Bund (Reunion)
by Clan AFY
Summary: Naru nació varón, pero debido a la sangre que corre por sus venas, su vida cambia cuando un gran sueño lo ataca, despertando en otro país siendo un doncel. Al cambiar convence a su familia de quedarse a vivir donde están. Aunque sufre en silencio lo que considera la maldición de su linaje; la pureza. Su vida volvía a ser normal hasta que llega la hora de enfrentar su pasado.
1. Prologo

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Soy Yukihana-Hime.

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión) / (La portada del fic esta en la pagina de Facebook)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime

 **RESUMEN:**

Era el fin para la humanidad, las mujeres se encontraban en peligro de ¡EXTINCIÓN! Sin mujeres el don de dar nueva vida no se lograría, pero la aparición de unos hombres con el don de la vida cambia el mundo: El nacimiento de los donceles.

La línea sanguínea del primer doncel oculta sorpresas, como la que cambio la vida de un descendiente de Tomoe _(el primer doncel)_ y que cambio la de su familia.

Después de años y generaciones la historia se repite, un amor que cambia físicamente y un malentendido que da paso a un nacimiento especial.

Cambios de vida, despedidas y reuniones que provocan diferentes circunstancias.

-... ¿Conoces a los peces payasos?

-Si...

-Dime sus características sexuales...

-Cambian de género.

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** No menores de 16 años

 **CATEGORÍA:** NARUTO

 **PAREJAS:** Clasificado XD

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

 **SAGA:** Ninguna.

.

* * *

 **\- PROLOGO -**

* * *

.

Antes de comenzar a contarles mi historia debo explicarles los cambios que se dieron en el mundo dando caos y esperanza, así como una nueva visión a los seres humanos…

Nuestro mundo cambio hace mucho… Tiempo atrás un joven científico asiático; _Shin Senju_ , científico y doctor de renombre en todo el mundo, a pesar de su corta edad, encontró un suceso que no había llamado la atención de nadie, pero sería el que daría inicio a una nueva era.

Motivado por la gran curiosidad innata que tenía por investigar nuevas cosas, investigo más a fondo…

El suceso consistía en que durante una semana no había nacido ninguna mujer alrededor de todo el mundo. ¿Cómo era posible que durante una semana no hubiera nacido ninguna mujer? ¿Era casualidad? ¿O algo impedía que nacieran? ¿Era siquiera posible eso? Nadie lo sabía. A partir de esa semana ninguna mujer volvió a nacer. Con el paso de tiempo esto ya no pasó desapercibido. La humanidad se vio en la peor época de la sociedad, las pocas mujeres se vieron en peligro.

Sin mujeres no había nueva vida. Sin nueva vida la humanidad se extinguiría. El mundo temía por el futuro.

Aquel científico se dedicó de lleno en la investigación, ahora más que nunca debía encontrar el origen de todo aquello e impedir el fin.

Pasados casi 30 años desde que el científico descubriera el paro en los nacimiento de mujeres, su curiosidad fue motivada nuevamente al recibir la gran noticia de que el hijo de unos de sus amigos: _Tomoe U_. ¡UN HOMBRE! Estaba embarazado. Dentro de él un bebe crecía sano y fuerte, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando se enteró de que Tomoe, había nacido entre los primeros bebes cuando la catástrofe comenzó.

Tomoe fue el primer doncel, como se le clasifico y término científico que se le da ahora a los hombres con el _Don_ de engendrar vida. Se dio a conocer y se volvió una gran noticia. El científico siguió el embarazo de Tomoe desde el principio a fin, meses después de que se diera a conocer al mundo esta noticia, más donceles fueron anunciados, ninguno de ellos nació en el mismo año que Tomoe, pero habían nacido un año después, aun así el científico quiso investigarlos y con su consentimiento se dedicó a examinarlos.

El científico Senju era el ser humano con mayor conocimiento en lo que respectaba a los Donceles, pero por seguridad no revelaba grandes cosas. Quería estar seguro de todo antes de dar su opinión con respecto a ese tema.

Los primeros donceles se vieron ante diferentes obstáculos; como ser conejillos de estudios de los médicos; el maltrato por ser diferentes, ser nuevos y únicos; todos corrían peligro por culpa de las religiones que los veían como herejes, el inicio fue un caos para ellos. La ignorancia referente a este nuevo género provoco estragos por todo el mundo, ocasionando un caos mayor al que ya había.

Todo en el mundo era un caos, y así siguió hasta que el científico Shin, el doncel Tomoe y su pareja, les abrieron los ojos a las personas, al ver que él bebe nacido de un hombre/doncel nació sano y fuerte, dándoles a entender que era la oportunidad de que la humanidad se recuperara y no se extinguiera.

Gracias a esto la esperanza de la humanidad volvió a nacer. La extinción paso a ser un tema olvidado y poco a poco las cosas se volvieron a calmar. Nuevas leyes, nuevas historias, nuevas creencias nacieron por todo el mundo con referencia a los donceles.

El primer doncel: Tomoe, nombro a su hijo Mirai y debido a su buena posición económica y financiera ayudo al científico y al hijo de este, un doncel de nombre Shouta, para continuar con la investigación de los donceles. Apoyaron financieramente y psicológicamente a más donceles, ganándose mayor fama. Y gracias a su gran intuición y suerte en los negocios su fortuna se incrementó, permitiéndoles seguir apoyando a los demás.

Una vez que estuvieron seguros de lo que su investigación les proporciono, lo anunciaron públicamente, relajando a la sociedad. Los avances referentes al tema lograran que la sociedad aceptara a los donceles, como algo normal, algo natural.

Durante los siguientes años Tomoe y su pareja tuvieron otros 3 hijos, quienes siguieron con la ayuda y aporte a los demás, volviendo a la empresa familiar una de las más ricas, famosas y aclamadas del mundo, por no decir que fue y es la suprema. No había ser humano que no conociera la empresa B.U.

Debido a la expansión de la empresa, Tomoe y su familia se vieron en la necesidad de hacer la sucursal principal en Alemania, acompañados por supuesto por su médico y científico de cabecera, al lado también de la familia de este, los Senju.

Durante generaciones la familia del científico y la familia de Tomoe estuvieron juntos apoyándose mutuamente incluso un matrimonio surgió de aquella cercanía uniendo los lazos aún más.

Para la familia Senju era sorprendente ver que la familia de Tomoe era aún más especial a diferencia de otros donceles que daban a luz a varones y donceles por igual. La línea de sangre de Tomoe daba a luz a puro doncel, ningún varón había nacido de los descendientes de Tomoe. Varón era el nuevo término que se les dio a los hombres que no poseían el _Don._

Todos los hijos de Tomoe se casaron dando origen a las ramas secundarias de la familia: Namikaze, Uchiha y Hyuuga. Los hijos de estos dieron paso a más ramas, que fueron: Sabaku No, Yamanaka, Sarutobi, Bijuu, Aburame, Senju, Otsutsuki, Haruno, Yuki, Ne, que en el mundo se le denominaron familias nobles.

La familia principal era dirigida por el primogénito de Tomoe, Mirai U. y su mejor amigo: Shori Senju, hijo mayor del científico Shin, era el líder de la familia Senju que luego pasaría a ser una ramificación, gracias al matrimonio.

Todos en la familia Senju se habían especializado en la medicina y la ciencia, apoyados económicamente por la empresa B.U. y regresaban el favor trabajando después para ellos, con nuevos aportes de conocimiento, nuevos descubrimientos y apoyo médico hacia los donceles de la familia, etc.

Los años pasaron y el mundo volvía a su casi completa normalidad con el simple hecho de que ya no había mujeres, las pocas mujeres que todavía vivían eran mujeres muy mayores de edad. El sexo femenino era el que estaba en peligro de extinción.

El mundo se sacudió por tercera vez cuando un doncel descendiente del tercer hijo de Tomoe; Yume, dio a luz a una niña y aquellos donceles cercanos a él también daban a luz a mujeres. La familia Senju continuo sus investigaciones, porque de algo estaban seguros, la sangre de Tomoe era especial, era casi… como si ellos fueran la llave y la cerradura para la existencia de la humanidad.

A partir de cuándo nació la nueva generación de mujeres todos pudieron sentir alivio aunque aún era muy raro que naciera una niña.

Cuando nació la tercera mujer en la familia Haruno, comenzaron algunos disputas con la familia principal, la familia Haruno deseaba que los Uzumaki's, consideraran a las mujeres superiores y que la familia fuera de mayor rango a las demás familias nobles, después de todo en aquel entonces las mujeres eran especiales.

Cuando obtuvieron la negativa a su petición se molestaron y declararon ser enemigos de la casa original. Probaron apoderarse del control de las familias con un matrimonio con la familia Uzumaki, pero no les funciono ya que se llevó a cabo la unión de las familias Uzumaki y Senju con el casamiento de los próximos líderes de ambas.

Al ver frustrado ese plan, optaron por asesinar a los miembros de la rama principal, aprovechando la forma en que se debía llevar la sucesión. Las ramas secundarias presentarían un candidato capaz, y que tuviera la sangre de Tomoe. Los líderes de las demás familias deberían votar por un candidato que no fuera el suyo y lideraría el que obtuviera mayor apoyo.

Planearon el asesinato del líder de los Uzumaki´s, de donde salieron victoriosos pero no contaron que a pesar de su corta edad, el hijo tomara el lugar de su difunto padre. Por lo que necesitarían ayuda de un chivo expiatorio, para salir librados si sucedía algo mal en el asesino del nuevo líder. Y apareció, a base de engaños involucraron a la familia Bijuu que en aquel entonces tenía problemas económicos. La familia Namikaze, Yamanaka y Otsutsuki se comprometieron a proteger a la familia principal después del primer asesinato no querían que volviera a suceder. Reforzaron la seguridad del nuevo líder y fue gracias a su intervención que la familia Haruno no logro salirse con la suya por segunda vez.

Al verse descubierta la familia Haruno fue expulsada de los ramas noble y exiliada de Alemania, todo el incidente se mantuvo en máximo secreto incluso para las demás familias que no estaban involucradas. No deseaban escándalos de esa índole. Simplemente para todos los demás, la familia Haruno se fue del país, alejándose de la familia principal.

La familia Bijuu se vio involucrada tal y como quiso la familia Haruno, solo que ellos mantendrían el título de nobles y no serían expulsados, aun asi serían puesto bajo vigilancia continua probando su lealtad, salieron "librados" por qué se comprobó que solo fueron engañados, por lo que también seria secreto todo lo relevante a ellos, sin embargo la traición se hizo pública dándolos a conocer como la única familia responsable de tal atrocidad contra la rama principal.

Haciéndolos ver como traidores y siendo repudiados por las demás ramas que los consideraron monstruos por ser capaces de atacar sus raíces.

El que la noticia saliera a la luz fue su forma de venganza de la familia Haruno hacia la Bijuu por salir intactos.

Pasaron los años y el accidente paso a historia, cada familia secundaria se mantenía en contacto con la principal pero abrían su propio camino en el mundo empresarial y en otras ramas. Ganándose su propia fama. Con el paso de los años las ramas tomaron diferentes caminos, separándose aún más de la familia principal, mezclándose con personas de diferentes partes del mundo, algunas perdieron su estatus económico, pero eso no quitaba que siguieran siendo nobles. La Senju, la Otsutsuki, la Yamanaka y la Namikaze continuaron leales a la rama principal.

La familia Senju siguió su compromiso con la familia de Tomoe al continuar por generaciones a ser los médicos y científicos, cubrir cualquier necesidad que necesitaran en ese ámbito. Los Otsutsuki, los Yamanaka y los Namikaze continuaron siendo leales guardianes, cuidarles las espaldas y protegerlos de cualquier peligro que amenazara a la línea principal.

Todo transcurría sin novedades alarmantes, la unión de la familia principal y la familia Senju seguía intacta y los familiares de las ramas secundarias se revisaban con ellos, ayudando a seguir con sus estudios sobre los donceles.

Generaciones después la curiosidad de los científicos fue de nuevo nutrida cuando en la rama Uchiha; el jefe de la familia esperaba trillizos y gracias a los ultrasonidos se sabía que dos de ellos eran varones y un solo doncel.

¡Los primeros varones en la historia de la familia de Tomoe!

Era motivo de celebración de todas las ramas, por lo que él noveno líder de la familia principal, Alfonze hizo una fiesta en honor de la familia Uchiha, donde fueron invitados los líderes de las demás ramas así como los familiares más allegados. La fiesta se llevó sin contratiempos pero también se dieron grandes revelaciones.

Una de ellas era el motivo de la celebración, los trillizos que nacerían en la familia Uchiha, Alfonze también anuncio que su pareja, el doncel en jefe de la familia principal, descendiente de Tomoe y Mirai; Sora U. estaba en cinta, sería su primer heredero y contra todo pronóstico debido a la gran línea de donceles en esa familia, su primer hijo seria mujer.

Por su parte la familia Senju anuncio que la descendencia del líder Hashirama era una mujer y el líder era un consentidor de primera categoría con su hija… La bebe era cargada por su madre Mito, a pesar de tener un año, Hashirama quería presumirla, por segunda o tercera vez a quienes ya la conocían y para los que no, fue evidente que el varón adoraba e idolatraba a su retoño.

El líder de la familia Namikaze, Toshiro y su doncel Polett, deseaban gritar a los cuatro vientos en esa fiesta, el hecho que ellos también esperaban la llegada de un bebe pero debido a un acuerdo con la familia principal y la familia Senju ocultarían el embarazo ya que al parecer ese bebe seria también especial, un mes era doncel y al siguiente varón, nadie se podía explicar que ocurría, y a que se debía, por lo que querían investigar más antes de provocar un escándalo que estremeciera al mundo, ya suficientes cambios hubo en los últimos años, como para soltar otra bomba sin cuidado.

Y debido a tanta ramificación derivada de los diferentes matrimonios la sangre de Tomoe se fue debilitando pero en algunas familias todavía perdura fuertemente. Dando paso a nuevos seres humanos.

Aun así en la época actual todos respetan a las ramas de la sangre del primer doncel. Conservan todo el prestigio y fama que en tiempos pasados, aunque algunos ya no tengan nada que ver con la empresa B.U. y la familia principal…

Varios países optaron por tratar a los donceles como cualquier otro varón, ya que físicamente eran iguales, unos ejemplos son Alemania, Francia y Rusia… pero otros en cambio los tratan de forma especial, como si de muñecas de porcelana se tratara, unos ejemplos serian China, España y Japón. Principalmente este último, debido a que la conmoción surgió allí, la situación marca la diferencia, y los donceles son más especiales para ellos.

A partir de aquí comienza la historia de amor que me concibió, la historia de amor de mis padres y la que dio a lugar a mi especial nacimiento, como lo llaman mis abuelos y mis tíos.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Yukihana:** Bueno... ¡Lo siento lo borre sin querer! Ademas como ven el nombre de autor cambio, como la cuenta era de Tetsu-chan pues me tenia que esperar a que ella estuviera y así me abriera la cuenta para subir el fic pero ahora me dio la contraseña y el nombre cambio al de nuestra pagina para que pueda subir mis fic´s con libertad, por eso quiero a Tetsu.

En todo caso lo lamento y pues espero subir a diría un capitulo para volver a donde nos quedamos...

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**

 **-se apagan las luces-**


	2. Te encontrare

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Soy Yukihana-Hime.

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión) / (La portada del fic esta en la pagina de Facebook)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **RESUMEN:**

Era el fin para la humanidad, las mujeres se encontraban en peligro de ¡EXTINCIÓN! Sin mujeres el don de dar nueva vida no se lograría, pero la aparición de unos hombres con el don de la vida cambia el mundo: El nacimiento de los donceles.

La línea sanguínea del primer doncel oculta sorpresas, como la que cambio la vida de un descendiente de Tomoe _(el primer doncel)_ y que cambio la de su familia.

Después de años y generaciones la historia se repite, un amor que cambia físicamente y un malentendido que da paso a un nacimiento especial.

Cambios de vida, despedidas y reuniones que provocan diferentes circunstancias.

-... ¿Conoces a los peces payasos?

-Si...

-Dime sus características sexuales...

-Cambian de género.

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** No menores de 16 años

 **CATEGORÍA:** NARUTO

 **PAREJAS:** Clasificado XD

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

 **SAGA:** Ninguna.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 1 - TE ENCONTRARE -**

* * *

.

 ** _*Hago todo lo que puedo pero no te encuentro. Aun así no me rendiré y te encontré cueste lo que cueste.*_**

-…Sasuke – la voz de un varón sonó por la cabeza de un azabache con toques azules, tez clara y ojos color ónix. De más o menor 12 años.

-¿Qué? – pregunto volteando a ver a aquellos jóvenes que interrumpieron sus pensamientos donde solo una persona estaba en ese momento y dándose cuenta de que ya estaba en su escuela, en su salón y sentado su lugar.

-¿Ya lo encontraste? – le preguntaron al azabache quien solo tenía una mirada triste y más al escuchar esa pregunta.

-No. - dijo cortante - No, no lo puedo encontrar, es como si hubiera sido tragado por la tierra, mi hermano está desesperado por encontrar a su amigo, mi madre esta triste por no tener a su amiga, mi padre los ha estado buscado en todo Japón pero nada y yo por más que le envió mensajes no me contesta. - exclamo exaltado el azabache.

Se levantó de su lugar, los jóvenes que estaban ahí con él se sorprendieron, ya que jamás habían visto tan devastado al azabache. Estaba desesperado por no encontrar y tener a su lado a la persona que era su mejor amigo. Habían estado juntos desde que tenían pañales aunque al principio no se podía ni ver ni en pintura. Aun así lo quería a su lado.

-Entonces con este día se hace una semana que desapareció.-suspiro uno de los chicos.

-¿Y con algunos familiares? – pregunto al aire otro de los varones.

-No…su padre era huérfano y su madre no se llevaba bien con su familia o que se yo, eso es lo único que sabe mi madre.

-Fue muy malo al ni siquiera despedirse de nosotros, en especial de ti.-dijo otro.

-Se despidió.-dijo el azabache llamando la atención de los demás jóvenes. Saco su celular de su bolsillo y lo abrió, busco algo y después se los mostró a sus compañeros. Se volvió asentar.

.

 **Para:** Sasuke Uchiha

 **Asunto:** ADIÓS…

 **Texto:**

Cuídate mucho.

Adiós Sasuke.

ATTE: YO XD

.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?! – grito uno de los chicos al acabar de leer tan corto mensaje. – A esto no se le puede llamar despedida.-exclamo molesto.

-Lo sé, pero para _él_ si fue una despedida.-dijo el azabache tomando de regreso su celular y guardándolo.

 *** _Aunque sé que no es una despedida es mejor tener esto a nada de él. Aunque me cueste aceptar que ya no lo tengo a lado.*_**

-¿Y no puedes rastrear el celular o algo parecido?

-Créeme que lo he intentado pero nada -dijo acostando su cabeza en su pupitre tapándose su rostro con sus brazos. Los demás no dijeron nada y se retiraron, sabían que era mejor dejarlo solo y más con todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Mientras por la cabeza del azabache pasaba un recuerdo doloroso.

.

 **~Flash Back~**

-Chicos tomen su lugar – dijo entrando su profesor, todos tomaron asiento - Chicos les tengo una mala noticia a pesar de ser el primer día desde que entramos al nuevo curso - empezó a decir – Nuestro querido capitán de Basquetbol se ha dado de baja - termino de decir llamando la atención del azabache quien se levantó de golpe mirando a su profesor. Todos empezaron a murmurar.

-¿Q... qué? ¿Qué acaba decir Ebisu-sensei?– pregunto sorprendido el azabache. Escuchar esa noticia lo sorprendió demasiado, no estaba seguro si había escuchado bien o no.

-Lo siento Sasuke.-dijo el profesor mirando triste a su alumno, él sabía que eran inseparables, por lo que entendía que su alumno sufriera con semejante aviso- Su familia simplemente llamo a la dirección para darlo de baja sin dar ninguna explicación.

-No… no puede ser – dijo. Prefería creer que había escuchado mal, pero por mucho que le doliera sabía muy bien lo que escucho. Entendía mejor que nadie, que aquella persona se había ido de su lado– ¡¿No saben a dónde se fue?! – grito.

-No.-contesto el profesor.

En ese momento el azabache saco su celular, lo abrió buscando entre sus mensajes el último que había recibido de su mejor amigo, después de revisar al fin lo encontró. El último mensaje de aquel número, un mensaje que le envió una semana antes de iniciar las clases, no había entendido su significado, por lo que suponía que su compañero se había equivocado al enviarlo. Lo abrió rápidamente, esa era la única prueba de que el caos había empezado hace una semana y él no se había enterado.

Recordó que durante las vacaciones de fin de curso nunca se encontró con su amigo porque él estaba enfermo pero cuál fue su sorpresa y tristeza, cuando aquel fatídico mensaje le llego, era una despedía y sin siquiera decirle adonde se iba y porque, tenía la esperanza de que al regresar al colegio de varones lo encontraría, y ahí le pediría una explicación. Pero se encontró con la noticia de que si se había marchado, no era una broma como las de siempre, se fue, se alejó de él y sin explicación.

 **~Fin del Flash Back~**

 **.**

Se pasó todas las clases mirando el cielo pues le recordaban a su querido amigo que siempre era tan liberal, tan tonto pero muy inocente y amable. Suspiro le dolía que se allá ido y sin decirle nada, sin razones, sin nada además le molestaba que se allá despedido de el por un mensaje de texto en vez de ser en persona.

Siempre se enojaba por ese tonto pero ahora entre todas las cosas que lo hacían molestar por culpa de él, esta era la peor.

Las clases terminaron, salió de la escuela, en la puerta de esta había un montón de chicas quienes gritaron al verlo.

-Tus admiradoras están aquí.-dijo un joven doncel albino de ojos morados, tez clara y dientes de tiburón. Vestido con un short color negro, una camisa de manga larga blanca, un chaleco gris oscuro y un suerte color blanco.

-Suigetsu ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el azabache al albino.

-Vine a buscar a Juugo.-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – se escuchó un grito chillón entre los demás gritos.

-¡Oh! Tu acosadora #1 está aquí. - dijo el albino - Me sorprende que vengan del otro lado de la cuidad donde está la escuela de doncellas a tu escuela de varones. Bueno parece que a los donceles también les gustas pues vienen también a verte.

-Tú también vienes de la escuela de donceles.-le dijo Sasuke mirando el grupo de chicas que gritaban su nombre.

-Bueno la escuela de donceles está más cerca.- dijo el joven con un puchero - Además yo no vengo a verte a ti así que no te creas tanto.

-Sí, lo se.-le dijo el azabache con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Y ya lo encontraste?

-No.

Suspiro -Ya veo, fue malo irse sin despedirse. Maldición. – maldijo por lo bajo el albino.

-¿Qué?

-Ahí viene el chicle.-dijo Suigetsu con mala cara. El azabache volteo y vio que venía la chillona y acosadora #1 que tenía. Suspiro cansado, ya estaba harto de ella. Siempre era lo mismo incluso antes de que _"él"_ se fuera.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – grito una peli-rosa con cabellera larga, ojos jade y tez neutral, venía con su uniforme de su escuela de doncellas, que consistía en una falda, dos dedos arriba de la rodilla color vino, una camisa de manga larga blanca, un chaleco gris, un suerte color vino y un moño color verde. Una vez cerca sonrió con alegría - Hola Sasuke-kun. Hace una semana que empezaron las clases y no he visto a tu amigo, ¿dónde está…?

-Se cambió de escuela y no sé dónde está.-dijo interrumpiendo a la peli-rosa pues le dolía escuchar el nombre de su amigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Se fue? ¿Por qué no se despidió de mí? – dijo melodramática.

-Si no se despidió de Sasuke menos de ti chicle.-le dijo el albino.

-¡Oye! – se quejó la peli-rosa.

-Me voy, ahí está Juugo.-le dijo al albino señalando a un chico alto para su edad, cabellera corta color naranja y con el uniforme de varones típico de Japón.- Bye -dijo mientras se alejaba de ellos y se acercaba al peli-naranja.

-¿Sasuke-kun nos vamos juntos a casa? Al fin ese ya no está, así que podemos estar nosotros…- decía la peli-rosa feliz.

-No.-dijo cortante y yéndose de la escuela.

Se empezó a dirigir a su casa pero por el camino más largo para despejar su mente. Miraba el cielo el cual empezaba a nublarse. Se metió a un parque que estaba de paso a su casa y se sentó en una de las bancas vacías mirando a los niños correr de un lado a otro con una gran sonrisa.

.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

-¡Hey! – Se acercó corriendo un chico, a su amigo peli-negro – lamento la espera.

-Es mejor que sigas corriendo que llegamos tarde a la escuela.-se quejó el azabache mirando a su amigo quien estaba agitado.- ¿O ya no puedes?

-¡Claro que puedo! No soy tu.-le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad, amaba competir con su amigo.

-Ja, como si en verdad pudieras.- le reto con ahora superioridad el azabache.

-¡Ya veras, maldito! ¡Una carrera a la escuela! – grito y se pusieron en posiciones.- En sus marcas, listo y ¡fuera!

Corrieron, solo tenían aproximadamente 6 minutos para llegar o les cerrarían las puertas. En su paso por las calles no se fijaban cuando cruzaban, al fin de cuentas eran unos niños, después de unas cuantas calles dieron vuelta en una esquina y ahí estaba su escuela, la cual seguía abierta o quizás no… apenas si lo lograron.

-¡Gane! – grito emocionado.

-Claro que no, yo gane.- le dijo el azabache con la voz agitada.

-¡FUE EMPATE! - dijo una nueva voz quien resulto ser su maestro de Educación física y tutor. - ¡SU JUVENTUD ESTA AL EXTREMO! ¡PERO DEBRIAN APURARSE A ENTRAR A SU CLASE QUE YA TOCARON! – les dijo su maestro con una sonrisa.

-Hai, Gai-sensei.-dijo el chico con pose militar y una gran sonrisa, el azabache solo asintió y se echaron a correr de nuevo pero ahora hacia su salón que llegaban tarde y no deseaban un nuevo reporte.

 ** _~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

.

 ** _POV Sasuke_**

 _Fui sacado de mis recuerdos cuando sentí las gotas de lluvia caer en mi rostro, levante mi mirada hacia el cielo nublado, el cielo estaba tan gris, era como un reflejo de lo que había en mi interior, tan deprimente como lo he estado yo en esto días, todo por culpa de él._

 _Haberse ido sin decir nada; a pesar de que me quejo de lo mismo todos los días, no le puedo reclamar nada a alguien que ya no está aquí… a mi lado… Solo mi habitación, mi cama, mis almohadas sabían mi dolor, mi enojo y mi rabia al no tenerlo a mi lado y poder golpearlo y gritarle hasta de cómo lo iba a matar._

 _Las gotas caían directamente en mi rostro, me quede en esa misma posición unos minutos más en silencio._

 _No lo había pensado hasta apenas que se me vino a la mente. Es cierto que es mi mejor amigo varón y todo eso pero ¿Por qué estoy demasiado triste? ¿Por qué estoy tan desesperado por encontrarlo? Él fue el que me dijo: Adiós._

 _Un adiós definitivo… entonces ¿Por qué estoy tan desesperado por tenerlo aquí a mi lado? ¿Qué es este dolor que siento en mi pecho? ¿Este vacío?_

 _Quizás solo mi corazón lo sepa porque mi cerebro no y yo siempre he obedecido más a mi cerebro que al estúpido corazón, aunque él siempre me regañaba por eso._

 _Extraño pelear con ese tonto._

 ** _Fin del POV Sasuke._**

.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ototo?-El menor fue interrumpido de su monologo, miro a su lado y vio a un adolecente de más o menos 17 años. Era azabache de cabellera larga amarrada en una coleta baja, ojos negros con ojeras y tez clara. Venia vestido todo de negro y un paraguas que lo tapaba de la lluvia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Sasuke.

-Eso te pregunte yo.-le dijo, luego suspiro, conocía a su hermano, sabía que tenía que sincerarse primero si quería que el otro lo hiciera.-…lo estuve buscando.

-¿Y? ¿Lo encontraste? – le pregunto con poca esperanza.

-No.- dijo desanimado el azabache mayor -Toma. -le estiro un paraguas.

-Hmmp- _"dijo"_ aceptando el paraguas.

El mayor se sentó junto a él, ya que el menor no tenía ni la mínima intención de levantarse.

-No te di el paraguas para que lo tuvieras cerrado.-le dijo el mayor.

-Necesito a la lluvia.- dijo el menor.

-Creo que tienes razón yo también la necesito.-dijo cerrando su paraguas y estuvieron un tiempo en silencio dejando que la lluvia los mojara.

-Desahógate Itachi.-le dijo el azabache menor interrumpiendo el silencio en el que estaban.

Sabia el sufrimiento que tenía su hermano mayor, después de todo su hermano estaba enamorado del hermano mayor de su amigo, así que sabía cuánto sufría por la desaparición tan espontanea de esa familia.

-Es solo que no entiendo cómo pudo irse, por fin me le iba a declarar y él se va; solo se despidió de Konan. Ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente valiente para mandarme un SMS como lo hicieron contigo. Yo creyendo que estaba en un curso, ¡y resulta que estaba planeando su fuga! ¡Aahh! Que frustración. Konan no pudo decirme nada ya que la obligo a prometerle que no me diría nada hasta que nos diéramos cuenta. Cuando le pregunte donde habían ido, me dijo que no sabía, que solo le dijo que se iría. – Cada palabra que salía de su boca sonaba apagada – A pasado solo un mes de que se fueron.

-¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Buscaras un nuevo amor? –le pregunto a su hermano quien se veía más devastado que él.

-No. Lo encontrare y lo obligare a ser mío.

-No lo violaras ¿cierto?

-Claro que no. Peor aún… es un… ¡MALDITO RUBIO! ¡CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE ME LAS PAGARAS! ¡NO TE SALVARAS DE MÍ! ¡SOY ITACHI UCHIHA DESPUÉS DE TODO! – grito con furia en el parque donde no había nadie más que ellos.

Después de unos segundos de silencio hablo de nuevo.

-Gracias.-agradeció a su hermano menor que lo escuchara pues en verdad necesitaba desahogarse - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿Buscaras un nuevo mejor amigo?

-Tengo Amigos.-le reprocho el menor.

-Dije: _Mejor_.

-Tsk. Nadie podría tomar su lugar.

-Suenas como si estuvieras enamorado de él.

-¿Ah? ¿Yo, enamorado? ¿De él? Para empezar es varón.-le dijo Sasuke a su hermano y aunque algo se removió en su corazón, solo fue por un segundo que lo sintió pero lo ignoro.

-¿Y qué? Antes de que existieran los donceles había parejas entre varones.

-Pero era mal visto.

-Sí, pero ahora ya es más normal.

-Lo dudo, el solo es un amigo.

-Como digas. Mejor vayamos a casa o nos enfermaremos peor de lo que podríamos.

-Un Uchiha jamás se enferma.

-Él decía: _"el quien no se enferme es un Baka"_ –le recordó Itachi con una sonrisa, levantándose.

-No me importa lo que él diga si no está aquí.

El menor también se levantó y agarraron los paraguas para irse aunque no los abrieron, al fin ya estaban mojados. Empezaron a caminar viendo las calles que estaban desoladas porque nadie quería mojarse, pues la lluvia estaba más fuerte, aun así ellos caminaban peores que las tortugas.

Metidos en su mundo de sufrimiento, solo caminaron en silencio, hasta llegar al frente de una mansión estilo japonesa, de dos pisos, con rosales alrededor. Las rejas de la entrada tenían un símbolo con la forma de un abanico, se abrieron dejándolos pasar. Caminaron por el camino de rosas para llegar a la mansión, donde fueron recibidos por dos filas de 5 en cada una de mayordomos donceles y al final por su madre.

-Mis niños ¿Qué les paso? –dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellera larga y negra, ojos color ónix y tez clara. Vestía un kimono, azul marino, en la parte de abajo había mariposas moradas y el obi color dorado.

-Ya llegamos.- dijeron al unísono pero sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Y bien? –les pregunto la mujer viéndolos preocupada.

-Queríamos desahogarnos.-dijo el mayor dándoles los paraguas a los donceles mientras el menor agarraba las toallas que estos traían.

Su madre solo pudo suspirar, sabia el sufrimiento de sus hijos.

–Vayan a bañarse y cambiarse para la cena. Su padre tiene noticias -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa cálida, los rostros de los azabaches se iluminaron y salieron corriendo – ¡No corran! – grito la mujer.

La señora Uchiha estaba un poco feliz ya que ella también deseaba y esperaba noticias de su mejor amiga y confidente, pero toda información de ellos se vería a la hora de cenar que era cuando llegaba su esposo quien también había perdido un gran amigo en quien confiar.

El azabache menor no espero más y se metió a bañar en cuanto entro a su habitación. Giro la perrilla de la regadera de su baño y espero a que el agua se calentara, se empezó a desvestir. Se bañó con lentitud pues su padre llegaba hasta las 8 pm y para eso faltaban 2 horas.

Sentía una gran emoción por saber algo de él. En cuanto acabo de bañarse, salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura y otra en la cabeza, su cuerpo aún no estaba tan bien formado pues apenas tenía 12 años.

Se dirigió a su ropero y empezó a buscar ropa, encontrándose con ropa de su amigo, salió una leve sonrisa de sus labios, recordando que su amigo a veces se quedaba a dormir con él y no dormían hasta las 3 am o hasta que su madre los fuera a regañar.

.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

-¡Hey! Al ser el invitado tengo que tener tu cama y tú en el piso.-grito su amigo mientras se aventaba a su cama.

-¡Estás loco! Yo no duermo en el piso.-dijo el azabache.

-Claro que dormirás en el suelo.-dijo mientras se tapaba y se acomodaba en la cama.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 2 am – dijo mirando su reloj.

-¡Oh! Nos quedamos mucho tiempo jugando videojuegos en tu sala de juegos.

-Sí, eso parece.

-Bueno, entonces buenas noches.-dijo.

-Sí, buenas no…- miro a su amigo - …Noches.-dijo el azabache tirándose arriba de su amigo.

-¡WAAAAA! ¡PESAS! – exclamo moviéndose en la cama intentando quitarse de encima al azabache.

-Y eso no es todo.-dijo el azabache con una sonrisa.

-¡NOOO! JAJAJAJA, JAJAJAJA ¡YA NO MÁS! ¡DETENTE! –pedía el chico, pues el azabache le empezó hacer cosquillas.

-Sufre.-decía el azabache divertido.

 **Toc. Toc.**

-¡WAAAAA! ¡AYUDA! ¡ME MATAN! JAJAJAJA ¡ME VIOLAN! ¡AYUDA! JAJAJAJAJA.-seguía gritando el chico.

 **TOC. TOC.**

-¡Y TODAVIA NO ACABAMOS! – exclamo feliz el azabache.

-¡YA DUERMANSE! -grito la madre del azabache, entrando de una patada a su habitación encontrándose una grandiosa escena.

La escena donde su hijo estaba arriba de su amigo quien tenía la blusa que era su piyama levantada, en boxers, llorando por la risa y sus mejillas sonrojadas, con las manos arriba de su cabeza siendo agarradas por la mano derecha del azabache y con la mano izquierda en el estómago de su amigo.

Hubo varios minutos en silencio y sin que nadie se moviera.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA! – grito la mujer de emoción y con un sonrojo en su rostro, para después caer desmayada.

-¡Madre! / ¡Mikoto-san! – gritaron al unísono mientras se levantaban para ir con la mujer desmaya en la puerta de la habitación del azabache.

 ** _~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

.

Se vistió con la ropa más cómoda que tenía que eran unos pants azul marino, una playera blanca y unos tenis negros. Sin más que hacer se puso hacer su tarea en su escritorio la cual la termino en una hora pues no tenía mucha, además que para él la tarea era como un juego de niños.

 **- _"Como odio que seas un cerebrito" -_**

Esas palabras se le vinieron a la mente, su amigo siempre se las decía con un puchero. Ya que su amigo no era de gran inteligencia pero si de buen físico de lo cual el carecía.

-Falta una hora. -dijo viendo su reloj, se levantó de su escrito y se acostó en su cama. Cerró los ojos, estaba cansado de tantos sentimientos encontrados además de que tenía algo de frio.

 ** _*Puede que me enferme y todo por tu culpa….*_**

Callo en brazos de Morfeo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que tenía sus mejillas algo calientes y sonrojadas.

 ** _*No puede ser. Me dio fiebre, bueno mañana es sábado*_**

Miro la hora y ya eran las 8 pm en punto, se levantó de la cama de un salto y bajo a cenar, en si solo bajo a saber las noticias de su amigo, debido a que por la fiebre no tenía hambre.

Llego al comedor y vio que en el ya estaban su madre y su hermano solo faltaba su padre.

-¿Y mi padre? – pregunto tomando su lugar en la mesa que era al lado de su madre.

-Se fue a cambiar, en un momento viene.-le contesto su madre.

-Ototo tienes las mejillas sonrojadas ¿porque? – le pregunto su hermano al verlo.

-Parece que me dio fiebre.-contesto.

-¿No que un Uchiha nunca se enfermaba? -dijo con burla su hermano. Mientras su madre tocaba su frente con una de sus manos.

-Iré por unas pastillas para que no se te suba más la fiebre.-se levantó de su asiento y salió directo al botiquín de medicina que tenían en casa por cualquier caso.

-Ya llegue.-dijo una voz gruesa. Era un varón de cabellera oscura corta, ojos negros y tez neutral.

-Bienvenido padre – dijeron ambos azabaches. El varón se fue a sentar en la cabecera de la mesa.

-¿Y Mikoto? – pregunto.

-Mamá fue por unas patillas para Sasuke que se enfermó.-seguía diciéndolo en un tono de burla.

-¿No que los Uchiha no se enfermaban, Sasuke? -le dijo su padre también algo burlón, pues eso siempre decía el azabache menor ya que casi nunca se enfermaba y cuando se enfermaba siempre le duraba un día.

-Hmmp.-dijo voltean su rostro a otro lado.

-Listo, tomate estas pastillas Sasuke.-dijo su madre entrando con una bandeja donde venía una caja de pastillas y un vaso de agua simple.

El menor solo obedeció tomándose dos pastillas. La mujer se sentó de nuevo y empezaron a cenar, los dos azabaches menores y la mujer estaban de qué ya querían las noticias pero sabían muy bien que todo eso sería hasta acabar la cena por lo que cenaron rápido.

-Bien… hijos, Mikoto.-dijo el azabache mayor llamando la atención de su familia quienes lo miraron rápidamente.-He tenido noticia de ellos pero no es muy buena que digamos.

-¿Porque? – preguntaron los 3 al mismo tiempo con preocupación.

-Como saben he movido piezas para buscarlos en todo Japón y pues apenas hoy dimos con algo no muy grato… ellos como sabemos se fueron hace menos de un mes… y al parecer se fueron del país.

-¿Eh? – dijo la mujer, mirado a su esposo mientras los otros dos azabache se quedaron en un silencio doloroso preguntándose si escucharon bien, pero fue confirmado por su padre quien lo repitió.

-Se fueron al extranjero.-dijo el mayor con deje de tristeza. Los menores sintieron una gran presión en su pecho, algo en su interior se había roto.

-¡¿No sabes a que país se fueron?! -pregunto Itachi.

-Ese es el problema, toda información de cuando abandonaron el país se esfumo, no se sabe adónde fueron.

El azabache menor no lo creía, de no ser porque no escucho el sonido del mensaje, se hubiera enterado dos días antes, hubiera sido capaz de detenerlos, ¿Por qué no le puso atención a su celular? ¿Por qué no lo checo antes? Si tan solo pudiera recordar por qué no vio ese mensaje antes. Mientras él se reprochaba mentalmente, escucho a su mamá gritar.

-¡No! ¡¿Por qué tenían que irse?! Y justo cuando ya iba a obtener a mi nieta.-dicho estas palabras, todos miraron a la mujer. Por unos momentos se distrajeron de su sufrimiento.

-¿Cual nieta? – pregunto su esposo con una ceja levantada.

-Pues a la hija que iba a tener Mi niño con _Mi Hijo_.-dijo señalando al hermano mayor.

-Mamá, él ni siquiera era mi novio.-dijo en su defensa Itachi. Ya que cuando entraban a los temas de nietos sus padres eran de temer en especial su madre quien quería una niña como nieta y la quería muy pronto.

-Pero ya te le ibas a proponer ¿cierto? -el azabache asintió- Y yo iba a acompañarte para pedir la mano de _Mi Hijo_ y así tener a mi nieta.-decía la mujer.

-¿Y cómo sabes que iba hacer niña? –pregunto Sasuke.

-Por el poder del deseo -dijo su madre muy convencida, sacándoles una gotita de sudor a todos. -Como sea, le voy a reclamar a Ku-chan por haberse ido cuando la encuentre –exclamo- Alejo a mi nieta de mí y eso no se hace, menos a Mikoto Uchiha.- y seguía con lo mismo la mujer.

-Eso si los encontramos – todos miraron mal al varón – No quiero que se hagan ilusiones.-dijo en defensa ante las miradas.

-Eres un aguafiestas Fugaku. – dijo la mujer.

-Solo soy realista.-dijo aún más en su defensa. Ya que con Mikoto Uchiha era de estar siempre a la defensiva.

-Padre tiene razón -dijo el menor, quería ser realista. – Me iré a dormir me duele la cabeza - dijo levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a su habitación donde una vez en esta se acostó de nuevo cerrando los ojos. No quería saber nada de nadie que no fuera su amigo…

 ***Sé que debo ser realista… sí…***

 ***…pero aun así te buscare y te encontrare como sea…***

 ***…Dobe.***

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Review:**

 **Yami Nara: Lo siento, no queríamos espantarte. Me alegro que sigas la historia. Te cuidas~ Bye~**


	3. Huida

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Soy Yukihana-Hime.

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión) / (La portada del fic esta en la pagina de Facebook)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **RESUMEN:**

Era el fin para la humanidad, las mujeres se encontraban en peligro de ¡EXTINCIÓN! Sin mujeres el don de dar nueva vida no se lograría, pero la aparición de unos hombres con el don de la vida cambia el mundo: El nacimiento de los donceles.

La línea sanguínea del primer doncel oculta sorpresas, como la que cambio la vida de un descendiente de Tomoe _(el primer doncel)_ y que cambio la de su familia.

Después de años y generaciones la historia se repite, un amor que cambia físicamente y un malentendido que da paso a un nacimiento especial.

Cambios de vida, despedidas y reuniones que provocan diferentes circunstancias.

-... ¿Conoces a los peces payasos?

-Si...

-Dime sus características sexuales...

-Cambian de género.

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** No menores de 16 años

 **CATEGORÍA:** NARUTO

 **PAREJAS:** Clasificado XD

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

 **SAGA:** Ninguna.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 2 - HUIDA -**

* * *

.

 ** _*Han pasado años desde que me fui sin decirle adiós, espero me perdone…*_**

En ese momento él solo pensaba en aquel azabache, amigo de infancia y no solo eso, su mejor amigo. Después de haberse ido de Japón él nunca se olvidó de Sasuke Uchiha. Aquel que lo atormenta de buena y mala manera. Aquella persona con la cual se sentía completo, ya que se conocían tal cual, sin prejuicios y tapujos.

Iba de camino a su casa, después de un largo día escolar, no había parado de nevar desde la mañana. El día había sido divertido pero eso no quitaba que había sido pesado en más de una manera. Llevaba viviendo en ese lugar ya varios años, estaba acostumbrado a su nueva vida, era feliz hasta cierto punto, sin embargo en ocasiones sin quererlo observaba algo que le recordaba su antigua vida en Japón.

Miro a su alrededor y fue tan desafortunado o afortunado dependiendo del cristal con el que se vea, observo como dos niños comenzaban una pelea de nieve, se veían tan alegres. Los observo un rato y escucho como se retaban con palabras y no pudo evitar recordar…

.

 ** _~Flash back~_**

-¡Hey! ¡Teme! – Grito. Al ver que su objetivo volteo para encararlo no espero más y le lanzo una bola de nieve.- ¡Si te di! –Dijo con voz triunfadora.

La víctima estaba asombrado, lo habían tomado desprevenido y el rubio osaba burlarse de él.

-¡Me la pagaras, Dobe! – grito el azabache mientras agarraba nieve para formar una bola y lanzarla a su amigo quien seguía riendo, la aventó cayendo directamente en la cara del rubio.

-¡Ah, Teme! – dijo levantándose ya que con la bola de nieve que le fue lanzada directamente a su rostro, cayo para atrás.

-Hmmp – exclamo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Ya verás – se levantó y se lanzó contra su amigo cayendo contra la helada nieve quedando el azabache abajo.

-¡Maldito Dobe! – dijo empujándolo pues su amigo le estaba metiendo nieve dentro de su ropa – ¡Ah! ¿Sí? conque a esas vamos, pues toma. -dijo haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Haaaa! ¡Esta frio! – se quejó el rubio mientras se abrazaba.

-Yo gane – el azabache invirtió las posiciones, ahora el quedaba arriba de su amigo. Y empezaron a rodar ya que ninguno de los dos quería estar abajo del otro.

 ** _~Fin de Flash Back~_**

.

-¡ _Naru-Nii_ espérame! -grito una pequeña pelirroja de cabellera larga y desigual, de ojos rojos y con lentes. Era seguida por una rubia de cabellera larga y ojos azules; las dos pequeñas vestían un uniforme militar; que consistía en una falda y un saco verde, un gorro **_((Yukihana: Del que usan los militares))_** , unas botas y una blusa blanca debajo del saco.

El grito provoco que saliera de sus pensamientos un hermoso doncel rubio cabellera larga suelta, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, era portador de unos bellos ojos azules como un mar de zafiros, de tez acanelada, con tres marquitas en cada lado de sus mejillas haciéndolo parecer un zorrito; el vestía un uniforme militar café; su cabeza era cubierta por una gorra café, tenía puesto la gabardina de doble botonadura. Debido al agarre de las botas militares que le llegaban a las rodillas, el pantalón formaba en la parte de arriba una apariencia de short. Miro a las chicas correr, y no pudo evitar gritar…

-¡Karin, Ino! ¡No corran o se caer…! -no termino de decir pues las chicas se cayeron. Se acercó a ellas preocupado. - ¿Están bien?

-Sí, eso creo.-dijo la pelirroja levantándose de un salto y con nieve en la cabeza, haciendo sonreír al rubio quien le quito aquella nieve.

-Sí, estoy bien.- dijo la rubia levantándose y sacudiendo la nieve de su uniforme.

-Ya veo. Pero tengan cuidado la próxima vez ~Dattebayo. – les dijo el rubio con una cálida sonrisa.

-Sí. –contestaron las jóvenes.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ahora que planean? – les pregunto mirándolas a las dos.

-¿Cómo es que siempre sabes que planeamos algo? – dijo con un puchero la pelirroja.

-Es porque cuando planeas algo siempre me llamas _"Naru-Nii",_ por lo general me llamas Naruto-Nii.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? – El rubio asintió - ¿Tú te habías dado cuenta, Ino? – le pregunto a la rubia que tenía a lado.

-No - dijo la rubia – Pero bueno lo que queremos hacer es molestar a K…

-¡Queremos hablar con Sempai! -grito la pelirroja tapándole la boca a la rubia y riendo algo nerviosa. Su amiga estaba por echar a perder sus planes.

-A él nunca le dices solo sempai, Karin. -le dijo el rubio sospechando.

-Jajá, es que estoy intentando llevarme bien con él. -mostro una sonrisa _"inocente"_ la pelirroja mientras la rubia solo pudo asentir frenéticamente ya que seguía teniendo las manos de su amiga en la boca. -¿Vas para la casa Naruto-Nii? – le pregunto la pelirroja cambiando de tema.

 ** _*Sí que cambia el modo de llamarlo.*_**

Pensó la rubia, mientras quitaba las manos de su boca. El rubio asintió.

-Entonces yo me voy a casa. Nos vemos mañana Karin, Naru. -dijo yéndose la rubia.

-Bye, Ino.-se despidió la pelirroja.

-Claro Ino, ve con cuidado.-le dijo el rubio estirando su mano a la pelirroja.- Bien, vamos Karin –ella solo asintió agarrando la mano de su hermano y yéndose con él a casa.

Una vez en casa, una de dos pisos, pequeña, con un estilo occidental; fueron recibidos por una mujer hermosa de cabellera pelirroja y larga hasta la cadera, de tez clara y ojos de color azul opaco.

-Ya llegamos Mamá. -anuncio Karin metiéndose a la sala seguida del rubio.

-Bienvenidos Karin, Naruto ¿Cómo les fue en su último día de escuela? – les pregunto una pelirroja.

-Bien, - dijo el rubio echándose en el sofá- Hoy solo hubo una explosión en el laboratorio provocada por Ku…

-¡Sí! yo también lo escuche en mi sección de escuela. -la pequeña interrumpió al rubio por la emoción.

-¿Y también escuchaste sobre la guerra de comida que organizo en la cafetería del ala B? ¡Fue súper! ~Dattebayo.- pregunto feliz el rubio.

-No lo dudes, eso recorrió todo el instituto. Fue donde le pegaron al profesor Baki con un pastel de fresa cuando quiso detener la guerra, ¿cierto?

-Sí, sí, sí. Esa misma. La cara del profesor fue tan graciosa. ¿Pero también te llegaron los rumores de la pelea que tuvo con el Mapache en el baño?

-Sí, fue donde rompieron la tubería con una de las patadas de Baka-sempai que le quiso dar a Mapache-sempai en el estómago.

-Sí. ¿Cómo es que sabes todos los detalles? – la miro extrañado.

-Lo sé porque gracias a eso mi salón se inundó y me salve de hacer un examen para el que no estudie.

-¿Qué dijiste jovencita? – intervino con una aura tenebrosa la pelirroja mayor. Ambos menores se estremecieron.

-¡Ah! ¿Y supiste que el lodo en el que pelearon los profesores de defensa personal y los de educación física fue preparado por él también? – dijo el oji-azul para distraer a su madre y proteger a su querida hermanita.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo hizo? Tendré que pedirle consejo luego a Baka-sempai aunque no quiera convivir con el.-decía la mini-pelirroja mientras ponía su mano en su mentón pensando, ignorando la pregunta de su mamá, todavía quería vivir.

-Veo que tuvieron un día agitado… no se podía esperar menos de _Mi Hijo_ ~Dattebane. -Exclamo la pelirroja mayor orgullosa, al haber escuchado todo lo que hizo _"su hijo"_ adoptivo de palabra.

-Por cierto ¿Y Dei-Nii? – pregunto Karin dirigiéndose directamente a su madre, al parecer la distracción había funcionado.

-Mmm… no sé, ya debería de haber llegado. -en ese momento se escuchó la puerta.- Ya llego. - dijo con una sonrisa la madre de los chicos.

-Ya llegue Mamá. -anuncio un joven.

El recién llegado era un doncel rubio, cabello largo hasta los hombros y tenía un fleco que era igual de largo, ojos azules como un cielo celeste, pero uno lo traía oculto tras su fleco, de tez clara aunque en ese momento estaba sucio de lodo, vestido con una gabardina militar negra que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, el pantalón que llevaba debajo de aquella prenda era verde oscuro pero se veía claramente sucio, también cubierto de lodo.

-¡Oh! Naru, Karin ya llegaron. –dijo el doncel al ver a los menores.

-Bienvenido Dei-Nii – dijeron ambos al ver entrar a su hermano mayor a la sala.

-Ya llegue. -repitió con una sonrisa alborotando los cabellos de sus dos hermanos pequeños.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto su madre.

-¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a esto? Pues... fue por los maestros de Educación Física que estaban enojados al perder una contienda que tuvieron contra los de defensa personal.

-¿Eh? ¿Incluso llego a tu sección, Dei-Nii? – pregunto el rubio menor.

-Claro que llego. Los Maestros que pelearon fueron los de la sección de la Preparatoria contra mis compañeros de la sección Universitaria. – se quejó el rubio mayor. – Para la próxima golpeare a K…

-¡A Baka-sempai! –interrumpió corrigiendo la mini-pelirroja a su hermana.

-Si, a ese Baka por haber preparado el lodo. Nos hicieron correr por ahí a los demás maestros solo por no haber participado también. - seguía quejándose el doncel - Lo bueno es que hoy fue el último día y comienzan las vacaciones. Iré a bañarme y cambiarme estoy todo lleno de lodo.

Beso la frente de sus hermanitos y su madre, y subió a su cuarto para tomar un relajante baño.

-Bueno, creo que también iré a bañarme. -dijo el rubio menor al levantarse del sofá, e irse a su baño dejando a las dos pelirrojas en la sala.

-Y se fueron y no me dejaron decirles. –comentó al aire la mujer mayor.

-¿Qué? – pregunto la mini-pelirroja.

-Yo tampoco sé muy bien, pero tu padre me pidió reuniera a todos hoy en la casa a las 8 pm, nos quiere dar una noticia.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

 ** _POV Naruto._**

 _-¿Qué habrá sido de ellos? Ya han pasado 4 años –le pregunte a la nada._

 _El agua de la regadera caía sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, a pesar de ir a una escuela militar mi cuerpo era delgado y fino._

 _-Al final no me despedí de él.-dije cerrando mis ojos._

 _._

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

Un rubio escuchaba muy atento lo que decía su tío, al menos así lo consideraba ya que lo conocía desde niño. Un varón albino, de ojos rojos, tez clara, con tres marcas rojas, una en cada mejilla y la tercera en su barbilla.

-…Lo siento pero no tengo los suficientes recursos para ayudarles ¿porque no van a Alemania donde esta Aneki? Ella los ayudara.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor. ¿Tú que dices Naruto? – le pregunto otro varón, rubio de ojos azules como él, solo que no tenía las marcas en sus mejillas; su padre, Minato Namikaze.

-Haremos lo que tú desees Naru. – le aseguro su pelirroja madre.

-Vámonos a Alemania – respondió el rubio menor.

-Entonces hay que decirles a Deidara y Karin. -comento la pelirroja.

-Sí y hay que transferirlos a una escuela de allá para que no pierdan las clases. -dijo el rubio mayor.

-Pero no es el mismo horario, ellos entraran a mitad de curso allá, repetirán medio año o se adelantaran medio año.

-Hay una escuela en Alemania, en la ciudad en donde vive mi hermana que tiene el mismo horario que las escuelas japonesas solo que es militar.

El comentario de su tío albino apenas fue audible para él, quien comenzaba a sufrir de nuevo aquella necesidad de sueño que los atormenta a todos.

-Oto-san tengo mucho sueño…-Naruto dio un gran bostezo.

-Duerme… eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer por ahora - Le contesto el albino.

El oji-azul se quedó profundamente dormido en menos de un minuto, mientras él dormía su familia se preparaba para salir del país. Nada más importaba, en esos momentos solo había algo en la mente de sus padres y era la salud de su hijo, quien cruzaba por algo desconocido, al menos para uno de ellos. Cuando abrió nuevamente sus ojos azules, vio a sus hermanos al lado de su cama, tomando cada uno una de sus manos.

-Hola - susurro, su voz era apenas audible.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Le pregunto su hermano mayor.

-Tengo mucho sueño…

-Oto-san y Oka-san ya nos dijeron que iremos a Alemania. – Le dijo su hermana menor.

-Lo siento, es mi…- su hermana lo interrumpió

-No es tu culpa Onii-chan. No te preocupes, podre conocer el país de Oka-san así que no te culpes otra vez, será divertido. Además no te lo dije para reprocharte, solo te iba a decir que nos iremos en dos horas, ya todo está hecho.

-¿Dos horas?

-Sí, dos horas. -repitió el mayor- Descansa. El Tío dijo que era lo mejor para ti -le sonrió a su hermano menor- Pronto estaremos con la Tía y ella nos dirá que está pasando.

-Gracias…-volvió a susurrar.

-Nosotros iremos a cenar, tú duerme, nos vemos al rato.

Así ambos hermanos salieron dejando al rubio en su cama, quien en poco tiempo volvería a caer preso en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Sería mejor enviarle un mensaje… pero, ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Le puedo decir la verdad? Ni siquiera yo sé que está pasando, ¿Qué puedo decirle a él?

Después de meditarlo unos minutos, tomo su celular que estaba en una mesita cerca de él y mando el mensaje a su fiel amigo.

 ** _~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

 **.**

 _-¿Y todo por esto? –Me mire en el espejo de mi baño- Me tuve que ir de Japón. Soy un cobarde. – suspire y empecé a bañarme como es debido ya que me la pase en recuerdos, recuerdos de cuando todo comenzó.- ¿Me perdonara? – pregunte aun pensando en él._

 ** _Fin del POV Naruto_**

.

Una vez bañado salió a vestirse, ropa de todo un varón, una camisa de manga larga café claro y un pants café oscuro, con unas botas militares; se empezó a cepillar su cabello con mucho cuidado, amarrándoselo después en una coleta. Sin más que hacer empezó a hacer su tarea, así continuo hasta que fue interrumpido por el sonido de que tocaban a su puerta.

-Adelante.

-Naru, la cena ya está, dice Mamá que bajemos porque Papá nos tiene una noticia. -dijo su hermano mayor.

-Ahorita bajo Dei-Nii.

Cerro el cuaderno que estaba utilizando y bajo por las escaleras visualizando a su familia, así como a su abuelo Alfonze, un varón de cabellera canosa y corta, ojos gris-violeta, de tez neutral, y a su lado se encontraba su abuelo Sora, un doncel de cabello rojo, visiblemente más joven que el anterior, de ojos aguamarina, de tez blanca: ambos padres de su madre Kushina.

-Buenas noches abuelos.

-Buenas noches Naru. - contestaron los ancianos.

-¿Y a mí? ¿Y mi saludo? -lloraba el rubio mayor al no ser saludado por su hijo.

-Buenas noches papá - le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-¡Oh, mi lindo Naru! - abrazo a su hijo y lo sentó junto a él, posicionándolo a su lado derecho y teniendo al hijo mayor en el lado izquierdo, quedando él en medio- Que feliz soy al tener a mis dos donceles junto a mí.

Mientras el padre amoroso cumplía su fantasía, los visitantes lo veían con una gotita de sudor en la frente. Minutos después llego la mini-pelirroja mirando a sus hermanos mayores a lado de su padre.

-¿Y yo que? – Se quejó con un puchero y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. – Yo también quiero estar con Naruto-nii.

-¿Eh? ¿Conmigo no?- dijo el hermano mayor.

-¿Y yo que mi niña? – se señaló a sí mismo el padre de los tres.

-Quiero más a Naruto-Nii y a Mamá. -aclaro la mini-pelirroja.

Los rubios mayores empezaron a llorar y abrazarse entre ellos. La mini-pelirroja ignoro sus llantos y se sentó en la falda del rubio menor quien la abrazo muy feliz; al ver esto los otros rubios empezaron a llorar más.

 ** _((Yukihana:_** **( ) _Bakas.))_**

-A pesar de estar aquí 4 años y que Deidara se graduara de la Gestión Operativa en la militarizada sus personalidades no han cambiado. -dijo el doncel pelirrojo con una sonrisa al ver tal escena familiar.

 ** _((Yukihana: Gestión operativa es un experto en Infantería, Caballería, Artillería, Ingenieros, Comunicaciones, Arsenales e Intendencia. Yo también quisiera ser experta en eso.))_**

Mientras los mayores tenían una conversación sobre la madures y el amor familiar, los menores comenzaron hablar entre ellos, sin que los escucharan.

-Naruto-nii. Recordaste Japón ¿verdad? – le susurro al rubio.

-¿Cómo lo notaste, Karin? – le pregunto con voz baja.

-Tus ojos muestran nostalgia. -le dijo abrazándolo con cariño.

-Ya veo – acepto el abrazo y con una leve sonrisa le dijo - Pero no te preocupes. Estoy bien. Ahora ya estoy bien…

-¡Chicos la cena esta lista! -se escuchó el grito de la pelirroja.

Al escuchar el grito los presentes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para dirigirse al comedor y tomaron su asiento correspondiente: Minato el padre de los chicos en la cabecera de la mesa y, a su lado derecho: Kushina, al lado izquierdo el hijo mayor: Deidara, al lado de este el segundo hijo: Naruto, y al lado de la pelirroja mayor, la hija menor: Karin. En la otra cabecera el abuelo varón: Alfonze y a su lado derecho y junto a la mini-pelirroja el abuelo doncel: Sora.

La cena fue tranquila y amena, platicaron diversos temas; el trabajo del hermano mayor como profesor, los estudios de los menores, las travesuras de ellos con sus amigos, el incidente con la nieve de la mini-pelirroja, así como del trabajo de su padre rubio, incluso hablaron sobre las cenas caritativas a las que asistió Kushina y su padre doncel, etc… Cuando los donceles del servicio retiraron los platos de la mesa, la plática continúo con un tema más serio.

-Chicos, debo informales algo - anuncio Minato viendo a toda su familia. Las mujeres de la familia se veían emocionadas

-¿Qué sucede, Papá? -pregunto Deidara, observando de reojo a su madre y hermana.

-Lo que pasa es que…

-Minato, si no te molesta quisiera ser yo quien les de la noticia - interrumpió el abuelo Alfonze.

-Claro.

-Chicos, nosotros la rama principal pensamos que es hora de regresar a nuestros orígenes…- los chicos miraban a su abuelo y luego a su hermana quien estaba impaciente, la menor quería decir algo y lo sabían -…a nuestro país natal. Estos meses he estado hablando con los socios, así como con la familia y hemos decido que abriremos una sucursal de la empresa en Japón.

-Felicidades abuelo… ¿Supongo? – dijo Deidara ya que no entendía a donde quería llegar el varón.

-Gracias – contesto - pero a lo que quiero llegar es que, como disculpa hacia su padre por nuestro anterior comportamiento, de no haberlo aceptado en la familia. Reitero que me perdonen… no saben lo arrepentido que me siento por ello. De los años que me perdí al no convivir con ustedes…- la voz del mayor sonaba sincera.

-Está bien, ahora estamos todos juntos, es lo que cuenta - dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sus abuelos le regresaron el gesto.

-Cierto, tienes razón - dijo el abuelo Sora - Cariño, te volviste a salir del tema.

-Tienes razón, lo siento. – Dijo Alfonze - Como decía queremos abrir una sucursal en Japón y deseo que su padre sea el encargado de manejarla. Por lo que, a pesar de que nos duela a su abuelo y a mí, ustedes…

-¡Regresamos a Japón! - gritaron las pelirrojas, sin poder contener más la emoción que sentían por la noticia.

-Así como lo oyen - a completo Minato, al ver los rostros sorprendidos de sus hijos.

Deidara se alegró, el deseaba regresar a Japón desde el principio pero era mayor su deseo de apoyar a su familia, principalmente a su hermano menor. Por otro lado Naruto no sabía que sentir; si alegría por su Papá al ser aceptado por completo por sus abuelos con este gesto, alegría por volver a Japón, terror por enfrentar su realidad y pasado, tristeza por dejar por segunda vez una vida. Todo le estaba dando vueltas, eran muchas emociones por una noche, hacía mucho tiempo que su mente no se sumeria en tal caos.

-¡Felicidades Papá!- dijo por fin Deidara dándole un abrazo a su padre desde su lugar.

-Gracias Dei.

Naruto tardó en reaccionar por lo que sus felicitaciones fueron después de las de Deidara y sin la emoción del mayor.

-Sí, Felicidades Papá ~ttebayo. -Sonrió como pudo para ocultar sus dudas y temores, lo último que deseaba era preocupar a sus padres.

-Gracias Naru.

-Pero lo mejor, es que no vamos solos…- Kushina comenzó a platicar a sus hijos sobre sus planes de regreso a Japón, ese fue el tema durante el resto de la noche, pero para Naruto todo sonaba tan lejano… no entendía nada, su mente se hundió en un recuerdo.

.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose desconcertado por que no conocía la habitación en la que dormía, el recordaba la habitación del hospital Senju de Japón ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿Por qué su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado? ¿Dónde estaba?

-Schließlich wachte **_(Por fin despiertas.)_**

Escucho una voz que por el momento le era desconocida y en otro idioma que por suerte conocía, gracias a sus padres. Miro hacia la puerta donde se encontraba una señora de cabellera rubia y larga, amarrada en dos coletas bajas, de ojos color miel, tez clara, de grandes atributos habría de destacar; vestía una blusa manga larga, color verde, mañones negros, una bata de doctor y tenis blancos.

-Tante Tsunade? Bin ich in Deutschland? Und meine Mutter? **_(¿Tía Tsunade?_** ** _¿Estoy en Alemania? ¿Y mi Madre?)_**

Le pregunto en el idioma en el que ella le habló que era Alemán y levantándose con mucho esfuerzo de la cama, porque sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba como si fuera de roca.

\- Wenn Sie in Deutschland. Kushina ging zum Frühstück zu einem Zeitpunkt wieder. **_(Si, estas en Alemania. Kushina se fue a desayunar en un momento vuelve.)_** _–_ le respondió acercándose, agarro el estetoscopio que traía alrededor del cuello, se colocó los olivas en sus oídos y coloco el diafragma en el pecho del rubio.

 ** _((Yukihana: El estetoscopio es el instrumento que usan los doctores para escuchar el corazón y las olivas y diafragma son partes del instrumento))_**

-Was ich habe, Tante? **_(¿Que tengo Tía?)_** – le pregunto mientras respiraba profundo como se lo pedía la rubia en señas.

-Was Sie haben, ist das Syndrom der Ocellaris clownfish. **_(Lo que tú tienes es el síndrome de_** ** _Amphiprion_** ** _Ocellaris)_** – le contesto, separándose de él para mirar las máquinas y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

-Hat Ocellaris Ampi…rion Syndrom? Was? **_(¿El síndrome de Ampi…rion Ocellaris?_** ** _¿Qué?)_** – preguntó mirándola confuso, pues no entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que le dijo.

-Jajá. Jajá –Río ante la mala pronunciación del pequeño rubio - Syndrom Amphiprion Ocellaris **_(Síndrome de_** ** _Amphiprion_** ** _Ocellaris)_**

-Was ist das? Ist es schlecht? **_(¿Qué es eso? ¿Es malo?)_** _–_ pregunto preocupado.

-Nein, nur Sie Geschlecht ändern **_(No._** ** _Solo que cambias de género)_** \- le soltó como si nada.

-Ah! Nur, dass... WAS? WIE DASS SIE ÄNDERUNG DER GENDER? **_(Ah! Solo eso... ¿QUÉ? ¿COMO QUE CAMBIAS DE GÉNERO? )_** _–_ Grito.

\- Schrei nicht, dass wir in einem Krankenhaus **_(No grites que estamos en un hospital)_** -suspiro- Sie wissen, Clownfische? **_(¿Conoces al pez payaso?)_** _–_ le pregunto.

-Ja, sehr schöne Fische. **_(Sí, son peces muy lindos.)_** _–_ le respondió este sin entender que tenían que ver ellos en la conversación.

-Kennen deren Eigenschaften? **_(¿Conoces sus características?)_** _–_ le volvió a preguntar. El rubio solo miraba todo con confusión.

-Ja. Etto... **_(Sí. Etto...)_** _-_ dijo dudoso.

-Was? **_(¿Qué?)_** _–_ Lo miro.

-Wir können sprechen auf Japanisch ist, dass ich spreche nicht gern in deutscher Sprache. Sein Akzent ist sehr stark? **_(¿Podemos hablar en japonés es que no me gusta mucho hablar en alemán?)_** _–_ le dijo con un leve sonrojado ya que su alemán sonaba raro ya que no lo hablaba casi nunca.

-Por mí no hay problema. Me lo hubieras pedido desde el principio. -le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.- Bien regresando al tema. ¿Conoces sus características? – Volvió a preguntar, el rubio asintió.- Dímelas pero solo las de reproducción.

-Pues… los peces payasos son especiales por el simple hecho de que son hermafroditas. Pueden comenzar su vida como machos y son capaces de revertir su sexo para ser hembras y reproducirse. Después del apareamiento la hembra desova cientos o miles de huevos en alguna anémona, creo que así se llamaba. El macho se convierte en el protector de los huevos durante un período. - contesto correctamente el rubio.

-Ahora repite lo que acabas de decir pero solo el principio.

-¿De que los peces payaso son hermafroditas?

-Sí. Escúchame bien Naruto. Los peces payasos son hermafroditas, como lo acabas decir, por el simple hecho de que los machos son capaces de revertir su sexo para ser hembras y reproducirse. - el rubio asintió. – El nombre científico de los peces payaso es _Amphiprion Ocellaris. –_ el rubio ante aquella información se puso pálido, ya que entendió lo que quería decir la doctora. – Eso es lo que tú tienes Naru. El síndrome de _Amphiprion Ocellaris._ En conclusión… has cambiado de varón a doncel como un pez payaso lo haría.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿No estaba en Japón? No entiendo nada – pregunto preocupado.

Se miró las manos, y viendo que había sufrido pequeños cambios, sus manos se veían más finas, su piel se sentía suave, se sentía diferente, entre otras cosas... pero lo que llamo su atención era su cabello, el último recuerdo que tenia de eso es que lo tenía muy corto, y en esos momentos su cabello al menos le llegaba a media espalda. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Por qué de aquellos cambios? ¿Un cambio así, era posible? Todo era incompresible. Estaba asustado y confundido por completo. La rubia noto que el menor entraría en shock, el rubio menor tenía sujeta su cabeza con ambas manos, la presionaba con mucha fuerza.

-Naru, escucha. Te explicare todo...

 ** _~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

.

-¿Naru? ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto su madre, sacándolo de su recuerdo.

-¿Eh? Sí, lo siento estaba recordando cosas. -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo. Te entiendo, debes estar pensando en Japón. Yo también ya quiero ver a Mi-chan de nuevo, aunque… de seguro me regañara por haberla abandonado sin haberle dicho nada. – decía con un dedo en los labios con un puchero.

 ** _*Teme. Te volveré a ver, eso me hace feliz pero…*_**

Pensaba Naru felizmente pero luego recordó su cruda realidad. Se miró y se asustó.

-Iré a mi habitación. –anuncio a sus familiares.

Rápidamente salió del comedor y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación, estaba feliz pero igualmente triste, por fin regresaría a Japón pero ahora que él se encontraba de esa forma, tenía miedo… miedo de varias reacciones de las personas que lo conocían allá pero del que más temía el rechazo, era de su mejor amigo.

 ** _*¿Qué pensaras ahora de mí?*_**

 ** _*Sasuke…*_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **Respondiendo RW:**

 ** _Shion Walwer:_ Aunque me amarras a la silla escribiría otra fic.**


	4. Retorno

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Soy Yukihana-Hime.

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión) / (La portada del fic esta en la pagina de Facebook)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **RESUMEN:**

Era el fin para la humanidad, las mujeres se encontraban en peligro de ¡EXTINCIÓN! Sin mujeres el don de dar nueva vida no se lograría, pero la aparición de unos hombres con el don de la vida cambia el mundo: El nacimiento de los donceles.

La línea sanguínea del primer doncel oculta sorpresas, como la que cambio la vida de un descendiente de Tomoe _(el primer doncel)_ y que cambio la de su familia.

Después de años y generaciones la historia se repite, un amor que cambia físicamente y un malentendido que da paso a un nacimiento especial.

Cambios de vida, despedidas y reuniones que provocan diferentes circunstancias.

-... ¿Conoces a los peces payasos?

-Si...

-Dime sus características sexuales...

-Cambian de género.

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** No menores de 16 años

 **CATEGORÍA:** NARUTO

 **PAREJAS:** Clasificado XD

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

 **SAGA:** Ninguna.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 3 - Retorno. -**

* * *

.

En el aeropuerto de Japón bajaba un grupo muy llamativo para los habitantes de esa ciudad. Todos admiraban la belleza de aquella familia de Seis:

Dos bellas mujeres pelirrojas.

Un pelirrojo: de cabellera larga hasta mitad de espalda y liso, tez clara, un tatuaje con el kanji de AMOR en la frente, alrededor de sus ojos pintados de negro resaltando sus ojos aguamarina, que lo hacía parecer un pequeño mapache.

Un guapo varón rubio y dos hermosos donceles rubios.

Mientras esperaban sus maletas, el rubio menor, miro al pelirrojo y recordó la plática que tuvo un par de semanas atrás con sus padres.

 ** _._**

 ** _~Flash back~_**

-Papá, ¿Cuándo regresamos a Japón? –los dos adultos que tenía enfrente lo miraron-…Digo el día específico -dijo el rubio menor, ocultando su deseo por no volver.

-Dos días antes de que empiece el curso escolar - Dijo muy feliz el padre mientras con la mano hacia la señal de Victoria.

-Pero… pero… Digo, ¿no es muy pronto? ¿Antes de regresar no deberíamos preparar las cosas? Ni siquiera tenemos casa allá ~Dattebayo - alegaba el rubio menor con u poco de nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes Naru-chan, todo estará bien. Tu abuelo ya mando arreglar esos detalles ~ttebane - contesto su madre igual de feliz que su marido.

-¿Y Dei-Nii? El ya termino su carrera, ¿que pasara con él y su trabajo? –volvió a alegar en busca de cualquier cosa para hacer dudar a sus padres.

-Eso también ya está arreglado. Dei quiere ingresar a una universidad local para estudiar arte, dijo que sería solo para matar el tiempo, en lo que se planeaba lo de a casa principal. –le contesto su Abuelo Varón.

-¿Quiere volver a estudiar? –pregunta una mini-pelirroja mirando a su hermano mayor.

¡¿Quién en su sano juicio quiere volver a estudiar?! Y el colmo era que como pasatiempo. En definitiva su hermano mayor era raro.

-Así es. –Contesto el involucrado.- Le pregunto a papá y mamá y dijeron que estaba bien y el abuelo se ofreció a pagarme la carrera de artes. De nuevo gracias Abuelo.

-Está bien Dei. No tienes que agradecer. ¿Qué abuelo no consiente a su nieto?

-Sí, es por eso que no deben preocuparse. –Dijo el abuelo doncel de los chicos.- Ya todo está arreglado, incluso lo de ustedes.

-¿Nosotros?

-Tu abuelo ya arreglo todo para que tú y tu primo entren a la preparatoria Konoha y que Karin entre a la secundaria de doncellas Himawari. - dijo su padre mientras seguía sonriendo - Ahora solo falta que te despidas de tus amigos de aquí, pero no te preocupes, podrás venir a verlos en vacaciones.

-De acuerdo… -contesto resignado. Al parecer no había otra opción.- ¡Espera! ¿Él también vendrá? ¿Le dio permiso mi tío ~Dattebayo? – eso lo asombro, pues al saber que su tío, que es muy sobreprotector con su hijo, lo dejaría ir a otro país lejos de él, era un milagro.

-Si, dijo que quería que mi nieto conociera sus raíces. – le contesto su Abuelo Doncel con una gran sonrisa, haciendo dudar al rubio si su tío lo dejo ir por sí mismo o quizás, a lo mejor fue amenazado por su abuelo pelirrojo.

-Ya veo. Bueno eso significa que no estaré solo.

-Sí, no estarás solo. Además veras a Sasuke-kun de nuevo. ¿No estás feliz Naru? –le dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa. El solo pudo responder con otra sonrisa pero forzada. Aquello no lo hacía por completo feliz.

 ** _~Fin del Flash Back~_**

.

Una vez que recogieron sus maletas salieron del aeropuerto para seguir su camino a su ciudad natal, Konohagakure. Un lugar tranquilo, rodeado de naturaleza.

 ** _((Yukihana: Es Kioto en sí, bueno quiero se parezca a esa ciudad de Japón))_**

Al llegar a su destino se encontraron con una mansión estilo alemana, de tres pisos, color crema, un jardín lleno de rosales, una puerta de rejas negras con detalles de remolinos color rojo, la casa estaba completamente bardeada.

-¿Y bien chicos, qué les parece ~ttebane? –les pregunto su madre/tía a los jóvenes.

-Me gusta -dijo la mini-pelirroja, el pelirrojo solo asintió.

-Me parece bien.-dijo el hermano mayor.

-Bueno, aunque no es tan grande como la de Alemania que nos dieron los abuelos. -dijo el rubio menor viendo la mansión, buscaba cualquier excusa para hacer recapacitar a sus padres.

-Me alegra que les guste. Ya que viviremos de ahora en adelante aquí. Y como dije en vacaciones iremos a Alemania a visitar a los abuelos y a sus amigos. – dijo Minato con una sonrisa.

-Me siento mal, ahí deje a mi lindo _Hijo_. -decía melancólica la pelirroja.- Debí traerlo…

-No te preocupes Oka-san. De seguro ahora mismo está bien y haciendo desastres por la cuidad. -dijo Deidara con una sonrisa.

-Jajá. Creo que tienes razón. Mi _hijo_ no se puede estar quieto, siempre tiene que estar haciendo travesuras.

-Después de todo somos igual a ti. - dijo el rubio menor con una sonrisa.

-¡Es verdad! Bien, entremos para escoger nuestras habitaciones. – les dijo su padre/tío.

-Sí -gritaron la mini-pelirroja y el rubio menor echándose a correr dentro de la mansión para escoger la habitación más bonita a su gusto.

Si viviría ahí por un tiempo, era mejor vivir lo más a gusto posible.

-¡No corran o se caerán! -grito la pelirroja quien apenas iba entrando junto a los demás pero en la parte de arriba se escuchó un ruido dando a entender que la advertencia no llego a tiempo.

La mansión por dentro era luminosa, constaba de un gran hall que conducía al salón principal y a unas escaleras de caracol hacia el segundo piso. La sala tenía tres sofás, un librero de madera a la medida, con una TV de 42" y DVD integrados. Al lado del salón se encontraba el baño para invitados. El comedor y la cocina en la una parte más a fondo, así como con un despacho y dos habitaciones vacías para que la familia decidiera que hacer con ellas.

Desde el ventanal del salón se podía disfrutar de una excepcional vista al jardín. También desde la entrada se accede al comedor está provisto con estanterías de madera y una gran mesa con sillas.

La cocina, con 3 fogones a gas y placa eléctrica, horno, microondas, fregadero, encimera de mármol y completamente equipada con utensilios platos. Desde la cocina se puede acceder al comedor.

Para ir a la cochera y al patio trasero donde hay una piscina se entra a una puerta debajo de las escaleras de caracol. Y al sótano que es un cine en casa.

El segundo piso es una zona de dormitorios formada de 8 grandes habitaciones con baño personal.

La 1°habitación fue escogida por el matrimonio: **_Minato Uzumaki y Kushina Uzumaki._** Una suite espaciosa que dispone de una cama de matrimonial, escritorio, TV de 40" y DVD integrado, armario, con un sofá y balcón hacia al jardín y la calle.

La 2° habitación. Tomada por el hijo mayor: **_Deidara Uzumaki_**. Una suite compuesta de una primera zona de sala de estar con sofá cama doble, dos butacas, escritorio, TV y un LG ESTEREO PARA CASA [CM8530] negro y una segunda zona, con la cama matrimonial, armario. El dormitorio – de cerca de 40 m² – tiene dos grandes ventanas que miran sobre el jardín del patio trasero.

La 3° habitación. Escogida por la única hija: **_Karin Uzumaki_**. Suite, con sofá cama doble, escritorio, TV de 38" y un LG ESTERO PARA CASA igual un [CM8530] solo que color negro con rojo. Una cama matrimonial y armario. También dos ventanas que miran sobre el jardín del patio trasero.

La 4° habitación. Fue tomada por el sobrino/primo: **_Gaara Uzumaki_**. Una suite, compuesta de una primera zona de sala de estar con dos sofás cama doble, escritorio y TV de 36" y DVD integrado, la segunda zona, con la cama matrimonial y armario. El dormitorio – de cerca de 37 m² – tiene dos grandes ventanales hacia sobre el jardín de frente y la calle.

La 5° habitación. Escogida por el hijo del medio: **_Naruto Uzumaki_.** Suite, compuesta de una primera zona de sala de estar con dos sofás, cama doble, escritorio y TV, DVD y un Xbox 360. La segunda zona: Una cama matrimonial y armario. El dormitorio – de cerca de 40 m² – Dos grandes ventanales que miran hacia el jardín de frente y la calle.

Las demás habitaciones quedaron vacías aunque poseían casi lo mismo. Todas las habitaciones decoradas a gusto de ellos, casi podrían jurar que sus abuelos lo hicieron a propósito o que sus instintos eran más fuertes. Después de acomodar sus cosas en el lugar respectivos se reunió toda la familia en el salón.

-A pesar que dije que estaba pequeña por fuera, una vez dentro no es así. El abuelo se pasó con el cine en casa.-dijo el rubio menor quien no era de gustos tan costosos.

-Sí, ¿pero qué quieres que hagamos? Los abuelos quieren darnos simplemente lo mejor, "según ellos" -dijo su primo, quien a pesar de que vivió en una mansión aún más grande que esa cuando estaban en Alemania tampoco era de gustos costosos.

-Bien chicos les traigo, jugo y postres.-anuncio la pelirroja entrando con un carrito donde traía de todo.

-Yo quiero de una rebanada de pastel de fresa.-dijo Naruto aceptando la rebana que le daba su madre junto con una malteada de chocolate.

-Yo quiero una rebana de pastel de moka - Gaara acepto la rebanada y la taza de Té negro de hojas rotas que se le daba.- Gracias Tía.

-Yo quiero mi malteada de fresa.- levantando su mano Karin como si fuera una niña de kínder– también quiero galletas de avena.

-Sí, Si – dijo entregando el pedido. Deidara no pidió nada, por el contrario, agarro su propio postre que eran dangos con Té verde.

-Gracias – dijo Minato aceptando su expresso y un muffin de chocolate que le daba su esposa.

La pelirroja se sentó una vez que ella misma se sirvió Té verde y panecillos al vapor, junto a ella estaban los otros dos pelirrojos; Gaara y Karin y enfrente, en otro sillón se encontraban Deidara y Naruto, Minato se encontraba sentado en un sillón individual cercano a su hijo mayor y su esposa.

-Por cierto, ¿ellos vendrán? -pregunto Karin emocionada.

-Ya vi la casa y no creo que todos entren, no habría suficientes habitaciones. -Contesto el pelirrojo.

-Cierto, ¿dónde se quedarían? -el doncel mayor poso su mano en su barbilla mientras meditaba la respuesta.

-Ellos vendrán…-Dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

-…Solo que lo harán más adelante, tenían cosas que arreglar. -explico la pelirroja- Además sus abuelos no hubieran permitido que ustedes anduvieran así, sin más…

-…Corren peligro y ustedes lo saben. -continuo de nuevo el padre- Y por donde se quedaran, tampoco deben preocuparse. La casa de al lado está equipada para que ellos vivan ahí en cuanto lleguen…

-Lo sabía. No iba a librarme de él tan fácilmente. -exclamo un poco molesto Deidara- Que mal –una aura pesimista apareció a su alrededor.

-Tranquilo Dei-Nii, el adora estar a tu lado. Es el único que soporta tus cambios de humor y tus golpes. –Fue el intento de consuelo de parte del rubio menor.

-Me pregunto si será masoquista. - Expreso Gaara al aire. Los demás solo asintieron en señal de acuerdo.

A partir de ese comentario se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre los próximos vecinos, platica que se vio interrumpida cuando Naruto no pudo aguantar más su ansiedad y se atrevió a preguntar algo de lo cual temía la respuesta.

-Oto-san, ¿la preparatoria todavía porta uniformes diferentes?

-Sí ¿Por qué la pregunta, Naru?

-Es que no quiero que se me diferencie como un doncel. A fin de cuentas sigo siendo un hombre.-dijo con un puchero.

-Ni yo, todavía no entiendo porque hacen eso. -Dijo el doncel pelirrojo mostrándose de acuerdo con su primo. Ambos sentían molestia.

-Pues me temo que no podrá ser, aquí mismo ya tenemos sus uniformes.

-Sus abuelos nos los dejaron en el despacho. Ahorita se los traigo. -dijo Kushina levantándose en dirección al despacho.

Minutos después regreso con tres uniformes. El de los donceles consistía en: una camisa blanca de manga larga aunque al final de la manga quedaba grande como un kimono, un pantalón negro y un chaleco de doble botadura con cuello de tortuga color negro.

Y el de Karin consistía: Una falda, dos dedos arriba de la rodilla color vino, una camisa de manga larga blanca, un chaleco gris, un suerte color vino y un moño color verde.

-Pruébenselos -les ordeno su Madre/Tía

Ambos donceles se probaron el uniforme de mala gana y lo posaron en frente de la familia que aplaudía.

-¡Kyaaa! -gritaron al unísono las pelirrojas con un gran sonrojo - ¡Se ven tan lindos!

-Cámara… cámara…- repetía la mini-pelirroja, mientras subía a su habitación.

-¿Podemos modificarlos? -pregunto el rubio menor.

-Algo así como los uniformes de Alemania. - le secundo el pelirrojo.

-¡NO! -les grito la pelirroja mayor - ¡Ni se atrevan a cambiar un centímetro de ese uniforme!

Ambos donceles solo pudieron suspirar resignados, ya que nadie, a menos que deseara morir, contradecía a **_UZUMAKI KUSHINA, EL HABANERO SANGRIENTO_** , alias que se ganó en su adolescencia por su carácter explosivo.

-Está bien -dijeron al unísono. Por supuesto ellos no querían morir y menos tan jóvenes.

-Quiten esas caras largas. Además Naru, combina con el broche de Lirio plateado que siempre traes puesto. –fue el intento de consuelo de parte del rubio mayor.

Intento que claramente no funciono, ahora se sentía peor y eran más conscientes del hecho de que serían tratados como muñecas de porcelana.

-Bien, una vez que ya arreglamos esto continuemos con la charla.- el tono de su voz se dulcifico- Minato, tengo una pregunta para ti.

-¿Qué pasa, Kushina? – pregunto con miedo al ver la mirada de su esposa, su voz era dulce pero no así su mirada.

-¿Cuándo veremos a Miko-chan y su familia ~ttebane? ¿Te has comunicado con alguno de los Uchiha? –cuestiono a su esposo, la mayor.

Esa pregunta provoco un escalofrió en sus dos hijos rubios; el mayor al imaginarse al primogénito de los Uchihas y su enojo por no despedirse y el menor porque todavía no estaba preparado mentalmente para afrontar su cambio y la verdad.

-Ya lo hice…- Naruto sintió su alma desfallecer, en verdad temía por la reacción de Sasuke-...Pero la secretaria de Fugaku me dijo que él y Mikoto salieron del país, y no regresan hasta dentro de tres meses, supongo que tendremos que esperar ahora nosotros.

Cuando termino su papá de hablar, Naruto sintió como el alma regresaba a su cuerpo lentamente y acompañada del apetito que perdió cuando aquella conversación empezó.

 ** _*Al menos no veré al Teme tan pronto, ya veré como retrasar mi encuentro con él…*_**

Un pequeño rugido estomacal interrumpió sus pensamientos, busco su rebana de pastel pero solo vio el plato vacío, se la había comido ya.

 ** _*¿Cuándo me lo comí, que no me di cuenta?*_**

Observo que todos habían terminado con sus postres a excepción de su hermano mayor quien aún tenía unos cuantos dangos. A pesar de saber el peligro en el que se ponía al tomarlos, su hambre era mayor. Tal vez si lo hacía con cuidado y su hermano no se daba cuenta podría salir librado.

-¿Quién va ir a la ceremonia de apertura de mis hermanos? -dijo Deidara enfrascándose en una conversación con sus padres sin poner mucha atención a los más jóvenes de la familia.

El rubio menor aprovecho la oportunidad y se acercó un poco a su hermano con el menor movimiento posible, Gaara y Karin que estaban atentos a la plática de los mayores, lograron ver de reojo al pequeño Kitsune y sus intenciones hacia aquellos solitarios dangos. Comenzaron a hacerle señas de que se detuviera o iba a morir, pero se veían limitados a no hacer grandes movimientos para no llamar la atención del doncel mayor y poner en peligro al rubio menor.

A pesar de las advertencias de su primo y su hermana menor, no se detuvo y tomo el primer palillo a su alcance y se lo comió de manera rápida, se alejó nuevamente por si su hermano lo había visto. Su estómago seguía pidiendo más por lo que segundos después de su primer asalto, de asegurarse que el mayor no lo vio y seguía en su conversación con sus padres, se acercó nuevamente, hizo lo mismo que la vez anterior; espero que el rubio mayor se distrajera para poder tomar el segundo palillo, los pelirrojos atentos al rubio solo veían y rezaban porque su otro hermano/primo no se diera cuenta.

Tomo el segundo palillo sin que su hermano se diera cuenta. Pero parecía que para su estómago no era suficiente, miro el plato de los dangos y solo quedaba un palillo no podía tomarlo o su hermano se daría cuenta. Trago saliva.

 ** _*Me arriesgo ¿o no ~Dattebayo?*_**

Ese pensamiento surcaba por su mente, mientras que Karin y Gaara al ver todavía las intenciones del rubio menor le decían con la mirada:

 ** _\- "Ni te atrevas o en serio morirás" -_**

Advertencia que pasó desapercibida por segunda vez por Naruto y su hambre.

Mientras se iba acercando poco a poco sin que el otro se diera cuenta pudo tomar el último palillo, lo comió despacio para saborearlo sin percatarse que la plática que su hermano mayor tenía con sus padres había acabado y al voltear en busca de sus dangos encontró la escena de que su amado hermanito estaba comiéndose sus queridos dangos.

-Na~ ru~ to~ – dijo con voz tenebrosa y un aura negra saliendo de él, parecida a la de su madre. El mencionado al darse cuenta que fue descubierto sudo en frio.

-Dei…-nii – dijo con temor. Se levantó y salió huyendo.

-¡Espera! – grito Deidara yendo tras él.

-¡Aahh! – fue el grito que dejo salir el rubio menor.

-¡CHICOS LES HE DICHO MILLONES DE VECES QUE NO CORRAN O SE CAERÁN! ~ DATTEBANE - les grito Kushina desde su lugar.

-¡Ya lo sabemos! -se escuchó la respuesta del rubio mayor.

-¡Ah! – nuevamente un grito del menor resonó.

Todos pensaron que fue atrapado por su enojado hermano, por lo que iban a continuar con la plática interrumpido por los arranques de los menores.

-HAHAHAHAHA

Fue la carcajada del rubio mayor que se escuchó, que di curiosidad a todos, por lo que se pararon y fueron a ver el patio trasero, encontrándose con la escena de que el Kitsune se cayó a la piscina y el otro muriéndose de risa en el suelo.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto Minato ayudando a su hijo a salir del agua.

-Es…que…ha ha…- Deidara no podía hablar de la risa y se tocaba el abdomen- …cuando Oka-san grito… -se empezó a tranquilizar- …el cayo directo a la piscina. -se levantó aun con risa.

-Por eso les dije ~ttebane -decía la pelirroja.

-Oka-san para la próxima no lo digas, ya vi que eres profeta.-le dijo Naruto a su madre.

 ** _((Yukihana: Ya sé que se están cayendo mucho pero esas caídas serán muy necesarias en un futuro cercano y lejano además de que me gusta hacerlos caer #risa macabra#))_**

-Pues para la próxima no corras. -le dijo la madre a su hijo.

-Y yo te perdono, ya tuviste suficiente con la caída que te distes. -le dijo su hermano con una sonrisa al Kitsune quien solo empezó a hacer un puchero.

-Bien, ve a bañarte o te enfermaras. – le dijo Minato pasándole una toalla por los hombros al menor.

-Sí. Hoy no cenare, después de bañarme me dormiré. – les informo Naruto.

-¿Porque tan temprano? Apenas son la 5 pm. – pregunto Kushina mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-Por el horario Oka-san. Me tengo que volver acostumbrar.

-Es verdad.

-Sí, yo también tengo algo de sueño.-dijo la mini-pelirroja.

-Entonces ve adormir pequeña, te despierto a la hora de la cena.

-Ok. Oyasumi.- dijo antes de adentrarse de nuevo a la mansión para irse a descansar.

-Entonces me iré a bañar.- Naruto se retiró a su habitación y se metió a bañar.

 ** _*En tres meses más.*_**

Suspiro de cansancio.

 ** _* Aunque sea tengo tiempo para tranquilizarme y preparar mi mente para todo lo que tendré que pasar por cualquier reproche tuyo teme*_**

 ** _._**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

En otra mansión para ser más específica en la Uchiha, una antigua y tradicional casa japonesa de dos pisos y un jardín hermoso.

-Dos días más y estarás en segundo año de preparatoria. Has crecido mucho Sasuke. -le dijo con tono de felicidad su hermano mayor quien no había cambiado casi nada solo por estatura entrando a su habitación sin haber tocado antes.

-Itachi, ¿qué te he dicho de tocar? -le dijo el azabache con toques azules, tez clara y ojos color ónix, era un guapo adolecente, había crecido muy bien, levantándose de su cama y se sentó en la orilla.

-Vamos, que no es para tanto Sasuke.

-Como sea. Da igual.-su voz era monótona y su cara no mostraba expresión alguna.

-Arriba ese ánimo. ¿Porque tienes esa cara?- el mayor se sentó al lado de su hermanito en la cama.- ¿En qué estás pensando?

-En nada que te importe.-dijo enojado, odiaba que su hermano lo llenara de preguntas.

-Anda, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.-dijo mientras ponía un brazo en los hombros del menor- Sabes que no te criticare, solo quiero que te desahogues conmigo.

Sasuke pensó dudarlo unos minutos, sabía que en verdad su hermano no lo criticaría y podía confiar en él… pero ni siquiera el azabache sabía porque de repente sintió cierta melancolía y nostalgia. De un minuto a otro el rostro de su amigo de infancia había aparecido en su mente.

-Está bien… - suspiro resignado, la sonrisa que le dedicaba su hermano hizo que se animara a contarle.- Solo me preguntaba que estaría haciendo el Dobe en estos momentos, han pasado cuatro años...

-Pensé que ya lo habías olvidado.-continuo el mayor.

-Me resigne a no saber de él, mas no lo olvide…-volteo su rostro hacia el lado contrario y con un tono de voz más bajo continuo-…quiera o no era mi mejor amigo. –regreso su mirada hacia su hermano -¿Me pregunto si habrá cambiado? ¿Qué será de su vida? Quisiera saber la razón de su partida tan rara y sin explicación.

-Ya veo…-El azabache mayor no podía decir nada, era obvio que él tampoco había olvidado a aquel bello doncel rubio, el también deseaba explicaciones-…Bueno, supongo que tienes razón pero al igual que nosotros ellos están haciendo su vida.

-Ese es el problema…-su voz casi fue inaudible.

-Él también debe estar en una preparatoria donde sea que este, ya debe tener alguna novia y es feliz…-supuso el mayor- …por eso tú debes hacer lo mismo, debes seguir adelante. -dijo mientras aplaudía una vez, como si con ese gesto se acabara el asunto o al menos lo ahuyentara- …Sera mejor que duermas ya. Mañana yo te acompañare a comprar las últimas cosas para la escuela. Y estaré presente en la ceremonia de ingreso.

-No es necesario que vengas a la ceremonia.

-Papá y Mamá no están en Japón, por lo que me pidieron que fuera yo… y no todos los días puedo ver a mi hermano dando un discurso por ser el mejor estudiante…-dijo melodramáticamente, rompiendo el ambiente triste en la habitación- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

-No exageres…-dijo lanzándole la almohada más cercana a la cara pero sin esfuerzo alguno el mayor la detuvo con la mano-…El año pasado también di el discurso de ingreso y en la secundaria fue igual; también di el discurso de despedida de la primaria… No es la gran cosa.

-Hai, Hai, lo que tú digas, señor lo sé todo pero estoy amargadito. -dijo en tono burlón, lanzándole la almohada de regreso- Aun así iré a la ceremonia, quieras o no, ya está decidido. -dijo acercándose al azabache menor y golpeando su frente levemente con sus dedos.- Mamá quiere que tome algunas fotografías -después se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta de la habitación.

-Me tratan como un niño –se quejó el menor.

-Es que todavía eres un niño. Buenas noches. -cerró la puerta antes de que la almohada que le habían lanzado nuevamente lo golpeara.

-Tsk.

-Por cierto…-dijo Itachi abriendo de nuevo la puerta- Se me olvido comentarte.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Sai, va a ingresar a la misma preparatoria que tú, acaba de hablar Izuna-ojisan para avisar, así que llévense bien.

-¡¿Qué?! -el grito del azabache se pudo escuchar por toda la casa- ¿No hablas enserio, verdad?

-Jamás bromearía con algo así. Al parecer llego hace una semana y preparo todo para su ingreso a la escuela. Bueno eso era todo, ahora sí, buenas noches. –Inmediatamente salió del cuarto, no quería oír quejarse a su hermanito, sobre su primo.

-Nada puede ser peor…- se quejó el azabache una vez solo en la habitación. Pues con un primo como el que él tenía era imposible no perder la cabeza.

Una vez que se aseguró que su hermano no regresaría se levantó de su cama y se acercó a su escritorio, de un cajón del lado derecho saco una fotografía; en ella se veían dos chicos, uno rubio que sonreía zorrunamente a la cámara haciendo la señal de victoria mostrando un trofeo, vestido con un uniforme de algún equipo de basquetbol y el otro claramente era el azabache quien vestía el uniforme escolar y no sonreía tan abiertamente como su amigo pero que igual sostenía algo en la mano y lo mostraba a la cámara, era un diploma.

 ** _*Dobe…*_**

Sin más volvió a su cama donde se dejó caer, coloco la fotografía debajo de otra de sus almohadas y comenzó a recordar otra de las vivencias con su rubio amigo.

.

 ** _~Flash back~_**

Dos varones iban caminando hacia sus casas después de haberse despedido de la molesta plaga rosada, quien estaba de encimosa con el azabache. Los dos iban caminando en un silencio incómodo.

El rubio suspiro llamando la atención del azabache quien vio que su amigo se iba a estrellar con un poste de luz, más no dijo nada sabiendo que Naruto era un gran atleta por lo que nunca espero que se auto-golpeara.

-¡Auchhhhhhhhhhhh! – grito de dolor agachándose y poniendo sus manos en su frente donde sufrió el golpe.

-Dobe ¿Qué te pasa? – Le pregunto el azabache con una gotita de sudor mirando al rubio en el suelo - ¿Tanto querías abrazar al poste?

-¿Eh? – Dijo saliendo de su dolor – No, claro que no es eso… ¡Espera! ¡¿Si vistes que me iba a estrellar porque no me detuviste ~Dattebayo?! – exclamo levantándose de salto y señalándolo con el dedo.

-¿Porque habría de molestarme a prestarte atención cuando ni tú me prestas atención? -le contesto.

-¡Porque…! – Se quedó callado – Lo siento ¿Qué me decías?

-Nada.

-¡TEME!

-Dobe. -le dio una sonrisa.

-¡Te…!

-¿Y bien que haremos en vacaciones? - lo interrumpió.

-Etto… No se… -el rubio se desestabilizó con el cambio tan rápido de tema-…mis padres salen de viaje de negocios y Dei-Nii se ira de campamento ~ttebayo. Así que tengo que quedarme a cuidar de Karin, es muy joven para dejarla solo en casa.

-Ya veo… te quedaras con el pollito.

 ** _*Que mal por Itachi*_**

Pensó el azabache recordando que su hermano va tras el hermano mayor del rubio y que aprovecharía esas vacaciones para declararse.

-Ahhh – bostezo el rubio con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-¿Tienes sueño? ¿Te desvelaste? – pregunto el azabache mirándolo.

-No, pero simplemente tengo sueño... Regresando al tema de las vacaciones, podemos jugar videojuegos en mi casa, si quieres.

-Claro. Nos vemos.- dijo al ver que habían llegado al parque donde siempre se separaban.

Ese día en particular debía llegar temprano a casa para hablar con su hermano Itachi, sobre una sorpresa que tenía para su amigo.

-Sí. Bye. -contesto el rubio alejándose de él y levantando la mano en forma de despido.

Empezando la semana de vacaciones fue tres veces a la casa del rubio pero en las tres ocasiones obtuvo la misma respuesta de la mini-pelirroja.

-Onii-chan está durmiendo.-decía una tímida pelirroja de 8 años, medio escondida detrás de la puerta principal.

-¿No estará enfermo? – pregunto preocupado el azabache ya que era la tercera ocasión en la que visitaba al rubio en esa semana y este estaba dormido.

-No tiene nada, él dice que simplemente tiene sueño. -decía la mini-pelirroja en voz baja y aun oculta atrás de la puerta.

-Ya veo ¿tu estas bien pollito? – le pregunto mirándola.

-Sí, Onii-chan cuando despierta me da de comer y luego sube a dormir.

 ** _*Ese Dobe… ¿Quién se cree para tratar así a mi Pollito? Es como si fuera una mascota a la que alimentas y ya.*_**

-¿Sasu-oniichan? -pregunto tímidamente al verlo frunciendo el ceño- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, no es nada. ¿Cuándo regresan Minato-san y Kushina-san?

-En tres días más.

-Entiendo. Cuando regresen diles sobre Naruto. Cuídate Bye. -dijo yéndose del lugar, la mini-pelirroja solo cerró la puerta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa misma noche recibió una llamada del hospital donde le decían que su amigo estaba hospitalizado. Sin perder ni un minuto se puso un suéter y salió corriendo hacia el hospital Senju. Llego y pidió información sobre la habitación de su amigo, una vez que le fue dada la información subió por las escaleras, ya que estaba el tercer piso, visualizo el número de la habitación y entro encontrándose con un hermoso rubio viéndolo con sus ojos azules y con una gran sonrisa.

-Sasuke. -dijo Naruto desde la cama. El escuchar su nombre en la voz del rubio lo hizo tan feliz.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Naru…-dijo acercándose a él con una sonrisa, por un momento temió lo peor. Lo agarro de la mano y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.-…No te vayas nunca de mi lado.

-Jamás lo hare. -le contesto el Namikaze, el azabache sonrió alegre y acercó su rostro al contrario, para juntar sus labios con la clara intención de darle un beso...

.

 ** _Ring. Ring._**

El sonido del despertador sonó haciendo que el azabache abriera los ojos rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en alguna parte del recuerdo.

 ** _*Combine mis recuerdos con un sueño… ¡¿Y qué clase de sueño?!*_**

Gritaba escandalizado internamente Sasuke. Es que no podía creerlo, se sentía ruborizado.

 **Toc. Toc.**

-Sasuke levántate o se nos hará mas tarde para ir por lo útiles. -entro su hermano quien vio al azabache en shock.- ¿Qué? ¿Una pesadilla?

-Vi a Naruto en mis sueños…

-Ya veo… dicen que los sueños son los deseos ocultos de las personas. -dijo burlón su hermano, quien vio más espanto en la reacción de su hermano, quizás no era el mejor momento de bromear, cambio el tono de su voz para hablar con él- Quizás deseas mucho encontrarte de nuevo con Naruto, que inconscientemente lo soñaste. Aunque claro eso ya lo sabíamos. -dijo su hermano mientras el azabache seguía en shock.

 ** _*¿Ese es mi deseo con el Dobe…?*_**

-Mejor prepárate ya, vamos a salir…

Un día antes del inicio de clases ambas familias fueron a abastecerse de los útiles que usarían los más jóvenes y lo que pudiera hacer falta. Ambos chicos en el mismo supermercado, a la misma hora y sin ocultar su identidad… aun así el destino no quiso que se encontraran en aquel momento… aun no era adecuado que se reencontraran los amigos


	5. El comienzo

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Soy Yukihana-Hime.

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión) / (La portada del fic esta en la pagina de Facebook)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **RESUMEN:**

Era el fin para la humanidad, las mujeres se encontraban en peligro de ¡EXTINCIÓN! Sin mujeres el don de dar nueva vida no se lograría, pero la aparición de unos hombres con el don de la vida cambia el mundo: El nacimiento de los donceles.

La línea sanguínea del primer doncel oculta sorpresas, como la que cambio la vida de un descendiente de Tomoe _(el primer doncel)_ y que cambio la de su familia.

Después de años y generaciones la historia se repite, un amor que cambia físicamente y un malentendido que da paso a un nacimiento especial.

Cambios de vida, despedidas y reuniones que provocan diferentes circunstancias.

-... ¿Conoces a los peces payasos?

-Si...

-Dime sus características sexuales...

-Cambian de género.

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** No menores de 16 años

 **CATEGORÍA:** NARUTO

 **PAREJAS:** Clasificado XD

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

 **SAGA:** Ninguna.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 4 - El comienzo -**

* * *

.

 _-Sa… Sa…suke…detente – decía un rubio con dificultad, con la respiración agitada, las mejillas sonrojadas y con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba recargado en una pared, prisionero de su agresor- Dei-Nii nos escuchara..._

 _-No te preocupes por eso, esta con Itachi. -le respondió el azabache volviendo a besar el cuello del rubio e impidiendo con su cuerpo que se alejara de él. – Créeme que están igual o peor que nosotros. –Lo tomo de la cintura y comenzó a guiarlo a la cama sin separarse un minuto.- Así que olvida eso y continuemos, por favor Naru… solo concéntrate en ti y en mí. -decía mientras lo acostaba delicadamente en la cama y con una voz que derrochaba deseo._

 _-Ha…Hai. –El doncel pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su pareja, mientras el otro se dedicaba a darle besos en el cuello sacándole suspiros, su mano derecha se deslizaba cariñosamente por debajo de la playera del rubio y la otra mano desabrochaba su pantalón.- Ahh…_

 _-Te quiero Naru -le dijo dándole un beso en los labios, un beso que transmitía todos sus sentimientos y pasión._

 _-Yo también Sasu…-el azabache sonrió de lado y de un jalón le quito los pantalones al doncel, quien se sonrojo demasiado por el atrevimiento de su pareja._

 _Miro al oji-negro quien empezó a quitarse la playera dándole un gran espectáculo, el azabache se acercó de nuevo con su torso ya expuesto y prosiguió a quitar la playera de su amado, ya que aquella tela era estorbosa._

 _Con manos temblorosa el Kitsune acerco sus manos al cinturón del azabache empezando a quitárselo al igual que empezando a desabrochar el pantalón, el azabache sonrió con ternura al ver el nerviosismo y sonrojo del pequeño rubio._

 _-¿Nervioso? – pregunto, el doncel con pena solo asintió._

 _Sasuke sonrió aún más y el mismo se quieto el pantalón junto a los boxers, el rubio se cubrió los ojos con sus manos de la vergüenza que sentía, pero al sentir como él también perdía sus boxers, se alertó viendo como el azabache los alzaba con una mano._

 _-Tiene dibujitos de Kitsune´s que lindo._

 _-¡Cállate! – le grito quitándole sus boxers._

 _-Jajá tranquilo.- el azabache se acercó a su rostro y le beso la nariz. – Bien, sigamos con lo nuestro._

 _Con un leve empujón lo tiro de nuevo a la cama, empezó a besar y lamer el estómago del rubio, se dio el gusto de sorber y succionar los botoncitos del doncel, mientras que con su mano hacia un vaivén en el miembro descubierto del menor provocándole suspiros del placer que sentía. Recorría con su lengua todo el abdomen del oji-azul bajando hasta sus piernas, que eran tan hermosas y bien torneadas, las beso y mordisqueo a su antojo._

 _-Sa… Sasu… ¡Ahh! –Gimió al sentir como su miembro era metido en la cavidad del azabache- Sasu… Aaa –aquellas sensaciones eran demasiado placenteras, lo inundaban más al sentir la lengua de su amante en su miembro y jugando con él._

 _Poso sus manos en el cabello del azabache empujándolo más adentro, quería más, quería sentir ese placer que ejercía la boca de su novio en su parte más sensible, el ver como su carne caliente se perdía entre esos labios deliciosos, era simplemente irresistible, inigualable... El varón no se quejó por la acción del rubio de empujar su nuca, por el contrario lo hacía gustoso. Siguieron con eso hasta que Naruto no pudo más y se vino en el la boca del varón._

 _– ¡Ahh! – Su respiración estaba agitada y detonaba un tono de éxtasis. Su pecho subía y bajaba, mientras intentaba regular su respiración. – Lo… lo… siento._

 _-Exquisito. -dijo el azabache deleitándose con la semilla del rubio.- Bien… Naru, ponte en cuatro.-ordeno y el nombrado solo obedeció nervioso. Su mente estaba en blanco por lo que solo podía obedecer.- Tranquilo iré despacio.- le dijo en el oído para luego tranquilizarlo con besos en su espalda ya que el menor comenzaba a temblar._

 _Una vez que vio al rubio distraído con las acaricias que le daba, metió tres dedos en la boca del doncel, quien extrañado lo miro desde su hombre, el azabache le indico lo que tenía que hacer, y con la guía de Sasuke empezó a humedecerlos. Cuando sintió que estaban bien lubricados los saco de la boca del Kitsune._

 _-¿Listo? -el rubio asintió._

 _Al sentir la intromisión del primer dedo se quejó de dolor, por lo que el azabache empezó a repartir besos en su espalda, mientras sacaba y metía el dedo una y otra vez._

 _El rubio gemía suavemente mientras era llenado de besos, y sentía caricias por todo su cuerpo por parte de su pareja. Una vez que vio al oji-azul más tranquilo el varón metió el segundo dedo. El rubio se tensó al sentir como aquellos intrusos comenzaban a moverse en su interior._

 _Cuando se introdujo el tercer digito, el azabache disimulo unas embestidas, Naruto quien al principio se quejaba de dolor ahora solo sentía placer, su cuerpo se entregó al deseo y pedía por más. Era una tortura sensual, la sensación era maravillosa y desconocida a la vez. ¿Si aquella sensación de placer era solo provocada por los dedos, como se sentiría tener dentro de él el miembro de su persona especial? Quería saberlo, quería experimentarlo._

 _-Ya… métela… Sasu… - decía el rubio con una voz que mostraba el placer que sentía._

 _-Ya voy… -dijo sacando los dedos del interior del rubio, el también moría por sentir su virilidad siendo aprisionada por la entrada del doncel.-…ahí voy…_ Naruto-Nii.

 _-¡Mételo ya…! –Exigió el rubio cegado por las sensaciones._ Fue en ese momento que sintió un fuerte golpe…

-¡Naruto-Nii!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Aahh!- dijo el rubio sentándose en su cama de un salto- ¿Karin?

-Naruto-Nii…-Dijo ella, con el puño con el que había golpeado a su hermano, en el pecho.

El doncel no podía creerlo, si su hermana menor estaba ahí, ¿entonces donde estaba Sasuke? Miro su habitación buscando al azabache y al no verlo, comprendió lo que pasaba. Al parecer había tenido un sueño muy sugestivo… Se dio un leve golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano y suspiro.

-… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué clase de sueño tenías? –pregunto preocupada al ver a su hermano agitado y sudando mucho.

-¿Sueño? –El rubio estaba desconcertado. ¿Cómo podía explicarle aquello a su hermanita?

-Mmm…-dijo la mini-pelirroja asintiendo con la cabeza- Decías ¡Aahh! Y ¡Métela ya! –La chica hacía gestos con la mano acompañando así sus palabras- ¿Qué es lo que querías que metieran?

 ** _*¡No puede ser! Estaba teniendo un sueño con el Teme y ¡mi hermana menor me oyó! ¡Tierra trágame!*_**

Y en verdad quería ser tragado por la tierra en ese momento, un sueño erótico con otro chico y su hermana lo oyó suplicando por más placer. ¿Había algo más vergonzoso que eso? No, no lo había.

-Nee… Nee… Naruto-Nii, ¿Qué es lo que…?- su hermano le había tapado la boca con las manos impidiendo así su pregunta, al _"parecer"_ de la menor estaba actuando extraño y no podía negarlo.

-Karin, ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? –el Kitsune quería que su hermana se olvidara de los recientes hechos y ¿qué mejor manera que el cambiar de tema?

-Mmm… mmm…-no podía decir nada ya que aún tenía aquellas manos en sus labios.

-¡Ah! Perdón –el rubio quito las manos del rostro de su hermana con un movimiento rápido.

-Vine a despertarte porque Oka-san quiere que bajes a comer…

-Está bien, ahorita bajo. Deja me cambio. –Le hizo señas a su hermana para que saliera de su habitación, señas que la pequeña entendió y salió sin protestar, hacia todo por su segundo hermano.

Una vez solo en aquel cuarto el rubio soltó un suspiro de alivio, era muy necesario que su hermana saliera de ese lugar si quería cambiarse, ya que podía sentir que necesitaba un baño y un cambio de ropa interior urgentemente…

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Todo el alumnado y todo el personal docente, se encontraba reunido en el gimnasio de la preparatoria para la ceremonia de apertura. El gimnasio estaba decorado con hermosas flores echas de papel rosa, amarillo y azul. Los padres de familia hasta atrás del edificio, dejando así que sus hijos ocuparan la parte de enfrente. Las mujeres, los donceles y los varones sentados por separado y por grado miraban el escenario en que estaban los profesores.

El director de la escuela Jiraiya Ne, un hombre de edad avanzada, cabellera larga y albina, tez neutral y ojos negros, con un traje algo extravagante para ser un atuendo formal; se acercó al micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

-Bienvenidos a otro año y un nuevo año a los recién llegados. Deseo que su vida en este recinto sea lo más memorable de su vida. Disfrútenlo. Y como su director espero que no caigan en los 3 vicios de la vida; el dinero, el alcohol y la lujuria. –los alumnos de segundo y tercer grado rieron ante la ocurrencia del mayor, para nadie de ellos era secreto que su director era el representante de aquellos vicios.- Ahora les pido a los representantes de tercer año; Tenten Sakurai, Haku Yuki y Neji Hyuuga que por favor pasen al frente y digan unas palabras de bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes de esta gran familia que es Konoha.

Los mencionados se levantaron de sus asientos y subieron al escenario, haciendo una reverencia al director al tenerlo cara a cara. Cada uno en su momento dio un emotivo discurso, dando un cálido recibimiento a los nuevos alumnos de primer grado. Al finalizar le cedieron de nuevo el micrófono al director.

-Bien, gracias chicos - Los alumnos dieron otra pequeña reverencia, bajaron del escenario y volvieron a sus asientos.- Ahora le pido a los representante de primer grado: Fuu y Kokuo Bijuu y Konohamaru Sarutobi que suban y digan su compromiso con la escuela y sus estudios.

Los novatos subieron al escenario dando también una reverencia al director como saludo y tomando turnos leyeron su discurso. Después de Kokuo, fue el turno del varón Konohamaru quien empezó a decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente ya que no lo había memorizado, y se le olvido su hoja de discurso, para evitar regaños, dio la excusa de que se lo comió su perro. Al acabar tan original discurso, cedió el micrófono de nuevo al director, quien lo tomo con su mano derecha y con la otra mano le revolvió un poco el cabello al menor por su alegre y divertida presentación. Espero a que los alumnos pudieran dejar de reír, las palabras del pequeño varón en verdad los habían alegrado y divertido.

-Bueno… eso en verdad fue original e innovador. Para terminar nuestra ceremonia de bienvenida escucharemos a los representantes de segundo año, quienes renovaran su compromiso con la escuela. Pasen al frente: Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha. –ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el escenario.

Muchos alumnos se extrañaron por la falta del representante por parte de los donceles, aunque algunos estaban más concentrados murmurando por la gran cantidad de representantes provenientes de familias nobles.

Los hombres admiraban a la pelirosa porque según ellos era hermosa, divina e inclusa parecía una diosa, por el contrario las mujeres gritaban al ver al joven azabache quien solo ignoro sus gritos pues estaba más que acostumbrado a ellos, aun así no dejaban de ser molestos.

Por el contrario a esta reacción cuando el apellido Uchiha fue mencionado un escalofrió recorrió por completo la espalda de un pequeño Kitsune, eso se debía a que su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad… y era tan solo su primer día. La persona a quien quería evitar estaba ahí, caminando hacia él literalmente, se encontraba subiendo aquellos pocos escalones que lo conducían arriba del escenario y junto a él estaba la persona que una vez amo y a quien una vez le tuvo celos por el simple hecho de que ella si podía hacer lo que él no. Se encontraba escondido a petición del director tras el telón del escenario junto a su primo.

¿Podría haber una situación peor a esa? No lo creía, ni en sus más locos sueños pudo haber imaginado semejante escenario.

Gaara noto el nerviosismo de su primo pero prefirió guardar silencio no quería decir algo que lo pusiera peor. Estaba al tanto de la situación referente al azabache, la historia y la verdad tras aquellos cambios que había sufrido su primo. Pero aun así consideraba que era mejor guardar silencio, si Naruto no decía nada, él tampoco lo haría.

Conforme el Uchiha se acercaba, las ganas de salir corriendo aumentaban, por un momento en verdad lo iba hacer pero sin aviso alguno aquellos ojos ónix se fijaron en él, su cuerpo se helo, no lo podía mover, quedo hipnotizado. Y si no fuera suficiente con eso, las escenas de su sueño golpearon su mente, haciéndole un recordatorio de lo que deseaba olvidar.

Aunque para el azabache aquel doncel rubio era uno más, lo miro solo porque sus ojos azules eran igual a los de su antiguo amigo varón.

Cada uno con un sentimiento diferente se sumergió en su mundo, ignorando a las demás personas a su alrededor. El azabache salió de su nostalgia cuando uno de los profesores le pidió que tomara su lugar al lado derecho del albino mayor y el pequeño rubio fue golpeado en su costilla por el codo de su primo.

-¡Auch! –Dijo y miro a su primo- Eso dolió ~Dattebayo -susurro para que solo lo oyera el pelirrojo.

-Se lo que seguramente está pasando por tu mente en estos momentos pero recuerda que tu madre está aquí para verte. Tienes que sonreír y mantener la cordura.

El rubio asintió. Después de unos segundos exhalo todo el aire que había contenido y le agradeció a su primo por el apoyo.

-Gracias, tienes razón. Esto hubiera pasado de todas maneras, ahora solo debo de adaptarme.-dijo regresando su mirada al escenario. El doncel pelirrojo tenía razón, en lo que le había dicho, en todo… menos en una cosa y lo corregiría- Ambos… -Gaara no entendió lo dicho por el rubio y volteo a verlo-…Oka-san, vino por ambos. –Dijo al ver la cara de su primo, los dos se sonrieron sin notar que aquel azabache no le quitaba la vista al doncel rubio.

 ** _*Si tuviera aquellas marquitas, el cabello corto y fuera varón sería igual a el.*_**

Era lo que ocupaba la mente del oji-negro en aquellos momentos mientras el director hablaba un poco sobre la historia de los donceles y la fundación de la escuela.

-….sin más quisiera presentarles a dos personas muy especiales. Después de tantos años nuestro colegio se honra en tener entre sus alumnos a dos personas de la familia principal: Gaara Uzumaki y Naruto… – el azabache abrió los ojos por el nombre y giro a ver al director...

 ** _*Naruto… Naruto…*_**

Aquel nombre resonaba en la mente del Uchiha. Pero de un momento al otro, el director se encontraba quejándose del dolor, sobándose la parte trasera de la cabeza. Todos miraban al director con rostros sorprendidos, no sabían de donde había venido el ataque ni el motivo de este, solo pudieron observar como dos zapatillas escolares habían dado de lleno en la cabeza de la máxima autoridad de la escuela. Naruto y Gaara le habían lanzado una de sus zapatillas ya que sus abuelos le habían dicho a Jiraya durante la transferencia que el nombre del rubio sería diferente solo para mantener las apariencias, los documentos tendrían toda su información personal y medica verdadera, pero públicamente Naruto no sería su nombre.

Jiraya volteo a mirar a los donceles que tenían una mirada llena de reproche, fue en ese momento que recordó aquello y entendió su error. Sasuke miro las zapatillas que estaban al lado del varón mayor y luego dirigió su mirada a los dos donceles que se miraban entre ellos, suspirando con alivio. Por su parte Jiraya tomo aire antes de continuar…

-Disculpen, error mío. -les dijo a los donceles ocultos, regresando a su vista a los demás alumnos- Cometí un error al presentarlos… Son Gaara Uzumaki y Naruko Uzumaki.

La ilusión del azabache se vio opacada al oír el nombre completo y corregido, al mismo instante en que el director les hacía señales a los dos donceles que estaban detrás del telón y era los culpables del golpe.

¿Quién podía culparlo? Después de todo aquel nombre no era tan común, no había conocido a otro Naruto en su vida y el que el director dijera ese nombre abría heridas.

Los nombrados salieron de su escondite caminado hacia el centro del escenario, con una actitud digna de los representantes de la familia principal, los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Dejando de lado los nombres ese apellido era muy importante.

 ** _-"¿Uzumaki?"-_**

 ** _-"¿Es enserio?"-_**

 ** _-"La familia principal"-_**

 ** _-"Son hermosos"-_**

 ** _-"¿Serán hermanos? Ambos tienen el mismo apellido"-_**

Eran algunos de los muchos murmullos en el gimnasio. Gaara estaba acostumbrado a que esa fuera la reacción por la simple aparición de su apellido, y Naruto lo odiaba pero sus abuelos le habían pedido que se comportara digno del apellido familiar. Ambos sabían que debían mantener el honor de su familia. Pasaron junto a los otros dos representantes; Gaara al lado de la Haruno y Naruto al lado del Uchiha, moría de los nervios, en el camino se colocaron la zapatilla faltante, siempre con una actitud digna.

Al llegar junto al director le ofrecieron la mano como saludo pero él les dio un abrazo, dándoles unas leves palmaditas en la espalda y revolviéndoles su cabello después de separarse, al parecer se conocían y eran cercanos o eso parecían ante los ojos de los demás. Los donceles Uzumaki´s hicieron leves pucheros, habían mantenido en alto su orgullo y aquel varón los trataban como chiquillos, estaban de acuerdo en que el los vio crecer pero eso no le daba el derecho a dejarlos como niños enfrente de los demás, ¿o sí? El mayor se acercó nuevamente el micrófono a los labios y comenzó a hablar...

-Bueno… Debido a su traslado ambos hicieron el examen de ingreso… –esa información sorprendió a muchos, todos pensaba que los habían admitido solo por ser Uzumaki´s debido a que esa escuela fue fundada por el primer doncel Tomoe.-… y obtuvieron la nota máxima, sin ningún error –remarco el mayor con orgullo.

Todos los presentes abrieron la boca en forma de "O" por la sorpresa. Aquellos donceles eran muy inteligentes; la escuela se caracterizaba por ser la mejor de todo el país y su nivel de dificultad en su examen de ingreso era una tortura para la mayoría, muchos habían estudiado por casi un año entero y apenas habían logrado entrar.

-…Por lo que ambos serían los representantes de los donceles de segundo grado y podrían dar su discurso…-seguía hablando el director-…pero bueno, por nivel quien lo hará será Naruko-kun…-al azabache le dolía escuchar ese nombre era parecido al de su amigo y aquel doncel no ayudaba mucho con su apariencia.-…por favor Gaara-kun toma asiento con los demás.

 ** _((Yukihana: Cuando Jiraya habla que por su nivel Naruto es superior se refiere a la jerarquía dentro de la familia Uzumaki, ya que Naru es hijo de la sucesora mientras que Gaara es hijo del segundo al mando XD))_**

-Gracias… pero quisiera quedarme aquí. Tomare asiento junto con Naruko después del discurso. –dijo cortésmente el doncel.

-Como gustes.

El pelirrojo no iba a dejar a su primo solo en aquella situación. Muchos miraron aquella escena y creían que aquel doncel debía creerse superior a los demás, de seguro los veía como unos simples bichos. Gaara ni se inmuto por las miradas de desapruebo de los demás alumnos, toco el hombro de Naruto con su mano derecha dándole apoyo emocional, intercambiaron una mirada y paso a alejarse hacia atrás con los demás profesores.

-Bueno…continuemos. Jóvenes tienen la palabra. -dijo el mayor dándole el micrófono a Haruno.

Durante todo el rato en que hablo la pelirosa el azabache no le quito la mirada al rubio, quien solo miraba al frente y moría internamente de los nervios al sentir aquella intensa mirada que lo estremecía.

 ** _*¡Gracias Karin! De no ser por tu terquedad esta mañana, me hubieran descubierto hace mucho. Te comprare tu helado favorito de regreso a casa…*_**

En verdad alababa a su hermana en ese momento y más a su insistencia de que se maquillara por ser doncel, cosa que odiaba. Pero fue gracias al maquillaje que cubrían sus marcas en forma de bigotes de su rostro, que su viejo amigo no lo había descubierto. Hasta por un momento agradeció el cambio de nombre y apellido, extrañaba ser un Namikaze pero en estos momentos eso era lo que detenía las sospechas del azabache o eso quería pensar.

Al terminar la pelirosa de hablar le cedió el micrófono de mala gana a Naruto quien solo sonreía, y eso hacía que Sakura estallara aún más en ira y rabia porque el _"doncelucho"_ como lo designo ella, le había quitado el protagónico en la ceremonia, no entendía que tenia de especial a fin de cuentas ella también era de una familia importante y era mujer, esos atributos a su criterio la hacían superior.

Naruto comenzó a dar su discurso con una voz un poco temblorosa, todos lo asumieron a los nervios por ser nuevo, hablar japonés por primera vez o a otras razones, sin dar con la correcta. Además ese gesto le daba un aire adorable al pequeño doncel. Varios varones lo reclamaban ya como suyo.

Al momento de darle el micrófono al varón, su mano tembló, Sasuke por su cuenta le había quitado la mirada ya que no había encontrado lo que quería en su persona. Una sola prueba de algo que era claramente imposible. Cuando intercambiaron el micrófono por unos segundos sus dedos se tocaron, el rubio se estremeció y se sonrojo por el recuerdo del sueño que había tenido esa mañana, su sueño no le hacía justicia a la madurez que mostraba el azabache. Era demasiado apuesto y varonil.

 ** _*Es igual a los demás.*_**

Pensó el azabache al ver la reacción del rubio. Era la maldición de su vida, todos se enamoraban de él simplemente por verlo. Dirán que era muy modesto en forma sarcástica, pero es que esa era la simple verdad. Tanto donceles como mujeres suspiraban de amor solo con verlo.

Mientras hablaba su vista se dirigió al frente, viendo a los varones, luego a los donceles y a las mujeres prefirió ignorarlas, eran las más alocadas a la hora de pretenderlo. Busco entre los invitados a su hermano pero de pronto quedó mudo y con los ojos bien abiertos, y aunque recuperó rápidamente su compostura. Tan rápido se recuperó que aquel acto paso desapercibido por los que no lo conocían bien, aun así internamente estaba por desplomarse.

Itachi que lo veía desde el público invitado busco entre la multitud lo que intranquilizo a su hermanito, y en ese momento él también lo vio; una mujer de cabellera larga de un color rojizo inconfundible que resaltaba entre aquella multitud, la mujer tenía las manos en forma de rezo y mostraba una cara de alegría, la sonrisa que la caracterizaba estaba ahí, sus ojos tenían pequeñas lágrimas.

Sin perder más tiempo ambos hermanos buscaron desesperadamente a los hermanos Namikaze entre todas aquellas personas ahí reunidas. Sasuke muy disimuladamente busco a su mejor amigo entre los varones pero por más que registro con la mirada uno por uno, no encontró al rubio menor. Itachi por su cuenta al no ver a Deidara, quiso acercase a la pelirroja y en el camino seguiría buscando al doncel rubio dueño de su corazón, sin embargo cuando estaba en el lugar donde vio a la mujer parada ella ya no estaba. ¿En qué momento se había desaparecido? Busco con la mirada a su hermano quien en compañía de los demás representantes bajaban del escenario, había terminado su discurso.

-Bueno con esto concluye nuestra ceremonia…-se escuchaba nuevamente al director dando las gracias a los presentes, así como las indicaciones a los nuevos alumnos entre otras cosas.

Sasuke al sentir la mirada de su hermano lo miro y luego dirigió su vista al lugar donde había visto a la pelirroja y no la vio. Por obligación tuvo que volver a sentarse en su lugar y esperar a que el director diera la orden de retirarse. Itachi no se decidía si salir y buscarla o esperar a su hermano por si él había encontrado a Naruto.

-…Pueden retirarse. -dijo Jiraiya después de unos minutos y se acercó a los demás profesores.

El Uchiha menor ni tarde, ni perezoso, se levantó de su silla para caminar lo más rápido sin perder su aire de supremacía y acercarse a su hermano.

-Itachi, ¿dónde está? –dijo mientras ambos se dirigían a la salida del lugar.

-No lo sé. –Le contesto mientras caminaba a su lado y buscaba aquel rojo tan llamativo – Cuando me acerque a donde la vi, ya no estaba. Tampoco vi a Deidara.

-Si no fuera porque tú también la viste, pensaría que me estoy volviendo loco.

-No estás loco… Solo nos queda buscarla aquí afuera, todavía no sé qué hacía aquí, pero si tenía algún asunto con la escuela aún debe de estar cerca.

Ambos hermanos se separaron y comenzaron a buscar a la mujer.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

En un lugar más apartado de todo el bullicio que se había generado después de la ceremonia, se encontraba un pelirrojo siendo abrazando por una pelirroja y un rubio riendo del sonrojo de su primo por el afecto que se le mostraba. El rubio al fin se había relajado de su desastroso e inesperado encuentro con su viejo amigo. Habían salido de la ceremonia en cuanto Naruto había terminado su discurso, desde la parte de atrás del gimnasio.

-Chicos Felicidades ~dattebane. -fueron sus palabras de felicitación después de soltar de su abrazo al pelirrojo.

-Gracias Oka-san.

-Gracias tía…–dijo Gaara–…pero aun no nos has dicho ¿porque saliste mucho antes de que concluyera la ceremonia?

-Eso fue porque no pude resistir por más tiempo mi llanto. –dijo limpiándose los rastros de las lágrimas que había derramado.– Nunca me espere ver a Sasuke-kun en la ceremonia, ha crecido muy bien. También lo hice para evitar que me viera, le prometí a Minato que primero esperaríamos a hablar con Fugaku y Miko-chan. Lo bueno es que parece que no me vio y no reconoció a Naru, pero en verdad que se ha convertido en un joven muy apuesto...

El rubio no sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse por que no fue reconocido por la persona que consideraba lo conocía mejor que nadie, pero le mostraba una sonrisa a su madre para que no notara sus emociones y sentimientos encontrados.

-Oka-san – le llamo la atención para que dejara de hablar de lo bien que había crecido aquel niño, el mismo lo vio y de cerca, estaba más que consiente que era demasiado guapo… ¡Malditos sentimientos! Sus sentimientos eran vulnerables por ser doncel - ¿Dónde está Dei-Nii? Creía que hasta mañana iría a la universidad a dejar sus papeles. –Cambio el tema, era mejor dejar de pensar por un momento en aquel cuerpo de dioses que tenía el azabache.

-¿Hablas en serio Naru? -Pregunto su madre sorprendida de lo que preguntaba el menor. No podía creer que su hijo fuera tan despistado.- Hablamos de eso el día que llegamos, cuando estábamos en la sala comiendo los postres. –El rubio volteo a ver a su primo buscando una negativa de su parte pero el pelirrojo se limitó a asentir. - ¿Me puedes decir que estabas haciendo o pensando que no nos pusiste atención?

¿En verdad habían tocado ese tema? El rubio hizo memoria por unos segundos pero no lograba recordar que hacía, para empezar no sabía ni cuando habían empezado a hablar de eso. El pelirrojo suspiro resignado, su primo oji-zafiro no tenía remedio.

-…Fue cuando comenzaste a comerte los dangos de Dei-Niisan –le informo para aclarar su mente.

-Ya veo. –Golpeo levemente la palma de una de sus manos con la otra mano en forma de puño– Perdón no sabía. Gracias Gaara –puso su mano en la parte de atrás de su nuca y los pelirrojos suspiraron nuevamente, ¿qué harían con ese niño tan despistado? Era un gran temor que compartían con los demás miembros de la familia.

-No cambias Naru…–dijo su mamá con una sonrisa–…como sea, Dei-chan fue a la ceremonia de bienvenida de Karin. Tu papá no podía ir debido a los asuntos de la oficina. Recuerda que van a empezar desde cero.

Después de un rato de charla se escuchó el timbre dando aviso del comienzo de clases.

-¡Rayos! –Exclamó el rubio– ¡Ni siquiera se en que clase estoy! ¡Vamos Gaara! –Grito mientras lo tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a jalarlo– ¡Nos vemos Oka-san!

-¡Esperen! –Ambos chicos se detuvieron– Aquí tengo su salón y su horario. Cuando salí del gimnasio fue lo primero que busque.- Les entrego dos papeles a cada doncel –Ahora si vayan, no quiero que lleguen tarde a su primer día. -Comenzó a empujarlos por la espalda.- Cuídense y ¡animo!

Ambos donceles cruzaron mirada y como si se hubieran dicho algo telepáticamente asintieron, deteniendo el empuje de la mujer, voltearon y le dieron un beso en la mejilla. El rubio en la izquierda y el pelirrojo en la derecha. La mujer se sorprendió pero les regalo una sonrisa.

-Gracias Oka-san/Tía. –Dijeron al unísono despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano, en ocasiones parecía que estaban en perfecta sincronía.

Iban caminando por uno de los pasillos intentando ubicar sus salones, cuando el rubio por fin noto algo extraño en su acompáñate, la curiosidad era mayor por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar…

- _Gaara-kun_ …– dijo en forma consentida, ese tono de voz solo lo usaba cuando quería algo y el pelirrojo lo sabía, por lo que lo miro de modo sospechoso.

-¿Qué pasa? Todavía no podemos comer y lo sabes.

-No, no es eso. –Dijo con un puchero – Lo que quería saber era… ¿Por qué tú cambio de look?

-¡Ah! esto –Dijo tomando un mechón de su pelo.

-Pensé que lo tenías largo porque al tío le gustaba que lo trajeras así. Y ahora lo traes tipo punk. –El rubio mostro una sonrisa, su primo se veía bien pero era algo nuevo.

-Por como lo dices veo que no escuchaste los gritos de esta mañana. –El pelirrojo suspiro cansado, solo de recordarlo se atormentaba.

-¿Gritos? ¿Cuáles gritos? ¿De quién?

-Sí, gritos… de la tía y míos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tu nuevo corte? –cada vez estaba más confundido el rubio.

-Empecemos desde el principio…-el pelirrojo sabía que a su primo era mejor contarle la historia completa o no entendería.-…Lo del corte de mi cabello fue culpa de tu hermana.

-¿Karin?

-Mira lo que paso fue…

.

 ** _~ Flash back ~_**

Una mini-pelirroja se encontraba fuera del cuarto de su primo doncel, llevaba rato tocando a la puerta pero no obtenía respuesta, su mamá le había pedido que despertara a su primo y a su hermano para que bajaran a desayunar. Ya cansada de esperar entro al cuarto y busco con la mirada al pelirrojo, quien yacía todavía en la cama dormido. Se acercó a él y comenzó a moverlo para que despertara, pero parecía que Morfeo se negaba a soltarlo así que solo le quedo salir de nuevo de su habitación, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y regreso con tijeras en mano.

-Gaara levántate.- le dijo moviéndolo.

-Mmm. -se quejó el pelirrojo pero no abrió los ojos.

-Si no te levantas te cortare el cabello.-lo amenazo pero el bello durmiente ni sus luces, aun cuando era movido insistentemente por Karin.

-Haz lo que quieras. -dijo al fin el pelirrojo entre sueños mientras le daba la espalda a la mini-pelirroja, cubriéndose de nuevo con el cobertor. Solo quería dormir más y aquella molesta niña no lo dejaba.

-Ok. –dijo Karin tomando la palabra y con una sonrisa maliciosa hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la mini-pelirroja jugaba con el doncel que seguía dormido.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Karin! –Se escuchó el grito de espanto de la pelirroja mayor- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Gaara sentándose en la cama, tallo sus ojos para luego abrirlos completamente viendo a su tía con la cara de espanto en el marco de la puerta y a su primita sentada junto a él con unas tijeras en mano y una hermosa sonrisa.

-Buenos días Gaara. -le dijo la mini-pelirroja.

-Buenos días Karin. -le contesto con una leve sonrisa y revolviendo los cabellos rebeldes de su prima. Volteo su mirada al frente pero al hacerlo vio que en su cama había pedazos rojos, los tomo y quedo en shock. - ¡MI CABELLO!

-Fue porque no te levantaste. – dijo inocentemente la mini-pelirroja bajándose de la cama. –Iré a levantar a Naruto-Nii.

Sin más, salió de la habitación, dejando a un desmayado pelirrojo y una pelirroja yendo en auxilio de su sobrino.

 ** _~Fin Del Flash back~_**

.

-¡Woow! Esa Karin, veo que no se le ha quitado la maña…-dijo el rubio aguantando la risa, ahora que sabía que su primo había sido víctima del pasatiempo de su hermana, le parecía gracioso, contuvo la risa y siguió hablando- Me sorprende que te hayas quedado dormido, por lo regular siempre te levantas antes que yo.

-Fue por el cambio de horario. –se excusó el pelirrojo fijando su mirada hacia el lado contrario para que el rubio no viera su leve sonrojo.

-Mmm…-el Kitsune sabia la razón del porque se giró su primo y solo sonrió, comenzó a fijarse en los carteles de los salones y los comparo con los de su hoja, buscando su grupo.

-Además nunca me imaginé que Karin sería capaz de…-no pudo seguir hablando ya que vio cómo su acompañante caía al suelo- ¡NARU! –grito alarmado, se agacho al lado del rubio para ver si no se había lastimado.

Sin aviso alguno el pequeño Kitsune había caído sentado en el suelo porque había chocado con alguien al dar la vuelta en una esquina, no se fijó que alguien venia ya que continuaba buscando su aula.

-¡Auch! –Exclamo mientras se tocaba su espalda baja, en verdad la caída había sido muy fuerte y no tuvo tiempo para buscar una manera de amortiguarla por lo menos un poco - ¡¿Dónde demonios tienes los ojos?! –Grito sin levantar la vista- ¡Eres un…! –levanto la vista y vio a la persona con la que había chocado-…Sasuke…


	6. Primeras impresiones

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Soy Yukihana-Hime.

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión) / (La portada del fic esta en la pagina de Facebook)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **RESUMEN:**

Era el fin para la humanidad, las mujeres se encontraban en peligro de ¡EXTINCIÓN! Sin mujeres el don de dar nueva vida no se lograría, pero la aparición de unos hombres con el don de la vida cambia el mundo: El nacimiento de los donceles.

La línea sanguínea del primer doncel oculta sorpresas, como la que cambio la vida de un descendiente de Tomoe _(el primer doncel)_ y que cambio la de su familia.

Después de años y generaciones la historia se repite, un amor que cambia físicamente y un malentendido que da paso a un nacimiento especial.

Cambios de vida, despedidas y reuniones que provocan diferentes circunstancias.

-... ¿Conoces a los peces payasos?

-Si...

-Dime sus características sexuales...

-Cambian de género.

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** No menores de 16 años

 **CATEGORÍA:** NARUTO

 **PAREJAS:** Clasificado XD

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

 **SAGA:** Ninguna.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 5 - Primera impresiones.-**

* * *

Una vez fuera del gimnasio, donde minutos antes se estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia de bienvenida, ambos azabaches se separaron y comenzaron a buscar por los alrededores de la escuela cualquier indicio de los Namikaze.

-¿Dónde estás, Dobe? – Sasuke revisaba a los alumnos varones que estaban checando los horarios.

-¡Querido primito! – el Uchiha frunció el ceño ante aquel saludo.

-Esa molesta voz… -susurro y volteo para encontrarse con el dueño de esa _"molesta voz"_ que lastimaba sus oídos- Ahorita no tengo tu tiempo, Sai – el tono con el que hablo fue indiferente y frio.

El nombrado era su primo, hijo de su tío doncel Izuna y su peor dolor de cabeza. El recién llegado era un varón, de cabello corto y negro, ojos negros, que contrastaban con su piel pálida

-¡Oh, vamos! Hace mucho que no nos vemos –le dijo con una sonrisa más falsa que nada.- Podrías ser más emotivo.

-En verdad estoy ocupado.

Sasuke iba a seguir su camino pero Sai se interpuso en su paso, amaba molestar a su primo y no perdía oportunidad para ello. Con la esperanza de que esta fuera una oportunidad para burlarse una vez más, detuvo el andar del otro.

-Te puedo ayudar, dime que estás buscando.

El azabache lo pensó por un segundo, no sonaba mal la oferta. Además eso los ayudaría abarcar más terreno. Sabía de antemano las intenciones del contrario pero en esos momentos solo le preocupaba otra cosa; y era perderla oportunidad de encontrar a los Namikaze.

-Está bien, estoy buscando a una pelirroja, necesito hablar con ella sobre su hijo.

-¿Pelirroja? ¿Su hijo? – Pregunto el oji-negro, el azabache solo asintió – Espera… espera, si quieres a aquel doncel pelirrojo de una vez te digo que es mío. -dijo con voz seria.

Para el azabache era la primera vez que veía de ese modo al peli-negro por lo que tardó en reaccionar unos segundos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De que te intereso el pelirrojo Uzumaki y ahora vas tras él.

-¡No! – Grito frustrado - A quien busco es a una señora pelirroja y un varón rubio con unas marcas en la mejilla, ni siquiera me interesa aquel pelirrojo Uzumaki. A los que yo busco se apellidan Namikaze, en especial a un varón llamado Naruto Namikaze.

-Hubieras empezado desde ahí. Está bien, te ayudare a buscarlos tu sigue por ese lado y yo veré en los salones.

-Ok.

Sin más cada uno se dispuso a seguir buscando a los _"fugitivos"_ después de haber peinado la escuela los Uchiha se reunieron cerca de la entrada de la escuela. Tenían la esperanza de que el otro hubiera averiguado algo, por mínimo que sea sobre el paradero de sus rubios.

-¿Los encontraste? – pregunto Itachi reuniéndose con su hermano.

-No, los busque por todos lados.

Ambos azabaches se miraron, en sus ojos se reflejaba desesperación. Tomaron un minuto para regular su respiración, llevaban un rato corriendo en busca de la mujer y sus hijos pero no habían encontrado nada.

-Yo revise toda la tabla de los alumnos de todos los grados pero no encontré ninguno con el apellido Namikaze – dijo Sai acercándose a ellos.

-¿Estás seguro? – Inquirió el mayor - ¿Revisaste dos veces, por si te saltaste alguno la primera vez?

-Repase la lista 4 veces al derecho y al revés – dijo– incluso pregunte en la dirección y no hay ninguno alumno con ese apellido registrado y el único nombre similar a _"Naruto"_ registrado en esta escuela es el doncel Uzumaki Naruko.

-¿Entonces fue en verdad que me la imagine?

-No, yo también la vi Sasuke. – Itachi había recuperada su semblante serio.

-¿Pero entonces a que vendrían a la preparatoria?

-No lo sé. –Sai se encogió de hombros, de por si no sabía nada sobre el tema de lo que hablaban sus acompañantes.

-¿Crees que vayan a regresar a Japón y viniera a ver la preparatoria? –cuestiono el menor al mayor.

-Es posible. –Ambos sonrieron, por muy pequeña e improbable que fuera esa idea, era un poco de esperanza para volver a reunirse con los rubios.- En tal caso…-en ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases.- Sera mejor que vayan a clases.

-Pero…-Sasuke fue interrumpido por Itachi.

-Hablaremos de esto en casa Otouto. Yo también tengo que ir a la universidad.

-Pensé que tus clases empezaban hasta el siguiente mes.-dijo Sai.

-Sí, pero estoy recibiendo asesoría de un profesor para mi tesis. Como sea, vayan ya a clases.

Sasuke no quería ir a clases, quería seguir buscando a los alrededores para ver si encontraba a la mujer, sin embargo sabía que su hermano no lo permitiría. Después un pequeño intercambio de palabras, los menores Uchihas se dirigieron al edificio donde tomarían clases este año.

-¿Y me puedes decir quiénes son estos Namikaze? –Inquirió Sai.

El azabache no sabía si decirle o no, a fin de cuentas su primo siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas, y no quería darle un arma contra él, sin embargo también estaba el que en esta ocasión lo ayudo así que le debía un favor, después de unos segundos de meditarlo decidió contar un poco…

-Los Namikaze son una familia a la que conocemos desde hace años, son amigos de la familia, al menos la mayoría los vemos como amigos.

-¿De la familia? ¿La mayoría? –El oji-negro no entendía.

-Mis padres son amigos de los adultos Namikaze, y el hijo de en medio es mi amigo…-una leve sonrisa impregnada de nostalgia surco su rostro-…e Itachi está interesado sentimentalmente en el hermano mayor, que es doncel. Por eso decía que para la mayoría eran solo amigos.

-Mmm… ¿Y porque los buscan tan desesperadamente si son amigos?

-Eso es…-no completo su argumento porque no había tal. No quería revelar más de lo que ya había dicho, y mucho menos si eso significaba decir que su amigo lo abandono. La única salida que se le ocurrió para librarse de aquella incomoda pregunta, fue cambiar de tema.- ¿Y tú porque vas tras el doncel pelirrojo, Uzumaki…?

 ** _*¿Cómo se llamaba…?*_**

El azabache se había concentrado tanto en aquel doncel rubio que ni se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Gaara…-dijo Sai al ver la expresión de su primo.

-¿Eh?

-El doncel pelirrojo se llama Gaara Uzumaki.

-Bueno, como sea. –Sasuke quería ocultar el leve sonrojo que le causo el que su primo supiera algo que él no, aunque fuera de un tema tan irrelevante-¿Qué te traes con él?

-Tu intento de cambiar de tema es admirable, por lo que te seguiré la corriente. -Por primera vez Sasuke veía una sonrisa verdadera y llena de emociones en Sai.- También lo hago porque quiero hablar de él. Estoy muy interesado en su persona. Lo quiero solo para mí. Es que es tan bello. ¡Por Kami! no existe alguien tan bello como él. Y ese look rebelde que tiene… y esos ojos… también el cómo se negó a sentarse…

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo, uno hablando sobre el pelirrojo y el otro _"escuchando"_ , o al menos pretendía escuchar ya que en realidad estaba en la luna, cuestionándose sobre si en verdad fue una simple ilusión o no el ver a la pelirroja.

-¿…Además viste el tatuaje que tenía? Lo hacía ver más…-no término de hablar porque vio cómo su primo era empujado hacia atrás y un rubio cayó sentado delante de ellos.

-¡Naru! –se escuchó un grito por todo el pasillo.

-¡Auch! –Escucharon otro grito proveniente de la persona tirada y que se sobaba la espalda baja, el sonido generado de su caída había sido muy fuerte, de seguro debía dolerle mucho.- ¡¿Dónde demonios tienes los ojos?! –Fue la pregunta que hizo el rubio mientras levantaba la vista mostrando sus ojos azules con furia y unas cuantas lagrimas que querían salir.- ¡Eres un…! –De un momento a otro se había quedado callado.-…Sasuke.- dijo en un susurro inconscientemente al ver a la persona con la que había chocado y con una cara de espanto volteo el rosto hacia otro lado con desesperación.

-¿Estas bien Naru? –dijo otra voz llamando la atención de los peli-negros, quienes miraron al pelirrojo que ayudaba a levantar al rubio, ignorando su presencia.

-Sí, estoy bien. –Contesto con voz dulce y baja.

-Pero si el sonido que hiciste al caer fue muy fuerte, creo que sería mejor ir a la enfermería.

 ** _*Oye… Oye… ¿no están exagerando?*_**

Se preguntaba internamente Sasuke, se le hacía exagerada la propuesta del pelirrojo, después de todo solo había sido una pequeña caída.

Por su parte Sai veía con admiración a Gaara quien se preocupaba por el rubio, ya que el había leído en un libro que las personas con un hermoso corazón se preocupaban siempre por su familia y amigos. Ese doncel cada vez era más especial.

-No te preocupes. No fue para tanto. –volvió a hablar el rubio sin mirar a los varones.

-Sabes que la abuela Tsunade diría que te revisaran, todavía estas bajo vigilancia médica. Por muy menor que sea el problema es mejor que lo vean.

 ** _*¿Y ahora mencionan a la afamada Doctora Tsunade como si nada? En verdad que estos Uzumaki´s se creen divos*_**

El azabache que miraba la actitud de superioridad que mostraban aquellos donceles no pudo contener más su molestia.

-¿No te vas a disculpar? –Pregunto mirando a Naruto, quien no lo miraba para nada.

-Vamos primito, que tú eres el culpable por andar en la luna. –le dijo el peli-negro sin quitar la mirada del doncel pelirrojo que solo miraba mal al azabache y su actitud.

-¡¿Ha?! Él fue el que me empujo. -dijo Sasuke expresando su desacuerdo, importándole poco la mirada asesina de Gaara.

-¡Oy…! -El pelirrojo iba a reclamar pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-Sí, fue mi culpa. Lo siento mucho. –Dijo el rubio mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y con una voz delicada fingida.

La desesperación y el enojo carcomían internamente a Naruto pero tenía que aparentar, no podía dejar que lo descubrieran. Si tenía que cambiar su voz, lo haría. Si tenía que cubrir con maquillaje sus marcas de por vida, aguantarse sus arranques de emociones, mirar siempre el suelo, comportarse como un doncel débil y delicado, haría todo lo humanamente posible para no llamar la atención del Uchiha.

Gaara por su parte solo miraba sorprendido al Kitsune pues jamás creyó verlo tan… _¿"sumiso"?_ Eso era algo nuevo.

-¿Naru…ko? –Pregunto dudoso y asombrado, sumándole a su incomodidad por usar otro nombre al cual no estaba acostumbrado- ¿Estas bien? –poso su mano en la frente de su primo, estaba actuando raro.

-Si, en verdad no fue una caída tan grave. –Tomo la mano de su frente, y por fin levantaba el rostro, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo le dedico una sonrisa.

-No me refiero a eso... -Si la caída no lo había dañado, ¿porque esa actitud? era la pregunta interna del pelirrojo.

-¿Entonces? –pregunto desconcertado.

-Es que estas siendo… sumiso -le informo al rubio, que mostro un leve sonrojo por la palabra s _umiso._

 ** _*¡Pero no lo digas frente a él…!*_**

Grito internamente el doncel rubio. El pelirrojo como si hubiera leído la mente de su primo sonrió divertido, ahora se explicaba todo. Por su parte los Uchiha´s que miraban a los donceles, les parecían sospechosas las acciones y actitudes.

-Bien, entonces vámonos a nuestro salón. -dijo agarrando la mano del rubio empezándolo a jalar.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – fueron detenidos por la voz del azabache, quien buscaba cualquier cosa para retener más a aquel doncel rubio ya que veía a su amigo en él.

-Etto… es porque…

 ** _*Piensa rápido Naruto…*_**

Se golpeaba mentalmente el rubio quien estaba nervioso, no sabiendo que responder.

-¿Quién no sabría el nombre del representante de los varones? Y más cuando fue dicho incluso en voz alta por el director en la ceremonia de apertura.- le contesto el Gaara y Naruto solo asintió varias veces con desesperación- pero… - eso llamo la atención del rubio y los azabaches- …si así es el representante, no quiero saber cómo son los varones del lugar, de seguro son igual de arrogantes que tú.

-¡Gaara! – exclamo el oji-azul.

-¿Pero qué…? – exclamo el azabache, más sin embargo fue interrumpido por la mano de su primo quien le tapó la boca.

-Él tiene toda la razón primito. – concordó. El azabache miraba mal a su primo y los donceles miraban incrédulos pues claramente ellos sabían que la sonrisa que traía el de piel pálida era totalmente falsa.- Pero por favor, no culpes a los demás varones por la arrogancia de Sasuke-Bastardo. -acabo de decir.

Mientras Sai ofendía a su primo, el oji-azul se reía internamente por el apodo que le asignaron a… mmm… ¿su viejo amigo? ¿O conocido? ¿Cómo describir ahora la relación? Sasuke no sabía la verdad, por lo que para él eran desconocidos y Naruto no iba a sacarlo de su error.

-Hmmp – _"dijo"_ el pelirrojo mirando hacia otro lado.- Vamos Naruko, todavía hay que ver donde es nuestro salón.

Gaara se volteo para seguir su camino, el rubio solo hizo una leve reverencia hacia los azabache para luego seguir a su primo, más nuevamente fueron detenidos.

-¡Esperen! Si es que están perdidos podemos llevarlos a su salón, como disculpa de lo que hizo Sasuke-Bastardo. –dijo Sai con una sonrisa, aunque en realidad estaba algo desesperado pues esa era su oportunidad para hablar con el pelirrojo Uzumaki.

-No gracias – dijo Gaara rompiendo sus esperanzas.

-Yo tampoco quiero estar cerca de ese prepotente doncel. -dijo Sasuke librándose de las manos de Sai y con la clara intención de no ayudar para nada a su primo.

-No le digas así a un doncel, más respeto. Que yo que sepa un Uchiha siempre es caballeroso con las mujeres y donceles o a menos de que quieras que le diga a mi Oto-chan. – ese comentario hizo palidecer al joven Uchiha.

-No gracias. -dijo el azabache algo pálido al recordar a su tío doncel enojado.

-Gaara ya vámonos, llevamos 10 minutos de retraso.-dijo el rubio a su primo quien solo asintió y miro a los azabaches.

-Aceptaremos que nos lleven, solo porque no conocemos el lugar y no queremos llegar más tarde.

-Ok -dijo el peli-negro con una sonrisa de felicidad verdadera, al conseguir su pequeña oportunidad. – Díganme el grupo.

Tomo los papeles que le extendieron los donceles cuando se acercó. Los miro con detenimiento principalmente el del pelirrojo, memorizando el horario sin que el otro lo notara. Una vez que los verifico, comenzaron a caminar. Por su parte el azabache solo bufo siguiendo a su _primito._

-Soy Sai Ne. – se presentó estirando su mano.

-Naru…ko Uzumaki. -correspondió el saludo un poco nervioso.

-Gaara Uzumaki. -dijo el pelirrojo más sin embargo este no correspondió el saludo.

Aun así para el peli-negro quien escucho nuevamente la hermosa voz de Gaara que aunque tenía un tono frío, era suficiente para enamorar a cualquiera que lo escuchara.

-¿Son hermanos? Aunque no se parecen. -pregunto dudoso el peli-negro. Con la clara intención de saber más de su amor.

-No, somos primos -contesto el rubio- ¿Tu que eres de Ero-Sannin?

-¿Ero-Sannin? -pregunto confundido el peli-negro.

-Se refiere a Jiraiya…-sensei – dijo el pelirrojo con duda de cómo llamar al pervertido y aclarando el comentario del rubio.

-¡Oh! – Exclamo feliz al ver que _SU_ pelirrojo le hablo de nuevo –…Bueno él es mi abuelo.

-¿En serio? – pregunto Gaara, esta vez su voz sonaba interesada, el peli-negro asintió embobado al ver la cara de curiosidad del doncel.

-¿No eres un pervertido como Ero-Sannin, verdad? – pregunto ahora dudoso el rubio.

-Pues he visto las revistas porno de mi abuelo pero no me llaman la atención, además cuando mi Oto-chan se enteró que mi abuelo me enseñaba esas cosas le dio la golpiza del año.

Los Uzumakis solo rieron al imaginar al Gran Jiraiya ser derribado y regañado por alguien más que la rubia doctora y el linaje Uzumaki, era de admirarse. Internamente se juraron conocer a esa persona.

-Hubiera querido verlo. –dijo Gaara conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas su risa, Sai lo miraba extasiado, era aún más bello cuando sonreía.

Con la amena charla en la que se envolvieron, el transcurso al cuarto piso del edificio se les hizo corto. Los donceles tenían que reconocer que Sai era un tipo que sabía de muchos temas, aunque también tenía un toque de pervertido.

-Lamento informarles que ya llegamos.-dijo el oji-negro con pesar.

Los Uzumaki miraron el letrero del salón y coincidía con el del pelirrojo.

-A Gaa-chan le toca aquí –informo de nuevo Sai – Junto con Sasuke-Bastardo.

 _-¿"Gaa-chan"?_ –dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño, no le gustaba que alguien a parte de sus familiares y amigos cercanos lo llamaran con diminutivos.

-¡No lo llames así! – grito Naruto jalando del brazo a Sai.- Mejor dime dónde está mi salón.

Naru al ver el instinto asesino que emanaba del pelirrojo dedujo que golpearía al varón y que era mejor alejarlos. Sin poner mucha resistencia de su parte el oji-negro se dejó jalar ya era tarde y era mejor ir a su salón.

-¡Nos vemos Gaara! – Se despidió Naruto.

-Te veo en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo. –le dijo el pelirrojo a su primo y se dispuso a entrar, pero el azabache le gano abriendo la puerta primero y entro, ignorando lo que sucedía con él.

 ** _*Más arrogante y egocéntrico no pude ser.*_**

Recrimino el pelirrojo mentalmente al azabache. Detrás del varón, entro el también.

-El gran Sasuke Uchiha llegando tarde el primer día. -dijo con ironía y una gran sonrisa, un doncel de cabello largo castaño atado con una cola de caballo en punta, una cicatriz en su nariz la cual lo identifica, ojos negros y piel morena.

-Iruka-sensei lamento el retraso. –se disculpó el azabache sin tener cara de lamentarlo en verdad.

-Lo siento sensei, Uchiha-san se retrasó porque me estaba ayudando a mí y a mi primo, es que nos perdimos. -interrumpió Gaara saliendo detrás del azabache.

-¡Oh! Tú eres Uzumaki Gaara ¿verdad? – le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Así es.

-Bueno ya que te perdiste y Sasuke te ayudo pueden pasar pero para que no vuelva a pasar. –Dijo el sensei- Y para asegurarnos de eso, que Kankuro te enseñe la escuela más tarde ¿entendido Kankuro?

El nombrado solo asintió. El guía de Gaara era _Sabaku No Kankuro_ : un varón de cabellera corta y café, tez neutral, ojos negros, quien lleva una capucha de color negro con orejas de gato.

-Yo soy el profesor encargado de este grupo durante este año, así que si necesitas algo un día de estos, no dudes ni un segundo en acudir a mí. Soy Iruka… Ahora Sasuke siéntate y por favor Gaara preséntate ante todos, diciéndonos cosas que te gustan y cosas por el estilo.

El azabache se fue asentar sin cruzar más palabras. Gaara arqueo una ceja, ¿por qué era el único que se presentaría? ¿Es que acaso ya se habían presentado los demás? ¿Tan grande fue su retraso? Ante la cara confundida de Gaara, Iruka rio un poco, y prosiguió a explicarse.

-Te digo solo a ti… -el pelirrojo dio un respingo avergonzándose un poco, ¿era tan obvia su duda? Iruka por su parte rio internamente, ese doncel era muy tierno a su parecer -… porque la mayoría de ellos ya se conocen del año pasado, y me atrevo a decir que tú eres el único nuevo en este salón. Durante este mes iras conociendo a los demás, no te preocupes.

Gaara suspiro, se rindió ante la sonrisa que le dedico su nuevo profesor. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien que no fueran amigos y familia, le sonriera tan honestamente. Paso adelante y todos los varones sacaron una hoja para apuntar todo lo que diría el pelirrojo durante su presentación y, como si fuera robots empezaron apuntar en cuanto dijo su primera palabra.

-Uzumaki Gaara, doncel, 16 años. Viví toda mi vida en Alemania. Me gusta la tranquilidad y quien me la quite conocerá lo que es vivir en un hospital –dijo seriamente, sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Ese comentario sorprendió a varios, provocándoles un escalofrió a los varones por el tono de voz usado por el doncel. - Y eso es todo lo que les diré.

Todos tenían una gotita ante esa _"gran"_ presentación. Iruka dejo salir de nueva cuenta su risa, ante la cara de desilusión de algunos de sus alumnos varones por no obtener lo que deseaban.

-Doncel prepotente -susurro el azabache.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

No habían ni pasado dos salones de donde se habían quedado Gaara y Sasuke, cuando Sai le dijo a Naruto…

-Este es nuestro salón.

-¿Nuestro? – pregunto el rubio.

-Sí, nuestro. Somos compañeros de grupo. Cuida de mí.

-Lo mismo digo – dijo al sonreír.

-Entremos, que ya es muy tarde -Sai se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Naruto de forma educada-Después de ti.

Naruto asintió, no le gustaba ser tratado de manera tan cortes solo porque era doncel pero por el momento era mejor ser sumiso, no podía dejar que Sasuke se enterara de su verdadera personalidad y descubriera toda la verdad.

-Lamentamos la demora. -dijeron ambos al entrar.

-Sai Ne y Uzumaki Naruko, llegando tarde el primer día. -dijo sonriente un varón alto y esbelto. Su rostro alargado se veía acentuado por su relativamente largo cabello de color claro, usado en un estilo de peinado hacia atrás, y la presencia de un pequeño mentón de color oscuro y un bigote fino. Ojos donde tenía la córnea negra y el iris blanco, también carecía de cejas.- Soy el profesor encargado de su grupo, así que cualquier cosa recurran a mí. Mi nombre es Hōzuki Gengetsu.

-Hahaha – se empezó a reír el doncel rubio, todos lo miraron extraño y los varones embobados, parecía un ángel.- Tiene un mini bigote… -dijo entre risas.

Ese descriptivo palideció a todos los alumnos, a excepción de Sai que no sabía nada al ser nuevo igual que Naruto.

-¿Mini-bigote? – pregunto el maestro con los ojos en sombra.

-Naruko…-lo llamo Sai, al percatarse del aura del profesor.

-¿Qué? – Lo miro y este le hizo señas hacia el maestro, volvió su mirada de nuevo y palideció ahora el rubio, al ver el aura oscura que portaba su maestro.-…lo siento. -dijo apenado.

Por su parte el profesor se calmó después de un suspiro. -Está bien.

-Lo lamentamos, como los dos somos nuevos nos perdimos. -dijo el peli-negro cambiando el tema con una sonrisa totalmente falsa para quitar el tenso ambiente.

-Lo creo del Uzumaki pero lo dudo de ti, pero bueno, pasen y preséntense al grupo. Digan que les gusta, lo que odian y pasatiempos -les indico. Los dos asintieron y pasaron al frente.

-Tu primero Sai.-le dijo Naruto.

-¿Seguro? –El rubio asintió- Soy Sai Ne –todos lo miraron con duda- Sí, soy nieto del director, como del Sub-Director que también es el profesor de biología; él es mi tío-abuelo, y soy sobrino de Kakashi e Iruka, así como del psicólogo de la escuela Kabuto. -dijo aclarando las dudas internas que nacían en sus compañeros- También soy primo de Sasuke Uchiha –todos se sorprendieron aún más, incluso se sorprendió el rubio, había odio que le había dicho "primito" al azabache pero pensó que era una broma del pelinegro para molestar al azabache.- Soy varón, 16 años, me gusta dibujar y leer. Creo que solo eso diré…

Todas las mujeres así como donceles no tuvieron de otra que memorizar la información ya que no les dio tiempo de apuntar. El peli-negro hizo una señal al rubio para que el continuara. En ese momento al igual que con Gaara varios varones sacaron un cuaderno o una hoja en donde apuntar quizás la poca información que les daría el rubio.

-Soy Uzumaki Naruko, doncel, 16 años, soy alegre y positivo, muy diferente de mi primo Gaara que es algo serio pero igual es buena persona si llegas a tratarlo. Estudie por unos años en Alemania, en la escuela Akatsuki, dirigida por mi tío. Me gusta el Miso Ramen, me gustan los animales, las flores, escuchar música, jugar, hacer ejercicio… en especial hacer diferentes deportes con Gaara, a quien también le gusta lo que a mí. Me gusta ser directo al igual que Gaara…

Aunque todos se preguntaban porque siempre mencionaba a su primo, los varones lo vieron como una oportunidad de saber más del pelirrojo. El rubio les estaba dando información de los dos Uzumaki´s sin reparo alguno por lo que no se quejarían. El peli-negro también empezó apuntar a escondidas en cuanto escucho el nombre del doncel pelirrojo…

-…Odio que hablen mal de mi familia, si quieren decirme algo, que me lo digan de frente y no por la espalda, al igual que con Gaara hay que ser directos o con él se irán directo al hospital. Odio también que traten mal a los pobres animalitos y que las personas se crean demasiado solo por tener dinero. Y si, tal vez mi familia tiene dinero pero no nos gusta usarlo para formar lazos de amistad. Gaara y yo preferimos la tranquilidad… bueno yo no mucho y más si hay mucho silencio, no me gusta el silencio. Quiero ser médico, aunque mi sueño de pequeño era ser jugado de basquetbol. ¿A ver qué más…? Vivo con mi padres y mis dos hermanos, uno mayor e igual es doncel y una mujer que es menor que yo…

-¿Cuál es tu tipo?- se escuchó esa pregunta en el grupo.

-¿Tipo? – pregunto con duda, incluso ladeo su cabecita haciendo sonrojar a varios varones.

-Se refieren a los chicos Naru – le dijo Sai, el también quería saber ya que el rubio también podría decir el gusto de su primo.

-¡Oh! Ya veo. Pues… jamás lo había pensado realmente y más si _ellos_ se metían en mi vida, no dejaban que ningún varón se me acercara a mí o a Gaara, siempre nos protegían de eso… así que no sé… – decía pensativo el rubio, dejando sin entender a los demás –…pero bueno, si tuviera que decir mi tipo seria…

-¡Alto ahí Uzumaki! – Detuvo el profesor, era mejor poner un alto antes de que desatara una batalla campal en el salón-…has dado mucha información, no te preocupes, con el tiempo que lleves en la escuela ellos sabrán todo de ti. Además solo dije tus gustos, no tu vida.

-Jajá, lo siento – se rasco la nuca.

-Maldito Mini-bigote-sensei – maldijo uno de los alumnos por lo bajo, los demás varones también lo hicieron pero solo en su mente no se atrevían a tanto, incluso el peli-negro lo maldijo.

-¿Quién dijo eso? – pregunto el profesor con un aura oscura. Al ver que nadie decía nada y no ver a nadie sospechoso solo le quedo suspirar, mientras el alumno que lo había dicho se levantaba del suelo ya que se había ocultado. Dirigió su vista de nuevo a los recién llegados. –Bien siéntense que iniciaremos las clases.

-Sí. –dijeron y se fueron a sentar.

-Por cierto para que no se pierdan de nuevo, Shikamaru hazte cargo de enseñarle la escuela a Uzumaki.

El rubio sintió un asalto al corazón, al saber quién le enseñaría la escuela. Conocía a Shikamaru de la primaria, habían sido amigos, no tan cercanos como con Sasuke pero sí bastante. A su pensar parecía un poco flojo pero no era mala persona. _Shikamaru Sarutobi_ : un varón que lleva su cabello largo y negro atado con una cola de caballo en punta, ojos marrones, tez neutral y su frase favorita _"que problemático"_

-Que problemático. -dijo el chico y el rubio ahogo su risa con la mano, al parecer el varón no había cambiado.

-Y para ti Ne…

-No es necesario, mi primo ya se encargara de eso. -dijo con su falsa sonrisa porque en sí, el si conocía el lugar.

-De acuerdo.-dijo y se inició la clase

Después de aclarar quienes serían los representantes de grupo, así como el orden para la limpieza y otras cosas el profesor Iruka y el profesor Hōzuki se retiraran dejándolos en manos de los demás maestros ese día. Las horas de clases pasaron rápido debido a que era el primer día, por lo que no se les hizo pesado a ninguno de los dos donceles.

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Kankuro y Gaara habían llegado al final de su recorrido, habían dejado la cafetería para el final debido que ahí se encontrarían ambos Uzumaki´s. Se detuvieron en la entrada de la cafetería, ya que antes de entrar el pelirrojo visualizo a su primo rodeado de un montón de personas.

 ** _*Incluso aquí te adaptas rápido.*_**

Pensó recordando el primer día del rubio en la escuela en Alemania y el cómo ambos se llevaron mal al principio por un malentendido. Mientras el pelirrojo estaba sumergido en sus recuerdos un oji-negro se acercaba lentamente por detrás con la clara intención de cubrir sus ojos y jugar _"¿Adivina quién soy?"_

El rubio noto la mirada de su primo y al ubicarlo vio detrás de él, a Sai y sus intenciones, también vio al azabache que estaba unos pasos atrás.

-¡Deten….! –no termino de gritar al ver al oji-negro tirado en el suelo, sujetado por Gaara quien ahora tenía su espalda en el abdomen del contrario, haciéndole una llave: tenía un brazo comprimiendo la cabeza del varón y con la otra sujetaba sus piernas.

-Fassen Sie mich nicht an! ** _(¡No me toques!)_** – grito en otro idioma el pelirrojo en el momento en que sintió a alguien atrás, intentando taparle los ojos.

Instintivamente agarro la mano de la persona que lo iba a tocar y lo cargo, posicionando el torso de su agresor atrás de su nuca, para luego dejarse caer encima de él y proporcionarle una llave, dejando a su _víctima_ inmovilizada.

-¡Gaara! – Llego el rubio junto a ellos - Ist es in Ordnung? **_(¿Está bien?)_** – pregunto en alemán.

-Ja, nicht weh tun, denke ich. **_(Sí, no lo lastime mucho o eso creo)_** –Sintió que el varón se quería mover por lo que aumento la fuerza en la llave. – Nicht bewegen! **_(¡No te muevas!)_**

\- Komm schon, beruhigen Gaara ** _(Vamos, tranquilízate Gaara)_** -le pidió el rubio- Drop oder man wehtun sind ** _(Suéltalo o lo vas a lastimar)_**

-Aber wenn er es war, von hinten versuchte, mich zu berühren kam **_(Pero si él fue quien llego por detrás intentando tocarme)_**

Mientras ellos hablaban en otro idioma a su alrededor se empezó a reunir gente curiosa. No entendían nada de su conversación pero eso era lo de menos en ese momento.

 ** _-"¡¿Viste eso?!"-_**

 ** _-"¿En serio es un doncel?" -_**

 ** _-"¿Qué tipo de doncel será?" -_**

 ** _-"Sus padres no le enseñaron modales"-_**

 ** _-"¿Así son los donceles Uzumaki?"-_**

 ** _-"Cargo a un varón ¿puedes creerlo?"-_**

 ** _-"Es más fuerte que un varón"-_**

Esos y más cuchicheos sonaban mientras los donceles Uzumaki´s seguían hablando sobre si soltar o no al oji-negro. El azabache que había visto todo el espectáculo desde el principio, se mostró sorprendido al inicio pero luego remplazo eso, por una sonrisa al ver a su molesto primo tirado en el suelo, el rostro del oji-negro mostraba algo de dolor ya que al principio mostro más sorpresa por lo sucedido, sin embargo el agarre de Gaara se hacía más fuerte conforme hablaba con el rubio.

-Uzumaki Naruko, Uzumaki Gaara. -dijo una nueva voz que llegaba a la escena montada.

-Kakashi-sensei. -dijo el rubio mirando a su maestro de literatura, que había conocido no hace más de una hora, en ese momento el pelirrojo soltó al peli-negro.

El recién llegado era Kakashi Ne: un varón, con un rostro flojo y de apariencia medio dormida, cabello de punta de color plata, ojos negros, tez neutral y se cubre medio rostro con una bufanda color negro y esposo de Iruka Umino de Ne, así como tío de Sai.

Gaara soltó a su _"agresor"_ y con ayuda de su primo se levantó de ahí. Dándole paso libre al maestro que los nombro a su llegada.

-Sai. –Fue el modo de saludo del recién llegado al ver a su sobrino en el suelo, se acercó y se puso en cuclillas delante de él.

-Tío… -dijo el joven Ne al ver a su tío enfrente de él picándole su mejilla con un dedo.

-¿Qué te paso?

-Gaa-chan me tiro y me hizo una llave.

El sufijo de Sai hizo enojar más Gaara quien le dio una patada en el estómago importándole poco que estuviera ahí el profesor/tío de su víctima.

-¡Gaara!- reprendió el rubio, el pelirrojo solo hizo un leve puchero de niño regañado, lo que hizo sentir feliz a la víctima. Una faceta más.

-No lo regañes Naru-chan, Gaa...ra solo se defendido de mí –se corrigió así mismo el oji-negro al ver la cara del pelirrojo que era de:

 ** _-"Me llamas de nuevo así y mueres"-_**

No es que le importara ser golpeado una vez más con tal de verlo hacer más gestos, pero ahí estaba su tío y sobre todo un profesor, no quería que por su culpa castigaran a su amor. Se levantó con ayuda del peli-plata, pero ante todo eso, una pregunta surcaba por la mente de Sai.

 ** _*¿Cómo hizo eso?*_**

Esa era su pregunta, pues lo que había hecho Gaara no era tan fácil como para haber sido solo adrenalina, después de todo solo se podía significar algo y era: estuvo en una escuela militarizada o recibió entrenamiento.

 ** _*Cada vez es más interesante MI Pelirrojo.*_**

Pensó feliz el varón peli-negro.

-Bien. Naruko-kun y Gaara-kun, vayan a la dirección.

-¿Eh? –dijeron los Uzumaki´s a la vez.

-No los van a castigar ¿cierto? – pregunto Sai sacudiéndose el polvo.

-No, solo fueron llamados por el director, por eso vine. -Dijo sin mucha importancia- Vayan, no serán castigados, conozco a Sai y sé que hace cosas que molestan a la gente al grado de ser golpeado. -agrego para luego irse con un libro en mano.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego Sai. Lamento lo que te hizo Gaara pero para la próxima vez no hagas eso, ya que como ves, no le gusta ser llamado así. -dijo Naruto para luego irse con su primo en dirección a ver al director.

El azabache espero a que los donceles estuvieran lo bastante lejos para acercarse a su primo y aclarar algunas dudas que tenía.

-¿Por qué no te defendiste?

-¿Eh?

-No te hagas el tonto. Fuiste a la militarizada, pudiste evitar se tirado, aunque tampoco niego que me gusto verte en el suelo sufriendo. -dijo el azabache con una sonrisa.

-Te recuerdo que aunque no llevo el apellido, también soy un Uchiha y no es de Uchiha´s golpear a donceles y mucho menos si debo golpear al doncel que me gusta. Pero he de reconocer que me tomo por sorpresa, jamás espere eso de un doncel.

-No sé qué le ves a ese doncel, no es nada amable y parece más varón que tú.

-Pero que dices primito, si es demasiado lindo y adorable. Además tú pareces interesado en Naruko. -aseguro el Ne muy confiado.- No apartaste tu mirada de él, solo me miraste de reojo a mí, a lo mucho tres veces.

-No te niego que esté interesado en él, pero no de la manera que piensas. Solo me recuerda a alguien.

-Bueno como sea… vayamos a comer que tengo hambre.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

-¿No crees que exageraste, Gaara? –le pregunto el rubio mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia la dirección.

-Fue su culpa por intentar tocarme sin mi consentimiento, además de que llego por la espalda.

-Pero…

-Sabes que no me gusta que los varones me toquen sin mi permiso.

-Todo por culpa del tío...-murmuro el rubio, más para sí que para su acompañante.

-Supongo que sí. Pero es él, Naru. Espero tu apoyo. –Dijo el pelirrojo mostrando una sonrisa a su primo quien entendió a lo que se refería y le devolvió la sonrisa con complicidad.- Cambiando de tema, ¿para qué crees que nos llame Jiraiya?

-¿Ero-Sannin…? Mmm… No lo sé. Con él se puede esperar de todo.

-Espero que no haga nada sospechoso con nosotros o tendrá una grata visita de nuestro Abuelo Sora, Mi padre y el Tío Minato. –dijo con sarcasmo evidente el pelirrojo.

-No te olvides de Dei-nii. –agrego el rubio.

-Cierto y también de…

-¡Karin! – dijeron ambos donceles, y comenzaron a reír.

-…Pero no creo que nos haga nada, él prefiere a las mujeres. -alego el rubio dejando su risa.

-Tienes razón.

Se detuvieron delante de una puerta que tenía un letrero con la palabra _"Dirección"_. Tocaron y esperaron el _"Adelante"_ que fue dicho a los pocos segundos después de haber tocado.

-Bienvenidos jóvenes -Jiraiya se levantó de su silla al verlos y con un ademan de la mano los invito a pasar.

-¿Para qué nos llamó Jiraiya…Sensei? – dijo el pelirrojo dudoso de como dirigirse al mayor.

Ya lo conocían de ante mano y siempre lo trataron informalmente, por lo que ahora estando en la escuela no sabían cómo dirigirse a él. En esa escuela era un icono de autoridad, algo de lo que carecía en presencia de sus abuelos y sus conocidos en Alemania.

-Jiraiya, está bien… estamos solos. Sigamos como siempre. -intervino el director.

-Está bien. –dijeron ambos menores.

-Mejor vallamos al tema principal… les mande llamar para discutir con ustedes sobre los próximos estudiantes que ingresaran a la escuela…

-¿Los próximos estudiantes? – pregunto Naruto.

-Así es… -continuo hablando Jiraiya.

-¿Qué tenemos que ver con los nuevos estudiantes? –ahora fue Gaara el que lo interrumpió.

-Es sobre ellos….-dijo mostrando dos solicitudes de ingreso con una fotografía.

Era mejor enseñar eso y que lo dejaran terminar de hablar. Ambos donceles miraron las solicitudes de ingreso y las tomaron en mano en cuanto se percataron de las fotografías. Se miraron entre sí, y con alegría hablaron.

-Así que en verdad vendrán. -comento el rubio y una sonrisa surco su rostro.

-Al parecer no se pudieron oponer a los abuelos. -comento el pelirrojo conteniendo una risa burlona.

-Ese parece ser el caso. -Agrego el mayor- Me acaba de hablar Sora para decirme que quiere que ingresen con ustedes, pero me temo que uno de ellos tendrá que entrar a tercer año. Y el otro estará en segundo año con ustedes. Su abuelo casi me mata por teléfono cuando le comunique que uno estaría separado de su destino. No pueden imaginar la voz con la que me amenazo…

Los comentarios del mayor, invocaron recuerdos de las golpizas que habían visto protagonizadas por su abuelo y el hombre presente, por lo que no pudieron evitar volver a soltar una carcajada como anteriormente lo habían hecho.

-…Espero que no te incomode no tenerlo a tu lado –dijo el peli-blanco.

-No importa. Ya quiero verlos…


	7. Tomillo

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Soy Yukihana-Hime.

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión) / (La portada del fic esta en la pagina de Facebook)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **RESUMEN:**

Era el fin para la humanidad, las mujeres se encontraban en peligro de ¡EXTINCIÓN! Sin mujeres el don de dar nueva vida no se lograría, pero la aparición de unos hombres con el don de la vida cambia el mundo: El nacimiento de los donceles.

La línea sanguínea del primer doncel oculta sorpresas, como la que cambio la vida de un descendiente de Tomoe _(el primer doncel)_ y que cambio la de su familia.

Después de años y generaciones la historia se repite, un amor que cambia físicamente y un malentendido que da paso a un nacimiento especial.

Cambios de vida, despedidas y reuniones que provocan diferentes circunstancias.

-... ¿Conoces a los peces payasos?

-Si...

-Dime sus características sexuales...

-Cambian de género.

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** No menores de 16 años

 **CATEGORÍA:** NARUTO

 **PAREJAS:** Clasificado XD

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

 **SAGA:** Ninguna.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 6 - Tomillo (Nunca te olvidare)-**

* * *

.

Después de haber arreglado el desastre de la menor y de haber desayunado con la familia, Deidara acompañaba a Karin a la escuela para la ceremonia de inauguración.

-Y pensar que mi querida hermanita dará el discurso.-dijo el mayor con voz melosa mientras la abrazaba.

-Dei-nii, ¿podrías comportarte? – le pidió la mini-pelirroja, su hermano a veces era demasiado dramático como su padre.

-Onii-chan…– menciono mientras la soltaba–…te he dicho que me llames Onii-chan. ¿Porque no lo haces? Incluso a Naru lo llamas a veces así, pero a mí… ¡A mí nunca! – grito mientras unas lágrimas de llanto fingido brotaban de sus hermosos ojos azules.

Cualquiera hubiera querido consolarlo, abrazarlo y acceder a cualquiera de sus peticiones por muy egoístas que fueran, pero su hermana sabía que todo aquello era puro teatro, al contrario de su hermano Naruto, Deidara era calculador, manipulador, aunque en algunas ocasiones… casi siempre con respectos amorosos de él, se pasaba de inocente, algo muy contradictorio.

-Aniki…–dijo Karin en tono serio, sabía que su hermano odiaba aún más que le dijeran así-…en verdad compórtate, sabes que esa dramatización no funciona conmigo, solo funciona con Oto-san y Naruto-Oniichan. -llamo así a su otro hermano para molestar un poco al mayor– Ellos son los únicos que aún creen que lloras de verdad, tu y yo somos iguales, tenemos la astucia de Oka-san y Naruto-Nii la inocencia de Oto-san.

-Concuerdo contigo, mi querida Imouto -dijo el doncel dejando atrás su escenita de dramatización- Pero… -llamo la atención de su hermanita y ambos se detuvieron ante la seriedad del rubio- ¡Llámame Onii-chan! -volvió hacer su escenita.

-Aniki deja tu drama -dijo la mini-pelirroja siguiendo su camino.

-Si me llamas Onii-chan dejare el drama -le contesto el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¡Jamás! – exclamo ella.

-¡¿Por qué?! – se quejó el mayor.

-¡Porque cierras la puerta de tu cuarto con candado! – le dijo la pequeña de manera acusadora.

-Lo hago para que no cortes mi cabello como lo hiciste con Gaara. -le acuso ahora el peli-largo.

-Eso fue porque no se levantó, además el mismo me dio permiso diciéndome: _"Haz lo que quieras"_

-Pero de seguro lo dijo dormido.

-Aun así… él lo dijo. –le respondió con brazos cruzados y un puchero para luego mirar al rubio con una sonrisa- Como sea, no te diré _"Onii-chan"_ a menos que quites el candado de tu puerta, puedes poner el cerrojo, pero nada más. Eso claro si es que quieres que te llame de esa manera. A ~ NI ~ KI ~ – deletreo felizmente, mientras el rubio solo la miraba.

-No gracias, aun si dejara solo el cerrojo, mañana amanecería calvo, estas entrenada para librarte de cualquier obstáculo – la acuso nuevamente el mayor – ¡Jamás quitare ese candado! ¡Es mi salvador! Hum

-Entonces ¡Jamás…–Enfatizo la palabra para disgusto de su hermano- …te llamare Onii-chan!

El rubio no tenía como rebatir eso, por lo que se sumergieron en un silencio hasta que volvió hablar la mini-pelirroja.

-Dei-Nii.

-Mmm…

-¿Cuándo un doncel duerme y dice cosas como; _"Ahh"_ y _"Métela ya"_ que significa? –pregunto recordando lo que paso con su segundo hermano esa mañana.

Ella al igual que sus hermanos, tenía una inocencia intachable en cuestiones amorosas y sexuales, debido a la burbuja rosa en que Minato se había obstinado en criarlos.

-¡¿QUEEE?! -Grito sonrojado el rubio- ¿Pero que cosas dices, Karin? ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

-Con Naruto-Nii. -dijo con simpleza, no entendía porque su hermano se había exaltado- ¿Entonces me dirás? -pregunto feliz.

-Mi… Mi hermoso…Naru…-decía shockeado.

 ** _*¡TUVO UN SUEÑO HUMEDO!*_**

Grito mentalmente el rubio y de nueva cuenta detuvo su andar ante la mirada confundida de la menor.

-¡ _Ese_ maldito morirá! -grito Deidara y luego se quedó callado unos momentos- …No sé quién sea _ese desgraciado,_ ¡pero se atrevió a aparecer en sus sueños, será maldito! -puso su mano en su barbilla mirando el cielo- Tendré que hablar con Naru muy seriamente y también con _él,_ ya va siendo hora de que ayude. No permitiré que la distancia le sea una excusa para desatender sus obligaciones para con Naru-chan.

Mientras el rubio hablaba solo, la pelirroja lo ignoro todo el trayecto, ni lo miro para que no le dijeran que ella venía con ese loco doncel. Sin más inconvenientes llegaron a la escuela, donde eran esperados por la asistente del Director.

-Bienvenidos Jóvenes Uzumaki – la mujer los recibió con el máximo respeto, después de todo provenían de la más prestigiosa familia del mundo.

Desde su llegada a la institución fueron tratados como si fueran reyes, aunque ellos odiaban eso, no pudieron negarse para no quedar mal. La ceremonia termino a tiempo y forma y después de protagonizar otra escenita al lado de su hermana, el rubio mayor se dispuso a ir a la universidad.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Como no conocía los alrededores del recinto universitario no pudo evitar perderse, por lo que se acercó a un joven pelirrojo que hablaba con un grupo de chicos que parecían recién salidos de la preparatoria.

-Aaa…disculpe.- llamo la atención del pelirrojo ya que le daba la espalda - ¿Podría indicarme como llegar a las oficinas?

El chico volteo para encarar al rubio y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Claro, ¿pero porque no mejor vamos juntos? ya que yo también me dirijo hacia allá.

Deidara al ver directamente al pelirrojo se sonrojo, por la belleza que tenía enfrente pues parecía una muñeca muy fina. Era un doncel de cabello rojizo, sus ojos café ceniza, piel blanca, un poco más bajo que él y llevaba una capa negra- ¿Qué te parece? -pregunto ya que el rubio permanecía callado.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí!... gracias por la ayuda.

Ante los ojos del doncel pelirrojo, aquel apuesto rubio parecía varón y no pudo evitar querer seguir hablando con él, es por eso que a pesar de que en realidad no tenía nada que hacer en las oficinas administrativas, se ofreció a ir con él. El Uzumaki iba vestido de forma varonil, un poco estilo militar, estaba acostumbrado a eso, así que su guardarropa tenía ese estilo y tonalidades oscuras (verde, gris, café y negro), al contrario de lo que se acostumbraba en Konohagakure para que vistan los donceles. Deidara ignoraba que debido a su forma de hablar y de vestir, en Japón, podían confundirlo como un varón, un poco afeminado.

-No hay de qué. -El oji-café se sonrojo un poco por la sonrisa que mostraba el oji-celeste, así que volteo hacia otro lado.

Empezaron a caminar hacia las oficinas de la universidad y la intención del pelirrojo era obtener toda la información posible de aquel joven rubio, por lo que se dispuso a entablar una conversación con él.

-Eres nuevo supongo.

-¿Lo dices porque no nos habíamos visto antes? - interrogo el rubio, era verdad que era nuevo pero él creía encajar bien en esa ciudad después de todo había crecido ahí, no creía resaltar mucho.

-No, hay muchos estudiantes a los que no conozco y que estudian aquí…-contesto universitario con una sonrisa, ya que para él lo más obvio seria nunca conocer a todos los estudiantes. Por el contrario, Deidara sabia santo y seña de sus compañeros de universidad en Alemania, debido a que su Tío era el director de la escuela, así que para él eso era lo más normal-…lo digo porque si fueras de aquí sabrías donde están las oficinas.

Ambos se miraron unos minutos. Deidara se sonrojo, ¿Cómo podía ser tan engreído? ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar algo tan obvio? Moría de vergüenza. Después de un minuto de silencio los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Te transferirás o es otro asunto el que te trae aquí? -Pregunto el doncel más pequeño, después de dejar de reír.

-Sí, vine a inscribirme al departamento de arte.

-¡Oh! -el pelirrojo abrió más los ojos, esa noticia era buena - Que coincidencia, yo soy de tercer año en el departamento de arte.

-¿En serio? -Pregunto Deidara con un poco de emoción y el pelirrojo debido a la sorpresa por ver de nuevo la sonrisa del oji-celeste se limitó a asentir.- Entonces ya tengo un sempai. -El pelirrojo se sonrojo aun mas, el creía que el rubio era mayor a él, no al revés.

-¿No eres de mi edad? -Pregunto dudoso- Yo pensé que te transferirías a tercero o un grado mayor.

-Jajaja…-rio divertido el rubio-…tienes razón, parecemos tener la misma edad, lo que pasa es que yo estudie otra cosa en mi anterior escuela, pero aquí quiero estudiar arte. Siempre me ha gustado pero no había tenido la oportunidad...

Continuaron caminando dirección a las oficinas, sin decir sus nombres, ni contenerse en sus comentarios, la plática era fluida, parecía que eran amigos de infancia. En uno de los tantos pasillos del edificio al que habían ingresado, iban sumidos en una plática de sus maneras de pensar y expresarse del arte. Tan entretenidos iban que el rubio no miraba a nadie más, desconocía todo lo referente a las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

Pero el destino es cruel, junta a las personas, las separa a su gusto y las une de nuevo. Nadie entiende sus caprichos, y en ese mismo momento uno de tantos estaba por llevarse a cabo. Por el mismo pasillo donde pasaba el rubio y su acompañante, pasaba un azabache hablando con uno de los profesores más aclamados en Japón, por sus altos conocimientos en el ámbito computacional. Ambos ignorando la existencia del otro, pasando lado a lado, sin siquiera dirigirse una mirada, hombro con hombro caminaron de largo, cada uno dirigiéndose al lado contrario.

-Bien llegamos. -anunció el pelirrojo cuando llegaron al final del pasillo.- Si vas a inscribirte debes hacerlo con aquella secretaria. –Señalo con su mano a una de las tantas personas en aquel lugar lleno de papeles, libros, computadoras y escritorios.

-Muchas gracias… etto…

-Sasori, me llamo Sasori. –estiro su brazo en señal de saludo.

-Deidara, pero me llaman Dei. –El rubio se presentó mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecían, omitiendo a propósito su apellido.- Mucho gusto. –Le mostro al pelirrojo una sonrisa.

-Bueno… Nos veremos al inicio de clases. –Comento Sasori con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Nos vemos. –Dijo el rubio sin notar el coqueteo.

El oji-celeste se retiró dirección hacia la secretaria para pedirle información. El pelirrojo lo siguió con la mirada y al verlo hablando con la mujer iba a retirarse pero la cara alarmante que hizo ella justo después de cruzar unas cuantas palabras con el rubio, despertó su curiosidad. Pensaba acercarse a ellos, sin embargo Deidara fue guiado al despacho del director de la Universidad, sin darle tiempo al pelirrojo de dar un paso. Segundos después la mujer salió de la oficina y ordeno a las mujeres y donceles que trabajaban ahí, que trajeran café y algunos pasteles. Sasori no entendía la situación, así como el comportamiento del personal administrativo, se preocupó por su nuevo amigo, por lo que decidió que sería mejor esperarlo.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Itachi se dirigía a la universidad después de su inútil intento por encontrar a la pelirroja en la ceremonia de la preparatoria. Tenía que encontrarse con su profesor, ya que le asesoraba en algunos conceptos referentes al programa que estaba desarrollando para su tesis.

 ** _*Por muy pequeña que fuera la esperanza para verte de nuevo, me aferrare a ella y usare todos los medios posibles para encontrarte. No te he olvidado en estos 4 años y nunca te olvidare.*_**

El moreno tenía muy claro lo que deseaba y eso era una vida junto al doncel que amaba desde hacía ya 15 años. Se había enamorado de él en el mismo instante en que sus padres los presentaron.

.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

Era un día para festejar, era el cumpleaños de su querido hermanito, cumpliría un año. Estaba feliz pero no le gustaba la idea de que el cumpleaños de su hermano menor no solo fuera festejado por su familia, si no por otra familia que eran amigos de sus padres, la fiesta sería una cena en la mansión Uchiha.

Su madre le había dicho que sus amigos tenían dos hijos, un doncel de su edad y otro varón de la edad de su hermanito. Sus padres también mencionaron que los conocieron en uno de los chequeos que tuvieron durante el embarazo de su madre con su hermano, en el hospital Senju y que desde ahí se hicieron amigos, le pidieron de favor que fuera amigo del hijo doncel de la otra familia, ese era el deseo de sus padres, pero no le interesaba para nada a él, de seguro era como cualquier doncel que se acercaba a él para ser amigos y aprovecharse de su apellido.

-Itachi, ya llegaron nuestros amigos. -le dijo la azabache con una sonrisa muy amable que sorprendió al moreno, su madre se veía tan feliz.- Espero te lleves bien con su hijo, ¿entendido?

-Claro madre – le contesto el pequeño moreno de 5 años.

Bajaron al comedor donde al entrar se toparon con una familia de 4, un rubio de ojos azules con una sonrisa muy amable; una pelirroja muy hermosa de cabellera larga con una mirada que transmitía amor; la mujer carga en brazos a un bebe rubio de piel acanelada con bigotitos o eso parecían ser, estaba dormido; y al lado del rubio mayor, un pequeño de su edad, era un bello doncel rubio de ojos celestes que transmitían amor y alegría. Se quedó embobado en el mini-rubio.

-Itachi, te presento a los Namikaze. Ella es Kushina.-presento su madre uno a uno a los invitados.

-Un gusto pequeño Itachi.-dijo la pelirroja acariciando sus cabellos con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía al bebé.

-Él es Minato, esposo de Kushina.-continuo su mamá.

-Un gusto pequeño. – Le dedico una sonrisa - Se parece a ti Fugaku, es como un mini-tu. – dijo mientras hablaba con su padre. Le sorprendió ver a su padre reír junto al rubio mayor.

-Este pequeño es Deidara, es doncel y es el hijo mayor de Kushina y Minato.-dijo su madre agachándose a la altura del pequeño doncel, mientras con una de sus manos tocaba la cabeza del pequeño quien se sonrojo por el contacto.

-Un gusto… Soy Dei… Deidara Namikaze.-dijo con el rostro hacia abajo y un sonrojo, mientras que jugaba con unos mechones de su largo cabello con sus dedos.

-Y por último este pequeño de acá es Naruto, es varón y, es menor a Sasuke por unos cuantos meses.-dijo levantándose para acercarse al dormilón que traía la pelirroja.

-Un gusto conocerlos. Soy Itachi Uchiha. – se presentó muy formalmente el moreno sacándoles una sonrisa burlona a los mayores Namikaze.

-Jajá, se parece a ti en todos los sentidos, Fugaku. -dijo el rubio mayor pasando su brazo por los hombros de su padre.

-Sí, lo sé. Sasuke se parece más a Mikoto. -le contesto su padre aun con una sonrisa.

-Pequeño, no tienes que ser tan formal con nosotros. -le dijo la pelirroja.- ¿Serias tan amable de jugar con Dei-chan? Debido a lo celoso que es su padre, casi no tiene amigos.

-¡Oye! –Se quejó el rubio mayor- No son celos, es protección. –dijo en su defensa, todos los adultos se rieron de aquel comentario.

-Si.-dijo mirando al doncel que se ocultaba atrás de su padre.

-Vamos Dei, juega con Itachi-kun –Le dijo el rubio a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Seguro? ¿No te enojaras? Él es un varón. Papi, dijiste que no debo jugar con otro varón que no seas tú o mi hermanito. –Dijo levantado su cabecita para mirar a la cara a su padre, quien solo sonreía tontamente, ¿en serio había dicho eso? ¿En verdad era tan celoso?

-Anda ve, no pasara nada. –Dijo la pelirroja a su hijo, quien miro de nuevo a su papá esperando su aprobación.- Yo me encargo de él, no te preocupes.

Le dio una palmadita al doncelito para animarle. El pequeño rubio asintió y se acercó tímidamente al moreno.

-¿A qué desea jugar Deidara-san?-le pregunto el moreno.

- _Ita-chan…_ – dijo el pequeño rubio con la cara como tomate, por la abreviación que hizo con el nombre del moreno, y el otro no supo porque pero se puso feliz de ser llamado así por el mini-rubio – no me llames _"Deidara-san"_ suena como si no fuéramos amigos o ¿no somos amigos? – le dijo ahora con una tímida pero hermosa sonrisa y ladeando su cabecita.

 ** _((Yukihana: #muriendo desangrada# Moe…_** **~(*¬*)~ _Dei-chan.))_**

-Claro que lo somos.-le dijo el moreno también con una sonrisa. – Vamos al patio a jugar –estiro una de sus manos, y que fue tomada por el mini-rubio.

-Hai. - dijo feliz Dei yéndose con Itachi a jugar.

Los padres suspiraron ante aquella hermosa y tierna escena. Pasaron las horas y después de una larga cena, era tiempo de que se fueran los Namikaze.

-Nos vemos luego Ita-chan.

-Hai. Dei-chan.-dijo feliz Itachi siendo observado por su madre, quien estaba súper contenta y satisfecha. Una vez que los Namikaze se fueron y quedaron solo, los Uchiha, el pequeño moreno pregunto.

-¿Madre?

-¿Qué pasa Itachi?

-¿Qué significa gustar? – pregunto mientras su madre agrandaba aún más su sonrisa.

 ** _~Fin del Flash Back~_**

 ** _._**

Mientras recordaba el pasado llego a la universidad, busco a su profesor en el aula pero al único que encontró fue a su mejor amigo Kisame; un varón, de piel de color azul pálido, ojos blancos y pequeños, y en las mejillas unas marcas que parecen branquias, dientes afilados, pelo de color azul encrespado, y bastante alto.

-Itachi, ¿Qué te trae en estas fechas a la escuela?

-Hola Kisame. Buscaba a Kazusu-sensei. ¿Tú sabes dónde está?

-Fue a las oficinas, recibió una llamada de Hidan, al parecer va a dar a luz o ya dio, no entendí bien. -comento el peli-azul.

-Entonces iré a buscarlo allá…

-Espera…-Él dientes de tiburón noto a su amigo distraído.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eso es lo que quisiera saber, ¿qué pasa contigo hoy?

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Si fueras el mismo Itachi de siempre, hubieras preguntado por el idiota de Hidan, después de todo también es nuestro amigo. Pero ahora que te informo que dio a luz ni te inmutas, así que es más que obvio que algo te pasa. Habla por las buenas o le diré a Konan que te haga hablar. –Amenazo Kisame, sabía muy bien que aquella mujer era la única capaz de acorralar al Uchiha.

El peli-negro estaba sorprendido, él creía que estaba disimulando su ansiedad muy bien. Comenzó a reírse de sí mismo de repente, desconcertado al otro varón.

-Perdón… perdón…-decía mientras se tranquilizaba de su ataque de risa.- Lo que pasa es que nunca me imaginé algo así. Veo que me conoces mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Eso es obvio, después de todo nos conocemos desde pequeños. Así que habla.

-Está bien, te lo diré. Pero será después, primero debo hablar con el profesor. Te veo en la cafetería de siempre…

Itachi salió del salón después de acordar la hora. Se dirigió hacia las oficinas en busca de su profesor. Cuando lo localizo, su asesor salía de la oficina del Director.

-Kazusu-sensei. –El varón mayor volteo al oír que lo llamaban.

El profesor era un varón, alto y piel oscura, tenía unas cicatrices en el borde de la boca, resultado de un accidente que tuvo de joven. Su cabello castaño oscuro y largo hasta los hombros. Sus ojos tienen un color inusual: pupila verde con cornea roja.

Tenía un año y medio de casado con Hidan, un doncel universitario amigo de Itachi; quien se destacaba más por tener el cabello medio largo de color plata peinado hacia atrás, y unos ojos morados.

-¡Oh, Uchiha! –Fue el _"saludo"_ que le dio a su alumno.- Ya estaba pensando que no ibas a venir.

-Disculpe, tuve un imprevisto. –Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.- Kisame me dijo que Hidan dio a luz, felicidades. Por favor felicítelo de mi parte.

-¡Oh! Sobre eso… al parecer fue una falsa alarma, pero se va a quedar en el hospital ya que la fecha está cerca…-comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo que los guiaba a la salida de ese edificio, para ir al aula y comenzar las asesorías para la tesis del varón Uchiha.

Itachi escuchaba a su profesor mientras se quejaba sobre el gasto innecesario del hospital, por las constantes falsas alarmas sobre el nacimiento de su primogénito y los pedidos del personal médico para que hablara con su esposo sobre su lenguaje poco apropiado para un doncel. A pesar de las constantes quejas que soltaba, el Uchiha noto algo de alegría en las palabras de Kasuzu, ya que aunque amaba el dinero sobre todo y razón por la que se especializo en una profesión que le daría grandes ganancias, aun así le hacía ilusión la simple idea de ser padre.

Sumergidos en aquella charla cruzaron el pasillo que los llevaba a la salida, el azabache no prestaba atención a su alrededor, perdiendo así la oportunidad de mirar de frente al dueño de una cabellera rubia. Cuando el color amarillo llego a su mente solo pudo voltear y ver la espalda de una persona que vista por detrás parecía varón y vestía como uno, y a su lado iba un doncel pelirrojo, sin pensar más en el asunto, retomo su camino acompañado de su profesor.

 ** _*El cabello de Deidara también era de ese tono de rubio*_**

Se dijo brevemente a sí mismo.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Después de una hora y media de platicar con el director de la universidad, un rubio salió de la oficina soltando un suspiro, claramente cansado.

Despidiéndose y agradeciendo al personal administrativo por sus atenciones, se dirigió a la salida, cruzado el mismo pasillo por el que había llegado, sin embargo, su camino se vio bloqueado al ser interceptado por un pelirrojo.

-¡Oh! No creí que me esperarías. -dijo el rubio.

-Y no lo iba a hacer. –Contesto el oji-café con un leve sonrojo, ya que lo que menos quería es que el rubio pensara que era un acosador.- Lo que pasa es que… bueno…-no sabía cómo explicar la situación que se generó y que lo preocupo.-…después de que hablaste con la secretaria del director… bueno, ella… ella actuó un poco raro, y luego les dijo algo a los demás y ellos también actuaron extraño...

 ** _*Supongo que fue cuando le dije mi apellido.*_**

Dedujo el rubio, era esa la razón por la que no le hacía mucha gracia decir que era un _"Uzumaki"._ Suspiro y vio al doncel enfrente de él, al ver su cara de preocupación decidió contarle la verdad, el pelirrojo se había molestado en ayudarlo y también se preocupó por él, explicarle la situación era lo menos que podía hacer

-Perdón por preocuparte. –Lo mejor sería empezar con una disculpa.- No era mi intención hacerlo. La verdad esperaba que actuara un poco alterada, pero nunca creí que sería tan extremista.

-¿Eh?

La expresión de Sasori demostraba su sorpresa, duda y confusión, no entendía nada. Deidara pasó una mano detrás de su cabeza, ¿cómo explicar el comportamiento de las personas al oír su apellido sin sonar egocentrista? ¿Cómo hacer para que el pelirrojo no cambiara su actitud hacia con él, por saber la verdad? No quería que su amigo lo tratara diferente, no quería ser superior ya que él no se consideraba así.

-Te lo contare. Te diré la razón de su comportamiento, pero debes prometer que no me trataras diferente a como me tratas.

-Está bien. –dijo el pelirrojo, cada vez tenía más curiosidad. ¿Qué secretos ocultada ese rubio?- Lo prometo.

-Ok. Pero mejor vamos a un lugar donde podamos hablar, las cosas cambiaron desde que vivía en Japón, así que ¿conoces algún café?

-Sí, vamos. No está muy lejos.

El pelirrojo guio al rubio en silencio hasta un café cercano al plantel, un edificio de dos pisos, con terraza en la segunda planta. Un punto de reunión para los estudiantes de la universidad. El interior de un color café le daba un estilo hogareño, los sillones muy cómodos, dando la sensación de estar en la sala de tu casa, con una mesa en medio. El lugar no tenía muchos clientes sentados, debido a que los universitarios estaban de vacaciones, pero si había muchas personas formadas para llevar un café o algunos postres.

-Subamos a la segunda planta. –propuso el pelirrojo.

-Hai.

Sin fijarse mucho en los demás clientes, subieron al segundo piso y tomaron asiento en unos sillones de la terraza, Deidara miro a su alrededor y noto que solo había cinco personas, 3 dispersas por todo el piso y una pareja de amigos, todos muy alejados de ellos. Pidieron al mesero unos cafés y unas galletas, después de que les trajeran su orden, el rubio comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno como dije, te diré que fue lo que paso en las oficinas. –Tomo aire dándose valor.- Bueno… la secretaria se alteró porque le dije mi nombre.

-¿Y eso que tiene de especial? –Dijo el pelirrojo, quien no entendía que de especial podía tener su nombre. Sus facciones delataban su duda.- Te llamas Deidara.

-Sí, no te lo dije pero… mi apellido es Uzumaki...-El oji-celeste esperaba una alteración en su acompañante, una exaltación o un comportamiento exagerado, pero nada… no sucedía NADA.

-¿Uzumaki? –El rubio asintió.- Uzumaki… Uzumaki… ¡¿Deidara Uzumaki?! – Se había levantado exaltado de su lugar gritando después de comprender, y ahí estaba el actuar exaltado.

-Shh…

-Lo siento.

Mientras el pelirrojo procesaba la información los dos mantuvieron silencio. Ahora todo tenía sentido, las acciones del personal, las expresiones en sus rostros, todo. Deidara suspiro, era el fin, ahora sería tratado como un dios… ¿o no?

-Ósea… ¿que tú eres el primer hijo de la siguiente en línea para suceder la empresa B.U, así como también los demás negocios alrededor del mundo? ¿Y hermano mayor de dos hermanos que se han destacado en la escuela militar más prestigioso de la familia Uzumaki? ¿E hijo del famoso empresario Minato Uzumaki, quien es el mejor a la hora de cerrar un negocio?

-Si… ese soy yo. –dijo levantado una ceja. ¿Cómo es que sabía eso su acompañante? La información de su padre y sus hermanos era casi nula en los medios, estaba más que seguro que ni siquiera los nombres de los menores eran públicos, solo su madre y él eran los conejillos de indias que querían degollar a los periodistas.

-¡Wooow! – Expreso Sasori – Así que eres algo así como un _"príncipe"._

-¡No! – grito desesperado el rubio sorprendiendo un poco al pelirrojo – Perdón, no quise alzar la voz. Lo que pasa es que no me gusta ser tratado de esa forma tan… tan…-no encontraba la palabra para describirlo.

-Exuberante – dijo el doncel pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, eso… antes mi apellido era Namikaze, aunque era un apellido significativo, no me trataban tan diferente pero cuando nos mudamos a Alemania y luego…

-…Luego fuiste reconocido por la familia principal, y te convertiste en Uzumaki, ingresaste a la escuela militarizada que estaba bajo la dirección de tu tío, te graduaste con honores hace un año. Comenzaste a trabajar en esa escuela como docente, ¿cierto? –La narración del pelirrojo fue tan exacta que parecía que fue contando por el rubio.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-¿Qué se de tu vida? – El rubio asintió –…yo también pertenezco a una familia noble. Por lo que sé de una manera u otra que sucede en la familia principal. Así que deja me presento de nuevo, soy Sabaku No Sasori, el hijo mayor de la Familia _Sabaku No_. Nuestras familias tienen varios negocios juntos, así que llevémonos bien. -dijo dándole la mano de nuevo al rubio, quien no podía estar más que feliz, porque no cambiaron su manera de tratarse.- Espero ser un buen Sempai.

-Gracias…Bueno en ese caso – tomo la mano que le daban – Mi nombre es Deidara Uzumaki, el hijo mayor de la primogénita Kushina Uzumaki.

Ambos sonrieron demostrando complicidad y siguieron tomando su café, pero algo llamo la atención del pelirrojo…

-¡Espera! – El rubio lo miro mientras ponía de nuevo su taza en la mesa – Ahora que lo razono todos los hijos de Kushina-san son donceles – el pelirrojo miro al rubio quien le sostuvo la mirada y se limitó a asentir, ¿eso que tenía que ver? – Ósea que… ¡¿ERES UN DONCEL?! – su grito fue tan alto que se escuchó en las calles.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Pasada una hora de revisar con su profesor su tesis, se dirigió a la cafetería en la que había quedado con su amigo. Al entrar fue recibido por un doncel que lo conocía por ser cliente frecuente, lo guiaba a una mesa cuando vio a su amigo sentado y se dirigió a él. El doncel tomo solamente su orden ya que el tiburón anteriormente había pedido café.

-¿Y? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto por tercera vez Kisame al ver que Itachi no tenía ganas de hablar, llevaban varios minutos en silencio.

-Yo… - el Uchiha suspiro –… yo fui esta mañana a la ceremonia de inicio de clases de Sasuke.

-¿Y eso que? ¿Acaso tu hermanito se a echado novia y no te había dicho?

-Créeme que eso hubiera sido menos sorpresivo. – confeso el moreno – Lo que me altero es que… vi a Kushina-san.

Kisame dejo su café de lado, él sabía todo con respecto al doncel rubio y su familia, aunque nunca lo había conocido por los celos del Uchiha.

-¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Viste a tu doncel? – su voz demostraba cierto interés por la historia.

-No. – el rostro del moreno era sereno – No estaba con ella. Sasuke estaba dando su discurso, cuando note que algo proveniente del público lo altero, busque que había sido y ahí la vi a ella, miraba a Sasuke, quise acercarme pero…

Itachi le conto todo lo sucedido durante y después de la ceremonia. Durante la charla comenzaron hacer especulaciones sobre el porque la pelirroja apareció de repente, conforme más especulaban, los escenarios eran peores, llegaron a un punto donde mejor era dejarlo, ya que el moreno no deseaba que algo malo le pasara a su Deidara. Pagaron los cafés y uno que otro postre que consumieron y salieron del local.

-Sera mejor dejar que las cosas pasen. – Concluyo Kisame.- Si está aquí en Konoha, la volverás a ver… Bueno yo me regreso a la universidad.

-Tienes razón. Suerte con…

-¡¿ERES UN DONCEL?! – se oyó un grito interrumpiendo la despedida de los amigos.

Ambos buscaron quien grito, pero solo vieron a las personas a su alrededor quienes también buscaban de dónde provino aquel grito.

-…Sí que tiene voz ese doncel. – comento un varón a otro, al salir del mismo local donde anteriormente se encontraba el azabache hablando con su amigo.

-Al parecer venia de adentro el grito.- dijo Kisame.- Supongo que algo bueno han de haber hablado – sonrió ante su propio comentario.

-Ya lo creo. – El moreno igual sonrió – Nos vemos al inicio de clases, tengo que localizar a mis padres.

-Ok. -con simples ademanes de mano cada uno siguió su camino.

Cuando Itachi llego a su hogar uno de los donceles del servicio le anuncio que había visitas. Grata fue su sorpresa al ver a su Tío favorito en la sala, mientras tomaba un té verde y veía un programa en la televisión.

-¡Tío! – grito alegre, tenía casi un año sin verlo.

-¡Oh, Itachi! – El azabache mayor se levantó del sofá para abrazar a su sobrino.- Sigues igual de guapo.

-Gracias, pero tu estas más que hermoso. – dijo al separarse del abrazo, miro una vez más a su tío, quien traía un kimono azul rey que resaltaba sus ojos y piel blanca, mostraba su hermoso cuerpo de doncel.- Cuando llamaste hace 3 días diciendo que Sai ingresaría a la preparatoria no mencionaste nada de que tú también volvías.

-Bueno, ¿cómo podría dejar a mi hijo y sobrinos solos? Después de todo, tus padres van a tardar en volver y me pidieron cuidarlos.

-Hablando de mis padres, ¿no tendrás manera de contactarlos? Se fueron sin decir nada en esta ocasión, además de que dejaron sus celulares en casa.

-No, solo me llamaron y me pidieron cuidarlos ya que tú y tu hermano estarían solos en casa, ¿porque? ¿Sucedió algo?

-Bueno… Lo que pasa es que Kushina-san apareció…

-¿Kushina Namikaze?

-Sí, ella.

-¿Cómo paso? Cuéntame -pidió el doncel a su sobrino, mientras lo guiaba al sillón.

-Bueno estábamos…

No termino de hablar porque se escuchó un gran estruendo y a dos personas discutiendo, que se dirigían a la sala.

-¿Pero por qué no puedo seguirlo? -Pregunto uno de los dos varones que iban llegando.

-Ya te dije que no. Imagina el escándalo, si se enteran que un Uchiha acosa a otro estudiante.- dijo el otro.

Sai y Sasuke discutían, ya que el segundo le impidió a su primo seguir al doncel pelirrojo para enterarse en donde vivía.

-Sai, Sasuke Okairi.- dijo el doncel.

-Okairi.- dijo el hermano mayor.

-¡Izuna-ojisan! / Oto-chan.- dijeron los preparatorianos al ver al invitado.

El azabache se acercó para abrazar a su Tío. Lo adoraba.

-Te extrañe mucho Sasuke. -dijo el mayor.

-Pensé que llegabas mañana, Oto-chan. –dijo Sai.

-Me adelante un poco. No quería que Sasuke y tú se pelearan por mucho tiempo. –Dijo el doncel contestándole a su hijo, sin separarse de su sobrino.

-A mi nadie me dijo que vendrías. –dijo Sasuke de forma acusadora mirando a su hermano, pero tampoco rompía el abrazo con el doncel mayor. – De haber sabido que estarías aquí, no me hubiera quedado con mi copia barata perdiendo el tiempo.

-¡Hey! –Se quejó Sai.- No fue perder el tiempo. Fue tu culpa y de tu poca paciencia que no consiguiera mi objetivo. Ellos tendrían que salir tarde o temprano.

-¿De qué están hablando? –Intervino Itachi quien no entendían nada de la conversación de esos dos.

-Que este…-dijo Sai señalando a su primo-…no me dejo esperar a Gaa-chan para acompañarlo a su casa.

-¿Gaa-chan? –preguntaron los mayores.

-Es el doncel pelirrojo de la ceremonia. -dijo Sasuke. – Además no iba a perder más de mi valioso tiempo esperando a alguien que ni sabíamos a qué hora saldría de la oficina del director.

-¿El Uzumaki? –pregunto el moreno.

-Sí, ese. La copia barata se ha propuesto que sea para él.

-¿Hay un Uzumaki aquí en Japón? –Pregunto Izuna curioso.

-Sí, y es más, son dos, un rubio y un pelirrojo. -dijo el azabache, separándose un poco de su tío.

-Y los dos son donceles muy tiernos y lindos. -dijo el peli-negro con una sonrisa.

-¿Tiernos? ¿Lindos? – Pregunto sarcástico el azabache – Pero si fue el pelirrojo quien te dejo en la humillación completa en frente e todos.

-¿Qué? – pregunto el único doncel viendo a su hijo.

-Lo que pasa es que Gaa-chan me hizo una llave.-dijo como si nada.

-¿Llave? – pregunto confundido su papá.

-Sí, una llave de defensa personal. -en cuanto dijo eso el doncel abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Y se podría saber porque? – pregunto Izuna.

No lo creía, su único hijo, experto en varias artes marciales siendo vencido por alguien más, y lo que era más sorpréndete, por un doncel.

-Porque le dije Gaa-chan y porque quise taparle los ojos.

-¿Solo eso?- pregunto desconcertado.

-Sí, jamás le hubiera hecho nada malo a Gaa-chan.

-Deberías de dejar de llamarlo así, si no quieres que para la otra te pegue más fuerte. -dijo el azabache con una sonrisa de lado.

-No lo creo. Oto-chan luego te presentare a tu futuro yerno.-dijo feliz Sai.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Claro hijo.- estaba en shock como para asimilar las palabras en sí.

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

-Ya llegue – anuncio Deidara al cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Okairi Dei-Nii. -dio la bienvenida la mini-pelirroja desde un sillón en la sala donde disfrutaba una _"cubeta"_ de unos 5 Litros de su helado favorito.

-¡Okairi Dei-chan! –grito la pelirroja mayor desde la cocina.

-Hump. ¿Karin como…? – decía mientras caminaba a la sala para ver a su hermanita. - ¡Karin! – soltó un grito.

-¿Mmm? – exclamo la menor ya que tenía una cucharada con helado en la boca y observaba a su tonto pero amado hermano mayor.

-¿En qué estás pensando? – Volvió a exclamar el rubio - ¡Vas a engordar más! ¡Te va a doler el estómago! ¿Quién fue el tonto que te dio eso? ¿Dónde está Naruto? ¿Por qué no te quito esa cosa? – el rubio estaba exaltado, su hermanita era capaz de comer esa cantidad de helado o más pero no era bueno para su salud.

-¿Engordar más? – pregunto muy bajito y con un tic en el ojo izquierdo, el rubio no la alcanzo a escuchar. ¿Eso significaba que estaba gorda? Ahora si estaba enojada, a veces su hermano la sacaba de sus cabales- Aniki…

-Es…-El rubio iba a decirle que lo llamara _"Onii-chan"_ , pero no le dio tiempo porque la pelirroja siguió hablando.

-…Naruto-Oniichan está en su cuarto con Gaara-Oniichan… –enfatizo la manera en que llamo a los donceles, mientras contenía su enojo, el rubio sintió celos ¿Por qué no lo llamaba Onii-chan también? ¿Desde cuándo su pelirrojo primo era también llamado Onii-chan? -…Se encerraron en su habitación cuando regresaron de la escuela, pero antes Naruto-Oniichan me dio mi helado.

Su voz demostraba lo enojada que estaba, en verdad hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano al no lanzarse contra su Baka-Aniki. Ella poseía el carácter temperamental de su madre pero tenía un poco más de paciencia que ella… pero solo un poco y su hermano mayor era especialista en terminar con ese poco, con una solo frase. El rubio noto el enojo de la mini-pelirroja y su instinto de supervivencia le indico, que si quería salir vivo de ese momento, era mejor dejarla comer aquel producto y cambiar de tema. Aun así quería resolver sus dudas.

-¡Ahh! Jajaja –rio nervioso- Te lo dio Naruto… bueno siendo así, sigue disfrutándolo… Mejor dime, ¿A que debemos el tan generoso gesto de darte un helado? ¿Y por qué Naru y Gaara se encerraron? También platícame cómo te fue en tu primer día.

Realizaba preguntas al azar por temor a tocar alguna mina emocional y que su hermana lo atacara. Ella suspiro en un intento de calmar su enojo, su hermano estaba nervioso y ella lo sabía, intentaría hablar bien con él.

-Me fue bien, la escuela aquí está más atrás de lo que ya sé, no será problema. Y no sé a qué se deba el helado. Llegaron hace un rato, Naruto-Oniichan me dio el helado, me dijo _"gracias"_ y me dio un beso en la frente...

Mientras hablaba un leve sonrojo se mostró en su rostro, en verdad adoraba a su hermano, aunque eso no significaba que no quería a sus demás familiares pero para ella su segundo hermano era especial. Siempre lo había sido y siempre lo seria.

-…Saludaron a Oka-san, ella les dijo que la cena iba a estar lista en un rato, luego subieron al segundo piso y se encerraron en la habitación.

-Ya veo -dijo sentándose en el otro lado del sillón, se dejó caer hacia atrás y suspiro, estaba cansado.

-¿Te pasa algo? –pregunto la mini-pelirroja. Apago la televisión que estaba viendo para centrar su atención en s hermana mayor.

-Solo tuve un día largo, Hump. También hice un amigo.

-Mmm… ¿Doncel o varón? -Esa era la pregunta que siempre hacia cuando Deidara conocía a alguien, ya que nunca había dejado que un varón se acercara de otra manera que fuera amistosa.

-Doncel.

-¿Y cómo es?

-Pelirrojo, más bajito que yo, parece una muñeca de porcelana. Hump.

-¡Oh! ¿Y cómo lo conociste? -pregunto interesada, mientras se llevaba otra cuchara de helado a la boca.

Deidara le conto todo lo que había pasado; desde que entro a la universidad, que le había dicho a su amigo que era un Uzumaki, que lo había confundido con un varón y que se le habían de cierta forma declarado…

.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

-¡¿Eres un doncel?! –grito Sasori

-Sí, lo soy. ¿Porque? ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Hump.

-No. –el pelirrojo se sonrojo, por no haberse dado cuenta, también porque aquel rubio le parecía un varón guapo y quería ver si podría haber algo más.- No te vistes como un doncel del todo, y yo pensé que eras un varón.

-¿Qué pasa? Estas rojo.

-¡Ahh! Que frustración –Sasori dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa cubriéndose con las manos.- ¡Ahh!

-Puedes decirme lo que sea. –dijo el rubio, no entendía nada, ¿que era lo que había cambiado al ser doncel?

-Lo que pasa es que yo… yo…

-¿Tu? Anda dime.

-¡Lo que pasa es que me gustaste! –grito por fin el pelirrojo. No lo iba a decir, pero el rubio había confesado algo que tampoco quería, por lo que con eso estaban a mano.- Eso es lo que pasa, pensé que eras un varón muy guapo.

Con tal confesión el Uzumaki no pudo evitar también sonrojarse, ahora los dos estaban tan rojos como un tomate o más. Se miraron en silencio, no sabían que decir o que hacer.

-Gracias… supongo…

 ** _~Fin del Flash Back~_**

 **.**

Cuando el relato termino la sala se mantenía en silencio, el rubio estaba rojo por recordar y la pelirroja estaba congelada, mantenía en el aire la cuchara con helado que iba a degustar. El ambiente duro así unos segundos más, hasta que un grito se dejó escuchar por toda la casa.

-¡Kyaaa! –por fin la mini-pelirroja salió de su trance.

-¡No grites! –le dijo el rubio.

-¡Oka-san! –volvió a gritar la pelirroja, se subió al sillón y salto hacia atrás dirección a la cocina- ¡Oka-san! ¡Onii-chan enamoro a un doncel!


	8. Comienza la semana

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Soy Yukihana-Hime.

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión) / (La portada del fic esta en la pagina de Facebook)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **RESUMEN:**

Era el fin para la humanidad, las mujeres se encontraban en peligro de ¡EXTINCIÓN! Sin mujeres el don de dar nueva vida no se lograría, pero la aparición de unos hombres con el don de la vida cambia el mundo: El nacimiento de los donceles.

La línea sanguínea del primer doncel oculta sorpresas, como la que cambio la vida de un descendiente de Tomoe _(el primer doncel)_ y que cambio la de su familia.

Después de años y generaciones la historia se repite, un amor que cambia físicamente y un malentendido que da paso a un nacimiento especial.

Cambios de vida, despedidas y reuniones que provocan diferentes circunstancias.

-... ¿Conoces a los peces payasos?

-Si...

-Dime sus características sexuales...

-Cambian de género.

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** No menores de 16 años

 **CATEGORÍA:** NARUTO

 **PAREJAS:** Clasificado XD

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

 **SAGA:** Ninguna.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 7 - Comienza la semana. -**

* * *

.

Era su segundo día de clases y los preparatorianos Uzumaki's no quisieron ser llevados en carro por su padre/tío a la escuela. No querían que los demás vieran aquel carro del año que conducía Minato, o podrían malinterpretarlo y creer, que se creían dioses.

Preferían caminar y pasar por el parque Bolt, el cual tenían que atravesar para llegar a la preparatoria Konoha. Después de todo el clima no era malo y a ellos les encantaba estar al aire libre.

Mientras caminaban comenzaron a platicar sobre la alocada noche familiar que tuvieron un día anterior.

-…Pero en serio -dijo Naruto continuando la conversación- Mira que confundir a Dei-Nii con un varón. Es más que obvio que es un doncel.

-Ni que lo digas -concordó Gaara- Aunque se ponga algo diferente, a lo que visten los donceles aquí en Japón, las facciones de Dei-Nii son demasiado delicadas aun para un doncel. Cualquiera se daría cuenta.

-Sí, pero lo peor fue lo de mi Oto-san.

-Tienes razón, a veces el Tío Minato es igual o peor que mi padre.

.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

La menor fue corriendo y gritando a la cocina donde estaba la pelirroja mayor para dar la noticia de mayor relevancia de ese día. Naruto y Gaara habían bajado al oír el grito, encontrándose a los dos rubios mayores en la planta baja de la casa. Minato había llegado justo en el momento en que su hija salía corriendo a dar la noticia, quedando con total shock porque su hijo mayor tenía un enamorado.

-Bienvenido Oto-san/Tío. –dijeron al unísono los menores al ver al mayor en la puerta, quieto y con una expresión de sorpresa y horror.

-¡¿Es cierto?! – grito la madre emocionada, entrando a la sala junto a la mini-pelirroja.

-¿De qué? – pregunto Naruto curioso.

-¿Qué nos perdimos? –Gaara también estaba curioso por saber que ocurría con su familia.

-Dei-chan…-dijo casi en susurro Minato quien seguía en la puerta y a punto de llorar. -¿Es verdad que enamoraste a un doncel?

-Ahh… Oto-san, yo…

-Pe-pero no puede…-la voz del mayor sonaba quebrada por la tristeza, mientras se acercaba a su hijo y tomarlo de los hombros.

-¡Kyaaa! Mi Dei-chan es todo un pícaro. –decía la pelirroja mayor.

-¡NO! ¡MI DEI NO PUEDE! –grito Minato con demasiado drama, mientras lo abrazaba.

-Dei-Nii eres todo un galán. – Dijo el Kitsune.

-Aunque… ¿Por qué un doncel y no un varón o por lo menos una mujer? – pregunto el pelirrojo. Su primo solo una vez había demostrado interés romántico por alguien, así que le intrigaba saber cuál sería el tipo de persona que lo atraía.

-Si me hicieran el favor de escuchar…-se quejaba el rubio peli-largo.

-¡No, mi niño! ¡¿Es mucho pedir que se queden como niños?!... –esa y muchas cosas más lloraba Minato.

-¡¿Cuándo lo conoceremos?! –Preguntaba su mamá con su emoción hasta el tope- …Necesito preparar una cena…-la mujer siguió haciendo planes para el día en que conocieran aquel doncel que se había declarado a su hijo mayor.

-Pido su atención…-insistía Deidara.

-¡Kyaaa! Mi hermano rompe barreras de géneros… ¡Kyaaa! Debo contárselo a Ino. –chillo Karin y se puso a buscar su celular por toda la sala para informar a su mejor amiga.

-Dei-Nii ¡Viva, viva! –Gritaban los donceles.- ¡Tenemos cuñado al fin! ¡Banzai, Banzai!...

La porra iba en aumento con las pelirrojas que se unieron, y el padre lloraba en una pequeña esquina desconsolado, mientras marcaba un número. El doncel mayor suspiro, dejaría pasar un rato, para que se calmaran y pudiera contarles la historia, así como el malentendido.

Mientras tanto habían contestado la llamada que había hecho el rubio mayor…

 _-¿Bueno?-_

Al fin contestaron después del tercer timbrazo, la voz era de una mujer que hablaba en otro idioma.

 _-Tsu-chan…-_ Minato había hablado con una voz llorosa y suplicante. También hablaba en el idioma que salía del celular: _alemán._

 ** _((Yukihana: Me dio flojera ponerlo en alemán y traducirlo))_**

 _-¿Minato? Que milagro, ¿Cómo están los demás? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Tan pronto has sacado a tus hijos de sus casillas y se han peleado contigo?... –_ la mujer siguió haciendo otro par de preguntas antes de que hablara de nuevo el rubio, sabía que no eran malas noticias pues la llamaba "Tsu-chan".

 _-Tsu-chan… Dei… mi Dei… -_ La mujer se impacientaba por el tartamudeo del varón.- _Él… Él…_

 _-¡O me dices de una buena vez o cuelgo! –_ grito la mujer, llegando al límite de su paciencia.

 _-Mi Dei tiene un enamorado…_ _¡Waaa! –_ comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

 _-¿Y? ¿Qué pasa con eso? Eso es bueno… ya está en esa edad… Además no sería la primera vez que se enamora…_

 _-¡No! –_ dijo un poco más alto, pero sin mucha fuerza para no llamar la atención de los demás integrantes de la familia- _El apenas es un bebé… Es inocente… tierno… puro… es mi niño chiquito…_

 _-Como sea._ –Dijo la mujer cansada, siempre era lo mismo con el varón por lo que ya no le tomaba gran importancia al asunto.- _¿En qué puedo ayudar yo con eso? No puedo invitarte un trago, para que te desahogues…no estoy en Japón. ¿O que es lo que quieres que haga?_

 _-Quiero que inventes un Anti-feromonas, así nadie se sentirá atraído por ninguno de mis niños. Todos estarán a salvo… Dei, Gaara, Naru y mi pequeña Karin… ningún depravado o depravada se acercara a ellos. –_ en ese momento se oyó el timbre de que la llamada había sido cortada por lo que temeroso hablo.- _¿Tsu-chan? Hey, ¿Tsu-chan?..._

Los más cercanos a él varón eran los donceles menores, quienes alcanzaban a oír un poco de lo que hablaba su padre/tío, lo miraban con una gotita en la frente, a veces el rubio mayor era exagerado…

 ** _~Fin del Flash Back~_**

.

Se detuvieron a unos pasos de entrar al instituto, se miraron unos momentos y como si les hubieran contado el mejor chiste de su vida, rompieron en carcajadas… efecto que causaba el recodar la palabra _"Anti-feromonas"_ y un montón de cosas más que pidió el rubio mayor por teléfono, durante su segunda llamada.

Todos a su alrededor los miraron extrañados, no sabían el porqué de su risa repentina. Las pocas mujeres y algunos donceles cercanos a ellos, comenzaron a irritarse, debido a que los varones, incluso los que ya tenían pareja no les quitaban la mirada de encima. Otros pocos donceles y varones más tímidos se sonrojaron, los Uzumaki's se veían hermosos cuando reían.

-¡Buenos días Gaa-chan! – dijo una voz detrás del doncel pelirrojo, quien dejo de reír de golpe y se giró para encarar a quien osaba llamarlo de ese modo. – Buenos Días Na…-su saludo fue interrumpido al quedarse sin aire por un golpe que recibió en el estómago.

-¡Gaara! – grito el rubio al ver que su primo le dio tremendo puñetazo en la boca del estómago al oji-negro.

El azabache que estaba al lado del adolorido, sonrió de lado, de verdad amaba ver como maltrataban a su primo y que este no se quisiese defender. Miro al rubio quien le decía unas cuantas cosas en alemán a su primo pelirrojo y una vez más se le hizo tan familiar su actitud. De no ser por el apellido, que era doncel y que no tuviera aquellas marcas en las mejillas, diría y juraría que era Naruto, SU amigo Naruto.

Los gestos, sus acciones, sus ojos, el cabello, también estaba aquella sonrisa que espontáneamente salió el día anterior durante la plática con Sai. Todo era igual… incluso la sensación que sentía al estar a su lado, era como estar con su amigo…

El rubio al sentir la insistente mirada del varón se estremeció frente a su primo, quien al observar la acción del doncel, fijó la mirada en el azabache dirigiéndole una mirada que parecía decir:

 ** _-"Aléjate de él o muere"-_**

-Naruko, vamos - dijo el pelirrojo tomando de la mano al rubio y comenzó a jalarlo.

-Tienes razón, vamos – dijo el rubio, quien giro para quedar de frente a los Uchiha, uno que estaba de pie y el otro de rodillas sobándose el estómago.- Uchiha-san y Sai, buenos días.-hizo una reverencia- …y con su permiso nos retiramos primero.- su voz era dulce, delicada.

-¡Y tú! – Dijo con voz gruesa el pelirrojo y apuntando con el dedo a Sai.- ¡Te prohíbo que me llames así y me dirijas la palabra!

Los donceles comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de la escuela tomados de las manos, mientras los varones Uchiha´s se quedaron quietos observándolos.

-En verdad que eres masoquista. -dijo el azabache al peli-negro que intentaba levantarse- Ya te había dicho ayer que no lo llamaras así, ¿no te basto con la llave?

-No es eso, y ya te dije que no soy masoquista. -confeso el peli-negro cuando por fin se levantó y seguía tocándose el estómago- Lo que pasa es que no me esperaba que me golpeara de repente. Además deja ese tono molesto, si la verdad es que estas feliz de ver a Naru-chan a primera hora de la mañana.

-¡Y yo ya te dije que no es así! – Comenzó a defenderse el azabache - ¡Es que él…!

-¡Sasuke-kun! –Grito una voz chillona interrumpiendo al azabache - ¡Ohaiyo!

Una chica pelirosa se lanzó al cuello de Uchiha, el cual rodeo con sus brazos. Él por su cuenta no hizo nada por zafarse, estaba acostumbrado a que aquella mujer se le encimara, y más que cansado de repetirle durante 4 años que no lo hiciera, prefería no gastar más energía en ella.

-Sakura – dijeron los dos varones. ¿Sería un saludo o una grosería? Se preguntaban los espectadores, duda naciente por el tono de voz irritada y molesta que usaron los varones, pero al ver como la chica no se molestaba, los confundía.

-¡Moo! – Dijo la tipa mientras hacía pucheros – Sasuke-kun eres malo, ayer no me esperaste para irnos los dos juntos.

Sasuke con un simple movimiento se zafo del agarre de la chica, al notar que el rubio había girado para verlos de nuevo, no deseaba que se hiciera una idea errónea con respecto a la pelirosa. Por su parte el rubio miro a su primo y siguió caminando viendo al frente.

-Sakura - la chica lo miro con corazoncitos, era feliz al ser nombrada por aquella voz – No te vuelvas a colgar de mi así. –Agravo su voz- Escucha bien, nunca hubo y nunca habrá algo entre nosotros. Además…-quedo mudo ante las palabras que iba a decir _"…No quiero que él se haga una idea equivocada."_

 ** _*Espera… espera… ¿Qué me importa lo que ese rubio piense? No, no… solo estoy confundido, ya que es casi igual al Dobe. Sí, es cierto, el Dobe estaba enamorado de Sakura, eso debe ser… ¿verdad?*_**

Su interior era un caos, pero no lo demostraba su rostro. No confesaría que aquel doncel rubio llamaba su atención, y lo confundía… ya que ni sabía de qué modo lo hacía.

-Sasuke-Bastardo – hablo Sai al ver a su primo callado, el nombrado volteo a mirarlo.- ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir?

-¡Oh, Sai! –dijo la pelirosa quien no había hecho caso a su alrededor.- Nadie me había dicho que estudiarías aquí.

-Bueno, si – dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa más falsa que el tono de pelo de la chica - ¿y bien? – pregunto al azabache ignorándola de nuevo. La verdad lamentaba el día que conoció a esa chica, no la soportaba.

-…Te iba a decir que no me interesa de esa forma, es que en verdad se parece al Dobe…– retomaron la conversación antes de ser molestados por la oji-verde.- Es por eso que me fijo un poco en él.

-¿En quién? – Demando saber la chica – Si dices Dobe, te refieres al Baka de tu amigo de la primaria ¿cierto?

Sasuke se molestó por el tono en que la chica se refería a su amigo. Nunca fue agresivo con ella porque era mujer pero tampoco iba a dejar que insultara a alguien importante para él. Un aura asesina lo rodeo, el peli-negro al notar a su primo de ese modo supo lo que estaba por pasar y tuvo que intervenir.

-Se refiere al doncel Uzumaki, al rubio. -le dijo a la chica quien comenzaba a intimidarse por la mirada asesina que le dirigía el azabache.

-¿Eh? – desvió su mirada oji-verde que mantenía en el azabache para centrarse en Sai, por unos momentos sintió miedo de Sasuke.- ¡Ah, sí! Yo también pensé que se parecían ayer que lo vi en la ceremonia – su tono de voz delataba que estaba nerviosa - Bueno… yo me retiro. Nos vemos al rato Sasuke-kun – comenzó a alejarse un poco, era mejor salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-¿Y qué era lo que le ibas a decir a la acosadora rosa y fea? – Dijo Sai cuando se aseguró que estaba lejos – te quedaste en _"además…"_

-No es algo que te importe – dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar hacia el edificio escolar.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros, ya vería la manera de sacarle la información después.

Alrededor de la escuela sonó el timbre anunciando el inicio de clases, todos los alumnos habían ingresado a sus salones esperando que llegara su profesor. Conforme iba ingresando el profesor del aula, los estudiantes se levantaban, haciendo una reverencia y saludando a sus profesores.

La primera clase en el grupo de Gaara y Sasuke era geografía impartida por Asuma Sarutobi; un varón de ojos marrones, tez morena, pelo corto de color negro, una barba y patillas largas. En cuento los alumnos terminaron el saludo les informo sobre las actividades que tendrían en la escuela esa semana.

El profesor Nai Yuhi un doncel con el cabello negro y largo, tez clara, ojos color rojo sangre; profesor de biología les decía lo mismo al grupo de Naruto, Sai y Sakura. **_((Yukihana: En si es Kurenai pero versión doncel necesitaba más donceles que chicas para esta historia XD))_**

Durante esa semana se llevarían a cabo diferentes tipos de pruebas -de conocimientos, físicas y psicológicas- para evaluar al alumnado en su totalidad. Durante ese día estuvieron ocupados con diferentes exámenes de las materias que se impartían en la institución.

Era la hora del almuerzo y Gaara había ido a buscar a su primo, para comer juntos.

-Naruko. -dijo para llamar su atención.

El rubio estaba en su salón hablando tranquilamente con Sai, quien al escuchar la voz de su adoración pelirroja volteo para sonreírle, aunque fue ignorado. Gaara solo se metió al salón y se acercó a ellos.

-Gaara ¿Cómo te fue en las pruebas de hoy? – pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Bien, son demasiado fáciles, nada comparados con los exámenes que nos daban en la escuela de Alemania.

-Sí, tienes razón. En especial los exámenes que nos hacia el Maestro Ibiki.

-Con los exámenes de ese maestro tenía que estudiar, cosa que nunca hago con otra materia. -un recuerdo saco a relucir una pequeña sonrisa por parte del pelirrojo.

-¿Tan difícil era ese maestro? -pregunto Sai interrumpiendo la plática de los Uzumaki´s. Ver aquella expresión en su amado le dio curiosidad por conocer el motivo de la leve sonrisa; ¿era por un recuerdo o por una persona?

-Sí. Ese maestro siempre me sacaba 9 –contesto el rubio.

-Yo 9.9.

-¿Y eso es malo? – pregunto feliz al ver que su pelirrojo le contesto a pesar de que le había dicho que no le dirigiese la palabra.

-Pues…nuestras calificaciones son de 10 y con ese maestro, nuestra boleta perfecta se arruinaba.

-Aunque al principio Naru era de 6 y 7.-menciono el pelirrojo con burla hacia el rubio, quien solo hizo un puchero.- De no haber sido por _él_ hubieras acabado con las mismas calificaciones la secundaria...

-¿ _Él_?- pregunto el peli-negro curioso.

-¡Ah!- grito el rubio de repente.- No, no es nadie importante, Jajaja. -se veía y reía nervioso.

-Ya veo. –Sai llego a la conclusión de que no era el momento de preguntar algo tan íntimo, llevaría un tiempo saber más referente a la vida de los donceles. - Por cierto tengo una pregunta.

-¿Cuál? – pregunto Naruto, feliz del cambio de tema.

-¿Estuvieron en una escuela militarizada?

-¡Oh! Eso…-Ambos donceles se miraron unos segundos, el rubio sonrió y devolvió su mirada al varón-…pues sí, si estuvimos.

-Con razón.

-¿Porque? – Naru siguió su plática con el peli-negro, y el pelirrojo solo se mantenía callado, observándolos.

-Las llaves que me hizo Gaara anteriormente… –Naruto miro de reojo a Gaara quien solo veía la plática de manera indiferente –…me hicieron suponerlo, pero… ¿no son donceles?

Mientras Sai hacia la pregunta su primo Sasuke ingreso al salón de ellos, con el pretexto de ir a buscarlo para comer pero su verdadera intención era ver al doncel rubio. Estar cerca de él de cierta forma era estar cerca de su amigo de la infancia, pero por su orgullo no lo aceptaría… Visualizo entre los pocos estudiantes que había en aquel salón, viendo primeramente la cabellera rubia y junta a él, al peli-negro y pelirrojo. Tomo aire para gritarle a su primo…

-¡Sa…! –pero su grito fue interrumpido por otros dos mayores.

-¡Sasuke! / ¡Sasuke-kun! – su nombre fue pronunciado por la pelirosa acosadora y por su amigo doncel Suigetsu.

El azabache paro en seco su entrada al salón, ya que la pelirosa se interpuso, no quería dar un paso y que la chica se le lanzara de nuevo, era mejor esperar a su amigo albino, dando pasos hacia atrás, se detuvo a unos centímetros fuera del salón. El grito de la chica llamo la atención de los pocos chicos que aún estaban en el aula, quienes buscaron, el porqué del alboroto.

-Hola Sakura – dijo el azabache, busco con la mirada de nuevo al rubio, con la esperanza que no los viera… error, lo miraba… aquellos ojos azules lo miraban con una expresión que no supo descifrar.

-Sasuke-kun – chillo la rosada peleando por su atención – no me dijiste nada de que vendrías a buscarme para almorzar juntos –mientras hablaba se retorcía como babosa cuando le echan sal y corazones en los ojos.

-No vine a verte a ti – la honestidad de Sasuke era cruel pero había utilizado un tono de voz no tan fuerte ya que no quería que el rubio y su compañía, lo escucharan a él, solo los gritos de la rosada – así que no te hagas ilusiones.

-Es cierto, Sakura. – Interrumpió Suigetsu – Sasuke no te vino a ver a ti.

-Suigetsu, tú no te invites a nuestra conversación – recrimino la mujer – además yo y Sasuke-kun no te necesitamos, eres el mal tercio. Mejor ve a buscar a tu tipo y déjanos solos. – mientras corría al albino tomo al azabache del brazo, con la intención de que sintiera su poco pecho.

Naruto no pudo soportar ver a esos dos juntos, por lo que solo podía optar por salir del salón. A donde sea, cualquier lugar era mejor que estar ahí. No podía simplemente ignorarlos, debido a que la voz chillona de la pelirosa retumbaba por toda la sala. Tal parecía que eran taladros en sus oídos. Miro a los ojos a su primo y sin mediar palabra, el pelirrojo entendió todo, miro de reojo al grupo alrededor del azabache y hasta a él le parecía que la pelirosa no tenía dignidad alguna al rogarle e insinuársele a Sasuke de esa manera, daba pena ajena.

Tomo la mano del rubio y sin despedirse siquiera del peli-negro, se dirigieron a la entrada del salón. Lo peor es que el salón tenía una sola entrada/salida, la cual era obstaculizada por la rogona, el azabache y el albino.

-Todavía no me has dicho porque faltaste ayer Suigetsu – dijo el azabache, se había rendido en sus intentos de alejar a la pelirosa por lo que centro toda su atención en su amigo, con la esperanza de que la arrimosa se alejara al ser ignorada.

-Eso es fácil. No vine porque Juugo y yo fuimos a un hotel- dijo el albino sin vergüenza alguna, el azabache solo pudo reír.

Sakura por su parte se sintió asqueada, odiaba a los donceles… los aborrecía y si no fuera porque el albino era amigo de Sasuke, ya hubiera hecho de todo para deshacerse de él. Desde pequeña la habían educado con la creencia de que las mujeres eran superiores, que los donceles eran una aberración de la naturaleza y la prueba era que a pesar de tener descendencia del primer doncel, en la familia Haruno desde hacía varias generaciones habían nacido puras mujeres.

Por su parte Sasuke estaba internamente feliz por sus amigos, aunque externamente no lo expresara. Suigetsu y Juugo eran sus amigos más allegados, gracias a ellos pudo sobrellevar que su mejor amigo Naruto se fuera. Lo sorprendente era que su relación fuera una de las más firmes que él conociera, llevaban años en esa relación.

-Así que era por eso. –dijo como si hablara del clima.

Mientras hablaban Naruto y Gaara se acercaron a ellos para salir por la puerta, pasaron primero a Sakura que todavía colgaba de Sasuke y justo cuando pasaron al lado del albino…

-¡¿Naruto?! – el grito de Suigetsu fue tan fuerte por la sorpresa, que hizo que el rubio se estremeciera. -¡Woow! ¡Naruto! ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Para empezar porque te fuiste? ¿Cómo…?

Entre más preguntaba, más se acercaba al rubio, quien se reprendía internamente por su descuido. Tan concentrado estaba en no dejar que Sasuke lo descubriera que había olvidado que debía cuidarse de los demás compañeros que tuvo en la primaria. Sin saber que responder o que hacer se quedó tieso en su lugar. Sin voltear a mirarlo.

Por su cabeza pasaban varios recuerdos de sus días en la escuela de varones, todo era un caos y el sentir como el albino se acercaba haciendo más preguntas no ayudaba, para que se relajara. La tensión del día anterior se hacía presente sumándose a la de ese momento. El doncel albino se acercaba, podía sentirlo cada vez más cerca, su cuerpo se estremecía y tal vez fuese su imaginación pero sentía como la mano de Suigetsu se le acercaba para tocarlo.

-Suigetsu te equivocas…

-Disculpe, creo que se está confundiendo de persona. - la explicación del azabache quedo frustrada por el pelirrojo, quien se interpuso en el andar del doncel albino hacia su primo antes de que tocara su hombro.

-¿Eh? Eso es imposible, él es Naruto… es igual a él…

-Mi primo y yo no lo conocemos. Además esta es la primera vez que estamos en Japón. – prosiguió el pelirrojo, alzando la voz a tal grado que el salón entero los escucho – Es imposible que lo conozcamos, así que con su permiso nos retiramos.

-Pero él es Naruto ¿no? – pregunto el albino a su amigo Uchiha, mientras tanto los Uzumaki´s se iban rápidamente sin voltear a atrás.

Gaara arrastraba a su primo quien parecía no querer moverse, aun así no ponía resistencia alguna al ser jalado. En esos momentos su cuerpo era un cascaron vacío, su alma estaba en shock, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, al grado que sentía que le explotaría.

-No, él es Naruko Uzumaki, un doncel de la familia principal en Alemania. – Explico el azabache, al menos se sentía aliviado de que no era el único que pensaba que se parecían – Y te recuerdo que Naruto era varón, con pelo corto y tres marcas en las mejillas.

-Mmm… - expreso el doncel albino, viendo el pasillo por donde se habían ido los otros donceles – Es verdad, Naruto era varón… pero en verdad se parecen, y diría que son gemelos de no saber que él no tenía uno.

-¡Yo también! – grito la pelirosa, los dos amigos voltearon a verla desconcertados, tanto por el grito, como por el hecho de que ambos se olvidaron de su existencia – Yo también pienso que se parecen. Ambos tienen esa personalidad de ser el centro de atención, de acaparar las miradas, de hacerse los graciosos. Pero es imposible que sean la misma persona. Además estoy segura que le gusta Sasuke-kun.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Además, ¿en qué te basas para decir eso? – pregunto el albino. El azabache tenía una cara inexpresiva mientras procesaba la información anterior obtenida sobre la personalidad de aquel doncel rubio.- Apenas llevas dos días de conocerlo a lo mucho. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Soy mujer – respondió como si esa respuesta dijera todo.

-¿Y?

-Soy intuitiva, así que sé cómo detectar esas cosas. Él se comporta de manera dulce y tímida enfrente de Sasuke-kun, mientras que en el salón es un loco. Tenía que ser un doncelucho. –Ese discriminativo no le gusto para nada al azabache, aun así guardo silencio- No sé porque los demás hacen tanto revuelo solo porque es Uzumaki, yo también vengo de una familia noble…

La pelirosa siguió alabándose sola y discutiendo con el albino que la insultaba a la menor oportunidad. Por su parte Sasuke seguía procesando la información y veía el pasillo por donde se fueron los donceles con la esperanza de que el rubio regresara. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Sai que se había levantado de su lugar al mismo tiempo que los donceles y sigilosamente se había acercado, le susurro en voz baja.

-Primito querido… no van a volver. Y disimula más lo que estás pensando, si es que quieres seguir negando la atracción que sientes por Naru-chan.

-Ya te dije que no es así – dijo con cierto enojo en la voz – y no voy a seguir hablándote de eso copia barata.

Por su parte los donceles Uzumaki's se habían alejado del salón, ocultándose en algún aula vacía. Estaban sentados en el suelo, Gaara abrazaba protectoramente a su primo, mientras este se aferraba con una mano a la playera del pelirrojo. El rubio seguía alterado por la situación en la que se vio envuelto minutos antes, había pensado que podría haber momentos así, pero la insistencia del albino no se la esperaba, además estaba seguro que con el uniforme de doncel varios de sus ex-compañeros dudarían hasta de preguntar. Su respiración era agitada... parecía un animalito que temblaba de miedo en una esquina, quería sentir protección.

Tsunade había dicho que aquel comportamiento era una forma de autodefensa que tenía la mente del rubio para no colapsar por su cambio y el pelirrojo era el encargado de calmarlo como podía, su querido primo seguía un poco sensible referente a su situación y él lo comprendía…

Después de todo no era sencillo aceptar que tu vida diera un giro de 360° en poco tiempo. El rubio sentía como si hubiera sido de un día para otro; un día se quedó dormido como varón y al otro día le decían que era doncel. Y aunque habían sido meses en realidad, comprendían que para él no era así.

Estuvieron en ese lugar durante un rato en lo que Naruto se calmaba y volvía a su actitud de antes. Después de eso, fueron a comer donde claramente Sai se les pego como lapa, las demás clases después del receso fueron normales y el día de clases había terminado sin más inconvenientes.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

 ** _Al día siguiente:_**

Los donceles Uzumaki´s estaban en las canchas de atletismo con sus respectivos grupos…

-Las pruebas de hoy son físicas, las haremos en una clase en conjunto con la clase 2-B –dijo su profesor de Educación Física, Aoba Yamashiro; un varón, de pelo oscuro y siempre es visto con gafas de sol que ocultan sus ojos, tez clara.- Esta será una de las tantas pruebas que les hare así que no se confíen en que será la única, primero haremos 3 carreras: una de mujeres, otra de donceles y una de varones. Los 2 ganadores de cada carrera competirán en una sola y los 2 ganadores en esta última carrera les subiré +3 puntos en la materia. -algunos parecían emocionados otros no- Bien empecemos.

Y así se hicieron las carreras y como se dijo los 2 primeros de cada carrera avanzaron a la última etapa y eran:

 **Carrera de Mujeres:** Sakura Haruno, Ichinose Shion.

 **Carrera de Donceles:** Naruko y Gaara Uzumaki.

 **Carrera de Varones:** Sasuke Uchiha, Sai Ne.

-¿Listos para su última carrera, jóvenes? -les pregunto su profesor.

-Si.-dijeron algunos y otros solo asintieron.

-Bien, en sus marcas… – los ganadores de las carreras anteriores se posicionaron en sus lugares, quedando primero las mujeres, luego los donceles y por último los varones y para la suerte de Sai le toco al lado de su pelirrojo.- Listos… ¡Fuera!

El silbato sonó y todos empezaron a correr. Todos con un objetivo diferente:

Sakura quería ganar para mostrar que las mujeres eran mejores que los donceles y para demostrarle a Sasuke que ella era la mejor opción para ser su novia.

Naruto solo quería ganar por diversión, amaba los deportes, así que ganaría la carrera. Le valía poco los puntos que urdiera ganar, pues él no los necesitaba.

A Sasuke también le valían poco los puntos que pudiera obtener de esa prueba, él solo ganaría para dejar en claro que su apellido, era sinónimo de la perfección.

Sai quería ganar para quedar bien enfrente de Gaara, aunque a este poco le importaba la calificación que le dieran.

Gaara tenía el mismo objetivo que Naruto, solo ganar por diversión.

La carrera empezó en cuanto el silbato sonó, los finalistas pusieron sus fuerzas en la carrera, todos los que no participaban vieron polvo solamente a la hora de la salida. Los corredores salieron disparados con su propio objetivo, todos iban alineados pero como siempre unos se cansan y otros no, las mujeres fueron las primeras en caer, los donceles y varones seguían en línea pero la competencia era lo que más amaban el azabache y el rubio por lo que empezaron a correr más rápido, dejando a pocos pasos al peli-negro y al pelirrojo que tenían su propia competencia entre ellos, sin fijarse bien en los demás.

Sasuke y Naruto se alegraron al dejar a los demás atrás pero su felicidad se esfumo al ver que no se quitaban a su contrario, respectivamente. Empezaron a correr todavía más sin embargo no lograban adelantarse al rival y eso los molestaba, pero al mismo tiempo los divertía, hacía tiempo que no competían contra un adversario digno de ellos.

El azabache hace tiempo que no sentía esa sensación de rivalidad, era algo que lo hacía sentir nostalgia… aunque el rival fuera diferente, aun así no se dejaría ganar.

Los espectadores estaban con la boca abierta, ver que un doncel le hacía competencia al varón Uchiha era de admirar y no se diga del pelirrojo y el peli-negro que solo estaban a unos cuantos pasos atrás.

-¡ESO ES TRAMPA TEME! ¡TU NO DEBERIAS TENER RESISTENCIA!

Ese grito inconsciente salió de los labios del rubio, quien miraba fijamente al azabache que entro en estado de shock muy cerca de la meta, lo que hizo que bajara sus defensas y el ganador fuera el Naruto por poquito.

-¿Teme? – Dijo Sasuke llamando la atención del rubio.- ¡No me llames así! Usuratonkachi –dijo mientras los de alrededor se sorprendían, por ver al azabache ofender a un doncel, de por sí ya estaban sorprendidos al ver que el doncel gano.- Solo le he dado permiso a una sola persona que me diga así y no eres tú.

Fue en ese momento en que Naruto se dio cuenta que había cometido un terrible error, y todo por el calor del momento… además de que en serio se sorprendió que el azabache tuviera resistencia cosa que no tenía antes. Y ahora no sabía cómo remediarlo.

-¿Te refieres a tu amigo de primaria? – preguntó entrecortadamente por la falta de aire Sai, quien se iba acercando a ellos,

-Sí. -dijo sin darse cuenta Sasuke.

No apartaba su mirada del rubio. Estaba sorprendido y confundido. Una parte de su orgullo era que nadie podía estar a su igual. Fue una sorpresa que alguien se atreviera a insultarlo y además le ganara. Por su parte escuchar esa respuesta de Sasuke sonrojo a Naruto y todos se dieron cuenta.

-Lo siento Uchiha-san, fue la emoción del momento. -Se disculpó rápidamente Naruto haciendo una leve reverencia y ocultando lo más que podía su rostro de la mirada inquisitiva del azabache.

En ese momento Gaara se puso delante de Naruto para ocultarlo. Temía por la salud emocional de su primo y considero que lo mejor era intervenir.

-…A Naruko le gustan mucho los deportes y por eso a veces se emociona de más. Te pido que lo disculpes.

-Hmmp – mascullo el azabache restándole importancia, pero en su interior…

 ** _-"¡ESO ES TRAMPA TEME! ¡TU NO DEBERIAS TENER RESISTENCIA!"-_**

Esas palabras seguían retumbando en su mente.

 ** _*¿Porque sonó idéntico a él? Además ¿cómo sabía que no tenía resistencia anteriormente? solo los que iban conmigo en la primaria deberían de saberlo._**

 ** _Naruto, si regresaras ¿cierto? Yo vi a tu madre, eso significa que regresaras*_**

Cualquiera que leyera sus pensamientos se sorprendería… esa era una de las razones por las que Sasuke todo se lo guardaba, el único que sabía leer su mente, más bien leía sus ojos, el único capaz de hacer eso aparte de su tío doncel y su madre, era ese Dobe, su único mejor ami…

.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás? ¿Buscaras un nuevo mejor amigo? – pregunto el azabache mayor.

-Tengo Amigos.-le reprocho el menor.

-Dije: _Mejor_.

-Tsk. Nadie podría tomar su lugar.

-Suenas como si estuvieras enamorado de él.

-¿Ha? ¿Yo enamorado? ¿De él? Para empezar es varón.-le dijo Sasuke a su hermano aunque algo se removió en su corazón, aunque solo fue por un segundo, lo sitio pero lo ignoro.

-¿Y qué? Antes de que existieran los donceles había parejas entre varones.

 ** _~Fin del flash back~_**

.

La conversación que tuvo con su hermano hace 4 años atrás en aquel parque, regreso de repente sorprendiendo al azabache, sin mostrarlo facialmente claro está. Más sin embargo no le tomo importancia al recuerdo. No había razón para hacer eso ¿verdad?

La clase en conjunto término y cada quien regreso a sus salones, con nuevas intrigas, nuevos golpes y reproches para sí mismos.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

 ** _Cuarto día de clases:_**

Los Uzumaki's iban tranquilamente a su escuela pero al llegar fueron bloqueados por varias personas. Todos felicitaban a Naruto y Gaara, más que nada al primero quien no sabía la razón y tampoco les entendía el motivo de tantos gritos.

-¡Hey! ¡Gaara! – el grito uno de sus compañeros de clases, Kankuro, les llamo la atención por lo que con todas sus fuerzas se acercaron a él, librándose de las lapas que se les habían pegado.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Gaara con los brazos en su pecho y el ceño fruncido de lo molesto que estaba de que varias personas se le fuesen encima tan solo llegar.

Amaba su soledad, y a los únicos que les permitía romperla sin recibir ningún golpe de su parte; era a su familia. Incluso sus amigos más allegados tenían un gran historial médico de fracturas y contusiones por atreverse a molestarlo. Había recibido un llamado de atención por parte de la doctora Tsunade ya que ella era la encargada de _"limpiar"_ los rastros de sus ataques de fuerza. A la mujer rubia le tenía un gran cariño, casi familiar, pero ese sentimiento no importaba a la hora de que su espacio personal fuera invadido.

-Felicidades Gaara, también a ti Naruko-san. -dijo el varón con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Kankuro-san… pero ¿porque? – pregunto dudoso el rubio.

-¿Todavía no lo saben? – ahora fue el peli-café quien pregunto sorprendido.

-Acabamos de llegar para tu información.- le contesto con el mayor sarcasmo el pelirrojo aun fastidiado.

-Pensé que habían revisado sus resultados de las pruebas en la página de la Escuela.

-¿Hay una? – pregunto Gaara.

-¿No lo sabían? – cada vez se sorprendía más de ellos.

-No – dijeron al unísono.

-Bueno, el caso es que ustedes tuvieron resultados muy altos. –les dijo– Están en el cuadro de honor. Además de que también están en el Top 10.

-Para empezar ¿Qué es el Top 10? – seguía preguntando Gaara, él no sabía nada, era su primera vez en Japón y jamás pensó en investigar la cultura japonesa, aun cuando sabia el idioma gracias a sus primos y tíos. También porque en la escuela de Alemania enseñaban el japonés como lengua alternativa.

-En las escuelas de Japón cuando se hacen pruebas como las que hicimos nosotros o son los exámenes, se crea un lista de 50 alumnos de toda la escuela como en Alemania.-el pelirrojo asintió mientras el rubio explicaba teniendo su total atención.- El top 10 vendría siendo los 10 mejores de la escuela. El que tenga el número uno por lo general es el presidente estudiantil pero a veces hay excepciones. En Japón los del Top 10 a veces tienen ciertos privilegios.

-Entiendo.

-¿Y en que puesto quede yo? -pregunto Naruto con ilusión en el rostro, anteriormente el jamás salió ni siquiera en los 50 mejores, aunque claro en Japón, porque de Alemania tenía el segundo puesto y su primo el primero.

-Es mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos.-les dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa.

Empezaron a caminar rumbo al comedor donde siempre ponían los resultados, ya que así podían estar al alcance de cualquier alumno. En el transcurso fueron felicitados por varias personas, incluso les fueron dando regalos que rechazaban ya que sabían las segundas intenciones que llevaba aceptar tal obsequio. Llegaron al comedor, entraron y vieron una multitud cerca del cartel de resultados.

-No quiero acercarme. –Gaara veía con horror esa multitud.

-Yo tampoco… –decía Naruto con un puchero–…pero vamos. -agarro el brazo de su primo y se acercaron. -Disculpa, ¿me darías permiso? -pregunto el rubio, la persona volteo a ver quién le hablaba pero jamás espero verse con un ángel que le sonría...

-Hai…-dijo casi en susurro para caer desmayado.

-Varón tenía que ser.-dijo Gaara.

-¿Eh? – Naruto mirando a su primo sin entender.

-Nada Naruko, nada.-contesto el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a la multitud.- ¡¿Me darían permiso?! –exclamo llamando la atención de todos. La congregación ahí reunida giro a ver quién grito y automáticamente se movieron dándole paso libre a los donceles. La acción le saco una sonrisa de lado pero llena de satisfacción al pelirrojo - Vamos - los dos se acercaron y vieron la lista.

.

 ** _Resultados:_**

 **01.- Uzumaki Naruto.**

 **02.- Uchiha Sasuke.**

 **03.- Uzumaki Gaara.**

 **04.- Ne Sai.**

 **05.- Bijuu Fuu.**

 **06.- Bijuu Kokuo.**

 **07.- Hyuuga Neji.**

 **08.- Haruno Sakura.**

 **09.- Sarutobi Konohamaru.**

 **10.- Yuki Haku.**

 **11.- Sakurai Tenten.**

 **12.- Hyuuga Hanabi.**

 **13.- Aburame Shino.**

 **14.- Sabaku No Temari.**

 **15.- Sakamichi Juugo.**

 **16.- Sabaku No Kankuro.**

 **17.- Hōzuki Suigetsu**

 **18.- Miyuki Koutarou**

 **19.- Ichinose Shion.**

 **20.- Honda Touru.**

.

-¡Wao! Estoy en primer lugar – dijo feliz el rubio, con los puños arriba y una gran sonrisa.

-3° lugar.-dijo con cierta molestia el pelirrojo.

-Vamos Gaara, estas en un buen puesto.-le dijo el rubio a su primo sin borrar su sonrisa de superioridad, había ganado.

-Quizás. Pero el que tú estés en el primer puesto me da en mi orgullo, siempre salía yo en el 1° lugar en Alemania.-le dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Oye! -dijo con un puchero- Quizás te equivocaste en escribir algo, ya sabes… no estás acostumbrado al kanji. Y yo sí.

La teoría de su primo era lógica, después de todo el rubio era japonés y él alemán. Tenían diferente nacionalidad y por lo tanto su lengua madre también era diferente. Ninguno de los dos, noto que un joven que iba pasando cerca de la multitud escucho decir al rubio sobre su experiencia con los Kanji.

-Puede ser.-dijo el pelirrojo dándole la razón. -La próxima no te será fácil superarme Naruko.

-Ok, no perderé Gaara.-dijo feliz el rubio por el reto.- Por cierto Kankuro-san, ¿dónde quedo usted?

-En el puesto 16° – dijo Kankuro – tengo que ponerme a estudiar.

-Si –concordaron los dos donceles al unísono, deprimiéndolo más.

El rubio intento consolarlo, ya que en parte había sido su culpa. El varón iba saliendo de su depresión cuando un grito se escuchó…

-¡Kyaaaaaa! -el grito era muy agudo y por inercia se taparon los oído- ¡No puede ser! ¡Baje de posición!

Cuando voltearon a ver se dieron cuenta que era la peli-rosa quien estaba shockeada.

-Jajá estoy en el puesto 17° ¡Genial! -dijo Suigetsu.

-¡Cállate Suigetsu! No vez que lo mío es más grave, baje de puesto, me han separado de mi amado y no solo se conformaron con eso, mi querido Sasuke también bajo de puesto.-decía dramáticamente la peli-rosa, señalando con su dedo acusador a la lista. -De seguro ha de estar triste.

-Bueno no estoy de acuerdo, Sasuke de seguro está furioso, ya sabes cómo es él: _"Soy el mejor de todos"_. Esto de seguro lo tiene hecho una furia. Jajá – decía muy despreocupado el albino. Mientras que al rubio le dio un escalofrió, el azabache enojado era muy malo.

-¡Genial! ¡Estoy entre los 10 primeros! – un nuevo grito se escuchó. Al voltearse a ver, un joven varón que traía una bufanda verde larga, estaba saltando de alegría.

-¡Konohamaru deja de gritar! Y para tu información, yo estoy más arriba que tú.-le dijo una mujer de cabellos verdes corto, piel morena y ojos anaranjados. Tenía una gran sonrisa que parecía molestar al varón.

-¡Cállate Fuu! – le apunto el varón con el dedo. Un suspiro se escuchó tan cerca de ellos que dejaron su pelea a un lado.

-¿Qué pasa Kokuo? – le pregunto Fuu al doncel que tenía al lado, era un hermoso doncel de cabellera larga y azul pálido, piel blanca y ojos plateados.

-Nada, solo estoy aliviado de que este entre los 10.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Deberías estar más alegre Kokuo, le ganamos al tonto de Konohamaru.-le dijo la mujer señalando al varón.

-¡Oye! No soy tonto. Además Kokuo si tiene modales y más que tu.-le dijo el varón.

Empezaron una pelea de insultos mientras el doncel los intentaba detener sin éxito alguno. Tan enfrascados estaban en el encuentro que no notaron que otros se acercaron. Los Uzumaki´s y Kankuro por su parte veían a los jóvenes pelear con una sonrisa. Oh, la juventud.

-Neji-Nii estas entre los 10 primeros – dijo feliz una voz de mujer.

Volvieron a voltear y se encontraron con una pareja de hermanos; eso supusieron los donceles ya que se parecían demasiado. Tenían cabellera larga y castaña, de ojos color perla y piel pálida, aunque el chico era más alto parecía de 3° y la mujer parecía de 1°.

-Así es Hanabi. Tu estas en el 12° puesto, debes de esforzarte para entrar al top 10.-le dijo el varón con una sonrisa.

-Hai, Neji-Nii.-dijo la joven mirando la tabla de resultados. Y con una sonrisa término…- ¡Me esforzare!

Naruto y Gaara veían a los hermanos y sentían que tenían un parecido a alguien, la pregunta era… ¿A quién se parecían? Intentaban recordar cuando una nueva voz junto a ellos llamo su atención.

-Haku bajaste de puesto.-la voz gruesa de un varón los hizo voltear encontrándose a un hombre alto y musculoso notablemente, con la piel pálida, pelo corto color negro puntiagudo y ojos marrones. Llevaba vendas en el rostro ocultando la parte inferior a los ojos.

-Sí, eso parece Zabuza-sensei. Tengo que estudiar para regresar a mi puesto.-le respondió un doncel que estaba a su lado, el doncel era realmente hermoso, traía un cabello largo que sobrepasaba sus hombros y una especie de chongo encima de su cabeza, piel pálida y ojos marrones.

-¡Kankuro! -el grito de una mujer llamó su atención de nuevo.

-Temari… -dijo Kankuro al ver a su melliza acercándose, era una mujer de cabello rubio opaco, amarrado en 4 coletas, ojos aguamarina pero muy opacos.- … Y Shino-sempai – dijo al ver a un varón; era de piel clara, cabello similar al estilo afro pero de punta, espeso y castaño oscuro. Llevaba unas gafas de sol, de cristal redondo y patillas finas; tapando sus ojos.

-¿En qué puesto estas Kankuro?-le pregunto su hermana con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que habías revisado la página de la escuela.

-Pues te equivocaste, además para que gastar mi tiempo si aquí me darían la respuesta – dijo señalando la tabla.-Estoy en el puesto 14° y tu… estas en… el 16°. Tienes que estudiar si no quieres ser castigado por nuestro padre.

Ante ese comentario el varón se volvió a deprimir, sacándole una gotita a los donceles Uzumaki´s que suspiraron con resignación, animar al varón parecía ser una tarea complicada.

-Lo sé, no me lo tienes que decir.-dijo suspirando- ¿En qué puesto estas Shino-sempai?-el nombrado solo señalo la tabla mostrando su nombre en el puesto 13°.

-¡Ah! Me ganaste- dijo la rubia.-Bueno, felicidades Naruko, Gaara – les dijo la rubia.

-Gracias Temari-san.-dijo el rubio y el pelirrojo solo asintió.

-Por cierto déjenme presentarles a Shino Aburame – señalo al chico – Es de un grado mayor que nosotros y también viene de una familia noble.

-Un gusto.-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Un placer. -dijo ahora Gaara.

-Igualmente-contesto cortante el chico.

-Son de pocas palabras…-dijo la rubia con una gotita ante tal presentación que se dieron los tres.

Mientras ellos seguían hablando, la gente se juntó a su alrededor, no prestaron caso porque creían que se acercaban a ver la tabla. Todo alrededor de los Uzumaki se había vuelto un caos, cosa que el pelirrojo Uzumaki por fin noto después de un rato, pero lo que más le preocupada eran los susurros que alcanzo a escuchar.

 ** _-"Todos son familias nobles"-_**

 ** _-"10 Familias nobles en la escuela y entre ellas la principal"-_**

 ** _-"Eso es genial"-_**

 ** _-"¿Y si le hablamos?"-_**

 ** _-"Anteriormente solo eran 7 Familias"-_**

-Es mejor irnos Naruko.-le dijo el pelirrojo harto de lo que se escuchaba, además de ver más gente a su alrededor.

-¿Eh? – Quiso replicar ya que le era divertido hablar con la rubia pero al ver la cara de molestia de su primo, cedió – Claro, vamos. Bueno… -llamo la atención de los Sabaku No y el Aburame- Gaara y yo, ya nos tenemos que…

-¡KYAAAAAAAA! – Ese grito hizo que todo el alboroto se callara - ¡YA NO AGUANTO MAS! ¡TENGO FRENTE A MÍ A VARIAS FAMILIAS NOBLES! ¡Tengo que conocerlos! – el grito de la chica era demasiado eufórico para el gusto de ellos.

Sin poder hacer nada la chica se aventó a abrazar al rubio, después de eso solo se podía ver como todas las demás personas que estaban alrededor se lanzaron sobre ellos. Aplastando a todos lo que poseían apellido noble. Eran dioses a su alcance.


	9. Rivalidad Amistosa

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Soy Yukihana-Hime.

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión) / (La portada del fic esta en la pagina de Facebook)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **RESUMEN:**

Era el fin para la humanidad, las mujeres se encontraban en peligro de ¡EXTINCIÓN! Sin mujeres el don de dar nueva vida no se lograría, pero la aparición de unos hombres con el don de la vida cambia el mundo: El nacimiento de los donceles.

La línea sanguínea del primer doncel oculta sorpresas, como la que cambio la vida de un descendiente de Tomoe _(el primer doncel)_ y que cambio la de su familia.

Después de años y generaciones la historia se repite, un amor que cambia físicamente y un malentendido que da paso a un nacimiento especial.

Cambios de vida, despedidas y reuniones que provocan diferentes circunstancias.

-... ¿Conoces a los peces payasos?

-Si...

-Dime sus características sexuales...

-Cambian de género.

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** No menores de 16 años

 **CATEGORÍA:** NARUTO

 **PAREJAS:** Clasificado XD

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

 **SAGA:** Ninguna.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 8 - Rivalidad Amistosa. -**

* * *

.

Después del revuelo que causo el anuncio sobre los resultados de la prueba, Naruto por fin podía relajarse al estar en la comodidad de su salón.

Martes y miércoles los alumnos pasaron haciendo diferentes exámenes, de las materias que impartía la escuela, era el cuarto día desde la ceremonia de ingreso y hoy tocaban las pruebas psicológicas y una prueba física.

El alumnado ya se encontraba en sus respectivos salones esperando al profesor que les informaría sobre el procedimiento que harían para la prueba psicológica. Sin poder evitarlo soltó un suspiro muy largo de cansancio, llamando la atención de su compañero de banca.

-Ser el número uno sí que te quito energía, ¿o es por otra razón? – las palabras de Sai venían con doble sentido, por lo que Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¡Pervertido! – Dijo ocultando su rubor con una mano, a veces su amigo dejaba salir su lado pervertido – Nieto de Ero-Sannin tenías que ser.

El peli-negro se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al comentario del doncel.

-¡Hey, Uzumaki! – saludo su compañero Shikamaru, quien como era costumbre llego tarde al salón, era como un oso perezoso a los ojos del rubio– ya me entere que le arrebataste el trono al Uchiha.

-Ni me lo recuerdes ~Dattebayo – en cuanto dijo aquella muletilla se cubrió la boca, rogando que ninguno de los varones la hubiera oído.

Había trabajado tanto en cuidar su habla, para que aquella muletilla no se le escapara, que al momento de sacar un poco de su estrés acumulado y sentir un poco de relajación se le soltó, y eso que solo eran unos días desde que empezó la escuela. ¡Vaya descuido! Y en frente del varón Sarutobi, se conocían de la primaria, no eran de hablar mucho entre ellos en aquel entonces pero eso no aminoraba el riesgo a ser descubierto.

Por su parte los varones lo miraban, uno preguntándose si oyó bien, y el otro en realidad no lo veía a él, su mente no estaba en ese momento presente, si no se encontraba pensando en un pelirrojo de ensueño, debido a que cuando el doncel rubio hablo, por la ventana detrás de él alcanzo a visualizar a Gaara en compañía de su adorado primo llevando unos cuadernos.

-Etto… - el silencio era incómodo para el rubio, por lo que comenzó a hablar interrumpiendo cualquier pensamiento que tuvieran - ¿y en qué lugar quedaron ustedes?

-Yo quede debajo Gaara– dijo Sai con una sonrisa que daba entender su doble sentido de nuevo.

-Eso se escuchó mal. Si Gaara te escuchara te daría un golpe. –le informo el rubio al peli-negro.

-Yo no estoy en el cuadro de honor –dijo el otro varón. El rubio sintió la mirada insistente de Shikamaru, era como si buscara algo y a la vez no. Aquella noticia si lo sorprendió, Shikamaru era muy inteligente y él lo sabía. – Mejor dime como te liberaste de los problemáticos.

-¡Ah! Eso… Bueno, en realidad – el rubio recordó lo que ocurrió esa mañana al llegar a la escuela y más cuando esa loca se le aventó abrazándolo, llevando consigo la ola de alumnos que se les aventaron después…

.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

Todos los que poseían apellido noble estaban aventando a cualquiera que quisiera tocarlos, pero con tanta gente era imposible evitarlos a todos, aunque para cierto pelirrojo Uzumaki se le hacía fácil golpear a los varones pero con los donceles y mujeres era otra cosa ya que no les podía hacer nada. No faltaron los pervertidos que aprovecharon el caos para tocar indebidamente a los Uzumaki´s, recibiendo en algunos casos un golpe en la entrepierna.

Entre tanto arguende, las puertas del comedor se abrieron de sopetón causando un gran ruido llamando la atención de todos, quienes al ver quien entraba por ahí se quitaron del camino, por fin soltando a todos los involucrados que pudieron respirar.

Por la puerta entraba el Uchiha con su primo Ne. El Uchiha era quien traía un aura aterradora a su alrededor, le había molestado que estuvieran tocando al rubio sin su permiso, aunque los demás alumnos asumieron que su enojo se debía a su baja en la lista. Mientras que el Ne venía con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Sasuke-kun! Gracias por salvarme – dijo la pelirosa acercándose al azabache quien la miro furioso por lo que la chica prefirió callarse y mantener distancia.

-Naruto vámonos.-dijo en un susurro el pelirrojo al oído del rubio, agarrando a su primo de la mano y jalándolo consigo pasando de lado al azabache y pelinegro que no tuvo la oportunidad de saludar a su pelirrojo.

 ** _~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

.

-…Así fue como me libre de esos…en verdad que son peores que la moscas – la conversación se vio interrumpida por el psicólogo de la escuela.

-Buenos días alumnos, soy el psicólogo de los de segundo año. Mi nombre es Kabuto Ne –ante los alumnos se encontraba un doncel con el cabello de color blanco que lo sujetaba en una cola de caballo, poseía ojos color negro y unos anteojos circulares- Estoy aquí para explicarles en qué consistirán las pruebas que daremos. Iré directo al grano… La primera será muy sencilla. Quisiera que en una hoja, cualquiera que sea, no importa dibujen algo y lo entreguen el día de hoy, no importa la hora, siempre y cuando sea hoy. Pasen a dejarlo en la sala de los profesores o en la enfermería. Y durante estos 2 días los mandaremos llamar para que vayan a la sala de asesoría y hablaremos con ustedes. Esa será la segunda prueba ¿Entendido? –Todos asintieron. Algunos sentían curiosidad por saber de qué serviría el dibujo, no entendían en que ayudaba, otros por su parte ya habían empezado hacer el dibujo.- Por cierto ¿quién es Naruko Uzumaki?

-Yo –el mencionado levanto la mano.

-Ya veo. Naruko-kun, tú no necesitas hacer el dibujo; las pruebas psicológicas para ti como para tu primo Gaara Uzumaki están justificadas – nadie entendía y mucho menos el rubio, el por qué estaban exentos de la prueba.

-¿Porque? – pregunto.

-No se la razón, simplemente me pidieron decirte esto. Bueno me voy, cuando acaben el dibujo recuerden entregarlo que es para hoy y Sai de vez en cuando ven a visitar – le dijo al peli-negro quien solo asintió con su típica sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron con la duda del Uzumaki… Algunos pensaron que se debía a que ellos eran de cierta manera los dueños también de la escuela, así que les daban un trato especial por lo que no dijeron nada. Durante el día los alumnos fueron a entregar el dibujo que se les fue pedido y también ese mismo día algunos fueron llamados.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

 ** _Al día siguiente:_**

A la mañana siguiente se haría otra prueba física que consistía en prácticas de judo y otra vez fue en clase en conjunto lo que hacía muy feliz al peli-negro, ya que podía ver a su lindo Gaara, mientras este lo miraba fastidiado.

Naruto tenía una gran sonrisa por ver las escenas que estos hacían pero cuando había un golpe de por medio, era su señal para intervenir antes de que su amado primo, mandara al hospital a Sai que en serio era un masoquista.

-Bien como saben estamos en medio de la semana de pruebas, hoy en este día se hará en conjunto con la clase B. -dijo Kotetsu Hagane su maestro encargado del club de judo, un varón, con un vendaje en su rostro por encima de su nariz, cabello semi-largo de color negro y una pequeña barba del mismo color, tez morena y ojos negros.

-En si todas sus pruebas físicas las harán entres estos dos grupos, así ahorramos tiempo y pueden seguir con sus demás clases. – dijo el profesor de arco, Izumo Kamizuki un doncel, de tez clara, ojos cafés oscuros, el cabello color marrón que se peina hacia abajo, cubriendo su ojo derecho con su fleco y siempre trae un paliacate que cubre por completo su cabeza.

-La prueba física de hoy; es Judo. Lo usaremos para comprobar que tan buenos son vuestros reflejos. El judo tiene como objetivo derribar al oponente usando la fuerza del mismo. En el judo de competición se puede vencer de cuatro formas.-mientras Kotetsu hablaba, Izumo empezó a escribir en un pizarrón.-Para los que no las conozcan son estas:

 **1)** Cada luchador debe usar kimono y cinturón.

 **2)** Para que un luchador sea derrotado, debe tocar el suelo con ambos hombros y con sus caderas, siempre y cuando haya alcanzado esta posición una vez que lo hayan derribado.

 **3)** Otra forma de derrotar al contrincante es inmovilizado por más de dos segundos.

 **4)** Una tercera forma de derrota es por knock-out. Sin embargo, no se permiten trucos como patear o quebrar brazos, piernas o cuello.

 **5)** También un combatiente puede ser derrotado por rendición, a través de la aplicación de una llave o tomada. La rendición se indica golpeando el suelo o el cuerpo del rival con la palma de la mano o la planta del pie, como señal de rendición. El atacante debe soltar la llave cuando esto ocurra.

-¿Entendido, chicos? - pregunto Izumo.

-Hai – dijeron algunos más animados que otros.

-Bien empecemos – dijo Kotetsu – serán divididos en 3 grupos. Mujeres, Donceles y Varones. Así que iniciemos los combates.

Sin más que decir los combates empezaron con las mujeres siendo supervisados por Izumo, los combates de los donceles y varones por Kotetsu. En el encuentro entre las mujeres ganaron:

 **1.-Sabaku no Temari.**

 **2.-Natsume Karui.**

 **3.-Ichinose Shion.**

La plasta roja no había ganado ya que esta no tenía fuerza y odia la simple idea de que por intentar alguna llave alguna de sus uñas se rompiera.

Los combates de los donceles terminaron con solamente dos vencedores, nadie pudo seguir el ritmo de los encuentros, y cuando iba a ser el encuentro del tercer lugar el doncel temió por su vida, por lo que fue descalificado, dejando la corona a:

 **1.-Gaara Uzumaki.**

 **2.-Naruko Uzumaki.**

Los ganadores de los varones fueron:

 **1.-Sasuke Uchiha.**

 **2.-Sai Ne.**

 **3.-Sabaku No Kankuro.**

-¿Qué pasa Kotetsu? – pregunto Izumo al ver a su esposo tan centrado en los donceles Uzumaki´s que hablaban sin ninguna gota de cansancio después de haber peleado entre ellos y entre otros 20 donceles.

-Nada, es solo que quiero comprobar algo, pero a la vez temo por lo que dirán. –Dijo, meditando un momento más y después de un suspiro se decidió– Uzumaki´s vengan para acá. – Llamo – Ustedes también Ne, Uchiha.

Ante estos últimos mencionados los donceles Uzumaki´s hicieron muecas, uno de fastidio y el otro de cansancio. En verdad el destino se empeñaba en que estuvieran cerca.

-¿Qué pasa profesor? – pregunto Sai.

-Quiero que ustedes y los Uzumaki´s se enfrenten en un duelo.

-¿Qué? – dijeron los cuatro.

-Pero son donceles Kotetsu-sensei. -dijo el azabache, ante lo dicho los donceles fruncieron el ceño, adiaban ese argumento.

-¿Tienes miedo Uchiha? -dijo Gaara amenazante, pues Naruto no lo podía decir o seria descubierto y eso es lo que menos deseaban.

-¿Ha? – _"dijo"_ – Claro que no, solo que no quiero lastimarlos.

-El único que saldría lastimado serias tú. El que seamos donceles no quita que nosotros podamos estar a su igual, somos hombres también, la única diferencia seria que tenemos el don de dar vida. -dijo el pelirrojo.

-Y ellos fueron a una escuela militarizada, así que es mejor tener cuidado. Además tú lo has visto primito, como Gaa… - iba a decir _"Gaa-chan"_ pero la mirada del pelirrojo hizo que dudara, después de todo podría meter al pelirrojo en problemas con aquellos profesores –…Gaara-kun siempre me golpea.

-Está bien – dijo Sasuke.

Aun no estaba convencido del todo pero sí el profesor daba la autorización para ese insólito evento, no lo iba a contradecir. Después de todo tenía que reconocer que deseaba poner en su lugar a esos donceles que lo estaban desquiciando.

-Bien, entonces será Naruko VS Sasuke y Gaara VS Sai. Serán combates tres de cinco – dijo Kotetsu mirándolos, los chicos solo asintieron.- Bien, empezaremos con el combate de Gaara VS Sai. - los mencionados se pusieron en posición mientras el rubio y el azabache se movían y se sentaban alrededor del tatami para ver el combate.

Todos los demás estudiantes imitaron la acción del azabache y el rubio colocándose alrededor pues además de curiosidad jamás pensaron ver un doncel contra un varón. Los que pelearían hicieron los saludos debidos y...

El combate inicio.

.

 **Combate Uzumaki VS Ne:**

.

Todos veían con los ojos abiertos por excepción del rubio, como el primer combate fue rápido.

Sai apenas se iba a poner en posición y Gaara quien ya estaba en posición al escuchar que el combate empezó se acercó rápidamente tomando a Sai por sorpresa. El pelirrojo con el agarre en la solapa por detrás del cuello y en la cadera de Sai, coloco su pierna en la pierna contraria, a la altura del muslo del rival, por el interior y de un movimiento de abajo hacia arriba provoco un desequilibrio en Sai, lo tiro hacia un lado, colocándose encima de él.

Una vez arriba Gaara deslizo sus manos en cruzado sobre las solapas del judoca **_((Yukihana: el judoca es la vestimenta que se usa en judo))_** de Sai. La mano dominante de Gaara se situaba sobre la otra y ejerciendo presión, provocaba una estrangulación sobre del cuello de Sai, con un giro de muñeca en compañía de una potencia del antebrazo hizo una palanca. La mano no dominante de Gaara realizaba la misma función de freno, para evitar desplazamientos de la judoca del peli-negro.

Sai estaba sorprendido por lo rápido que fue Gaara pero al ver el rostro de su amado pelirrojo tan cerca, no desaprovecho su oportunidad para probar esos delicados y deliciosos labios que tenía el pelirrojo.

Todos abrieron los ojos ante lo que hizo el peli-negro, ¡Había besado a un Uzumaki! Al separarse de los labios del pelirrojo solo mostraba una gran sonrisa. Tal vez había perdido un combate, pero había ganado algo de mayor valor para él.

-Gaa…Gaara…

Naruto se acercaba con cuidado a su primo que estaba en silencio y no se movía para nada. Sai que seguía abajo del pelirrojo solo veía esos ojos aguamarina en blanco, no se podía leer nada en ellos. Todo ese ambiente se tensó más al ver un aura muy peligrosa emanando del doncel pelirrojo que ya estaba de pie intentando patear al pelinegro, quien fue alejado por el azabache rápidamente. Mientras el rubio intentaba calmar a su primo.

-¡Morirás Ne! ¡Te juro que morirás! –gritaba el doncel pelirrojo a quien a duras penas detenía su primo.

Nadie decía ni hacia nada, todos estaban en shock. El primero en salir del trance fue el profesor Izumo.

-Creo que será mejor detener este combate. -Dijo a su marido, pero fue escuchado por todos.

-¡No! –Grito Gaara quien se había calmado- Hare que me pague con los siguientes combates.

Kotetsu no sabía qué hacer, sim embargo pensó que era justo que el pelirrojo se desquitara un poco.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos desde el arranque del pelirrojo y el regaño al peli-negro por su atrevimiento hacia el _"pobre_ " doncel que tenía una mirada de matar a quien se le acercara.

Continuaron los encuentros, pero en esta ocasión el pelirrojo había aprendido su lección de no acercar su rostro al rostro del pervertido, por lo que decidió no realizar técnicas en las que sus caras quedaran juntas.

Los combates seguían, con Gaara como ganador. Se estaban recuperando de la última llave y Gaara quien estaba fastidiado de la poca importancia que le ponía el peli-negro a los combates le restregó en la cara su poco entusiasmo.

-¡Deja de hacerte el tonto y pelea en serio! -grito Gaara.

Naruto quien miraba se quedó sorprendido, rara vez el pelirrojo perdía su cara serena y mostraba más emociones pero él lo entendía, Sai no ponía nada de fuerza en sus combates haciendo que perdiera ya 4 de los 5 combates que tenían, eso también lo molestaba a él. Se sentían subestimados. Era un insulto que solo por ser donceles no los tomaran enserio.

-Está bien – contesto Sai al ver que su pelirrojo se estaba fastidiando.

Incluso él sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era darle en el orgullo al pelirrojo pero tampoco se atrevía a lastimarlo, no era porque fuese doncel, él sabía que su pelirrojo era fuerte, si no que en su casa hay cierta personita que si se enteraba de que se atrevió a lastimar a un doncel por muy orden de los profesores, él sería el lastimado… aunque ya lo estaba por las llaves del pelirrojo.

Sin más empezó el último combate entre ellos, pero… todo fue aún más rápido que la primera vez, Gaara se acercó a Sai con el único propósito de que terminaran los combates pero no espero que esta vez el peli-negro se pusiera serio, lo tomo por sorpresa. Creyó que el varón no lo haría, que seguiría subestimándolo.

Sai se había volteado un poco al momento en que vio al pelirrojo cerca, lo agarro de la manga, le beso la frente y Gaara ya iba a gritarle cuando Sai cambiando a la otra solapa lo situó arriba de la barbilla, apretó y extendió su brazo, su pierna la coloco en la misma pierna de la de Gaara y de afuera hacia adentro y de abajo para arriba como si tratara de barrer, provoco que el pelirrojo perdiera su tacto con el suelo y diera un giro de 180°.

Sai se quedó sosteniendo la manga del pelirrojo, Gaara antes de caer totalmente al suelo de espaldas sintió como la velocidad disminuía para que el golpe no doliese como debería.

El Ne miraba al Uzumaki quien tenía su rostro de sorpresa, en cuanto escucho que el combate había terminado, sonrió soltando el brazo del pelirrojo. El doncel se sentó y cuando se iba a levantar la mano del peli-negro se puso enfrente de él para ayudarlo, no tuvo más opción que aceptarla, por la mirada que su primo le mando de que se comportara, además de que esta vez aceptaría que había perdido aunque no lo aceptaría en voz alta tampoco.

Todos aplaudían, el encuentro lo Gano Gaara aun a pesar de haber perdido el ultimo combate.

.

 **Combate Uzumaki VS Ne = Vencedor Uzumaki Gaara.**

.

El profesor después de felicitarlos por su desempeño llamo a los siguientes combatientes, que se levantaron sin mirarse. Totalmente concentrados.

Ahora todos miraban a los siguientes peleadores que ya habían hecho los saludos, los anteriores se fueron a sentar a donde sus primos anteriormente estaban. El rubio y el azabache se pusieron en posición y el combate inicio.

.

 **Combate Uzumaki VS Uchiha:**

.

-¿Estás listo Uchiha-san?-pregunto Naruto en posición.

-Empieza tu Uzumaki.-dijo el azabache en posición pero demasiado confiado para el gusto del rubio quien empezaba a enojarse de esa personalidad.

Ya suficiente había tenido al ver que Sai no se tomaba en serio los combates, si Sasuke hacia lo mismo Naruto se juró provocarlo, costara lo que costara. No dejaría que el azabache lo subestimara, y si tenía que revelar algunos rasgos de su verdadera identidad lo haría.

Naruto se acercó a él con toda su fuerza, su enojo ante esa personalidad del Teme lo hacía reventar a mas no poder, siempre fue así y por lo visto siempre lo seria; la rapidez con la que llego al lado suyo sorprendió al azabache, no esperaba tal rapidez ni aun cuando había visto al pelirrojo pelear.

Los dos estaban de frente pero en ese momento el rubio se inclinó y se levantó por el interior, a la altura del muslo del rival, entonces el peso del cuerpo del azabache paso por los hombros del rubio. El doncel lo levanto del suelo mientras lo agarraba de la manga que estaba extendida. El público estaba sorprendido, los donceles extranjeros salían del estándar de un doncel.

Una vez que sintió al azabache encima de sus hombros, el rubio se puso de pie con las piernas separadas; para lanzarlo y que este rodara hacia el lado contrario cayendo de espaldas.

El primer combate había terminado tan rápido como empezó, con el rubio como vencedor.

 ***Esto no se queda así***

Pensó el azabache molesto, su orgullo había sido golpeado y todo porque se había confiado. Algo que jamás se hubiera permitido si hubiera sido varón su oponente…bueno quizás sí se hubiera confiado pero no tanto como con un doncel o mujer. Se sentía humillado ahí tirado en el suelo, mientras le aplaudían al rubio que se limitaba a sonreír.

Se levantó y empezaron el segundo duelo.

Naruto sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo, una sensación nostálgica lo invadió… observo de reojo a su viejo amigo y entendió de que se trataba… Aquella rivalidad que tenían antes quería apoderarse de su cuerpo, quería seguir compitiendo con el azabache.

Su mente le rogaba por que hiciera lo posible para que esos combates fueran lo mejor de la semana. ¡Amaba competir!

El segundo combate inicio y ahora fue el azabache quien se acercó al rubio rápidamente, quedando frente al rubio con la ayuda de su pierna derecha. Se inclinó levemente y empujo a Naruto hacia atrás con sus hombros, al nivel del abdomen del rubio. El azabache metió su cabeza debajo del brazo del doncel mientras con sus manos agarraba la parte posterior de cada rodilla, jalándolas hacia él para dejar a su rival sin sustentación y provocando que cayera hacia atrás y quedando el Uchiha encima.

Los dos al verse tan cerca se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Ojos que eran tan conocidos para ambos -aunque uno porque le recuerda a alguien más- el combate ya había sido declarado terminado y se había anunciado como ganador a Sasuke, pero ellos seguían en la misma posición, sin moverse un centímetro, estaban totalmente perdidos en su mundo, donde los ojos del contrario los llamaba.

-Sasuke-bastardo ¿también lo besaras o qué? -esas palabras los hicieron despertar de su ensoñación, el rubio se sonrojo como el cabello de su primo mientras que el azabache mostraba indiferencia pero tenía un leve toque rosa en sus mejillas. Se quitó del rubio, alejándose de él, para que el doncel se pudiera levantar. Respiraron unos minutos e inicio el tercer combate.

Naru se sentía incómodo, por unos segundos se había perdido en aquellos ojos negros tan amados por él. Quería seguir así, tan cerca que pudieran sentir la respiración del otro, tan unidos que no hubiera espacio para nadie más entre ellos. Quería transmitirle a Sasuke con su mirada lo que no podía decir con palabras. Movió su cabeza desenfrenadamente de un lado a otro, en un intento de alejar aquellos pensamientos, no era el momento ni el lugar.

Los dos se acercaron mutuamente y quedaron de frente agarrando las mangas del judoca y ejerciendo presión. Naruto abrió las piernas para caer hacia atrás y quedar sentado, se lanzó de lado aun con los agarres en la manga del judoca del rival, poniendo la parte posterior de su pierna en el dorso del pie contrario, sujetando aun la manga mientras el azabache caía de espaldas totalmente.

-Tercer combate para Uzumaki, marcador 2 -1 –anuncio el profesor.

Tomaron unos segundos para recuperar la respiración ya que no era fácil. El doncel miro a su primo ya que sintió su mirada sobre él, al voltear a verlo, Gaara rápidamente le hizo varias señas, señalando sus mejillas, el rubio se puso pálido al entender el mensaje que su primo le mandaba.

 ** _-"Se te ven tus marcas"-_**

Ante eso rápidamente se volteó para que nadie lo viera, cubriéndose con sus manos las mejillas. Ocultando su rostro de las miradas de sus compañeros. Sin girar a verlo pidió al profesor permiso para tomar un poco de agua y al recibir la aprobación, se dirigió hacia su mochila y saco un espejo, claro, dándole también la espalda a todos sus compañeros. Se miró en su reflejo y se espantó, el sudor estaba haciendo que el maquillaje en sus mejillas se cayera.

 ** _*Espero que nadie me haya visto. Por favor*_**

Rogaba, algo alterado agarro una toalla y se secó todo el sudor, claramente el maquillaje también se quitó, rápidamente volvió a maquillarse sin fijarse que dos personas lo vieron; aunque uno de ellos no logro ver mucho.

 ** _*¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?*_**

Pensó una de las personas que lo vio confundido.

 ** _*Eso es… no es posible, pero… "él" siempre fue raro a mi pensar.*_**

Pensó la otra persona mirando seriamente al rubio quien seguía en lo suyo.

Por su parte el azabache mientras tomaba algo de agua solo miraba al rubio por la espalda, no parecía estar secándose el sudor. El rostro del Uchiha se mantenía inexpresivo y sereno pero por dentro estaba hecha una furia, ¡¿Cómo era posible que un maldito doncel le estuviera ganando?! ¡¿Eso, aunque sea, era posible?! ¡Claro que no! ¿O sí? No, claro que no y menos a él, ¡A Uchiha Sasuke nadie le ganaba…! Eso solo era un mal sueño.

 ** _*Maldito Usuratonkachi, esta me la pagas.*_**

-Uzumaki en línea. -se escuchó el grito de su profesor, ante eso se miró en el espejo por última vez y vio que sus marquitas ya estaban cubiertas de nuevo. Guardo todo y regreso a su posición. El cuarto combate iniciaba.

Rápidamente el combate empezó. Los combates entre estos dos acababan rápidamente pero eso no significaba que los combatientes no se cansaran. Cargar un cuerpo que mide un poco más que el tuyo no era fácil para Naruto y para Sasuke contener su fuerza para no hacerle tanto daño a un doncel aun cuando este sea fuerte, tampoco lo era.

 ** _-"Un Uchiha jamás le levanta la mano a un doncel o mujer"-_**

Quien haya dicho eso iba hacer asesinado por el azabache de la manera más dolorosa posible.

 ** _*Maldita sea, si no fuera porque es doncel ya le hubiera ganado.*_**

Pensaba, ya que no le era fácil a Sasuke pensar que técnicas usar contra el doncel rubio para no lastimarlo mucho.

Los dos se miraban seriamente, el azabache sonrió con arrogancia y en un movimiento, se sitúo al lado del rubio, hallándose costado contra costado. El Uchiha agarro de la cintura al rubio, quien levemente se sonrojo por la cercanía. El otro brazo del azabache se posó debajo de la barbilla del rubio, una vez sujetado, Sasuke dio un giro hacia atrás levantándolo y de paso para hacer que el rubio rodara y cayera de espaldas contra el tatami.

El ganador del cuarto combate Sasuke.

Ambos se quedaron en el tatami, regulando sus respiraciones. Mientras el Uchiha agradecía haber ejecutado bien la técnica, ya que se les conocía como _"técnicas de sacrificio"_ debido a que el azabache también pudo haber perdido, si su espalda hubiera tocado totalmente el tatami. Cuando dio el giro hacia atrás, en ese momento se hubiera contado como punto válido para que el rubio ganara.

Por su parte el Uzumaki estaba sorprendido de que su amigo de infancia parecía tener mejor condición física que antes y por fin podía competir con él en todos los terrenos, eso sería divertido para competir contra el azabache pero claro sin levantar tantas sospechas.

Los dos se levantaron lentamente debido a que estaban cansados:

 ** _*Esto no es fácil, maldito Teme / Usuratonkachi*_**

Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, su respiración era algo agitada después de 4 combates, sin embargo sus miradas mostraban una gran determinación por vencer al contrario.

-Bien les queda un solo combate. -su profesor Kotetsu los miro- En posiciones, ¡empiecen! – dijo dando por inicio el ultimo combate de los dos.

¿Quién de los dos ganaría? Eso era lo que carcomía a los demás. Los dos estaban empatados con 2-2 este era el combate que decidiría al ganador, de por sí ya estaban sorprendidos de que el doncel Naruko Uzumaki pudiera contra el varón Uchiha Sasuke.

El combate había iniciado, sin embargo ellos no se habían movido de su lugar pensando en que técnica usar y tener la victoria asegurada, los dos se movieron al mismo tiempo y fue tan rápido pero al mismo tiempo lento para todos, cuando vieron que el combate había terminado.

En el momento en que los dos se movieron y se acercaron hacia el otro, el azabache quiso tomar de los hombros al rubio pero este se agacho, paso su cabeza por debajo del brazo de azabache y con su otra mano agarro el cinturón del contrario, entonces cayo hacia atrás, sin dejar que su espalda tocara totalmente el tatami, se había hecho otra técnica de sacrificio, sorprendiendo a Sasuke. Naruto sin lanzar, ni soltar al azabache lo proyecto por encima de su hombro haciendo un rol para atrás que le sirvió de impulso para quedar encima del Uchiha en una posición de inmovilización.

El quinto duelo había acabado, el ganador Uzumaki Naruko.

 **Combate Uzumaki VS Uchiha = Ganador Uzumaki Naruko.**

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acaban de ver, un doncel gano ante sus ojos y el varón más codiciado de la preparatoria había perdido, ya de por si había perdido en las pruebas escritas ahora perdía en las pruebas físicas. ¿Es que todos habían viajado a un mundo paralelo? ¿Era en serio que los donceles Uzumaki´s habían ganado?

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba feliz, había ganado y eso que ni siquiera supo que hizo pero gano y eso era lo importante para él.

Sasuke estaba que se lo llevaban pero… por extraña razón al ver la cara de felicidad del rubio se tranquilizó.

 ** _*Solo por esta vez lo dejare ganar*_**

Pensó con una leve sonrisa mirando al rubio feliz.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Ese día continuaron las entrevistas con el psicólogo y esta vez les toco a los primos Uchiha´s, quienes no dijeron nada importante. Debido a la gran cantidad de alumnos, las entrevistas continuaban aun después de terminar las clases. La sesión psicológica de los varones había sido después de clases, siendo ellos los últimos alumnos entrevistados del día.

El psicólogo no obtuvo nada nuevo del joven Ne, lo conocía desde niño y sabía lo más importante de él. Pero con el joven Uchiha fue diferente… el psicólogo Kabuto debía reconocer que era un hueso duro de roer, durante la sesión de media hora, no pudo obtener nada de información diferente a la que estaba en el expediente del estudiante, no tuvo más que dejarlo ir en cuanto la sesión se dio por finalizada…

Pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba. Lo que le daba más intriga era la forma en que su padre Orochimaru y su tío Jiraiya peleaban desde inicio del ciclo; al parecer su padre deseaba el expediente completo de los donceles Uzumaki´s, y su tío se negaba a dárselo, excusándose en que eran de alto secreto y no podía fallarle al dueño de la escuela y amigo de infancia; Sora Uzumaki.

¿Por qué su padre deseaba esos expedientes? ¿Qué podrían ocultar aquellas hojas? ¿De qué podría tratar aquel alto secreto? Era un hecho que los donceles Uzumaki´s eran diferentes, los pocos días que llevaba observándolos en secreto, habían bastado para darse cuenta de su actitud altiva, competitiva, su complicidad entre ellos, su actitud orgullosa, y a la vez sumisa por parte del rubio, tal pareciera bipolar si se tenía enfrente a Sasuke Uchiha… podía asumir que el haberse criado en un país extranjero fuera el _porqué_ de sus actitudes, más parecida a la de un varón que a la de un doncel, pero su instinto le decía que esa no era a razón de su personalidad.

Por el momento no indagaría más… pero era un hecho que pediría explicaciones del porque el trato tan especial a los donceles, si ellos mismos no lo deseaban o al menos eso le dieron a entender cuando pidieron e hicieron el examen de ingreso. Una muestra de su trato especial era estar exentos de aquella sesión psicológica. Algo oculto los rodea y Kabuto se juro descubrirlo.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Por su parte los primos varones se dirigían a la mansión Uchiha, Sai iba cabizbajo debido a que por culpa de la sesión psicológica no había podido cumplir su cometido: acompañar a su casa a Gaara y Naruko para saber dónde vivían.

Sasuke estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, durante esos días había pensado tanto en su amigo rubio que comenzaba a molestarle, y el hecho de que aquel doncel rubio se pareciera físicamente no ayudaba mucho en sus intentos de olvidar.

Después de haber hablado en la casa con su hermano mayor sobre la repentina aparición de la pelirroja, llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería comunicarse con su padre lo antes posible, Itachi por su cuenta comenzó una segunda investigación sobre la familia Namikaze, tal vez con los años algo pudo salir a la luz, y que ellos no notaron. Pidió que se investigara sobre la llegada de ella a Japón. El saber cuándo ingreso al país, podría ser una pista significativa…

Ni Sasuke ni Sai, cruzaban palabra, sabían que al hacerlo se arriesgaban a que el otro mencionara uno de sus puntos débiles y no estaban de humor para comenzar una pelea. Lo dejarían para otro momento.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Se cumplió ya casi una semana desde que ingresaron a la escuela y cada vez era más agobiante. Naruto y Gaara iban caminando tranquilamente hacia su casa después de haberse librado del insistente de Sai que quería acompañarlos. Habían inventado mil excusas para que el varón y su primo no los siguieran a su hogar, era muy peligroso que Sasuke se topara con alguien de la familia. Aun no era momento de que supieran quienes eran ellos.

Y si corriera por cuenta de Naruto nunca lo sabría… pero su familia no deseaba eso y él lo sabía, ya se sentía muy culpable por alejar a sus padres y hermanos de los que fueron sus mejores amigos, y todo por su egoísmo. Todavía tenía dos meses enteros para ver si podía evitar aquel encuentro sin que sus seres queridos sufrieran y de no hacerlo, se resignaría y lo enfrentaría con la cara en alto.

Mientras esas eran las preocupaciones del joven rubio, las del pelirrojo eran otras y podrían ser peligrosas, si resultaban ciertas sus sospechas.

.

 **~Flash Back~**

Había ido a buscar a su primo en cuanto el timbre de salida se escuchó pero grande fue su sorpresa al no verle. Solo se encontraba un varón que estaba recostado en su pupitre, ya que quería moverse, le dijo que fue llamado a dirección. Mientras lo esperaba se sentó en el lugar del rubio y a los poco minutos el varón se le acerco a hacerle compañía. No iba a prestarle atención alguna pero la pregunta que le hicieron lo obligo.

-¿Qué sabes tú sobre la familia Namikaze?

Ante esa pregunta no pudo evitar sorprenderse y aunque su expresión de sorpresa cambio rápidamente a una neutral, esos segundos bastaron para que el varón la notara.

-¿Perdón? ¿Namikaze? –disimulo no haber escuchado bien la pregunta.

-Sí, me refiero a la familia noble… siendo tú de la familia principal deberías tener un poco de información sobre las demás. ¿O me equivoco?

-Sí, siendo de la rama principal sabemos cosas referentes a las demás familias nobles, después de todo siguen siendo parientes, muy lejanos… pero a fin y al cabo nuestro inicio fue el mismo…

Gaara sabía que no era bueno titubear, su acompañante parecía ser un vago pero aquellos ojos serios le decían que era de temer. Conocía de antemano la reputación de la familia de su interrogador, no era una familia muy allegada a la principal y mucho menos a las demás ramas, vivían a su ritmo y a sus gustos… por lo que las preguntas que lo invadían era ¿Por qué preguntaba por la familia Namikaze? ¿Por qué justamente esa? ¿Por qué específicamente a él? ¿Es que sabía algo?

-…Pero hace mucho que no sabemos de ellos, dejaron de tener contacto con la familia hace mucho. Por lo que la casa principal dejo de ver por ellos. La familia Namikaze ya no existe. –la última frase la dijo con seguridad y seriedad absoluta.

Esa parte de la historia era verdad, y le dio la confianza de mirar a los ojos al varón, intentado transmitirle que le hablaba con honestidad. El varón no vio duda alguna en aquella mirada pero su cerebro contradecía al doncel en todo, era imposible que una familia noble se extinguiera sin que las demás lo supieran por muy separadas que estuvieran.

Había muchas incógnitas referentes a la familia principal, por lo que tendría que indagar más en ello… pero de ante mano sabía que ese pelirrojo no le diría nada y también estaba seguro que el rubio no abriría la boca.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo más? –mientras hablaba buscaba cual sería la pregunta que le diera más de una respuesta a sus dudas nacientes.- ¿Y qué me contestes con honestidad?

Gaara se sintió aliviado y extrañado en que no quisiera indagar más. Vio en esa petición la oportunidad para librarse de cualquier comentario que los comprometiera y arruinara toda su fachada. Dudoso, se limitó a asentir.

-Naruko… -Gaara tembló levemente ante la mención de su primo ¿Es que los había descubierto? Sus dudas volvieron pero no era momento de dudar y lo sabía. Debía mantener una postura firme. Y aunque su rostro no mostro ninguna expresión para el varón, el leve temblor y el lenguaje corporal del doncel no pasaron desapercibidos.-…Naruko, ¿en verdad es solamente tu primo?

Estaba confundido, ahora si ya estaba confundido, de millones de preguntas ¿esa es la que hacia? ¡Es obvio que eran primos! Por lo que, ¿Qué significaba aquella pregunta? ¿Acaso no sabía nada sobre la verdad de la familia Namikaze? ¿Solo preguntaba por aquella familia noble porque Naruto le había hecho recordar al joven varón que iba con él en la primaria?

¿Un intento de saber del paradero del varón Namikaze? ¿Es que sentía nostalgia? Si era eso, entonces significa que estaban libres de sospechas. Solo era una casualidad que le preguntara por esa familia y por Naruto en el mismo momento ¿verdad? Después de todo solo en ese momento se había dado la oportunidad que hablaran solo ellos dos…

Con la conclusión de que el rubio Uzumaki había removido recuerdos del varón, el pelirrojo se sintió un poco más aliviado, la presión se había esfumado… se relajó un poco… la tensión que había sentido segundos atrás se había ido… pero… ¿Por qué su pregunta sonaba como si quisiera saber si había una relación más profunda con su primo? ¿Es que quería cerciorarse de su relación porque estaba interesado en Naruto? ¿Incluso en Japón sospechaban sobre su cercanía? Con un suspiro rompió el silencio momentáneo en el que se habían envuelto mientras se cuestionaba internamente…

-Si…-contesto firme- solo somos primos.

-Gracias.

Y con esas palabras de agradecimiento el joven varón dejo solo al doncel en el salón.

 **~Fin del Flash Back~**

.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Qué diablos pasaba? Sabía de antemano quienes habían sido los compañeros de su primo en la primaria, habían hablado de ello para estar prevenidos. ¿Tenía que hablarle de su encuentro con aquel varón, a su amado primo? La verdad es que no quería comentarle nada a Naruto… y de hecho no lo haría, si no fuera para que el menor estuviera alerta. Era mejor estar prevenidos. El chico y Naruto eran compañeros de salón, no podrá cuidarlo en horas de clases. ¡Sí! Eso era lo mejor…

-Naruto…

-¿Nani? –el rubio miro a su primo.

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que…-no sabía cómo sacar el tema sin alterarlo demás. El estado emocional del rubio aún era muy débil. –No, mejor olvídalo.

Era raro ver al doncel pelirrojo dudar de algo, y Naruto lo sabía. Por lo que motivado por la curiosidad insistió en el tema…

-Sabes muy bien que no te dejare en paz, hasta que me digas que era eso que traes en mente. Así que hablas tu o te fuerzo. –amenazo el rubio.

-¿Por qué tienes que recurrir siempre a la violencia? –pregunto Gaara con un tono juguetón.

-Mmm… en realidad nunca lo había pensado. ¿Por qué será? –se preguntó a sí mismo- Ni idea. Mejor ya dime que es lo que traes rondando en esa mente tuya, que hace que hagas caras preocupantes.

-Creo que alguien sabe algo…

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos, el aire dejo de llegar a sus pulmones, se sentía desfallecer… Todo, todo estaba acabado. ¿Ahora que hacia? ¿Qué iba a pasar? Se recargo de espaldas a la pared más cercana con ayuda de su primo. Intento tranquilizarse y después de unos minutos le pidió a Gaara continuar…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Cuando te estaba esperando hoy en tu salón, minutos antes de que llegaras, alguien estaba ahí conmigo. Pensaba ignorarlo, y en verdad lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque se acercó directo a mí y sin más me pregunto por la familia Namikaze…-y de esa forma comenzó a narrarle a su primo lo sucedido con él varón.

Al llegar a su casa se encerraron los dos en el cuarto del rubio para seguir hablando, hasta la hora de la cena, donde actuaron normal para no preocupar a su familia. Después de la cena volvieron al cuarto de Naruto, esa noche dormirían juntos.


	10. Consejo Estudiantil

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Soy Yukihana-Hime.

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión) / (La portada del fic esta en la pagina de Facebook)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **RESUMEN:**

Era el fin para la humanidad, las mujeres se encontraban en peligro de ¡EXTINCIÓN! Sin mujeres el don de dar nueva vida no se lograría, pero la aparición de unos hombres con el don de la vida cambia el mundo: El nacimiento de los donceles.

La línea sanguínea del primer doncel oculta sorpresas, como la que cambio la vida de un descendiente de Tomoe _(el primer doncel)_ y que cambio la de su familia.

Después de años y generaciones la historia se repite, un amor que cambia físicamente y un malentendido que da paso a un nacimiento especial.

Cambios de vida, despedidas y reuniones que provocan diferentes circunstancias.

-... ¿Conoces a los peces payasos?

-Si...

-Dime sus características sexuales...

-Cambian de género.

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** No menores de 16 años

 **CATEGORÍA:** NARUTO

 **PAREJAS:** Clasificado XD

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

 **SAGA:** Ninguna.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 9 - Consejo Estudiantil. -**

* * *

.

Era viernes de la segunda semana de inicio del ciclo escolar y las clases estaban por terminar. Varios alumnos rezaban porque las próximas tres horas pasaran rápido y se pudieran ir a su casa para dar inicio a un hermoso fin de semana. Pero no para todos era así, en la oficina del director se encontraban los representantes de cada año y también se encontraba Sai, quien no sabía porque fue llamado al igual que los demás.

-Ahora que ya están todos, les doy el aviso que todos ustedes participaran en el consejo estudiantil. Sí o sí. -les dijo Jiraiya, Sai, Gaara, Naruto, Fuu, Konohamaru y Kokuo tenían los ojos bien abiertos ¿Consejo Estudiantil? ¿Porque? ¿Por qué ellos? Eran las preguntas que se hacían.

-¡¿PORQUE?! ¡YO NO QUIERO! - Naruto asusto a los presentes de tan repentino grito.

-Uzumaki Naruko, no puedes negarte, es una obligación.- le dijo Jiraiya.

-¡NO QUIERO! ¡NUNCA ME GUSTO EL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL! - hacia berrinche el rubio, moviendo sus brazos de arriba para bajo.

-Abuelo… digo, Jiraiya-sensei - hablo Sai interrumpiendo el berrinche del rubio quien empezó hacer tranquilizado por el pelirrojo - ¿porque tendría que estar en el consejo estudiantil? pensé que eso solo era para los representantes de cada año. -dijo Sai pero luego pensó bien las palabras de su abuelo y sonrió – Aunque no me quejo.

 ** _*Si estaré en el consejo con mi Gaa-chan no hay problema, pasare más tiempo con el*_**

Pensaba animadamente el peli-negro.

-Es verdad lo que dices Sai pero por una recomendación y tus notas fuiste incluido. – dijo sin dar más detalles además de la mirada que le lanzaba cierto azabache era algo de temer

 ** _-"Dices algo más y morirás Jiraiya-sensei"-_**

Eso era lo que transmitía la mirada de Sasuke, Jiraiya suspiro mientras recordaba lo que había pasado a la hora del receso.

.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

 ** _Toc, Toc._**

-Adelante.-dijo Jiraiya dejando de mirar los papeles de su escritorio para mirar a su visitante.

-Soy Sasuke ¿me ha llamado Jiraiya-sensei? – pregunto el azabache entrando a la oficina con rostro serio.

-Si Sasuke. Es sobre el puesto de presidente.

-¿Qué pasa con eso? – pregunto como si no le importara y era verdad, no tenía ni el mínimo interés en seguir participando en el consejo, con haberlo hecho el año pasado le bastaba.

-Neji ha confirmado que tú serás quien se quedara con el puesto.

-Ya veo.

-Necesitas escoger a una persona en la que confíes para que sea el tesorero.-le dijo Jiraiya mirándolo.

-No confió en nadie… Solo confió en mí.- contesto Sasuke sacándole una gotita al mayor por tales palabras.

-Escoge a alguien. – repitió el mayor. – Ellos son los postulantes –le mostro unas fotos.

En las fotos se podía ver a los tres representantes de primer año, a los donceles Uzumaki y a Sakura Haruno. Ninguno convencía al azabache aun cuando deseara estar con el rubio Uzumaki.

-Ninguno. -contesto después de mirar las fotos.

-Entonces escoge alguno de tus amigos pero que sea de confianza.

 ** _*Sí que es una molestia*_**

Pensó el azabache

 ** _((Yukihana:…Al puro estilo Shikamaru XD))_**

-¿En verdad es necesario? -le pregunto al mayor.

-Así es… No importa quién sea… solo que sea de confianza.

-Tsk. Entonces ponga a la copia barata de su nieto. -le dijo el azabache.

-¿Seguro? – pregunto dudoso el mayor, ya que conocía muy bien la relación de esos dos, que consistía solo en molestarse e insultarse mutuamente, no podían trabajar en equipo.

-Sí, si es que no hay otra opción. Pero no diga que yo lo propuse.-dijo amenazante.

 ** _~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

.

-¿Por qué no, nos podemos negar? - Pregunto Gaara.- No deseo hacer nada de eso, solo estamos aquí en Japón para asuntos personales, podemos volver a Alemania en cualquier momento...

Ante aquella posibilidad Sasuke y Sai sintieron cierto temor y un escalofrió les recorrió la espalda, no habían contemplado la posibilidad de que los donceles se fueran de repente, tal y como aparecieron…

-¡No quiero Ero-Sannin! - Exclamo Naruto.

El rubio se iba a acercar al mayor para tomar el cuello de su camisa y gritarle más cerca que se negaba hacerlo pero fue detenido por el pelirrojo quien lo abrazo por la cintura.

-Mi vida correrá peligro si no aceptan los dos. – les dijo el director apuntado con su dedo a los donceles Uzumaki´s. - Así que no me importa lo que ustedes deseen, quiero vivir, aún tengo mucho que escribir.

-¿Porque dices que tu vida correrá peligro si no aceptamos? –Inquirió Gaara más calmado sin soltar a su primo.

-Es una orden de Sora-san. -dijo temblando. El solo hecho de recordar la llamada que recibió de parte del Doncel Uzumaki, lo hacía sudar a mares.

-¿Del abuelo? – preguntaron en seco.

-Así es. -dijo el director mirando a los Uzumaki's, quienes empezaron a retroceder paso a paso hacia la puerta.

No querían estar en ese dichoso consejo estudiantil, pero tampoco deseaban morir a manos de su amado abuelo, el carácter sanguinario de la habanero provenía de él.

-Etto… - dijo el pequeño Kitsune quien estaba temblando, él y su primo eran observados por todos los presentes. – Bye – dijo para voltear y abrir la puerta pero la puerta fue abierta dándole en la cara - ¡Auch!

-Naru ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupado Gaara.

-Lo siento – se disculpó un doncel, que se adentró a la oficina dejándose ver.

Era un doncel mayor de edad pero se veía al mismo tiempo joven, tenían una piel muy pálida, como la de Sai, con cabello negro que le llega hasta la cintura, poseía unos ojos de color ámbar con cortes en sus pupilas y unas marcas de color púrpura alrededor de los ojos, haciéndolo parecer a una serpiente blanca.

-¿Esta bien pequeño? – le pregunto al rubio quien solo asintió embobado por la apariencia del doncel que había llegado.

-Parece una serpiente blanca muy hermosa. –susurro Naruto pero como la habitación estaba en silencio fue escuchado por todos.

-Naruko…-le susurro su primo, eso lo hizo entrar en razón sonrojándose.

-¡Ah! Lo siento… Etto… yo…-dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Jajaja no te preocupes muchacho -le dijo el doncel con una sonrisa serpentina- Me lo dicen muy seguido pero lo de hermoso te lo agradezco, eso es nuevo.

-Déjenme presentarles a su Sub-Director: Orochimaru Ne. –tomo la palabra el director.

-Un gusto conocerlos. -dijo él.

-Abuelito – dijo Sai infantilmente mirándolo.

-Más respeto que estamos en la escuela – dijo mientras lo abraza y el otro se dejaba. Había pasado un largo tiempo de no verlo porque se había ido a la militarizada.

-Lo siento -se disculpó con una sonrisa.

-Orochimaru-sensei no lo vi en la ceremonia de bienvenida, ni en los siguientes días. -le dijo Haku al doncel mayor quien soltó al peli-negro.

-Tuve asuntos personales que atender. Lamento no haber estado para ver su presentación Haku, Neji, Tenten.-los tres chicos sonrieron por las palabras de su profesor.

-No se preocupe Orochimaru-sensei – le dijo Neji respetuosamente.

-¿Qué traes ahí Orochimaru? – pregunto Jiraiya al doncel que traía unos papeles en la mano.

-Son las solicitudes que deben llenar los nuevos miembros del consejo. -le dijo pasándoles las hojas a los chicos presentes.

-¿Para qué son estas hojas? – pregunto Konohamaru.

-Son para que los maestros sepan quienes son los del consejo estudiantil y sus privilegios.

-¿Tendremos privilegios? – pregunto emocionada Fuu.

-Si.-le contesto Haku. -Como por ejemplo… estas teniendo mucho trabajo en el consejo estudiantil y por eso no puedes presentar un examen, hablas con el profesor de la asignatura y él te hace el examen cuando tu gustes - decía mientras rellanaba la hoja - También cada mes a los miembros del consejo se les da 15 boletos para la cafetería, para nosotros no es obligatorio asistir a un taller, a veces los profesores nos suben puntos si hacemos buen trabajo como miembros del consejo y cosas por el estilo. -termino de decir Haku al mismo tiempo que regresaba la hoja a Orochimaru ya llena.

-¡Oh! No se escucha mal –decía Fuu empezando a llenar la hoja.

-Si Fuu está aquí, no tengo opción – dijo suspirando Kokuo para empezar a llenar la hoja.

Todos empezaron a llenar las hojas a excepción de los donceles Uzumaki´s quienes miraban la hoja con detenimiento, se miraron así mismo para luego suspirar derrotados, no querían hacer enojar a su abuelo. Sin más que decir empezaron a llenar las hojas.

-Oigan ¿Qué debemos ponemos en donde dice: que puesto tenemos en el consejo estudiantil? – pregunto Konohamaru quien ya había acabado y solo le faltaba esa parte.

-Eso lo debe de escribir el director – le dijo Orochimaru. El varón solo asintió y entrego la hoja, una vez que todos terminaron y le habían entregado la hoja al director este hablo.

-Bien, ahora les diré el puesto que tomaran - todos escuchaban atentos – Hyuuga Neji, Sakurai Tenten y Yuki Haku dejaran sus puestos que tenían anteriormente para pasárselos a los de segundo y los asesoraran para que les vaya bien. ¿Neji quien será tu sucesor para presidente?

-Uchiha Sasuke será el presidente.-dijo aunque eso ya lo sabían el, el director y el azabache pero solo era para que los demás lo supieran. Los presentes miraban al azabache.

-¿Tomaras el puesto, Sasuke? – le pregunto el director.

-Sí, Jiraiya-sensei.-contesto, mientras el peli-blanco escribía en la hoja de Sasuke su puesto para luego firmarla y ponerle el sello de la escuela, que era un espiral con pico en la parte de abajo.

 ** _((Yukihana:_** **( ) _Lamento mi descripción tan pobre del escudo de Konohagakure))_**

-Bien, Tenten ¿Quién será tu sucesor como Vice-Presidente?

-Viendo que aceptaron al final su destino, mi sucesor será… Uzumaki Gaara- contesto con una sonrisa hacia el pelirrojo quien solo abrió los ojos de impresión igual que el rubio.

Ninguno de los dos esperaba tener tanta relevancia en algo que ni siquiera escogieron.

-Felicidades Gaara – dijo Naruto feliz abrazando a su primo quien lo recibió gustoso pero no por el puesto si no porque amaba que su primo lo abrazara.

-¿Aceptaras el puesto?

-Si Jiraiya-sensei – dijo con voz automática, ahora que su amado primo lo había felicitado no podía rechazar el puesto. El director solo agarro la hoja de Gaara he hizo lo mismo que con la de Sasuke.

-De acuerdo… Haku ¿Quién será tu sucesor en el puesto de Secretario? – pregunto y el doncel solo miro entre los nuevos y al ver a su víctima… digo, a su sucesor sonrió.

-Uzumaki Naruko.- el pequeño Kitsune solo abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

 ** _*¿Secretario? Suena a mucho trabajo*_**

Pensaba el rubio con flojera

-¿Naruko aceptas el puesto que te dio Haku? – preguntó al ver su rostro de flojera.

-Mmm… bueno… yo…-balbuceaba dudoso ya que el otro doncel no parecía mala persona como para decirle que no y decepcionarlo.-…Esta bien, sí. - Jiraiya solo volvió a firmar y sellar la hoja de Naruto.

-Entonces yo escogeré los otros puestos – los demás chicos solo asintieron - Bien, Ne Sai serás el tesorero.

-De acuerdo - dijo el peli-negro con su típica sonrisa falsa.

-Haruno Sakura será la encargada en Asuntos Generales - dijo y peli-rosa solo asintió - Bijuu Fuu será la Ayudante en Asuntos Generales. Espero que ayudes bien a tu sempai.

-Claro que lo hare - contesto la peli-verde pero algo le decía que no se llevaría bien con la peli-rosa pero ya que, ya había aceptado.

-El encargado en Asuntos Exteriores será Sarutobi Konohamaru.

-Seré el mejor de todos ~kore.-dijo energético el chico, haciendo sonreír al rubio porque se acordó de sí mismo tiempo atrás.

-Eso espero. Bien tu ayudante en Asuntos Exteriores será Bijuu Kokuo. Trabajen duro los dos juntos.

-Así lo haremos Jiraiya-sensei – dijo respetuosamente el doncel.

-Bien. Los llevare a la oficina del Consejo Estudiantil.-les dijo Orochimaru – Síganme como son las dos últimas clases se las podrán saltar para que empiecen con el trabajo.

-Genial, no tendré las últimas clases.-exclamaron el varón Sarutobi y el rubio Uzumaki.

Todos los miraban con una risita por su coordinación y sus caras de alegría.

-Pero irán a trabajar Naruko, Konohamaru – les dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa, esos chicos eran divertidos y más con sus caras de resignación cuando les dijo sobre trabajo.

-Bien chicos, vayan y conózcanse entre ustedes en ese rato…-les dijo el director.- de esa manera les será más fácil trabajar en este año que les espera.

-Si.- contestaron todos a la vez.

Se dirigieron al salón destinado para el consejo estudiantil mientras hablaban con los que ya conocían, pero antes de entrar el teléfono de Naruto sonó. Vio que en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de su hermano por lo que opto por contestar, después de todo si él le hablaba significaba que era importante y más porque se supone que ellos tenían todavía clases y el rubio mayor lo sabía. Tanto Sai como Sasuke estaban en la puerta del salón esperando que ambos donceles Uzumaki´s entraran.

-Disculpe Orochimaru-sensei ¿puedo contestar?

-¿Quién es? – pregunto.

-Mi hermano mayor. Si es que me llama debe de ser algo importante ya que él sabe que estoy en clase.

-De acuerdo pero no tardes mucho.-le dijo, los demás entraron al salón, los azabaches se quedaron junto a la puerta que permanecía abierta. Los donceles Uzumaki´s estaban afuera del salón.

-¿Bueno? Nii-san – no menciono el nombre de su hermano al ver a los azabache cerca.

 _-¿Naru? Hola, lamento llamarte en horas de escuela pero les quería pedir un favor a ti y a Gaara. ¿Gaara está contigo?-_ la voz de Deidara se escuchó con nerviosismo.

-Sí, está aquí conmigo – ante eso el pelirrojo pego su oreja al celular del rubio que era color azul marino.- ¿Cuál es el favor que nos quieres pedir?

- _Bueno… es que… resulta que en la clase de escultura…_ -se quedó callado unos segundos, su nerviosismo era mucho- _¡hiceexplotarelsalón!_ – grito tan rápido que los donceles no entendieron nada.

-¿Qué hiciste que? – pregunto sin entender. Los primos Uchiha´s permanecían atentos a los donceles pero no alcanzaban a oír nada, preguntándose si en verdad era el hermano del rubio o alguien más, ya que estaban muy atentos a la llamada.

-…-se escuchó un suspiro- _Hice explotar el salón de escultura_ –le dijo ahora con voz calmada.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – preguntaron exaltados el rubio y el pelirrojo al unísono.

 _-¡Fue un accidente! Estaba haciendo mi arte y recordé las cosas que hacía con "ese" menso en Alemania y cuando me di cuenta ya había acabado mi escultura. Salimos del salón dejando ahí las esculturas mientras el maestro nos iba a llevar a otra parte. Pero a mitad del pasillo exploto el salón. -_ ambos jóvenes escuchaban con sorpresa al rubio mayor, ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera explotar una escultura sin dinamita?

-¡¿Era una bomba de tiempo?! ¿Qué hubieras hecho si explotaba con todos ustedes ahí?

 _-No era una bomba de tiempo. Lo que pasa es que cuando regresamos al salón y entramos todo estaba roto. Escombramos todo y después llegaron unos estudiantes diciendo que aventaron una pelota hacia acá pero obviamente esa pelota no pudo hacer sido así que revise mi mochila y me di cuenta de que algunas de mis cosas estaban usadas y entonces pensé: **"Quizás hice de mi escultura una bomba y la pelota la golpeo y exploto"** y entonces le dije al profesor que quizás fue mi culpa y me mando con el director y el director me dijo que tendría que pagar los daños._

-¡¿Cómo es que tenías materiales para hacer una bomba en el salón de clases?! – exclamo el rubio. Los Uchiha's se sorprendieron al escuchar ese grito y más por la oración.

 _-¿Qué quieres que haga? los traía en mi mochila y el recodar a "ese" tonto quizás mi mente inconscientemente hizo una bomba como las que hacía con "él" y pues ya sabes lo demás_ – dijo con demasiada simpleza, su nerviosismo se había ido.

-¿Y porque traías los materiales en tu mochila? –pregunto el pelirrojo.

- _Costumbre_ – dijo con una leve risita.

-¡No te rías! ¿Qué le dirás a Oto-san? – le regaño Naruto, el mayor dejo de reír de golpe.- ¡¿Ves?! ¡No da risa!

- _¡Ah! Por eso te llame. Quería que me acompañaran a la empresa de Oto-san para poder darle la factura de los daños._

-¿Si, verdad? para que no te maten. –dijo el oji-zafiro con sarcasmo.

 _-Exactamente. Ustedes dos serán los frenos del enojo de Oto-san_ -dijo feliz el rubio mayor- _Bien los veo en la hora de la salida._

-¡No! -grito- No puedes venir. Mejor veámonos a las afueras de la empresa. -dijo, pues si los iba a recoger Sasuke se daría cuenta de su engaño.

- _¿Eh? Y yo que te quería recoger pero de acuerdo. Nos vemos. Bye… bip…bip_ – había colgado.

Suspiro - Nii-san se pasa.- se quejó el rubio.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso pero creo que es compresible, esos dos eran muy unidos y hacían travesuras juntos. -le dijo Gaara.

-No lo apoyes.-le dijo con un puchero el rubio –Nos va a usar de escudos contra la furia de Oto-san.

-Mejor entremos al salón.-le dijo Gaara al rubio quien asintió y entraron al salón.

-Lamento la demora – dijo el rubio.

-No hay problema. Sigan con las presentaciones entre ustedes.-dijo el profesor – bien los dejo tengo cosas que hacer en una hora vendré para ver cómo les va.-dicho eso el doncel mayor desapareció dejándolos solos.

-Bien sigo yo -dijo levantando la mano- Mi nombre es Fuu Bijuu. Soy de una familia noble como la mayoría de aquí. Soy muy despreocupada, alegre y comprensiva. Me gusta el color verde, me gustan los insectos y cualquier tipo de flor o planta. Me gusta hacer ejercicio y jugar con los niños cerca de mi casa ~ssu.-dijo al final con una muletilla algo varonil para una mujer.

-También es una glotona de dulces – añadió Kokuo sonriente.

-¡AH! ¡Kokuo maldito! – lo señalo con la mano la chica.

-Eres una niña – dijo con simpleza Sasuke.

-No soy una niña. Soy solo un año menor que tú.-se quejó la chica con un puchero.

-Lo que digas. – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, ya tenía a quien molestar.

-Kokuo Bijuu.-se presentó el doncel con más educación que la chica.-Soy primo de Fuu. Soy tranquilo, calmado, respetuoso y amable. Mis pasatiempos son correr, leer y cabalgar. Mmm… mis animales favoritos son los caballos y los delfines. Me gusta el color azul.

-¿Conocen a Utakata Bijuu? - pregunto Sasuke al recodar al amigo de su hermano mayor.

-Sí, es mi primo y el hermano mayor de Kokuo. -dijo la mujer.

-¡Oh! No sabía que tenía hermanos.

-Pues ahora lo sabes ~ssu.-le dijo la chica.

-Bueno ahora sigo yo ~kore. Soy el gran Konohamaru Sarutobi.

-Querrás decir el Gran Bakahamaru.-dijo Fuu con una risita.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldita Fuu! Te dejare pasar este insulto solo porque me estoy presentando.-ante esta pequeña pelea todos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

 ** _*Se parecen*_**

Kokuo suspiro resignado ante ellos, mientras Sasuke tenía otro pensamiento.

 ** _*Tenían que ser niños*_**

-Puedes continuar Konohamaru-kun – le dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, Claro! Etto… también provengo de una familia noble. Soy imperativo y alegre. Me gusta ponerme metas que cumplir. Mis pasatiempos son jugar básquet, leer manga y ganarle a mi primo Shikamaru en inteligencia y demostrarlo en la tabla de honores pero… -esto lo dijo con desgano- Mi primo siempre se va a los extraordinarios para sacarlos con 100. Es por eso que no aparece en la tabla y no puedo demostrar quién de los dos es más inteligente – dijo deprimo yéndose a una esquina, eso les saco una gotita a los presentes y más a los que conocían como era Shikamaru.

-Entonces sigo yo -dijo Naruto- Soy Uzumaki Naruko. Como saben soy de la familia principal pero no por eso me traten de _"sama"_ odio eso. Soy muy imperativo, alegre y travieso eso lo reconozco. No me gusta mucho estudiar pero bueno no tengo opción si deseo ser un gran medico como Tsunade-Oba-chan. Mis pasatiempos son jugar básquetbol, jugar con niños, ir a pasear con mi pequeño zorrito llamado Kyuubi que en este momento se encuentra en Alemania y gracias a alguien que me enseño los hermosos significados de las flores, me gusta la jardinería. Y…

-Soy Gaara Uzumaki.-dijo el pelirrojo interrumpiendo al rubio.

-Gaara todavía no acabo de presentarme – le dijo Naru con un puchero al ser interrumpido.

-Por esa misma razón. Jamás acabarías, recuerda cuando te presentaste en Alemania, te echaste todo la primera clase en tu presentación.

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! Estaba practicando mi alemán. Me disculpo por no tener buen alemán en ese entonces.

-Nadie te reclama que tuvieras tan pésimo alemán, es entendible pues llevabas tan solo un mes de hablarlo, lo que te reclamo es que hablas hasta por los codos.

 ** _*¡Auch! eso es un golpe bajo*_**

Pensó Sai pues conocía ya muy bien al rubio e incluso él sabía que el Kitsune era de los que hablaban mucho.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si es lo que más amas de mí! – le grito el chico, eso hizo fruncir el ceño al azabache.

-Sí, te amo…-ante esa oración todos abrieron los ojos de tal declaración pero… ¿no son primos? ¿Amor prohibido? Se preguntaban los demás-…pero eso no quita que te dejare arruinar las demás cosas.

-¡Que malo eres Gaara! ¡TANUKI BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!

-¡AHO KITSUNE! – le grito Gaara acercándose al rubio.

 ** _((Yukihana: Lo que dijo Naruto fue Mapache tonto_** **(/QnQ)/ _mientras lo que le dijo Gaara fue Zorro estúpido_ \ (¬o¬\\). _Ah #suspiro#_ (*3*) _Como se aman.))_**

 ** _*Lo va golpear*_**

Pensó Sai al ver como Gaara se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio.

-Vamos cálmate Gaa-chan.-dijo Sai abrazando al pelirrojo de la cintura por detrás.

-¡Tu cállate! – le gritaron los donceles con la única diferencia de que el pelirrojo le dio un golpe en las costillas.

-Grrrr…. – se quejó el peli-negro.

-¡Ah! Lo siento Sai por gritarte.-le dijo el rubio.

-¡No me abraces!-le grito el pelirrojo.

-Lo siento Gaa-c…-no termino decir al recibir un nuevo golpe de parte del pelirrojo.

-¡No me llames así!-le grito de nuevo.

-Bien continua con tu presentación doncel prepotente.-le dijo Sasuke importándole poco su primo y que el pelirrojo le diera una mirada de muerte.

-Gaara Uzumaki. De la familia principal. Odio que me toquen sin mi permiso, que me llamen cariñosamente si no son de mi familia. -esto lo decía mientras miraba al peli-negro.- Que me ordenen -miro al azabache- odio que lastimen a mi familia…

-Perdón por interrumpir sempai pero ¿No hay nada que le guste? – pregunto Konohamaru con una gotita al igual que los demás exceptuando a los azabaches y al rubio.

Suspiro – Me gustan los animales y la jardinería por la misma razón que a Naru y lo que más Amo es…-agarro al rubio en un abrazo que correspondió- …Naruko Uzumaki. -miro fríamente al azabache quien correspondió la mirada con otra. Mientras los demás seguían con rostro sorprendió. Eso era claramente amor prohibido y el rubio parecía corresponder al pelirrojo.

Todo estaba en silencio, el rubio parecía muy cómodo en el abrazo que le daba su primo, tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo Gaara.-dijo haciendo sonreír al pelirrojo y los dos azabaches solo fruncieron el ceño.

 ** _*Tengo que separarlos, cueste lo que cueste, ese doncel es mío*_**

Sasuke apretó sus puños para no lanzarse ante ese doncel que lo sacaba de sus casillas sin saber porque tuvo ese pensamiento.

Sai no sabía que hacer o decir. No podía traicionar a su amigo Naruko quitándole lo que ama, el rubio no merecía ser traicionado así por un amigo… pero él ama a Gaara, fue amor a primera vista para el peli-negro por eso pelearía justamente por el pelirrojo.

 ** _*Lo siento Naru-chan, pero Gaara es mío*_**

Ese silencio en que todos se metieron teniendo pensamientos distintos sobre el Amor Prohibido que se procesaban los Uzumaki's, fue interrumpido por un grito...

-¡KYAAAA! Eso es una declaración de Amor Prohibido – gritaron como locas las únicas chicas presentes, excepto Sakura. Los varones y donceles regresaron a la realidad por el grito, las chicas se acercaron a los donceles Uzumaki´s. -¿En serio se aman tanto? ¿Qué dicen de su amor prohibido? ¿Su familia lo sabe? ¿Quién es el seme de los dos? No importa que, nosotras los apoyamos -decían perfectamente sincronizadas las chicas mirando con corazoncitos a los donceles que tenían una gotita de sudor en sus frentes.

 ** _*Están locas*_**

Fue el pensamiento general de los donceles y varones.

-La primera pregunta: Yo amo demasiado a Naru. - contesto Gaara acercado más al rubio a su cuerpo.

-Segunda pregunta: La palabra Prohibido no existe en el amor-dijo Naruto sonriente.

-Tercera pregunta: Nuestra familia sabe perfectamente nuestra relación.-contesto Gaara.

-Cuarta pregunta: Lo dejamos a su imaginación.-dijo Naruto sonrojado besando la mejilla de Gaara.

-Y gracias por su apoyo. -dijo Gaara con su leve sonrojo sin separarse del rubio y viceversa.

-¡Kyaaa! Son tan tiernos.-gritaron para caer desmayadas de tanto Moe.

Al ver eso los donceles se acercaron _"preocupados_ " a las chicas, mientras reían traviesamente en sus mentes, jamás pensaron decir tantas cosas ciertas sobre su vida personal.

-Naruko, Gaara. Yo también los apoyo. -dijo Haku agachándose al lado de Naruto para ver a su compañera Tenten.

-Gracias sempai.-dijo el rubio.

-Haku, Haku Yuki, también soy de familia noble.-les dijo con una sonrisa.

-También tienen mi apoyo.-les dijo Kokuo a un lado de Gaara mientras picaba la mejilla de una Fuu desmayada.

-Gracias Kokuo-chan.-les dijo el rubio ya que el pelirrojo miraba minuciosamente a los donceles que se acercaron.

-Yo también los apoyo. -les dijo la peli-rosa desde su lugar con una sonrisa falsa.

 ** _*Uno menos*_**

Pensó la metiche.

 ** _((Yukihana: Siendo honesta me olvide de Sakura, hasta ya después me acorde y pues me tuve que regresar para poner su apoyo ya que no lo había escrito XD))_**

-Yo también los apoyo Naruko-sempai, Gaara-sempai.-les dijo Konohamaru.-La familia Sarutobi los apoya.-dijo sonriente.

-Con amor todo se puede.-dijo Neji desde su lugar pero claramente apoyándolos.

Todos miraron a los azabaches quienes eran los últimos para que dieran su apoyo en el amor de los donceles pero estos se mantenían silenciosos viendo a su doncel respectivamente.

-Con ese silencio dice que los apoya sempai´s.-dijo Konohamaru sonriente, haciendo reír a Gaara.

-No pongas palabras en nuestras bocas.-le dijeron los dos azabaches dándole un coscorrón.

-¡Itee! -se quejó- Entonces ¿no apoyan a nuestros sempai´s? – ante eso se volvieron a quedar callados.

-¿Qué paso? – dijo la voz de Fuu quien iba despertando.

-Que sueño más hermoso he tenido.-dijo Tenten con una sonrisa aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué soñaste Tenten? – pregunto Haku divertido.

-Con un amor prohibido.-respondió ella sentándose.

-Yo también soñé eso.-dijo Fuu sentándose con ayuda de su primo.

-Pues les digo no fue un sueño.-les dijo Kokuo. Las chicas abrieron los ojos y frente a ellas estaban los donceles Uzumaki's con una sonrisa nerviosa de parte de Naruto y una sonrisa sincera de Gaara.

-¡Kyaaa! – gritaron abrazándolos fácilmente ya que los tomaron por sorpresa.

-No toques a Naru, por favor -le dijo Gaara a Tenten quien era quien estaba abrazando al rubio mientras el intentaba quitarse a Fuu.

-¡Oh! Los celos son malos Gaara-kun pero de acuerdo.-le dijo Tenten soltando al rubio que miraba a Fuu.

-Jejé lo siento.-dijo soltando a Gaara por la mirada del rubio.

-Bien, empecemos con nuestros trabajo que por lo visto tenemos mucho.-dijo el azabache señalando las grandes filas de papeles en las mesas además de intentar cambiar el tema.

-Ven Sasuke, Sai, les enseñare lo que deben de hacer.-dijo Neji cerca del escritorio principal que era el de Presidente.

-Bien yo le enseñare todo lo que debe de hacer a Gaara-kun.-dijo Tenten con una gran sonrisa acercándose al pelirrojo quien la vio con desconfianza. -Espero que aprendas bien tus deberes Gaara-kun.

-Hare buen trabajo no se preocupe Sakurai-sempai.

-Tenten. Dime Tenten, Gaara-kun.

-De acuerdo Tenten-sempai.-la castaña tomo al pelirrojo del hombro para llevarlo al escritorio del vice-presidente.

-Naruko, Konohamaru y Kokuo.-los chicos miraron a Haku – Yo les enseñare lo que deben de hacer.

-Bien yo te enseñare lo que debes de hacer Fuu-chan. -le dijo Sakura a la peli-verde quien solo asintió.

.

Cada quien se fue a su lugar correspondiente, los novatos escuchaban atentamente lo que iba hacer su trabajo:

Neji le enseñaba a Sasuke todas las funciones que tenía el puesto de presidente.

-Escucha Sasuke, el presidente es el encargado de velar por que todos los proyectos que se emprendan en la institución, que se ejecuten de manera adecuada y organizada, imparte orden dentro del consejo estudiantil y ejecuta sanciones para los representantes que no cumplan adecuadamente con su labor.

-Eso será divertido.-dijo el azabache pensando como sancionar.

-Sí, lo es. Pero tienes el deber de escuchar las sugerencias del Secretario.

-¿Sugerencias? – eso ya no le gusto.

-Sí, él es el encargado de representar a los estudiantes, además de que siempre será apoyado por los encargados de Asuntos Generales, si ellos ven que las normas son mucho para los estudiantes, él tiene que decírtelo y tendrás que escucharlo. Tú siempre debes de estar al servicio de los estudiantes; debe encabezar siempre los asuntos que conciernan al consejo porque todo se vuelve tu responsabilidad.

-Tsk.

En el caso de Gaara, Tenten le explicaba que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo con Sasuke, cosa que no agrado mucho al doncel.

-Gaara-kun, es las funciones que tienes ahora como Vice-presidente son: estar en todo lo que tiene que ver con el consejo, tú delegas la responsabilidad de convocar a las reuniones, solicitar los permisos ante el director para las mismas, llevar registro de la asistencia, puntualidad y aportes de los demás representantes…

-De acuerdo

-También debes de estar atento en todo lo que hace el presidente. Debes de asistir al presidente en los asuntos que conciernan a los estudiantes y consejo, y siempre deberás estar dispuesto a ayudar y llevar a cabo los proyectos, participar en reuniones y actividades del mismo.

-¿Qué? ¿Debo de estar al pendiente del Uchiha?

-Así es, por lo general yo tenía que vigilar que Neji estuviera en las reuniones, es que son aburridas y nos quedábamos dormidos. Jejé. Por eso tienes que llevar a Sasuke a las reuniones si es que se escapa. ¡Ah! También debes de estar al pendiente del Consejo Disciplinario. Por lo general es el departamento de Asuntos Generales, el que debe de estar al pendiente de ellos pero son algo mandones y groseros, esos malditos. Y pues esta vez son mujeres a los que les toco estar en Asuntos generales por lo que serás tú el encargado, debes de vigilar que desempeñen un papel integral en el desarrollo y aplicación de las normas disciplinarias y los reglamentos. Esto a menudo implica trabajar mano a mano con el consejo estudiantil, por ejemplo: en la formación de los estatutos de la supervisión de la conducta del estudiante para ayudar a asegurar un ambiente de aprendizaje seguro y productivo para todos los estudiantes.

-De acuerdo pero no estaré tan al pendiente del Uchiha, ya está grandecito de saber lo que debe y no debe de hacer.-le dijo Gaara a Tenten quien sonrió nerviosa.

-De acuerdo.

-Prefiero estar al pendiente de Naru.-dijo con picardía el pelirrojo- ¡Sempai! -la chica no aguanto más y cayó al suelo por su juguetona imaginación.

Por su parte a Haku le iba a costar enseñarle todo su deber a Naruto ya que este se quejaba de lo que tenía que hacer.

-Naruko como secretario tienes que representar de manera leal y responsable a todos los estudiantes, ante las directivas del colegio.

-Ósea ¿qué tengo que estar en contra del consejo? – pregunto.

-No y sí. Al ser secretario tienes que estar atento ante todo lo que hace el consejo estudiantil, tienes que ver que las nuevas normas puedan ser llevadas a cabo por los estudiantes y que no haya inconformidad.

-¿Eso no lo hace el vice-presidente? – pregunto.

-Así es.

-Entonces ¿porque me estás dando el trabajo de Gaara? – Se quejó.- No me des más trabajo

-Jajaja –rio Haku por los pucheros del rubio.- Porque como secretario tienes que ayudar al vice-presidente.

-¿No al presidente? – volvió a preguntar.

-En nuestro caso no. El vice-presidente es el que tiene más trabajo.

-¡Oh! Pobre Gaara.

-Es por eso que eres el secretario de Gaara, para apoyarlo.

-¿Ósea que soy su chacho?

-No… bueno si, pero…

-No entiendo sempai.-se quejó Naruto.

-Escucha… Tienes que ayudarle en la mitad de su trabajo en otras palabra eres el que tiene que tratar con los estudiantes. Gaara tendrá que estar al pendiente del presidente.

-Pobre Gaara con lo que odia a Uchiha-san.

-Sí, pobre… Naruko, tienes que escuchar siempre a los representantes de cada grupo. -Tenía suerte el rubio de que Haku poseyera gran tolerancia, si fuera otro ya lo hubiera golpeado **_((Yukihana:_ (¬o¬) _Yo ya lo hubiera hecho))_** \- Esto quiere decir que debes de escuchar a tus compañeros, hacer sugerencias a los de Asuntos Generales, y...

-Es mucho trabajo.-se quejó el Kitsune haciendo suspirar al doncel mayor de cansancio.

Neji una vez que acabo de explicarle más o menos el trabajo de presidente a Sasuke, quien empezaba a revisar los papeles que estaban en su escritorio, fue con Sai a explicarle el suyo.

-Sai como eres el nuevo tesorero, estás encargado de manejar el dinero que hay en el fondo del consejo, por supuesto bajo regulaciones del colegio y con ayuda tanto del presidente como del secretario. Éste también debe estar a disposición de los estudiantes.

-No me gusta la contabilidad. –se quejó el peli-negro mirando los papeles que estaban en su escritorio.

-Lastima, tendrás que hacerlo.

-¿Puedo gastarme el dinero en una cita?

-¡No! –grito Neji dándole un golpe en la cabeza con un abanico de papel.

Mientras tanto Sakura explicaba el trabajo que tendrían que hacer como encargados de los Asuntos Generales a Fuu, ella tenía experiencia en esa área porque el año pasado ella había sido la asistente.

-Escúchame bien Fuu-chan, nosotras como encargadas de Asuntos Generales debemos de estar enteradas de los problemas de todos los Clubes de nuestra escuela.

-¿Todos? – pregunto con flojera.

-Así es.

-¿Puedo dejarle mi trabajo a Konohamaru? – dijo.

-¡No! Se supone que tú me tienes que ayudar a mí. -dijo a peli-rosa.

-¿Ehh?

-Así es, tu serás mi compañera en este asunto, y me tendrás que apoyar en todos los trabajos y hay que hacerlos eficaces para que Sasuke-kun me elogie.

-¿Ehhhhhh?

-Sí, debo dar una buena imagen ante Sasuke-kun, para que se dé cuenta que soy la mejor opción para novia y futura esposa, solo... –La pelirosa seguía hablando mientras que la menor solo la miraba… después de unos minutos en que no obtuvo ninguna palabra de su Kohai, le pregunto.- …¿En qué piensas?

La peli-verde estaba cansada, ese trabajo era muy pesado a su parecer y la compañía no era grata, suspiro antes de contestarle a su sempai.

-En que sempai y yo no nos vamos a llevar nada bien, prefiero a Naru-sempai, se ve que es muy alegre…-comento la peliverde en lo que reía por ver al rubio murmurar quejas inaudibles.

El comentario de la menor molesto a la chica chicle de sobremanera pero no podía hacer un berrinche en ese cuarto, no quería quedar mal ante el azabache que la ignoraba olímpicamente por estar entretenido en unos papeles… volteo a mirarlo con corazoncitos en los ojos, su coraje comenzaba a bajar, sin embargo subió el doble cuando noto que el Uchiha miraba de reojo también al rubio y una sonrisa de lado se mostraba en su rostro por las quejas del rubio.

Haku ahora les explicaba a Konohamaru y a Kokuo su trabajo como encargados de Asuntos Exteriores, después de haber contestado las constantes quejas… digo, preguntas de Naruko y dejándolo revisando algunos papeles que estaban en su escritorio.

-Konohamaru, Kokuo, ustedes son los encargados de los Asuntos Exteriores, significa que deben de mantener vigilados a nuestra competencia, en otras palabras a las otras escuelas.

-¡Oh! Seremos ninjas en cubierto.-dijo divertido Konohamaru, contagiando de emoción al Bijuu.

-Algo por el estilo. –Dijo Haku con una gotita, al parecer ese año el consejo seria de locos.- Escúchenme… -pidió al ver que ambos menores comenzaban a hablar sobre frases claves y vestimentas ninjas. Los menores se sonrojaron por su comportamiento y tomaron asiento nuevamente-…ustedes son los que recibirán las invitaciones de otras escuelas para hacer tratos y competencias, son los encargados de avisarle a Sasuke y Gaara sobre eso, además de decirles que cosas querrán hablar esas escuelas con nosotros. Los dos acompañaran algunas veces a Sasuke y Gaara en esas reuniones.

-De acuerdo.-le dijo el doncel menor al mayor, tapándole la boca a su compañero con una mano para que no protestara como era su intención.

Todos empezaron hacer su trabajo, revisando los papeles que estaban en sus escritorios respectivamente, siendo asesoraros de vez en cuando por los mayores. Todo estaba en silencio hasta que la puerta se abrió y se adentró Orochimaru.

-Veo que todos ya saben que hacer.-dijo.

-Orochimaru-sensei ¿ya termino de dar clases? – pregunto Neji.

-Así es. Vine a ver cómo les iba pero parece que bien.-dijo el profesor.

-Sí. Los chicos aprenden rápido.-respondió Tenten quien tenía un tapón en la nariz para que dejara de sangrar, también estaba cerca de un ventilador para que se le bajara un poco la calentura.

-¿Qué te paso Tenten? – preguntó al verla.

-Nada de qué preocuparse sensei, solo fue por el calor del momento. -contesto ella con una sonrisa nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Pues abran las ventanas. -les dijo.- Bueno chicos, faltan 30 minutos para la hora de salida, pueden ir yéndose pero solo los que ya hayan acabado su trabajo.

-Hai.-dijeron y empezaron a hacer de nuevo su trabajo. Algunos tenían ayuda de la serpiente como lo fue Konohamaru y Naruto, ya que el doncel mayor parecía interesados en ellos.

Todos estaban tan concentraos en su trabajo para terminarlo que no se dieron cuenta cuando empezó una pelea.

-Solo eres otro niño como los Bijuu.-le dijo Sasuke al menor y enojando a los de primer año.

-¡NO SOY UN NIÑO! – gritaron los tres al unísono haciendo sonreír con superioridad al azabache.

-Son solo niños por una simple razón que no les diré.

-¡Ah! ¿Y porque no nos dices? – se quejó Konohamaru.

-Es que siguen siendo niños por la única razón que no aceptan su personalidad traviesa y porque se molestan cuando les dicen niños. –Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sin quitar su mirada de los papeles, que estaba por terminar–…cuando dejen de molestarse por cualquier cosa serán tomados seriamente por gente más grande que ustedes.

El azabache al escuchar eso se quedó pasmado, esa frase siempre se la decía a su amigo de infancia porque le gustada decirle niño y este se molestaba ante eso. Miro al rubio quien al sentir su mirada se maldijo así mismo por descuidado. El azabache le iba a decir algo pero le ganaron.

-Se los dice por experiencia ¿verdad Naru? A él siempre le pasaba eso en Alemania con un demonio. -dijo divertido Gaara molestando a su adorado primo quien hizo un puchero.-Bien nosotros ya acabamos nuestras cosas, así que nos vamos porque tenemos un asunto personal que atender. -dijo agarrando al Kitsune del brazo.

-Yo los acompaño.-les dijo Sai con una sonrisa acercándose a los donceles.

-No…-quiso decir Naruto pero, ¿cómo podía decirle que no al varón cuando este era muy terco?

-Por cierto Gaa-chan me das tu número de celular, es para comunicarnos de cualquier cosa.-dijo el pelinegro ignorando la respuesta del rubio.

-Eres nieto de Jiraiya-sensei ¿cierto? – le dijo Gaara.

-Sí, ¿porque?-pregunto ignorantemente el varón.

-Si te quieres comunicar conmigo dile a Jiraiya-sensei y él se comunica conmigo.

-Naru…-se iba a quejar el varón con el rubio.

-Con el también haz lo mismo.-le dijo mientras se dirigía con el rubio a la puerta.

-¡Espe…!

-Tú no puedes irte -lo agarró del cuello el azabache parando la huida del pelinegro- No has terminado tu trabajo –dijo sentándolo en el escritorio.

-Debes darles privacidad -dijo perversamente Fuu.

-Nos vemos.-dijo Naruto yéndose con Gaara afuera del salón.

Al parecer los comentarios anteriores sobre su amor los seguirían por un tiempo. La pregunta era, ¿por cuánto? Bueno eso les asaba por dar mucha información verdadera y al mismo tiempo no tan verdadera.

-Me has salvado Gaara -lo abrazo como agradecimiento por lo anterior con el azabache.

-Solo no seas tan descuidado más adelante.-le dijo y los dos salieron de la escuela para arreglar el problemita del rubio mayor: Deidara.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

 ** _Afuera de la empresa B.U.J:_**

-¡Dei-nii! – grito Naruto junto a Gaara, alzando la mano mientras se acercaban al mayor.

-Hola chicos.-les dijo el rubio mayor.- ¿Cómo les fue?

-Bien y mal.-dijo Naruto suspirando.

-¿Por qué mal? – pregunto preocupado el rubio mayor.

-El abuelo Sora nos ha metido al consejo estudiantil y nosotros no queremos estar ahí pero no queremos enojar y decepcionar al abuelo.-dijo Gaara.

-Oh, ya veo. Pues si se trata del Abuelo Sora no creo que tengan opción más que obedecer. Además cuando se enteren Oka-san y Oto-san se pondrán muy felices por ustedes, por lo que menos tendrán alternativa. Bien hagamos algo más importante. Entremos. – se acercaron a la puerta pero fueron detenidos por los guardias.

-Disculpen pero no pueden entrar aquí. Si no traen un permiso o una credencial que les permita el pase.-les dijo un guardia.

-Oto-san nunca nos dijo nada de esto - menciono el Kitsune.

-Quizás porque jamás pensó que vendríamos a visitarlo.-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Puede ser.-concordó Deidara mirando al guardia.

-¿No le avisaste al Tío Minato que vendríamos? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

-No. Quería que fuese una sorpresa para Oto-san.-dijo el rubio mayor con una sonrisa.

-Llamare a Oto-san para que salga por nosotros.-dijo Naruto.

-No lo llames. Ya dije que quiero que sea una sorpresa.-dijo Deidara.

-Más bien no lo llamaste porque él te preguntaría la razón de la visita y tú no querías decirle el motivo.-le recrimino Gaara a su primo quien solo sonrió travieso y nervioso.-De seguro el plan era que se alegrara por la visita espontánea y el enojo fuera menor, además salvándote de la Tía Kushina.

-Que aburrido eres Gaara.-le dijo Deidara al Tanuki.

-¿Entonces como entramos? – preguntó Gaara mirando a su primo mayor.

-Odio hacer esto pero… -suspiro y saco de sus bolsillos una credencial- Soy Deidara Uzumaki. Déjenos entrar que somos los hijos y sobrino del presidente de la empresa.

-Yo soy Naruko Uzumaki.

-Gaara Uzumaki.

Se presentaron para que los dejaran entrar, también mostrando la credencial de la escuela, donde verificaban su identidad. Odiaban usar ese apellido para obtener lo que querían pero a veces no les dejaban opción. Los guardias que los habían detenido abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa al igual que las personas cercanas a ellos.

-Lamento mucho lo sucedido, Uzumaki´s-sama. Por favor entren.-les dijo uno de los guardias dejándoles el paso libre.

-Bien chicos, entremos para visitar a Oto-san.

Entraron y vieron gente moviéndose de un lado a otros algunos con prisa y otros caminaban tranquilamente. Los varones que pasaban cerca de los donceles se les quedaban viendo casi desnudándolos con la mirada. Sin más se acercaron al recepcionista quien los ignoraba por estar atento a la computadora.

-Disculpe…-hablo Deidara.

-¿Qué desean? – pregunto con una sonrisa falsa que a los menores les hizo recordar a cierto peli-negro.

-Nos gustaría saber ¿en qué piso se encuentra la oficina de Minato Uzumaki? – pregunto Gaara mirando al doncel que había cambiado su semblante a uno frio al escuchar a quien buscaban.

-Lamento mucho informales que no puedo darles esa información a unos niños. -dijo con voz amable pero para los donceles sonó más frio que el hielo.

-Somos sus hijos así que díganos donde esta.-dijo Deidara, odiaba encontrarse con este tipo de personas. El doncel mayor al escuchar esa frase se puso pálido. Recriminándose internamente por no ver el parecido de los rubios con su jefe.

-Lo lamento mucho Uzumaki-sama. El presidente tiene su oficia hasta el último piso. ¿Desean que le avise sobre su llegada? -decía con tono respetuoso pero nervioso.

-No, gracias. Queremos que sea una sorpresa nuestra visita. Bye.-dijo Naruto. Los donceles se adentraron al elevador presionando el último botón.

 ** _-"Que lindos donceles"-_**

Fue el susurro de un doncel que estaba a sus espaldas y los hizo sonrojar. Iban subiendo y deteniéndose cuando alguien bajaba y subía. Al final llegaron al último piso. Bajaron del elevador y vieron dos escritorios, sonriendo de ver por fin a una persona conocida y querida por ellos. Un doncel de piel clara, cabello castaño, ojos café oscuros, y unas ojeras un poco marcadas, al parecer habían tenido mucho trabajo. Estaba sentado revisando algunos papeles en uno de los escritorios.

-Buenas tardes Hayate.- lo saludaron los menores con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Chicos? –el doncel se sorprendió de verlos, ya que no había sido notificado que harían una visita.- Que alegría verlos.

Hayate era el asistente de Minato desde que este último había sido aceptado como un miembro más de la familia principal. Desde el principio el doncel congenio con el varón y su familia, logrando una gran amistad. Conocía muy bien a todos los integrantes de la ex-familia Namikaze y al igual que su esposo Genma Shiranui, que trabajaba como chofer del rubio, adoraban a los hijos de su jefe, al igual que al pelirrojo.

-Vinimos. –dijo Naruto con inocencia. Su hermano y primo sonrieron aún más.

-Sí, ya lo note. –el doncel mayor se levantó para acercarse a ellos, dejando los papeles para después.- Aunque nadie me aviso que vendrían y no he visto a su padre brincar como colegiala… -los menores rieron ante la comparación que el mayor tenia para describir las ocurrencia de su papá. Sin embargo Hayate se percató que de una sala de juntas salía un socio por lo que tuvo que hablar más formalmente-…Perdón, no he visto a su padre brincar de alegría, por saber que ustedes le harían una visita.

-Es sorpresa.- intervino Gaara al entender por qué el cambio en la voz del peli-castaño.- Así que nadie lo sabe, por eso tuvimos unos problemas para llegar hasta aquí desde recepción.

-Sí, ya lo creo. Es por seguridad. –concordó Hayate, en ese momento el socio se había adentrado en el elevador, por lo que volvió a su tono informal de hablar en cuanto las puertas se cerraron. –Minato estará más que feliz de verlos aquí, incluso puedo imaginarlo aventado las hojas que este leyendo en cuanto los vea. Desde la mañana ha estado quejándose que quiere tiempo para pasar con ustedes. Solo le falta tirarse al suelo y hacer un berrinche.

Los cuatro comenzaron a reír de nueva cuenta, era muy probable que el rubio mayor hiciera eso si se sentía cómodo con las personas a su alrededor. Así era su padre/tío/jefe, con ese carácter tan infantil y juguetón… y no querían cambiarlo.

Cuando se tranquilizaron Hayate los llevo hasta la oficina de presidencia, contándole en breve el porqué de su visita y por qué decidieron decírselo en la oficina. El doncel castaño estuvo de acuerdo en que si no querían ver a una pelirroja enojada, era mejor ahí. Se detuvieron en frente de dos puertas, en completo silencio mientras tocaban.

 ** _Toc, Toc._**

-Adelante – se escuchó. Los chicos se adentraron al interior cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Una vez dentro de la oficina vieron al rubio que leía muy concentrado unos papeles.

-¿Oto-san? – dijo Naruto, el padre/tío de los donceles volteo con sorpresa.

-¡Mis amados hijos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les dijo con una sonrisa aventando los papeles que estaba leyendo a un lado.

-Vinimos de visita sorpresa. -dijo Deidara acercándose al escritorio con una gotita en la cabeza por cómo fueron olvidadas las hojas, tal cual había dicho Hayate.

-¿Seguro? – preguntó al ver cierto nerviosismo en su hijo mayor.

-Si… solo eso.

-¡No! Dei-Nii te tiene algo que decir- le dijo Naruto mientras Deidara lo miraba con una cara que decía claramente.

 ** _-"Naru Traidor"-_**

-¿Qué pasa Dei? ¿Te paso algo malo? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿TE SECUESTRARON? Bueno lo dudo, estas aquí ¿Te quisieron secuestrar? ¿Te manosearon? ¿TE QUISIERON VIOLAR? O AUN PEOR ¿TE VIOLARON? –gritaba y dejaba de gritar- Mi Dei ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué te hicieron? –Los donceles tenían una gotita en su cabeza, el mayor era demasiado exagerado.- MATARE A TODOS LOS QUE TE DAÑARON SI ES NECESARIO. DEI…

-¡OTO-SAN! -Grito el oji-celeste harto. Las palabras de su padre lo hacían también sentirse más culpable y avergonzado.- No me paso nada, al contrario yo hice algo.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, destruí un salón.

-¿Qué?

-Oto-san escucha atentamente. Hice…-el doncel mayor se quedó callado al ver a su padre.- ¡¿Oto-san?!

-¡¿Oto-san?! / ¡¿Tío?! –gritaron los menores.


	11. Acercamientos

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Soy Yukihana-Hime.

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión) / (La portada del fic esta en la pagina de Facebook)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 10 - Acercamientos. -**

* * *

.

 ** _Primer día de la tercera semana, lunes._**

 ** _((Yukihana:_** (~¬o¬)~ _Yo odio los lunes **.))**_

.

Los donceles Uzumaki's habían llegado a la escuela, fueron recibidos con demasiado respeto lo que los extraño ya que por lo general no los saludaban así, siempre eran recibidos por piropos de varones y un ¡Kyaaa! de algunas chicas y donceles.

-Ustedes sí que son una sorpresa donceles Uzumaki's – les dijo Suigetsu acercándose a ellos.

-¿A qué se refiere, Suigetsu-san? -pregunto Naruto.

-Vayan a la cafetería y lo sabrán. -les dijo misteriosamente.

El albino había entablado cierta cercanía con el rubio debido a que se le hacía fascinante que se pareciera al varón Namikaze. Cuando se trataron, Naru sintió que la poca amistad que tuvo con el doncel albino en el pasado regresara aunque no le dijera la verdad. Suigetsu por su parte se sentía curiosamente cómodo alrededor de los donceles, por lo que los buscaba seguido.

Caminaban hacia la cafetería para saber a qué era lo que se refería el peli-blanco, con cierta sensación de haber ya pasado por eso. Al entrar se encontraron con una bolita en la tabla de anuncios. Se acercaron y miraron la hoja nueva que había sido puesta.

.

 ** _Miembros del Consejo Estudiantil:_**

 ** _Presidente_** _– Sasuke Uchiha._

 ** _Vice-Presidente_** _– Gaara Uzumaki._

 ** _Tesorero_** _– Sai Ne._

 ** _Secretario_** _– Naruko Uzumaki._

 ** _Asuntos Generales_** _\- Sakura Haruno._

 ** _Ayudante en Generales –_** _Fuu Bijuu._

 ** _Asuntos Exteriores –_** _Konohamaru Sarutobi._

 ** _Ayudante en Exteriores_** _– Kokuo Bijuu._

 ** _Asesores_** _– Haku Yuki, Neji Hyuuga y Tenten Sakurai._

.

-Buenos días Gaara-sama, Naruko-sama. -dijo con una sonrisa burlona Temari.

-¿Por qué el _"sama"_ , Temari? -pregunto Gaara- Sabes que odio ser tratado así.

-Por eso mismo lo hago. -dijo ella divertida.- Y bien, ¿qué se siente ser Vice-Presidente, Gaara?

-Es una molestia.

-¿Y eso?

-Tengo que cuidar del Uchiha egocentrista. -dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ya veo. Y tu Naru, ¿qué se siente ser secretario?

-Es mucho trabajo.

-De acuerdo. -dijo con una gotita

 ** _*Se parecen…*_**

Fue el pensamiento de la rubia al escuchar sus contestaciones.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Ahí viene nuestro presidente! -gritaron los donceles y las chicas.

Los Uzumaki y la rubia voltearon a ver y ahí venían los dos azabaches; uno con cara de amargado y el otro con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Naru-chan, Gaara. -los saludo Sai al verlos.- ¿Qué ven?

-Esa hoja, ya nos han anunciado como miembros del consejo.-dijo Naruto.

-Con razón están más fastidiosos que otros días. -dijo Sasuke al ver a los donceles y pocas mujeres verlo con corazoncitos.

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte Sasuke-sama. -le dijo Temari sonriente.

-Si tú me tratas de _"sama",_ es el fin del mundo. -le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Oye! -se quejó Temari- Pero si así vamos, también se caerá el mundo cuando te fijes en alguien.

-¿Y quien te dice que no me he fijado en alguien ya? -esa oración dejo a todos en shock.

En ese momento el rubio sintió una punzada en su pecho, la persona que amaba secretamente, ya le gustaba alguien, y no era él, lo sabía, era imposible que el teme se fijara en él, incluso si cambio todo por él y aun contra su voluntad.

-¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Es doncel o doncella?! – preguntaba Temari eufórica.

-Eso no te interesa. Y tu.-señalo a Gaara quien lo miro con desprecio- Tienes que ir con el director a entregarle esto junto con Sai.

-¿Qué? ¿Y porque no vas tú?-se quejó Gaara ya que no quería ir con el peli-negro más que nada.

-Porque tengo más cosas que hacer.

-Tsk.

-Anda Gaara, ve. Yo te veré más al rato. –le dijo el rubio un tanto preocupado de que su primo cometiera asesinato…

-Nos vemos Naru. -se despidió yéndose con el peli-negro que estaba feliz de la vida.

-Y tu Usuratonkachi…-dijo Sasuke intentado llamar la atención del rubio, quien miraba todavía por donde se había ido su primo.

 ** _*El teme ya ama a alguien… ¿Y ahora qué hago? No, espera, tu sabias que jamás se fijara en ti, Naruto… si pero con ser su amigo era suficiente, además el jamás se había interesado en nadie… es por eso que no me importaba ser su amigo*_**

-…Usuratonkachi… Hey… ¡Naruko! – exclamo alejando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa teme? – pregunto confundido.

-Eso debería de preguntar yo Usuratonkachi…. -debido al momento ninguno de los dos tomo mucha importancia al hecho de que el rubio dijera "Teme"- pero regresando al tema anterior; tienes trabajo en tu escritorio, así que sígueme. -le dijo haciendo una señal para que se acercara, sonrojando al rubio.

-¿No puede ser luego? – pregunto nervioso mientras jugaba con sus dedos ya que solo estarían el teme y él.

-No.-contesto secamente el azabache haciendo que el rubio suspire, todo esto bajo la mirada de la rubia.

-Bueno yo me retiro a clase.-les informo Temari con una sonrisa pícara.

-Aún faltan 10 minutos para empiecen.-le dijo Naruto.

 ** _*Jamás pensé que esos eran los gustos de Sasuke*_**

Pensó alegre la chica.

-Si pero tengo cosas que hacer y pensar. Bye -dijo yéndose de la cafetería.

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

 ** _Segundo día de la semana: martes._**

 ** _2° Hora. Clase de Educación Física, Natación:_**

.

Hoy por fin iban a entrar a la piscina, pero no solo la Clase 2-B si no también la Clase 2-A.

Los varones estaban emocionados porque podrían ver a los Donceles Uzumaki´s juntos en traje de baño, mientras los donceles y mujeres estaban emocionados de ver a los Varones Uchiha´s en sus trajes.

Los primero en aparecer en la piscina fueron los varones, quienes vestían una simple bermuda negra con rojo.

-Ya quiero que salga Gaa-chan. -decía felizmente Sai estirando los brazos.

-Todos queremos ver los Uzumaki's, Ne.-dijo Kankuro.

No dijeron más porque salieron las mujeres, vestían un traje de baño de una pieza, azul marino y los donceles traían un rash guard sin mangas color blanco y una bermuda muy ajustada color negro con rojo. Los varones empezaron a chiflar a excepción de algunos, sonrojando a las mujeres y donceles.

Detrás de todos, venían los Uzumaki que fueron los causantes de varias hemorragias y eso que su cuerpo era mayormente cubierto.

-BIEN ¡EMPECEMOS CON LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD, CHICOS! –grito su profesor Maito Gai un varón peli-negro, tez neutral, ojos negros y unas grandes pestañas.

-Los Varones harán competencias en la piscina derecha después de calentar, los donceles y mujeres harán ejercicios básicos.

-¡Gai-sensei! – levanto la mano Naruto.

-¿Que pasa Uzumaki Naruko? – pregunto.

-No sé nadar.-dijo, todos lo miraron como si fuese difícil de creer. Y la verdad lo era, sabía nadar solo que no quería quitarse la camisa.

-No hay problema te enseñaremos.

-Yo le puedo enseñar.-dijo Gaara en un intento de no acercarse al grupo de varones, no es que tuviera miedo, pero la verdad es que parecía lobos que morirían si no comían en un minuto.

-No es necesario, Uchiha tú le enseñaras a Uzumaki. –ordeno el profesor.

Ante eso el rubio se puso pálido y el pelirrojo frunció el ceño. Mientras el oji-ónix estaba muy feliz por dentro aun cuando su rostro mostraba indiferencia total. Habían pasado un grato agradable el día anterior durante los diez minutos antes de clases, no era mentira que el rubio tuviera que hacer trabajo pero por alguna razón que desconocía prefirió hacerle compañía, no hablaron mucho porque él no era de hablar tanto y a su parecer el doncel estaba nervioso como para hacerlo. Simplemente la compañía fue grata.

-Gai-sensei. -hablo el rubio de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me siento mal.-dijo pálido.

-Sí, te ves mal. Entonces…

-Yo lo llevo a la enfermería. -dijo Gaara nuevamente ofreciéndose.

-No puedes, es mejor que lo lleve un varón para que lo lleve cargando… Uchiha.-volvió a llamar al azabache.

-Sí.-dijo el Uchiha acercándose al rubio.

-No puede ser…-dijo Naruto. Maldiciéndose internamente por su mala suerte.

-No pesas nada. -dijo el oji-ónix con una sonrisa de lado cargando al estilo princesa al Kitsune.

Naruto al ver el rostro atractivo del azabache tan cerca al suyo se sonrojo, Sasuke al tener tan bellos ojos zafiros cerca no pudo evitar decir en apenas un susurro…

-Son hermosos tus ojos

Con ese comentario Naruto no pudo aguantar más, su sonrojo era comparable a si juntabas todos los tonos de pelo de su abuelo, su mamá, tío y de su primo… El Uchiha levemente sonrió triunfante al ver tal reacción del rubio. El pobrecito del doncel no resistió más la cercanía y cayo desmayo.

-¡Ah! ¡Naru! ¡Bájalo ahora Uchiha! –exigió a gritos Gaara.

-Nadie puede contra él. -decía un Sai con una sonrisa al ver a su amigo rubio desmayado en brazos de su primo.- No te molestes Gaa-chan que Sasuke-bastado no hizo nada.

-Sasuke-kun creo que es mejor que le hagas caso a Uzumaki Gaara-san y bajes a su primo.-decía con una sonrisa forzada Sakura quien se acercó molesta porque el rubio era cargado por su amado azabache.

-No.-contesto Sasuke haciendo que la cabeza del rubio quedara recargada en el espacio de su cuello. Molestando a todos, ya que los varones querían hacer eso con el Uzumaki y los donceles y mujeres querían ser el rubio.- Gai-sensei me llevare a Uzumaki Naruko a la enfermería como lo pidió.

-SI VE Y ¡CUÍDALO POR LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!

-Pero…-quiso revertir el pelirrojo.

-BIEN, EMPECEMOS CON LA CLASE.-finalizo el asunto Gai, haciendo que todos se tragaran su enojo y empezaran hacer lo que se les ordeno desde el principio.

-Solo deja lo cubro con una toalla no puede andar así por ahí. –dijo Gaara mas que furioso.

Sasuke no objeto nada, por extraño que le pareciera a él tampoco le apetecía que alguien más viera al doncel rubio con el traje de baño que enmarcaba su figura.

Después de cubrirlo con unas toallas, Sasuke llevo a un desmayado Naruto a la enfermería mientras varios alumnos que los veían se morían de celos.

.

 ** _Toc, Toc._**

 ** _._**

-Adelante.

El azabache entro abriendo la puerta con algo de dificultad por la carga, al adentrarse se encontró con un doncel de cabello gris-azulado a la altura del mentón, ojos color negro, de tez clara.

-Buenos días Shin-sensei.-saludo el azabache.

-¡Oh! Sasuke ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te enfermaste? Eso es raro de ti -decía volteándose para ver a su invitado.

-No soy yo, es él.-mostro al rubio- Se sintió mal en la clase de natación y me pidieron que lo trajera.

-¿Solo por eso? -pregunto juguetón el doncel.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Pues que tus ojos muestran felicidad y preocupación. Supongo que estas feliz de haber sido quien lo trajo y preocupado porque se desmayó. –le dijo sonriente levantase de la silla- ¿Quién es este doncel, para que el Gran Sasuke se preocupe por él? Debe de ser alguien importante.

-Se llama Naruko Uzumaki.

-Lo conozco, pero yo pregunte qué tan importante era para ti… tú no eres de los que se dejan llevar por la apariencia, ni apellido. Ponlo en la camilla. –le dijo, el azabache solo obedeció- Así que te gusta Naruko, jamás pensé que tus gustos fueran los rubios.

-¿De dónde lo conoces? – pregunto.

-Tiene que ir cada dos semanas al hospital Senju para que mi padre lo revise.

-¿Está enfermo? ¿De qué?

-Eso es información Pri~va~da~, -el doncel se acercó al azabache tocándole la nariz con un dedo para empujarlo levemente para atrás.- Que no te voy a dar. Si deseas saber pregúntale directamente.-le dijo el doncel mayor mientras revisaba al rubio. Sonrió al darse cuenta que en verdad solo había sido un desmayo.- Estará bien, despertara dentro de poco, solo fue estrés.

-Entonces le quitare trabajo del consejo estudiantil…-murmuro para si el azabache.

-Que por hoy se vaya a casa. Por su trabajo no es necesario que lo hagas… puede hacer perfectamente el trabajo. Y como lo conozco te aseguro que una vez que decide hacer algo, lo hará o importa si le gusta o no… Después de todo es un Uzumaki, no tiene el derecho a dejar nada a medias.

-Pero…

-En verdad no te preocupes. –Dijo buscando algo de un estante – Sasuke.

-¿Mmm…?

-Me iré por unos minutos, si despierta hazlo tomar esta pastillas, son vitaminas. –le enseño un botecito- Cuídalo.

El doncel salió de la enfermería dejando solo al azabache con el rubio. Sasuke solo se sentó junto a Naruto mirándolo con una leve sonrisa. Estiro su mano para acariciar esos cabellos rubios del doncel, desde el inicio había querido sentir que tan suaves eran pero nunca encontró razón para dejarse llevar por ese impulso. Lo veía minuciosamente, era realmente hermoso, pero dormido lo era más, con ese rostro tranquilo. Su cabello resulto tan suave como o había imaginado, sin embargo una sensación de nostalgia lo invadió al verle dormir tan plácidamente.

Durante unos minutos más se quedó observándolo dormir, quemándose la cabeza por intentar de averiguar porque sentía aquella nostalgia al estar al lado del rubio…

-Pero… me gusta más cuando sonríe. – al verse solo en la enfermería con el doncel se le vino una idea que lo hizo sonreír traviesamente. Acerco su rostro al del rubio mirando detenidamente esos labios apetecibles, con su mano paso rozando esos labios, dándose cuenta de que eran suaves y delicados, sin pensar mucho lo que iba hacer y porque, se acercó para saborearlos…

-¿Gaara…? –pregunto un adormilado Naruto.

-Tsk. -chaqueo la lengua el azabache alejándose molesto, porque lo habían confundido con el doncel más prepotente que había conocido.

-Mmm…-se movió de nuevo- Gaara cinco minutos más, ayer no me dejaste dormir porque no parabas de moverte en la cama. -decía el rubio con una sonrisa acomodándose mejor en la camilla.

-¿Así que no te dejo dormir por estar _"jugando"_? – pregunto enojado el azabache.

En eso el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendidos por la voz que escucho, visualizo rápidamente su entorno y obviamente no estaba en su habitación, se levantó de sopetón sorprendido pero se mareo.

-Nadie dijo que te levantaras así, Usuratonkachi – le regaño el azabache levantándose él de su lugar e ir por las pastillas que el doctor había dicho.

-¿Qué… que hacemos aquí? – pregunto nervioso y sonrojado el rubio, mientras se reincorpora más despacio.

-¿No recuerdas? -el rubio negó- te desmayaste, por lo que te traje a la enfermería. Tomate estas vitaminas, Shin-sensei dijo que te las tomaras cuando despertaras.

-¿Shin-sensei? -pregunto nervioso al momento de tomar el frasco de pastillas, lo miro.

-El doctor de la escuela. –respondió el Uchiha alejándose un poco.

-¿Te refieres a Shin Senju? –pregunto de nuevo el rubio.

Se dio cuenta que las pastillas que le habían entregado no eran vitaminas como decía el azabache, solo la familia Senju conocía el tipo exacto de medicamento que debía tomar, y ese era uno.

-Así es ¿porque? – pregunto acercándose con un vaso de agua.

-No te… dijo nada ¿cierto? – pregunto aún más nervioso, tomando el vaso y dos pastillas del frasco.

-¿Sobre que me tendría que decir? ¿Sobre tu condición o de que tienes que ir cada dos semanas al hospital Senju? -dijo haciendo que el rubio se atragantara con el agua. -¿Estas bien? – dijo dándole leves golpes en su espalda.

-Sí, gracias Uchiha-san.

-Llámame Sasuke, además no sé porque me tratas de usted, si me dices Teme en ocasiones. -le dijo el oji-ónix dejando sin que rebatir al oji-zafiro.

-Hai…lamento llamarte Teme.-dijo Naruto avergonzado y mirando al lado contrario.- Suelo dejarme llevar en algunos momentos…

-Pues no lo parece conmigo… Además tampoco parece que lo lamentes cuando me lo dices y en realidad no me importa que me llames así, Naruko. -le dijo con una sonrisa de lado sonrojando al rubio.

-¿Y…? ¿Y exactamente que te dijo Shin-sensei?

Naruto evito levantar el rostro, estar con el Uchiha en serio le estaba haciendo mal, sentía celos de él mismo… anteriormente le había dicho que solo una persona podía decirle así –algo que lo alegro-, y ahora parecía estar más que feliz por ser llamado así por el _dulce doncel Uzumaki,_ se mordió su labio inferior intentado alejar ese mal sentimiento denominado como: celos.

-Que tienes que ir cada dos semanas al hospital Senju a que te revisen pero no me dijo para qué.

-¿Qué paso con la clase? –una vez aclarada su duda, Naru opto por cambiar el tema.

-Pues cuando te desmayaste en MIS brazos…–remarco el azabache, el sonrojo de Naruto regreso y el azabache se divertía con ser el que ocasionaba eso –…te traje a la enfermería, supongo que la clase continuo normal.

-Pues ya estoy bien. ¿Porque no vas a clases? No quiero que te pierdas una clase por mi culpa.

-No es necesario, además no soy tan amante de la piscina. Así que es mejor estar aquí, que allá con locas y locos que solo gritan al verme y desean con todas sus fuerzas encimarse en mí.

-Ya… ya veo. –el rubio estaba nervioso, estaban solamente ellos dos ahí y el azabache parecía no tener piedad al hablar.

-Además…

-¿Mmm…?

-Me dijeron que te cuidara, así que eso voy hacer.

 ** _*Es divertido ver sus reacciones y sus sonrojos…*_**

Pensaba divertido el azabache ante las reacciones sonrojadas del rubio.

-Ya regrese. -dijo Shin entrando por la puerta – ¡Oh! Veo que estás despierto ¿ya te tomaste las pastillas?

-Sí. Etto… ¿Shin-sensei? -llamo el Kitsune haciendo que el doncel mayor se acercara.- No le dijo nada sobre mi estado ¿cierto?-susurro el rubio al oído del peli-azul.

-No, no te preocupes. -le contesto con otro susurro.

-Gracias.-ante estos susurros el azabache no pudo evitar molestarse

 ** _*¿Qué cosas estarán susurrándose?*_**

Pensaba el azabache molesto.

-¿Pueden dejar de secretearse? Es de mala educación hacerlo enfrente de otra persona. –dijo Sasuke enojado.

-Está bien. Ya entendí. –Se alejó del rubio quien todavía estaba en la cama. El doncel mayor mostro una sonrisa pícara, había sentido como el Uchiha se había molestado y no pudo evitar darle otro empujón.- Pero deja te informo Sasuke que una persona se secretea con otra porque justamente hay un extra.

-Tsk.

-¿Y bien? –Pregunto de repente Shin mostrando curiosidad y alegría, ninguno de los jóvenes entendió la pregunta– ¿Que estaban haciendo mientras no estaba, pillines?

Sin que pudieran hacer mucho los dos se sonrojaron aunque uno más que el otro obviamente. Al doncel mayor también le gustaban las reacciones cambiantes del rubio por eso gustaba a veces de molestarlo.

-Na…nada…Shin…

-Muchas cosas. -dijo el azabache divertido ante la mirada asesina que le mandaba el rubio.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? Son unos picaros ustedes dos. -dijo Shin uniéndose al azabache para molestar al pequeño Kitsune.

-También dijo algo entre sueños que me intereso Shin-sensei. -comento el azabache con una sonrisa pero al mismo tiempo con el ceño levemente fruncido. Ya que si le molesto eso, pero si era para ver la cara el Kitsune valía la pena decirlo en voz alta… todo sea por las reacciones del menor.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué dijo?

- _"Gaara cinco minutos más, ayer no me dejaste dormir porque no parabas de moverte en la cama_ " – dijo con una pésima imitación del rubio que le dio risa al doncel mayor y el menor se sonrojo.

 ** _*¿En serio dije eso?*_**

Pensaba sonrojado el rubio, cubriéndose con ambas manos el rostro.

-¡Naru picaron! –grito el doncel mayor con burla.

Tanto el azabache y el peli-azul rieron.

-¡Eso es complot! – grito acusadoramente el rubio con el rostro aun sonrojado.

-No es cierto ¿verdad Sasuke/Shin-sensei? – dijeron tan sincronizados que molesto más al pequeño zorrito y más por sus sonrisa cómplices.

-Son malos.-exclamo el zorrito olvidándose de que era la primera vez que veía reír al azabache y que platicaba juguetonamente con él.

-¡Shin! Mi trabajo lo odio -exclamo una nueva voz abriendo la puerta de la enfermería.

Apareciendo enfrente de todos un doncel con el cabello corto, castaño y rebelde, ojos cafés, un triángulo rojo hacia bajo en cada mejilla.

-Ya me lo has dicho Kiba.-dijo el doncel mayor con un suspiro de cansancio.

-¿Quién es / Quiénes son? – preguntaron el recién llegado y el rubio al mismo tiempo.

-Naruko, Sasuke, les presento a mi hermano menor, Kiba Senju. Kiba te presento a Naruko y Sasuke. –presento el doncel con una sonrisa.

-No sabía que tenías un hermano Shin-sensei. -dijo Sasuke.

-Yo sabía que el Tío Tobirama tenía otro hijo pero nunca lo conocí. -dijo Naruto observando curioso al doncel castaño.

-Bueno es obvio que no lo conozcan. Él vivía en china porque estudiaba en un internado de ahí pero el jueves de la semana pasada llego y pues se inscribió aquí pero… se queja porque el director le dio un trabajo muy difícil según él.

-¿Cuál? – pregunto Naruto al ver el aura deprimente del doncel en la puerta.

-Me dieron el puesto del Presidente del Comité Disciplinario…-dijo deprimido el doncel castaño.

-Pero lo que pasa es que mi hermano es muy imperativo para ese trabajo y pues ya ves, no puede decirle a un estudiante que no haga tal cosa, cuando él también lo hace. -dijo con una sonrisa burlona Shin.

-Ya veo. A mí también me han dado un trabajo que no me gusta.

-¿Cuál? – preguntó el castaño, pensando que tal vez el rubio entendería su dolor.

-Secretario del consejo estudiantil.-dijo el rubio.

-¡Yo quería estar en el consejo!-dijo Kiba deprimiéndose más.

-¿Eh? Pero es mucho trabajo – dijo Naruto al no entender tal actitud, ambos eran trabajos pesados.

-Mi hermano era el vice-presidente del consejo estudiantil de su anterior escuela, por eso.-explico el mayor de los cuatro.

-Para mí es mucho trabajo – dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo es pero tienes privilegios – refuto Kiba.

-¿Por eso quieres el puesto? – pregunto Sasuke quien se había mantenido al margen.

-Así es.-dijo el castaño suspirando.

-¿Y que haces aquí Kiba? ¿No deberías estar patrullando la escuela? -dijo Shin con una sonrisa que le dio escalofríos al menor de los Senju.

-Si… ya acabe mi patrullaje…ya me iba a mi salón…solo pase a saludarte Shin-nii. -dijo nervioso atrás del azabache a quien por ser el más cercano a él, lo agarro como escudo.

Cosa que molesto obviamente a Sasuke, pero no se atrevía a golpear al doncel, no era de Uchiha's hacer eso. Además de ser el hermano menor de su sensei preferido.

-Ya veo, ya me viste. Ve a tu clase. -ordeno el mayor.

-Hai, hasta luego. -dijo yéndose.

-Tu hermano es raro. -concluyo el azabache y los donceles asintieron. Sin más que hacer el azabache y el doncel mayor se miraron entre si e sonrieron, iban a empezar a molestar al rubio de nuevo pero las puertas se abrieron una vez más, mostrando al primo pelirrojo de la víctima.

-¡Gaara! – dijo feliz Naruto.

-Naruko vine… ¡Oh! Shin-sensei que bueno verlo… ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto al final el pelirrojo.

-Soy el enfermero de la escuela. -respondió sonriente el doncel.

-Gaara, Shin-sensei tiene un hermano menor y parece buena persona. -dijo emocionado el rubio, ese descubrimiento era el que quería contarle a su primo.

-Ya veo. Aunque no sabía que tuviera hermano.

Así siguieron hablando hasta que el rubio se pudo ir de la enfermería. Las clases continuaron normal y como se dijo ese día el rubio no tuvo trabajo en el consejo y por seguridad el pelirrojo se fue con él para que no pasara nada.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

 ** _Cuarto día de la semana: jueves._**

Sasuke estaba harto. No podía soportar más el ver a los donceles Uzumaki's pegados como lapas. Llevaban cuatro días como el nuevo consejo estudiantil y los primos parecían no querer separarse, cuando se presentaron y mencionaron que se amaban sintió dentro de él un deseo arrasador de golpear al pelirrojo, no entendía porque pero ese tampoco era el asunto, eso pasaba a segundo término. Pero fue solo un instante en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los azules de rubio, solo un instante basto para notar que dicho sentimiento de amor no existía hacia el pelirrojo.

Si, tal vez solo era egocéntrico al pensar eso… pero en los ojos del rubio no se reflejaba amor, solo cariño hacia su primo. Fue esa conclusión la que lo hizo tranquilizarse y no golpear al otro o decir algo insultante hacia los donceles, algo de lo cual estaba seguro se arrepentiría y dañaría demasiado al rubio. Ese día había hablado con Sai cuando se quedaron para ponerse al corriente sobre la tesorería, su primo también había tenido la misma sensación referente a la declaración de los Uzumaki's.

Ese doncel rubio le llamaba la atención, al principio creyó que era por su parecido con su amigo de la infancia, pero poco a poco el doncel alimentada su curiosidad por cuenta propia.

.

 ** _POV Sasuke_**

Estamos en el consejo estudiantil, había mandado a Naruko y Sai al club de futbol con el profesor Gai para saber sobre el inventario de la utilería del gimnasio; ya que nos estaban pidiendo más balones porque los anteriores estaban degastados, y colchonetas porque algunas ya estaban rotas al parecer, por lo que los envié a ver pero no han regresado y ya casi todos se han ido a sus casas. Me levante de mi escritorio ya que yo ya había acabado con mi trabajo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – me pregunto el doncel prepotente.

-Eso a ti no te interesa, además, ya acabe mi trabajo iré a ver otras cosas.-le dije.

-Tsk.-chasqueo la lengua.

Salí a buscar a esos dos mocosos que de seguro estaban jugando, llegue con Gai-sensei pero me dijo que estaban en la bodega. Fui a ver y escuche lo que decían, me hicieron enojar.

-Él es un Teme, mira que dejarme mucho trabajo y no solo a mí, a mi Gaara también. -decía enojado ese Usuratonkachi.

-Vamos no te enojes Naru-chan. -le decía Sai de seguro con una sonrisa completamente falsa.-Espera aquí un momento, iré por Gai-sensei para que nos diga cuantas colchonetas y balones necesitara. -salió pero al verme sonrió. –Hola Sasuke-bastardo.-me saludo con bajo volumen de voz.

En cuanto lo vi me di la vuelta pero me detuvo con su voz.

-¿No vas a pasar a saludar? -me agarro del hombro y volteo para después empujarme dentro de la bodega.

-¡Maldita Copia Bar…!

-¡Teme! – exclamo Naruko mirándome con sorpresa y nerviosismo.

-Y tu Usuratonkachi…-no le pude decir más ya que escuche el sonido de la puerta de la bodega cerrarse de repente.- ¡SAI! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!

-¿Qué? ¡Sai! – grito Naruko. –Abre la puerta.

-No. Quiero un tiempo con mi Gaa-chan. No se preocupen vendré por ustedes…-se quedó callado-…si es que no se me olvida -eso lo dijo en susurro pero lo escuche.

 ** _*¡Estoy seguro que lo escuche!*_**

-¡SAI! ¡MADLITA COPIA BARATA, ABRE! – grite, Naruko también gritaba conmigo pero ya nada se escuchaba afuera. Es un maldito.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – me pregunto nervioso y espantado.

Su cuerpo temblaba levemente y comenzaba a alejarse de mí, cuando choco con pared se abrazó a sí mismo y su respiración se dificulto.

 ** _*¿Claustrofobia? ¿Asma? ¿Ambas? Que pésima combinación.*_**

Pensé al verlo así, seguía respirando nervioso.

-Usuratonkachi cálmate. -le dije tomándolo de los hombros me miro pero su temblor aumento.- ¡Naruko! –le grite, y me miro aún más espantado por el grito pero al menos había dejado de temblar- Cálmate… ¿esta bien?... saldremos de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?- solo asintió con la cabeza, empezaba a calmarse- Bien ¿Traes tu celular?

-Si…no, digo si.-me dijo ya más tranquilo.

-Bien, sácalo y llama a alguien para que nos saque de aquí, ya que yo no traje el mío.-dije, él saco su celular y empezó a macar no sé a quién… bueno era más que obvio a quien llamaría.

-No… no hay cobertura.-me miro espantado.

-Tsk. – mire el lugar y vi una ventanilla en la parte de arriba de un mueble. – Dámelo, subiré al mueble y llamare.-le dije pero me miro con desconfianza. -¿Qué?

-Nada, yo lo hago.-algo nervioso me dijo.

-De acuerdo pero con cuidado.-le dije y empezó a subir por el mueble, estuve todo el tiempo debajo de él por si se caía, atraparlo.

 ** _Fin del POV Sasuke_**

 ** _._**

El rubio subía con cuidado, fijándose por donde pisaba para no caer, se había exaltado por estar con el azabache a solas, en un lugar cerrado. Sabía de antemano que no le haría daño pero no quería estar en un lugar cerrado con él, la simple idea de no poder salir corriendo en cuanto se sintiera incomodo, le aterraba. Ya habían estado a solas, pero siempre tuve un pase libre para escaparse por si cometía alguna tontería o se incomodaba. Debido a esa razones comenzaba a darle un ataque, pero gracias a dios se había calmado y también gracias al oji-ónix.

 ** _*Que contradictorio me da un ataque y el mismo causante, me tranquiliza.*_**

-Fíjate donde pisas Naruko. -dijo Sasuke al ver al rubio en la luna.

 ** _*¿Porque tiene que llamarme por mi nombre? Que me llame Usuran… no sé qué. Eso me tranquiliza más… aunque… me gusta que me llame por mi nombre… un nombre que aunque sea falso, sé que se refiere a mi… se siente como antes ¡No, espera! Él es el causante de todo…*_**

Pensaba el rubio sonrojado.

-Sí, ya lo sé Teme… ¡Kyaa! – grito de repente resbalándose.

-¡Naruko!- grito asustado el azabache poniéndose abajo del rubio para atraparlo, cosa que hizo pero mal. Ya que el peso del doncel hizo que cayeran ambos hacia tras, sobre unas colchonetas- ¡¿Estás bien Naruko?! – pregunto alarmado el azabache.

-Si… creo.-dijo tomándose la cabeza.

-Te dije que te fijaras por donde pisabas. -lo regañaba el azabache desde abajo del rubio. Sin moverse un centímetro y sin que ninguno de los dos notara la cercanía.

-Sí, lo siento. Siento haberte preocupado.-dijo Naruto deprimido.

El azabache suspiro derrotado pero ahí fue donde los dos se dieron cuentas de la cercanía de sus rostros. Se observaron sin apartarse… mirándose fijamente. Naruto se sonrojo, esos ojos tan oscuros como la noche lo habían hipnotizado por milésima vez. Siempre era atrapado por esos ojos que consideraba hermosos. Mientras el azabache quedo hipnotizo por aquellos ojos que sentía que conocía, incluso con el Dobe aquel quedaba hipnotizado, pero ahora más que nunca esos ojos lo atraían.

Sin darse cuenta los dos juntaban más sus rostros con tal de ver mejor aquellos ojos pero sus labios chocharon primero, sus respiraciones estaban sincronizadas, un rose entre sus labios que se sintió tan bien que el azabache deseo profundizar el acto… sin embargo no lo hizo, se conformó con el leve roce que tenían sus labios.

 ** _((Yukihana: Les dije que serían necesarias estas caídas XD))_**

-Naruko…-susurro el azabache separándose de ese cálido sentimiento. Aunque no quisiera tenía que separase, aunque era muy leve, aun podía sentir como el rubio temblaba, debía sacarlo de ahí rápido. No quería llevarlo de nuevo a la enfermería.

-Sasuke…-fue el susurro del rubio, quien poseía un carmín en sus mejillas. Se encontraba ido… su mente no razonaba…

-Dame el celular Naruko.-le dijo aun con voz baja sin apartar la mirada de los labios del rubio.

-Hai…-se lo dio, mas no se levantó del azabache.- Déjeme levantar Usuratonkachi-le dijo con una sonrisa sincera aun rozando los labios contrarios.

-¿Eh? Ah… Hai – dijo sonrojado por aquella sincera sonrisa, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba sin verla?...

Se encontraba nervioso por la cercanía, pero no quiso darles mucha vuelta al asunto, no había pasado a mayor… no deseaba pensar por el momento… se encontraba hipnotizado aun por aquellos ojos negros, no sabía descifrar del todo lo que querían transmitir… era frustrante. Antes podía saber lo que pasaba por la mente del Uchiha con solo mirarlo… mientras sus pensamientos se concentraban en descifrar la mirada negra, el pequeño Kitsune no se levantó aun.

-Jajá – rio el azabache, la expresión del rubio era muy tierna ante sus ojos.

Se levantó poco a poco con el rubio aun arriba de él. Naruto solo lo miraba hipnotizado. Con esfuerzo se levantó con todo y rubio.

-Espera aquí. –le ordeno al doncel.

El rubio asintió y miro como el oji-ónix subía para llegar a la ventanilla, abrirla y sacaba el celular para llamar.

-Neji, ¿estás en la escuela todavía? -pregunto en cuanto contestaron la llamada.

-…-

-¿Podrías venir a la bodega? Sai nos encerró a mí y a Naruko -hablaba Sasuke mientras por fin el rubio regresaba en sí.

-…-

-Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que hice? – se reprendía el rubio en voz baja, al ser consciente de sus actos su rostro se tornó rojo, tan rojo como el cabello de su primo.

-¿Estas bien, Naruko? – pregunto Sasuke estando ya abajo y mirar a su acompañante jalarse de sus cabellos con desesperación.

-Si… -su voz apenas y fue escuchada.

Sasuke deseaba con todas sus fuerzas abrazar al rubio, deseaba regresar a la posición en la que se encontraba antes… pero desconocía el _porqué_ de aquellos deseos. Naruko no le interesaba, no al menos en el sentido romántico ¿o sí? Miro detenidamente al doncel, quien seguía en el mismo sitio con el rostro cubierto con ambas manos y susurrando palabras inentendibles. El tan solo mirarlo le producía una sensación de familiaridad… no le incomodaba estar a solas con él, por el contrario, le apetecía estarlo… Aun así debía hablar sobre lo anterior con el rubio.

Observo como el doncel comenzaba a tener nuevamente un temblor, se preocupó, ¿que debía hacer en caso de que el rubio se pusiera más mal? Shin, no le había explicado nada y sabía de antemano que el rubio no le diría que hacer… estaba solo en esa encrucijada. Solo esperaba que su amigo llegara rápido, y juraba vengarse de su primo.

-Entonces está bien… solo hay que esperar a Neji. –dijo con la esperanza de que la noticia tranquilizara al doncel.

-De acuerdo.-dijo el oji-zafiro abrazándose a sí mismo.

Naru intento imaginarse que los brazos eran de su primo, intento olvidar que se encontraba en aquel lugar encerrado con el azabache… solo quería calmarse. Algo que veía difícil, la presencia del Uchiha no era algo que se borrara de su mente solo con desearlo, paso varios años queriendo hacerlo y lo único que logro, fue grabarlo a fuego vivo en su mente.

Sin darse cuenta se sumieron en un silencio tenso por parte del rubio y relajado de parte del azabache. Algunas pisadas se escucharon de la parte de afuera por lo que miraron la puerta abrirse.

-¿Están bien? – pregunto el mayor al abrir la puerta.

-¡Sí! –Grito Naruto en una forma de ahuyentar el silencio tenso y su nerviosismo.-Gracias Neji-sempai.

-No hay de qué. No puedo dejar que el presidente y el secretario hicieran algo indebido en la bodega y fueran encontrados por los maestros. Sería una mala reputación para nuestra escuela. -ante esas palabras como la sonrisa de picardía que les lanzaba el castaño, Naruto se sonrojo y Sasuke rio por lo bajo. Mientras el rubio hablaba con el peli-café, el azabache agarro algo del suelo para luego guardarlo en su bolsillo.

-No hicimos nada sempai –dijo Naruto sonrojado.

-Aja y yo te creo.-dijo divertido por las reacciones del Kitsune.

-¡Es verdad Neji-sempai! -decía Naruto desesperado porque le creyeran.

-Como sea, vámonos de aquí Usuratonkachi.-aviso Sasuke saliendo del lugar.- Debo cobrarme la maldad…

Naruto no pudo estar más de acuerdo, la repentina llegada del mayor lo había salvado de un ataque seguro… Algo que no deseaba que el Uchiha viera. Sin más los tres fueron a la oficina del consejo, agarraron sus cosas y salieron para encontrarse con un peli-negro golpeado en el suelo y un pelirrojo echando humos.

-¡Gaara! ¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada…-dijo tranquilo el pelirrojo. - ¿Y tú? ¿Dóndes estabas? Este tipo dijo que ya te habías ido, aunque eso era imposible.

-En ningún lugar en especial.

Naruto deseaba golpear a Sai, era lo que más quería en ese momento… sin embargo sintió lastima, su primo estaba vez se había pasado, Sai estaba inconsciente. Se tranquilizó un poco, la cercanía del pelirrojo era una buena medicina… sin previo aviso lo abrazo. Gaara no dudo corresponder el acto, había notado al rubio alterado pero no había obtenido alguna respuesta cuando lo cuestiono, por lo que supuso que en esos momentos Naru no necesitaba palabras, sino afecto… Naru sonrió agradecido, al menos Gaara se había cobrado la maldad de Sai indirectamente…

-Tu vienes conmigo copia barata. -dijo Sasuke con voz tenebrosa viendo al peli-negro que seguía en el suelo. Lo agarro de cuello de la camisa y se lo llevo arrastrando. El ver la escena de los primos Uzumaki's lo había enojado más, y todo fue resultado de su tonto primo… Se las pagaría…

-Bueno yo también me voy. Se cuidan Naruko, Gaara.-dijo Neji yéndose dejándolos solos.

-¿Y bien?

-No se te puede pasar nada ¿verdad? – el pelirrojo sonrió. – Pues Sai me pidió tiempo para ustedes ¿de acuerdo?

La mentira de Naruto no convenció del todo a su primo, pero Gaara decidió dejarlo pasar. El rubio se lo contaría tarde o temprano, no se ocultaban nada.

-No es necesario y lo sabes. Tengo mis métodos.

-Lo sé pero ya vez.-contesto para luego empezar a caminar al lado pelirrojo.

Había mentido por el bienestar de Sai, si Gaara se enteraba que por su culpa estuvo encerrado por unos minutos con el Uchiha y que casi sufre un ataque; juraría que mañana estarían velando a Ne…

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 ** _Tercera semana: lunes._**

 **Hora de receso:**

Era el inicio de una nueva semana, la mañana había transcurrido normalmente. Sai aún tenía unos cuantos golpes visibles, principalmente en su rostro; el labio partido y el ojo morado, le confirmaron a Naruto la golpiza que recibió de parte de Sasuke. Los primos Uchiha´s iban camino al comedor cuando escucharon a dos varones hablando sobre los donceles Uzumaki´s, tema que capto su total atención. Unas semanas llevaban los donceles en la escuela y ya tenían su club de fans…

-En serio, yo vi cómo se le declararon al pelirrojo y al rubio al mismo tiempo. –dijo uno de los varones.

El escuchar esa información hizo que la sangre de Sasuke y Sai hirviera de celos, aunque el primero no lo reconociera públicamente. Era muy bien sabido que un club de fans de los donceles Uzumaki´s se había formado durante el fin de semana.

-¿Y qué hicieron ellos? No me digas que aceptaron, yo quería con uno de ellos. Estaba de hecho hablando de ello con mis padres ayer. -dijo el otro varón.- Ya sabes, necesitare su ayuda debido a que son de familia noble…

-No, no aceptaron. El rubio dijo que ya le gustaba alguien y se disculpó. Por el contrario el pelirrojo simplemente dijo "No" y se alejó llevándose arrastrando a su primo con él…

Los amigos varones siguieron su camino hablando sobre aquel evento, mientras los primos peli-negros suspiraban para calmar el remolino de emociones que tenían en su interior.

-Solo llevan unos cuantos días aquí y ya son populares. -decía Sai mientras pensaba en su pelirrojo y el cómo averiguar quién se le había confesado para torturarlo.- Aunque aquellos tipos solo se fijan en su apellido.

-¿Y tú no te fijas en eso? – le pregunto el azabache, tratando de mantener la compostura.

Entraron a la cafetería encontrándose con la escena de que los Uzumaki´s eran rodeados por unos varones y eran acosados por la mirada lasciva de dichos varones. Alrededor de la mesa de los donceles había una multitud de varones queriendo acercarse a ellos.

-Claro que no. Yo no soy como todos esos.-dijo viendo a los varones que no dejaban de ver a los donceles Uzumaki´s.

Estaba molesto pero prefirió no acercarse o de lo contrario cometería alguna locura que podría costarle un golpe de Gaara y su indiferencia. Soportaba los golpes, pero le dolía de sobremanera que el pelirrojo ni lo mirara. Eso era una tortura. Además los primos donceles ya habían demostrado con creces que sabían defenderse.

-Como digas. Yo solo no creo que tengan interés en el pelirrojo ese, es muy egocéntrico. Por mí que van por el rubio, es más educado y dócil.-dijo caminando hacia una mesa para comer el obento que su Tío Izuna les había preparado ese día.

-¡Oye! No ofendas a Gaara, además tú eres el egocéntrico Sasuke-bastardo. –Exclamo Sai- Pero sí que pareces demasiado interesado en Naru, y más desde el encierro.-dijo ahora con una sonrisa.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, que te vuelvo a golpear –amenazo el azabache.- Y solo me interesa porque se parece a Mi Naruto. No me hagas repetírtelo a cada momento.

 ** _*¿Eh? ¿Mi Naruto?*_**

Eso ni el azabache se esperaba decir.

-Como digas pero… esos malditos están intentando tocar a Gaara y hablarle.

-Tú también lo haces.-acuso el azabache, algo agradecido de que su primo no le haya prestado tanta atención. De lo contrario ya lo estuviese molestando por el error que había cometido al decir: _"Mi Naruto"._

-Pero yo no voy tras su apellido. Ya vengo de dos familias nobles, no necesito aún más renombre.

-Como sea. -dijo mientras veían como los demás varones seguían con aquella mirada lujuriosa hacia Gaara y Naruto, eso los molestaba aunque cierto azabache no sabía la razón o no quería reconocerla.- Yo voy a domar a ese rubio.

-¿Eh? Entonces si estas interesado en Naru.-lo acuso el peli-negro. Aunque lo último lo había dicho inconscientemente y muy bajo, fue suficiente para que Sai lo oyera.

-No es por eso, sino porque ese doncel me está dando mucha competencia; al domarlo toda la escuela sabrá que el mejor es Uchiha Sasuke.

-Sasuke-Bastardo más te vale no hacerle nada a Naru. Es buena persona a diferencia de ti.

-¿Qué insinúas con eso copia-barata?

-Que eres un Donjuán y un bastardo.

-Claro que no. Yo no enamoro a esas locas y locos que empiezan a formar su grupitos con mi nombre. Y lo de bastardo eres el único que piensa así de mí.

-¡Waaah! – estaban tan metidos en su plática que se olvidaron por un momento de los Uzumaki´s pero al escuchar el grito del rubio volvieron a voltear a ver a sus presas respectivamente.

-¿Estas bien Naru? – pregunto el pelirrojo al ver con un sonrojo al rubio.

-Alguien me toco el trasero. – contesto avergonzado y con ira en sus ojos. Pero en cuanto dijo eso el pelirrojo y los azabaches fruncieron el ceño.

-¡¿Quién fue el mal…?! – no acabo de decir Gaara ya que un varón lo agarro de la cintura pegándolo a él.

-Vamos pequeño pelirrojo, quizás solo fue alguien que paso a su lado y lo toco sin querer.-dijo cerca de su oído un varón, molestando obviamente al pelirrojo, por su parte el peli-negro que veía todo rompió sus palillos de comida, era consumido por la rabia de ver cómo era tocado su doncel.

-¡Aléjate de Gaara! -grito el rubio de forma seria, estaba más preocupado de que no castigaran a su primo, que por el tipo que quizás iría al hospital debido a la golpiza que le propinaría el pelirrojo por su atrevimiento.

-Vamos pequeño Uzumaki. No le está haciendo nada. -dijo otro varón con una sonrisa arrogante tomándolo de los hombros.

Los azabaches se levantaron de sus asientos por una sola razón.

 ** _-"¡Matar a esos malditos!"-_**


	12. Bund Bienvenido

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Soy Yukihana-Hime.

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión) / (La portada del fic esta en la pagina de Facebook)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 11 - Bund... Bienvenidos-**

* * *

.

Los azabaches se levantaron de sus asientos por una sola razón.

 ** _-"¡Matar a esos malditos!"-_**

Estaban muy enojados y, esa era la única idea en su mente en esos momentos pero un nuevo grito los detuvo…

-¡AHHHHH! – grito de dolor el varón que había agarrado a Gaara.

Los primos azabaches se detuvieron en su andar y observaron la nueva situación que se presentaba ante ellos.

Ahora era aquel tipo quien se encontraba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, mientras que otro sujeto estaba junto al pelirrojo. Gaara quien miraba todo con una leve sonrisa, observo al recién llegado y su sonrisa se ensancho aún más como si algo malicioso se asomara por su mente.

-¡Agrrrrr! – se escuchó ahora el grito del varón que había tocado a Naruto.

Él se encontraba arrodillado enfrente del rubio quien miraba todo tranquilo, el varón se quejaba de dolor, sus brazos estaban siendo sujetados por otro sujeto, quien estaba detrás agarrando y jalando ambos brazos por encima de los hombros.

-Se los vas a romper si se los levantas más. -dijo el rubio, su voz sonaba feliz y se notaba que se divertía.

Todos los de la cafetería miraban con sorpresa a los tipos que salvaron a los donceles Uzumaki´s, claramente no eran de la escuela al vestir un uniforme militar color negro.

El que salvo a Naruto era un joven albino de cabellera corta desgreñada, tez blanca, ojos color azul cielo con pupila negra y más alto que él rubio.

El salvador de Gaara era también un albino de cabellera hasta los hombros, tez clara, ojos verdes, tenía dos puntos en su frente color rojo, además de una apariencia frágil.

-¿Qué hacen aquí… – preguntó Gaara tomando el brazo de su salvador pegándose más a él.-…Kimimaro?

Extrañado por tal acción del doncel pelirrojo, el recién llegado miro a Naruto buscando alguna explicación, pero el rubio solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se limitó a sonreír, había entendido a la perfección la situación en la que estaba Gaara.

-Vinimos hacer nuestros trasmites pero…-contesto viendo aún más extrañado al pelirrojo porque no lo soltaba y solo sonreía, Gaara tramaba algo, lo sabía… lo intuía y sabía que no era nada bueno.

-…Los vimos siendo acosados.-termino de decir el otro albino.

-Gracias Toneri.-dijo el rubio tomando al nombrado por la mano, con la intención de que soltara a su _"victima",_ pero para quien no sabía -todos- parecía que simplemente se tomaban de las manos con amor, parecían la pareja perfecta.

-No hay de que pequeño. –le dijo dulcemente mientras se volteaba para quedar de frente al rubio y tomarlo de las dos manos. -Es mi deber protegerte.

-Te quiero mucho. -dijo feliz el rubio abrazándolo.

-Yo también. -correspondiendo el abrazo, beso la frente del doncel, molestando al azabache por la confianza del oji-cielo con el rubio.

Por su parte Gaara y su acompañante solo se miraban manteniéndose en un silencio, uno con intenciones de entender el comportamiento del doncel y el otro porque se le había ocurrido algo… algo muy interesante. Sai observaba todo molesto y con duda, no sabía si acercarse, irse o que era lo que debía hacer.

En eso sonó el estómago del rubio haciendo que se sonrojara y ocultara su rostro en el pecho del oji-cielo, quien sonrió.

-Tienes hambre –comento divertido separando un poco al rubio para verle el rostro- Vamos, come. Estaré aquí protegiéndote.

Se separó completamente del rubio y tomo una silla de la mesa vacía más cercana, jalándola dándole paso a su acompañante, como todo un caballero.

-Gracias… pero no tienes que hacerlo, sabes que no me gusta esto.-recrimino Naruto con un tierno puchero.

-Pero estamos en Japón y nuestra madre nos dijo…

 _-"Si van a estar en Japón tienen que seguir sus tradiciones y si se encuentran con su maldito padre mándenlo al infierno"_ -completo el otro albino copiando el tono de voz de su madre, los cuatro rieron ante la cómica imitación.

Kimimaro hizo lo mismo que Toneri había hecho con el rubio, solo que, dándole el lugar al pelirrojo, quien sonrió y tomo asiento. Se vieron otros segundos y ambos sonrieron, al fin había entendido el mensaje que Gaara le quería dar, miro a su alrededor y encontró la razón.

-¿Su padre es japonés? No lo sabía. -Gaara puso su obento preparado por su tía en la mesa para empezar a degustarlo.

-Más bien no conocemos nada de su padre. -dijo ahora el rubio quien después del _"Itadakimasu"_ empezó a comer.

-Luego lo conocerán… si es que nos lo encontramos.-la voz de Kimimaro sonaba monótona.

Kimimaro se sentó al lado del pelirrojo y poso un brazo en el respaldo de la silla de su acompañante, que ni se movió, ni dijo _"pio"_ ante la acción del albino y siguió comiendo tranquilamente. Al fin había entendido el porqué de su actitud por lo que decidió seguirle el juego.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él. -concordó Toneri haciendo el mismo gesto del brazo con el rubio, quien solo recargo su cabeza en el hombro del albino y continuo comiendo, como si esa postura fuera la mejor y la más cómoda que existiría.

Continuaron una conversación alegre y cada vez los acercamientos eran más notorios a la vista de los Uchiha´s, sin mencionar que se tomaban demasiadas confianzas con los donceles, quienes parecía que no lo notaban o simplemente no les importaba.

Aunque no alcanzaban a escuchar del todo lo que hablaban, las acciones y gestos de las parejas no pasaban desapercibidos por nadie en la cafetería, quienes empezaban a murmurar cosas…

 ** _-"¿Serán los novios de los Uzumaki´s?"-_**

 ** _-"¡Kyaaa! ¡Qué guapos son!"-_**

 ** _-"Ellos tienen todo por su apellido"-_**

 ** _-"Tienen novios muy guapos solo por su apellido"-_**

Todos esos murmullos eran de las chicas y donceles porque de parte de los varones eran otro tipo de cuchicheos más rencorosos:

 ** _-"¡Malditos!"-_**

 ** _-"Nos ganaron los papeles protagonistas como salvadores"-_**

 ** _-"¿Quiénes son y porque tanta familiaridad con los Uzumaki´s?"-_**

Pero había dos personas todavía más molestas y muy celosas. El peli-negro no pudo aguantar más y se acercó a la mesa con la sonrisa más feliz pero al mismo tiempo más falsa que podía hacer. Esta acción no pasó desapercibida por el azabache quien tomo la oportunidad de acercarse también, como si solo siguiera a su primo. Su orgullo no lo dejaba demostrar más.

-Hola Naru-chan, Gaara. -saludo una vez lo suficiente cerca para llamar la atención de los cuatro de la mesa.

-Sai ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa mientras que por alguna razón el pelirrojo mostraba gran sonrisa como el gato de Cheshire pero rápidamente fue borrada, esto no pasó desapercibido por el oji-verde, que rio levemente.

-Nada interesante, pero vi a sus nuevos amiguitos y me entro curiosidad por saber quiénes son, no los había visto y supongo que no son de la escuela por su ropa. -su tono de voz tenia cierto tono de… ¿enojo?

Los albinos observaron a los azabaches, los registraron con la mirada por si ocultaban algo malo hacia los donceles pero no encontraron nada. Solo la molestia y el sarcasmo en la voz del más pálido de los dos. Y detrás de él estaba el azabache quien no quitaba la mirada del albino que estaba junto al rubio, si no fuera por su cara inexpresiva, Toneri juraría que su aura mostraba sed de sangre y él sería la víctima.

-Ya veo. Pues te presento a nuestros…- no pudo decir más ya que sonó el timbre.

-Es hora de que vayan a clases. -ordeno el oji-verde sin darle tiempo de hablar al rubio e ignorando la existencia de los varones.

Se levantó y jalo la silla del pelirrojo para dejarlo salir. Lo mismo se hizo con el rubio quien tenía un puchero por el trato tan caballeroso que le estaba dando el oji-cielo.

-No te enojes, es una orden de mi madre. -se defendió ante el rostro de queja del rubio.

-Pero…-suspiro-…está bien, solo porque se trata de tu madre y hasta yo le tengo miedo cuando se enoja. –Toneri se rio ante el comentario de Naru, recordando alguna de las tantas veces en la que el doncel conoció la furia de aquella mujer por alguna de sus travesuras o sus comentarios sin pensar.

-Vamos a su salón. -dijo Toneri.

-Los acompañaremos para evitar que alguien vaya al hospital por parte de Gaara.-dijo burlón el oji-verde dedicándole una sonrisa de complicidad al nombrado.

-¡Oye! – se quejó Gaara con una sonrisa que enamoraría y sonrojaría a cualquiera, pues así estaban todos los varones de la cafetería a excepción de 4 personas: el azabache quien no tenía ningún interés en el pelirrojo, los dos albinos quienes solo lo veían con una sonrisa pero nada de sonrojos y el rubio quien seguía sonriendo de felicidad de ver a esas personas. Gaara golpeo levemente con el puño al albino en el hombro, que le dedico una sonrisa juguetona.

-Vamos. -Naruto interrumpió los sonrojos de los varones de la cafetería quienes regresaban de su mundo, aunque el peli-negro seguía en Gaaralandia muy feliz de la vida. El pelirrojo solo volvió a asentir con una gran sonrisa.- Nos vemos en el salón Sai.

Los cuatros se fueron, abandonando la cafetería donde dejaron a casi todos los varones con un derrame nasal. Y a unos azabaches que no sabían que hacer, aunque uno seguía perdido en su mundo de fantasía, no oyó al rubio.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo han estado sin nosotros? – pregunto Toneri, teniendo agarrado a Naruto por la cintura.

-Bien, los hemos extrañado. -contesto Gaara con una sonrisa mientras Kimimaro pasaba su brazo por los hombros del doncel.

-Y no solo a ustedes, hemos extrañados a todos. -continuo Naruto con una sonrisa abrazando de lado a Toneri.

-Bueno, me hubiera gustado saber que solo nos extrañaban a nosotros… pero supongo que por esta ocasión se los podemos dejar pasar. –dijo burlonamente Kimimaro.

Los cuatro rieron ante aquel comentario. Quienes los oyeran, en verdad pensarían que ellos tenían una relación más que amistosa pero eso les daba igual, se habían extrañado tanto aunque solo había sido un mes, querían sentirse, sentir al contrario para saber que al fin estaban juntos. Continuaron platicando, la verdad era que no tenían mucha prisa por llegar.

-Naru, ¿has tenido ataques? – pregunto el oji-cielo mirando al rubio de manera seria, llamando la atención de Kimimaro y Gaara.

-Claro que no…

-Sí, hace poco tuvo uno.

-¡Gaara! ¡Traidor! –le grito el Kitsune al Tanuki quien solo miro a otro lado.

-Naru…

-Está bien…-suspiro-… tuve uno pero no fue nada grave, no te preocupes _"To-chan"_.-dijo llamando al oji-cielo con cariño, era el arma definitiva que tenía el rubio hacia el albino quien no podía regañarle y ni negarle nada, cuando hacia eso.

El albino solo puso cara de felicidad cuando fue llamado así, ya que cuando se lo dijo por primera vez se alegró mucho.

.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

Estaban el rubio, con el pelirrojo y los dos albinos, caminando hacia el hospital donde se encontraba su tía, la doctora de la familia: Tsunade Senju pero…

-¡NO QUIERO IR! ¡ODIO LOS HOSPITALES Y MÁS LAS AGUJAS! -se quejaba el rubio quien era llevado en forma de costal de papas por el albino.

La madre de los albinos había obligado a sus hijos a acompañar a los donceles, después de todo serían sus sombras a partir de ese momento, debían convivir.

-Naru deja de gritar.-dijo Gaara tapándose los oídos.

-Naruto no te muevas tanto.-le dijo Toneri al rubio quien hacía de todo para zafarse.

-Te gana Toneri. -dijo con burla Kimimaro al ver a su hermano con dificultades.

-Cállate Kimimaro. -le dijo el oji-cielo – Naruto te voy a tirar si sigues así.

-¡ _To-chan_ déjame ir! – grito el rubio.

-¿Quién es _"To-chan"_? – pregunto el Kimimaro ante eso.

-Es Toneri. –contesto Naru simplemente y dejando de patalear.

-¿ _"To-chan"_? ¿Qué significa? – pregunto el oji-cielo, no necesitaba ni quería recibir un apodo insultante, y más si no conocía el significado.

-Es una abreviación de tu nombre, además el " _chan_ " es de Japón y se usa para demostrar más cariño, según Naruto. -comento el pelirrojo.

Ante eso, solo se vio como el oji-cielo bajaba al rubio y le acomodaba sus ropas para luego revolverle el cabello con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa Toneri? – pregunto el oji-verde extrañado.

-Naruto.-dijo el oji-cielo.

-¿Sí?

-Llámame de nuevo _To-chan_.-dijo abrazando al rubio con rostro muy feliz, se había ido totalmente a Narulandia.

-¡TO-CHAN! – Grito el rubio – ¡NO QUIERO IR AL HOSPITAL! ¡ODIO LAS INYECCIONES! ¡TO-CHAN!

-Naru no te van a inyectar, la Tía Tsunade solo va a revisarte.

-¡¿Tú qué sabes?! – le acuso el rubio al pelirrojo.

-Si vas y te dejas inyectar, si es que te van a inyectar, te doy todo lo que desees. -dijo muy feliz Toneri.

-¡¿En serio?! – El albino asintió- ¡Yupi!

-No lo consientas, Toneri –lo regaño el pelirrojo.

-Vamos Gaara, no pasa nada ¿verdad Kimimaro?

-A mí no me metan. –respondió el albino menor zafándose de todo el asunto.

-Si quieres también a ti te compro todo lo que desees si me llamas To-chan. –le propuso al pelirrojo a quien no le sonó mal la propuesta.

-¿ _To-chan_ que me vas a comprar? –dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa y ladeando la cabeza haciéndola a un lado viéndose muy tierno. A veces el pelirrojo era muy manipulador.

-Lo que desees. –contesto más que feliz al tener a dos hermosos donceles llamándole así, todo era visto ante la mirada incrédula del oji-verde quien solo tenía una gotita. Esos dos hermosos donceles serian la perdición de su hermano mayor.

 ** _~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

.

En ese evento se había encariñado por completo con el rubio. Cariño que aumento tiempo después cuando se enteró que también sonaba al To-chan referente a _"papá"_ en Japón, eso lo puso más feliz, razón por la que decidió aprender japonés.

-¿Alguien más lo sabe? – pregunto el oji-verde sacando de su ensoñación al otro.

-No, Naru no quiso que los tíos, ni Dei-nii, ni Karin lo supieran.-dijo el doncel pelirrojo.

-Entonces nosotros tampoco diremos nada pero le diré a la Tía Tsunade. –informo el oji-cielo al rubio quien solo hizo un puchero.

-Pero dile que no le diga a nadie más. –acepto a regañadientes el rubio.

-Si es para consentirte no creo que diga nada, ¿verdad, niño consentido? –hablo Kimimaro con burla al rubio y su puchero, mientras le revolvía el cabello.

-Calla Kimimaro, que tú también lo consientes. -acuso Gaara.

-Quizás… -su hermano y el pelirrojo lo miraron incrédulos- …bueno, tal vez… solo un poco… ok, de acuerdo, si, lo consiento.-dijo sonrojado ante esas miradas acusadoras y más cuando los vio sonreír victoriosos.

Al fin llegaron al salón donde apenas entraban sus demás compañeros pero siempre antes de entrar los miraban e igual los alumnos de otros salones.

-Llamamos mucho la atención. -comento Naruto ante las miradas.

-Sí y mucho. -concordó el oji-verde.

-Traen puesto uniforme militar, ¿que esperaban? -dijo Gaara.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. -Kimimaro soltó al pelirrojo.

-Naru dame mi beso de despedida. – dijo el albino más alto mientras señalaba su mejilla. El rubio solo asintió.

Gaara veía a su primo y vio detrás de él a los azabaches quienes miraban molestos a los albinos. En ese momento el rubio le dio su beso en la mejilla a Toneri, acción que fue vista por todos los que pasaban por ahí y claramente por los azabaches, todos con un rostro sorprendido.

-Te quiero mucho Naru. -dijo Toneri besando su frente. Eso molesto aún más a Sasuke y a Sai lo sorprendió.- ¿Por qué no traes tu broche? … -pregunto al alejarse un poco del doncel oji-zafiro acto seguido el rubio se deprimió demasiado.

-To-chan lo perdí –dijo con lagrimitas- Es muy importante para mí y lo pierdo –seguía llorando abrazando al oji-cielo.- ¿Ahora qué le diré cuando lo vea? Seguro querrá golpearme.

-No te preocupes. _Él_ no se enojara. –Decía Toneri consolando a Naru, aunque por dentro reía con fuerza, era impensable que la persona que le regalo el broche se enojara con _él,_ era como pedir que nevera en primavera, simplemente imposible.- ¿y tú Gaara? – miro al pelirrojo.

-Yo traigo el mío. -dijo Gaara señalando un broche de una flor, una Camelia roja para ser más exactos.

 ** _((Yukihana: Antes no lo mencione si no me equivoco pero el broche de Naruto era una flor, un lirio blanco que significa: inocencia, pureza y modestia. Y la Camelia roja de Gaara significa: amor ardiente, incondicional y duradero.))_**

-Es verdad pero… - dijo sin terminar Kimimaro, abriendo sus ojos como platos al observar al doncel.

-¡¿Que le paso a tu cabello?! – exclamaron Toneri y Kimimaro muy alto mientras señalaban al pelirrojo.

-¡¿Y apenas se dan cuenta?! – exclamo ahora el Tanuki.

El rubio rio un poco dejando atrás su tristeza, esa falta de observación por parte de los recién llegados se le hacía graciosa, llevaban un gran rato juntos y a una distancia muy corta, aun así los militarizados apenas reparaban en ese detalle… aunque ahora que recordaba a él le paso lo mismo.

-Teníamos mejores cosas que decir. -se defendió el oji-verde recobrando la compostura y tocando con sus manos, el fino cabello de Gaara.- Me gustaba mucho tu cabello.

-Se lo cortó K… mi hermanita. -dijo Naruto nervioso porque ya iba a decir el nombre de la mini-pelirroja más sin embargo al ver a los azabaches se corrigió.

Sai estaba furioso, sus ojos le mentían. Sí, esa era la única explicación, su amado pelirrojo dejaba que aquel albino salido de quien sabe dónde tocara su cabello sin molestarse, incluso se sonrojaba. ¿Quién rayos era ese tipo?

-¡Esa chiquilla, ¿cómo se atreve?! – Alzo de nuevo la voz el oji-verde.- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Porque no me desperté.

-¿Solo por eso? ¡Ya me las pagara!

-¿Esta loca o qué? – pregunto Toneri, él también amaba el cabello largo de ambos donceles.

-Siempre ha sido así pero como no viven con ella no lo sabían.- les contesto el oji-zafiro en defensa de su hermanita.

-Yo lo descubrí ese día, incluso descubrí que mi primo ponía candado a su habitación para que no entrara mi primita. -dijo el pelirrojo mirando hacia otro lado con voz y ojos tristes.

Kimimaro abrazo al pelirrojo, sabia lo importante que era su cabello y el perderlo de esa forma debió ser un gran golpe o al menos eso pensaba el albino.

-Tú estás bien ¿verdad? ¿No te ha hecho nada? -el albino mayor agarro de los hombros al rubio, mientras lo agitaba, la acción exagerada del varón le causo gracia a los primos Uzumaki´s, ese era un rasgo que compartía con Minato y con muchos de sus amigos de Alemania.

-No le hizo nada, tú mismo ves que su pelo esta igual…-comento Gaara, al ver que su primo no podía contestar por las sacudidas y la risa.- Ahora suéltalo, ya te pareces a mi tío, igual de exagerado.

El oji-cielo lo soltó disculpándose por su reacción, el rubio solo reía, en verdad extrañaba sus días en Alemania; una vida sin preocupaciones y sin fingir algo que no sentía. Por su parte los azabaches escuchaban todo con atención.

 ** _*Si creen que daré información están locos.*_**

Pensó el pelirrojo al ver a los Uchiha´s de reojo. Sai estaba furioso por la cercanía que tenían y poco a poco lo reflejaba en su rostro al igual que Sasuke.

-Aunque he de decir que…-comenzó a hablar el oji-cielo observando al rubio.- Narut…-fue golpeado por el pelirrojo con una patada en la espinilla, ya que seguía siendo abrazado por el oji-verde.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto sobándose el golpe.

-Es Naruko, To-chan – dijo susurrando en su oído el rubio. Sasuke quería alejarlos, quería tomar al rubio y llevárselo lejos de aquellos desconocidos.

-¡Oh! Así que lo hicieron. El abuelo me había comentado algo. Lo siento. –Se disculpó y luego volvió a retomar lo que estaba diciendo - Naruko, estas actuando raro, así no eres tú. Tú eres más alocado, ya sabes… Además, ¿qué le paso a tus…?

-¡Ahí viene Iruka-sensei y Kakashi-sensei! -grito Naruto al visualizar a los profesores, ¡eran su salvación! se había olvidado de comentarles a los recién llegados la situación y aquella frase era muy comprometedora, lo intuía, sabía que era lo que preguntaría… ya que el albino estaba tocado sus mejillas. El tono de voz dejaba relucir nervios para los que lo conocían bien, pero el rostro del rubio no mostraba nada más que alegría fingida. Además de que ya habían golpeado al albino para que no dijera su verdadero nombre.

-No puedo creer que sean esposos y más al ser Kakashi-sensei un pervertido. –comento el pelirrojo entendiendo y ayudando a su primo.

-Eso es amor Gaara. -dijo Naruto, siguiendo en lo mismo, ese tema era bueno, si, era bueno.

-Bueno… nos tenemos que ir. -Gaara se separó de los brazos de Kimimaro.

-De acuerdo, nosotros nos vamos. Vendremos por ustedes a la salida. -lo que sonó a una despedida para todos, en realidad escondía un mensaje secreto que era algo así:

 **-"Nos vemos a la salida para hablar, queremos una explicación y no se escaparan de dárnoslas"-**

Los hermanos no entendían del todo las reacciones de los menores, así como el tono alterado de la voz del rubio y su excusa rápida para salir de algún tema que lo inquietaba, fue por eso que decidieron que era mejor así. No querían cometer algún error que los perjudicara.

-Hai. -dijo Naruto, el pelirrojo solo asintió para adentrarse a su salón correspondiente, entendieron perfectamente lo que deseaban los hermanos.

Los albinos lanzaron una mirada a los azabaches quienes estaban también metiéndose a su salón correspondiente. Habían sentido durante todo el rato sus miradas, aquellas que se clavaban como filosos cuchillos en sus espaldas.

-Parece que van con ellos. -dijo el oji-cielo serio.

-¿Crees que quieran hacerles daño? -pregunto él oji-verde- No quitaban su mirada de nosotros y tal vez de ellos.

-No, se ven que van tras ellos de una manera problemática, les podrían hacer daño. En especial el azabache con el cabello en forma de cacatúa. Se ve que es muy orgulloso para aceptar sus sentimientos. -respondió Toneri.

-Bueno como sea, _"ellos"_ y nosotros tampoco vamos a dejarles el paso tan fácil hacia nuestros donceles. -menciono Kimimaro empezando a caminar por los pasillos para ir a la dirección.

-Hay que cuidar a Deidara también, por los menos hasta que llegue nuestro hermano. -dijo Toneri caminando con su hermano.

-Lo sé ¿Y Karin? Esa niña me las va a pagar.

-Jajaja, en verdad fue un shock que le hiciera eso a Gaara, pero a la vez es muy propio de ella. –Dijo divertido el mayor.- Nuestra hermanita no necesitara que la cuidemos, e _lla_ llega mañana en la tarde.

-Ya veo. –fue lo último que dijo Kimimaro antes de desaparecer entre los pasillos.

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

Las demás clases fueron en cierta manera agitadas ya que el rumor de que los donceles Uzumaki´s tenían novios y muy guapos se corrió como pólvora, aunque eso no molestaba a los donceles ya que esas personas eran muy especiales para ellos. El problema para Naruto yacía en el varón con el que compartía asiento, Sai se la pasaba viéndolo de manera extraña. Esa insistencia comenzaba a ser molesta. Quiso limitarse a prestar atención a las clases, ignorándolo por completo… no entendía el porqué de ese comportamiento tan extraño.

El timbre de la escuela se hizo sonar liberándolo de esa tortura. Recogió sus cosas y las guardo rápidamente en su mochila, debía salir de ahí antes que lo interceptara Sai con algunas preguntas que no iba a contestar. Pero al parecer la rapidez con la que hizo todo no fue suficiente.

-Naru-chan… –la voz del peli-negro sonaba dulce y amigable.

-¿Q-q-que pasa Sai? –con nerviosismo contesto el rubio.

-Bueno solo quería preguntarte por tus _"amiguitos"_ – su sonrisa era demasiada falsa y tenebrosa, y su voz no dejaba escapatoria.

-Pues el albino de ojos cielo se llama Toneri Otsutsuki y el albino de ojos verdes se llama Kimimaro Otsutsuki.-dijo con nerviosismo.- ¿Eso es lo que querías saber?

-Sí y no. ¿Y que son de ustedes? – le pregunto al rubio quien solo estaba nervioso por lo directo que estaba siendo su compañero con respecto a los recién llegados.

-Son nuestros pro…

-¡Naru vámonos ya! -grito Gaara desde la puerta del salón.

 ** _((Yukihana: ¿Qué? ¿Quién además de mí, creyó que los interrumpiría el timbre…? XD))_**

-Sí, ya voy. Bye Sai, nos vemos mañana. -dijo yéndose dejando al peli-negro ahí solito y con mil preguntas que formular.

-¿Cómo debo de tomar ese _"pro…",_ Shikamaru? – le pregunto al varón que se había detenido a su lado cuando vio al rubio irse.

-Pues a mí me sonó que iba a decir _"Son nuestros prometidos"…_ además Naruko dijo que eran Otsutsuki, lo que significa que son de una familia noble y que vivían cerca de ellos en Alemania, por lo que no dudo que estén comprometidos. Has perdido Sai. -dijo Shikamaru poniendo su mano en el hombro del peli-negro dándole apoyo.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Los donceles salieron de la escuela y en la entrada ya los esperaban los albinos y dos tiernas y hermosas crías; una de zorro y la otra de mapache. El zorrito al visualizar al rubio empezó a correr hacia él.

-¡Kyuubi! – grito el oji-zafiro alegre mientras abría los brazos para atrapar al zorrito que se le fue encima. - ¿Cómo has estado ~Dattebayo? ¿Has comido bien? ¿Te portaste bien? Te extrañe mucho ¿sabes? Mi cama se siente sola sin ti. – le decía al zorrito que tenía en brazos mientras este rozaba su cabecita en la mejilla del rubio. – Jajá Kyuubi me haces cosquillas ~Dattebayo.

Sin que el rubio pudiera evitarlo soltó su muletilla, todos pasaron esa acción por desapercibida pero una persona que pasaba por ahí no, grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar esa muletilla de nuevo y de nadie más que del rubio.

A los varones que estaban por ahí se les hizo la imagen más hermosa, el ver al doncel con una gran y hermosa sonrisa cargando una cría de zorro. La risa del rubio era un canto de ángel y su rostro alegre, era el paraíso. Todos los varones maldecían y envidiaban al zorro, ya que a varios de ellos les gustaría ser ese maldito zorro con suerte.

-Y también esta Ichibi –les dijo Kimimaro cargando al mapachito.

-¿Cómo has estado _mi_ pequeño? – pregunto Gaara arrebatando literalmente al pequeño de los brazos del otro, en cuanto lo cargo el mapache empezó a lamer la mejilla de su amo, quien sonrió al contacto de la lengua del animal.

Shock… esa escena era un shock… el doncel más malhumorado mostraba una cara de alegría. Esa imagen del pelirrojo con el mapache, junto al rubio y el zorro era la imagen más perfecta, el verdadero paraíso. Algunos varones empezaron a tener hemorragias nasales y algunos más morbosos, tuvieron problemas en su cerebro-pierna.

-Por cierto, ¿qué hacen aquí? Se supone que estaban en Alemania con el Abuelo Sora. -pregunto Gaara mirando a los albinos.

-Pues el Abuelo Sora nos dijo que los trajéramos, parece ser que Ichibi y Kyuubi no pudieron estar mucho tiempo sin ustedes ya que no comían, no jugaban… se la pasaban en las habitaciones de ustedes en la mansión principal, en vez de la de ellos. -les comento Kimimaro.

Los donceles cercanos y las mujeres no cabían de la sorpresa, primero la llegada de aquellos albinos misteriosos y guapos, seguido de una plática sobre Alemania y unas mascotas, lo peor era que al parecer los pequeños animales vivían mejor que ellos, ¡Tenían su propia habitación!

 ** _((Yukihana: Malditos_** **(¬o¬) _animales, ¿cómo es posible que vivan mejor que yo? ¡Quiero ser una cría de zorro!_ \\(*o*)/ _¡Quiero vivir con los Uzumaki! Y sobre todo ¡Ver Yaoi de mis amos!_**

 ** _Kyuubi: Kyuuu._**

 ** _Yukihana: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Si has visto Yaoi?! Maldito suertudo y tú -señalando a mapache- tampoco me restriegues que has visto Yaoi._**

 ** _Ichibi: GuruGuru._**

 ** _Yukihana: ¡Kyaaa! ¡Maldito mapache, eso es muy pervertido!))_**

-¡Kyaaa! – Todos miraron raro a Naruto quien fue el autor del grito- Por eso te quiero Kyuubi, yo sabía que me extrañarías. -levanto al aire al pequeño zorrito, quien lo veía.

-¡Kyuuu! – hizo sonidito el pequeño zorrito y movía su cola feliz de ver a su amo después de dos semanas.

-Gracias por extrañarme Ichibi.-le dijo Gaara al mapachito.

-Guru guru.-hacia su sonidito el mapache.

-Bien, vayamos a casa.-dijo Toneri.

-Naru-chan~ - dijo con voz melodiosa Sai, apareciendo detrás de ellos y junto con el azabache.

-¡Sai! – grito asustado el rubio.

-¿Qué quieres? – fue la pregunta molesta del pelirrojo para el peli-negro.

-Pues solo vine a…

-Molestar -completo el azabache irritando a su primo.

-No, vine a decirles que si gustan que los acompañemos a su casa.

-No es necesario, nosotros los llevaremos. –contesto Toneri a la oferta de Sai, quien se molestó igual que el azabache.

-¿Ustedes son…? -pregunto Sai fingiendo ignorancia.

-Toneri Otsutsuki. -se presentó con una sonrisa arrogante. Se imaginaba que ya sabía sus nombres por el tono de voz que utilizo y solo lo hacía para molestar, sin embargo no lo dejaría.

-Kimimaro Otsutsuki. Somos hermanos, yo soy el menor por tres años.

-Sai Ne -se presentó el peli-negro con una sonrisa falsa.

Los albinos miraron al azabache igual que los demás para que este se presentara, pero el oji-ónix solo miraba hacia otro lado hasta que suspiro derrotado por las miradas insistentes.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

Los hermanos Otsutsuki internamente estaban sorprendidos por el apellido y nombre de los varones pero gracias a su entrenamiento militar esa emoción no se mostraba en su rostro.

-Kyuuu –el pequeño zorrito empezó a removerse en los brazos del rubio que no tuvo más opción que bajarlo.

Una vez libre y en el suelo, el zorrito corrió a los pies del azabache, todos miraban la escena; el zorrito restregaba su carita en el pantalón del Uchiha quien solo miraba al animal con curiosidad no mostrada.

-Kyuubi ven acá.-pidió el rubio poniéndose de cuclillas en su lugar y haciéndoles señas a su mascota para que regresara a su lado, pero este lo ignoraba totalmente.

Sasuke se agacho para tomar al animalito en sus brazos, todo bajo la atenta mirada del rubio y todos los estudiantes quienes se morían de celos por no poder ser el zorro.

 ** _*Al Dobe le gustaban los zorros*_**

Pensó Sasuke mientras el zorrito le lamia la mejilla.

-Me haces cosquillas. -dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras alejaba un poco al zorro para que dejara de lamerlo.

 ** _((Yukihana: Por mí que te estaba probando._**

 ** _Sasuke:_** **\\(¬o¬\\) _Ya quisieras, solo di la verdad, tienes envidia de Kyuubi._**

 ** _Yukihana:_** **(/¬o¬)/ _pues si ya lo sabes no lo digas.))_**

Derrame nasal por parte de las chicas y donceles quienes veían la escena. Desde el principio todos pusieron atención a los albinos quienes cargaban las crías de animales, luego llegaron los Uzumaki´s y se acercaron muy confiados a los albinos quienes los recibieron con cariño, luego aparecen los Uchiha´s que parecían molestos ante la presencia de los albinos… sin lugar a dudas ese día era muy agitado.

-¡Kyuuu! – el zorrito parecía feliz en los brazos del azabache poniendo celoso al rubio, su amada mascota se había ido con el teme, incluso se veía más feliz con él.

-Guru Guru -el sonido del mapache hizo que voltearan a ver a Ichibi, que había saltado de los brazos de Gaara a los hombros de Sai, quien acariciaba su cabecita de mapache.

-Hola pequeño ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Sai.

-Ichibi y mi zorrito, Kyuubi. -contesto Naruto mirando extraño a sus animalitos, por lo general no eran muy sociables.

-Ya veo. Eres igual de lindo que tu dueño. -dijo Sai acariciando el pelaje del mapachito, sin ver al pelirrojo.

-Lo mismo digo del zorro. -dijo Sasuke inconscientemente mientras acariciaba al zorrito.

-Sasuke ¿qué dijiste? – pregunto Sai desconcertado igual que media escuela, mientras el Kitsune se sonrojo por las palabras del oji-ónix.

-Nada –un leve carmín se asomó por sus mejillas- Ya vámonos -dijo acercándose al rubio para entregarle al zorrito, mientras el rubio seguía sonrojado - Nos vamos.

Sin tiempo a que replicara, agarro a Sai del cuello de la camisa, llevándoselo a rastras. Ichibi había saltado a su verdadero dueño cuando el azabache había agarrado al peli-negro. Los albinos ahogaban una risa con su mano, seria divertida la escuela, de eso estaban seguros.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

-¡Ya llegamos! -gritaron los donceles entrando a la casa junto a los Otsutsuki.

-Con permiso -fue lo que dijeron ellos al entrar.

Se dirigieron a la sala donde estaba la mini-pelirroja, que al ver a los albinos grito. No se esperaba verlos en ese momento.

-¡Toneri, Kimimaro! – Se levantó de su lugar donde veía la televisión para ir abrazar a los recién llegados, que la recibieron gustosos.- Bienvenidos. También Ichi-chan y Kyuu-chan.

-¿Cómo has estado pequeña? – pregunto Toneri con una sonrisa.

-¿No habían venido ya? -pregunto Naruto.

-No, en cuanto llegamos fuimos a la que será nuestra casa, dejamos las maletas, fuimos a ver al señor Minato y luego a hacer los trámites en la preparatoria. Mientras ustedes seguían en clases fuimos hacer el trámite en la secundaria Himawari para que cuando _ella_ llegue todo esté listo.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y _ella_? ¿Cuándo vendrá? – pregunto emocionada Karin.

-Mañana llega.-le contesto el oji-verde con una sonrisa, le gustaba ver felices a los miembros de la familia Uzumaki.

-¿Y el masoquista de tu hermano? – pregunto Gaara sentándose en el sofá.

- _Él_ tardara un poco más, ya que tuvo que ir a otro país ayudar a un primo de parte de la familia de nuestro padre. Así que Deidara tendrá que esperar. -Toneri sonrió, su hermano mayor era un total masoquista cuando se trataba del hermano mayor del rubio.

-Entonces Dei-Nii no tendrá a nadie a quien golpear. Su saco de boxeo anda de viaje. -comento divertida la mini-pelirroja haciendo reír a los demás.

Todos se sentaron en la sala a seguir platicando. Incluso los albinos habían molestado un poco a la pelirroja con la travesura que le hizo a su primo, ya les habían explicado todo, por lo que en realidad no estaban molestos.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿y Oka-san? –pregunto el rubio dejando de reír de los pucheros de su hermanita por ser regañada.

-Fue a comparar la comida para hoy -les anuncio Karin.

-¡Ya regrese Karin! ¡¿Naru y Gaara ya llegaron ~ttebane?! – el grito de la pelirroja mayor se escuchó así como el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

-Aquí estamos Oka-san.-dijo Naruto al ver como entraba la pelirroja con bolsas.

-Bienvenida Kushina-Okasama. -dijeron los hermanos Otsutsuki con una sonrisa y ayudando a la pelirroja con las bolsas.

-¡Oh! Chicos ¿cómo están? ¿Porque no avisaron que ya habían llegado para ir a recogerlos al aeropuerto?

-No era necesario.-le dijo Kimimaro con una sonrisa.- Además queríamos darles una sorpresa.

-Ya veo. Sí que me la dieron. Bueno, se les extrañaba mucho, ya que siempre estaban con nosotros como lapas, aunque era su deber. -dijo con una risita y sin ánimos de ofender.- ¿Y _ella_?

-Llega mañana, ya que _él_ no quiere soltarla tan fácilmente… ya suficiente tuvo cuando soltó a Naruto. Dice que no quiere soltar a su hermanita, no quiere quedarse solo. -contesto Toneri con una sonrisa, al parecer esa pregunta era la que contestaría más ese día, Minato también se la había hecho cuando lo visitaron a la empresa.

-Hay que mi _hijo_. -dijo Kushina con una sonrisa y quitándoles las bolsas a los albinos.- Llevare esto a la cocina, chicos.

-¿Desea ayuda Kushina-Okasama? – pregunto Kimimaro.

-No es necesario. Ustedes platiquen con los chicos, yo preparare un festín para festejar bienvenida.

-Gracias.-dijeron los albinos.

Pasaron los minutos hablando con los donceles y la mini-pelirroja sobre lo que había pasado en Alemania sin ellos, se reían de todo lo que _él_ había hecho sin su presencia, lo extrañaban, de diferente manera pero extrañaban aquella persona que los hacía reír… paso el tiempo y llego Deidara quien al ver a los Otsutsuki los abrazo y beso con entusiasmo, así fue el día, ellos estuvieron así.

Comieron… ayudaron a los donceles con su tarea y a la hora de la cena donde también llego el rubio mayor, cenaron el gran festín que había preparado la pelirroja para su bienvenida. Después de la pequeña fiesta sin más se fueron a su casa, que era la de al lado de la de los Uzumaki´s.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 ** _._**

 ** _Al día siguiente:_**

Eran las 6:30 am cuando los albinos se despertaban, cada uno en su habitación, se levantaron de sus camas para meterse a bañar cada quien en su baño privado. Al salir, se vistieron, se arreglaron para salir de su habitación y encontrarse, se sonrieron al verse. Cada quien portaba el uniforme escolar de Konoha.

Toneri portaba el uniforme de chico: una camisa blanca, pantalón negro y chaleco rojo con negro.

Kimimaro por su parte traía puesto el uniforme de donceles haciendo que resaltaran sus marcadas curvas que por lo general tapaba el uniforme miliar haciéndolo parecer varón.

Bajaron a la primera planta donde Kimimaro empezó a hacer el desayuno para los dos, mientras desayunaban los dos revisaban varios folders donde venía información sobre los antiguos conocidos del rubio y de la familia ex-Namikaze. Así como también de las personas que los rodeaban ahora.

El desayuno consistió en algo rápido huevo con tocino, rápido de preparar y al mismo tiempo no tan pesado para el estómago, miraron la hora, todavía tenían tiempo para recoger a los donceles, llevarlos a la escuela y después ir por _aquella persona_ al aeropuerto y llevarla a la escuela de mujeres Himawari. Después ellos irían a la preparatoria a _estudiar_ y cuidar de sus donceles.

-Vamos – dijo Toneri.

Kimimaro solo asintió y salieron de la casa, con 3 portafolios, una bolsa oscura y una mochila. Subieron al auto y retrocedieron un poco ya que tenían que recoger a los donceles y dejarlos en la escuela, y así lo hicieron tocaron el claxon y los chicos salieron junto a sus hermanos a los cuales también llevarían.

 ** _((Yukihana: Jajaja –riéndose- Me gusto eso de que solo retrocedieron un poquito con el auto…))_**

Llevaron primero a los donceles a la escuela, luego llevaron al mayor y por último a la pequeña, ya que ella entraba un poco más tarde, de ahí se fueron directamente al aeropuerto. Al llegar exactamente un avión de Alemania aterrizaba.

-Bienvenida a Japón. -dijo Toneri con una sonrisa al visualizar a la persona que esperaban.

-Aig…-se le trabo la lengua y los tres empezaron a reír.- Ich scheine schwierig, Japanisch sprechen sein. **_(Me parece que me será complicado hablar japonés)_** – hablo en su idioma natal la chica.

\- Nun nicht kostete uns viel Sie gelernt japanischen vor und sprach mehr Japaner als Sie. **_(Bueno, a nosotros no nos cuesta tanto ya que aprendimos japonés antes que tú y hemos hablado más japonés.)_** – hablo Kimimaro con una sonrisa.

\- Du hast recht, gut, wenn ich will, um zu überleben, müssen schnell die japanische anpassen **_(Tienes razón, bueno, si deseo sobrevivir, tendré que adaptarme rápido al japonés.)_** -dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.- Wie auch immer. Nimm mich schnell mit Karin, die seltsame. **_(Como sea. Llévenme rápido con Karin, la extraño.)_**

\- Ja, Lassen. **_(Si, vamos)_** – contesto Toneri ayudando a la chica a cargar con sus maletas.

-¿Arigatou…? –dijo en japonés con duda.

-Sí, así se agradece. -dijo Kimimaro sonriendo.

-Bien, a adaptarme se ha dicho.-su japonés fue más fluido.

Contando la llegada de la chica, eran ahora 3 personas que venían de Alemania; faltaban otros 3 o quizás llegarían más, aun nada era seguro. Salieron del aeropuerto, se acercaron al auto, metieron las maletas a la cochera y partieron.

 ** _((Yukihana: me canso de traducir XD así que hablemos en el supuesto "Alemán"))_**

 **- _Ten, ponte esto._** -dijo dándole la bolsa- **_Ahí viene tu uniforme que llevaras, estarás en el mismo salón que Karin obviamente._**

 **- _De acuerdo_**.-dijo empezando a sacar el uniforme de la secundara Himawari para ponérselo.- ** _Toneri, no vayas voltear o conocerás el color de tus intestinos_**. -advirtió la chica.

 ** _-Para tu información estoy manejando… así que no puedo mirar hacia otro lado que no sea hacia enfrente. Y no me considero asaltacunas. Prefiero a alguien como Gaara o Naru._**

 ** _-Tengo que prevenir._** -dijo la chica empezando a cambiarse _.- **Y si los demás te escuchan decir eso, no volverás a ver la luz del día, porque quedarías sordo o ciego por la golpiza que te den**._

 ** _-¿Y porque no adviertes a Kimimaro?_** **-** se quejó el oji-cielo.

 ** _-Es doncel y no me siento tan cohibida. Además confió más en él._** -dijo la chica.

 ** _-¿Piensas que soy un pervertido?_** – dijo ofendido Toneri.

 ** _-No, pero puedes voltear para otras cosas y verme sin querer._** -dijo acabando de vestirse la chica.- _**Ya está. Solo faltan lo zapatos.**_

 ** _-Pues que bien, ya llegamos._** -desabrochándose el cinturón para bajar al igual que los otros.

 ** _-Este es tu portafolio, no vayan hacer de las suyas tú y Karin. No estamos en Alemania para hacer nuestra santa voluntad, debemos de llamar lo menos posible la atención, ¿entendido?_** -ordeno el oji-verde mirando a la menor quien solo asintió.

 ** _-Sí, señor_**.-dijo en pose militar la chica sonriendo.- **_Ya suficiente tenemos con la deuda de Deidara, ¿cierto?_**

 ** _-Guau, alguien hizo su tarea._** –dijo Kimimaro con una sonrisa.

 ** _-Vamos, ve y reúnete con Karin después de 2 largas semanas_** _._

 ** _-Hai._**

 ** _-Cuídate Ino._** -dijo Toneri acariciando los cabellos largos de la chica.

 ** _-Más bien seria; "No mandes a nadie al hospital, Ino"_** -dijo la rubia haciendo reír a los chicos.

 ** _-Tienes razón._** -dijo Kimimaro.- **_Protege a Karin._**

 ** _-Ese es mi deber. Bueno, me saludan a Naru-nii y Gaa-nii._**

 ** _-Lo haremos._** –dijeron.

La rubia asintió con una sonrisa y se acercó a la puerta donde la esperaba un doncel, al llegar cruzo unas palabras con él, para después adentrarse a la escuela.

Los chicos al ver como se adentraba, entraron al auto y partieron hacia la preparatoria Konoha. Una vez ahí, entraron bajo la mirada de algunos maestros. Se dirigieron a la sala de profesores ya que ahí les dijeron que estaría el director al no verlo en su oficina.

-Jiraiya… ¿sensei? – dijeron ambos dudosos.

-¡Oh! Chicos al fin llegan, sé que pidieron permiso para llegar tarde pero faltan 10 minutos para que haya receso, llegan muy tarde. -les decía en forma de regaño Jiraiya.

-¿Sensei… – llamo Kimimaro.

-…Nos va a regañar…-hablo ahora Toneri.

-…solo por hacer un pedido…-continuo Kimimaro.

-…del Abuelo Sora? -acabo de decir Toneri con una sonrisa y Kimimaro con la mano un celular de su bolsillo e igual con una sonrisa.

La última frase hizo sudar al albino mayor, no quería ser amenazado por el Doncel Mayor Uzumaki, la última vez que contradijo al doncel, mando a Tsunade para que le diera una paliza, quedando hospitalizado por medio mes.

-Bueno, si se trata de un pedido de Sora, no se le puede hacer nada. Hahaha. -reía el varón, todos los profesores que se encontraban ahí tenían una gotita de sudor, al igual que los albinos.

-Jiraiya -llamo por detrás de los chicos Orochimaru.

-¿Qué pasa Orochimaru?

-Tienes una llamada de Sora-san. -dijo. El albino mayor se congelo y miro a los más jóvenes acusadoramente.

-Nosotros no lo llamamos.-se lavaron rápidamente las manos los chicos.

-De acuerdo, cuando acabe el receso vayan a sus respectivas clases. Toneri estarás en 3-B de palabra y Kimimaro estas en 2-A con Gaara. -los chicos asintieron y salieron del lugar para ir a la cafetería, en su camino a ella sonó la campana saliendo varios chicos de sus clases para ir a comer.

Estaban bajo la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos, llegaron a la cafetería donde vieron a sus donceles, se acercaron y ellos al verlos les sonrieron.

-Hola chicos. -saludo Toneri sentándose junto al rubio.

-¿Apenas llegaron? – pregunto Gaara haciéndole señas al oji-verde para que se sentara junto a él, cosa que hizo.

-Sí, Ino les envía saludos, aunque más al rato los saludara como se debe.-dijo Kimimaro.

-Ya veo, así que ya llego. Eso me alegra, Karin se veía algo decaída sin ella pero ahora que está aquí, serán como lapas de nuevo.-dijo sonriente el rubio.

-Gaara – llamo Kankuro, los cuatro voltearon a ver a los mellizos que se acercaban aunque la rubia traía una sonrisa pícara hacia Toneri.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Aquí esta lo que me pediste sobre nuestro club de teatro.-dijo estirando una hoja hacia el pelirrojo quien la tomo y reviso.

-Gracias.

-¿Estas en el club de teatro Gaara? – pregunto incrédulo Kimimaro.

-No, lo que pasa es que soy el Vice-presidente del consejo estudiantil y necesitaba que esta hoja estuviera firmada por los miembros del club.

-¿Vice-presidente? Estoy seguro que fue culpa del abuelo Sora –aseguro Toneri.- ¿tú que eres Naru?

-Sí, fue el abuelo Sora y yo soy el secretario. -dijo Naruto.

-¿El presidente es...?- pregunto Kimimaro.-Espero no les deje mucho trabajo.

-Es Sasuke Uchiha.-hablo por primera vez Temari.

-Ya veo.-dijo Toneri.

-Así que tú eres el novio de Naruko. Se ven que se quieren mucho -más que preguntar afirmo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Claro que amo a Naruko.-concordó Toneri algo extrañado por el nombre, él estaba acostumbrado a llamarlo Naruto.

-Toneri…-dijo Naruto sonrojado.- ¿En serio me quieres? – pregunto con ojos de cachorrito feliz, ante esa imagen los varones estaban con un problemita en su cabeza de abajo y furiosos porque el Kitsune ya tenía dueño.

-Claro que sí. –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Eso me alegra –sonrió zorrunamente.

-Pues hacen buena pareja. -dijo Temari.- ¿Y tú Gaa…? – no termino de decir.

-Naru-chan, Gaara – dijo Sai acercándose a ellos, con el azabache quien miraba mal al oji-cielo.

 ** _*Es doncel ¡Genial! Gaara es mío… no, aún tengo a Naru-chan como contrincante. Aunque yo sé que solo es cariño, estoy seguro de eso pero… a veces los ojos de Gaa-chan muestran más que cariño hacia Naru-chan. ¡Ah! Que complejo. Pero tengo a un contrincante menos al ser ese albino doncel, ayer pensé que era varón.*_**

Se debatía mentalmente Sai, mientras traía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sai ¿qué pasa? – pregunto inocentemente Naruto como siempre.

-Nada, solo venía a saludar a sus amiguitos, no pensé que estudiarían aquí.-decía el peli-negro, los albinos y el pelirrojo notaron que no había odio en sus palabras así como ayer.

-Pues ya vez.-contesto Toneri.

-Oigan, interrumpieron mi pregunta hacia Gaara. -se quejó la rubia.

-Lo siento señorita. -se disculpó Toneri como un caballero.- Fue muy descortés de nuestra parte.

-Gracias… -Temari se sonrojo levemente ante la caballerosidad del otro, una vez recuperada procedió a terminar lo que había empezado- Nee~ Gaara-kun, yo pensé que ese albino…-señalando a Kimimaro.

-Kimimaro Otsutsuki. -se presentó ante la rubia quien sonrió.

-Sabaku No Temari.-se presentó ella y miro al otro albino.

-Toneri.-dijo simple.

-Bueno, pensé que Kimimaro-san era tu novio pero ya vi que estaba equivocada. -dijo ella desilusionada.

-¿Por qué piensas que no soy el novio de Gaara? – dijo el doncel albino mirando a la rubia.

-Bueno, eres doncel…

-Señorita Temari, el que sea doncel no significa que no puedo amar a Gaara. -dijo dejando a toda la cafetería callada.- No sé si este mal aquí en Japón, pero en Alemania el ser doncel no te prohíbe amar y casarte con otro.

-¿Entonces…? -decía mientras aparecía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y la felicidad se reflejaba en sus ojos aguamarina más opacos a los de Gaara.

-Kimimaro…-llamo Gaara por lo que volteo el doncel albino.

Todos en la cafetería abrieron bien grande los ojos, a excepción de Toneri y Naruto quienes sonrieron ante la imagen.

Los demás abrieron su boquita en una perfecta "O". Todo fue tan rápido, solo vieron como el doncel oji-verde había volteado ante el llamado del doncel pelirrojo y este le estaba besando, parecían muy gustosos ya que al separarse sonrieron.

-¡Kyaaa! – grito Temari feliz.

-¡Nooo! – Se escucharon otros grito, eran Tenten y Fuu quienes llegaban y miraron la escena con horror - ¡Gaara engaña a Naruko! – gritaron ambas chicas.

Se desmayaron las tres chicas haciendo que los Uzumaki's rieran y rieran, aun más cuando una cuarta persona se desmayó, claramente Sai quien no soporto lo que sus ojos negros acababan de ver.

 ** _*Definitivamente esto será divertido*_**

Pensaron los albinos.


	13. Bajo Lupa

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Soy Yukihana-Hime.

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión) / (La portada del fic esta en la pagina de Facebook)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 12 - Bajo Lupa -**

* * *

.

Los días pasaban, ya había pasado una semana desde que los Otsutsuki habían llegado, el rumor de que eran los novios/prometidos de los Uzumaki era la novedad más reciente e importante del colegio. Una noticia que el club del periodismo no iba a dejar pasar tan fácilmente, acosaban a los cuatro a sol y sombra. Les tomaban fotos donde se veían muy cariñosas las parejas, además que gracias a Fuu y Ten Ten se corrió el rumor del amor prohibido de los primos donceles, por lo que ya no sabían cuál era la verdad. Las pocas veces que los miembros del club de periodismo reunían valor para preguntar a los Otsutsuki, estos solo sonreían y contestaban en alemán, por el contrario cuando se les preguntaba a los Uzumaki solo reían o decían _"quien sabe, crean lo que quieran" o "¿somos…?" y_ dejaban la frase incompleta

Cuando los donceles Uzumaki´s estaban con los albinos, se dividían en pares y se veían como cualquier pareja amorosa, pero cuando Naruto y Gaara estaban juntos y solos, que era muy rara vez ahora con los recién llegados, tenían acercamientos sospechosos, por lo tanto era imposible saber que pasaba con ellos y que tan cercana era su relación.

Era la hora del receso, los demás alumnos estaban en la cafetería al igual que los Uzumaki y los Otsutsuki. Toneri y Kimimaro fueron por su comida y la de los donceles Uzumaki´s, que los esperaban en una de las mesas de la cafetería… ya era como una costumbre.

-Naruko ¿deseas ramen? – pregunto con una sonrisa el oji-cielo y con un tazón de ramen en la mano.

Al rubio le salieron brillos por sus ojitos, hacía tiempo que no probaba su amado ramen, sintió un impulso de abrazar, besar y decirle al varón que lo amaba, por el simple hecho de ofrecerle su platillo favorito… pero ¿y si lo descubren por comerlo? Esa duda fue lo que lo retuvo en su asiento, callado y mirando fijamente al varón y el tazón.

-Si no quieres, no te obligare. -dijo Toneri empezando a llevarse el plato al no obtener la reacción deseada por parte del rubio. Adoraba ver todo tipo de expresiones en el rostro del doncel, por lo que lo provocaba seguido y en esta ocasión que mejor que con su platillo favorito. - Dile adiós a este delicioso Miso Ramen. Pobrecito, fue despreciado…

-¡No! – Grito Naruto en voz alta, levantándose de su lugar y estirando los brazos para que le fuera entregado aquel delicioso platillo que amaba, pero al sentir las miradas de los demás comprendió que se había exaltado y hablo más bajo. – Digo… no es necesario, ya me lo trajiste y no podemos desperdiciar la comida. –se excusó mirando el ramen con un poco de baba escurriendo de su boca.

-Jajá. –reía fuertemente el varón, mientras el doncel albino y el pelirrojo reían en un tono más bajo, amaban a ese rubio.- Si, si… lo que tú digas, toma.

Se acercó de nuevo a la mesa donde se sentó y coloco el tazón enfrente del oji-zafiro, quien en realidad nunca miro al albino, su mirada se centraba completamente en el ramen.

-Itadakimasu –exclamo el pequeño Kitsune con una gran sonrisa para empezar a devorar su más grande amor.

-Naruko, cómelo despacio. –regaño dulcemente Gaara a su primo por casi atragantarse de los pobres fideos.

-¡Oh, sí! Lo siento –contesto apenado y separándose con mucho esfuerzo del plato que casi tenía pegado al rostro.

-No sabía que te gustaba tanto el ramen Naru-chan… -nadie sabía de donde había salido pero… ¡apareció!... era el escurridizo peli-negro, asustando a Naruto quien se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz desde su espalda.

-¡Sai!... ¡No me asustes así! –se quejó Naruto tocándose el pecho.

-Lo siento.

-¿Desde hace cuánto estas ahí? – pregunto Kimimaro seriamente, ya que él y su hermano no notaron la presencia del Ne al acercarse.

Era por culpa de las constantes apariciones de aquel varón peli-negro que comenzaban a preguntarse, sí es que estaban bajando mucho la guardia. ¿Cómo era posible que siendo expertos militares, un completo extraño apareciera de repente enfrente de ellos sin que lo notaran?

-Acabo de llegar. -contesto simple.

-¿Y el Teme… digo Uchiha-san? – preguntó el rubio corrigiéndose a sí mismo.

-No sé. Simplemente me dejo solo y se fue con una chica. –El peli-negro se encogió de hombros, ese tema era irrelevante para él- Cambiando de tema, Naru-chan ahora que lo recuerdo, habías dicho que te gustaba el ramen… ¿De qué lo prefieres? A mí me gusta el Shoyu Ramen.

El oji-zafiro se puso tenso, ya se imaginaba el motivo por el cual el azabache se pudo haber ido con aquella chica. Incluso él había tenido casi 40 declaraciones en menos de mes y medio, las cuales rechazo, no deseaba salir con nadie. Pero si Sasuke aceptaba a aquella chica, él…

-No es que le guste tanto, -salió en su ayuda Gaara al ver su mutismo.- simplemente Toneri confundió el menú. No está acostumbrado a leer japonés y mucho menos está familiarizado con la comida.

-Ya veo. –el rubio asintió.- ¿Entonces luego me aceptarías una invitación a un puesto de ramen?

El peli-negro se sentó enfrente del rubio, separando así al pelirrojo del doncel albino _"discretamente"_. Añadiendo una silla más a esa mesa que desde hacía unos días había sido solo de cuatro amigos alemanes. Sai odiaba el hecho de que estuvieran juntos, no soportaba verlos a menos de un metro de distancia, a pesar de que ambos eran donceles. El beso que se habían dado antes lo inquietaba, y más que después de aquello repitieron el beso un poco más apasionado. Después de todo le habían aclarado a Temari, que en Alemania había parejas de varón con varón, y doncel con doncel.

Los albinos miraron asombrados la osadía del varón que sin pedir permiso y sin avisar, había hecho eso. Kimimaro iba a reclamarle pero la mirada que le dirigió el varón basto para hacerle comprender que desde el inicio esa había sido su intención, dejándolo sorprendido.

Tenían que reconocer que aquellos primos de cabello oscuro tenían agallas para desafiarlos, a ellos... a un Otsutsuki. En realidad nunca les había interesado la jerarquía que seguían actualmente las familias nobles, pero de algo si estaban seguros; la familia Otsutsuki estaba por arriba de la Uchiha y aun así no eran tratados como tal.

Gaara por su parte no se alejó, ni se inmuto ante el varón y sus acciones, siguió degustando sus alimentos tranquilamente y atento a la conversación de sus acompañantes. Aunque siendo honesto, quería reírse por la cara perpleja de sus amigos albinos ante Sai y su hazaña.

-¿Entonces aceptaras? –repitió Sai al ver el silencio del doncel oji-zafiro.

-No lo sé. Déjame pensarlo. –fingió desinterés el rubio aunque por dentro moría por ir y probar de diez ramen diferentes.

-¡Anímate! Se llama Ichiraku Ramen y el ramen es exquisito ahí. Claro, también Gaara está invitado, si es que le gusta el ramen.

-No lo he probado para decir que me gusta o no. -dijo el Tanuki.

-Pues si me aceptan la invitación a Ichiraku Ramen, te encantara. ¿Qué dicen? – pregunto más que emocionado al no ser rechazado totalmente.

-Lo pensaremos. -dijo Gaara tratando de no reír por ver a su primo conteniendo las ganas de atragantarse con el ramen que disfrutaba con tranquilidad fingida.

-Copia-Barata ¿todavía no has comido? – pregunto Sasuke llegando junto a ellos.

-No ¿porque? – pregunto extrañado, su primo se estaba preocupado por él, eso sí era raro.

-Toma –le estiro un obento- Y tu come esto…–le dio otro al rubio quien lo miro extrañado- …el ramen no es sano… ¿te gusta el ramen? – pregunto al verlo con el tazón y reparar en el detalle.

Se sentó al lado de Naruto separándolo de Toneri, como si fuera lo más normal y ese fuera su lugar. La osadía extraño más a los presentes, ¿es que en Japón nadie pedía permiso para irrumpir una reunión amistosa?

-No… lo acabo de probar.-dijo el rubio algo nervioso, Sasuke estaba a su lado.

El comentario extraño a Sai, quien olvido toda inquietud de inmediato al ver al pelirrojo sonreírle.

-Ya veo, pues no te hagas adicto a eso que es malo para la salud, tiene mucha grasa y no sé porque les gusta. A ti y al Dobe. -dijo quejándose del platillo, un golpe bajo para el rubio, quien quería gritarle la grandeza del Ramen, aun así se callaba, todo fuera para no tener más similitudes con el _"Dobe"._

-Ya…ya veo.-decía aguantando el enojo el Kitsune.

-¿Y qué es esto? – pregunto el peli-negro abriendo el obento.

-Unos donceles me los dieron. -dijo sin interés el azabache.

-¿Te comerás los tres? – pregunto Sai.

-No, por eso te di uno y al Usuratonkachi otro. -explico Sasuke abriendo el que él tenía.- ¡Demonios! tiene mucha comida dulce. -se quejó.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta lo dulce?- le dijo Gaara. El azabache lo miro retadoramente, aquel doncel se burlaría de él, lo intuía. Nunca se dirigían la palabra de no ser por trabajo del consejo

-No. –contesto secamente.

-Por eso eres un amargado. -le contesto el Tanuki con burla. ¡Lo sabía!

-Estos son Sándwiches –dijo el rubio interrumpiendo la pelea- ¿No los quieres? tienen tomates.

-¿Y? – pregunto el azabache extrañado.

-Te gusta el tomate. -dijo Naruto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y cómo es que lo sabes? – preguntó el azabache mirando seriamente al rubio, quien trago duro.

 ** _*En verdad, soy un Baka*_**

Se recriminaba así mismo el doncel.

-Pues…Etto…

-Eso es de dominio público, Uchiha. -como siempre el pelirrojo fue en su ayuda.- Nosotros lo escuchamos de unos donceles, hace poco.

-Así es. -concordó el rubio.

-Pero…-llamo la atención el peli-negro – Si es de dominio público que a Sasuke-Bastardo le gusta el tomate ¿porque siempre le dan lo que no le gusta?

Todos se sumieron en un silencio, los alemanes no sabían que decir… mientras que los primos azabaches esperaban una respuesta coherente.

-…Los donceles somos muy especiales con la comida ¿entendiste, Narr? -concluyo Gaara, no diría nada más.

-Soy Ne, no Narr. Supongo que todavía no te acostumbras al japonés. -dijo Sai corrigiendo al pelirrojo por su apellido.

En esos momentos a los albinos y al rubio se les escapo una leve risita que intentaron ahogar con una mano en su boca.

 ** _(Yukihana: Para que se entienda lo de más adelante, les digo. Narr es una palabra Alemana y significa Bufón o al menos eso me dijo google XD En caso de equivocarme, ¡Google me mintió! )_**

-Entendiste mal, Sai. Gaara te está dando un apodo… -dijo el rubio intentando contener una sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro, no quería delatar a su primo.

El rostro del pelinegro se ilumino de alegría…

-¿En serio? – pregunto con ilusión.

-Así es. –Contesto el pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa. Por su parte Naruto continuaba tratando de no reírse al igual que lo albinos.

-No es común que Gaara le dé un apodo a alguien. –dijo Kimimaro siguiendo el juego.

-¿Ni siquiera a Kimimaro-san y Toneri-san? – pregunto aún más ilusionado.

-No…-contesto Gaara.

Los albinos empezaron a reír tomándose el estómago, ya no podían más, el rubio se aguantaba su risa aun.

-Narr… suena bien. -concluyo feliz el peli-negro.

-¿Seguro? ¿Entonces por qué se ríen? – pregunto el azabache molesto.

-Solo están de envidiosos, mira… les duele el estómago de la envidia. -decía el peli-negro y todo porque había leído que cuando las personas están de envidiosas les dolía el estómago de coraje y en esos momentos los albinos se agarraban el estómago.

-Pues no lo parece, simplemente parecen burlarse de ti. Deberías de investigar que significa, Narr. -le aconsejo el azabache.

-Es un apodo de mi Gaara, no dudare de él. -aseguro el peli-negro inocentemente.

-Baka.

-¿Celoso, Uchiha? – pregunto con arrogancia el pelirrojo, opto por ignorar el comentario del otro peli-negro sobre ser de su propiedad.

-Ya quisieras Doncel prepotente.

-Estas celoso… Mira… para que veas que soy bueno, te pondré un apodo.

-No es necesario. No quiero nada de ti, ni siquiera un apodo.

-No me importa lo que tú quieras, te daré uno. Serás… Mmm… Unglücksrabe – dijo al fin. El pelinegro se moría de la envidia, su primo también gozaba del privilegio de tener un apodo.

 ** _((Yukihana: Unglücksrabe también es una palabra Alemana y significa Desgraciado e Infeliz… como dije, según google \_** **(-.-) _))_**

-No sé qué significa pero lo investigare y espero no sea nada malo Doncel prepotente. –Amenazo al pelirrojo quien sonrió con burla.- O me las pagaras.

Sin duda los albinos se rieron a no más poder. Con las caras de emoción del peli-negro durante el resto de ese día, sentían cierta obligación por aclararle lo del apodo, pero su lealtad hacia el doncel pelirrojo que amaban, se los impedía. Ya se disculparían después con Sai.

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

El consejo estudiantil hacia un buen trabajo y todos los maestros los felicitaban por eso. Todo estaba bien con excepción de que el azabache estaba de muy mal humor últimamente, nadie se explicaba el por qué, a excepción del peli-negro que se hacía ya a la idea, ya que él también se sentía así, mas no lo demostraba tanto como el azabache.

-Aquí solo podemos estar los miembros del consejo y ¡Ellos no son miembros! –Estalló Sasuke de repente asustando a todos, había soportado durante un rato pero ya no podía más, la interacción del Uzumaki rubio y el varón albino lo tenía al límite. El detonante fue verlo platicando muy amenamente en alemán sobre quien sabe qué cosa, ¡estaban muy juntos!- ¡¿Por qué sus lapas están aquí?!

-¡Oye! No somos lapas…– se quejó ofendido Kimimaro, dejando de leer el libro que tenía en manos.

-…Somos sanguijuelas. -aclaro Toneri con burla.

El rubio empezó a reírse al igual que el pelirrojo y después de ellos los demás, a quienes en realidad no les importaba la presencia de los hermanos albinos, incluso podrían decir que les agradaban. La única molesta al igual que los primos azabaches, era Haruno Sakura, le molestaba sobremanera el interés que el Uchiha mostraba últimamente en el doncel rubio. En varias ocasiones los había encontrado hablando en el salón del consejo estudiantil… ya fuera a solas antes de que llegaran los demás o después de que la mayoría se fuera, incluso había notado que se sentaban juntos a comer durante el receso.

-¡Afuera! -dijo Sasuke aún más molesto, odiaba principalmente al varón albino.- ¡No pueden estar aquí!

-Déjalos Sasuke-kun, a final de cuentas están ayudado. -dijo Sakura con la única intensión de que su amado Sasuke se diera cuenta de que el rubio tenia dueño.

-¡Afuera dije! –determino Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, saldremos. -dijo Kimimaro levantando las manos como si fuese un acusado.- Esteramos afuera del salón por si necesitan algo. -les dijo a los donceles quienes asintieron.

Toneri se acercó una vez más a Naruto susurrándole algo al oído y después lo beso en la mejilla… el rubio solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Sasuke estaba furioso. ¡Era el colmo! Esos albinos eran unos desvergonzados.

-¡Ahora! –volvió a gritar el varón Uchiha.

Sin más los albinos salieron, todo estaba en silencio, Sasuke se sentó de nuevo en su silla suspirando, intentando aligerar el enojo. Estaba harto de ver a esos intrusos alrededor del doncel rubio incluso durante ese rato, donde se suponía solo debían ser los integrantes del consejo… ¡¿Es que nunca se separaban?! ¡Ya tenía suficiente con compartir ese tiempo al lado de Naru, con el doncel prepotente! Ante ese pensamiento abrió los ojos, levanto rápidamente el rostro en busca del rubio pero a quien vio primero fue al pelirrojo que lo miraba enojado…

-Amargado. -fue lo único que dijo Gaara para después ponerse a trabajar, sacándole una venita al azabache.

-Doncel prepotente. –dijo él para ponerse a leer de nuevo los papeles que estaban en su escritorio. -Por cierto Copia-Barata. -llamo el azabache dejando los papeles de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke-Bastardo? –dijo volteando a ver a su primo, un poco alegre porque los intrusos no estaban ya.

-Necesito que hagas un presupuesto para comprar unas cámaras de vigilancia.

Ese comentario llamo la atención de todos. La escuela ya tenía suficiente seguridad al ser una de las mejores de todo Japón, ¿entonces porque necesitaban más cámaras?

-Claro ¿para qué? – pregunto interesado.

-Por esto…-abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco un pequeño ramo de flores, era un pequeño ramillete de flores blancas.

-¡Ah! Son Milenrama. -dijo el rubio al observar el ramo.

-¿Conoces las flores? – pregunto el azabache mirando con cierta curiosidad al rubio.

-Sí, como dije, son Milenrama. -contesto inocentemente el rubio con un leve sonrojo por la atención del varón.

-Como se llamen, quiero un presupuesto para las cámaras para saber quién es él o la, que deja esto cada día en mi pupitre desde hace dos semanas. –explico el azabache.

A los demás les cayó una gotita, ¿quería cámaras de seguridad solo para eso? Sencillamente podía creer que era alguno de sus muchos admiradores e ignorarlo como sabían qué hacía.

-De acuerdo…

-¡Claro que no! –Exclamó el Tanuki interrumpiendo a Sai.- No haremos ningún presupuesto solo por tus _florecitas_ , si quieres trae una cámara de tu casa y la pones en el salón y ya…

 ** _*¿Eh? Yo quería jugar a los vigilantes*_**

Pensó infantilmente Sai.

-…Y tu –señalo al peli-negro – No jugaremos a los vigilantes, Narr.

-Pero no dije nada. -se defendió

-Pero lo pensaste. -lo acuso Gaara.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No te metas en mi cabeza, bueno… si, pero… la verdad debería estar enojado porque estas en mi cabeza pero como eres tú, no hay problema.

Desde afuera se escucharon las risas de los albinos, quienes escucharon todo y empezaban a reír, en verdad la estaban pasando genial en Japón. Últimamente solo se dedicaban a reír. Aquellos varones peli-oscuros que estaban tras sus donceles, los mataban de la risa…

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Llevaban un poco más de un mes como miembros del consejo estudiantil y a pesar de seguir con sus diferencias comenzaban a trabajar como un equipo de verdad.

Esa mañana habían tenido la reunión con los capitanes de los diferentes clubes deportivos y culturales de la escuela. Junta en la que habían acordado los diferentes horarios en los que se usarían las instalaciones del colegio, así como la distribución de los salones para los club. El responsable de juntar los reportes y peticiones de cada club era Naruto, acción que comenzó a realizar una vez que la jornada escolar había concluido.

Gaara se había ofrecido a acompañarlo pero este se rehusó, proclamando que Toneri estaría todo el tiempo a su lado. El albino por su parte le prometió al pelirrojo que estaría siempre al pendiente del rubio, pidiéndole enfrente de todos los demás miembros, sin vergüenza alguna –según él, no tenía porque- que los dejara estar a solas, ya que desde que habían llegado no habían tenido tiempo para ellos dos solos. Comentario que molesto sobremanera al Uchiha y su día se volvió amargo.

 **….**

Ya había pasado casi una hora desde que el rubio y el albino se habían ido a hacer la diligencia, un poco preocupado por su tardanza, Gaara se levantó de su asiento siendo seguido por el albino menor que entendió sus intenciones. Aunque ambos sabían que si algo le hubiera pasado a Naruto, el otro guardián les avisaría, no les quitaba la sensación de preocupación.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, doncel arrogante? –Dijo el Uchiha desde su escritorio.- Todavía hay trabajo.

-A donde vaya no debería importarte, Unglücksrabe. Aun así… te lo diré, solo porque no tengo tiempo de lidiar con tu orgullo…-Sasuke arrugo el ceño debido a que el pelirrojo adivino que no lo dejaría salir del salón hasta que le contestara.-… Iré a buscar a Naru.

-Ya veo que te preocupa que este solo con aquel tipo. –El azabache le miro y hablo con burla.- ¿celos?

-Acepto que estoy preocupado ya que se tardan demasiado para algo tan simple como es recoger aquellos reportes, pero no siento absolutamente nada de celos. Toneri y Naruko pueden hacer lo que deseen, cuando lo deseen. Naru siempre regresara a mí. –Aseguro el Uzumaki con una sonrisa.- ¿No será que tú eres el que esta celoso?

El Uchiha le lanzo una mirada asesina, que hubiera dejado aterrorizado a cualquier otro, pero el pelirrojo era inmune a esas miradas. Gaara no estaba del todo seguro pero algo en su interior le decía que el azabache se sentía atraído por su rubio primo, esa era su razón por la que no habían aclarado la relación que tenían con los albinos, el pelirrojo estaba seguro de que cualquier duda que estuviera en la mente del Uchiha frenaría un posible acercamiento entre su primo y él. Sin decir ninguna palabra más, el Uzumaki y el Otsutsuki salieron del salón en busca de sus familiares faltantes.

 **….**

Se acercaba la hora en que la escuela cerraba sus puertas y los clubes terminaban sus actividades, y el enojo de Sasuke era más que notable. El secretario así como el vicepresidente no habían regresado. ¡¿Qué tan difícil era reunir unas simples hojas?! ¡¿Y qué tan difícil era buscar a una persona en un terreno limitado como lo era la escuela?!

¡Estaba harto de la espera! Así que decidió salir a buscarlos, principalmente a aquel doncel rubio de ojos azules, al que mando primero y nunca regreso. Los demás miembros del consejo se habían retirado, por eso pensó que sería el mejor momento para salir a buscar a aquellos primos tan malcriados.

 ** _*¡Es por esto que no le quito la vista de encima, estúpido Uzumaki y estúpido Sai por pensar cosas que no son!*_**

Pensaba el azabache, ya que anteriormente había discutido por enésima vez con su primo referente a su sentir por aquel doncel. Le había dicho que no era algo sentimental, que solo lo vigilaba ya que había notado que aquel rubio por mucho que enfrente de él se contuviera, era inquieto y hasta cierto punto ingenuo. ¡Corría un gran peligro por aquella personalidad tan infantil! ¡Era por la seguridad de él!...

 ** _*Alto… ¿por la seguridad del Uzumaki? ¿A mí que me importa lo que le suceda?... No debería… pero, ellos son parte del consejo… si, esa es la razón. Como presidente debo ver por los demás, me agraden o no*_**

Se auto-convencía el azabache. Sai iba acompañándolo ya que se había ofrecido voluntariamente. Sasuke iba a negarse pero el peli-negro le había dicho que él podía saber dónde estaría el pelirrojo y su primo, ya que por tonto que sonara, algo dentro de él se lo decía. No muy convencido con aquella explicación, había aceptado su ayuda por lo que después de arreglar sus cosas habían salido a buscar.

Sai desde hacía rato había terminado sus labores e incluso quiso acompañar a su amado pelirrojo en su búsqueda, pero al ver que el doncel albino lo acompañaría y que su primo Sasuke estaba de mal humor por su pelea con el Uzumaki, prefirió quedarse en el salón para dirigir a su persona cualquier arranque de ira que tuviera el azabache contra alguien del consejo. No era que le importaran en si los demás, solo lo hacía porque quería, aunque no lo dijera, apoyar a su irritante primo en quedar bien con el doncel rubio, a quien si le importaban sus compañeros.

De ese modo todo quedaría en familia ¿cierto? Y Naru siendo su nuevo familiar al relacionarse con Sasuke, le ayudaría a formalizar su relación con Gaara, ese era el plan. Quería al rubio y en verdad le agradaba la idea la idea de ser familia, por lo que no tenía remordimiento alguno.

-Mejor dime ¿hacia dónde vamos? -la voz molesta del azabache lo saco de sus planes, obligándolo a prestar atención a su alrededor y luego a su acompañante.- No me digas que todo ese cuento de que puedes sentir en donde esta aquel doncel prepotente fue un cuento.

Sai iba a protestar por el tono tan sarcástico que había usado su primo, estaba de acuerdo en que incluso él se burlaría de alguien que dijera sentir la presencia de la otra persona pero es que en verdad sentía donde podría estar su amado doncel, pero aun así se contuvo... no quería acabar con la poca paciencia que mostraba en esos momentos el Uchiha, en otra circunstancia lo hubiera hecho sin dudar, sin embargo en esos momentos no era bueno, podría quedar inconsciente por un golpe de Sasuke y él se iría solo, en la búsqueda de los donceles... perdiéndose así, la oportunidad de ver al Uzumaki pelirrojo.

-Ya estamos cerca. –contesto sin mucho ánimo.

Caminaron otros minutos hasta llegar al gimnasio en el que todavía se escuchaban algunas voces. Sai se encamino al lugar.

-Ahí están…-dijo Sai al ver que su primo se había detenido unos pasos detrás.- ¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke se había detenido por puro instinto, temiendo que su primo quisiera jugarle otra de sus bromas y lo encerrara en la bodega de nuevo, aunque no le molestaría si lo hiciera pero en compañía del rubio.

-¿Seguro que están ahí? –pregunto el azabache viéndolo con escepticismo.

-Naru-chan no sé, pero Gaa-chan está ahí.-dijo muy seguro el peli-negro.

-¡Baka! A quien es…-el Uchiha se quedó mudo al darse cuenta que se delataría al decir que a quien buscaban en realidad era a Naru y le importaba poco si el doncel prepotente estaba ahí.

-¿Qué? –inquirió el Ne, intrigado por el repentino mutismo de su primo, así como la expresión de su cara.

-Nada... Como sea, veamos si tu _"instinto"_ sirve.

Ambos primos azabaches se acercaron a la puerta del gimnasio, deteniéndose a unos pasos de haber entrado y observar un pequeño encuentro de básquet que se estaba llevando a cabo. Abrieron la boca sin articular palabra alguna, ya que en realidad no podían, estaban sorprendidos con la visión que tenían enfrente.

-¡Vamos Konohamaru-kun! –se oyó el grito de una de las compañeras del pequeño varón.

¿Qué hacia Konohamaru ahí? ¿No se había retirado del consejo, desde antes que Gaara? Sasuke lo había dejado irse más temprano, porque el menor ya no tenía trabajo pendiente ese día, por lo que no le vio problema en que se fuera a descansar. Sin embargo ahí estaba, gastando energía en un partido de basquetbol.

-¡Fuu pásala! –grito ahora Konohamaru pidiendo un pase debajo de la canasta.

-No puede ser…-susurro Sai con los ojos abiertos.

La peli-verde lanzo el balón a su compañero de equipo en el instante en que se lo pidió, pero gran sorpresa para ambos menores al ver que la pelota había sido interceptada por su rival, quien sin mucho esfuerzo hizo otro pase a su pareja para que encestara.

-¡Sí! / ¡Eso es! – los gritos de Gaara y Toneri llamaron la atención de los azabaches que seguían estupefactos por la escena frente a ellos, su vista se dirigió a la izquierda donde el varón Otsutsuki y el doncel Uzumaki animaban el encuentro sin prestarles atención.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? –pregunto al aire Sasuke.

-Es lo que ves…-dijo una voz desde su lado derecho.

Tanto Uchiha como Ne, dirigieron su mirada a quien contesto la pregunta. Encontrándose a un joven varón sentado en el suelo y recargado en la pared, que observaba con curiosidad el partido.

-Sarutobi…-dijo con molestia Sasuke.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine porque iba a ir a casa con Konohamaru, pero cuando él iba saliendo nos encontramos con Uzumaki Naruko y al Otsutsuki. –Contesto el varón desde el suelo y sin mirarlos a ellos, en realidad no perdía detalle del partido, su atención estaba absolutamente en los participantes así que inconscientemente contestaba a lo que le preguntaban.- Al parecer Konohamaru le tiene cierto cariño y respeto a Uzumaki, así que cuando le dijo que venía a recoger el último reporte, él se ofreció a ayudarlo. Los acompañamos hasta aquí y cuando creí que me libraría de algo tan problemático, a mi pequeño primo se le ocurrió retar al doncel rubio a un partido.

-¡¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer algo así?! –Dijo escandalizado Sasuke.- ¡Es un doncel! ¿Cómo es siquiera posible que el profesor aceptara tal acto imprudente?

-Que problemático. –Suspiro Shikamaru desde su lugar, no quería explicar nada sin embargo sabía que el azabache podría arruinar su entretenimiento.- Al parecer el hecho de que sea doncel no le importa a Uzumaki-san. En cuanto a Konohamaru tampoco le interesa. Mientras alguien sea mejor que él, siempre querrá retar a esa persona. Y al parecer no es su primer encuentro.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Shikamaru-kun? –dijo Sai.

-Han competido en varias ocasiones. No sé qué tan frecuentes han sido sus encuentros, pero mi Tío me llamo hace dos semanas preguntándome si sabía algo de las repentinas salidas de Konohamaru... últimamente llega de la escuela, al parecer come algo, descansa un rato y luego sale sin decir a donde va. Mis tíos se preocuparon por ello, así que pensaron que tal vez yo sabría, pero no era así. Hace unas semanas regresaba de hacer algunas cosas, y pase por el parque Bolt y ahí los vi... Konohamaru junto a otros de sus amigos, estaban compitiendo con ambos Uzumaki´s. Aunque Konohamaru perdió no lo vi frustrado como cuando pierde en otras ocasiones, por lo que tuve curiosidad... A partir de ese día, fui en varias ocasiones al parque a ver si se seguían dando esos encuentros y cuál fue mi sorpresa al verlos competir continuamente, aunque Konohamaru siempre pierde.

Mientras Shikamaru contaba su anécdota, Naruto y Kimimaro anotaron de nuevo, sorprendiendo a Sasuke por la habilidad del rubio, así como por su sonrisa que mostraba, evidencia de que se estaba divirtiendo mucho jugando.

-¡Solo uno más! –grito el capitán del equipo de básquet quien ejercía de árbitro de ese pequeño encuentro.

-¡Konohamaru, date por vencido! -le aconsejo Naruto al verlo querer quitarle el balón a Kimimaro.

-¡Jamás! -respondió el pequeño logrando su objetivo.

-¡Naru es todo tuyo! -grito el doncel albino, mientras intentaba entretener al compañero del Sarutobi.

Cuando Konohamaru estaba por lanzar el balón a la canasta, sintió como el esférico le era arrebatado sin mucho esfuerzo, viendo un borrón amarillo pasar a un lado de él. Intento recuperar el balón, por lo que no perdió el tiempo en empezar a seguir al rubio, sin embargo cuando por fin dio alcance al mayor, Naruto había saltado, lanzando el balón directo a la canasta para anotar.

-¡Fin del juego! -grito el árbitro deteniendo el encuentro en cuanto el esférico paso por el aro.- ¡Ganan Uzumaki y Otsutsuki!

-¡Noo! -grito Konohamaru cayendo de rodillas melodramáticamente.

-¡Sí! -gritaron los ganadores mientras celebraban.

-¡Una victoria más! -dijo Toneri al abrazar a su protegido.

-Buen trabajo Naru, Kimimaro. -felicito Gaara al acercarse.

Sasuke estaba quieto en su lugar, no podía moverse debido a la impresión que le provoco ver al rubio jugar básquet; casi todos los movimientos empleados por el doncel Uzumaki eran iguales a los que recordaba de su amigo Namikaze, era casi idéntico... por unos segundos creyó ver a su viejo amigo jugar. Conforme veía el pequeño encuentro su mente comparaba las imágenes de ambos rubios, era como jugar a encontrar las diferencias, las cuales eran muy pocas y a la vez muy importantes; altura y edad, detalle que podía resolverse si viera como es su amigo de infancia ahora; también estaba el hecho de que uno era varón y otro doncel, algo que en esos momentos parecía no importar, debido a que el doncel se negaba a comportarse como uno; otro asunto era el apellido, algo sin relevancia si lo único que hacía era compararlos físicamente; entre otras cosas…

-Ese último tiro fue fantástico.- felicito Sai atrayendo la atención de todos a él y su primo.

Naruto palideció y por unos momentos sintió el suelo moverse, el aire se resistía a entrar a su pulmones o tal vez era él, quien se negaba a respirar. Mientras su cerebro resolvía esa incógnita, su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse... Sasuke por fin había salido de su estado de shock y decidió acercarse al grupo de amigos.

-Debo felicitarte, Usuratonkachi. Parece que sabes por lo menos por donde hay que anotar. -su voz destilaba superioridad.

Sai se lamentaba internamente, tal parecía que su primo seguía negándose a ser amable con el doncel y la muestra era ese comentario. Molesto por aquella burla Naruto iba a responder, a base de insultos y gritos, dejándose llevar como su personalidad natural se lo pedía...

-¡Eres un...!

-Siento decirle que su comentario es más que absurdo. Por supuesto que Naru sabría jugar, ya que yo mismo le enseñe... desde que lo conozco le he enseñado cada cosa que sé sobre los deportes...-interrumpió Toneri ocultando detrás de si al rubio y dándole la cara al azabache, que frunció el ceño por verse encarado.-...Y como digno representante de la familia principal no puede permitirse cometer ningún error, no importa en qué campo.

Ambos Uzumaki's captaron la intención del albino mayor. El inicio de su oración, en la cual se refería a su enseñanza, era claramente para el azabache, defendiendo de manera diplomática al afectado. Por el contrario la segunda parte de su defensa era una advertencia disfrazada para Naruto, recordándole indirectamente que no debía protagonizar ningún escándalo que llamara la atención innecesariamente. El rubio exhalo todo el aire que pudo, en un intento de calmar la furia que sintió momentáneamente por el comentario del Uchiha: esa burla le había afectado más que nunca, debido a que olvido que Sasuke no sabía quién era y que claramente fue el capitán de básquet en la primaria. Deporte que no abandono aun después de irse a Alemania, era de las pocas que después del cambio aun sentía suyas, que lo hacían sentir que nada había cambiado y que todo era igual.

Los espectadores de tan divertido encuentro deportivo, deseaban felicitar a los ganadores y darles las gracias por permitirles ver tan fabulosos partidos sin embargo no sabían si acercarse debido al aire tan intenso que rodeaba a los de segundo año y al albino Otsutsuki. Fue el capitán de básquet quien se atrevió acercarse para felicitarlos, rompiendo aquel ambiente.

-Uzumaki-san...-todos voltearon a mirar al varón quien se sintió un poco intimidado por la atención de mas.- Perdón que los interrumpa, solo deseaba felicitarlos por haber ganado los tres partidos, y darle las gracias por aceptar el desafío de nuestro pequeño Kohai. –le dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose a Konohamaru- Siento, que puedo aprender mucho de estos improvisados encuentros; las jugadas que realizo, así como las tácticas fueron sorprendentes. Todos estuvieron magníficos.

Los donceles Uzumaki´s y los hermanos Otsutsuki, le dedicaron una sonrisa, unas más grandes a otras, pero demostrando a fin de cuentas que se sentían halagados por los comentarios. Los primos Uchiha´s se molestaron porque ambos donceles se habían ruborizado levemente por las palabras del varón. Y fue el rubio quien tomó la palabra, representado a todos sus allegados...

-Por el contrario, somos nosotros quienes le agradecemos por dejarnos jugar, después de todo interrumpimos su práctica. -Naruto dedico una segunda sonrisa al capitán provocando que se sonrojara.

Sasuke aumento su enojo, no quería que el rubio le sonriera tan fácilmente a alguien más, apenas y a él le sonreía. Naruto sintió de nuevo la falta de aire y se aferró a la ropa de Toneri, quien era el más cercano, estaba agotado.

Se habían llevado a cabo en total tres partidos, Naruto y Konohamaru participaron en los tres y su compañero cambio en cada uno... El primero fue Naruto con Toneri VS Konohamaru con el capitán del equipo; el segundo fue cuando llego Gaara. Ambos primos Uzumaki´s VS Konohamaru con Kokuo; y el tercero fue Naruto con Kimimaro VS Konohamaru y Fuu.

Todos se preocuparon al verlo respirar tan forzadamente, Sasuke iba a agarrarlo al ver que perdía fuerzas en las piernas pero Toneri había sido más rápido, atrayéndolo a su pecho y apretándolo con fuerza.

-Naru, es mejor irnos por hoy, estas agotado- dijo Kimimaro.

El rubio asintió sin decir palabra, el doncel albino lo sostuvo en lo que el mayor se agachaba dándose la vuelta, para cargarlo en su espalda. Una vez acomodado el doncel rubio, Gaara se disculpó por preocuparlos y, asegurándoles que solo necesitaba descansar. Todos vieron partir a los alemanes. Sasuke y Sai un poco incomodos por no saber cómo actuar, principalmente el azabache quien ya sabía que el doncel padecía de algo.

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

En la Mansión Uchiha se encontraban todos en el comedor para cenar, Izuna era el que tomaba el lugar de la cabecera en la mesa, a su lado derecho se sentaba Itachi seguido de Sasuke, mientras Sai se sentaba del lado izquierdo de su Otou-chan. Estaban cenando mientras platicaban de temas irrelevantes, hasta que el peli-negro empezó hablar de su amado pelirrojo, hartando a cierto azabache.

-¡Ya cállate copia barata! - grito llegando a su límite.

-Y Oto-chan ¿te gustaría, Gaa-chan como yerno? - pregunto ignorando a su _"amado"_ primito, quien tenía una gran vena en la frente por ser ignorado por su odioso familiar. Además de que se encontraba pensativo por el doncel Uzumaki.

-Siendo sincero a como me hablas, me gustaría conocerlo pero todavía no lo conozco personalmente, por lo que no podría juzgarlo. -dijo el doncel mirando a su hijo.

-No te preocupes Oto-chan, cuando lo conozcas lo amaras.-dijo Sai con seguridad.

-Solo es un doncel prepotente, Tío. No le prestes atención a Sai, quien está más ciego que un topo de tierra. –dijo Sasuke volviendo a su comida.

-¡Oye! Gaa-chan es hermoso. -defendió Sai al pelirrojo- Si tanto quieres que deje de hablar de él, entonces tu habla sobre Naru-chan.

-¿Y porque tendría que hablar sobre ese Usuratonkachi? -pregunto con indiferencia fingida.

-Porque sé que te interesa. -dijo Sai con una sonrisa mirándolo superior.

-Yo también lo creo.-concordó Itachi- Quizás no lo conozca personalmente pero sé que estas interesado en él.

-Yo también lo pienso. -dijo Izuna sorprendiendo a su sobrino- Después de todo se te nota en esos ojos. Ese doncel debe ser demasiado llamativo, tanto… que incluso pudo obtener tú atención.

-Eso no es verdad –se defendió el azabache pero todos lo miraron incrédulos-…Esta bien, me llama la atención, solo eso. -aclaro con un leve carmín en su mejillas.

-Es bueno ser sincero Sasuke -dijo su tío con una tierna sonrisa.

-En total, si deseas ser sincero deja tu orgullo -dijo Sai.

-No es necesario que lo dejes siempre. Simplemente date cuenta que el orgullo a veces se interpone cuando algo importante se está yendo, en ese momento tienes que dejarlo a un lado.-dijo Itachi alborotando los cabellos de su Otouto. Internamente se reprendía por no haber seguido ese consejo antes, por miedo y orgullo nunca se le confeso al doncel Namikaze.

-¡No hagas eso! -se quejó el menor de los Uchiha, aun con el sonrojo de que todos le estuvieran dando consejos- ¿Porque todos están dándome consejos a mí? Mejor dénselos a la Copia barata, quien es el que más los necesita. Ya que _"según"_ sé yo, no es normal que el doncel que te gusta, te golpe. Esa no es una buena señal y más si este se deja golpear. Deja ya de ser masoquista. -le decía el azabache al peli-negro.

-No soy masoquista... simplemente estoy enamorado -dijo en su defensa, esas palabras lo decían todo para él, como se traduce: el amor te idiotiza.

-No creo que el amor te haga tan baboso.-dijo Sasuke mirándolo.

-En cierta forma si te deja baboso -afirmo Itachi.

-¿Tu de qué lado estas? Además, lo dices por experiencia ¿o qué?- pregunto el azabache.

-Del de ninguno y si, lo digo por experiencia propia. -aclaro el mayor. Los tres menores empezaron una disputa sobre el amor, los consejos, etc.

Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada del único doncel Uchiha, que los miraba una gran sonrisa, hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de una cena familiar tan animada.

 ** _*Se parecen a mis hermanos y a mí cuando éramos jóvenes._**

 ** _Siempre discutiendo sobre quien tenía razón. Ahora que lo pienso Madara-Nii se casó primero, algo que Fugaku-Nii y yo no creíamos imposible pero bueno, él fue el primero en ser padre, luego fue Fugaku-Nii y yo al último. Aún recuerdo como mis hermanos vomitaron después de haber salido de los partos de sus esposas, fue tan gracioso*_**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Por su parte otro varón aprovecho la noche para aclarar un asunto pendiente. El edificio blanco frente a él, se mostraba imponente. Había acudido a ese lugar en busca de ayuda… pero ahora al estar de frente a esa estructura, dudaba. Hacía años que no acudía sin ninguna razón ahí. Pero ahí estaba, de pie frente a la puerta de entrada, mirando entrar y salir a las personas. Suspiro, entre más rápido terminara con aquel tema, descansaría mejor.

Casi todas las piezas del rompecabezas estaban juntas. En momentos así, agradecía el ser parte de las familias nobles y que su padre trabajara con la familia Uzumaki directamente, podía acceder a diferente tipo de información para completar aquel misterio que llevaba hostigándolo desde la llegada del doncel Uzumaki Naruko y su primo.

Desde el inicio sintió que algo no estaba bien con aquellos miembros de la familia principal y estaba seguro que ocultaban muchas cosas. Había tanto misterio en su vida, así como en sus comportamientos. Había sido testigo de varias acciones sospechosas del doncel rubio y el cómo su primo pelirrojo lo cubría con algún comentario… y la llegada de los albinos no fue de mucha ayuda a la hora de cubrirlos. De antemano sabía que no eran malas personas pero eso no descartaba que ocultaran un gran secreto. Un secreto que aunque no le afectara directamente, era de vital importancia para aclarar si sus sospechas eran ciertas o solo producto de su imaginación.

Conforme iban pasando los días y él observaba al Uzumaki, comprendió que el comportamiento extraño del rubio se presentaba solamente frente al varón Uchiha, siempre serio, tranquilo y sumiso; y por el contrario enfrente de Ne o sus compañeros del salón, actuaba juguetón, alegre y vivaz. Entre más interrogativas surgían en su mente, mas confundido se sentía… era simplemente imposible que lo que su mente le daba como explicación, fuera siquiera verdad.

¿De varón a doncel? ¿Era siquiera posible esa situación? No, no, no… esa no era una opción. Nunca se había oído de algo semejante. ¡Nunca! ¿Y si, si fuera cierto? No quería cerrar su mente a todas las opciones, pero… es que creer esa teoría, era simplemente algo fuera de su conocimiento, tendría que hablar con alguien de confianza. Alguien lo suficiente capaz de escucharlo sin cuestionar su cordura, alguien con el conocimiento suficiente sobre el cuerpo humano y los géneros, así como de las mutaciones en los genes… y solo había una persona en Japón con ese basto conocimiento. Tendría que visitar un lugar que no era del todo de su agrado, y no lo visitaría nunca debido a las molestias que conllevaba ir a ese lugar, pero sentía que si dejaba sin resolver ese misterio perdería una vez más algo valioso, así como la cordura.

Una oportunidad más… solo una más era lo que pedía. Después de soltar un suspiro, intentado liberar la presión bajo la que se sentía, comenzó a caminar con paso firme hacia el interior del hospital. Todo terminaría ese día. Saldría de ese lugar con todas sus dudas resueltas.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

Naruto estaba cansado, agotado… exhausto. Toda la semana se sintió observado pero sobre todo ese día aquella sensación había sido más intensa y molesta que otras veces. Sus intentos de distraerse de aquel sentimiento de sentirse observado habían sido inútiles. Estaba molesto y no quiso comentarles nada a los demás para no preocuparlos. Tenía entrenamiento militar y se sentía confundido… ni que hablar de que los demás tenían también aquel entrenamiento y ellos no sentían nada, eso podría considerarse paranoia. ¡Genial! Ahora también era paranoico.

-¿Qué sucede Naru? –pregunto Gaara parado enfrente del escritorio de su primo.

En esos momentos se encontraban en el salón del consejo estudiantil y todos habían notado el aura oscura que provenía del rubio. Aquel hermoso doncel risueño que les alegraba el día a algunos de sus amigos y a su primo con su alegre actitud, se había estado comportado raro pero no sabían si era bueno intervenir o no. Discretamente los demás integrantes del consejo miraban de reojo a los primos donceles, estaban por terminar sus horas de trabajo en el consejo por lo que se estaban tomando su tiempo.

-No pasa nada…-le contesto a su primo sin mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que al encontrarse sus miradas el contrario sabría la verdad, por lo que solo "leía" los papeles que tenía en mano.-…Estoy bien.

Gaara lo miro incrédulo, lo conocía mejor que nadie, sabia cuando mentía o se guardaba las cosas para sí, las señales eran claras y se manifestaban en ese momento; el rubio evitaba la mirada, hablaba muy bajo y tranquilamente, se distraía con otra cosa para fingir indiferencia, entre otras más… por lo que no se alejó y prosiguió a insistir.

-Habla. –le exigió, obligándolo a mirarlo a la cara con su mano en el mentón del rubio y le insistió con la mirada a que hablara o le sacaría la verdad a la fuerza si era necesario.

El oji-azul le mantuvo la mirada, no podía doblegarse… no… o mínimo hasta estar seguro que aquella sensación no era producto de su paranoica mente y su deseo de no ser descubierto.

-Naru será mejor que hables –le aconsejo Kimimaro viendo el intercambio de miradas entre ambos donceles.- Somos dos contra ti ahora.

A pesar de las constantes exigencias del azabache por que los albinos abandonaran el salón del consejo, seguían ahí dentro ya que habían notado a su protegido rubio un poco alterado esos días, no querían arriesgarse a que le diera un ataque y ellos estuvieran lejos. Como guardaespaldas y amigos del doncel menor habían pedido a Sora Uzumaki que diera la orden para que lo quitaran del consejo, ya que suponían era mucha carga para él, pero al no poder dar una razón justa del porqué de tal petición, el doncel mayor se negó… si tan solo pudieran decirle de los ataques que tuvo el rubio hubiera sido aceptada su petición, pero de sobra sabían que el involucrado se negaría.

-Habla. –Ordeno Toneri, siendo el mayor de los cuatro, los otros tres menores le tenían cierto respeto y estaban acostumbrados a obedecerle debido a la jerarquía militar a la que estaban acostumbrados. Toneri era dos rangos mayor, a ellos y por ello acataban la orden sin mucho recelo.

Naruto, conocía de sobra la terquedad de su primo pelirrojo y el tono autoritario del mayor de los albinos por lo que concluyo que era mejor decir todo ahora y que lo consideraran loco, o tal vez lo ayudarían. Todos los miembros del consejo estaban en completo silencio manteniéndose atentos a la plática de los extranjeros, no eran chismosos… solo se preocupaban por su compañero y amigo rubio, quien ese día actuaba tan raro que hasta ellos lo notaron. Naruto suspiro con pesadez antes de hablar.

-La verdad es que…

Dejo a inicio su explicación porque el abrir de la puerta del aula se escuchó en aquel momento interrumpiéndolo. Todos los presentes miraron al culpable de aquel ruido… Naruto fue el último en voltear, ya que al verse interrumpido cerro los ojos agradeciendo internamente a su salvador. El salón se llenó de murmullos al reconocer al recién llegado, era una gran sorpresa. Cuando el oji-azul abrió los ojos y miro a la persona que lo interrumpió se encontró con unos ojos negros que ya conocía…

-Shikamaru…-susurro levantándose de su lugar.

-¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? –pregunto Sai mientras se acercaba a él.

-Quiero hablar a solas con Uzumaki…

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –pregunto Gaara asumiendo que era con él con quien quería hablar el varón, por su semblante serio creyó que era por la plática que habían tenido anteriormente en el salón, cuando pregunto por la familia Namikaze.

A Sai no le gusto el hecho de que ambos hablaran, sobre todo al ver la seriedad de ambos y el hecho de que el varón haya ido al consejo estudiantil buscando específicamente al pelirrojo, tenía que impedirlo...

-No contigo…-dijo el recién llegado-…con Uzumaki Naruko…

-¿Naruko? –pregunto confundido y con cierto miedo el pelirrojo, miro a su primo quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa y el desconcierto.

-Así es. –respondió el varón Sarutobi.

Todo el salón quedo en silencio, el mencionado quedo estático en su lugar… ¡Shikamaru quería hablar con él! No entendía ni porque. Había hablado varias veces con Shikamaru anteriormente, hasta se podría decir que había recuperado la amistad que tenían antes, pero nunca le pasó por la mente que quisiera hablar con él. Con recelo el rubio se acercó al varón Sarutobi.

-…A solas… -repitió con firmeza al ver como el pelirrojo se colocaba al lado del rubio para acompañarlos en su plática.

-¿Por q…?

-¡Jamás! –grito Sasuke desde su escritorio, interrumpiendo la pregunta de Gaara.

Todos lo miraron con gestos diferentes, entre ellos; Naruto y Konohamaru lo vieron con sorpresa; Kokuo y Neji se asustaron debido a lo repentino que fue el arrebato del azabache; Fuu lo miro con curiosidad reflejada en los ojos; Gaara y Sakura lo miraron con enojo, el azabache estaba mostrando más interés en el rubio de lo que ellos creían; Ten-Ten y Haku observaron con emoción la escena, las sospechas que surgieron en sus mente desde hacía semanas, referente a que el Uchiha estuviera interesado sentimentalmente por el Uzumaki rubio se iban revelando solas; por su parte Sai solo sonrió, su primo era tan terco que seguía sin admitir la atracción que sentía cuando era más que evidente; los Otsutsuki, veían todo tranquilamente, analizando cada detalle.

-¿Y porque? –inquirió Shikamaru.

Su voz saco a todo el mundo de sus pensamientos, y las miradas nuevamente se centraron en él, fue en ese momento en que Sasuke entendió lo que había hecho, pero le prohibió a su rostro reflejar el caos de emociones y sentimientos que tenía en el interno.

-Porque no hemos terminado de arreglar las cosas pendientes que tenemos aquí. –Se excusó tranquilamente volviendo a su asiento.- No puede perder el tiempo por ahí. Con quien sabe que cosas.

-No es cualquier cosa, es algo sumamente importante. –aseguro el oji-negro.

-Como sea. No me interesa… un NO es un NO. Uzumaki se quedara aquí. –Dijo posesivamente Sasuke.- Ni siquiera su primo te dejaría hablar con él a solas.

A Gaara le molesto de sobremanera el tono que uso el Uchiha al referirse a Naruto, como si fuera de su propiedad y el hecho de que lo usara como escudo a él, por lo que miro a su primo primero, al no notar alteraciones en él y al recibir un asentimiento de su parte, sonrió victorioso, tal parecía que al rubio también le molesto el atrevimiento de parte del Uchiha. Observo al varón en la puerta, no parecía tener malas intenciones con su primo y por los comentarios hacia su persona que había oído de Naru, sabia de antemano que no era peligroso, por lo que no vio a mal que quisiera hablar con él a solas… a fin de cuentas no es malo enamorarse y querer confesarse, dado el caso de que eso fuera lo que deseaba hacer el varón Sarutobi.

-A mí no molesta que hables con él a solas, si eso es lo que quiere Naru.

Sasuke miro mal al pelirrojo, ¿cómo osaba dejarlo mal enfrente de los demás? ¿Además, no que amaba a su primo? ¿Cómo lo dejaba ir con otro tipo a solas, si eran más que evidentes las intenciones de cortejar al rubio? Estaba molesto con el doncel prepotente, a él le negaba y hasta interrumpía en sus momentos a solas con Naru, por otro lado dejaba ir feliz de la vida a su primo con otro.

-Dije que hay trabajo pendiente. –la voz que utilizo sonaba autoritaria y a la mayoría hubiera doblegado, mas no así a los Uzumaki.

-En cuanto al trabajo, no se preocupen. –Dijo Gaara mirando rápidamente a Toneri y luego a Shikamaru en la puerta- Mi trabajo ya está terminado y el de Naru no es mucho, por lo que yo lo termino. Tómense el tiempo que necesiten.

Pelirrojo y azabache se fulminaban con la mirada. Por su parte los albinos salieron del lugar en silencio vigilarían al rubio desde lejos, esa había sido la orden disfrazada del doncel, cuando se refirió _"en cuanto al trabajo, no se preocupen"_.

Naruto recogió sus cosas y las guardo en su mochila, dándosela después a Gaara quien le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ambos donceles se sonrieron.

- **Sich hüten** **_(Cuídate.)_** -susurro Gaara en alemán en el oído al besarlo, Naru se limitó a asentir.

-Listo. –anuncio el rubio al colocarse al lado del varón que lo buscaba.

-Gracias. –le dijo al pelirrojo, se hizo a un lado para que el de menor estatura pudiera pasar. Ambos salieron del salón.

-¿Dónde quieres hablar? –dijo Naruto al darse cuenta que no sabía a donde dirigirse.

-Lo que quiero decirte tal vez tome un tiempo…-murmuro el más alto, más para sí que para su acompañante, aun así fue escuchado por el oji-azul.-…Vamos detrás de este edificio.

Shikamaru miro curioso al doncel Uzumaki, cualquier otro doncel se hubiera alterado al oír su propuesta, después de todo era un lugar solitario y ya casi no había personas en la escuela o cerca de ese edificio, sin embargo se alegró un poco al ver que su acompañante solo asintió y comenzó a caminar, al parecer el rubio le tenía confianza y ese era un punto a favor.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, Shikamaru le había pedido hablar a solas y detrás del edificio donde se encontraba el consejo. El lugar en si no importaba, lo inquietante era que quería hablar a solas con él y para ello espero a que la jornada escolar terminara… no quería creer que las suposiciones de los demás fueran ciertas, después de todo se trataba de Shikamaru, alguien a quien el consideraba un amigo desde que se habían reencontrado, -aunque el otro pensara que era su primera vez de tratarse- no quería suponer nada por lo que mantuvo la mente abierta a cualquier posibilidad…

Se detuvieron detrás del edificio, en medio de varios árboles que rodeaban la parte de atrás del edificio. Naruto sentía que su corazón explotaría, odiaba los misterios, ya que él mismo era uno. Solo podía rezar porque todo terminara bien.

Por su parte Shikamaru examino por última vez los alrededores para asegurarse de que estuvieran solos. Mientras observaba el lugar, noto que el doncel albino a pesar de que estaba a una distancia lejana los observaba, la pregunta era… ¿dónde estaba el hermano varón? También verifico que a pesar de que el pelirrojo había dado su consentimiento los observaba desde las ventanas del salón de al lado de donde anteriormente habían estado y que el Uchiha que aunque lo disimulaba, también los miraba recargado en las ventanas del consejo, les daba la espalda.

-Etto… Sarutobi-kun…-Naruto trataba de hablar normal, pero los nervios lo alteraban.- ¿Por qué vinimos a este lugar?

El peli-negro no pudo evitar sonreír y regreso su atención al rubio.

-Escogí este lugar porque necesito hablar contigo de algo muy delicado. Y a diferencia de un salón, en el que cualquiera podría estar oyendo detrás de las puertas, debajo de los escritorios o por fuera de las ventanas, estar al aire libre me permite ver lo que hay a mi alrededor, dándome libertar para detenerme, dado el caso de que alguien se acerque. De ese modo me aseguro que nuestra plática quede silenciada por el ruido exterior y cerciorarme de que solo seamos nosotros los que escuchen.

-¡Woow! –fue lo único que pudo exclamar.

El Uzumaki abrió los ojos con asombro, en realidad el peli-negro era asombroso, había pensado en todas aquellas desventajas y ventajas.

Sin embargo Shikamaru no había sido del todo honesto o al menos no había dicho todo. Había escogido también ese lugar para que los aparentes guardianes del rubio, pudieran verlos sin que se entrometieran de más en la plática y estuvieran tranquilos teniendo al rubio en su campo de visión todo el tiempo. Mientras que Gaara podría haber mantenido también un ojo en su primo dado que era detrás del edificio donde estaban, así podría estar tranquilo ya que eran extremadamente unidos, y él no deseaba que el pelirrojo interrumpiera a mitad de la conversación solo porque estuviera inquieto por la lejanía.

-Te escucho entonces. –Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí?

-Es algo importante y delicado como ya te he dicho –el oji-zafiro asintió.- por eso iré directo al grano. Solo quiero que me confirmes algo.

-Está bien…

-Tú eres Naruto Namikaze…


	14. Un amigo viene con la verdad

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Soy Yukihana-Hime.

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión) / (La portada del fic esta en la pagina de Facebook)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 13 - Un amigo viene con la verdad-**

* * *

.

-Tú eres Naruto Namikaze…-aseguro el varón.

Naruto palideció ante la mención de su anterior apellido y su verdadero nombre… sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente… Desde que el varón lo había llevado a ese lugar sintió que algo malo sucedería. Siempre había tratado de comportarse muy discretamente cuando Shikamaru estuviera a su lado, sabía lo inteligente que era y sabía que la segunda persona más peligrosa que podría descubrirlo, era precisamente el varón enfrente de él.

-¿Co…co…como lo supiste? – inquirió el rubio, en su voz se notaban sus nervios y sus ojos mostraban miedo.

-¿Ósea que ya no lo vas a negar? – pregunto ahora el varón.

-No… si… digo, lo que pasa es que…-el doncel no sabía qué hacer o que decir, caminaba de un lado a otro, intentando por lo menos decir una frase completa algo que la parecer no podía realizar su cerebro.

Deseaba salir corriendo pero sabía que eso solo lo perjudicaría. Su secreto más íntimo había sido descubierto y él era el posible causante. Miles de emociones se juntaban en su interior ¡Todo era un desastre! Se culpaba por ser tan obvio, a pesar de que se lo habían advertido. ¿Cómo negar algo que de antemano ya había confirmado con su actitud y gestos?

¿Cómo pudo confiarse? Tanto esfuerzo, tanto teatro… y para nada. ¿Cuál era su excusa? La verdad es que no había ninguna, simplemente debía aceptar la verdad; se confió. Se confió porque Sasuke no lo había descubierto y eso era lo que importaba, había recuperado de cierta forma aquella amistad que habían tenido en la primaria. Todo estaba bien, nunca se le cruzo por la mente que su antiguo compañero lo descubriera. No había entablado una gran camaradería con él en la infancia debido a que era de los más listos de la escuela, mientras que él era más del tipo deportista sin contar que se la pasaba con el _"teme"_ y Shikamaru con sus amigos.

Y aunque el Uchiha también era de los listillos, debido a su gran orgullo siempre buscaba competir con el rubio por lo cual eran inseparables. No dejaría que nadie, no importara en qué aspecto, fuera superior a él. Pareciera que su lema era _"Soy un Uchiha, por lo tanto soy superior."_ Desde que se conocían no podían evitar enfrentarse por cualquier cosa. Por más ridículas que fueran sus razones no dejaban y no deseaban, que el contrario los superara. Así nació su rivalidad amistosa, pero con Shikamaru fue diferente. No le caía mal, al contrario… ¡lo admiraba! Admiraba como el varón era libre, a pesar de que todos los profesores lo presionaran para cambiar su perezosa actitud por una más motivaba y el otro ni se inmutaba. Incluso gracias al básquet habían hecho una leve amistad en el pasado.

Pero en estos momentos todo era un desastre. Su cerebro era un campo de batalla; recuerdos, sueños, voces y muchas cosas más, atormentaban su mente a la vez, sin comprender nada y a la vez sabiendo todo. Pasado y presente, realidad e ilusión, verdades y mentiras, todo se fundía en un collage de imágenes y sonidos que solo alteraban su realidad y la confundían. Sentía su mundo caer ante él... Otra vez aquellas sensaciones... Otra vez sentía que le faltaba el aire, su visión empeoraba y el suelo se movía… estaba mareado y cada vez más ansioso…

…un sentimiento de soledad lo invadía, todo a su alrededor desaparecía siendo rodeado de absoluta obscuridad… ¡Se sentía solo!... ¡Estaba solo!...

Necesitaba sentirse seguro, necesitaba el calor y la protección de los brazos de Gaara... ¿Dónde estaba su primo? ¿Por qué no estaban juntos? ¿En qué momento se separaron? ¿Para empezar dónde estaba él? ¡Lo necesitaba! ¡Necesitaba a Gaara! ¡Se sentía morir! La oscuridad lo consumía de nuevo. Abrió su boca en un vano intento de respirar…

…La oscura soledad que amenazaba con cubrirlo de repente se desvaneció. Se sobresaltó al sentir en su hombro derecho una mano…

-Naruko… No, Naruto – escuchó la voz del varón pidiendo su atención. Naruto noto que estaba en cuclillas frente a él ¿En qué momento se había arrodillado? - No diré nada…

El tono de voz del varón demostraba sinceridad y tranquilidad. Poco a poco sus sentidos volvían. El rubio dejo sus temores a un lado y observo al pelinegro, sus ojos demostraban la esperanza que esa frase le daba. Sin embargo no dijo más, se limitó solo a mirar a su acompañante para que continuara hablando…

-…solo quería saber si en verdad eras tú. Nos preocupamos mucho cuando dejaste la escuela así como así… incluso más nos sorprendimos cuando descubrimos que ni el Uchiha sabía de ti. Sé que no éramos muy allegados en ese entonces como lo eras con él… pero de cierta forma… bueno, tu sabes… te consideraba un amigo. Y el que desaparecieras de repente fue un shock…

El rubio se sorprendió por sus palabras, la verdad es que él también consideraba al varón más que un conocido. Un leve tono rojizo se instaló en sus mejillas, ahora ya no sabía a quién preguntarle si esa reacción se debía a las hormonas de su cuerpo doncel o si aunque hubiera sido un varón se hubiera sonrojado. Bajando un poco el rostro para esquivar la mirada de su acompañante, Naruto proceso lo que diría sobre su condición.

-Lo siento, no quise preocuparlos. En ese entonces las cosas fueron un poco complicadas y estresantes para mi familia... –La voz del rubio le indicaban al varón que en verdad había sido difícil y estaba a punto de decir que no necesitaba explicaciones por el momento pero el rubio se le adelanto.-…Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en Alemania.

-Sé que no es el momento ni el lugar ¿pero podrías decirme lo que paso? –Se atrevió a preguntar al ver que el doncel era honesto con él.-…Pregunto porque aún estoy un poco dudoso… te conozco de una escuela de varones… y, bueno… tu eres un…

-¿Doncel? –inquirió el rubio al ver las expresiones que hacia el varón al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Entendía que Shikamaru a pesar de ser uno de los primeros de la escuela, en esos momentos su cerebro no razonaba como debería… y no lo culpaba, él estaría igual o peor… él hubiera reaccionado de una manera completamente diferente, juraría que iría gritando por toda la escuela sus dudas o se desmayaría de toda la información que tendría en esos momentos el oji-negro. El varón era considerado y sereno.

-Así es. –dijo Sarutobi. El rubio solo lo miraba con un temor reflejado en sus zafiros.

El varón al reconocer el sentimiento del temor sabía que algo así no era fácil de contar, además de que no quería que el rubio se fuera lejos de nuevo, por lo que prosiguió.

-¿Sabes? Me tomo tiempo asimilar en que un cambio así fuera posible, pero es que eran muchas coincidencias… Al principio pensé que me estaba volviendo loco… para empezar antes de preguntarte ya sabía que eras tú pero al verte mi mente seguía pensando que estaba loco al ver que eres un doncel en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero ahora que me lo confirmaste me siento aliviado de saber que no lo estoy y de ver que estas bien… ¿Puedo saber que paso? ¿Cómo es que tu… bueno, que eres un doncel? Claramente si tu deseas contarme, porque no te obligare, solo estoy feliz de que estas bien y podamos ser amigos de nuevo o eso espero…

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

 ** _Minutos después:_**

Gaara observo entrar al salón del consejo a Naruto, el doncel traía la cara agachada. Rápidamente se acercó a él y lo jalo de nueva cuenta a fuera del salón. Él había regresado hacer sus labores cuando no vio malas intenciones por parte del varón.

-Naru ¿qué pasa? -pregunto el pelirrojo al ver a su primo mmm... ¿deprimido? Eso suponía ya que no podía ver su rostro por que el flequillo del rubio lo tapaba, además de tener el rostro todavía agachado. Quizás no fue bueno que lo dejara hablar con el varón Sarutobi ¿y si le hizo algo cuando dejo de vigilarlos?

-Nada… bueno, si me pasó algo.-el pelirrojo se preocupó, mataría al varón Sarutobi si le hizo algo a su amor, nadie le hacía daño a SU Naruto. Pero al ver como su primo levantaba su rostro con una gran sonrisa se quedó quieto.- Pero nada malo, no te preocupes. – ahora si ya no entendía nada.

-Entonces ¿qué es eso tan bueno que te paso que te tiene con una gran sonrisa? -pregunto con curiosidad asomada solamente en sus ojos aguamarina. Lo agarro de las mejillas- ¿Fue lo que hablaste con Sarutobi? – volvió a preguntar, quería saber.

-Pues… mmm, te digo todo en casa. - el pelirrojo lo miro interrogante.- Precaución por si alguien escucha, es sobre mi estado.

Eso dejo más dudoso y preocupado a Gaara, ya que todo lo que tuviera que ver con el secreto del rubio era de preocuparse. Pero confiaría en su amado de que no era nada malo, por el momento.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** **.**

 **.**

Después de dejar a Gaara en su cuarto y haberle contado lo que hablo con Shikamaru, entro al suyo aventando sus útiles en uno de los sillones que tenía en su habitación. Estaba cansado, agotado. Se recostó levemente en su cama y cerró los ojos procesando todo lo ocurrido ese día… 1) Shikamaru había descubierto parte de su secreto; 2) Prometió no decir nada; 3) Le había dicho que lo consideraba un amigo.

Por el momento todo era seguro de cierta forma, lo preocupante estaba en que alguien ya lo había descubierto. ¿Es que era tan fácil saber la verdad? ¿Sasuke también lo descubriría?

Al inicio cuando se reencontró con el Uchiha, se propuso alejarse, mantener la distancia. Se prometió ser prudente pero tal parecía que el destino les quería juntos y creaba situaciones donde una cercanía era necesaria. El tenerlo a su lado era una tortura, un infierno… aunque también reconocía que amaba ese infierno. Aun así, una parte de él quería que el azabache creyera que era uno más del montón al comportarse lindo y tierno, quería que lo evitara como a todos los demás… deseaba convertirse en un cero a la izquierda en la vida del varón Uchiha. Su vida ya era un caos, no necesitaba que alguien se la complicara más de lo que ya estaba.

Tiempo después sintió que podían volver a ser amigos… eso… eso era suficiente, ¿cierto? No podía, ni debía pedir más. Se prohibió a sí mismo abrir viejas heridas, viejos lamentos… miles de veces deseo y rogo en silencio regresar a Alemania y quedarse ahí, estar con Gaara, solo ellos dos… solo necesitaba a su primo con él. Pero los constantes roces con Sasuke revivieron aquel sentimiento de rivalidad y amistad que sentía antes… aquel sentimiento que había escondido en el fondo de su corazón con candados y que se prometió dejarlo ahí… sin embargo su verdadero ser salía inesperadamente, tal vez alimentado por la constante convivencia con el Uchiha, desenterrando el deseo de serlo todo para el varón.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño aun sumergido en sus pensamientos, se desvistió casi robóticamente para tomar un baño, mirando al vacío… Se adentró en la bañera después de asearse el cuerpo y sumergido en el agua dejo que sus pensamientos fluyeran, que el agua se llevara todo…

Paso años intentado matar aquel sentimiento que cambio su vida, su ideología, su alma… su cuerpo: Amor. Aquel maldito sentimiento que se había negado a aceptar. Aquel malvado ser, que cuando fue recibido cálidamente, solo provoco estragos dentro de su vida.

¡Maldito sea! ¡Maldito sea ese desgraciado sentimiento! ¡¿Por qué tenía que sufrir a causa de un sentimiento que se supone te da felicidad?! Se juró que si alguna vez conocía a Cupido, lo ataría con una soga y lo colgaría de los pies en un acantilado. Por conocer y vivir con ese sentimiento ahora sufría, el amor le había arrebatado todo lo que una vez fue su mundo, y no conforme con eso, ahora amenazaba con quitárselo de nuevo.

Ocultaba cosas con respecto al incidente de su trastorno a sus padres, no era porque no confiara en ellos, sino porque ni él quería aun asimilarlo. En aquella época aún se sentía abandonado, sentía que lo habían lanzado a un lugar desconocido, abandonado a su merced, sin conocimiento alguno de lo que era, lo que debía hacer, lo que deseaba… todo, absolutamente todo era nuevo y atemorizante. No sabía que había pasado. Aun si se lo explicaban millones de veces, tal parecía que su cerebro no aceptaba ninguna explicación que no fuera: _todo es un sueño_. Solo el hecho de que fuera un sueño, explicaría todo lo imposible, todo lo irreal de aquel mal.

Un frio le recorrió el cuerpo, fue en ese momento en que noto que el agua estaba fría. Había permanecido mucho tiempo en la bañera. Dejo ir un poco del agua por el desagüe, una vez eliminada la mitad del agua de la bañera, abrió de nuevo la llave de agua caliente, manteniéndose otros minutos ahí para entrar en calor… Al salir se colocó su pijama con mucho cansancio, envolvió su cabello en una toalla y se dejó caer sobre su cama, cerrando sus ojos.

En aquel entonces se sentía frustrado, traicionado, olvidado, ignorado, confundido, aterrado y, muchas emociones y sentimientos más crecían dentro de él; pero el que se apoderaba de casi todo su ser, era… la soledad.

En Gaara encontró un refugio, una salvación, un lugar en el que se sentía cómodo y libre. El pelirrojo se había convertido en un oasis en aquel desierto de horror en que se convirtió su vida después del cambio. Estaba seguro que su primo lo apoyaría, sin pedir explicación alguna… sentía que era su alma gemela y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo. Gaara conocía todo sobre su desdicha y compartían el secreto de su vida. Gaara conocía cada minúsculo detalle sobre su vida, y él también sabía todo sobre aquel pelirrojo orgulloso. Ambos se amaban, ambos se cuidaban, se entendían y se apoyaban… eran uno.

Su relación era tan estrecha que en más de una ocasión en Alemania los vieron como una pareja amorosa, y al saber que eran familia, pensaban que era un amor prohibido lo que los unía. La verdad la idea no le molestaba, le proporcionaba un poco de felicidad… con ello Gaara seria de él… solo de él y viceversa. Ninguno parecía odiar la idea de un amor prohibido, un amor ilegal, una vida juntos. Después de todo se querían, se complementaban, se pertenecían… pero sabían de una fuente confiable que aquel sentimiento no era lo suficientemente para ellos. Era amor, sentían amor y lo sabían, ¿entonces porque no era suficiente?…

El rubio salió de su dilema al abrir sus ojos y notar que todo estaba oscuro. Al parecer mientras pensaba se había hecho de noche. Parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que reinaba en su habitación, fue en ese momento en que pudo ver en uno de los sillones de su cuarto a su amado primo, observándolo con una pequeña sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que amaba.

-La Tía Kushina me dijo que te subiera la cena, que no era bueno que no cenaras. ¿Quieres comer?

-Gracias… pero no, hoy no quiero comer.

Cuando Naruto se sentó en la cama se desenvolvió su cabello que se había secado, con sus manos lo cepillaba mientras veía como su pelirrojo se levantaba de su lugar y con paso lento se acercaba a él. Gaara gateo sobre el colchón hasta situarse al lado de Naruto, y alzando el cobertor de la cama se acostó ahí.

-Voy a dormir contigo. Hoy eres completamente mío. –aviso el de ojos aguamarina a su primo quien solo asintió y se recostó a su lado, abrazándolo en el proceso.

Había sido un día cansado y estresante. Tenía sueño. Junto su cuerpo al otro cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en el calor que emanaba su acompañante, quien lo abrazo pegándose aún más a él. Gaara yacía en sus brazos, eso le hacía bien. Sentía los brazos del pelirrojo alrededor de él, eso significaba que no estaba solo. El silencio que los envolvía era relajante, cálido y reconfortante. Pasaron una hora de ese modo, tal vez más… en realidad el tiempo no significaba nada, mientras estuvieran juntos.

-Te amo…

Fue el susurro que rompió el silencio y que le dirigió Naruto a Gaara, antes de perderse en el mundo de Morfeo.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

 ** _Inicio de Semana:_**

Todos estaban atentos de los movimientos de Naruto y Shikamaru debido a los rumores sobre la supuesta confesión que hizo el oji-negro al oji-zafiro. Era de pensarse que ese fuera el tema del día, ya que Shikamaru jamás había mostrado interés en nadie y no se sabía si podía ser perseverante o seria de los que se rendirían por ser rechazado una vez.

Muchos votaban más por la segunda opción, todos sabían de lo perezoso que era Shikamaru Sarutobi pero grave error cometieron… quizás.

-¡Hey, Naruko! ¡Buenos días Gaara, hermanos Otsutsuki! –saludo Shikamaru con una leve sonrisa, llegando a donde estaban los donceles y el varón. Los estudiantes que pasaban junto a ellos los miraban muy atentos, querían saber de primera mano sobre los acontecimientos que sucedían frente a sus ojos.

-Hola Shikamaru. -saludo el rubio con una sonrisa deslumbrante, se sentía más ligero. Se había quitado una preocupación menos de los hombros por lo que podía sonreír con más libertad.

-Buenos días. -fue el saludo de parte del pelirrojo y de los albinos solo un ademan de manos.

-Cierto, no los he presentado formalmente. -Decía el rubio- Shikamaru ellos son nuestros… mmm… ¿para que pensarlo? –se preguntaba el rubio. Le indico al varón que se agachara un poco debido a la diferencia de estaturas. Y con una gran sonrisa le susurró al oído al varón- …Son nuestros amigos pero que sea secreto.

-De acuerdo. Eres más travieso de lo que recuerdo. –le comento al oído con una leve sonrisa, bien podrían librarse de varios rumores los donceles, si aclararan su relación con los albinos.- Soy Shikamaru Sarutobi.-se presentó a los demás una vez se alejó del rubio.

-Toneri Otsutsuki. Un placer conocerte Sarutobi. –el varón tomo la mano que le ofrecía el oji-negro.

-Kimimaro Otsutsuki. Naru nos ha contado de qué sabes todo. Espero no hables. -dijo con voz amenazadora.

-Kimimaro…-regaño el rubio, no quería perder un nuevo amigo tan rápido por amenazas.

-Solo está preocupado por ti Naruko –le dijo Shikamaru– Y no se preocupen no diré nada que pueda dañarlo. Solo deseo ser su amigo.

-Eso espero, porque si vas con otras intensiones no te las dejare fácil – amenazo ahora Toneri.

-To-chan, no amenaces a Shikamaru. -dijo Naruto con un puchero.

-Pareces feliz. –comento Gaara mirando a su primo.

-Puede. No se la razón pero amanecí con buen humor hoy – comento contento.

La verdad es que contento era poco, el rubio irradiaba una gran felicidad, se le notaba con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos, su voz sonaba muy traviesa, sus labios no paraban de formar una zorruna sonrisa.

Las miradas de los alumnos alrededor eran de asombro, ¿qué significaba la felicidad del rubio? ¿Se habían equivocado los rumores y en realidad si acepto al varón Sarutobi? ¿Tenían una relación? ¿Qué paso con la relación que tenía con su primo Gaara o con el varón Otsutsuki?

-¡Ahh! ¡No entiendo nada! – escucharon el grito de un doncel que estaba cerca de ellos por lo que voltearon a ver, encontrándose con un doncel tirado de rodillas y jalándose de los cabellos.

-¡Es verdad! -grito otro pero varón- ¡¿Ya dinos quien es tu verdadero novio Uzumaki o al menos tienes uno?!

Ante eso los demás alumnos empezaron a gritarles cosas similares. A los donceles tanto como a los varones les salió una gotita, en serio se quemaban la cabeza los demás por nada, simplemente deberían de pensar en ellos y ya.

Tantos gritos, un montón de gente, eso se veía peligroso. Era mejor salir de ahí antes de que se hiciera un completo caos. Pero fue demasiado tarde, habían llegado los Uchiha's y el caos se armó, lo bueno fue que los Uzumaki's, los Otsutsuki´s y Sarutobi habían huido con anticipación del lugar.

Esa semana sería un desastre de nuevos rumores…

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Se encontraban en el consejo estudiantil, todos haciendo sus trabajos… incluso las lapas también se encontraban ahí metidas con sus amados donceles.

-Aquí esta lo que me pediste, Uchiha-san. – dijo Naruto entregando algunos papeles a Sasuke quien los tomo y empezó a leerlos, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio y del pelirrojo pero este por protección hacia su primo.

Los albinos se encontraban en un escritorio abandonado en la esquina jugando cartas. El azabache no los podía correr por petición de Jiraiya quien le dijo que los aceptara aunque no hicieran nada. Razón por la que no podía correrlos y por la que los odiaba más.

Estaba todo en silencio hasta que…

 ** _Ring, Ring._**

El sonido de un celular se escuchó por todo el salón, todos se miraron entre sí, buscando al dueño del aparato.

-¡¿Quién fue el que dejo con volumen su celular?! – exclamo Sasuke mirándolos a todos, claro que también molesto.

-Ups. Lo siento – se disculpó Toneri con una sonrisa. El azabache tenía una venita en la frente. Sin pedir permiso, ni nada el albino se apresuró a contestar – Hola. Oh, hermano. – eso llamo la atención de los tres donceles principales.

-¡Yo! – Pidió el rubio emocionado mirando al oji-cielo – ¿Puedo hablar…? -pidió mirando al azabache pero también no le quitaba la vista al albino, mirado de un lado a otro emocionado.

-No. -fue la contestación corta, molesta y celosa del azabache desanimando al rubio, ¿Por qué el rubio quería hablar con alguien viéndose tan feliz?

-No te preocupes Naru, si mi hermano te quiere decir algo te lo paso – dijo Toneri saliendo del lugar.

-Listo. – contesto una vez afuera.

- _Hola Toneri._ -dijo una voz infantil del otro lado.

-Hermano ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Madre? – pregunto.

- _Estamos bien. Estamos acabando las cosas para ir para allá y hacer nuestro trabajo_. _Ya quiero volver a verlos, además de que me he contactado con papá._

-¿Y qué te dijo ese hombre? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- _Pues me quedare a vivir en su casa mientras estemos allá, no viviré con ustedes. Viviré con la familia de papá._ -dijo feliz- _Hace tiempo que no veo a mis adorables primos._

-No sé cómo es que quieres a ese tipo, pero me sorprende saber que te emocionar estar con tus primos, siempre has dicho que no convives con ellos.

-¿ _Pero qué dices? tú también adoras a papá, recuerdo que de niño cuando nos iba a visitar siempre eras el primero en ir a abrazarlo_ –tal acusación sonrojo al albino- _Y hablando de nuestros primos, no es que no conviva con ellos, sino que siempre huyen de mí._

-¿Porque? La verdad no se para que pregunto, estoy seguro que es porque los hostigas.

- _No, no es eso. Simplemente huyen porque les da algo de miedito papá y siempre que me veían estaba con él. Jajá._ –Rio nostálgico el mayor- _Era gracioso ver que solo nos saludaban y huían. Con los que me llevo bien son con mis primos mayores; los menores, bueno, a uno no lo conozco ya que él tiene su propia familia de parte de su padre._

-No puedo creer que no hostigues a nadie querido hermano.-acuso Toneri con burla.

 _-¡Yo nunca he hostigado a nadie!_ –se defendió el otro.

El albino sonrió, estaba 100% seguro que su hermano mayor había hecho un puchero. Siempre había sido así, era muy infantil. Solo en pocas ocasiones lo había visto serio y esas pocas veces era al lado de su padre.

-Eso no es cierto. De cualquier forma ¿Más o menos cuando vendrían? – pregunto.

- _Pues… mmm…-_ pensaba mucho- _No sé. Jajaja_ – rio con vergüenza.

-Nunca cambias. – suspiro Toneri resignado.

- _¿Porque tendría que cambiar? Así me quieren todos_ –dijo feliz de la vida- _¿Y él me extraña?_ – pregunto emocionado.

-¿Deidara? No, no te extraña para nada, ya que por su cuenta a explotado un salón.

- _¿Eh? ¡Que malo! debería de extrañarme aunque sea un poquito._

-Ni modo. Por cierto…

 _-¡Hijo!_ – grito una mujer del otro lado.

-Parece que Mamá te busca.-menciono Toneri al escuchar el grito de su madre.

- _Así parece ¿quieres hablar con Mamá?_

-No, luego me comunicare con ella.

- _De acuerdo._

- _Hijo aquí estas_ – se escuchó a través del celular, sonaba seria pero tranquila al mismo tiempo. _-¿Con quién hablas?_

- _Con Toneri. –_ dijo.

- _Ya veo, dile que luego me comunicare con él. Cuando acabes de hablar ve con Sora. ¿De acuerdo?_

- _De acuerdo.-_ dijo – _Mamá dice que luego se comunica contigo._

-Sí, la escuche. Por cierto… ¿me ayudas en algo? – le pregunto con tono travieso.

 _-Claro, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? puedes confiar en tu hermano mayor –_ decía feliz.

-Te necesito para molestar a Sasuke Uchiha – dijo con una sonrisa Toneri.

- _¡OH! Claro, yo ayudo_ – dijo con un gran tono travieso.

Ante la aceptación el albino sonrió aún más. Tanto a su hermano mayor como a él, les encantaban las travesuras, siempre había sido su compañero de juegos, ya que sus otros hermanos mayores eran más serios.

Toneri abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, su hermano y sus protegidos lo miraban con curiosidad.

-Naru, el abuelo Sora desea hablar contigo – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿El abuelo? ¿Seguro? – pregunto confundido el Kitsune.

-Claro.

-De acuerdo.

Naruto sin dudar y sin pedir permiso en esta ocasión, se levantó y fue hasta el albino mayor para tomar el celular, salió de la habitación para contestar. Toneri cerró la puerta tras la salida de su rubio, bloqueando el paso a los demás. El azabache no pudo decirle que no esta vez, ya que se trataba del gran jefe Sora Uzumaki de la familia principal, además de que la escuela era de ellos.

-¿Seguro que es el Abuelo? – Pregunto Gaara mirando al oji-cielo con desconfianza – EL abuelo siempre nos marca directamente a nuestros celulares.

Todos miraban al varón albino esperando una respuesta, el albino agrando su sonrisa de victoria al notar un malestar en el azabache, al parecer había notado las irregularidades de esa llamada y había sacado ya sus conclusiones.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Mi hermano pidió hablar con Naru. -dijo feliz de ver la cara de molestia del azabache.

Sasuke parecía que lo quería matar, no… más bien lo mataría. Como osaba aquel albino extranjero a engañarle. El azabache se levantó para ir por el doncel que se había ausentado… pero la puerta se abrió de nuevo dejando entrar aun risueño rubio que parecía estar en Happylandia.

-Gracias To-chan – dijo Naruto regresándole el celular.- El sigue en línea.

-No hay de que.-dijo acariciándole los cabellos para volver a salir.

-¿Y qué te dijo el masoquista? – pregunto Gaara.

-Que me ama mucho, que me extraña, me manda besos y abrazos, quiere que sueñe con él y que cuando venga a Japón por Nii-san, me comprara todo lo que desee. –contesto Naruto con simpleza, era lo mismo que siempre le decían los miembros de la familia Otsutsuki, estaba acostumbrado.

-Eres un niño demasiado consentido en la familia. – dijo Gaara con una sonrisa.

-Es nuestra culpa… todos simplemente sentimos la necesidad de consentirlo. –explico Kimimaro mientras se levantaba de su lugar, acariciando el cabello de Naruto al pasar a su lado.

-Ahora si lo reconoces.- le acuso Gaara antes de que saliera.

Por su cuenta el azabache se preguntaba quién era ese maldito hermano de la lapa albina, deseaba saber su nombre para apuntarlo y después mandarlo matar, tenía demasiadas confianzas con el doncel rubio al decir todo aquello.

Mientras afuera del salón, Toneri seguía hablando y Kimimaro quien también había salido lo miraba curioso a su lado.

-¿Cómo está _el Baka_? ¿Ya termino su sentencia?

- _Le faltan dos semanas. Aunque creo que deberían de darle otro mes por haber explotado la fuente del parque, de destruir un puesto en una pelea que tuvo con Shu-chan, de usar un helicóptero de Akatsuki para dispararle a su primito y de pintar la cara de Gaa-chan y Naru-chan en el piso del patio de la escuela simplemente porque los extraña, el Tío no lo iba regañar porque dibujo a su lindo hijo pero el Abuelo Sora fue quien lo castigo._

-No entiende.-comenzó a ir el albino al imaginar todo el desastre.- ¿No sabes si tiene planes de venir?

- _Sí, me lo ha dicho. En cuanto acabe su castigo ira para allá. Pero no le digas a nadie, quiere que sea sorpresa._

-Entonces no se los diré.

 _-Entonces Bye~ To~ne~ri~chan~_ – dijo divertido al molestar a su hermano menor.

-Bye~ mocoso –dijo aun siendo menor. Suspiro y colgó– Nunca cambias y no quiero que cambies.-murmuro al celular.

-¿Ya vendrán? – pregunto Kimimaro con una sonrisa.

-Aun no, parece que tardaran un poco más.

-¿Y él?

-Tiene planes de venir así que no hay de qué preocuparse. El autoproclamado prometido de Naru vendrá. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos hermanos hablaron otro poco sobre la llamada y los próximos visitantes, regresando al salón para ver como Naruto escuchaba unos reclamos innecesarios sobre responsabilidad de parte del presidente. Tal parecía que Sasuke quería sacar sus celos, disfrazándolos en forma de regaño para que el doncel no hablara con nadie más en el futuro.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Más tarde en la mansión Uzumaki, la cena empezaba, todos los integrantes de la familia estaban en sus lugares correspondientes. Kushina fue quien empezó el tema del día, preguntándoles a sus pequeños niños como fue su día en la escuela.

-Pues nos ha ido bien, el consejo estudiantil es algo pesado y aburrido pero no me quejo.-dijo el oji-zafiro con una sonrisa.

-¿No te quejas? -pregunto incrédulo y burlón el pelirrojo- A cada rato estas diciendo que el Uchiha siempre te deja mucho trabajo.-le decía con una sonrisa al desmentirlo.

-Pero es verdad... el Teme tiene algo contra mí. ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Siempre fue así, desde niños! -exclamaba el rubio con un puchero, haciendo reír a los presente.

-El Uchiha ni siquiera sabe que eres tú. -le refuto el pelirrojo.

Los Deidara y Karin se preocuparon un poco por la reacción del rubio menor, el tema de Sasuke era un detonante en el pasado para Naruto sin embargo no sucedió lo que temieron.

-Es... -se quedó callado por unos segundos analizando lo dicho por su primo y pensando una respuesta coherente, sonrió zorrunamente al tener algo que decir- … ¡Lo llevamos en la sangre! ¡Namikaze´s y Uchiha's somos enemigos naturales!

La respuesta que había dado el rubio menor, les saco una gotita a su familia y algunas carcajadas, tal parecía ser que al no encontrar algo sensato con lo que responder, Naru había optado por una algo más infantil.

-Yo nunca me pelee con Ita-chan.-aseguro Deidara ya más tranquilo y siguiendo el juego.- Y te recuerdo que ahora somos Uzumaki´s… Tu base se queda sin fundamento.

-Tal vez no con Itachi-Nissan pero si te peleabas con el Teme –le recordó Naruto, no se dejaría vencer.- Y aunque nuestro apellido cambie, no quita el hecho de la sangre que llevamos, y en tal caso sería igual, Uzumaki´s y Uchiha´s tampoco congeniamos.

Deidara ante esa respuesta no pudo decir nada; desde pequeños, Sasuke parecía tener una tendencia por pelear con ellos dos y viceversa, y aunque nunca peleo con Itachi, solían discutir en varias ocasiones por sus puntos de vista sobre sus pasatiempos preferidos.

-Yo jamás pelee con Sasu-Onichan –hablo esta vez Karin, ella adoraba al azabache menor de los Uchiha´s y lo defendería con uñas y dientes.

Ante eso el Kitsune no supo que decir, era verdad; esa pequeña pelirroja nunca se llevó mal con el Teme, al contrario… se llevaban demasiado bien para su gusto. El azabache siempre la estaba consintiendo como si ella fuera su hermanita.

-Así que Sasuke-kun está bien, eso me alegra, ya ansió el día que volvamos hablar con ellos como se debe. -decía Kushina muy soñadora y deteniendo la pelea.

-¿Y tú Karin? -pregunto Minato a la menor para saber sobre la escuela, el tema sobre la familia Uchiha aún era muy delicado, ya que el único en contacto con alguno de ellos era su hijo menor y su sobrino- ¿Cómo te...?

-¿Ya tienes novio? -pregunto ahora Kushina con una sonrisa entusiasmada, interrumpiendo la pregunta de su esposo.

-No, pero hay un chico...-dijo Karin sorprendiendo a todos.

Por fin la pequeña estaba interesada en alguien. Eso era para sorprenderse. ¿Quién fue el valiente o desafortunado? era la pregunta en general entre los donceles.

-¡Nooo! ¡Mi niña, nooo! -empezó a llorar Minato.

-¿Quién es? ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntaba eufórica la pelirroja mayor.

-Si es mayor que tú, olvídalo -decía Deidara, también él era sobreprotector con ella y no solo con Naruto.

-Debe de ser buen chico si desea estar contigo. Es lo único que pido.-decía Naru en modo protector, algo que no le queda pero lo hacía ver tierno.

-Debe de ser un chico valiente para haberte hablado. -comento Gaara sorprendido, aunque no lo demostraba.

-No me interesa del modo, en que están pensando...-eso alivio a Minato y un poco a los hermanos/primo, muy contraria a la desilusión de Kushina.-...lo mencione porque siempre nos estamos peleando.

-Del odio al amor solo hay un paso. -aseguro Kushina con esperanza revivida.

Eso hizo sonreír al Kitsune y le dio un leve codazo al Tanuki, quien se lo regreso con una sonrisa de complicidad, había entendido perfectamente la indirecta de su Kitsune.

-Los dos empezamos las peleas; dudo que él esté interesado en mí y prefiero que no sea así. -dijo Karin- Mira como tiemblo de tan solo pensar en él como mi novio, es imposible. -aseguro la mini-habanero.- Es más divertido ser rivales.

-Nunca digas que algo es imposible. Porque cuando menos te lo esperes ya serán novios -decía Kushina picando la espinilla de la duda de su hija.

 ** _((Yukihana: Eso siempre me lo decía mi mamá, con mi amigo el acosador y nunca tuvimos algo que ver._**

 ** _Sasuke: ¿Tienes un amigo acosador? -preguntando con curiosidad-_**

 ** _Yukihana: SI, es un masoquista, porque siempre lo golpeo y aun así me sigue, llevo conociéndolo por 7 años y todavía sigue pegado a mi como Sanguijuela. Lo que me da risa es que le diga a mi madre suegra y nunca tuvimos nada que ver XD))_**

-Kushina, deja a mi niña. Dice que está bien así, y así está bien… déjala en paz -decía Minato intentando que su querida esposa no tentara a su niña a conseguir novio. No aprobaba que guiara a su pequeña por el mal camino, según su opinión.

-Minato, yo ya deseo nietos aunque claro que no de Karin todavía... así que Dei-chan apúrate. -ordeno su madre mirando al mayor de sus hijos, quien se sonrojo ante semejante petición.

-Pero...-quiso decir el oji-celeste pero se encontraba demasiado avergonzado por el pedido de su madre como para articular palabra.

-Kushina, deja a mi Dei en paz también.-dijo el rubio mayor levantándose de su lugar y correr a abrazar a su primogénito.

-No, quiero un nieto. -dijo determinante Kushina aunque ella ya tenía al mejor candidato para su amado hijo, solo necesitaba esperar un poco más.

-Por cierto Naru... ¿tú no estás interesado en nadie? –pregunto curiosa la pelirroja mayor y, con una sonrisa mirando a su segundo hijo.

-¿Eh? Claro que no Oka-san.-dijo sonrojado el oji-zafiro.

-¿Porque? Eres muy lindo, ya debiste de conseguir a alguien… aunque sea una declaración. Todavía no entiendo porque terminaste tu relación con…

-¡Kushina! ¡Deja a mis niños en paz! -interrumpió el oji-azul mayor.

-Está bien. -dijo suspirando, sabía que aquel tema aún era delicado ya que no sabía con exactitud lo que había pasado-...Entonces Gaa...

-¡También deja en paz a mi querido sobrino! -exclamo al ver que iba contra el pelirrojo, quien suspiro aliviado al ver que su tío también abogo por él.

-¿Eh? Estoy seguro que mi cuñado ya también desea un nieto. -aseguro Kushina con un puchero.

-Pero lo dudo de tu hermano. -le recordó Minato.

Él haría todo para proteger a sus amados niños, claro que incluyendo a Gaara ahí… todo para que ningún pervertido-violador-secuestrador-shotacon-sinvergüenza se les acercara y para eso tenía la ayuda de su suegro y de su cuñado: hermano menor de su mujer.

Pero Kushina también tenía apoyo. Ella contaba con la ayuda de su Papá doncel y su Cuñado: esposo de su hermano menor, para apoyarla. Eran 3 contra 3, ya que los demás – _amigos_ \- que protegían a Naruto, Gaara, Deidara y Karin, no eran nada contra ellos y por lo que no eran contados como obstáculos. El poder de una mujer o doncel no era fácil de enfrentar.

-Está bien, dejemos ese tema por ahora -dijo Kushina- Hablando de otro tema... Ya quiero ver a Mi-chan.

-Tendrás que esperar un mes y medio más.-dijo Minato, él también quería ver a su amigo Fugaku.

Lo que no notaron los mayores es que los dos donceles rubios se tensaron, de seguro serian asesinados por el par de Hermanos Uchiha por haberse ido sin explicación, además de que el rubio menor jugo con Sasuke al ocultar su identidad, eso enojaría más al azabache que el hecho de haberse ido o que cambiara de varón a doncel y lo ocultara.

 ** _*¿Qué? Sasuke no me diría nada por ser doncel, ¿cierto? ¿Pero qué estás pensando Naruto…? es obvio que se incomodara y te dejara de tratar. De por si me trata diferente por ser un doncel ahora… aunque no sepa quién soy. No deseo que llegue nunca ese día*_**

Pensaba deprimido el rubio.

-¿Por cierto Naru? - llamo su hermano.

-¿Que pasa Dei-nii?

-¿Cómo esta Sasuke? ¿Ha cambiado su personalidad o sigue igual? ¿Has visto a… Ita-chan? -pregunto nervioso el oji-celeste.

-¿Sasuke? Pues es más arrogante y antisocial que antes. Pero sobre Ita-Nii, no lo he visto. Nunca se ha aparecido en la entrada de la escuela como cuando éramos niños e iba a buscar al Teme.

-Ya… ya veo.-contesto un poco desilusionado el rubio peli-largo.

-Pero de seguro se ha vuelto todo un hombre. - dijo Kushina muy feliz.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, siempre protegía a mis hermosos niños - decía Minato con una sonrisa.

-Me pregunto si Mi-chan, tiene otro hijo - dijo de repente Kushina.

-No lo creo Oka-san, Sasuke no ha mencionado nada de tener otro hermano menor a él.

-Ya veo.

-Por cierto, ayer hable con mi papá y me dijo que el Baka está pagando una sentencia de dos meses. -comunico Gaara cambiando de tema, notaba incomodo a su amado.- Y hoy por la tarde Toneri también nos contó que estaba castigado.

-¿ _Mi hijo_? ¿Porque? - pregunto Kushina.

-Bueno, ¿qué más podíamos esperar de Baka-sempai? - dijo Karin.

-Creo haber escuchado que es porque estrello un helicóptero propiedad de la escuela.

-¿Crees? - pregunto Naruto, ya que Toneri no les había dado explicaciones.

-Sí, es que mi padre estaba molestando a papá con que le pasara el teléfono, quería hablar conmigo. Los chillidos de mi padre no me dejaban escuchar bien. -dijo Gaara suspirando.

-En serio no sé qué vio mi cuñado en mi hermano. –se preguntaba Kushina.

El comentario los hizo reír, pues la mujer en vez de apoyar a su hermano menor lo dejaba peor.

-Oto-san, Oka-san… Familia. -todos en el comedor guardaron silencio debido a la seriedad con la que hablo repentinamente el Kitsune.- Tengo algo importante que decirles...

-¿Tienes novio? –pregunto nuevamente la pelirroja sacándoles una gotita, ya habían aclarado ese punto.

-No… es sobre otro asunto. –dijo el rubio suspirando – Shikamaru ya sabe que soy Naruto Namikaze.

Todos en el comedor quedaron en silencio, algunos intentando recordar al tal Shikamaru.

-Supongo que lo descubrió por sí mismo. Después de todo es un Sarutobi. –dijo Minato al fin después de atar cabos sobre la identidad del varón.- Aunque le pedí a su padre que por el momento no le contara, la otra opción que no contemple fue que sacara conclusiones por sí solo.

-¡Oh! Ya recuerdo, es el hijo de Shikaku ¿cierto? –pregunto Kushina.

-Sí, ha dicho que mantendría todo en secreto. -dijo Naruto.- Cuando lo descubrió no tuve otra opción que contarle. El prometió no decir nada de mi condición y que solo deseaba ser mi amigo de nuevo.

-Ya veo.-dijo Minato relajado porque la salud de su hijo no corría peligro.

-Naru, ¿no te dio un ataque en ese momento? –pregunto su madre preocupada.

-En realidad me quiso dar uno… pero Shikamaru de alguna manera logro calmarme. -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sincera.

-Ya veo. –ambos padres suspiraron aliviados.

-Bueno, me alegra que hayas recuperado un amigo –le dijo Deidara correspondiendo la sonrisa.

-Deberías invitarlo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Nii-san.-comento Karin.

Los demás de la familia apoyaron la idea, de esa manera podrían juzgar por ellos mismos al varón y ver si cumpliría su palabra de mantener la boca cerrada.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **Viernes:**

Paso una semana completa desde la declaración de _"amor"_ de Shikamaru hacia Naruko. Era de nuevo viernes y obviamente el rumor de que lo rechazo era el de mayor credibilidad… pero había algo que no entendían y lo que hacía que el rumor fuese falso y es que desde ese día el oji-zafiro y el oji-negro habían estado demasiado juntos, claro que con el pelirrojo ahí metido, al igual que los albinos. Pero eso no quita que se llevaban bien, los habían visto tantas veces ya; reír, jugar, hablar tranquilamente, bromear… que ahora el rumor de que si lo acepto era el más creído pero con los anteriores rumores con los Otsutsuki, no sabían que pensar. Un completo desastre.

No se aclaraba un rumor y ya se creaban cinco más… y todo porque los Uzumaki's no quisieron aclarar nada.

¡Los donceles Uzumaki´s eran la comidilla de la escuela!

Y ni se diga del pobre club de periodismo, que habían tenido mucho trabajo por culpa de aquellos estudiantes. Los pobre trabajaban tan arduamente buscando la verdad que se merecían aunque sea una explicación y no puros rumores o evasivas.

-Ahh – suspiro – aun no me acostumbro.

-¿A qué? – le pregunto su primo.

-A las miradas de los estudiantes – dijo Naruto.

-Las tenemos desde el primer día – menciono Gaara, mientras caminaban por el pasillo, llevaban unas hojas con ayudada de sus lapas a la sala de profesores.

-Lo sé pero ahora son más insoportables que antes.

- ** _Eso les pasa por armar tantos rumores_** – les dijo Toneri en Alemán para que nadie entendiera.

-¿Tú de qué lado estas? – se quejó Gaara con un leve puchero.

- ** _Es que los comprendo, cuando Naru llego a Alemania todo fue un caos de rumores de él por Mamá Kushina, en ese entonces todavía no lo conocía y me confundía y más con el tonto que tenía pegado... bueno, que sigue pegado a él, hacían más rumores, solo hasta que lo conocí supe la verdad mientras me queme la cabeza por los rumores -_** Dijo Toneri.

-Cierto te conocí cuatro meses después de entrar a Akatsuki. - dijo Naruto pensativo - ¿Por qué?

- ** _Porque estaban decidiendo si yo sería tu acompañante o mi hermano, pero al final yo me quede contigo_** – dijo con una sonrisa boba.

-Por cierto. ¿Por qué hablas en alemán? – pregunto Kimimaro.

-Costumbre – dijo levantando los hombros.

-Mejor… así nadie sabrá sobre la información que acabas de dar – dijo Gaara.

-Entonces no fue costumbre, fue a propósito – dijo Naruto mirando acusadoramente al oji-celeste, quien sonrió.

-Quien sabe. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente pero con una sonrisa.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

-¿Por qué ahora son tres lapas? –pregunto con una venita en la frente el azabache mirando a los intrusos.

 ** _((Yukihana: Porque hicimos Kage Bushin No Jutsu XD))_**

-No es por nada pero ¿qué haces aquí? –igual pregunto Sai mirando al nuevo.

Todos se encontraban tranquilamente trabajando hasta que llegaron los Uzumaki de entregar los documentos en la sala de profesores, pero como se había hecho costumbre, no llegaron solos, venían sus lapas con ellos pero ahora una nueva lapa se unió.

-Te hemos dicho anteriormente que no somos lapas.-le dijo Toneri a Sasuke.

-Son las sanguijuelas personales de Naruko y Gaara. -le siguió el juego Shikamaru.

-Tu si sabes.-le dijo Kimimaro con una sonrisa al varón y chocando las manos.

-Haha – todos rieron ante eso a excepción de Gaara quien solamente sonrió por las ideas de aquellos chicos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sarutobi? –volvió a preguntar Sasuke fastidiado, no soportaba a las lapas albinas, y ahora mucho menos soportaría una lapa azabache.

-Estoy esperando a que Naruko y Gaara acaben su trabajo. -contesto, sentándose en una silla junto a Naruto y mirando que tenía en el escritorio el rubio.

-¿Para qué? –pregunto Konohamaru a su primo.

-Me invitaron a un lado. -contesto agarrando un manga del escritorio.

-Es muy bueno. -le dijo el rubio señalando el tomo que había tomado.

-Mmm…-dijo empezando a leer bajo la mirada de todos.- Me avisan cuando acaben.

-Claro.-contesto Naru empezando a examinar los papeles de su escritorio, por suerte ese día no tenían mucho trabajo.

Gaara igualmente empezó con el suyo, además tenían ayuda de sus albinos.

-¿A dónde lo invitaste, Jefe? ¿A una cita? –pregunto Konohamaru divertido por la situación.

-¿Eh? –Naruto se sonrojo mirando al menor.- Cla-a-ro... que… -tartamudeaba, pues jamás se imaginó a él y a Shikamaru en una cita para empezar, con los únicos que jugaba de esa manera eran con sus lapas y su primo.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? –pregunto Konohamaru con una sonrisa al ver el sonrojo y el tartamudeo del Kitsune.

-No, lo llevaremos a nuestra casa.-dijo Gaara salvando a su primo quien asintió frenéticamente.

-¡Oh!... A la casa de Naruko-sempai. -dijo Fuu emocionada.- ¡Yo también voy!

-Fuu. -le dijo Kokuo llamando la atención por su falta de modales de auto-invitarse.

-Jejé. Lo siento. -dijo la chica.

-Pues…-el doncel rubio miro al pelirrojo y a los albinos.

-¿Yo también puedo? Si es que no molesto. -dijo Konohamaru.

-Entonces yo también.-se apuntó Sai con una sonrisa.

Era su oportunidad para saber dónde vivía su amado Tanuki y no la desperdiciaría. Además no le agradaba la idea que otro varón aparte de los molestos Otsutsuki supiera más del pelirrojo que él. Por su parte Sasuke tampoco desperdiciaría esa oportunidad, simplemente podía decir que acompañaba a su tonto primo para que no cometa babosadas.

Todos los extranjeros se miraban entre sí a excepción del varón Sarutobi quien estaba muy cómodo leyendo.

-Tú no puedes Konohamaru, tienes que ir con el Tío Nai a la revisión de hoy. -le recordó Shikamaru sin quitarle la mirada al tomo.

-¡Ah! Es verdad.

-¿Revisión? ¿Nai-sensei está enfermo? – pregunto Kokuo.

-No, es solo que Oto-chan esta embarazado. -dijo con una gran sonrisa Konohamaru.

-¡Oh! Tendrás un hermanito. -dijo Naruto con alegría, además de que así cambiarían el tema.

-Así es.-contesto.

-Espero que no salga como tu.-dijo Fuu con diversión.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldita Fuu!- se quejó el chico.

-¿Y qué es? –pregunto Ten-ten impidiendo una pelea.

-Todavía no se puede saber, sigue teniendo pocos meses.-dijo Konohamaru.

Los Uzumaki's agradecieron que el tema de su casa se hubiese olvidado. No era momento de tener a todos alrededor y además no eran ellos los festejados.

-¿Cuántos meses tiene? –pregunto Neji.

-Apenas va a cumplir los tres meses.-contesto Shikamaru.

-¿Tomara reposo? –pregunto Haku.

-Sí, Oto-san ya le dijo al director, cuando Oto-chan cumpla los siete meses tomara la licencia de maternidad.

-Sera lindo ver a Nai-sensei con la pancita.-dijo emocionada Ten-ten.

-Luego nos dices que es para comprarle un regalo.-le dijo Haku a Konohamaru.

-Claro, aunque estoy 100% seguro que es una niña.-dijo con alegría.

-Pues esperemos que sí, no quiero ver a un segundo Konohamaru.-volvió a decir Fuu.

Todos empezaron a hablar sobre el todavía no nato bebe de su sensei. Mientras los demás hablaban los donceles Uzumaki´s decidieron hacer su trabajo para que así pudieran irse rápidamente, lo harían para que los demás aun tuvieran trabajo y no los siguieran, sonaba cruel pero no podían arriesgarse. Después se disculparían.

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

 ** _Casa Uzumaki:_**

-Hemos llegado. -anuncio Naruto entrado a la casa con los demás.

-¡Bienvenidos! –Escucharon un grito de mujer.- Naru... ¡Oh! Tú debes ser Shikamaru-kun, cuánto tiempo sin verte. Has crecido bastante. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Señora Kushina, ha pasado tiempo. Estoy bien no se preocupe. -le contesto con educación.- y por lo que veo usted también, me da gusto.

-Ya veo. Me alegra escuchar eso. Bien ya que han llegado ayúdenme a preparar todo antes de que llegue Dei-chan, por favor.

-Claro. –contestaron de manera general los menores.

Empezaron a preparar el ambiente; Kimimaro y Gaara inflaban globos amarillos y azules, Toneri ayudaba a Kushina con la comida; Naruto, Shikamaru, Karin e Ino, se encargaban de preparar la mesa y acomodar los regalos.

-¡Ya llegue! – escucharon el grito del jefe de familia.

-Bienvenido Minato. -dijo Kushina.

-Llegue a tiempo. ¡Oh! Shikamaru, parece que el tiempo te ha tratado bien.

-Igualmente Señor Minato. -dijo Shikamaru.

Había conocido a ambos padres durante las reuniones y festivales de la primaria, así que de cierto modo ya los había tratado.

-Bien… en el auto están los regalos de Alemania, ayúdame a traerlos Toneri, por favor. -le dijo el mayor al albino quien asintió.- ¿A qué hora llega Dei-chan?

-Me dijo que llegaría a las 6:00 con un amigo.

-Ya veo, no falta mucho.-dijo.

Todos volvieron a su labor, Toneri ayudo a Minato con los regalos. Se esforzaron mucho en la decoración. Querían que Deidara disfrutara de la fiesta. Dio la hora prometida, todo estaba listo y en su lugar. Escucharon voces afuera de la casa, parece que el festejado ya había llegado.

Todo listo.

3

2

1

-¡Ya lle…!

-¡Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! **_(¡Feliz Cumpleaños!)_**


	15. Primera llamada

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión) / (La portada del fic esta en la pagina de Facebook)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 14 - Primera llamada.**

* * *

.

-¡Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! **_(¡Feliz Cumpleaños!)_**

-¡Ah! –grito espantado para luego reír.

-Feliz cumpleaños Dei-nii.-dijo Naruto acercándose a él para abrazarlo.

-Gracias, pero primero me lo dices en alemán y ahora en japonés. –le dijo el mayor con burla.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces dímelo en mmm… ruso.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? No se ruso.-se quejó el Kitsune con un puchero. Todos los presentes rieron.

-Feliz cumpleaños hijo.-dijeron sus padres al unísono con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Oto-san, Oka-san.-dijo feliz. Miro a su pequeña hermanita quien tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.- ¿Qué quieres pequeña tramposa? -pregunto desconfiado.

-Mmm… y yo que te iba a decir que solo por hoy te iba a complacer y te llamaría Onii-chan.-dijo con fingida tristeza la menor.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio? Perdón mi querida hermanita.-dijo abrazando a la mini-habanero.

-Así me gusta Onii-chan. -dijo Karin sonriendo.

-Como te quiero mi niña. ¡Ah! Por cierto…–Deidara se alejó de su hermana-…Él es Sasori, el amigo del que les hable anteriormente.

-Un gusto. Soy Sabaku No Sasori. -se presentó cortésmente el doncel.

-Es un gusto conocerte al fin.-dijo Kushina feliz.

-El gusto es mío. Es un honor para mi conocer a los miembros de la familia Uzumaki –miro a los presentes y detuvo la mirada en el varón Sarutobi.- Shikamaru hace tiempo que no te veo.

-Así es Sasori-sempai. Han pasado 4 meses desde que nos vimos por última vez.

-¡Oh! Shikamaru cuanto tiempo –dijo Deidara quien apenas se daba cuenta de su presencia, abrazándolo.

El si había tratado por más tiempo al varón que sus padres, debido a sus constantes viajes _"por seguridad"_ a la primaria de su hermano, claramente al lado de Itachi, para recoger a Naruto y Sasuke.

-Bien, sigamos con la fiesta. -dijo Kushina interrumpiéndolo todo.

La fiesta comenzó; Sasori empezaba a llevarse bien con los tres pelirrojos de la familia, tal parecía que tenían más en común que el tono de su pelo. Minato hablaba con los albinos y la rubia menor. Al ver a su familia entretenida Naruto guio a Shikamaru hacía el jardín trasero para hablar.

Una vez solos se habían mantenido en silencio unos minutos, algo que odiaba Naru. Armándose de un gran valor se apresuró a preguntarle el asunto que pospuso debido a que no era el lugar ni el momento.

-Shikamaru – a pesar de querer habar normal estaba demasiado nervioso y el tono de su voz fue muy bajo y tembloroso.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el varón, que debido al silencio logro escucharlo.

-Hay algo que no me deja tranquilo y quisiera que me lo aclararas. -el rubio miro fijamente al otro, demostrando la seriedad del asunto.

-Si esta en mis manos despejar tus dudas, por supuesto que lo hare. Dilo.

-¿Cómo fue que descubriste que era yo? – Pregunto Naruto un poco nervioso- …Digo, ni siquiera Sasuke lo ha notado.

-Mmm… yo creo que el Uchiha ya lo sabe – el doncel sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna debido a la contestación del varón. ¿Sasuke lo sabía? ¿Ya lo había descubierto? - …Aunque no se ha dado cuenta de ello – Naruto centro su atención de nuevo en el varón, dejando sus temores para después – Creo que inconscientemente, Uchiha sabe que eres tú. Es por eso que a diferencia de los demás donceles que reclaman su atención y no la obtienen; tú, que no quieres sobresalir o atraerlo, haz conseguido que este pendiente de ti.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Tal vez debido a las diferencias físicas – continúo su explicación, interrumpiendo al rubio – Que por cierto son mínimas, es lo que lo detiene de aceptar que eres Naruto Namikaze, nuestro antiguo compañero y para él, su mejor amigo. Agregándole el hecho de que te conocimos como varón y regresas como doncel – agrego con voz juguetona, quería aligerar un poco el peso del asunto.

-Pero tú lo descubriste – dijo Naruto sonriendo y también de modo juguetón. Shikamaru también sonrió; había conseguido su propósito, que el rubio quitara aquella cara tan seria, no le era favorecedora, él debía seguir alegre como siempre.- Eso solo significa que eres más listo que el Teme.

-Siempre he sido más listo que el – continuo la broma del rubio – pero es problemático demostrarlo. Soy demasiado flojo para pelear por mantener un lugar en el cuadro de honor.

Ambos amigos rieron, reviviendo por completo una antigua amistad. Un lazo que se creó cuando el rubio era capitán del equipo de básquet y el peli-negro la mente detrás de grandes estrategias que ayudaron en la victoria del equipo en muchas ocasiones.

-Pero también creo que deberías confesarle la verdad al Uchiha – retomo la conversación Shikamaru. El rubio dejo de sonreír y su rostro tomo un aire melancólico – Quita esa expresión, no te ve – toco la mejilla derecha del doncel- Solo lo digo porque creo que es mejor que él se entere por ti, que por otros medios. No te forzare ni le diré nada, es tu decisión.

-gracias – dijo Naruto sonriendo de nuevo, confiaba en Shikamaru – Y se lo diré mas adelante aunque no porque yo lo deseo. Mis padres esperan que los padres de Sasuke regresen para realizar una cena y contarles todo… te confieso que tengo miedo, no sé cómo lo valla a tomar. Después de todo es algo raro, extraño. En varia ocasiones he llegado a considerarme un fenómeno… un monstruo. Nací varón y ahora mi…

-Escúchame bien Naruto – Shikamaru estaba enojado, le molesto que su amigo se ofenderá a sí mismo- nunca vuelvas a llamarte fenómeno o monstro. No lo eres. Eres especial. Eres una persona que nació siendo especial, ¿entiendes? – el rubio sintió un poco sorprendido por el repentino arrebato del otro, Shikamaru por su parte suspiro y agrego con un poco de burla – además , si fueras un monstruo, tendrías varias colas como de animal, ojos de un color escalofriante, tal vez tendrías 4 patas peludas, ¿y porque no? Hasta podrían tener colmillos y garras.

-Tienes razón – el doncel comenzó a reír, uniéndose poco después el varón – supongo que viéndolo de ese modo, soy bastante normal. Pero regresando al tema principal, aun no contestas mi pregunta ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste que era yo?

-que problemático –dijo Shikamaru recargándose en un árbol y dejándose caer hasta el piso, siendo imitando por el rubio - ¿quieres que te diga lo que me acaro todo o pista por pista?

-¿Pista por pista? – Murmuro Naruto – ya veo, así que no solo un error el que cometí. Y yo pensando que mi actuación era perfecta-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Es casi perfecta. –le aclaro el varón sin verlo a la cara, tenía sus ojos en el cielo nocturno – por algo e Uchiha no te ha descubierto del todo. Yo me di cuenta poco a poco. La primera e fue durante la ceremonia; aunque el director corrigió rápidamente el nombre aun así lo menciono…NARUTO. Nombre parecido y físico general igual…

-¿Físico general? – interrumpió Naruto.

-Sí, rubio, ojos azules, edad, piel bronceada, sonrisa zorruna… las marcas en tu s mejillas no estaban es verdad pero esa es el discurso, tus gestos, eran similares a los que usabas antes; la mano detrás de tu nuca y tu sonrisa tonta que ponías antes cuando estabas nervioso t despreocupado.

-¿Cómo que sonrisa tonta? – pregunto fingiéndose molesto. Como sea -suspiro- ¿Cuál es la tercera pista?

-Tus gustos – contesto seguro Shikamaru al recodar como se presentó el primer día en clases. Aunque juntabas tus gustos con los de Gaara. Incluso de manera inconsciente de burlaste de profesor Hōzuki por su bigote.

-Jajaja aún tengo la manía de decir las cosas sin pensar – comento Naruto riendo.

-Sí, aun tienes el toque.-dijo concordando Shikamaru con una sonrisa.- la cuarta pista fue la sensación familiar que sentí al mostrarte la escuela. Aunque todavía no sé si eso cuenta como prueba. Luego durante la semana de pruebas, le gritaste TEME al Uchiha como cuando estábamos en la primaria.

-Bueno eso fue accidental.-comenzó a excusarse el doncel – yo recordaba que Sasuke no tenía resistencia a la hora de hacer alguna actividad física, en los deportes era donde siempre salía victorioso. Una taza de victorias del 100% - dijo con orgullo.

-Después de que te fuiste, al inicio de clases el Uchiha comenzó a demostrar resistencia – explico Shikamaru y el rostro del rubio la nostalgia se volvió a pasar – podemos decir que todo lo que te he dicho solo fueron anomalías, creía que todo era producto de mi imaginación y solo eran casualidades… pero el día de la prueba en el dojo, cuando competías contra el… tu maquillaje…

-El maquillaje que cubría mis mejillas se quitó por el sudor. Lo recuerdo. Así que lo viste.-concluyo Naruto.

-Sí, fue eso lo que aclaro mis dudas-le explicó Shikamaru.

-¿pero…?

-Pero… bueno me seguí repitiendo que era imposible –le dijo el varón – nunca había oído de alguien que cambiara. Hasta comencé a sospechar que en la primaria te hacían pasar por varón, siendo doncel seré honesto culpe a Minato-san y su sobreprotección de aquella estafa.

-Creo que esa versión podría ser útil.-murmuro más para sí, que para el varón.

-Desde ese día seguí observando tu comportamiento. Acciones y fresas que decías se fueron sumados; Gaara siempre salvándote cuando metías la pata, tus comentarios espontáneos, los cambios en tu comportamiento enfrente del Uchiha, tu muletilla que se te escapo cuando viste a tu zorro, entre otra cosas… ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-Porque me estoy dando cuenta que tú eras quien clavaba su mirada en mi –dijo Naruto – acosador.

-Ups.-exclamo divertido Shikamaru- alégrate al menos era yo.

La risa de ambos chicos se detuvo cuando escucharon el grito de Karin.

-Shikamaru-kun, Onii-chan, dice Okasan que entren, vamos a partir el pastel.

-¡Ya vamos! –contesto Naru

La pelirroja entro y los chicos se levantaron del suelo sacudiendo su ropa. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa. El rubio se detuvo cerca de la entrada al darse cuenta de un punto no estaba claro…

-Shikamaru - llamo; el varón se detuvo y lo miro - ¿Qué fue lo que te convenció por completo?

-Un día antes de hablar contigo fui a ver a Tobirama Senju.

-¿El…?

-No te preocupes, él no me dijo nada – se explicó rápidamente el varón al notar la preocupación del rubio- es una tumba.

-¿Entonces cómo?

-Pregunte por la familia Namikaze sabía que él era uno de los últimos en verlos. Durante las vacaciones en las que desapareciste, acompañe a mi tío al hospital, allí por casualidad vi a tu hermano y a tu hermana entrar a un cuarto. La curiosidad me llamo en aquel entonces y al asomarme levemente por la puerta los vi hablando contigo, que estabas acostado en la cama no supe de que hablaron. Yo me escondí al ver que iban a salir y luego me acerque de nuevo a tu habitación pero dormías con el teléfono en mano…

-Eso fue lo último que recuerdo…-murmuro para s e rubio.

-…es por eso que lo pregunte a él, pero me dijo que no sabía nada… -continuo Shikamaru quien a pesar de haberlo escuchado decidió dejarlo pasar. No quería presionarlo, el rubí ya le había explicado una parte, le había dicho antes si era varón pero circunstancias biológicas lo cambiaron. Aunque el tema intrigaba lo dejaría para cuando el doncel le tuviera más confianza y se sintiera como hablando del tema -….así que al no obtener información de la familia Namikaze, le exprese mis dudas sobre un posible cambio de varón a doncel. Supongo que unió cabos y suspiro resignado. Me miro durante un rato y luego dijo que no sabía nada de ello pero que el cuerpo humano es capaz de todo. Un ejemplo de ello fue el nacimiento de los donceles. Y luego agrego que el ser humano se adapta a lo que necesite con tal de sobrevivir. Después de eso llego Shin-sensei, quien si querer dijo que tenía los resultados de los estudios de Naruto Uzumaki, al verme se quedó mudo. Me saludo y se fue. Tobirama se disculpó y se retiró también. Eso fue lo que me convenció para preguntarte al día siguiente.

-No preguntaste, me lo dijiste completamente seguro, Era una afirmación.-le acuso el rubio.

Shikamaru sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombro divertido. Ambos amigos se miraron cómplices antes que riegan, Karin apareció en medio de ellos asustándolos por ser tan sigilosa. Miro detenidamente al vieron sonriendo, les anuncio por segunda ocasión que iban a partir el pastel.

Después cortar el pastel y disfrutarlo con una pequeña y amena plática grupal, la fiesta continúo. Ahora era el momento para que Deidara abriera los regalos… eran regalos de parte de todos sus amigos y conocidos.

-Veamos, primero el de Toneri. -dijo Deidara agarrando el regalo, abriéndolo y sacando de la caja un látigo. Todos miraron al varón albino interrogantes.

-¿Qué? Dei lo sabe usar y mejor que yo.-dijo en respuesta ante la mirada inquisidora de los invitados.- Sera fácil de ocultar y se podrá proteger de un depravado.

El comentario sobre la defensa personal del rubio fue suficiente para convencer a Minato, si era para defender a su hijo no importaba lo que fuera.

-Gracias To-chan.-dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando al Otsutsuki. El doncel mayor muy pocas veces le llamaba así.- Bien siguiente. –dijo agarrando otro regalo.

-Ese es mío.-le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

-Entonces veamos que es. -dijo abriéndolo, encontrándose con una muñeca de porcelana, rubia de ojos azules, con un vestido negro de volantes.- Es hermosa. Gracias Ino.

-No hay de que Deidara-Oniichan.

-Siguiente.-le dijo Naruto, el mayor agarro otro.

Naru quería que abriera su regalo aunque no quería decirle cual era. Deidara debía escogerlo.

-Ese es mío. -dijo Kushina feliz. El oji-celeste miro el envoltorio y lo empezó abrir, en cuanto observo el contenido sus ojos se abrieron.

-Eres la mejor Oka-san. -dijo sacando un estuche con pinturas acrílicas.

-Lo se hijo, lo sé. -la habanero estaba contenta de que a su hijo mayor le gustara su regalo.

-Entonces continuemos –dejo el estuche a un lado para agarrar otro regalo, sentía la mirada esperanzada de su hermanito.

-Ese es el mío. -dijo Gaara.

-¡Oh! El de Gaara… entonces veamos que me dio el Tanuki.-dijo cariñosamente, quitando la envoltura de la caja.- Sabes Gaara…

-¿Qué? –dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara de su primo.

-¡Te amo! –le grito Deidara y levantándose para abrazarlo. La caja contenía arcilla, una arcilla muy especial ya que era de las más fácil de usar, pero solo la fabricaban en Alemania.

-Eso es más que obvio. -dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. Los demás rieron.

-Siguiente.-exigió Naruto. Deidara regreso al lado de los regalos, examinando todas las cajas en busca del regalo de su amado hermanito, y de repente uno llamo su atención, lo tomo- ¡Ese es el mío ~Dattebayo! –dijo Naruto emocionado de que su hermano abriera su regalo.

-Es de mi pequeño Otouto ¿eh? –dijo abriendo el regalo, había acertado.

-Me costó conseguirlo pero lo conseguí.-dijo orgulloso de sí el doncel menor.

-A ti también te amo mi querido Kitsune.-dijo Deidara sacando un disco original de Tokio Hotel y abrazando a su hermano.

-Continuemos con Oto-san – dijo Minato agarrando su regalo y entregándoselo a su hijo mayor. Él también quería un abrazo.

Deidara tomo el regalo y lo abrió bajo la mirada de su padre. Saco otro estuche como el de su mamá, pero con pinturas oleas.

-Gracias Oto-san y se complementa con el de Oka-san.

-No hay de qué Dei-chan.-dijo Minato recibiendo su ansiado abrazo.

-Sigamos con el de mi Imouto. -agarro el regalo, lo reconoció debido a que tenía nombre. Lo inspecciono cuidadosamente antes de abrirlo.

-Ábrelo. -dijo Karin un poco molesta por la tardanza de su hermano.- No va a explotar.-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Me encargue personalmente de eso Dei. –le comunico Kushina.

-Eso es un alivio. Pero tenía que asegurarme. -explico Deidara empezando abrirlo…aun así de manera cuidadosamente.- ¡Oh! - expreso sacando de la caja un kit de pinceles de diferentes números.

-Ya que estas estudiando arte pensé que te servirían.-dijo Karin con un leve sonrojo y mirando hacia otro lado. El lado "Tsundere" había salido al ver la alergia en los ojos de su hermano mayor.

-Gracias Karin. –quería abrazarla, pero sabía que solo recibiría un golpe de su parte.

-Bien ahora toca el de Shikamaru. –le dijo Naruto entregándole un regalo más.

-No es gran cosa pero espero te guste. -dijo Shikamaru.- Naruto me ayudo a escogerlo.

-No te preocupes todo me gusta. -dijo Deidara sacando de la caja un Mp4 –Y dices que no me gustara, ¿tú estás loco Shikamaru? Gracias.

Deidara le dio un breve abrazo al varón, le había gustado el regalo y ya había hablado al inicio con el Sarutobi sobre sus intenciones con su hermano, estaba tranquilo.

-¿Dei-Nii que es esa caja? –pregunto Naruto señalando el objeto cerca de la entrada, Deidara lo había dejado ahí cuando llegaron.

-Sasori ya me dio mi regalo antes, es ese. –le dijo Deidara acercándose para agarrarlo

-¿Qué te dio Sasori? –pregunto Kushina curiosa.

-Una marioneta de mí mismo, es realmente hermosa.-dijo Deidara sacándola de la caja para mostrarla.

-Es hermosa.- dijeron las mujeres, comenzaron a alabar al pelirrojo invitado sobre su gran técnica.

-Bueno, yo subiré los obsequios a mi habitación.-anuncio Deidara al ver que la marioneta había emocionado demás a su familia.- Ahora que terminamos.

Incluso oyó murmurar a su padre sobre proponerle un trabajo a Sasori, para hacer marionetas de los demás miembros de su familia.

-Pero no son todos los regalos, los abuelos y los chicos han enviado sus regalos desde Alemania, están aquí. ¿Los quieres ver? –le dijo Naruto.

-¡Por supuesto! – exclamo feliz.

Los demás regalos fueron peluches, ropa y más cosas para su arte, y de parte de dos amigos Bakas alemanes, recibió más fórmulas para hacer bombas.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 ** _._**

 ** _Mansión Uchiha ese mismo día:_**

Dos azabaches se en encontraban en la sala mirando detenidamente el teléfono de la casa, lo miraban como si fuese un objeto de gran valor, como si fuese de oro puro, parecía que por nada del mundo le quitarían la mirada de encima o se los robarían.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –pregunto Sai entrando a la sala y desconcertado por la actitud de sus primos.

-No te interesa. -contesto Sasuke mirando aun el teléfono.

-No creo que mirando así el teléfono harán que la tía Mikoto llame.-dijo Sai divertido, ya había entendido el porqué de su mirar.

Sus primos en cuanto llegaban de la escuela se la pasaban en la sala, haciendo tarea, viendo televisión, etc… no importaba que, todo lo hacían en la sala. La cual ya parecía más su habitación, además de que casi la conviertan pues también iban a quedarse a dormir ahí en una ocasión, pero el doncel Uchiha no se los permitió.

-Si ya sabes lo que hacemos no molestes. -dijo otra vez Sasuke.

Itachi solo los miraba con una sonrisa, pues su Otouto y su primo jamás podían mantener una conversación sin pelearse e insultarse pero aun así se la pasan juntos la mayoría del tiempo y él sabía que incluso en la escuela, aun cuando persiguieran a los donceles de los que ha escuchado hablar.

En ese momento Sasuke recordó como no llegaron a contestar la primera llamada de su madre.

.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que inicio el ciclo escolar. Era viernes por lo que al día siguiente no tendrían escuela. En ese mismo momento los tres azabaches Uchiha´s iban llegando a la Mansión, siendo recibidos por dos hílelas de donceles y pocas mujeres. Dándoles la bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos a casa Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama, Sai-sama. –dijo al unísono la servidumbre.

-¿Dónde está mi Oto-chan? -pregunto Sai al ver que su papá doncel no fue a recibirlos como siempre lo hacía.

-El Señor Izuna en este mismo momento se encuentra atendiendo una llamada.-informo un doncel de la servidumbre.

-¿De quién? -pregunto el moreno.

-De la Señora Mikoto -dijo otro.

Los hermanos se vieron mutuamente para después echarse a correr a la sala, lugar donde posiblemente su Tío estaría hablando con su querida madre, a quien necesitaban con urgencia en esos momentos para dar la gran noticia de que se encontraron con la pelirroja Namikaze.

-Sí, no te preocupes Mikoto-Nee – decía el doncel Uchiha mientras hablaba por teléfono con su cuñada- Ellos están bien. Ahora que lo recuerdo me dijeron que deseaban hablar contigo, que era urgente.

- _¿En serio? ¿De qué?_ – Se escuchó del otro lado - _De seguro me extrañan mucho._ – decía feliz.

-Sí, pero no me dijeron razón.-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el doncel, pues sabía que sus sobrinos la buscaban por otra razón que no era por extrañarla, aun cuando sonara cruel.

- _Pues será en otra ocasión ya me tengo que ir_ -decía- _Diles que si me extrañan mucho que pueden dormir en mi habitación. Cuídate Izuna. Bye._ – dijo.

 ** _((Yukihana: La extrañan a ella pero no a Fugaku, eso es genial XD Mikoto sí que posee autoestima))_**

-Sí, cuídate tú también Mikoto-Nee y cuidas de Fugaku-Nii por favor. Bye. – dijo para empezar a bajar la bocina pero antes de colgar, las puertas de la sala fueron abiertas de sopetón haciéndolo saltar del susto, volteo para ver quiénes eran y vio a sus queridos sobrinos entrar y gritar.

-¡TIO IZUNA PASAME A MAMÁ! –desafortunadamente el doncel ya había colgado. Había soltado el teléfono debido al susto, cortando así la llamada.

-Lo siento… ya colgué. -dijo el azabache mayor mirándolos.

-Tío, ¿podrías llamarla de nuevo? -pidió el mayor.

-Lo haría si pudiera, pero… -llamo la atención de los chicos-...el número por donde marco Mikoto-Nee parecía ser privado, no se guardó el número -dijo para la mala suerte de los azabaches.

Sin saber que hacer los hermanos se dejaron caer ante la respuesta de su tío.

-¿Están bien Itachi, Sasuke? – pregunto mirándolos.

-¿No sabes cuándo volverán a llamar, Tío Izuna? - pregunto el mayor levantándose.

-No… lo siento, Mikoto-Nee solo dijo que iba a volver a llamar, sin embargo no dijo cuándo.

-Ok. Vamos, levántate Otouto – dijo el moreno pateando levemente al azabache quien seguía tirado en el suelo como si un aplanador le hubiera pasado encima.

-No quiero, estoy cansado.-dijo calmadamente boca abajo.

-¿De qué? – Pregunto curioso Itachi.- ¿Hoy no tenías Educación Física o sí?

-No, es por el doncel Uzumaki, se hace el difícil. No es como los otros donceles que conozco. Además de que hoy empezó el consejo estudiantil.

-¡Ooooh! –Exclamo divertido el moreno – ¿Y en que es diferente ese doncel? –una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro, pues era sumamente raro que su hermano menor se interesara en alguien, y más si era doncel. Además de que sabía que el consejo estudiantil no era la verdadera razón de su cansancio y que su hermanito lo dijo para ocultar la primera parte que dijo.

-¿Como que _"se hace el difícil_ "? – pregunto su Tío mirándolo seriamente, lo que hizo que los dos hermanos se pusieran nerviosos.

 ** _*¡Maldición! Se me olvido que el Tío Izuna estaba aquí*_**

Pensaba el azabache.

-Es que a pesar de ser sumiso ante todo lo que le digo, el muy maldi… -el azabache paro al ver a su tío fruncir el ceño, no era bueno insultar a un doncel frente a otro, tosió un poco para disimular lo que dijo anteriormente- …al Uzumaki parece que le gusta engañarme en otras cosas.

Sai entro a la sala, ya cambiado. Él se había dirigido a su habitación en cuanto llegaron, el asunto de los Namikaze solo les concernía a sus primos.

-Ya llegue Oto-chan. -dijo para acercarse a su papi y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Bienvenido Sai, a ustedes también Itachi, Sasuke.-dijo ya que nunca les dio la bienvenida.

-Sí, ya llegamos Tío. –dijo Itachi sentándose en el sofá.

-Ya llegue. -dijo el azabache igual de nervioso que Sai, levantando una mano desde el suelo donde aún permanecía, no podía levantarse ahora o seria castigado por su Tío por hablar mal de un doncel, el suelo donde ahora pertenecía era su mejor escudo.

-Entonces ese doncel es sumiso ante ti. -dijo Itachi.-…pero en otras cosas no ¿Cómo es eso?

-Es que Naru-chan siempre que ve a Sasuke muestra una personalidad tan sumisa como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo pero cuando Sasuke no está, muestra una personalidad llena de vida. Además de que Naru-chan ha humillado a Sasuke enfrente de todos.

-¿Cómo? – Pregunto Izuna preocupado - ¿Te hizo algo?

-Pues le dio a Sasuke donde más le duele. -dijo el peli-negro.

-¿Su orgullo? -pregunto Itachi con algo de burla mirando a su hermano.

-Así es. -dijo con una sonrisa burlona- Le gano a Sasuke en las pruebas escritas y pruebas físicas, dejándolo en segundo lugar en toda la preparatoria.

-Ohhh. Eso debió dolerte Otouto -menciono burlón el moreno, viendo a su hermano tirado con una aura de los mil demonios.

-Ese maldito doncel me las pagara, lo hare mío y todos verán que yo soy el mejor. -decía mientras se sentaba aun en el suelo.

Pero que grave error el hablar de sus malévolos planes en contra de un doncel enfrente de su tío, aun si fue inconscientemente.

-¡Sasuke no hables así de un doncel! -le regaño su tío y toda aura negativa desapareció del azabache apareciendo ahora alrededor del doncel Uchiha.

-Sí, lo siento tío. -dijo el azabache tirándose de nuevo, ahora más que nunca era peligroso levantarse.

-Levántate del piso o enfermaras. -dijo Izuna al ver a su sobrino tirarse nuevamente- ¿No doy tanto miedo o sí?

Nadie quiso contestar. El azabache se levantó, se sacudió el polvo de la ropa para irse a sentar junto a su hermano para usarlo de escudo si era necesario. Era mejor que Itachi saliera golpeado a él.

-¿Por qué maldices a ese pobre chico? – dijo Izuna mirando al azabache.

-Porque se está burlando de mí. –contesto más no miro a su tío a la cara.

-Pues a como lo conto Sai no lo creo así. -decía el doncel atrayendo la atención del azabache para que lo mirara- Si lo que dicen es verdad puede que esté intentando llamar tu atención mostrando que es inteligente y bueno físicamente para ser tu novio, además si muestra una personalidad sumisa frente a ti es porque de seguro esta nervioso de tenerte ante él.

-Puede que sí. La otra vez escuchamos que a Naru-chan le gusta alguien pero no sabemos quién. –menciono Sai.

-Puede ser. -intervino Itachi- Nadie puede resistirse a un Uchiha y menos a ti, Otouto.

-Exactamente. -dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante, los comentarios anteriores aumentaron su ego de nuevo. Razón por la que lo hicieron sus familiares, porque un Uchiha no puede ser un Uchiha sin su ego de superioridad. -Pero ese Usuratonkachi es difícil, además un doncel normal ya se me hubiera declarado pero este parece hacerse de rogar.

-Pues está haciendo bien. -dijo burlón su hermano- Mira ya como te tiene.

-¡Cállate Itachi! Además, ¿quién dijo que lo iba a hacer mi novio? – le dijo el azabache.

-¿Qué? ¿No lo harás? – pregunto el doncel mirando a su sobrino, él pensó que si lo haría ya que noto a su querido sobrino interesado en él.

-No, cuando haga por fin que se me declare lo voy a rechazar por haberme humillado.

-Sasuke -lo llamo Izuna serio.

-Tío, lo voy hacer no importa lo que me digan. Pero no te preocupes lo hare con delicadeza. -dijo evitando la mirada de enfado de su tío.

-Sí, aja. Y luego tú trataras a alguien con delicadeza. –la voz de Sai tenía claro sarcasmo.

-¡Cállate copia-barata!... sin ofender tío. -aclaro Sasuke mirando al doncel.

-Oto-chan, Sasuke-chan es muy malo conmigo. -dijo Sai fingiendo tristeza y molestando con el _"chan"_.

-Hay niños. -Izuna suspiro negando con la cabeza- Bien, vayan a cambiarse ustedes y bajen para comer que muy pronto estará la comida.

El mayor de todos se levantó del sofá, no sabía como pero tenía que interferir en los planes de su sobrino menor, no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de alguien.

-Hai -dijeron los hermanos.

Se levantaron para subir a sus habitaciones, mientras hablaban sobre que harían con su madre la próxima vez que hablara.

-Sai. -llamo a su hijo una vez solos.

-¿Qué pasa Oto-chan?

-¿Y a ti como te va con el doncel del que me hablaste? – pregunto preocupado por su hijo.

-¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a Gaa-chan? Pues me va bien.

-¿En serio? – pregunto dudoso, sabía que su hijo no es de tratar bien a la gente además de que a veces hablaba demás y que se volvió un pervertido por culpa de su abuelo paterno.

-Sí, ya no me golpea como antes. -dijo con una sonrisa, mientras a su padre le salía una gotita -Bueno iré a mi cuarto, bajo a la hora de la comida -se levantó.

-Hai. -dijo al ver como su hijo se iba, suspiro.- ¿Por qué los Uchiha´s siempre tienen problemas amorosos? Fugaku-Nii y Madara-Nii también los tuvieron. Bueno Madara-nii los sigue teniendo. Lo bueno es que yo no los tuve pero… _"el"_ sí al intentar casarse conmigo. -dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica al recodar varias cosas sobre su antiguo esposo.

 ** _~Fin del Flash Back~_**

 ** _._**

-Chicos la cena esta lista.-Izuna entro a la sala.- ¿Otra vez mirando el teléfono Itachi, Sasuke? –dijo divertido burlándose un poco de sus sobrinos quienes se sonrojaron.

El Uchiha doncel era el único que lograba hacerlos sonrojar evidentemente, siempre se preguntaban cómo era posible que su tío les quitara su coraza pero nunca hallaban la repuesta. Los hermanos se miraron entre si y luego suspiraron.

-Vamos a cenar.-dijo Itachi levantándose, seguido de Sasuke quien recordaba que ya habían pasado un mes desde que su madre llamo.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

 ** _Unos días después:_** ****

Itachi se dirigía hacia la dirección de la universidad por un pedido. Llevaba unos papeles que le había encargado su profesor Kazusu, llevar a la dirección pero al llegar se encontró con todos los trabajadores realmente alborotados; yendo de un lado a otro, como si fuesen ratones perseguidos por un gato.

-Esto será fastidioso – dijo mirando el alboroto que tenían maestros y secretarios.

-¡Hey, Itachi! – el grito de su amigo lo hizo voltear.

-Kisame ¿sabes lo que pasa aquí? –le preguntó.

-Es porque llamaron al Uzumaki para consentirlo. -le explico con sencillez.

-¿Uzumaki?

-Sí. El doncel Uzumaki que estudia aquí en el Departamento de Artes. Es realmente hermoso aunque viste tipo militar y se le puede confundir con un varón afeminado. – dijo con risa.

-¿Ya lo conoces? - le pregunto con curiosidad, él todavía no lo conocía.

-El sábado anterior. Sasori hizo una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños del doncel, ahí lo conocí.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Sasori hizo una fiesta y no me invito?-pregunto con falsa indignación el moreno.

-Eso no es cierto. Todos te estuvimos llamando pero no contestabas. -dijo el tiburón- Más bien ¿que estabas haciendo tú como para no contestar?

-¿Cuándo dijiste que fue la fiesta? – pregunto nuevamente.

-Este sábado que acaba de pasar.

-¡Oh! Con razón. Este sábado tuve un amorío con mi almohada hasta las 3 de la tarde y después fui levantado por mi adorado Tío para ir a un día de campo sin celular, nada tecnológico. Mi tío nos pidió no llevar nada de celulares.

-¿Les pidió o amenazo? Con esa cara por mí que fue amenaza. – dijo el peli-azul con una sonrisa.

-Kisame. – Hablo Itachi serio – Nunca hagas enfadar a un doncel.

-Haha.-rio el varón.

-Lo digo en serio.-el rostro de Itachi mostro una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Ven, vamos a la cafetería que me muero de hambre.

-Espera, tengo que entregar estos papeles –le mostro los documentos.

-Vienes más al rato, con el Uzumaki aquí dudo que te hagan caso.-dijo y tenía razón, todos estaban de aquí para allá sin notarlo siquiera.

-De acuerdo. – Dijo siguiendo a su compañero para salir del edificio – Cuéntame del tal Uzumaki – pidió.

Quería saber sobre la persona que le estaba robando la atención de la escuela. ¡Por dios! Él era un Uchiha, todos debían mirarlo y mimarlo a él. Y una vez más el destino jugo con ellos, justo cuando el varón salía del edificio, su gran adoración rubia de años, salía de la oficina del director con una sonrisa nerviosa.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **Consejo estudiantil:**

Era tarde, todos se habían retirado a sus casas a excepción de los azabaches y los donceles Uzumaki's, en esa ocasión los albinos, tuvieron que retirarse por unos momentos por lo que no se encontraban ahí.

-Bien iré con el abue… con Jiraiya-sensei. – dijo Sai.

-Doncel prepotente, acompáñalo. -ordeno Sasuke.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué tendría yo que hacerlo? – se quejó.

-Porque Sai solo le daría las cuentas y no las explicaría, ¿Por qué crees que Neji siempre lo acompaña? – le dijo Sasuke.

-Entonces ve tú. -le dijo Gaara.

-No puedo… estoy ocupado.-le dijo como si nada.

-Está bien, voy yo solo. -dijo Sai sorprendiéndolos, el varón no insistía en que el pelirrojo lo acompañara.- Aunque no prometo explicar nada. -dijo con una sonrisa molestando a su primo.

-Está bien te acompaño. -dijo Gaara al ver el rostro de su primo diciéndole que vaya y que estaría bien.

Los dos salieron hacia la dirección, donde dieron el reporte de las cuentas, además de otros asuntos como el festival escolar, una vez acabaron salieron en silencio. Lo que extraño a Gaara, puesto que Sai era del tipo que buscaba cualquier excusa para hablarle. La curiosidad esta vez no era su aliada, ya que él era quien creaba la curiosidad en los otros no al revés, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes Narr? –Pregunto -Estas muy callado hoy.

-No tengo nada en realidad.-contesto Sai mirando hacia enfrente.

-No te creo. Así que habla o te lo saco a golpes. -amenazo el pelirrojo también sin mirarlo.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? Nada de lo que tenga que ver conmigo, solo por tener sangre Uchiha, te importo... ¿Por qué odias a los Uchiha?

-Es simple curiosidad y los Uchiha's son exasperantes.

-La curiosidad mato al Gato, Gaara. Y te puedo asegurar que no todos los Uchiha's son así.-dijo.- Solo nos conoces a Sasuke y a mí.

-Es verdad que el gato murió pero murió sabiendo, Sai.-le contradijo el doncel. Intentando olvidar el tema de la sangre.

-Eres más curioso de lo que imaginaba -dijo divertido el peli-negro.

-Ya… dime lo que tienes, si sigues así y lo nota Naru se va a preocupar por ti.

-Pues… - Gaara volteo su mirada para verlo - …creo que me he rendido un poco.

-¿Rendido? ¿En qué?

-Hacia ti, no importa todo lo que haga nunca voltearas a verme. –Eso sorprendió al doncel– y para que tengas que voltear a verme, me tendría que deshacer de Naru-chan. –el Tanuki frunció el ceño al escuchar eso- pero eso es imposible, no porque estén Sasuke, tú y sus lapas, sino porque quiero a Naru-chan, jamás sería capaz de hacerle nada. Naruko es un doncel maravilloso, todos lo aman en esos me incluyo, es hermoso, amable de corazón, sincero, pero… creo que tiene miedo, no sé de qué, ni siquiera sé si estoy en lo cierto pero me da esa sensación. Por cierto ¿Qué tanto amas a Naruko? – le pregunto el peli-negro, cambiaba de tema conforme sus dudas lo atacaban.

-Lo…-iba a contestar pero el sonido de su celular lo impidió – Lo siento –los dos se detuvieron, Gaara saco su celular y miro el numero - Voy a contestar. -anuncio- **¿Bueno?**

 ** _-Gaara, mi niño, mi hermoso pequeño. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te está yendo? ¿Cuidas bien de tus primos? ¿Ayudas a tu tía? Sabes que tienes que ayudar ¿te sientes bien? La otra vez no pude hablar contigo porque tu papi no me dejo. –_** la voz no lo dejaba hablar, haciendo preguntas y con un tono alegre **_\- ¿en dónde estas? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás con Naru…?_**

 ** _-_** **¡Alto! Déjame responderte aunque sea algunas de tus preguntas antes de que me hagas más.** –le dijo divertido el pelirrojo, siendo observado por el peli-negro, no tenía su tono altanero al hablar.

 ** _-Ok, yo soy todo oídos para ti hijo._**

 **-Pues, estoy bien, me está yendo bien, claro que cuido de ellos y ellos de mí, ayudo en lo que puedo a la tía, y la otra vez mi papá no te dejo hablar porque él estaba hablando conmigo y tu tenías demasiado trabajo a lo que escuche de él y no quería interrumpirte.**

 ** _-Pero tú eres más importante que mi trabajo._**

 **-Lo sé, te quiero. -** dijo Gaara feliz. Su padre era como su tío Minato, muy cariñoso, alegre, amoroso y lo consentía, mientras su papá era como su tía Kushina, alegre, imperativo, amoroso, alocado, determinado y dominante.

 ** _-Yo también mi pequeño pero_** –el tono alegre y amoroso paso a uno serio y frió- ** _pasemos a lo importante. Te llame para darte unas no muy gratas noticias, sé que deseas esta información porque se trata de ti._**

 ** _-_** **¿Es sobre el compromiso?**

 ** _-Así es._**

 ** _-Por como hablas, ¿_** **significa que no lo han podido romper?**

 ** _-No exactamente, ya que ahora han metido a Deidara en el, por lo que no saben si seguirás siendo tu o pasara a Dei. Además Naruto también se está metiendo en problemas. Karin la ha librado porque aún es pequeña._**

 ** _-_** **¿Qué ha pasado?**

 ** _-Si Dei se compromete tu quedas libre, y los abuelos planean hacer un matrimonio aparte para ti y Naru. Claro que me he opuesto, pero no solo es presión familiar, ya sabes._**

 **-¿Y sobre el matrimonio entre Naru y yo que les propuse? –** Pregunto un poco ansioso Gaara. **-Lo propuse para que los de más compromisos que lleguen sean rechazados. Además la relación entre Naru y yo es buena, nos amamos, por lo que los abuelos no deberían dudar y rechazar este compromiso –** inconscientemente Gaara miro por el rabillo de sus ojos a Sai.

 ** _-Lo sé y aunque es muy descabellado en estas épocas un matrimonio interno, no niego que sería aceptado, pero… Aun así todo es un revoltijo, los abuelos están haciendo todo lo posible para retrasar todo y buscar la mejor manera de preguntarles a ustedes que desean, aunque no podrán hacer mucho. Se querías esta información, tú siempre has estado al tanto de los compromisos por el tuyo._**

 **-Sí, gracias por la información.**

-Te amo.-dijo en japonés la voz.

-Yo también te amo.-dijo él con una sonrisa colgando para luego suspirar.

-¿Paso algo malo? –Pregunto al verlo suspirar.- ¿Con quién hablabas? – pregunto ahora molesto al darse cuenta que dijo "te amo", él amaba al pelirrojo y eso no lo negaba, solo se alejaría un poco. Eso fue lo que decidió y aun así ahí aparecían sus celos.

-Nada importante – mintió – y hablo con la tercera persona que más amo. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo.-dijo no muy convencido con la primera respuesta y molesta con la segunda.

-Ahora sobre tu pregunta anterior Narr, te contesto: Amo a Naru, hasta el punto de comprometerme con él.-contesto el doncel sincero, el varón estaba sincerándose con él, por lo que le respondería con sinceridad aunque en la pregunta anterior le había mentido.

-¿Entonces cometerías incesto? – le pregunto sorprendido el varón.

-Todo sea por él.-contesto el pelirrojo.

-Ya veo. Me alegra saber que la persona que me gusta sea sincero, de gran corazón, orgulloso de lo que es, inteligente, hermosos, amable, cariñoso, curioso...

-¿Todo eso piensas de mí? –Preguntó el Tanuki sorprendido -Entonces ¿Por qué te rindes conmigo? – pregunto otra vez curioso.

-Sí, me gustas y eso no cambiara, simplemente creo que te daré tu espacio, algo que nunca te di desde el principio y creo que fue mi error Gaa-chan.-dijo con una sonrisa verdadera, no falsas como las anteriores, era tan sincera por lo cual el Tanuki no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era la primera vez que lo veía así, y tuvo que agachar su mirada, sintió su rostro colorado así que lo hizo para evitar ser descubierto.

-Ya veo.-dijo mirando hacia el frente una vez que sintió que regreso a la normalidad.

-¡Gaara! – llamo Naru acercándose para abrazarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto mirando mal a Sasuke por si le hizo algo malo a su rubio.

-Necesito tu ayuda.-le dijo en un susurro en el oído.

-¿En qué?

-Necesito que me ayudes a deshacerme de Toneri y Kimimaro. Temari quiere hablar conmigo en privado.-siguió susurrando aun abrazando al pelirrojo.

-¿De qué? –pregunto.

-No lo sé y por cierto deja de mirar a Sasuke así, él no me hizo nada.-le susurro en el oído aun, sabía que su primo estaba mirando mal al Uchiha.

-Está bien pero me gusta molestar.-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Verdad que sí, es divertido pero ¿me ayudas?

-Claro.


	16. Segunda Llamada Pt I

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión) / (La portada del fic esta en la pagina de Facebook)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 15 - Segunda llamada I-**

* * *

.

Era lunes por la mañana. Las clases deban inicio y, todos los alumnos se encontraban en su lugar esperando a su profesor Hōzuki. El profesor no tardó en llegar en cuanto tocaron el timbre. Entro saludando y siendo recibido por todos sus alumnos.

-Bien al ver que estamos todos, empecemos la clase.-dijo el profesor. Como ya conocía el rostro y nombre de sus alumnos no veía la necesidad de pasar lista.

-Hōzuki-sensei, Naru-chan no está.-dijo el típico alumno acusador.

-Sobre eso… Uzumaki Naruko ha avisado que se ausentara por unos días. -fue la simple respuesta del profesor para iniciar su clase.

Los murmullos entre los alumnos no se hicieron esperar, la interrogante era ¿qué había pasado para que el hiperactivo rubio faltara a clases? Incluso algunos comenzaron a divagar con el hecho de que ese fin de semana Naruko y Shikamaru estuvieron juntos. ¡Oh, sí! Toda la escuela sabía ese detalle.

Por su parte Sai se preguntó internamente que pasaría con Gaara, si Naru no había ido, ¿Gaara iría? ¿O también faltaría? La respuesta era más simple que sumar 1 + 1 = 2… era obvio que si el rubio no iba, mucho menos el pelirrojo. Cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad simplemente sintió que serían unos largos días.

Las clases pasaron sin ninguna alteración más, aunque algunos resintieron la ausencia juguetona del rubio que animaba las clases con sus comentarios. Una de las personas que lo resintió más fue Kakashi, profesor de literatura, quien no fue recibido por el grito de queja del menor, con su típico _"LLEGA TARDE"_ y por lo cual no tuvo la necesidad de decir _"que se perdió en el camino de la vida" o "que una ancianita le pidió ayuda"_. Aquella se había convertido en parte de su rutina.

Llego la hora del receso donde cierto peli-negro fue acorralado por todo su grupo y algunos alumnos de otros en la cafetería de la escuela. Durante los leves recesos de clases pudo esconderse, pero en esta ocasión lo tomaron entre varios y no tuvo escapatoria. Y todos le acosaban preguntando por el rubio y por el pelirrojo, así como algunos más por los albinos.

 ** _-"Shikamaru ¿porque no vino Naru-chan?"-_**

 ** _-"Sarutobi ¿le paso algo a Naru-chan?"-_**

 ** _-"¿Se enfermaron los donceles?"-_**

 ** _-"Esta bien nuestro doncel ¿cierto?"-_**

 ** _-"¿Paso algo grave para que faltaran todos?"-_**

 ** _-"¿Cuándo regresan?"-_**

 ** _-"¿Dónde están los Uzumaki´s?"-_**

 ** _-"¿No le abras echo algo a Naru-chan verdad, Sarutobi?"-_** ****

Ante esas y más preguntas el varón se vio abrumado. Intento quitárselos de encima e ignorarlos pero no pudo… fastidiado por todo dedujo que la manera más rápido de terminar con ese asunto seria responder una sola vez.

-Regreso a Alemania porque tenía un asunto que atender. Y antes de que sigan preguntando, no me dijo que tipo de asunto y mucho menos me dijo cuantos días se tardaría. –se levantó de la silla donde lo habían aprisionado.

Con mayor tranquilidad se fue, alejándose de aquel grupo de fanáticos. Mientras avanzaba por el patio de la escuela, comenzó a recordar la llamada que recibió del doncel rubio durante la noche.

.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

Eran las 3 de la madrugada, la habitación se encontraba silenciosa y oscura, el dueño del cuarto se encontraba dormido muy felizmente, pero un molesto e insistente ruido empezó a molestarlo. Él amaba dormir y era despertado por quien sabe qué tipo que no sabía hacer llamadas en horas decentes.

-¿Bue….ah…no? -dijo bostezando.

 _-¡Shikamaru! ¡Ha salido!_ –grito entusiasmado el rubio desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué? – pregunto alejando de su oreja el celular, debido al grito del rubio.

 _-¡Él ha salido! –_ seguí el rubio con alegría sin contener.

 _-_ ¿De que estas…?

 _-¡Naruto apúrate, el avión ya está listo!_ – se escuchó el grito del pelirrojo interrumpiendo su pregunta.

 _-Cierto, ya voy Gaara. Shika solo te llamaba para decirte que regresare a Alemania por algunos días, te cuidas. Bye_.-dijo colgándole y dejándole con miles de dudas.

 _El varón v_ olvió a bostezar, tenía mucho sueño.

-Con sueño no pienso bien, mañana lo razonare. -dijo para volverse a acostar a dormir.

 ** _~Fin del Flash Back~_**

.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien; debió hacerle algunas preguntas al rubio. Había intentado llamarlo en cuanto despertó y recordó la repentina llamada pero el celular del doncel estaba fuera de cobertura. Llamo a su padre que se encontraba en Alemania, preguntándole si él sabía algo, sin embargo su padre no le dio una respuesta satisfactoria. Simplemente le dijo que eran asuntos de la familia principal y que de seguro en esos momentos estarían festejando.

Sai y Sasuke en cuanto vieron al varón Sarutobi alejarse de la multitud se acercaron, ahora era su turno de pedir alguna explicación.

-Shikamaru ¿paso algo malo con Naru-chan y Gaara? –pregunto Sai acercándose con el azabache atrás de él.

-No. -contesto simplemente e iba a retirarse pero de nuevo fue interceptado.

-¿En serio? Parece ser que en realidad es algo grave. -dijo Sai.- Han faltado todos; Naru-chan, Gaara y los tontos albinos.

El comentario extraño al varón, ¿desde cuándo el Ne decía correctamente el nombre de Gaara? Siempre era Gaa-chan cuando el doncel no estaba presente. Decidió no hacer un mundo de aquel detalle. Shikamaru no sabía si responderles o no, ellos eran un gran peligro para el rubio y que decir del pelirrojo, por el acosador que era el Ne.

-Contesta. -ordeno Sasuke al ver la indecisión del Sarutobi.

Shikamaru miro de mala gana al azabache, mirada que fue devuelta. No tenía obligación de contestarle, pero la forma tan orgullosa y altiva del Uchiha a la hora de conseguir siempre lo que quiere, podría poner en aprietos más adelante al rubio, si es que aquel varón lo interrogaba a su regreso… suspiro cansado antes de contestar.

-No lo sé, simplemente me dijo; _"Ha salido"_ , que faltaría algunos días y ya. Si me dijo más no lo sabría ya que me llamo a las 3 de la madrugada y tenía sueño, por lo cual no tenía mi mente centrada específicamente en esa llamada. Naru es problemático. -dijo para retirase ahora sin ser interceptado.

Dejando a los Uchiha´s en silencio y preguntándose ¿Qué demonios " _había salido_ "? Pero de algo estaban seguros; era que se trataba de una persona, alguien tan importante para los donceles que incluso faltarían días a la escuela para estar con él. De forma instintiva salieron sus celos. Aunque en Sasuke eran mayor, ya que Shikamaru había nombrado al rubio de forma cariñosa y por una abreviatura de su nombre.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

 ** _Alemania_**

 ** _Hospital Principal Senju._**

-¿No crees que todo fue tan repentino? –pregunto con una gran sonrisa Naruto. Se veía a mil millas la felicidad que radiaba el Kitsune.- Shikamaru de seguro no supo ni que quise decirle.

El comentario del rubio los hizo reír debido a que ambos se imaginaron al varón durante la madrugada con cara de confundido.

-Ni que lo digas…-contesto Gaara.- Ni siquiera los tíos y Dei captaron la información a la primera. Creo que deberías aprender a decir lo importante primero y luego festejar.

Naru hizo un lindo puchero, él creía haber hecho las cosas bien. El pelirrojo rio al ver el rostro de su amado primo. Cerro los ojos intentando relajarse un poco, todo el asunto había sido muy rápido para siquiera llegar a procesarlo bien…

.

 ** _~Flash back~_**

En la habitación oscura y silenciosa del Tanuki, un travieso Kitsune se adentró, todo el día se había sentido extraño, una sensación de intranquilidad se estaba apoderando de él, esa misma sensación lo había despertado por lo que había decidido escabullirse a la habitación de su amado primo.

Gaara sintió como alguien se metía en su cama y se acomodaba junto a él, sonrió, no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber de quien se trataba, también sabia la razón de su presencia ahí, él también se había estado sintiendo intranquilo. Aquel sentimiento no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño como quería, pero ahora que su Kitsune estaba ahí, podría dormir con calma.

 ** _Ring~ Ring~_**

Un molesto sonido se hizo presente en esa silenciosa calma.

-Naru, contesta.-dijo Gaara abrazando a su primo por la cintura.

-No es mi celular, es el tuyo.-dijo Naru.

Ante eso el pelirrojo suspiro y busco su celular con la mano, no tenía los ojos abiertos por lo que lo tanteaba el lugar donde recordaba haberlo dejado, una vez que lo encontró contesto.

-¿Bueno? – contesto en japonés.

 **- _Hola mi niño. ¿Cómo estás?_**

 **-¿Padre?** – pregunto llamando la atención del rubio pero aun así no se movió de su lugar.

 **- _Así es mi amado niño._**

 **-Padre ¿sabes a qué hora estamos acá? ¿Qué es ese sonido? Espera ¿te estas bañando y aun así me llamas?**

 **- _Son como las 2 am supongo y si me estoy bañando pero es que me acaban de dar una gran noticia que te pondrá muy feliz, así que decidí llamarte lo más pronto posible y pues estaba bañándome pero eso no importa._**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿La noticia es…?**

 **- _Ha salido._**

 **-…**

 ** _-No escuchaste mal Gaara, por fin ha salido._**

 **-No… no me mientes ¿cierto?**

 **- _Claro que no, jamás te mentiría con algo como esto. Él ha salido._**

 **-¡¿A qué hora fue?!** –dijo levantándose rápidamente tirando en el proceso al rubio de la cama.

 **-** ¡Auch! ¡Gaara!... –le grito el rubio pero…- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto preocupado al verlo.

 **-Gracias padre. Te amo. Bye.** –Dijo Gaara con un rostro de felicidad. - Naru… ha salido.

-¿En serio? – pregunto el rubio empezando a formar una sonrisa. Sabia de lo que su pelirrojo hablaba. Gaara asintió.- ¡SIIIIIII! ¡Por fin!

-Naru tenemos que ir.-dijo Gaara acerándose a su armario empezando a sacar ropa para cambiarse.

-Si.-dijo el rubio quien salió corriendo hacia si habitación pero entonces recordó algo. Acercándose a otra puerta que no era suya y abriéndola rápidamente - ¡KARIN HA SALIDO ASÍ QUE LEVÁNTATE!

-¡Onii-chan cállate! – exclamo molesta la mini-pelirroja al ser despertada bruscamente.

El rubio no hizo mucho caso y se acercó a otra puerta, agarro la manija e intento abrir pero no podía, suspiro y ¡Baam! Destrozo la puerta de una patada.

-¡Pero que demo…! ¡Ah! ¡Mi puerta! ¡Mi seguridad! ¡Mi muralla! ¡Naru! – grito Deidara levantándose rápidamente.

-¡Dei! ¡Él ha salido así que vístete! –dijo para salir y dejar a su hermano confundido y llorando porque su puerta de seguridad que tenía contra su hermanita había sido destruida.

El rubio se acero rápidamente a otra habitación abriéndola y entrando para lanzarse en medio de la cama.

-¡Pero ¿qué?! – grito espantado Minato.

-¡Ahh! –grito Kushina.

-¡Oto-san, Oka-san! ¡Levántense! ¡Él ha salido! –grito el rubio aun encima de ellos

-¡Naru! ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el rubio.

-Naru bájate y vete a dormir.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Oka-san, ya sé que das miedo pero en estos momentos no me importa, quiero que se levanten y se vistan.

-¿Para qué? – pregunto el varón aun con sueño y sin entender a su amado hijo.

-Regresamos a Alemania. Él ha salido –dijo aun con su sonrisa de felicidad. – Iré a vestirme. Así que a levantarse.-y salió de la habitación dejando aturdidos a sus padres.

Se metió a su habitación y miro la ventana y sonrió aún más. Busco algo en su escritorio y al encontrar un diccionario del tamaño de un directorio telefónico, abrió su ventana y aventó el diccionario rompiendo la ventana de la casa de al lado.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?! – grito rápidamente el albino levantados de su cama y con un revolver 45.

-¡Toneri, despierta a Kimimaro y a Ino! ¡Regresamos a Alemania! - grito el rubio al verlo por la ventana.

-¿Naru…? – pregunto aturdido el albino mostrándose por la ventana.

-Regresamos a Alemania así que apúrate.-dijo el rubio adentrándose a su habitación para cambiarse.

 ** _~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

.

-Por fin lo volveremos a ver.-la voz llena de felicidad de Naruto lo saco del recuerdo.

-Sí. -dijo con una leve sonrisa Gaara- Me alegro que haya sido rápido o si no… quizás no hubiera salido. ¿Crees…que…? – una cara de angustia se hizo presente.

-Todo estará bien Gaara. -dijo Naru con su sonrisa aun tranquilizándolo.

-Todo esto empezó por mi culpa. –la tristeza estaba presente en la voz del pelirrojo.- Si tan solo hubiera…

-No fue tu culpa Gaara, recuerda que nuestra sangre esta maldita…-menciono el rubio en modo serio, no le agradaba que su amado primo se echara la culpa de todo.

-La sangre de Tomoe. -murmuro Gaara.- Él la pasó peor…

-Si…

-Gaara, Naru –el llamado de Tsunade los interrumpió. Ellos rápidamente se acercaron a la mujer quien con una sonrisa les anuncio lo que más querían oír.- Ya pueden pasar, él está bien.

-Gracias Tía. -dijo Naru agarrando la mano de Gaara, transmitiéndole valor- Vamos. -le sonrió una vez más.

-Vamos.-dijo Gaara quien apretó el agarre y suspiro para calmar los nervios que lo mataban.

Agarrados de las manos empezaron a adentrarse a aquella habitación del hospital que conocían muy bien, y donde los esperaba alguien de suma importancia para ellos.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

 ** _Mansión Uchiha._**

 ** _Después de una semana._**

Era domingo, no tenían clases por lo que estaban en casa aburridos sin nada que hacer o al menos algunos no tenía nada que hacer. Los 4 azabaches se encontraban en la sala haciendo cosas diferentes.

Itachi estaba sentado en el sofá, con la laptop en sus piernas. Traía puestos unos lentes haciéndolo ver más sexy de lo que era además de estar vestido de negro completamente, con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa de manga larga.

Sai vestía un pantalón negro y una playera gris claro, estaba en el sofá enfrente del moreno, sentado junto a su Oto-chan mientras dibujaba a un adorable doncel pelirrojo abrazando un panda de peluche, mientras sonreía, estaba muy concentrado en ese dibujo.

Izuna estaba vestido de azul marino, una playera y un pantalón. Estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente sentado en el sofá.

Por su cuenta Sasuke vestía un pantalón negro y una playera azul cielo, de entre los 4 era quien no estaba haciendo nada, solo está sentado en el sofá, junto a su hermano y veía que todos tenían algo que hacer a excepción de él.

-Estoy aburrido. -se quejó el azabache.

-Pues ponte hacer algo. -dijo Itachi mirando todavía su laptop y apretando rápidamente varias teclas.

-No tiene nada que hacer, si no ya estaría lejos de aquí. -dijo Sai acabando de darle los últimos toques al dibujo, la sombra y luz que tenía el dibujo eran realmente magníficos, era realmente hermoso aquel retrato.

-Pues entonces ve con él a jugar al patio, hijo. -dijo Izuna con una sonrisa mirándolos.

-Tío, no somos unos niños para que nos mandes al patio a jugar. -se quejó el azabache.

-Para mí todavía lo son. -aseguro el doncel con una tierna sonrisa.

-Igual para mí. -concordó el moreno sin quitar su mirada de la computadora.

-Tú también lo eres Itachi. -eso hizo que los dos menores sonrieran con burla.

-¿Qué? -por fin quito su mirada de la laptop para dirigírsela a su tío.

-Si no estás haciendo nada, ve a jugar con ellos al patio… que aun eres un niño.

-Tío, estoy haciendo cosas muy importantes. -aseguro el moreno.

-Sí, ¿desde cuándo jugar videojuegos en la computadora es importante? –pregunto sarcástico el azabache al ver lo que hacía su hermano mayor en la computadora.

-Claro que lo es, estoy en el último nivel. -dijo en respuesta el moreno.

-Itachi. -hablo su tío.

-Está bien, déjame guardar el juego –después de asegurar su partida, apago el aparato- ¿A que quieren jugar _"NIÑOS"_? – resalto lo último con burla.

-Maldito…

-Sasuke no maldigas en frente de mí. -regaño el doncel.

-Lo siento Tío.

-Tío Izuna, pensé que me defenderías. -dijo Itachi ofendido.

-No te quiere el tío -exclamo el azabache con burla.

-Lo siento Itachi, me olvide de ti. -se disculpó apenado el doncel.

El moreno se fue a la esquina a llorar por ser ignorado. Cuando se trataba de su adorado Tío doncel si le dolía ser ignorado, no como con su madre a lo cual estaba acostumbrado ya que por lo general no los escuchaba.

-Ita… ¿Itachi…? – Pregunto el doncel cerca de él para intentar animarlo.- Lo siento, fue costumbre al estar en casa solo.

-¿Porque no te vienes a vivir con nosotros Tío Izuna?

Sasuke pensaba que sería encantador el tener cerca, a su querido su tío. El único contra que hallaba para tal alegría, era que su primo también se quedaría con ellos, venia en el paquete.

-Bueno…

-¡Oh! ¿Mi querido primito nos está dando la bienvenida a la casa? -exclamo el peli-negro falsamente feliz.

-Dije Tío, no Copia Barata. -le respondió el azabache con una sonrisa altanera.

-Chicos, no peleen. Y sobre tu pregunta Sasuke, lo pensare. Además debo decirle a tu padre en todo caso. Bien, vayan al patio a jugar, les llevare jugo de naranja más al rato. -les dijo a los tres quienes se miraron para luego suspirar resignados, su tío/Oto-chan sí que los trataba como niños.

Sin más que decir los tres varones se fueron al patio sin saber qué hacer. Y no podían escaparse a sus habitaciones ya que su Tío/Oto-chan les llevaría jugo y si no los veía sería un gran problema.

-¿Qué hacemos? – fue la pregunta de Sasuke mientras se columpiaba en el juego que tenían desde niños.

-Invitemos a nuestros amigos – propuso Sai en el sube y baja con Itachi - Así no nos aburriremos.

-Entonces invitare a Kisame, Konan, Utakata y Sasori. –dijo Itachi ya con su celular color celeste en la mano empezando a marcar. Mientras se empujaba para quedar ahora arriba y Sai abajo.

-Invitare a Suigetsu, Juugo, Shino, Kankuro y Neji.- dijo Sasuke mientras se columpiaba, ya había marcado un número. Pego su celular color zafiro a su oreja esperando a que le contestaran.

-Entonces yo invitare a Shisui-Nii, Temari y alguien más. -dijo Sai sacando su celular color Rojo.

 ** _((Yukihana: Que casualidad que sus celulares tengan esos colores…_** **(¬3¬) _Si como no.))_**

Cada quien hizo las llamadas correspondientes, donde sus amigos aceptaron ir ya que a pesar de ser domingo, no tenían nada que hacer. Algunos estaban encerrados en casa y otros paseaban sin motivo alguno y sin destino específico. Los dos azabaches menores terminaron sus llamadas y se miraron.

-¿Por qué esa cara? -pregunto Sasuke al ver pensativo a Sai.

-Quería invitar a Gaara pero… sabes que no está en Japón. -dijo desganado- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué esa repentina cara de malhumorado? Aunque siempre la has tenido así.

Sasuke se había molestado al recordar el pequeño detalle de que el rubio no estaba. Ilusamente creyó que su primo, llamaría a los donceles y vería al doncel rubio, mas no lo reconocería por orgullo. Quería golpearse.

-Porque vendrán 4 cuatro mocosos de parte de Neji. –Dijo con la primera excusa que se le ocurrió – Son Fuu, Kokuo, Konohamaru y Hanabi. Parece que están en su casa jugando con Hanabi.

-Súmale otro. -dijo Itachi terminando una llamada.

-¡Genial! con lo que me encantan los mocosos. -se quejó el azabache.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? - dijo Sai mirando al moreno.

-12 años. -contesto Itachi.

-Mmm… - _"dijo"_ Sasuke.

-Además no te quejes de Kokuo, Fuu, Konohamaru y Hanabi que son solo un año menor que nosotros Sasuke-Bastardo. -dijo Sai.

-¡Son niños! Todos los que son menores a mí son niños –aseguro Sasuke.

-¡Amargado! - le contesto el peli-negro - Los aguantas todos los días en el consejo…

Después de varias minutos de una disputa entre familia y de arreglar una gran variedad de botana en una mesa que sacaron al patio, se escuchó el timbre de la casa.

-Son rápidos. -dijo el peli-negro.

-Solo significa que están igual o peor de aburridos que nosotros. -contesto el azabache.

-Vayamos a abrir. -dijo el moreno entrando a la casa para ir a la puerta principal.- Por cierto ¿Dónde está el Tío Izuna? -pregunto al ver que no había salido al jardín como había dicho antes.

-No lo sé. –contestaron al unísono los menores.

Itachi se dirigió a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con Kisame, a Suigetsu, Neji y sus cuatro _niños_.

-Hola. -dijo Kisame entrando como Juan por su casa. Kisame vestía un conjunto deportivo negro con azul.

-Bienvenidos. -dijo Sai sonriente, además de que no le quedaba decir algo más al ver lo que hizo Kisame.

-¿En serio no los pudiste abandonar? -dijo Sasuke al ver a los cuatro niños según él.

-Me obligaron a traerlos conmigo… además de que te quejas, si los aguantas todos los días en el consejo. -dijo Neji con una sonrisa de lado.

-Ya ves que no soy el único que te lo dice.- le dijo Sai a su primo quien solo miro a otro lado.

-Y aunque no lo creas, no son molestos como en el consejo – dijo Neji con una leve sonrisa. Eso hizo fruncir el ceño a los chicos. Neji vestía, con una playera manga larga blanca y un pantalón café.

-Hanabi ¿cuánto tiempo? – dijo Itachi al ver a la pequeña hermana del amigo de su hermano.

-Mucho tiempo Itachi-sempai -dijo ella sonriente y de forma educada.- Déjame presentarte a mis amigos -vestía una playera café claro, una falda morada hasta las rodilla y unas botines cafés.

-Nosotros nos presentamos.-contesto Fuu con una sonrisa - Soy Fuu Bijuu. Sai-sempai y Sasuke-sempai ya me conocen porque estamos en el consejo estudiantil.-vestía un vestido blanco escotado por lo que se dejaba ver un tatuaje de un rosal por todo su hombro que siempre estaba cubierto por el uniforme escolar.

-Kokuo Bijuu. -se presentó el doncel con el moreno. Vestía una playera gris y un pantalón café. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta alta, mostrando en la parte de atrás de su cuello un tatuaje de un par de delfines.

-¿Son algo de Utakata? - pregunto el moreno.

-Yo soy su prima, él es su hermano menor. -indico la chica.

-¡Oh! Así que tú eres la pequeña demonio que llego a los aposentos del Emito y tú el pequeño hermano juguetón que llego a su casa por culpa de la escuela. Utakata me ha contado mucho de ustedes -dijo divertido Itachi al ver los pucheros de los menores.

-No sabía que tenían tatuajes. -dijo Sai.

-La familia Bijuu tiene como tradición ponerse un tatuaje o dos, demostrando que son de los Bijuu. Se nos debe poner desde los trece años. -dijo Fuu.

-Yo planeo ponerme un tatuaje alrededor del ojo, exactamente como me maquillo. Lo hare para no estar maquillándome a cada rato esa parte. -dijo Kokuo, mostrando su maquillaje que tenía alrededor del ojo aunque solo de la parte de abajo color rojo.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo Utakata también tiene uno.-dijo Itachi.- Pero nos sabía que era tradición de su familia.

-La escuela no acepta los tatuajes.-dijo Sasuke.

-Pero ya no puedes hacer nada ya los tenemos. Además es tradición, y siempre los ocultamos. Nadie los ha visto.- dijo Fuu retadoramente y enseñándole la lengua al azabache.

-Bueno… yo soy Konohamaru Sarutobi.-dijo el varón llamando la atención.

Sonriente y con los brazos atrás de su cabeza, eso hizo que tanto el azabache como el moreno recordaran a cierto varón rubio de apellido Namikaze. Aquella actitud similar, provocaba en el azabache el deseo de molestar al varón. Konohamaru vestía, una playera gris y un pantalón negro además de llevar su típica bufanda larga color verde.

-Suigetsu, ¿y Juugo? -Sasuke pregunto al doncel albino.- ¿No estabas con él?

-Sí, pero ocurrió algo en su casa por lo que tardara en llegar.-contesto.

-Y yo que quería ser la primera.-se escuchó una nueva voz de mujer algo infantil.

Los presentes fijaron su mirada en la persona dueña de la voz y se encontraron a una hermosa y joven mujer, de cabellera corta, color índigo, traía un broche de flor en su cabello, ojos color miel, piel clara, y una hermosa pancita de 5 meses de embarazo, vestía un camisón café de embarazadas y unos mayones negros, con unos tenis blancos.

-Konan bienvenida. -dijo el moreno.

-Estás gorda. –fue lo primero que dijo el azabache al fijarse en el cuerpo de la mujer, un grave error por su parte.

Y sin previo aviso recibió dos golpes muy fuertes en el estómago, haciendo que cayera de rodillas enfrente de la embarazada.

 ** _((Yukihana: Bakasuke, ¿no sabes que a una mujer jamás le digas gorda y menos embarazada? Somos de temer en ese estado_** **(/030)/ ¡Buuuu! tennos miedo _…_**

 ** _Sasuke: Yo que iba a saber \_** **(¬o¬\\) _no me avisaron.))_**

-¿Dijiste algo Sasuke-kun?- pregunto Konan con una sonrisa malvada.

-No… nada… - contesto aun tirado en el suelo, sosteniendo su estómago.

-¡Oh! ¡Konan! Cuánto tiempo sin verte –Dijo Kisame intentando aligerar la situación- ¿Cuantos meses tienes?

-Tengo 5 meses y medio. -dijo ella acariciando su pancita.

-¿Y tu novio? – pregunto Itachi al no verla acompañada de su futuro esposo.

-Tuvo que ir a los Estados Unidos, llegara en 4 días.

-Ya veo. Bien, pasen. No se queden en la puerta -el moreno agarro a la peli-índigo para ayudarla.

-¿Seguirás en el suelo Sasuke-Bastardo? – pregunto Sai con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cállate Copia-Barata…-respondió el azabache levantándose pero volvió a sonar el timbre deteniendo a todos de su caminata hacia el patio trasero, Sai se acercó y abrió la puerta.

-Hola.-saludo Sasori entrando a la casa. Vestía una blusa roja, una sudara negra que tenía abierta, un short corto negro y unas botas hasta la rodilla.

Y antes de que Sai cerrara por completo la puerta, algo lo impidió.

-Hola, ya llegamos.-dijo Kankuro vestido todo de negro.

Atrás de él, estaba su melliza Temari vestía un vestido blanco con gris. Shikamaru quien vestía playera gris y pantalón azul oscuro y Shino quien traía una sudadera gris y pantalón café oscuro.

-Y nosotros también. -dijo una nueva voz dejando ver a 4 varones más.

El primer varón era: Utakata Bijuu. Era alto y delgado, con los ojos color ámbar y el cabello marrón oscuro, con un largo flequillo que le cubría el lado izquierdo de la cara, en su cuello traía un tatuaje de burbujas. Como vestimenta una blusa blanca, una sudadera azul cielo que estaba abierta, pants negro, tenis negro.

El segundo era: Yagura Bijuu. Era un niño, tenía una especie de cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, aunque en realidad era un tatuaje, sus ojos son de color morado y poseía un cabello corto de color crema, de piel clara. Vestía un conjunto deportivo color gris con verde.

El Tercero era: Juugo Sakamichi. Bastante alto y con mucho musculo, cabello erizado de color naranja, ojos anaranjados, tez neutral. Éste vestía una camisa negra sin mangas, pantalón negro con líneas blancas, tenis blanco.

El cuarto era: Shisui Uchiha. Alto y delgado, pelo corto y en puntas de color negro, tez neutral y ojos negros, todo de un Uchiha. Quien vestía un traje gris.

-Utakata ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Fuu al ver a su primo.

-Es lo mismo que pregunto yo. -dijo el varón mirando a su prima y hermano.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? – fue la pregunta que llamo a todos la atención viendo a Shikamaru y Sasuke empezando una pelea… bueno, era una pelea unilateral de parte de Sasuke, quien miraba con odio a Shikamaru y este lo miraba aburrido.

-Me invito Sai. –contesto sin animo alguno en realidad.

-Sí, yo lo invite Sasuke-Bastardo. –hablo Sai.

-Cállate Copia Barata. -el azabache frunció el ceño.

-Por cierto Sai, ¿Dónde están Gaara y Naruko? Pensé que los invitarías, por eso vine. -dijo ignorando al azabache.

Ante eso el peli-negro se deprimió y el azabache se enojó aún más. Odiaba esa confianza que últimamente el varón Sarutobi y el doncel Uzumaki se tenían, confianza que había nacido desde que vio al varón confesarse al rubio. Según los rumores de la escuela el doncel lo había rechazado, pero si eso era cierto, ¿entonces porque desde entonces se les veía más juntos?

-Te recuerdo que ellos se encuentran de viaje, ¿cómo le llamaría a Naru-chan para invitarlo si no está aquí? -un aura oscura llena de depresión lo envolvió.

-Que problemático. Me hubieras dicho antes, tengo el número de los dos, así como el número de su casa, y el número de Toneri y Kimimaro… los hubiera llamado yo para avisarles. Ellos regresaron el viernes. También se dónde viven por lo que hubiera podido pasar por ellos. -dijo Shikamaru con arrogancia y una sonrisa victoriosa dirigida hacia Sasuke.

 ** _*¿Cómo es que sabe todo eso? Maldito Sarutobi*_**

Pensó aún más molesto Sasuke.

-¿Ellos regresaron?-pregunto con ilusión Sai.

-Sí, ya te dije. Llegaron el viernes por la tarde. –contesto Shika.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? -Pregunto con el ceño fruncido Sasuke

-Porque yo fui a su casa ese día a cenar. –dijo sin más el Sarutobi.

Ambos primos se enojaron. Envidiaba internamente que aquel varón tuviera más trato con los donceles que ellos.

-Invítalos y pásame toda esa información. -pidió Sai agarrándolo de los hombros.

-No puedo sin el consentimiento de ellos. En cuanto a invitarlos ahorita los llamo.

Se liberó de las manos del peli-negro con un movimiento rápido. Sai empezó a bailar en círculos como niño chiquito lleno de alegría, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, quienes tenían una gotita al verlo así. Shikamaru marco rápidamente el número del rubio, ya que se lo sabía de memoria.

-¿Naruko? –nombro el chico llamando la atención del peli-negro y el azabache que seguía molesto, pero no se alejaba.

- _Hola Shikamaru_. –Se escuchó la voz del rubio con gran alegría.- _No me llames Naruko si sabes mi verdadero nombre._

-Es que no estoy solo -aclaro- ¿Estas ocupado?

 _-Ya veo. Y en realidad no estoy haciendo nada, ¿porque? -_ pregunto el rubio.

-Quiero invitarte a una pequeña fiesta improvisada en la mansión Uchiha – le dijo pero dudaba que vinieran. –Claro, Gaara también.

- _Etto…_

-¿No quieres venir? – le pregunto, haciendo que los Uchiha se deprimieran internamente, exceptuando a Itachi y Shisui quienes no sabían nada. – Anímate, yo estaré contigo el tiempo que quieras.

Ante esas palabras el azabache sintió una gran furia, quería arrancarle el teléfono de las manos al varón Sarutobi y reclamarle al Uzumaki por no querer ir a menos que el otro estuviera a su lado.

- _De acuerdo…-_ acepto dudoso.

-Si no quieres, no vengas. -le dijo Shikamaru al escucharlo, no quería presionarlo de más.

Gaara se había encargado de explicarle a detalle el por qué la preocupación hacia su primo, así como la sobreprotección. No deseaba ser el causante de uno de sus ataques y mucho menos no poder solucionarlo.

- _No, estoy bien. Iremos_. -dijo más seguro.

-Sabes dónde viven, ¿cierto? – Eso revivió la esperanza en los Uchiha.- ¿O deseas que vaya por ustedes?

- _No te preocupes, lo recuerdo._ -dijo Naruto con voz nostálgica.

-Bien, te veo aquí.

- _Llegaremos al rato. -_ le aviso.

-¿Llagaran más al rato? ¿Porque?– pregunto extrañado ya que los donceles vivían cerca. -Sería mejor que vinieran ya.

- _Gaara esta con Toneri y no están en casa. –le explico_.

-De acuerdo, los veo aquí. Bye – contesto Shikamaru.

- _Bye_.-dijo Naruto colgando.

-¿Y bien? – pregunto Sai mirándolo.

-Llegaran más al rato. Al parecer Gaara esta con Toneri no sé dónde, tienen una cita. -dijo sin importancia. Pero la mirada del peli-negro se vio molesta.-Y por cierto vendrán Kimimaro y Toneri con ellos.

Aunque el rubio no le había dicho que ellos irían, era lógico suponerlo. Después de todo y aunque fuera secreto para los demás estudiantes de la escuela, ellos solamente eran sus guardaespaldas y como tal, debían cumplir sus funciones.

-Tu sabes qué tipo de relación tienen Toneri-san y Kimimaro-san con ellos, ¿cierto? – pregunto Sai con cierto enojo disimulado en la voz, mirando a Shikamaru quien bostezaba.

-Claro que lo sé. Pero no te lo diré, ya que saldrás herido. -dijo alejándose del peli-negro.

-¿Qué quieres decir….?

-¿No vendrá mi Kohai? –pregunto Sasori a Shikamaru interrumpiendo a Sai.

-No.-dijo Shikamaru algo nervioso, se le olvido que Sasori no sabía nada.

-Ni modo.-dijo Sasori.-Entonces empecemos la fiesta.

-¿A quién llamaban, Itachi? – pregunto Shisui en voz baja a su primo.

-No lo sé.-contesto sincero Itachi mirando a su hermano y primo felices pero molestos a la vez.- Como sea, vayamos al patio. -anuncio Itachi empezando a caminar.

No paso mucho tiempo para que todos se sintieran en confianza, comenzando a hablar de diferentes cosas, los mayores tomaban alcohol, mientras que los menores tomaban jugo.

-¿Porque tengo que tomar jugó? – se quejó Konohamaru. Al ver como todos los mayores a él, tomaban sake.

-Porque eres un niño. –le dijo Sasuke.

-Solo eres un año mayor que yo y ya.-exclamo Konohamaru.

-Claro que soy mayor que tú.-le divertía molestar al pequeño.- Anda, mejor vete con los otros niños -le dijo señalando a los demás menores.- Ve y juega con ellos en el sube y baja de ahí.

-¡Maldito…!

-Konohamaru tú no puedes tomar. -le dijo Shikamaru a su primo que se quedó inmediatamente callado ya que no quería que su primo los acusara con sus padres.

-Itachi-san – llamo Yagura la atención del moreno y no solo de él, sino también la de su primo Utakata quien estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa Yagura-kun? – le pregunto con una sonrisa y revolviendo los cabellos del menor.

-Tu hermano es muy molesto. -le dijo haciendo reír al moreno y a su primo.

-Tu sí que sabes – le dijo Sai ya que él había escuchado.-Ven vayamos a molestar a Sasuke-Bastardo.

-¿Sasuke-Bastardo? -repitió Yagura. –Me gusta como suena.

-Sai, no le enseñes cosas malas al chico.-le regaño Itachi.

-Simplemente le voy a enseñar cómo se debe de molestar a un Sasuke-Bastardo – explico – no hay nada de malo ¿verdad? – miro al chico.

-Claro que no. -contesto divertido, dejándose llevar por el mayor para ir a molestar al azabache que estaba molestando a Konohamaru.

-Tu primo será odiado por mi Otouto. -le aviso Itachi a Utakata quien solo rio.

La fiesta improvisada era un éxito. Estaban divirtiéndose, hasta que apareció un doncel azabache que los volvió a la realidad.

-Se multiplicaron. -exclamo Izuna al ver a toda esa gente. El doncel Uchiha llevaba con él, el teléfono de la casa en la mano.

-Oto-chan. ¿Dónde estabas que tardaste mucho?

-Invitaron a sus amigos a jugar, eso es bueno. Entre más gente, más divertido.-declaro con una sonrisa. A los varones y a los invitados les cayó una gotita, sí que el doncel los trataba de niños a los Uchiha. -Incluso invitaron a Shisui.

-Es bueno verlo Tío.-dijo el varón con una sonrisa.

 _-Izuna…-_ la voz de la azabache se escuchó por la bocina.

-¡Ah! ¡Espera, Mikoto-Nee! -exclamo- Itachi, es tu Mamá - le dijo y rápidamente el moreno lo tomo.

-¿Madre? – pregunto el moreno al tener ya el teléfono.

- _Oh, Itachi ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está tu hermano? ¿No molestan a su tío, verdad? –_ se escuchó la veloz voz de Mikoto.

-Ma…

-… _Dile a Sasuke que no se pelee con Sai-chan. Por cierto ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? -_ la peli-negra no lo dejaba hablar.

-Mad…

 _-¿Tomates fotos de la presentación de Sasuke? Mi Sasuke debió haber estado espectacular, no por nada es un Uchiha._ -seguía diciendo sin dejar hablar a su hijo mayor quien ya se estaba frustrando.

-¡Madre! – exclamo un poco más fuerte.

 _-¿A Sai como le va?_ _¿Esta con ustedes? Salúdalo de mi parte -_ seguía sin escuchar nada e impórtale _nada- ¡¿SAI TIENES NOVIA O NOVIO?!_ – Grito haciendo que Itachi se alejara del teléfono y Sai se rio por lo bajo, su tía era increíble y de temer – _Itachi ¿tienes él alta voz puesto?_

-…-iba a responder pero su madre no lo dejaba.

 _-¿No?_ –dijo como si ya le hubieran respondió - _¿Porque? ¡YO QUIERO QUE TODOS ME ESCUCHEN! – volvió a gritar._

-Está bien, ahorita lo pongo –le dijo Itachi con la mano en su oreja.

- _¡¿Sasuke, Sai me escuchan?!_ -gritaba la señora Uchiha haciendo que todos la escucharan.- _¿Cómo están pequeños? ¿Qué…?_

 _-Mikoto ya vámonos – se escuchó otra voz, la voz de su padre._

 _-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!_

-Ma…-quiso volver a hablar el peli-largo pero su madre no lo dejo.

 _-Me tengo que ir. Se cuidan mis pequeños, cuiden de su tío…_

-¡¿Me podrías escuchar Madre?! – grito.

 _-¡No me grites Itachi! –_ regaño la azabache, haciendo que los invitados rieran bajito. Al ver tal espectáculo _\- Sera en otro momento._

-Pero Madre…

 _-Itachi no eres un niño. –_ Siguió regañándolo _\- Y tu Sasuke no pelees con Sai. Cualquier cosa me marcan…_

-¡Espe…!

- _…Bye….bip…bip…-_ había colgado.

-¡…ra! – termino de decir.

Todos guardaron silencio viendo el teléfono hasta que… no pudieron más, tenían que sacarlo de su sistema…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… Mi estómago… Jajaja… duele…-se reía Konohamaru retorciéndose en el suelo mientras se agarraba el abdomen.

El ver de ese modo a un Uchiha era un deleite para cualquiera, y que muy pocas veces se podía ver.

-Jajaja… Itachi te dejaron callado…-reía Utakata al igual que Konan, Kisame y Sasori al ver el rostro frustrado de su amigo.

-Mi tía, en serio que es increíble. -dijo Shisui riendo.

-Esto necesita foto…-dijo Neji con risa y celular en mano.

-No hay problema, estuve grabando todo. -aviso Fuu mostrando su celular.

-Esa es mi prima. -felicito Utakata.

-Necesito fotos de los hermanos.-Konan saco su celular y empezó a tomar fotos de la piedra en la que se había convertido Itachi y de la gelatina en la que se había vuelto Sasuke de la vergüenza.

 ** _((Yukihana:_** Yo quiero esa Itachiedra **_(Itachi-Piedra)_** en mi habitación **(030)** y esa Gelatinasuke **_(Gelatina-Sasuke)_ \\(0¬0)/** para comer.

 ** _Gelatinasuke:_** No me digas así _**–enojado-**_ Y no me comerás maldita caníbal.

 ** _Yukihana:_** No soy caníbal, te iba comer de otra manera **_-sonrojando a la Gelatinasuke-_** ¿Porque no eres chico bueno y te quedas callado como Itachiedra? ** _-Señalando a la inmóvil piedra en la que se había convertido Itachi-))_**

 ** _Ding Dong_**

El timbre sonó callando a todos y reviviendo a la Itachiedra y a la Gelatinasuke. Tenían que mantener su dignidad ante los que no los habían visto.

-Yo voy, ustedes sigan divirtiéndose. -dijo el doncel mayor con una sonrisa, tomando el teléfono para ir a dejarlo a su lugar.

-¿Quiénes serán? – pregunto Itachi.

-Puede que sean Naruko y Gaara.-dijo Shikamaru.

-Espero que sean ellos -dijo Sai con demasiada alegría.

-¿Quiénes? – volvió a preguntar Itachi.

-Los donceles Uzumaki. -aclaro Sasuke mirando la puerta por donde se había ido su tío, esperando que por ella cruzara un hermoso rubio de ojos azules.

-¡Oh! Por fin los podre conocer de cerca. -dijo Itachi.- Pero, ¿cómo saben dónde vivimos? No escuche que les dieran nuestra dirección durante la llamada.

-Yo se las di desde que los conocí. En varias ocasiones los invite a la casa pero me rechazaban. –explico el peli-negro.

-Para tu información los invitas casi todos los días. - le dijo Shikamaru.

-Claro que lo hago. Quiero que Oto-chan conozca a su yerno.

-Ni siquiera es tu novio. -le dijo el azabache.

-Pronto lo será.-Sai se encogió de hombros como si ese asunto fuera lo de menos.- Pero primero me debo de deshacer de todos los varones y donceles que lo rodean.

-Chicos, ya están aquí sus amigos…– anuncio la voz de Izuna, por lo que todos voltearon encontrándose con los dos donceles Uzumaki's, los varones Otsutsuki y un zorro y un mapache siendo cargados por los donceles.

Para varios varones el aire se había resistido a ingresar de nuevo a sus pulmones. Esos donceles eran hermosos, bellos. Sasuke y Sai no pudieron evitar que varios pensamientos inapropiados pasaran por su mente, y es que esos hermosos primos de por si se veían como ángeles en los uniformes escolares, ahora que traían ropa civil y un poco más ajustada amoldándose a sus curvas parecían dioses.


	17. Segunda Llamada Pt II

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión) / (La portada del fic esta en la pagina de Facebook)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 16 - Segunda llamada II-**

* * *

.

-Chicos, ya están aquí sus amigos…– anuncio la voz de Izuna, por lo que todos voltearon encontrándose con los dos donceles Uzumaki's, los varones Otsutsuki y un zorro y un mapache siendo cargados por los donceles.

Para varios varones el aire se había resistido a ingresar de nuevo a sus pulmones. Esos donceles eran hermosos, bellos. Sasuke y Sai no pudieron evitar que varios pensamientos inapropiados pasaran por su mente, y es que esos hermosos primos de por si se veían como ángeles en los uniformes escolares, ahora que traían ropa civil y un poco más ajustada amoldándose a sus curvas parecían dioses.

Naruto vestía un pantalón de mezclilla color negro que marcaba muy bien su cintura y cadera, y una blusa de ¾ de manga color anaranjada. Su cabello largo se encontraba amarrado en una coleta alta.

Gaara vestía una playera roja acompañada por una sudadera negra, un short negro que le quedaban a mitad de muslo y unas botas negras.

Los Otsutsuki´s vestían casi un traje militar, un pantalón negro, una playera blanca, un saco negro que estaba abierto y unas botas militar.

-Naruko. -llamo Shikamaru acercándose. Era el único que no salió tan afectado de tan hermoso espectáculo.

-Shikamaru, gracias por invitarnos. -contesto el rubio al tener cerca al Sarutobi- Siento no contestarte os mensajes anteriores pero estaba dormido. Kimimaro me abrazo y no pude evitarlo, es que sus brazos son muy cálidos y me gusta dormir entre ellos. – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y sin nada de vergüenza.

¿Por qué tendría que tenerla? Kimimaro solo era un amigo para él, pero para quien no lo supiera pensaría en que no era así. Esa oración fue de las peores palabras que pudo escuchar el azabache quien frunció demasiado el ceño. Aun cuando Kimimaro fuese doncel no quitaba el hecho que abrazo al Kitsune. Además el mismo había visto el beso entre el albino con Gaara. Sumándole el hecho de que Shikamaru y Naru se mensajeaban y estaban en contacto.

-No te preocupes, no eran importantes. Solo eran para saber cómo habías amanecido. –contesto el varón Sarutobi con media sonrisa.

-¿Es por eso que Gaara estaba con Toneri, porque tú estabas con Kimimaro? –pregunto Shikamaru mirando al pelirrojo.

En una ocasión le habían explicado que Toneri era el guardaespaldas de Naruto y Kimimaro el de Gaara, le habían comentado que en ocasiones cambiaban los roles debido a la cercanía que había entre ellos cuatro, aun así nunca lo habían hecho en el tiempo que habían pasado junto a él.

-Sí. Me fui a una cita con él. -contesto calmadamente y con una sonrisa Gaara.- ¿Verdad Toneri? - pregunto agarrando del brazo al mencionado quien solo sonrió acariciando los cabellos del pelirrojo.

Eso claramente molesto ahora a Sai quien quería lanzarse en contra del varón pero no lo hacía por la única razón de que su papi estaba ahí y le tenía mucho miedo a este cuando se enojaba. Además de que había decidido alejarse. Pero también el mapachito se sintió ignorado por su amo por lo que se fue con el rubio quien lo cargo junto con el zorrito.

-¿Así que ustedes son los donceles Uzumaki? –pregunto Itachi saliendo de la ensoñación en la que se vio metido al ver a los donceles, además de que se estaba reprendiendo mentalmente por fijarse en otros donceles que no fuesen su lindo y hermoso Deidara. – Sai y Sasuke me han contado mucho de ustedes.

-Ya veo. –dijo Naruto algo nostálgico ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba que no hablaba con su _"Ita-nii_ "? - Soy Naruko Uzumaki y él es mi primo Gaara Uzumaki – se presentó a sí mismo y a su primo quien solo asintió, separándose del varón albino - Es un gusto conocerlo… Etto - fingió no conocerlo.

-Uchiha Itachi, hermano mayor de Sasuke y primo de Sai. Es un gusto conocer a donceles realmente hermosos como ustedes. -dijo el moreno con voz seductora pero al mismo tiempo con respeto.

Ahora en verdad Itachi, creía en lo que le decía su hermano; ese doncel rubio era igual a Naruto Namikaze. Tal vez con algunos detalles demás… Lentamente e inconscientemente de lo que haría, el mayor de los Uchiha acerco su mano al rostro del doncel, quien se estremeció, si el mayor acercaba esa mano a su mejilla se daría cuenta del maquillaje o peor, podría quitarlo. Naruto no podía detener esa mano, al tener ambos brazos ocupados cargando a los dos animalitos. El varón estaba por acariciar la mejilla ajena cuando…

-Ya veo, me alegra conocerlo. -dijo Gaara evitado aquel contacto, escondiendo de manera disimulada a su primo atrás de él, acción que pasó desapercibida por la mayoría, con excepción de los Uchiha´s, sus guardaespaldas y Shikamaru.- Además usted también es atractivo. –decía con voz inocente.

Los demás varones en la fiesta miraban embobados esa hermosa sonrisa del pelirrojo, pero no todos por la misma razón.

-Gracias. –contesto Itachi algo molesto por la intromisión bien disimulada del otro doncel.

Al estar cerca del rubio se sintió nostálgico y hasta cierto punto aquellos ojos le recordaban a su amor; después de todo los hermanos Namikaze eran rubios y de ojos azules, por lo que no pudo evitar perderse en esa mirada y querer tocarlo.

Los que ya conocían a los chicos solo movieron la mano en forma de saludo. Los demás deseaban acercarse a los donceles Uzumaki´s, deseaban conversar con ellos pero se sentían nerviosos como para dar el primer paso. Después de obsérvalos, alguien se armó de valor y tomo la iniciativa.

-Itachi presenta. -le dijo Konan acercándose a los donceles.

-De acuerdo, aunque yo también apenas los conozco. Mejor que los presente mi Otouto.-dijo Itachi.

-Tsk. –exclamo con molestia fingida el menor.- Konan, Kisame, Sasori, Shisui-Nii, Tío Izuna, Mocoso Yagura, Utakata; les presento a los donceles Uzumaki y detrás de ellos están los hermanos Otsutsuki, que lo albino nos les engañe, son unas sanguijuelas. -los albinos querían matar al azabache quien sonreía con burla, mientras los demás se aguantaban sus risitas.

-Jajá -rio Naruto- Bueno es verdad que To-chan y Kimimaro parecen nuestras sanguijuelas pero es porque nosotros se los pedimos.

-Así es. -dijo sonriente Toneri abrazando al rubio por detrás, besando su mejilla, mientras Kimimaro abrazaba al pelirrojo.

-Hmmp – bufo el azabache, como odiaba esos acercamientos sus atrevimientos.- Sanguijuelas Otsutsuki, Doncel prepotente, Naruko, les presento a mis amigos y familia.

El pensamiento general era:

 _* **¿Por qué el rubio no tenía apodo?**_ ** _Era favoritismo ¿o qué?*_**

-¡Matte! ¡Matte! ¡Matte! ¿Por qué el rubio es el único sin apodo? – pregunto Yagura al azabache quien volteo a ver a Naru.

-Claro que tiene apodo. -aseguro Sasuke.

-¿Y porque no lo dijiste? -pregunto Konan- ¿Es favoritismo?

-Claro que no, ese Usuratonkachi no tiene favoritismo en mi persona. -les dijo el azabache con los brazos cruzados.

-Aja. -dijeron todos.

-Bien, es un gusto conocerlos. -les dijo Izuna acercándose a los donceles con una sonrisa, no quería que su sobrino tsundere quedara mal ante la persona que aunque lo negara, le importaba.-Me llamo Izuna Uchiha, soy el papá de Sai.

-¡Oh! Mucho gusto, su hijo es un gran amigo. -dijo Naruto algo sonrojado al ver tan hermoso doncel.- Lamentamos haber traído a Kyuubi y a Ichibi, es que no había nadie en casa que los pudiera cuidar… además de que no querían separarse de nosotros.

-Eso me alegra. Y no te preocupes, son muy lindos los dos. –Dijo acariciando a los animalitos que se dejaron mimar por el doncel. Izuna volteo su mirar al pelirrojo - Así que tú eres Gaara-kun. Mi hijo me habla mucho de ti. Dice que eres toda una ternura, también me habla de ti Naruko-kun, me dice que eres un gran amigo.

-Oto-chan.-dijo Sai algo avergonzado.

-¿Qué? – lo miro con una sonrisa falsa, no quería que su hijo interrumpiera.

 ** _*Da miedo*_**

Pensó Naruto al ver la cara que hizo el doncel al escuchar la queja de su hijo. Sai sonrió nervioso y se puso detrás de Sasuke, que miro a otro lado tenso por la mirada del doncel mayor.

 ** _*Mmm… todo lo saco de su padre por lo visto.*_**

Pensó Gaara mientras veía como el pelinegro se escondía, no parecía poseer ninguna similitud con el doncel frente a él de no ser físico.

-Pues su hijo es un buen compañero.-dijo Gaara centrándose en ellos.

-¿Y mi Kohai no vino con ustedes? – dijo con un puchero Sasori acercándose a Naruto.

-No, tenía cosas que hacer Sasori-sempai. -dijo Naruto nervioso, no sabía que el pelirrojo conocía a los Uchiha, aunque pensándolo bien si conocía a Shikamaru era normal que conociera a los Uchiha… además de que era el hermano mayor de Temari y Kankuro.

-Si tenía cosas que hacer, supongo que fue por el salón que exploto ¿cierto?

-¿Exploto otro? – preguntaron los donceles al unísono. Gaara dejo su conversación a medias al escuchar eso.

-¿No lo sabían? –respondió con otra pregunta.

-Disculpa Sasori-sempai pero ¿cuántos salones exactamente ha explotado mi Nii-san? –pregunto Gaara algo avergonzado por las acciones de su primo mayor.

-¡Oh! Pues ya ha explota tres salones.-dijo Sasori con una gran sonrisa al ver los rostros de horror de los donceles Uzumaki's y sus acompañantes.

Segundos después los albinos trataban de ahogar las carcajadas y los menores se sonrojaban. Deidara los hacia pasar vergüenza también en Japón.

-¡Nii-chan solo nos dijo de uno! - se quejó el rubio en voz alta además de omitir el nombre.

-Nuestro Nii-san se pasa. -dijo Gaara suspirando.- Con razón el tiempo para trabajar con el tío se alargó.

-Jajaja -Kimimaro se rio a carcajada abierta no podía más, abrazo su estómago- No veo la diferencia de Alemania y Japón… jajaja… y por lo visto él tampoco… Y eso que estaba en salones de arte y no en los laboratorios, como en Akatsuki.

-Sin _él_ o con _él_ nuestro hermano es explosivo. -dijo Toneri tratando de contener su risa- Hombre, si sigue así romperá record de tiempo.

-¡Hey! Que hablan de mi hermano. –Se quejó el rubio.- No aplaudan sus deslices.

-jajaja… Lo… Lo siento.-decía con dificultad Toneri.

-Es que en serio…-decía Kimimaro intentando dejar de reír.

-Naru… Lo… Lo siento… jajaja.-Gaara tampoco aguanto más la risa, siendo seguido por su primo.

Al parecer todos recordaron todos los salones y/o lugares que Deidara había explotado durante sus estudios en Akatsuki. Momentos de los que alguna vez fueron testigos.

-…Te pareces a _Naruto Namikaze_ – dijo alguien interrumpido el momento.

Todos los involucrados palidecieron rápido al escuchar ese apellido, así como también guardaron silencio. Miraron el lugar desde donde se escuchó esa voz. Encontrándose con Konan quien miraba de arriba y abajo al doncel rubio.

La familia Uchiha observó curiosonamente el repentino cambio de actitud en los recién llegados, la cara que pusieron así como la tensión que mostraron en segundos. Los varones no pudieron evitar preguntarse si aquel apellido era tabú para los alemanes.

-Etto…

-¡Oh! Lo siento, -hablo con una sonrisa traviesa- No me he presentado correctamente. Soy Konan Hanamiya. Y disculpa la comparación, es que tuve anteriormente a un amigo doncel que tenía un hermano pequeño, y te pareces mucho a ese niño. Solo que él era un varón muy hiperactivo, poseía unas hermosas marcas en sus mejillas que parecían divertidos bigotes, dándole la aparecía de un zorrito.

-Ya…ya veo. -dijo Naruto nervioso.

Ahora que miraba mejor y por el nombre pudo recordar que aquella hermosa mujer era amiga de la infancia de su hermano. Había hablado con ella en varias ocasiones cuando niño, le parecía una chica alegre y divertida; ya que cuando la conoció lo apreso a él y a su hermanita en un abrazo que casi los asfixia, mientras ella exclamaba que la llamaran Konan-Nee… desde aquella ocasión mantuvo su distancia, debido a que la chica siempre lo abrazaba hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, siendo varón en aquel entonces, eso era vergonzoso.

Visualizo una vez más a la chica y los pasos de los años se notaron, aquella joven seguía igual de hermosa pero con una apariencia más madura a la de adolescente, un leve sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas al notar que su estómago estaba abultado… ella estaba embarazada.

-Incluso te llamas casi como él. Las coincidencias de la vida. -dijo ella con un tono travieso.

-Qué casualidades. –repitió Toneri, ocultando levemente a ambos donceles.

El ambiente se llenó unos momentos de tensión. Izuna como el mayor de la reunión, encontró la salida al dilema, aligerando el lugar con el anuncio de que haría algunos aperitivos para la ocasión.

Después de aquel susto la fiesta transcurrió sin mayor percance, a pesar de que Naruto de repente se sentía observado por Sasuke procuro no ponerse nervioso y mantener una distancia prudente pero gracias a su zorrito Kyuubi nunca lo lograba. El zorrito siempre que el rubio estaba distraído se iba con el azabache quien lo cargaba y le acariciaba el pelaje, parecía que a Kyuubi le encantaba ser mimado por él. Pero gracias a eso, Naruto siempre tenía que ir por el pequeño.

-Lo siento, me distraje de nuevo. –se disculpó el rubio mientras le era entregado por novena vez el zorrito, que no se quería alejar del azabache.

-Kyuu.

-Kyuubi estamos en casa ajena, no puedes ir por donde tú quieres. – le regañaba Naruto con una sonrisa, lo que hacía que no pareciese un regaño.

-No hay problema en que pasee por la mansión.-dijo Sasuke.- Los zorros son traviesos e inteligentes, así que no creo que escuche. – acaricio la cabeza del animalito. – Además no es solo él quien se escapa de su dueño. -dijo señalando al mapachito quien también al ver distraído a su amo, había ido con el peli-negro quien lo recibía con gusto y jugaba con él hasta que el pelirrojo fuese a recogerlo.

-Lo siento – dijo avergonzado.

-No te disculpes. No pasa nada –le aseguro.

El rubio regreso al lado con sus amigos, después de dedicarle una leve sonrisa a Sasuke quien disimulo maestramente el alboroto de emociones que el gesto le género.

Naruto procuro también con Konan mantener su distancia pero como con el azabache, no funciono. Al final hablo con ella. La plática que tuvo con ella nadie la escucho, hablaban muy bajo y lo más separados del grupo que pudieron para no levantar sospechas.

Los albinos dudaron dejarlo solo con aquella mujer, durante su investigación ella fue marcada como un peligro; había conocido a Deidara de adolescente y por lo mismo a los demás miembros de la antigua familia Namikaze… un peligro en potencia. A leguas se notaba que la chica era perspicaz, que no sería engañada con tanta facilidad como los demás. Pero se abstuvieron de detener la plática al ver como el rubio se tranquilizaba después de unas palabras y le daba un abrazo a la chica a quien se le escaparon unas lágrimas. Después de eso Naruto se veía más feliz hablando con la embarazada.

A pesar de tener que estar al pendiente de sus donceles, los hermanos Otsutsuki también tenían sus problemas. Estaban un poco cohibidos después de haber intercambiado algunas palabras con el doncel Uchiha, quien con una mirada insistente y silenciosa, los obligo a hablar con él. ¡Malditos fueran los Uchiha´s y sus maneras de salir con la suya! Izuna Uchiha sabía cómo alterarlos. Era la primera vez que hablaban con él y se sentían como cuando hablaban con su madre… ¡se sentían niños! Necesitaban sacar aquella sensación tan molesta de su sistema, ¿y qué mejor que molestar un poco a los varones menores Uchiha´s? Después de todo, alguien debía pagar su malestar y todo quedaría entre familia.

Dejaron al rubio con Shikamaru y Konohamaru, al pelirrojo con el mayor de los hermanos Sabaku No, con quien había entablado una amistad pelirrojamente peligrosa, debido a su abundante intercambio de información, ¡La información es poder! Tal parecía que esa era la ideología que ambos compartían.

Los hermanos con cautela se acercaron a sus presas, ya era tiempo de aclarar algunas cosas con esos varones que parecían cada vez más asesinos seriales. Pero al llegar con los menores se dieron cuenta de que nuevamente Kyuubi e Ichibi estaban con ellos.

-Hola.-dijo Kimimaro con una sonrisa mirando al mapache.

-¿Qué quieren? – fue la pregunta de Sai al verlos acercándose a ellos. Traía al pequeño Ichibi en brazos.

-Venimos en son de paz. -contesto Toneri- No deseamos morir, no al menos por ahora.

-¿Qué? –Fue Sasuke quien preguntó mirando a Toneri- ¿Qué quieren decir con morir? – dijo con Kyuubi también en brazos, el zorrito le lamia la mejilla, lo que no molestaba para nada al azabache.

-Las miradas que ustedes nos dirigen, son las mismas con las que deseamos matar a nuestro padre. -Explico Toneri- Por lo que tenemos más que claro lo que sienten por nosotros. Nos quieren muertos alejados de los donceles Uzumaki. Es demasiado obvio.

-¿Ya, qué quieren? –pregunto con gran molestia Sasuke, nada de lo que decían era cierto ¿o sí?

Era verdad que los quería muertos y lejos del rubio pero… ¿porque? Dejo su lado amenazante para pensar una razón justa. El rubio le atraía era verdad pero no al grado de gustarle… No lo había pensado en realidad.

-Queremos darles un anuncio. –dijo Toneri, dejando intrigados a los peli-oscuros.

Sasuke regreso a su mirar amenazante. Luego pensaría en aquello, ahora debía concentrarse en las sanguijuelas y en lo que dijeran.

-Somos caballeros, por lo que es de honor, informales que a nuestra contienda se unirá más gente. -les dijo Kimimaro.

-Deseamos pelear justamente. –dijo sarcásticamente Toneri.

-¿Contienda? ¿Más gente? –pregunto Sai al no entender nada.

-Si, a la contienda del amor de los donceles Uzumaki. –explico Toneri con una leve sonrisa de arrogancia.-Solo queremos decirles que nosotros amamos a nuestros donceles pero no somos los únicos. Por lo tanto, no solo somos nosotros sus enemigos si su deseo es tener algo con Naru y Gaara.

Los hermanos Otsutsuki no deseaban llamar la atención de sus protegidos, quienes estaban distraídos totalmente hablando con alguien más por lo que mantenían su tono de voz bajo.

-Así es. Nosotros los amamos, y tenemos mucho más ventaja que ustedes, al saber más sobre ellos.-continúo el oji-verde apoyando a su hermano mayor.-Saber todo de ellos es una ventaja por mayor, además de que ellos nos aman.

-Claro, así como Ichibi y Kyuubi nos aman. – dijo Toneri intentando tocar la cabecita del zorrito pero cuando lo iba a tocar, Kyuubi le mordió el dedo, demostrando todo lo contrario a las palabras del albino mayor.- ¡Auch!

Sasuke y Sai quienes al principio se estaban enojando, al final tuvieron que aguantar su risa por lo del zorrito, mientras Kimimaro miraba hacia otro lado avergonzado. Su hermano sabía que no era del agrado de los animales en esos momentos, aun así hacia ese movimiento. Quería golpearlo.

Los animalitos estaban enojados con el albino mayor debido a que él no quería que los llevaran a la reunión, los quería dejar en casa para que no se subieran a su auto, pero los donceles no querían dejarlos, por lo que termino aceptando que los llevaran.

-El verdadero peligro externo que se encontraran a la hora de un acercamiento más íntimo con Naru y Gaara, está en Alemania cumpliendo una sentencia militar. –dijo Kimimaro tomando de nuevo la seriedad. Los azabaches escuchaban con atención al albino menor- Solo a los tontos de nuestros amigos, se les ocurre meterse en todo un lio, es por eso del por qué no están aquí.

-De lo contrario créanme cuando les digo que, no podrían ni siquiera intercambiar una palabra con nuestros hermosos niños…-continuo Toneri.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? – fue la pregunta de los dos varones.

-Lo que es. Hay personas detrás de cualquiera que porte el apellido Uzumaki, pero en el caso de ellos. -dijo Kimimaro señalando a los menores- Son especiales en más de una manera. No solo deben ganárselos a ellos, algo de por sí difícil. Aparte deben ganarse al maremoto que es la familia y tendrían que enfrentarse contra el amor de sus vidas…

-¿Quién es o quiénes son? – preguntó Sai.

-Quien sabe. -Toneri se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.- Ya dije más de lo que debía, además…

-¿No deberían primero preocuparse por el amor tan grande que se tienen entre ellos? –les dijo Kimimaro. Los cuatro vieron de nuevo a los donceles.

Gaara había terminado su conversación con Sasori y se había acercado a su primo tomándole la mano y besándolo en las mejillas. Sai y Sasuke juraron internamente aclarar de una vez ese tema e iban a preguntar a las lapas albinas sobre esa relación, cuando vieron que el pelirrojo le susurraba algo al oído a su primo y este se sonrojaba hasta los oídos. Luego vieron como era ahora el rubio quien le susurraba algo al otro y reían.

-Puede que el verdadero enemigo este en la misma casa…-exclamo misteriosamente Toneri, alejándose de los azabaches, seguido de Kimimaro que reía internamente al ver sus caras.

-Creo que sería más fácil conquistar el mundo, que separarlos. –agrego el doncel albino antes de alejarse más.

Durante esas semanas junto a los primos Uchiha, Kimimaro había notado muchas similitudes entre los Uchiha y su hermano en Alemania. Los tres ocultando su verdadero yo, bajo una personalidad diferente; su hermano mayor ocultaba su verdadero yo bajo la personalidad de alguien desesperante y juguetón y por lo que noto Sai era casi igual. Por el contrario, Sasuke se escondía bajo la personalidad de alguien frio y distante… en verdad los Uchiha´s eran interesantes. Tal vez por eso, a su hermano Toneri le encantaba exasperarlos.

Los primos querían decir algo pero fueron interrumpidos por un grito.

-¡Quiero cantar! – exclamo Fuu de repente llamando la atención de todos. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y tenía un vaso con un líquido muy sospechoso.

-¡¿Estas borracha, maldita mocosa?! – exclamo Kokuo molesto.

¿Cómo era que la menor había conseguido el alcohol? Los mayores se miraron entre sí, buscando al culpable de proporcionarle la bebida alcalice a la chica.

-Demonios – maldijo Utakata al lado de Itachi – Mi Otouto se enojó.

-¡¿Y qué?! ¡Yo quiero cantar! ¡¿Sai tienes karaoke?! –contesto la chica al doncel junto a ella.

-¿Por qué le preguntas a mi copia barata, si la casa es mía? –dijo Sasuke con orgullo.

-¡Porque si le pregunto a Sasuke me va a decir que no, por envidioso! –contesto Fuu como si otro le hubiera hecho la pregunto y no Sasuke.

-Si…-contesto Sai con burla y empujando a su primo lejos.

-¡Maldita copia! – dijo con el zorrito en manos, a quien por suerte no le había pasado nada.

-¡Entonces ponlo y cantemos! Haha, Haha – reía la chica como loca ignorando al quejumbroso.

-Lamento el comportamiento de mi prima – dijo Utakata al doncel Uchiha.

-No te preocupes. Es divertida. –Dijo con una sonrisa- ¡Sai!

-¿Hai? Oto-chan – pregunto preocupado. El mapache se había bajado del peli-negro para ir con su verdadero dueño que hablaba con Kimimaro sobre la pequeña borracha. Gaara lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Ve por el Karaoke! -ordeno Izuna a su hijo.

-¿Estás seguro Tío? – preguntó Shisui.

-Por supuesto.-dijo el doncel.

-¡Siiii! ¡Izuna-san usted si sabe! – le dijo eufórica Fuu.

-Lo sé pero tú deja de tomar ¿de acuerdo? – todos miraron a la borracha que parecía pensativa.

-Me parece un trato aceptable -Dijo al fin- De acuerdo -La chica le entrego el vaso con alcohol al mayor.

-¡Wao! – Exclamaron Yagura y Kokuo - ¡Usted es sorprendente! –volvieron a decir al unísono los menores.

-¡Ha controlado a la loca de mi prima! – dijo Yagura.

-¡La Borracha obedeció! ¡¿Vistes eso hermano?!– exclamo esta vez Kokuo mirando al mayor de los Bijuu quien solo sonrió, él sabía lo que podía hacer el doncel Uchiha. Después de todo había sido amigo de Itachi desde secundaria aunque tampoco conocía a Deidara por lo celoso y posesivo del moreno - ¡Usted se merece todo mi respeto! Por favor enséñeme a ser como usted.

-Haha. – Rio el doncel – No tienes que ser como yo. Cada uno es diferente eso es lo que nos hace especial, así que no pidas ser como alguien. Pero eso si es bueno tener un ejemplo a seguir.

-Hai.- dijo el pequeño doncel Bijuu.

-Aquí esta – dijo Sai empezando a sacar el karaoke en casa. – Ayúdame Sasuke-Bastardo – exigió el peli-negro.

-Sai no le digas a si a Sasuke. Y Sasuke ayúdalo por favor – pidió pero para los demás sonó más a una orden.

El azabache camino hasta el rubio a quien le entrego el zorro. Naruto se sonrojo mientras se preguntaba mentalmente cuando fue que se le escapó de nuevo el zorrito. Tanto Sasuke como Sai empezaron a poner el micrófono, las bocinas y las demás cosas. Las chicas y donceles esperaban ansiosos que los Uchiha's acabaran de poner todo, porque se adueñarían del karaoke, ¡NADIE SE LOS QUITARIA!

-Ya está ¿Quién empezara? –dijo Sai después de unos minutos.

-¡Yo! – dijo Konan alzando la mano ganando a los demás.

-¿Qué canción deseas Konan? – pregunto Sasuke.

-Llámame Konan-Nee -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Estás demasiado vieja para que te llame así. ¿No prefieres que te diga Konan-Obaa-san? -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tu hermano es masoquista ¿verdad? – pregunto Kisame a Itachi quien solo suspiro negando con la cabeza, su Otouto a veces era un Baka sin remedio.

-¡Dije que me llamaras Konan-Nee! –Exclamo la mujer dándole dos golpes en el estómago al chico, que cayó de rodillas enfrente de la mujer- ¿Cómo me llamaras Sasu-chan? -pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Ko…Konan-Nee – dijo el azabache con esfuerzo.

-¡No te escucho! – grito la peli-índigo.

-¡Konan-Nee! – exclamó el azabache parándose como resorte y con pose militar. Haciendo reír a los demás.

 ** _*Esto es vergonzoso*_**

Pensó el azabache al ver a su adorado rubio reírse.

-Buen niño -dijo Konan acariciándole los cabellos- Bien póngame _Long Kiss Good Bye de Halcali_.

-La canción es de dos.-dijo Sai.

-Tienes razón, entonces…-miro a su víctima entre el público ahí reunido- …¡cantare con Naru-chan! – grito alegre mirando al rubio quien solo sonrió nervioso.

Konan se alejó del azabache, se acercó hasta el rubio y su grupito. Le sonrió, agarrándolo de la mano al rubio para comenzar a caminar de nuevo hacia el karaoke.

-No gracias, no soy bueno cantando. –se excusó él intentando detener el caminar de la chica sin ser brusco.

-No importa, nadie se reirá de ti y quien se ría lo golpeare. -aseguro Konan.

-Pero…yo…

Miro a su primo y a sus amigos en busca de ayuda, pero estos no dijeron nada. Incluso su zorrito se zafo de sus brazos para ir a los pies del pelirrojo… Ellos querían escuchar al rubio cantar en japonés, lo habían escuchado en alemán y no lo hacía nada mal, pero como se oiría cantando en japonés era algo nuevo. Era mayor su curiosidad y su sentido de supervivencia (no querían ser golpeados por la chica) por lo que dejaron ir a su amado rubio. Toneri tenía un pañuelo que agitaba, simulando una despedida. Mientras que Gaara y Kimimaro fingían llorar por la separación. Shikamaru se había agachado para tomar al zorrito en sus manos.

Naruto noto que estaban llegando a donde estaba el equipo de audio, volteo una última vez a ver a su primo, con ojos de cachorro, suplico…

-Gaara…

-Lo siento Naru pero quiero escucharte cantar. -dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

El rubio estaba por resignarse cuando visualizo un punto blanco con pañuelo en mano, sus ojos brillaron con una idea en mente…

-To-chan…-uso su último recurso pero vio que Kimimaro le tapo los oídos a su hermano mayor y el pelirrojo sus ojos, sabían que el mayor no resistiría e intentaría intervenir.

-Entonces vamos. –dijo feliz la chica al ver que su víctima estaba sola.

-Toma Usuratonkachi. -dijo Sasuke entregándole otro micrófono. Él también deseaba escuchar al rubio cantar y no perdería la oportunidad.

El Uzumaki solo pudo suspirar derrotado. Se preparó junto a Konan, la verdad es que tampoco se podía negar a la que fue la mejor amiga de su hermano mayor. La música empezó a sonar.

 ** _LONG KISS GOOD BYE de Halcali._**

Konan - ** _Un día me preguntaste_**

 ** _¿Cuándo es que volveré a verte?_**

Naruto - **_¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?_**

Konan - ** _Intento hacerme la fuerte_**

 ** _Cada nueva excusa es menos coherente_**

Naruto - ** _Hago todo por congeniar_**

Gaara miraba con una sonrisa el espectáculo. Konan tenía una hermosa voz y su primo también aunque eso ya lo sabía, pero escucharlo en japonés era otra cosa. Los hermanos Otsutsuki sonrieron al escuchar al avergonzado Kitsune. Sasuke sonrió de lado, ese doncel era cada vez más sorprendente ante sus ojos. Los demás escuchaban y los veían, Izuna y Fuu grababan todo, Fuu luego haría pública sus voces solo para divertirse y avergonzarlos con halagos, por la linda y hermosa voz que los dos poseían.

Naruto - ** _Hay veces que pienso_**

 ** _Que no debería verte_**

 ** _Nada positivo he sacado con quererte_**

 ** _Todos tus desplantes los tengo que aguantar_**

 ** _Y aunque me abraces_**

 ** _No puedo olvidar_**

Naruto en cuanto canto esa estrofa pensó en ese azabache del que quiso alejarse desde el principio, solo para que no lo descubrieran… por que no estaba preparado para tenerlo cerca de él.

Konan - ** _Hablas mucho pero nunca entiendes nada_**

 ** _Eres falso y no mantienes tu palabra_**

 ** _Ahora sé que llorar no servirá_**

Konan/Naruto - ** _Tan solo quiero un amor especial_**

 ** _Que me quiera por quien soy_**

 ** _Sin dar una explicación_**

 ** _Pero aun no entiendes que quiero decir_**

 ** _No comprendes indirectas_**

 ** _Como quisiera poderlo decir_**

 ** _Pero no hallo las palabras_**

 ** _Es una frustración_**

 ** _Aunque tenga que mentir_**

 ** _No te vayas, no_**

 ** _Grita el corazón_**

Sasuke por alguna extraña razón sentía que _"algunas"_ palabras de la canción iban dirigidas hacia su persona pero en lo que llevaban cantando, el doncel rubio ni lo miraba por lo que descartaba la idea.

Konan - ** _Tal vez si pienso un poco en tu extraña voz_**

 ** _La fea cara que haces cuando tienes tos_**

 ** _Todos tus malos hábitos_**

 ** _Y el constante sudor_**

 ** _Que siempre andas de malas_**

 ** _Y no tienes humor_**

Naruto - ** _No hay nada en común entre los dos_**

 ** _Claro esta_**

 ** _Tienes mal gusto y eres un antisocial_**

 ** _Tu única habilidad es el arte de engañar_**

 ** _Aunque ya lo sabía_**

 ** _No lo quería aceptar_**

Konan - ** _Tal vez fue que al momento_**

 ** _Era alguien libre_**

 ** _Y estar contigo era para divertirme_**

 ** _Trate de convencerme_**

 ** _De que no era nada serio_**

 ** _Tenía presente cada uno de tus defectos_**

Naruto - ** _Todos tus malos chistes_**

 ** _Tu charlatanería_**

 ** _Tú falta de conciencia_**

 ** _Te aborrecía_**

 ** _Y como una ironía_**

 ** _Ahora me tienes enloquecida_**

Konan/Naruto - ** _Tan solo quiero un amor especial_**

 ** _Que me quiera por quien soy_**

 ** _Sin dar una explicación_**

 ** _Pero aun no entiendes que quiero decir_**

 ** _No comprendes indirectas_**

 ** _Como quisiera poderlo decir_**

 ** _Pero no hallo las palabras_**

 ** _Es una frustración_**

 ** _Aunque tenga que mentir_**

 ** _No te vayas no_**

 ** _Grita el corazón_**

Konan/Naruto - ** _Dime porque me tuviste que soltar_**

 ** _¿Ya no te importo más?_**

 ** _¿Esa es la razón?_**

 ** _¡Responde por favor!_**

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, Konan empezó a soltar lágrimas, Naruto le pregunto si estaba bien ella solo asintió y continuo cantando. Naruto la acompaño en el canto pero no le quito la mirada pues seguía llorando. Los demás solo miraban con rostro sorprendido y preocupado mientras Izuna sonreía con calidez.

Konan/Naruto - ** _Tan solo quiero un amor especial_**

 ** _Que me quiera por quien soy_**

 ** _Sin dar una explicación_**

 ** _Pero aun no entiendes que quiero decir_**

 ** _No comprendes indirectas_**

 ** _Como quisiera poderlo decir_**

 ** _Pero no hallo las palabras_**

 ** _Es una frustración_**

 ** _Aunque tenga que mentir_**

 ** _No te vayas no_**

 ** _Grita el corazón_**

-¿Estas bien Konan?- pregunto Itachi acercándose al término de la melodía.

-Si… son… son solo las hormonas por el embarazo. -dijo ella sentándose en una silla limpiándose algunas lágrimas.

-¿Segura? – pregunto Kisame.

-Sí.

-Toma un poco de jugo. –le indico Izuna entregándole un vaso.

-Gracias, Izuna-san.

-No hay de que, cuando estuve embarazado yo también pase por lo mismo.-dijo con una sonrisa.- Lloraba incluso porque alguno de mis hermanos o porque mi marido me saludaran.

-Jajaja –rio levemente la chica.- Supongo que no me va tan mal a mí. Izuna y Konan comenzaron a hablar sobre las cosas del embarazo.

-Bien, viendo que no es nada grave, entonces ¿Quién sigue? – preguntó Sai.

-Que cante Itachi. -ordeno Konan con celular afuera y con ojos de halcón, dejando momentáneamente su plática con el mayor. ¡La chica era bipolar!

-Yo estoy de acuerdo. -dijo Fuu alegre, sus mejillas tenían un carmín rosado por lo que aún no se le quitaba la borrachera y eso que no había tomado mucho.

-Sí, que sea Itachi. -dijo Izuna con cámara de video en mano.

-¿Tío Izuna de donde sacaste eso? – pregunto Shisui con una gotita.

-De por ahí. Vamos Itachi, que a Mikoto-Nee le gustara ver el video. Por cierto también los grabe a ustedes. -dijo señalando al rubio y a la peli-índigo quienes se sonrojaron.

-¿Pero porque yo? Que cante ella quien fue quien lo pidió. -dijo Itachi señalando a la alegre peli-verde quien seguía riendo.

-Cantaras tú porque yo lo digo… -dijo Izuna sin dejar replicar a su sobrino.

-…Y cantaras _Aun te amo._ –Le aclaro Konan- Además hace mucho tiempo que no te oigo cantar y eso que tienes hermosa voz.

 ** _*Este video se lo daré a él. ¡Vale oro!*_**

Reía internamente la embarazada.

-Ríndete, sabes cómo es Oto-chan/el Tío Izuna – le dijeron los demás Uchiha's al ver al doncel hablar con Konan sobre lo bien que se vería Itachi cantando esa canción.

-…Y más si tiene a esa aliada. –Sasuke le dijo para que se resignara totalmente.

-¿Pero no la debo de cantar con más personas? – pregunto Itachi, si iba a cantar se llevaría con él a varias personas.

 ** _*Si vas a morir llévate a alguien contigo.*_**

Pensó el moreno, visualizando a sus presas. Shisui y Kisame eran los predilectos, también podría ser Sasu…

-No. –Miro a su tío cuando interrumpió sus pensamientos – Cantaras solo, porque quiero escucharte únicamente a ti.

-Pero…-quería refutar pero al mirar al doncel se rindió. El peli-largo solo pudo suspirar derrotado tomando el micrófono que le daba su Otouto.

 ** _POV Itachi_**

 _Tome el micrófono y me puse en medio de todos. La música empezó a sonar, mire a mi Otouto y a mis primos quienes traían una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, los malditos se burlarían de mí o si no, no seriamos Uchiha´s. Mire a mi Tío quien estaba grabando, Konan e igual que la prima de Utakata tenían su celular afuera grabando todo con una sonrisa tonta. Quería morirme de la vergüenza._

 ** _AUN TE AMO de Kudai_**

 ** _Oooh~ Oooh~_**

 ** _Cae la lluvia en mí, se hace de noche al fin,_**

 ** _Y hoy tú no estás aquí,_**

 ** _Ya la historia se acabó, nuestro libro se cerró,_**

 ** _Y ya no queda nada, solo recuerdos y amor._**

 _Odio las canciones melancólicas… Cada palabra me recuerda cuando el gran amor de mi vida se fue. Justo cuando había decidido declararle mi amor él se fue, me abandono… dejándome solo recuerdos felices._

 ** _Puedo verte aquí, y sentirte en mí,_**

 ** _Y aunque ya no estemos juntos, aún guardo en mí,_**

 ** _Lo más dulce de tu amor, ya lo amargo se olvidó,_**

 ** _Y ya no quiero nada, solo que sepas mi amor._**

 _Solos los recuerdos que me dejo, han bastado hasta ahora para hacerme feliz. Aunque él ya no esté aquí conmigo, su_ _presencia seguía presente, y hacia que olvidara toda la tristeza en algunos momentos de mi vida. El enojo que me produjo su abandono se fue hace mucho, lo único que deseo en estos momentos en tener alguna noticia sobre él._

 ** _"Que aun te amo (te amo),_**

 ** _Que aun te espero (te sueño),_**

 ** _Y siempre voy a estar, aun cuando tú estés lejos,_**

 ** _De mí."_**

 _Me jure que lo esperaría toda mi vida, no lo olvidaría. Y si volvía estaría ahí para él, claro después de regañarlo._

 ** _Tu foto en el cajón,_**

 ** _Tus cartas y el amor, se fueron con el sol,_**

 ** _Que una tarde se escondió, y que nunca más volvió,_**

 ** _Y que ahora espero aquí, sentada en nuestro balcón._**

 _Todos los recuerdos de él los tengo guardados en un cajón, jamás los tire. No pude, era lo único que tenia de él. Como dijo mi hermano una vez, me habré resignado a no saber de ti, pero no de olvidarte y esperarte._

 ** _Y ahora pienso en ti, y tal vez tú en mí,_**

 ** _Y en las noches cuando sueño voy al jardín,_**

 ** _Donde aún vive la flor, que broto de nuestro amor,_**

 ** _Y quizás mañana vuelva a renacer el sol..._**

 _Deidara, no sé si te has detenido aunque sea una vez para pensar en mí y la herida que me hiciste al irte sin una palabra, pero yo si he pensado en ti y desearía que aunque sea te hubieras despedido de mí en aquel tiempo._

 ** _"Que aun te amo (te amo),_**

 ** _Que aun te espero (te sueño),_**

 ** _Y siempre voy a estar, aun cuando tú estés lejos"_**

 ** _Yo te esperare, aquí,_**

 ** _Sentada sobre el suelo en aquel jardín,_**

 ** _Donde aún vive la flor, que broto de nuestro amor,_**

 ** _Y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, amor._**

 _Una vez a la semana siempre voy a tu antigua casa. Mi madre la compro una vez que ustedes se fueron. Mi Otouto y yo nos encargamos de mantenerla limpia esperando por ustedes. Esperando por ti para que por fin me aceptes._

 ** _"Aun te amo (te amo)_**

 _Te amo…_

 ** _Que aun te espero (te sueño)"_**

 _Te estoy esperando…_

 ** _Yo te esperaré..._**

 _Porque te sigo amando…_

 ** _Fin de POV Itachi_**

Todos estaban melancólicos con el acto de Itachi; sintieron dolor, nostalgia, amor, tristeza, en la voz del moreno. Todos estaban en silencio por los sentimientos transmitidos. Más nadie quería romper tampoco aquella hermosa atmosfera de nostalgia por extraña razón estaban gustosos pero tardo o temprano se tenía que romper.

-¡Itachi-sempai es increíble! – Grito eufórica Fuu - Tiene una hermosa voz sempai, no creo que su hermanito le gane. -Esa frase desato a cierta bestia.

-¡A mí nadie me gana! – exclamo Sasuke dándole un coscorrón a Fuu.

-¡Itee! – exclamo Fuu agarrándose la cabeza.

Mientras aquellos dos peleaban cierto Kitsune no le quitaba la vista al moreno quien sonreía al ver a su hermanito pelear con la chica.

 ** _*Estoy seguro que Ita-nii pensaba en Dei-nii. Desde niños sabía de los sentimientos que tenía Ita-nii hacia Dei-nii y vicervesa.*_**

Pensó el rubio con una sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Él quería un amor como el que los mayores se tenían. Aunque estaba seguro que para él, eso era imposible… después de todo él no se podía enamorar. Alejo la tristeza y la culpa que querían apoderarse de su ser. Quizás cuando todo se sepa… cuando todo estuviera en calma, haría todo para juntarlos. Pero la hermosa y sincera sonrisa que tenía se convirtió en una traviesa.

 ** _*¡Tengo que conseguir ese video!*_**

Pensó al ver a Konan revisando su celular. Quería tenerlo para enseñárselo a su hermano mayor y quizás hacerlo sufrir un poquito.

Naru se sintió de repente cansado, el escuchar ese tipo de canciones no le ayudaban en su estado emocional. A pesar de los años aún tenía problemas con sus estados de ánimo y eso perjudicaba a su cuerpo; presentándose en ataques de ansiedad, de hiperventilación, de desmayos, etc… No tendría un ataque en esos momentos, pero se sentía cansado y un poco deprimido. No quería preocupar a sus amigos y arruinarles la tarde por lo que decidió aprovechar que todos estaban distraídos para alejarse.

Se detuvo a medio camino al reparar en un pequeño detalle; si Gaara o los hermanos Otsutsuki de repente se daban cuenta de su ausencia armarían un alboroto. Busco con la mirada a Shikamaru, visualizándolo no muy lejos de él, hablando con Temari y Shino. Le avisaría al varón donde estaría, era el más cuerdo y estaba seguro que sabría calmar a Gaara y a los otros dos.

-Shikamaru. –Llamo al varón cuando estuvo a su lado.- Siento interrumpir. Me canse un poco y…

-¿Quieres irte? –Pregunto el Sarutobi dejando lo que estaba haciendo, centrando toda su atención en el rubio. Se alejaron un poco de los acompañantes del varón.- Deja el aviso a los de…

-No. –Negó con la cabeza.- Solo quiero descansar tantito. No quiero arruinarles la tarde a los demás. Por eso quería avisarte donde estaré, por si te llegan a preguntar y para que les digas.

-Está bien.-dijo el varón.- ¿En verdad no prefieres ir a tu casa? Podría acompañarte…

-En verdad estoy bien. –Contesto con una sonrisa- Voy a estar al fondo de aquí. Si no la han quitado en los arboles del fondo hay una casita del árbol, que construyeron mi papá y el papá del Teme para nosotros cuando éramos niños. Voy a estar ahí. Solo quiero descansar tantito.

-Ok.-dijo el varón resignado.- Yo vere que no hagan de las suyas y tu descansa.

-Gracias.- Naru le regalo una gran sonrisa. Gesto que le fue devuelto aunque en menor grado.

El doncel rubio se alejó con cautela de todo el grupo ahí reunido. Llego hasta el árbol que el recordaba y sonrió con nostalgia al ver que la casa seguía ahí. Con cuidado trepo el árbol y se escabullo en el interior de la casita. Observo que estaba tal y como la recordaba…

-Siento que es más chiquita. –Se acomodó en una esquina. En ese momento recordó que no era que la casa se encogiera.- Cierto, yo crecí. –comento con tristeza. Desde la casita aun podía oír a la multitud, aunque no entendía nada, solo era ruido. Cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos.

.

.

.

-¡Entonces canta! – grito Fuu aun en su pelea con el azabache.

-¡Canta primero tú! – exclamo Sasuke.

-De acuerdo pero luego no te arrepientas.

-Yo jamás he retirado mis palabras.

-Entonces Sai-sempai pon Blink´s no Sake.-dijo y ya no parecía tan borracha como antes.

El Ne comenzó a buscar la canción entre el repertorio. Al encontrarla le entrego el micrófono. La música empezó a sonar, mientras tanto Fuu brincada de un lado a otro haciendo reír a los demás.

 ** _Blink´s no Sake de Brook (One piece)_**

 ** _¡YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHO!_**

 ** _¡YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHO!_**

 ** _¡YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHO!_**

 ** _¡YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHO!_**

La chica parecía alegre cantando, los demás solo aplaudían con unas sonrisas por las muecas que hacia la chica al cantar.

 ** _Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_**

 ** _Umikaze kimakase namimakase_**

 ** _Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu_**

 ** _Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta_**

A pesar de estar borracha y que la canción fuese demasiado alegre nadie se esperaba que la peli-verde tuviese una voz fina cuando cantara, claro a excepción de su familiares quienes no se sorprendieron, ellos ya habían escuchado a su loca familiar cantar.

 ** _Sayonara minato, tsumugi no sato yo_**

 ** _DON icchou utao, funade no uta_**

 ** _Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete_**

 ** _Oretachya yuku zo, umi no kagiri_**

 ** _Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_**

 ** _Warera kaizoku, umi wattete_**

 ** _Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo_**

 ** _Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro_**

 ** _Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni_**

 ** _Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase_**

 ** _Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo_**

 ** _Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi_**

-¡Canten conmigo! – grito emocionada Fuu.

 ** _¡YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHO!_**

 ** _¡YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHO!_**

 ** _¡YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHO!_**

 ** _¡YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHO!_**

Las chicas empezaron a cantar primero, animadas por Fuu. Después de ellos algunos donceles y varones. Para que al final se le unieran casi todos a excepción de Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru e Izuna.

 ** _Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_**

 ** _Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume_**

 ** _Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenei yo_**

 ** _Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo_**

 ** _Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_**

 ** _DON icchou utao, unaba no uta_**

 ** _Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo_**

 ** _Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi_**

 ** _¡YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHO!_**

 ** _¡YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHO!_**

 ** _¡YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHO!_**

 ** _¡YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHO!_**

 ** _¡YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHO!_**

Todos empezaron a reír al acabar la canción, había sido divertido cantar con aquella chica loca.

-Haha – rio la chica- bien gane.

-Todavía no canto para dejarte ganar mocosa.-dijo Sasuke.

-¿Qué fue lo que apostaron? – preguntó Shisui a Itachi.

-El que cantara mejor tenía el derecho de castigar al otro.-dijo el moreno mirando a su hermano.

-¿Y cómo sabrán quien gano? – preguntó esta vez Toneri interesado en la plática.

-Nosotros lo decidiremos – dijo Itachi mirando al albino – Votaras por Fuu ¿verdad? Solo para molestar a mi Otouto.-sabía que ellos, su Otouto y Sai no se llevaban bien.

-Quien sabe, si Uchiha Sasuke canta bien, mi voto entonces estará con él.-dijo el albino encogiéndose de hombros pero con una sonrisa.

-Hmmp.-dijo el moreno mirando a su hermano pelear con Sai por la canción.-Empieza Sasuke…


	18. Tercera llamada

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión) / (La portada del fic esta en la pagina de Facebook)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 17 - Tercera llamada-**

* * *

.

-Ya para que no se peleen, Sasuke cantara _Como eres_ – determino Izuna. – Y también la cantaras solo como lo hizo tu hermano.

Miraron al mayor y suspiraron, Sai quería que su primo cantara la de Bicicleta y Sasuke quería cantar One day pero con un Uchiha no te interpongas y mucho menos si es con una mujer o doncel.

 ** _((Yukihana: No sé si recuerdan un ending donde Hinata canta y está en una bicicleta pues es esa canción la que Sai quería que su querido primito cantara. Mientras Sasuke lo que quería cantar era un opening de One piece pero no recuerdo quien la canta solo recuerdo el nombre XD))_**

 ** _POV Sasuke:_**

 _La canción empezó a sonar, agarre el micrófono y espere que llegara al punto donde empezaría a cantar._

 ** _*Bueno al menos no esta tan mala la canción*_**

Pensé

.

 ** _COMO ERES de OV7_**

 ** _Digo si, dices no_**

 ** _Y no acaba la discusión, oh no_**

 ** _Y aunque pides que nunca me vaya_**

 ** _Dices primero adiós._**

 _Empecé a cantar, busque a Naruko pero no lo encontré, una parte de mi recordó al Dobe, siempre peleábamos por todo; cuando iba a su casa siempre me pedía que me quedara más tiempo para jugar y yo lo complacía… pero él se fue, mandándome un simple mensaje de adiós._

 ** _Ríes, lloras, todo al mismo tiempo_**

 ** _Y caminas contra el viento -como eres tú-_**

 ** _Y a pesar de que poco te entiendo_**

 ** _No cambiaría nada en ti._**

 _Naruko y Naruto son tan parecidos, son alegres, imperativos, penosos en ciertas ocasiones y sobre todo no se rendían, cualidad que el doncel me demostró las veces que le regresaba sus informes solo para molestarlo y el los mejoraba. Ambos poseen una resolución envidiable incluso para mí. Todo eso me gusta de ellos, no los cambiaria, y aunque quisiera sé que no lo lograría._

 ** _Si al mirar,_**

 ** _Tus ojos me inundan como el mar,_**

 ** _Eres mi libertad –eres mi libertad-_**

 ** _Mi sueño y vida_**

 _Los ojos de Naruko me atraen demasiado, son un profundo mar de zafiros, que muestran una libertad, un gran sueño y una vida llena... o reconozco me siete atraído por él. Sin embargo el parecido que tiene con Naruto me altera._

 ** _Y nadie más,_**

 ** _Me llena de bella intimidad,_**

 ** _Quiero vivir en ti._**

 _Lo sé, nadie más puede hacerme sentir lo que me hace sentir en estos momentos Naruko al tenerlo a mi lado, parece tan delicado y frágil, pero sé que no lo es. Es tan diferente a los demás que no me importaría tenerlo siempre junto a mí._

 ** _Tu mi principio y fin_**

 ** _Lluvia de fuego_**

 ** _Te amo como eres, hasta el fin._**

 ** _Dices tú, digo yo_**

 ** _Y me pides el corazón, oh no_**

 ** _Pero cuando me acerco te escapas_**

 ** _Dime cual es mi error._**

 _Siempre estoy llevándole la contra a Naruko, me gusta ver sus reacciones y más cuando lo acorralo, sus mejillas se sonrojan y queda en shock por unos segundos, luego regresa en sí y busca cualquier manera de escarparse de mi lado, supongo que presionarlo es mi error pero… no me importa, él es mío, quiero que sea mío... aunque todavía no sé de qué modo._

 _Fue hasta que el llego que pude olvidar un poco el sentimiento de abandono que dejo el Dobe, al marcharse sin darme explicaciones, gracias a Naruko puedo decir que comencé a ver colores de nuevo en mi vida. Él marco un nuevo inicio…_

 ** _Cuentas el final siempre primero_**

 ** _Para ti no existe el tiempo -no sé qué hacer-_**

 ** _Y a pesar de que poco te entiendo_**

 ** _No cambiaría nada en ti._**

 _Y aunque sé que siempre evita estar mucho tiempo conmigo a solas, y que aparenta cosas que no siente, no me importa. No entiendo el porqué de aquellos arrebatos y aun así no me importa mientras muestre aquella sonrisa alegre que en ocasiones veo._

 ** _Si al mirar,_**

 ** _Tus ojos me inundan como el mar,_**

 ** _Luz en mi oscuridad_**

 ** _Mi sueño y vida_**

 _Solo estar con él, me siento en paz, a pesar de que estamos teniendo riñas, si está conmigo puedo ser yo mismo sin tener que aparentar nada. Extraño a Naruto y eso no lo negare, sin embargo el tener cerca de Naruko hace que todo sea más fácil._

 ** _Y nadie más,_**

 ** _Me llena el espíritu de paz_**

 ** _Quiero vivir en ti..._**

 _La soledad se aleja por momentos… sé que Uzumaki nunca podría ocupar el lugar de Naruto, lo sé, sin embargo ningún enfermo de dolor crítico, (porque eso siento que es mi soledad) se resiste a unos minutos de alivio por alguna medicina. El abandono del Dobe es un dolor crítico para mí, y Naruko se ha vuelto en una medicina momentánea que lo alivia con su sola presencia. Sin embargo no lo cura._

 ** _Tú, mi principio y fin_**

 ** _Lluvia de fuego_**

 ** _Te amo como siempre..._**

 ** _Hasta el fin._**

 _Acabe la canción, y volví a buscar a Naruko, pero de nuevo no lo encontré. ¿Dónde se había metido? Encontraba fácilmente a sus sanguijuelas y al prepotente… pero él no estaba. Estaba seguro que no se había ido, de lo contrario los otros no estarían. Tenía que encontrarlo._

 ** _Fin del POV Sasuke_**

Todos se encontraban aplaudiendo, el azabache tampoco cantaba mal además de que en las partes donde se supone cantaba la mujer el azabache afinaba su voz para hacerla parecer al menos la voz de un doncel.

-¡Oh! Nada mal Sasuke-sempai – dijo Fuu acercándose al azabache - ¡Pero no perderé!

-¿Y bien, quién gana? – miro al _"publico"._

Todos estaban pensando detenidamente al ganador, hasta que escucharon a alguien hablar.

-Que se quede como empate, me gusto como cantaran los dos – dijo para sorpresa de todos el pelirrojo.

Las nombradas sanguijuelas se miraron entre sí, por si habían escuchado mal. Pero al ver que no fue así, entonces algo planeaba el Tanuki.

Todos empezaron a estar de acuerdo con el doncel pelirrojo, pero para los competidores eso no era justo, su orgullo no se los permitía. Pero no dijeron nada al ver que todos estaban de acuerdo con que fuera empate. Por su parte el comentario del pelirrojo no tenía nada en mente, simplemente fue sincero. ¿Qué malos eran todos al pensar tan mal de él?

Después de felicitarlos a los dos, continuaron los demás con él Karaoke. Sasuke comenzó a buscar con la mirada al doncel rubio, no entendía porque, pero deseaba verlo ya que no lo vio durante su canto. Comenzó a caminar alrededor del jardín, alejándose cada vez más del bullicioso grupo.

El Uchiha comenzó a buscarlo, sin éxito alguno. Llego hasta el fondo del jardín de su casa, alzo la mirada al cielo. Aquel cielo tan azul que le recordaban a los ojos de su viejo amigo y ahora también a los del doncel que buscaba. Escucho un ruido que se le hizo conocido, busco por los alrededores y visualizo escandida entre las hojas de los árboles, aquella casita de árbol que construyeron su padre y Minato Namikaze, cuando era pequeño.

Debido a que estaba abandonada, la casita estaba muy bien oculta por las ramas de los árboles, se acercó más al tronco principal, observando la parte en donde se suponía era la entrada. Las hojas cercanas comenzaron a moverse llamando su atención, debido a que no había viento para alterarlas. Entrecerró los ojos en un intento de visualizar algo y fue en ese momento que escucho de nuevo el chillido del zorrito del doncel rubio, así como lo vio caminando entre las ramas, posiblemente jugando.

Su mente rápidamente dedujo que Naruko estaría ahí arriba. ¿La pregunta era como encontró aquel lugar? Dejo para luego esa duda y con rapidez y sigilo comenzó a trepar el tronco, impulsado y dominado únicamente por el deseo de ver al rubio.

Naruto se encontraba en la casa del árbol, estaba con el corazón latiendo al mil por hora, en algún lugar de su cabeza y corazón, sabía que el azabache había cantado pensando en él, por lo común todos pensarían que era egoísta al pensar eso, pero no, no era por que fuese egoísta… solo sintió que Sasuke estaba pensando en él. Además de escuchar la letra de la canción lo hizo sonrojar, ¿qué significaba todo eso? ¿En verdad se lo había cantado a él o solo cantaba y todo fue producto de su necesitada imaginación…? No entendía nada, por lo que era mejor que olvidar todo.

Se dejó llevar por un viejo recuerdo de la infancia. El estar en esa casita del árbol traía a su mente viejos y hermosos sucesos del pasado

.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

Tenían apenas 7 años cuando vieron en la televisión una serie animada sobre ninjas y vieron como brincaban sobre los árboles, eso les gusto y emociono y como cualquier niño de su edad, quisieron intentarlo, demostrar que ellos también eran capaces y que eran geniales. Se subieron a su casa del árbol y miraron las ramas de los árboles para poder brincar.

-Hay mucha distancia entre los arboles.-dijo Sasuke mirando la distancia.

-Claro que no.-exclamo Naruto.

-Entonces brinca.-le dijo Sasuke.

 ** _*Si serás Dobe, recuerda que no tengo gran resistencia como tu…*_**

Pensó el azabache mirando al rubio, no diría en voz alta eso pero deseaba que su amigo se diera cuenta.

-Brinca tu primero ¿o es que tienes miedo? -le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de superioridad.

 ** _*¡Maldición! Hay mucha distancia y si me caigo dolerá mucho, mejor que el teme brinque y si llega, eso significa que yo llego, ¡Eso es! ¡Soy tan inteligente! Pero antes tengo que hacer que el Teme brinque primero*_**

Pensó el rubio con grandeza.

-Haaa – se quejó – Claro que no pero es mejor que tu brinques.-dijo Sasuke.

-¿Y porque? Brinca tú, se supone que eres un Uchiha.- ¡Auch! golpe bajo para el azabache.

-Por supuesto que soy un Uchiha, ya verás.-le dijo Sasuke al rubio quien sonrió zorrunamente, el oji-negro volteo su mirar a la rama enfrente de él que estaba a una distancia de dos metros, la miraba detenidamente sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría debajo de él.

En el suelo se encontraban su hermano, un Deidara de 12 años y la pequeña de Karin de 3 años jugando a la _"Hora del Té"_ por petición del doncel que quería consentir a su hermanita. Itachi jugaba todo lo que fuese siempre y cuando estuviera su rubio, así que ahí se encontraba jugando al Té para complacerlo, además de estar embobado en él y una fantasía del rubio como su esposo.

La pequeña Karin miraba al mayor de los Uchiha, le gustaba molestarlo así que buscaba con que molestarlo esta vez y Deidara estaba muy concentrado haciendo el pastel de lodo por petición de la pelirroja que no notaba nada. Ellos tampoco se daban cuenta de lo que ocurría arriba en los árboles.

-Apúrate Teme.-le dijo Naruto mirando la indecisión de su amigo.

-Ya voy Dobe, estoy calculando todo para llegar perfectamente.-le dijo el azabache.

Pasaron unos minutos más, frustrando al rubio. En esos momentos Sasuke ya había tomado su decisión y brincaría tomando vuelo, pero al hacerse hacia atrás sintió como algo lo empujaba.

-¡Que te apures! – exclamo Naruto dándole una patada, pensando que el azabache se había arrepentido y huía.

Sasuke sin más que decir perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Cayó sobre un embobado Itachi que seguía babeando por ver a "su" doncel. El moreno al sentir un como un peso caía en él, no pudo evitar gritar.

-¡Ita-chan! – exclamo Deidara espantado, ya que solo vio como el pequeño Teme caía en su moreno.

El repentino empuje del mayor de los Uchiha provoco que el pastel de Deidara quedara arruinado, debido a que la cabeza de Itachi cayó de lleno sobre el lodo, salpicando todo a su alrededor. E pastel se encontraba cerca de Itachi. Karin y Deidara estaban salpicados de lodo. El rubio mayor estaba espantado por si se había lastimado el varón mayor, mientras que la pequeña pelirroja reía y aplaudía pidiendo por más.

-Otra vez Sasu-oniichan.-pidió Karin feliz aplaudiendo.- Otra vez Sasu-oniichan

-¡Wao! ¡Hey teme! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! ¡Volaste muy bien! – exclamo Naruto emocionado desde la casa del árbol mirando hacia abajo.

-¡Maldito Dobe! – exclamo Sasuke parándose pero aun arriba de su hermano.

-¡SASU…! – Itachi estiro sus brazo saliendo del pastel de lodo y en ese movimiento tiro a su hermano al lado - ¡…KE…! – acabo de gritar para volver a caer en el pastel.

-¡Wao! ¡Se siente genial! – exclamo Naruto quien había saltado y había caído en Itachi regresándolo al lodo.

-¡Waaaa! ¡ITA-CHAN! – exclamo otra vez Deidara preocupado.

-Jajaja – reía la pequeña pelirroja – Naru-oniichan otra vez. -volvió a pedir la pelirroja disfrutando del show.

 ** _~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

.

Cuando Sasuke estuvo en la entrada lo vio. El doncel estaba en la esquina de la casita, con los ojos cerrados. Se veía tan lindo y tierno, traía un leve carmín es sus mejillas. Intento acercarse con cuidado no quería sobresaltarlo, sin embargo no lo logro, el doncel abrió los ojos.

-Uchiha-san…-apenas fue un murmullo del rubio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Sasuke con su semblante serio.

-Yo… Etto…-Naru estaba nervioso, nunca creyó que su viejo amigo lo fuera a encontrar ahí.-…Disculpe, no sabía que este lugar estaba prohibido. Solo quería alejarme un poco de todo el alboroto.

-No es que esté prohibido venir aquí. –Contesto Sasuke sentándose cerca de él.- Es solo que no creí que alguien pudiera encontrar esta casita. Debido a que la dejamos de usar hace mucho, el crecimiento de las ramas de los arboles alrededor la ocultaron.

El rubio no dijo nada, internamente se debatía entre si salir de ahí y alejarse de Sasuke o solo quedarse, escuchar y hablar con el contrario. Sabia de ante mano que debía irse, pero el deseo de hablar aunque fuera un rato con su viejo amigo era mayor, deseaba intentar mantener un conversación decente con el Uchiha como en los viejos tiempos.

Por su parte Sasuke espero con paciencia alguna respuesta del doncel, reconocía que le gustaba su voz. Era como escuchar un sonido nostálgico. Observo a la persona a su lado, deleitándose una vez más con la gran belleza que poseía. Estaba nervioso, pero no por el hecho de hablar con el doncel, sino por el hecho de que era con el rubio. Nunca había sido bueno entablando conversaciones largas con alguien que no fuera de su familia o con su viejo amigo… pero quería seguir escuchando hablar al rubio. Quería conversar con él.

-¿Y porque querías alejarte de aquello? –Pregunto Sasuke un poco dudoso, al no saber qué temas hablar con el doncel.- ¿No te gusta estar rodeado de gente? Porque a mí me das la impresión de lo contrario.

-Me gusta la gente. –fue la simple respuesta del rubio acompañada de una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces…?

-Solo quería descansar. Para mi desgracia Uchiha-san ya sabe que no tengo la mejor salud del mundo, así que solo quería recuperarme tantito. –el rubio hizo un lindo puchero, no le gustaba que alguien se enterara que era débil de salud de cierta manera y en este caso Sasuke se había enterado sin querer.

-Ahora que lo mencionas es verdad…-concordó el varón.- Pero no entiendo cómo puedes ser delicado de salud, si tienes mayor resistencia física que muchos donceles que conozco… Haz podido estar a la par que yo

Naru sonrió levemente, al parecer su deseo se cumpliría, podría habar un rato con Sasuke. Y le daba un poco de gracia ver como el azabache se esforzaba por mantener la conversación viva. Por qué lo sabía, sabía que al contrario le estaba costando encontrar las palabras para que la plática fluyera. Lo conocí de años y durante esas semanas en que había convivido con su amigo se dio cuenta que algunas cosas no cambiaron aunque estuvieron separados.

-Eso sonó narcisista…-dijo con burla sana el doncel. El Uchiha contuvo su momentánea ira, él se esforzaba por tener una conversación seria y el doncel se burlaba. Suspiro para relajarse un poco.-Y ya lo dijo Gaara en una ocasión… o creo que fue a Sai.-Naru sigue hablando- No porque los donceles sean diferentes físicamente significa que sean débiles, son hombres también. La única diferencia seria que los donceles tienen el don de la vida.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes? –pregunto el varón mirándolo a los ojos. Sentía curiosidad del porque el rubio hablaba sobre los donceles como si fueran ajenos a él, pero mayor era su preocupación por su salud.

-Hambre…

-No me refiero a eso…-el Uchiha contuvo su enojo y sus enormes ganas de insultar a su acompañante por semejante respuesta.

Por el contrario Naruto entendió muy bien la pregunta pero era algo que todavía no tenía que decirle al Uchiha, ¿o sí? En realidad seguía aferrado a la idea de nunca decirle. Había planeado en secreto varios planes para evitar el encuentro de sus familias, pero casi todos sus planes habían sido absurdos o en algunos otros casos, carecían de puntos a favor... las pocas ideas que había escogido como posibles, habían sido derrumbadas minutos atrás; cuando Itachi había cantado aquella canción.

Algo dentro de él, confirmo que el Uchiha mayor seguía amando a su hermano. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero lo sabía. Tal vez su abuelo tenía razón, era un don que tenía en su sangre, una unión con los demás miembros de las familias nobles; un don que le permitía una conexión extraña con los demás. Era por eso que no podía explicar cómo era que en ocasiones sabia más de lo que le decían los nobles.

Sasuke suspiro para disminuir un poco su enojo, la conversación con el doncel se sentía bien. Se sereno casi de inmediato al ver los ojos azules del doncel.

-¿Quieres regresar ahora? –cuestiono en voz baja, con la esperanza de que el rubio se negara. Quería quedarse ahí.

-No… digo… podemos esperar…-dijo con dificultad Naruto. Él también deseaba quedarse ahí un rato más pero tenía miedo de que el contrario siguiera exigiendo una explicación sobre su malestar.- ¿De qué quiere hablar Uchiha-san?

-Da igual. Empieza tú. –Sasuke entendió que el doncel no quería hablar de su enfermedad por lo que decidió no seguir con el tema o corría el peligro de que el doncel huyera… es por eso que lo dejo escoger el tema.

Comenzaron a charlar sobre videojuegos, seguido por comidas, pasatiempos, etc… ambos buscaban cualquier tema para seguir la charla. Casi una hora después de estar tan cómodamente en ese lugar, Kyuubi le salto encima al rubio y se percataron de varios gritos en busca de Naru. Por lo que decidieron que era mejor bajar. Al bajar el doncel se encontró con Toneri y Gaara quienes fruncieron el ceño al ver al Uchiha con él, pero se resignaron, no podían evitar que el rubio hiciera lo que quería. Lo dejaron pasar al ver que el Uzumaki rubio sonreía.

La fiesta prosiguió, divertida ante las ocurrencias de la peli-verde, apoyada en ocasiones por Naruto o por Konohamaru. Los cantos, los retos que se empezaron a hacer unos a otros, animaron la fiesta que duro hasta casi el anochecer.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

 **Casa Uzumaki:**

Naruto, Gaara y los albinos, se encontraban en la sala de la mansión Uzumaki jugando el nuevo videojuego que adquirieron las más pequeñas de la familia.

Para Naruto la semana había pasado de lo más relajante, no sabía porque o que cambio en la fiesta, pero desde que habían asistido a la reunión en casa de lo Uchiha´s, todo se había vuelto más fácil. Durante las horas de clases Sai ya no lo atosigaba con preguntas referentes al pelirrojo y no es que no quisiera contarle, después de todo el deseaba que Gaara superara su problema y pudiera enamorarse de alguien que lo hiciera feliz, y Sai era un buen tipo, un poco extraño pero noble. Eso era su deseo… bueno, siendo honestos, una parte de él deseaba que eso no pasara. Él amaba a Gaara, después de todo eran el uno para el otro.

En el consejo el ambiente era menos sofocante, Sasuke ya no lo miraba de manera penetrante, ya no tenía que evadir al Uchiha pidiéndole a alguien más que le entregara los papales, se sentía más cómodo al dárselos el mismo.

 **-Mmm… yo creo que el Uchiha ya lo sabe… Aunque no se ha dado cuenta de ello-**

 **-Creo que inconscientemente, Uchiha sabe que eres tú. Es por eso que a diferencia de los demás donceles que reclaman su atención y no la obtienen; tú, que no quieres sobresalir o atraerlo, haz conseguido que este pendiente de ti.-**

 **-Creo que deberías confesarle la verdad al Uchiha-**

 **-Solo lo digo porque creo que es mejor que él se entere por ti, que por otros medios. No te forzare ni le diré nada, es tu decisión-**

El único malestar es era que las palabras de Shikamaru se seguían repitiendo en su cabeza… pero la verdad era que no se atrevía a decirle nada al Uchiha.

Era consciente que el momento se daría pero no deseaba ser rechazado por una persona tan importante para él… Sasuke fue y seria siempre su primer y mejor amigo… sería un golpe bajo que el azabache le dijera palabras hirientes debido a su cambio… ¿Y si su familia también se veía afectada por ello? Después de todo los Uchiha y los Namikaze habían tenido una fuerte relación… ¿Quién le aseguraba que la familia de azabaches no racharía también a su familia? Ellos no soportarían algo así, estaba seguro… principalmente Deidara…

-¡Genial! –el grito de Toneri lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Bien! –felicito Kimimaro a su hermano mayor.

-¡Es injusto! –grito indignada la pelirroja menor.

Observo a su alrededor dándose cuenta que seguía en la sala acompañado de su familia; Toneri, Kimimaro, Ino, Karin y Gaara… Deidara se encontraba en alguna exposición de arte con su sempai; Minato y Kushina estaban en la empresa de la familia, seguramente viendo contratos y planes a futuro para el negocio.

Rio levemente al ver como su hermanita le gritaba al albino que había hecho trampa, y el como Ino y Kimimaro la apoyaban solo para molestar al mayor.

-¡Por tramposo gano yo! –la pelirroja dio punto final a la discusión y se acomodó de nuevo en su lugar.

-Maldita niña caprichosa, ¿verdad que ustedes me apoyan? –pregunto el albino esperanzado de que los dos primos donceles le dieran la razón.

-Siempre tenemos que ganar. –dijeron al unísono Gaara y Naruto.

El varón albino rodo los ojos, a veces era increíble oírlos tan coordinados, si no supiera de primera mano que Gaara era hijo del segundo heredero de la familia Uzumaki y que Naruto era hijo de la primogénita, juraría que eran gemelos… la conexión de ambos era tan perfecta y complementaria…

-Además, si no gano yo, es porque el contrario hizo trampa…-continuo la pelirroja.

-Es un hecho comprobado. –dijeron el rubio y los dos pelirrojos al mismo tiempo.

-Uzumaki´s tenían que ser. –dijo Toneri en broma. Todos rieron por el comentario.

-¿A quién le toca? –pregunto Kimimaro, quería conocer a su rival.

-Yo -dijo Gaara tomando el control que le daba Karin.

-De una vez te digo que no te funcionara hacer lo mismo que la pequeña…-informo el doncel albino con una sonrisa arrógate.- conozco todas tus jugadas, vas a perder.

-Y es mejor que te enteres por mí que el que va a perder eres tu…-el pelirrojo siguió el juego.

 **-Solo lo digo, porque creo que es mejor que él se entere por ti, que por otros medios. No te forzare ni le diré nada, es tu decisión-**

Las palabras del varón Sarutobi resonaron de nuevo en la mente del rubio. Naruto intento concentrarse en la partida de Gaara contra Kimimaro pero sus pesares no lo abandonaban.

 **-…yo creo que el Uchiha ya lo sabe…-**

Si eso era verdad entonces tenía un poco de esperanza de que no lo rechace… ¿cierto? Se puso de pie abruptamente llamando la atención de su familia, quienes lo miraron confundidos y preocupados.

-¿Naru que sucede? –pregunto Gaara dejando de lado el control que tenía en la manos y levantándose para quedar enfrente de él.

-Nada… estoy bien…-dijo el rubio apartándose sutilmente de su primo.

-Pero…

-Estoy bien en verdad. –interrumpió Naruto.- Voy a salir a dar una vuelta.

Lo había decidido, le diría a Sasuke toda la verdad. Si a alguien debían rechazar seria solamente a él, solo él sufriría en silencia… porque después de recibir el rechazo del Uchiha impediría con total seguridad que ambas familias se encontraran o tal vez Sasuke no comentaría con nadie más sobre aquello y dejaría que sus padres y hermanos se reencontraran.

Él le prometería mantenerse alejado para que no tuvieran que convivir… lo más lejos posible… aún tenía un hogar en Alemania.

-Te acompaño. -dijo Toneri.

-¡No! –Todos quedaron mudos ante el repentino arranque del rubio.- Perdón… es que… voy yo solo, no es necesario que me acompañes…

-Pero…

-Por favor. -nadie pudo negarse ante la súplica del rubio.

-Tienes dos horas. Si para entonces no regresas, iré a buscarte o importa donde estés o que estés haciendo…-le dijo Toneri.

-Gracias. –Naru oculto su malestar bajo una fingida y hermosa sonrisa. Se despidió de los demás y se comenzó su andar hacia la mansión Uchiha, seguro Sasuke con lo huraño que era no salía mucho de casa.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **Mansión Uchiha:**

Sasuke se encontraba en su cuarto, llevaba dos horas recostado en su cama, no deseaba hacer nada. Desde la fiesta en su casa el fin de semana tenía un dilema en su interior que no lo dejaba descansar, perturbaba sus pensamientos y alteraba sus emociones. Intento distraerse leyendo algún libro mientras oía el repertorio musical de su mp3 y todo iba bien hasta que escucho la canción favorita de su mejor amigo.

El género no era de su agrado, pero desde que Naruto se había marchado la escuchaba, en un intento de alejar el sentimiento de abandono. En momentos de confusión es cuando más lo extrañaba, anhelaba contarle sus problemas y que el rubio después de burlarse un rato de él, le dijera que todo estaría bien, que encontrarían una solución juntos.

Dejo de lado el libro que estaba leyendo, programo la canción para que se repitiera varias veces y cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por la melodía y la voz del cantante. No quería pensar en nada más.

Minutos después creyó escuchar a lo lejos escucho el timbre de la casa y luego el grito de emoción de su madre. Se oía eufórica, tal vez la visita se trataría de Konan que habría ido a visitar a Itachi por algún trabajo de la universidad y su madre se había emocionada al verla embarazada, eso siempre entusiasmaba a Mikoto Uchiha.

Dejo sus divagaciones para concentrarse de nuevo en la canción. Conforme avanzaba la melodía la curiosidad comenzó a hacer de la suyas, ¿cómo sería la actitud de Naruto en estos momentos? ¿Seguiría gustándole lo mismo? ¿Cómo sería físicamente? ¿Sería tan atlético como siempre fue? Y lo más importante ¿aún lo recordaría? Intento imaginarse como seria, llegando a la conclusión de que moría porque el investigador privado que contrato Itachi, por fin les diera información.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito de su madre, sin embargo no alcanzo a distinguir si le hablaba a él o a algún otro miembro de su familia. Decidió que ignoraría el llamado; al fin, si era para él su madre volvería a gritar o entraría a su cuarto tirándolo a jaleos de la cama. Siguió escuchando la canción si abrir los ojos, pero su instinto le aviso que era observado, que lo mejor era que prestara atención a su alrededor.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos encontrándose con algo que creyó tardaría en pasar, en frente de él. A los pies de su cama se encontraba aquel varón rubio que se fue sin despedirse, sin darle alguna explicación de su repentina desaparición. Quería golpearlo, quería gritarle mil cosas sin embargo las palabras no salían de su boca y su cuerpo no se movía.

Se miraron durante unos minutos en total silencio hasta que el rubio le sonrió como solía hacerlo, ese gesto le regreso la movilidad a el cuerpo de Sasuke, quien se perder el tiempo intento reincorporarse. Pero una mano en su hombro derecho se lo impidió...

-Naruto...-apenas fue un murmullo al ver que su viejo amigo se había acercado, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él impidiéndole levantarse.

El varón oji-azul negó con la cabeza. Y Sasuke entendió que no quería que se levantara, sin embargo un sentimiento de sentirse por fin, completo lo embargo y a pesar de desear otra cosa (golpearlo) su cuerpo se movió por si solo y aprisiono a Naruto con sus brazos. Un abrazo que sintió real y nostálgico. El rubio correspondió el gesto acomodándose mejor en las piernas del contrario. Después de casi un minuto en esa posición, el rubio deshizo un poco el abrazo y se alejó u poco para ver al azabache a los ojos.

-Naruto, ¿Dónde…?

-No lo arruines. –murmuro el rubio, interrumpiendo al varón.

El Uchiha asintió aferrándose una vez más al cuerpo del otro varón. Oliendo aquel olor a canela que distinguía al rubio. Sintiendo aquel calor tan familiar. Se sentía tan bien estar así, que hasta podría llorar en cualquier momento, pero era un Uchiha, se controlaría y no demostraría ningún cambio más. Cuando el momento emotivo se disipara alejaría al rubio y lo golpearía en la mejilla, gritándole en la cara todo lo que se había guardado en años.

Sintió como Naruto puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, empujándolo un poco en el proceso. Él se alejó, la pregunta que haría murió ahogada en su boca al sentir los labios del Namikaze sobre los suyos, instintivamente intento alejarse sin mucha fuerza en realidad, pero la mano del contrario detrás de su nuca lo unió aún más a los labios contrarios.

Dejo de forcejear después de algunos minutos, debía de reconocer que el beso no le era desagradable, por el contrario comenzaba a gustarle. Sintió al rubio rozar con su trasero, una parte de su anatomía que amenazaba con despertar contra sus deseos. El beso era demandante y se separaban por un poco de aire cuando les hacía falta, pero ninguno de los dos deseaba estar lejos de los labios del otro, por lo que no tardaban en exigir otra ronda.

Continuaron así por otro rato y lo único que molestaba a Sasuke es que el rubio estuviera sobre él, por lo que de un rápido movimiento invirtió los papeles, recostó al rubio sobre la cama posicionándose encima de él.

-Sasuke…

El cuerpo del varón azabache se estremeció al como el otro varón pronunciaba su nombre con deseo y entre gemidos. Las dudas sobre si hacía o no lo correcto surcaban su mente en algunos momentos, pero no quería detener lo que sucedía… sabía que se trataba de su viejo amigo, un varón, alguien que era como su hermano, pero aun así quería sentir que era real y su mente le decía que solo siguiendo con eso, sabría si su mejor amigo estaba ahí. Abandono los labios del contrario y comenzó a recorrer el cuello del rubio, depositando besos, mordidas que provocaban que el rubio gimiera y se restregara más al cuerpo de Sasuke.

Naruto pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su amigo, mientras el otro se dedicaba a darle besos en el cuello sacándole suspiros. El Namikaze gimió levemente al sentir la mano derecha del Uchiha deslizarse cariñosamente por debajo de su playera y como la otra mano estaba aferrada en su cintura del oji-azul. Poco a poco los toques subían de tono y el calor que comenzaba a invadirlos pedía más contacto.

Sasuke no supo en que momento su viejo amigo lo despojo de su playera, se había hundido en el placer que sentía al oír los jadeos y gemidos del contrario, y no lo noto, pero no por ello le desagradaba. Y al parecer el rubio era más que ágil, ya que sintió las manos del rubio sobre la cremallera de su pantalón, la siguiente prenda en ser desalojada al parecer serían sus jeans.

 ** _*Suenas como si estuvieras enamorado de él.*_**

Las palabras de su hermano resonaron en su mente, deteniéndolo en el momento.

-Naruto…

-Sasuke… por favor…- La suplica del rubio fue todo lo que necesito para olvidar sus dudas y dejarse llevar por el placer que sentía en el momento, ya pensaría después en aquella frase.

Se levantó alejándose del rubio para él mismo despojarse de su pantalón y ropa interior, arrancándole al rubio también el suyo y, arrancar la camisa que traía del contrario. El ver el cuerpo desnudo del que fue su mejor amigo en la infancia fue todo lo que necesito Sasuke para razonar, todo se vio envuelto en una bruma espesa

Cuando recobro un poco la lucidez se dio cuenta que el Namikaze se encontraba en cuatro sobre la cama, siendo penetrado por él. ¡Estaba penetrando a su viejo amigo, quien solo podía decir su nombre y jadear…! Pero lejos de desagradarle el saber que estaba en el interior del Namikaze, penetrándolo como si fuera su pareja, le provocaban un sentimiento de felicidad… y un sentimiento de posesividad se apodero de él.

-Sasuke… mas, Sasuke…

Aquellas palabras del rubio que apenas y eran entendibles, eran suficientes para él. Cerró los ojos para sentir como complacía a Naruto. Para concentrarse más en el tacto que en la vista…

-Ah… Uchiha-san… Ah…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, deteniendo toda acción. Observo detenidamente el cuerpo enfrente de él, dándose cuenta que el cuerpo debajo de él no pertenecía a un varón como se supone debería de ser… debajo de él se encontraba, el cuerpo de un hermoso y delicado doncel, un doncel que conocía bien.

De un movimiento rápido y un poco brusco le dio la vuelta, para quedar de frente, tenía que cerciorarse. Abrió los ojos como plato al confirmar sus sospechas, el rubio al que penetraba era el doncel Uzumaki, quien tenía un lindo puchero en el rostro debido al malestar que sentía porque lo dejaban a la mitad, invirtió los roles.

Con gran maestría y ejerciendo poca fuerza, Naruto empujo a Sasuke hasta que quedar sobre la cama. El Uchiha no opuso mucha resistencia, estaba impactado. No podía articular palabra alguna, aunque no pudo evitar que un jadeo se le escapara de sus labios al sentir como el doncel se auto-penetraba, aun sentía deseo por aquel cuerpo y tenía la necesidad de saciarlo…

-Déjate llevar… no pienses…

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

-Otouto.-dijo Itachi entrando a habitación ajena como siempre sin tocar, aun sabiendo que eso molestaba a su hermanito.

Al entrar no se encontró con nadie, la cama estaba distendida demostrando que hasta hacia poco alguien estaba sobre ella, la ropa de Sasuke estaba regada por la alcoba lo que significaba que el menor estaba ahí. Se adentró más al interior iba a buscar en la sala privada de su hermanito, el armario… pero escucho el sonido de la regadera cerrarse y supo dónde estaba quien buscaba, espero a que Sasuke saliera del baño. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un azabache con el cuerpo mojado y una toalla amarrada en su cintura.

-¿Qué haces aquí Itachi? – pregunto Sasuke mirando mal a su hermano.

-¿Por qué te estas bañando de nuevo? – Respondió con otra pregunta curioso por lo que veía.- Te habías bañado hace un rato.

Ante esa pregunta un leve carmín se apodero de las mejillas del menor.

-Eso no te interesa.-respondió.

En esos momentos la puerta se abrió de nuevo siendo azotada, ambos hermanos miraron al nuevo integrante que era la copia del menor, según Sasuke.

-Dice mi querido Oto-chan que la cena esta lista.-dijo Sai.- ¿Te bañaste de nuevo? – preguntó también.

-Que les interesa.-volvió a decir Sasuke. Prefería morir antes de decirles la verdad.- ¿Qué es lo que quieren en mi cuarto?

-Solo vine a ver si querías salir a pasear. –contesto Itachi.

-Yo vine a dar el recado. –Sai se acercó a la puerta pero antes de abrirla recordó algo.- ¡Ah! Ahora que recuerdo vino Naru-chan de visita. –el comentario de Sai llamo la atención de los dos hermanos, sonrojando más al azabache.

-¡Salgan de mi cuarto! -dijo Sasuke sacando a la fuerza a las dos molestias que invadían su territorio, en cuanto los saco les cerró la puerta en las narices pero luego la volvió abrir.- Dile al tío Izuna que en unos momentos bajo.-y volvió a cerrar.

Los primos se miraron entre sí.

-¿Vino Naruko? – pregunto Itachi.

-Si hace como una hora. -contesto.

Y ambos comenzaron a bajar en dirección al comedor, hablando sobre la inesperada visita del doncel rubio y su búsqueda exacta hacia Sasuke.

 ** _*He caído ante el doncel Uzumaki*_**

Pensó Sasuke dentro de su habitación, por fin admitió su derrota.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Después de su fallido plan de ir hablar y decirle todo al azabache, regresaba a casa. Su caminar era lento ya que cojeaba, ¡Le dolía el maldito trasero desde su visita a la Casa Uchiha! Miraba todo pero al mismo tiempo no miraba nada, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos a pesar de mirar hacia los lados.

-¡Naruko! – gritaron su nombre pero él no lo escucho.

Aquella persona se acercó y lo tomo de la cintura, entonces el rubio reacciono he iba a golpear a aquella persona pero al sentir bien el tacto de aquellas manos se detuvo y sonrió suspirando.

-Me asustaste. -le reprocho el doncel con un puchero.

-Lo siento pero fue tu culpa al ignorarme. -le contesto Shikamaru.

-¿Ignorarte?

-Te llame. –dijo el varón- Varias veces.

-¡Oh! Lo siento. Estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos.

-¿Puedo saber que pensamientos? Además ¿porque te sobabas el trasero? – ante esa pregunta directa se sonrojo pero prefirió contestar la primera pregunta e ignorar la segunda.

-Sobre Sasuke, fui a verlo para decirle toda la verdad… tus palabras las he tenido muy metidas en mi mente, así que me estaban carcomiendo y al deduje que tenías la razón. Tenía que decirle antes de que se hiciera más tarde o se enterara por otra fuente, así que con valor fui a la mansión Uchiha pero...

-¿Pero…?

-Sasuke estaba dormido así que mejor me regrese, todo mi valor se fue al drenaje.

-Ya veo. ¿Y el…?

-¡No lo digas! – Dijo el rubio avergonzado.- Me caí y me duele. Fue una caída muy vergonzosa, prefiero olvidarla.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 ** _._**

 ** _Lunes, Última semana del segundo mes:_**

Tanto Itachi como Sasuke estaban irritados, su madre había llamado ya dos veces más en las cuales habían intentado decirle sobre la llegada de Kushina, y sin embargo la mujer azabache no les dejaba hablar, ya que se la pasaba hablando de cosas sin importancia para sus hijos. ¡Era más importante cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con los Namikaze!

Al final las llamadas terminaban sin que ellos pudieran decir más de dos palabras seguidas y siendo abandonados a mitad de la unilateral conversación.

Jurándose a sí mismo el mayor de los hermanos se prometió que la próxima vez que hablara su madre le diría sobre su encuentro, aunque le costara un regaño de parte de ella por interrumpirla, por no decirle antes, por gritarle… porque hasta eso estaba dispuesto hacer, le gritaría a su madre con todo.

Itachi se encontraba en su cuarto, debatiéndose mentalmente la mejor manera de que su madre le pusiera atención. Que le permitiera decirle lo más importante. Debía conseguir la atención de su madre aunque fuera solo por unos segundos.

Estaban terminando de formular su plan cuando su primo le aviso que su madre estaba llamando por tercera vez, se dirigió a la sala, encontrándose con Sasuke quien lo miro, y estiro su brazo con el teléfono con molestia y cansancio. Al parecer su hermanito había tratado de hablar con la mujer, sin éxito alguno.

Suspiro antes de contestar, debía ser claro y conciso. Agarro el teléfono, suspirando profundamente por segunda vez… Y sin pensarlo más, dijo la frase que le daría la completa atención de su progenitora….

-¡MADRE, TU NIETA HA APARECIDO! – le grito a todo pulmón por el teléfono y sin previo aviso le colgó. Los presentes solo miraron sorprendidos las acciones del varón mayor.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Grito colérico Sasuke, su hermano había desperdiciado una gran oportunidad.- ¿Por qué le cuelgas? ¡Sabes lo difícil es que nos hablen y haces esa tontería!

-Confía en mí. –pidió Itachi

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De quién fue el grito? - pregunto Sai quien acaba de llegar.

Nadie pudo contestar a su pregunta, porque el teléfono empezó a sonar nuevamente, Itachi lo tomo en manos y contesto. Por sus experiencias anteriores prefiero poner el alta voz y para que Sasuke escuchara también y se calmara. Era un asunto que les importaba a ambos.

-¿Bueno? ¿Madre?

- _Itachi… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?_ – pregunto su madre con voz calmada.

-Kushina-san ha aparecido, puede que tu nieta igual. -le anuncio el peli-largo a su madre.

 ** _*Si le menciono sobre su inexistente nieta ya la tengo*_**

Fue el pensamiento del moreno, era el cebo perfecto para que su madre por fin hiciera caso y pudieran platicarles las cosas. Sabía que su madre no dejaría a un lado a su amada nieta que ni siquiera había nacido, pero bueno... no todo siempre es como uno quiere…

- _¡Fugaku!_ – el grito de la mujer fue demasiado fuerte, los presentes en la sala se tuvieron que tapar los odios y eso que era por teléfono por donde grito.

- _¡¿Qué pasa Mikoto?!_ – se escuche la voz de un hombre a lo lejos.

 _-¡Empaca todo! ¡Regresamos!..._


	19. Comenzamos

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión) / (La portada del fic esta en la pagina de Facebook)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 18 - Comenzamos... -**

* * *

.

 ** _POV Itachi_**

Termine de desayunar y había vuelto a subir a mi habitación de nuevo, quería estar un rato a solas para pensar. Mi madre ha llamado varias veces en las cuales Sasuke y yo hemos intentado decirle sobre la llegada de Kushina-san, sin embargo no se calla y no nos deja hablar, al final las veces que llamo terminaron con ella colgando sin dejarnos articular palabra.

Pero ahora si… cuando vuelva a llamar no dejare que hable, le tengo que decir sobre Kushina-san, de que mi Dei-chan está muy cerca y sobre que tiene que regresar.

Comencé a realizar una simulación mental sobre los diferentes escenarios que podría encontrar en las siguientes llamadas de mi madre, todos y cada uno terminaban sin que yo pudiera hablar. Comenzaba a resignarme cuando una idea maravillosa se abrió paso atreves de la bruma de tristeza que se apoderaba de mi…

 ** _Toc, Toc._**

El llamado a mi habitación me devolvió a la realidad.

-Adelante.-dije mientras la puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejándome ver a mi primo.- ¿Qué pasa Sai?

-La tía Mikoto está en línea -me dijo con una sonrisa y salió.

Suspire, era hora de decirle todo. Me levante de mi escritorio y salí de mi cuarto. Baje las escaleras para dirigirme a la sala a paso rápido, incluso antes de entrar a esta, podía escuchar los gritos de mi Otouto para que lo dejara hablar, cosa que sabía muy bien que no hacia mi querida madre.

Entre y Sasuke me miro inmediatamente, estiro la mano en la que tenía el teléfono con molestia y cansancio. Agarre el aparato, y suspire profundamente. Comencé…

-¡MADRE, TU NIETA HA APARECIDO! – grite por el teléfono y colgué. Sasuke y el Tío Izuna me miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De quién fue el grito? - pregunto Sai quien acababa de llegar, no contestamos porque el teléfono empezó a sonar de nuevo, conteste y puse el alta voz esta vez para que Sasuke escuchara también.

-Bueno, ¿madre? -hable.

- _Itachi… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?_ – pregunto mi madre con voz calmada.

-Kushina-san ha aparecido, puede que tu nieta igual. -le explique más tranquilamente.

 ** _*Si le menciono sobre su inexistente nieta, ya la tengo*_**

Pensé. Sabía que mi madre no dejaría a un lado a su amada y tan ansiada nieta, una que ni siquiera ha nacido pero bueno...

- _¡Fugaku!_ – el grito de mi madre fue alto, incluso me lastimo los oídos.

Aunque no fue solo a mí, Sasuke, el Tío Izuna y Sai se tuvieron que tapar los odios y eso que era por teléfono el grito.

- _¡¿Qué pasa Mikoto?!_ – escuche la voz mi padre a lo lejos, en ocasiones en verdad me compadecía de él.

 _-¡Empaca! ¡Regresamos!_

 ** _*En serio que mi madre es de temer.*_**

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porque?!_

 ** _*De seguro padre estaba más que sorprendido y asustado con mi madre ahí*_**

Sentía lastima por mi padre ya que estaba encerrado junto a mi madre con el tema de la nieta.

 _-Mi nieta ha aparecido, no esperare más para conocerla… bip… bip…_ -había colgado, volteé y todos miraban el teléfono.

-Haaa – mi Otouto suspiro – bueno, no tardaran más de 2 días si mamá se puso así – y salió de la sala.

Todos seguíamos mirando el teléfono por donde se escuchó la voz de mi mamá con una gotita. Mire a mi familia y note que no era el único que sentía lastima por mi padre, el rostro de mis familiares expresaban el mismo sentir. Sabíamos que quien tenía que aguantar a mi madre en todo el viaje de regreso con el tema de su inexistente nieta seria el gran Fugaku Uchiha.

-Por cierto Itachi… – la voz de mi tío me llamo la atención.

-¿Qué pasa Tío? – pregunte mirándolo directamente, quería olvidar lo que le había dicho a mi madre.

Siempre había mantenido oculta la felicidad que sentía al pensar que en verdad el deseo de mi madre se hiciera verdad. Un hijo de Deidara y mío, eso deseaba pero sabía que no debía hacerme ilusiones y más en estos momentos en que no sabíamos nada de él y la familia Namikaze.

-¿Quién de los dos tiene una hija? – pregunto inexpresivamente, aun cuando su alrededor estaba con una aura negra de reproche.

 ** _*Maldición*_**

En mi garganta se formó un nudo, mi tío era también de temer cuando se trataban de temas delicados y un hijo era eso, un tema frágil. Mire a mi alrededor, Sasuke había salido huyendo en cuanto noto el aura intimidante de mi tío.

 ** _*Valiente hermano tengo*_**

También note la sonrisa burlona de mi primo… e incluso podría jurar que leía su pensamiento.

 ** _*¡Oh! Oto-chan está enojado, esto es divertido*_**

Es lo que interprete de su mirada que veía a su papi doncel que a su vez me miraba a mí.

-¡Tío! ¡Déjame explicarte! – decía nervioso mientras agitaba ambas manos, creando un muro invisible con la vana esperanza que mi tío respetara la distancia.

-Te escucho – dijo sentándose en el sofá con una tranquilidad que estaba seguro que no sentía.

Seguramente el creí que en verdad tenía una hija. No le había platicado de la locura que mi madre tenía con respecto a sus deseos de ser abuela y sobre qué tal niña no existía.

-Pues… mira… ¿te acuerdas que te conté de la familia Namikaze? – pregunte sentándome también pero en otro sofá, lo más lejos que pudiera.

-Sí, eran buena gente, aunque no conocí a sus dos hijos mayores solo conocí a la pequeña Karin.

-Bueno… ¿también recuerdas que hace unos años perdimos conexión completamente con ellos y se fueron del país sin despedirse?

-Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Y? También me dijiste que hace poco viste de nuevo a Kushina-san. Eso no me dice nada sobre la sobrina-nieta que tengo. – dijo aun mirándome con el ceño levemente fruncido, gesto que me ponía más nervioso.

-No existe tal nieta, tío. –Dije y el me miro incrédulo.- Lo que pasa que es mi madre piensa que Deidara será mi esposo y que tendremos una hermosa niña, quien sería su nieta, es por eso que la mencione. Ha soñado con ello desde hace años.

-¿Qué le hace pensar a mi Tía Mikoto que sería niña? – Pregunto Sai que se sentó junto a su papi.- Bien podría ser niño o incluso que ni estuvieras con ese doncel.

Me molesto un poco el comentario aunque no lo demostré. Él tenía razón nadie sabía lo que nos deparaba más adelante el destino, aunque yo no perdía las esperanzas de encontrarlo y formalizar algo con Dei… aunque a veces tenía miedo de que él hubiera hecho su vida, como muchas veces le repetía a Sasuke que Naruto la había hecho… en aquellos momentos trataba de convencerme a mí, más que a mi hermanito.

-Según mamá, con el poder del deseo. – contesto mi hermanito que entro de nuevo en la sala con una bebida y se sentó junto a mí, ante lo dicho mi tío se rio.

-Jajá, Mikoto-Nee nunca cambia. Incluso cuando se embarazo de ti, Itachi, ella decía que serias mujer porque su poder del deseo era grande. Cuando se enteró que eras varón hizo un puchero y dijo: _"Bueno, como es un bebé y compramos pura ropa de niña, tendrá que usarla hasta que se note que es varón"_

-¿En serio? – pregunto mi hermanito interesado en tal detalle, sus labios comenzaron a curvearse mostrando una sonrisa burlona al igual que Sai.

Sentí como se me bajaban los colores del rostro, nadie debía saber eso, mi padre y yo nos habíamos esforzado en mantener esa historia en secreto. Quise protestar, pero dos manos cubrieron mi boca, impidiendo que articulara palabra. Sai se había sentado a mi lado y junto a Sasuke me habían cubierto la boca.

-Verán…

 ** _Fin del POV Itachi_**

 ** _._**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Apenas habían pasado unas horas de que su hijo mayor les dijera sobre el encuentro con la pelirroja y la posibilidad de que el padre doncel de su inexistente nieta estuviera cerca, y ya se encontraban bajando del avión privado que habían rentado para que fuera más rápido su regreso.

-No puedo creer que me hallas arrastrado en esta locura Mikoto. –en realidad en la voz del varón no había enojo, solo un poco de molestia. – Itachi ya dijo que solo vieron a Kushina en la ceremonia de graduación y el investigador no ha encontrado nada de ellos. Podríamos haber seguido con nuestro viaje y esperar más noticias. No quería dejarle todo el trabajo a mi hermano.

Durante el vuelo Fugaku había marcado a sus hijos para que le explicaran mejor la situación, quería detalles. Algo que a su amada esposa le era indiferente e insignificante.

-Eso no importa. Mi cuñado podrá hacerse cargo de todo. En estos momentos debemos enfocarnos en este asunto.

-Pensé que ya habíamos hablado años atrás sobre esto. –Le recordó Fugaku a su esposa.- Te dije que no te hicieras ilusiones. Ellos fueron los que se desaparecieron y no se han comunicado ni una sola vez con nosotros.

-Y recuerdo que te dije que si ellos se fueron sin decirnos nada, es porque algo paso. Y al contrario de ti, yo quiero saber. –dijo la mujer decidida. Nadie le quitaría la idea de poder volver a ver a su quería amiga de nuevo y a su familia.

-Nunca dije que no quería saber… simplemente dije que hay que esperar más noticias.-se defendió el varón.

-Eso no fue lo que me diste a entender… pero mejor apúrate para llegar a casa rápido. -dio por terminada la conversación la señora Uchiha.

-Mikoto tu ve a casa, yo iré a la oficina para poder llamar a mi hermano y ayudarlo en lo que pueda desde aquí, en una hora llego a la casa. -le dijo el varón a Mikoto quien hizo un puchero.

-¿Eh? ¿Me abandonas?... –su esposo no le contesto-… Bueno, está bien. Solo porque mi cuñado tiene un carácter de los mil demonios y de seguro está echando humos por la cabeza, por habernos regresado sin decirle. Te veo en casa Fugaku. -dijo la mujer subiéndose en un auto negro que la llevaría a su hogar.

Fugaku Uchiha suspiro y se subió al otro auto negro que lo llevaría a la empresa familiar… C.M.S. (Corporación Mangekyu Sharigan)

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y en la oficina de presidencia de la empresa B.U., un varón rubio se encontraba recostado sobre uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala en la oficina, intentando relajarse un poco. Había tenido reunión tras reunión desde la mañana hasta apenas hace media hora, estaba real y absolutamente cansado. Solo deseaba volver a su casa y estar con sus amados hijos, sobrino y esposa, sabía que al lado de ellos, se le olvidarían sus malestares.

Mientras divagaba sobre sus deseos, su asistente había entrado a la habitación de modo silencioso. Sin hacer mucho ruido el doncel se había acercado hasta él, donde se arrodillo justo a su lado, acerco levemente sus labios al oído del rubio y le susurro…

-Minato…

El rubio se asustó por el repentino murmullo, dando un brinco que lo tiro del sillón.

-¡Auch! –Se quejó el varón al caer.- Hayate -se levantó del suelo y se acarició detrás de la cabeza, lugar donde se golpeó al caer.- Me asustaste. Y no te rías.

El doncel quiso detener su risa. _El caído_ hizo un puchero casi idéntico al de su hijo menor provocando que su asistente no pudiera evitar estallar en carcajadas. En verdad eran padre e hijo. Segundos después la habitación se llenó de risas de ambos ocupantes. La oficina que momentos antes era silenciosa y vacía, ahora irradiaba alegría.

Cuando por fin lograron tranquilizarse, ambos se sentaron en los sillones de nuevo, uno enfrente del otro; en esa posición el doncel comenzó a informarle a su jefe sus nuevos compromisos.

-…Y eso sería todo lo que tienes para mañana…-el peli-castaño al notar el cansancio de su jefe decidió reservar la gran noticia para el final.-…y me gustaría informarte sobre algo que sé, que te alegrara.

-¿Qué es? –la curiosidad era evidente en la voz del rubio que lo miraba fijamente.

-Mientras estabas en la reunión con el señor Sarutobi, recibí una llamada de parte del señor Uchiha.

Y tal como había previsto el doncel, Minato se alegró enormemente con la noticia y una gran sonrisa fue la evidencia de esta. La verdad es que el Uzumaki no esperaba tener noticias de su mejor amigo tan pronto, se suponía que estaba en un viaje de negocios junto con Mikoto y tardarían tres meses, de los cuales llevaban dos, por lo que se había resignado a tener contacto con él hasta dentro de un mes más.

-¿Y? ¿Qué paso? –pregunto emocionado

-Pues estaba en mi escritorio cuando de repente note que estaba solo en el piso, ¿sabes lo escalofriante que es eso?-ambos rieron- Como sea, estaba anotando los horarios de trabajo de este mes para Deidara y su chicle, cuando el teléfono sonó…-comenzó a relatar Hayate a su jefe…

.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

- _Buenas tardes. Presidencia._

 _-Buenas tardes. Habla Fugaku Uchiha._

 _-Oh, señor Uchiha. Es un gusto. Soy Hayate el asistente del presidente Uzumaki ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?_

 _-Mi asistente me informo que hace unas semanas el señor Uzumaki se comunicó conmigo. Me disculpo de antemano por no haberme reportado antes, pero había salido en un viaje de negocios. Voy regresando, por lo que me pareció prudente comunicarme de inmediato con él._

 _-Gracias por comunicarse en cuanto llego… El jefe Uzumaki quería hablar con usted y no se preocupe, se le informo debidamente que se encontraba en un viaje, por lo que esperábamos comunicarnos con usted hasta el próximo mes. Se nos había dicho que regresaba hasta el mes que viene._

 _-Bueno, sí… Surgieron algunos asuntos de índole personal por lo que el regreso se adelantó._

 _-Comprendo. Espero haya tenido un lindo viaje de regreso._

 _-Gracias._

 _-Y siento tener que decirle esto pero me temo informarle que en estos momentos mi jefe se encuentra en una reunión importante, por lo que no puede atenderlo personalmente._

 _-No se preocupe. Siendo ese el caso, me comunicare más tarde…_

 _-Eso no será necesario. Mi señor me dio la autorización para comunicarle lo que deseaba decirle él personalmente._

 _-Eso facilita las cosas. Lo escucho._

 _-Mi jefe desea extenderle una cordial invitación a usted y su familia, para cenar en la casa de la familia Uzumaki aquí en Japón. Por supuesto el día y la hora la deja a su elección debe tener trabajo y no desea interponerse. Aunque lo antes posible sería mejor, es importante el asunto que desea tratar._

 _-¿Una cena de negocios?_

 _-El tema a tratar es un poco delicado para la familia principal y no puedo informarle por teléfono. Si gusta cuando el señor Uzumaki termine la junta, lo comunico con usted._

 _-Entiendo y no será necesario. Por favor dígale al señor Uzumaki que acepto su invitación, y en cuanto a la fecha, más al rato mi asistente se comunicara para informarle los detalles._

 _-Como usted desee._

 _-Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Hasta luego._

 _-Que tenga buen día señor Uchiha._

 ** _~Fin del Flash Back~_**

.

-…Y eso fue a grandes rasgos mi platica con el señor Fugaku –termino el relato a su jefe rubio.

-Jajaja -reía Minato ante la imagen que hizo de su amigo- Fugaku no cambia, siempre tan formal. ¿Ósea que se quedó creyendo que es una cena de negocios?

-Mmm... Sí, me parece que sí. -dedujo el asistente con una sonrisa.- ¿Quieres que le diga otra cosa?

-No, no, no. –El rubio mayor agitaba sus manos de un lado a otro, reforzando así su negativa.- Supongo que así es mejor. No quiero crear más sospechas de las que ya pueda tener.

-¿Sospechas? ¿Por qué sospecharía? –pregunto el doncel.

-Sí… piensa en esto. –El rubio comenzó a explicarse- Han pasado años desde la última vez que la familia principal se ha comunicado con las demás ramas que están en otros países. Desde lo que paso con Kushina, la familia Uzumaki les cerro, literalmente las puertas a las familias nobles fuera de Alemania. –El doncel asintió en acuerdo a lo dicho- Ahora ponte en el lugar de Fugaku; te vas sin novedad alguna y al regreso de tu viaje, te avisan que la rama principal está en Japón y desea verte… a ti y a tu familia, para hablar de un tema delicado.

-Supongo que sí es sospechoso. -concordó el doncel.- Entonces que así se quede. Que crea que es una cena de negocios.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo con que dirían si volvían a preguntar el asunto de la cena, continuaron su plática sobre su regreso y estadía en Japón. Para la familia Uzumaki era nostálgico volver a ese país, pero para Hayate y su esposo era una nueva experiencia, por lo que la mayoría de la conversación se centró en ellos. La amena charla se vio interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono de la oficina. Como todo buen asistente el doncel fue el que contesto, y aprovechando la oportunidad el rubio comenzó a revisar algunos papeles que le había dado Hayate, de ese modo adelantaría un poco de trabajo.

La llamada telefónica no duro mucho, solo unas cuantas palabras y pequeñas anotaciones. Una vez finalizada, el doncel colgó el teléfono y miro a su jefe con una leve sonrisa.

-Minato…

-Mmm…-exclamo el varón sin apartar la vista de los papeles.

-Era el asistente del señor Fugaku.

El varón miro de inmediato a su asistente y casi en exigencia sin ser descortés le pregunto.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Tu cena será el viernes a las 8. –Contesto el peli-castaño.- Así que será mejor que les avises a los demás para que estén preparados para el encuentro. Principalmente Naruto-kun.

El rubio asintió con aire pensativo. Una vez más Hayate se sentó en el sillón y continuaron con su plática a la vez que revisaban algunos papeles.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Había llegado a su casa después de ponerse al día sobre los asuntos de la empresa. Al llegar a su casa el doncel del servicio le informo que toda su familia se encontraba en la sala. Se dirigió a esta pero cuál fue su sorpresa al escuchar a su hijo mayor gritar.

-¡El DONCEL UZUMAKI ESTA LOCO! ¡Oh! Hola padre. -dijo al ver a su padre entrar a la sala.

-Bienvenido Padre / Hermano / Tío. -dijeron al unísono Sasuke, Izuna y Sai.

-Estoy en casa.-contesto y comenzó acercarse al sofá donde estaba su esposa

-¿Cómo te fue con mi cuñado, amor? – pregunto Mikoto.

-Pues logre calmarlo. -dijo acariciando los cabellos de Izuna quien sonrió. -¿Cómo te fue a ti con mis hijos, Izuna? – pregunto mientras se sentaba en medio del doncel y su esposa.

-Bien, fue entretenido cuidar de los pequeños. Hace unos días hicieron una pequeña fiesta, invitando a muchos de sus amigos, fue divertido. Incluso conocí al doncel que tiene como loco a mi hijo y me entere de algunas cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo después.

El tono de voz del doncel para todos era solo juguetón y burlón, pero Fugaku entendió que era algo importante y que debía ser en privado, por lo que opto por enfocarse en lo primero que le dijeron. Miro a los presentes, y se centró en su esposa quien tenía una gran sonrisa, ya sabía cómo ocultar lo anterior.

-¿A Sai? Eso es nuevo.-dijo mirando a la azabache.

-¿Verdad que si Fugaku? El doncel se llama Gaara y es muy lindo, mira – dijo mostrándole una foto del doncel desde el teléfono del peli-negro.

-No sabía que te gustaban los pelirrojos, Sai – comento mirando la foto de perfil del doncel.

-Ni yo lo sabía tío. -dijo Sai.

-¿De que hablaban antes de que yo llegara, Itachi? –pregunto al ver que su hijo mayor estaba callado y frunciendo el ceño.

-Cosas de la escuela.

-Mmm… ¿Y por qué gritabas?

-Uno de mis trabajos quedo destrozado por culpa de un loco doncel del Departamento de Artes que hace explotar los salones. Eso le estaba contado a Oka-san.

-¿Explotar? ¿Salones? –Fugaku no parecía entender cómo era posible eso.

-Sí, el primero fue el Salón de Esculturas, el segundo el Salón de Historia del Arte, el tercero fue el almacén de la facultad de arte, cuarto, quinto y sexto fueron los salones de Química y el séptimo fue el de Ingeniería de Software.

-¿Y qué hacía alguien del Departamento de Artes en el Departamento de Química y en el de Computación? – pregunto de nuevo el azabache.

-Pues cuando exploto tres de su facultad, pidieron permiso al Departamento de Química para dejar ahí algunas esculturas que se salvaron de una de las explosiones y pues ellos aceptaron, pero entre las esculturas que iban ahí, había una de las que hizo el doncel loco por lo que exploto, pero como había sustancias químicas inflamables los salones de al lado también explotaron.

-¿No salió alguien herido? – pregunto Mikoto preocupada.

-No, la explosión para suerte, fue cuando ya se estaba cerrando la universidad y no había casi nada de gente.

-¿Y el de Ingeniería? – pregunto Fugaku.

-Pues como vieron que era peligroso dejar las esculturas en el de química fue ahora a nuestro departamento a quienes pidieron permiso y aceptaron. Pero por como me contaron que paso, porque en ese momento yo no estaba ahí… sucedió que un doncel sin querer golpeo una escultura y esta fue rodando por las escaleras y antes de que tocara el último escalón, escucharon gritar a alguien _"ABAJO"_ y hubo una explosión. Por suerte nadie salió herido. 6 computadoras se rompieron entre esas la que usaba yo y ahí tenía un trabajo DEL CUAL NO POSEÍA un resguardo en mi USB. Ya después llegue yo y vi todo destruido y me contaron… quien grito parece haber sido el doncel de las bombas, que al ver como su escultura caía debió gritar _"Agáchense"_ como auto-reflejo y pues al final fue llevado a dirección para darles la factura de los daños.

-Sí que está loco ese doncel.-dijo Sai.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. -dijo el azabache y toda la familia asintió. ¿Qué tipo de alumno lunático ponía bombas por todos lados?

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Después de un largo día laboral, Minato se dirigía a su casa. Las palabras de Hayate sobre Naruto no se alejaban de su mente. Aquellas palabras habían encendido un interruptor, que tal vez, inconscientemente había ignorado. ¿Cómo se sentiría su hijo? No lo sabía. Comenzaba a odiarse a sí mismo por no haber pensado en ello tiempo atrás.

La emoción y la alegría de volver a Japón con su familia y encontrarse con sus viejos amigos, el deseo de que sus días de antes regresaran y la tranquilidad de saberse aceptado por la familia de su esposa lo habían cegado. Había apartado la vista de lo más importante para él… sus hijos; en este caso principalmente del segundo.

¿Naruto estaría encantado? ¿Asustado? ¿Nervioso? ¿Cuál sería su sentir? El regreso a Japón fue decisión de Kushina y de él. Al recibir la propuesta del señor Alfonze no lo pensaron mucho. No tomaron en cuenta a ninguno de sus retoños. Ya lo habían hecho años atrás y se sintieron terribles días después. Les habían arrebatado su vida, y los habían obligado a empezar de cero. Era cierto que fue por la salud del rubio menor pero había otras maneras ¿no? Irse solo con Naruto era una de ellas. Otra era traer a Tsunade a Japón o muchas más.

Aunque eso ahora ya no importaba, ya que después de años, sus hijos habían conseguido adaptarse y crearon así su nueva vida… una vida que por segunda vez y egoístamente les volvieron a arrebatar.

Entendía que tal vez sus hijos jamás se quejarían del primer cambio, debido a que fue por el bien de Naruto todo lo que habían hecho; el viajar de un momento a otro, vivir en Alemania en lo que el pequeño rubio salía del hospital, comenzar una nueva vida en aquel país porque así era más fácil mantenerlo en supervisión debido a las secuelas del trastorno del Kitsune y, aunque su hijo se negara a demostrarlo, su instinto de padre le decía que, quien peor lo pasaba era él.

Fueron tiempos difíciles los primeros meses, después de medio año el oji-azul menor sonreía más y se desenvolvía mejor pero comenzó a comportarse más distante con ellos y del mundo, creando una muralla en su corazón, pero al menos estaba más tranquilo.

Fue hasta que Gaara entro en su vida que el rubio por fin volvió a ser el mismo niño alegre y risueño que dejo Japón. Estaba en deuda con su amado sobrino, ya que él le había regresa la vitalidad a su hijo. Con el paso de los meses su familia volvía a ser la misma, solo que con algunas diferencias, entre ellas; nuevas amistades, más familia, etc…

Los ataques de Naruto habían cesado hacía mucho tiempo, había recuperado su identidad, por lo que creyó que su pequeño había superado aquel evento y estaba listo para seguir adelante con su vida, fue así que acepto la propuesta de su suegro, de manejar la empresa en Japón, sin dudarlo.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, su hijo se veía nervioso cuando les dio la noticia y aunque no pensó en ello en su momento, la verdad era que el repentino interés de su sobrino pelirrojo por conocer el país oriental, era sospechoso y le intrigaba un poco. ¿Es que Gaara estaba preocupado por la salud de Naruto? ¿Era por eso que quiso ir con ellos a Japón? Esas dudas e intrigas lo estaban inundando, solo esperaba que su hijo estuviera bien o en tal caso, que sus decisiones no lo hayan lastimado… pero la pregunta que se había instalado por completo en su mente era;

 ** _-¿Fue lo correcto haber regresado?-_**

-…Tal vez no fue buena idea después de todo…-sin notarlo contesto a su pregunta mental en voz alta, llamando así la atención de su acompáñate en el auto.

-¿Qué no fue tan buena idea después de todo? –pregunto el chofer de Minato que alcanzo a escucharlo.

El rubio salió de su dialogo interno al escuchar a su amigo. Porque eso era el varón que conducía, un amigo más de la familia; un varón de pelo marrón oscuro hasta el cuello, ojos marrones, y siempre con un senbon en la boca, vestido con su inseparable chaleco negro con t-shirt blanco con cuello largo, unos pantalones negros y un pañuelo en la cabeza, su nombre: Genma Shiranui, esposo de su secretario Hayate.

-Así que hable en voz alta…-más que pregunta era una afirmación de parte del rubio.

-¿Minato?... ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto preocupado el peli-marrón atento al frente.

-Creo que no soy tan buen padre después de todo…-comento el oji-azul con una mirada llena de tristeza.

El comentario disgusto a Genma. Minato era el mejor padre que conocía; siempre amable, cariñoso, juguetón, consentidor y muchas cualidades más, así que no le agradaba que este se menospreciara. Y prueba de que era un buen padre, eran esos hermosos hijos que tenía. Con cierto enojo en sus ojos por su negatividad, lo miro por el espejo retrovisor.

-…No me mires así. -Minato dejo salir un suspiro, antes de seguir hablándole a su acompañante.- Lo digo porque no me había puesto a pensar en cómo afectaría nuestro regreso a Japón, a Naruto. Y más ahora que le tendremos que decir la verdad a Fugaku y su familia. Después de todo, ellos lo conocieron como varón, así que no sabemos cómo reaccionaran ahora que lo vean, eso puede preocupar y afectar a mi bebé.

Aunque la última frase era por demás cómica, Genma entendió todo el dilema, con tan solo escuchar el nombre del varón Uchiha y la mención de su familia. Hayate y él llevaban sirviendo a Minato y Kushina desde que el señor Alfonze los reconoció como miembros de la familia principal. Habían vivido a su lado todas las facetas de recuperación por las que paso el menor de los rubios y hasta cierto punto los comprendían y apoyaban a todos, ya que ellos podían dar un punto de vista diferente, desde fuera, como amigos y no como familia.

Noto la preocupación creciente en su jefe/amigo, por lo que sintió que era su deber aminorar la carga aunque fuera un poco.

-Estoy seguro que a tu manera te preocupas por Naru-chan… o de lo contrario no estarías aquí, sentado con esa cara de tristeza. -Noto que el rubio iba a interrumpirlo, por lo que prefirió seguir hablando.-...Y si tu hijo no hubiera querido regresar, se habría negado fervientemente. Con esa pasión y necedad como solo él sabe. ¿Si no, porque se quedaron en Alemania? ¿No fue porque él se negaba a regresar a Japón? Ya lo ha hecho una vez, bien pudo haberlo hecho de nuevo. Así que en mi opinión, él también quería venir.

Con esas palabras en mente Minato se sintió un poco mejor. Minutos después el auto se detuvo enfrente de la mansión Uzumaki. Cuando el chofer le abrió la puerta, y el oji-azul bajo del auto se topó con dos pares de ojos azules iguales a los de él pero de tonalidad diferente, en el umbral de la puerta que lo miraban fijamente…

-Bienvenido papá…-ante la cálida bienvenida que le daban Deidara y Naruto, no pudo evitar igualar la sonrisa de sus hijos.

¡Ah, sí! Esa era su amada familia. Todo estaría bien mientras estuvieran juntos, apoyándose como siempre lo había hecho.

-Estoy en casa. –anuncio su llegada a sus retoños. Volteo a mirar al conductor del auto que lo veía con una disimulada sonrisa.- Gracias Genma…

El peli-marrón hizo una leve reverencia a los tres rubios para después adentrarse de nuevo al automóvil, encenderlo y alejarse de la residencia.

Minato camino rumbo a su casa, abrazando a sus hijos que correspondieron el gesto. Ese día le contaría a su familia sobre la llamada con Fugaku y su próximo encuentro con los Uchiha. Todo saldría bien…

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

No tenía ánimos de entrar a clases, y ese día había estado en la azotea después de su encuentro con el azabache en los jardines traseros de la escuela. No podía evitarlo, todo fue tan repentino. Anoche cuando le avisaron sobre que los padres de los Uchiha's habían llegado no sintió tanto miedo como hacía unos minutos; cuando se topó con Sasuke y este lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

En si el beso no importaba… bueno sí. Si, importaba un poco… ¡está bien! importaba y mucho. ¿Qué le pasaba al Uchiha? Últimamente anda muy amable

Pero lo que lo altero no fue eso, sino que el azabache se acercara durante una de sus horas libres. Y que cuando pregunto dónde estaba Gaara, la respuesta que recibió fue un _"Me salte la clase, así que ese mapache de tu primo debe estar tomando notas."_ Eso significaba que nadie vendría a salvarlo ya que Shikamaru estaba con Asuma-sensei en la sala de profesores arreglando unos papeles y tampoco contaba con una intervención de parte de Toneri, llevaba toda la mañana desaparecido ¿Dónde diablos se había metido aquel albino? Esa hora libre eran solo ellos dos.

Ya habían tenido momentos a solas en el salón del consejo estudiantil pero siempre eran breves, y gracias a alguien siempre esos encuentros no duraban mucho. Pero si lo suficientes para que el azabache se burlara de él. Y por más que Naruto quisiera defenderse no podía, debía mantener la imagen de niño dulce y tierno ante el azabache… al menos por unos días más.

Fue durante esa breve plática en el jardín de la escuela de menos de una hora, que al fin entendió los hechos de anoche. Fue gracias a la presencia de Sasuke, que entendió la magnitud de lo que significaba revelar su secreto…

¡Era el fin! Era el inicio de su apocalipsis personal. Su peor temor estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y él no podía hacer nada. Ahora por fin entendía lo que tendría que hacer y lo que cambiaría al decir que sus razones… algo que ignoro anoche cuando su padre se lo dijo, ya que le dio prioridad en ese momento al malestar de su familia.

Cuando su padre llego lo primero que hizo fue hablar con él. Se sorprendió cuando su progenitor casi se arrodillo enfrente de él en la sala, pidiéndole consecutivamente perdón por no haber considerado el cómo se sentiría durante esos dos meses. La verdad es que nunca los culpo, entendía perfectamente el anhelo de sus familiares por ver a sus amigos de casi toda la vida.

Los sentimientos de culpa de su padre y ahora también de su madre, eran innecesarios e infundados. Se había prometido a sí mismo no preocuparlos, por lo que deliberadamente escondió cualquier inquietud sobresaliente en su interior.

¿Por qué de un momento a otro su padre se preocupaba y de paso preocupaba a su madre? Incluso le propusieron que si él lo deseaba, cancelarían la cena, tomarían sus cosas y regresarían a Alemania, olvidando todo. ¿Pero cómo decirles que hicieran eso, cuando en los ojos de toda su familia, días antes seguía viendo la alegría que tenían por volver a Japón y ver a los Uchiha?

Suspiro y con la mejor sonrisa que pudo ejercer, les dijo que todo siguiera igual, que la cena siguiera en pie.

Sus padres y hermanos sonrieron de felicidad, abrazándolo de manera grupal. Amaba a su familia, y no la cambiaría por nada. Era lo único que nunca cambiaria y que lo mantenía en la realidad… Además, aún tenía a Gaara. Su apoyo emocional así como su persona especial, agradecida a su destino por dejarlo conocer a su familia materna y el haber encontrado más razones para no dejarse vencer ante su desconocido trastorno.

Después de un rato de haber escuchado los planes para la comida de esa noche, aviso que se iría a dormir por un dolor de cabeza. Su familia lo abrazo una vez más, dándole un beso en la frente o en la mejilla. Subió las escaleras y cuando iba a abrir la puerta de su cuarto, miro el pasillo, ubicando con la mirada el cuarto de su primo. Sonrió, comenzando a caminar hacia ahí. Esa noche dormiría abrazando a ese pelirrojo. Adentrándose a la obscuridad de la alcoba, tanteo el camino hasta la cama. Su primo se había ido a dormir mucho antes que él.

Gaara se había retirado a dormir, después de haber recibido una llamada de sus padres desde Alemania. Quería dormir con él, ambos se necesitaban y lo sabía… pero eso no evitaría que lo asustara antes.

-¡BUUUUUUUUU!

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Su semana había pasado con relativa calma. La calma antes de la tormenta. Y el hecho de que faltaran solo unas horas para el encuentro con la familia Uchiha lo confirmaba, así como que disminuyera la hinchazón del golpe, que se dio cuando trato de espantar a Gaara aquella noche y el espantado fue él, al descubrir que el doncel pelirrojo no estaba dormido y sabía de ante mano que iría buscarlo.

Estaba inquieto, nervioso, alterado… por eso Naruto estaba en verdad agradecido con sus amigos, de que no se separaran de él. Siempre estaba alguien a su lado y es que no le importaría estar separado de ellos de no ser porque Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada de encima, sentía que en el momento que estuviera sólo, el azabache se le acercaría y en esos momentos no deseaba ningún contacto con el varón azabache, sabía que eso solo alentaría a un caos interior mayor.

Intento varias veces ignorar esos ojos ónix que lo incomodaban, ¿pero cómo hacerlo si lugar al que iba, el varón estaba ahí?

-¿Sucede algo Naruto? –pregunto Toneri llamando su atención. Se encontraban almorzando en los jardines de la escuela.

-Estoy bien, ¿por qué lo dices? –contesto el rubio un poco nervioso.

-Porque aunque lo quieras disimular sé muy bien que estas nervioso. Te conozco mejor de lo que crees. –dijo muy confiado el varón albino, abrazándolo por la cintura y escondiendo el rostro del rubio en su pecho.

-Por eso te dije que si no te sentías bien, no viniéramos el día de hoy. –Le recordó Kimimaro.- Te podrías haber quedado con Toneri en casa, la señora Kushina no te lo hubiera negado.

-Aún estás muy sensible por lo de hace algunos días. No deberías esforzarte de más. No al menos hoy. -decía Toneri mientras daba leves caricias en la espalda del rubio para que se tranquilizara.- Tal vez podamos pedirles a tus padres que atrasen todo. Ellos entenderán que es por tu bien si les explicamos.

-¡No! –grito el rubio alejándose un poco del abrazo.

Sus padres no debían saber nada. Ya les había arrebatado varios años de amistad. Años que pudieron haber convivido con sus antiguos amigos. Y lo que peor le hacía sentir, era que a su hermano mayor le había arrebatado su único amor y todo por un egoísmo. Hacía muchos años que podrían haber regresado a Japón, pero por petición de él no lo habían hecho. Era un egoísta… así se sentía.

-No, por favor.- pidió en un tono más bajo, acurrucándose de nuevo en esos brazos que le transmitían tranquilidad. Necesitaba sentirse seguro.- Ellos se veían tan felices. Al principio si pensé en impedir ese encuentro, y hasta antier, ese era mi deseo. Estaba incluso dispuesto a decirles de mi último ataque para hacerlos desistir… ¡Para que cancelaran la cena!... pero…-guardo silencio mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Pero…? –pregunto Kimimaro a modo de que continuará.

-Esta semana en que se han dedicado a preparar las cosas para la cena; he visto a mis padres muy felices. Tan felices como cuando vivíamos antes aquí. Es como volver a aquella época. Y también esta Dei-Nii…

-¿Deidara -Niisan? –preguntaron ambos albinos.

-Sí. No les había contado pero la verdad es que aunque ahora él lo niegue, sé que Nii-san e Itachi Uchiha se querían. Ninguno se dijo en aquel entonces sus sentimientos y aunque desconozco ahora cuales sean los sentimientos de Itachi hacia mi hermano, sé que Dei-Nii, aun lo sigue queriendo… Lo note en esta semana. No quiero arrebatarle eso de nuevo a mi hermano. Ya lo hice una vez, no lo volveré a hacer…

-Naru…-hablo dulcemente el oji-cielo-… sabes que no fue tu culpa lo que paso, ¿verdad?

-Te equivocas, si fue mi culpa… si yo no hubiera… si yo no me hubiera…-Naruto comenzó a temblar de nuevo y Toneri lo acerco más a él.

Sasuke que los veía desde la distancia, sentía que iba a estallar de la ira interna que sentía de ver a esos dos abrazados. No sabía nada de lo que pudieran estar hablando pero odiaba ver a ese tipo extranjero, abrazando así al Uzumaki. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel varón a abrazar algo que era de su propiedad? Porque eso era el doncel rubio, era suyo, le pertenecía porque así lo había proclamado desde aquel sueño húmedo.

Su cercanía con el rubio era más notoria, se había empeñado en hacer menor la distancia con el rubio. Se podría decir que eran amigos, aunque él deseaba más, deseaba para él solo. Ser posesivo con lo que quieren es una de las características que tienen en común en su familia y ese pequeño doncel se había vuelto algo irremplazable y de su propiedad. Propiedad Uchiha…

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Gaara y Shikamaru se habían alejado unos metros del rubio y sus guardaespaldas, ya que el pelirrojo quería hablar con el varón referente a alguna estrategia para mantener al Uchiha alejado de Naruto en las próximas semanas. Shikamaru ya sabía sobre la cena de esa noche.

Gaara había notado que el azabache comenzaba a interesarse por su primo más de la cuenta y eso no era bueno. Naruto había tenido ya dos ataque en menos un mes, eso solo podía significar una cosa; el oji-azul estaba inestable emocionalmente. Eso era malo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Naruto? –pregunto Shikamaru a Gaara.

El pelirrojo giro a ver a su primo y noto que este se aferraba a la camisa de Toneri, temblaba levemente, mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del varón albino. Estaba ansioso. Claramente Naruto estaba a punto de tener un ataque. Preocupado por él, se acercó y lo tomo del rostro sin alejarlo de esos brazos que lo mantenían prisionero. Gaara unió su frente a la de Naruto, quería sentirlo.

Los más cercanos a la escena, estaban sorprendidos. La distancia de aquellos fascinantes rostros era tan delgada y frágil… cualquier movimiento y aquellos donceles terminarían uniendo sus labios.

Y la serenidad de sus acompañantes era extraña, no había otra manera de describirla. ¿Es que acaso esa escena no era muy sugestiva para ellos? Otros varones ya estaban fantaseando con ambos donceles juntos y algunos otros ya tenían hemorragias nasales.

Pero para los hermanos Otsutsuki aquella situación no era diferente a la que veían en Alemania diariamente, por lo que ni se inmutaron. Naruto mantenía la mirada de su primo, no había motivo para esquivarla, ni mucho menos para apartarse.

-¿Estas bien? –dijo en un susurro el pelirrojo.

El rubio solo asintió, sabía que su primo estaba ahí con él y no lo dejaría. De un momento a otro Toneri ya no lo aprisionaba, estaba libre. Libertad que fue cortada una vez más al sentir unos brazos más delgados pero igual de cálidos que los anteriores alrededor de él. Gaara lo abrazaba y le decía cuanto lo quería, le hacía saber que no estaba solo. Conocía aquel tacto y aquella voz… eran tan reconfortantes, como seguras. Eso era suficiente… Su mente se relajó de golpe, quedando completamente en blanco. Sintió un mareo y minutos después no supo más…

…Naruto había perdido la conciencia.

-¿Esta bien? –pregunto Kimimaro mientras ayudaba a Gaara a sostener al rubio.

-Sí, solo se desmayó. –contesto el doncel pelirrojo mirando al durmiente.- Supongo que después de todo si es mucha presión.

-Lo mejor será llevarlo a casa para que descanse. -propuso el doncel albino.

-Aún hay clases por lo que será mejor que yo lo lleve. -indico Toneri mientras tomaba en brazos al rubio y lo cargaba "estilo princesa"- Gaara. –El pelirrojo lo miro- Kimimaro se quedara contigo. Hablare con la familia y les explicare que es mucha presión para él y lo mejor será que la cena y cualquier encuentro con los Uchiha, se cancele por el momento.

-No. Nadie hablara con mis tíos. Ellos no deben saber nada. Llevaremos a Naru a la enfermería para que descanse, ya a la hora de la salida se irán todos juntos para no levantar sospechas en casa. Yo me…

-¿Qué estás diciendo Gaara? –Pregunto un poco enojado el varón albino- ¿Es que no te importa la salud de Naru? ¿Por qué…?

Toneri no pudo acabar aquella frase debido a que su cara fue abofeteada por la mano del doncel pelirrojo, que le mostro una expresión de reproche, enojo y tristeza. Y aunque Gaara se negaba a llorar, sus ojos demostraban un brillo provocado por las lágrimas contenidas. Estaba herido y enojado ¿Cómo podían dudar de su amor por Naruto? ¿Siendo ellos, como podían hacerlo? Llevaban años de conocerse y creía que por ser sus guardaespaldas y amigos, sabrían más que nadie la unión que tenía con su primo.

-¡Aunque seas tú, no dejare que dudes de mis sentimientos por él! ¡Naru es lo más valioso que tengo y no te permito que lo pongas en duda! ¡Lo amo y lo sabes! –su grito fue tan fuerte que cualquiera, incluyendo a los primos Uchiha´s, pudieron escucharlo. Notando su error opto por un tono de voz más bajo pero que destilaba aun su gran enojo.- En cuanto a decirles a mis tíos ya di una orden y espero que ambos la cumplan. No me tentare el corazón, por muy amigos míos que sean, a darles un merecido castigo por desobedecer a un Uzumaki. ¡Recuerden su posición! –al final había vuelto a alzar la voz, su enojo era mayor que las apariencias.

Ambos albinos quedaron sin palabras, hacía mucho que Gaara no se mostraba tan frio y amenázate, eso en verdad les sorprendió. Antes de que el pelirrojo forjara aquella relación con el rubio, esa era su forma de ser; siempre altanero y cortante, frio y demandante. Ese carácter siempre les preocupo, sabían de antemano que el doncel no era malo, al contrario. Y aunque ellos nunca vieron de otra manera a Gaara, su madre les había contado que cuando era niño, era dulce y amable pero algo había cambiado su forma de ser y ellos desconocían que había sido aquel hecho.

Mientras recordaban aquello, ambos guardaespaldas se arrodillaron con un pie como soporte, enfrente del doncel pelirrojo quien los miraba seriamente y con un enojo sin comparación. Los hermanos Otsutsuki estaban enojados con ellos mismos. ¿Cómo podían herir a Gaara de esa manera? Se reprochaban mentalmente por ese error. Querían clavarse una estaca en el corazón… amaban a esos donceles como si fueran sus hermanitos, deseaban protegerlos de cualquier peligro o dolor que corrieran ya sea físico o emocional, y ahora… ahora eran ellos los que los lastimaban. ¡Que estúpidos!

-No hemos olvidado lo que significa ser un Otsutsuki y pertenecer a esta familia, por lo que pedimos disculpas por nuestra altanería. - con voz seria y formal el primero en hablar fue Toneri, quien aún tenía a Naruto en sus brazos. Fue en ese momento que Gaara se sintió mal, hacía mucho que no hablaba de esa manera. Odiaba hacer uso de su apellido en contra de los demás, pero su enojo se apodero de él. Tendría que disculparse más adelante ya que si lo hacía ahora, ponía en riesgo los deseos de su primo.- No fue nuestro deseo ofenderlo. Y mucho menos dudar de sus sentimientos por su primo.

-Si ese es su deseo lo cumpliremos al pie de la letra. Los señores Uzumaki´s no sabrán nada de lo sucedido. –Kimimaro mantenía el rostro hacia abajo, mostrando así su arrepentimiento.

-Chicos, yo…-Aunque sabía que no podía echarse para atrás, no soporto más la culpa y quiso disculparse por haber actuado y hablado de esa manera, pero el timbre anunciando el fin del receso lo interrumpió. Impidiendo así que la disculpa se llevara a cabo, regresándolo a su estado de seriedad, ordeno.- Toneri, lleva a Naru a la enfermería, ahí descansara un poco. Después de eso vuelvan a sus clases. Yo haré lo mismo, no quiero que cuando despierte se culpe porque perdimos alguna. A la hora de la salida llévenselo a la casa

Los hermanos albinos asintieron, se levantaron y se dirigieron a su destino. Sabían lo que Gaara querías decirles antes de que sonara el timbre, por lo que para ellos, esa disculpa silenciosa fue hecha y aceptada. No lo culpaban ni un poco, estaban conscientes que aquellas acusaciones sobre su indiferencia hacia la salud del rubio lo habían lastimado sobremanera. Más tarde sería su turno de disculparse con el pelirrojo. Habían actuado de manera tan formal por el simple hecho de que estaban en un lugar público y debían mantener la postura de su amigo pelirrojo. Un Uzumaki debe mantener la frente en alto no importa la situación, y si el doncel se disculpaba se vería mal.

A fin de cuentas para nadie era un secreto que la familia Otsutsuki junto con otras dos, eran las encargadas de cuidarlos como perros guardianes, no mancharían la reputación de su amo aunque les costara una parte de su cuerpo.

Las personas alrededor no sabían que pensar ante esa escena, los rumores sobre que el varón Otsutsuki era prometido de uno de los donceles Uzumaki eran muy fuertes, y más al no ser afirmados, ni negados por los protagonistas. El ser testigos de tal comportamiento por parte de los "extranjeros" fue bastante interesante, así también como desconcertante.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Por su parte Sasuke y Sai estaban en shock, como miembros de familias nobles sabían sobre los roles de las familias Otsutsuki, Namikaze y Yamanaka, en cuanto a la seguridad de la familia principal. También eran conscientes de los rumores sobre que los guardianes se comportaban en verdad como perros falderos, ese conocimiento no aminoraba el shock de ver en vivo y directo el comportamiento de los fieles guardias. Era como ver al amo y al esclavo.

Estaban confundidos… le creyeron al rubio sobre que los albinos nada más eran amigos y guardaespaldas, eso estaba bien, la confusión provenía del hecho de las palabras y el comportamiento en todo el rato del pelirrojo. Había dicho que amaba al rubio, así como que él era lo más valioso que tenía. Aquellas frases eran demasiado confusas y si ahora se ponían a pensar el trato entre aquellos donceles era muy extraño; eran demasiado íntimos entre ellos, así como muy demostrativos en su afecto. ¿Era imposible que ellos fueran…? No, no, no. simplemente eso era imposible.

En más de una ocasión quisieron interferir en aquella situación, pero simplemente no habían podido. Tal parecía que la atmosfera de aquel enfrentamiento no dejaba lugar a que los intrusos irrumpieran. Todo aquel ajetreo era desconcertante, pero cada uno de los varones Uchiha´s tenía ahora una preocupación mayor; Sai quería ver si su amado pelirrojo se encontraba bien, en esos meses que llevaban de conocerse nunca lo había visto tan alterado. Debido a las clases y a que no podría hablar con él a solas por el momento decidió dejarlo para después. Ya hablaría con él en el salón del consejo estudiantil. Sasuke por su parte se había alterado un poco al ver desmayarse a Naruto, quiso correr hacia a él pero fue cuando la contienda empezó. Minutos después de que se separaran había visto que el varón mayor llevaría al rubio a la enfermería, así que lo siguió.

Ante todo pronóstico Toneri no se había quedado con el doncel en la enfermería, solamente lo acomodado en una de las camillas, le había dejado una nota y depositado un beso en la frente así como unas cuantas palabras, antes de marcharse. Contuvo sus ganas de golpear al albino cuando vio sus acciones pero ese no era el momento. Cuando estuvo seguro que el otro no regresaría salió de su escondite y se sentó al lado de la hermosura rubia.

Las horas siguieron transcurriendo y el azabache seguía al lado del rubio, lo miraba fascinado, en verdad comenzaba a pensar que aquel doncel era un ángel caído del cielo. Durante ese tiempo en que estaba solo en la enfermería comenzó a reflexionar sobre todos los sucesos desde que conoció al rubio.

Al principio creyó que sería uno más del montón, le recordaba mucho a su amigo de la infancia, y decidió que era mejor mantenerse alejado, le dolía verlo ya que le recordaba que su amigo se había ido. Sin embargo pasando el tiempo y sin saberlo le gustaba competir con él, sentía cierta sensación de nostalgia con cada uno de sus encuentros, los sentimientos encontrados comenzaron a nacer y a confundirlo; por una parte quería que ese rubio pagara por destruir parte de su orgullo, pero por otra parte quería que solo se fijara en él, que le sonriera como lo hacía con los demás, quería tener… ¿una amistad? con el doncel.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos y recuerdos de esos dos meses que llevaban de conocerse, por la delicada voz del doncel, que hablaba al parecer dormido…

-Gaara…-el azabache se sintió incomodo,

 ** _*Maldito Dobe, ¿por qué hasta en tus sueños esta ese odioso primo contigo? Debería ser yo a quien llames*_**

En verdad ahora comenzaba a sospechar de esa relación tan cercana que tenían.

Abrumado de su repentino deseo de que aquel doncel durmiente exclamara su nombre acerco lentamente sus labios al contrario, presionándolos en un tranquilo toque, ni muy suave ni muy rudo. Aquel momento fue mágico para el azabache, sentía que había ganada el mejor premio del mundo.

Se alejó un poco y miro de nuevo al bello durmiente. Su deseo por saborear aquellos labios un poco más comenzó a ser mayor. Acercándose a Naruto, lo beso por segunda vez suavemente permitiendo que sus labios aprisionaran los del rubio en un ritmo lento, succionándolos con suma delicadeza. Muy pronto el doncel correspondió al beso lanzando un gemido de anhelo y deseo. Semi-dormido entreabrió la boca, permitiéndole al azabache introducir su lengua para degustar el interior de su cabida, dulce y húmeda. El rubio inconscientemente y con los ojos cerrados comenzó a seguir el ritmo de aquella sensación que indudablemente deseaba sentir más. El beso se volvió más apasionado, debido a que ambos querían llevar el control de aquel acto.

Pero todo tiene un fin y este llego cuando el aire falto en ambos pares de pulmones. Sin embargo el rubio se negó a abrir los ojos y no los abrió hasta que segundos después de separarse sonara el timbre anunciando el final de las clases que se escuchó por todo el lugar. El Uzumaki abrió sus lindos ojos azules encontrándose sobre él, un rostro tan hermosamente familiar, al instante se sonrojo. Miles de dudas lo atacaron sin cuartel, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacia Sasuke ahí? ¿Y Gaara y los chicos? ¿Qué paso?

Lo último que recordaba era estar hablando con sus amigos y ser abrazado por su primo y luego nada… Sabía que había comenzado a soñar cuando Gaara había entrado a su habitación anunciándole la visita de Sasuke, a quien recibió con un beso. ¿Si era un sueño porque negarse ese placer? Pero ahora en esa situación había más dudas ¿No había sido un sueño? ¿Ese beso fue real?

-¿Qué…? -Pero cualquier pregunta fue acallada y sacada de la mente de Naruto cuando sintió que sus labios eran aprisionados por el azabache que lo beso de nuevo con gran pasión y deseo, acercando sus rostros aún más al empujar su cabeza rubia desde atrás.


	20. Bund Cena

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión) / (La portada del fic esta en la pagina de Facebook)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 18 - Bund... Cena. -**

* * *

.

El atardecer había llegado más pronto de lo que muchos hubieran querido. Y por mas ruegos que realizo Naruto, no pudo evitar que el sol descendieran con la intención de ocultarse. Observaba la acera enfrente de su casa con la esperanza de que ningún carro se detuviera ahí. Sabía que la cena se realizaría aunque cayera un meteorito cerca, no podía evitar soñar ¿verdad?

Cuando regreso a casa de lo que fue un día agotador, se encontró con la sorpresa de que su madre ya estaba realizando los platillos para esa noche, con la ayuda de su padre quien en sus propias palabras, se había tomado el día libre. Su hermano mayor se encontraba en la sala platicando con su hermanita, sobre la mejor manera de como comenzar la plática con los orgullosos Uchiha, porque de antemano sacian que estarían molestos y se negaran a escuchar la historia de manera correcta.

Él no deseaba saber sobre los demás temas que tratarían con la otra familia esa noche, suficiente tenía con tener que pensar la forma de explicar su cambio sin revelar datos importantes que ni su familia conocía.

La noche anterior habían planeado de manera general de como seria esa noche, sin embargo con asuntos tan delicados, no siempre salía todo bien por lo que debía preparase para cualquier obstáculo. Su tortura personal comenzaría con la llegada de Gaara, quien todavía no llegaba debido a que tenía asuntos que atender lejos. Si los cálculos no fallaban, el pelirrojo llegaría a la mitad de la cena… por lo que tendría tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse a la presencia de los azabaches.

No sabía cómo enfrentar cara a cara a Sasuke, no ahora después de los besos tan pasionales que se dieron en la enfermería… ante el recuerdo el ruido volvió a sonrojarse, ¿Cómo había hecho eso con su mejor amigo? Agito su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando alejar el recuerdo de su mente o todo sería peor.

¿Qué diría Sasuke cuando supiera que Naruto Namikaze y Naruko Uzumaki eran la misma persona? Temía perder su amistad para siempre, aunque sabía que en esos momentos ya corría peligro de perderla… después de todo se fue sin decirle nada.

Siguió mentalizando diferentes tipos de escenarios así como diferentes formas de explicarse, mientras se arreglaba para esa velada. Gaara y él se habían dedicado esa semana en preparar las cosas que usaría. Escucho como tocaron a la puerta pero no a la de esa habitación, si no la de al lado.

-¡Naru-oniichan! Dei, quiere que bajes.

El grito de su hermana le hizo suponer que la chica había llamada a su cuarto, por lo que rápidamente subió el cierre de la sudadera que usaría esa noche y le aviso:

-¡Karin, en el cuarto de Gaara!

Escucho como la chica comenzó a caminar y en pocos segundos abría la puerta de ese cuarto y entraba como rayo. La mini pelirroja se lanzó a sus brazos, provocando que ambos cayeran sobre la cama.

-¡Naruto-oniichan! Todo está listo, es momento de que bajes. –dijo la chica mientras se reincorporaba un poco.

-Sí, ya te escuche. Vamos abajo.-le dijo el rubio mientras revolvía aquellos cabellos rojos iguale a los de su mamá.- ¡Esforcémonos!

-¡Hai! –dijo la menor devolviéndole una sonrisa a su hermano.

Salieron de la habitación rumbo hacia las escaleras. Al bajar escucharon algunas voces, que identificaron como Deidara e Ino.

-¡Ino! -grito Karin al verlos, se lanzó a los brazos de su rubia amiga.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Naruto.- ¿Qué hace Ino aquí?

-Nada –contestaron a la vez las dos pequeñas e inmediatamente comenzaron a reír.

-Vamos a subir unos minutos a mi cuarto. –aviso la pelirroja. Ambos donceles solo alcanzaron a ver como las más pequeñas subían las escaleras susurrando algún secreto entre ellas.

-No te preocupes. No harán nada malo… al menos por esta noche. –aseguro Deidara al ver la preocupación de su hermano menor.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? –pregunto Naruto. Esa noche era importante para él, pero también para sus padres y para Dei, quien se reencontraría con Itachi después de tanto tiempo. Amaba a su hermanita pero no podía permitir que hiciera alguna travesura en esa cena.

-Ella sabe la importancia de este evento. -Deidara se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.- Y también sabe que significa mucho para ti… ella te adora, no haría nada que te dañara y todos lo sabemos -le sonrió a su hermanito mientras le revolvía el cabello, quería animarlo, quitarle un poco del estrés que tenía.- Y no te diré que te relajes, porque sé que te es imposible sin Gaara alrededor, pero al menos trata de no entrar en pánico… no estás solo, tienes a tu familia contigo…

-Gracias, Dei-nii.- Naruto abrazo a su hermano, gesto que fue correspondido.

-Ahora vallamos, somos los encargados de preparar la mesa. -dijo el mayor al separarse- Mamá está terminando de preparar la cena y papá está en la sala revisando unos papeles. Así que somos solos tú y yo para preparar una gran mesa.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Los hermanos Uchiha se habían preparado con mucho esfuerzo para la cena de negocios con los próximos socios de sus padres, porque siendo sinceros no estaban de ánimos para llevar a cabo una cena social ese día. A pesar de que Sasuke había tenido una tarde de lo más emocionante no pudo evitar deprimirse al llegar a su casa y ser recibido por el rostro abatido de sus padres y hermano. Todos estaban contrariados con el hecho de que el investigador privado que contrataron para encontrar a los Namikaze, les informara que nadie con ese apellido y nombres entro legalmente al país…

Fugaku había mandado un fax a la familia Uzumaki en Alemania inmediatamente en cuanto Itachi les había notificado sobre Kushina, deseaban saber si ellos tenían algún contacto con la familia noble Namikaze, pero la respuesta no fue positiva. Por lo que el shock fue mayor al saber que esa familia noble se consideraba extinta para la familia principal.

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Acaso ellos estaban mu…? No, no, no, eso sí que no. Sus amigos debían vivir tranquilamente en algún lugar en Japón, de eso estaban seguros. Kushina Namikaze estaba en la ceremonia de la escuela, no fue una ilusión, ambos hermanos Uchiha´s apostaban su apellido en ello y agradecían a sus padres por creerles.

Su padre les había dicho que seguirían buscando y eso los tranquilizaba, además el hecho de que no los hayan encontrado de manera legal no significaba que no hubiera otras maneras de entrar al país sin ser detectado. Un poco más esperanzados en ese aspecto, descendieron del auto en el que iban. Miraron la casa donde se llevaría la reunión con aquellos socios. El varón mayor no les había dicho con qué familia seria el trato por lo que no sabían con quienes tratarían, solo sabían que eran importantes.

Los menores abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, el lugar donde estaban en esos momentos, meses atrás era un simple lote baldío, y ahora se encontraba frente a ellos una hermosa casa estilo Oriental.

-¿En qué momento…? –sin terminar su pregunta el azabache menor continuaba viendo la casa.

El moreno que entendió la pregunta inconclusa de su hermano menor y que al igual que él estaba sorprendido, solo pudo contestar...

-Solo puedo pensar que fue en estos meses, hacía mucho que no pasábamos por aquí.

La casa frente a ellos simplemente era fantástica. Aquellos rosales, aquellos colores, aquellos detalles… todo encajaba a la perfección.

-Bueno chicos, entremos. –dijo Fugaku llamando la atención de sus hijos y sobrino.

Izuna no había asistido excusándose con que tenía que arreglar detalles de una muy importante cena que pronto tendrían con algunos viejos conocidos. El doncel Uchiha no había dado más detalles por lo que Sai había tenido que acompañar a sus tíos solo.

Fugaku le ofreció su brazo a su esposa para empezar a caminar hacia la entrada, detrás de ellos Sai comenzó a andar también. Los hermanos Uchiha´s tomaron una bocanada de aire para despejar cualquier pensamiento innecesario, en esos momentos necesitaban tener su concentración completa en ayudar a su padre a conseguir el negocio con esa familia.

Se acercaron a paso lento a la entrada, el jefe de la familia se disponía a tocar el timbre, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la puerta se abrió antes, y enfrente de ellos apareció una pequeña rubia, quien no los miro y mantenía su mirada en el interior de la casa.

-¡Me voy! Nos vemos mañana familia. –grito la jovencita.

La rubia giro su rostro al frente, encontrándose con la visión de cinco azabaches, que en su opinión eran hermosos… Abrió su boca sin articular palabra alguna. Sin saber que hacer o que decir, congelada ante la visión de aquella familia, solo se quedó ahí, observándolos. Las acciones de la menor causaron ternura en el matrimonio, por lo que no pudieron evitar dar una sonrisa. Mientras los tres jóvenes la miraban con expresiones diferentes; Sai le daba una falsa sonrisa cortes como a todos, Itachi la miraba de forma amable y Sasuke tenía un rostro inexpresivo.

-Buenas noches. –Saludo Mikoto con su sonrisa al ver que la joven seguiría en ese estado de sorpresa si no hablaban primero.

-Buenas noches…-dijo por fin ella aunque en un tono muy bajo, seguía un poco aturdida.

Se había quedado muda al haber sido sorprendida, el plan era irse antes de que ellos llegaran y la descubrieran ahí o a algunos de los demás guardianes. Su jefe les había explicado el plan de lo que harían a petición de su hijo y sobrino; el que ellos estuvieran presentes en la cena era peligroso, por lo que les habían dado la tarde libre. Había ido a la casa solo para tranquilizar un poco a su amiga, quien no mostraba su nerviosismo a su familia para relajar a su hermano más querido.

Había recuperado su voz al escuchar el saludo de la mujer, respiro un poco y una gran sonrisa se mostró en su rostro. Conocía a los invitados, después de todo, sus amigos hablaban de ellos seguido y debido a su trabajo tuvo que conocer santo y seña de la familia invitada.

-Nosotros…-comenzó a hablar Fugaku pero fue interrumpido por un ademan de mano de la jovencita.

-Buenas noches. –Repitió la rubia un poco más fuerte, y en un tono serio.- Me disculpo por mi comportamiento anterior. –fue en esa frase más larga que la familia Uchiha se dio cuenta del asentó peculiar de la menor, al parecer el japonés no era su idioma principal. Con un gesto de mano la menor los invito a pasar.- Por favor pasen, la familia los está esperando.

Los Uchiha´s entraron a la residencia con cautela, deteniéndose a unos pasos de la entrada, observaron como la joven cerraba la puerta. La miraban con curiosidad ya que la joven había tenido un cambio radical en su actitud; al inicio cuando abrió la puerta su actitud igualaba su edad, y de repente sus gestos y voz eran de alguien mayor, hasta podría pasar por una asistente con experiencia.

Observaron el interior de la casa, a pesar de la apariencia externa, el interior no era tan ostentoso o al menos no lo aparentaba con la decoración y con los pequeños adornos que tenía. La atmosfera que emanaba esa casa era acogedora, nostálgica y de cierta manera familiar. Antes de poder observar las fotos de la estancia escucharon nuevamente la voz de la menor.

-El señor está en la sala, los guiare ahí primero. –dijo ella colocándose delante de ellos.

En ese momento la rubia los guio a un par de puertas, las cuales estaban cerradas. Se detuvo enfrente de ellas, siendo imitada por los invitados. Dio tres toques a la puerta.

-Señor, la familia Uchiha ya está aquí.

Los azabaches la miraron de nuevo curiosos, nunca le habían dicho su apellido sin embargo la rubia los conocía. Mientras esperaban respuesta se alcanzaron a oír unos pasos de alguien bajando la escalera, por inercia los más jóvenes voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y más al oír una voz de mujer.

-Ino, ¿no ya te habías id…? –la joven que bajaba las escalera se quedó callada al notar que su amiga no estaba sola.

Los hermanos abrieron los ojos como platos por la sorpresa al igual que sus padres. Frente a ellos estaba la menor de los hijos de sus amigos. La última vez que la vieron era apenas una niña pero no había duda alguna, esa era Karin Namikaze.

La pelirroja se puso nerviosa, el encuentro la tomo desprevenida, aunque se había preparado mentalmente tenía la esperanza que todavía no llegaran y le dieran tiempo para buscar un poco más de valor. Había bajado para ir con sus hermanos y así apoyarse mutuamente, nunca espero que se encontrara ahí con los invitados. ¿Eran tantos sus nervios que no había escuchado el timbre? ¡Maldita suerte! Respiro un poco intentando relajarse aunque fuera un poco.

-¿Hola? –aunque lo intento en su voz aún se notaban sus nervios.- ¿Cómo están?

Los azabaches no podían creerlo, hacia tanto que no la veían, ni oían su voz. Todo era un caos dentro de sus mentes. ¡¿Qué rayos pasaba?!

Ino por su parte rio un poco, era nuevo para ella ver a su amiga en esa situación y con esas expresiones que intentaba disimular. No era un espectáculo que pudieras ver todos los días, no al menos siendo protagonizado por alguno de los Uzumaki y más por la gran Karin Uzumaki, quien era bien conocida en Alemania por su actitud espontánea, alegre y un poco arrogante, por no decir tsundere. Y aunque se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande por la situación, como amiga y como guardiana de la familia principal decidió ayudarla a escapar del embrollo.

Volvió a tocar la puerta pero en esta ocasión tampoco se oyó un "pase o adelante", sino las dos puertas se abrieron de par en par. Los azabaches aun conmocionados por el encuentro con la mini-pelirroja voltearon a ver el lugar donde se produjo el ruido, y sin poder evitarlo ahora abrieron sus bocas por la sorpresa. Frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre rubio que les sonrió y soltó una leve risa al ver sus expresiones.

Sai por su parte veía todo de forma curiosa, desde que apareció la mini-pelirroja (desconocida para él), su familia actuaba de forma extraña.

-Buenas noches Fugaku, Mikoto.-los nombrado se estremecieron ante ese tono de voz, tan cálido y amable como recordaban –Y estos jóvenes deben de ser Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun y…

-Sai Ne, soy primo de Itachi y Sasuke.

-Mucho gusto.-saludo el rubio con una sonrisa. Los demás estaban en shock no sabían que decir o que hacer.- Por favor pasen y tomen asiento. Karin, por favor avisa a los demás que nuestros amigos están aquí.

Ante la mención de los _"demás"_ la familia Uchiha salió del trance.

-Ok -dijo feliz la pelirroja mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Tal parecía que tenía cohetes en los pies, ya que la pequeña había casi corrido para alejarse de la situación en la que se quedaba su padre. Tenía que reconocer que todo había sido muy rápido y el shock había sido mayor al que había pensado; se estremeció un poco al pensar en lo que sintió su querido hermano tiempo atrás, al volver a ver a los Uchiha solo... Ahora agradecía más que nunca, que Gaara fuera la sombra de su rubio hermano. Si para ella fue aterrador aquellos segundos, no podía ni imaginarse el mar de emociones que atacaron a Naruto. Y no era que los azabaches fueran malos, si no que sabía muy bien que eran muy orgullosos y en ocasiones rencorosos. Toda su familia estaba al tanto que corrían el peligro de perder años de amistad debido a su falta de comunicación con aquella familia, pero habían hecho una promesa y debían cumplirla.

Los menores no la querían perder de vista; pero las preguntas de sus padres, los obligo a mirar a los adultos.

-¿Minato? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – la voz de Fugaku sonaba abrumada y enojada.

-¿Y Kushina? ¿Dónde está Kushina? –exigió saber Mikoto.

-¿Es real? –pregunto Itachi, quien no podía creerlo.

Poco a poco todos comenzaron a hacer preguntas levantado la voz. Comenzaron a avanzar haciendo retroceder a Minato, esperaban alguna respuesta del rubio pero no le daban tiempo para ello entre pregunta y pregunta.

-Etto… - el pobre hombre no sabía qué hacer, cada vez estaba más cerca de la pared.- Etto…

-Amigos ¿Podrían calmarse?

Y ahí estaba, aquella voz dulce y maternal que conocían bien. Miraron a la dueña de la voz; para los mayores fue una gran sorpresa ver a la pelirroja mayor con una sonrisa y en las manos un pastel.

Fugaku intentaba aclarar los sucesos de esa noche;

 **Primero:** Tenían una cena importante con unos nuevos socios, la familia Uzumaki.

 **Segundo:** Llegaron a la residencia y encontraron a Karin y Minato Namikaze.

 **Tercero:** El rubio los saludo como siempre y hablo sobre los _"demás"_.

 **Cuarto:** Frente a ellos estaba la pelirroja que se les escapo a sus hijos durante la ceremonia de la escuela. Con su sonrisa amistosa que recordaba.

Toda duda y pensamiento pasó a segundo plano debido a la interrupción de un grito proveniente de la única mujer Uchiha.

-¡Ku-chan! - en cuanto grito se lanzó a abrazar a la pelirroja.

-¡Alto ahí! – grito la Uzumaki antes de verse envuelta en los abrazos de la otra – Traigo un pastel…

La azabache se detuvo al instante congelándose en el aire. No quería ensuciarse y ensuciar a su amiga. Tampoco era su deseo destruir el hermoso pastel que había preparado su mejor amiga.

-…y no dudare en usarlo – agrego la pelirroja.

Ambas se miraron y rompieron en carcajadas. Minato estaba feliz, al fin se habían encontrado con sus viejos amigos y esa amistad parecía estar intacta; o por lo menos la de su esposa. Miro al varón azabache mayor y suspiro, debía dar el primer paso.

-Fugaku, chicos. –Los varones dejaron de ver a las mujeres y voltearon a ver al rubio.- Hablaremos después de la cena.

-¿Pero…?

-Es algo muy largo de contar.-interrumpió Minato a Sasuke.-Sé que tienen muchas dudas y preguntas, pero eso lo veremos después de la cena. -había utilizado el mismo tono de voz, tranquilo y aterciopelado que usaba cuando estaba haciendo negocios, aquel tono que le otorgaba lo que quería- Y será mejor que disfruten de la comida sin alteraciones durante ella.

Los varones Uchiha lo meditaron un poco, entendiendo que había reaccionado frenéticamente en busca de respuesta, algo impropio de ellos. Todo debía de hacerse con calma o podría destruirse y eso era algo que no deseaban, no ahora que al fin encontraban a los Namikaze, a sus amigos. Los invitados asintieron una vez y al mismo tiempo parecían sincronizados, y ante ese gesto Minato no pudo evitar reír levemente. Tal parecía que a pesar de los años aquellos rasgos en la familia Uchiha no cambiaban.

-Minato-san -hablo Itachi aceptaba aclarar después las cosas, pero por el momento había algo más importante- ¿Naruto-kun y… Deidara-san?

El rubio miro incrédulo al moreno, ¿desde cuándo utilizaba el _"san"_ para dirigirse a su hijo mayor? ¿Acaso eso significaba un distanciamiento en la amistad de los _"niños"_ mayores? ¿Su precioso Dei perdería a su amigo, debido a las decisiones que tuvieron que tomar por los cambios de Naru? Miro de reojo al menor de los Uchiha quien lo veía esperando una respuesta. Con cansancio repentino, suspiro.

-Será una larga noche.-susurro muy bajo para que no lo oyeran.

-Perdón no lo escuche.-hablo de nuevo el moreno. El rubio cambio de expresión antes de contestar, y los deslumbro con otra de sus características sonrisas.

-Están en el come…

-¡Kyaa! – un grito procedente del comedor se dejó escuchar en toda la casa, interrumpiendo la conversación que tenían los varones.

Ino por su parte comenzó a dirigirse hacia el comedor en busca de lo que origino tal exclamación, en sus manos tenía una pequeña navaja que altero un poco a los azabaches en cuanto la vieron, debía proteger a la familia. Sin embargo fue detenía a medio camino…

-Ino…– La nombrada, giro a ver al dueño de la casa –…todo está bien. Parece que fue Mikoto quien grito…

Los peli-negros buscaron a su esposa/madre/tía por la instancia pero la mujer ya no estaba ¿en qué momento se había retirado en compañía de la pelirroja? ¿Por qué había gritado? ¿Es que ella había visto primero a los menores? ¡Eso era trampa!

-…No te preocupes, Ino. Puedes retirarte. ¿Además no dijiste que irías al cine con Ki-chan y To-chan? – Siguió hablando tranquilamente Minato con la joven - Ve, se hará mas tarde.

-Está bien. Gracias. Por favor despídame de los demás - la joven hizo una leve reverencia a los varones y se dirigió a la puerta.

Los Uchiha´s no entendieron nada de la conversación pero de algo estaban seguros, la reacción de la chica fue muy extremista.

-Bueno… - llamo la atención nuevamente el rubio –…pasemos al comedor, nos deben de estar esperando para la cena y entre más rápido terminen de comer podremos aclarar sus dudas.

Con un asentimiento de los visitantes comenzaron a dirigirse al comedor para dar inicio a esa noche… Se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta que al parecer fue cerrada por las mujeres, el rubio supuso la razón por lo cual suspiro de nuevo y toco. Esos segundos para Itachi y Sasuke fueron eternos, una ola de emociones se arremolinaba en su interior; esperanza, amor, felicidad, ira, enojo, confusión, molestia, inseguridad, etc.

Ante los demás solo parecían serios e inexpresivos, pero Fugaku los conocía y en parte los entendía. Sabía que en esos momentos en su interior había una batalla campal entre raciocinio y el sentimentalismo. Cuando vieron al rubio llamar a la puerta, no hubo respuesta alguna al menos no para ellos.

-Lo siento chicos –dijo Minato llamando su atención- Esperen unos segundos.

Después de esas palabras abrió levemente la puerta, lo suficiente para que solo él entrara. Ingreso con cuidado dejando a los azabaches afuera y si posibilidad de ver el interior de la habitación.

Pasaron unos minutos y comenzaban a impacientarse ¿Por qué eran dejados fuera de todo? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Fugaku estaba por llamar a la puerta cuando sintió como la respiración de sus hijos era cortada de golpe al abrirse la puerta por Minato.

Los cuatros varones entraron a la habitación cuando el anfitrión se hizo a un lado, dándoles paso libre. Entraron viendo siempre hacia el frente, observando a la azabache y a la pelirroja mayor, quien fue abrazada por su esposo, las vieron platicar sobre algo que no alcanzaban a oír.

Sasuke e Itachi veían los gestos de su madre, ella movía sus manos a la vez que hablaba, algo que solo hacia cuando estaba alterada. ¿Qué había pasado para que ella estuviera así? Durante unos segundos no apartaron su vista de ellas, no observaron nada más de esa habitación, tal vez era por que sentían curiosidad por lo de su mamá, por nervios o ¿temor? No lo sabían pero al menos ver a las mujeres les trasmitía un poco de serenidad ante todo el caos que eran sus mentes esa noche.

Pero aquel refugio no podía ser eterno y lo sabían, aun así, hubieran deseado que durara un poco más, y lo hubiera sido de no ser por la voz de su primo.

-¡Woow! En verdad son casi iguales. –exclamo Sai más que sorprendido

Los hermanos Uchiha miraron en la misma dirección que su primo. Abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa. Frente a ellos, detrás de la mesa en la que reposaban lo que al parecer eran los platillos de la cena, se encontraban dos rubios con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus rostros.

Itachi observo de cintura para arriba al rubio mayor debido a que la mesa le cubría la parte de las piernas. Se veía hermoso, muy lejos de cualquier fantasía que pudo haber tenido sobre el crecimiento de ese hermoso doncel. Los años lo habían favorecido sobremanera. Su hermoso cabello rubio estaba más corto de lo que solía llevar de niño, sus hermosos ojos azules, y aunque la verdad la ropa que portaba no le favorecía del todo, no aminoraba su belleza.

 ** _._**

 ** _POV Itachi_**

 _Después de tanto tiempo por fin lo puedo ver. Años buscándolo y por fin esta frente a mí, los años han hecho una maravilla con él. Es realmente hermoso, un ángel. Ahora nada me detendrá para hacerlo mío, solo mío… no, aún queda algo que me lo impide. ¿El sentirá lo mismo por mí? sabía que antes lo hacía… ¿pero ahora después de 4 años siente lo mismo? ¿En realidad, qué relación existe ahora entre nosotros?_

 _Aunque en realidad eso no importa, no dejare que él mismo o alguien, lo aleje de mí de nuevo. Sabré ganarme su amor una vez más. También le hare saber mi enojo y el dolor que me hizo sentir por abandonarme. ¿Estoy feliz o estoy enojado? ¡Ahh! Ya no sé._

 _¡Quiero abrazarlo, quiero besarlo! pero a la vez quiero gritarle todo el dolor que sentí en estos cuatro años. Me sentí traicionado, dolido, incluso en una ocasión me sentí morir… pero… en estos momentos, ciento que todo aquello no importa, no vale la pena…_

 _¿Debo llamarlo formalmente? ¿Debo decirle algo? ¿O debo esperar que él hable? No quiero hablar, siento que podría decirle algo realmente hiriente, algo de lo que me arrepentiré después. Aun así también deseo decirle cuanto lo quiero, cuanto lo extrañe. La pregunta que me domina mi mente es: ¿cuál de esas palabras saldría primero de mi boca? Estoy consciente que soy muy orgulloso y no me siento capaz de usar la razón._

 _¡NO TENGO RAZOCINIO!_

 _Confusión, eso es lo que me esta dominando… ¿qué diablos está pasando? Mi juicio se está nublando, mi mente es un caos y mi cuerpo no me responde… ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?!_

 ** _Fin Del POV Itachi_**

 ** _._**

Sasuke por su parte registro a consciencia con su mirada al rubio menor; su cabello corto y rubio, aquellos ojos azules como zafiros, aquellas singulares marquitas en cada mejilla… siguió mirándolo notando que era más bajo de lo que llego a imaginárselo, más delgado y más fino de lo que recordaba y de lo que se esperaba de un varón… la imagen que se imaginó en más de una ocasión sobre la apariencia que podría tener su amigo a pasar los años estaba muy lejos de la realidad. A leguas se notaba que traía puesta una sudadera que era una o talvez dos tallas más grandes que él.

 ** _._**

 ** _POV Sasuke_**

 _He de reconocer que ver de nuevo a Karin y a Minato-san fue una sorpresa agradable, y ahora esto… Después de 4 años sin verlo me siento feliz, lo tengo frente a mí; a mi mejor y único amigo, al que le confié todo, con el que crecí desde pañales… pero… es demasiado diferente a lo que me espere._

 _¡En realidad quiero molerlo a golpes! Está bien hacer eso, ¿verdad? Sí, sí, estoy en mi derecho de desquitar todo mi enojo. ¿Cómo se atrevió a abandonarme? ¡Tuvo el descaro de solo enviarme un mensaje como despedida!_

 _Aunque pensándolo bien… de hecho no pienso bien en estos momentos… aun así me siento un poco mejor, mi hermano ni siquiera tuvo eso de Deidara. Debe sentirse peor que yo._

 _¿En realidad como me siento? Ni siquiera sé eso. Quiero hablar con él. Quiero… No, exijo, una explicación del porque se fue, quiero que me cuente que lo obligo a irse… Quiero contarle lo que ha pasado en estos años, quiero que él me cuente lo que a hecho, quiero retomar nuestra amistad. Quiero, yo quiero…_

 _…El saber que ha vivido una vida lejos de mí, con quien sabe qué tipo de amigos me molesta. Yo estuve lastimado, aun lo estoy. Me sentía abandonado y traicionado, pero él… él no parece haber sentido nada. ¡Me está sonriendo!_

 _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué digo? ¿Le grito? ¿Lo abrazo? ¿Lo golpeo? ¿Lo ignoro? ¿No hago nada? Ni siquiera puedo moverme porque siento que pasare una vergüenza si me muevo como tonto, al igual que si hablo…_

 _Primero, con lo poco que tengo de cordura checare mis emociones para saber mi siguiente jugada; euforia, entusiasmo, alegría, felicidad, nostalgia, cariño, ira, tristeza, enojo, traición, rabia, soledad, amargura, incertidumbre, confusión, perplejidad, miedo, orgullo dañado, impaciencia, fastidio, etc… Ok, conclusión…_

 _¡LO MOLERÉ A GOLPES!_

 _¡Rayos! Mi cuerpo no reacciona y creo que aunque lo hiciera no podría golpearlo… es demasiado hermoso para golpearlo, parece una muñeca de porcelana que se quebraría ante uno de mis puñetazos…_

 _¡Espera…!_

 _¿Dije que se ve hermoso…?_

 _¿Se ve hermoso?_

 ** _Fin del POV Sasuke_**

 ** _._**

Para que mentir, era hermoso su amigo, aun así Sasuke ahogo ese pensamiento en cuanto lo tuvo pero seguiría en su mente. ¿Cómo era posible que pensara eso de su amigo varón? Aunque ahora que lo veía de nuevo él era igual o casi igual que el doncel que le gustaba. Era la misma cuestión que al inicio con el doncel, solo que inverso; si no fuera porque tiene aquellas marcas en las mejillas, que era varón y tiene el pelo corto, diría que tiene enfrente a Naruko Uzumaki.

Ambos hermanos azabaches se sentían en verdad felices, tenían enfrente y al lado a la familia Namikaze, la familia con la que convivieron, que los criaron a la par que sus padres y que buscaron por mucho tiempo.

El ambiente era tenso entre los hermanos rubios y los hermanos azabaches. Ninguno decía o hacia nada, se limitaban solamente a verse los unos a los otros.

Por su parte los adultos no sabían que hacer ¿era bueno interrumpir? ¿Cuáles eran las mejores palabras para hacerlo? ¿Tenían derecho de hablar siquiera en esa situación? Para empezar no sabían a que se debía aquella tensión entre amigos. Ninguno de sus hijos hablaba o se movía solo mantenían su vista en el contrario. Para los padres de los rubios esa situación era el doble de preocupante; temían por la salud física y mental de su segundo hijo. Por lo que sabían llevaba casi un año sin ningún ataque, pero en esos momentos el rubio al parecer se encontraba muy nervioso, tenso y cohibido. Lo observaron mejor y vieron que poco a poco el menor comenzaba a tomar un tono rojizo en su rostro.

¡Oh, no! ¿Acaso tendría un ataque? ¿A qué se debía ese acaloramiento? Simultáneamente dieron unos pasos hacia él y al parecer no eran los únicos que se percataron de eso. Al caminar hacia sus hijos notaron que Karin y Deidara rodearon a Naruto en cuestión de segundos. Naruto salió de su trance al sentir las manos de sus hermanos en sus hombros. El menor aparto su mirada azul de Sasuke y miro a su alrededor un poco abrumado.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Deidara.

-¿Necesitas algo Naru-Nii? – se alteró un poco la mini-pelirroja.

-Hijo, ¿por qué no te sientas? – sugirió Minato mientras le acercaba una silla.

-¿Quieres algo para tomar? – pregunto Kushina.

-Estoy bien. No se preocupen – respondió Naruto mirando a los ojos de cada integrante de su familia.

Los invitados observaron con extrañeza la atención exagerada que tenían los Namikaze con el rubio menor. Sabían de antemano las exageradas reacciones que tenía Minato, pero ahora toda la familia se comportaba igual. Actuaban igual al rubio mayor como cuando Deidara se torció su tobillo.

.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

Era un día soleado, Sasuke y Naruto de 5 años estaban jugando en el patio trasero de la mansión Uchiha. Deidara e Itachi de 10 años estaban sentados en el jardín jugando con una pequeña Karin de 1 año, y también veían con una sonrisa a sus hermanos menores, ya que estos empezaban a pelear otra vez como se les había hecho costumbre desde bebes. Sus padres se encontraban dentro de la mansión Uchiha platicando cosas de adultos según ellos.

-¡Naruto, Sasuke-kun, dejen de pelear! -les pidió el rubio mayor desde su lugar al lado de la bebé.

-Pero Dei-nii, este teme…

-¡Naruto cuidado con esa boquita! -regaño a su hermanito quien hizo un puchero muy tierno.- ¿De dónde escuchaste esa palabra?

-Del Te… me...-dijo nervioso.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldito Dobe traidor! – se quejó el azabache acusándolo con su dedo.

-¡Sasuke! – Regaño ahora Itachi a su Otouto, se había levantado de su lugar- ¿Tú de donde escuchantes esas palabras?

 ** _*Tengo que quedar bien con Deidara*_**

Pensaba el moreno, razón por la que regañaba a su adorado Otouto porque de encontrarse solo no le diría nada. El azabache miro hacia otro lado con un puchero y cruzando los brazos al sentir como su hermano se acercaba a él.

-Otouto… – nombro el moreno.

-Tsk. –Sasuke chaqueo la lengua y miro a su hermano aun con el puchero.- De ti y Kisame. -dijo.

-¿Qué? – dijo Itachi sonrojado. Su hermano lo había delatado, nunca se esperó ser apuñalado por su amado hermanito.

-Ita-chan. -llamo Deidara con una sonrisa fingida.

-Hay una explicación Dei-chan.-dijo nervioso el moreno.- Lo juro.

-¡Oye! No regañes a mi Aniki. -dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncidito mirando a Deidara.

-No lo iba hacer -dijo sonrojándose Deidara.- Como sea, Naruto no digas esas palabras.

-¿Porque? – pregunto.

-Son malas palabras. -dijo el rubio como si eso dijera todo y en cierta forma si lo hacía.

-Eso no me dice nada Dei-Nii, además si Sasuke las dice yo también ¿verdad Teme?- determino el rubio menor.

-Así es Dobe.-dijo Sasuke. Se alejaron un poco de sus hermanos mayores y empezaron jugar de nuevo.

-No entiendo a nuestros hermanos, se pelean como enemigos y luego se defienden como amigos. -dijo Deidara suspirando.

-Ni yo. ¿Qué crees que diga tu papá de Naruto?

-Se morirá, su niño más pequeño acaba de madurar un poco más. -dijo el rubio mirando al moreno con una sonrisa.

-Pues hay que decirles a nuestros hermanitos que no digan eso enfrente de ellos. Ayudará en algo, supongo…

-Tienes razón. ¡NARUTO…! – Grito Deidara al ver a su hermano arriba de un árbol.- ¡Baja de ahí! - ordeno.

-¡No! La pelota está allá arriba -señalo el objeto que se encontraba atorado en una rama.

-No te preocupes Dei-chan, subiré por él. -dijo Itachi empezando a trepar.

-Con cuidado Ita-chan. -dijo el rubio mayor.

-No me atrapas. -reto Naruto escalando más arriba en el árbol yendo detrás de él, Itachi.

-Naruto detente. -pedía el rubio a su hermano más sin embargo, el otro no hacía caso.

-No…-dijo pero piso mal, haciendo que cayera.

-¡NARUTO! – gritaron Deidara, Sasuke e Itachi al mismo tiempo.

-Itee.-se quejó el rubiecito ante la caída.

-¿Estás bien Naru? – pregunto Deidara debajo de él con una sonrisa.

-Dei-nii, lo siento yo…

-¿Dei-chan? – bajo rápido Itachi para ver a los rubios.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.-dijo levantándose con ayuda.-Itee.

-¿Que te duele?

-Mi tobillo pero puedo caminar bien. Estoy bien. –Volvió a gritar de dolor en cuanto quiso dar un paso- Oka-san nos va a matar. -Todos temblaron ante la imagen de la habanero furiosa.

Minutos después todos veían a un Minato llorando porque según él, su hijo mayor se iba a quedar sin pie, se lo tendrían que amputar por una simple torcedura. Corría de un lado a otro buscando la agenda para localizar al médico familiar que se encontraba de viaje, no había notado en su momento de locura que no estaba en su casa. Viajarían a donde fuera para que ella impidiera que el pequeño doncel rubio no perdiera la pierna.

Ante todo pronóstico Kushina no había dicho nada, solo había acariciado los largos cabellos de su hijo dándole valor. Mikoto se encargaba de vendarle el tobillo a Deidara quien comía tranquilamente una paleta que le había dado Fugaku por ser valiente y no llorar. Itachi reía nerviosamente ya que el rubio padre de su amigo, le había agradecido por cargar a su _"bebé"_ y llevarlos con ellos, él esperaba ser regañado o algo. Los menores reían ante las acrobacias que hacia Minato por buscar la agenda, las llaves del auto, su celular y otras cosas que gritaba al aire ya que no estaban en su lugar (No estaba en su casa).

La pequeña Karin reía y aplaudía ya que creía que su papá baila para hacerla reír, a su parecer era lo mismo que hacía en su casa todos los días. Por su parte Fugaku se había sentado junto a Deidara después de darle la paleta y comenzaba a filmar a su rubio amigo y sus exageradas reacciones.

 ** _~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

 ** _._**

-¿Ku-chan? – La voz de Mikoto provoco que su familia prestara más atención.- ¿sucede algo?

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Fugaku un poco receloso.

Fue en ese momento en que la familia Uzumaki comprendió la situación que había generado su exagerada reacción.

-¡Oh! – exclamaron todos los Ex-Namikaze.

-Etto…bueno…pues…-la pelirroja comenzó a balbucear palabras sin explicarse.

-Lo que pasa es… es que…-Minato quiso explicar pero tampoco sabía cómo.

Tanto Karin como Deidara se dieron cuenta que sus padres no sabían por dónde empezar, por lo que estaban impacientes… Al fin habían logrado lo que tanto les costó creer posible, la familia Uchiha estaba tomando tiempo para dejarles explicarse, porque siendo honestos todos ellos temían que la familia de pelo oscuro simplemente les gritara todo su enojo y en algunos casos los golpeara -Fugaku a Minato- para luego irse. Sabían lo rencorosos que llegaban a ser, por lo que el rechazo era una posible reacción.

-Me disculpo por nuestra reacción exagerada. - Deidara tomo la palabra, temiendo que su padre dijera algo que los pusiera en vergüenza. Para Itachi la voz del rubio peli-largo era la mejor melodía que hubiera escuchado en mucho tiempo– Después de la conversación que tendremos más al rato, espero que comprendan nuestros motivos, por el momento les pido que esperen un rato, no es fácil lo que queremos decir.

Un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas cuando sus ojos azules chocaron con los ojos negros de Itachi.

-No, yo…

-Eso esperamos – hablo seriamente Fugaku, interrumpiendo el arrebato de Sasuke.

-Pero…

-Todo a su tiempo, hijo. –Mikoto le acaricio cariñosamente una mejilla a su hijo menor y toco el hombro del mayor, que se encontraba estático mirando a Deidara.

-Por favor tomen asiento. -pidió la pelirroja mayor.

-Gracias – dijeron al mismo tiempo la familia invitada mientras se sentaban, todos con rostro serio.

El ambiente de algún modo era tenso e incómodo, los anfitriones también tomaron asiento; Minato en la cabecera, Kushina a su lado derecho, al lado de la pelirroja mayor estaba la menor, después de esta seguía Deidara y luego Naruto.

Mientras que del lado izquierdo de la mesa y de Minato; se encontraba Fugaku, a su lado su esposa Mikoto, después siguió Itachi y por ultimo Sasuke. Tanto Deidara y Naruto quedaron enfrente de su mayor temor.

 ** _((Yukihana: Espero haberme explicado bien ))_**

Sasuke veía con ojo analítico cada movimiento de su amigo. Era claro que el rubio estaba nervioso, evitaba verlo a los ojos, y en las pequeñas ocasiones en las que sus miradas se enfrentaban, el oji-zafiro se ruborizaba y de inmediato agachaba la cabeza, concentrándose completamente en el platillo enfrente de él.

El azabache sonrió levemente, ahora que veía nuevamente a su amigo, sentía que todo estaba bien. Había encontrado a alguien que le interesaba sentimentalmente y su único mejor amigo estaba con él. Aunque irónicamente ambas personas eran casi iguales. Ahora solo faltaba que ambos se conocieran y se hicieran amigos, para que así pudiera tenerlos a los dos en su vida sin dificultad… incluso podría pasar por mellizos…

Ante este pensamiento levanto su rostro bruscamente llamando la atención de todos los presentes que lo miraron. Por primera vez en esa noche observo todo el comedor y alcanzo a visualizar a lo lejos una puerta cerrarse, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención… lo que lo alerto fue que alcanzo a ver una pequeña figura, o más bien dicho una pequeña cola de un animal que reconocía. Dirigió su vista a Naruto que lo miraba curioso por su repentino movimiento y ambas miradas, azul y negro, chocaron fuertemente… Toda la información paso tan rápido por su cerebro que se sintió desfallecer, era imposible lo que le gritaba su mente…

-Naruto, tu…

La puerta del comedor se abrió interrumpiendo su frase. Instantáneamente voltearon a ver al recién llegado, dejando ante la visión de todos a un deslumbrante doncel pelirrojo, quien sonrió de lado después de visualizar a todos los que no fueran su familia.

-Bienvenido – Minato y Kushina hablaron al unísono, dándole un cálido recibimiento.

-Tadaima Tía, Tío…


	21. Romero

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión) / (La portada del fic esta en la pagina de Facebook)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 20 - Romero (Tu presencia me reanima;recuerdos.) -**

* * *

.

Después del incidente con el Uchiha y su primo, Gaara fue a la sala del consejo a terminar con todo el trabajo posible. Necesitaba adelantar todo lo que pudiera de la semana que se avecinaba; ese era el plan y tenía que llevarlo a cabo.

.

 ** _Pov Gaara_**

La verdad nunca pensé toparme con esa escena, al menos no en los siguientes 15 años. Naru es tan necio que no me lo esperaba, mira que besar al bastardo del Uchiha. Todavía estoy conmocionado, no sé en realidad que es lo que debería sentir, ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que sentí al verlo besándose con el Uchiha en la enfermería.

.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

Habían terminado las clases y Gaara se dirigía a la enfermería, lugar donde se supone Toneri había dejado descansando al rubio. Sus pensamientos eran sencillos; pensaba maneras de disculparse con los albinos por su arranque anterior, sencillamente él también tenía un límite y por desgracia ellos llegaron a él. Sabía que esa no era excusa para ese arrebato de arrogancia pero esperaba que ellos lo disculparan con ese pretexto.

Al llegar a la enfermería abrió sin tocar la puerta, total, solo se encontraría con un hermoso doncel rubio dormido. Fijo sus ojos aguamarina en el interior de la habitación… ¡Shock! ¡Conmoción! ¡Caos! ¡Realidad alterna! Esas palabras eran las más descriptivas para lo que sus ojos veían.

¡El malnacido del Uchiha estaba manoseando a Naruto! ¡Su Naruto!

Y lo peor… ¡Naru estaba correspondiendo a las caricias! ¡Matte, matte! ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Qué hecho provoco que algo así sucediera? Se quedó en la entrada de la enfermería sin hacer ruido, mientras que los otros dos seguían con su sesión de besos y caricias al no percatarse de su entrada.

-Ejem, ejem…-exclamo una voz al lado del doncel pelirrojo que aún tenía los ojos como platos.

Naruto y Sasuke se sobresaltaron ante la voz y giraron a ver quién los había interrumpido, encontrándose con los conocidos del doncel rubio.

-Toneri… Gaara... -dijo en un susurro Naru.

El sonrojo del rubio era mayor al tono del cabello de su primo, miro de nueva cuenta a su acompañante quien lo tenía agarrado de la cintura y comprendió lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Que maldita suerte! ¡Que la tierra se lo tragara! Ese era su único deseo en ese momento. De manera rápida y ágil se alejó del azabache y se cubrió por completo con las sabanas de la camilla. No quería ser visto. Quería ocultarse.

Por su parte Sasuke miro a los intrusos de manera asesina. ¡Osaron interrumpir el buen momento que estaba pasando! ¡Al fin había aceptado que se sentía atraído por ese rubio bipolar por lo que no quería desaprovechar más tiempo! Y cuando el rubio comenzaba a corresponder a sus caricias, el momento se ve estropeado por dos malditas pulgas.

-Siento interrumpir...-la disculpa del segundo intruso delataba el tono burlón que intentaba reprimir ya que en verdad no lamentaba haberlo hecho y más al ver el rostro del Uchiha.-…pero creo, y me imagino que eso es algo que no debería llegar a mas…

-¿Y qué derecho tienes tú para decidir eso? Porque el rumor de que eres su prometido no me lo creo. –lo interrumpió el azabache con frustración.

-No, no lo soy. –Gaara iba a reprender al Toneri por soltar esa información pero el albino no se lo permitió, explicándole su motivo al doncel.- Creo que después de lo de hoy, no existe razón válida para seguir con la farsa que tú y Naru habían formado…

Sasuke arque la ceja ante las palabras del albino, mirando rápidamente a los donceles.

 ** _*Así que el plan de distracción había sido idea de ellos y no de las lapas.*_**

-…Después de todo él mismo la ha derrumbado…-continuo el albino.-…y lo único que provocaran manteniéndola es que la reputación de nuestro rubio se vea afectada.

Ok, esa era una razón válida y cierta. El pelirrojo no pudo más que exhalar para poder moderar su voz, no quería que el Uchiha se diera cuenta que estaba alterado. ¡Porque lo estaba, y mucho! ¡No permitiría que su enemigo lo viera vulnerable!

Naruto se maldecía internamente desde debajo de las sabanas, se había dejado llevar. Había soñado con el Uchiha y con que este lo besaba, que cuando abrió los ojos no supo diferenciar entre su sueño y la realidad. Se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de contener la rabia que sentía con él mismo. Nunca debía de haber pasado aquel beso, no después de lo que pasaría esa noche.

-Tienes razón. -el tono de voz de Gaara era neutral, tal como quería.- Naru, sal de ahí.

Ahora que le habían recordado donde estaba el rubio y que habían negado al fin aquel falso rumor, el azabache miro lujuriosamente hacia el escondido doncel, ahora si tenía una confirmación sólida que no estaba comprometido. ¡Era libre! Podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que ese doncel oji-zafiro era de su propiedad. En cuanto a la explicación que dio el albino se imaginó que se refería con haberlos encontrado el día de hoy en esa situación, era el primer beso que se daban y alguien los había visto. Una sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro en cuanto el pelirrojo lo miro. ¡Le había ganado a ese doncel prepotente!

-¡No! –grito el Uzumaki rubio ejerciendo más fuerza en las sabanas que lo cubrían.

-Naruko, que salgas de ahí. –Rápidamente Gaara camino hasta la camilla, jalando de un tirón las sabanas que cubrían a su primo- Toneri te llevara a casa, yo me quedare a terminar el trabajo que me sea posible en el consejo y después iré al aeropuerto. Nos vemos en casa.

-Pero creí que te acompañaría al aeropuerto…-dijo el rubio con un leve sonrojo por verse expuesto.

-Tenemos que hacer por lo menos esto bien. Debido a lo que paso hoy, las prioridades cambiaron… y si no quieres que le diga al tío y a la tía sobre esto, será mejor que cooperes. Ahora levántate, te acompañare a ti y a Toneri a la entrada.

-Está bien. –sin mirar ni una vez al azabache, Naruto se levantó de la cama, acomodándose el uniforme y colocándose los zapatos.

Sasuke estaba un poco molesto, el doncel no lo había mirado y solo hacía caso a su primo, cuando lo retuvo del brazo el rubio lo miro, noto que la cara del doncel tenía una mueca extraña que no supo descifrar y un gran sonrojo. ¡Naruto era consciente de su presencia! Por esa razón no lo había mirado, si lo hacia su rostro mostraría cosas de más. Oh, sí, ahora ya se sentía bien. Poco a poco las cosas comenzaban a aclararse y acomodarse.

Naruto se soltó de su agarre al ver que el varón se sumergió en sus pensamientos, corrió al lado de su urdían y su primo y se alejaron del lugar.

Sasuke lo dejo irse, por el momento. En esos momentos debía pensar en algunos asuntos de importancia, ya que después de definir su relación con el rubio, hablaría con sus próximos suegros y con sus padres.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Habían salido sin mucho esfuerzo de la enfermería pero ambos donceles, así como el varón guardaban silencio. No era incómodo pero si necesario. Observaron que en la entrada principal se encontraba Kimimaro jugando con su celular, a unos cuantos pasos de llegar con el doncel albino se detuvieron. No se miraron, no hablaron, simplemente comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. El oji-verde los miro incrédulo al igual que todos los que estaban ahí.

-¡¿Se volvieron locos?! –el doncel albino les grito al trio que seguía riendo a carcajada abierta.- ¡Hey! ¡Contéstenme!

Naru miro por fin a sus acompañantes cuando intentaban dejar de reír –acción que no podían dejar de hacer- y volvieron a carcajearse más fuerte aun, se abrazaban el estómago porque comenzaba a dolerles. Toneri se había recargado en un árbol cercano al no poder mantenerse de pie; Gaara seguía en su lugar riendo como nunca lo habían visto en Konoha, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos; y Naruto se encontraba en el suelo, pataleando como niño pequeño de la risa.

Kimimaro comenzaba a impacientarse, no era raro que rieran de esa manera pero le molestaba que él fuera el único que no sabía del porqué de la risa. ¿Qué chiste les habían contado? ¿Habían visto o recordado algo?

-¿V…V…Vieron su cara…? ¿En serio, vieron su cara? –decía Toneri intentando detenerse, algo imposible, el recuerdo del rostro del Uchiha provoco que los donceles rieran aún más, si es que era posible.

Espero que el trio de malvados dejara de revolcarse de la risa, suspiro derrotado y comenzó a grabar con su celular, inmortalizando el momento. Tal vez enviaría a Alemania el video en forma de venganza por excluirlo de la gracia…

Una vez que se tranquilizaron, se acercaron a Kimimaro para que Naruto y Toneri se retiraran por el día de hoy. Gaara los acompaño hasta la esquina de la escuela, donde no pasaba demasiada gente. Los albinos se alejaron unos pasos para que los primos hablaran lo que tuvieran que hablar, deseaban darles su espacio a sabiendas de lo unidos que eran.

-Bueno, debes irte Gaara. –dijo el rubio tomando las manos de su primo.- Nos vemos en la cena. Perdona por no ayudarte con lo del consejo como habíamos dicho. No necesitas hacer lo de la próxima semana, no quiero que llegues tarde al aeropuerto… En serio… en serio, te necesito para mí esta noche.

-Y estaré para ti esta noche. –aseguro el pelirrojo apretando más las manos del rubio y dándole un beso en la frente.- Hare todo el trabajo que pueda sin perder tiempo, y en caso de que no pueda ya me las ingeniare. No te preocupes por nada y descansa hasta la cena.

-Gracias. –Ambos se abrazaron y al separarse Naruto se acercó a sus amigos.- Vamos a casa.

-Si. –hablaron ambos albinos dándole una sonrisa al menor, dieron una reverencia al pelirrojo y comenzaron a andar.

-¡Esperen! –grito Gaara.

Ambos donceles y el varón se detuvieron mirándolo, el pelirrojo se acercó a ellos lo suficiente e hizo una reverencia, sorprendiendo al trio.

-Toneri, Kimimaro, lo siento. ¡En verdad lo siento! –Su voz sonaba suplicante y sincera.- Sé que me altere y mi comportamiento de hace rato no fue el adecuado. Lo siento.

El trio se sorprendió sobremanera, ese no era el comportamiento habitual del doncel pelirrojo, aun así sonrieron después de la confusión. Por su parte el rubio no sabía de qué hablaban sin embargo no quiso inmiscuirse, tenía una teoría de lo que pudo haber pasado por lo que prefirió esperar a después de la cena para enterarse de eso, había prioridades y si el asunto se arreglaba con una disculpa dejaría que los otros se arreglaran.

-No tienes de que disculparte, Gaara… –dijo Kimimaro con una sonrisa

-Es cierto, tú no hiciste nada malo. Fuimos nosotros los que…-agrego Toneri, pero el pelirrojo lo interrumpió.

-Pero me prometí no volver a hacerlo y aun así lo hice. Lo siento. Perdónenme.

-Te perdonamos, si tú nos perdonas. –el doncel albino levanto la cara del pelirrojo con la mano.

-Te pedimos disculpas por dudar de tu preocupación de Naru, aunque no es excusa simplemente todos nos alteramos un poco. –Toneri comenzó a hablar al ver la cara de confusión del doncel.- Y entendemos que usaras ese tono para hacernos entender.

Gaara sonrió a sus guardaespaldas, llevaban casi cinco años de tratarse por lo que se conocían bien. Los hermanos lo abrazaron para demostrarle que en verdad no había pasado nada.

-Por cierto…-dijo Toneri al separarse del abrazo, usaba un tono burlón.- ¿Por qué la reverencia? No hacemos eso para pedir disculpas.

El varón creía que tal vez el doncel lo había hecho inconscientemente, por lo que al darse cuenta se avergonzaría y se sonrojaría. Gaara no usaría una reverencia, al contrario, solo giraría su rostro a un lado y diría algo parecido a una disculpa. Sí, eso haría el pelirrojo consciente. Amaba hacer sonrojar a sus donceles.

- _"Si estas en Japón, haz lo que los japoneses."_ –Cito el pelirrojo con el mismo tono burlón que el varón.- ¿no fue lo que dijo la tía?

El doncel albino y el rubio ahogaron una risa con su mano, el varón se había equivocado y lo sabían por el rostro conmocionado que tenía. Después de aquello se despidieron por segunda vez y se separaron aun riendo por aquel momento.

 ** _~Fin del Flash back~_**

.

Al separarme de ellos vine directo al salón del consejo, donde me encontré con los demás miembros que me miraron un tanto extrañados, supongo que se les hizo extraño que llegara solo y tarde. Después de dar el saludo general me senté en mi lugar al lado del Stiefkind, ahora que lo veo de nuevo, me molesto.

-Llegas tarde mapache. -me recordó con tono burlón.

-Pero al menos no traigo la prueba del delito que cometí. –Le conteste, al parecer no había notado lo que nos dio risa y me lo confirmo al mirarme confuso.- Yo no sabía que tenías esos gustos Uchiha. Para la próxima al menos procura que sea de tu tono de piel…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Rayos, la diversión se acabó. –el comentario del Narr me hizo un poco de gracia, al parecer él no le había dicho nada para su diversión personal. Supongo que los demás del consejo, era por el respeto que le tenían o el miedo a que enfureciera.

No le conteste, me limite a señalar mi rostro. El entendió que me refería a que observara su rostro, por lo que le pidió a la peli-rosa molesta, que le prestara un espejo. Al fin notaba que su cara tenía maquillaje, el tono oscuro del maquillaje, debido a que Naru es un poco más moreno que él, sobresalía en su piel blanca.

-¿Qué diablos…?

El maldito le aventó el espejo de nuevo a la chica y salió del salón, supongo que fue al baño a quitarse el maquillaje. Una vez fuera el "gato", los "ratones" comenzaron a reír a carcajada abierta. Debo reconocer que es cómico ver al engreído en esa situación.

Aunque me mostré serio con Naru en el incidente, estoy seguro que mi niño entendió que hacia eso porque el maldito Teme, como lo llama él, estaba justo enfrente de nosotros, con su maldita sonrisa de victoria, y su actitud prepotente.

Tome asiento en mi lugar en lo que los demás comentaban el suceso vergonzoso del Uchiha, cuando me disponía a leer los pendientes del día…

-Gaara-sempai –la voz de Fuu llamó mi atención.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Y Naruko-sempai?

Cuando iba a contestarle vi de reojo como el maldito Uchiha había regresado y sonreía victorioso, MALDITO UCHIHA… Como deseo golpearlo hasta dejarlo irreconocible pero se de antemano que por lo menos el día de hoy eso no se puede, necesita estar entero para la cena o Naru se enojara conmigo. Ya habíamos hecho el plan para la cena, creo que en el momento en que me vea ahí, junto a mi rubio y mi familia, seré yo quien sonría de satisfacción. Sera un manjar ver su cara… Por lo que de momento lo ignorare.

-La respuesta a tu pregunta sobre Naru; él no se sentía muy bien que digamos y lo mande a descansar.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, se sintió débil por presiones familiares. Su trabajo es casi el mío, por lo que le pedí a Toneri y Kimimaro que lo llevaran a casa. No quería que se fuera solo.

Estaba siendo demasiado detallista en cuanto a la compañía de Naru, para molestar al maldito Uchiha pero a estas alturas ya no sé si lo afectara, Toneri había hablado de más.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? –note preocupación en su voz.

 ** _*Maldición*_**

Me concentre tanto en el Stiefkind que olvide medir mis palabras para no alterar a los demás.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero esta bien, Naru solo necesitara descansar. –Dije tranquilamente y una leve sonrisa surco mis labios.- Por lo que no te preocupes, está en las mejores manos.

Casi nunca sonrió para los demás, pero supongo que lo hice inconscientemente al verla sonreír a ella. Fuu y Konohamaru de cierta forma me recuerda al Naruto que describían Karin y mi tía Kushina en las historias sobre el Naru de Japón.

-Está bien. Si necesita ayuda, no dude en pedírmela.

-Gracias, pero tú ya tienes suficiente con tu parte.

Después de eso regreso a su lugar y yo volví a leer las hojas que tenía en mano. Comparar a Fuu y Naruto no sé si sea correcto pero, ¿qué puedo hacer si es lo que siento? Después de todo, el Naruto que me describían mi tía Kushina, Karin y en ocasiones mi tío Minato, fue mi primer amor verdadero y se convirtió en mi persona más especial.

Hace ya unos años, cuando mi padre varón me dijo de lo más feliz de la vida, que me presentaría a su hermana, ósea mi tía Kushina, quede sorprendido. Tenía entendido que después de haberse escapado con su esposo, mucho antes de que yo naciera, la familia principal le había dado la espalda por completo e incuso mi abuelo varón decía que para él estaba muerta. En ese momento en que me dijo aquello, mi molestia hacia mi padre creció, porque creí que estaba traicionando a los abuelos. ¿Por qué quería que yo conociera a alguien así, una traidora, alguien que abandono a sus progenitores por un hombre?

El tema de mi tía era tabú en la casa de mis abuelos, aunque también era un secreto público. Toda Alemania sabía que la primogénita de la familia principal se había fugado con un hombre. Aun cuando me opuse a ir a su casa para conocerla, mi padre no me escucho y me llevo a la fuerza. Cuando llegamos a su casa, me burle internamente; ver aquella casa tan humilde me hizo entender que no tenían mucho dinero y supuse que esas eran las consecuencias de que la familia Uzumaki te diera la espalda. En aquel entonces pensé;

 ** _*Se lo merece…*_**

No podía entenderla ¿cómo había cambiado una vida llena de lujos y comodidades, por una vida común e inclusive pobre?

En cuanto la puerta de aquella casa fue abierta, fuimos recibidos por ella junto con en aquel entonces, una pequeña Karin, quien se escondía detrás de su falda. La verdad me sorprendí; no había duda, ella era una Uzumaki de sangre pura, al igual que su hija. Mi abuelo Sora se enorgullecía de que todos los descendientes directos de la familia principal fuéramos pelirrojos, era según sus palabras; un honor mantener el color de cabello que el primer doncel y su primogénito… Tomoe y Mirai Uzumaki, aquel cabello tan rojo como la sangre.

A pesar de que no la salude, ni la abrase como mi padre lo hizo y de que además tenía cara de fastidio, la Tía me recibió con una sonrisa y me revolvió el cabello gentilmente. Incluso me invito a probar sus galletas caseras, de la cuales se enorgullecía; eso me desconcertó, ni siquiera mi papá doncel preparaba la comida, siempre era alguien de la servidumbre quien preparaba los alimentos, asi fueran simples galletas. Creo que en aquel entonces mi papá ni siquiera conocía la cocina de la mansión. Si lo pienso ahora, es gracioso.

Las galletas que probé aquel día, estaban deliciosas… sin saberlo baje la guardia y comencé a hablar con ella o más bien, a contestar todo lo que me preguntaba, mientras probaba aquellos dulces. Tal vez fue la comida, el ambiente o la calidez que sentía proveniente de ella, lo que me hizo querer volver después de aquella visita, aunque no lo admitiría después de todo ella era una traidora para la familia.

Esa humilde casa se sentía familiar, cálida; un sentimiento que no había en casa. La mansión de los abuelos era elegante y sofisticada, llena de obras de arte tan caras como la propia casa, llena de personas del servicio y sin embargo era fría. Por primera vez sentí envidia por alguien a quien considere al inicio inferior a mí… Karin, ella vivía en ese ambiente tan reconfortante a diario y se le notaba feliz, al escuchar algún alago de mi padre.

Al principio iba entre semana en compañía de mi padre que en cuanto terminaba el horario de la escuela se dirigía a esa casa. Mi padre y la Tía platicaban durante un rato mientras ella preparaba las cosas para la cena y preparaba algo liviano para nosotros, nunca cenábamos ahí debido a que si perdíamos el apetito al llegar a casa, los abuelos harían preguntas. En varias ocasiones me vi tentado en contarles a los abuelos a donde me llevaba mi padre después del colegio, pero nunca me atreví.

La Tía Kushina me incluía en la plática al verme tan serio, sin hacer nada y viendo como Karin jugaba con algunos juguetes. Me preguntaba sobre mis gustos, diciendo que era para tener asi una comida especial para mí cuando la visitara por las tardes; la idea me gustaba por lo que le respondía, su comida era estupenda. Poco a poco entable cierta amistad con Karin y mis visitas eran más constantes y ya sin la necesidad de mi padre. Mi tía se ganó mi cariño, ya que era imposible no quererla y tal parecía que a mi padre también le gustaba estar alrededor de la tía, cuando estábamos con ella, sentía que él se relajaba y olvidaba todo lo que lo preocupaba, molestaba o incluso lo que le dolía.

Fue después de un mes o dos, que unas dudas se insertaron en mi mente. Según tenía entendido la Tía se había ido con alguien, con el cual se casó después y tuvo hijos, eso me lo había contado mi papá cuando era más pequeño debido a que yo pregunte por "la desagradecida de la familia".

Si la historia era cierta ¿qué hacía en Alemania? Según mi papá me dijo que vivía en Japón. ¿Y dónde estaba su esposo? Durante mis constantes visitas solo las había visto a ella y a Karin ¿Se había atrevido aquel sujeto a abandonarla? Lo mataría, jure que mataría a ese tipo. Era un hombre tonto si se atrevió a dejar a semejante mujer… Tenía esas dudas y tal vez otras pero nunca me atreví a decirle nada, no quería arriesgarme y tocar un tema delicado que las entristeciera, no tengo sutiliza para ese tipo de charlas.

Sin embargo no tarde en resolver mis dudas, me entere de la verdad sobre mi Tío cuando mi papá doncel, nos acompañó por primera vez a visitarla. Entre mi padre y la tía, le contaron a papá que habían ido a Alemania por que su segundo hijo se había enfermado y Tobirama Senju, los había mandado con la esperanza de que Tsunade Senju los ayudara.

Ese día descubrí que nunca había visto a su esposo por que trabajaba, y me entere de ese hecho, debido a que el tío Minato había llegado temprano ese día; argumentando que no había pasado a visitar a su segundo hijo después del trabajo, ya que al parecer tenía otro primo más grande y el tío quiso dejar a los hermanos a solas un tiempo.

Y aunque los comentarios del tío eran alegres, el ambiente se entristeció alrededor de las dos únicas mujeres. Mi tía quiso esconderlo, pero yo alcance a ver como una lágrima recorría su mejilla, por su parte Karin se fue de la sala y regreso tiempo después con los ojos rojos, había llorado en algún lugar ella sola seguramente para no afectar a sus padres.

En cuanto vi al tío Minato, sentí una extraña sensación recorrerme por completo, era un sentimiento que no había sentido nunca y que no me desagradaba. No pude evitar sonreír cuando me saludo y me dijo:

 ** _-"Eres muuuuy lindo. Deberías ser mi hijo…"-_**

Me abrazo fuertemente diciendo palabras en japonés, que en aquel entonces no entendí, yo no me resistí al abrazo a pesar de que era la primera vez que lo veía, incluso correspondí el gesto.

La tía Kushina se unió a su marido y comenzaron a decir que me adoptarían o secuestrarían de ser necesario, si mis padres no les daban mi custodia. Incluso el tío Minato me dijo:

- ** _"¿Qué me dices Gaara, no querrías abandonar a estos insensatos que dicen ser padres de un niño súper serio cuando en realidad eres lo más adorable que he visto desde que llegue a Alemania? Abandónalos y ven a nuestro lado"-_**

Reí abiertamente desconcertando aún más a mis propios padres, ya había notado que estaban incrédulos por el hecho de que deje que un varón me tocara (mi tío) sin permiso, pero se sorprendieron mas al ver como reía y que yo no protestara para que mi tío me liberara de su abrazo. Era cómodo y reconfortante estar en sus brazos…

La charla continúo, con mi tío aun abrazándome. Luego fue mi turno de sorprenderme, al ver como mis progenitores hablaban con el tío como viejos amigos. Inconscientemente me uní a su plática cuando les pregunte, _¿si eran amigos de antes?_ Ellos lo confirmaron, al platicarme el cómo se conocían. Escuche atentamente todo lo que platicaron, riendo con ellos en ocasiones. Mis padres y mis tíos se pusieron completamente al día. Aunque mi padre y la tía habían hablado antes, nunca fue del pasado, siempre era sobre lo que habían echo ese día; por lo que esa tarde fue la hora de ponerse al corriente de la vida del otro, empezando desde que se separaron.

Más nunca se mencionó de qué estaba enfermo Naruto. Si, ese día también me entere de su nombre. El tío me pareció alguien muy infantil pero volví a sentir envidia al ver como jugaba con Karin y ella sonreía de oreja a oreja en su presencia, contándole todo lo que había hecho durante el día, con lujo de detalle para que él no se olvidara. Los observe jugar mientras mis padres seguían hablando con la tía y le ayudaban con la cena, esa noche mi padre les había dicho a los abuelos que nos llevaría a un restaurante lejos y que no llegaríamos a cenar. En realidad sería la primera vez que cenaríamos con la tía y su familia.

Mientras comía un postre que me dio mi tía, vi a Karin enseñarle al tío un montón de dibujos que ella hizo, sentí tristeza y añoranza; yo nunca había pasado tiempo con mi padre de esa manera, él siempre estaba al pendiente de los negocios igual que papá y después de mi accidente fui yo quien no quiso estar a su lado, alejándome de él.

Después de ese día, comencé a ir casi a diario a la casa de mis tíos, pero seguía sin conocer a los hijos mayores. Sabía que el mayor era un doncel e iba en la misma escuela que yo, pero en la sección de la preparatoria. Karin también fue inscrita en el colegio, solo que en la sección de la primaria, por lo que yo la acompañaba a casa a la hora de la salida; me pasaba ahí casi todo el día, hasta que mi padre pasaba por mí en el carro.

Ambas familias comenzamos a llevarnos mejor. Debido a la historia de mis tíos y el peligro que corrían si los abuelos los descubrían, mis padres habían optado por salirnos de la casa principal, argumentando que querían un tiempo alejados de aquella vida tan ostentosa, y que mi papá deseaba convivir con su hermano menor que vivía en los dormitorios del colegio. Comenzamos a vivir separados de los abuelos, sin embargo nos mudamos a una casa de la propiedad de la familia Uzumaki, si nos desligábamos por completo de ellos, sospecharían algo y no nos convenía.

Mi tía y mi prima me contaban sobre Naruto durante mis visitas, tenía entendido que era un varón casi de la misma edad que yo. Por alguna razón memorice sus gustos, miedos, ambiciones, amores, amigos y muchas cosas más... pero aun con toda esa información, desconocía que era lo que lo mantenía en el hospital. Y aunque sonara ilógico me enamore de aquella persona que no conocía.

Pasados los casi tres meses de haber conocido a mi tía; me anime a ir al hospital por primera vez en busca del famoso Naruto. Aproveche un día que los tíos y mis padres fueron a la escuela por un festival en el que participaría Karin, para que no se enteraran de mi escape. Mis padres se llevaban de maravilla con el tío y la tía, por lo que estarían juntos y con suerte se tardarían… de antemano sabía que mi amor platónico estaba ingresado en el hospital principal de la familia Senju y eso me facilitaría las cosas… yo tenía paso libre a cualquier parte de ese hospital. Y las enfermeras, así como los doctores, me conocían.

Una vez llegue ahí pregunte por:

-" ** _Naruto Namikaze"-_**

Pero las enfermeras me dijeron:

 ** _-"No hay nadie con ese nombre"-_**

Había ya preguntado a varias personas pero todas me decían lo mismo. Estaba por darme por vencido pero fue en ese momento en el que me encontré con la Tía Shizune, temí que no me quisiera decir o que tal vez mi familia me había mentido. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando ella me sonrió y me pregunto sin que yo le dijera ninguna palabra del porque estaba ahí:

- ** _"¿Quieres conocerlo? Sígueme"_** _-_

La obedecí sin dudarlo, sin embargo, entre más nos acercábamos a nuestro destino, los pasillos se volvían más solitarios; llegamos al tercer piso del lado oeste del hospital y el lugar estaba completamente desolado, con excepción de dos guardias de seguridad. Cuando me explico que había sido orden de la tía Tsunade por que el paciente era especial, lo entendí… internamente lo comprendí todo… absolutamente todo encajo. Me guio hasta la última habitación de aquel pasillo, deslizo la puerta y me invito a pasar, respire hondo e ingrese a la sala, mi corazón latía rápidamente, estaba emocionado…

-…maki…Uzumaki… ¡Hey, doncel prepotente! –La fastidiosa voz del Uchiha me recordó donde estaba.

Parpadee un par de veces más para enfocarme, le dirigí una mirada asesina al maldito pero para mí desgracia no se alteró, él se limitó a señalarme con su barbilla a la persona que tenía al lado.

-¿Esta bien, sempai? –al girarme para ver quien me hablaba note que Fuu, estaba a mi lado de nuevo.

-Sí, solo me distraje un poco. Lo siento. –me disculpe un poco avergonzado, era la segunda vez que ella me sacaba de mis divagaciones.- ¿En qué te ayudo?

-En realidad quería avisarle que su celular a estado sonando…-con su delgada mano me señalo mi mochila que tenía sobre el escritorio, este día he tenido la mente en todo menos el presente y no note que la había colocado ahí.

-Lo siento, debió ser molesto. –gire para ver el historial de llamadas, pero note que el número no estaba registrado en mi agenda, ni lo conocía. Me extraño pero opte por ignorarlo y lo metí de nuevo a la bolsa.

-No, no se preocupe. –Me dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué no devuelve mejor la llamada? Debe ser importante, ha sonado varias veces ya.

-No…-cuando iba a decir que no era necesario, el celular volvió a sonar exigiendo nuestra atención.

Saque de nuevo el celular de la mochila y observe que la llamada entrante era del mismo número que las otras, movido por la curiosidad -debido a que mi número telefónico y el de toda mi familia eran privados- conteste. Levantándome de mi asiento me aleje en dirección a la puerta sin salir del salón, no lo vi necesario si no me interesaba la llamada colgaría rápido.

-¿Bueno?

 _-¿Gaara?_ -¡Esa voz! ¡Esa maldita pero hermosa voz!

-¡¿Quién más seria, Baka…?! –le conteste feliz en japonés sin querer.

¡Maldición! Me había emocionado mucho por aquella llamada y el hecho de escuchar aquella voz, que baje mi guardia y exprese mis emociones. Mire de reojo a los demás en aquel cuarto y ellos disimuladamente me observaban a mi… En verdad aquí no hay mucho que hacer, si se presta atención a la vida de los demás… sin poder evitarlo reí cuando lo escuche reír a él por mi respuesta…

-¿Desde cuando hablas japonés? ¿Cómo estás? Me entere que la estás pasando pésimo sin nosotros a tu lado…-mientras hablaba podía sentir en mi espalda algunas miradas, eran mortíferas, no sabía si eran a mí, con quien hablaba o a alguien más, aun así no quise averiguarlo… No estaba de ánimos.

 _-No tienes idea de lo malo que es tu padre, no me deja un día sin castigo… Debería ser más amable conmigo… ¡Que soy familia, carajo! ¡Y por partida doble!_ -reí, me imagine el puchero que tendría en ese momento. _\- ¡Ah! Te burlas de mi pequeño demonio… ya verás cuando te vea…-_ Si, añoraba esa voz definitivamente.

-No me rio de ti, es solo que recordé que a ti y a Naru les iba igual con los castigos…

 _-¡MI AMOR TE EXTRAÑO! ¡AYUDAME CON MI SUEGRO!_ –alguien más grito por la otra línea. Se escuchó tan fuerte y claro que estoy seguro que todos lo oyeron…

-Uzumaki cuelga eso. -Sí, lo habían escuchado. Gire a ver a nuestro tan odiado presidente, se había levantado levemente de su lugar.- ¡Ahora! _-_ Siseo. Lo odio.

 _-¡Cállate Baka! -_ escuche a través de la línea, mi familiar estaría golpeando a quien grito.

-Por si no lo sabes, odio que me den ordenes Uchiha. No lo hare. –Gire de nuevo para seguir atendiendo la llamada, ese maldito varón no me arrumaría más la tarde.- ¿Bueno?

 _-¿Estas ocupado? -_ me sorprende que sea tan considerado, apuesto que me colgaría en este momento si le digo que sí.

-No te preocupes por los detalles… Aunque si preocúpate por mi oído, me lo han estropeado con el grito. -lo escuche reír mientras decía lo mismo que yo pero en alemán, después escuche de fondo otras risas más, ahora entendía porque tan cortes.- Mas importante, ¿quién está contigo?

 _-Las chicas, el imbécil y yo… Jajaja_.- su alegría siempre me la contagia. Y aunque este mal supe a quienes se refería.- _Solo llamábamos para hablar rápidamente con ustedes, ¿esta Naru contigo? Tonto de mí, claro que lo está. Comunícalo…_

-No, no. Todas las respuestas son no. –dije juguetonamente, en esos momentos no me apetecía fingir, necesitaba soltarme un poco o yo también explotaría.- Naru, no está conmigo…

 _-¡¿Qué?! –_ Fue el grito general que me volvió a dejar sordo, después de que él les tradujera a los demás lo que dije.

-¡Mi oído!

-¡Uzumaki, cuelga! –Muere Uchiha. Gire para verlo rápidamente y seguía con su típico ceño fruncido, ¿será natural? Siempre me lo he preguntado. Opte por ignorarlo de nuevo.

 _-¿Cómo que no están juntos? ¿Paso algo?_

-No te preocupes por nosotros, estamos bien… ahora que no hay terceros compartimos muy bien la cama.-dije burlonamente refiriéndome a él, y por lo visto me entendió, lo sentí cuando lo escuche reír de nuevo.

- _No por mucho tiempo mi hermoso doncel. No por mucho. -_ su amenaza carecía de toda maldad y era lo divertido.

-Uzumaki…-por tercera vez escuche al maldito Stiefkind, gire a verlos y esta vez, ya el Narr estaba a su lado, ambos mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

 _-Estamos interrumpiendo algo, ¿verdad?_ –suspire cansado, no era buen momento después de todo. Sin apartar la mirada de aquellos arrogantes primos continúe hablando por teléfono.- _¿Puedes darme un resumen rápido de la situación?_

-Está bien... El abuelo Sora nos obligó a participar en el consejo estudiantil. En estos momentos estoy aquí. Naru esta en casa debido a que se sintió mal…-escuche que iba a cuestionarme por lo que rápidamente hable.- Esta bien, no fue nada grave, solo estrés por problemas aquí. Lo mande con Toneri y Kimimaro a casa, ellos llegaron hace unas semanas. Los tíos están bien, al igual que los demás de la familia. Todos los extrañamos. En cuanto al asunto que los ata en Japón se resuelve hoy, y Naru corre peligro, alguien ha puesto las garras en él…

A pesar de mirar al Stiefkind no pude reaccionar a tiempo para evitar que me quitara el teléfono de las manos

 _-¿Gaara? ¡Gaara! ¡Explícate! –_ solo podía oír como gritaba.

-No se permiten llamadas aquí. -me dijo con su arrogante sonrisa al momento en que cortaba la llamada y me devolvía el celular… ¡Lo mataría! En verdad que lo haría pero el llamado a la puerta detrás de mí, me detuvo.

-Maldito… –fue lo único que pude decir cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Veo que sigue aquí Uzumaki…

-Hai.-la voz del profesor Kakashi me sorprendió.- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-En realidad buscaba al rubio…

-Se fue temprano a la casa, pero yo puedo ayudarlo…

-Supongo que está bien, solo quería darle un mensaje.

-¿Mensaje?

-Sí, el doctor Shin me pidió que le dijera a su primo que necesita que vaya al hospital Senju, salieron los resultados o algo así…-la verdad eso me desconcertó.

 ** _*¿Por qué no me lo dijo a mí directamente o llamaron a la casa para…? Ya, los ataques recientes no los saben los tíos.*_**

Suspire, mantener secretos como estos no eran buenos, en parte sentía que traicionaba a mi familia pero Naruto era primero.

-Gracias, así lo haremos.

El profesor se retiró leyendo de nuevo aquel libro del que sigo cuestionando su moralidad, en serio no sé cómo pueden dejarlo y como él se atreve a leer un libro así como si nada enfrente del alumnado… Aunque no me desagrada del todo el profesor y su esposo, por muy familiares que sean del Narr.

Cuando volví a ver al Uchiha, el muy maldito me miraba como si le debiera alguna explicación por lo dicho del profesor, me dirigí a mi asiento sin hacerle mucho caso e iba a ignorarlo de no ser por su cuestionamiento y porque todavía tenía mi celular…

-¿De qué hospital está hablando? –Le dirigí una mirada dándole a entender que no le importaba pero insistió.- ¿De qué resultados estaba hablando Kakashi-sensei?

-No es algo que debas saber. –Mire como agitaba mi teléfono entre su mano, y de un rápido movimiento se lo arrebate.- Es algo que solo nos incumbe a los de la familia principal.

-¿Qué…?

-Además, el que hayas besado a Naru no te hace nada de él. –los demás miembros del comité se sorprendieron por lo que dije, incluso sentí como la pelirrosa de la Haruno me mataba con la mirada- No eres el primero que lo besa, y mucho menos al único que le corresponde. -interrumpí su queja no sé porque, pero estaba seguro que me diría algo sobre que tenía derecho por haberlo besado y por eso lo mencione. -Lo has notado… Naru es muy hermoso, demasiado para su propio bien. –él me fulmino con la mirada, pero no me callaría. Me senté de nuevo en mi lugar y leí los documentos mientras hablaba. Aunque a Haruno no pareció sin que le agradara la noticia.- Así que mi consejo es que olvides cualquier sentimiento que albergues. O en verdad te vas a arrepentir… Nada es como tú quieres creer. Naru no puedo llegar a ser más que un amigo para ti…

Me miro por unos segundos, tal vez analizando que tan en serio decía las cosas. Se quedó callado, y solo se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento. Claramente comencé a escuchar murmullos pero decidí ignorarlos, debía terminar los papeles. De lo contrario, lo que habíamos arreglado para la próxima semana seria en balde.

Siendo honesto comencé a sentirme sofocado durante un rato en esa habitación… aquella sensación se sintió nostálgica… _ocultar un secreto…_


	22. Romero II

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión) / (La portada del fic esta en la pagina de Facebook)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 20.5 - Romero (Tu presencia me reanima;recuerdos.) II -**

* * *

.

Siendo honesto comencé a sentirme sofocado durante un rato en esa habitación… aquella sensación se sintió nostálgica… _ocultar un secreto…_

…Cuando entre a la habitación del hospital que ocupaba Naru me sentí abrumado, me recargue en la pared buscando apoyo. Cuando comprendí lo que tenía mi primo, su padecimiento -si lo podemos llamar así- espere algo similar a aquella escena… pero esperar y ver, no eran lo mismo. La realidad a veces supera a la imaginación.

En aquella habitación de hospital, sobre la única cama no estaba Naruto, al menos no en cuerpo presente, sobrevolando esa camilla se encontraba un capullo grande de seda, -similar al que usan las orugas para su metamorfosis-, el capullo se sujetaba de las paredes manteniéndolo suspendido en el aire.

Naru era especial… _Naruto era mi persona especial_ … ese fue el sentimiento que me inundo por completo ante aquella visión. Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera evitarlo al ver aquello, había estado tanto tiempo esperando a esa persona. Él se había convertido en alguien aún más importante para mí y ni siquiera lo conocía. Era un sentimiento extraño… pero no por ello desagradable… _Naruto era mi alma gemela_ y lo supe en ese momento.

La tía Shizune interrumpió mi trance de aquel entonces, diciendo que Naru llevaba ya casi tres meses así, me hizo varias preguntas al verme llorar. La acompañe a su oficina donde me seguiría hablando de él y donde yo le explicaría mi presencia ese día en el hospital.

Cuando llegamos a su consultorio y abro la puerta nos encontramos a la tía Tsunade también ahí, sentada en el único sillón con una botella de vino en las manos, cosa que nos sorprendió a ambos y más cuando ella dijo:

 ** _-"Te tardaste en venir a verlo."_** **-**

Me sonroje, no solo había sido descubierto, sino que me esperaban. Al parecer mi padre ya le había dicho que podría ir algún día buscando Naru y ella también lo creyó, por lo que estaban preparados para cuando yo fuera. Una vez que ambos lados hablamos por un rato, me fui a casa…

No hubo necesidad de contarles a los tíos y a mis padres sobre mi visita al hospital, las doctoras se habían encargado de ello. Mi tía me agradeció por visitar a su niño y me pidió que lo siguiera haciendo, yo le afirme que era lo que pensaba hacer.

Comencé a ir al hospital los fines de semana. Estaba casi medio día en aquella habitación haciéndole compañía a Naru; llevaba flores, hablaba con él, incluso a veces ponía música. Llegada la tarde iba a casa de los abuelos, como comencé a hacerlo desde que nos mudamos de la casa principal. Aunque antes de ir al hospital y conocer a Naru, me la pasaba todo el día en la mansión Uzumaki; una costumbre que no debí de haber alterado, debido a que ya no pasaba el día entero en la casa esos días, los abuelos mandaron a investigar lo que hacía, y por mi culpa descubrieron la estadía de los tíos y su familia en Alemania, así como que mis padres estaban conscientes de este hecho y los apoyaban… por mi descuido la familia Senju también se vio afectada.

Los abuelos guardaban un gran rencor hacia mi tío Minato, hicieron todo lo que pudieron legalmente para arruinarlo en ese momento en Alemania… pero gracias a la familia Senju, y a la familia Otsutsuki, así como mis padres, no les paso nada a mis tíos. Ese mes fue el más difícil de todos para mis tíos en muchos sentidos y me sentí culpable por ello pero nadie me culpo por haber cometido un descuido, por el contrario el tío Minato se la pasaba abrazándome cada vez que quería disculparme.

A dos semanas de que Naru cumpliera los cinco meses en ese capullo, la tía Kushina hablo en la madrugada a la casa llorando, diciendo que él había salido de aquel cumulo de seda. Mi familia se alegró y fuimos directo al hospital. Al llegar me quede a medio camino, ya que no me gusto la imagen que vi enfrente de mí; Karin llorando así como mi tía Kushina. Me imagine lo peor… con gran temor entre a la habitación lomas aprisa que pude y lo vi… Naru estaba dormido sobre la cama que antes estaba vacía, un gran alivio fue lo que sentí al ver como su pecho subía y bajaba, indicando que respiraba… me acerque a él y vi al Naruto que solo en una ocasión había visto en una foto junto al tío Minato, sin embargo también note que aquella estancia dentro de ese caparazón de seda, había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Naru ya no era varón… su fisionomía era la de un doncel.

Estuve un rato dentro de la habitación con él, hasta que la tía Tsunade se lo llevo a hacer estudios junto con el tío. Cuando regreso el tío Minato de hablar con las doctoras, fue que recibimos una noticia que no esperábamos; mi amado primo estaba en coma, nadie sabía cuando despertaría y podría darse el caso de que nunca lo hiciera. La familia Senju no sabía nada al respecto.

Sentí mi mundo girar… todo era obscuridad y eso que no había nunca intercambiado ni siquiera miradas con Naruto. Me sentí mal y creí ser la persona que más sufría ahí… hasta que oí como mi tía lloraba en los brazos de mi papá y mi tío caía de rodillas a mitad del pasillo llorando… Karin también lloraba en los brazos de mi padre, en aquel entonces me pregunte si ella entendía lo que pasaba… ellos eran la familia directa de Naruto, los que lo conocían y que conocía, los que lo vieron crecer, _ellos estaban peor que yo._

Cuando menos me di cuenta había pasado un mes desde ese día, los fines de semana me la pasaba en el hospital, ya ni siquiera iba con los abuelos. Debido a las constantes peleas de mi padre con los abuelos por brindarles apoyo a mi tía y su familia, mis padres habían decidido que rentaríamos una casa cerca de la de ella para apoyarla y así lo hicimos.

La tía Tsunade no se explicaba porque Naruto no despertaba, si todo su cuerpo funcionaba correctamente. En mis visitas al hospital llevaba diferentes tipos de flores, le platicaba sobre diferentes cosas de Alemania y le contaba lo que la tía Kushina me decía sobre Japón, y el hecho de que era gracioso que llevaba medio año conociendo a su familia y no había conoció a mi primo mayor. Eso sí era cómico, nunca coincidíamos.

En ocasiones coincidía con la tía Kushina y Karin en las visitas en el hospital. Karin amenazaba a mi rubio con que si no despertaba le pintaría la cara, cosa que cumplía al término de la visita. La tía sacaba una foto de la obra de arte abstracta de mi primita, alegando que cuando él despertara -porque ella no perdía la fe- se las enseñaría y reirían juntos.

Después de tres meses con aquella rutina por fin Naru abrió los ojos, estaba en horas de clases cuando me hablaron a la dirección, una vez en la oficina de mi padre él me sonrió y me dio el teléfono. Cuando conteste la llamada descubrí que era mi tía Kushina, que llamaba para contarme que había despertado… Mi mundo volvió a brillar, la obscuridad y tristeza en la que me había sumergido desde aquel día en que entro en coma desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Deseaba verlo pero mi tía Kushina y la tía Tsunade me dijeron que era mejor que no, que esperara al fin de semana y lo fuera a visitar, al parecer tenía primero él que procesar lo que le pasaba, ya luego hablaríamos. Además de que le estarían haciendo varios estudios durante esa semana. Así que con pesar, deseche la idea de visitarlo.

Por fin el sábado llego y en cuanto los rayos de sol me dieron en el rostro, me levante, arregle y salí de la casa para dirigirme al hospital sin siquiera mencionarles algo a mis padres. En la entrada me topé con la tía Shizune, quien se despedía de su paciente. Me sonrió en cuanto me vio bajar del taxi y me llevo a la nueva habitación donde estaba Naru… Ella iba explicándome varias cosas a las cuales ni siquiera puse atención, estaba tan nervioso, inquieto, preocupado y muchas cosas me atosigaban… que ni la oía.

¿De qué debíamos hablar? ¿Cómo debía saludarlo? ¿O mejor dicho, siquiera sabría quién soy? ¿Me tenía que presentar? ¿Qué me diría él? Nada me aseguraba que me hubiera escuchado en sueños para saber quién era yo o que los tíos le contaran de la familia Uzumaki durante esa semana. Quise tomarme unos minutos para aclarar mi mente pero Shizune no me lo permitió, en cuanto llegamos al cuarto abrió la puerta y le dijo a Naru que tenía visitas… _ERROR…_

-…pai… sempai… ¡Gaara-sempai! –el grito de Konohamaru me recordó donde estaba otra vez. No creo poder dejar de recodar el día de hoy, cualquier cosa evoca los recuerdos y mi mente se pierde en ellos.

-Perdón. ¿En qué te ayudo? –mire de reojo los papeles que tenía en mano y vi que no había avanzado nada. Suspire.

-¿Tanto le afecta estar lejos del jefe? –mire al pequeño diablillo, ya sabía que le tenía una gran admiración a Naru pero nunca me espere que lo llamara así. – Ha estado muy distraído este día…

-Sí y no…-oculte con mi mano la pequeña risa que me produjo ver su cara de desconcierto.-…Me siento solo sin Naru a mi alrededor…-mire de reojo a los demás y al parecer nuestra conversación era los más interesante que podría haber en ese momento.-…pero estaba pensando en cosas de Alemania. Esa llamada me trajo buenos recuerdos.

-¿Era algún enamorado? –cuestiono Fuu que se unió a la conversación muy emocionada.

-Por supuesto que no…-contesto Konohamaru rápidamente sin darme tiempo a mí de hablar. Se sonrojo al ver que lo miraba.-… De seguro era para alguna misión que le asignaban al jefe…-dijo más calmado.

-¿Tu sabes de eso? –Inconscientemente pregunte, atrayendo la atención de nuevo a mí.- ¿Naru te lo dijo?

-Etto… si…-contesto nerviosamente, supongo que lo intimide por el tono de voz.- Incluso me ha enseñado un poco…

Suspire para tranquilizarme, nunca espere que Naruto le contara a alguien sobre nuestro trabajo de medio tiempo en Alemania o que le contara el hecho de que éramos militares…Naru debe de tenerle mucho cariño a este niño si le ha enseñado algo.

-¿Esta mal? –cuestiono al ver que no decía nada. Los demás solo nos miraban simulando hacer su trabajo.

-En realidad…

-¿De qué hablan? –nos preguntó el Ne, llamando nuestra atención e interrumpiéndome.

-Nada que te interese, Narr.- le conteste.

-Porque yo fui quien le suplico…-Konohamaru comenzó a darme un montón de explicaciones, tan rápido que había algunas que no le entendía. Fuu se le unió al monologo, pero ella pidiendo que le explicara al igual que el Narr

-Está bien, ya entendí. -Los detuve y opte por ignorar a los otros dos por mi salud mental este día.- No te preocupes por eso, no es un secreto pero no creí que él contara algo a los demás, solo me sorprendí. Mejor dejemos ese tema a un lado y dime en que te ayudo.

Los otros dos solo suspiraron decepcionados al ver que no les haría caso, por lo que regresaron a su asiento.

-Entiendo. Solo quería darle estos papeles, son para el festival del próximo mes…-me extendió otra pila de hojas.

-Gracias. –las tome y comencé a hojearlas, era mucho trabajo.

Suspire y mire la hora, se me iba hacer tarde. Observe a mi alrededor, algunos seguían con su trabajo, a excepción del Narr que solo daba vueltas en su silla giratoria como si fuese un niño pequeño. Sonreí, ya sabía qué hacer. Sería malo, manipulador y egoísta, pero tenía cosas importantes este día y me estaba quedando sin tiempo.

-Tengo mucho trabajo. -me queje con el volumen suficiente para que solo Narr me escuchara, ya que su escritorio para mi desgracia, se encontraba cerca del mío.

-¿Que pasa Gaara? – me pregunto con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba junto a su silla. - ¿Estas aburrido?

-No, solo que tengo demasiado trabajo.-dije con una fingida sonrisa cansada, me miro embobado.

 ** _*Ya lo tengo…*_**

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Me miro con una sonrisa- Yo ya acabe con mi trabajo.

-No quiero molestar, además no estoy acostumbrado a que alguien haga mi trabajo. No me gusta que rompan mi estilo de trabajo. –Actué con orgullo fingido para no levantar sospechas, sería muy extraño que aceptara a la primera.

-Déjame ayudarte. –sonrió aún más al verme poner una cara de duda.

-No. No es necesario.

Suspiro, se quedó aun cerca de mí, pero sin decir nada más. Comenzó a leer un libro que saco de su mochila.

-Ojala Kimimaro estuviera aquí…-susurre muy bajo. Al parecer mi comentario lo molesto

-En serio déjame ayudarte. Solo dime que hacer y lo hare tal y como me lo digas. Sera una copia idéntica al tuyo.

-Sí, todo lo tuyo es una copia.-dijo Stiefkind viendo sus papeles.

 ** _*Bueno de algo sirve Stiefkind*_**

-Gracias por tu ayuda –le sonreí a Narr, quien me miraba realmente feliz.

-Gracias Sasuke-Bastardo. -le dijo a su primo quien solo bufo, parecía que este solo quería molestarlo y Narr le dio las gracias, supongo porque piensa que acepte para llevarle la contraria al Stiefkind.

-No terminare a tiempo.-hice como si me lo dijera a mí mismo mientras veía el reloj del salón.

-¿Tienes algo que atender? – me pregunto, su voz ocultaba algo de celos y eso era bueno.

-Si –le dije, su rostro se tensó.

 ** _*De seguro piensa que con Toneri o Kimimaro*_**

-Tengo que atender un asunto familiar –su rostro se suavizo- pero no creo que llegar a tiempo.-suspire triste.

-Si quieres…-lo mire-…puedo hacer tu trabajo para que no llegues tarde. -hice una cara de sorpresa.

-¿En serio podrías? – Pregunte felizmente y esperanzado. Cuando Naru se enterara de lo que hice me regañaría pero no tenia de otra si quería salir de aquí– pero… -ahora fingí tristeza-…no quiero abusar de tu amabilidad, es mucho trabajo.-le dije.

-No estas abusando, yo mismo te he ofrecido mi ayuda. No te preocupes Gaa-chan yo te ayudare. -me tuve que aguantar su vergonzoso apodo.

-Está bien. –acepte, tampoco quería perder más tiempo en esto.

Le explique a detalle rápido lo que tenía y como debía hacer con cada documento y con los que se parecieran, de algo servía que fuera de los más listos. Cuando termine me levante de mi escritorio y agarre mis cosas con gran rapidez.

-Gracias.-dije cerca de la puerta.

Mire a mi alrededor, nadie veía hacia acá a excepción del Stiefkind que me miraba con odio, suponía que era por lo que paso en la enfermería y porque sabía que jugaba con su primo pero me sorprendía que no le dijera nada. Por esa misma razón lo odio, es un tirano.

-Gracias Narr, luego te daré algo como recompensa. -le dije y abrió los ojos con felicidad y una gran sonrisa.

-Lo esperare con ganas. -me dijo, me despedí de los chicos y cerré la puerta.

-Por cierto…-dije abriendo la puerta del salón nuevamente

-¿Qué pasa? –me pregunto con una sonrisa, supongo que pensó que le diría algo lindo.

-Los papeles de esa montaña de al lado también es trabajo. Bye.

Cerré rápido sin detenerme a ver su cara. De seguro era un poema. Alcance a escuchar cómo se reía el Uchiha y los otros pero me fui corriendo. Llegaría a penas con tiempo suficiente al aeropuerto. En cuanto salí de la escuela detuve un taxi.

-¿A dónde lo llevo?

-Al aeropuerto, por favor. –me recargue en el asiento. Busque entre mis cosas el celular pero no lo encontré, cerré mis ojos…

 ** _*¡Genial! Justo hoy debía olvidarlo en el escritorio. Maldito Uchiha… Maldito olvido… Maldito error…*_**

Otro error… un error como el que cometí al haber ido al hospital ese día.

Entre despacio a la habitación, estaba demasiado emocionado. Sentía mi corazón acelerado y sin que pudiera evitarlo una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, demostrando la alegría y la felicidad que me ahogaba desde el interior. Por fin cruzaría miradas con Naruto. Cuando la tía Shizune le dijo a Naru que tenía visitas… él no me miro, ni a ella.

Tenía la mirada fija en la ventana, dándonos la espalda. Se mantuvo callado y en esa posición durante un rato. Shizune volvió a decirle algo que no escuche, mi mente vagaba en busca de las palabras adecuadas. No quería causar una mala impresión, pero no me dio tiempo de decir nada cuando su grito se oyó, retumbando en las paredes y en mi mente…

 ** _-"¡No quiero ver a nadie! ¡Ya déjenme en paz! ¡Nada tiene sentido! ¡Nada! ¡Yo era varón! ¡Ahh! ¡Quiero morir! ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? ¡Déjenme-en-paz!"-_**

No había salido de mi asombro sobre sus gritos, cuando la tía Shizune le insistió de nuevo que hablara conmigo, argumentando que hablar con un doncel lo ayudaría. Y que yo era una buena opción para hablar sobre lo que le paso… pero Naru no dejo que terminara de hablar, cuando volvió a gritar.

 ** _-"No necesito hablar con ningún estúpido doncel. ¿Es que no lo ves?..."-_**

Fue en ese momento que mi corazón se detuvo literalmente. Él giro a mirarnos o al menos eso pareció… por fin había conocido aquellos _hermosos ojos azules que debían brillar de alegría,_ que tanto me habían descrito mis tíos y había visto en la fotografía, pero para mí desgracia no eran como los imagine… carecían de cualquier brillo, miraban a la nada; eran fríos e indiferentes y estaban cubiertos de lágrimas.

 ** _-"… ¡Soy un maldito doncel! ¡Un MALDITO DONCEL! ¡Así que no necesito que alguien me venga a hablar de cursilerías! ¡Ahora sé lo que es ser un débil y frágil doncel! ¡Por lo que déjenme en paz! ¡No necesito la ayuda de la fuente de mi desgracia! ¡Odio a los donceles! ¡Me odio! ¡Odio a los malditos donceles! ¡Y lo odio a él!"-_**

Aquellas palabras helaron mi sangre, y el hecho de ser señalado por la persona que amaba en ese momento me destrozo de nuevo. Yo le desagradaba por el simple hecho de ser doncel… sentí un _deja vu_ … algo similar ya había pasado antes. Salí corriendo de ahí y no volví de nuevo.

No quise derramar lágrima alguna y al pasar los días solo me refugie en mis estudios. No volví al hospital ni a la casa de la tía. Simplemente me aleje sin dar alguna explicación a nadie. Mis padres no me dijeron nada, me dieron mi espacio, de antemano sabía que Shizune les contaría lo ocurrido aquel día.

Tiempo después supe que Naruto comenzó a hacer su vida en Alemania, estaba inscrito en la academia de mi padre, al igual que sus hermanos. La diferencia es que yo compartía el mismo grado con él pero mi padre hizo uso de su autoridad como director, para que nuestros grupos no estuvieran nunca juntos.

Después de un mes de aquel suceso en el hospital, justo cuando ingresaba a la cafetería de la escuela me topé con Naruto, que estaba peleando con unos varones de grado superior, instintivamente quise ayudarlo pero sus palabras taladraron nuevamente mi mente deteniéndome en el acto. Simplemente me volví alejar, no era mi pelea, ni siquiera era mi conocido… me repetí aquellas palabras mil veces en la mente.

Desde aquel incidente Naru gano fama por toda la escuela como _"el varón exiliado",_ al parecer para nadie era secreto que él era un Uzumaki, a pesar de llevar otro apellido y poseer otros rasgos distintos a la familia principal. En ocasiones me encontraba observándolo de lejos y me regañaba mentalmente por ello. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, él se metía en peleas más arriesgadas con estudiantes más grandes que él, se estaba autodestruyendo, lo sabía y no hacía nada. Solo mirar como salía herido pero victorioso de todas aquellas absurdas peleas.

Dos meses después de haber ingresado a la escuela volvió a ir al hospital, se había peleado con otro varón de la sección de la universidad y ambos habían salido lastimados… en esa ocasión me preocupe, porque hasta se los habían llevado en ambulancia… cuando iba llegando al hospital, los tíos salían de ahí… la tía Kushina estaba llorando mucho, por lo que el tío la sentó en una de las bancas cercanas para esperar que se tranquilizara. En aquel momento no supe porque pero sentí la necesidad de esconderme, me coloque lo suficientemente cerca para oírlos pero sin que me vieran. La tía entre lágrimas le decía al tío, que Naruto estaba mal, que _ese no era su hijo_ , y cosas por el estilo. Mi tío Minato se limitó a abrazarla sin decir nada al respecto de su hijo.

El verlos de esa manera me hizo enojar. ¡Estaba enojado con Naruto Namikaze! Quería molerlo a golpes pero ese día yo ya había tenido un fuerte golpe emocional por ver así a dos personas a las que quería, me fui a casa después de preguntarle a la tía Shizune por su estado. Al saber que estaba bien, simplemente rogué porque recapacitara por su familia, quienes lo amaban.

Regreso a clases después de una semana. Ese día pase enfrente de su salón para ver con mis propios ojos los daños. Lo observe desde afuera del salón, desde el umbral de la entrada. Estaba solo, en su mesa, observando por las ventanas. Traía una venda en la mano derecha y unos parches en la otra, la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por vendas, dejando solo uno de sus hermosos ojos azules visibles.

Quería hablar con él, era lo que más deseaba por lo que ingrese al salón pero el recuerdo de lo que paso en el hospital me invadió y, el enojo creció de nuevo. Estaba por grítale, cuando el chico con el que se peleó hasta llegar al hospital, paso a mi lado, lo había ido a buscar. Temí que para pelear otra vez pero fue mi sorpresa al ver que Naru le sonrió y aquel sujeto también, chocando un puño como saludo. Me enoje aún más al ver como hablaban normalmente y reían, salí del salón maldiciéndolo. ¿Qué diablos pasaba? ¿Ahora eran amigos?

A partir de ese momento Naru cambio o al menos eso decía Karin cuando hablaba por teléfono para saber por ellas, no me atrevía a ir a la casa de la tía por temor a encontrarme con Naruto. En la escuela nos comenzaron a comparar; él comenzó a sobresalir en los deportes, estaba a la par de los alumnos de grado superior pero sus notas no eran tan buenas, lo contrario a mí… sin embargo eso no impedía que nos comparan el uno al otro. Me decían que al ser de la casa principal debíamos ser lo mejor de lo mejor. Aun así Naru también adquirió fama de no querer convivir con los donceles, no los trataba mal ni nada parecido, simplemente para él no existían; evitaba por todos los medios hablar o tocar a un doncel, algunos decían que era _"alérgico."_

Lo único que sentía era decepción y enojo, el Naruto del que me hablo mi familia no existía… alguien había usurpado su lugar; un tipo insensible y con un gran odio, me arrebato a ese Naruto que deseaba ver cuando se recuperara… A pesar de sentir aquellas emociones negativas por él, no pude apartarme. Por el contrario, buscaba la manera de entrar a su mundo… comencé a fastidiarlo cuando tenía la menor oportunidad y al parecer él también sintió por mí esa necesidad de fregarnos nuestra vida… esa era la única interacción que teníamos… no había nada más entre nosotros. Paso el tiempo de esa manera. Peleando a la menor oportunidad.

Un día estábamos en el colegio preparándonos para recibir a nuestros familiares ya que se celebraría el mes de los debutantes. La ceremonia en la escuela era un festival para celebrar a los festejados, todo iba bien hasta cuando vi algo que altero mi corazón… Naruto estaba siendo abrazado por un doncel rubio, y él no se molestaba. ¡El gran aborrecedor de los donceles estaba correspondiendo el abrazo! ¡Incluso se la paso con él durante el resto de la ceremonia! Después aquel doncel se fue y llegaron los tíos a su lado. Aquello me molesto sobremanera, por lo que lo moleste más seguido.

Los días pasaban y se llevó acabo el baile blanco, y por aquel festejo tuve que regresar algunos días a la casa principal y ausentarme en la escuela. A mi regreso Naruto al parecer comenzaba a hablar ya con los demás donceles, en ocasiones me tocó ver como reía con ellos o como los hacia sonrojar por sus comentarios… ¡Se creía un gigolo! Mis _"amigos"_ -si es que se les puede llamar así, a las personas con las que hablaba solo por ser de familias adineradas- hablaban sobre lo grandioso que era él y otras cosas. Durante esos días ya no era raro ver a aquel misterioso doncel rubio alrededor de Naruto y sus amigos. Es más, Naruto amenazo a todos los varones que si alguien tocaba lo que era suyo los mataría a golpes. Ese doncel rubio era de él. Ese evento me destrozo de nuevo el alma.

Todos aquellos cambios me molestaban a mí. Yo era el único al que no trataba de manera diferente. Seguíamos arruinando la existencia del otro de manera directa o indirecta, pero llegue a mi limite un día cuando me tope en uno de los pasillos a esos dos rubios, aquel doncel se estaba despidiendo de Naruto diciendo _"Te amo"_ , pero fue peor cuando Naruto le contesto _"Yo también te amo."_ ¡Crack! Fue el único sonido que oí en ese momento, el sonido que produjo mi paciencia y corazón al romperse totalmente.

No supe en que momento, como, ni cuando lo hice… cuando recobre conciencia de mis actos, mis amigos me separaban de Naruto que también era separado de mí, por sus compañeros. Al parecer yo había comenzado a golpearlo e iniciamos una pelea cuando él me respondió los golpes, forceje con mis captores para que me soltaran, ¡quería golpearlo más! ¡Quería ver su sangre correr por mis manos! ¡Quería marcar aunque fuera a la fuerza aquel cuerpo, Naruto me pertenecía!

La conmoción fue tan llamativa que mi padre intervino como director de la escuela. Nos llevó a ambos a la dirección donde nos regañó y después nos pidió una explicación, ya habíamos causado varios reportes por nuestra constante rivalidad pero ese incidente derramo el contenedor y termino con la paciencia del director.

Naruto fue el primero en decir su versión, ya que yo no decía nada. Pero la realidad, es que no sabía que decir, ¡ni yo sabía mi versión! ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué me moleste por cómo le dice a aquel doncel que lo amaba? ¡Ni muerto!

Su explicación me aclaro que fui en verdad yo, quien lo golpeo en cuanto estuvo a mi alcance, él intento detenerme en varias ocasiones pero yo seguí golpeándolo. Como toda persona normal, se molestó cuando vio que no me detendría, por lo que también comenzó a golpearme. Según sus palabras, no se dejaría golpear sin hacer nada… ¡Seguiríamos golpeándonos de no ser porque nos separaron de eso estamos seguros los dos!

Por mi parte no dije nada en mi defensa, ni en mi contra. Me limite a mantenerme callado y sin expresión alguna. Al ver que no hablaría mi padre decidió darnos el castigo correspondiente, nos lo iba a decir cuando la puerta de la dirección se abrió de golpe, dejando delante de nuestros ojos a aquel rubio causante de todo y estaba furioso, su rosto lo demostraba… ¿Había huido de la escena y ahora venía a salvar a su _amorcito_?

Yo iba a gritarle por su intromisión sin razón, cuando mi padre lo invito a pasar y a que cerrara la puerta. Él lo hizo y Naru se estremecía conforme aquel intruso se acercaba fulminándolo con la mirada. De un momento a otro el mayor había golpeado en la nuca a Naru y lo había levantado de su lugar en la silla enfrente del escritorio de mi padre y lo obligo a colocarse delante de mí. A pesar de que Naru se quejaba, lo obligo con las manos a hacer una reverencia.

- ** _"Tío, siento lo que hizo mi hermano. Y Gaara ¿verdad? Siento conocer a mi primo de esta manera y espero disculpes a este tonto."_** -

Fue lo que nos dijo el rubio mayor.

Me quede plasmado al igual que Naru; al parecer él ni siquiera sabía que tenía tíos y un primo y, yo quería morirme de vergüenza. Mi cara se fusiono con mi cabello o al menos de eso se burla mi padre y Deidara cada vez que se menciona ese día. Observe a mis dos rubios primos y al ver sus rostros detenidamente comencé a reír… ¡eran idénticos al tío Minato! Me recrimine mentalmente por no ver el parecido antes. Los celos me cegaban. Recupere la compostura y ambos nos disculpamos mejor.

Mi primo mayor y mi padre llamaron a la tía para contarle lo sucedido y a petición de ella fuimos a su casa, donde haría una cena para disculparse por lo hecho por Naruto. ¡Todos culpaban a Naru! Eso me causaba gracia, ¿en tan mal concepto lo tenían? No los culpaba tampoco, en esos meses no era un ejemplo a seguir.

La pasamos bien en la cena, le explicaron varias cosas a Naruto sobre la familia Uzumaki y la situación que le habían ocultado para no darle más presiones. Mi cara se ponía tan roja cada vez que Deidara estaba cerca de mí, que hasta mis familiares se preocuparon a muerte porque Naru me hubiera pegado de más y me infligiera un nuevo trauma psicológico, por lo que continuaron regañándolo durante toda la cena.

Esa noche nos quedamos a dormir ahí a pesar de vivir cerca. Mis tíos les dieron a probar por primera vez el sake a mis padres esa noche, estaban celebrando el que la familia completa se reuniera por fin. Dei-nii –me pidió llamarlo así- tomo a Karin que estaba dormida en los brazos de su _Naru-niichan_ como le decía ella y la llevo a acostar a su cuarto. Nosotros salimos de la casa y nos sentamos en las escaleras de la entrada de la calle, veíamos los carros pasar así como a las personas en un silencio nada incómodo.

Después de casi media hora de ese silencio, Naru lo rompió preguntándome _:_

 _- **"¿Eres tu quien me llevaba flores al hospital?"-**_

Cuando le dije que sí, él me respondió que le gustaba mi voz de cuando le contaba historias. ¡Me escuchaba en aquel entonces! Comenzamos a hablar y lo encontré… ¡Encontré al Naruto que me describían!

Estuvimos en la calle hablando hasta la media noche, después de entrar a la casa debido al frio fuimos a su cuarto donde seguimos hablando; sobre lo que le paso, le conté sobre mi vida, hablamos sobre lo que vio y lo que yo vi, me explico su comportamiento en aquel entonces y se disculpó muchas veces. Compartimos gustos, yo le hable sobre los problemas que aún le ocultaban sobre la familia Uzumaki -principalmente sobre los abuelos-, hablamos hasta el amanecer. A la mañana siguiente no fuimos a la escuela, porque nos dejaron dormir ya que recién nos habíamos acostado nosotros de tanto charlar. Desayunamos ya muy tarde pero nuevamente en familia, mis padres y tíos habían faltado al trabajo debido a la resaca, Deidara y Karin no fueron a clases al igual que nosotros…

-…Joven… Joven, ya llegamos…-el taxista me movió levemente, al parecer me había quedado dormido. Yo me estremecí un poco al sentir su tacto pero lo deje pasar, con un gran esfuerzo al ver que solo me toco para moverme y despertar.

-Gracias…-le dije cuando le pagaba la tarifa.

-Que tenga un buen día. –escuche que me dijo cuándo cerré la puerta.

Ingrese al aeropuerto, me acerque a una recepcionista y le pedí informes sobre el vuelo comercial de Alemania, al parecer el avión estaba cerca. Habría sido más fácil y rápido, si mi papá hubiera tomado un vuelo privado pero como querían mantener su viaje a Japón en secreto, así como la localización de la tía Kushina y Dei-Nii, él tuvo que tomar un vuelo comercial. Todo debía ser secreto hasta que la tía tomara la posición como jefa de la familia principal.

Tenía un poco de hambre, por lo que decidí esperar a que el avión aterrizara en la cafetería, mientras comía. Había pasado casi media hora cuando su avión llego, solo faltaba que bajaran los pasajeros. Había sido un día largo y con muchas anécdotas pasadas, y aún sigo algo traumatizado por lo de la enfermería por lo que inconscientemente me refugie en mis recuerdos…

- **Gaara** –su voz sonó detrás de mí. Volteé para verlo, llevaba dos meses sin verlo, lo extrañaba, extrañaba a mi papá para que negar ese hecho.

 **((Yukihana-Hime: recordatorio… las letras "normales y en negrita" es porque están hablando en otro idioma -en este caso alemán-))**

Como siempre tan guapo, su cabello naranja en puntas parecido a como lo tenía Naru en las fotos, sus ojos marrones que me transmiten como siempre felicidad, su piel tan fina y lo que hacía a mi papá único; eran esos piercings en las orejas, tenía más según me conto él -en la nariz y en la boca- pero antes de su boda con mi padre se los quito, dejando solo los de las orejas.

- **¿Cómo has estado pequeño?** – me sonrió.

- **Muy bien, te extrañaba.** – fui a abrazarlo.

- **¿Y? ¿Cómo te va?**

- **Bien, es un lugar divertido.** – me separe del abrazo para verlo a la cara.

- **Me alegra oír eso** – poso sus manos en mis hombros dándome una sonrisa. Sonreí yo también.

- **A propósito…**

- **Mmm…**

- **¿Y mi padre?** –Vi cómo se tensaba un poco y sonrió nervioso - **Pensé que vendría contigo, pero como me llamaste diciendo que solo vendrías tú, me extraño** – agarre su maleta y empezamos a caminar.

- **¡Oh! Eso... Pues… -** sonreía nervioso por lo que sospeche que quizás lo dejo solo.

- **¿Papá?**

- **Deje a tu padre abandonado** – me contesto después de un suspiro. Lo supuse.

- **De seguro padre está llorando en una esquina de su habitación** – dije y él rio.

- **No lo dudes, hijo mío. No lo dudes. –** Dijo con una sonrisa- **De seguro esta con tu Abuelo llorando como magdalena.**

Ambos reímos de solo imaginar de esa manera a mi padre, no era improbable que estuviera haciendo exactamente eso. Mi padre había comenzado a comportarse como el tío Minato, justo después de conocer a Naru; ambos algo infantiles y sobreprotectores. Salimos del aeropuerto, y nos acercamos a la calle para tomar un taxi.

- **¿Llorando como Magdalena?** **Si, lo creo** –Metimos la maletas y entramos al taxi.- **Después de todo primero me voy yo lejos de él, y ahora tú. De seguro está pensando que ya no lo queremos** -reímos y le di la dirección de la casa de la tia al chofer y el taxi avanzo.

 **-Veo que ya dominas a la perfección el japonés.** –dijo cuando termine de dar las indicaciones al taxista.

- **Si... bueno… un poco.** \- no me había dado cuenta que con él había estado hablando en Alemán así que al mencionar ese detalle me sonroje. Él se rio de mi reacción, por lo que hice un puchero mirando el panorama desde la ventana junto a mí.

 **-Ahora que por fin te veo, estoy más tranquilo**. –Eso no me lo esperaba por lo que voltee a mirarlo de nuevo, no fue mi intención preocuparlos cuando vine a aquí.- **Tanto tu padre como yo, nos sorprendimos cuando nos pediste el permiso para viajar a Japón y, aunque tu padre se iba a oponer, creo que al final entendió que era importante para ti este viaje, además del abuelo.**

 **-Sí, gracias por dejarme.** -me sentía como un niñito a lado de mi papá, así que agache la cabeza - **Y siento haberte preocupado…**

 **-No te preocupes tú por eso.** -me envolvió en un abrazo que no rechace, me gustaba estar así con él, antes no lo hubiera dejado, pero después de arreglar los problemas que en el pasado tuve con mis padres, esos gestos eran agradables.- **Debo darle las gracias a mi hermana y su familia por cuidarte siempre… -** papá siempre le había dicho hermana y hermano a los tíos, decía que aunque no tenían la misma sangre los quería como tal **-…Aunque creo que primero dormiré al llegar. Mencionaste que tenían una cena para hablar sobre Naru ¿verdad? -** Me separe de él y asentí, puso su mano en mi cabeza y la acomodo en su hombro- **En ese caso iré a mi habitación y me dormiré por un rato, no sería bueno incomodar más el ambiente.**

 **-Naru sería feliz de tenerte ahí. –** Comente sin apartarme.- **También los tíos, aún no sabemos que pasara…**

 **-Por eso mismo no debe haber personas ajenas a la situación.** -me interrumpió dulcemente.- **Este asunto es muy delicado, así que es mejor que se trate solo con las personas involucradas.**

 **-Está bien. Pero yo debo acompañar a Naru esta noche… se lo prometí.** –él asintió mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

- **Sí. Naru te necesitara más que nunca… supongo que la cena será con TODA la familia Uchiha ¿verdad?**

 **-Si.** –mi voz delato mi desagrado hacia él Stiefkind y papá lo noto.

 **-Por lo que veo no te agradan, así que ya los conociste. Cuéntame como son.**

 **-No conozco a todos, me faltan los padres. Solo he tratado con los hijos; el amigo de Dei; Itachi. Y, al maldito de Sasuke Uchiha, el amigo de Naru. También conocí a uno de los tíos y a su hijo. Aunque el tío y el hermano mayor me cayeron bien, son buenas personas y decentes… los menores dejan mucho que desear. Y a excepción del Tío, todos son varones…** –oí la risa de papá, como la había extrañado.

 **-¿No serán celos?** –no conteste, solo me encogí de hombros. Tal vez lo fueran, tal vez no.- **Bueno como sea… No sé porque, pero tú tienes la tendencia de hacerte de enemigos, que luego se convierten en tus amigos. Aún recuerdo cuando Naru y tú peleaban. Tu padre llegaba cada día de la academia frustrado, con un nuevo reporte del comportamiento de los dos.**

 **-Siento eso… había un malentendido.**

 **-No importa ya. Porque ahora los veo como uno. Ustedes sí que dieron un cambio de 360°. Ahora no puedo imaginarme a uno, sin el otro. Es como si fueran una oferta; al dos por uno.**

 **-Nuestra relación cambio después de arreglar el problema. Sabes que somos almas gemelas.** –Mi papa solo me miro con una dulce sonrisa durante unos minutos.

Seguramente debatiéndose por milésima vez esa afirmación. En nuestra familia -Uzumaki- el matrimonio entre familiares cercanos no está prohibido, ni mal visto. Es una práctica que se usa en ocasiones para mantener la sangre pura; un caso de esto son mis bisabuelos, ellos eran hermanos y fueron forzados a casarse, teniendo así a mi abuelo Sora. Es por esa razón que no me preocupo por lo que dirán los demás cuando afirmo amar a Naruto y viceversa. Al principio de nuestra relación, mi padre y los tíos se preocuparon un poco, pero después entendieron que lo que nos une a Naru y a mi es algo que ni ellos pueden romper.

 **-¿Es por eso que nos pediste a tu padre y a mí que habláramos con tus abuelos, sobre un matrimonio entre ustedes?** –su rostro no era de reproche, se vea preocupado.

 **-Sí, no quiero que comprometan a Naru con cualquiera y sabes que yo no quiero nada que ver con ese asunto.** –le contesto mirándolo a los ojos, no quería mentirle.- **Todavía no sabemos qué sucederá con el otro asunto y los problemas que puede ocasionar este compromiso de ser aceptado por la familia, pero es un manera de proteger a Naru y a mí mismo.**

- **Supongo que en eso tienes razón. Sería una manera de protegerlos**. –le sonreí agradecido cuando le escuche decir eso. Un matrimonio entre Naru y yo, no era exactamente lo que deseaba nuestra familia y aun así no habían rechazado la propuesta.- **Y creo que así nos libraríamos del asunto de sus compromisos de una vez, suficientes problemas tenemos con las propuestas de matrimonio de Deidara.**

 **-¿Tan mal está el asunto?** –pregunte curioso.

 **-No importa si están bien o mal las cosas, el problema es que no hay suficientes pretextos para rechazarlos a todos. Hay candidatos que no tienen ni un punto en contra y no vemos maneras de negar un posible compromiso. Los socios y familias importantes nos abarrotan con cartas, regalos y otras cosas, para que pensemos seriamente en darle una oportunidad al candidato. –** Bueno, eso no era novedad, después de todo Dei es el siguiente en línea para suceder a la familia. Desees de la tía Kushina, él será el líder de la familia. Aunque para eso falta, la tía apenas se convertirá en la jefa **\- Los abuelos y los demás estamos haciendo todo lo posible para estancar el asunto, pero no creo que funcione por mucho tiempo.**

 **-¿Hay solución permanente?** –pregunte, a mí tampoco me agradaba la idea de que comprometieran a mi primo con cualquiera y as si no había amor.

 **-Que él se comprometa, con alguien que quiera y que no tenga ni un punto en contra sería lo más favorable, pero dudo que algo tan bueno exista.** –Dijo mirando el paisaje- **Supongo que me conformaría con que se amen. Ya nosotros veríamos la manera de apoyarlo, aun cuando todo el mundo se oponga no podrían hacer mucho os demás candidatos, si es aceptado por todos en la familia principal.**

 **-Mi tío se opondría.** –le dije juguetonamente.

 **-Lo sé. Minato se opondría a cualquier ser humano que quiera arrebatarle a cualquiera de sus hijos.** –me siguió el juego.

 **-Yo no.**

 **-Eres la excepción a la regla. –** Revolvió un poco mis cabellos **.- Y solo porque te ve como otro hijo.**

 **-Dudo que sea eso.** –Le aclare.- **Después de todo tiene otro hijo que se desea a Naru, solo para que no sea de nadie más. Yo creo que a mí me acepta por el hecho de ser cercano a él y porque somos donceles.**

 **-Si hablamos de ese tonto, incluso yo me negaría a darle tu mano. -** comento riendo por la idea.- **Pero regresando a lo de Dei, será en verdad difícil que algún varón, doncel o mujer; sea aceptado por todos si un "pero".**

 **-Principalmente los abuelos.** –mi papá asintió a mi confirmación, ellos serían los más difíciles de complacer.

- **Sí, pero no podemos descartar que ese pequeño torbellino amarillo, nos hizo cambiar a todos, no solo a ti. Así que es posible que tus abuelos acepten, si Naru los convence y ven feliz a Dei.**

 **-Es verdad. Después de todo no le pueden negar nada a Naruto desde aquel trato.** –ante el recuerdo papá y yo reímos. La pelea de Naru y los abuelos era algo que nadie podría olvidar sin importar los años que pasaran.

 **-Ni que lo digas, ellos eran los más cerrados en cuanto aceptar a mi hermano Minato en la familia. Nunca espere que le pusieran de condición a mi hermana que se divorciara y los aceptarían a los demás en la familia principal…**

 **-…Pero más me sorprendió ver que Naru le diera tremendo puñetazo al abuelo. ¡Él estaba en Shock!** –reímos más fuerte, pensando en lo mismo. La cara de mi abuelo varón era todo un poema aquel día, y la hinchazón del golpe tardo una semana en bajar.

 **-Sí, así de impulsivo es Naru.** –comento papá después de dejar de reír- **¡Nadie le había dicho al gran Alfonze Uzumaki, que se pudriera en el infierno! Supongo que el orgullo de tu abuelo se quebró en mil pedazos.**

 **-Naru tiempo después me dijo que sentía el haberlo golpeado, pero que no se arrepentía.** –Papá me vio interesado en ese detalle.- **Dijo que ningún desconocido para él, en ese entonces… iría de repente a su casa, a darles órdenes tan absurdas a su familia, y que esperara que lo obedecieran absolutamente como si fuera un dios.**

 **-En eso tiene razón.** -concordó- **La visita sorpresiva a la casa de tus tíos por parte de los abuelos ese día, nos desconcertó a todos. Y mi padre llego a imponer sus exigencias sin pensar en nada, así que se merecía el golpe…** -asentí de acuerdo- **Es tal y como dijo Naru. No existe persona que le imponga a su madre, a él y sus hermanos, que se alejen de su padre… solo por su capricho.**

 **-¿Pero aun no entiendo porque después de renegar tanto de la tía, al final _"le dieron"_ la oportunidad de regresar? –** Ese detalle seguía pendiente en mi mente.- **¿No la odiaban? Porque dejar que alguien a la que consideraban la peor traidora, regresara a la familia.**

 **-Digamos que los abuelos al ver frustrados sus planes de destrozar a Minato, solo pudieron declarar que aceptarían a Kushina de nuevo en la familia si no estaba él. Por mucho que tu abuelo Alfonze lo negara, extrañaba a su hija. A su manera querían que su primogénita escarmentara… lo que no entendían ellos, era que tu tía no había hecho nada malo. Eran ellos los que se equivocaban y no lo aceptaban por orgullosos. Minato era, es y será un buen hombre.**

 **-¿Así que el golpe de Naruto despejo la mente de mis orgullosos abuelos? –** brome con aquel detalle. **-Naruto dice que golpearía al abuelo otra vez, si un día le sale con eso de nuevo.** –le mencione.

 **-Dile que no dude en hacerlo**. –Me gustaba la idea- **Además eso hizo reflexionar a mis padres, entendieron que debían pedir perdón por lo que le habían hecho a tu tía, así que está bien. Después de todo eso funciono.**

 **-Sí.**

Continuamos hablando sobre nuestros recuerdos de Alemania en el camino de regreso y sobre el plan que había hecho con Naru para la cena de esa noche. Mi papá me ayudo a terminar de arreglar algunos puntos en blanco que tenía sobre cómo comportarme con los mayores Uchiha. También hablamos sobre los sucesos que habían pasado en casa en nuestra ausencia, así como de su hermano, mi tío, de parte de mi papá doncel. Le conté sobre el consejo estudiantil y las cosas que había vivido en la escuela de Japón.

Al llegar bajamos del taxi y guie a papá al interior de la casa… entramos en silencio y nos dirigimos al piso de arriba, donde le mostré la habitación que ya habíamos preparado para él. Toda la casa estaba en silencio y nosotros no quisimos hacer ningún ruido para llamar la atención.

Después de abrazarlo una vez más y de recibir un beso en la frente de su parte, baje al primer piso para ir al comedor donde se supone deberían estar todos… escuche voces, por lo que supuse que la cena debió haber acabado… Respire fuertemente y abrí la puerta… Sería una larga noche.

Visualice a los invitados y al ver la cara estupefacta del Uchiha sonreí. ¡Gane!

-Okairi.- Me recibieron mis familiares.

-Tadaima tío, tía.


	23. Bund Familia

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión) / (La portada del fic esta en la pagina de Facebook)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 21 - Bund... Familia -**

* * *

.

Los hermanos rubios se sentían sofocados, las miradas de las personas enfrente de ellos eran demasiado intensas. El ambiente a su alrededor no ayudaba mucho a aliviar la tensión que sentían. Rogaban a los cielos porque alguien ¡quien fuera! rompiera con aquel silencio que atormentaba sus mentes y oídos.

En la habitación el único ruido que se alcanzaba oír, era el sonido de los cubiertos chocando levemente con los platos de la cena y alguno que otro movimiento de las personas reunidas. Minato y Fugaku miraban constantemente a sus hijos en busca de que alguno hablara un poco, ya que ellos mismos no sabían de qué hablar sin que se mencionaran los años de ausencia de parte de la familia Namikaze.

Por su parte Kushina y Mikoto se miraban cómplices, entre ellas no había incomodidad alguna. Eran amigas desde el embarazo de Naruto y Sasuke, y desde el principio entre ellas nació una amistad en la que no había necesidad de palabras. La azabache no necesitaba de ninguna explicación para retomar la amistad con la pelirroja, como parecía ser con los demás miembros de su familia. Confiaba en Kushina y en lo que sus ojos veían. Si no hablaba era simplemente por el hecho de que deseaba ver hasta donde llegaba el orgullo de su familia. Quería ver si, su esposo y sus hijos por orgullosos perdían algo tan valioso como la amistad de la familia de su amiga.

Deidara se sentía incomodo ante el mutismo de Itachi. Él no sabía que decirle y al parecer Itachi tampoco lo sabía. Su cerebro no procesaba nada, ni un saludo, una disculpa, una barbaridad... nada. Solo silencio... Continúo comiendo totalmente incómodo. Miro a todos lados buscando algo con lo que distraerse mientras comía, sin embargo su atención regresaba siempre a su viejo amigo, dándose cuenta que al parecer, el Uchiha había crecido muy favorablemente, tal y como había dicho Naruto después de asistir a la pequeña reunión en su casa. Siendo sinceros… el Uchiha era su primer amor, y al parecer ese sentimiento que creía olvidado y enterrado muy dentro de sí, quería resurgir del fondo de su corazón.

Gracias a los años en la milicia podía mantener un rostro sereno, aunque en su interior el deseo de querer lanzarse a abrazar al moreno, rugía por escarparse. Sentía que ese derecho lo había perdido por el simple hecho de irse sin despedirse de él. Además había hecho un juramento consigo mismo, referente al amor.

Amaba a su hermano menor, había vivido a su lado toda la vida y lo conocía de pies a cabeza; sabía de antemano que Naruto se había prohibido enamorarse, la razón exacta no la conocía, pero se imaginaba que se debía a su cambio. Y si esa era la razón, lo entendía. Siendo él, un doncel de nacimiento, no podía imaginarse el cómo se sentiría que todo el mundo cambiara de repente… de solo imaginarse ese escenario el miedo lo invadía. Si fuera él de antes no podría siquiera el pensar amar a una mujer o a otro doncel, el simple hecho se le hacía imposible tiempo atrás. Por lo cual, para Naruto debería ser imposible siquiera pensar enamorarse de un varón.

Después de vivir 5 años en Alemania ese pensar de un amor imposible entre dos donceles, mujeres y hombres ya era inútil, anticuado y hasta absurdo. Pero para Naruto debería significar mucho, ya que nunca lo vio interesado en ningún varón. Y al igual que a muchos, la relación de su hermano y su primo pelirrojo se le hizo rara al inicio pero después la comprendió. Miro de reojo a

Naruto y volvió a ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, así como también se percató de que la mano que no usaba para comer temblaba; era mezquino y lo sabía, pero él no ser el único nervioso en esa cena, le aliviaba un poco.

Levanto su rostro para mirar a los invitados, comenzando con el Uchiha Mayor; Fugaku se veía más maduro de lo que recordaba, él siempre lo trato amablemente, como si fuera su padre y por ende, le tuvo mucho cariño así como a Mikoto. Ella era muy cariñosa y nunca, oculto su deseo de que se convirtiera en el papá de sus nietos... ¡Rayos! El solo recordar eso, invoco a su mente sentimientos abandonados. ¡Fuera, fuera!

Gracias a su hermano, sabía que Itachi estaba soltero en esos momentos y aunque quisiera negarlo, eso lo alegraba... No, no, no… eso estaba mal. Prefirió dejar la vida sentimental de Itachi para el final. Centro su atención en Sasuke, quien tenía su mirada insistentemente sobre su hermano menor, tal parecía que buscaba algo o lo comparaba con alguien. Aun así, también parecía enojado y no lo culpaba. Parecía tener una leve culpa, acompañando una leve sonrisa -como la de Itachi cuando era adolecente- que se mostraba en su rostro. Tal vez, si era posible que aceptaran a su hermano cambiado sin mucho revuelo.

Luego miro al Uchiha desconocido, se mostraba tranquilo y los observaba a ellos de vez en cuando, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de él, Sai le sonrió y él se sonrojo levemente, retiro su vista del invitado y la dirigió de nuevo a su hermanito, tal parecía que el menor seguía nervioso y no tenía apetito. Tomo su mano y le sonrió, cuando Naruto lo miro devolviéndole el gesto, entendió que necesitaba más apoyo emocional del que pensó al inicio. Se maldijo internamente por no haberlo notado antes, pero prefirió no decir nada. No quería que sus padres se preocuparan de más por el momento ellos eran los únicos que podían poner orden si las cosas salían mal. Si Naruto se ponía peor ya vería como arreglarlo.

Ambos rubios se tensaron al sentir un par de fuertes miradas sobre ellos de nuevo, obligándoles a sí mismos a regresar su atención al platillo que preparo su madre.

Naruto siguió jugando con la comida. Con todo el estrés que sentía al estar dentro de esa habitación junto a sus invitados que pedían una explicación hasta con la mirada, se sentía agotado.

Para Naruto ese momento no pudo ser más trágico, se había hecho a la idea de decirle la verdad a Sasuke pero con lo que había pasado hace apenas unas horas atrás, no sabía cómo enfrentarlo ahora cara a cara.

Se sentía doblemente traidor; traiciono su amistad con el azabache años atrás cuando se fue sin explicarle nada. Y ahora volvía a traicionarlo al no decirle que él era el doncel Uzumaki. Se sentía ahogado entre todas las emociones y sentimientos encontrados, que estaban en su interior.

Se presentó ante Sasuke con su antigua apariencia por sugerencia de su primo, ambos estaban de acuerdo en que el impacto sería menor si lo iban soltando poco a poco. Por lo que no se colocó el maquillaje para cubrir sus marcas de nacimiento, así como tenía el cabello corto y a pesar de ser una cena importante vestía ropa deportiva, ya que esta no se le pegaba a su cuerpo y delata sus curvas.

Cuando Karin le aviso que habían llegado los Uchiha, sintió que su corazón subía hasta su garganta ahogándolo. Pero ahora al tenerlo enfrente, siendo que no era la primera vez que se veían, ¡Por dios! Llevaba viéndolo a diario desde hace 2 meses, pero sentía que su corazón peleaba por salirse de su pecho… Todo era sofocante. Un caos total. Llevaba tanto tiempo actuando como un dócil doncel para no ser descubierto, que ahora que debía volver a su verdadero yo, se sentía confundido y temeroso, ¿Sasuke lo perdonaría? ¿Se pondría furioso? ¿Lo alejaría en esos momentos en que habían recuperado su amistad? ¿Que pasaría con ellos?

Quería llorar, gritar, pegarle a algo, quería hacer todo y a la vez nada… porque en realidad lo único que deseaba en esos momentos, era tomar la mano de su primo, ir a su cuarto y acostarse juntos bajo las cobijas. Cubriéndose hasta el rostro para olvidarlo todo, protegiéndose del mundo exterior.

Y en realidad ese era un buen plan. Si, esa era una buena idea. Y lo haría realidad de no ser por dos razones; primera, Gaara no estaba y, la segunda, si lo hacía, volvería a huir de sus problemas como se lo había dicho Shikamaru.

Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, todo le era complicado. Seguía recriminándose por ser como era. Nunca culpo a sus padres y nunca los culparía, aun así, odiaba la sangre que corría por sus venas. La odiaba como a nadie. ¡Esa sangre maldita que recorría todo su cuerpo con cada latido de su corazón!

Era por culpa de esa maldita sangre que tenía, que su cuerpo había sufrido cambios atroces. Era culpa de aquel líquido rojo, que sus hormonas afectaban aún más sus emociones, haciendo que estuvieran al límite. Era lo que más odiaba de ser doncel, sentirse abrumado por las emociones y sentimientos por culpa de las hormonas.

Todo era un mar de confusión pero de aquel mar de emociones, la vergüenza y el miedo se presentaban en grandes cantidades. No tenía el valor de ver a la cara a Sasuke, temía el desprecio que pudiera demostrarle el azabache y su familia. Los Uchiha, desde muy pequeño habían sido como una segunda familia, por lo que una de las razones por la que le rogo a su familia tiempo atrás que no regresaran a Japón y no les dijeran nada a ellos, era por temor a que lo vieran con desprecio o algo parecido. No soportaría el rechazo de la familia Uchiha.

Miro rápidamente a Itachi y Sai; el primero ni lo miraba, toda su atención estaba en su hermano mayor, eso lo alegro un poco, con la pequeña platica que había mantenido con el Uchiha mayor durante la fiesta, se dio cuenta de la verdad. Por muy distraído que pudiera ser, hasta él, comprendía que el moreno seguía sintiendo algo por Deidara. Por su parte Sai solo lo miraba por unos segundos y luego observaba a los demás miembros de su familia. Tal vez, los estaba evaluando.

Estaba cansado, agotado... sentía que estaba llegando a su límite. Miro a la persona enfrente de él, sin embargo bajo rápidamente su vista ante la visión de un Sasuke ¿alegre? Aún era muy consciente de lo que había pasado esa tarde en la enfermería.

Dejo de jugar con la comida y coloco los cubiertos sobre el plato de manera diagonal. Esa noche estaba seguro que no comería, ni aunque le ofrecieran su amado ramen podría probar bocado. Sintió de nuevo la mirada penetrante del azabache y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo...

…En su interior sintió un leve alivio. ¡Gaara estaba cerca! Lo podía sentir... Alcanzo a oír la voz de Sasuke que se había levantado abruptamente, tal vez le diría algo, pero eso paso a segundo plano al oír el picaporte de la puerta ¡Llego! Se giró rápidamente a ver al recién llegado y sonrió. Ver a su pelirrojo le devolvió un poco de alivio… pero así como recupero aquello, supo que era el final de la pequeña burbuja que creo por esos dos meses.

-Bienvenido - Minato y Kushina hablaron al unísono dándole un cálido recibimiento a su sobrino.

-Tadaima Tía, Tío - respondió Gaara a la bienvenida que le dieron los mayores.

-¿Uzumaki? - dijeron los jóvenes azabaches con una gran sorpresa de ver al recién llegado.

-Buenas noches familia Uchiha, joven Ne.-saludo el pelirrojo a los invitados, acercándose lentamente al lugar donde estaba Naruto.

La familia ex-Namikaze suspiro, la hora había llegado. Al ver la acción coordinada de sus viejos amigos, los Uchiha´s entendieron que con la simple llegada del doncel, era la señal de que sus dudas fueran aclaradas. Si algo distinguía a la noble familia de los azabaches, era su inteligencia y su rapidez al comprender la situación, para siempre salirse con las suya. Y en esta ocasión para Sasuke e Itachi todo comenzaba a aclararse; el abandono, el alejamiento, el comportamiento distante, pero sobre todo por qué la reaparición de sus amigos…

…Casi todo era claro, de cierta manera entendían pero no todo era posible. Un cabio como el que se cruzaba por sus mentes, no era posible ¿o sí? El shock fue más grande para Sasuke, mil preguntas más se agregaron a las que ya tenía anteriormente al ver al rubio menor con el doncel prepotente. Uno al lado del otro, atrayendo a su mente imágenes iguales de ambos donceles Uzumaki juntos.

Su cabeza era de nuevo un mar de dudas ¿qué hacia el Uzumaki arrogante ahí? ¿Porque se acercaba a Naruto? ¿Porque el Dobe sonría del mismo modo que su doncel? ¿Es acaso posible que ellos dos...?

-Sasuke… ¡Sasuke! - Itachi intentaba hacer reaccionar a su hermano que no reaccionaba.

Sai por su cuenta estaba encantado de ver a su hermoso pelirrojo pero no comprendía la situación; cuando vio a los rubios y las reacciones de sus primos, entendió que ellos eran el amigo de Sasuke y él otro, el amor de Itachi. Así como los adultos eran amigos de sus tíos.

Durante esos meses le había sacado ciertos detalles a su primo menor y con lo que le había contado el mayor, armo el rompecabezas. Ahora la pregunta que paseaba por su mente era, si eran ellos sus amigos, ¿porque la tensión y el porqué del parecido más que físico entre Naruko Uzumaki y Naruto Namikaze? Sin contar con la presencia del adorable y seductor Gaara Uzumaki en la cena.

-¿Deseas cenar? - pregunta la pelirroja al recién llegado, pero antes de que la mujer se levantara el pelirrojo hablo.

-Gracias pero ya comí algo en lo que estaba en el aeropuerto.

-¿Pero...?

-Está bien, tío. -interrumpió el pelirrojo al mayor.- Si me da hambre comeré algún aperitivo más tarde. Creo que vuestros invitados desearían aclarar sus dudas cuanto antes y por lo que veo la cena ha terminado. -Naruto fijo la vista en la mesa, sorprendiéndose de que todos habían terminado, menos él.-Y tú no has comido. –Dijo cariñosamente tocando la mejilla del rubio, quien solo le sonrió.

-No tenía apetito. –Confeso el rubio, cerrando los ojos para sentir más la caricia en su mejilla.- Te extrañaba…-le susurro en el oído

-Creo que tienes razón. -lo apoyo Kushina levantándose completamente de su lugar.

-Escuchamos…-dijo secamente Fugaku levantándose de la silla.

-Es momento de aclarar de una vez por todas, este misterio. -dijo Minato mientras se paraba- ¿Naru, nos harías el honor?

-Sorpréndeme. –dijo Mikoto feliz.

Todos en la mesa pusieron su completa atención en el rubio menor, quien solo asintió colocándose completamente al lado del pelirrojo que le sonrió trasmitiéndole su apoyo.

-Comencemos. -la voz melodiosa del rubio Kitsune acallo cualquier cosa que fueran a decir o que cruzara por su mente.

Naruto suspiro aligerando su estrés. Con una mano, bajo el cierre de la sudadera que portaba, a la vez que con la otra, jalaba su rubia cabellera revelando que era una simple peluca.

Los pelinegros abrieron con sorpresa los ojos ante lo que veían. Al abrirse su sudadera se podía apreciar un cuerpo delicado, con ropa ajustada que se amoldaba perfectamente a unas curvas sensacionales, así como a un torso no tan ancho como el de varón: cuando la peluca corta fue retirada, cabello largo y rubio descendió de la cabeza de Naruto libremente.

Itachi y Sai parpadeaban continuamente, con la intención de que en algún momento la visión de tener a un hermoso doncel frente a ellos fuera sustituida, por el varón rubio que habían observado hace pocos segundos. Sasuke quedo paralizado en su lugar, sin moverse, sin hablar, sin hacer nada más que observar. Fugaku por su parte cubrió su boca con una mano impidiéndose emitir algún sonido.

-Etto… -el intento de hablar de Naruto fue lo que regreso a todos a la realidad. –Yo…

-¿Eres un doncel? –Fugaku fue el primero en hablar.

Naruto sonrió nervioso centrado su mirada en el varón mayor de los Uchiha's y asintió antes de inquirir.

-Sí, ahora soy un doncel.

-¿Qué? – el rostro de Itachi era de total sorpresa.

Sai y Sasuke se quedaron en silencio intentando aclarar los sucesos; habían cenado hasta hace poco con un varón y ahora decía y parecía doncel. Mikoto por su parte solo sonreía, ella no estaba sorprendida, volteo a su lado para ver a su marido, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como caía de espaldas.

-¡Fugaku! -el grito de la azabache, llamo la atención de todos los presentes, quienes solo pudieron verlo caer.

-¡Oh! -fue la exclamación de Kushina. Se acercó junto a Minato para ayudar a levantar al pobre impactado.

Gaara quería ocultar su sonrisa y ahogar su risa, no quería ser maleducado por lo que opto por abrazar a su primo, quien correspondió el gesto. Al parecer el rubio también quería cubrir su risa.

Deidara, Karin y Kushina asumieron que el abrazo se debía a que el rubio necesitaba apoyo, ya que se percataron del leve temblor en el cuerpo de Naruto -debido a la risa-

-Llevémoslo a la sala -dijo Kushina.

Entre Itachi y Minato levantaron a Fugaku siendo seguidos por las mujeres.

-Camina bastardo.-Sai jalo a Sasuke quien no ponía resistencia por estar tan absorto en sus pensamientos observando a los dos donceles que seguían abrazados.

Deidara también observaba, esperando por si Naruto se ponía mal. Cuando miro como Sai se llevó a Sasuke se preocupó aún más, el Uchiha menor se veía pálido y a punto de desmayarse. Por instinto quiso seguir a los varones para ver si podía ayudar a Sasuke, por lo que avanzo unos pasos pero al recodar a su familia se detuvo y regreso su mirada a los donceles. Ahora desde un ángulo de vista diferente y gracias a que los menores reían cada vez más fuertes, entendió a que se debía el abrazo. Sintiéndose un tonto por preocuparse tanto por el simple abrazo, que en vez de bridar apoyo, era una barrera para protegerse de que alguien los viera reír.

-Naruto… Gaara… -los menores se tensaron al escuchar el tono de reproche en la voz de Deidara.- No puedo creerlo -ambos chicos deshicieron el abrazo e intentando aguantar aun la risa, miraron al mayor.- Yo preocupado y ustedes riéndose de lo que le paso al señor Fugaku.

Naruto rio nerviosamente, no sabía qua palabras serían las adecuadas para no recibir un golpe. Gaara sonrió de lado, entendía que hizo mal en reír de algo grave como un desmayo, pero la verdad es que era cómico para él, era lo mismo que hizo su abuelo la primera vez que paso aquello, aún estaba presente en su memoria y también lo mismo que hizo Minato cuando se enteró que era probable que Naruto cambiara.

-No nos regañes Dei -dijo finalmente el pelirrojo, sabía que su amado Kitsune por más que quisiera, escogería las palabras que garantizarían un golpe del mayor- No niegues que fue gracioso -tomo la mano de Naruto y comenzó a caminar por el mismo camino que los demás- Incluso tu…

-Yo no…

-Dei… -el mayor miro al pelirrojo que se detuvo junto a él- Cierra los ojos y recuerda la cara y el cómo cayó de espaldas el señor Uchiha.

-No…

-Hazlo…–el doncel hizo lo que se le pidió.

Recordó a su hermano desprendiéndose de los accesorios que utilizo para ocultar la verdad, las palabras de la familia visitante y la caída de espaldas del gran Fugaku Uchiha, quien era otro ejemplo de hombre a seguir, así como también un segundo padre. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reírse. Una vez que se sintieron a salvo de los golpes que podría darles el mayor, los menores acompañaron al artista en su risa.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Por su parte en la sala, Minato e Itachi habían depositado a Fugaku en uno de los sillones. A su lado Mikoto con la manos hacia aire para su marido.

-Karin trae un poco de alcohol – pidió Kushina mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso de agua

Sai sentó a Sasuke -que seguía aturdido- en unos de los sillones individuales donde estaba Minato.

Itachi estaba al lado de su padre un poco preocupado por él, pero también se encontraba abrumado con el hecho de que el mejor amigo de su hermano, el varón que vio crecer durante doce años y al que considero otro hermanito, ahora aparecía enfrente de él después de varios años de ausencia, diciendo ser un doncel ¿es que estaba soñando? Se sentó en el borde del sillón donde estaban sus padres.

Minato quería reír pero la seriedad de la situación lo detenía; su mejor amigo, Fugaku Uchiha, había reaccionado de la misma forma que él años atrás, cuando la doctora Senju le dijo lo que le pasaría a su hijo al salir de aquel capullo.

Por otra parte observo a los Uchiha's menores, quería saber sus estados emocionales tras la revelación. Una singularidad que Fugaku les había heredado a sus hijos, era el hecho de que por más perturbados, conmocionados o alegres que pudieran sentirse, no mostraban nada en sus rostros. Permanecían con un semblante serio ante cualquier situación, algo que a Minato y su esposa les parecía gracioso. Con los años y con esfuerzo lograron descifrar el sentir de los varones de pelo oscuro, podía saber cómo se sentían aun si no lo demostraban.

Itachi se mantenía serio y callado, casi como una estatua al lado de su padre sin embargo Minato lo vio más pálido de lo normal y un poco sorprendido… luego miro a Sasuke, quien no necesitaba un análisis detallado para saber su estado, el menor mostraba en su rostro todo lo que sentía por primera vez. Minato sonrió levemente, al parecer el pequeño Uchiha era el que estaba más cercano de acompañar a Fugaku en el mundo de los sueños. Había visto como el joven Sai lo había arrastrado y sentado ahí sin que Sasuke dijera algo, al parecer la revelación había sido mayor de lo que esperaron en él.

-Aquí esta –dijeron Kushina y Karin a la vez, regresando con lo que habían ido a buscar.

La pelirroja mayor acaricio los cabellos de su hija y tomo el algodón y el alcohol. A paso apresurado se acercó al marido de su amiga, he hizo que el varón oliera un poco el alcohol.

Los hermanos Uchiha se estremecieron en sus lugares al oír unas risas acercase a la sala. Todos los presentes miraron la entrada la habitación, donde se encontraron con los donceles de la casa que rieron hasta que notaron las miradas de los demás sobre ellos. Fue también en ese momento que el azabache mayor reaccionaba poco a poco.

-Mmm… me duele la cabeza -Fugaku se reincorporo un poco en el sillón. Todos lo observaban, dando un suspiro de alivio de que estuviera bien. – Mikoto… - la mujer tomo la mano de su marido – No creerás…

-No es un sueño – dijo juguetonamente Naruto acercándose con los otros donceles y adivinando lo que diría el varón.

Fugaku se estremeció al oír la voz del rubio menor, instantáneamente lo busco con la mirada. El doncel lo miraba tranquilo con una sonrisa nerviosa, sin saber si podía acercarse a él o no, pero no necesito decidir qué hacer, ya que se vio aprisionado por un abrazo del Uchiha mayor. Correspondió el gesto con un gran alivio. Tenía ganas de llorar; Mikoto y Fugaku, las personas a las que consideraba como sus segundos padres, no le rechazaron a pesar de que ni siquiera les había explicado la situación.

-Bienvenido a casa. -murmuro el padre de los Uchiha en el oído del menor, quien se aferró más al cuerpo contrario.

-Perdón. -contesto el rubio rompiendo el abrazo y limpiándose las lágrimas rebeldes.

-Está bien – el varón miro al otro rubio doncel el cual los observaba curioso – Dei acércate, déjame abrazarte.

El universitario lo dudo un poco pero al final se acercó al ver como su hermanito se hacia a un lado, dejándole un espacio libre. Abrazo a su segundo padre con gran alegría, lo había extrañado mucho.

Mikoto sonrió al ver a su esposo abrazando a los que consideraban sus segundos hijos. Ella ya los había abrazado en el comedor. Lugar y momento donde al abrazar a Naruto se dio cuenta de las curvas y la delicadeza de su cuerpo, que ocultaba con la ayuda de la vestimenta. Las características no eran propias de un varón, sino de un doncel, sin embargo eso era lo de menos para ella.

-Los extrañamos. -las palabras de Deidara provocaron un bufido en los menores.

A oídos de los menores Uchiha, esa afirmación sonaba falsa. ¿Extrañarlos? Si como no. Si los hubieran extrañado, no habrían desaparecido por tantos años. El varón y el doncel mayor rompieron el abrazo, Fugaku miro a su viejo amigo, quien desde su lugar en un sillón individual le regresaba la mirada.

-Explíquense… – el Uchiha tomo la mano de Deidara, y lo sentó entre él y su esposa

Mikoto iba a hacer lo mismo con Naruto pero Gaara se le adelanto jalando al rubio a su lado. Sentándolo entre Karin y él, y enfrente del matrimonio Uchiha. Naruto no dijo nada y mantuvo la sonrisa en todo el rato, más que acostumbrado a estar al lado del pelirrojo. Ambos se necesitaban esa noche, era primordial sentirse para estar tranquilos.

A la azabache y a su esposo se les hizo curioso, aquella acción posesiva por parte del doncel pelirrojo, a quien por fin le ponían atención. Lo observaron detenidamente, el chico se les hacía conocido pero no sabían de donde… ¿Tal vez hijo de algún conocido? ¿Modelo o celebridad, al cual conocieron en algún viaje? Eso podía ser posible, el joven era muy hermoso… ¡Alto! Ahora lo recordaban.

Inmediatamente dirigieron su mirada a Sai, que se había sentado en otro sofá individual junto a Sasuke y al lado de Mikoto.

 **((Yukihana: Soy pésima para describir la sala, así que diré como estaban sentados los personajes. Las posiciones de los sillones forman un círculo…**

 **…Empezando por Minato en un sillón individual, luego a la derecha Itachi sentado en el reposabrazos del sillón para tres donde estaban Fugaku, Deidara y Mikoto; luego estaba Sai en un sillón individual y Sasuke en otro, al lado. Luego otro sillón de tres donde estaban Gaara, Naruto y Karin. Kushina estaba sentada también en el reposabrazos donde estaba Minato))**

Aquel pelirrojo era el doncel del cual estaba enamorado su sobrino y del cual aconsejaron que le diera su espacio diciéndole que lo dejaría de perseguir. Pero ahora no recordaban su nombre, no había nada en su cabeza que no fuera referente a sus viejos amigos.

El matrimonio ex-Namikaze observaron el repentino mutismo de sus amigos, interpretándolo a su manera, dedujeron que era por no reconocer a su sobrino Gaara, a quien miraron pidiendo que se presentara.

-¿Y este hermoso doncel? –aunque Fugaku casi podía estar seguro, prefirió preguntar.

El pelirrojo suspiro al entender lo que sus tíos querían, él no había planeado hacer nada, solo sería un simple observador y apoyo para su Naruto, ese era su plan… pero al parecer su familia deseaba que participara en esa velada.

-Perdón por mi falta de cortesía. –La voz de Gaara era cortes pero no por ello realmente se oía arrepentida, y por si quedaba alguna duda, el hecho de que se presentara sentado lo afirmaba. El chico no se arrepentía ni un poco.- No me presente.

-Gaara. –el tono de reprocho por parte de Naruto fue gracioso para su familia, eran contadas e incluso inexistentes las veces que el rubio regañaba al otro.

Ambos donceles cruzaron miradas, uno con reproche y el otro con autoridad. Todos los presentes los observaban, el ambiente alrededor de ellos era tan exclusivo que daba la sensación de que nadie era bienvenido a su conversación visual. Solo existían ellos dos. El pelirrojo fue el primero en retirar la mirada, había perdido ante el rubio. Soltando un suspiro, intento relajarse.

Naruto deseaba que Gaara fuera aceptado también por la familia de azabaches, ya que todos eran importantes para él y no quería tener que elegir, porque al contrario de su familia él escogería sin dudar a Gaara. Compartían un lazo que era irrompible aun si ellos así lo desearan.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –Pregunto Gaara seriamente a Naruto, quien asintió.-…Aun podemos olvidar todo, -todos iban a protestar-…y regresar a Alema…

-Está bien. –Interrumpió el rubio, entendía y agradecía el apoyo de su primo pero en esos momentos donde ya no había vuelta atrás, lo mejor era terminar el asunto lo más rápido posible.- Acabemos con esto.

Gaara se recargo totalmente en el respaldo del sofá, mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba con arrogancia a la familia Uchiha.

-Como sea. –Susurro para sí mismo.- Mi nombre es Gaara Uzumaki, primogénito de Nagato Uzumaki.

-¿El principito de la familia Uzumaki? –pregunto con asombro Mikoto, cubriendo su boca con las manos. Gaara aguanto el enojo de ser llamado "principito"

-¿Qué tiene que ver la familia principal aquí? –pregunto Fugaku mirando a sus amigos.

-No se preocupen por mí. –Dijo el doncel pelirrojo recargándose en el respaldo del sofá de nuevo.- Lo más importante es lo que ellos tienen que decir, no mi presencia. –Cerro los ojos, cubriéndoselos con su ante brazo- Véanme como un mediador.

-Pero…

-Sé que la historia que quieren escuchar es sobre Naru-chan y ahora sobre la presencia de Gaara –interrumpió Minato al ver el estado de su sobrino.- Pero creo que es mejor contarles la situación entera de la familia. Poco a poco las dudas se aclararan…

Naruto también noto lo tenso que estaba Gaara y lo único que se le ocurrió para ayudarlo fue recostar la cabeza de su primo en su regazo. El pelirrojo se dejó hacer, no podía negar que estar rodeado por desconocidos lo alteraba, solo Naruto podía transmitirle lo que necesitaba, paz.

-¿Situación? –pregunto Fugaku, observando a los donceles. Eran a su parecer muy unidos por no decir sospechosos.

-Después de todo esta noche habías quedado de reunirte con la familia Uzumaki para hacer un trato ¿cierto? –La familia Uchiha poso sus ojos en el pelirrojo quien se estremeció en las piernas de su primo, odiaba que los varones lo miraran.

-Sí, así es. La verdad nunca creí encontrarme con ustedes aquí.-contesto Fugaku sin quitar la mirada del pelirrojo, quien para calmarse recibía caricias en su cabello cortesía de Naruto.- Y menos acompañados por un miembro de la familia principal, como lo es Gaara-sama.

-Sí, bueno... Es una larga historia.

-Pero si ustedes están aquí, ¿porque la familia Uzumaki dijo en su comunicado que la familia Namikaze estaba "extinguida"? –pregunto Itachi un poco molesto.

-Si, por el momento nuestro apellido ha cambiado.

-Empecemos por el inicio. –Indico Kushina con una leve sonrisa.- Déjenme presentarme como se debe; mi nombre de soltera, así como el de este momento es Kushina Uzumaki. –se levantó de su lugar he hizo una reverencia leve.

-¿Uzumaki? –repitió el matrimonio Uchiha sorprendidos. Cuando creían que no podían sorprenderse más, sus amigos decían algo nuevo.

-Así es. –Regreso a su asiento- Soy la primogénita del actual líder de la familia principal; Sora Uzumaki.

-Pero tenía entendido que la primogénita había huido con un vándalo. –Miro a su amigo que sonreía bobamente y avergonzado.- Veo que no es del todo cierto…-suspiro.

-¿Qué historia de amor tienen vosotros? –pregunto emocionada Mikoto. Para que negar, era una romántica de primer nivel.

-Jajaja…-Minato reía nerviosamente, mientras sus hijos sonreían. Ellos conocían la historia de sus padres y les gustaba escucharla, ya que sus papás habían seguido sus instintos y sus corazones.- La verdad es que… yo soy ese vándalo que dicen se robe a la princesa de los Uzumaki.

-Y yo soy esa malagradecida que abandono a su familia por un hombre. –a completo Kushina con una sonrisa.

-¡No digan eso! –Los regaño Gaara, levantándose de su cómodo lugar en las piernas de Naruto.- Tío, no eres un vándalo y tu tía, ninguna malagradecida.

-Está bien Gaara. –dijo Kushina extendiendo sus manos para que el menor las tomara, algo que hizo al acercarse a ellos.

Sabía que su sobrino se sentía culpable y odiaba oírlos decir eso, y no era para menos, el pequeño se recriminaba hasta la fecha creer en las mentiras de sus abuelos y decirles en algunas ocasiones aquellos adjetivos con los que los conocía.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes por ello... –le dijo Minato sentándolo en su regazo.

Gaara se sonrojo de sobremanera, no importaba cuantos años llevara conociendo a su tío, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la sensación que sentía cuando Minato lo abrazaba, le decía palabras lindas o simplemente le sonreía. Sensaciones que adjudicaba posiblemente al parecido físico entre Naruto y él.

-…No me gusta oírlos decir eso. –susurro el pelirrojo, escondiendo su rostro en el mayor que afianzo aún más el abrazo.

Todo el rito fue observado por los presentes. El matrimonio Uchiha estaba un poco asombrado, aquel chico que parecía de carácter fuerte igual que Sasuke resto demasiado tierno. Itachi y Sasuke no podían creer lo que veían, habían tratado con aquel pelirrojo –uno más que otro, pero lo suficiente- para saber lo arrogante y prepotente que era, sin embargo viéndolo ahí, lo encontraban dócil y tímido en los brazos de Minato. Por otra parte, Sai estaba molesto, no le agrado para nada enterarse que su doncel era de ese modo con un varón mayor y casado, ¿Por qué no podía ser tan lindo con él?

La familia Uzumaki observaba la escena con una sonrisa, conocían del cariño incondicional que Gaara tenía para con Minato, por lo que no les sorprendía el cambio de actitud. Por el contrario, agradecían que por lo menos, alguien a parte de Naruto pudiera sacar a relucir el lado humano del pequeño. Debido a su status como miembro de la familia principal, había crecido rodeado de frivolidades, así como sabiéndose intocable por los demás. Lo criaron para que fuera consciente que al pertenecer a la familia Uzumaki debía representar la perfección, algo muy lejano a una persona normal.

-No lo diré, pero contesta. –Le dijo Minato con cariño, rompiendo el abrazo y tomando el mentón de su sobrino para que lo viera directamente a los ojos- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Lo dices por…

-Si, después de todo, estas rodeado. –le dijo Kushina acariciando sus rojos cabellos, el cuestionado la miro.

-Me lo acabas de recordar, tía. –dijo burlonamente Gaara con una sonrisa, regresando a su actitud de siempre. Kushina le sonrió también. Se levantó de las piernas de su rubio tío.- Estoy bien. –comenzó a caminar a su lugar al lado de Naruto.- Estoy consciente que ustedes están a mi lado. –Recostó su cabeza en el regazo de su primo de nuevo, sintiendo las caricias a su cabello.- Son solo cuatro varones; contra tres mujeres, de las cuales dos son 100% queridas, Naruto, Dei y mi tío están también. Así que estoy bien.

La familia Uchiha noto que al hablar de los dos últimos rubios lo dijo con cierto tono especial, pero prefirieron ignorar ese hecho y centrarse mejor en la idea de que al parecer la presencia de los varones incomodaba al menor.

-Bueno, regresemos a la historia. –dijo Deidara con una sonrisa, no quería que centraran la atención en su primo y lo incomodaran.

-Tienes razón. –Minato y Fugaku contestaron a la vez.

-¿Por qué utilizaban el apellido Namikaze? –Pregunto Sai.- Se supone que se conserva el apellido de mayor status.

-Bueno… supongo que sería correcto decir que yo soy Namikaze. –Comenzó Minato- La historia es así. Como miembro de una de las familias guardianes de la familia principal, crecí sabiendo que mi deber era cuidar de un Uzumaki. Cuando cumplí los cuatro años fue que conocí por primera vez a Kushina.

-La tradición indica que los hijos del líder no deben ser presentados en público hasta que cumplan los 8 años, así que muy pocos conocían a la primogénita.-interrumpió Fugaku

-Sí, pero las familias protectoras debemos presentarnos cada año para conocer a los miembros de la familia Uzumaki, para ver de quien cuidaremos. Ya que solo hay un guardián y un protegido. Siempre en parejas. -Explicó el rubio.- Cuando cruzamos miradas con la persona a la que cuidaremos, cierto sentimiento de protección crece dentro de nosotros. No sabría ponerlo en palabras. Perdón.

-"Es un sentimiento de querer tener a esa persona a salvo de cualquier cosa." –Naruto comenzó a hablar sin mirar a nadie- "Un deseo de querer ser un escudo para que aquella persona que es tu _destino_ , sea feliz y que nada la dañe…"

-"…Rezas una plegaria desde el fondo de tu corazón para convertirte en lo que esa persona necesite."-continuo Gaara desde su lugar en el regazo del rubio- "Quieres ser capaz de convertirte y hacer cualquier cosa por tu escogido. No deseas nada a cambio, lo único que quieres es darle todo… No importa si eres odiado por esa persona o eres amado, eso da igual."

-¡Exacto! –exclamo Minato

-¿Ustedes también sintieron eso? –inquirió Mikoto.

Después de todo no podían pasar por alto que Naruto y sus hermanos eran Namikaze, pertenecientes a una familia guardiana.

Sasuke y Sai sintieron la ira crecer dentro de ellos, el pensar que aquellos donceles tuvieran un sentimiento así por alguien, los molestaba. Aunque el primero reprimió esa ira rápidamente, reprochándose por sentirla. Naruto y Naruko eran la misma persona, ahora lo entendía, pero sus sentimientos estaban confusos. Estaba enojado pero no sabía si consigo mismo o con su rubio amigo por engañarlo. El cariño especial que sintió por Naruko ¿era porque muy dentro de él sabía que era su amigo o por que en verdad se enamoró del doncel? Quería pensar que era la primera, porque de lo contrario estaría en graves problemas.

-No.- respondieron rápidamente y con seguridad.

-¿Entonces…?

-Hace tiempo nuestros guardianes nos explicaron lo que sintieron cuando nos conocimos. –Explico Naruto.- No importa que familia guardiana sea. Al parecer el sentimiento que nace es el mismo.

-Ya sea Namikaze, Otsutsuki o Yamanaka. Es lo mismo. –Dijo Gaara.- A nosotros dos nos cuidan los Otsutsuki al igual que a Dei y a la tía Kushina, pero a Karin y a mi papá los cuidan los Yamanaka.

-Por otra parte, Karin y yo al parecer tenemos más sangre Uzumaki en nuestro sistema, porque no lo hemos sentido nunca. –Dijo seriamente el doncel menor.- Y estamos seguros de que podemos sentirlo ya que Dei-nii si lo ha sentido.

Los azabaches miraron al rubio pelilargo quien se avergonzó un poco por ser el centro de atención.

-¿Es verdad Dei? –cuestiono Fugaku mirando a su pequeño.

El rubio asintió. Itachi frunció el ceño molesto, mataría a aquel individuo que despertara ese tipo de sentimientos en Deidara.

-¿Con quién? –pregunto Mikoto, tomándolo de las manos.

-Con mis hermanos. –Contesto Deidara con una sonrisa.- Ese tipo de sentimientos nacieron dentro de mí, cuando Karin nació. Y Luego cuando paso lo de Naru sucedió con él. -Itachi se relajó- No sé por qué paso en ese orden pero simplemente sucedió. Al principio pensé que era por mi amor de hermano mayor hacia ellos, pero cuando mi guardián me describió a mi lo que sintió cuando me vio, note las similitudes y supe que era eso lo que yo sentía por Karin y Naru.

-¿Entonces eso es lo que sentiste cuando viste a Kushina? –pregunto Fugaku a su amigo.

-Sí. Era un niño de cuatro años y no sabía describir aquel sentimiento, pero al parecer yo no había sido escogido para ser su cuidador. –Explico Minato- Aquel día, cuando me llevaron a la mansión Uzumaki para conocer a quien yo cuidaría, me presentaron a un bebé recién nacido. Nagato Uzumaki, el segundo hijo, pero el primer varón en la familia principal y actual padre de Gaara. Sin embargo yo no sentí nada por él y se lo dije a mis padres. Ellos hablaron con el señor Sora y el señor Alfonze. Supusieron que tal vez no era mi deber cuidar en esa generación a nadie y cuando íbamos a retirarnos, vi a Kushina jugando en el jardín con otra niña, la que era su guardiana y la actual líder del clan Otsutsuki.

-¿Pero si Kushina ya tenía una guardiana, como es que tú?

-Yo tampoco lo entendía. –dijo Minato, encogiéndose de hombros.- Seguí al par de niñas hipnotizado, sin escuchar el llamado de mis padres. Cuando me detuvieron, ya que no podía estar cerca de la primogénita sin ser su guardián y más a esa edad, donde nadie debía conocerla, les dije a mis padres que yo quería cuidarla, que era mi deber...

-Era la primera vez que veía a otro niño. –Explico Kushina con una sonrisa.- A la única persona que no era de la familia y los sirvientes con la que trataba era con mi guardiana. Cuando vi a Minato peleando porque lo soltaran y para acercarse a mí, creí que era un malcriado, opinión que no cambio en los siguientes años. Era la primera vez en la que dos guardianes peleaban por cuidar de una sola persona y mis padres no sabían que hacer; por una parte era más seguro que me cuidara una mujer para evitar el amor… pero por otra, es bien sabido que un hombre es mejor guardaespaldas. Al final se decidió que ambos me cuidarían pero la familia Namikaze comenzó a viajar más seguido expandiendo sus negocios, por lo que pasaron varios años para volver a ver a Minato. Cuando cumplí los 10 años e ingrese a la escuela de Alemania, se decidió que Minato también asistiría para cuidarme. Al principio lo odie, el muy maldito no cumplía su deber. –Comento juguetonamente.- Debido a mí status era blanco de las envidias y malos deseos. Sabia defenderme por lo que nunca deje que me humillaran pero Mina, solo veía.

-Sabía que podías con ello, de lo contrario hubiera interferido antes. –dijo Minato tomando la mano de su esposa- Como cuando te secuestraron.

-¿Te secuestraron? –Cuestiono Karin.- Nunca había escuchado nada de eso.

-Ni yo. –dijo Deidara mirando a sus padres, quería una explicación.

-Ya decía yo que faltaba algo en esa historia. –Dijo Naruto.- Se me hacía raro que de repente cambiaran el relato por "pasaron los años y nos enamoramos…"

Los mayores sonrieron con vergüenza, habían revelado un secreto de pareja por sumergirse en sus recuerdos. Nunca les mencionaron esa parte de la historia a sus pequeños, porque no querían preocuparlos y sin quererlo se los dijeron.

-Hablen…-dijeron al unísono los menores.

-Lo que pasa es que…-la pelirroja no sabía cómo decirlo.- Verán… cuando yo cumplí los 14, alguien pago por mi secuestro. No paso a mayores gracias a su padre, quien se dio cuenta de que la fiesta a la que me invitaron era una farsa. Un montaje que usarían para llevarme sin que se supiera por unas horas, que usarían para escapar del país. Después de todo Alemania es territorio Uzumaki. Donde se hace y se cumple la palabra de la familia. Su padre vino a mi rescate en cuanto sintió que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Entonces no te paso nada malo? –cuestiono Deidara.

-No, su padre llego justo a tiempo al aeropuerto, antes de que me subieran a un avión privado para llevarme lejos.

-¿Quién planeo todo? –pregunto Karin enojada.

Sabía que un secuestro no era algo tan tranquilo como lo hacía sonar su mamá por lo que estaba molesto. Su madre había sufrido y ella no perdonaría eso.

Los padres de los pequeños se miraron, suspirando al no encontrar una forma de no contestar. Eran más que conscientes de la terquedad de sus hijos, y sabían que no pararían hasta saber la respuesta, tal vez exponiéndose ellos mismos al peligro. Era mejor decirles y que el tema quedara ahí.

-La misma que planeó el atentado hace años contra la familia principal. –fue todo lo que dijo Minato, era un mensaje oculto que solo sus hijos entenderían.

-Esos malditos…-dijeron Naruto y Deidara.

-¿Y quién fue el chivo? –cuestiono Karin furiosa, si aquellos malditos seguían libres era porque no había prueba contra ellos, de nuevo.

-La familia Namikaze. –Dijo Minato.

Los Uchiha´s no entendían bien esa parte de la historia, pero era más que obvio para ellos, que el rubio mayor era inocente. Naruto, Deidara y Karin estaban indignados, por culpa de aquella familia, su padre y madre habían sufrido.

-La familia Namikaze fue sospechosa de atentar contra Kushina y fue por esa razón que mis padres subieron a un avión al que no deberían haber abordado. Querían regresar rápidamente a Alemania para limpiar su nombre, sin embargo el vuelo tuvo dificultades y se desplomo. –Continuo Minato.- Al quedar sin familia y como único sobreviviente de la familia Namikaze quede bajo la tutela de la familia principal, que me vigilaba constantemente. Nunca me molesto, ya que confiaba en la inocencia de mis padres al igual que Kushina lo hacía.

-Después de que fui rescatada por Minato, supongo que fue algo muy cliché, ya que me enamore de mi salvador. –Dijo Kushina en tono juguetón para aligerar el ambiente, no logro quitar el mal sabor de boca de sus hijos, pero al menos ellos decidieron que ese tema era mejor tratarlo después, debían concentrarse en la familia Uchiha.- Confiaba ciegamente en él, aunque mis padres dijeran lo contrario. Es por esa razón que mantuve mi noviazgo con Minato en secreto.

-Esa situación siguió por otros dos años, y cuando Kushina quiso hablar con sus padres sobre lo nuestro ellos se opusieron, confesándole que ella ya estaba comprometida con alguien más.

Mikoto observo a su amiga, tiempo atrás la pelirroja -que siempre ocultaba su pasado- le había confesado que se había escapado con Minato porque sus padres se oponían pero no le conto que estuviera comprometida. Kushina se dio cuenta de la mirada de su amiga y con un gesto le dio a entender que le contaría con más detalles después. Mikoto asintió, comprendiendo que tal vez había cosas que no quería que sus pequeños supieran.

-Faltaba un mes para el _"mes de los debutantes",_ al parecer era cuando me dirían. Pero al saber que mantenía una relación con Minato, se enfurecieron. Querían acelerar todo y alejarme de él.

-Esa misma noche ella me lo conto y yo le propuse la idea de fugarnos. Éramos adolescentes así que todo era posible "según" para nosotros. Kushina dijo que no, quería convencer a sus padres. Por el siguiente mes lo intento, pero al mismo tiempo yo me vi en la necesidad de retirarme de la casa principal y vivir bajo la tutela de la familia Yamanaka. –conto Minato.- Los señores Uzumaki me querían lejos de Kushina.

-Paso el mes de los debutantes y mis padres no cedieron, por el contrario, comenzaron a organizar las cosas para la fiesta de compromiso. –La voz de Kushina sonaba un poco triste- Lo que desencadenado mi fuga, fue cuando mi papa me entrego mi vestido de boda. Ese día decidí irme de Alemania, de la mano con Minato. Deje atrás todo, mi familia y amigos, pero todo fuera por vivir con al que consideraba y considero, es el amor de mi vida.

-Con ayuda de la familia Senju, de algunas personas de la familia Otsutsuki y Jiraya Ne, nos escapamos a Japón, claramente a escondidas, no queríamos que los consideraran traidores a ellos. Comenzamos una nueva vida, lejos de la familia Uzumaki, quienes no querían saber nada de nosotros. Nos mantuvimos ocultos durante un tiempo, donde oímos todo lo que se dijo sobre la repentina desaparición de Kushina y hasta el hecho de que la familia la dio por muerta. Jiraya-sensei me dio trabajo y Kushina continúo con sus estudios, por lo que teníamos una vida decente. Al poco tiempo nos enteramos que esperábamos a Deidara y creímos que nuestra vida estaba completa.

-Lo demás es historia conocida. Nos casamos en cuanto supimos lo de Dei-chan, adoptando yo su apellido para que mis padres no interfirieran. Kushina Namikaze. Aun me gusta cómo suena -Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa feliz.- Minato se convirtió en maestro en la escuela, yo me embarace de Naruto y los conocimos a ustedes, después vino Karin y todo era perfecto.

-¿Entonces porque volver a irse? –cuestiono Itachi

-¿Por qué ir con la familia que te desprecio? –pregunto Fugaku.

No entendían que pudo haberlos obligado a regresar a un lugar que ellos bien podrían considerar lo peor. Al lado de una familia por demás problemática. El matrimonio Uzumaki se miró con una sonrisa, y dirigieron su mirada a su segundo hijo, que estaba concentrado acariciando el pelo pelirrojo de su primo, quien yacía aun en sus piernas.

Ahí se dieron cuenta que el pelirrojo se había quedado dormido en las piernas de su primo, quien parecía de lo más cómodo con eso.

-Un padre…

-Y una madre…-interrumpió Kushina a su esposo.

-…DEBEN HACER LO QUE SEA POR SU HIJO…–dijeron al unísono.

-Incluso, ir al mismo infierno…-a completo Naruto quien atrajo la atención hacia él.

Todo indicaba que sería el momento de contar su parte de la historia…


	24. Bund Eras tu ¿Cómo paso?

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión) / (La portada del fic esta en la pagina de Facebook)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 22 - Bund... Eras tu. ¿Cómo paso?-**

* * *

.

-Fue por mí -dijo Naruto- debido a mí, mi familia tuvo que regresar a Alemania y enfrentarse con la familia Uzumaki.

-¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que seas doncel? –pregunto Itachi un poco inseguro, todavía estaba incomodo con la idea de que Naruto no fuera más un varón.

-Si.-contesto muy bajo pero gracias al silencio en la sala fue escuchado.

-¿Que paso? -pregunto Fugaku mas que interesado en el tema.

-No lo sé.-confeso Naruto con una sonrisa ladina- Nadie sabe que paso -la familia Uchiha iba a interrumpirlo pero no lo permitió – Todo comenzó un mes antes de salir de vacaciones. Un mes antes de que nos fuéramos. -contaba Naruto, volviendo a acariciar los cabellos de su primo, quien comenzaba a despertar- Comencé a tener más sueño de lo normal por casi toda la tarde y toda la noche, solamente despertándome para ir a la escuela y hacer las actividades del club.

-Cuando llegaba a casa prácticamente dormía hasta la hora de la cena, hacia su tarea y volvía a dormir – continuo Kushina- Tobirama-sensei y nosotros pensamos que era porque estaba creciendo, por lo que no le dimos mayor importancia.

-Y es por eso mismo que cuando las vacaciones comenzaron, nos fuimos a un viaje de negocios que tenía Kushina. –Conto Minato- Naruto tenía la edad suficiente para cuidarse solo y cuidar de Karin unos días, por lo que decidí acompañarla.

-Yo me inscribí a un curso durante esos días. -dijo Deidara levantándose de su lugar en el sillón- Así que en casa se quedaron solo ellos dos. -se colocó detrás del sofá donde estaba Naruto, y lo abrazo por los hombros- Aun ahora me arrepiento de haberte dejado. Lo siento.

-Está bien, Dei.-contesto Naru con una sonrisa – Nadie se imaginó lo que pasaría.

-¿Y que fue? –Pregunto Sasuke, su tono de voz fue un poco molesto ya que comenzaba a recodar aquellos días. Siempre que iba a buscarlo, Karin le decía que estaba dormido. Incluso llego a pensar durante los años de abandono, que fue una excusa para ocultar el hecho de que se iban.

-Durante el último día de clases le comente a Sasuke-san.-todos notaron el honorifico que utilizo Naruto mas no quisieron preguntar nada. Por su parte el azabache sintió, como si un muro invisible fuera construido por su viejo amigo, remarcando así, la distancia a su amistad- Que tenía mucho sueño. A partir de ese día comencé a dormir aún más. Dormía casi todo el día, siendo despertado por Karin en las mañanas para que le preparara el desayuno -ambos hermanos se miraron. La pelirroja le sonrió a su _"Onii-chan"_ mostrando que era el pasado y dándole su apoyo silencioso para que continúe - Intentaba por todos los medios mantenerme despierto, pero era imposible quedándome dormido en el menor descuido y donde fuera.

-Incluso casi muera ahogado en la bañera mientras se bañaba –comento Karin con tono de broma, era algo serio pero quería hacer reír a su hermano, ya que cuando Naruto reacciono en aquella ocasión le hizo creer a la menor que estaba jugando.

.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

En la sala de la antigua residencia Namikaze, se encontraba viendo su programa favorito, una pequeña Karin de 8 años. Su hermano preferido estaba tomando una ducha. El programa termino y la pelirroja noto la ausencia del mayor, por lo que con gran curiosidad y con mucha hambre fue en su búsqueda. Pensando que su hermano ya había terminado y se encontraba en su habitación, fue ahí primero, pero no lo encontró.

Busco por todos lados a excepción del baño, ya que era imposible que se encontrara ahí a su pensar. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el rubio anuncio que se bañaría, como para que siguiera ahí. Sin poder dar con el paradero del mayor, se dirigió al baño.

-Onii-chan.-con cautela para no resbalarse debido al agua, Karin ingreso al baño. Notando la gran cantidad de vapor en el lugar, así como el sonido de la llave abierta, sin embargo Naruto no estaba ahí.

Se acercó para cerrar el grifo pero cuando giraba la llave miro en el fondo de la bañera, dándose el susto de ver a su rubio hermano en el fondo, con los ojos cerrados. Intentado con gran esfuerzo sacarlo pero el varón pesaba más.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Onii-chan! –gritaba la pequeña durante sus intentos por sacarlo de ahí.

Naruto sintió que lo movían abriendo de golpe los ojos; la visión de agua sobre él, una Karin borrosa por el líquido, así como la dificultad de respirar lo hizo levantarse rápidamente.

-Cof…cof…cof… -intentaba sacar el agua que pudo haber entrado.

-¡Onii-chan! – la pequeña se abalanzo a abrazarlo mientras lloraba, se había asustado demasiado.

El rubio sintió el abrazo, el cual correspondió de inmediato al sentir como la pelirroja temblaba. Se recrimino mentalmente por hacerle pasar mal rato, y todo por su descuido.

-Ya paso…No te preocupes.-la consolaba mientras le acariciaba su espalda.

-Pero…pero Onii-chan…es que…-debido a todo el cumulo de emociones y el llanto imparable, no podía hablar bien.- Onii-chan…

Naruto la abrazo aún más fuerte intentando confortarla, la verdad es que no sabía cómo había ido a parar al fondo de la bañera, solo recordaba haber cerrado los ojos unos momentos debido al sueño que tenía... Pero todo aquello pasaba a segundo plano en esos momentos, lo primordial y más importante era tranquilizar a su hermanita.

-Karin-chan.-la juguetona y burlona voz del rubio llamo la atención de la pequeña, quien se separó un poco para ver a los ojos de su hermano – Karin-chan, deja de llorar…

-P… pe… pero… -entre hipidos hablo, viendo fijamente aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban de los hombres de su familia - …pero Onii-chan…

-Haz caído…-la interrumpió el rubio enseñándole la lengua.

-¿Qué…?

-Que has caído en mi broma.- Naruto reía para darle mayor credibilidad a sus palabras.-Hubieras visto tu cara…-la expresión confusa, seguida por la de comprensión de que fue víctima de las payasadas de su hermano se manifestó en el rostro de la pelirroja- Estabas toda llorosa. -seguía el rubio al ver las expresiones de su hermana, pero aún faltaba a la emoción que quería para que la menor olvidara el mal rato.- Jajá…mi estómago duele. -dramatizo y fue en ese momento que sucedió.

El rostro de la pequeña Namikaze demostraba su furia. Estaba completamente roja debido al gran enojo que sentía. La hija de la **habanero sangriento** había despertado su ira. Se separó completamente del mayor y comenzó a lanzarle cuanto objeto tuviera al alcance de las manos.

-¡Onii-chan Baka!... ¡Baka-Naru!...-gritaba mientras se acercaba a la salida, aun lanzando cualquier cosa y con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡ERES UN BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡MALDITO!

El fuerte sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le indico a Naruto que logro alejar el susto y la angustia de su hermanita. En momentos así, agradecía enormemente que sus hermanos (Deidara y Karin) tuvieran el carácter voluble de su madre, de lo contrario estaría preocupada constantemente.

 ** _~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

.

Naruto rio internamente; al parecer su hermana se dio cuenta de su plan de distracción en aquel entonces y él vino a enterarse de ello, después de años.

-Sí, incluso casi muero ahogado por quedarme dormido en la ducha. Y le hice creer a mi hermana que era una broma. -comento a los Uchiha que lo miraban preocupados – Después de ese día procure bañarme con Karin, aunque ella se negaba al principio porque aún estaba enojada. Dormía de día y noche, solo despertando cuando esta pequeña…-tomo la mano de su hermana y la beso, recibiendo una sonrisa de ella-…pedía de comer.-en segundos el semblante del rubio cambio- Una noche después de leerle un cuento, me quede dormido a su lado y no supe nada de mí. Cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos, papá me llevaba a toda prisa al hospital. Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi llorar con tanto miedo…-forzó una sonrisa a recordar la expresión de su padre ese día.

.

 **~Flash Back~**

Poco a poco Naruto recobraba el conocimiento, estaba tan cansado que lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo, sin embargo hizo un gran esfuerzo de seguir consiente debido a que noto que su cuerpo estaba recostado sobre lo que concluyo no era su cama y su cabeza estaba sobre algo duro. Abrió lentamente los ojos, tratando de enfocar su alrededor.

Lo último que recordaba era haberle leído un cuento a su hermana y estar tan cansado que decidió quedarse dormido con ella. ¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿Y Karin? ¿Dónde estaba?

Conforme su visión se aclaraba, visualizo un mechón amarrillo sobre él.

-Pa…papá –fue un pequeño murmullo pero que fue claramente escuchado.

-¡Naruto! –un gran alivio invadió a Minato en esos momentos, causando que todo su ser, se relajara por esos segundos, derramando lágrimas.- ¡Oh, gracias a dios!

-Papá… ¿Dónde…? –intento levantarse de su lugar pero el adulto se lo impidió, regresándolo a su posición anterior; recostado en el asiento trasero del taxi en el que se encontraban, colocando la rubia cabecita sobre su regazo.

-No te esfuerces.-le dijo Minato con voz entrecortada mientras abrazaba la cabeza de su hijo- Vamos al hospital.

No quería ir al hospital, siempre que iba le enterraban una jeringa para sacarle sangre. Odiaba eso, pero Naruto sintió temblar el cuerpo de su padre por lo que guardo su protesta.

El rubio menor sintió un líquido que cayó sobre su mejilla, con una mano se limpió, notando que era… ¿agua? Miro hacia arriba, al rostro de su padre. Su corazón se estremeció al ver que aquel hombre al que admiraba tanto, estaba llorando a más no poder. No tuvo valor para negarse al ver el estado del rubio mayor.

-¿Que paso? –murmuro el Kitsune, intentando cambiar el tema.- Creí que estaban de viaje y que llegaban hasta dentro de cinco días.

-¿No recuerdas nada? –pregunto el mayor separándose de su hijo quien lo miraba confundido.

-¿A qué te…?

-Naruto, ¿qué día crees que es? – lo interrumpió desconcertado Minato.

-No entiendo…-contesto el menor.

-Has dormido por casi dos días.-los ojos de Naru se abrieron como platos de la impresión, la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta del taxi se abrió desde afuera. El rubio menor visualizo a Tobirama Senju, que fue quien abrió la puerta. Sus ojos se cerraron, el cansancio regreso y era mayor.

-¡Naruto! ¡Naru…! –como si de un momento a otro su padre se hubiera alejado, comenzó a escuchar las voces cada vez más distantes, cada vez más bajas hasta desaparecer.

 ** _~Fin del flash back~_**

.

-Llamábamos todos los días. -la voz de su progenitor lo atrajo de nuevo a la conversación, siguió con las caricias en la pelirroja cabellera de su primo para alejar la sensación de terror que comenzaba a invadirlo- Y aunque en ocasiones no contestaban a la primera, insistíamos hasta que lo hacían. Siempre constándonos de manera normal, excusándose con algo. La última vez que hablamos con Naru fue la noche en que acostó a Karin.

-Nos contó que estaba por leerle un cuento así que nos despedimos de ellos. -conto Kushina- Al día siguiente llamamos por la tarde y fue Karin quien contesto. Cuando le reproche por contestar, me dijo que Naru dormía y él no podía hablar. Supusimos que al ser todavía niños y al no tener a sus padres con ellos, debieron desvelarse, así que no me sorprendía que Naruto durmiera.

-Cuando desperté ese día, Naru-nii dormía junto a mí.-continuo Karin mientras comenzaba también a acariciar la cabeza de su primo.-No quise despertarlo por lo que prepare para desayunar un plato de cereal. Pasó la mañana y cada vez que intentaba despertarlo murmuraba entre sueños que lo dejara dormir, que estaba cansado. Decidí no molestarlo más, así que me la pase viendo tele o jugando. Por la tarde la vecina vino a vernos y al saber que no había comido me preparo algo…

-¿Que dijo ella sobre Naruto? –pregunto curiosa Mikoto después de todo, ¿cómo era posible que aquella mujer no viera el estado del rubio?

-Intento despertarlo pero él siguió durmiendo. -contesto Karin.- Pidiendo que lo dejaran dormir, que no había dormido o algo así. En aquel entonces no pensé que dormir dañara, y ella insistía en molestar su sueño por… por lo que mentí –la pelirroja agacho la mirada.- Le dije que no había dormido toda la noche, le insistí tanto que lo dejara descansar que cedió. Ella me dijo que vendría luego a vernos y se fue. Mamá llamo, le comente que Naru-nii dormía y le conté de las visitas de Sasuke-oniichan –el azabache se estremeció al ser llamado así, habían sido años desde que le llamaran _"Sasu-oniichan",_ un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió – y que la vecina habían venido de visita. Llego la noche y mi hermano seguía durmiendo por lo que me serví otro plato de cereal y me acosté a su lado durmiéndome al poco rato. Al otro día me despertó el teléfono; papá y mamá llamaban insistentemente.

-Cuando Karin contesto aquel día.-Minato tomo la palabra, llamando la atención de los invitados, quienes estaban curioso por la forma en que coordinadamente e incluso planificada, contaban la historia - Nos dijo que Naruto seguía durmiendo, nos preocupamos. El miedo nos invadió – apretó la mano de su esposa, el recuerdo del terror que sintió seguía presente – Después de todo, Karin era un niñita, aun lo sigue siendo –la aludida frunció el ceño. Ella no era una niñita, ya no, por lo menos - ¿Cuál era la garantía de que ella pensara que Naru dormía, cuando era posible que él…?

No necesito completar la frase… todos sabían lo que quería decir… dormir y morir, es lo mismo a los ojos de un pequeño.

-Tomamos todas las cosas necesarias; dinero, teléfonos y otras cosas, y salimos corriendo a la estación de trenes –continuo Kushina- Deidara era él más cercano a la casa. Le llamamos y le explicamos lo que sabíamos por la llamada con Karin y la vecina…

-Yo estaba en el campamento del curso de arte al que me inscribí en esas vacaciones, cuando se me notifico el permiso para ausentarme y me anunciaron que mis padres me llamaban. – Deidara que ya había regresado a su lugar al lado del matrimonio Uchiha, hablaba un poco nervioso, el recordar que fue por ese curso que no estuvo en contacto con Itachi lo incomodo al notar el reproche en aquellos ojos negro que lo miraban. – Cuando mamá término de decir lo que pasaba en casa, salí corriendo del curso. Llame a Konan y ella me hizo el favor de ir a mi casa primero, me preocupaba Karin.

-¿Y porque no me llamaste a mí? – La pregunta exaltada y llena de reclamo de Itachi se escuchó en toda la habitación.- Podría haberte ayudado, vivíamos relativamente cerca.

Fugaku suspiro, al fin su primogénito había llegado a su límite. No hizo comentario alguno ya que él también quería saber porque no habían solicitado la ayuda de su familia.

-Lo… lo hice. -debido al repentino arrebato del moreno, Deidara hablo en voz baja.

-¿Qué?

-¡QUE LO HICE! –grito el rubio levantándose de su lugar, nunca le había gustado que le reprocharan nada y menos sin razón. Hacia años de aquello.- ¡PERO TÚ NO CONTESTASTE! ¡Llame cinco o tal vez seis veces! ¡YA NO SÉ!

Itachi no supo que decir, la sorpresa de que Deidara le alzara la voz fue mayor. El doncel siempre se había mostrado dócil frente a él, nunca le había siquiera levantado la voz. Había una posibilidad de que fuera terco y explosivo, después de todo Kushina era así pero nunca fue testigo de que tuviera ese carácter.

-¿Exactamente cuándo paso todo esto? –pregunto Fugaku terminando con el duelo de miradas de los hijos mayores.

Mikoto toco la mano del pelirrubio intentando transmitirle tranquilidad. Dei fue el primero en desviar la mirada, se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer de nuevo en su lugar. Sin embargo nadie contesto al Uchiha mayor.

-Dei-nii…-llamo calmadamente y sonriendo el rubio menor.

-Lo siento, me exalte.-se disculpó el doncel mayor con un puchero.

-Está bien. -dijo Naru riendo levemente; su hermano había cambiado y se divertía un poco al ver a Itachi sorprendido por ello. Deidara siempre fue de carácter fuerte sin embargo debido al tipo de crianza que tuvo en Japón, donde los donceles son frágiles y débiles, su hermano mayor siempre escondió aquel carácter tan abrumador como el de su madre. El ver al Uchiha tan impactado era algo bueno.- Después de todo siempre has sido…

-De mecha corta, -a completo otra voz. Todos dirigieron la mirada a las piernas de Naru, encontrándose con un Gaara con la mirada fija en Dei y una sonrisa ladina.- ¿o me equivoco?

-Tsk. –el doncel mayor chasqueo la lengua al oír la arrogante voz de su primito- Si yo soy tan explosivo, tu eres oscuro y Naru…

-…el espontaneo. –agrego la pelirroja.

Toda la familia Uzumaki sonrió, ya que en verdad creían eso. Naru siempre los sorprendía con sus acciones, para bien o para mal. Por su parte a Gaara no le molestaba que su primo mayor lo describiera como alguien oscuro, después de todo él sabía que la única luz en su vida era su familia.

-¿Y porque a Karin no le dices nada? –dijeron al unísono Gaara y Naruto.

-No quiero morir. -contesto con simpleza el doncel mayor.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Exclamo la mini pelirroja molesta, quería saber cómo la describiría su familia – Dilo – exigió.

-Eres…-ojos azules y ojos rojos se encontraron. Dei agradeció estar lejos de su hermanita.

-…UNA MANIPULADORA. -contestaron los tres donceles, la pelirroja abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo. Su familia al ver su expresión de perplejidad solo pudo hacer algo, contagiando al matrimonio Uchiha, reír.

-…Re… regresando al tema. -dijo Kushina intentando regresar la seriedad y dejar de reír– Y respondiéndole a Fugaku. Esto sucedió una semana y media antes de que las vacaciones terminaran.

La familia Uchiha hizo memoria, aquellos días vacacionales aún estaban intactos en sus recuerdos, después de todo esos días habían perdido a personas importantes para ellos.

-Nosotros también estábamos en un viaje. -recordó Fugaku con pesar y agachando la cabeza.

Mikoto asintió de acuerdo, recordando que el motivo de aquel viaje era debido a asuntos relacionados con la empresa familiar.

-Dejamos a Itachi y a Sasuke al cuidado de los sirvientes.

-Yo… yo…-Itachi no sabía que palabras utilizar para que su razón no se escuchara ridícula. Porque antes sus ojos así la consideraba. Patética. - …Yo me fui de viaje con algunos amigos. -la razón de su viaje fue que no quería estar en la misma ciudad que Dei, ya que se había molestado un poco. Durante ese receso pensaba confesarle su amor y cuando el rubio le conto que el campamento era cerrado, sin visitas y salidas externas se molestó.-…El celular se me cayó en una fuente por lo que quedó inservible. -Se fue para evitar la tentación de ir a buscarlo por lo que el celular fue su última preocupación.- Yo…yo lo….-quería disculparse en vedad que sí, pero su orgullo era más fuerte. Se sentía mal por reclamarle a Deidara siendo que no era su culpa.

-Yo estuve en casa esos días. –Dijo Sasuke mas para él que para los demás.- No le veía caso ir a buscar a Naruto, ya que anteriormente siempre estaba durmiendo.

-No tienen que culparse. -dijo Minato al ver el semblante abatido que los Uchiha comenzaban a mostrar, debían en verdad sentirse mal. Ninguno debía culparse, Mikoto y Fugaku tenían sus propios asuntos con su empresa. Itachi por mucho que quisiera a sus hijos, apenas era un adolescente y ni que decir de Sasuke, era un niño.- No podían haber hecho nada aunque hubieran estado en esos momentos con nosotros…

-Pero…

-Nosotros no pudimos hacer nada…-todos enmudecieron ante el firme reprocho en la voz de Minato. No importaba cuantos años pasaran, ni cuanto Naruto, Gaara y Tsunade le repitieran las mismas palabras; _"No había nada que pudieras hacer para evitarlo"_ , aun se lamentaba ser incapaz de ayudar a su hijo.

-¿Y la familia Senju? –La voz de Mikoto alejo al rubio de auto-recriminación – Naru dijo que Tobirama-san estaba esperándolos.

-Sí, bueno… Cuando regresamos a casa encontramos a Konan cuidando de Karin, que lloraba mientras Dei movía a Naru, pidiéndole que abriera los ojos. -Conto Minato- Lo tome en brazos, diciéndole a Dei que buscara un taxi para ir al hospital. Dejamos a Kushina, Karin y Konan en la casa y nos marchamos.

-Llame a Tobirama en cuanto Minato y los chicos estuvieron en el carro. -Kushina hablaba tranquilamente, a ella también la alteraban aquellos recuerdos, pero lo que menos quería es que sus amigos vivieran emociones negativas por intentar imaginárselos.- Intente que Karin me contara de esos días en los que estuvo con Naru con los mejores detalles.

-Al llegar colocaron rápidamente a Naru en una camilla. No necesitaron que yo les dijera algo, ya sabían cómo proceder por órdenes de Tobirama. Se llevaron a Naru a realizarle diferentes tipos de exámenes. Y en todos y cada uno…-la voz de Minato estuvo a punto de quebrarse pero respiro hondo antes de continuar.-…no encontraron nada.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamo Fugaku, todo su familia estaba desconcertada.

¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera nada en los exámenes? Algo tan grande como era el cambio de Naruto debía dejar una huella, una evidencia por lo menos.

-Absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal. -dijo el rubio mayor aunque parecía que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo que a los demás.- No importaba que examen fuera, los resultados demostraban que Naru era una persona totalmente sana.

Kushina se levantó de su lugar bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Se acercó a uno de los muebles de la sala y de uno de los cajones saco algunos documentos, volviendo a su lugar, entregándole en el proceso los papeles a Fugaku, que comenzó a leerlos

-No mostraban ninguna anormalidad.- comento la pelirroja mayor.

-¿Son sus estudios? –pregunto Fugaku leyendo cada papel así como las anotaciones en ellos, pertenecientes a los doctores.

-¿Aun los guardan? – preguntaron Naruto y Gaara atónitos creían haberse librado de aquellos papeles.

-Buenos, sí. –Dijo Minato un poco avergonzado de ello- Los guardamos de referencia, debido a que son estándares que Tsunade quiere evitar que se repitan en los exámenes mensuales. –El Uchiha siguió revisando aquellos documentos, no sabía mucho de medicina pero conocía los porcentajes que debía tener una persona sana.- Si se tiene que decir que había algo raro en ellos seria, que son anormalmente perfectos.

-Todos los exámenes salieron con perfectos promedios. Tobirama incluso se sorprendió, nunca había visto un examen que revelara medidas perfectas de libro de medicina. -Comento Kushina.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, solo escuchándose a Fugaku murmurar lo que leía.

-…100%... prueba de RB… 0%...-el varón Uchiha se detuvo, releyendo esa última línea. Miro a sus amigos seriamente.- ¿Por qué la prueba RB es del 0%? ¿Es enserio? Si lo de Kushina siendo Uzumaki es verdad, es imposible que Naruto sea 0%. –Mikoto le arrebato la hoja a su marido, para leer eso. Estaba de acuerdo con él, era simplemente imposible.- ¿Por qué dicen que todo salió normal?

Los menores Uchiha solo veían a su Padre/Tío alterado sin entender a qué se refería, ¿qué era eso de RB? Pero por orgullo no podía revelar que desconocían aquel asunto que al parecer para los demás era muy conocido.

-En el caso de nuestros hijos es normal. –Contesto la pelirroja mayor.- Desde que nacieron cada uno ha tenido "problemas", por decirle de una manera, con esa prueba. Cuando se las realizaron al nacer la prueba marco en Dei 30%, Naru 20% y en Karin 35%. Sin embargo conforme fueron creciendo los porcentajes subían o bajaban.

-Explícate mejor, por favor Ku-chan. –Pidió Mikoto, mirando de reojo al rubio a su lado.- Es imposible que el porcentaje cambie. Es algo que se mantiene intacto el resto de nuestra vida.

-Lo sé. –La habanero forzó una leve sonrisa.- Pero en verdad es así. Ninguno de nuestros hijos mantuvo el porcentaje por más de dos meses. Cuando no dieron el resultado de Dei una semana después de nacer nos sorprendimos mucho, después de todo Minato y yo tenemos un porcentaje del 80%. Aun así, internamente agradecimos que Dei fuera tan bajo, si algo pasaba con mi familia dejarían fuera de juego a mi hijo, un 30% es demasiado bajo para considerarlo por la familia Uzumaki.

-Seguimos con nuestra vida ya que en realidad la prueba de RB no nos afecta en nada. –Continuo Minato.- Pero debido a que Dei era un poco enfermizo de bebé, por lo que le realizaron unos exámenes cuando cumplió los cuatro meses. Por equivocación la enfermera pidió una prueba RB y en ella salía que Dei tenía un 50%. Tobirama se extrañó pero lo dio por un error de laboratorio, dijo que después de que Dei sanara realizaría de nuevo la prueba. Cuando la repitió el resultado fue de 40%.

-Tres pruebas, tres diferentes resultados. –La voz de Kushina revelaba diversión.- Eso desquicio al doctor Senju, así que él mismo realizo la otra prueba y en ella salió 45%. Desde entonces cada tres meses le realizamos ese examen a Dei. Y conforme creció, la prueba aumentaba o disminuía sin razón aparente, yendo del 2% al 100%.

-Comenzó a estabilizarse cuando nació Naruto pero continuaba subiendo y bajando.-Minato hizo una pequeña pausa intentando recordar lo que diría.- Se estabilizo en su totalidad... sí, creo que la prueba que lo confirmo fue al siguiente mes de haberlos conocido a ustedes. En el cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun. Deteniéndose en 82%, desde entonces no cambio.

-Por su parte Naru se estabilizo después del cambio. -Kushina miro a su hijo, el cual paso desapercibido pero estaba tenso.- Al principio creímos que cuando cumplió los 11 se había estabilizado pero cuando comenzó el cambio, los exámenes volvían a marcar diferentes porcentajes. Es por ello que decimos que no hay anormalidad, es algo normal en ellos. Tobirama supone que es debido al gran porcentaje que tenemos Minato y yo. Cuando Naru nació y le realizaron la prueba dio un resultado del 20%. Con los antecedentes de Dei, Tobirama decidió que cada tres meses le realizarían aquella prueba.

-Es por eso que le tiene miedo a los hospitales y jeringas. Desde pequeño ir al hospital y ver a Tobirama-sensei o una enfermera, era sinónimo de sacarle sangre.-comento burlón Deidara, logrando un puchero de Naruto.

Gaara le hizo señas a Naruto para que se agachara. El pelirrojo le susurro algunas cosas al oído, a lo cual el contrario asintió. Todos sintieron curiosidad por ello, pero al ver que el pequeño rubio le enseñaba la lengua a su hermano mayor supusieron que era alguna burla.

-¿Y Karin? -pregunto Mikoto.

-Yo sigo igual. Al nacer mi resultado fue de 35%. -contesto la pequeña.- A mí me siguen realizando las pruebas cada mes, solo para estar preparados por si me llegara a pasar algo como a Onii-chan. La del mes pasado fue de 74%. En esta semana toca que la realicen, creo. -miro a su madre buscando una confirmación.

-En esta semana hay que ir al hospital para que les realicen las pruebas a todos. -contesto la pelirroja mayor.

-Entonces si dicen que esto es normal, ¿qué sucedió? -pregunto Fugaku, regresando a la historia original. Tenía curiosidad por ese tema pero no era su prioridad, no esa noche por lo menos.- ¿Que sucedió para generar esto?

-Durante dos días en los que Naru siguió dormido le realizaron los exámenes, repitiendo todos y cada uno. Personalmente Tobirama se encargaba de ello. -contesto Minato con seriedad.- Al no encontrar nada y Naru al seguir inconsciente, decidió pedir la opinión de Tsuna.

-¿Tsunade Senju? ¿La doctora de cabecera, de la familia principal? -pregunto la azabache un poco sorprendida, la afamada doctora solo atendía a los miembros Uzumaki.- ¿Porque la consulto si era riesgoso para ustedes?

-Tsunade-san siempre ha estado de nuestro lado. -contesto Deidara con una sonrisa.- Ella es una tía para nosotros. Incluso es la que atendió a mamá en el parto de Naru y Karin, siempre a escondidas de la familia Uzumaki. La veíamos en ocasiones durante las vacaciones o de repente en fechas como nuestros cumpleaños y otras.

-Oba-chan, siempre nos ha cuidado.-continuo el kitsune con una sonrisa.

-Se va enojar si oye que la has llamado así. -murmuro Gaara. Naru rio.

-¿Entonces es por eso que la consulto? -pregunto Mikoto de nuevo.

-Sí, desde que le mencione de Deidara estuvo al pendiente de mí. -contesto la pelirroja mayor-Cuando Tobirama le menciono sobre lo que sucedía con Naru, ella pidió que lo trasladaran inmediatamente a Alemania, al parecer le era imposible salir ya que estaba enfrascada en una investigación importante. Cuando nos consultaron a nosotros sobre ir lo pensamos unos momentos, después de todo, Alemania es como el patio de juegos de la familia Uzumaki. -tanto Itachi como Sasuke pensaron que Kushina exageraba un poco, un país entero como patio de juegos, era mucho aun para la familia principal pero se callaron al ver que sus padres no mencionaban nada del comentario- Para nuestra alegría Naru despertó en esos momentos...

-Aunque cansado como siempre me sentía. -interrumpió Naruto.- Tobirama-sensei comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre lo que sentía, al ver que no podía aportar nada les propuso a mis padres el ir a Alemania, ellos me preguntaron a mí. En aquellos momentos comenzaba a sentir miedo, nadie sabía que sucedía y no podía ser bueno, al menos así lo sentía yo. Tenía miedo de que cambiara algo. Cuando preguntaron mi opinión y al creer que en Alemania podrían encontrar la razón no lo pensé mucho y acepte. Después de eso volví a quedarme dormido.

-Nosotros comenzamos a arreglar las cosas para el viaje. Tsuna nos aseguró que se ocuparía de todo para que nuestra estadía fuera secreta, por lo que no vimos mayor problema. Era una batalla contra el tiempo repetía ella, en aquel entonces no entendimos mucho pero su voz al hablar con nosotros era desespera, el pánico nos invadió a nosotros también por lo que nada ni nadie más estuvo presente en nuestros pensamientos.-continuo Minato, la familia Uchiha entendió que se refería a ellos y el matrimonio no lo culpaba ellos también le darían prioridad a sus hijos.- En cuanto todo estuvo listo nos fuimos. Debido a que Naruto debía ir en camilla a él lo transportaron en un avión especial y nosotros en un avión privado.

.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

En el aeropuerto de Alemania se podía ver como dos aviones con la insignia de la familia Senju aterrizaban. Rápidamente la familia Namikaze bajo del avión en donde ellos venían, para dirigirse al otro aeroplano, en donde venía el único hijo varón del matrimonio dormido en una camilla. Cuando bajaron al paciente, el matrimonio Namikaze así como el hijo mayor se quedaron atónitos observando el lugar en aquel colchón que debía usar su hijo. Tobirama Senju que venía con el paciente solo negó con la cabeza. En la camilla se veía un cumulo de lo que parecían ¿vendas?, cubriendo un pequeño cuerpo.

-¿Y Naruto? -pregunto cómo pudo Kushina, sus ojos amenazaban con empezar a llorar.

-Tobirama, ¿mi hijo...? -Minato quien cargaba a Karin se quedó mudo por el pensamiento que lo invadió

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? -se desesperó Deidara al ver como el mayor los veía con culpa.

-Eso que ves ahí es tu hermano. -todos los presentes se sobresaltaron por la voz detrás de ellos. Todos dirigieron la mirada a la persona que les hablo, encontrándose con una mujer rubia y larga, amarrada en dos coletas bajas, de ojos color miel, tez clara, de grandes atributos habría de destacar.

-¡¿Esa cosa fea se comió a Onii-chan?! -grito asustada la mini pelirroja.

-Tsunade, ¿a qué te refieres? -pregunto Minato sin entender aquellas palabras y tratando de tranquilizar a su hija.

-Que ese capullo que ven sobre la camilla, es Naruto. -contesto la rubia pasando de largo a la familia y acercándose al paciente.- Es tarde, ¿eh? -pregunto acariciando un poco al cumulo

Kushina no pudo resistir más la situación y perdió el conocimiento. Deidara fue el que reacción a tiempo para sujetarla antes de que tocara el suelo.

-¡Mamá! / Kushina -gritaron al unísono la familia.

-Tranquila Karin, todo estará bien. -Minato trataba de mantener la compostura por sus hijos.- ¿Tsunade que haremos?

-Por ahora es mejor irnos de aquí. No sería bueno que alguien reconociera a Kushina o en tal caso a ti. He preparado una ambulancia, conducida por una persona de mi entera confianza. Tobirama, tú iras con Naruto en ella. -ordeno la rubio a su hermano menor el cual asintió.- Nosotros viajaremos por separado, no es bueno llamar la atención.

Como pudieron salieron a escondidas del aeropuerto, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento privado de la familia Senju. Minato se detuvo unos minutos antes de cerrar la limosina en donde viajarían, observo como una mujer joven -con un cabello corto y lacio de color oscuro, ojos del mismo color de su cabello y piel blanca, portando un ropa oscura- y Tobirama subían a la ambulancia la camilla de Naruto.

-¿Que está sucediendo Tsunade? -pregunto seriamente el rubio una vez que sentó a su esposa desmayada y con su hija que seguía llorando.

-No lo sé.-confeso la mujer.- Lo que le está sucediendo a Naru no tiene razón clara. Carezco de conocimientos de lo que está pasando.

-Es imposibl...

-Sera mejor que hablemos una vez que lleguemos a la casa donde se quedaran.-interrumpió la doctora mirando la ventana.

La familia Namikaze quería respuestas pero al ver el semblante de la mujer entendieron que ni ella las conocía, de nada serviría hacer una escena. Se mantuvieron en total silencio hasta su destino. Y al bajar del auto Deidara y Karin se quedaron impresionados, la casa en si no era muy impresionante pero tenía alrededor un aire diferente a Japón, al igual que todo lo que los rodeaba. Dei observaba a los hombres y mujeres alemanes, todos usando vestimentas que en Japón considerarían osadas, así como no podía diferenciar a los donceles de los varones.

-Dei.-el llamado de su padre lo hizo darse cuenta que se había quedado estático en la acera con su hermana en brazos.

-Voy.-cerró la puerta y al momento se sorprendió, la casa tal vez por fuera no era sensacional, pero el interior era de mucha categoría. Por ser el mayor, sabía el verdadero origen de sus progenitores pero el saberlo y verlo era diferente.

Minato con cuidado deposito a su esposa en uno de los sillones, la pelirroja comenzaba a reaccionar. Los menores observaron a la mujer que consideraban familia y la vieron hablando por teléfono. Se sentaron junto a sus padres, esperando a la mujer.

-Listo. He dado las indicaciones para que comiencen a hacerle los exámenes a Naruto. -informo la rubia una vez se sentó a la familia Namikaze.

-Dame una explicación por lo menos. -pidió Minato, aunque por el tono utilizado bien podría ser una súplica.- Dime que Naru-chan estará bien.

La mujer los miro con pesar lo que les respondería eran cosas importantes y tal vez terroríficas por ser novedoso, podrían actuar negativa o positivamente, y de corazón esperaba que la segunda ya que Naruto necesitaría mucho apoyo. Suspiro para aligerar un poco su tensión, debía ser clara y concisa.

-Tsun...

-Honestamente no sé qué podría tener Naruto, es algo nuevo y por lo mismo no tengo conocimiento para curarlo o en tal caso evitar que avance. -hablo lenta y calmadamente para que la familia lo fuera asimilando.- solo se ha presentado un caso antes de Naruto pero no sé si sea lo mismo. -el matrimonio contuvo el aire- Es por ello que les pido tiempo...

-¡¿Tiempo?! -exclamo Kushina. -Nos pides tiempo, pero no nos dices que es lo que tiene nuestro hijo. No sabemos si estará bien o no.

-Kushina, entiendo cómo te sientes pero créeme que no quiero mentirles. -la rubia intento calmar a la pelirroja.

-No, no entiendes...

-Te entiendo porque yo también soy madre.-interrumpió Tsunade el arrebato de la que consideraba su amiga de infancia.- Es por eso que no quiero equivocarme al darles un diagnóstico.

-Kushina. -Minato le extendió la mano a su mujer, sentándola a su lado y abrazándola. - Tsunade sabes que siempre hemos confiado en ti... es por ello que no dudamos en hacerlo esta vez de nuevo... solo... solamente dime si lo que crees que puede tener Naru, tiene remedio.

-Por ahora solo puedo decirles que si es lo mismo -suspiro- es posible que su vida no corra peligro. Un gran alivio invadió a los mayores, saber que la vida de pequeño varón estaba a asegurada aunque fuera una suposición era bueno.- Eso es, suponiendo que es lo mismo; primero quiero ver los exámenes que realizo Tobirama y luego los comparare con los que se realizaran ahorita y los que tengo de un caso anterior.

-¿Caso anterior? –preguntó Kushina. Minato le entrego los exámenes médicos que se le habían realizado en Japón.

-Sí, es sobre la investigación en la que estoy tan absorta.-contesto sin mirarlos, mientras repasaba los documentos.- Si resulta ser lo mismo Naruto no corre peligro en cuanto a su vida pero tal vez pase algo mayor…

La familia iba a preguntar pero el sonido de un celular los silencio. Tsunade se levantó de su lugar y se alejó un poco para responder la llamada proveniente del hospital.

-Tengo que regresar al hospital. –informo la rubia mientras se acercaba. Kushina iba a interrumpirla- Sé que querrán ir pero es mejor que ustedes descansen, han sido unos días muy agotadores. –Minato se iba a negar- Los mantendré informados, pero siendo francos el tenerlos en el hospital es un riesgo innecesario, por no decir que solo me distraerían. El pensar que alguien los descubriera me mantendría distraída. –La familia Namikaze no pudo objetar algo, por mucho que quisieran estar con su hijo, sabían y entendían que ser descubiertos solo perjudicaría a la única persona que en verdad podía hacer algo por su hijo.- Duerman un poco. Cuando llegue la madrugada mandare por ustedes.

La doctora se retiró dejando a la familia en una angustia sin precedentes en su vida.

Durante toda la tarde la familia trato de dormir o despejar su mente con otras cosas; Deidara durmió un rato a lado de su hermanita quien estaba un poco asustada debido a los cambios, al despertar se dedicó a vagar por internet para conocer un poco de la cultura alemana y distraerse de lo que atormentaba a sus seres queridos, no sabían cuánto tiempo estarían ahí –aunque rezaba por que no fuera mucho- así que debía adaptarse lo mejor posible para no preocupar a sus padres con su vida. Minato y Kushina por su parte -aunque les costó un poco al inicio-, al final terminaron rendidos, durmiendo hasta muy tarde. No podían culparlos, después de todo desde que aquel jaleo comenzó, no habían dormido más de tres horas seguidas.

Llegada la madrugada una limosina se detuvo enfrente de aquella casona, que sería su hogar temporal. Fueron llevados con gran cautela al hospital general de la familia Senju y como ninjas se filtraron al despacho de la rubia sin que alguien más los viera. En la habitación se encontraron con Tsunade dándole indicaciones a la mujer que había conducido la ambulancia.

 **-Perdonen la interrupción**.-dijo Minato en alemán al entrar.

 **-No se preocupe, nosotras hemos terminado.** –Contesto la peli-negra con una leve sonrisa.- **¡Oh, perdonen por no presentarme!** **Mi nombre es Shizune Yuki, soy psicóloga y doctora en este hospital…** –dijo con educación al ver los rostros confusos de la familia, la cual no sabía hasta qué punto debían tratar con la mujer.

 **-Es mi mano derecha y una persona de gran confianza.** –interrumpió Tsunade debía aclarar eso primero.- **Sabe todo y es la que me ayudara con el caso de Naru.**

 **-Pensamos que Tobirama…**

 **-Mi hermano debe regresar a Japón o los Uzumaki sospecharan.** –Minato y Kushina se tensaron a la mención de aquel apellido.

 **-No se preocupen, estoy capacitada para hacer frente a cualquier situación.** –agrego Shizune con una sonrisa que afirmaba su declaración.

 **-Disculpe, no es que lo dudemos. Es solo que no quisiéramos involucrar a más familias y ponerlas en la mirada de los superiores.** –Contesto el único varón presente.- **Después de todo no somos queridos por ellos.**

La pelinegra rió un poco ante el intento de broma del rubio, alegrándose que el ahijado de quien siempre le hablaba la que consideraba su mentora y amiga, hubiera crecido rodeado de aquellas personas que se notaban poseían un gran corazón.

 **-No hay que preocuparse por ello. La familia Yuki estará del lado en que se encuentre la Senju.** –contesto con firmeza la mujer. Extendiendo su mano para saludar a los extranjeros.- **En verdad es un gusto conocerlos, familia Namikaze.**

- **El placer es nuestro**. -La familia proveniente de Japón acepto la mano que les ofrecían.

 **-Shizune, llévalos a la habitación que ocupa Naruto**. –menciono la Senju mientras leía y marcaba algunas cosas en las hojas sobre su escritorio.

 **-…Pero…**

 **-Es mejor que lo vean por sus propios ojos**. –interrumpió la rubia con seriedad, mirando directamente a sus viejos amigos.- **Sera duro, pero deben ser conscientes que el camino de aquí en adelante será peor, si es lo que tememos. Naruto necesitara todo el apoyo y consuelo que puedan darle.**

Los Namikaze respiraron con dificultad pero asintieron a las palabras de la médico, por supuesto que estarían para ser el soporte de su segundo hijo. Siguieron a la psicóloga a través de los pasillos de aquel hospital casi desierto al ser tan tarde. La pelinegra no estaba del todo de acuerdo en que la familia viera aquel cuadro, si para Tsunade y ella era devastador verlo, en su opinión sería peor para la familia del paciente.

- **Este es el cuarto de Naruto**.-dijo Shizune recorriendo la puerta deslizable y encendiendo la luz.- **Y _"ese"_ de ahí, es él.**

Cuando los Namikaze llegaron al cuarto en verdad nunca esperaron ver algo así. En aquel reducido espacio se encontraba solamente una cama y unos cuantos muebles, pero lo que sobresalía era el cumulo de seda en medio de la habitación, flotando en el aire debido a que se encontraba sujeto a las paredes.

 **-Es una broma, ¿verdad?** –pregunto Deidara con voz temblorosa e intentando reír.

Lo que aquella mujer decía era imposible, simplemente imposible. Kushina cubrió su boca para ahogar un grito desgarrador que amenazaba con salir. Minato cubrió a su hija menor para que no viera lo que ellos presenciaban.

 **-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es posible que mi hijo, sea eso?** –pregunto Kushina intentando ahogar sus sollozos.

 **-Más adelante la doctora les dirá lo que sabemos, mi deber era mostrarles esto para que el impacto no fuera peor más adelante.** –Dijo Shizune intentando transmitirles tranquilidad a la familia.- **Esto aún no termina.**

 **-¿Eso significa que será peor?** –pregunto Minato preocupado. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Los médicos aseguraban que Naruto está envuelto en ese capullo pero su cerebro se negaba a creer algo así.

 **-De cierta manera sí.** –la franqueza de la mujer no dejo dudas en los Namikaze de que decía la verdad.- **Tal vez no corra peligro de muerte… sin embargo para alguien como él, que es consciente de las diferencias de cuerpos es probable que sea difícil de asimilar.**

Ninguno entendió a que se refería la mujer Yuki, mas ninguno pudo preguntar porque la mujer comenzó a guiarlos de nuevo al despacho de la afamada médico. Una vez que se acomodaron y se tranquilizaron fue el momento de aclarar la situación.

-¿Y bien? –comenzó Minato intentando mantener la cordura.

-Los resultados siguen sin mostrar nada. –Tsuna con gesto de la mano acallo las palabras del matrimonio.- Déjenme terminar, después contestare todo lo que quieran… porque es obvio que habrá muchas dudas… -Los presentes asintieron - Aún desconocemos que sucedió sin embargo las similitudes son grandes con la investigación en la que trabajo… Puede que Naruto padezca lo que investigo en estos momentos…

Kushina acomodo mejor a Karin, que se había quedado dormida debido a un sedante que le colocaron al no poder parar de llorar, al saber que no vería a su hermano por unos días, algo dentro de la menor le decía que sería una separación larga. Tsunade le entrego a Minato una fotografía de un cuarto muy bien arreglado, pero que desentonaba en su totalidad con el objetivo principal de la foto. En el centro se podía observar el mismo capullo de seda que afirmaban era su hijo, y a la vez era distinto, al menos eso pensó Deidara al ver que el de la fotografía era un poco más pequeño.

 ** _*Tal vez es mi imaginación o es por la foto*_**

Era lo que pensaba mientras seguía observando la fotografía, escuchaba a sus padres preguntarle a la doctora el motivo del porque la imagen.

-…Hace casi cuatro años llego a mis manos un caso donde un pequeño de 8 años se había quedado dormido y les era casi imposible a sus padres el despertarlo. –aquellas palabras captaron totalmente la atención de la familia Namikaze- La familia no le dio importancia al hecho de que el niño durmiera más de la cuenta, todos estaban más ocupados con los asuntos de sus empresas. Lo dejaron pasar por aproximadamente un mes y cuando contactaron conmigo fue cuando al ir a despertarlo después de dos días de no verlo, encontraron en su cuarto ese capullo que se muestra en la fotografía. –Deidara ejerció más fuerza en el papel que aun sostenía, observando con más detenimiento la imagen- Cuando yo llegue a la casa, nos fue imposible moverlo. Temíamos que al intentar zafarlo de las paredes lastimáramos al menor. Moví material e instrumentos médicos a la casa, pero había limitaciones. En aquel entonces todo sucedió tan rápido que no hubo mucho que investigar. Una semana más tarde, de la noche a la mañana y de la misma forma en que se formó, el capullo había desaparecido. Aquella noche me quede dormida enfrente del cúmulo… pero cuando desperté la seda ya no estaba y enfrente de mí, depositado en la cama como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, se encontraba mi paciente.

-¿Que paso? –pregunto con temor Kushina, quería saber pero tema la respuesta.

-El menor estaba saludable en toda la extensión de la palabra. Despertó después de dos horas de que yo despertara. –contesto la rubia. Un gran alivio se apodero de la familia Namikaze.- Sin embargo…

-¿Eso significa que Naru estará bien después de una semana? –pregunto Deidara con gran alegría e interrumpiendo a la doctora. No debían preocuparse por la integridad de su hermanito, sentía que una gran piedra le era retirada.

-Sí, es posible. –Contesto Tsunade al ver la mirada suplicante de sus amigos, necesitaban una esperanza.- Como dije al inicio las similitudes son varias, así que estamos casi seguros que es el mismo trastorno.

-¿Qué similitudes? –pregunto Minato un poco desesperado, él también quería ver si en verdad eran iguales…

 ** _Fin del Flash Back_**

.

-¿Y cuáles eran las similitudes…? –la gruesa voz de Fugaku atrajo a la realidad a Minato, quien por unos breves segundos se perdió en su recuerdo de aquel día.

Para la familia Uchiha lo que escuchaba era simplemente imposible, difícil de creer… ¿Exceso de sueño? ¿Capullos? ¿Exámenes sin alteraciones? ¿Encerrados en seda? Sin embargo, por ahora continuarían con ello. Después verían que hacer o que creer, aunque siendo realistas no podían no creerlo, no al menos, al tener enfrente de ellos a Naruto, un varón al que vieron crecer y ahora era un doncel.

-El sueño en exceso, el cansancio que sentían al despertar a pesar de haber dormido de más, la irritación por ser despertados, la disminución en el tiempo en que estaban conscientes. –Contesto Kushina enumerando con sus dedos cada punto.- El porcentaje en la prueba RB del 0%...

-Espera… Alto ahí, creí que dijeron que eso era normal…-dijo Fugaku interrumpiendo a la amiga de su mujer.

-Si, en mis hijos. Pero no en aquel niño. –Contesto la pelirroja.- Para nosotros aquellos cambios en porcentaje eran normales… aunque reconozco que ninguno de mis hijos llego a cero.

-¿0%? –repitió Mikoto viendo a Naruto y sus hermanos.

-Sí, cuando Naru estuvo dormido la prueba dio 0% en todo momento. –Contesto Kushina mirando a su hijo quien se distraída entrelazando los dedos con su hermanita.

-¿Que sucedió después de que Tsunade-sama les explicara todo? –pregunto el mayor de los Uchiha.

-Bueno, sobre eso… -Minato miro a su familia, intercambiando miradas con cada uno.- Tsunade no nos comentó nada más aquel día. Dijo que antes de darnos más esperanzas y prefería esperar a que pasara la semana para que lo viéramos con nuestros propios ojos…

-Sin embargo la semana paso, convirtiéndose en un mes. -agrego Karin con cierta nostalgia.

-¿Entonces…?

-El capullo no desapareció y Naru no apareció. –Dijo Deidara.- La tía Tsunade comenzó a realizar más pruebas, estudios completos pero ninguno daba resultados. Cada día que pasaba estábamos más desesperados… pero gracias a la máquina de ultrasonido, nos aseguraban que él seguía vivo.

-Al ver que no teníamos otra opción, comenzamos una vida clandestina en Alemania. –Minato se pasó la mano por el cabello.- Siento no habernos comunicado en aquel entonces pero teníamos tantas cosas en la cabeza que cuando nos dimos cuenta el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido y a la vez tan lento. –El matrimonio Uchiha hizo un ademan con la mano restándole importancia a ese asunto por el momento, preferían que continuarán la historia- Kushina comenzó un negocio de modista y decoradora desde la casa, haciendo solamente los trabajos necesarios para sobrellevar una vida, saliendo únicamente cuando era necesario y asistiendo al hospital de vez en cuando. Yo comencé a trabajar como asistente para la líder de la familia Otsutsuki, la otra guardiana de Kushina y la que nos ayudó a escapar. Trabajaba por las tardes cuando era menor el riesgo de encontrarme con un miembro de la familia Uzumaki, después de todo ellos solo iban de vez en cuando y solamente en las mañanas.

-Por mi parte comencé mis estudios de manera libre. No podía asistir a una escuela sin que la casona principal supiera. –agrego Deidara, mientras jugaba con unos mechones de cabello. Itachi reconoció aquel gesto como el que siempre hacia el doncel cuando estaba nervioso y avergonzado.- En menos de un año había comenzado la universidad. Karin se mantuvo encerrada en la casa al lado de mamá y conmigo.

-Ese fue nuestro modo de vida hasta que me descubrieron en la empresa de seguridad de la familia Otsutsuki. –Minato rio avergonzado, el ser descubierto en verdad era algo humillante para un antiguo guardaespaldas.

-¿Tus padres? –pregunto rápidamente Mikoto a su amiga, la cual también comenzó a sonreír nerviosa.

-No, en realidad quien descubrió a Minato fue…-Kushina rio al recordarlo-… Mi hermano menor, Nagato. El papá de Gaara.

Todos los peli-negros miraron al pelirrojo que seguía recostado en el sillón y el cual sitio un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda al sentir las miradas.

-¿Nagato-sama? –Pregunto Mikoto preocupada - ¿y le conto al líder de la familia?

El matrimonio Namikaze negó con la cabeza y sonriendo ante el recuerdo de cómo fue descubierto.

-Al parecer Oto-san se confió al no ser descubierto por un mes.-Naruto comenzó a explicarse, tal vez no estuvo presente en el momento, pero su padre y tío se la pasaban riendo entre ellos de aquellos tiempos– y un día cuando se encontraba saliendo del baño con algunos colegas, el tío Nagato lo vio.

-Mi padre había ido a entregar unos documentos a los miembros de la familia Otsutsuki – Gaara no miraba a nadie se dedicaba a ver a los ojos a Naruto, quien regresaba la mirada con una sonrisa –grande fue su sorpresa al pasar por los servicios y ver salir de ahí una cabellera rubia que conocía muy bien. Un rayo rubio que se suponía no debía estar ahí. El tío Minato no noto a mi padre que se había quedado como piedra a punto de hacerse pedazos.

-Nuestros padres son un desastre –dijeron Naruto y Gaara al unísono – patéticos.

-En verdad que no me entere de ello.-dijo Minato viendo a los donceles menores que se burlaban de él.

-Si no le dijo a los líderes de la familia Uzumaki –pregunto Fugaku terminando con la incompetencia de su viejo amigo - ¿qué paso?

-Sobre eso… - Minato y Kushina rieron.

.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

Había pasado alrededor de una semana desde que Nagato se encontrara con Minato, debido a la sorpresiva del encuentro no reacciono a tiempo para encarar al rubio, así que cuando regreso a la realidad, se dirigió a la oficina de la líder Otsutsuki exigiendo explicaciones. Había hecho de todo desde persuadirla hasta amenazarla pero no logro nada. La mujer se negó a responder cualquier pregunta e incluso negó los hechos.

Sumido en la incógnita de saber sobre su hermana y el hombre al que por parte de su niñez considero un hermano mayor, comenzó a beber. Los detectives que contrato de parte de la familia Aburame no pudieron encontrar nada, por lo que solo le quedo una opción, convertirse en un acosador.

Decidió seguir personalmente a Minato después de que su turno en la empresa terminara. Le costo alrededor de cuatro días poder encontrar al rubio en su ruta de salida. Como buen fugitivo, Minato tenía accesos directos y secretos en su lugar de trabajo.

Una vez que Nagato lo encontró, lo siguió a una distancia prudente, no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto, conocía las habilidades militares del rubio y cualquier error sería fatal.

Lo siguió hasta el hospital general de la familia Senju donde lo vio ingresar nuevamente a escondidas. El entrar era muy arriesgado y más si alguien lo reconocía por lo que se quedó afuera del hospital, esperándolo.

El mayor tardo varias horas y seguía sin salir por lo que comenzó a temer lo peor; su hermana podría estar enferma o algo peor. Cuando había decidido entrar, recibió una llamada de sus padres, por lo que tuvo que retirarse. Por un par de días más fue lo mismo, cuando decidía adentrarse en el sanatorio, algo surgía. El día en que por fin logro seguirlo hasta la casa en la que se quedaba, no pudo de nuevo enfrentarlo.

Cuando Minato llego a su casa fue recibido cálidamente por una pequeña pelirroja que se arrojó a sus brazos; a Nagato le pareció ver a su hermana de pequeña; y la sorpresa fue mayor al ver a su querida hermana mayor con una sonrisa al recibir a su guardián.

Lo único en lo que pudo pensar en aquellos momentos fue tomar. Fue a la mansión de la familia Uzumaki, encerrándose en su despacho con varias botellas de alcohol por toda la madrugada y el día siguiente, sin decirle, ni importándole nadie.

A la llegada de la noche nuevamente, se dirigió con gran esfuerzo e irresponsabilidad a la casa de las personas que quiso y quería. Personas a las que nunca les recrimino por haberse fugado egoístamente y abandonarlo con aquella familia tan rígida como lo eran sus padres. Nunca los culpo de la vida que llevo, incluso los entendía por haberse escapado. Lo que les recriminaba era el hecho de que lo dejaron en las sombras. Él quería ser un apoyo para ellos y aunque soñaba con seguirlos, su modo de apoyo fue el impedir que su familia los encontrara y lastimara, los apoyo desde las sombras impidiendo que los Uzumaki dieran con el paradero de los Namikaze y para ello tuvo que asumir y aceptar todo lo que la familia principal quisiera poner en sus hombros. Se hizo cargo de una familia de alto poder y prestigio… que el odiaba…

Se hizo cargo de las responsabilidades que su hermana abandono por el amor de un hombre…

Tambaleándose, debido a los efectos del alcohol en su sistema, el gran Nagato Uzumaki tocó el timbre de esa humilde casa. No se había puesto a pensar que tal vez los residentes de aquel hogar estuvieran durmiendo considerando que era de madrugada.

-¿Quién…? -fue lo único que logro pronunciar Minato al abrir la puerta.

Un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro fue lo que obtuvo de respuesta.

-¡Maldito! -grito colérico Nagato subiéndose encima del Namikaze, quien había ido a parar al suelo debido al impacto.

-¡Papá! / ¡Minato! -en su momento de locura el pelirrojo escucho las voces, mas eso no lo detuvo de seguir golpeando el cuerpo debajo suyo.


	25. Bund Alemania

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión) / (La portada del fic esta en la pagina de Facebook)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 23 - Bund... Alemania-**

* * *

.

-¡Ah! En verdad que esa noche pase un gran susto.-dijo Deidara al terminar el relato de su padre sobre aquella noche. – No estaba preparado para despertarme una madrugada por que llamaban a la puerta tan insistentemente y al bajar oír gritos de un desquiciado.

-¡Hey! –se quejó Gaara mirando a Deidara desde el regazo de Naruto, lugar del que no se había movido, por el contrario se había acomodado mejor- Ese desquiciado del que hablas es mi padre.

-Lo sé.-contesto el doncel mayor- pero eso no quita que ese día fuera un desquiciado.

-¡Fue alucinante! –Dijo emocionada Karin- Sus ojos brillaban e incluso su cabello se movía solo –todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de la menor- Era como ver a Oka-san enojada pero versión masculina.

La familia Uchiha no sabía que pensar, durante todo el rato que habían estado hablando; pasaban de la tristeza y lo negativo, a la euforia y alegría. E incluso aquel doncel pelirrojo que al perecer tenía un carácter fuerte, reía al hablar con su familia.

 ** _*Son ellos…*_**

Fue el pensamiento que surgió en las mentes del matrimonio Uchiha, sus mejores amigos estaban de vuelta.

-Por favor, regresemos a lo importante.-dijo Itachi con tono exigente aunque no fue intencional, se desesperaba un poco con toda la información que les habían dado pero que debido a sus escasos conocimientos sobre el mundo de las familias nobles, no lograba entender.

A ninguno de los hermanos Uchiha les gustaba verse envuelto en ese tipo de ambiente que tenían las familias nobles, siempre quisieron mantenerse lo más alejado de ello y vivir una vida normal, algo que sus padres les concedieron debido a que en Japón lo único que tendrían que hacer era mantener una que otra tradición y seguir con sus negocios alejados de los Uzumaki… y debido a ello, ahora se lamentaban, porque debido a ese distanciamiento ignoraban las jerarquías, los deberes como nobleza, entre otras cosas pero lo más importante que ignoraban, era cualquier cosa con la familia principal, nunca se sintieron interesados siquiera en conocer a los miembros de ella, y era esa razón por la que no reconocerían a Sora Uzumaki, aunque lo tuvieran enfrente.

Fugaku y Mikoto miraron a su primogénito con compresión, sabían que para sus hijos todo era peor, ya que tanto Deidara como Naruto habían mantenido su distancia con su actitud y forma de hablar. Podría decirse que ni siquiera los habían volteado a mirar por más de cinco segundos.

-Claro -respondió Minato un poco avergonzado, siempre que estaba la familia reunida era divertido y se dedicaban a divagar; pero el moreno tenía razón. - Después de que Nagato continuo golpeándome…Deidara lo golpeo con una sombrilla.

Los Uchiha dirigieron su mirada al doncel mayor que sonreía nerviosamente, debido a la vergüenza por su acción pasada.

-…Fue lo primero que encontré. -se excusó Dei- En ese entonces golpear a alguien en la cabeza con algo sólido, era la única manera en que sabía que podía quedar inconsciente.

-Después de ese golpe, y debido al alcohol en el sistema, mi hermano quedo inconsciente hasta el siguiente día. -conto Kushina- Lo dejamos dormido en el sofá y aunque Minato y yo nos quedamos a su lado, nos dormimos y él aprovecho para irse. No volvimos a saber de él por casi dos semanas. Y un día de repente apareció enfrente de la puerta cuando Dei y yo regresamos del hospital.

-Fue muy gracioso ver su rostro al verme –dijo burlón Deidara- Ya que traía en mano las bolsas de mandado, creyó que lo golpearía… pero ya no podía. Mis padres me habían explicado quien era.

-Hablamos unos minutos donde se disculpó por su arrebato y comento el porqué de ello… me conto un poco de su vida, que se había casado amenazando a nuestros padres porque no aceptaban a su pareja, que tenía un hijo y cosas por el estilo. –Kushina le sonrió a Gaara- La plática se interrumpió por una llamada de mis padres. A partir de ese día continuo con las visitas a diario, contándonos sobre su vida, no quería saber de la mía hasta que pudiera disculparse con Minato de frente.

-Debido a mi trabajo y al suyo, nunca coincidíamos. -explico rápidamente el rubio cuando vio a su amigo querer preguntar- Gracias a que él manejaba las instituciones escolares y los señores Uzumaki no interferían con ello, le propuso a Kushina, que nuestros hijos se inscribieran en la escuela de la que se encargaba personalmente.

-Aceptamos sin dudar. -comento Kushina- Ya que Karin y Dei necesitaban distraerse y olvidar un poco lo que vivíamos con Naruto, quien seguía en el capullo y sin novedad alguna. Sabíamos que estaba bien, gracias a los constantes ultrasonidos que hacia Tsunade pero eso era todo. Con gran esfuerzo y temor había colocado algunos monitores que indicaban sus signos vitales, así que eso nos tranquilizaba. Escuchar su corazón se volvió una hermosa melodía, porque me dejaba saber que seguía vivo. Pero no había más que hacer.

-Cada día era una angustia, porque no había señal de que Naru saliera de ahí... -dijo Minato viendo de reojo a los donceles menores que hablaban sobre algo, entre ellos.-…y deseábamos que Dei y Karin se distrajera y disfrutaran un poco de Alemania.

-¿Pero una escuela militar? –Pregunto Mikoto, preocupada por Dei, después de todo era un doncel al que adoraba - ¿No podían inscribirlo en una escuela normal o de donceles? La familia Uzumaki se hace cargo de algunas ¿no?

Tanto Naruto como Gaara ahogaron un gruñido y fruncieron el ceño, odiaban ese tipo de cosas, donde ponían a los donceles junto a las palabras frágiles, porque aunque Mikoto no lo dijo, lo sabían por el tono que uso. Con Dei la historia era diferente, aunque ahora también le molestaba ser considerado frágil, él estaba acostumbrado a ese trato por lo que no hizo nada.

-Aunque al inicio fue difícil, no tarde en acostumbrarme al ambiente. -contesto Dei, era mejor que él contara eso para tranquilizar a los mayores Uchiha, porque a su parecer Fugaku intentaba matar a su padre por dejarlo en la milicia – Para mí el trato que tenemos los donceles en Japón era mi mundo, creía que en todos los países era igual, grande fue mi sorpresa al entender que Japón es de los pocos países que tienen esa forma de vida.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Sai, uniéndose a la plática llamando la atención de los mayores quienes eran los mas enfrascados en la plática – Ah, perdón…

-Está bien…-Deidara le sonrió – Naruto y Gaara ya me dijeron quién eres y si eres sobrino de Mikoto-san y de Fugaku-san, además de amigo de mi hermanito –miro de reojo al pelirrojo que miraba al joven Nee, sonrió aún más – Eres más que bienvenido ¡seamos amigos!

Sin poder evitarlo, Sai se sonrojo. No era de piedra como para no notar y sentirse avergonzado ante la belleza de ese doncel rubio. Era imposible negar las similitudes con su Minato y Naruto, a los cuales desde que vio, y a pesar de saber que el mayor era varón, podía negar que fueran hermosos, demasiado llamativos para pasar desapercibidos. Minato era guapo, sonriente a pesar de ser un hombre de negocios y sobre todo su madurez lo hacía atrayente. Por su parte Deidara emitía un aura amable, alegre y por su forma de hablar se notaba lo amistoso que era y su fuerte carácter, algo poco común en donceles que conociera pero que atraía. A Naruto lo había tratado más y era por eso que sabía que era espontaneo, alegre, juguetón, travieso e inconscientemente tenía una inocencia seductora en algunos aspectos.

-En Alemania solo hay tres formas de saber quién es doncel y quién no. -Sai dirigió su mirada a Naruto que fue quien contesto su duda.

-¿Cuáles son?

-La primera es verlo desnudo o al menos con ropa demasiado ajustada. -dijo Gaara al tiempo que bostezaba.- La segunda es que lo diga la misma persona, y por lo regular hay pocos donceles que aclaran eso, no es por baja autoestima o algo así, es simplemente que es normal no preocuparse por esos detalles; y la tercera no es demasiado confiable, al menos para tener una seguridad perfecta, es deducirlo cuando tienen pareja.

-¿Porque no es confiable? –cuestiono Itachi sin comprender. Al ser parejas era obvio que sabrías que uno es doncel.- Solo es cuestión que te fijes en la fisionomía…

-Bueno… en realidad ahí esta otra diferencia…-interrumpió Naruto mirando fijamente al mayor de los jóvenes Uchiha.- En Alemania es normal que dos personas del mismo sexo salgan…-el rubio busco una mejor forma para explicar al ver las expresiones confusas de los invitados más chicos.- Para ponerlo en otras palabras, en estos momentos para nosotros es normal ver parejas de dos varones, dos donceles o dos mujeres… así como ver a una mujer y un doncel. Cosa que es impensable para vosotros. –Dudo en continuar al ver la cara de sorpresa e incredulidad de los azabaches.- Es por eso que no es confiable, además al ser escuela militar el uniforme es igual para los hombres, y la única diferencia seria con las mujeres, quienes llevan falda en ocasiones. Así que como verán, el modelo no ayuda mucho a la hora de las curvas. –Naruto señalo a su hermano mayor, quien portaba el uniforme de gala de la escuela.

El matrimonio Uchiha no dijo nada, todo lo que los donceles decían lo sabían de memoria, viajaban constantemente a través del mundo por lo que no era sorpresa para ellos, como para sus retoños… era en momentos así donde se lamentaban no obligar a sus hijos a ver el mundo, a que vieran más allá de lo que era un país tan aislado como Japón. Sus hijos carecían de sentido en cuanto a la vida en otros países.

-¿Que estas…?

-Es la verdad…-Deidara interrumpió la pregunta de Itachi quien lo miro.- Es por esa razón que al principio no me acostumbraba. Enterarme que un varón no era la única opción amorosa para alguien de mi género era algo que no me esperaba, y más si se te confiesan mujeres y donceles por igual en cuanto pones un pie en la escuela. -dentro de Itachi los celos florecieron- Además, siempre fui tratado como algo frágil, que podría lastimarse con el simple roce del viento, algo que cambio durante mis días de escuela. -Deidara negó con la cabeza- ¿Pueden imaginarse como me sentía durante los rudos entrenamientos físicos de una escuela militarizada, donde no importa si eres varón o doncel, mientras tengas algo en la entrepierna?

Los mayores Uchiha´s negaron con la cabeza, un tanto extrañados por escuchar tales palabras provenientes del pequeño doncel, al que vieron crecer al lado de Itachi. Por su parte los menores Uchiha se ruborizaron por las palabras del rubio, quien no se dio cuenta. ¿Y quién podía culparlos? su país natal era un país conservador, donde el pudor era muy fuerte frente a otros. Los donceles menores se dieron cuenta de lo incomodo que resulto el tema para los contrarios, por lo que decidieron desquitar un poco su estrés ahí.

-Después de todo en Alemania eso es ley; mientras tengas algo entre las piernas eres un hombre. Compórtate como uno, porque serás tratado como uno. -Dijo Gaara, encogiéndose de hombros.- La única diferencia que cuenta para nosotros, es entre una mujer y un hombre. Los términos como, doncel y varón carecen de significado mientras el don de la vida no esté presente.

-¿A qué te refieres con "don de la vida este presente"? –Pregunto Sai.- Al ser donceles es obvio que lo llevan, el don de la vida. Son capaces de procrear.

-…A un hijo. -respondió Naruto.- En Alemania eres considerado como doncel cuando estas embarazado. Eso es el don de la vida. Mientras no estés preñado, solo eres un hombre más; capaz de hacer todo lo que haga un hombre.

-Es obvio que no es así. -Dijo Itachi.- Un doncel es inferior en fuerza a un varón, es…

-Quizás carezcamos de la fuerza bruta de un varón…-el tono que utilizo Deidara a la hora de interrumpir a Itachi, delataba lo molesto que estaba, igual que los otros donceles que lo fulminaban con la mirada.- Pero lo reponemos con agilidad y velocidad, así que como veras, no somos inferiores. Y en cuanto a intelecto es obvio que no solo el varón es listo, hay donceles más inteligentes que algunos varones. Somos capaces de muchas cosas.

-Como sea. -interrumpió Gaara, no quería ver a su primo pelear con la persona que según Naruto, amaba.- Haciendo la conclusión más fácil… Japón es lo contrario a Alemania, en donde un doncel no es diferente a un varón y por lo tanto deben vivir la vida como iguales. Y en la escuela es igual, no hay diferencia en el trato entre los donceles y varones. Todo es igual, no hay baños, vestidores, clases, etc., exclusivamente para donceles.

-¿Que…?

-Olvidémonos unos momentos de eso. -interrumpió Fugaku, todo eso carecía de importancia, ya se encargaría él de enseñarle eso a sus hijos después.- ¿En verdad estuvo bien que ingresaras ahí? –se dirigió a Deidara quien se ruborizo un poco por la preocupación del contrario.

-Si, como dije; fue un poco difícil al inicio pero los demás alumnos me ayudaron a acostumbrarme. Descubrí que la igual que Naru no me gustaba rendirme y dejar a los demás ganar. -La sonrisa de Deidara tranquilizo al matrimonio Uchiha.- Así que comencé a esforzarme, quería estar a la par de los demás donceles que estaban en mi grupo, no quería sentirme inferior con ellos.

-Mi Dei-chan siempre ha sido un niño listo, así que a los pocos meses comenzó a saltarse años. -La voz de Minato delataba lo orgulloso que estaba de su hijo.- Así que cuando menos vimos, Nagato llego anunciando que todo estaba preparado para que Dei comenzara con alguna carrera. Honestamente creímos que escogería algo tranquilo, algo alejado de la milicia. Grande fue nuestra sorpresa al saber que quería una cerrera militar, especializada en la demolición y explosivos. -Los Uchiha abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.- Lo dejamos hacer lo que quiso.

-Con el tiempo conocimos a Gaara. -continuo Karin- Y aunque era muy reservado al inicio se acoplo muy bien a nosotros, principalmente conmigo. Me hacía falta Naru-oniichan, y de cierta forma Gaara me lo recordaba. No sé por qué ya que son completamente diferentes en carácter. -rio un poco al ver el rostro ofendido de su segundo hermano.- luego conocimos al tío Yahiko y se volvió costumbre estar con ellos. Era divertido pasar las tardes con Gaara y estar con los tíos.

-También fue por esas fechas en que comenzamos a convivir con Gaara, que Tsunade descubrió algo referente a Naruto. -dijo Minato retomando el tema.

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunto Mikoto al ver como Kushina se levantaba de su lugar para dirigirse a otra habitación.

-Al parecer había más similitudes de las que creyó al inicio, con su caso anterior y Naru. -Contesto Minato.- Un día llego diciendo que estaba segura de lo que tenía y dijo que debía hablar con nosotros porque ya no había duda. Nos citó en el hospital y fue en su oficina donde nos entregó algunas lecturas y unos exámenes que obtuvo de su primer caso. Cada hoja que nos dio mostraba un cambio radical en cada resultado como si fueran de diferentes personas, nos explicó que cada hoja era de un día diferente de esa semana que paso aquel chico dentro del cumulo.

-¿Y cómo se entrelaza eso con Naruto?

-Cuando nosotros también preguntamos qué significaba, nos mostró las pruebas de Naru de esos meses. Ahí nos dimos cuenta que las de Naru se mantenían por semanas mostrando la misma lectura y luego de cierto tiempo cambiaban de forma radicalmente. Tsunade nos indicó la del primer día del caso anterior y la que era de Naru, eran iguales. Como si fueran fotocopias. –Kushina regreso con unos papeles en mano cuando Minato trataba de explicarse.- Luego nos mostró la de dos semanas de Naru y coincidía con la del segundo día del otro caso. Así fue sucesivamente, un día en el caso pasado, eran los mismos resultados que mostraba Naru en dos semanas.

-¿Quieres decir que cada cambio que sufrió el chico anterior en un día, lo sufría Naruto en dos semanas? -pregunto Fugaku, mirando los papeles que la pelirroja mayor le volvía dar.

-Sí. Naru cambiaba cada dos semanas aproximadamente, según los resultados. –contesto Minato pero se detuvo al ver como su viejo amigo abría los ojos de sorpresa al ver una hoja.- ¿Qué sucede Fugaku?

-¿Esto es…?

Itachi y Deidara se acercaron aún más, al lado de Fugaku para ver por sobre el hombro el contenido de la hoja, sorprendiéndose por la imagen que había en la hoja. El moreno estaba igual de impactado que su padre, por su parte Dei estaba confundido.

-Creí que esas fotos no se las mostraríamos. –dijo el doncel mayor a su padre.

Toda la familia Uzumaki se sorprendió al saber lo que altero al peli-oscuro. Naruto se levantó de su asiento, al instante. Gaara se había levantado un poco al oír a su primo por lo que no sufrió un empuje del rubio, el cual al estar de pie le arrebato el papel de las manos al Uchiha mayor.

-Lo… Lo siento…-se disculpó Naruto al darse cuenta de su reacción.-…es solo que…

-Está bien Naru…-dijo Kushina al ver la angustia reflejada en aquellos ojos azules.- Fue mi culpa por no darme cuenta que la foto estaba entre los papeles.-Mikoto y Sasuke sintieron un repentino deseo de arrebatarle la hoja al rubio al saber que era la foto que habían mencionado anteriormente pero se abstenían de ello, al ver el rostro atemorizado que tenía el rubio.- Lo siento.

-No, está bien… es solo que…-Naruto sentía miedo al pensar que Fugaku encontrara la imagen repulsiva, no quería que le tuvieran miedo o asco.- Yo… esto… no es algo que vean y…-con temor miro fijamente al mayor de los Uchiha, encontrando una sonrisa dulce.- Yo lo siento…

-Está bien. Creo que fue mi culpa por sorprenderme tanto. -dijo gentilmente Fugaku al comprender un poco el miedo del menor, el cual siempre había sido como un libro abierto para él.- ¿El de la foto eres tú o el niño de ocho años?

Naru sintió como lo abrazaban por la espalda, reconociendo el cuerpo que sentía atrás. Gaara trataba de calmarlo, mostrándole su apoyo. El pelirrojo tomo las manos del rubio entre la suyas, haciendo que la fuerza con la que sujetaba la hoja, disminuyera hasta solo sostenerla.

-Son ambos. -contesto el pelirrojo al ver y tomar con una mano el papel, que el contrario soltó ya más tranquilo.- Es una copia de las fotos que tiene la tía Tsunade, supongo que las quiso comparar y las imprimió juntas.-el rubio volvió a tomar la hoja y esta vez fue él quien se la regreso al Uchiha.

-El capullo más grande es mi foto. -dijo Naruto mientras era sentado de nuevo por su primo en el sofá.- Perdón por mi arrebato, es solo que no es fácil que alguien más vea eso y no diga algo que no me guste.

-Está bien. Ya te dije que fue culpa mía por reaccionar así. -contesto el Uchiha mayor.- Ahora entiendo cuando decían un capullo, parece el de una mariposa.

Cuando dejo de ver la foto dejo los papeles en la mesa, cerca de su hijo menor y sobrino, quienes la observaron sin tomarla. Habían entendido que así debía ser, Fugaku no quería que su familia se pasara la imagen de mano en mano como si fuera algún espectáculo. Tanto Sasuke y Sai ocultaron sus expresiones al ver la imagen, la verdad es que si los sorprendió y más al saber que dentro de aquello estaba el rubio que tenían a un lado.

-¿Y qué sucedió después? -Mikoto trato de cambiar el tema referente a la foto.

-¡Minato se desmayó! -respondió muy feliz Kushina, sonriendo ante sus palabras. El aludido suspiro avergonzado por ello, mientras sus hijos reían– Ese día que Tsunade nos explicaba sobre las pruebas similares, sus dudas se despejaron respecto al diagnóstico, por lo que no dudo en prepararnos para lo que vendría. Al tratarse de la misma secuencia en los cambios, Naru despertaría pronto, así que Tsuna decidió que era mejor que nosotros estuviéramos al tanto en esos momentos para tener tiempo de asimilarlo en lo que esperábamos y apoyáramos a Naru cuando despertara.

-Nos dijo que cuando el capullo desapareciera, Naru no sería un varón. Su cuerpo sería el de un doncel de principio a fin. -continuo Deidara.- Cuando ella nos mostró la foto del niño anterior antes del capullo, nos aseguro que era un varón pero luego nos enseñó otra foto del mismo niño o al menos parecido, porque para mí no hubo duda que aquel niño era un doncel en la segunda, a pesar de tener solamente 8 años, su cuerpo era el más delicado y definido, que había visto entre donceles de esa edad. Después de todo, la diferencia física entre los donceles y varones comienza a notarse después de los once o doce. Es por eso que no podía decir en la primera si era varón o no, pero en la segunda no lo dude.

-Así que por eso te desmayaste. -Comento Fugaku viendo a su amigo, que le sonrió avergonzado.- Por saber que Naru sería un doncel, después de todo no es algo que escuches todos los días…

-Umm… Si, en parte. -Contesto el varón rubio.- Al menos de esa plática sacamos noticias buenas. -Sasuke se molestó un poco por las palaras del rubio ¿Cómo podía decir que un cambio así en su hijo era bueno? Mikoto noto el enojo en su pequeño pero no dijo nada, después de todo, él era el más cercano al rubio menor- Al menos ya teníamos diagnostico que nos asegurara al 100% que Naru viviría, sabíamos que faltaban pocos meses para que saliera de aquel cumulo. Y eso nos bastaba por el momento, pronto estaría con nosotros y lo de más le haríamos frente cuando fuera el momento.

-A los pocos días de aquello nos enteramos que Gaara había ido a ver a Naruto por primera vez. -comento Kushina viendo a los pequeños donceles. Su hijo estaba más tranquilo hablando en susurros con el pelirrojo.- A partir de ahí volvimos a nuestra rutina. Visitar a Naru a escondidas y nuestros trabajos. Sin embargo mis padres nos descubrieron. –Gaara se mordió su labio inferior al recordar que había sido por él.

-¿Cómo? -Pregunto Mikoto.- Creí que la familia Senju y Otsutsuki los cuidaban.

-Sí. Pero no contábamos con que notaran un cambio en la rutina de Gaara y comenzaran a seguirlo. -La familia Uchiha miro de reojo al pelirrojo, quien escuchaba lo que Naruto le susurraba al oído con una sonrisa- Gaara había agregado a su rutina, el visitar a diario a Naru, incluyendo los fines de semana. Ahí vieron a mi niño pelirrojo saliendo conmigo del hospital ese día. Era obvio que Sora Uzumaki reconocería a pesar de los años, al tipo que se robó a su hija.

-Desde ese día tuvimos varios encuentros con mis padres. Intentaron destruirnos en diferentes formas pero se encontraron con el apoyo de la familia Abúrame, Senju y Otsutsuki, así como el apoyo de Jiraiya y Kakashi, a quienes mis padres aprecian como de la familia. También se encontraron con que mi hermano y Yahiko nos apoyaban. Todos ellos les dieron la espalda en cuanto a mi familia se trataba. Ninguno dejaría que me dañaran pero creo que lo que más les dolió, fue que Gaara; su único nieto y el consentido, estuviera de nuestro lado. -El pelirrojo hizo un leve puchero al oír las palabras de su tía, ¿no era consentido o sí?- En lo que nosotros estábamos enfrascados en el pleito con mis padres, pasaron las últimas semanas y Naru salió del capullo.

-Cuando nos avisaron que Naruto había despertado nos encontrábamos en la cafetería del hospital desayunando, yo había dejado mi trabajo con la familia Otsutsuki porque no quería causarle más problemas, después de todo es una familia guardiana.- Minato miro a su hijo que le sonrió, como familia habían acordado suavizar el resto de la historia, al menos por el momento. Y entre las cosas que no dirían esa noche era el coma que tuvo Naru.- Rápidamente subimos a su habitación pero Shizune nos impidió entrar, al parecer Tsunade quería hablar primero con él. Pasaron unos minutos y después escuchamos a Naru gritar y los gritos de Tsunade dando órdenes al personal que se había hecho cargo de nuestro hijo durante ese tiempo.

-Era como si estuviera dentro de un túnel en el cual no escuchaba nada. -contaba Naruto mirando al matrimonio Uchiha.- Todo era oscuro pero comenzaba a escuchar voces, intente mover mi cuerpo pero lo sentía pesado, aun así lo intente y fue cuando abrí mis ojos…

.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose desconcertado por que no conocía la habitación en la que dormía, el recordaba la habitación del hospital Senju de Japón ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿Por qué su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado? ¿Dónde estaba?

- ** _Por fin despiertas._**

Escucho una voz que por el momento le era desconocida y en otro idioma que por suerte conocía, gracias a sus padres. Miro hacia la puerta donde se encontraba una señora de cabellera rubia y larga, amarrada en dos coletas bajas, de ojos color miel, tez clara, de grandes atributos habría de destacar; vestía una blusa manga larga, color verde, mañones negros, una bata de doctor y tenis blancos.

- ** _¿Tía Tsunade?_** ** _¿Estoy en Alemania? ¿Y mi Madre?_**

Le pregunto en el idioma en el que ella le habló que era Alemán y levantándose con mucho esfuerzo de la cama, porque sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba como si fuera de roca.

- ** _Si, estas en Alemania. Kushina se fue a desayunar en un momento vuelve._** _-_ le respondió acercándose, agarro el estetoscopio que traía alrededor del cuello, se colocó los olivas en sus oídos y coloco el diafragma en el pecho del rubio.

 ** _-¿Que tengo Tía?_** _-_ le pregunto mientras respiraba profundo como se lo pedía la rubia en señas.

- ** _Lo que tú tienes es el síndrome de Amphiprion Ocellaris_** -le contesto, separándose de él para mirar las máquinas y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

- ** _¿El síndrome de Ampi…rion Ocellaris?_** ** _¿Qué?_** _-_ preguntó mirándola confuso, pues no entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que le dijo.

- **Jajá. Jajá** -Río ante la mala pronunciación del pequeño rubio- **_Síndrome de Amphiprion Ocellaris_**

- ** _¿Qué es eso? ¿Es malo?-_** pregunto preocupado.

- ** _No._** ** _Solo que cambias de género_** _-_ le soltó como si nada.

- _¡_ ** _Ah! Solo eso... ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿COMO QUE CAMBIAS DE GÉNERO?! -_** Grito.

- ** _No grites que estamos en un hospital_** -suspiro- **_¿Conoces al pez payaso?_** _-_ le pregunto.

- ** _Sí, son peces muy lindos._** _-_ le respondió este sin entender que tenían que ver ellos en la conversación.

- ** _¿Conoces sus características?_** _-_ le volvió a preguntar. El rubio solo miraba todo con confusión.

- ** _Sí. Etto…_** _-_ dijo dudoso.

- ** _¿Qué?_** _-_ Lo miro.

- ** _¿Podemos hablar en japonés es que no me gusta mucho hablar en alemán?_** _-_ le dijo con un leve sonrojado ya que su alemán sonaba raro ya que no lo hablaba casi nunca.

-Por mí no hay problema. Me lo hubieras pedido desde el principio. -le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.- Bien regresando al tema. ¿Conoces sus características? -Volvió a preguntar, el rubio asintió.- Dímelas pero solo las de reproducción.

-Pues… los peces payasos son especiales por el simple hecho de que son hermafroditas. Pueden comenzar su vida como machos y son capaces de revertir su sexo para ser hembras y reproducirse.-contesto correctamente el rubio.

-Ahora repite lo que acabas de decir pero solo el principio.

-¿Que los peces payaso son hermafroditas?

-Sí. Escúchame bien Naruto. Los peces payasos son hermafroditas, como lo acabas decir, por el simple hecho de que los machos son capaces de revertir su sexo para ser hembras y reproducirse. -el rubio asintió.- El nombre científico de los peces payaso es _Amphiprion Ocellaris. -_ el rubio ante aquella información se puso pálido, ya que entendió lo que quería decir la doctora.- Eso es lo que tú tienes Naru... El síndrome de _Amphiprion Ocellaris._ En conclusión… has cambiado de varón a doncel como un pez payaso lo haría.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿No estaba en Japón?! ¡No entiendo nada! -pregunto preocupado.

Se miró las manos, y abrió sus ojos como platos viendo que había sufrido cambios; sus manos se veían más finas, su piel se sentía suave, se sentía diferente, se sentía débil, entre otras cosas… pero lo que llamo su atención era su cabello, el último recuerdo que tenia de eso es que lo tenía muy corto, y en esos momentos su cabello al menos le llegaba a media espalda. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Por qué de aquellos cambios? ¿Un cambio así, era posible? Todo era incompresible. Estaba asustado y confundido por completo. La rubia noto que el menor entraría en shock. El rubio menor tenia sujeta su cabeza con ambas manos, la presionaba con mucha fuerza

-Naru, escucha. Intentare explicarte, pero relájate –le pidió mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

-De acuerdo. -se mantenía serio lo más que podía, los nervios le estaban ganando. El miedo quería apoderarse de él pero sabía que entrar en crisis no cambiaría nada, al menos esperaría unos minutos más para dejarse llevar por el miedo.

-La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea porque te paso esto. –la rubia se apresuró al hablar para no dejar que el pequeño la interrumpiera y entrara en un pánico mayor.- Después de esto tal vez no te sea difícil creerme pero por las dudas… lo que te diré es verdad. En estos momentos tú ya no eres un varón, eres un doncel… al menos físicamente. Tu mente y tus recuerdos por lo que veo no se alteraron, así que me arriesgo a pensar que mentalmente aun eres un varón.

-¿Cómo…?

-No sé cómo explicar esto de la manera correcta, así que lo diré como paso. Cuando tú estabas en Japón comenzaste a dormir más de la cuenta, llegando a un punto en el cual ya no despertaste y ese momento fue cuando viajaban para Alemania. Cuando te recibimos aquí, fue imposible para nosotros despertarte. Física y mentalmente estabas sano, sin embargo no abrías los ojos. Sin que pudiéramos evitarlo diversas capas de seda te cubrieron….

La doctora le mostro una foto al menor; en donde se podía apreciar la habitación en la que estaban y en medio y sobrevolando la única cama del lugar, había una crisálida.

-¿Esto…?

-Es una foto del capullo que te rodeo y del cual, al salir eras otro.

-¡Mientes! –grito el rubio. Lo que la mujer le decía no podía ser verdad, no quería que fuera verdad. Lo que estaba viviendo no era más que un sueño… ¿verdad? Tenía miedo. – Es una broma ¿verdad? -más que una pregunta, la frase sonó a una súplica.

Lo único que pedía el nuevo doncel, era que se le dijera que todo era una broma, que nada había cambiado o en un mejor caso, que seguía soñando. La doctora lo entendió… pero como profesional y porque adoraba a ese rubio, no pudo mentirle.

-No. Es la verdad. Es tu realidad. –dijo firmemente, reprimiendo con esfuerzo las ganas de abrazar y consolar al menor. – Tu estadía dentro de ese capullo, hizo lo mismo que haría en una oruga. Genero un cambio. Una metamorfosis.

-¿Y porque no lo evitaron? –pregunto Naruto conteniendo las ganas de llorar y de levantarse para irse lejos de ahí. Aunque estaba seguro que no podría moverse mucho, su cuerpo le pesaba- Si esto lo provoco aquel capullo… ¿entonces porque no me sacaron de…?

-Por miedo a que sufrieras un daño colateral. –Contesto la doctora, de manera calmada he intentado ser reconfortante- Como te dije al principio, no sé porque paso. De hecho no sé porque sucedió. Lo que te paso es algo nuevo y de lo cual, carezco de conocimientos. Debido a la falta de información sobre este tema, temíamos que te sucediera algo peor si te sacamos a la fuerza de aquel cumulo. No quería correr ningún riesgo fatal. No contigo.

Naruto se mantuvo callado, procesando lo que le acababan de decir. Todo era tan confuso, tan agobiante. No entendía nada y lo peor era, que internamente lo sabía. Sabía lo que pasaba y porque le pasaba. La cabeza le dolía; su mente jugaba ante la grave situación, mezclando la realidad con su sueño. Comenzaba a alucinar con las cosas que vio y oyó durante su descanso… Y ahora que lo pensaba un poco, ¿cuánto había dormido? ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido en su realidad?

-¿Cuánto…?

-¿Qué? –pregunto Tsunade, Naruto había hablado muy bajo y no pudo oírlo.

-¿Cuánto…? ¿Cuánto he dormido? ¿Qué día es hoy?

La doctora lo medito unos minutos, no sabía si lo que le diría al rubio lo afectaría más de lo que ya estaba. Como médico su decisión era ocultarle la verdad, darle un tiempo para que fuera asimilando la situación y después explicarle aún más las cosas; sin embargo también era su madrina, la persona que lo ayudo a que llegara con bien al mundo, no quería y no deseaba mentirle.

El chico estaba sufriendo lo suficiente, como para engañarlo y el riesgo de que luego se enterara de la mentira, eso podría afectarlo más. Naruto necesitaba apoyo, gente de confianza a su lado; y si ella le mentía y después él lo descubría, perdería aquel voto.

-…Has dormido alrededor de 8 meses. Estuviste 4 meses y medio en el interior del capullo… pero cuando te libraste de eso, entraste en coma. Has pasado dormido 3 meses…

-¿8 meses…? ¿Cómo…?

 ** _~Fin del flash back~_**

.

-…Sin poder contenerlo más, comencé a llorar. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo para mí, había sido un día. Un solo día. Había dormido y despertado como en cualquier ocasión, pero en realidad había estado encerrado 8 meses...

-¿Pero cómo es posible algo así? –pregunto Fugaku desconcertado.

-Eso es lo que la gran Tsunade Senju, ha estado investigando todos estos años. -Decía Kushina viendo a su segundo hijo, que jugaba con los mechones pelirrojos de su primo.- No hay motivo para que Naru durmiera, así como tampoco para qué cambiara.

-Todo en mí, había cambiado por completo. Comencé a preguntarme, ¿si el hecho de ser doncel había terminado con mi existencia… mi esencia? ¿Qué parte de mí, vivía y que parte había muerto? ¿El hecho siquiera de haber nacido y haber vivido como varón por 12 años era real? ¿Y si toda mi vida de varón había sido un sueño y en realidad siempre fui doncel?

Sumergido en sus reflexiones, el rubio comenzó a mirar sus manos, el contar parte de la historia mientras observaba su cuerpo, servía como un ancla a la realidad. Algo que estaba aún en proceso de aceptar. Llevaba casi 5 años viviendo la vida como un doncel y aun no podía aceptar aquel cambio en su totalidad.

-… ¿Qué era yo? ¿Por qué me pasaba aquello? ¿Qué pecado había cometido para que _mi sangre maldita_ despertara? ¿Y que eran aquellas emociones tan complejas que tenía dentro de mí? –contaba Naruto a la familia Uchiha, mientras comenzaba de nuevo a acariciar el cabello de su primo que se había recostado de nuevo en su regazo.- Todo mi mundo se había derrumbado en lo que para mí solo era un día. Porque mi verdad, es que yo solo había dormido un día y no 8 meses como me aseguró Tsunade-oba-chan. En aquella ocasión me altere tanto que tuvieron que sedarme con el medicamento más fuerte… pero para mí desgracia y sorpresa de los doctores, la medicina no me durmió, simplemente me mantuvo quieto y consciente de todo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso ultimo? –Inquirió curioso Itachi- _"Tu desgracia y la sorpresa de los doctores"_

 _-_ ¿Por qué no funciono el sedante? –pregunto Sai.

El joven Ne no conocía a Naruto de antes, aun así, lo que contaba era algo que nunca se había escuchado. Era como una historia de fantasía que le cuentas a tus hijos antes de dormir. La curiosidad era mayor a la cortesía.

-El medicamento no funciono…

Pero las respuestas debían esperar. Cuando el doncelito se disponía a contestar, dos alarmas de reloj se escucharon en la sala. Rápidamente Gaara se reincorporo de su lugar, apagando en el proceso su reloj de muñeca, misma acción que era hecha por Minato.

-Lo siento por interrumpirlos. –dijo el varón rubio cuando las alarmas fueron apagadas. Miro a su hijo y a su sobrino que se levantaron del sillón en perfecta sincronía- No tarden.

-Sí. –contestaron al unísono Gaara y Naruto.

-¿Gaara? –el rubio no entendía porque su primo se había levantado también y se disponía a seguirlo.

-Ve por la medicina, yo iré a la cocina a atraerte una bebida. –contesto el pelirrojo.

La familia Uchiha veía confundida la situación. Estaban en una plática importante y se detenían de repente por una alarma. Vieron como los dos donceles se alejaron y gracias a la construcción del lugar no perdieron de vista a ninguno.

-Está bien. –dijo Naruto mientras subía los dos primeros escalones. Y Gaara caminaba rumbo a la cocina.

-¿Minato, que está sucediendo? –inquirió Fugaku con el ceño fruncido, una vez que ambos doncelitos desaparecieron de su campo de visión.

-¿Medicina? –Pregunto Mikoto preocupada.- ¿Sigue enfermo?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que…

-¡Naruto! –Gaara había regresado y ahora gritaba al pie de la escalera.- ¡Dejaste la medicina en mi cuarto ayer por la noche! -Había recordado que la medicina no se encontraba en el cuarto del rubio, donde seguramente estaría buscando por lo que regreso a informarle

-¡Gracias! –se escuchó el grito del rubio.

El pelirrojo volvió a irse. Fugaku miraba con insistencia a su viejo amigo esperando por una explicación.

-Vamos, Fu-chan… -decía Minato con voz juguetona y sintiendo su instinto de supervivencia activarse.

El Uchiha era peligroso cuando no obtenía lo que quería y en esos momentos lo que más deseaba, era una explicación.

-Minato…

-No me mates. –Pidió el rubio.- Solo aguarda unos minutos. Y sé que haz esperado por años, así que un poco mas no afectara ¿o sí? –se apresuró a agregar al ver como su amigo alegaría. – Además esto es por el bien de Naru.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Han ido por los medicamentos de él, la salud de Naruto no es óptima. –Todos los azabaches escuchaban atentos- Como has oído. Lo que conto mi niño es algo que está afuera de lo que se conoce. –Decía el rubio con una mirada un tanto melancólica.- Él todavía no acepta del todo su cuerpo de doncel. Su mente rechaza su cuerpo y viceversa. Enfrentándose constantemente en una batalla campal, por ver quién es el predominante.

-¿Batalla campal? –hablo Sasuke al fin.

Aquel detalle por algún motivo le llamaba la atención. Todos miraron al menor que se ruborizo un poco por ser el centro de las miradas, tal parecía que habían visto un fantasma o algo así. Y no era para menos, Sasuke se había mantenido al margen de todo.

-Es una forma de decirlo. –dijo Kushina con una sonrisa. – La realidad es que dentro de mi bebé existen dos identidades por decirlo de otra manera.

-¿Padece de doble personalidad? –pregunto un poco preocupada Mikoto.

-No. No es algo tan simple. –respondió Deidara desde su lugar en medio de sus segundos padres. La familia invitada estaba confundida. Y se agregaron dos preguntas más al montón ¿El tener doble personalidad era algo sencillo? ¿Era tan malo lo que tenía el pequeño Namikaze? - La mente de Naruto conserva sus recuerdos de cuando era un niño, al que criamos por 12 años y que creció aquí en Japón, conviviendo con ustedes, el que estaba enamorado de alguna niña y al que le encantaba ser varón. Sin embargo con el shock emocional de cuando cambio de cuerpo, su mente sufrió cambios sin quererlo. Por decirlo de alguna manera, los donceles somos más sentimentales que un varón, así que mi hermanito sufrió por las emociones que se agregaron a su ser. Así como el hecho de que a pesar que era su cuerpo, no era el mismo que él recordaba.

-Supongo que al ser doncel, sentía que le faltaba poder…-concluyo para si Itachi, poco a poco comenzaba a entender a donde quería llegar la otra familia.

-Exactamente eso. -dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a todos por su repentina entrada. Ninguno había notado que ambos donceles ya estaban ahí, a unos pasos del moreno.

-Naruto…

-Cuando desperté sentí que el cuerpo que decían era mío, no lo era. Por más que mi cabeza estuviera unida a este. –comento el rubio.

-Toma. Tómatelas y luego continúas. –ordeno Gaara ofreciéndole un vaso de agua a su primo, quien le sonrió y tomo un sorbo después de tomar la pastilla.

-¿Y las otras? –pregunto Gaara al ver que solo había tomado una.

-Se me termino con la dosis de esta tarde. –Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.- Al parecer no calcule cuantas me traía la última vez que fuimos a Alemania.

-Supongo que tendremos que hacer un pedido de emergencia a Tsunade –dijo Kushina, sintiéndose responsable por no estar al pendiente del medicamento de su hijo. El rubio asintió de acuerdo con su madre.

-Pero es importante que te tomes esas…

-Yo tengo una tira más. -Interrumpió Gaara a Deidara.- Creo que las tengo en mi mochila. Espera.-el pelirrojo se retiró del lugar.

-¿Por qué son tan importantes esas pastillas exactamente? –Pregunto Itachi.- ¿Qué medicamento es?

-Es un medicamente supresor y un complemento. Debido a mi cambio no cualquier medicamente sirve para mí. Son pastillas hechas especialmente para mi organismo. -contesto Naruto

-Aquí están. -interrumpió Gaara, dándole una tira de pastillas.- Tía, creo que si tendremos que hacer el pedido, era la única que tenía. –Kushina asintió.

-Creo que la última que yo tenía, la deje en su cuarto. ¿Dei, tú tienes algunas? -Pregunto la pelirroja mayor.- ¿Karin? ¿Minato?

-Solo la tira que siempre guardo por si estoy solo con Naru.- contesto el primogénito de los Uzumaki.

-Lo mismo.- respondió Karin.

-Creo que tengo algunas guardadas en el despacho y en la oficina. -respondió el rubio mayor.- Pero no duraran mucho, es mejor llamar a Tsuna.

-¿Es que todos toman la medicina? –pregunto Fugaku mirando a su amigo.

-No, solo Naru. -Respondió Minato con una sonrisa.- Pero todos guardamos por lo menos una tira por si él las olvida, que es lo más común o en este caso se terminan. Es primordial que se las tome, ya que controlan varias hormonas y otras cosas dentro de su cuerpo y evita que su cuerpo se descontrole por no poder regularlas.

-Gracias. -Naru le regreso el vaso a su primo y fue su turno de darle la tira de pastillas… acto que desconcertó a los presentes.- Toma una tú.

-Pero…

-Te duele la cabeza, sabes que es mejor que tomes la pastilla. -lo interrumpió el rubio.- El dolor se ira y estarás más cómodo con esta situación de los varones.

El pelirrojo suspiro, no podía ocultarle nada al rubio, así como su primo no podía ocultarle nada a él.

-¿Te sientes mal Gaara? -Minato se había levantado de su asiento para acercarse a los menores.

-¿Quieres que traiga algo más? –Le pregunto Kushina preocupada.- Tal vez es porque no haz comido nada. Voy a prepárate algo ahora mismo…

-Tía, no es necesario. –se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo.- Es solo que a pesar de lo que dije hace rato, cada vez se me hace más difícil estar rodeado de tanto varón…

-Entonces creo que sería mejor que…

-¡No! –gritaron al unísono los donceles menores.

-Estoy bien. -agrego Gaara, no quería abandonar a su primo. Si Naruto podía soportar estar ahí, él también.- La pastilla servirá…

-Aun así, sería mejor que…-Minato callo al ver a su sobrino negar.

-Estaré bien. -Entrelazo sus dedos con los de su primo.- Naru está conmigo. Saben que su compañía es la mejor medicina para mí.

El matrimonio Uzumaki intercambió miradas, sabían que las palabras de su sobrino eran verdaderas, en ocasiones Naruto había sido más efectivo que la medicina. Por su parte la familia Uchiha comenzó a cuestionarse sobre el hecho de que al parecer el pelirrojo sentía cierta incomodidad al estar rodeado de varones, ¿es que acoso les temía?

-Ríndanse. –Los presentes miraron a Deidara que se acomodó en una coleta su cabello corto, mientras les hablaba a sus padres.- Saben que separarlos es perjudicial para ambos, así como inútil. Es como querer separar al corazón del cuerpo humano y desear que viva. Solo, simplemente… imposible.

Los padres de los rubios suspiraron resignados, no podían tampoco contradecir las palabras de su primogénito. Los Uchiha's analizaban las palabras de los menores, sintiendo como la curiosidad por saber sobre tan estrecha amistad crecía.

-Entonces continuemos. –Sentencio Minato mientras regresaba a su sitio.

-¿En qué me quede? –le pregunto el rubio menor a su primo.

-En porque el sedante no funciono…-le respondió-… creo…

-¿Crees o sabes? -Cuestiono con una sonrisa, el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y procedió a dirigirse a su asiento, palmeando el lugar a su lado para que se sentara el rubio.

-Supongo que al haber dormido por tanto tiempo, le era difícil a tu cuerpo volver a cerrar los ojos. -dijo Fugaku, mirando al menor para retomar la plática.

-Mmm… es posible. Pero también fue que los sedantes no funcionaron debido a la nueva forma en qué mi cuerpo procesaba todo, por decirlo de alguna manera, todas las sustancias del exterior e interior mi cuerpo tenía una manera diferente a la hora de usarlas. -se dejó caer en el sillón.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada, simplemente los doctores procedieron a sacarme más sangre y hacer algunos exámenes. –Contesto Naruto cerrando los ojos- Después me regresaron a la habitación… y mientras los efectos del medicamento pasaban, papá y mamá hablaron conmigo sobre las cosas que los doctores pudieron entender de todo aquello… Ya que durante esos 8 meses les fue simplemente imposible saber por qué me paso o que cambio en mí para que pasara.

-¿Qué lograron descubrir? –cuestiono Fugaku.

-Al parecer el hecho de que comenzó a tener más sueño desde un mes antes es solo la preparación, y porque algunos cambios se van dando durante ese tiempo. Cambios internos no llamativos ni significativos. -explico Minato- Cuando el cuerpo necesito hacer más cambios drásticos; como el exterior o en el caso de Naru, el crear un vientre, es cuando se encerró en aquel capullo. Impidiendo así, que algún factor externo afecte o dañe el proceso.

-Es un escudo…

-Así es. - ahora fue su turno de recostarse en el regazo del pelirrojo.- Es un capullo que protege el cuerpo para evitar que alguien o algo impida el cambio.

-Pero entonces lo que Naruto dijo podría haber servido…- dijo Itachi.- ¿Por qué no impidieron que fuera encerrado en ese capullo?

-Debido a que se desconoce qué tan apegado está el cuerpo al cumulo. Debido a esa falta de información, temíamos que algo le pasara a Naruto. -Contesto Kushina.- Tsunade nos explicó que no sabía si aquel capullo estaba ligado a algún nervio o alguna parte del cuerpo, por lo que no quería moverse a ciegas e ignorando las consecuencias.

-No queríamos perder a nuestro hijo. Sabíamos que aquel cumulo no lo pondría en riesgo de muerte, por lo que, egoístamente preferimos dejarlo pasar. -La voz de Minato delataba lo culpable que se sentía por sus decisiones.

-¿Tu qué piensas Naru? –pregunto Mikoto, observando al rubio entrelazar su mano con su primo.

-Que eso ya no importa a estas alturas. -Contesto con simpleza, no quería decir la verdad porque sabía que eso dañaría a sus progenitores, aunque en verdad no los culpaba, entendía que su único deseo siempre fue mantenerlo con vida al precio que fuera.- Soy doncel, y eso es algo, que no importa lo que diga, nada cambiara…-le sonrió a la azabache.- Además no es tan malo supongo, es mejor este cuerpo que estar bajo tierra. Soló y sin poder estar con mi familia. Sin Gaara...

El matrimonio Uchiha se miró extrañado, no habían esperado que el pequeño especificara la presencia del pelirrojo, hubieran esperado que mencionara a sus padres o hermanos. Sasuke se molestó un poco por el comentario, al parecer el hecho de saber quién era Naruto, no disminuía su malestar al tratarse de la relación de los donceles.

-Veo que son muy unidos.- comento Fugaku, intentando concentrar la atención de lo demás en ese tema.- Supongo que es por las constantes visitas que mencionaron hace rato.

-Sí- contesto con simpleza Naruto.

-Aunque al inicio no era así... –agrego Minato divertido, atrayendo la atención de toda la familia Uchiha.

Para los menores peli-oscuros era un tema interesante ya que sabían y se habían enterado -Itachi-, que esos dos mantenían una relación demasiado apegada. Por su parte los mayores Uchiha querían saber sobre el nuevo integrante de la familia de sus amigos y que al parecer ocupaba el lugar de Sasuke en la vida de Naruto.

-Parecían perros y gatos. –continuo Kushina riendo un poco por esos tiempos.

-¿Qué cambio? –pregunto Itachi por inercia.

-Sucedieron muchas cosas. -Dijo Karin también divertida.- Cuando Onii-chan despertó rechazaba su nueva vida. Por varios días trato de volver a dormir, se robaba las pastillas del hospital para intentar conciliar el sueño pero simplemente no le funcionaban.

Los peli-oscuros se estremecieron por unos segundos pensando en que tal vez lo que el rubio menor buscaba no era el sueño momentáneo, si no el sueño eterno, lo miraron con ese pensamiento reflejado en sus oscuros ojos.

-No intentaba matarme. -aclaro Naruto, comprendiendo la preocupación de la otra familia, era la misma que tenían todos cuando hacia eso.- En verdad solo quería dormir. Quería creer que si volvía a dormir, era posible que mi cuerpo cambiara. Pero no paso. -Murmuro para si- Tsunade-obachan decidió que lo mejor para mí era retomar mi vida lo más pronto posible pero yo me negaba a salir del hospital, no quería ser molestado y me negaba también a recibir visitas; ni siquiera quería ver a mis padres o mis hermanos. El verlos a ellos me avergonzaba, ¿con que cara vería a mis padres cuando el cuerpo que ellos me dieron lo había perdido? ¿Cómo podía ver a mi hermanita sin sentir su mirada analizando mis cambios o sintiendo pena por mí? Y mucho menos podía ver a Dei-nii, sabía que no era su culpa pero… ¿Cómo podría verlo sin sentirme mal? Dei-nii representaba todo lo que odiaba en aquel momento… -Fugaku y Mikoto sintieron al rubio entre ellos estremecerse, lo miraron de reojo y se dieron cuenta que estrujaba sus ropas con los puños. Naruto exhalo, liberándose del aire en sus pulmones, sintiéndose mal por tener que decir eso en voz alta-…Él era un doncel… un doncel frágil, delicado, criado para convertirse en una buen amo de casa, un noble esposo capacitado para comenzar una familia al lado de un varón… él era lo que yo no quería ser… Sabía que mi hermano tenía carácter pero siempre lo reprimió por las normas de Japón… creció siendo alguien delicado, alguien débil… Y yo como varón, al menos mi mente era de uno, no podía aceptar una vida contraria a la que consideraba mía. -La voz de Naru cambio- Un varón debe proteger, no ser protegido. Un varón debe ser fuerte y capaz. Alguien superior a un doncel, a los cuales debe cuidar por ser delicados y valiosos. Un varón es superior a las mujeres y donceles pero no por ello debe maltratarlos. ¿No es ese el pensamiento general en Japón? -Pregunto a la nada.- Así fue como me criaron. Y debido a esas normas que me clasificaban como varón, no quería ver a Dei-nii al cual no había visto desde que desperté. No deseaba lastimarlo como lo hice con Gaara...

-¿En qué momento…?

-Gaara fue a visitarle en la semana en la que despertó, no inmediatamente por petición de Tsunade y mía. -Explico Kushina.- Primero queríamos contarle a Naru sobre la familia Uzumaki pero nunca encontramos el momento, debido a su estado emocional, a su rechazo. No podíamos darle más preocupaciones. Y debido a lo ajetreada que aún era nuestra vida por culpa de mis padres, no pude volver a comunicarme con Gaara, para decirle que no fuera al hospital. Así que a él le toco ser el desahogue de Naruto.

-Ese día tenia demasiadas cosas en mi mente y demasiado odio por mi suerte. Odiaba mi cuerpo, me odiaba a mí y sobre todo odiaba _mi sangre maldita._ Había perdido mi vida o al menos así lo veía. Mi vida de varón había desaparecido dejando un hueco. -dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos.- Así que cuando la tía Shizune, que era mi psicóloga ya que necesitaba apoyo emocional debido al cambio, me informo que tenía vista y yo me altere. Dije que no quería ver a nadie, sin embargo ella insistió en que hablara… en que hablara específicamente con aquel doncel que me visitaba. El oír que tenía que hablar con un doncel aumento más mi enojo, por lo que termine gritando cosas muy hirientes. Cosas cargadas de un odio no a la persona que me visitaba, si no a mi patética vida.

-A partir de ese día Gaara no volvió a pasarse por el hospital. -continuo Kushina, al ver como sus pequeños intercambiaban una mirada, tal vez trasmitiéndose una disculpa. No importaba los años que llevaba viéndolos, aun le asombraba la cualidad de ellos de transmitirse palabras y sentimientos tan perfectamente claros, como si hablaran telepáticamente. En ocasiones creía en verdad su frase favorita del dúo; _"somos almas gemelas. Somos familia"_ \- Tiempo después, Deidara se enteró de ello y saco a Naru arrastras del hospital, obligándolo a retomar un poco de su vida.

-Dei-nii soporto el hecho de que no quisiera verlo, pero tal parece que el saber que lastime a Gaara no me lo perdono. -comento Naruto fingiéndose dolido.- Mi hermano me odiaba. Y se aprovechó del hecho de que yo estuviera sorprendido por su abrupto cambio de personalidad y actitud durante esos 8 meses, para hacerme obedecerle de retomar mi vida. De doncel delicado paso a ser un militar hecho y derecho. Lo confieso, le tuve miedo a mi hermano en aquella ocasión.

Deidara le sonrió a su hermano, riendo por lo bajo al recordar la anécdota en donde al enterarse por su madre sobre la actitud de Naruto con Gaara, un primo al que todavía no conocía pero quería, corrió al hospital, espantando a su hermanito por lo abrupta de su entrada. Con rapidez envolvió a Naruto entre las sabanas de la cama, y lo saco a rastras del sanatorio. Escuchándolo quejarse todo el viaje de regreso a casa, lugar en donde le informó que por su decisión, tendría que asistir a la escuela y no permitiría una negativa. El rubio menor obedeció automáticamente, debido al miedo que le inspiro su hermano mayor por su parecido en esos momentos con su madre cuando se enojaba.

-Así que después de unas terapias más con mi psicóloga y después de que todos se aseguraran que el exceso de medicamente no me daño. Comencé a asistir a la misma escuela que mis hermanos. La mejor escuela militar de Alemania. Ahí empezó de nuevo mi vida, me sorprendió y me alivio al mismo tiempo el hecho de que en aquel país el ser varón o doncel no cambiaba la forma del trato. Así que tome más seguridad con ello. Me trataban normal, como si fuera un varón. Poco a poco comencé a sentirme bien e incluso había momentos en que olvidaba que mi cuerpo no era de varón.

-Es por el trato en Alemania con los géneros que Naru no dudo en sentirse como en casa ahí. Un país donde solamente si él quería sabrían que era doncel, un lugar alejado de un país que le recordaría a cada rato, por la diferencia de trato, que él era un doncel, no un varón… Sai-kun, Sasuke-kun…-el azabache sintió un estremecimiento al oír su nombre de la boca de Deidara. Ambos primos peli-oscuros lo miraron- ¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaron al ver el comportamiento de Naruto y Gaara?

-Que eran demasiado atrevidos, por no decir varoniles. –contesto sinceramente Sai.

-Yo… -Sasuke fijo su mirada en Naruto, quien ni siquiera miraba hacia su lado.-…Lo mismo.

-Lo imagine…-agrego Deidara.

-Es por eso que me adapte rápidamente. -Naruto respiro profundamente.- Pero como en esta vida, siempre habrá algo que te recuerde tu problema... el mío era que en ocasiones no sabía distinguir quienes eran varones y donceles, así que trataba a todos por igual...

-¿Eso es un problema? -cuestiono Sai sin comprender lo malo ahí.

-Sí. -Naruto asintió, reforzando su contestación.- Al menos para mí. Al ser consciente de que era un doncel, inconscientemente me reflejaba en los donceles que se me confesaban. Conforme fui interactuando con mis compañeros algunos donceles se me confesaban y mi trato hacia ellos cambiaba… no los maltrataba, eso no lo podría hacer nunca… pero por mi propio bien, los mantenía alejados de mí, ignorando su existencia. Entre ellos estaba Gaara, a quien constantemente encontraba mirándome a escondidas. -el pelirrojo miro hacia otro lado, se avergonzaba de eso.- Y debido a mi trato indiferente, algunos donceles se sintieron molestos y ya fuera que ellos quisieran comenzar una pelea o les platicaban a sus amigos de años superiores sobre mi trato. Me buscaban continuamente para defender el "honor" de la persona a la que en su opinión lastime, y me veía involucrado casi a diario en una pelea.

-Cada día era un horror verlo llegar con un moretón y con un correctivo de sus profesores. -Kushina suspiro.- No lo reconocía, y casi al mismo tiempo que comenzó a pasar eso, Naru comenzó a presentar algunos ataques. Su mente comenzó a rechazar su cuerpo, y por lo mismo era que en ocasiones se desmayaba, temblaba, comenzaba a vomitar, entre otras cosas…-Sasuke comenzó a recordar las dos veces que Naruto había presentado alguno de esos síntomas enfrente de él.- Tsunade lo examino constantemente, llegando a la conclusión de que podía manejarse con ciertos medicamentos… pero…

-Pero los medicamentos normales no funcionaron con él. - Agrego Fugaku mirando a la pelirroja que asintió.

-¿Entonces? –pregunto Mikoto viendo a su amiga.

-Tsunade modifico el medicamento que le recetaba al chico de su caso anterior igual a Naru. –explico Minato.

-¿Modifico?

-Sí. Su caso anterior no presento tantos problemas de adaptación como Naruto. El chico que Tsunade atendió se adaptó tan rápidamente a su vida de doncel que simplemnte fue como si nunca hubiera sido varón. –Explico Minato- Es por eso que las cantidades de los elementos eran deficientes para Naru, quien presentaba un gran rechazo. Tsuna temía que su cerebro y cuerpo sufrieran un colapso por no ponerse de acuerdo de cómo vivir. Así que tuvo que aumentar las cantidades, para que de esa manera el medicamento fuera efectivo sin ser dañino. Ese el medicamento específicamente para Naru, que se tomó hace unos momentos.

-De ese modo nuestras preocupaciones aumentaron. -continuo Kushina.- Teníamos que estar pendiente de su salud y su comportamiento, de Deidara y Karin, de los planes de mis padres y de otras cosas que simplemente no podíamos con nada. Y Naruto se encerró en su mundo, evadiéndonos a nosotros, buscando peleas por cuenta propia después…

-Descubrí que al pelear me sentía yo mismo otra vez. –se apresuró a explicar Naruto ante la mirada de reprobación que le dedico el matrimonio Uchiha- Gracias al entrenamiento físico que recibía en la academia cada día podía mantener mayor resistencia hacia varones más grandes e incluso más fuertes que yo. Sentir aquella adrenalina era excitante… aunque fuera unos momentos. Aquella sustancia recorriendo mi cuerpo mientras me decía; _"¡Aquí estas! ¡Tú parte varón no ha muerto!"_ era lo que me faltaba, al menos eso sentía al meterme en una pelea. Pero al pelear tantas veces llame la atención y comenzaron a llamarme el _varón exiliado_ o algo así. En su momento no entendí a que se referían y supuse que era porque se enteraron que vivía en Japón y que me fui de ahí.

-¿Y qué paso? –pregunto interesado Sai.

-Los profesores comenzaron a exigirme cosas y a compararme con un doncel de apellido Uzumaki…-Naruto le sonrió a Gaara.- Eran demasiado asfixiantes… es por eso que mi rabia creció hacia aquel pelirrojo que seguía observándome en las sombras… Dei-nii escucho sobre los rumores de mí y mi sobrenombre… enterándose de una parte de mi vida que mis padres y yo tratábamos de ocultarle.

-Yo nunca me entere de que Naruto se peleaba en la escuela, mis padres y él me lo ocultaron. Y debido a mis estudios que me consumían casi por completo, nunca me di cuenta que siempre Naru llegaba a casa medio muerto. Las pocas veces que estábamos en la casa él nunca bajaba a comer o se acercaba a verme y cuando yo lo hacía, él me esquivaba. Se mantenía en su habitación encerrado, evitándome hasta que no se notaba ningún golpe en su rostro o al menos cuando los podía ocultar con maquillaje.

-Mi hermano tenía una vida valiosa, así que yo no era nadie para que se preocupara y dejara de lado algo que le llamo la atención. Ya le había arrebatado la posibilidad de volver a Japón, a su vida aquí, no me sentía capaz como para alejarlo de algo que comenzaba a ser importante para él.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –pregunto Fugaku mirado seriamente a Naru.

-Yo fui quien le rogo, suplico y amenazó con abandonar la familia, si se comenzaba a hablar sobre algún plan de volver a Japón. -Contesto Naruto.- Ellos solo vieron por mí bien. Estaba bien en Alemania, al menos mejor de lo que podría estar aquí… Es por eso que no les quitaría nada más a mis hermanos. Eso me prometí. -Naruto vio que los Uchiha´s dirían algo así que continúo para que no lo interrumpieran.- Y es por eso también que comencé a buscar peleas más arriesgadas. Mientras mantuviera mi mente en otra cosa, estaría bien. Sin embargo las cosas no volvieron a salir como deseaba. Harto de las hostigaciones de los profesores sobre que debía ser mejor y no sé qué, un día fui a la parte de la universidad buscando a mi hermano, quería apoyo. Nadie me había dicho sobre nuestro parentesco con la familia principal y mucho menos que a eso se referían los profesores con el hecho de que debía ser el mejor. _"Un Uzumaki debe ser lo mejor, de lo mejor"_

-También de ahí venia el apodo del varón exiliado. -agrego Gaara.- Alguien descubrió el lazo de Naruto y sus hermanos con la familia Uzumaki y comenzaron a decir cosas de la tía. Naru no sabía porque de las ofensas hacia su familia y es por eso que peleaba constantemente.

-¡Oye! –se quejó el rubio menor- Yo no…

-Sé que no querías decirlo pero es mejor que ellos sepan que no siempre buscabas peleas por placer, había molestias de por medio…-interrumpió el pelirrojo.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por ello, principalmente sus padres y hermanos, quienes nunca se habían enterado del motivo de algunas peleas.

-Como sea. Cuando comencé a buscar a Dei-nii no lo encontré. Al preguntar por él, me entere que era demasiado conocido y demasiado perseguido, casi todos querían algo con él. Algunos chicos me dijeron que era probable que se encontrara con su enamorado ya que siempre andaban juntos…-Itachi frunció el ceño ante esa información.- Siempre he sido un hermano celoso con Dei-nii y Karin, así que me molesto aquel dato, lo busque por toda la escuela pero nunca lo encontré, y esa noche tampoco llego a dormir a casa, así que mi enojo aumento. Al siguiente día un tipo se acercó a mí durante las clases y me pregunto si era el hermanito de Deidara y otras cosas. Cada vez que él hablaba de mi hermano me molestaba más. Soporte un rato mientras aquel tipo hablaba pero mi esfuerzo se derrumbó cuando un chico de los que les pregunte el día anterior, se acercó a nosotros, y dijo tranquilamente que la persona a la que no golpeaba, era el famoso enamorado de mi hermano… eso fue todo lo que necesite para lanzarme a golpearlo.

-La pelea fue tan terrible que terminaron en el hospital. -hablo Kushina recordando aquel susto.

-Estuve internado con aquel sujeto en la misma habitación por órdenes de la tía Shizune y Tsunade-obachan. Dei-nii nos regañó durante casi un día a los dos y coincidimos en que Deidara enojado era igual a infierno seguro. -Naruto se encogió de hombros.- Durante la estancia en el hospital me realizaron más pruebas por mi condición y pude convivir con aquel fraude de conquistador. -La familia Uzumaki rio por el adjetivo- Después de eso regresamos a la escuela como amigos y Dei-nii iba constantemente a visitarme, o mejor dicho a vigilarme, para que no volviera a pelearme. Mi trato a los donceles mejoro y los ataques no eran tan seguidos gracias al medicamento… comenzaba a estabilizarme. Fue en ese tiempo en que Gaara se volvió agresivo hacia mí. Atacándome con palabras hirientes o despectivas y con algunos ataques psicológicos. Él era un Uzumaki y por ello lo vi como un creído, por mi parte no me iba a dejar que me ofendiera, así que terminamos en una pelea donde nos fregábamos la vida indirectamente.

-Fue tu culpa…-acuso el pelirrojo

-Sí, sí. Fue mi culpa –contesto el rubio dándole la razón al contrario.

-La rivalidad entre ellos llego a un punto, donde se volvió física. Ese día me había retirado de la sección de la preparatoria, después de informarle a Naru unos planes con mis amigos a donde por supuesto él estaba invitado. Desde que salió del hospital mis amigos cercanos se volvieron sus amigos. Cuando iba a llegar a mi siguiente clase en la universidad, comencé a escuchar a otros alumnos sobre la pelea que protagonizaban ellos. -Dei señalo a su primo y hermano- Salí del salón corriendo hacia la oficina de mi tío y ahí los vi, sentados enfrente del director del colegio, que era mi tío Nagato. Obligue a Naru a disculparse, y le presente a nuestros familiares… Como supusimos fue mucho para él y se desmayó. Lo llevamos a casa donde el tío se quedó con su familia a cenar y continuamos la plática. Desde ese día ellos son inseparables.

-Se me explico la situación por fin y todo lo que vivía en la escuela se aclaró con ello. Y al saber un poco de mi historial familiar, fue la última pieza que necesito mi mente para estabilizarse por completo. Gaara se volvió mi alma gemela y comencé a tratar con mis demás compañeros por igual. Hice amigos que a su vez eran amigos de Gaara y mi hermano mayor. Conocí a mis tíos y por fin todo resultaba bien…

-Hasta que los abuelos se presentaron a la casa. -continuo Karin.- Fue un completo caos, nos encontrábamos comiendo con los tíos cuando de repente oímos como la puerta era derribada, alguien la había pateado… al ver a quienes habían roto la entrada de nuestro hogar, ahí estaban ¡el imponente matrimonio Uzumaki!... Fue la primera vez que los vi de cerca… y no pude negar que el abuelo Sora era igual a mamá… un poco más alto pero eso era lo de menos.

-Los abuelos llegaron gritándole insultos a nuestros padres…-Deidara mantenía un tono divertido en la voz.- Una vez que ambos se calmaron, se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia. Papá y mamá nos habían obligado a mantenernos hasta atrás. Al vernos el abuelo Alfonze frunció el ceño…

-¡Parecía que sus cejas se volverían una! –Gaara y sus hermanos rieron de la ocurrencia de Naruto, los adultos contuvieron la risa- Llegue a pensar que sufría de un dolor de estómago…

-Bueno, después de los golpes que le diste eso se volvió realidad…

-¿Golpeaste a Alfonze-sama? –pregunto Fugaku mirando sorprendido a Naru e interrumpiendo a Deidara.

-Sí. -el rubio asintió con la cabeza reforzando la afirmación y con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.- Se lo merecía. ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que si abandonábamos a papá nos aceptaría en la familia principal? -Los menores Uchiha se molestaron internamente, los tres pensaban que si aquel sujeto era así, no deseaban tratarlo- Mi enojo por haber sido interrumpido en un rato familiar aumento al proponernos eso, lo golpee en el rostro sin que lo viera venir… ¡Aun puedo sentir la sangre que le saque al romperle el labio! Comencé a gritarle algunas cosas y luego lo golpee dos veces en el estómago, en el tercer golpe me detuvo su guardián.

-Le dijiste que se pudriera en el infierno…-agrego Karin con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Que muriera…-aporto Gaara.

-Que primero morirías a tener que llevar ese apellido de pacotilla. –comento Deidara con burla

-Que ningún dinosaurio te exigía ridiculeces. –continuo Gaara.- Cosas por el estilo. –Karin y Dei asintieron de acuerdo.

-La cara de mi padre era un poema…-dijo Kushina riendo.- Sé que Naru hizo mal pero en verdad nunca había visto a mis padres sin saber que decir o hacer. –explico al ver los rostros confusos de los adultos Uchiha.- Fue divertido.

-A partir de ese día dejaron de molestar…al menos eso pensamos. -dijo Minato con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Hicieron algo? –pregunto Fugaku un poco preocupado, después de todo sus amigos peleaban contra la familia más peligrosa del mundo.

-A Kushina y a mí nos dejaron en paz. –Explico Minato- Al parecer comenzaron a tratar con Naruto y Dei a escondidas. Querían convencerlos a ellos por separado, creyendo que de esa manera nos separarían.

-¡Eran unos tontos! -Grito Naruto desde su lugar.- Pensaban que me comprarían diciéndome todo lo que podría ganar al ser de la familia Uzumaki. ¡Como si me importara más el dinero que mi padre! -Minato sonrió al oír las palabras de su hijo.- Los deje plantados en muchas ocasiones.

-Si es así, ¿cómo es que terminaron como Uzumaki? –pregunto Mikoto sin comprender

-Al parecer con el tiempo y con algunos problemas que comenzaron a tener por culpa de unos negocios, se dieron cuenta que muchas personas a las que querían les dieron la espalda por su terquedad de sepárame de Minato. -Explico Kushina.- Las palabras que les decían Naru y Dei durante sus desplantes comenzaron a ser eco en ellos, y al final pidieron perdón. Principalmente a mis hijos y a Gaara, quien también sufrió algunos desplantes por parte de ellos al saber que nos apoyaba.

-Se disculparon con Kushina y conmigo enfrente de las familias que nos ayudaban y nos pidieron ser parte de la familia. -Dijo Minato.- Así que poco a poco y con cautela los fuimos tratando. No vimos más malas intenciones en ellos y fue como terminamos a su lado.

-Nos ayudaron con mi tratamiento y por fin sentía que volvía a tener vida. -dijo Naruto recordando momentos en Alemania- Me concentre en los estudios, en la vida militar, a aprender la cosas que los abuelos querían que aprendiera por ser un Uzumaki y a disfrutar al estar a lado de mi primo, de Gaara.

La familia Uchiha miro a Naru, quien por fin mostraba aunque pequeña, una sonrisa sincera. Sin sentimientos tristes de por medio. Al parecer no fue tan malo el final. Después de oír todo aquello no podían culpar a Naru por querer alejarse de Japón y a sus amigos por ver primero por el bienestar del pequeño.

La sala se sumió en un silencio incómodo para algunos, tranquilo para otros hasta que…

-Sí, si…muy bonita historia. -comento con sarcasmo y molesto Sasuke- Ya escuchamos todo el cuento -a Gaara le molesto el tono que utilizaba- Pero en ningún momento escuche la razón del porque no se comunicaron con nosotros en casi 5 años. Tal vez al principio tú se los negaste pero, ¿y después? Pudieron haber llamado o informar que estaban bien -se levantó de su lugar con el ceño fruncido y mirando fijamente a Naruto.

Ninguno de los presentes necesitaba ser adivino para comprender el trasfondo de aquellas palabras. Sasuke no reclamaba por todos, solo deseaba saber porque Naruto se negaba a tener contacto con él después de aceptar por fin su cambio y porque le había ocultado la verdad durante esas semanas en la escuela.

-¡Dime ¿porque demonios no me contaste nada?! –Grito Sasuke, acercándose al rubio, el cual solo lo escuchaba esperando que el enojo bajara un poco, conforme fuera sacado del interior del Uchiha- ¡Dime ¿Por qué carajos no te comunicaste aunque fuera por medio de una llamada, un mísero mensaje como cuando te fuiste?! ¡Di algo no te quedes callado! -El rubio desvío la mirada lleno de culpa, sabía que su razón podría ser infundada pero no podía evitarlo – ¿Es que acoso tú…? –Sasuke no podía creer lo que su mente le decía al ver los gestos de su viejo amigo

-Sasuke creo que… - Itachi se había levantado de su lugar al ver la discusión unilateral de su hermanito con el rubio.

-¿Creíste que te rechazaríamos? – más que una pregunta las palabras de Sasuke eran una confirmación.

Toda la familia Uchiha abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al igual que el rubio, quien inmediatamente miro al azabache... algo dentro de ambos chicos se quebró; Naruto noto que su desconfianza había lastimado gravemente a Sasuke pero no se arrepentía de su decisión, era egoísta, pero por su propio bien decidió poner aquella distancia; por su parte el Uchiha entendía el posible dolor y temor que vivió el Namikaze en aquellos años por su cambio, mas eso no justificaba su desconfianza ¿tan mal amigo había sido para que el rubio no le tuviera confianza? ¿No se suponía que ambas familias eran amigas?

-Nunca creí que nuestra amistad fuera tan superficial –al rubio le dolían las palabras del azabache, sintiéndose quebrarse aún más aquello en su interior, se levantó de su asiento – Siempre creí que éramos como hermanos, ahora veo que nunca te conocí y tú a mí… Pero claro, soy un tonto. Debí haber entendido la indirecta desde aquel mensaje o durante estos años en los que no recibí noticias tuyas. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que no valías nada.

¡Ok! Aquello habían sido palabras finales de las cuales se arrepintió en cuanto las dijo, pero no se disculparía, su orgullo estaba en juego. A todos los presentes aquella frase final les pareció cruel, por no decir hiriente.

-Si… tal vez tengas razón…-el enojo del azabache creció al oír las palabras del rubio.

-¡Eres un…!

-¡Pero fui yo quien le impidió a mi familia el tener contacto con ustedes! –Grito el rubio- ¡Yo fui el único que actuó egoístamente! -Naru no deseaba que los lazos de los demás miembros de su familia con los Uchiha se rompieran, así como el suyo ya estaba roto- ¡Fue mi egoísmo el que nos mantuvo en Alemania!

-Naru, eso es…

-¡No deseaba volver! –volvió a gritar el rubio. Ambos amigos discutían ignorando su alrededor- ¡No deseaba estar aquí! ¡No deseaba verte! -A Sasuke le dolió esa afirmación del rubio, por lo que lo agarró del cuello de la ropa

-¡Sasuke! –grito Fugaku.

-¡No deseaba estar cerca de ti! -ambos jóvenes ignoraban su alrededor.

Gaara había detenido a Karin que se quería levantar, así como Kushina detenía a Minato. Dei trataba de detener a Mikoto y Fugaku. Todo porque Naru había pedido que nadie interviniera si algo así pasaba, conocía a Sasuke y el enfrentamiento era la mayor posibilidad de reacción del azabache. Y era por eso mismo que tenía que pasar, nadie tenía que intervenir. Tenía que decir lo que sentía o iba a explotar. Además que debía poner distancia con él, Sasuke no era un bien para él… era un mal.

-¡No quería revivir los recuerdos de Naruto Namikaze! -los Uchiha's abrieron los ojos como platos por las palabras del menor y por verlo conteniendo las lágrimas - ¡Por… porque Naruto Namikaze, el varón que conocías murió en el momento en que yo desperté! ¡Tu amigo varón murió cuando nació el doncel!

Sasuke no pudo contener más su enojo, su mente se nublo. Levanto su mano, cerrando su puño, listo para estamparlo en el rostro del doncel que tenía sujeto con a otra mano. No lo pensó, simplemente arremetió contra el contrario.

-¡Naruto! / ¡Sasuke!


	26. El otro doncel

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 24 - El otro doncel-**

* * *

.

 **ZAAAAAZZZZZZZZ**

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó por toda la habitación. Observo el suelo, siguiendo con la mirada el líquido de su taza que comenzaba a esparcir por el piso.

-¡Izuna-sama ¿se encuentra bien?! -levanto la mirada para encarar al doncel que entro rápidamente preocupado.

-Sí, no te preocupes, solo se me ha caído la taza.

-Ya veo. -suspiro aliviado.- Deje yo me encargo de los trozos. -se acercó para empezar a recoger los trozos con la mano antes de que lo hiciera su amable jefe.

-No te vayas a cortar, ¿porque no vas por una escoba mejor? -propuso, a lo que el doncel del servicio acepto retirándose.

Sin embargo no paso más de un segundo, cuando a la habitación entro otro ayudante con el teléfono de la casa en mano.

-Izuna-sama.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto, mirando al doncel con una tranquila y amable sonrisa.- ¿Quién llama?

-Sí. Es Madara-sama se encuentra en el teléfono. -dijo de manera tímido.

Para todos los donceles de servicio de la casa, Izuna Uchiha era la personificación del perfecto doncel noble y hermoso, aunque después de conocer a los pequeños donceles Uzumaki; la categoría podía ser dividida entre lo maduro y la inocencia de la juventud.

-¿Madara-nii? Pásamelo. -pidió estirando la mano, rápidamente le fue entregada el teléfono.- ¿Bueno?

-¿Izuna? -se escuchó una voz gruesa del otro lado mostrando sorpresa.

-Sí, soy yo. Que sorpresa que Madara-nii llame. -comento con tono juguetón.

-Lo sé, y lamento eso… pero he estado muy ocupado últimamente. Además de que no sabía que estabas con Fugaku.

-Es por Sai, está en la misma preparatoria que Sasuke.

-¿No estudiaba en la militarizada?

-Digamos que tuvo algunos problemas.

-Entiendo… Así que tú pequeño ya tiene 16 años, al igual que Sasuke. -comento con nostalgia.- Como pasa el tiempo. La última vez que los vi, eran aun unos mocosos.

-Eso pasa por no venir de visita más seguido.

-Soy el que tiene que hacer los trabajos exteriores de la familia, es normal que no pueda ir a visitarlos. Debo mantener a los Uchiha conectados con las demás familias nobles.

-Lo sé. -comento con simpleza, desde la muerte de su esposo no le interesaba nada sobre la nobleza o los negocios. Pero de pronto sus ojos brillaron de emoción al recordar una novedad- Cierto, hay unas personitas interesantes aquí en Japón.

-¿Personas interesantes? -pregunto curioso.

-Sí, la familia principal Uzumaki y sus guardianes _Otsutsuki_ están en Japón. -contesto feliz el doncel.

-Ya veo. Con razón aun no los encuentran.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nadie sabe el paradero de los herederos de la próxima líder Uzumaki. Se ha divulgado alrededor del mundo que los donceles Uzumaki están en Canadá o Inglaterra ya que son los países que están bajo la influencia de los Otsutsuki o también en Dinamarca, Noruega, países bajo la influencia Yamanaka pero no hay nada concreto.

-Así que llamaron la atención hacia esos países para que pudieran estar cómodos en Japón. -dedujo rápidamente y para sí, el doncel.

-Así parece ser. -le contesto su hermano.

-¿Y bien? ¿Para qué llamabas Madara-nii? ¿Sucede algo con un negocio? -pregunto curioso y cambiando de tema. Su hermano mayor nunca era de llamar por voluntad propia, solamente lo hacía cuando necesitaba ayuda.

-No, solo llamaba para decir que dentro de dos meses es la _"Bienvenida a las familias nobles"_ , Fugaku quería que lo llamara para que le dijera de la fiesta. En un mes supongo que también les llegara la invitación.

-De acuerdo, yo le digo. En estos momentos está en una cena familiar con los Uzumaki. -le informo.

-¿En serio? Es extraño, no hay razón para que la familia principal necesite de nosotros y no contacten conmigo...

-Quizás tenga que ver con sus acompañantes. -opino

-Lo dudo. No involucrarían a la principal…-se mantuvieron en silencio mientras el mayor intentaba hallar la razón de aquella cena- Por cierto, no vayas a molestar tanto.

-No te preocupes. Solo los asustare un poco. -dijo juguetonamente- Entonces nos vemos dentro de dos meses en Alemania.

-Lo dudo, yo no iré.

-¿Porque? Tu hijo ya tiene 16 años, este año debería ser su debut.

-No creo que me quiera ahí.

-Entonces ve con el pretexto de mi hijo y el de Fugaku-nii, son tus sobrinos de cualquier modo.-sugirió, preocupado por su sobrino.- No es bueno que un padre se pierda un día tan importante en la vida de su hijo.

-Yo no…

-Bien, te veo en dos meses en Alemania. -determino el doncel ignorando la respuesta del mayor.

-No me puedo negar.

-No. -dijo cantarín.

-Entonces nos vemos, se cuidan. -el tono de resignación del mayor, provoco la risa del menor.

-Claro, adiós. Que descanses. -dicho esto la llamada termino.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Fue en el mismo momento en que escucho el grito de su madre, cuando volvió a sus sentidos, sin embargo era demasiado tarde para detener su puño, el cual sin ningún obstáculo se estrellaría en el rostro de su amigo, del doncel enfrente de él, ya que el rubio no se movió ni un centímetro intentando esquivarlo.

Desde el inicio de la cena había esperado ese momento, esos minutos en que Sasuke explotaría al fin y lo encararía. De antemano había advertido a Gaara y Deidara de ese posible escenario, el cual él no evitaría, dejaría que el varón expresara su frustración y enojo; aunque las palabras fueran tan hirientes como el corte de un cuchillo y los golpes quemaran al rojo vivo. Conocía a Sasuke y sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo guiarse por el impulso que pocas veces mostraba, además de que lo consideraba una retribución por su egoísta deseo.

El doncel cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, el cual escucho pero no sintió. Al abrir sus azulinos ojos, lo primero que vio fue una espalda que conocía muy bien enfrente de él, protegiéndolo como una muralla.

-Toneri… - apenas y su voz fue escuchada. Estaba confundido ante la presencia del albino.

-¡No lo toques maldito! -grito el varón señalando al agresor Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke! -el grito de Itachi hizo reaccionar a Naruto, que no tardo en dirigir su mirada en la misma dirección en que corrió el moreno y que señalaba el albino, encontrándose a Sasuke sentado en el suelo cubriéndose la quijada con una mano.

-¿Toneri que haces aquí? -pregunto Gaara.

-Intenta volver a tocarlo…-el varón Otsutsuki sin oír al pelirrojo siguió amenazando al azabache-…y el golpe que… ¡Auch! -Naruto había golpeado a su guardián interrumpiendo su habladuría.

-Toneri ¿qué demonios te pasa? -Grito Naruto enfrentándose de frente con el varón- creí haber dicho tiempo atrás que no interfirieran.

Por su parte los adultos de ambas familias estaban impactados por el repentino cambio de situación. La familia Uzumaki solo podía negar con la cabeza, la situación se estaba saliendo de sus manos: primero Sasuke quiere golpear a su hijo, luego Toneri aparece misteriosamente y golpea al azabache antes de que cometa su crimen y por último el albino ignora todo a su alrededor, enfrascándose en una pelea con su segundo hijo.

Mientras tanto los peli-oscuros no podían creer los acontecimientos. Juraban reprender más tarde a su hijo menor, ¿cómo se atrevía a intentar golpear a un doncel? Agradecían al que lo detuvo, mas no así el método que uso, sumándole la sorpresa de ver al intruso agresivo, al que no habían visto desde hacía tiempo.

-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! -continuo gritándole Naruto.

-¡El que no entiende eres tú! -Grito el albino de vuelta- ¡Aun si fuera el mismo rey de Inglaterra, no dejaría que te ponga un dedo encima! ¡Además, ¿qué te pasa?! ¡Bien podías haberlo esquivado sin esfuerzo! ¡Esa velocidad no es nada para ti!

-Naruto, hijo…

-¡Y yo dije que nadie interrumpiera nunca! -el doncel menor ignoro a su progenitora.- Si estabas seguro de que lo esquivaría, no te hubieras metido.

-Naruto…Toneri…

-Porque era obvio que no ibas a quitarte. De haber sabido que esto pasaría, -el varón interrumpió a Minato que no sabía que hacer; ayudarle a Itachi a sujetar a Sasuke quien quería regresarle el golpe al varón, sacar a sus amigos de la sorpresa, llamarle la atención a Karin que se reía por la discusión de los otros o detener la pelea de su hijo y el guardián - ¡Jamás hubiera…!

-¡Hermano, Naruto! ¡Basta! -el grito de Kimimaro atrajo la atención de todos, incluso de los que peleaban.

Fugaku y Mikoto sintieron que el agarre que tenía Deidara sobre ellos, para evitar que se movieran de su lugar, se desasía ante la presencia del nuevo albino, al que no habían visualizado ya que se cubría tras el matrimonio Namikaze. Y es que el doncel mayor sabía que la presencia tranquila del doncel albino detenía cualquier discusión.

Naruto y Toneri lo miraron frunciendo el ceño, los habían detenido cuando aún no arreglaban las cosas. El doncel albino se sintió un poco intimidado por la mirada asesina que le dedicaron y las miradas curiosas del matrimonio Uchiha, lo incomodaban.

-Toneri, sé que reaccionaste por impulso -comenzó Kimimaro intentando no poner atención a los invitados mayores por el momento- …pero ¿siquiera notaste a quien golpeaste?

¿Qué importaba a quien golpeaba, si se trataba de proteger al rubio? Un poco confundido por la pregunta, el hermano varón volteo a ver a quien golpe por instinto protector, encontrándose con la mirada furiosa del azabache que seguía forcejeando con su hermano mayor para que lo soltara.

-El Uchiha…-murmuro ensimismado el Otsutsuki.

-Y no está solo -informo el doncel señalando a los padres de los azabaches.

-¡Demonios! -Exclamo Toneri, agarrando un lado de su cabello-…siguen aquí.

Los donceles y la chica más pequeña, miraron curiosos a los hermanos guardianes quienes se incomodaron visiblemente ante sus invitados.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Deidara.

-No. -aseguraron rápidamente los hermanos, recobrando la compostura.

-Es solo que creíamos que estarían solos. -aclaro el doncel albino.

-Toneri-kun, Kimimaro-kun…-murmuro Mikoto impactada al ver a dos celebridades de Alemania.

-Bueno, al parecer no hay necesidad de explicar. -Minato dijo en voz alta lo que su esposa también pensaba.

-¿Se conocen? -cuestión el rubio menor.

-Naruto es que tu… / Por supuesto que nos…-Minato y Fugaku se detuvieron al ver que ambos hablaban al mismo tiempo.

-Que tú y Gaara no acostumbren acudir a fiestas de sociedad…-comento Toneri mirando de reojo a los Uchiha's-…no significa que yo o mis hermanos no lo hagamos. Después de todo somos nobles miembros de la familia Otsutsuki y tenemos papeles en la política y los negocios que cumplir a favor de nuestra familia.

Los jóvenes peli-negros sintieron una piedra invisible caer en su cabeza, ellos preferían estar en otros asuntos a asistir a esa fiestas de sociedad de las que hablaban los recién llegados, solo asistían a cenas de negocios importantes de sus padres con la condición de que fueran en Japón.

-¿Entonces los conocieron en esas fiestas? -Deidara no entendía porque el albino daba tantos detalles al dar una simple respuesta.

-Los conocimos de niños, ellos tenían algunos negocios con la familia Otsutsuki en aquel entonces, así que los veíamos seguidos. -Kimimaro miro a los donceles Uzumaki mostrando tranquilidad- Sin embargo conforme crecíamos nos sumergíamos en otras cosas y los negocios terminaron. No los volvimos a ver hasta hace 3 años en una fiesta en China, cuando nuestro abuelo cerro un negocio con la familia Hyuga.

-Pero...

-¿Pero entonces porque cuando ingresaron a la escuela, Sasuke no los reconoció, al igual que Itachi? -pregunto Gaara interrumpiendo sin querer a Mikoto.- ¿Y porque no nos dijeron nada?

-Solo conocíamos a los cabecillas del clan Uchiha; Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san, Madara-san e incluso a Izuna-san…-explico Kimimaro encogiéndose de hombros-…también a algunos miembros de menor importancia.

-Teníamos entendido y lo comprobamos al llegar, que algunos jóvenes herederos de esta familia -agrego Toneri refiriéndose a Itachi y Sasuke- no se involucraban en la política y nobleza. Así que no vimos la necesidad de decir que los conocíamos, ya que era incorrecto.

-¿Es por eso que hablaron un rato con Izuna-san durante aquella reunión? -pregunto pensativo el rubio menor recordando cómo se desaparecieron unos minutos sus guardianes para hablar con aquel hermoso doncel azabache.

-Sí.-ambos hermanos asintieron.

\- Pero creo que es descortés no hacer una presentación adecuada. -agrego Toneri

-Tienes razón. -apoyo Kimimaro ante la mirada de complicidad de su hermano.

-Me presento. Soy el guardián del segundo heredero de la familia principal, Naruto Uzumaki; mi nombre es Toneri Otsutsuki.

-¿Por qué tan formal? -pregunto burlonamente Deidara. Toneri dejo la reverencia y le enseño la lengua al rubio de manera juguetona.

-Yo soy el guardián del cuarto heredero al liderazgo, Gaara Uzumaki. Mi nombre es Kimimaro Otsutsuki. -y al igual que el mayor realizo una reverencia.

-¿Cuarto heredero? -pregunto Fugaku- Creí que Gaara-sama era el próximo líder.

-Él era el primero, pero al ser aceptada mi mamá de nuevo en la familia, ella será la próxima líder y por lo tanto yo soy el siguiente en línea al ser el primogénito. -explico Deidara- Lo siento por Gaara pero le he quitado el trono.

-Es mejor así. -contesto el pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa.- Desde el principio era tu lugar y el de la tía. A mí no me interesa la organización, aun así Naru y yo vamos a ayudarte.

-¡Yo también! -la mini pelirroja alzo la mano

-Toneri, Kimimaro, ahora que ya hicieron su teatrito, ¿me podrían explicar que esta pasando? -preguntó Minato a los hermanos albinos.

-No sucede nada Minato-Otosan. -Toneri se encogió de hombros.

-¿Oto-san? -preguntó el matrimonio Uchiha.

Los hermanos peli-oscuros detuvieron su mini pelea durante la explicación, sobre todo al ser mencionado su desligamiento con las obligaciones con su clan, ahora observaban desde la distancia, ya que Sasuke aun deseaba golpear y sacar su frustración pero se abstenía por su familia, al parecer ellos aun querían saber cosas. Si se tratara solamente de él ya se hubiera alejado del que creyó su mejor amigo.

-Jajaja. -el rubio mayor reía nervioso al ver el gesto de desaprobación de sus amigos- Lo que sucede es que les pedimos a los chicos que nos trataran como familia. Por lo que termino de esa forma. A Kushina y a mí no nos molesta…

-…por el contrario, adoro la idea de que me llamen mamá. -dijo Kushina abrazando al doncel Otsutsuki.

-¿Y su verdadero padre? -pregunto Fugaku con el ceño fruncido.

-Ni idea. -Toneri se volvió a encoger de hombros sin interés en el tema de su progenitor.

-Al divorciarse de nuestra madre nos visitaba espontáneamente, sin embargo dejo de ir a Alemania hace 2 años. Nos ha pedido que vayamos a verlo pero no podemos, y mucho menos queremos ir de visita. -respondió Kimimaro, siendo mimado por la pelirroja- Estamos bien así.

-Tenía entendido que si los visitaba. -comento Minato viendo a los hermanos albinos.

-Lo hacía, y más cuando nuestro hermano que vivía con él regreso con nuestra madre, pero es posible que se haya aburrido. -Respondió el mayor con una sonrisa traviesa.

Los jóvenes Uzumaki oían con interés a los guardaespaldas hablar de su padre, ninguno había nunca contado algo importante sobre aquel hombre, y lo único que sabían es que la relación de la líder Otsutsuki era inestable.

-Creo que el hecho de que nuestra atención se centró por completo en la familia Uzumaki a la llegada de Naru, Dei y Karin en nuestras vidas, lo mantienen a distancia -agregó Kimimaro- Pero más importante Kushina-okasan.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que sería bueno ofrecerle un poco de hielo al presidente Uchiha -Kushina lo miro interrogante, no había entendido a quien se refería Kimimaro- Alguien de rostro fino como él, no querrá que le quede un gran moretón. -El azabache frunció el ceño molesto por las palabras del doncel alemán.

-Ah…-la pelirroja observo al golpeado que estaba recargado en una pared alejada- Tienes razón, fue descortés de mi parte. Voy por unos hielos.

-Te lo agradezco Ku-chan -aunque Mikoto mostraba una sonrisa a su amiga, la cambio a un gesto molesto al voltear a ver a su segundo hijo, estaba furiosa porque quiso golpear a un doncel, pero no cualquier doncel, sino a Naruto, su segundo niño.

El azabache se estremeció al ver la expresión molesta de su madre, prefirió mantenerse callado; iba a rechazar los hielos pero tal parecía que hacerlo significaba cavar una tumba.

-No te preocupes Mi-chan -forzó una sonrisa, su vieja amiga aun mantenían su fuerte carácter.-Kimimaro, acompáñame.

-¿Eh?... Ah, sí.-Todos observaron irse a la pelirroja con el albino.

-¿Y que hacen aquí? -pregunto Gaara al varón recién llegado.

-Como ya dijimos creíamos que estarían solos. Por lo que vinimos a ver qué tal estaban. -Toneri observo al rubio que se encontraba junto a él, ya que había estado haciendo de barrera humana por si acaso- Naru, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien -el oji-azul hizo un puchero al ver la cara del contrario, era claro que no le creía- En verdad estoy bien. Me tome el medicamento, no he tenido dolor de cabeza, no estoy temblando…-comenzó a enumerar-…no me ha dado un ataque, mi respiración es constante, mi percepción de la realidad está bien…

-Ya entendí. Estas bien -lo interrumpió Toneri.

-Es lo que dije…

-¿Y tú Gaara?

-Estoy bien. No necesitas tocarme -respondió cortante el pelirrojo, dándole un manotazo al albino que pretendía tocar su mejilla.

-¡Auch!

-Lo siento, creo que use más fuerza de la debida… pero estoy bien.

-¿En verdad? -el oji-lila no le creía- Porque tu golpe me dijo lo contrario.

-Ya me tome un medicamento, estoy con los tíos y Naruto.

-¡Oye! Lo haces sonar como si nosotros no contáramos -reclamo falsamente Deidara.

-¡Cierto! -grito Karin de modo juguetón.

-Perdón. Tienen razón. -Se acercó a la pequeña- Todo está bien. Mi familia está aquí -se sonrojo al sentir los bazos de su tío alrededor de su cuello.

-Cierto, todos estamos aquí. -dijo divertido Minato por la reacciones de su sobrino.

-Es un alivio saber que estas bien. -los presentes voltearon a ver a la persona que hablo, entrándose con Kushina y Kimimaro- Pero aun así estas un poco afectado Gaara.

El tanuki chasqueó la lengua, no le agrado la observación de su guardián.

-Sasuke-kun, será mejor que pongas esto en tu mejilla. -Kushina se acercó a los hermanos Uchiha con una sonrisa dulce.

-Muchas gracias, Kushina-san -Itachi intervino tomando el hielo, antes de que se acercara más a Sasuke que mostraba una mirada asesina dirigida a Naruto- Yo me hare cargo.

-Está bien. -la pelirroja regreso al lado de su marido.

-¿Y cómo es que entraron? -el moreno miro a Dei al escucharlo hablar, frunció el ceño, al parecer su rubio lo seguía ignorando- No escuche la puerta abrirse.

Cuando el hijo mayor del matrimonio Uchiha coloco el hielo en la quijada de su hermanito lo escucho quejarse, pero no le puso atención debido a que le molestaba la cercanía de Deidara con el joven Otsutsuki. Dei lo miraba fijamente, y muy de cerca, con la intensión de intimidarlo o al menos incomodarlo con la cercanía pero eso él no lo sabía.

-Jajaja…-rio nervioso el hermano mayor, desviando la mirada.- Bueno…veras… sobre eso… la verdad es que es bastante interesante.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Entramos por el balcón del cuarto de Naruto -respondió Kimimaro revisando la hora en su celular.

-¿Qué dijiste? -preguntaron Fugaku y Minato.

-¿El balcón de Naruto? -Kushina y Mikoto miraron al varón Otsutsuki.

-¡Maldito, ¿cómo te atreves?! -grito Deidara zarandeando al varón de la ropa.- ¡Es mi pequeño!

-Jajaja Dei, cálmate -pedía el varón- ¡Kimimaro ayúdame! Esto es tú culpa.

-Fue tu idea entrar por ahí. Además yo voy a terminar algo que deje a medias en la cocina -anuncio el albino menor, yendo en la dirección indicada.

-¡Cobarde! ¡Traidor! -grito el albino mayor que sufría con una llave por parte de Dei- No entiendo porque armas tanto revuelo.

-Toneri-kun…-la víctima le puso atención a Mikoto- Me has decepcionado.

-¿Eh? -el albino vio expresado en el rostro del matrimonio Uchiha, la decepción.

-Es cierto Toneri.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Incluso Kushina-okasan también?

-No debes hacer eso. -Regaño maternalmente la pelirroja, Minato asentía al igual que sus amigos- Si van a venir a la casa utiliza la puerta, es peligroso saltar.

-¡¿Ku-chan?! / ¡Kushina! -gritaron los adultos Uchiha a la vez. Si hubieran sido otras personas más dramáticas seguramente hubieran caído al suelo por el poco sentido común de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué? -el matrimonio Uzumaki los miro sin comprender el repentino grito.

-¿Cómo pueden decir eso? -Fugaku tenía el ceño tan fruncido que parecía que se quedaría así.

Toda la familia principal ladeo un poco la cabeza, cada vez comprendían menos la situación. Se miraron entre sí, buscando una posible solución pero ninguno la tenía. ¿Qué parte inadecuada se perdieron?

-Les explico. -los Uzumaki asintieron agradecidos- Mi querido Naru es un doncel -explico Mikoto señalado al rubio, hubo un asentimiento general.- Y Toneri un varón. -otro asentimiento- No es correcto que entre como si nada a la alcoba de un doncel y más en la noche.

-Ya veo -exclamo el matrimonio Uzumaki, chocando una de sus manos en puño con la otra.

Naruto y Toneri se sonrojaron, mientras que el doncel mayor deshacía el agarre del cuello del albino. La situación se había tornado incomoda de un momento a otro. Dei había reaccionado de esa manera debido a que el guardián había hecho saltar al otro albino por el balcón y como decía su madre, era peligroso.

-¡Eso no importa! -Grito Toneri avergonzado al ser considerado un acosador o algo peor.

-Claro que impor…

-Más importante. -el albino interrumpió a la mujer azabache cambiado el tema- ¿Ya termino su plática?

-Si -Naruto asintió, la familia Uchiha se desconcertó… aun tenían muchas dudas- Justo en el momento en el que interrumpiste…

-Ahora solo queda responder lo que quiera saber la familia Uchiha -respondió Gaara.

-Mmm… siendo así creo que lo mejor será quedarnos el resto. -respondió Toneri pensativo, no muy feliz de su propia idea.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo -Kimimaro apareció en la entrada de la sala con una charola con dos platos con fruta y otra charola con bocadillos.

-Traidor. -el menor le sonrió a su hermano ante el insulto.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó el pelirrojo señalando la comida.

-Los bocadillos son para los invitados. La fruta es para ti y para Naru. Kushina-okasan dijo que no han comido nada. -deposito las cosas en la mesa en medio de todos.

-Yo no…

-Come -ordeno el doncel albino.

-No me gusta lo dulce -alego el pelirrojo. El rubio veía mal la comida, no tenía apetito.

-Lo sé. Es por eso que las que tienen limón son para ti -señalo el recipiente de la izquierda- y las otras que tienen miel son para Naru. -señalo el recipiente derecho- Ahora cero quejas y coman. -los donceles suspiraron y comenzaron a comer. Kimimaro era igual de persistente que Kushina y Deidara cuando quería- Karin. -la mini pelirroja intento sonreír, el albino comúnmente calmado, ahora estaba en modo jefe- Ino está en tu habitación, ve a hacerle compañía. Sería mejor que tú descansaras. Ya no hay mucho que hacer aquí. -El doncel le paso a su hermano un plato con una pequeña porción de fruta.

-Pero…

-Kimimaro tiene razón.-interrumpió Minato amablemente- Ya es tarde y es mejor que tu descanses. Nosotros nos encargaremos de las dudas que queden.

-Yo quería…

-Sabemos que quieres apoyar a tus hermanos -continuo Toneri, refiriéndose a los donceles que comían. La pequeña sonrió levemente al ver como el varón albino se sobaba un golpe propinado por su hermano mayor, al parecer Deidara lo había golpeado al saber que la pequeña rubia también salto por el balcón.- Ya lo hiciste, ellos están bien. Es mejor que descanses y los apoyes mañana, no sabemos lo que pasara -la pequeña lo miro furiosa. Esto altero al varón- V… ve con Ino a dormir.

La pequeña de la familia Uzumaki busco la aprobación de Gaara y Naruto, los cuales asintieron con una sonrisa amable.

-Buenas noches -dijeron los dos.

Karin suspiro, contra ellos no podía negarse. Molesta por ser dejada fuera del asunto tan repentinamente, se levantó del sofá en donde estaba e hizo una leve reverencia a la familia Uchiha.

-Fue un gusto verlos de nuevo y aunque no quiero, debo retirarme. Fue un gusto conocer a un miembro más de la familia Uchiha. -Sai le dedico una sonrisa amable- Buenas noches y espero nos perdonen. -sin esperar respuesta de los peli oscuros se dirigió hacia sus hermanos para despedirse, seguido de sus padres con un beso en la mejilla.

-Descansa hija.

-Sí. -la chica se soltó del abrazo de su padre y se acercó a los hermanos Otsutsuki.- Toneri…

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto temeroso el varón.

Los hermanos observaron detenidamente a la pequeña, ella no era de despedirse de ellos con un gesto cariñoso, de hecho, la pelirroja no mostraba cariño a nadie con quien no tuviera un lazo sanguíneo a excepción de Ino y su tío Yahiko.

-¡No vuelvas a tocar a Sasu-oniichan! -grito la chica al tiempo en que golpeaba en el estómago al varón.

Todos los presentes se quedaron estáticos, incrédulos ante lo que paso. La familia Uchiha no podía procesar el hecho de que la dulce niña que se había disculpado con ellos, de un momento a otro, parecía una fiera dando un zarpazo, a un gigante de paja ridículamente grande -así calificaron a Toneri, debido a que el varón solo pudo doblegarse del dolor-.

-¡Karin!

-Buenas noches. -repitió caminando hacia las escaleras ignorando el posible regaño de sus padres.

-¿Toneri, estas bien? -pregunto la pelirroja mayor apenada por el arrebato de su pequeña.

-Él está bien, mamá.

-Te lo mereces -dijeron a la vez todos los donceles presentes al adolorido varón.

-¿Por qué? -logro articular por la falta de aire y desde el suelo.

-Creo que te pego con su nudillera. -dijo burlonamente Kimimaro.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente desde su lugar, se habían vengado en su nombre y lo alegraba saber que el pollito -como él le decía de pequeña- que lo había defendido, aun lo consideraba alguien importante.

-Te había advertido desde el mes pasado que el hablar mal o golpear a Sasuke Uchiha enfrente de ella, era suicidio. -Deidara se apiadado del pobre, ayudándolo a levantarse y sentarse en el sillón.

Los donceles menores solo reían, el golpe los había tomado por sorpresa pero no era inusual que la chica fuera tan agresiva. Itachi hubiera seguido riendo y considerando a Toneri un camarada del sufrir, de no ser porque vio como Deidara desabotonaba la camisa del albino sin pudor alguno. Su furia incremento, al igual que la molestia de su padre -Fugaku-, al ver como el rubio tocaba el estómago del varón, inspeccionando la parte golpeada.

-No parece haber daño interno. -comento al palpar la zona que comenzaba a oscurecerse.

-Duele.

-Claro que duele. De haber querido, sabes que Karin te hubiera roto las costillas con el simple hecho de golpearte más arriba -dijo burlonamente Naruto.

-¡Ay!

-Llorón. Además, esa parte ni siquiera fue la afectada. -alego el doncel mayor, había tocado un poco más arriba debido a que le dio curiosidad una cicatriz pequeña que poseía el varón.

-¿Entonces porque tocas? -el varón sonrió juguetonamente.

Sabía las razones del contrario pero le encantaba molestarlo. Aquella cicatriz se la hizo al defender a Deidara antes de que el rubio obtuviera un guardián. Era algo que solo sabían ellos dos. El oji-celeste le enseño la lengua y volvió a tocar con mayor fuerza la herida, provocando que el contrario se quejara. Venganza, dulce venganza. Los jóvenes rieron un poco por todo, la situación era tan similar a muchas que vivieron en Alemania que los hizo olvidarse de la tensión de alrededor. Kimimaro le entrego al rubio mayor, un frasco con ungüento para adormecer la parte del cuerpo y evitar que se pusiera peor, como militares experimentados, era más sencillo para ellos el no sentir en ocasiones las heridas.

-Deidara…-la voz seria de Fugaku atrajo la atención de los jóvenes de nuevo- No creo que debas estar tocando tan tranquilo y confiadamente el torso de un varón.

Gaara y Naruto rodaron los ojos, comenzaban a cansarse de aquella creencia. Por su parte el doncel mayor seguía inspeccionando el moretón que se marcó rápidamente en la piel blanca del guardián.

-No veo la razón para no hacerlo. Toneri es de la familia y Karin lo golpeo. -hablaba sin dejar de hacer su trabajo- Además, Toneri no es tímido con los donceles y las mujeres como para incomodarlo.

El resto de la familia Uzumaki contenía la risa al ver las diferentes expresiones del líder Uchiha, era bastante entretenido. Era verdad que Mikoto y Fugaku sabían y habían visto la libertad que había en otros países, y nunca la criticaron, pero era muy diferente ver a un doncel al que querían tanto, ejerciéndola. A pesar de que estimaban al varón albino, la azabache no podía permitir eso, ella desde siempre había deseado que Deidara perteneciera a su familia, al casarse con su pequeño Itachi, sin embargo cuando iba a reclamar se escuchó el timbre de un celular.

-¿De quién…?

-Es el mío. -Toneri le entrego su celular a su hermano menor.

 **-Habla Kimimaro.** -comenzó a hablar en alemán para desgracia de los jóvenes Uchiha.- **Espera un momento. Es el tonto de nuestro hermano. -** le informo a Toneri que intentaba levantarse pero fue empujado de nuevo a su lugar por el rubio. A los segundos ya se escuchaban los gritos del otro lado de la línea por la ofensa del menor Otsutsuki.

 **-Tonto.** -dijeron los jóvenes y recibieron mayores gritos, al parecer los habían alcanzo a escuchar.

 **-¿Qué es lo que sucede?...** -el albino continuo la llamada- **Entiendo… Estaremos atentos y les informaremos…** -respondía el doncel tranquilamente.- **Aquí esta… Yo también… Adiós**. -el albino le entrego el aparato al doncel rubio, que lo miro interrogante.- Quiere hablar contigo. Dijo que era importante. -volvió a hablar en japonés.

-Gracias. -Deidara no tardo en levantarse de su lugar y retirarse de la habitación. Ya había terminado con el guardián.- Traeré agua. -le aviso a su familia.

Todos observaron al mayor de los hijos del matrimonio Uzumaki alejarse hablando en otro idioma.

-¿Cuál de todos tus hermanos? -pregunto Mikoto curiosa por la información.

-El tercero. -respondió Toneri mientras se abrochaba la camisa.- Es el guardián de Dei.

-Mmm… ¿y se tenía que ir para que no escucháramos? -los hermanos Otsutsuki y los donceles Uzumaki sonrieron divertidos por la faceta infantil de la mujer.

-Al igual que Naruto y Toneri, Gaara y yo, Ino y Karin, ellos tienen su manera. -explico Kimimaro.- Sus personalidades chocan constantemente pero se complementan. Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen; del odio al amor solo hay un paso. Dei odiaba a nuestro hermano cuando fue asignado con él… pero con el tiempo han llegado a ser cercanos.

A Itachi no le gusto el modo de hablar del Otsutsuki, por lo que con cuidado se alejó para seguir al rubio. Sasuke no dijo nada, a diferencia de él, su hermano aun podía recuperar algo del pasado. El único en darse cuenta de la persecución del primogénito Uchiha fue Toneri pero lo dejo obtener una pequeña ventaja.

Las personas en la sala se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre las familias guardianas y el cómo se asignaron los hermanos Otsutsuki a los Uzumaki. Durante la plática Sai, Mikoto y Fugaku, se enteraron un poco más de la vida de sus amigos en Alemania. Por su pare Sasuke los ignoraba, intentando alejar de su mente los recuerdos de su infancia al lado de su amigo varón, algo imposible, siendo que estaba rodeado por fotografías de aquel rubio. Aunque nunca se encontró algún impreso de Naruto siendo varón, todas eran de su faceta como doncel.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **-No entiendo a qué te refieres.** -Deidara preparaba un poco de agua frutal mientras hablaba por el altavoz, escuchar los gritos de su guardián no eran buenos para su sentido auditivo.

 **-Te estoy diciendo… ella dice que no quedaron en nada…-** decía el contrario.

 **-Pero yo claramente le dije que lo dejaba…**

 **-Y ella sigue diciendo que sale contigo. La relación no termino para ella. ¡Entiéndelo**! -grito el guardián desesperado porque el rubio no entendía.- **Debes hablar con ella. Esta loca. Quiere que le de tu dirección actual…**

 **-¡No!** -grito Deidara más fuerte de lo que quiso.- **Yo la llamare.** -regreso a su tono bajo- **Ni se te ocurra decirle**.

 **-¿Me estas ocultando algo, malvado?** -grito de nuevo el Otsutsuki.

 **-No.**

 **-Claro que sí. Lo noto en tu voz.** -Deidara frunció el ceño, había sido descubierto- **Mentiroso. Dime que pasa.** -exigió el alemán con un tono de voz diferente al que había usado.

 **-No sucede nada…-** intento negar de nuevo pero una lluvia de sermones, amenazas y gritos sin sentido inundaron la cocina.- **Esta bien, está bien. Ya entendí. Ahora solo cállate. Hablaremos cuando llegues a Japón, ¿cuándo es?**

 **-A mediados de la próxima semana. Mi madre ira conmigo.** -respondió el otro aun serio.- **Quiero una explicación razonable de lo que me ocultas. Cualquier incidente dile a Toneri o Kimimaro, ellos cuidan de ti en mi ausencia.**

 **-Sí, está bien.**

 **-¡Y comunícate con ella, es taaaaaan fastidiosa!** -grito de nuevo en tono juguetón el guardaespaldas. El rubio rio, podía imaginarse todos los gestos de su guardián en esos momentos.

 **-Lo hare. Adiós.** -corto la llamada de una vez, antes de que el contrario se diera cuenta de los nervios que había estado guardando todo ese día.- En serio es un maldito -Suspiro.- Bueno, no es su culpa, creí que lo estaba sobrellevando bien.

 **-** ¿Qué estas soportando?

Deidara giro abruptamente para encarar al intruso de la cocina. Lo habían descubierto de nuevo. Su rostro reflejo el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

-Creí que estabas en la sala…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Debido a la tardanza de Deidara, los donceles habían ido a buscarlo, encontrando una escena un tanto desastrosa. Sin embargo prefirieron guardar silencio y no decir nada al respecto. Al regresar a la sala notaron que los padres de todos y Sai, se encontraban en una conversación que tenía toda su atención, ya que ninguno se dio cuenta de la ausencia y presencia de sus propios familiares en ese rato.

-¿De qué están hablando? -pregunto Itachi al momento de acercarse más al quinteto.

-Le estaba preguntando a Minato sobre el chico que paso por lo mismo que Naruto antes. -contesto Fugaku seriamente.

-¿Y de qué les serviría a ustedes saber sobre él? -pregunto Kimimaro un poco a la defensiva, algo que fue notado por los Uchiha.- Simplemente olvídenlo. -Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la voz autoritaria del doncel albino- Él no tiene nada que ver. No hay necesidad de que se mencione su nombre.

-Kimimaro, por favor. -intervino Minato al verlo un poco alterado.

-Pero...-el rubio lo toco en el hombro, lo comprendía pero no por ello permitiría que se peleara con la familia japonesa.

-Yo quiero saber. -intervino Gaara regresando a su lugar en el sofá enfrente del líder Uchiha.

-Gaara...

-¿Para qué quieren saber sobre él? -pregunto el pelirrojo ignorando a su guardián.

-Preguntaba por él, debido a que queríamos asegurarnos que Naruto estará bien.

-¿Como el saber de él, ayudaría a Naruto? -pregunto Deidara, entregando una bebida a los presentes.

-Debido a que él sufrió primero el cambio, es probable que si tuviera alguna secuela o un nuevo efecto, él lo presentaría primero. -respondió Fugaku tranquilamente.- De ser así, sería prudente mantenerlo vigilado, con la intensión de ayudarlo y prevenir lo que podría pasarle a Naruto, no deseamos que vuelva a suceder lo mismo...

-Creo que no será necesario esa preocupación. -la voz de Gaara era seca y carente de emoción.

-Es lo mismo que le decíamos…-comentó Kushina.

-Pero aun así…

-De haber algún cambio, nosotros seriamos los primeros en saberlo...

 ***…y dudo mucho que algo así pase al no haber cambio interno***

Pensó Gaara mirando fijamente a aquel hombre, que aunque se había mostrado en todo el rato amable y cortes, por palabras de su primo sabía que era temible.

-Supongo que como familia principal ya habrán tomado las medidas necesarias y por ello están tan confiados...-comento Mikoto. Como mujer de negocios, sentía y sabía que en ese momento el obtener aquella información, era igual a cerrar un trato.-…Pero para nosotros, que queremos tanto a Dei y Naru, y a sabiendas que son los más propensos a este cambio, nos gustaría saber sobre aquel chico.

-En realidad no lo decía por eso. -todos centraron su atención al menor de los rubios que ya estaba sentado junto a su primo.

-¿Entonces...?

-Estamos tan confiados porque aquel chico...-empezó Naruto.

-Soy yo. -Gaara mantuvo fija su mirada en las reacciones de la familia visitante.

-¡¿Queee?! -grito la familia Uchiha en general.

-¡Gaara! -regañaron sus tíos.

-Está bien, tíos. En realidad no hay motivo para ocultarlo. -dijo el pelirrojo tomando un poco del jugo que habían traído al ir a buscar a Dei.- La razón del porque no se ha hecho público esto, -se refería al cambio- es por no crear caos al público, al no tener toda la información de tan extraño fenómeno. Y solo hemos sido la familia principal los afectados.

-Pero Gaara tu…

-Ya había hablado con Naruto sobre este tema y no encontramos necesidad de ocultarlo si salía la pregunta. No hay de qué preocuparse tío. -el pelirrojo le sonrió al rubio mayor- Sobre todo si ustedes confían en la familia Uchiha, mayor motivo para aclarar sus dudas. Ellos sabrán guardar silencio, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto. -Fugaku asintió con cierto orgullo al saberse digno de confianza de la familia principal.

Al igual que sus hijos no se involucraba mucho en la nobleza regente de Alemania pero a fin de cuentas, eran sus raíces. El apellido Uchiha así como el clan, era una ramificación más, de la familia Uzumaki después de todo.

-Además, a diferencia de Naruto yo no tengo complejos de que los demás lo sepan. -agrego burlón, provocando un puchero en el rubio que le dio un codazo en las costillas.- Es la verdad. -se defendió.

-Pero no tenías que decirlo así. -contraataco el rubio.

Ambos donceles comenzaron una discusión en la que se notaba que ninguno en realidad estaba ofendido y solo jugaban. De haber estado en otro momento la familia Uchiha hubiera reído con ellos, pero ni el momento y el lugar lo ameritaban.

-¿Y es por eso que te incomodan los varones? –pregunto repentina y seriamente Itachi a Gaara

Los donceles dejaron su pelea y centraron su atención en el varón, con los ojos demostrando su sorpresa. El resto de la familia Uzumaki, los Otsutsuki, Sasuke y Sai vieron igual de sorprendidos a Itachi, quien solo miraba al pelirrojo, al igual que le matrimonio Uchiha.

-¿Sucede lo mismo contigo Naruto? -interrogo Fugaku, orgulloso de que su primogénito también se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mismo que él y su esposa.- ¿No soportas a los varones? -el rubio negó.

-¿Cómo...?

-Tu actitud y la preocupación de Minato-san y Kushina-san durante toda la noche. -respondió el pelilargo.- Al principio pensé que solo te incomodaba nuestra presencia, sin embargo cuando sus guardianes llegaron vi que no solo éramos nosotros... era cualquier varón. Aunque reconozco que sabes disimularlo muy bien. Durante la fiesta no lo note. ¿Todo se debe al cambio? -volvió a preguntar.- Después de todo, antes eras varón, el ser ahora doncel podría ser incomodo...

-No es incomodidad lo que tiene Gaara, lo que tiene es miedo a los varones. -aclaro Kimimaro secamente.- Y en ocasiones a los donceles, sobre todo cuando está rodeado de muchos varones o se siente intranquilo por algo.

Si el afectado no quería guardar información, él tampoco lo haría. Vio de reojo las reacciones de Sai, el cual estaba afectado. El decir aquello tal vez libraría de muchas incomodas situaciones a Gaara en un futuro, porque nadie lo engañaba, sabía que el Ne estaba dándole espacio al pelirrojo para luego volver a atacar. Y tal vez el saber del miedo del doncel alejaría al contrario.

-¿Miedo? -pregunto preocupada Mikoto, el miedo explicaba mejor la preocupación de sus amigos hacia el joven.

La madre de los jóvenes Uchiha se sentía culpable, ya que al no saber hasta qué punto era el temor del pelirrojo, podían haberlo estado lastimando desde su llegada. Ya que casi toda su familia era casi puro varón.

-No tiene nada que ver el hecho de que naciera varón y ahora sea doncel. -respondió rápidamente Gaara. Ignoro a la mujer, la preocupación de ella era innecesaria a su parecer.- Es por eso que Naruto puede estar con los varones sin preocupación. Yo simplemente no soporto que los varones me toquen.

-Yo no tenía conocimiento de que el príncipe Uzumaki tuviera alguna fobia. -comento Fugaku seriamente.

-Porque no es algo del dominio público. -respondió Gaara.- Es lo mismo que el hecho de mi cambio. Es algo personal y no por ello el mundo debe saberlo...

-Seria estúpido decirle al mundo las debilidades de las personas más importantes. -agrego Deidara intentando alejar la atención reciente que los invitados tenían en su hermanito pelirrojo.- Seria como decirle a todos los maleantes donde escondes el dinero.

-¿Cómo es posible que el mundo entero no supiera que el hijo varón del matrimonio más importante de repente era un doncel? -pregunto repentinamente Sai mas alterado de lo que reflejaba su rostro.

Tanto Sasuke como Sai no podían entender qué demonios pasaba; una cosa era que les dijeran lo de Naruto pero ahora era incluso el pelirrojo. Con lo que su primo mayor había dicho, Sai sentía que estaba cada vez más lejos de Gaara. Y el que sus tíos trataran tan cortésmente al doncel de sus fantasías no ayudaba, ya que sentía la diferencia de nivel social que había entre ellos. Con todo lo que aprendió esa noche ya no sabía qué hacer. Si Gaara les tenía miedo a los varones, explicaba su negativa a querer la cercanía de sus demás compañeros, así como su agresividad al ser tocado sin permiso...

-Ya lo habíamos dicho. Es una regla a seguir en la familia Uzumaki; el que los sucesores no sean conocidos públicamente antes de los 8 años. -respondió tranquilamente Kushina- Y hasta esa edad se da a conocer el género del heredero. Yo fui la excepción debido a que era la primera en mi género en la línea principal. La primera mujer, reconocida, dentro de la familia Uzumaki.

-Cierto, ahora que lo mencionas dijeron que aquel chico tenia los ocho años. -murmuro pensativa Mikoto haciendo memoria de lo que hablaron no hacia mucho.

-Mi cambio fue a tres meses de cumplir los 8 años. -continuo el pelirrojo.

-¿Se puede saber cómo paso? -preguntaron interesados Itachi y Fugaku.

-Comencé a dormir más de lo debido a cuatro meses de mi octavo cumpleaños. Y un mes después simplemente me dormí. Mi cambio solo duro una semana y cuando desperté la doctora Tsunade estaba enfrente de mí, inspeccionándome y haciéndome preguntas que yo no supe responder. Al igual que Naruto solo sentí que dormí un día y ya.

-¿Qué dijeron Yahiko-sama y Nagato-sama? –cuestiono Mikoto, observando fijamente aquellos ojos aguamarina. Ella había recordado las palabras de sus amigos cuando la doctora dijo que el caso anterior paso desapercibido.- ¿No se dieron cuenta?

-Mis padres siempre estaban ocupado con los negocios de la familia. En aquel entonces mi padre comenzaba a hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia, aun no era el líder pero ya manejaba todo sobre la familia Uzumaki. -el pelirrojo contaba todo con voz monótona, y sus ojos no reflejaban brillo alguno, era como si se hubiera encerrado en algún lugar y solo escuchara una máquina- Mi papa como líder temporal de la familia Bijuu comenzaba a hacerse cargo de algunos negocios de los que carecía conocimiento. Así que técnicamente no tenían tiempo para mí, crecí con mis abuelos. Después del cambio y de que me revisara la doctora, mis padres entraron a mi cuarto al igual que mis abuelos…-la voz del pelirrojo se dejó de escuchar. Naruto noto la necesidad de su primo y simplemente tomo su mano, todo bajo la mirada de la otra familia-…Simplemente me llevaron al hospital, todo en secreto y bajo la extrema vigilancia de la familia Otsutsuki y Yamanaka. Más no encontraron nada en los resultados. Y otra diferencia con Naruto es que yo no sentí ningún cambio en mi cuerpo y el trato a mi persona fue igual en todo momento, contrario de lo que hubiera pasado con Naru al regresar a Japón. Un hombre es un hombre en Alemania, sin importar ser doncel o varón.

-¿Es por eso que la presentación del príncipe heredero se hizo un mes después? -la pregunta de Fugaku era más para sí que para el resto.

-Sí, debido a la serie de estudios que la familia Senju realizo en mí. -respondió Gaara.- Un mes después de mí cumpleaños se hizo la presentación al mundo pero se dijo que yo nací doncel.

-No puedo creerlo. -murmuro Fugaku dejándose caer en el respaldo del sofá. Primero la sorpresa inicio con Naruto y ahora con el príncipe de la familia más poderosa.

-¿Ahora entienden porque no hay necesidad de que vigilen al otro doncel? -pregunto el pelirrojo.- Siempre estoy con Naruto así que él sería el primero en saberlo, además no volverá a pasar. -aseguro.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? -pregunto Fugaku.

-No hay garantía. -continuo Itachi.- De un momento a otro...

-Porque así será -los interrumpió seguro de si de nuevo el pelirrojo- ¿verdad Naruto? -pregunto al rubio, ya que si no le creían a él... posiblemente a su primo sí.

-Así es. -aseguro igualmente Naruto con pesar.

-Crean en ellos. -pidió Minato tranquilamente.- Si ellos están seguros de eso, por ahora está bien.

-Después de todo, entre ellos existe cierta conexión que ninguno de nosotros podemos entender. -dijo Kushina sentándose al lado de sus donceles y revolviendo los cabellos rojizos iguales a los suyos.

-Es verdad que entre ellos hay cierta unión. -comento Mikoto, conteniendo las ganas de abrazar al pelirrojo que se veía tan lindo al lado de su amiga.- Supongo que es debido a que son familiares y cercanos en edad, además de que vivieron lo mismo.

-En parte. -dijo Gaara mirándola.- Dei también es mi primo y es propenso al cambio, pero no hay una conexión tan grande. Es porque Naruto entiende mejor que nadie lo que me paso y yo lo entiendo a él.

-Bueno, creo que eso también es lógico. -concordó Fugaku.- Pero creí que para usted no hubo diferencia.

-Y no la hay pero de cierta manera existe un lazo que nos une, somos de los pocos en la familia que pasamos por el cambio. Y aunque significa algo diferente para cada uno, vemos el mundo de la misma manera.

A partir de esa frase, todos -a excepción de Sasuke y los hermanos Otsutsuki- se vieron envueltos en una conversación sobre las teorías que tenía la familia Senju sobre el cambio y los efectos de este. Naruto de vez en cuando les contaba sobre lo que paso antes de caer dormido o lo que sintió al despertar.

Por su parte el azabache estaba más molesto, no quería estar ahí y sabía que su hermano estaba igual, pero tal parecía que el mayor tenia cierto interés por el tema y por eso conversaba con los Namikaze... Chasqueo la lengua al darse cuenta que ese apellido ya no era el correcto, ahora eran Uzumaki. Y tal como había dicho Naruto, ya no era el mismo. Durante todo el rato después de su pequeño enfrentamiento, era claro que el rubio se olvidó de su existencia. No sabía cómo debía actuar, en verdad estaba muy confundido. Quería reclamarle al rubio todo lo que sintió, todo lo que sufrió cuando se fue pero no podía... porque cada vez que lo miraba, se encontraba con el doncel con el que había convivido durante casi dos meses y por el que sintió cierta atracción.

Sentimiento que ahora lo confundía más. ¿El sentimiento era porque su viejo amigo y el doncel eran la misma persona y solo confundió camaradería con amor? ¿O se había enamorado de su amigo? Estuvo sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho las voces de los hermanos albinos.

\- Naruto / Gaara -dijeron a la vez.

Ambos donceles se giraron para ver cada uno a su guardián, que estaban detrás de ellos, en el respaldo del sillón.

-¿Que suce...? / Kimima... -las palabras de los menores murieron en sus bocas al sentir un piquete detrás de su cuello.

Los Otsutsuki habían distraído a los donceles con su llamado, inyectándoles un sedante detrás del cuello en cuanto voltearon a verlos. Un medicamento tan fuerte que ambos Uzumaki, solo pudieron caer dormidos, siendo atrapados por sus guardaespaldas antes de siquiera se balancearan hacia adelante, donde podrían golpearse al caer sobre la mesa de la sala.

-Lo sentimos. -fue lo último que alcanzaron a escuchar los donceles.

-¡Naruto! -grito a la vez el matrimonio Uchiha e Itachi.

-¡Gaara! -grito Sai.

-¡Naru! ¡Gaara! -Deidara se levantó de su asiento.- ¿Qué demonios les pasa? -demando saber a los Otsutsuki, quienes lo miraban seriamente.

-No pasa nada, solo era un tranquilizante. -informo Kushina con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Mamá?

-No te preocupes Dei, ellos solo siguieron indicaciones. -informo Minato con una sonrisa.

-¿Indicaciones? -Fugaku frunció el ceño.- ¿De quién?

-¿Ku-chan?

La pelirroja se acercó a los hermanos albinos quienes con rapidez ya habían cargado a los donceles estilo princesa. Kimimaro a Gaara y Toneri a Naruto.

-Nuestra. -respondió la pelirroja acomodando la mano de Gaara sobre su pecho.

Sasuke y Sai sintieron unos celos crecer dentro de ellos al ver como los albinos cargaban estilo nupcial a los durmientes. Querían que los soltaran y los depositaran en los sillones, donde se encargarían personalmente que sus rostros no estuvieran cerca y obstaculizaran que los hermanos vieran con tanto cariño a los donceles. Sobre todo Sai, que ahora que sabía la verdad del miedo del pelirrojo, deseaba protegerlo. Por su parte Sasuke se quedó en su lugar, regañándose mentalmente por tener aun sentimientos posesivos por aquel ser que le mintió.

-¿Porque...?

-Porque era cien por ciento seguro que no dormirían esta noche. -respondió Kimimaro.- Ellos creían que no nos dimos cuenta pero la verdad es que durante esta última semana no han dormido. Tal vez Gaara lo disimulaba con su maquillaje pero las ojeras de Naruto eran muy notorias.

-Cuando Toneri y Kimimaro nos lo comentaron los observamos mejor. -continuo Minato.- Y en verdad no habían dormido. En verdad Naruto estaba nervioso con lo de hoy, su intranquilidad no ayudaba tampoco a Gaara.

-Por ese le pedimos a los chicos que cuando los notaran más tranquilos durante la noche, les pusieran el sedante. -explico la pelirroja- Es preferible que mañana en la mañana se pongan furiosos a que no duerman un día más. Ahora que paso lo que atemorizaba a tu hermano, deben descansar. –la mujer acaricio la mejilla de su primogénito.

-¿En qué momento ustedes…?

-Se lo pedí a Kimimaro cuando le pedí que me acompañara a la cocina. -la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-Aun así, no creo que sea la manera correcta...-murmuro Deidara desviando la mirada, se sentía mal por no darse cuenta del estado de sus hermanitos y todo porque estuvo agobiado por su reencuentro con Itachi, el cual tampoco salió tan bien.

-Mañana les pediremos disculpas. -dijo Minato con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno, ahora que ya te tranquilizaste, nos retiramos. -dijo juguetonamente Toneri.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. -dijeron algunos Uchiha, aunque un poco incomodos por la forma tan extraña en que se terminaba la velada.

-Sería mejor que los dejaran en la habitación de Gaara. -sugirió la pelirroja.

Ambos guardianes asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras, deteniéndose al darse cuenta de que les faltaba algo.

-¿Dei? -dijo Toneri observando como el rubio estaba cómodamente sentado de nuevo en el sofá.

-¿Qué? -pregunto desconcertado el doncel mayor.- Yo me quedo hasta que esto termine. -dijo al comprender la mirada del varón albino, que claramente le decía que los siguiera.

-Tú te vienes con nosotros. -ordeno el Otsutsuki.- Mientras no esté tu guardián debo tenerte en mi campo de visión, lo sabes. Me perteneces. -Itachi frunció el ceño molesto por las atrevidas palabras del guardián.- Así que andando. Yo te arropo.

-No. -el rubio cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Dei creo que es mejor que tú también vayas a dormir. -dijo Minato.

-Pero papá yo quiero...

-Deidara. -llamo de nuevo Toneri.- Sube. ¿O es que acaso vas a dejar que cambie de ropa a Naruto? -pregunto maliciosamente.

-¿No te atreverías? -se levantó del sillón.

-Pruébame. -reto el contrario. El doncel frunció el ceño.

-Aunque lo hicieras, tú no ves de esa manera a Naruto. -declaró sintiéndose ganador.

-Tal vez no lo vea de esa manera…-una sonrisa victoriosa surco el rostro del doncel al oír las palabras de su retador-…pero no puedo impedir lo que pase por mi mente...-al rubio y el azabache no le gustó nada el tono sugestivo del albino, sentimiento que compartieron con todos los demás varones en la sala- Después de todo soy varón, pienso más en "eso", y Naruto es un hermoso doncel, indefenso en estos momentos y que estará a mi disposición en cuanto suba esas escaleras.

Minato se contenía las ganas de darle un golpe de reprimiendo al pequeño descarado pero sabía que todo lo que estaba diciendo solo era una trampa para su primer hijo, el cual era muy protector con su hermanito se fuera a dormir. Él quería que Deidara se retirara de una vez porque notaba que sus viejos amigos aun tenían dudas pero no las expresaban por la presencia de ellos. Y tal vez era cierta que Dei ya era mayor para estar presente pero prefería que los temas de mayor rango no se tocaran con ellos presentes, aun eran sus pequeños hijos.

-Maldito...-refunfuño Deidara con enojo.

-¿Tu decisión? -pregunto Kimimaro un poco impaciente, ya que notaba la incomodidad de Gaara. Sabía que aun dormido, el pelirrojo intuía cuando había un hombre cerca de él, y que las únicas excepciones que no lo incomodaban era su familia directa.

-Iré. -murmuro. Suspiro intentando alejar su enojo.- Familia Uchiha fue un placer volverlos a ver. En verdad me alegro de haber conversado con ustedes una vez más y como dijo mi hermana hace rato, -hizo una leve reverencia- espero nos perdonen por nuestra repentina desaparición.

-No hay nada que perdonar Dei-chan. -contesto Mikoto con una sonrisa, levantando el rostro del rubio con su manos.- Ahora que sabemos la razón no hay motivo para que se disculpen. -sus hijos no estaban de acuerdo con eso, por lo que mostraron su disgusto con un gruñido- Todo fue por el bien de Naru-chan. -ignoro a sus hijos, algo que el rubio no pudo hacer- Lo importante ahora es que están aquí y que volveremos a lo mismo de antes.

-Es verdad Deidara, todo está bien. -secundo Fugaku con una sonrisa y revolviendo la cabellera rubia, que aunque ahora era más corta a la que el doncel traía de pequeño aún era suave al tacto.- Puedes venir con nosotros cuando quieras. Y esperamos que tú, nos dejes estar cerca de ti.

-Gracias. -Dei no pudo contener las lágrimas que estuvo reteniendo todo el rato. El saber que aún tenía el cariño de las personas que consideraba sus segundos padres, era muy importante para él.

El matrimonio Uchiha lo abrazo, depositando un beso en el doncel; el varón en su frente y la mujer en la mejilla.

-Ve a descansar. -dijeron a la vez.

-Buenas noches. -dijo el rubio depositando un beso en la mejilla de los peli-negros y luego a sus padres.

-Descansa hijo.

-Duerme bien Dei. -dijo cariñosamente Minato- Y no permitas que Toneri toque a Naru. -agrego con enfado fingido.- Es un maldito lobo, que se quiere comer a mi corderito.

-No tocara ni un cabello. -aseguro el oji-celeste.

-¡Los oí! -grito Toneri desde su lugar al lado de las escaleras.

La familia Uchiha y el matrimonio Uzumaki se mantuvieron observando como los menores se retiraban del lugar, en una pequeña pelea de Deidara porque le entregaran a su hermano, pero que se detuvo cuando el doncel albino entrego en los brazos del rubio al pelirrojo.

-Itachi, Sai, Sasuke. -nombro Fugaku con voz seria en cuanto los otros desaparecieron en la cima de la escalera.

-¿Que sucede? -preguntaron a la vez Sai e Itachi.

-Es mejor que ustedes también se vallan a la casa.

-Pero padre...

-Hijo, es mejor que obedezcan a su padre. -dijo tranquilamente Mikoto, observando de reojo a su segundo hijo.- Lleva a tu hermano y a tu primo a la casa en el carro.

-¿Y ustedes?

-Tomaremos un taxi...

-Yo los llevo más al rato. -comento Minato con una sonrisa gentil.

-Minato nos lleva. -dijo Fugaku a su primogénito.

-Pero yo...

-Es mejor que veas por tu hermano. -le susurro la mujer pelinegra al mayor de sus hijos.

Ambos vieron como el pequeño se alejaba cada vez más hacia la puerta. Sasuke se retiró sin decir nada y sin escuchar los gritos de su madre sobre su comportamiento. Al llegar a su carro simplemente se dejó caer en todo el asiento trasero, de espaldas hacia los asientos de los pilotos. Cerró sus ojos, intentando olvidar esa noche.

Cuando Sai e Itachi ingresaron al auto ninguno comento nada sobre los pequeños espasmos de los cuales era víctima el cuerpo del azabache y que delataban como aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

En silencio comenzaron su viaje de regreso a la mansión Uchiha, toda aquella incrédula y fantástica reunión quedaba atrás... Ahora solo quedaba su decisión con respecto a los donceles Uzumaki…


	27. Orgullo sinonimo de Uchiha I

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 25 - Orgullo sinonimo de Uchiha I -**

* * *

.

-Y entonces ¡Bam! -exclamo Mikoto con gran alegría.- Esa película en verdad fue de lo más emocionante... Incluso descubrí que Gaara-kun es más parecido a Naruto de lo que parece a simple vista.

Fugaku, Mikoto, Izuna y Sai se encontraban en la sala de la gran mansión Uchiha. Era domingo -habían pasado dos días desde la cena- y la azabache se encontraba muy emocionada, había pasado toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde con su vieja amiga y con los menores Uzumaki y Otsutsuki en el centro comercial.

-Me alegro que te divirtieras. -dijo Fugaku feliz por su esposa y su amiga.

-La verdad es que no puedo creer que estuvimos separados tanto tiempo. No se sintió eso para nada.

-Hacia mucho que no te veía sonreír tanto Nee-san. -el doncel le devolvió la sonrisa a su cuñada.- Pero en serio es una coincidencia; que sus viejos amigos sean en realidad...

-¿Que sucede? -Pregunto Fugaku después de unos minutos al ver como su hermanito se quedaba callado de repente.

-¿De casualidad tienen una fotografía de los jóvenes Uzumaki de pequeños? -en el momento en que Izuna hizo la pregunta los hermanos Uchiha iban entrando a la sala, frunciendo el ceño ante la mención de aquellos individuos.- Quisiera verlos. -solicito con seriedad

-Creo que tenemos algunas de los festivales y las salidas de antes. -Mikoto se levantó de su lugar, dirigiéndose a su alcoba en busca de lo solicitado.

-¿Para qué quieres ver las fotografías de esos? -cuestiono un tanto molesto Sasuke.

-¡Oh! Regresaron. Bienvenidos. -dijo Izuna con una sonrisa amable.

-No los habíamos notado. -dijo Fugaku notando el enojo en el menor de sus hijos y la seriedad del mayor.

-Acabamos de llegar. -informo Itachi sentándose en el sillón enfrente de su padre- Justo cuando el tío Izuna pidió las fotos…

-¿Y...? ¿Para que las fotos? -preguntó Sasuke.

-¿Quiero comprobar algo del pasado...? -todos los presentes arquearon un ceja, no entendiendo porque su respuesta sonó mas a una pregunta.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta el regreso de la azabache quien traía consigo varios álbumes familiares. Sasuke e Itachi se tensaron al verlos, sintiendo nuevamente un nudo en su garganta al pensar en recordar viejos tiempos al ver los recuerdos impresos con ciertos rubios. Con la intención de retirarse del lugar vieron a su madre entrar por la puerta muy alegremente anunciando su hallazgo.

-...Creo que estos serán suficientes. -dijo la azabache sentándose nuevamente junto a su cuñado.

Itachi se levantó del lugar justo en el momento en que Mikoto abrió el primer libro, Sasuke ya había dado media vuelta, ninguno de los dos quería estar ahí pero su deseo se vio obstaculizado al escuchar la clara advertencia de su padre.

-Ninguno de los dos se va. Cuando terminemos aquí, tenemos que hablar.

-Padre...-aunque sabía que sería imposible, Itachi quiso intentar persuadir al mayor de que los dejara retirarse durante ese rato pero Fugaku al saber el estado en el que se encontraban sus pequeños, decidió que era mejor intervenir. No deseaba que ninguno de los dos sufriera solamente por orgullo, alejando a las dos personas que más les importaban. Ahora que los habían encontrado y sabían la razón del abandono, no encontraba razón más que el orgullo para que sus hijos no estuvieran al lado de los rubios.

-He dicho que vamos a hablar. Y me escucharan con respecto a los Namikaze...-los miro severamente a ambos menores quienes no mantuvieron la mirada de su padre- ¿Entendieron?

-Si...-contesto Itachi regresando a su lugar, por su parte Sasuke solo se sentó junto a su primo.

-Esta pequeña es Karin, la hija menor de Ku-chan. -los tres menores escucharon a la mujer y al doncel por fin, al parecer ellos habían estado hablando mientras la orden se había dado.- Ahora que los has visto a los tres ¿podrías decirme porque esa cara tan pensativa?

-La verdad es que no sé como decirlo...-todos se dieron cuenta que las palabras del doncel eran ciertas, se notaba en su rostro- Es que al parecer yo ya los conocía.

-¿Que...? -exclamo Fugaku sin ser consciente.

Todos prestaron mayor atención a la plática, debido a que no había manera de que el doncel los conociera, si los Namikaze siempre mantuvieron un perfil bajo.

-¿Cómo es que...?

-Explícate. -pidió tranquilamente Fugaku, interrumpiendo a su hijo menor.

-¿Recuerdas como sucedió mi compromiso? -pregunto traviesamente Izuna a su hermano, sabiendo de antemano que el tema generaba furia en él.

-Por supuesto. -contesto conteniendo el enojo debido a los que estaban presentes.- ¿Cómo olvidar que nuestro padre solo te comprometió con Yamato por dinero?

Sai abrió como plato los ojos, él no sabía nada sobre aquel detalle en el matrimonio de sus padres. Él siempre pensó que sus padres se habían casado por amor, no por dinero. Sobre todo al ser testigo en primera fila del amor que se profesaban y con el que lo criaron. Izuna se percató de los pensamientos de su hijo por lo que se apresuró a aclarar por fin un malentendido que por el bien de su esposo siempre oculto.

-Bueno... sobre eso hay algo que debo decirles...-intento sonreír para aligerar el aura alrededor de su hermano.- Fugaku...-llamo la atención del mayor al ver que comenzaba a maldecir a su progenitor en murmullos.-...Yo amaba a Yamato.

-Dejemos eso a un lado...-el mayor quiso terminar la conversación con un ademan de mano.

-En realidad debemos hablar sobre eso. -aclaro Izuna con una sonrisa.- Lo que voy a contar solo lo saben mis padres, la familia de mi esposo y ciertas cosas Sai. -Izuna se acomodó mejor en su lugar, manteniendo en su campo de visión siempre a su hermano y a su hijo.- Yo conocí a Yamato durante el mes de debutantes...

-Creí que se conocieron el día de la firma del contrato. -interrumpió Fugaku desconcertado.

-Fugaku déjalo acabar. -regaño Mikoto emocionada por la historia y enojada con su esposo por interrumpir una posible historia de amor, romance y tragedia como las que tanto le gustaban.

-Bueno la situación es esa. Yo conocí a Yamato cuando recién cumplimos 16 años, durante el mes de debutantes, en el festival que se hace en la escuela Akatsuki...

Los menores Uchiha recordaron que aquel nombre era el de la escuela que mencionaron los ex-Namikaze en su relato y una vez más, Sasuke se lamentó no saber sobre la nobleza; contrario a Itachi quien en cuanto regreso de aquella maldita cena se dispuso a investigar, tenía muchas cosas que aclarar y gracias al internet y a sus amigos comenzó a comprender.

-...durante el festival de la primera semana, me perdí en la escuela. Él era un estudiante ahí, y al verme perdido me ayudo a volver con ustedes. Nos encontramos con Oto-chan y Oto-san primero y se presentó como el heredero de la familia Ne. Mis padres lo invitaron a acompañarnos un rato, pero él era un encargado del festival y la seguridad del lugar, así que se disculpó por no poder acompañarnos. Yo me sentí atraído por él desde el inicio, tal vez no era el más guapo en aquellos días pero algo en él me atrajo, y fue mutuo…

-¿Por qué no debería haberse sentido atraído? Eres hermoso -contesto con enojo el mayor.

Siempre había sido celoso con su hermanito y la única razón por la que acepto a Yamato con los años, fue por el hecho de que Izuna siempre fue feliz. El doncel sonrió con cariño, sus hermanos mayores no cambiaban a pesar de ya estar muy grandes.

 ***Lo mismo me dijo él cuando le conté lo que sentí al conocerlo***

La melancolía quería apoderarse de su ser al recordar aquello, por lo que prefirió continuar con la historia.

-Esa fue la primera y la última vez que lo vi por esos días... Al siguiente año, también durante el festival, lo volví a encontrar mientras platicaba con algunos de sus compañeros. Yo no había dejado de pensar en el durante ese año y también se lo conté a mis padres, ellos no eran tan reacios a que yo comenzara una relación con alguien más, como lo eran Madara-nii y tú. -reprocho juguetonamente Izuna al mayor, quien no dijo nada.- Ellos me animaron a acercarme a él en aquella ocasión, entreteniéndolos a ustedes. Cuando me uní a él, me saludo, honestamente me alegro mucho que me recordara sin que yo le dijera algo, e incluso me presento con aquellos compañeros. Me uní a su plática pero al poco tiempo nos retiramos, justo cuando comenzaban a hacer insinuaciones hacia mí. -Los varones fruncieron el ceño- Estuvimos un tiempo solamente él y yo, platicando de cualquier cosa... hasta que apareció un joven rubio de ojos azules; le dijo que lo acompañara, que lo quería presentar a alguien importante. Me desilusione un poco al pensar en que ellos eran posiblemente una pareja, aquel rubio era tan guapo o hermoso, que no dude que podría ser doncel. Conocen como son las cosas allá. -Los mayores asintieron al comprender que no pudo identificar el género por la vestimenta y el comportamiento.- Él no dudo en acercarlo a mí y presentarlo como Minato, una persona importante en su vida. Después de las presentaciones ellos se fueron. Cuando me vi solo, regrese con ustedes.

-¿Ese Minato era nuestro amigo? -pregunto Mikoto un poco ilusionada por la idea de que el mundo era muy chico y el destino muy juguetón.

-Al parecer sí. -sonrió mientras miraba una foto donde salía Deidara y Naruto de pequeños con Mikoto.- En aquel entonces no supe su apellido. Cuando les conté a nuestros padres lo sucedido, ellos insistieron en que no debía rendirme, que luchara. Como buen Uchiha decidí hacerlo, por lo que comencé a viajar más seguido a Alemania con nuestro Oto-chan...

Fugaku suspiro pesadamente, atrayendo la atención de su familia por su rostro afligido.

-Así que era mentira cuando nuestro Oto-chan decía que iban a Escocia a visitar a su familia...

-No, eso era mentira...-Fugaku se cubrió con las manos el rostro, se sentía timado al oír a su hermanito reír.-...Al estar en Alemania comencé a hacerle visitas en la academia. Pensé que me tiraría de acosador o algo parecido… pero no lo hizo. Al poco de dos meses se me confeso y yo encantado lo acepte. Con ayuda de nuestros padres mantuve una relación a distancia con él...

-¿Porque debías esconderte de los tíos? -pregunto Sai, aunque sospechaba la posible respuesta, era mejor confirmarla.

-Tus tíos, son del tipo celoso. No dejaban que ningún varón se acercara a mí, aunque fuera solamente a pedir la hora...

-Que se compren su propio reloj. -agrego Fugaku seriamente.- Eres demasiado hermoso para tu propio bien.

-Gracias. -el doncel le regalo una sonrisa.- En fin, es por esa razón que tus abuelos me ayudaron con eso. Oto-chan sufría pensando en que probablemente nunca le daría nietos, por culpa de tus tíos... y eso, era algo que no dejaría que pasara por muy sus hijos que fueran Madara-nii y Fugaku-nii.

-Yo haría lo mismo que los tíos. -dijo Sai, jurándose internamente que seguiría ahuyentando a las parejas de su Oto-chan, como siempre hacia desde la muerte de su Oto-san.

-Uchiha. -dijeron a la vez Mikoto e Izuna, intercambiando una sonrisa.

-Continua. -pidió la mujer.

-Durante ese año seguí viajando a Alemania, pero después del debut de la primogénita Uzumaki no hubo necesidad de ello. -todos presentaron mayor atención al oír el apellido.- Yamato regreso a Japón algunos meses después del festival. Ahora que lo asocio; fue un mes exacto después de la noticia de la fuga de Kushina Uzumaki. Cuando le cuestione su regreso a Japón, me dijo que Alemania ya no era lo mismo para los extranjeros. A lo que me conto; la familia principal cerro las puertas a las familias de fuera, ya que se sospechaba que alguna de ellas ayudo a la fuga de la heredera, y fue esa la razón por la que Jiraiya-sama, decidió que era mejor que sus hijos, los cuales estudiaban allá, regresaran.

-¿Así que Yamato-ojisan y Kakashi-sensei estudiaron en Alemania? -pregunto inconscientemente Sasuke.

-Si. -contesto Izuna con una sonrisa.- Su regreso a Japón nos benefició, ya que de esa manera nos veíamos más seguido. Aunque ahora debía viajar a (Suna) para verlo.

-¿Porque siempre viajabas tu Izuna-ojisan? -pregunto Itachi un poco molesto, al hacer eso parecía que era su tío favorito quien rogaba por amor, y él cómo adorador del doncel de la familia no permitiría eso. Izuna Uchiha era y es, un doncel por el cual los varones deben rogar aunque sea una mirada fría.

-Él quería viajar...-contesto amablemente, omitiendo el enojo en la voz de su sobrino-…pero yo me negué, era peligroso que tu padre y tío nos descubrieran, no quería que nos separaran.

-¿Así que también tu espontanea amistad con nuestro primo Nao fue debido a eso? –preguntó Fugaku, nuevamente se sentía timado.

-Sí, él y el tío me ayudaron mucho en aquellos días. Seguimos ocultando nuestra relación durante ese tiempo, siempre ayudados por mis padres y los tíos. Cuando menos me di cuenta, habían pasado 6 años de eso y Oto-san comenzaba a molestarse porque Yamato no pedía mi mano o formalizaba una relación mayor, que ellos claramente aceparían.

-¿Por qué Oto-san tardo tanto? –pregunto Sai, conocía parte de la historia que contaba su papá doncel pero nunca le dieron tantos detalles

-Porque su familia ocultaba un gran secreto y no quería involucrarme. –contesto con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Entonces…? ¿Entonces? –repetía Mikoto muy emocionada.

-Oto-san estaba en su límite, y la gota que derramo el vaso fue el escándalo que se dio alrededor de Yamato.

-¿Escandalo…?-preguntaron a la vez el matrimonio Uchiha.

Ellos no recordaban algo así, el heredero Ne siempre fue muy reservado con su vida privada, incluso después de casarse. Fugaku intento hacer memoria de aquellos años pero nada venía a su memoria, aunque tampoco es que estuviera muy al tanto en aquel entonces de la nobleza. Aun así, un escándalo de Yamato el heredero de la familia Ne, la de mayor prestigio y autoridad en Japón, debió haber sido grande, algo debió haber oído.

-Mis padres me mandaron llamar, exigiéndome una explicación a la primicia de aquel día. Al ver que yo no entendía, me tendieron un periódico, donde se leía claramente el encabezado; _"El heredero de la prestigiosa familia Ne tiene familia"…_ En los periódicos y noticias de ese día, salió un reportaje de Yamato y su posible matrimonio secreto. La única prueba con base que tenía aquel rumor era una fotografía, donde se veía a Yamato deteniendo la puerta de una limosina, mientras esperaba a que su acompañante se acomodara, cabe recalcar que lo único que se veía de su compañía era una cabellera rubia, solo eso…-el doncel se apresuró a explicar al ver la mirada fulminante de su hermano, seguramente pensado lo peor.- Inmediatamente vino a mi memoria aquel rubio que conocí en Alemania y que era amigo de él. Sin embargo lo que resaltaba de la foto y lo que llamaba más la atención, era el hecho de que Yamato cargaba un pequeño rubio en brazos… justamente este. -le entrego a su cuñada la fotografía de un pequeño Dei jugando con una pelota muy feliz en los brazos del occiso.

-¿Dei-chan? -pregunto asombrada la mujer, intercalando su mirada entre la foto y su cuñado.

-Si… En aquel momento no lo sabía, por lo que salí corriendo de la casa, sin poder creer eso. Quería una explicación directa de él. Pero no llegue muy lejos al ser detenido por mis padres quienes me trajeron de vuelta a la casa, encontrando en la puerta a Yamato y Jiraiya-sama. Nuestros padres un poco enojados, los invitaron a pasar para pedir una explicación de la situación…

-¿Cuándo sucedió eso? No lo recuerdo…-dijo Fugaku, buscando en sus viejas memorias

-Tanto Madara-nii como tú, estaban de viaje con los abuelos. -respondió Izuna, riendo al ver la cara de su hermano.

Al parecer el mayor ya había entendiendo porque de la repentina y obligada invitación de sus abuelos por sacarlos del país en esos días. Todo para que Izuna, su hermanito, pudiera moverse con su pareja más libremente.

-Malditos viejos…-murmuro Fugaku dejándose caer en el respaldo del sillón.

-¿Y qué paso? –pregunto Sai, curioso por la situación.

-Cuando entraron el primero en hablar fue Jiraiya-sama. Lo único que dijo fue que el rumor era infundado y sin base… Cuando Oto-san mostró el periódico con la foto y reclamo los largos años que llevábamos en una relación sin futuro; Yamato pidió comprensión y mi mano… Mis padres iban a negarse pero yo vi sinceridad en los ojos de Yamato, por lo que sin importarme lo que dirían ellos, acepte. Jiraiya-sama les dijo a mis padres después de dejarlos desahogarse, que todo tenía una explicación pero debido a la magnitud del asunto, primero debíamos firmar un contrato de silencio y pidió que confiaran en ellos. Obligaron a tus tíos a regresar a Japón, y en cuanto pisaron tierra se les notifico que estaba comprometido y todo era por medio de un contrato muy beneficioso para el crecimiento de la empresa, algo que ellos no podían evitar, ya que todo estaba firmado.

-¿Para qué era el contrato? Ustedes se amaban… ¿Y el secreto…? –cuestiono Itachi por primera vez, algo en su interior le decía de que se trataba, solo necesitaba una pieza más del rompecabezas.

-Jiraiya-sama traía consigo el contrato, el cual firme sin dudar. Y después de unos momentos mis padres firmaron, era como cualquier contrato entre familias que buscan benéfico… pero había una clausula en especial, donde se especificaba que lo que hizo la familia Ne antes del contrato solo era cosa de ellos. -explico Izuna.- Dejando fuera a los demás miembros de la familia política. Después de firmarlo nos entregaron otros papeles, que eran el juramento de silencio. Nuevamente volví a firmar sin dudar, seguido de mis padres. Jiraiya-sama siempre ha sido alguien con honor y respetado aquí en Japón, así que mis padres quisieron creer en él. Una vez que lo firmamos nos contaron que ellos dos, Tsunade Senju junto a sus padres y hermano, así como la heredera de la familia Otsutsuki habían sido los que ayudaron en la fuga de la heredera Uzumaki y su amante. Ayudaron en el escape y seguían ayudando a ocultarlos aquí en Japón. El rubio en la foto del periódico era el amante de la princesa y el niño en brazos era su primogénito, la prensa obtuvo la foto, en un descuido mientras los transportaban a una nueva casa donde estarían ocultos. La cláusula en el contrato entre familias era una salida por si eran descubiertos y debían afrontar un castigo por parte de la familia Uzumaki; Yamato no deseaba involucrarme y era por eso que tampoco me había pedido matrimonio…

-…Pero al parecer, al sentir que te perdía, decidió que era mejor de esa manera. -dedujo Mikoto con ojos soñadores.

-Sí.-contesto Izuna con una sonrisa.- A los pocos meses contraje nupcias, a pesar de la oposición de mis hermanos. -Señalo acusadoramente a Fugaku- Y también no arde en quedar preñado de Sai. Al poco tiempo de que nació Sai, Yamato me enseño varias fotografías donde estaban dos pequeños adorables rubios jugando…

-Naru-chan y Deidara-san…-murmuro Sai.

-Sí, justamente estos dos pequeños…-el doncel volvió a darle una de las fotografías a su cuñada. Imágenes donde se veían, a los dos rubios jugando con los Uchiha.- Unos años después me mostró a una pequeña pelirroja; que al parecer vendría siendo la pequeña Karin. -Entrego otras más de la niña- Yo nunca conocí a la pareja fugitiva debido a que Yamao prefería mantenerme a raya de ese asunto, pero ahora que lo pienso debí de haber insistido en conocerlos, es posible que Naru-chan y Sai fueran amigos de infancia y Dei un hermano mayor para mi pequeño. En vez de conocer a mis sobrinos, hubiera sido Sai quien creciera junto a ellos.

Sin saber porque razón, o más bien rechazando la razón, Sasuke fulmino a su primo con la mirada. El pensar que él no hubiera conocido a Naruto y su odioso familiar sí, no le agradaba.

-Ósea que el abandonado hubiera sido yo y no ellos. -y como siempre el joven Ne no media sus comentarios, dejando caer una piedra pesimista en sus primos.

-No lo creo… Por lo que me contaron de lo dicho después de la cena, al parecer tu abuelo conocía todo y no dijo nada. Pero de haber sido tú _"el abandonado",_ es probable que te llevara a Alemania antes. -Y aunque no fue su intención, el doncel fue quien dio el golpe de gracia- Después de todo Jiraiya-sama siempre ha sido muy allegado a la familia principal y te adora.

-No estaría tan seguro de que me hubiera ayudado a encontrarlos…-murmuro más para sí, que para su familia.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -cuestiono Izuna viendo a su retoño.

-Tengo la ligera impresión que el abuelo, adora a la familia Namikaze o Uzumaki, como sea. Lo he visto hablando muy animado con Naru-chan y Gaa-chan cuando no hay nadie alrededor, los trata como a si fueran sus nietos. Supongo que en verdad es muy allegado a la familia principal. -contesto Sai encogiéndose de hombros, en si el tema no le molestaba.

Aunque por otro lado hubiera querido que la posibilidad que dio su Oto-chan hubiera sido real. De conocer antes a Naru, era posible que conociera también antes a Gaara. Una verdadera lástima que no sucedió.

-Bueno, no me sorprende que los trate como sus nietos. Y creo que sería lo mismo sin importar que apellido lleven. -Sai miro a su Oto-chan en espera de más explicación- Como ya dije, Yamato y Minato-san eran muy buenos amigos, por no decir los mejores. Así que es normal que Jiraiya-sama también considere a Minato-san como un hijo más, tengo entendido que incluso Kakashi lo ve como un hermano mayor.

-Pues para ser los mejores amigos no lo vi en el funeral de Oto-san… Por mucho que se escondiera debía de haberse presentado en un momento tan importante.

-Él se presentó…

-¿Qué? -el joven varón no recordaba al rubio que conoció durante la cena, entre los invitados de aquel trágico día.

El resto de la familia Uchiha se mantuvo en silencio, por mucho que fuera una plática general, aquel tema tan doloroso solo incumbía a los involucrados.

-Al parecer tanto Minato-san y Kushina-sama…-el doncel se sentía extraño al pronunciar aquellos nombres, personajes importantes en su vida pero de los cuales desconoció durante mucho tiempo.-…se encontraban en un viaje de negocios, cerca de la casa, tu padre los había visto en esos días y había acordado reunirnos con ellos por primera vez, las cosas con la familia principal ya estaban tranquilas, y Yamato deseaba que conociera a las personas más importantes en su vida después de nosotros… sin embargo la reunión no se llevó a cabo, debido a que tu padre falleció dos días antes. Durante el funeral me sentía devastado y si te acuerdas había ratos en los cuales tu abuelo y Kakashi me obligaron a descansar el primer día, como me contaron Minato-san y su esposa se presentaron y querían conocerme pero yo estaba indispuesto y tú no salías de tu recamara. -Sai desvió la mirada, aquellos días aun eran dolorosos para él- Además que por su condición no podían salir en los periódicos; como heredero de la familia Ne, sabes bien que su funeral no logro ser discreto y privado. Así que Jiraiya-sama les pidió retirarse y al parecer fue por esas fechas en que también Naru-chan quedo dormido…

Todos miraron a Izuna al término de aquella frase, ninguno había hecho cuentas de aquellos dos eventos y mucho menos los habían asociado, sin embargo su rápida mente las sincronizo, confirmando lo dicho por el doncel. El cambio de Naruto había sucedido cerca de aquellos días.

Continuaron hablando un poco más sobre la nueva curiosidad, incomodando aún más a Sasuke, quien al parecer no quería saber más del tema. Seguía confundido sobre sus sentimientos y culpaba a Naruto por ello. Tal vez el hecho de saber que era Naruto desde el inicio no hubiera despertado ciertas emociones por el doncel. No quería creer que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, al cual por cierto no perdonaría por su abandono y por engañarlo. Para el joven Uchiha, no había razón válida para que el rubio le mintiera y le ocultara la verdad, si eran tan amigos como él siempre pensó, Naruto debió haberle dicho la verdad… Y tal vez hubiera acepado que el kitsune estudiara en Alemania, y al igual que su tío, él hubiera ido a visitarlo. Todo bajo su propio consentimiento…

Sasuke no era consciente de sus propios pensamientos posesivos con el doncel, el cual no necesitaba su permiso para hacer lo que hizo. El orgullo del Uchiha más pequeño había quedado por el suelo cuando el joven rubio le dijo aquellas palabras hirientes…

 ** _-¡No deseaba volver!_**

 ** _¡No deseaba estar aquí! ¡No deseaba verte!_**

 ** _¡No deseaba estar cerca de ti!_**

 ** _¡No quería revivir los recuerdos de Naruto Namikaze! ¡Por… porque Naruto Namikaze, el varón que conocías, murió en el momento en que yo desperté!_**

 ** _¡Tu amigo varón murió cuando nació el doncel!_**

El azabache no aceptaba que tenía la mitad de culpa en aquel arranque del doncel, después de todo él le había dicho que su amistad no fue nada. Algo que su familia aceptaba, Sasuke también se había dejado llevar el momento, hiriendo al rubio con sus palabras y como en los viejos tiempos el menor se defendía de igual manera. Ambos lastimándose, ambos peleando y ambos manteniendo la separación por diferentes motivos; el Uchiha por orgullo y el Namikaze por estar dolido.

Fugaku miro de reojo a sus hijos; el mayor estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, fingiendo poner atención a la plática, mientras que el menor, conforme pasaba el tiempo arrugaba más el entrecejo, seguramente por su debate interno sobre golpear al rubio o solo alejarse. Ya había hablado con su esposa sobre la posibilidad de que sus hijos por orgullosos perdieran la amistad de los donceles y ambos estaban de acuerdo en que era algo que no debían permitir. Después de todo no había razón para un distanciamiento mayor, todo había sido por el bienestar del pequeño doncel.

Y conociendo a sus hijos sabían lo que tenían que hacer, a ambos pequeños y como típicos adolescentes, les gustaba actuar a escondidas de sus progenitores y casi siempre en su contra, por lo que usarían la psicología inversa. Al matrimonio Uchiha no les preocupaba mucho su hijo mayor, era posible que Itachi ya hubiera encontrado su respuesta y solo necesitara librarse del tonto orgullo Uchiha, por otra parte estaba Sasuke, quien no salía de su remolino interno.

-¡Fugaku! -el grito repentino de Mikoto atrajo la atención de todos

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto asustado.

-Ya es tarde, la reservación es a las 8:00 pm. Vamos a llegar tarde. -la única mujer de la familia se levantó apresurada de su lugar, corriendo en dirección a su alcoba.- Iré a retocarme un poco.

-¿Van a salir a cenar? -cuestiono Izuna con una sonrisa.

-Minato y su familia nos invitó a cenar con ellos esta noche. O más bien, diría que Mikoto y Kushina se pusieron de acuerdo para tener un festejo por el reencuentro.

Los adolescentes Uchiha se tensaron ante la idea de ver a los hermanos rubios tan pronto, no había ni siquiera terminado el fin de semana para el reencuentro como decía su padre.

-En ese caso, iré a avisar que no coloquen sus platos para la cena.

-Espera…-Fugaku detuvo a su hermano antes de que se levantara.- Mejor ve a arreglarte tú también, vienes con nosotros. -el doncel iba a protestar pero no lo dejo- Después de lo que nos contaste, entiendo el repentino interés de Minato por conocerte. Esta tarde, cuando me llamo para invitarme me pidió llevarte a la cena, al principio pensé que Naru y Dei le contaron sobre ti, cuando te conocieron en la reunión pasada, pero ahora creo saber mejor la razón.

-¿Pero está bien que yo…?

-Claro que está bien. Además, ya te dije que él también lo pidió.

-Está bien. -el doncel sonrió.- Iré a cambiarme la ropa, ¿y cómo debería tratarlos? ¿Cómo miembros de la familia principal o como tus amigos?

-Eso lo descubrirás en su momento…

Mientras observaban a su tío marcharse, los hermanos comenzaron a pensar en los posibles escenarios de tan repentina reunión, ¿cómo debía presentarse? ¿Debían hablar con ellos? ¿Los ignorarían de nuevo o les hablarían?

El mayor comenzaba a practicar internamente las palabras que usaría, no debía alertarse de nuevo…

-Sasuke, Itachi…-los nombrados se estremecieron ante la repentina voz escalofriante y estricta de su padre.- Vamos a hablar…

-Si es sobre los Namikaze yo no quiero saber na…

-No me importa si quieres o no hablar de ello. -interrumpió severamente Fugaku a su segundo hijo, levantándose de su lugar.- Solo quiero dejar algunas cosas en claro… -los menores lo miraron seriamente- No quiero que se acerquen a Deidara y Naruto por nada del mundo.

-¿Qué? -exclamaron a la vez los hermanos.

-Lo que oyeron. Manténganse alejados de ellos. -dicho eso, pretendía alejarse.

-¿Y si eso es lo que quieres como le haremos esta noche en la cena? -pregunto Sasuke conteniendo su enojo.

-Ustedes no irán…

-Tío…

-Lo siento Sai, pero Mikoto prometió no llevar a ninguno de ustedes…

-¡AHH! supongo que Gaara no quiere verme de todos modos. Está bien, lo veré el lunes en la escuela. -se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá, con la intención de oír la conversación de los demás varones.

-Padre…

-Eso es lo que quieren de todas formas ¿no? -pregunto Fugaku no permitiendo que sus hijos hablaran.- Ambos están enojados por el abandono y los ven como traidores, así que es mejor que se mantengan al margen; tanto Dei como Naru no necesitan de ustedes y sus reproches. Suficiente tienen con las piedras que llevan en sus espaldas. Lo que ellos contaron fue algo pintado de color de rosa, nada comparado a lo que vivieron.

-Tal parece que los quieres más a ellos. -Sasuke utilizó un tono mordaz a la hora de hablar.- ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que nosotros somos tus hijos?

-No lo he olvidado. A ustedes los amo. Pero es verdad que también los quiero a ellos, después de todo, los vi crecer a su lado. -un flechazo negativo y dañino para los hermanos- Y lo que les estoy pidiendo es por el bien de ambos. Así ninguno se dañara más de lo que han hecho la noche pasada.

-Ellos nos deben varias explicaciones. -reclamo Sasuke nuevamente levantándose de su lugar.

Itachi se mantenía pensativo, reflexionando sobre las palabras de su padre, buscando una posibilidad de que fuera broma pero no encontraba nada.

-No hay más explicaciones que dar. Esa noche se dijo todo…

-¿Entonces dinos que hablaste con Minato-san después de que nos fuimos? -Itachi también se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a su progenitor

-No hay nada…

-Padre, te respeto mucho pero no quieras engañarme. Tu orden debe tener un fundamente. -El mayor observo la determinación de Itachi por lo que suspiro antes de hablar.

-Solo diré un poco, después de todo son cosas privadas de Deidara y su familia. -todos tomaron nuevamente asiento.- Sobre Naru y lo que piense en estos momentos no diré nada. -advirtió aun sobre el enojo de su hijo menor.- La verdadera razón por la que nunca se comunicaron fue por Naruto como dijeron, pero no fue exactamente por su egoísta deseo. Después de todo, en estos tiempos el mandar un mensaje o una llamada a escondidas de alguien es muy fácil…

Los menores asintieron, eso era algo que se habían estado preguntando, principalmente Itachi. Deidara bien habría podido comunicarse a escondidas con él, y poco a poco entre los dos ayudar a Naruto con su cambio.

-…Naruto inconscientemente se dañaba físicamente, atentando contra su vida.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal del azabache, ante la imagen de un Naruto tan pálido como él y más frio que un hielo, acostado en un… Alejo ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

-Pero él dijo…

-Al parecer lo que nos contó Naruto sobre las pastillas es verdad, él solo las tomaba por querer dormir. -interrumpió a Sai y los miro seriamente.- Pero según lo que nos contó Minato, Naruto tiene diferentes manifestaciones de sus ataques y uno de ellos; es decir cosas sin sentidos y lastimarse el cuerpo hasta sangrar…

-¿Cosas sin sentidos?

-Algo sobre la sangre maldita y ser impuro… cosas así… incluso presenta signos como los de Gaara, de no querer que nadie lo toque… En muchas ocasiones les costó mucho esfuerzo mantenerlo quieto para ponerle un sedante, fracturándolo un poco en el proceso. -Fugaku elegía con cuidado sus palabras, tampoco quería traumar a sus hijos- Regresando a la razón del porque nunca intentaron comunicarse en secreto, fue por miedo. Minato me advirtió que Deidara pretende ocultarlo pero ellos se enteraron de casualidad. Dei quiso comunicarse contigo, Itachi; pretendía mandarte una carta a escondidas de Naruto, pero sus planes no salieron como deseaba. Naru encontró la carta y tuvo pánico de ser descubierto, entro en aquel trance y cuando Deidara llego a su casa, encontró su habitación hecha un desastre y en medio del caos la carta. Preocupado por su hermano fue a su cuarto, encontrándolo cerrado por dentro. Gracias a dios en aquella ocasión iba acompañado de algunos amigos varones, ya que por muy fuerte que sea, en aquel momento estaba en pánico y no pudo derribar la puerta. Uno de sus compañeros lo hizo y encontraron a Naruto con varias cortadas en los brazos, no fue grave pero… Desde entonces Dei se culpó por aquello y nació en ellos, el temor de que pasara algo más grave…

-Pero eso fue manipulación por parte de Naru…-No era su intención culpar al rubio menor pero ante sus ojos era como lo veía.

-Te apoyaría si estuviéramos hablando de otra persona, pero es de Naruto de quien hablamos.-interrumpió Fugaku seriamente.- Él no recuerda haber hecho aquello. Cuando tiene sus ataques, no controla sus acciones y mucho menos sabe lo que hace. Cuando despertó en aquella ocasión y al ver que él no recordaba casi la mitad del día, le mintieron diciendo que se cortó durante sus prácticas físicas en la escuela, él se lo creyó y hasta la fecha piensa que las cortadas que repentinamente aparecían en su cuerpo eran por diferentes razones.

-Así que no fue solo esa vez…

-No, fueron varias, hasta que Tsunade Senju estabilizo el medicamente para él. Como verán hay muchas cosas que desconocen y que no seré yo quien las diga. Pero tampoco dejare que atormenten a Dei y Naru con reproches sin sentido, después de todo era por el bien de Naruto…-el mayor se levantó de su lugar- Así que obedezcan y déjenlos en paz, cada uno debe seguir con sus vidas sin meterse en la vida contraria…

-Sera imposible hacerlo del todo ya que asistimos a la misma escuela. -Sasuke sonrió de lado, por alguna razón que no aceptaba y disfrazaba con el deseo reclamarle al rubio hasta el cansancio, no quería obedecer a su padre.

-Estamos listos. -anuncio Mikoto alegremente, interrumpiendo el ambiente tenso.

-Podemos irnos. -dijo Izuna al lado de la mujer

-Vamos. -contesto tranquilamente Fugaku, dándole paso a su hermano y a su esposa.

-Pueden cenar lo que deseen. -les dijo la mujer a sus hijos y sobrino.- No se duerman tarde y no nos esperen. Vamos Izuna, veras que los pequeños Otsutsuki son una ternura.

-Buenas noches. -Dijo educadamente el mayor Uchiha, deteniéndose a escasos pasos de la salida de la sala- Por cierto Sasuke, respondiendo a tu comentario. No debes preocuparte, Minato y Kushina están pensando en mandar a los chicos de vuelta a Alemania para que continúen con sus estudios allá. Mientras ellos terminan los asuntos en Japón, es lo mejor.

Sin decir más y dejando a los jóvenes en shock se retiraron. Los tres menores, solo vieron como sus padres salían muy felizmente de la mansión, para ir al encuentro de los Uzumaki. Después de un rato en silencio, Sai rompió el silencio, él no tenía dudas sobre lo que haría, solo tenía curiosidad por sus primos.

-¿Y tú que harás Itachi?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre los Uzumaki. -contesto.- Además está la amenaza del tío Fugaku.

-Yo… me acercare a Deidara. -respondió el mayor, suspirando en un intento de relajarse, su padre era atemorizan cuando quería.- He estado reflexionando con mucha seriedad sobre ello, además como saben, investigue a la nobleza, las cosas no son fáciles como dijo papá…Hablare con él, después de todo ya se han presentado casi todas la piezas y lo que falte él podrá decírmelo. He llegado a entender un poco a Dei, él hizo todo con la única intención de cuidar de Naru. Es lo que hace un hermano mayor. Yo haría lo mismo por Sasuke…

-No me compares con él. -los ojos de Sasuke contenían una rabia sin objetivo. No entendía como Itachi era capaz de olvidar todos aquellos años de sin saber de ellos, de tristeza.- Ni siquiera pidió perdón…-murmuro más para sí, pero fue escuchado.

-Como sea…-el mayor suspiro, al parecer su hermano necesitaría más tiempo.- Después de que Dei me cuente hare que me pida perdón -una gotita de sudor recorrió la frente de Sai, al parecer sus primos eran unos inmaduros-…y ahí no dudare en perdonarlo y abrazarlo, para no dejar que se vuelva a ir.

Sasuke solamente escuchaba la plática que tenía su hermano mayor con su copia barata... él aun tenia problemas para aceptar la realidad, realidad sobre que Naruto dijo que no quería verlo. El que se haya convertido en doncel era un tema insignificante para él en esos momentos, solamente estaba furioso por la desconfianza del rubio y el hecho de ser engañado.

-Bueno… yo siempre iré tras Gaara, aunque ahora que sé sobre su miedo, le daré el espacio que se merece.

-El doncel pelirrojo, es realmente interesante… sobre todo su forma de ser. Con todos es frio y serio pero solamente con sus familiares, especialmente Naru, es muy cariñoso.

-Quizás porque ambos tienen la conexión de que eran varones y pasaron a ser donceles.

-Cierto ¿estás bien con ello? Como acabas de decir, Gaara Uzumaki era un varón.-le preguntó Itachi a su primo.

-No me importa, Gaara me gusta, es lo único que debo saber por ahora. Incluso creo que si hubiera conocido a Gaara como varón, me hubiera sentido atraído por él.

-¿Y tú Sasuke…? -Pregunto seriamente Sai.- ¿Qué harás con Naruto?

-Yo… no lo perdonare…

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Habían pasado sin que pudieran evitarlo tres días desde que la semana inicio y en ningún momento los donceles Uzumaki se habían presentado al instituto. El Uchiha se estaba desesperando, ya que cuando creía tener una solución sobre el asunto, desistía de la idea… Su orgullo le impedía perdonar a Naruto, se sentía dolido, traicionado y decepcionado… además de confundido sobre la atracción que sintió por Naruto siendo doncel y desconocer su identidad.

Con todos esos pensamientos sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, por lo que se dirigía a dormir un poco. No había podido dormir por las noches debido a su constante debate interno. Perdonar o no perdonar, irónicamente ahí estaba el problema…

-Ahh.-suspiro con cansancio; abrió la puerta adentrándose a la habitación.

-¡Oh, Sasuke! ¿Pasa algo? -pregunto el doncel sorprendido por ver al azabache ahí.

-Me duele la cabeza. -dijo con simpleza y empezando acercase a una de las camillas para recostarse un rato.

-Espera un poco, te daré una pasilla para el dolor. -dijo Shin levantándose del escritorio e ir a un estante, en busca de la medicina. Una vez que la encontró, se acercó al menor con un vaso de agua.- Toma. -dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Gracias Shin-sensei. -agradeció tranquilamente Sasuke tomándose la pasilla.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó sentándose en la orilla de la cama.- debe ser grave para que tengas ese aspecto.

El menor frunció el ceño molesto, ya sabía que no tenía buen aspecto esos días pero no tenían que decírselo. Odiaba el hecho de que su piel fuera tan blanca como para que sus ojeras se marcaran muy profundamente, hasta casi parecer delineadas… de haber sido otras circunstancias, estaba seguro que el rubio del Dobe le estaría haciendo burla sobre que quería hacer un cosplay del pelirrojo prepotente.

Frunció aún más el ceño ante sus pensamientos, ¿por qué Naruto seguía colándose en ellos?

-Lo sé todo, Shin-sensei. -fue su simple contestación.- Uzumaki… Namikaze…

-Ya veo. No has dormido bien por pensar en ellos ¿cierto? Tus ojeras te delatan, al igual que el hecho de que tú ya arisco humor, sea peor. Solo hay que recordar como amenazaste a Sakura Haruno esta mañana sobre colgarse de ti; por lo que sé, siempre lo ha hecho y nunca la habías tratado tan fríamente, por no decir tan homicida. -dijo el doncel con una sonrisa cálida, aquel Uchiha lo conocía desde bebé, puesto que el al ser hijo de Tobirama Senju, visitaba muy seguido el hospital para ver a su padre y conoció al matrimonio Uchiha durante sus visitas al hospital, llevándose muy bien con aquella agradable señora, incluso puede decir que conoció en bebé al primogénito de Fugaku.

-Sí… supongo que me pase…-desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-¿Quieres una taza de café? -pregunto Sai apareciendo de la nada, jalando la cortina que separaba la camilla de su primo con la suya.

Sasuke si no fuera porque tenía un gran dolor de cabeza hubiera gritado por el susto que le pego el estúpido de su primo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó molesto. Por unos segundos se había mostrado débil y vulnerable -en su opinión- ante el doctor de la escuela y su copia barata lo escucho.

-Vine a hablar con Shin-sensei. Es un buen consejero. -respondió Sai.

-Tu deberías de ir con Kabuto-sensei… por algo es el psicólogo de la escuela, así como tu Tío.-le dijo el oji-ónix al peli-negro.

-Tú lo has dicho. Es un familiar, nunca le dices tus problemas a un familiar.-dijo Sai.

Sasuke tenía que aceptar que aquello era verdad, muchos preferían contarle a los amigos más no a la familia, no porque no haya confianza sino por otras cosas como la vergüenza, hay cosas que jamás le dirías a tu madre o papá doncel. La puerta fue abierta mostrando al sucesor de los Sarutobi.

-Shikamaru. -dijo Sai al ver a su compañero.

-Sai, el maestro me mando haber como estabas. Kakashi-sensei sabe que te estás haciendo el enfermo.

-Ya veo. Gracias.-dijo Sai.

Shikamaru al ver cumplida su tarea iba a proceder a salir, pero fue detenido por el Ne.

-Shikamaru, ¿sabes algo de Naruto? ¿Por qué no ha venido? -le preguntó puesto que estaba seguro que el Sarutobi sabia la realidad del rubio.

-Ya veo. Estuviste en la cena. -dijo Shikamaru volteando a ver al peli-negro.

-Sí… ¿te lo conto?

-No…

-¿Entonces?

-Lo llamase por su nombre y no por Naruko…-Sasuke se estremeció ante la pronunciación del nombre falso de su viejo amigo, la imagen del doncel con el que convivio dos meses aun lo alteraba de manera atrayente. Un enorme enojo creció en su interior al reparar en un hecho que había dejado pasar. - Deberás tener cuidado sobre eso.

-Lo siento… Lo hare…

-Mmm… y sobre lo otro. No, no sé nada sobre su ausencia, no me he contactado con él…

-Ya llevan 3 días sin venir. -menciono pensativo el Ne.

Mientras ellos dos hablaban, Sasuke se quedó en blanco, su enojo, frustración, entre otras cosas más salieron al frote. Sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar rápidamente el azabache se levantó de la camilla y fue hacia el varón Sarutobi al que golpeo en la mejilla tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Sasuke! -grito el doncel levantándose de su lugar.

-¿Lo sabias? -Preguntó claramente furioso, Shikamaru solo lo miraba desde abajo.- ¡¿Sabías que Naruko Uzumaki era Naruto Namikaze?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! -grito mientras observaba como el otro chico se levantaba del suelo.

-Si él no quería decirlo, no sería yo el boca floja que te lo diría. -exclamo Shikamaru regresándole el golpe al Uchiha.- Para empezar, tu y yo jamás tuvimos una buena relación como para decírtelo.

-¡Tanto tu como ese Dobe jugaron conmigo! ¡¿Es que soy un juguete para su diversión?! ¡¿Tanto se divirtieron engañándome?! -exclamo Sasuke agarrando a Shikamaru de la playera para lanzarlo contra la pared.

-Sabes toda la verdad y aun así…

-Tú y ese maldito se divirtieron todo ese tiempo… Desde el inicio seguro Naruto te dijo…

El azabache sabía que no tenía razones por enojarse y golpear al contrario, pero es que de alguna manera debía sacar su frustración. Volvió a golpear en el rostro al contrario, tan fuerte que le rompió el labio. Tenía que desquitarse con alguien y si era un varón mejor, aún tenía dentro de él la frustración de que no dejaron que golpeara a Naruto y el no haber regresado el golpe al idiota de Toneri.

-Él no me dijo nada, yo lo descubrí. Y no tengo la culpa que no notaras las similitudes. Era tu mejor amigo Uchiha. ¿Cómo no lo notaste? -Shika le devolvió el golpe de nuevo, seguramente Sasuke tendría un ojo morado al siguiente día. Antes de que el contrario lo golpeara de nuevo, suspiro pesadamente.- Ahh… no sé porque te lo digo; pero al menor tu deberías entenderlo mejor…

-¿Por qué debería entenderlo? ¿Cómo voy a saber lo que piensa un doncel?

-¿No has pensado que por pensar así fue por qué no dijo nada? -dijo seriamente el varón flojo.- ¿Por qué estas molesto? ¿Por qué me dijo a mí y no a ti? Al menos tu deberías estar agradecido que en aquel entonces se haya despedido de ti. -dijo acercándose a la puerta.- Grábate esto en la mente Uchiha. Doncel o varón, él es Naruto…

-¡Maldito!

-¡Sasuke! -Grito Sai atrayendo su atención.-Tranquilízate y…

-¡No pidas que me tranquilice! Ese tipo y el otro solamente…

-Sasuke…-llamo Shin al menor que al ver al doncel se tranquilizó, no podía dar tal escena así enfrene de un doncel.

-¡Ahh! ¡Maldición! -exclamo alejándose del Sarutobi y regresando a la camilla donde había estado antes.- ¡Vete!

Shikamaru solo observo como el Uchiha se había recostado en la camilla mirando hacia afuera de las ventanas.

-Lamento que viera esto Shin-sensei.

El doncel negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa restándole importancia. Sin más que hacer ahí, se retiró con la mano en la mejilla, los golpes le habían dolido.

-Simplemente no puedo creerlo, después de tanto tiempo… -hablo Sasuke atrayendo la atención de los presentes otra vez.

-No es fácil, lo sabemos pero… ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-Durante la plática con Itachi dijiste que no lo perdonarías incluso si te pedía perdón, pero el lunes me dijiste que primero hablarías con él…

-No lo sé… no solo es el problema de que no haya confiado en mí…

-¿Entonces? -preguntó Shin al menor.

-…-tardo varios minutos en contestar, la razón era ridícula pero a él le avergonzaba mucho- …era la primera vez… -guardo silencio de nuevo-…que alguien me llamaba la atención en un ámbito amoroso…

Ni el doncel como el otro dijeron nada, sabían que era verdad lo que decía. Jamás en su vida, Sasuke Uchiha había sentido atracción hacia nadie por más que estuviera rodeado por chicas y donceles. Guardaron silencio mirando como el varón se daba la vuelta en la camilla dándoles la espalda.

-Shin-sensei tengo sueño…

-Claro… duerme para que te sientas mejor.-dijo el doncel alejándose para dejar al chico descansar.

Mientras que Sai hacia lo mismo, recorrió la cortina para darle su privacidad a su primo y el también se acostó para dormir un poco. Él aún tenía que pensar sobre que decirle a Gaara cuando lo viera y cómo actuar con él… porque lo sabía… ahora más que nunca tenía prohibido tocarlo…

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

 _-¡TEME! –escucho ser llamado por lo que volteo rápidamente logrando apenas esquivar un peluche de un halcón._

 _-¡Maldito Dobe! –exclamo desde el suelo, al intentar esquivar el peluche había caído._

 _-¡Naru! ¡Ese era un regalo de Ita-chan! –escucho al doncel mayor gritar. Su amigo rubio se estremeció de miedo y corrió a esconderse detrás de él._

 _-¿Miedo Dobe? -dijo con una sonrisa arrogante a su amigo._

 _-Hahaha. Ya quisieras teme._

 _-¡Naruto! –llamo Dei a su hermano que se encontraba escondido atrás del azabache._

 _-¡Lo siento! –exclamo con rostro de cachorro abandonado en medio de una llovizna._

 _-Haaa.-suspiro tranquilizándose.- Chicos, ayúdenme a cuidar de Karin._

 _Ambos asintieron, en esos momentos se encontraban en la mansión Uchiha, pero sus padres habían salido por un momentos dejándolos solos. Fueron al patio trasero, donde Itachi "jugaba"-huía de…- con la pequeña Karin quien reía, tenía 2 añitos por lo que todos la consentían._

 _-Sasu-oniichan.-dijo la pequeña al ver al azabache corriendo hacia él y dejan en paz a Itachi quien aliviado se acercó al rubio doncel que tanto quería, agradeciendo doblemente su aparecieron._

 _-Mi pollito. -dijo Sasuke una vez que la pequeña pelirroja se le acero, la cargo en sus brazos._

 _-¿Porque siempre le dices pollito?_

 _-Porque es lo que es… siempre está detrás de Kushina-san escondidita y siempre la sigue a donde vaya.-respondió._

 _-Karin te quiere más a ti que a nosotros ¿verdad Naru? –dijo Deidara mirando a su hermanita feliz de la vida jugando con unos mechones azabache._

 _-Así es. -dijo Naruto igualmente deprimido._

 _-Es que me quiere mucho.-dijo Sasuke de manera arrogante._

 _-Maldito Teme. -dijo Naru._

 _-Sasu-oniichan teme -dijo la pequeña mientras aplaudía._

 _Ella quería ser igual de cercana al Uchiha menor como lo era su Onii-chan favorito, y un paso a favor -según ella-, era llamarlo de manera tan "cariñosa". Todos se pusieron en blanco ante la nueva palabra en el vocabulario de la niña._

 _-Escuche mal, ¿verdad? –rogo Itachi._

 _-Esto no lo debe de saber Oto-chan. -dijo Naruto y todos asintieron de acuerdo._

 _-Sasu-oniichan teme.-dijo la pequeña otra vez muy feliz de haber aprendido una nueva palabra._

 _-Hooo. –todos se tensaron- Mi pequeña Karin ¿Quién te enseño eso? –todos los pequeños niños voltearon hacia atrás, encontrándose con la Habanero Sangriento con una terrorífica sonrisa._

 _-Okairi Oka-san.-dijo Deidara nervioso tomando al azabache mayor de la mano en busca de apoyo._

 _Sasuke con cuidado bajo a la pequeña habanero, quien sonrió felizmente y corrió hacia su mami que la cargo con una sonrisa para después voltear a verlos a ellos. Todos los pequeños, jurarían que el pelo rojizo de la mujer se movía alrededor, en forma de tentáculos con vida propia._

 _-¿Y bien? –pregunto._

 _Todos rieron y se miraron entre ellos, para luego salir corriendo cada quien por su lado… ¡Sálvese quien pueda! Era su lema._

 _Sasuke y Naruto corrieron hacia la habitación del primero, escondiéndose en el armario de este._

 ** _((Yukihana: ¿A dónde planeaban ir? ¿A Narnia? -Con burla-_**

 ** _Sasuke: Silencio… Era un escondite anti-monstruos -sonrojado-))_**

 _Ambos se miraban a los ojos con miedo de que los encontraran, pasaron unos minutos y no escuchaban nada a fuera, por lo que suspiraron aliviados para luego sonreír entre ellos. Habían salido librados una vez más en sus travesuras._

 _._

 _Sasuke parpadeo observando su alrededor, se encontraba en aquel closet todavía y en frente de él, estaba Naruto sonriéndole felizmente, estiro su mano tomando un mechón de cabello largo del doncel enfrente de él… Perdiéndose en aquellos ojos azules, que aunque nunca dijo le gustaban, siempre eran claros con los deseos o emociones del dueño…_

 _-Naruto… te amo…_

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, visualizando así el techo de su habitación, su respiración estaba un poco agitada por tan raro sueño. Sin prisa se sentó en su cama, se levantó sin muchas energías dirigiéndose a su baño personal, adentrándose a este. Se acercó al espejo que tenía en frente de él y se observó.

-¿Es en serio? -pregunto a su reflejo.

Se encontraba completamente pálido, con el ojo morado por el golpe de Shikamaru. Gracias a las siestas del día anterior y a que esa noche relativamente había podido dormir un poco más, ya no tenía muy marcadas las ojeras, pero aún tenía algunas visibles. En total; su aspecto era un asco.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

 **Aeropuerto:**

Los donceles Uzumaki se encontraban en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, acompañados como siempre de sus guardaespaldas. Observaban atreves de la pared de vidrio, el aterrizaje de un avión privado sobre la pista exclusiva para las familias nobles. Naruto, Gaara y Karin, así como los hermanos albidos sintieron un gran nudo en la garganta, el cual al tratar de pasar casi los ahoga.

Aquel artefacto volador portaba el escudo de la familia Otsutsuki, pero lo que los alteraba no era en si el imponente aeroplano, el cual por cierto, era de gran valor económico; lo que los alteraba era la persona que en cualquier momento descendería de ahí.

-O…Oniichan – la temblorosa voz así como aquel término inusual para dirigirse a Toneri atrajo la atención de todos – Onii-chan tengo miedo.

Ambos hermanos estaban más pálidos de lo normal y es que el solo hecho de pensar en aquella persona que pisaba tierra japonesa era aterrador, su presencia los atemorizaba por mucho que la amaban.

-Yo también –se sinceró Toneri con una leve sonrisa que era más nerviosa que nada. Los demás asintieron de acuerdo

Los Uzumaki sintieron un escalofrió, si sus guardianes temían, ellos estaban aterrados, desconocían lo que cambiaría en su vida temporal.

-¿A que le tienen miedo, mis pequeños?

Y como su fueran gatos, se erizaron al oír la voz a sus espaldas.


	28. Bund Otsutsuki

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 26 - Bund... Otstsuki -**

* * *

.

Era el último día de clases y mientras dormitaba, Sasuke se hundió en sus pensamientos. El comienzo de la semana había comenzado mucho antes de lo que deseo, temiendo encontrarse con los Uzumaki y tener que pasar tiempo con ellos durante el consejo estudiantil; sin embargo, para su suerte, los donceles no se presentaron. Pensó que tal vez Naruto, al igual que él, necesitaba un día más… más nunca se esperó que un día, se volviera casi una semana y el día anterior se enteraba que ni Shikamaru sabía de su paradero.

Al enterarse de eso se preocupó un poco y al parecer no fue el único; lo supo cuando Sai se había desapareció de su lado para ir en busca de los donceles, su primo había ido a la mansión Uzumaki pero al parecer nadie le abrió durante toda la tarde.

Las palabras de su padre aun resonaban en su mente:

 ** _"-No quiero que se acerquen a Deidara y Naruto por nada del mundo.-"_**

 ** _"-Manténganse alejados de ellos.-"_**

 ** _"-…Tanto Dei como Naru no necesitan de ustedes y sus reproches. Suficiente tienen con las piedras que llevan en sus espaldas. Lo que ellos contaron fue algo pintado de color de rosa, nada comparado a lo que vivieron.-"_**

 ** _"-…No debes preocuparte, Minato y Kushina están pensando en mandar a los chicos de vuelta a Alemania para que continúen con sus estudios allá.-"_**

Y muy al contrario de su hermano, él aun no sabía lo que deseaba. Lo que más quería era estar alejado de Naruto, aún estaba enojado, dolido… y bien podría obedecer a su padre, mantenerse a la distancia. Podía mentirse y pensar que aun desconocía el paradero de su viejo amigo, o bien, pensar lo que dijo Naruto, darlo por muerto… No, eso no, era mejor solo imaginar que aun desconocía el paradero de él y su familia. Seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera cambiado…

…pero y aunque todavía no lo admitiese en voz alta, no deseaba alejarse… Quería creer que aquellos viejos tiempos con el Dobe no fueron mentira. Que su amistad no fue falsa.

Se debatía entre olvidar todo lo que se relacionaba con el rubio y hacer una nueva vida, u olvidar todo y perdonarlo, para de que ese modo, revivieran su camaradería. Había esperado tantos años saber aunque fuera la mínima noticia de su rubio amigo y ahora que no solo sabía una noticia, sino que lo había encontrado, su orgullo dolido y traicionado lo obligaban a dudar.

Y lo que empeoraba todo, era aquella atracción que sentía por Naruto en su nueva etapa de doncel… ¡Por Kami! Se sentía atraído por la persona que consideraba su mejor amigo... No, de la persona que era como un hermano más, incluso más que Itachi.

-Uchiha…-la voz de su compañero lo saco de sus lamentos. No dijo nada, solo se limitó a verlo- El director quiere hablar contigo.

-Gracias. -y sin más salió de su salón, topándose con Sai en el pasillo.

-¿Adónde vas bastardo? -pregunto Sai al notar que iban en la misma dirección.

-Jiraiya-sensei me mando a llamar.-respondió secamente.

-A mi igual… -continuaron caminando - ¿Qué querrá mi abuelo?

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

-Les pregunte a quien le tienen miedo. -repitió aquella voz que los estremecía.

Los donceles y el varón sintieron como si su alma fuera robada en segundos, aunque aquella persona era conocida por ellos y la querían, eso no impedía que su presencia fuera intimidante.

-A… a nadie madre. -dijo Toneri con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero la mujer lo vio con una ceja levantada no creyéndole a su hijo.

-Solo era una broma, jamás pensaríamos algo como eso, Madre. -apoyo Kimimaro a su hermano, ganando más incredibilidad de parte de la mujer, al no entender a quien o que, se referían.

-¿En serio? -pregunto. Ambos hermanos asintieron.

-Tía, no te preocupes, ya sabes cómo son de juguetones tus hijos. -dijo Naruto sonriendo igual de nervioso que los demás.

-Sí, tienes razón. Me alegra mucho volver a verlos Naru, Gaara. -dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa hacia los donceles Uzumaki´s.

-A nosotros también. -dijo Gaara.

-Bien, entonces andando. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. -dijo la mujer empezando a caminar hacia la salida siendo seguido por los menores.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

-¿Para qué nos mandaste llamar, abuelo? -pregunto sin interés Sai, mientras jugaba con la silla giratoria del despacho de su abuelo.

Jiraiya había recibido una llamada de Sora Uzumaki, por lo que lo más común en este caso sería solicitar que el presidente y vice-presidente del consejo se presentaran, sin embargo el segundo no había estado asistiendo a la escuela junto con su primo -y tampoco hubiera podido hacerse cargo, ya que el asunto lo involucraba-; por lo que Sasuke y Sai fueron lo que se presentaron.

-Sai, estamos en la escuela, no me llames abuelo. -el menor arqueo la ceja, intrigado por la prohibición del mayor, nunca le había dicho que no lo llamara abuelo sin importar la circunstancia.

El azabache también sintió curiosidad por saber los motivos del mayor, conocía el amor incondicional que la familia paterna le tenía a su primo, por lo que el regaño lo sorprendía, así como el inusual nerviosismo que mostraba.

-¿Sucede al…?

-Sasuke, Sai -interrumpió sin ser consciente el adulto y de manera tan seria que los menores se estremecieron. Su alocado y amigable director no parecía él.- Necesito que se hagan cargo de atender a una persona muy importante, por una hora o más…

-¿Atender?

-Sí.

-Nosotros no somos….

-Sé que no es algo de deban hacer, pero tengo que arreglar algunas cosas antes de encontrarme con ella, así que… por favor. -pidió el mayor, con ambas manos en forma de ruego.

Los menores se disponían a negarse de nuevo cuenta. Porque si, eran malos y no les importaban los ruegos del mayor, lo conocían de sobra y no sería la primera vez en que les pedía un favor argumentando tener algo más importante que hacer, cuando en realidad se iba a divertir a algún bar con algunas mujeres, pero el llamado a la puerta detuvo su respuesta.

-Adelante.

-Buenas tardes. -saludaron al abrir la puerta- Director Jiraiya, vengo como representante de la universidad…

-¿Itachi? -pregunto Sasuke sorprendido al ver al mayor ahí.

-Pasa Itachi. -dijo Jiraiya levantándose de su asiento para darle un abrazo a su antiguo alumno.-Cuando Mitokado me dijo que mandaría un representante, nunca me paso por la mente que serias tú.

-Director, ¿qué está pasando? -cuestiono Sasuke.

-Lo que sucede es lo que dije. -respondió Jiraiya observando a sus alumnos- El día de hoy viene alguien de suma importancia. Ella quiere conocer las instalaciones y hacer algunos arreglos… pero bueno, eso lo tratare yo con ella. Sin embargo tengo que conseguir algunas cosas que quiere, es por eso que les pedí que la acompañaran.

-No te preocupes abuelo, lo haremos. -aseguro Sai antes de que su primo menor se volviera a negar.

Sentía un poco de curiosidad por la situación, por lo que acepto. Además debía de enfocar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera la ausencia de cierto pelirrojo.

-Gracias, no saben el peso que me quitan de los hombros con esto. -dijo Jiraiya realmente agradecido.

-¿Y que hace mi hermano aquí? -cuestiono Sasuke mirando a los mayores.

-Después de que ella termine la inspección de la escuela, se dirigirá a la universidad. -explicaba el director buscando algunos documentos en su escritorio- En estos momentos tengo entendido que se encuentra en la secundaria Himawari… por lo que ustedes deberían ir allá…-el azabache iba a protestar pero no tuvo tiempo-…pero se me dijo que llegaría terminando las clases, así que es mejor que esperen aquí…

Los varones observaban al ansioso hombre que abría sobres, folders, leía documentos para luego ignorarlos por no ser los que buscaba, mover otros más; todo con gran velocidad y desespero.

-…Es por esa razón que Itachi está aquí, se le pasara el "testigo" una vez que terminemos de mostrar las instalaciones -explicaba el mayor suspirando de alivio, después de encontrar los papeles que tanto buscaba-…y que se acuerden las medidas a tomar con la nueva situación.

-¿Nueva situación? ¿Acuerdos? -pregunto Sai sin entender.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿A quién debemos recibir? -cuestiono Sasuke mirando al mayor y antes de que Jiraiya respondiera, el sonido de un celular lo interrumpió.

-Bueno, habla Ne…-contesto el peli-blanco revisado de nueva cuenta el contenido del folder- **¡Oh!… entiendo** -los menores se miraron entre sí al verlo ponerse pálido y hablar en otro idioma- **Por supuesto, en estos momentos estoy juntando todo lo solicitado…** -comenzó a revolver los demás papeles en su escritorio, buscando sus llaves- **No debes de preocuparte por ello… entiendo… Eso será…** -miro a sus alumnos que también lo miraban, y suspiro- **Serás recibida por mi hermano menor… Si… Hasta pronto**

Volvió a suspirar al tiempo de terminar la llamada, dirigió su atención a los menores que lo miraban inquisidora mene buscando respuestas, sin embargo no podría dárselas, no había tiempo, confiaba en los tres debido a sus conocimientos de etiqueta. Comenzó a dirigirse a la entrada.

-Como sea, chicos…suerte.

Y antes de que alguno pudiera replicar se fue, cerrando su oficina y dejando algunas indicaciones a su secretario.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

-¿Naruto que vamos a hacer? -pregunto Gaara en un susurro para no interrumpir la plática que se llevaba a cabo en sus demás acompañantes.

-No tengo la menor idea. -respondió con pesar el rubio, observando las instalaciones de aquella secundaria.

La institución Himawari, era una de las escuelas para mujeres pertenecientes a la familia Uzumaki, impartía los niveles de primaria y secundaria con un gran nivel académico. Era la misma escuela en la que estudio Sakura y que en esos momentos cursaban Karin e Ino.

Ambos donceles suspiraron, estaban agotados. Por diferentes motivos ninguno de los dos había podido dormir decentemente durante esa semana;

Gaara había estado teniendo algunos sueños que le provocaban temor e incomodidad, por lo que prefería no dormir para no seguir teniéndolos, pero le decía a Naru que era para no dejarlo solo en su pesar. Por su parte el rubio se sentía inquieto, sabía que algo le pasaba a su primo pero tenía su mente llena de tantas preocupaciones que ya no sabía si era paranoico o no.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -pregunto Kimimaro a su lado, a pesar de que no se les notaba las ojeras por el maquillaje, sabía que no se encontraban bien.

-Sí, es solo que no entendemos…

-¿Por qué teníamos que hacer esto ahorita? -Naruto se agarró al uniforme de su guardián de modo suplicante.

-Ya, ya. Todo pasara. -consolaba el varón, con caricias en la melena rubia.

Toneri abrazo a su protegido al verlo tan desesperado, se veía tan tierno con aquellos ojitos. No importaban cuantos años pasaran y cuantas veces se lo explicaran; Naruto no terminaba de entender que él ya no era una persona común, sino uno de los príncipes del imperio Uzumaki.

-Sabes que ella lo hace por ustedes. -decía Kimimaro en voz baja.

-Pero…

\- Tal vez nosotros no hayamos hecho grandes cambios por seguridad al llegar, pero era obvio que el líder de la familia Otsutsuki si los haría, todo fuera por mantenerlos a salvo. -respondió Toneri observando como más delante de ellos, la directora de la escuela hablaba con la recién llegada a Japón.

Eso era lo que estaban haciendo, en cuanto salieron del aeropuerto la líder Otsutsuki había ordenado que se dirigieran a las instalaciones educacionales de los Uzumaki; ella misma verificaría la seguridad de las instituciones.

-Cada año las cámaras de seguridad, así como el mismo sistema, se cambia por el más avanzado a disposición de la familia Uzumaki. -explicaba la directora.- No hay mejores escuelas en Japón con este sistema, que las que son propiedad de la familia principal.

-Sí, es lo que puedo ver. -respondía la lideresa, observando como aquel sistema tenia puntos ciegos.- Aun así, nuestro personal le proporcionara el sistema de protección que se utiliza en Akatsuki…

-¿La escuela madre? -pregunto con asombro el asistente doncel de la directora.

-Sí, mientras Karin-sama este estudiando aquí no escatimaremos en gastos por su seguridad. -Respondió con seguridad- También mientras tanto, mis agentes se harán cargo de la seguridad de la escuela. Espero eso no les incomode

-No por supuesto que no. -se apresuró a decir la directora Utatane.- Tener miembros de la familia Otsutsuki viendo por la seguridad de la escuela, es un honor.

-Gracias. -la cabeza de familia les sonrió a los docentes.- Al termino de sus estudios podrán quedarse con el sistema como un regalo de agradecimiento. Se libraran de estar comprando los sistemas cada año, el programa es actualizado desde nuestra base sin mucho ajetreo.

-Muchas gracias. -los miembros de la institución hicieron una reverencia realmente agradecidos por el detalle.

Siguieron con el recorrido y en un momento la mujer miro de reojo hacia atrás, donde estaban Toneri y compañía; sonrió levemente al verlos discutir alguna tontería posiblemente como siempre hacían en Alemania. La felicidad y sonrisa de Karin, Gaara y Naruto era algo que valía más que el oro y no debían perderlas, sin importar la razón. Era por eso que todo debía ser perfectamente seguro. Aunque bien podría haberlo hecho ella misma más adelante y sin la compañía de los menores, había algo que la tenía intrigada y no deseaba alejarse de sus protegidos.

Aquella intriga había nacido al ver a una persona en el aeropuerto, pero que debido a la distancia no podía asegurar si era quien temía. Aunque casi podía asegurar que sí. Eso fue lo que provoco el repentino cambio en sus planes para ese día de un momento a otro, arrastrando a los demás con ella. Nunca expondría a la familia principal a un peligro que pudo evitar de estar preparada.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Los chicos Uchiha se encontraban en una de las salas de reuniones que usaba el personal docente durante las juntas directivas, en espera del importante invitado del director Ne. El mayor se había marchado antes de decirles de quien se trataba, estaba desesperado buscando los papeles que se le habían solicitado, y por lo que pudieron ver los menores, el escritor estaba con los nervios a flor de pie.

-¿Cuanto mas debemos esperar? -pregunto Sasuke quien cada vez estaba mas molesto por la espera, prefería ahogar su mente con los asuntos del consejo en vez de esperar, pensando en Naruto.

-El tiempo que sea necesario. -contesto Itachi quien miraba a través de las ventanas, las canchas de béisbol del colegio.

A pesar de su semblante tranquilo, la verdad era que estaba igual o más molesto que su hermano; el director de la universidad lo había escogido para ser el representante, por ser uno de los mejores estudiantes de la institución y por ser tan bien parecido, según el adulto.

Había aceptado forzadamente, debido a que temía que el mayor se tomara a mal una negativa y, más al ver a su director tan nervioso y ansioso -como Jiraiya cuando llego-. Por lo que el tiempo que iba a usar para buscar información de la familia principal y la nobleza, se estaba desperdiciando. Quería aprender todo lo que había dejado de lado durante esos años.

Había ido varias veces a la casa Uzumaki durante esos días, en espera de emboscar a Deidara pero nunca lo vio salir y durante la Universidad; Sasori se había encargado de negarlo, diciendo que no había asistido. No sabía si era verdad o mentira, pero lo único verdadero es que nunca lo encontró y le molestaba eso. No podía ir directamente con Naruto o con alguien más de la familia, debido a la advertencia de su padre, por lo que su plan era; arreglarse con Dei a escondidas y después decírselo a su familia; para que dejando pasar un tiempo prudente -tres meses-, pedirle formalizar una relación y sus padres no pudieran negarse.

-Siento curiosidad por saber quién es esta persona tan misteriosa, que incluso altero a mi vago abuelo. -comentaba Sai mientras giraba en la silla.

Los hermanos miraron a su primo y su infantil juego de girar en la silla, no podían entender como era su familiar y por qué no estaba molesto por el hecho de no ver a su amado pelirrojo.

Cuando Sasuke se disponía a reclamarle que se comportara, se escucharon voces, risas y pasos detrás de la puerta, que se abrió lentamente.

-Aquí estarán mas cómodos mientras esperan...

Los Uchiha vieron entrar a Orochimaru Ne, quien hablaba diferente... un tono de voz cortes e incluso ¿feliz?... Sai se sintió extraño y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al escuchar a su familiar de ese modo. Orochimaru nunca había sido una persona tan amable. Sintiendo más curiosidad por la visita, se hicieron notar.

-Buenas tardes sensei. -dijeron los familiares a la vez.

-¡Oh! Así que ustedes son los encargados. -exclamo Orochimaru mirándolos por fin, había estado dándoles la espalda- En ese caso no me preocupo. Adelante. -el doncel le dio paso a las personas que venían con él.

-Yo... Etto...-se escuchó una voz que balbuceaba desde el pasillo.

Sasuke se estremeció en su lugar al identificar aquella nerviosa voz. ¿Qué hacia él ahí? ¿Porque ahora?

-¿Y a ti que te sucede?

Mientras la pregunta fue formulada, la puerta fue abierta aún más, revelando a una mujer de impresionante porte, igualando en belleza con una diosa que hablaba con las personas detrás de ella. La mujer tenía rasgos faciales muy delicados, pelo muy largo el cual tocaba el suelo siendo de color blanco, de piel blanca como la luna, con unos bellos ojos color blanco, cejas muy cortas y finas; llevaba un lápiz labial de tonalidad oscura en los labios, además de que tenía unas uñas muy largas, que de igual forma tenían esmalte oscuro.

-Creo que seria mejor que nosotros esperemos…

-¿De que estas hablando? -pregunto la mujer a sus acompañantes, adentrándose por completo en la sala de juntas.- Déjate de chiquilladas y quédate tranquilo junto a mí.

Al fin todos ingresaron a la habitación y la mujer fijo su atención en los varones que la esperaban dentro. Naruto se dio un golpe en la frente, mientras su primo veía con horror a quienes los esperaban ¿Por qué la vida se ensañaba con ellos? Los hermanos Otsutsuki observaban las acciones de su madre y las del profesor, sin entender la presencia de los peli-negros en ese lugar

-¿Y ustedes son? -preguntó con voz aún más seria la mujer.

-Por favor, permítame presentarlos. -interrumpió Orochimaru colocándose al lado de los varones.- Ellos dos, son estudiantes de segundo año y miembros del comité estudiantil. -El profesor se colocó detrás de sus alumnos- Uchiha Sasuke y Ne Sai. Y este joven universitario, es Uchiha Itachi.

-¿Uchiha y Ne? -pregunto la mujer recorriendo con la mirada a los tres chicos enfrente de ella.

-Así es. Como notara, Sai es mi sobrino/nieto. Es el hijo único de mi sobrino Yamato. -informo el doncel mayor.- Jóvenes, les presento a la líder actual de la familia Otsutsuki; ella es Otsutsuki Kaguya-sama.

Eran momentos así, en que los tres varones agradecían enormemente tener un rostro casi inexpresivo. Por mucho que les doliera admitirlo, se encontraban intimidados por la simple mirada de la mujer, y ahora la presión aumentaba al saber la identidad de ella. De reojo miraron a los albinos detrás de la líder, quienes los veían con una mirada de ¿compasión? No sabían si eso era, pero esperaban que no… después de todo, si era así, ¿qué les pasaría para que les tuvieran compasión?

Al examinar a la mujer por unos segundos no pudieron negar que era la madre de aquellos hermanos odiosos. Todo parecía indicar que la familia de ella era igual a los Uchiha, siempre heredando los mismos rasgos, en este caso era el pelo albino y piel pálida.

-Así que este es el hijo de Yamato...-se acercó a Sai y lo tomo del mentón- Ese sujeto siempre se abstuvo de presentármelo. Argumentando que era muy pequeño para viajar, siendo que la verdad es que no quería compartirlo. –Rio al momento de obligar al Ne a girar de un lado a otro el rostro, inspeccionándolo- Veo que sacaste más de la familia de tu papá, que de tu padre. -el chico la miro sin comprender cuando lo soltó.

-Yamato siempre fue muy celoso con su familia. -agrego el doncel pelinegro con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Usted conoció a mi padre? -pregunto desconcertado el menor, interrumpiendo una posible charla entre los mayores.

-Claro que sí, era el mejor amigo de Minato. -respondió la mujer arqueando una ceja al verlo asentir.- Y como guardianes de Kushina; Minato conocía a mis amigos y yo a los de él. Además, tu padre es quien hasta hace unos años llevaba la rienda de la familia Ne, es obvio que haría negocios con él, y más para disfrazar mis constantes viajes a Japón para ver a mi familia.

-No te veíamos tan seguido. -argumento Naruto con un puchero.

-No eres la única familia en Japón que tengo. -le contesto la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Disculpe...-la voz de Itachi atrajo la atención de la mujer.

-¡Oh! Cierto, ustedes dos son los hijos de Fugaku y Mikoto. Si no mal recuerdo el mayor era Itachi y el menor Sasuke. -hablo ella realizando lo mismo que con Sai, inspeccionando sus rasgos.- Si que han crecido. La última vez que los vi fue en corea cuando Sasuke tenía 5 años...

-Bueno, yo me retiro, debo ayudar a Jiraiya a encontrar los encargos. -dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a la salida.- Kaguya-sama, queda en excelentes manos. Los chicos son los mejores.

-Eso ya lo creo…-comento la albina.- Por cierto Orochimaru…-detuvo al doncel antes de que se retirara- ¿Cuándo piensa volver a Akatsuki?...

Los menores estaban sorprendidos, siendo Naruto y Gaara los más expresivos. ¿Orochimaru en Akatsuki? ¿Cunado? ¿Dónde? ¿Porque lo dejo? ¿Por qué nadie le dijo? Miraron a sus guardianes, quienes se encogieron de hombros, dándoles a entender que ellos tampoco sabían.

-…A todos nos dolió el abandono de uno de los mejores profesores de la escuela y científicos más inteligentes al servicio de la familia principal. -agrego la mujer, mirando fijamente al contrario, buscando algo que le diera un sentimiento de desconfianza.

-Por el momento aún no puedo hacerlo. -contesto tranquilamente el doncel.- La misma razón que me llevo a alejarme de Alemania, aun me retiene en Japón.

-Espero tener tiempo de hablar de ello. -más que pedido, sonó a orden y fue por esa misma razón que el doncel asintió.

-Cuando usted guste. Ahora si me disculpan. -y sin más se retiró, cerrando la puerta de la sala tras de sí.

Todo quedo por unos momentos en un silencio incomodo, todos estaban de acuerdo que aquel tema era interesante, pero por como lo hablaron, parecía ser un tema delicado y peligroso de tocar…

-Así que también la tía Kaguya conocía a los Uchiha de Japón. -comento Gaara intentando aligerar el ambiente, no estaba de ánimos para soportarlo por mucho tiempo. No en esos días.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Gaara? -pregunto la mujer confundida.- Por supuesto que he visto a Mikoto y Fugaku en fiestas pero no los conocí por eso, y creo que es obvio que los visitara si soy...

-Madre. -Todos prestaron atención al varón Otsutsuki que interrumpió.- ¿Recuerdas el poco conocimiento de Naruto y Karin cuando llegaron a Alemania?

Kaguya asintió con una sonrisa burlona, ¿cómo olvidar las vergüenzas que sufrió el gran Sora Uzumaki por la falta de conocimiento de sus nietos menores o las metidas de pata de ellos durante la escuela por sus faltas de respeto?

-Claro que me acuerdo.

-Entonces será fácil. -respondió Kimimaro divertido por la situación.- Madre, te informo que los varones enfrente de ti son peor que Naruto. Carecen de todo lo que se relaciona con los roles alrededor de las familias nobles y más de la familia principal.

-¿Qué? -exclamo la mujer sorprendida por eso, tenía años conociendo a las familias de aquellos jóvenes y los miembros de ellas eran de los mejores.

Los jóvenes en cuestión se ruborizaron un poco al ver sobre ellos, los ojos lilas sorprendidos de la mujer. Sentían que habían cometido la peor vergüenza a su familia al no poder negar lo que decían los Otsutsuki.

-Supongo que debemos agradecer que al menos sepan los apellidos de las familias nobles. -agrego Toneri, ya que se sentía tan bien el dejar expuestos a los peli-oscuros, quienes eran demasiado orgullosos.

Era su modo de venganza por lo que aquellos varones les hicieron a sus protegidos durante la cena; a ellos no les importaba ni un poco el como la pasaron durante el "abandono" -como lo llamaba Fugaku-, ya que para los hermanos Otsutsuki, la familia de Minato no habían cometido ningún crimen o algo para que se les recriminara.

-¿Es verdad? -pregunto Kaguya, pero no obtuvo otra respuesta que no fuera que los varones desviaran la mirada.- Supongo que eso contesta la pregunta... Como sea, olvidémonos de eso. ¿Que están haciendo aquí?

-El viejo Jiraiya...

-¿Ves? -pregunto Toneri interrumpiendo a Sasuke.

-Lo noto. -dijo Kazuya con una mirada dulce y sonrisa divertida.- Pero supongo que estamos en confianza y no en un lugar donde se ventilaran las cosas. -contesto ella mientras se acercaba a la cabecera de la mesa.

En un gesto caballeroso Toneri retiro un poco la silla para que se sentara, haciendo lo mismo con Naruto y Gaara, siendo asesinado por el primero por el gesto.

-No me veas así, te lo dije al llegar. -le recordó el varón albino con una sonrisa.

 ** _"-Pero estamos en Japón y nuestra madre nos dijo…_**

 ** _-Si van a estar en Japón tienen que seguir sus tradiciones y si se encuentran con su maldito padre mándenlo al infierno-"_**

Las palabras de en aquel entonces resonaron en la mente del rubio, sonriendo al entender que ahora que la madre de sus guardianes estaba ahí, volverían algunos hábitos que se perdieron en esas semanas de libertad alejados de Alemania, terminaron.

-Kaguya-sama...-los albinos miraron confusos a Itachi por unos segundos, para luego sonreír entre ellos.

-Veo que algunos han hecho un poco su tarea. Al parecer sabe al menos como dirigirse a uno. -comento burlonamente la mujer a sus hijos y sus protegidos.- ¿Van a responder mi pregunta? –pregunto al moreno.

-Sí. -contesto Itachi, obedeciendo el gesto de la mujer para que tomaran asiento enfrente de los demás y a su lado derecho.- Fui enviado por el director para servirle de guía por la Universidad una vez que sus asuntos con la preparatoria terminen.

-Mmm...-la mujer miro a los otros dos peli-negros, quienes no la miraban a ella, sino a sus protegidos.

-...Y mi hermano menor y mi primo fueron asignados a acompañarla mientras el director Jiraiya termina de preparar lo que se le solicito. -continuo Itachi- Tardara un poco más, mientras tanto esperamos serle de ayuda en lo que necesite.

-Supongo que tiene sentido. -dijo ella concediéndole la razón.- A Jiraiya fue a quien le pedí más cosas.

-¿Que le pediste? -preguntaron Gaara y Naruto a la vez, se sentían incomodos con los varones de enfrente, por lo que procuraban mantener su mente procesando cualquier cosa.

-Ero-senin es un inútil. -dijo burlón Naruto.

-Nos hará esperar más de la cuenta. -decía Gaara.- Debimos habernos ido con Karin.

-Madre lo impidió. -dijo Kimimaro de pie detrás del pelirrojo.

-¿Y qué haremos? -pregunto Toneri a su madre.

-Esperar. Podemos...-el timbre de su celular la interrumpió, con movimientos elegantes y levantándose de su asiento contesto.- Otsutsuki...-a pesar de que la mujer se alejó un poco aun así podían oír su perfecto alemán- **¿Que averiguaron?... Entiendo... Buen trabajo...**

-¿Porque no habían venido? -pregunto Sai, aprovechando que la intimidante mujer atendía la llamada.

Los donceles prestaron atención al chico quien les sonreía como si nada hubiera cambiado en aquella cena, sentimiento que animo a Naruto a contestar aunque un poco menos efusivo a cuando hablaba con los suyos.

-Habíamos tenido algunos asuntos que atender de la familia aquí en Japón, hasta el día de ayer estuvimos en Suna.

-¿Solo ustedes? -la seria voz de Itachi sobresalto un poco al rubio.

-Karin estuvo en casa, ella aun no puedo asistir a los eventos de la familia Uzumaki. -respondió con un poco de seriedad, sabía que el contrario preguntaba por su hermano mayor pero si no lo decía claramente, esquivaría el tema aunque fuera unos segundos.- Es hasta que haga su debut que podrá hacerlo, y para eso, faltan unos años.

-¿Entonces ustedes ya hicieron su debut? -pregunto Sai, aunque no entendía a que se referían con _"debut",_ su papi también lo había mencionado en su relato.

-No...-contesto Gaara- Pero lo hacemos este año, igual que tú y el que está a tu lado. -sin darle tiempo hablar, continuo- No sé cómo lo maneje tu familia, pero el debut se hace a los 16 años.

-Te explico…-dijo Naruto al ver que el contrario no entendía- Cuando algún miembro de una familia noble cumple 16 años, es una obligación presentarse ante la familia principal. Dando sus saludos y ponerse al servicio de esta. A mitad de cada año en Alemania se celebra un pequeño festival, o ceremonia… da igual. -se rindió al no saber cómo llamarlo, provocando una risa ahogada de los guardianes- Se le conoce como el mes de debutantes, y durante ese tiempo se deben presentar los lideres actuales de cada familia, así como próximos líderes y familiares ante la familia Uzumaki. Todos los días hay fiesta en diferentes lugares, pero al término de cada semana se celebra una mayor celebración; conforme se acerca la última fiesta, el grupo que celebra con los Uzumaki se reduce…

-¿Reduce?

-Sí. -contesto Gaara por alguna razón prefería hablar, a sentirse ahogado por recuerdos no gratos.- Si, a inicio de mes celebramos con todo el país y las demás familias; a la siguiente semana, lo hacemos con solamente los nobles y algún empresario de renombre; luego con solo los nobles y en la última semana, solo los líderes de las familias nobles, pareja e hijos.

-¿Entonces se supone que yo debo hacer eso? –pregunto Sai sin poder creerlo, nadie le había hablado de ello.

-Hay algunas familias que se justifican para faltar ese año, prometiendo llevar a su hijo, sobrino o familiar que realice su debut, más adelante o hasta el otro año…

-¿Itachi cuando te presentaste? -pregunto el pelirrojo con tono autoritario y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, y aunque el tono autoritario le molesto al moreno, algo dentro de él le obligo a responder.

-Cuando cumplí los 17 años me presente ante los líderes de la familia Uzumaki. -frunció el ceño al no poder dejar de hablar.- Creo que eran Alfonze-sama y Sora-sama. Mis padres me llevaron a Alemania en un viaje de dos días, solo hable unos minutos con ellos, y luego nos fuimos, regresado al siguiente día a Japón. Ahora ya ni siquiera recuerdo como eran.

-Ahí lo tienes. -dijo el pelirrojo de manera soberbia a Sai, quien miraba confuso a su primo mayor.

Toneri rodeo la sala discretamente, acercándose al moreno. Coloco su mano en el hombro de éste y murmuro una pequeña frase para que solo él la escuchara, y luego regreso a su lugar, dejando que la conversación siguiera.

-Eso que sentiste era un don de los Uzumaki…

Itachi no comprendía nada; le molesto el tono utilizado por el pelirrojo y tenía toda la intención de no contestar… sin embargo su cerebro no pensaba lo mismo y se revelo, contando aquel suceso y diciendo más de la cuenta. Dirigió su mirada a los donceles que seguían hablando con su primo, y vio como la sonrisa de superioridad del contrario no se borraba ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué quiso decir el Otsutsuki con _Don_? ¿Qué fue ese sentimiento que sintió cuando el pelirrojo lo miro y le hablo?

Sasuke frunció el ceño más que molesto su primo actuaba como siempre y los contrarios también, aunque solo con Sai. Porque tanto a Itachi como a él los ignoraban lo más que podían. Ahora que sabía que era Naruto y que veía sus gestos, oía su risa e incluso sus ademanes, notaba que eran iguales a los de niños, el rubio no había cambiado mucho…

Quería darse un golpe en la cabeza contra una pared, tal vez esta le quitaría la gran piedra que sentía que cargaba en su espalda y que tenía escrito _"Idiota",_ ¿cómo no se dio cuenta? Shikamaru tenía razón, él debería haberlo notado y no lo hizo. Cuando pretendía llamar la atención con algún comentario hiriente o con algún movimiento noto el rostro de la mujer que regresaba a su asintió, un poco más seria de cómo se levantó.

Poco a poco la mujer se unió a la plática, dado a conocer su lado amable, aunque solo con los Uzumaki. Comenzaron a hablar sobre el mes de debutante, explicándole al joven Ne de los eventos que realizaban y contándole algunas cosas a Itachi. Luego hablaron sobre lo que los donceles se perdieron esos días en la escuela, así como el hecho de que se les había juntado trabajo en el comité.

Todo estaba bien, en paz… pero la conversación se vio interrumpida por la repentina canción que usaba Toneri de timbre en su celular.

-Perdonen…-dijo el varón, para luego responder la llamada - ¡Oh, hermano!

Todos los presentes lo miraron; con seriedad, por parte de los Uchiha; curiosos, por los donceles; y una con una sonrisa, de parte de su madre. Como había estado observando la situación todo parecía indicar que los jóvenes Uchiha guardaban muchas cosas en su interior, y era alrededor de su rubio protegido.

-…Mamá ya se estaba preocupando por ustedes, se supone que su vuelo llego desde hace rato.

 _-Sí, bueno…-_ se escuchó la voz juguetona del hombre al otro lado de la línea- _Pasaron algunas cosas…_

-¿Dónde están? -Toneri puso el alta voz, para que sus seres queridos escucharan la conversación.

 _-Vamos en camino a la primaria de Karin…._

-Es secundaria...-interrumpió Naruto.

 _-¿Qué?_

-Karin va en la secundaria.-repitió y frunció el ceño al escuchar la risa del otro lado- ¿De qué te ríes?

 _-Jajaja… perdón, perdón_. -decía el contrario.

-¿Hermano? -pregunto Kimimaro confundido.

 _-Perdón…Jajaja…-_ decía el otro- _¡Oye! ¡Estaba hablando!_

 _-Deja de reírte como el loco demente que eres. -_ Itachi se estremeció en su lugar al reconocer la voz de Deidara a través del aparato- _Y no puedes hablar si conduces. Quiero vivir._

-Dei-nii ¿por qué se ríe tanto? -pregunto Naruto con un puchero pensándose el motivo de la risa.

- _No tengo idea_.-respondió Deidara- _¿Qué te causo la risa?_ -pregunto a su acompañante

 _-El escuchar a Naruto hablar en japonés, me recordó cuando te conocí. -_ decía el conductor mientras le respondía a Deidara - _¿Cómo olvidar que ese día pude verte como llegaste al mund…? ¡Ahh!_

-¡Nii-san! – gritaron Naruto y Gaara.

-¡Hermano! –Gritaron a la vez los albinos.

Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio debido a que antes de que se cortara la llamada, se escuchó el rechinar de las llantas del automóvil sobre el asfalto.

-Toneri, marcarles de nuevo -ordeno la mujer con rapidez- Kimimaro dile a los muchachos que localicen el automóvil de tu hermano.

-Sí. -respondieron los hermanos, procediendo inmediatamente a hacer lo ordenado.

Estaban un poco desconcertados por las órdenes de su madre, era verdad que debían saber lo que sucedió pero siempre confiaban en el guardián contrario -en este caso su hermano-, antes de hacer alguna maniobra. Su madre había estado actuando muy rara desde su llegada y lo sabían.

Después de varios intentos por parte de Toneri de llamar a su hermano y Deidara, y de que los ayudantes de la familia Otsutsuki localizaron el auto, Itachi se desesperó pensando en el peor escenario con respecto a lo que le paso al rubio.

-Ira a ver…-comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

 _-¡No te muevas!_ -todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían ante el repentino grito.

-Al fin. -suspiro Toneri, después de varios intentos, por fin respondían el celular aunque fuera recibido por un grito que casi lo dejara sordo. - ¿Dei, estas bien? ¿Por qué gritas?

 _-Estamos bien, siento haberlos preocupados. -_ contesto el rubio más tranquilo- _Golpee al tonto de tu hermano para que se callara y él muy bruto freno de golpe haciendo que tirara el celular_ -explico antes de ser interrogado por lo sucedido.

 _-¿Por qué me golpeaste?_ -chillo la víctima

 _-¿Te parece poco que me recuerdes como nos conocimos?_ -contraataco el rubio.

 _-No hice nada malo, tú preguntaste porque reía y yo conteste…_ -segundos después se escucharon más golpes.

-Dejen de pelear. -Naruto intento salvar al pobre hermano de los albinos.

-¿Y el grito? -cuestiono la mujer viendo como el Uchiha mayor regresaba a su lugar con el ceño fruncido.

 _-Oh, tía Kaguya._ -hablo con alegría el rubio.- _Hola. Me alegra saber que ya estás aquí…_ -la mujer sonrió un poco por las palabras - _Y el grito fue porque una patrulla nos detuvo, escucha..._

Todos los presentes escucharon las voces del fondo que eran la del hermano de los albinos y otras más hablando sobre reglas de tránsito y multas.

-Dei, simplemente entreguen el papel que les di. -la albina suspiro, acariciando su frente con los dedos, en ocasiones su hijo la exasperaba por no hacer las cosas rápido- Los quiero en la preparatoria Konoha.

 _-¿Eh? ¿La preparatoria?_ -pregunto el rubio- _Espera... la tía Kaguya nos quiere en la escuela de Naru y Gaara, ya_. -le decía a su acompañante- _…Dice que dejes de hacerte el tonto y entregues el pase, no hay tiempo que perder._

 _-¿Ehhh?_ -se escuchó la queja del contrario por no poder jugar y luego un golpe.- _Quería conocer Japón…_

 _-Ya lo conoces_ …-regaño el rubio mayor con otro golpe.

-No entiende -dijeron los Uzumaki y los Otsutsuki, al momento de oírlos discutir de nuevo.

 _-Listo._ -se escuchó la divertida voz del rubio mayor - _Vamos para allá._ -había ganado la pelea

-Está bien…-la líder sonrió divertida, los hijos de Minato y Kushina siempre la hacían reír por sus personalidades tan diferentes a un señorito de sociedad-…y Dei...-lo detuvo antes que cortara la llamada.

 _-¿Sí?_

-Mi hijo no se hace el tonto…

 _-Tía, yo no quise... lo...-_ decía el rubio nerviosamente

-...es un tonto. -termino de decir y, entre la risa de sus hijos y donceles a su lado, corto la llamada.

-Jajaja... mi hermano ha de tener una expresión de dolido, de lo más lindo -reía Kimimaro.

-Espero que Nii-san le tome una foto -decía Naruto entre risa.

Entre los donceles y el varón Otsutsuki, comenzamos a burlarse de los hermanos mayores, sin prestarle atención a los Uchiha's.

Itachi por su parte comenzaba a molestarse más, su rubio amor estaba en algún carro, con un tipo que no conocía y con el que al parecer se llevaba muy bien. Y ahora que lo razonaba antes de que la llamada se cortara la primera vez… ¿Qué era lo que quería decir el contrario? ¿Conocer a Deidara como vino al mundo? Frunció el ceño ante esa posibilidad.

Sai quien observaba toda la situación, noto como el mayor de sus primos fruncía cada vez más el ceño al escuchar las palabras de los contrarios con respecto a la posibilidad de que Deidara y el hermano de los albinos, estuvieran entreteniéndose en actividades un poco diferentes a las normales.

-¿Naru-chan? -detuvieron la plática al escuchar la voz de Sai.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto el rubio, intentando ignorar la mirada asesina de los hermanos Uchiha.

-¿Deidara-san...? -se sentía tonto por lo que quería preguntar debido a que conocía la respuesta, pero por la salud mental del único primo que respetaba, lo haría- ¿Deidara-san vendrá?

Ok, era el tonto número uno, noto la mirada estupefacta que le dirigían su pelirrojo y la mujer que los intimidaba. Lo miraban con cara de _"Eres un tonto con mayúsculas"_

-Ohh... ¿sí? -la respuesta dudoso del rubio le reafirmo que su pregunta estaba fuera de lugar- Ya viene en camino. ¿Porque?

-Por nada en particular, es que solo pensar que estarán todos los donceles de la familia principal de nuevo frente a mí, se siente extraño -respondió tranquilamente, fingiendo su sonrisa.

-¿Qué cambio? -la voz de Naruto delato un poco de molestia y el ambiente se tensó.

-No lo tomes a mal. -dijo Sai rápidamente, no quiso ofender.- Es solo que antes no lo asimilaba. La familia principal no era de mucha relevancia en mi vida y ahora parece girar alrededor de ella.

-Siento que perturbemos tu vida. -dijo juguetona mente Naruto al saber que no le reclamaba y por el contrario, comprendía a Sai, al fin de cuentas él vivió algo similar...

-No te preocupes, no será durante mucho tiempo que alteren tu vida. -interrumpió seriamente Kaguya la conversación.

El silencio se hizo presento en lo que los varones pelinegros asimilaban la frase

 ** _*-Kushina y Minato están pensando en mandar a los chicos de vuelta a Alemania para que continúen con sus estudios allá.-*_**

La voz de su padre/tío resonó dentro de su cabeza, uniéndose a la clara advertencia de la albina, aclarando la situación… pero antes de que pudieran pedir una explicación la puerta fue abierta abruptamente mostrando a un sujeto con una máscara rara que le cubría el rostro y parte de su cabello de enfrente, ropa militar y por lo poco que se veía de su cabello, color blanco corto con un corte parecido al de Naruto varón.

-¡Familia, llego por quien lloraban! –grito el recién llegado.

Por el tono de voz, los peli-oscuros dedujeron que era un varón de casi la misma edad que Itachi o un poco más, debido a su desarrollado cuerpo el cual cubría con ropa militar.

-Hermano, nadie lloraba por ti. -aclaro Kimimaro.

-Te lo dije. Solo un demente lloraría por tu ausencia.

Itachi casi se atraganta al ver entrar a Deidara con un conjunto hermosamente pegado a su cuerpo de doncel, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque el rubio ni siquiera reparo en su presencia, se encontraba centrado en aquel extraño sujeto de la máscara, al cual le hablaba tan amigablemente.

-¡Dei-chan eres tan cruel! -chillo el acompañante del rubio mayor, provocando un gruñido bajo de parte de Itachi al ver como se abrazaba al cuello de Deidara, el cual no se negaba al contacto.- Aun me duelen tus golpes.

-Deidara, hijo, bienvenidos. -hablo Kaguya haciéndose notar y sacando a la pareja de su discusión sobre si los golpes tenían fuerza o no.

-Hola Madre...-dijo feliz el chico que tenía actitud de un niño pequeño.

-Tía Kaguya, estamos aquí...-Dei mostro una sonrisa al verla, pero que perdió al notar a los demás ocupantes de la habitación.- Uchiha...-murmuro en voz baja al intercambiar miradas con el mayor de los pelinegros.

El enmascarado también observo a todos los integrantes que desconocía al oír el murmullo de su protegido, notando la sorpresa y casi terror del rubio. Los Uchiha menores le regresaban la mirada buscando algo, mientras era ignorado por el mayor que tenía la mirada perdida en los ojos azules de Dei. Aflojo el abrazo que tenía en el rubio e iba a decir una de sus ocurrencias cuando la habitación se llenó de las carcajadas de los donceles y el varón albino. Todos los demás centraron su atención en los jóvenes que reían.

-Hermano...Jajaja... hay me duele. -decía Toneri sujetándose su estómago de la risa.

-Sabía que nos tenías envidia... Jajaja... pero no te creí capaz... Jajaja...-decía Kimimaro intentando tranquilizarse pero no podía y menos al ver su hermano mayor ladeaba un poco la cabeza confundido.

Kaguya arqueo una ceja sin entender el comportamiento de sus hijos y protegidos, intercambio mirada con los mayores quienes negaron con la cabeza. Ellos no les habían dado dicho ni hecho nada, habían estado centrados en los varones oscuros. En un movimiento de negación que hizo su hijo mayor, la mujer noto el porqué de la risa, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa burlona también apareció en su rostro.

-Hijo, si eso es lo que querías me hubieras dicho. -hablo cuando sintió que no podía ahogar más su risa, más moderada que los contrarios pero aun así risa.- Con gusto me hubiera encantado darte la bienvenida al mundo de los albinos.

-¿Madre, incluso tú? -chillo el enmascarado al ver que incluso su progenitora se unía a la burla de los menores que aumentaron con sus palabras.- ¿Dei-chan? -pregunto al ver como su rubio acompañante comenzaba también a reír.

-Lo siento... Jajaja...-el rubio se sentó junto a su primo quien tenía los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, ocultando ahí su rostro al reír.

\- ...No pude evitarlo... Jajaja... ellos hicieron que recordara... Jajaja... me duele...-se sujetó el estómago con una mano y con la otra limpiaba sus ojos que derramaban pequeñas lágrimas.

Los Uchiha sonrieron un poco por ver sonreír tan abiertamente a los donceles, quienes se habían mostrado casi siempre con ellos tan serios... y de no ser porque el causante de la risa de Deidara fuera otro varón, Itachi se hubiera sentido bien. Estaba molesto con todos esos toques entre los recién llegados, sin embargo se obligaba a comportarse por el bien de su orgullo y en nombre de los Uchiha, no sabía cómo podía interpretar la líder Otsutsuki el hecho de que de buenas a primeras golpeara a su hijo mayor.

Cuando la risa se calmó un poco -fue imposible que dejaran de reír de repente-, el primero en hablar fue Sai, preguntando por el repentino ataque, lo que ocasiono que volvieran a reír.

-Bueno, en lo que estos chicos se tranquilizan me presento. -Los Uchiha miraron al albino mayor que después de un suspiro hablo.- Mi nombre es Tobi Otsutsuki...


	29. Orgullo sinónimo de Uchiha II

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 27 -** **ORGULLO SINONIMO DE UCHIHA II / revelaciones**

* * *

.

-Bueno, en lo que estos chicos se tranquilizan me presento. -Los Uchiha miraron al albino mayor que después de un suspiro hablo.- Mi nombre es Tobi Otsutsuki…

-¿Otsutsuki? - repitió a modo de pregunta el joven Ne, debido a la molesta mascara que portaba el contrario, no podía decir si era si era familia de los guardaespaldas que reían o algún subordinado de la familia solamente.

-Soy el hermano mayor de esos maleducados que se burlan de mi.-señalo a los menores, que aumentaron la risa al verlo de nuevo.-En verdad…-suspiro al ver como Deidara comenzaba a tocarse el estómago, probablemente le dolía de la risa.-También soy el guardián del hermoso heredero del imperio Uzumaki; Deidara Uzumaki.

-¿Guardián? -Itachi evaluó al recién llegado, notando claramente que era un varón muy bien proporcionado, y molestándose por los elogios hacia el rubio.

Tobi asintió, justo en el momento en que los demás dejaban de reírse, intentando regresar a su estado normal.

-Nosotros somos…

-Yo sé quiénes son, no se preocupen. -interrumpió Tobi de manera amable a Itachi.

El Uchiha mayor quería impresionar al varón albino, demostrarle que era alguien también de renombre, le había molestado la estrecha confianza del varón y el doncel recién llegados, sin embargo no le resulto. El albino lo conocía y aun así no estaba impresionado, bueno, tampoco lo culpaba, el contrario también era de una familia noble.

Los varones peli-oscuros se sentían patéticos, todos los que rodeaban a los donceles los conocían y sabían moverse en el mundo que siempre rechazaron. Estaban en desventaja y lo sabían, eso aumentaba más la daga que sentían había perorado su orgullo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso? -cuestiono el pelirrojo ya más calmado.

-Sakon y Ukon, es todo lo que diré.-contesto el varón tomando asiento junto a su rubio, quitándose la gabardina militar y dejando en la mesa una mochila.

-Los gemelos…jajá…no entienden.-la risa no dejaba a Naruto hablar.-…jajá…pero…jajá…esta vez se pasaron.

Los albinos menores continuaron riendo un rato, en acuerdo con el doncel. Tobi negó, sus hermanos menores -Sakon y Ukon-, siempre le jugaban bromas a los mayores, por lo que era común saberse la fuente de burla del círculo de amigos de los donceles Uzumaki.

-Lamento interrumpir el reencuentro. Y lamento lo de tu cabellera hijo…-Kaguya tomo aire, para evitar la risa que amenazaba con salir.-…pero hay algo más importante que tratar…-los albinos e incluso los Uzumaki's retomaron su actitud seria.-Dei, ¿por qué llegaron tan tarde?

-Nuestro vuelo se retrasó debido a que el aeropuerto fue invadido por varios reporteros que querían la nota del día. -Dei suspiro, el solo recodar su viaje lo cansaba.- Me acorralaron antes de abordar…

-Se supone que tu itinerario es secreto.-decía la líder molesta por la idea que comenzaba a formarse en su mente ¿un traidor o un soplón dentro de su familia? - ¿Cómo es que se enteraron de tu vuelo?

-Eso se lo debemos de agradecer a Zu Aburame. Él fue el maldito que los reunió ahí.-contesto el albino mayor sacando de la mochila una Tablet.-Al parecer su plan era que su confesión fuera del dominio público.

-¿Qué? -gritaron a la vez los menores, observando como Deidara negaba con la cabeza.

-Tobi, ¿cómo dejaste que algo así pasara? -Demando saber Kaguya.- Se supone que para eso estas con Dei. No puedo creer que mi propio hijo no pueda cumplir su deber.

-¡Oye! -Se quejó el guardián buscando algo en el aparato.- Nadie me dijo que ese, iba a estar en E.U. -Dei se acercó a su guardián para ver que tanto hacía, pero no noto que la cercanía molestaba a Itachi.- Nos tomó por sorpresa.

-Acepte ir a esa fiesta y reuniones porque me juraron que no estaría. -decía el rubio mayor molesto.- Estuvo alrededor mío desde la fiesta, cada vez que me encontraba por un segundo solo, se aprovechaba y me hablaba, llevándome de aquí para allá para presumirme el muy maldito…

Los celos de Itachi crecían conforme Dei narraba el acoso que sufrió por aquel tipo y el hecho que debido a ese tal Zu, Deidara se tuvo que mantener pegado al varón guardián, el cual conto que se mantuvieron juntos hasta que algún otro varón pedía hablar con Dei a solas y que por cortesía no podían negarse.

También contaron como el Abúrame acosador, lo siguió torturado en los demás eventos sociales a los que tuvo que asistir en esos días, siempre acosándolo. Y lo peor fue durante su partida, el varón había congregado a una multitud de periodistas del mundo entero para que fueran testigos de la proposición matrimonial que le haría al doncel. Dei lo rechazo cortésmente, pero el otro no entendía un "no", por lo que tuvo que usar métodos menos aceptables para la sociedad. Lo peor es que el varón saldría como víctima en las noticias, por lo que sus abuelos lo obligarían a pedirle disculpas públicas y tendría que salir en citas con él, como retribución.

-Calma Dei. -pidió la mujer.- No entiendo que fue lo que sucedió pero me encargare de averiguarlo, y te juro que en verdad no tenía conocimiento de que Zu estaría ahí.

-En las listas de invitados de esos eventos que se nos proporcionó, él no estaba invitado. -aseguro Kimimaro.

-Lo sé. -el rubio mayor suspiro.- Yo mismo revise las listas antes de aceptar el viaje.

-De haber sabido que ese estaría ahí, no te hubiera mandado solo con Tobi, hubiera mandado diferentes parejas para que estuvieran contigo en los de más eventos…-decía la mujer con gentileza, molestando más a Itachi por el comentario "de más parejas".

-Disculpen que me entrometa pero en mi opinión Deidara-san también tiene culpa…-a repentina intervención de Itachi estremeció al rubio mayor.

-Habla…-dijo Kaguya observando al varón, interesada por lo que diría.

Kaguya estaba al tanto de todo lo que paso con las familias Namikaze y Uchiha tiempo atrás, así como el hecho de que regresaban a Japón, para arreglar las cosas con ellos. Debido al trabajo no había podido ponerse a hablar detenidamente con Kushina sobre lo que paso en la cena, pero notaba la tensión en las sala por ambos bandos, principalmente por parte de Naruto y Sasuke… Había tratado lo suficiente con la familia de pelo oscuro, por lo que sabía sobre su gran orgullo que terminaba lastimando a las personas alrededor de ellos cuando se sentían traicionados…

Ahora la pregunta era; ¿qué tanta sangre orgullosa tenia Itachi en la venas?

-…Cuando un varón se comporta de manera tan insistente con una posible pareja,-para alguien que no lo conociera, su tono era neutral pero ahí dentro, todos eran buenos notando su verdadero tono de molestia y celos. Porque era verdad, estaba enfadado y celoso. - es porque le habrán dado alas.

Deidara sintió que su corazón era atravesado directamente por una flecha envenenada, las palabras de Itachi habían sido a su parecer injustas, él nunca le había dado esperanzas a nadie, se había prohibido amar a alguien de nuevo y a pesar de mantener una relación con una mujer en Alemania, había sido por diferentes circunstancian que lo llevaron a aceptarla. Ahora veía que el Uchiha pensaba muy mal de él. Agacho el rostro, no quería que sus familiares notaran que las palabras del otro, lo había afectado de más.

Sí, el chico era un Uchiha… tonto y orgulloso. Se dio cuenta desde el inicio que Itachi estaba enamorado de Deidara aunque no lo quisiera demostrar tan abiertamente, seguramente porque estaba enojado por el tema tabú de su partida. La mujer se limitó a negar, ¿por qué los varones eran así? Lastimando a las personas que amaban por su honor de varones…

Aunque quisiera jalarle las orejas al chiquillo por lastimar a su rubio protegido con sus palabras, la mujer albina se limitó a hablar de manera formal, no podía olvidar sus modales y el hecho de que aunque los jóvenes al parecer no estaban educados en el ámbito de los negocios, Fugaku Uchiha era un nuevo socio de la familia principal.

-Tal vez sea verdad…-apoyo Kaguya de manera tranquila, los donceles que habían fruncido el ceño ante lo dicho por el moreno la miraron incrédulos, ¿lo iba a apoyar a él? -…y los varones hacen eso porque piensan tener una oportunidad. -Itachi se obligó a sí mismo a no expresar molestia en su rostro, él lo había dicho pero internamente esperaba que lo negaran y le aseguraran que Deidara no coqueteo con aquel tipo o algún otro.- Pero dudo que sea el caso aquí; el acoso de ese tipo ha sido por años y, Dei es alguien muy fiel y hasta hace pocos meses, había mantenido una relación muy bien consolidada, por lo que es obvio que no fue eso. La relación de _MI_ Dei era tan buena que no entiendo porque termino…-fingió pesar.

Kaguya sonrió internamente al ver la furia en los ojos del moreno. ¡Que los celos lo mataran y que su orgullo lo enterrara! Nadie lastima a uno de sus niños.

-Simplemente no deseaba una relación a distancia. -respondió Deidara rápidamente antes de que la mujer se centrara en ese tema

-Bueno tampoco podemos culpar a ZU…-intervino Tobi en rescate a su protegido, ese tema no lo deseaba tocar.-...Dei-chan es un doncel hermoso y fascinante, sumándole a su sensualidad natural. -el rubio se sonrojo ante los sinceros halagos, para deleite de sus amigos y sufrimiento del Uchiha, quien deseaba ocultar al rubio en algún lugar para que nadie lo viera.- Así que es natural que los varones enloquezcamos ante él y por él. Zu solo es una víctima más, de lo que provoca la existencia del gran príncipe Uzumaki. Quien no hace nada y aun así todos sufren por desear su amor, pero hay algo que deben entender todos, y eso es que…

Por esta ocasión Sasuke y Sai apoyaban al enemigo blanco, incluso a ellos les molesto un poco el comentario que hizo Itachi sobre Deidara. Los donceles, el varón y la mujer albinos reconocían que por primera vez Tobi decía algo coherente e inteligente, debían felicitarlo...

-… ¡Dei-chan es mío!

Y eso hubieran hecho de no ser porque él mismo lo arruino… Tobi lo abrazo por el cuello al rubio, quien no tardó en darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que no tengas límite…

El enmascarado recibió reprimendas de todos sus conocidos, quienes no se contuvieron ante sus comentarios reclamándole el que los ilusiono con el hecho de que se había curado su tontera.

-Bueno, ya no hay que preocuparnos por ese sujeto. -dijo burlonamente Tobi, todos lo miraron intrigados ante el cambio de tono.- No dejare que se acerque a Dei a menos que sea de vida y muerte, y aun así no lo dejare.

-¿Qué hiciste con su declaración, no podemos permitir que se salga con la suya?-dijo la líder Otsutsuki

-Ya me encargue que su declaración en el aeropuerto le saliera mal en los periódicos.

El albino les mostró a los demás la pantalla de su tablet, donde se podía apreciar la página oficial de un periódico de E.U y el encabezado decía:

 **"EL PRÍNCIPE DEIDARA BUSCA EL AMOR VERDADERO"**

Naruto fue el primero en gritar y levantarse de su lugar. Para el joven doncel, las palabras _"Deidara"_ y _"amor"_ no podían ir en la misma oración, los celos de hermano que siempre tuvo como varón, prevalecían aun en su interior.

Ante la confundida mirada de los varones pelinegros el rubio menor se acercó a Tobi y sentó en sus piernas, acaparando el aparato para leer todo el artículo. El varón no tardo en rodear la cintura del doncel con sus manos. Nadie dijo nada, era común ese tipo de contacto entre ellos por lo que estaban acostumbrados, mas no así para Sasuke, quien se limitó a desviar la mirada, no deseaba ver esa cercanía.

En el interior de Sasuke surgieron enormes deseos de levantarse y jalar al doncel para alejarlo del albino, suficiente tenía con aguantar a la lapa de Toneri como para que llegara otra más, sin embargo, siguió el ejemplo de Itachi, haciéndole caso a su orgullo de que no interfiera.

 _-"El primer príncipe le confeso al joven empresario Zu Aburame que espera encontrar el verdadero amor antes de aceptar un compromiso…_ -leía en voz alta Naruto-… _durante un casual encuentro en el aeropuerto internacional de los E.U. que tuvieron el príncipe Uzumaki y el joven empresario. Todo parece indicar que el doncel más codiciado del mundo es un romántico…_

Seguía leyendo, los celos de Naruto disminuían conforme avanzaba, y aumentaba la vergüenza de Deidara por las cosa que se decían de él y sus aspiraciones. El rubio mayor estaba rojo, todo lo que decía el capítulo era verdad; su creencia de un amor eterno, fuerte y pasional como el de sus padres, las cosas que deseaba en una pareja, así como su deseado por una familia más adelante, entro otras cosas…

Quería morirse de la vergüenza, miro de reojo a Itachi, el cual parecía pensativo, rezaba internamente que el varón hubiera estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchara nada. Había intentado que Naruto dejara de leer pero los albino, incluso su primo, lo habían retenido en su lugar, incluso le cubrieron la boca para que no lo interrumpiera.

-… _lo único que podremos desearle al joven príncipe es que encuentre la más grande felicidad al lado de la persona que le robe su corazón."_ -termino de leer.

-¿Cómo es que ese periódico saco eso? -Exclamó Deidara de modo demandante.- ¿No se suponía que hablarían de la declaración amorosa que rechace de ese acosador? Yo no recuerdo haber dicho nada de eso cuando rechace las flores, el peluche y el anillo de compromiso que me ofrecía. -Itachi gruño por lo bajo al saber eso, que quería destripar a quien se atrevió a darle el anillo a su doncel- Las únicas personas que podrían saber todo eso eran ustedes.-señalo a sus familiares.

Los Otsutsuki y los Uzumaki se miraron, intentando descubrir quien conto aquello a la prensa, llegando a la conclusión unánime, que el culpable era Tobi. El varón sonrió debajo de la máscara, todos lo miraban de manera acusadora.

-¿Qué?- dijo el varón al sentirse observado por todos.

-¿Todo lo que dice es cierto?

La sala enmudeció al escuchar la gruesa voz del Uchiha mayor, el cual había hablado de manera inconsciente. De haber sido otra persona, Itachi estaba seguro que se hubiera puesto rojo al ser él centro de atención de los ahí presentes, e incluso hubiera salido corriendo del lugar, pero como varón respetable y orgulloso, se mantuvo firme en su lugar e inexpresivo, solamente observando los cambios de tonos de las mejillas del pobre Deidara, quien cada vez estaba más rojo.

-Eso…eso…-tartamudeo el rubio mayor.- ¡Eso no te incumbe! -Grito más fuerte de lo que deseo- Es más… ¿Qué hacen aquí los Uchiha? -le pregunto a la mujer, quien estaba riendo por la actitud del menor.

-Cálmate Deidara. -decía gentilmente la líder.- No le veo nada de malo a lo que te pregunto. Además tenía entendido que vosotros eran amigos. -ninguno de los donceles supo que decir.

 ** _*Pero por lo visto no salió como querían, Kushina y Minato...*_**

Pensó Kaguya al sentir el denso ambiente que se formó ante su respuesta.

-Como sea, esa no es la razón por la que estos jóvenes están aquí.-intento cambiar la respuesta anterior.- Ellos esta presentes, porque Jiraiya los dejo por si se me ofrecía algo y antes de que me digas que Itachi no debería estar aquí, la universidad lo mando para me muestre la escuela cuando termine los asuntos en la preparatoria.

-En cuanto a porque el articulo cambio a esto, y no menciona nada sobre la propuesta de ese tipo es fácil. -Dei miro a su guardaespaldas, ya no podía hacer nada contra la presencia de los Uchiha.- Yo me encargue de que se centraran mejor en algo bueno para tu imagen y no en el desplante descomunal que le diste a ese sujeto...-el varón suspiro detrás de la máscara.- Sabes bien que no debías haberlo golpeado en sus partes nobles...

Itachi sonrió de lado al saber que su rubio amado había puesto en su lugar a aquel sujeto, nadie tenía derecho a tocarlo si él no lo había hecho.

Por su parte el rubio menor seguía en las piernas del albino mayor, pero debido a que se aburrió en lo que su hermano charlaba con los contrarios y no quería centrarse en la mirada que Sasuke tenía sobre él, prefirió esculcar la mochila del varón mayor, en busca de alguno de los dulces que siempre tenía escondidos. Mas nunca pensó encontrar un montón de periódicos dentro de la mochila, periódicos en diferentes idiomas, que gracias a dios él entendía debido a la educación que la familia principal le brindo.

-No podía hacer mucho, odio a ese tipo. -se excusó Deidara.- Además no fue tan duro el golpe, tan vez pueda tener descendencia...

-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! -el grito de Naruto atrajo la atención de todos.- ¿Porque salió una foto de Gaara y de mí?

Al mirar a Naru, tenía en sus manos un periódico extranjero. Gaara se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a los contrarios para observar lo mismo que su primo, no recordaba haber tenido un escándalo desde hacía un año, al menor no uno que sus padres descubrieran y que alterara tato a Naru.

-¿Cómo es que sale una foto de Naruto y yo besándonos? -exclamo el pelirrojo no comprendiendo la noticia del periódico de Alemania.

Deidara le arrebato el diario a su hermanito, extendiéndolo sobre la mesa en la misma página que tenían los menores. El artículo abarcaba dos hojas y en el centro de ambas, se encontraba la controversial fotografía; donde se podía apreciar claramente a Naruto dándole un beso muy pasional a Gaara. El encabezado del artículo fue lo que altero más a los donceles:

 ** _"LOS PRÍNCIPES UZUMAKI DISFRUTANDO EN LA FIESTA DE LA LUNA"_**

-¿La fiesta de la luna? -pregunto Deidara mirando a los miembros Otsutsuki.

-Es la fiesta anual que realiza la rama rusa de la familia Hyuga a mediados del mes pasado. -respondió Kimimaro admirando la imagen.- Buena fotografía.

-Pero el mes pasado ellos estaban aquí. -aporto Sai confuso por la situación, además de sintiéndose mal al ver con sus propios la imagen de los donceles. Una cosa era verlos coqueteando a lo tonto frente a ellos y otra que fuera noticia global.

-Quiero una explicación. -dijeron a la vez Naru y Gaara.

-¿Ahora qué? -Deidara miro a sus familiares, viendo los demás periódicos que tenían en mano, tomo algunos viendo que en todos había noticias de los otros dos donceles o de él.- ¿Que está sucediendo aquí?

-Nunca hemos hecho esto. -se defendió el rubio menor, observando a Tobi.

-¿Seguro? -cuestiono la mujer con burla.

Los donceles enmudecieron a sabiendas que si lo había hecho. Los Uchiha querían escuchar la respuesta más nunca llego.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar cómo es que el viernes pasado estaba cenando en un restaurante con las gemelas en Alemania, cuando yo recuerdo haber cenado con la familia Uchiha aquí en Japón? -el rubio le restregaba en la cara a Tobi, las hojas donde había un artículo de sociedad, donde se mostraba una secuencia de fotografías de él con unas gemelas.

Naruto no era tonto y sabía que no podía negar que hubiera hecho algunas cosas... bueno, tal vez la mayoría, por lo que era mejor averiguar lo que sucedía en el mundo y que él ignoraba.

-¿O el hecho de que yo me estuviera divirtiendo con algunos "amigos" en un club nocturno en Inglaterra hace un mes, cuando en realidad no he pisado ese país desde hace más de dos años? -cuestiono Gaara, leyendo un periódico ingles en sus manos, donde se mostraba a él y dos donceles más bailando.

Sasuke y Sai no podían creer lo que escuchaban, discretamente tomaron algunos periódicos extranjeros que Deidara había colocado en la mesa, en todos había al menos un artículo que hablara sobre los donceles Uzumaki, para bien o para mal. No conocían el idioma de algunos, pero los pocos que podían descifrar, eran impactantes. Nunca creyeron leer algo así de aquellos donceles.

-¿Ahora cómo les explicaremos a los abuelos esto? -decía el rubio menor dejándose caer en la mesa, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima.

-Van a estar furiosos. -apoyaba Deidara que tenía el mismo ánimo.

-¿Creen que el estar lejos de casa por un tiempo funcione? -cuestiono el pelirrojo con la esperanza de librarse de una muerte segura.

-Quiero la cabeza de la persona que filtro semejante cosas...

-Me declaro culpable. -contesto Tobi con las manos en alto.- Pero pido que no me corten la cabeza, prefiero solo un encierro.

Los donceles lo miraron, en espera de una respuesta coherente porque de lo contrario le arrancarían la cabeza y algo más, debido a que algunos artículos eran verídicos; como el que Deidara explotara varios salones en Alemania durante alguna prueba o el que Gaara mantuviera una relación con Kimimaro y estuviera comprometido o el que Naruto fuera descubierto por su ex-novia en paños menores en la piscina del colegio; lo contradictorio, era el hecho de que nunca aquellas notas habían salido a la luz en su momento, gracias a la influencia de la familia, además de que eran cosas pasadas y en los diarios salían como noticias recientes.

Lo que les molestaba mas era, que algunos artículos eran falsos completamente pero parecían tan reales; incluso la fotografía parecía de verdad, tomada en el momento, sin embargo ellos no recordaban nada de aquello... eran falsas.

-¿Y qué me dices del hecho de que tú y yo estemos a las afueras de un hotel en Canadá hace dos meses? -pregunto Deidara mas que rojo por lo que ponían en el artículo en sus manos, especulando una posible relación amorosa de él y su guardián, al ser descubiertos saliendo de un hotel.

De no haber sido detenido discretamente por Sasuke, Itachi ya estaría golpeando en esos momentos al albino mayor, quien parecía de lo más calmado, mas no podía asegurarlo debido a que traía la máscara.

-También fui yo. -contesto Tobi, forcejeando con Naruto que lo quería golpear.- Pero juro que todo tiene una explicación...-el Kitsune se soltó al fin del agarre, pero cuando iba a soltar el golpe, el varón le dio media vuelta, recostándolo en la mesa y sosteniendo sus manos en la espalda.

-Maldito...-Naru intento zafarse pero en esta ocasión no lo logro.

-Naru, relájate y déjame explicar. -pidió dulcemente el varón, logrando que el contrario lo obedeciera.

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada al ver la imagen del doncel de modo dócil. No soportaba ver de esa manera al Uzumaki ante otro varón y más ahora al saber quién era el rubio.

-Son buenas fotografías, todas. ¿Me pregunto cuanto podrían pagar por una foto exclusiva de Gaara, conmigo en la playa? -pregunto al aire Kimimaro, provocando las risas de sus hermanos y madre, como la molestia de su protegido y los celos de Sai.

-Te escucho. -dijo Gaara arrebatándole el diario que tenía Kimimaro en manos.

-Como dije, todo tiene una explicación. -comenzó Tobi tranquilamente.

-Son camuflaje. -agrego Kaguya mirando a sus protegidos, quienes la miraban confusos.- No hay que preocuparse por sus abuelos, la familia principal está al tanto de todo y saben que no todo es real... en cuanto a las fotografías, algunas son alteradas por nosotros mismos.

-¿Qué? -preguntaron los Uchiha y los Uzumaki a la vez.

-Yo fui quien creo algunas, como la del hotel y la de Gaara besando a Naruto en la fiesta del mes pasado. -dijo Tobi soltando al fin a Naru, quien ya no peleaba por zafarse.

-¿Porque harían algo así? -pregunto Deidara.

-Dei, sabes que tanto tu ubicación como la de Kushina, debe mantenerse en secreto. -el rubio asintió a las palabras de la mujer.- Todo el mundo sabe que no están en Alemania y los andan buscando por todo el mundo. Es por eso que nos hemos encargado de dirigir la atención de la prensa a diferentes países y mantenerlos lejos de Japón, con diferentes escándalos, buenos y malos...-los menores iban a reclamar y decir que preferían que solo fueran chismes buenos pero la mujer no los dejo-...Son adolescentes, si no hicieran algo malo de vez en cuando nadie les creería.

-Pero hay límites...-murmuro Deidara destrozando el periódico del escándalo amoroso.

-Los más graves solo fueron para cubrir algunos movimientos; un ejemplo es ese que acabas de romper. -explicaba Tobi buscando algunos periódicos en particular- Usamos ese escándalo en Canadá para cubrir su llegada repentina a Alemania hace unas semanas, cuando la doctora Tsunade los llamo...

-Cuando él salió...-interrumpió en un murmullo Naruto, observando al albino mayor, quien asintió.

-Sí. Debíamos ocultar el hecho de que regresaron al país y de que se marcharían de nuevo, ¿qué mejor que un escándalo en otro país y más del primogénito? -el albino se encogió de hombros, entregándole un periódico a los donceles.- El del beso de Naru y Gaara es para ocultar el viaje de Kushina-sama el mes pasado a China. Y el de la cena con las gemelas y el de Gaara en Inglaterra, fueron para ocultar el viaje de Yahiko-sama a Japón.

-Sora-sama y Alfonze-sama están al tanto de las situaciones. -Kaguya observaba de reojo las expresiones de los varones de Japón, los cuales no decían nada, se limitaban a escuchar.- Incluso fueron ellos quienes nos proporcionaron algunas fotografías para alterarlas….

-La del beso es la que tomo Toneri durante la fiesta del año pasado ¿verdad? -pregunto el pelirrojo observando la foto detenidamente.

Ahora que estaba más tranquilo, ponía atención a los detalles; como el darse cuenta de la ropa que usaban y que ni siquiera existía ya.

-Sí. Esa es. -contesto el albino de en medio.- Y antes de que preguntes, la de las gemelas fue la que tomamos durante el evento en el que Dei presento a su novia, la princesa de la familia Yuki...

Itachi sintió que le tiraron un balde de agua fría ante la revelación. Busco con desesperación la mirada azul de su rubio, en busca de una negativa ante la palabra "novia" pero lo único que encontró fue que Deidara ni se inmutaba ante la frase, por el contrario, parecía aceptar la explicación. Durante la cena se enteró de que el rubio mantuvo alguna relación amorosa en su estadía en Alemania, pero no esperaba que fuera mujer…

-La cena de hace tres años...-a completo el rubio mayor.

-…Todo lo que se dice en los artículos está debidamente controlado, su imagen no se dañó y por el contrario, aumento su popularidad, dándoles un aire más accesible. -Toneri les sonrió a los donceles- Como tanto has deseado Naru...

-¿Ustedes lo sabían…? -pregunto el rubio menor

-¿…todo este tiempo han sabido de los escándalos que se crearon en el mundo de nosotros? -pregunto Gaara de modo molesto.

-Etto… Si…-contestaron los Otsutsuki menores con duda

-¡Y no nos dijeron nada! -reclamaron los Uzumaki.

Los albinos rieron. No podían negar que les fue difícil ocultar los artículos de los donceles, pero había sido una orden de su líder, el que sus protegidos ignoraran al mundo. Además de que ellos habían decido que los donceles se centraran mejor en la familia Uchiha y no aumentaran sus presiones. Un paso a la vez.

-Sí. Así que como vez Dei, todo está arreglado. -Mientras sus hermanitos calmaban a sus fieras, Tobi se lanzó a abrazar por el cuello a la suya, más recibió un codazo en el estómago cortesía del doncel.- ¡Auch!

Una cosa era que se explicara la situación, otra muy diferente que aceptara que se crearan cosas a base de su vida. Suspiro para calmarse, ya no podía hacer nada. Ya estaba hecho, solo le quedaba resignarse y ver como reaccionarían sus padres ante la información... o tal vez ni siquiera debería preocuparse por eso, era posible que ellos también ya estuvieran al tanto e incluso ayudaran.

-Bueno ahora que eso está arreglado yo quiero que me expliquen algo...-dijo Gaara mirando fijamente a la líder de la familia Otsutsuki

-¿Qué? -pregunto Naruto mientras retomaban sus lugares.

Cuando la mujer iba a hablar, el sonido de una silla arrastrase la interrumpió. Naru no pudo sorprenderse al ver como Sasuke se levantaba de su lugar, mirándolo fijamente con claro enojo. ¡Rayos! Parecía que esa sería el único tipo de mirada que recibiría de su viejo amigo desde ahora. Dolía. Mucho.

-¿Sucede algo joven Uchiha? -cuestiono la mujer al ver como el varón se mantenía viendo al rubio menor.

-No, solo saldré a tomar un poco de aire. -contesto fríamente mirando ahora a la mujer.- Espero no le moleste.

-Por supuesto que no. -contesto la albina educadamente.- Mas bien lamento que usted y sus familiares tengan que presenciar estos imperfectos.

-No se preocupe por eso Kaguya-sama. -contesto rápidamente Itachi, si dejaba a su hermanito decir algo más, era seguro que diría algo descortés.- Entendemos que hay cosas que se deben aclarar en cuanto se descubren.

Deidara desvió la mirada, no quería ver al Uchiha mayor después de esa indirecta. Estaba claro para él, que Itachi deseaba saber sobre esa relación amorosa que tuvo en Alemania, por qué no se comunicó con él y muchas cosas más, pero también sabía que el varón era tan rencoroso que primero se caería el mundo, antes de que le volviera a dirigir la palabra. Uchiha Itachi no perdonaba fácilmente.

-Es un alivio saber que lo entienden. -contesto Kaguya.

-Con su permiso. -fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke antes de salir del salón, ya no soportaba más. El estar tan cerca de Naruto y aun estar confuso en cuanto a sus sentimientos, era más complicado de lo que pensó.

El ambiente se tensó un poco ante la salida del Uchiha menor, sin embargo Sai fue el primero en hablar para romper el ambiente. Todos se olvidaron de lo que el pelirrojo quería decir.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Había salido de la sala porque no soportaba un minuto más la indiferencia de Naruto, necesitaba tranquilizarse, respirar aire antes de cometer homicidio de todas esas lapas albinas que se multiplicaban peor que las cucarachas.

Ahora empezaba a odiar el color blanco, nunca había sido de su agrado pero tampoco lo odio hasta ahora…

¿Qué tenía de interesante ese color? El blanco se mancha con facilidad de cualquier otro. Es mucho mejor el negro, siempre marcando a los demás, siempre provocando cambios al unirse con otro, prevaleciendo. Si, definitivamente el negro era el mejor de los colores.

Empezó a caminar por los pasillos, alejándose de aquella sala sin rumbo fijo, le dejaría todo el trabajo a la copia barata de su primo.

Los pasillos se encontraban desolados, sin ningún ruido a excepción de sus pisadas, tan absorto se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no noto a la persona que le había estado hablando hasta que lo toco del hombro asustándolo.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó el doncel.

-¿Eh? Ah, no se preocupe Shin-sensei. Fue mi culpa estar tan distraído.

-¿Y se puede saber porque Sasuke Uchiha esta tan distraído? No es común en ti.-dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.

-¿Hacia dónde se dirige Shin-sensei? – cambio el tema el menor.

-Me dirijo a la mansión Uzumaki, tengo que ir en busca de los donceles Uzumaki. -contesto el peli-gris, Sasuke se tensó al escuchar que buscaba a aquellos tipos.

-Los donceles Uzumaki se encuentran aquí.-le comento al mayor en un tono neutro.

-¿Se encuentran aquí? -pregunto extrañado, se suponía que Naruto se encontraba mal, razón por la que había estado faltando a clases- ¿Solos?

-No, están con sus lapas y con la líder del clan de las lapas; la Lapa mayor. –contesto el azabache con una sonrisa burlona, como amaba decirles lapas.

-¿Lapas? ¿Lapa mayor? – preguntó confundido el doncel al no saber de lo que hablaba el menor.

-Me refiero a la Familia Otsutsuki.-contestó a la duda.

Al doncel le recorrió un escalofrió; sonrió nervioso, esperaba que el menor le estuviera mintiendo. Si sus deducciones eran correctas con _"lapa mayor"_ se refería a… ¿ _ella?_

-¿Y con lapa mayor a quien te refieres? – pregunto, tenía que asegurarse. Quizás su mente le estaba gastando una mala broma.

-Kaguya Otsutsuki.-respondió.

De nuevo un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, no podía creer que el varón le dijera _"Lapa"_ a Kaguya Otsutsuki, a aquella mujer de gran renombre y que era temida por todo el mundo -a excepción de los Uzumaki-. Además de que la mujer estaba en Japón. Se encontraba en territorio japonés.

-Y-ya veo.-Sasuke miro con una ceja levantada al mayor quien se había puesto tenso desde que escucho Otsutsuki.- ¿Sabes dónde se encuentran en estos momentos?

-En la sala de juntas de los clubs.

-De acuerdo. Vamos.-dicho aquello se llevó al azabache con él.

Mientras caminaban hacia aquella habitación, Sasuke no podía creer que ya iba de regreso al lugar del cual había esca… del lugar de donde había salido. Jamás aceptaría que huyo. Caminaron un poco en silencio, hasta que el varón reparo en las palabras del enfermero de la escuela.

-¿Sensei? -el doncel se detuvo para observar a su alumno quien se había detenido unos pasos atrás.- ¿Por qué quiere ver a los Uzumaki?

Intento mantener un tono de indiferencia pero ¿a quién engañaba? El doncel sabía muy bien que el tema era muy importante para él.

El doncel lo miro detenidamente, debatiéndose si era correcto hablar del tema con alguien de fuera, el circulo que sabía lo de Naruto y Gaara era reducido a petición de ellos mismos… Pero ahora la familia Uchiha se había integrado a ese círculo, así que estaría bien contestar la pregunta ¿cierto?

-Es la semana en que se le realizan los chequeos y exámenes médicos a Naruto y sus hermanos…-contesto de manera tranquila, atento a su alrededor.- Son cosas de rutina, pero conociendo a Naruto y su odio por los hospitales es seguro que no se presenten...-rio un poco, ya que siempre era lo mismo con aquel rubio.-…Y tanto Gaara como los Otsutsuki es seguro que le permitan faltar…-comenzó de nuevo su recorrido, no quería que por entretenerse, los buscados se le escaparan- No se miden cuando se trata de complacerlo.

-¿Él está bien? -pregunto el azabache en voz baja.

-Si…-contesto el doncel de manera tranquila.-…Por ahora todo va bien. Su cuerpo comienza a presentar porcentajes normales…

Se mantuvieron en un silencio tenso al no saber que más decir; Sasuke tenía muchas preguntas pero se negaba a expresarlas temeroso de descubrir que Naruto le importaba más de lo que ya reconocía, mientras que por su parte Shin no diría mas, la relación del Uchiha con el Uzumaki era tan frágil como la tela de una araña, no sabía que podía pasar ante la ventisca que representaba las dudas de ambos.

-Sí, no hablas nunca te entenderán, Sasuke.-el enfermero rompió el silencio, de primera mano conocía la amistad de aquellos adolescente y no consideraba justo que se rompiera por una tontería- No todo se puede expresar con gestos. -la voz de su profesor preferido llego a sus oídos atrayendo su atención.

-No sé de qué me habla, Shin-sensei.

-En especial para ustedes los Uchiha.-siguió hablando el mayor con una sonrisa.- No son muy expresivos que digamos.-dijo con un toque de burla.

-Shin-sensei, en serio que no se de lo que me habla.-volvió a decir el menor un poco avergonzado, ese era el problema con los que lo conocían desde pequeño; el que pudieran descifrarlo.

-Jajá. -rio el mayor- Solo tienes que decir lo que te molesta en estos momentos, no importa a quien, pero sácalos. -recomendó- Aunque si se lo dices directamente a aquella persona que te molesta, es mejor. Te relajaras y te quitaras un peso de encima. Y es posible que solo resulten siendo tonterías e insignificantes ante lo que puedes arreglar…

El Uchiha no contesto, quedándose en silencio. El mayor sonrió, a pesar que el menor se veía inexpresivo e indiferente sabía que dentro de él, lo estaba pensando, reflexionando sobre aquello que lo molestaba.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo sabes que Kaguya-sama, Naru y Gaara están aquí?

-Jiraiya-sensei nos pidió a Sai y a mí de representarlo ante ellos, mientras él iba en busca de un pedido.-respondió.

-¿Y qué haces aquí afuera en vez de estar con ellos? -Observo como el chico se tensó levemente- ¿Te escapaste? -preguntó con burla.

-C-claro que no. Salí a respirar aire, es extremadamente aburrido estar en el mismo sitio que aquellas personas.-se excusó tan patéticamente, incluso él lo sabía pero no dejaría que nadie le dijera que huyo.

El mayor se quería reír pero se aguantó la risa, dejando solo a sus labios formar una gran sonrisa.

Se detuvieron al ver que ya habían llegado, el doncel toco para avisar que entraría, abrió la puerta mostrándose con el Uchiha al lado y chocando con las personas que estaban a punto de salir.

-Oh, Shin-sensei. -dijo Naruto al verlo entrar y que casi se golpeara con Toneri.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Había pasado un rato desde que se fue Sasuke y la plática se había convertido en un interrogatorio a los Uchiha de parte de Kaguya, la cual estaba muy interesada en ellos, o al menos eso les parecía a los demás. Cada uno en su lugar, y los albinos de pie detrás de cada uno de sus protegidos. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Sai pregunto algo que hizo que Gaara recordara su propia duda.

-Naru, ya sabemos que Deidara-san tuvo pareja...-hablaba el joven Ne tranquilamente.- ¿Pero y tú?

El rubio lo miro unos momentos no sabiendo porque la repentina pregunta pero al no saber la respuesta se limitó a contestar lo que se le pregunto.

-Yo también mantuve una relación hasta hace poco con una compañera de la escuela...

-Tía Kaguya...-Gaara no soportando más lo que quería preguntarle a la mujer desde que fue al aeropuerto por ella, interrumpió a su primo.

-¿Que sucede Gaara? -pregunto extrañada por el comportamiento de su pelirrojo.

-Hace unos días me entere de algo que me incomoda y quisiera que me lo aclararas.

-Si esta en mis manos sabes que responderé tus dudas. -respondió la mujer, cruzando miradas con el doncel.- Así que ya te enteraste. -suspiro al intuir lo que deseaba saber el menor.- Es sobre la propuesta de matrimonio entre tú y Naruto ¿cierto?

Itachi miro a ambos donceles menores, los cuales tenían su total atención en la mujer. Él nunca había escuchado de algo así, eran primos. ¿Cómo es que ellos pensaban casarse? Siempre creyó que lo decían bromeando o de un modo de protector, para no tener problemas con los miles de fanáticos que pudieran tener. Miro de reojo a su primo el cual también prestaba atención a la plática.

-Así es. Pero también es otra cosa...-respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Naruto interesado en el tema, debido a todo lo que se relacionaba a los Uchiha olvido que pronto él tendría su debut.- ¿Ya fue aceptada?

-¿Porque fue rechazada? -pregunto Gaara mirando a la mujer seriamente.

-¿Rechazada? -Dei se levantó de su asiento- ¿Que está mal?

El rubio mayor al principio no había aceptado la locura que querían realizar sus hermanitos de casarse entre ellos, pero cuando le explicaron sus razones, él mismo había aceptado que era un modo de protegerlos y de que no intentara matar al tipo al que le concedieran la mano de Naruto.

-La propuesta no está mal, e incluso me atrevo a decir que es más que aceptable. -respondía la mujer.- Un heredero casi puro es algo que sería fantástico...

-¿Entonces...? -dijo Naruto desesperado, su plan a largo plazo se iba por el caño.- No había manera que fuera rechazada, contábamos con los suficientes votos para...

-El problema son ustedes. -interrumpió la mujer.

Gaara y Naruto intercambiaron miradas no entendiendo a que se refería, ¿ellos eran el problema? ¿Porque? Incluso se habían comportado en los estándares para que la propuesta fuera admisible.

-Contaban con los votos. Sus abuelos, las familias guardianas, la familia Senju e incluso sus padres estaban de acuerdo, los únicos que se oponían eran los del consejo...-la mujer suspiro, recordar aquella reunión era extenuante.- Sin embargo nadie pudo negar las oposiciones del consejo. Esas malditas momias se opusieron argumentando que tal heredero sería imposible...

-¡Eso es falso! -grito el rubio menor.- Claro que es posible; Gaara y yo somos los más altos en pureza... Si nuestra sangre se junta es seguro que sería casi perfección...

-¿Pero quién lo tendría? -el rubio enmudeció ante la interrogativa de la mujer.

Ninguno pudo responder, ¿quién tendría al bebé? Ambos primos se miraron fijamente, descubriendo en la mirada del contrario la negativa a eso.

-¿Quién sería el portador de vida? -pregunto seriamente Kaguya.- Eso mismo pensamos los demás… Nadie pudo contestar eso.

-Aun así… eso se vería mas adelante… por… por ahora…-Naruto intentaba decir algo pero simplemente no encontraba una respuesta.

-Seamos honestos Naruto. -dijo seriamente la mujer.- Debido a la mentalidad de varón que conservas, te es imposible verte embarazado; y por el contrario de ti, Gaara no tendría ese problema si el bebé fuera cien por ciento niña, el problema yace en si es doncel o varón…

-Podrías soportar un doncel…-interrumpió el pelirrojo

-Tú lo has dicho Gaara; un doncel y aun así no es seguro que tu cuerpo lo acepte, ¿te imaginas que pasaría si fuera varón...?-ninguno de los menores hablo, habían puesto todas sus esperanzas en ese plan que no vieron los contra.- En verdad quiero apoyarlos, pero al no poder responder las inquietudes de los del consejo nos fue imposible… sumándole al hecho de que nos dijeron que convenía que fueran mejor dos descendientes con una alta pureza, a solo uno. Un hijo de Naruto con su pareja y otro de Gaara… dos niños…

-¿Qué significa eso? -pregunto Deidara no queriendo aceptar lo que su mente le decía.

-Van a casar a Naruto y a Gaara por separado, debido a sus condiciones se propone que sean donceles o mujeres y que sean los eternos quienes engendren a la criatura. -informo Kaguya.

-¿Qué? -el grito de Dei y Sai se hizo presente, provocando que algunos se cubrieran los oídos.

El peli oscuro no podía creerlo, ¿Gaara casado con una mujer o doncel? ¿En verdad era tan malo que no pudiera estar con un varón? Sentía que la poca esperanza se desvanecía, además todos ellos eran jóvenes y ya estaban hablando sobre descendencia. Había notado que para los contrarios era algo natural, por lo que comenzaba a sospechar que fuera otra condición más de la familia principal. ¿Es que acaso era tan importante seguir a esa familia?

-Lo que dije. Las proposiciones se están llevando a cabo…

-¿Entonces es por eso que se hicieron las propuestas de la familia Otsutsuki? -preguntó el pelirrojo de manera seca.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga como la familia que te considero o como la subordinada de la familia principal? -pregunto la albina seriamente, no creía que sus protegidos tuvieran tanta información.

-¿Gaara que está sucediendo? -pregunto Deidara paseando su mirada entre su primo y su tía.

-Me llego la información de que la rama principal de la familia Otsutsuki en Alemania, había pedido formalmente la mano de los herederos de la familia principal…-dijo el pelirrojo, los Uzumaki y Uchiha estaban más que sorprendidos.- De todos nosotros…

-¿Es cierto tía? -preguntaron los rubios a la vez.

-Ya les dije, ¿cómo quieren que responda esa pregunta? –les regreso la interrogativa.

-Quisiera decirte que como familia…

-…pero de ese modo no nos contestarías…-Naru a completo la frase del pelirrojo

-Así que…

-Así que, queremos que nos des la respuesta verdadera como subordinada de la familia principal. Sin contenerse. -ordeno de manera firme el rubio mayor, no le gustaba usar su apellido para obtener algo y mucho menos pasar sobre una persona a la que en verdad consideraba una tía, pero el tema era importante; era su futuro.

-Como ordenen sus majestades. -respondió la albina en tono frio, que atravesó el corazón de los donceles.- Es verdad que la familia Otsutsuki ha pedido formalmente las manos en matrimonio de vosotros. La familia ha llegado a la conclusión de que son demasiado valiosos para que cualquiera los tenga.

-¿Quién ha pedido que mano? -pregunto Naruto mirando con melancolía a sus guardianes, quienes tenían el rostro hacia abajo, en forma de reverencia, como se dictaminaban las costumbres para ellos en Alemania.

-Mi hijo Tobi ha pedido ser candidato a elección por el príncipe Deidara…

Itachi miro rápidamente a los mencionados, el varón estaba en la misma posición que los otros albinos, pero lo que más le molesto es que no pudo descifrar que tipo de mirada le dirigía Dei… ¿amor? ¿Ternura? ¿Compañerismo? No lo sabía y eso le molestaba. ¿Cuáles eran los sentimientos actuales de Deidara?

-…Toneri ha pedido formalmente la mano del príncipe Naruto…

-¿Eh? -el rubio menor fijo su vista en su guardián- ¡Alto ahí! Si mi problema es que tengo mentalidad de varón, como es que piensan que me someteré ante él…

-En realidad solo es para rellenar, tengo la esperanza que recapacites y te quedes con la gemela…-respondió Kaguya.- De ese modo rechazaras menos.

-¿Rellenar?

-Cuando un miembro de la familia principal llega a los 16 años, se comienza el rito del cortejo, la gran lista de pretendientes se reduce a diez candidatos, de los cuales el príncipe escogerá a su pareja. Los pretendientes deben ser personas intachables, ya sean miembros de alguna familia noble o algún nuevo empresario. Pero para poder decidirse por uno justamente, debe pasar tiempo con todos ellos durante los meses o días antes del debut, ya que al finalizar la ceremonia de la última semana, el miembro de la familia principal debe de darle un presente enfrente de todos, algo conmemorativo.-explicaba Gaara, intentando relajarse, ya que se imaginaba como iba a terminar.- Es la manera de anunciar públicamente el compromiso.

-¿Eso significa que Deidara-san ya está comprometido? -pregunto con duda Sai, viendo al doncel mayor.

-No, gracias a que me uní tarde a la familia y a la insistencia de mis padres, logramos atrasar mi compromiso, debían educarme primero o pondría en vergüenza a los Uzumaki. -dijo sarcásticamente.- Pero el ganar tiempo para mí, al parecer termino con la paciencia de los consejeros, ¿cierto?

-Así es…-afirmo Kaguya.- Temo decirte que el tiempo que te esperaron a ti, lo están usando en contra de Naruto y Gaara, dicen que ellos no necesitan esperar, que a estas fechas y viéndote como un ejemplo ellos están listo.-suspiro- Mis manos están atadas en eso.

-Mi prometido es Kimimaro ¿verdad? -pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Si… Ya tuvieron una relación, por lo que sé que son compatibles. -respondió la mujer.

Las afirmaciones de la lideresa no le agradaban a Sai, pero debido a que aun desconocía como moverse en el mundo de la nobleza prefería guardar silencio y no terminar por meter las cuatro patas por un arranque.

-…Espero que apoyen a mis hijos.-agrego la mujer de manera maternal al ver destrozados internamente a los donceles, los grilletes por pertenecer a la familia Uzumaki cada vez les pesaban más.

-Siento que me hundo…-expreso Deidara dejándose caer en su silla.- Tobi…-el varón levanto la mirada.- ¿Esto es lo que tu deseas?

-Si el príncipe…

-No como guardián o noble, como mi amigo. -interrumpió Deidara con una sonrisa amistosa.- ¿Quieres en verdad unir tu vida a la mía?

-Tobi es un niño bueno y seguiría Dei-chan a donde sea. -chillo el varón arrojándose a abrazar al doncel. Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando.

-Supongo que eso es un si…-dijo Toneri relajándose, el ambiente formal se desvaneció junto a la actitud madura de su hermano.

-Creo que prefiero quedarme con mi ex…-dijo burlonamente Deidara, haciendo reír a su familia.

-Yo no quiero casarme con ninguno.-la repentina negativa de Naruto atrajo la atención de todos.

-Naru…

-Yo no puedo atarlos a ninguno de los dos a una vida conmigo…-interrumpió el rubio menor mirando fijamente a su guardián.

-¿A qué te refieres Naruto?

-Toneri ama a alguien más, nos queremos es verdad pero no es amor de pareja… Eso no existe entre nosotros. Y yo no deseo que él sufra por no estar al lado de esa persona -Afirmo el rubio con una sonrisa.-…Y tampoco puedo regresar con mi ex, no me atrevo y no quiero ser quien le corte las alas …

-¿Te refieres a la gemela? -pregunto Kaguya

-Sí, ella desea volverse una gran cantante, ese es su sueño. Y a mi lado eso sería imposible, alguien de la familia principal no puede andar en ese ámbito... Unirla a mí, seria cortar sus sueños, sus alas. Por mucho amor que exista no puedo hacerlo. -aseguro Naruto.- Así que supongo que yo tendré que escoger entre los otros candidatos… -se dejó caer en su lugar.

-Naru yo… si es por ti…

-¡No! -corto rápidamente el rubio menor a su guardián.- To-chan debe ser feliz, y de eso me asegurare yo…

-Yo no estoy enamorado así que conmigo no tienes esa excusa. -dijo Kimimaro, atrayendo la atención del pelirrojo.

-Supongo que no…-respondió Gaara con una sonrisa ladina.- Ya veré como zafarme de esto, de lo contrario te quedaras unido a mí de por vida…

-Como tu guardián ya estoy unido a ti de por vida…-dijo el doncel albino.- No creo que algo cambie, y quien quita y llegue a surgir el amor como con tus abuelos…

-Puede pasar…-concedió el Uzumaki.

Cuando Sai iba a intervenir la alarma del reloj de pulsera de los albinos sonó. Los Otsutsuki menores la apagaron.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Kaguya al ver que sus hijos tenían una alarma.

-Es el día del chequeo médico de Naruto...-el doncel se tensó ante la actividad del día, se había olvidado.- Así que será mejor que nos retiremos… después hablaremos con más calma…

-Tienes razón, la salud de Naruto es primordial…-apoyo Kaguya, todos los joven a excepción de los peli oscuros, comenzaron a guardar todo el desastre que hicieron con los papeles.

Con rapidez se despidieron de los varones que le harían compañía a Kaguya y se dirigieron a la puerta. Cuando Toneri abrió se encontró con el doctor de la escuela, con el cual casi choca.

-Oh, Shin-sensei. -dijo Naruto al verlo entrar y que casi se golpeara con Toneri.

-Buenos días chicos. -respondió el doncel.

-Primito ¿dónde estabas? Te tardaste. -Sai se sorprendió de verlo entrar junto al mayor, además le quería contar sus descubrimientos, que por más que lo mataran de celos, eran importantes.- ¿Que estabas haciendo?

-Atendiendo un asunto.-fue la simple y cortes manera de decir: _"Que te importa"_ de Sasuke.

El Senju se adentró a la sala, he hizo una reverencia enfrente de la mujer, quien lo veía con una leve sonrisa.

-Es un gusto volver a verla Kaguya-sama. -dijo Shin sin levantarse.- No estaba al tanto de su visita, por lo que me disculpo por no haber venido antes.

-Esa bien Shin. -dijo la mujer y con un ademan de mano le hizo levantar el rostro.- Fue un cambio repentino en la agenda. No debes preocuparte. -Kaguya miro a los varones de Japón- Jóvenes Uchiha, así se saluda.

Los Uchiha se quedaron callados, avergonzados de su ignorancia. El doctor no entendió la situación.

-Por cierto Shin, ¿qué haces aquí? -pregunto la albina- Creí que después de abandonar el hospital de tu tía en Alemania, estarías en el hospital con tu padre, no como enfermero en esta escuela.

-Sora-sama le informo el año pasado a mi padre, sobre sus planes de abrir una sucursal aquí en Japón para dejarla a cargo de Kushina-sama y Minato-sama. -explicaba el doncel.- Lo que significaba, que era posible que el segundo príncipe viniera a estudiar aquí. Y debido a la condición de Naruto-sama, se me fue asignado a la enfermería de la escuela para estar al pendiente de él.

Los estudiantes de la preparatoria no podían creer lo que escuchaban, ninguno había reparado en el hecho de que el Senju era un doctor, sin embargo ejercía como enfermero en la escuela

-¿Desde el año pasado? -pregunto Toneri

-Así es. Debido a que no se sabía cuándo se abriría concretamente la sucursal, Sora-sama vio pertinente que desde el año pasado me presentara aquí. -respondió Shin.- Sin embargo, la llegada de Gaara-sama fue algo sorpresivo, no se me informo que también lo tendría que cuidar. Supongo que tenía que viajar al lado de Naruto-sama para mantenerse calado y asegurarse de que no le arrebataran su propiedad…-el pelirrojo se sonrojo, la familia Senju tenía un don para hacerlo avergonzar.- ¿cierto Kaguya-sama?

-Opino igual. -dijo burlonamente la albina.

-Shin-sensei, dudo que haya venido solamente a saludar a la tía Kaguya…-decía el pelirrojo de modo serio para ocultar la vergüenza de que lo trataran como un niño.- ¿En qué podemos ayudarlo?

-Apenas acabo de enterarme de la llegada de Kaguya-sama, sin embargo es de sentido común saludar a la líder de una familia noble tan respetable. -decía el doncel mayor en tono educador, pero sin saberlo estaba dejando caer piedras de pesar en los Uchiha, quienes al parecer carecían de sentido común.- Pero en realidad me dirigía a vuestra casa para recogerlos. Pero ya que están aquí, me han hecho el trabajo más fácil de ir a buscarlos para ir al hospital. -dijo el doctor.

-No había necesidad que…

-Claro que había necesidad…-dijo el doctor interrumpiendo a Naruto- De no ir yo por ti, estoy seguro que convencería a todo tu sequito de que te dejen faltar, algo no es bueno para tu salud, pero que a ellos les complacerá cumplirte con tal no verte hacer berrinche. -el mencionado sequito sintió la pedrada y el rubio menor hizo un puchero- Así que andando, ya vi que iba de salida.

Se despidieron de la mujer Otsutsuki con la intención de dejarla con los Uchiha, pero antes de salieran del todo del salón, fueron detenidos.

-Deidara, Naruto, Gaara…-los mencionados se detuvieron en la puerta, mientras sus guardaespaldas iban en busca del transporte para irse todos juntos.- Después de la universidad voy a reunirme en la oficina con sus padres ¿hay algo que deba ocultarles?


	30. Decisión

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 28 - Decisión -**

* * *

.

Los donceles se miraron, en busca de quien le conto todo lo que habían estado haciendo a escondidas de sus tutores en Japón. Porque era obvio que la mujer sabía hasta el más mínimo de los detalles, hablaba como si conociera incluso más que sus guardianes.

-¿Y bien?

-Mis padres no saben la cantidad real de los salones que he destruido, ellos creen que han sido tres…-el primero en confesar fue el mayor, quien desviaba la mirada por la vergüenza.- También desconocen que los abuelos y que yo mismo, hemos pagado los daños, principalmente el abuelo Alfonze.

-¿Algo más?

-Le he ocultado a mi papá que estoy realizando una escultura para el director para conmemorar el aniversario de la universidad este año. -continuo el rubio mayor.- También le he dicho que no he recibido ninguna propuesta amorosa aquí en la universidad, no quiero que papá se entere que mínimo recibo cinco al día, no deseo escándalos como los que hará si se entera. Y el hecho de que al parecer tengo un acosador secreto también lo he ocultado… -pensó unos segundos- Eso sería todo.

-Sobre el acosador, las huellas ya están siendo procesadas así que solo es cuestión de tiempo. -dijo la líder.- No te preocupes por eso. En cuanto a las confesiones, una vez que se dé a conocer tu compromiso con quien decidas, estoy segura que disminuirán. No te digo que terminaran porque sería soñar… -los donceles rieron, a sabiendas de que era verdad, ya que incluso a pesar de que toda Alemania sabía que tenían una relación, aun así se les declaraban, con la esperanza de que terminaran- Bien, como sea… ¿Naruto, Gaara?

-Mis padres no saben que he tenido una recaída, con unos cuantos ataques desde que llegue aquí, no han sido graves pero aun así preferí no contarles…-Naru llevo una de sus manos detrás del cuello, una clara señal que estaba nervioso, era una manía que siempre había tenido y que en esos momentos Sasuke reconoció.- Y el hecho de que por las tardes salgo a jugar baloncesto a un parque cerca.

-Tampoco les hemos dicho que cada fin de semana, nos hemos escapado pasada la media noche para ir a divertirnos a algún antro en compañía de Toneri y Kimimaro…-contaba Gaara.

-Saben que eso está fuera del límite ¿cierto? -pregunto la mujer viendo reprobatoriamente a sus hijos quienes habían regresado.

-Lo sabemos pero debíamos saciarnos un poco. Liberarnos.-respondieron los donceles menores.

-Madre, era ir con nosotros o ir solos…-explicaba Kimimaro.- Sabes lo necios que son, y era preferible ir con ellos, a que se aprovecharan y huyeran solos.

-Está bien…-la mujer suspiro, su hijo tenía razón y reconocía que tomo la mejor decisión. Si los donceles de la familia principal se escapaban y armaban un escándalo sin sus guardianes cerca, era probable que ya supieran donde estaban.-

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos, adiós tía…

-Una cosa más…-Kaguya se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a sus protegidos, quienes la miraron fijamente debido al semblante más serio de lo usual en la mujer.- Al parecer Danzo está aquí en Japón. No se separen de mis hijos bajo ningún concepto, todavía no se su ubicación exacta y si solo está de paso, reside aquí o los está siguiendo… Pero no importa cuál sea, deben tener cuidado. -los ojos de los donceles se dilataron, no esperaban la advertencia. Los Uchiha una vez más se sentían fuera de lugar, pero lo que habían entendido es que aquel sujeto representaba algo malo para los contrarios.- Tobi, Toneri, Kimimaro, manténgase alerta y cualquier detalle infórmenlo a mi

-¡Hai! -dijeron los tres albinos, con una pose militar.

-Madre, una cosa.-la mujer miro a Toneri.- ¿Lo viste en el aeropuerto esta tarde?

-Sí.

-Así que ese fue el motivo que cambio la rutina. -dijeron todos los estudiantes de preparatoria con tono serio e incluso rencoroso.

-Así es. -dijo la mujer empujando a los menores afuera de la sala.- Ahora es momento de que se vayan, Shin los espera. Deja de perder el tiempo Naruto. Nos vemos a la hora de la cena.

Y sin poder despedirse de los Uchiha, aunque tampoco pensaban hacerlo, se fueron en dirección al hospital para realizar las rápidas pruebas.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

 ** _Días después:_**

.

Itachi caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a la empresa B.U.J _(Reunión Uzumaki Japón)_ ; a la cual tenía acceso sin restricciones, al ser miembro de una familia de posibles nuevos socios. Al entrar, todo el lugar estaba en movimiento y con mucho ruido, lo que lo sorprendió, su empresa familiar era mucho más tranquila y silenciosa, todo se hacía en orden y a tiempo; así era la empresa Uchiha, y las demás empresas que llego a visitar por pedido de su padre no estaban en constante movimiento como esta.

Sin más se acercó a la recepción preguntando por Minato y por su padre, el cual lo había citado ahí, rápidamente se le fue dada la información y se puso en movimiento, subiendo al elevador, subió hasta el piso más alto, el de la presidencia. Una vez ahí salió del elevador, notando que el lugar se encontraba en silencio, algo que no había para nada en la planta baja.

Se acercó al doncel que se encontraba concentrado en su trabajo detrás de un escritorio y que por lo mismo no había reparado en su presencia.

-Disculpe. -llamo la atención, obteniéndola de inmediato.

-¿Si? Lo puedo ayudar en algo. -pregunto el doncel cortes.

-Estoy buscando…

-¡Sempai!

Aquel grito llamo la atención de ambos, quienes voltearon hacia el otro elevador, el cual se abría, mostrado a: Deidara Uzumaki y Tobi Otsutsuki.

El albino que conoció hacia tres días en aquella reunión y del cual no pudo ver su rostro ante aquella mascara que traía -al igual que esta vez- y que se presentó como guardián del rubio, se encontraba colgado del cuello de Deidara, quien hacía de todo -golpeándolo- para sacárselo de encima.

-¡Sempai! ¡Tengo sueño! ¡Es muy temprano! -seguía quejándose el albino.

-¡¿Y a mí que?! ¡Y son las 9 de la mañana no es tan temprano! -exclamaba el rubio saliendo del ascensor, aun con el varón colgado a él.

Itachi frunció el ceño molesto. En primera no espero ver al doncel y segunda; aquella lapa lo estaba sacando de sus casillas con la cercanía que tenía con el rubio siempre. Ahora entendía a su Otouto cuando decía que los Otsutsuki eran lapas.

-¿Disculpe? -llamo la atención el doncel.

-Hai, lo siento. -se disculpó el moreno concentrándose a lo que iba allí.

-No se preocupe ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?

-Estoy buscando a Fugaku Uchiha, es mi padre y me ha pedido venir. –contesto seriamente, observando como la pareja ni siquiera lo había notado y se encontraban un poco alejados de él.

-Oh, sí. Me habían dicho que vendría. En este momento Uchiha-sama y Uzumaki-sama se encuentran en aquella sala. -respondió señalando la puerta del fondo de aquel piso.

-Muchas gracias.-agradeció.

-No hay de que, estoy a sus servicios. -respondió el doncel cortes y con una leve sonrisa.

El moreno se apresuró para dirigirse aquella puerta, por pedido de su padre -por orgullo- tenía prohibido acercarse a Deidara, pero su plan fallo al escuchar como decían su nombre.

-¡Oh, pero si esta Itachi Uchiha! -exclamó Tobi.

Deidara se tensó, no había notado al moreno por estar intentando quitarse a su guardián de encima.

Itachi no tuvo más opción que voltear, no podía ser maleducado. Hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y en silencio se disculpó para entrar a la sala.

Toco la puerta.

-¿Quién es? –escucho la voz de Minato.

-Soy Uchiha Itachi. -respondió, no solamente podía decir Itachi, no sabía si había más personas allí dentro, tenía que mostrar educación.

-Adelante.-ante la aprobación, tomo la perrilla y entro.

Al entrar se topo con la mesa, en las esquinas se encontraban su padre y Minato, y sentado a sus derechas se encontraban; del lado de Fugaku su primo Shishui el abogado familiar y de la empresa, y del lado de Minato, se encontraba Hayate su asistente personal.

-Con su permiso. Lamento la tardanza padre.

-No te preocupes Itachi.-dijo Minato con una sonrisa.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?- pregunto Fugaku a su hijo.

-Claro.-dijo, volteo para cerrar la puerta tras de sí pero una mano se lo impidió, aquella mano abrió la puerta de nuevo, entrando Deidara junto a su guardián.

-Aquí esta lo que nos pidió Minato-sama.-grito Tobi muy felizmente alzando al aire algunas carpetas.

-Lamento la tardanza Oto-san.-dijo el rubio golpeando al albino por no saber comportarse- Tobi no encontraba los papeles. Y tú, no se grita y mucho menos se alzan así las cosas importantes

-No es mi culpa. -dijo con su tono infantil- Tengo sueño.

-Ya, ya, chicos.-les dijo Minato con una sonrisa.

Al padre de familia le gustaba que en la oficina hubiera ese ambiente familiar que siempre se creaba alrededor de su familia o con sus amigos cercanos. Al igual que Naruto odiaba los formalismos, y era por eso que las oficinas Uzumaki desde que el tomo el cargo eran tan alborotadoras y divertidas.

-Entonces nos reti…

-No, quédate Dei.-pidió Fugaku con una sonrisa al doncel.

-¿Eh? Pero aun debo leer unos documentos…

-Sé que no son temas que por el momento te interesen pero no me prives de tener tu compañía un rato. -decía paternalmente Fugaku- Mikoto sale más seguido con vosotros que yo.

-Vamos Dei.-le dijo su padre señalando la silla vacía a su lado, él también quería que su adorable hijo estuviera ahí.- Puedes leer los papeles aquí.

-De acuerdo.-dijo el rubio menor caminando hacia su padre, siendo seguido por su guardián.

En verdad deseaba irse y más al tener a Itachi ahí, pero no podía hacerle un desplante a su segundo padre, por amor a Fugaku soportaría la tortura de tener al moreno cerca.

-Junta, junta…-cantaba infantilmente Tobi, en su camino a su lugar.

Era obvio que si el rubio se quedaba, él igual. Itachi frunció el ceño, yéndose a sentar el igualmente al lado de su padre. Shishui miro aquello y sonrió, Itachi le había contado lo que paso, así que estaba al tanto de todo.

-¡Ah! Mi Tablet.

-¿La necesitabas para algo? -le pregunto Deidara.

-Tengo trabajo.-contesto con pesar el albino.- Y la deje en la oficina de mi madre…

-No tienes que preocuparte.-le dijo Shisui a Tobi, quien volteo a verlo.-Si quieres puedes ir hacer tu trabajo, nosotros cuidaremos de Uzumaki-san por usted mientras hace su trabajo. -El primo de los Uchiha deseaba liberar un poco de la presión de celos que sentía Itachi- Además de que se encuentra dentro de la empresa, no creo que le llegue a pasar algo.

-Pero…-el que su rostro fuera cubierto por una máscara, no evitaba que con su tono de voz pudieran saber que rostro pondría, de seguro el chico tendría un puchero.

-¿Entonces porque no vas por tu Tablet y haces tu trabajo aquí? -sugirió Fugaku, sabía bien porque hablo su sobrino pero él no ayudaría para nada a su hijo.

Itachi sufre por orgulloso…

Los menores Uchiha miraron al mayor. Itachi solo suspiro, su padre no era bueno con él, le agradecía a Shishui su ayuda, su primo era como otro hermano para él. Mientras tanto Shisui miro a su tío, era obvio que no ayudaría a su hijo, pero para eso tenía más familia Itachi y él era uno de ellos, jamás abandonaría a su primo, aunque sabía la situación y entendía el punto de vista de su tío, él jamás traicionaría a Itachi pues había visto cuanto sufrido por la partida de aquel doncel, la verdad es que hubo varias veces que pensó que Itachi cometería tonterías pero por suerte el moreno no había llegado a ello, se había mantenido firme a encontrarlo y ahora que lo encontraba se enteraba de todo y no sabía qué hacer.

-Ok, iré por mi Tablet y vendré. ¿Quieren que les traiga una bebida?

-Quiero Te verde.-dijo rápidamente Deidara

Ante ello, los demás comenzaron a pedir algo también. Shisui había pedido una bebida muy difícil de encontrar, con la esperanza de que el albino se tardara. Por su parte Tobi intentaba acordase de todo, repetía las bebidas hasta que se dio cuenta que solamente una persona no le ha dicho lo que deseaba, por lo que volteo a mirarlo.

-¿Tu qué quieres Ita-chan? -pregunto llamando _"Ita-chan"_ al Uchiha que inevitablemente le dio un tic en la ceja.

Itachi y Deidara se tensaron ante el modo en que lo nombro. Era el mismo que usaba el rubio doncel cuando niños…

-Un café expreso, gracias. -dijo, no podía ser descortés por más que lo quisiera, además su orgullo no lo dejaba rebajarse a pelear como un niño. Lo que más le molestaba es que había usado el mismo modo que Deidara, solamente el rubio podía llamarlo así.

-De acuerdo, en unos momentos se los traigo.

El albino se fue, empezando así la junta, la empresa Uchiha les iba a surtir a los Uzumaki, de toda la tecnología y programas que necesitaran. Itachi en tan solo ese pequeño transcurso no le quitaba la vista al doncel rubio, más sin embargo no decía nada y Deidara se dedicaba a leer los papeles que tenía a su cargo, interviniendo debes en cuando en las propuestas. Después de todo ese también sería su negocio más adelante, cuando sus padres se retiraran.

Toc, Toc.

-Con permiso.-dijo la voz de Tobi. Entrando a la sala con una charola con las bebidas pedidas, y con una carpeta debajo de su brazo.- Aquí les traigo su pedido.

-Gracias. -todos empezaron a tomar la bebida.

-Bien, Tobi hará su trabajo. -dijo mostrado la Tablet y sentándose junto a Deidara quien se acercó a él para ver lo que tenía de trabajo.

El rubio siempre había sentido curiosidad por lo que hacía su guardián, el cual era muy bueno con la tecnología. Conforme pasaba el tiempo Deidara se olvidó lo que sucedía a su alrededor e incluso de su trabajo, concentrado en saciar su curiosidad del trabajo del Otsutsuki, quien con calma y bromas, le explicaba sobre el programa de reconocimiento superficial en el que trabajaba a pedido de la familia principal.

El rubio dejo de intervenir en los negocios y Fugaku noto que aquellos dos se veían muy cercanos, ahora entendía que su esposa y él, estaban jugando con una navaja de doble filo al alejar a su hijo de Deidara. No habían pensado en la posibilidad de que alguien más se robara el amor del doncel, y Tobi era un buen chico, no era improbable.

Cada cercanía molestaba cada vez al moreno, y con todos sus esfuerzos se centraba en la junta y en ver a Shisui, quien lo tranquilizaba con sus miradas, además de ayudarlo sutilmente a tranquilizarse y no convertirse en homicida.

La junta se había extendido un poco más a lo esperado pero todo estaba yendo bien. El sonido de dos sillas al ser arrastradas llamó la atención de los empresarios, por lo que voltearon a haber quien se levantó.

-Lo siento, pero nos retiramos.-dijo el rubio.

-Pensé que comeríamos juntos.-dijo Minato con un puchero.

-Lo siento papá, es que…

-Tenemos una cita.-dijo Tobi interrumpiendo a Deidara por lo cual recibió un codazo.

-Nos vemos Oto-san.-dijo Deidara dándole un beso en la mejilla. También despidiéndose de Hayate. Mientras el albino aún se seguía quejando por el golpe.- Nos vemos Fugaku-san.-dijo con una sonrisa hacia el Uchiha mayor.

-Por supuesto. Cuídense muchachos.

-Hai.-dijeron ambos yéndose de la sala.

Itachi estaba molesto, más que molesto, estaba furioso, más sin embargo no lo mostraba, se encontraba con un rostro indiferente mirando los papeles que tenía en mano, solamente tenía que concentrarse en ellos, y nada más. Su padre estaba presente, de lo contrario ya hubiera ido a golpear al albino hasta la muerte y se hubiera hecho un abrigo.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Los hermanos Uchiha se encontraban en la sala de su casa, disimulando pasar el tiempo en algunas actividades como jugar o ver la tele, pero ninguno estaba realmente prestando atención. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Itachi ya no soportaba más estar alejado de Deidara a sabiendas que lo tenía al alcance de sus manos, tantos años alejados por fuerzas mayores, y ahora que lo tenía a la mano él mismo creaba la distancia… Pero es que se sentía herido… y comenzaba a resentirse con su primo, Sai era un traidor.

Sasuke estaba igual, no tenía ánimos de nada y su confusión no ayudaba, había decidido que mejor dejaría el tema en paz y obedecería a su padre, no se acercaría a Naruto. Y agradecía internamente que el rubio lo ayudara indirectamente, desde el encuentro con los Uzumaki y la líder de las lapas, no había vuelto a ver al ex-Namikaze. Habían vuelto a faltar a clases, cumplido de nuevo una semana de inasistencia, desconocía la razón y era muy orgulloso como para preguntárselo a su primo y a Shikamaru, quienes lo sabían. No se lo diría y no lo reconocería, pero comenzaba a tenerle envidia a su copia barata.

Sai había estado en contacto con los donceles, ya que él no tenía ningún problema con seguir su relación amistosa con ellos, incluso con algo de molestia por parte de Gaara y gran esfuerzo de él, los había convencido de que lo dejaran llevarle los trabajos y apuntes de la escuela, así como los pendientes del consejo estudiantil en donde estaba e incluso pasaba a ver a Deidara y Tobi para acompañarlos y reunirse con los otros donceles.

Mikoto se dirigía a la cocina para preparase un postre, pero al pasar frente a la sala le llamo la atención ver a sus dos hijos sin chispa alguna, melancólicos y de algún modo tristes, negó para sus adentros, no podía creer que aquellos tercos varones eran sus hijos…

-Solo deberían rendirse…-murmuro muy bajo, negando con el rostro.

La mujer rio un poco al verlos suspirar al mismo tiempo, ambos hermanos estaban muy en sincronía, que hasta parecían moverse en afligida rutina ya ensañada.

-¿Crees que sea el momento? -la azabache se mordió la lengua para impedir que el grito debido al susto saliera de su garganta. Su esposo la había asustado al hablar de repente.

-¡Fugaku! -reclamo la mujer dándole un golpe en el hombro a su marido.

El varón sonrió, no fue su intensión alterara a su esposa, solo la había visto espiando a sus retoños y decidió acercarse, notando la gran aura deprimente que tenía la sala. Aun así valía la pena recibir uno que otro golpe, con tal de ver a su esposa con aquel puchero.

-Entonces, ¿tú qué opinas? -pregunto el hombre en voz baja, todo para que los jóvenes no los escucharan.

-Itachi ya esa listo…-respondió ella, comenzando a caminar para alejarse de la sala e ir a preparase su postre, siendo seguida de cerca por el Uchiha.- Su rostro me dice que se está maldiciendo por ser tan terco y no aclarar nada con Dei-chan, dejándole el paso libre a otros varones. -rio un poco al recordar como llego su hijo días atrás por haber visto al rubio y el albino muy felices en la oficina de la empresa Uzumaki, el moreno llego a casa haciendo berrinche, creyéndose solo.

-Entonces creo que se los diré hoy…-comento Fugaku.- Después de todo necesitamos que se vayan antes de las seis o arruinaran la cena de Izuna…

-…Pero… pero Sasuke aún no siento que sea capaz de enfrentar a Naru-chan sin reclamarle y lastimarlo en el proceso y lastimarse…-suspiro, nunca había sido buena descifrando a su hijo menor, él se movía a su propio ritmo.

-Mikoto…-el varón tomo con delicadeza el rostro de su esposa con las manos, obligándola a verlo.- ¿Confías en Sasuke?

-Claro que sí. -respondió segura y con el ceño fruncido ante la duda de su esposo.

Por supuesto que confiaba en sus hijos, ella los había criado, les inculco todos sus valores, tal vez no eran tan expresivos y demostrativos como los hijos de su mejor amiga, pero sabía que eran igual de buenos y dulces niños como los Namikaze.

-Entonces confiemos en que sabrá hablar con Naru bien…-le dijo Fugaku a su esposa.

La tomo de la mano y la guio de nuevo a la sala…

-Itachi, Sasuke. -llamo al entrar a la sala, pero ninguno le hizo caso, sumidos en sus pesares.- SASUKE, ITACHI.-los hermanos se levantaron torpemente del sofá al escuchar la voz de su padre.

-¿Qué paso? -pregunto Itachi un poco asustado por el repentino llamado

-Dejen de perder el tiempo. -regaño Fugaku de manera seria, Mikoto reía un poco ante la actuación de su marido, era bueno, lo reconocía.- Necesito que vayan al hospital de la familia Senju y vigilen un piso.

-¿Vigilar? -preguntaron los hermanos a la vez.

Justo en ese momento iba llegando Sai, quien escucho la orden de su tío, y al no soportar la curiosidad cuestiono a su tía de lo que sucedía. Mikoto fue más rápida en explicarle la situación a su sobrino, quien gustoso acepto el trabajo e incluso le aseguro que él convencería a sus primos si se seguían negando.

-No te entiendo padre.- dijo seriamente Itachi.- Primero nos dices que no nos acerquemos a los Namikaze...

-Uzumaki...-corrigió Mikoto con una sonrisa, era mejor que los menores se acostumbraran a ese apellido.

-Como se llamen...-dijo Sasuke igual de confundido que su hermano.- Primero nos prohíben hablar con ellos y ahora nos piden que los cuidemos porque están en el hospital. ¿Qué estamos jugando?

Aunque le preocupaba el hecho de que su padre le dijo que Naruto llevaba internado en el hospital desde el día de su reunión con la líder Otsutsuki, no podía dejarse llevar por la preocupación,

-Primero; no estamos jugando. -dijo seriamente Fugaku.- Segundo; nunca dije que los cuidaran, si no que vigilen el piso que están ocupando en el hospital. -los menores iban a replicar pero su padre no los dejo.- Una cosa es que cuiden la entrada y la otra es que hablen con ellos. Dei, Naru y Gaara están ocupando unos cuartos alejados de la entrada, así que no se preocupen, ni siquiera se enteraran que son ustedes quienes los cuidan.

-Para cuidarlos tiene a sus guardaespaldas...

-Pero Minato los necesita esta noche para algo más. -interrumpió el mayor Uchiha a su primogénito.- Así que los Otsutsuki no pueden, yo con gusto me ofrecí a cuidarlos pero esta noche me ha surgido una cena de negocios y su madre me acompañara. Pero como ya me he comprometido, he decidido que ustedes me reemplacen...

-Padre...

-Itachi, por dios, no pueden negarse o los dejare a la deriva por un mes...

-¿Qué? ¿Madre? -Sasuke busco ayuda en su madre la cual negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que ella no iba a interferir.

-Lo siento chicos pero es vigilar en la lejanía a los hermosos donceles de mis niños o el quedarse con nosotros y asistir a la cena de negocios de su padre. -Fugaku miro a su mujer, no podían darles opción, sin embargo al intercambiar miradas entendió a donde quería llegar.- Donde también nos harían un gran favor, porque los nuevos socios tienen cinco hijas que estarían más que encantadas de convivir con jóvenes tan apuestos como ustedes. No saben lo que me ha encantado contarles lo maravillosos, encantadores y caballerosos son mis hijos. -agrego al ver que sus pequeños iban escoger la opción de acompañarlos- Mientras ustedes disfrutan de estar rodeados de encantadoras jovencitas, su padre y yo podremos cerrar el negocio, y quien quita que me den nietas con ellas. -fingió emoción ante la idea de tener nietas de otra persona que no fuera Deidara, porque la verdad es que la idea no le agradaba, quería al rubio de hijo.- Si, eso sería lo mejor, y más ahora que Dei estará comprometido en unos meses... si lo veo de este modo, tendré dos nietas a la vez, una de Itachi y su pareja... y otra de Dei con la persona que le sea presentada... so eso me gusta... podre presentarle a Dei varios candidatos a esposo...

Itachi gruño por lo bajo, no podía faltarle al respeto a su madre, la cual parecía en verdad encantada con la idea de emparejarlos ahora por separado. Dei era de él, solo de él. No importaba ya nada, no permitiría que su madre se saliera con la suya. Ya que importaba su orgullo, por esta vez lo dejaría de lado, no podía perder de nuevo a Deidara.

-Está bien. -respondió rápidamente el moreno, silenciando a su madre la cual comenzaba a decirles a su esposo y sobrino sobre los hijos varones de algunas amigas, quería la opinión de ellos para proponerle a Kushina alguno como prospecto de marido.

-¿Está bien qué? -pregunto Sasuke y Fugaku a la vez, ninguno entendió a que se refería el mayor.

Sasuke se sintió traicionado por su hermano... ¿En verdad aceptaba estar rodeado de varias mujeres, que no repararían en nada a la hora de ligárselos? Él no lo deseaba, odiaba sentirse rodeado de viejas frígidas que solo lo buscaban por algo superficial, era por esa razón que nunca se interesó en nadie. Aunque tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea de ir a ver a Naruto, ya había escogido no volver a su lado, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que si viera al rubio tan frágil en un hospital, no podría llevar a cabo su determinación... ¿Naruto estaría bien? ¿Porque llevaba una semana en el hospital cuando Shin aseguro que eran exámenes sencillos?

-Está bien, iré a cuidar el piso donde se están quedando los príncipes Uzumaki. -contesto Itachi de modo calmado.

-Aniki, ¿que estas...?

-Sasuke, yo ya escogí que hacer. Prefiero estar solo vigilando la nada, a estar rodeado de aquellas mujeres. No necesitas seguirme, tú puedes ir con ellos a la cena de negocios. -respondió Itachi retirándose de la sala.- Padre, ¿a qué hora debo de estar en el hospital? -pregunto desde la puerta.

Ambos adultos sonrieron, al parecer en verdad Itachi ya había tomado la iniciativa... Ganaron un combate, faltaba otro.

-A las seis de la tarde. -respondió de modo neutro, tampoco podía mostrarles su felicidad al saberse ganador.

-Iré a darme una ducha y tomar una pequeña siesta. -el hijo mayor se fue.

-¿Tu que harás Sasuke? -cuestiono Mikoto a su retoño.

-Yo...

-Él y yo también iremos al hospital. -respondió rápidamente Sai, jalando a su primo del brazo. Sasuke iba a reclamarle pero el Ne le cubrió la boca con una mano.- Mientras mis primitos vigilan la nada, yo pasare un rato con MIS amigos. Después de todo, Naruto-kun me prefiere a mí, que a muchos de por aquí.

El azabache frunció el ceño molesto al oír que Sai usaba un pronombre posesivo a la hora de referirse al rubio. Naruto era SU amigo, no de Sai. Se dejó llevar por su primo a donde este quisiera, le demostraría que el rubio lo prefería mil veces a él, que a una copia sacada de quien sabe dónde. Y si para eso necesitaba oír todo lo que quisiera decirle Naruto, lo haría. Naruto era SU amigo, SU casi hermano... solo por esta vez le daría una oportunidad, el beneficio de la duda. Después de todo, el rubio habría sufrido, tal como se lo hizo ver su padre cuando les prohibió verlos.

-Nos vemos...-dijo feliz Sai al salir de la sala.

-Adiós. -se despidieron los adultos, observando como su hijo menor no opuso resistencia, ni se negó a ir al hospital, siendo arrastrado por su primo, al cual por cierto sabían que odiaba...

Y aun odiándolo Sasuke se dejó hacer...

...Tal vez...

...Solo tal vez...

...Había esperanza de una reconciliación...

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

El chofer de la familia los dejo a las afueras del hospital. El gran edificio representaba en esos momentos para ambos hermanos el lugar del juicio final, tal vez para algunos sería exagerada la comparación, pero para ellos el entrar en aquella edificación marcaba un gran cambio en sus vidas.

Itachi estaba determinado en hablar con Deidara, resolverían todas las dudas, los malos entendidos, incluso el moreno estaba dispuesto a confesarle su amor al rubio mayor. No importaba que tuviera que hacer, seria suyo. Deidara no se casaría con nadie si él podía impedirlo, incluso si su orgullo era un estorbo se desharía de él.

Otra cuestión era Sasuke, el cual no deseaba ingresar, sabía que el hacerlo, lo primero que querría hacer, era saber si Naruto estaba bien… Naruto… ¿hacia cuánto tiempo no tenía la oportunidad de nombrar a aquella persona y saber dónde encontrarla? Ahora solo debía subir al quinto piso según lo que le había dicho su padre, ahí estaría Naruto. Aun le costaba mucho trabajo aceptar que no podía volver a vivir un alejamiento con el rubio, pero después de desahogarse con Shin horas antes y que le aconsejara retomar la amistad después de hablar como personas civilizadas, estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo el consejo.

Al menos acepto que debía hablar con su viejo amigo, el cual habría sufrido mucho con un cambio de esa magnitud, el seguía su vida como lo que era, un varón, pero Naruto no; todo en el rubio fue nuevo y eso él no lo entendió durante la cena. En esta ocasión, haría su mayor esfuerzo en intentar ponerse en el lugar de su amigo, intentaría vivir su miedo con él.

El ascensor se detuvo un piso debajo de su destino, por más que intentaron que el elevador subiera al piso 5, el aparato los dejaba uno antes o después. Hartos por eso, decidieron usar las escaleras de emergencias, ya que las habituales tenían un bloqueo en el quinto piso que les obstruía el paso. El lugar estaba aislado en su totalidad, de no ser por las escaleras de emergencias según le dijo Tobirama.

-¿No creen que es muy extraño? -pregunto Sai.

-Es posible que este aislado debido a que está en uso de la familia principal. -dijo Itachi, jalando con fuerza la puerta de emergencia ya que no podía abrirla fácilmente.

-Es lo más lógico. -dijo Sasuke siguiendo a los contrarios, chocando a unos pasos con la espalda de su hermano. - Aniki, ¿porque te detie... Mmm?

-Shh...-el moreno le tapó la boca a su hermanito para que no fueran descubiertos.

Sasuke dirigió la mirada al mismo punto en que estaban la de su hermano y su primo, encontrándose con el trio albino, los cuales estaban conversando en un pasillo con un vaso de café y vestidos con un uniforme militar igual al que portaba Deidara durante la cena. Itachi reconoció el logo que portaban, la luna roja, según leyó en la información que consiguió de la familia principal y lo que los rodeaba, es era el uniforme de la escuela Akatsuki.

-¿Entonces los Uchiha se harán cargo? -pregunto Kimimaro.

-Si, eso me dijo Kushina-okasan…

Los pelinegros abrieron los ojos como plato, estaban asombrados, de no haber sido por la voz, no hubieran reconocido al tercer albino, el cual ahora no portaba ninguna mascara, dejando ver su rostro el cual estaba marcado por una cicatriz que cubría la mitad, ojos negros, piel ligeramente morena y su perfecto cabello corto albino alborotado. No podían equivocarse, aquel sujeto era Tobi Otsutsuki.

-…Dei y los demás no lo saben. -termino de decir.

-Bueno, yo creo que no tengamos necesidad de decirles. -Toneri tomo un poco de su café antes de continuar.- Después de todo, ellos solo deben cuidar aquí y no dejar que nadie se acerque de más a las habitaciones.

-Solo espero que cumplan con eso, de lo contrario Dei nos matara por exponer a Naru. -se lamentó el mayor.- No está para quejas y reclamos, mucho menos para defenderse con todo los exámenes a los que lo sometieron esta semana.

-Solo demostraron ser unos cavernícolas. -dijo Toneri con burla. -Mira que alejar a personas tan valiosas como nuestros donceles.

-Cierto, solo alguien tan idiota haría algo así. -apoyo el mayor.- Son unas joyas que no merece nadie. Incluso he pensado encerrar a Dei y Naru en un cuarto solo para mí.

-La familia principal querrá tu cabeza. -le siguió el juego el segundo varón.

-Es por eso que me limitare en tener a Dei a mi lado y a Naru a mí alrededor. Si terminamos siendo familia, no habrá manera de que alguien los dañe de nuevo. -agrego Tobi.

Los peli-oscuros deseaban tanto interrumpir y golpearlos, pero no podían hacer un escándalo, no de nuevo. Esa sería su única oportunidad que tendrían de estar cerca de los donceles, ya que Fugaku les recordó que no quería ver a su alrededor, incluso les insinuó que el traslado de los donceles a Alemania era casi un hecho.

-La familia Uchiha es una vergüenza. -dijo Toneri tomando el ultimo sorbo de su café.- Me corrijo, los menores Uchiha son una vergüenza.

-Si… To-chan tiene razón. -apoyo Tobi.

-Yo opino diferente a ustedes dos. -los mayores miraron al único doncel.- No creo que los Uchiha sean tan idiotas para cometer la misma estupidez dos veces. -los varones en cuestión sintieron la directa como un balazo en el corazón.- Si aceptaron cuidarlos será porque ya tomaron su decisión y dudo mucho que tomaran una equivocada.

-Abra que preguntarles…-dijo el segundo hermano.

-¿Qué nos pueden decir, Uchiha? -pregunto el doncel con una sonrisa y mirando fijamente a los recién llegados.

-¿Si sabían que estábamos aquí porque no dijeron nada? -pregunto Itachi, que igual que sus familiares estaban avergonzados de haber sido descubiertos espiando.

-¿Si estaban aquí, porque ustedes no dijeron nada? -regreso la pregunta Tobi, encogiéndose de hombros ya que el tema en realidad no le interesaba, era normal que sintieran sus presencia siendo militares.

-Parece que les fue comida la lengua por el gato. -dijo Kimimaro al ver que no hablarían.- Ahora que ya llegaron podemos retirarnos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Se irán así como si nada? -pregunto Sasuke, ya que era el que menos sabía que tenía que hacer, no puso atención a su padre y no pregunto a los otros.

-Sí, los chicos están en el cuarto de Naruto. Hasta donde estuvimos con ellos, Gaara estaba dormido y, Dei y Naru estaban hablando. -informo Toneri mientras recogía sus mochilas, donde guardaban la ropa que usarían durante el evento de esa noche.- Ellos desconocen que ustedes los cuidaran así que no se acerquen al cuarto, creen que algunos miembros de nuestra organización los estarán vigilando a la distancia.

-¿Y porque simplemente no les decimos que nosotros los cuidaremos? -dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

-Por la misma razón por la que Naruto está hospitalizado. -respondía el segundo varón.- No queremos que se alteren más por tenerlos alrededor, después de lo que paso en la cena…

-Cierto, Dei ya no termino de contarme, se quedó dormido en mis brazos después de la comida…-dijo el albino mayor.- Quede intrigado…

-¿Dormido en tus brazos? -pregunto Toneri no entendiendo en que momento paso eso.

-El día de ayer, cuando fuimos a la azotea a platicar de la situación de Alemania…-respondió el mayor-… y del compromiso, él quiere hablar con Minato-sama y Kushina-sama sobre la proposición.

-Naruto no me ha dicho nada…

-Tampoco Gaara, lo último que hable con él fue sobre el supuesto compromiso de Naruto y la gemela…

Itachi está enojado ante esa situación, no quería pensar en el compromiso impuesto a su amor, primero quería hablar con él y convencerlo de empezar una relación. Sai sentía curiosidad por la decisión de Gaara, en momentos así odiaba el hecho de haber detenido su acoso pero por otro lado estaba seguro de que fue la mejor decisión, si el pelirrojo tenía una fobia a los varones, el darle su espacio fue lo mejor, antes de que Gaara lo odiara más.

Por su parte Sasuke había escuchado de su hermano hablar sobre los supuestos compromisos, no le agrado para nada saber que Naruto tenía que aceptar algo así e incluso era con el varón albino que ejercía de su guardián, los celos que sentía por el doncel lo dominaban, pero quería pensar que eran celos de amigos, a sabiendas de la verdad se negaba a aceptar que amaba románticamente al rubio, que fue como su hermano.

-Ah, en ese caso, nosotros te contaremos en el trayecto a la cena. -animo el menor, al ver a su hermano deprimirse.- Volviendo al tema. Nobles Uchiha, solo deben cuidar que nadie pase esa puerta, nosotros ya nos encargamos de bloquear las demás entradas y salidas. -En la mente de los varones llego la imagen del elevador y las escaleras comunes.- Los vidrios de las habitaciones son antibalas así que sería casi imposible de romper para entrar por ahí.

-¿Algo más? -preguntó Itachi demostrando una tranquilidad que no sentía, quería moler a golpes al mayor albino.

-Eso sería todo lo que harían. -respondió Toneri.- No crucen este mostrador y ellos no sabrán que están aquí, piensan que desde hace una hora se hizo el cambio de guardia y no han salido a verificarlo, por lo que estoy seguro que no lo harán. Así que no los buscaran, confían en que los dejamos en buenas manos. Espero que el señor Fugaku no se equivocara en escogerlos a ustedes.

-Por supuesto, se nos pidió cuidar a la familia principal y eso es lo que haremos. -dijo Itachi como el vocero de los contrario, por supuesto que cumpliría su deber, claramente después de hablar con Deidara.

-Lo mismo que mi primo. -apoyo Sai, él también deseaba hablar con Gaara y la restricción de los Otsutsuki no lo impediría.

-Bueno, en ese caso, aquí esta una cafetera y algunas bebidas energéticas, no estarán acostumbrados a desvelarse por lo que les ayudaran a mantenerse despiertos. -dijo Tobi tranquilamente, sospechaban sus verdaderas intenciones, pero por el momento no podía impedirlas. El evento al que asistirían era importante.- Nunca deben abandonar este lugar, siempre debe de haber uno de ustedes por lo menos.

-Gracias. Y Entiendo.

-Gaara y Naruto duermen en la misma habitación a pesar de tener la propia, pero bueno, ellos son así. -comento Kimimaro.- Los cuartos cuentan con un pequeño refrigerador y baño, así que no saldrán por otro motivo que no sea un atentado o un incendio.

-Antes de las 11 pm. Dei saldrá de la habitación de Naru para dirigirse a su cuarto a descasar, así que tendrán que esconderse por unos segundos para que no los vean. -continuo Tobi.- A partir de esa hora, no volverán a salir hasta las 5 am de mañana, pero para esa hora se despertaran con nosotros a su lado, así que no abra de que preocuparse.-Itachi frunció el ceño, no le agradaba la idea de su amor despertando con otro.

-Buenas noches. -desearon los albinos menores al pasar al lado de los peli-oscuros.

-Descansen. -dijo el albino mayor.

Los Uchiha no dijeron nada, esperaron con inexpresividad a quedarse solos en el piso. Después de unos minutos suspiraron intentando relajarse, el momento había llegado.

-Bueno, yo iré a buscar a Deidara…-anuncio Itachi.

-Y yo a Gaa-chan. -dijo Sai con su eterna sonrisa.

Ambos varones miraron al azabache, quien no había dicho nada y mantenía su vista en la salida de emergencia. Desconocían cual había sido la decisión final de Sasuke y era posible que mirara aquella salida con el deseo de irse.

Cuando Itachi iba a interrogar a su hermanito sobre lo que iba a hacer, el sonido de unas risas inundó el solitario piso. Sin importarle nada más que el ver a Deidara, se encamino hacia las habitaciones de donde provenían las melodiosas risas.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Lo que solamente sería una visita al médico, para una extracción de sangre, se convirtió en una semana de hospitalización y a ninguno de los Uzumaki les hacía gracia estar en el hospital. Siendo Dei el único que podía irse desde hacía días, no lo hizo ya que no deseaba dejar solos a sus hermanitos. Los resultados de Gaara y Naruto habían salido alterados en el último chequeo, por lo que no era prudente que se fueran.

-¡Naruto! -grito Gaara abalanzándose sobre su primo para un ataque de cosquillas.

-Gaara… Jajaja… basta…-pedía el rubio revolviéndose sobre la cama.- Dei… Jajaja… Nii-san… Jajaja… ayu… ayuda…

Dei reía desde una silla al lado de la cama de su hermanito, debido al resultado de la broma de Naruto. No tenía ninguna intención de ayudarlo, él le dijo que era mala idea pintarle la cara a Gaara mientras dormía, incluso trato de detenerlo pero como siempre, no le hizo caso. El ver la cara pintada del pelirrojo como un mapache lo tomo de sorpresa, debido a que su hermanito una vez termino su obra maestra cubrió con las sabanas a su primo no pudo apreciar como termino. Además que la risa contagiosa del rubio menor y ver a sus familiares tan felices siempre lo alegraba.

-Buenas noches.

Toda actividad dentro de la habitación se detuvo al escuchar el saludo de voces que reconocerían en cualquier lado. Con rapidez, todos los donceles dirigieron su atención a la puerta, donde se encontraron con su peor pesadilla.

-Uchiha…-murmuro Deidara, manteniendo su mirada en Itachi.

La silenciosa habitación se llenó de repente del ruidoso pitido de la máquina que hasta ese momento era soportable aumento, informando del aceleramiento nervioso en el corazón de Naruto, quien era el único que se mantenía conectado a ella.

-Naru-chan, ¿estás bien? -pregunto Sai quien fue el primero en acercarse a los donceles.

Naruto, cálmate. -pidió Deidara regresando su atención a su hermano.- ¿Quieres que le hable al tío Tobirama?

Sasuke salió del shock inicial que le causo ver aquella gran maquina conectada por varios cables al cuerpo del rubio. Ver a aquella persona a la que conoció como el varón que nunca se enfermaba de esa manera fue impresionante. Sabía que estaba en el hospital pero nunca espero verlo así, era una imagen que nunca espero.

-Ah… no, no será necesario… solo fue la sorpresa…-poco a poco el sonido se calmó, afirmando lo que decía el rubio.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -pregunto seriamente Gaara con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo entraron? -cuestiono Deidara.

-¿Qué están haciendo esos tontos? Dejado entrar a alguien aquí. -dijo el pelirrojo levantándose de la cama.

-¡Tobi! -grito Deidara caminando hacia la entrada para buscar a sus guardianes.

-Deidara. -Itachi detuvo al rubio mayor del brazo antes de que saliera.- Tenemos que hablar.

-No. -contesto Deidara zafándose del agarre.- En la cena me dejaste en claro todo.

-En la cena estaba abrumado.-se excusó el moreno.- Sé que me excedí. Pero en estos momentos deseo hablar bien, prometo no alterarme.

-¿Dónde están los Otsutsuki? -pregunto Deidara con el ceño fruncido, desde pequeño nunca había podido negarse a una petición del varón.

-Se fueron. Tenían un evento al que asistir.

-¿Qué? -exclamaron Gaara y Naruto a la vez, no creyendo lo que dijo Sasuke.

-Nosotros somos quienes cuidaremos de ustedes por esta noche. -volvió a contestar el azabache.

Los donceles sabían que los albinos se irían a hacer acto de presencia en algún evento importante de la empresa familiar, y de hecho creyeron que se habían retirado hace mucho, dejándolos al cuidado de algún miembro más de la familia Otsutsuki, nunca creyeron que los dejarían con aquellos varones.

-Nuestro padre era quien los cuidaría, pero una cena de improviso se interpuso. Debía cerrar un negocio con una familia extranjera y nos pidió que fuéramos nosotros quienes los cuidáramos.-hablo calmadamente Itachi.- Aceptamos porque deseábamos hablar con ustedes…

-Están locos…-dijo Gaara buscando en la habitación su mochila para sacar el celular.

-Por favor, hablemos. -pidió Sai, impidiendo que el pelirrojo se acercara a su objetivo en el sofá de la habitación.

-No hay...

-Naruto…-el nombrado se estremeció al escuchar la voz de su viejo amigo diciendo su nombre.

-Él está fuera de discusión…-dijo Deidara poniéndose enfrente de su hermano.

-Quiero hablar contigo. -El rubio menor le devolvió la mirada al contrario, quien ignoro al hermano mayor de su amigo.- Hay cosas que debemos aclarar.

-Él no quiere…

-Está bien. -respondió Naruto, interrumpiendo a su hermano.

Aunque no le gustaba y tenía miedo de lo que pasaría al hablar con Sasuke, aun así debía dejar eso de lado. Nunca se caracterizó por ser un cobarde a la hora de encarar los desafíos que le ponía la vida, y si ya se había echo a la idea de nunca hablar con su viejo amigo, no perdía nada con hacerle frente ahora. Escucharía todo lo que Sasuke le recriminara, en parte se lo merecía… Después de esa plática, su amistad quedaría en el olvido y al menos ya no se preocuparía por ser descubierto más adelante. Aquel tema quedara atrás.

-Pero…

-Estaré bien, Nii-san, Gaara. -aseguro Naruto, intento sonreír pero los nervios no lo dejaron.- Antes de cerrar este ciclo creo que debía pasar algo así. -el rubio retiro el cable que marcaba los laidos de su corazón, silenciando rápidamente la maquina antes de que marcara que no había pulso.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? -pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Si… yo también debo aclarar todo… de lo contrario los exámenes seguirán igual…-contesto con seguridad el rubio, mirando a su primo fijamente para que viera su determinación.

-Pero…-Deidara miro fijamente al que alguna vez considero su posible cuñado, en verdad no deseaba dejar a su hermano tratar con el Uchiha.

-Prometo que será solamente hablar. -dijo Sasuke seriamente.

-De todas maneras, lo harás con nosotros aquí. -dijo Deidara, no confiando en el azabache.- No te dejare a solas con él.

-Deidara…

-Dei-nii, tú debes de hablar con Itachi-san…-Naruto interrumpió al mayor de los varones.- Y Gaara debe hablar con Sai…

-Yo no tengo…

-Si tienen. -dijo el rubio menor interrumpiendo a los contrarios.- No sabemos que pasara mañana, pero al menos podemos decidir lo que pasara ahorita.

El rubio mayor y el pelirrojo intercambiaron miradas, suspirando resignados. Siendo Naruto el que estaba en la peor posición y habiendo tomado la opción de hablar con Sasuke, ellos no podían negarse a apoyarlo e incluso aceptando hablar con los contrarios.

-¿Dei? -Itachi se acercó al doncel, quien le devolvió la mirada con aquellos hermosos ojos azules que le fascinaban.

-No sé qué quieras hablar conmigo…-dijo el rubio mayor relajando su postura.- Pero está bien. -acepto antes de que el otro hablara.

-Gracias. -Itachi sonrió levemente ate la aceptación del doncel.- Y por cierto Naruto…-el nombrado lo miro confundido.- Itachi-Niisan o Ita-nii está bien. Recuerda que eres como mi hermanito.

-Gracias. -ahora sí, el rubio menor pudo formar una sonrisa real, feliz de que al menos su contacto con los Uchiha no sería solamente con los padres.

-Sígueme. -dijo Deidara saliendo del cuarto, con Itachi detrás.

-Naru…

-Estaré bien.-repito el rubio.

Sabía que Gaara era el único que podía sentir sus verdaderas emociones. A pesar de mantener la compostura, internamente estaba muriendo de miedo, de ansiedad… en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía e mil pedazos al oír las palabras hirientes del azabache. Pero a pesar de todo no se desmoronaría ahí, no con el varón presente.

-Lo lastimas y amanecerás en el rio más cercano todo desmembrado e irreconocible. -amenazo Gaara al pasar al lado del azabache, lo suficiente bajo para que solo él lo escuchara.

-Nos vemos al rato Naru-chan. -se despidió Sai, siguiendo al pelirrojo.

-Está bien. -el rubio se despidió con un gesto de mano.

En la habitación quedo sumergida en un silencio, donde solamente los presentes se miraban fijamente buscando interpretar las emociones reflejadas en los orbes contrarios.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

-Gaara…-llamo al doncel que se encontraba molesto al tener que salir de la habitación de su adorado primo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Podemos hablar…?

-No sé de qué quieras hablar. Creí haber dicho todo en la cena, si es quieres preguntar sobre ello.-se sentó en una de la bancas que se encontraban en el pasillo afuera de su habitación, cruzándose de brazos.

-Por favor, solo escúchame. Después de hablar me iré si es lo que quieres.

El Uzumaki lo medito; no deseaba hablar con el varón pero tampoco deseaba quedarse solo. Deidara estaba con Itachi en la habitación del primero y ellos habían salido para dejar a Naruto y Sasuke hablar a solas. Un poco de compañía tampoco le haría mal.

-¿Porque no me dijiste sobre tu fobia? -pregunto al ver un asentimiento del contrario, se sentó enfrente del doncel, ambos miraban el techo blanco del pasillo.

-No sabía que tenía la obligación de decírtelo.

-Si lo hubieras dicho nunca hubiera intentado tocarte. -le contesto Sai.

-Eres varón.- por unos momentos pensó en decirle al contrario que se fuera, pero la verdad es que no deseaba privarse de la compañía del pelinegro.- Aun cuando te hubiera dicho, lo hubieras hecho.

-No es...

-Te gusto ¿o no? -dijo sencillamente sin quitar su vista del blanco techo.- Me hubieras tocado porque te gusto.

-Te equívocas...-dijo apenas en un susurro pero el silencio hizo que el pelirrojo lo llegara a escuchar.

-¿En qué?

El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada al varón, ¿ya no le quería? ¿En realidad nunca le gusto? No sabía porque el sentimiento de la tristeza y decepción crecían ante las dudas que su mente estaba creando, él no amaba al pelinegro, no podía amarlo. Lo más cercano al amor verdadero que podía llegar a sentir seria por Naruto, solo su primo sería la única persona a la que amaría.

Reconocida que Sai era un buen amigo con Naru y con él en la última semana antes de la cena, era amable y considerado, paciente, atlético y bien parecido, nunca escucho cosas malas del pelinegro e incluso aceptaba que era un buen chico, contrario al abuelo que tenía. Aunque a su parecer debería de dejar esa actitud tan infantil, pero no le diría nada ya que Tobi, Toneri y otros amigos eran igual.

En conclusión Sai era un buen tipo y su único fallo fue ser varón.

Tal vez en estos tiempos era más fácil para Gaara tratar con los varones, sin embargo de haberlo conocido antes, el pelirrojo estaba seguro que lo único que le provocaría el solo mencionar al joven Ne, sería terror, pánico y agresividad. Él nunca podría corresponder los sentimientos a Sai debido a esa fobia, a ese terror de lo que un varón es capaz de hacer. Si Sai fuera un doncel la historia sería diferente…

 ** _*…pero no es así.*_**

El pelirrojo miro al varón por unos momentos, aquel deseo de que el contrario no representara su mismo terror, lo tomo de sorpresa. ¿En que momento Sai era parte de lo que consideraba una presencia normal en su entorno?

-…Al ser la persona que me gusta, haría todo lo posible para no hacerte daño... -El Ne se había mantenido callado, intentado descifrar la mirada que le dirigía su amado, pero no lo logro.

 ** _*¿Qué es lo que te altera tanto? ¿Mi presencia?...*_**

-…Incluso si eso me prohíbe tocarte. No quiero hacerte daño...-solo diría lo que deseaba confesarle al contrario y si su presencia seguía siendo un tormento para el doncel, por esa noche se retiraría- No más de lo que ya pude haber hecho con mis intentos de tocarte cuando estábamos en el colegio. De haberlo sabido yo…

-Realmente no es que mi miedo se ha tan grande. -interrumpió el pelirrojo, sintiéndose un poco mal de ver en verdad lo afectado que estaba el pelinegro.- Siempre que estoy con Naru, aquel miedo incluso llega a desaparecer, la presencia del varón deja de ser incomoda siempre y cuando no intente tocarme.

-¿Es por eso que siempre estas junto a Naru-chan?

-No, mi relación con Naru no se debe a mi simple miedo. Naru y yo tenemos una conexión irrompible. Lo es desde que lo conocí. -respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Es por lo que ambos sufre? ¿El haberse convertido en donceles?

-Así es. Aunque en mi caso no es tanto sufrir por ser doncel. Cuando mi cambio se dio, era muy chico para pensar si ser doncel o varón era muy diferente, así que eso no me altera a mí. -contesto con sinceridad.- Además de que es imposible no amar a Naruto.

-Sí. -el pelinegro rio un poco.- Tienes razón. Solo un Baka odiaría a Naru-chan.

-Eso díselo al inútil de tu primo.

-Ya se lo dije.

Con aquella respuesta guardaron silencio, un silencio cómodo pero al mismo tiempo tenso. Callando por varios minutos, sin saber de qué hablar ahora. Sai sopeso la idea de retirarse, solo debía decirle lo último al pelirrojo y ya no tendría nada que hacer ahí, por ahora dejaría de incomodar más al doncel, con el tiempo vería la manera de estar más cerca de él, pero paso a paso.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas ahora? -rompió el silencio Gaara, leyendo en los ojos del contrario la intención de irse, algo dentro de él no quería que el pelinegro se fuera y la única manera de impedirlo era hablar con él.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿De qué te enamoraste de un varón?

-Oh, eso. -la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, en realidad no lo pensó mucho cuando lo descubrió. Gaara seguía siendo Gaara.- Pues en realidad no le tome mucha importancia. Me preocupaba más la angustia de haberte herido de alguna manera al no saber de tu miedo. - contestó.

-Eres raro, Narr.-el pelinegro desvió su rostro para evitar que el contrario viera el sonrojo que le provoco ver la leve sonrisa del pelirrojo.

¡Gaara le sonreía! ¡A él! Era la primera vez que una sonrisa del pelirrojo era solamente para él y eso le bastaba. Al menos ahora sabía que no tenía que tener una gran distancia.

-Me lo dicen muy seguido.-dijo con una sonrisa, regresando a la posición inicial una vez se calmó.

-No deberías de estar feliz.

-¿Por qué? Eso significa que soy único ¿o me equivocó?

-Uchiha tenías que ser... -respondió aun con la leve sonrisa.


	31. ¿Perdón y amor u Orgullo y separación?

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 29 - ¿Perdón y amor u Orgullo y separación?**

* * *

.

En silencio se dirigieron a la habitación de Deidara, ambos nerviosos pero sin querer demostrarlo al contrario.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Itachi? -pregunto Deidara dejándose caer sobre su cama en el hospital.

El varón se quedó unos momentos en el marco de la puerta, aun le resultaba extraño ver a Deidara

-Hablar contigo. Aclarar las cosas de una vez. Tenemos una amistad de infancia…-ambos jóvenes sintieron un peso extra al escuchar la palabra _"amistad"_ , pero para Itachi era la única forma de nombrar su lazo sin presionar a Dei.-…No podemos dejar que muera tan fácil. Que desaparezca como si nunca hubiera existido.

-Creo que tú dejaste muy en claro lo que pensabas de mí en la cena…-dijo Deidara con voz seria, dolido por la forma en que al parecer lo veía ahora el moreno.

-Entiende que en la cena todo era repentino… tan desconcertante que no se ni que quería…

-No fue lo que me pareció…

.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

 ** _-…_** _En serio es un maldito -Suspiro.- Bueno, no es su culpa, creí que lo estaba sobrellevando bien._

 ** _-_** _¿Qué estas soportando?_

 _Deidara giro abruptamente para encarar al intruso de la cocina. Lo habían descubierto de nuevo. Su rostro reflejo el miedo que sentía en ese momento._

 _-Creí que estabas en la sala…_

 _-Qué extraño…-Dei veía como el varón enfrente de él, buscaba algo alrededor._

 _-¿Qué es lo extraño?_

 _-Creí que el Uchiha mayor te había seguido…_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Lo que oíste. Pensé que Uchiha Itachi te había seguido.- Toneri se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?_

 _A pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a la presencia del varón, Dei comenzó a retroceder conforme el contrario avanzaba hacia él. El albino sonrió cuando acorralo al rubio en la pared, y para evitar que escapara coloco sus brazos a los lados…_

 _-Habla…_

 _-No… no sé de qué hablas… -el doncel giro su cabeza de lado, para evitar los penetrantes ojos del varón, que lo miraban detenidamente._

 _-Oh, vamos Dei. Ambos sabemos que no saldrás de aquí hasta que confieses.-dijo con burla el albino.-Y si no me lo dice a mí, ¿Qué opinas de decirle a tu papá? -agregó a ver la terquedad del contrario._

 _Dei anta la simulada amenaza, fijo sus ojos en los contrarios. Esperaba que no hablara en serio. Se mantuvieron en silencio, retándose con la mirada. Cuando Toneri rompió el contacto visual y se alejó un poco, el rubio se creyó ganador, interpretando la distancia como la redición del contrario._

 _-Bueno, como veo que hablaras conmigo le dile a Minato-Otosan que quieres hablar con el…-Toneri detuvo su andar hacia la salida cuando el doncel lo detuvo de su brazo._

 _-Está bien. Te lo diré…._

 _-Escucho._

 _El Uzumaki maldijo en voz baja al guardián, provocando que este se riera al oírlo maldecir incluso en otros idiomas. Después de unos minutos el doncel suspiro resignado de no tener otra alternativa que confesar._

 _-Creo estar en problemas…._

 _-Si es por los Uchiha, bien puedo evitar que Itachi se te acerque._

 _-No es por él. -Dei volvió a suspirar, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina.- No lo había dicho porque no creí que fuera peligroso pero…_

 _-¿Qué? -Demando saber el albino ante el repentino mutismo del rubio, la situación comenzaba a no gustarle._

 _-He estado recibiendo cartas y obsequios de un admirable secreto. -el varón cambio a una postura más seria y el doncel lo noto- Solo eran eso, confieso que de cierto modo era algo tierno al inicio. Digo, ¿quién no se siente bien al recibir halagos de manera romántica?_

 _-¿Qué cambio?_

 _-Los últimos días las cartas se sentían algo… ¿preocupantes? ¿Obsesivas? -el rubio no sabía cómo describirlo.- Pensé que todo estaría bien hasta que llegara Tobi pero…_

 _-¿Pero…?_

 _-A medio día llego un paquete de parte de Sasori sobre un trabajo en la universidad, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, encontré una carta en el suelo. -Dei le extendió la hoja al guardián, que la tomo después de colocarse unos guantes que uso al saltar el balcón.- Se supone que nuestra dirección no está en los expedientes de la escuela, así que la única manera de saber dónde vivo…_

 _-Es siguiéndote...-termino de decir el albino mientras leía con el ceño fruncido la carta.- ¿Porque no dijiste nada?_

 _-En verdad creí poder manejarlo. No que sería algo como acosamiento._

 _-A partir de ahora nosotros nos haremos cargo…_

 _Ambos jóvenes dirigieron su mirada hacia la entra de la cocina, encontrándose a Kimimaro. El doncel albino se acero a su hermano, quien le entrego la carta para que la leyera._

 _-¿Y las demás? ¿Los obsequios?_

 _-Todo está en una caja en mi casillero de la universidad._

 _-Revisare las cámaras que están en frente y dentro de tu casillero por si hay algo-dijo Toneri._

 _-Por ahora será mejor que regresemos antes de que se dan cuenta._

 _-Vayan, ahorita los alcanzo, necesito hablar con alguien en Alemania._

 _-¿Problemas amorosos?_

 _Kimimaro empujo al burlón de su hermano hacia afuera, antes de que el objeto que aventó Deidara le diera. Una vez que estuvo solo, el doncel marco un número desde su celular._

 _-¿Hasta qué hora piensas seguir escuchándome? -pregunto Deidara a la nada, cuando su llamada no fue contestada por segunda vez._

 _-¿Tu que tienes para decirme? -pregunto Itachi entrando por la otra entrada de la cocina._

 _El varón había ido a buscar a Deidara, pero al sentirse seguido por Toneri desvió su camino y se escondió para escuchar la plática._

 _-Nada._

 _-Después de todos estos años, ¿no piensas decirme nada? -el varón no podía creer lo que escuchaba.- Por favor Deidara, ¿es que acaso ahora por ser de la familia principal crees que no debes explicarle tus acciones a los demás? ¿Es que ya te crees un rey?_

 _El doncel frunció el ceño, molesto por el repentino reproche y la acusación sobre su apellido. Cuando dijo que no tenía nada que decir, fue porque creyó ingenuamente que Itachi lo comprendería, entendería sus razones para no comunicarse con él durante esos años. Siempre habían tenido una gran sincronía, en ocasiones en verdad no necesitaban comunicarse para saber lo que pensaba el contrario… pero al parecer eso termino._

 _-El ser de la familia principal no importa… ya di mis razones, y es la más importante del mundo… Naruto es mi razón para irme… es mi razón para no comunicarme y es mi razón para vivir una vida en Alemania._

 _-¿Y nosotros que?_

 _-¿No querrás decir más bien, tu? ¿No es eso lo que me reprochas? -Dijo Dei.- Que no pensé en ti…_

 _-Así es. ¿Yo, que Deidara? Al menos hubieras dejado tu ocupada agenda por un día para enviarme una carta, un mensaje, para saber que estabas bien…_

 _Cada uno comenzó a reprocharse algo sobre el distanciamiento, sin ser realmente conscientes de lo que decían ya que las emociones del momento los abrumaban. Procuraban no alzar la voz para que sus padres no los escucharan._

 _-Al igual que mi hermano creí que teníamos una amistad más fuerte… Creía que lo nuestro iba más allá…_

 _Dei bajo la mirada, aquellas palabras le dolieron pero fingió indiferencia, no quería verse vulnerable. Ninguno de los dos estaba pensando claramente y eso Dei lo razono cuando desvió su mirada hacia su celular. Dejaría esa "conversación" hasta ahí, no quería decir más de lo que ya había dicho sin arrepentirse como seguramente lo haría cuando se fuera a su habitación._

 _Su reencuentro fue un fracaso…_

 _-Uchiha, dejemos esto aquí. No quiero hablar contigo._

 _El hecho de que el doncel usara su apellido trazo la línea entre ellos, fue hasta ese momento en que su mente se aclaró y se dio cuenta que hablo de más. Cuando quiso disculparse, los interrumpieron._

 _-Dei-nii, es hora de volver._

 _Naruto junto con Gaara junto con sus mascotas a las cuales habían estado buscando, estaban en la puerta con sus guardianes acompañándolos detrás. Dei se acercó a ellos ignorando al varón. Después de dejar a los animales en el patio trasero fueron hacia la sala._

 ** _~Fin del flash Back~_**

.

-En la cena y en la escuela dejaste muy en claro que yo no soy…

-Dei, escúchame. -pidió Itachi acercándose al doncel.

Por más que el rubio tuvo deseos de alejar sus manos de las del varón que las tomo, algo dentro de él se lo impidió, ¿Cuántos años había estado lejos de aquella piel tan familiar? ¿Hace cuánto que sus manos no sentían el calor característico que se formaba en las manos de ambos cuando niños? ¿Hace cuánto que no sentía a Itachi a su lado?

-Eso quisiera, pero duele…-el Uchiha se sintió mal al ver como su rubio cerraba los ojos en un intento de no llorar.-...duele darme cuenta que de entre todos, tu, precisamente tu no me entiendes...

Itachi quiso golpearse a sí mismo en cuanto oyó lo que le decía su doncel, por su tonto orgullo le hizo daño en dos ocasiones, e incluso perdió su confianza. Shisui le había hecho ver que estaba siendo un idiota por esperar una disculpa del doncel, Deidara era dueño de su vida y no le debía una gran explicación como él la exigía, así como tampoco le debía el pedirle permiso para hacer lo que hizo con sus decisiones.

Y cuando le contó a Utakata sobre Dei -a cambio de información sobre Alemania y la nobleza-, su amigo le hizo ver, que de seguir con ese tipo de pensamiento lo único que haría sería perder a su amado para siempre. Le informo _"amablemente"_ sobre las posibles

-...Se supone que también tienes un hermano menor. ¿Tú no harías lo que fuera por Sasuke? -pregunto el rubio mirando fijamente al contrario.

-Lo siento, sé que me pase con lo que dije... y sonara patético, pero la verdad es que me dolió que no confiaras en mi para ayudarte con esto...

-Nunca se trató de confiar o no. Porque de ser así, yo siempre hubiera confiado en ti. -aseguro el doncel y el uso del pasado fue una pedrada para el varón- Se supone que tú y yo siempre hemos compartido el amor y la protección hacia nuestros hermanos menores.

-Dei...

-Y el que tu esperes que pida perdón por hacer todo lo posible, todo lo que tenía a mi alcance, por proteger a una de las personas más preciadas para mí... Eso es lo que duele, ¡el que no lo entiendas!

-Lo entiendo...

-No te creo...

-En verdad...

-Eso es peor. Lo entiendes y aun así me recriminas. -Dei se había puesto de pie, encarando al varón.- Todo este tiempo se trató de ver por el bienestar de mi hermano. Nunca haría algo que le expusiera al peligro, y desde su cambio, el peligro siempre lo ha rodeado. Él mismo es un peligro para sí mismo...

-¿A qué te refieres? -Itachi fingió inocencia en ese tema.

Le había prometido a su padre no decirle a los donceles que ellos conocían sobre los ataques del menor. El varón intuía que su padre y los señores Uzumaki aun guardaban muchas cosas pero si los ataques de Naruto eran de esa magnitud, no quería imaginarse que más ocultaban. Dei se mordió el labio antes de responder, no sabía cómo terminaría su relación con Itachi después de hablar con él, pero por el momento al menos le revelaría la punta del iceberg.

-Naru tiene ataques de pánico o ansiedad cuando no toma su medicamento, o cuando se siente bajo mucha presión. Por eso no quería dejarlo a solas con Sasuke en estos momentos. -dejo escapar un poco de aire antes de continuar.- Durante sus ataques el mismo se lastima; no permite que nadie lo toque y comienza a lastimarse cualquier parte de su cuerpo hasta hacerla sangrar, comienza a decir cosas sin sentido. Cuando lo intentamos detener si se da cuenta nos amenaza con lastimarse más, no responde cuando le hablamos e incluso comienza a llamar a personas que no conocemos... es horrible... -el cuerpo de Deidara comenzó a temblar ante los recuerdos de aquellos episodios- Gaara es el único que puede calmarlo y si no está él, lo único que nos queda es intentar inmovilizarlo, pero debido a que Naru sabe defenderse nos cuesta trabajo, en ocasiones lo hemos lastimado al detenerlo.

-¿Porque no lo dijeron en la cena?

-Porque es algo que nadie quiere ni pensar. Además, Naru nos pidió que no les contáramos. -Dei se dejó abrazar, necesitaba un poco de apoyo.

-En verdad lo siento Dei. Tú tienes razón, fui un cabezota que se dejó guiar por el orgullo. Para ti Naru es tan importante como Sasuke es para mí. Creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo de haber sido Sasuke quien sufriera ese cambio y fueran las mismas circunstancias.

-¿Entonces porque…?

-Cuando te fuiste me sentí traicionado, abandonado. -el varón aun con algo de vergüenza decidió que lo mejor para mantener al doncel de su lado era sincerarse. Itachi lo mantuvo abrazado, temiendo perderlo si lo soltaba.- Pido que me perdones por todo lo que te dije durante la cena y lo de la escuela.

-Está bien supongo... -dijo el rubio separándose del abrazo

Ahora que le habían recordado lo de la escuela, su mente le hizo notar que su relación con Itachi se había estancado aun si arreglaban las cosas. Él ya estaba comprometido con alguien y desconocía lo que sintiera en esos momentos Itachi por alguien más.

-…Yo también me pase con lo que dije. Así que olvidémonos de eso, la cuestión aquí es…

-¿Qué haremos de ahora en adelante? -el rubio asintió ante lo dicho por el contrario.- De ser posible que regresemos como antes, empecemos de ahí…

-¿En verdad ya no guardas ningún rencor Uchiha?

-Venga Dei. No me digas Uchiha, haces que sienta una línea dividiéndonos. Nos conocemos desde que nuestros hermanos dejaron los pañales. -dijo el moreno con burla, haciendo reír al contrario- Si nuestros padres pueden comenzar de nuevo, porque nosotros ¿no?

-Porque nosotros, -el rubio señala al más alto y luego a sí mismo- nos herimos con palabras. Si queremos comenzar de nuevo será después de disculparnos, y eso es algo que un Uchiha orgulloso, rencoroso y herido como tú no puede hacer.

-Eso vengo haciendo desde que entramos a tu cuarto...

-Yo no escuche...-Deidara se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama, con una sonrisa por la cual Itachi dedujo que solo estaba jugando.

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces que se supone que debo hacer para merecer el perdón? -preguntó el varón colocándose de rodillas frente al doncel.

-Perdonarme a mí...

El moreno no pudo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa, nunca espero esa condición. Sonrió de lado al ver el rojo en las mejillas del rubio debido a la vergüenza de su patético intento de pedir disculpas sin perder su dignidad.

 ***¿Ahora quien es tan orgulloso que no puede pedir una disculpa normal?***

-No lo sé...

El doncel boqueo al escuchar al contrario, quien se levantó de su lugar paseándose por la habitación fingiendo pensar en la propuesta.

-¿Cómo te...?

-Está bien, pero también con una condición...

-¿Es que esto se va a tratar de obtener algo a cambio de una aceptar una condición?

-Eso dependerá de ti, puedes aceptar mi condición sin poner otra...

El rubio suspiro para luego soltar una pequeña risa, parecían niños chiquitos queriendo obtener algo del contrario. Tal vez en verdad todo era tan sencillo como se lo hizo ver Sasori. Si tenían una unión tan fuerte como presumían, debería ser obvio que no necesitarían algo más que sentarse a hablar como gente civilizada; sin gritarse, amenazar, exigir, golpear... Si, en verdad debería escuchar más seguido al pelirrojo.

-Está bien. ¿Cuál es tu condición? -pregunto al fin Deidara con una leve sonrisa.

-Quiero que me cuentes de principio a fin todo lo que viviste en Alemania...

-Ya lo dijimos todo aquella noche...

-No lo que vivieron todos. Lo que tú viviste, sentiste, pensaste. Yo te diré también todo. -el varón se sentó en la silla junto a la cama- Quiero que no ocultemos nada como en los viejos tiempos. Quiero saber sobre tu vida allá, tus estudios, tu nueva familia, tu guardián. Tu vida de príncipe conquistador...-ambos rieron ante lo último ya que Itachi lo dijo a modo de burla- Hablemos de todo.

Antes de tocar el terreno amoroso como tenía planeado hacer esa noche, decidió que lo mejor sería, conocer primero las rutas más fáciles o más seguras, para poder mantener a Deidara sin que nadie intente quitárselo, pero para ello debía obtener toda la información posible.

 ***La información es poder...***

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

-¿No vas a decir nada? - pregunto Naruto después de un rato en silencio

-Dije que te escucharía. -respondió fríamente Sasuke.

La verdad deseaba preguntar muchas cosas, principalmente por su salud. El verlo en esa cama de hospital con tantos cables alrededor de su cuerpo no le gustaba. Sin embargo sabía que si comenzaba a interrogar no pararía e incluso terminaría insultando de nuevo al contrario repitiendo lo mismo de la cena.

Pero en esta ocasión no habría quien lo detuviera de golpear a su viejo amigo, algo que tampoco deseaba. Internamente estaba agradecido con la maldita lapa y su llegada en aquella ocasión, nunca se hubiera perdonado haber levantado la mano un doncel.

-Te conozco, Sasuke.-dijo el rubio con calma

 ** _*Al menos creo conocerte*_**

-Sé qué esperas que te pida perdón.-el azabache miro fijamente el contrario, con el ceño fruncido por verse leíble.-pero no lo hare. No pediré perdón por decidir hacer mi vida lejos de aquí, de ti.-el varón cerro sus manos en puños concentrando su enojo ahí.

-Entonces…

 ** _*…No hay nada más que hablar*_**

Quiso decir el azabache, pero sabía que decirlo sería el fin.

-Pero si puedo pedirte perdón por irme sin decir adiós.-el rubio prefirió ignorar lo dicho anteriormente, intuyó lo que Sasuke tal vez quiso decir, y el terminar su amistad de modo era algo que no desea. Gaara le había hecho reflexionar que si de todos modos la relación terminaría era mejor que lo hiciera de la manera menos dolorosa. Después de todo, Sasuke seguía siendo alguien de una familia noble, era posible que en un futuro se tuvieran que tratar como cosas relacionadas a los negocios. -Cuando envié aquel mensaje, deseaba decirte más, pero el sueño que me invadía en aquel momento era mayor a mí, y termine dormido antes de poder hacerlo.-Naruto se concentró en el paisaje que brindaba la ventana.- Lo demás ya lo sabe.

-Entonces ¿en verdad pensaba despedirte?

-Por supuesto que sí. ¡Maldito teme! -de un movimiento rápido el rubio se giró para mirar al contrario, un gran error ya que la maquina comenzó a sonar más fuerte- ¡Maldito aparto!

-Pensé que el cable que te quitase eran el del corazón.-dijo Sasuke al ver que el contrario apagaba la máquina y comenzaba a quitase todo.- ¿Seguro que lo que estás haciendo no está mal?

-No hay que preocu…

-¡Naruto!

Los adolescentes se sobresaltaron ante el repentino grito, dirigiendo la mirada a la alta voz puesto en la habitación.

-¡Escúchame bien Naruto Uzumaki! -decía la voz del otro lado.

-¿Tobirama? - pregunto el rubio asustado no se había dado cuenta de aquel aparato.

-Conecta todo de nuevo o me harás subir a jalarte de la orejas y sedarte para que no hagas cosas inútiles.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada los cables que se quitó Naruto, tomándolo mientras el rubio discutía con el doctor, todo indicaba que tenían monitoreado las 24 hrs al paciente.

-Tobirama-sensei, yo estaré al pendiente de el por hoy.-dijo repentinamente Sasuke, interrumpió la pelea.

-¿Sasuke?

-Sí, vamos a estar hablando un rato y los cables incomodan a Naruto.

Ambos adolecente se sitiero incomodos, uno por ser llamado por su viejo amigo después de años y el otro por tener a alguien a quien llamar así a pesar de lo traicionado que se sentía.

-Me gustaría mas que tuviera los cables por si...

-Solo hablaremos...

Con cierto enfado el Uchiha se quedó en silencio esperando por la aprobación médica, no quería arriesgar innecesariamente al rubio, por lo que se alivió al oír como el doctor les dejaba hablar sin necesidad de los aparatos.

-Al fin.-exclamo el rubio con un suspiro.

-Todo esto es tú culpa.-le reprocho el azabache.

Naruto no respondió nada, se limitó a cerrar los ojos e intentar aclarar lo que iba a decir.

-¿Qué es lo quieres, Sasuke?

El azabache miro sorprendido a su compañía, no esperaba esa pregunta.

-Ya te dije, quiero la verdad y más ahora que no te disculparas.-el rubio sonrió con cierta burla su viejo amigo seguía siendo igual de orgulloso al de años atrás.

-¿La verdad?

-Dijiste que si pensabas despedirte, si era así, ¿porque no comunicarte una vez e recuperaste?- el rubio iba a responderle lo mismo de la cena y Sasuke lo intuyo.

Si Naruto sabía lo que podía decir o querer, el también. Pondría años de convivencia en práctica. Ver a Naruto de nuevo y de la manera más vulnerable que nunca vio, le hicieron darse cuenta que no quería alejarse de su lado una vez más. No soportaría volver a los de antes.

-...y ya sé que nos dijiste en la cena que no querías el trato aquí en Japón como un doncel, pero al menos podías mandar un mensaje donde nos informaras que estaban bien. No digo que regresaras podíamos haber tenido comunicación desde la lejanía. Podríamos haber...

-Tenía miedo...-después de la confesión en voz baja del rubio todo quedo en silencio. Sasuke mantuvo su mirada sobre el rubio, quien tenía su atención fuera de la ventana.-Tenía miedo a un cambio más... -continuo Naruto al no recibir algún cuestionamiento del azabache, lo dije en la cena, hubo un momento en que llegue a pensar que toda mi vida como varón fue un sueño, por lo que temía que al hacer contacto con alguien en Japón resultara que eso fuera verdad. Temía descubrir que nunca fui yo, ¿qué tal si llamaba y decían que nunca existió Sasuke, Itachi o tus padres?... No soportaría eso...

-Minato-san y Kushina-san eran testigos de que fue real... -apelo el Uchiha un poco sorprendido por los temblores de su amigo.

-Eso era mi salvavidas...-interrumpió el rubio con calma.- No ser el único que los conocía era mi forma de saber que Naruto Namikaze fue real. Ser consciente de los métodos que intento usar Dei-nii para comunicarse con tu hermano era como una luz en mi oscuridad, pero siempre me alteraba imaginar que tú te enteras sobre mi cambio y eso me derrumbaba...

Volvieron a guardar silencio; Naruto esperando las palabras del contrario, y Sasuke intentando controlar sus emociones.

-¿No confiabas en mí? ¿No se supone que éramos amigos?

La palabra _"éramos"_ fue un golpe para el rubio, aunque mantuvo su expresión igual. El termino de pasado lo estaba desgarrando pero no permitiría que Sasuke lo viera de ese modo, al menos quería mantenerse fuerte, como un varón lo seria. Odiaba todas las emociones que tenía debido a las hormonas como doncel, al menos quería creer que se debía a eso que se sentía mal.

-Tienes razón. -Sasuke apretó con más fuerza sus puños- Éramos amigos y era por eso mismo que tenía miedo. Eras mi mejor amigo, Sasuke. -Naruto hacia uso del tiempo pasado, para recordarse a sí mismo que eso era, un pasado. Por el contrario, a Sasuke de cierta manera le dolía eso- El solo hecho de pensar que tú, mi mejor amigo durante la etapa más feliz de mi vida, me rechazaras por ser... ser... ser lo que soy.

El rubio no sabía cómo describirse, nunca supo hacerlo con otro término que no fuera un _"monstruo"_ , pero le había prometido a Shikamaru que no volvería a usar ese término para referirse a sí mismo, y siempre cumplía sus promesas. Era por eso mismo que no sabía que otra palabra podía usar para describir a una persona que sufrió lo que él.

-No creo que hubiera cambiado algo...

-Ese es el problema... el _"creo"..._ tal vez no me rechazaras, pero si me tratarías diferente. Eso es un cambio.-el azabache no pudo contraatacar eso.- Yo ya no hubiera soportado otra cambio... Mi cuerpo, mi vida, mis sueños, mi...

 ** _*Mi amor...*_**

Un tono carmín se posó en sus mejillas, Sasuke lo asocio con que su amigo tenia vergüenza por su cuerpo, al verlo abrazarse a sí mismo.

-Todo fue un cambio... Lo más importante, que es mi familia, estaba conmigo. Pero todo lo demás era nuevo. Tenía una base y lo único que pude soportar para mantenerme cuerdo fue el hecho de que Alemania me ofrecía una soga de seguridad.

El rubio despego su mirada de la ventana, enfrentando aquellos ojos negros que lo abrumaban de muchas maneras. Nunca le confesaría a Sasuke que lo amaba pero no podía evitar querer grabarse en su mente las facciones que tenía ahora su viejo amigo, antes de que se alejara para siempre.

-Tú eras un recordatorio. -confeso con tranquilidad fingida el rubio.- Me recordabas lo que perdí sin ser consciente, sin que yo lo deseara... No, yo lo desee...-lo último lo murmuro tan bajo que el varón no lo escucho-...Lamento no haberme comunicado contigo e impedir que mi familia lo hiciera, pero el haberlo hecho era como querer revivir al varón...-y aunque no fue su intención, su voz se quebró-...el pensar en ti, provocaba que me odiara más a mí mismo por el hecho de querer lo que ya no tenía… Se… se supone que debía conformarme con lo que me quedaba... debía vivir ahora mi vida como doncel... intentando por todos los medios olvidar que alguna vez fui varón...-el hipo le impedía al doncel hablar de corrido y eso le mostraba al azabache el dolor con el que hablaba-...Japón se volvió sinónimo de mi pasado, de mi sueño... y Alemania una salvación... el miedo era mucho... me sentía solo sin ti... pero temía ser abandonado por mi viejo amigo... al menos quería que tú me recordaras como lo que fui... y aun así... aun así yo... yo deseaba verte...

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del Uchiha, ver _quebrado_ a su viejo amigo fue todo. Nunca soporto ver a Naruto llorar, desde pequeños siempre se sentía mal al ver las lágrimas opacar aquel hermoso azul. Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía y aceptar la sinceridad en las palabras de su amigo, lo abrazo.

Naruto se estremeció ante el repentino tacto, nunca se esperó esa muestra de afecto por parte de un Sasuke enojado y herido, aun así agradeció que el varón le prestara su hombro para llorar como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Hacia cuanto que no tocaba a Sasuke? ¿Cuantos años llevaba soñando con el calor del cuerpo contrario?

Basto el tocar a Naruto, para que el Uchiha olvidara todo. Su enojo, su orgullo, su soledad. No podía estar enojado con una persona que se derrumbaba ante él de esa manera, como condenado a muerte. Su orgullo no importaba ya, Naruto le había confesado que lo extraño, que siempre pensó en él, así como él lo hizo, incluso se disculpó siendo que al inicio dijo que no lo haría. La soledad que siempre lo había acompañado, se había esfumado en cuanto abrazo al doncel, Naru estaba de regreso…

¿Porque simplemente no podía ser feliz con ello?

Su mejor amigo, su hermano, estaba en sus brazos ahogando un dolor que ya no sabía decir si era por la situación que vivía o simplemente era todo lo que el rubio había guardado durante esos años de alejamiento.

Permitió que el doncel se desahogara, que sacara de su sistema todo lo que lo hiciera sentir mal. Él ya lo haría en su casa, no podía dejar que el rubio lo viera peor presentable de lo que ya estaba con las ojeras y el color morado sobre su ojo derecho, y el labio roto. Comenzó a acariciar los rubios cabellos, intentando trasmitirle serenidad al contrario. Quería que dejara de llorar y que sonriera, quería verlo sonreír como hacía durante su infancia. Hacía mucho no veía una sonrisa así de honesta y cálida. Sin embargo también sabía que eso tardaría, todavía había cosas de las que hablar.

-Perdón…-Naru se separó del cuerpo que lo aprisionaba cuando sintió que el llanto se detuvo.

-Está bien…-Sasuke no sabía cómo pronunciar aquella palabra que tanto le costaba- Naruto, yo… Bueno… quería… Ya sabes…

El rubio se quedó estático en su lugar, confuso y asombrado por lo que su cerebro le decía que estaba sucediendo. Sasuke no estaría tratando de disculparse ¿verdad? Porque de ser eso, no podía creerlo.

-Lo que dije en la cena… ¿Por qué están difícil? -murmuro el varón de manera casi inaudible.

¡Uchiha Sasuke quería disculparse! Naru pensó en burlarse de la batalla que tenía Sasuke por solo tener que decir esa palabra, pero el momento no daba oportunidad. Tal vez se sonrojaría, no, eso no era para él. Por lo que decidió mejor interrumpirlo. Sasuke no cometió ningún error, el azabache solo dejo salir su frustración de muchos años de posible angustia y traición.

-Sasuke, está bien…-la voz del doncel detuvo el dilema del contrario quien lo miro fijamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No tienes que disculparte…

-Yo no iba a disculparme…-el Uchiha giro a un lado su rostro, no quería que el rubio se diera cuenta del leve tono rojizo en su cara.

-¿En serio? -un débil sonrisa se formó en los labios del doncel- Entonces me disculpo porque me equivoque…

-Ya basta…

-¿De qué?

-De disculpas…-los ojos negros se perdieron en los azules.- Terminemos con esto…

El corazón de Naruto se detuvo por unos momentos, pensando en la posibilidad que Sasuke estuviera dando fin a su amistad. Exhalo aire. El momento había llegado.

-Entonces esto es un adiós…-dijo el rubio de manera tranquila.- Me dio gusto volver a verte aunque fuera por un corto tiempo…

El Uchiha arqueo una ceja al no entender las palabras del doncel y el motivo de que la expresión de su rostro parecía vacía. La forma en que hablaba era como si se estuviera despidiendo. ¿Naruto lo estaba alejando?

-…En verdad siento mucho haberte engañado estos meses…-agacho el rostro para no volver a llorar al ver a su amado alejarse.- Adiós, Sasuke…

-¡¿Qué estás hablando?!

Naruto se vio zarandeado por el contrario, quien lo sujetaba muy fuerte de los brazos. Al levantar el rostro quedo a muy pocos centímetros del de Sasuke, quien lo veía con los ojos rojos debido a que contenía su propio llanto.

-¡Escúchame bien Naruto! -la voz del varón destilaba su enojo- No voy a dejar que me alejes de nuevo. No voy a permitirte irte de mi lado. ¡Ya basta de huir! -poco a poco las lágrimas del rubio recorrían sus mejillas mientras era movido de adelante para atrás- ¡Estoy harto que nuestra amistad se mueva a tu voluntad! ¡Ya me canse de escuchar a los demás decirme que hacer! Desde ahora hare lo que yo quiera…

Sasuke dejo de zarandear al doncel, respirando un poco para tranquilizarse, se había dejado llevar por la emoción… Cuando se calmó, dejo de ejercer fuerza en el agarre en los brazos del contrario pero sin soltarlo.

-¿Entonces que…?

-No voy a dejar que decidas cuando termina esto. Desde hoy todo volverá a como antes. -para reforzar su determinación, el azabache lo miro fijamente a los ojos- Ya no hay razón para que estemos separados. Ya suficiente fueron estos años, ahora sé la verdad y aun así no quiero perder de nuevo a mi mejor amigo… ¿o es que tu si?

Los ojos azules seguían derramando lágrimas, su garganta estaba seca impidiéndole hablar. Quería decirle a Sasuke que él tampoco deseaba terminar su amistad, después de todo, una amistad era a lo más lejos que estaba seguro poder llegar. Él amaba a Sasuke, pero el Uchiha no lo amaría a él.

-¿Es lo que quieres? -pregunto el varón con cierto miedo porque ese fuera el deseo del contrario.

-No...

-¿Qué? -la respuesta del doncel fue tan baja que honestamente no la escucho…

-Que no. -reuniendo toda la voz que le quedaba, Naruto contesto.

-Entonces ahora deja de llorar, llorón…-un ladina sonrisa se instaló en los labios del Uchiha.

Se sentía al fin en paz.

-Teme, no me digas llorón…

-Dobe, ¿de qué otro modo puedo llamar a alguien que llora y llora? -pregunto con burla el varón.

-Eso… eso es…-las mejillas del rubio estaban rojas de la vergüenza, no encontraba un pretexto con que defenderse- ¡Es… es porque soy doncel! -grito con la cara roja y con su patética respuesta.

Sasuke no pudo retener la risa que le causo ver la escusa desesperada de su amigo, y la expresión que tenía. Nunca se lo diría a Naruto pero el verlo así, le parecía lindo, tierno, pero no se lo diría porque eso no se le dice a tu amigo, ¿cierto?

-¡Deja de burlarte! -grito el rubio, lanzándole su almohada.

-Sí, sí. Lo que digas Dobe.-con esfuerzo Sasuke detuvo su risa.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio cómodo, ya no había rencor alguno, tal vez varias dudas y confusiones, pero al menos tratarían de no pesar en ello en ese momento. Estaban intentando recuperar una amistad que se vio dañada por extrañas circunstancias. Después de un rato y de que apagaran las luces porque comenzaban a molestar al doncel, Sasuke comenzó a contarle sobre sus años lejos, a petición del rubio. Naruto escuchaba atento cada relato, incluso le hizo lugar en su cama para que el varón se acomodara a su lado.

Sin ser conscientes, la separación de los dos se hizo nula. Ambos recargados en la cabecera de la cama. El doncel poco a poco fue recargando su cabeza en el hombro del contrario, quien le contaba sobre el aumento de los acosos por parte de la Haruno, debido a que él no estaba a su lado para ayudarlo a escapar, con el pretexto de un compromiso falso entre ellos.

-Suigetsu incluso se hizo pasar por mi pareja durante una temporada… -contaba con cierta vergüenza, aquella etapa no era su favorita- ¿Naruto? …-el rubio no contesto como hubiera esperado- ¡Hey!

El varón intento alejarse un poco para ver porque Naruto no le contestaba o incluso se burlaba, sin embargo no pudo alejarse mucho al ver como el cuerpo al lado del suyo no ponía ninguna resistencia a nada, amenazando con caerse si él ponía más distancia. Sasuke levanto el rostro del doncel con cuidado, notando que se había quedado dormido.

Estuvo tentado a despertarlo y reclamarle por dejarlo hablando solo, pero el rostro tranquilo y feliz del doncel se lo impidió, no tenía corazón para privarlo del sueño. Con mucho cuidado lo tomo en sus brazos, acomodando la espalda del doncel en su pecho. Quería sentirlo cerca, quería asegurarse que no fuera un sueño. Se mantuvo así un rato, solamente escuchando la respiración del doncel, acariciando los rubios cabellos y delineando de vez en cuando con las yemas de sus dedos las marcas en las mejillas.

-Naru…

Siguió su instinto, dejándose llevar por lo que hace mucho deseaba hacer. Con la mano en el mentón del rubio, lo hizo girar un poco para poder besarlo. Al principio solo pensó que con un roce bastaría, pero al final se mantuvo un rato besando los labios del doncel dormido, a quien por cierto le agradeció enormemente que no despertara, quería seguir probando esos labios, no tendría otra oportunidad. Después de todo a un amigo no se le besa. Con el último roce, Sasuke quiso matar o al menos encerrar los sentimientos que comenzaba a tener por el doncel Naruko.

Cuando se separó, contemplo el rostro del rubio de nuevo. Perdiéndose en él. Ejerció un poco más de fuerza en el abrazo, atrayendo el cuerpo más pequeño a suyo.

-Es por esto que no estoy seguro de que todo vuelva a la normalidad…

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

Gaara estaba molesto, y el malestar provenía del hecho de que cuando fue a ver a su primo al ya no escuchar ruido como minutos antes, se encontró con la escena de un cuarto a oscuras, iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, Sasuke en la misma cama que su primo, mientras le contaba algo, mientras que por su parte Naruto estaba también sobre la cama, con la cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha.

Si la conversación ya había terminado y de buen modo, entonces no quedaba más, por lo que Gaara estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación para correr al Uchiha y poder dormir al lado de su primo, pero antes de dar un paso, Sai puso un brazo impidiéndole el avance. Por instinto el pelirrojo retrocedió en un intento de no tocar al varón.

-¿Qué…?

El joven Ne iba a cubrir la boca del doncel con su mano para impedirle gritar pero antes de tocarlo se acordó de la fobia del contrario, por lo que se detuvo a centímetros de los labios que tanto deseaba besar. El doncel enmudeció por la corriente eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo al pensar que aquella mano lo tocaría, agradeció internamente a Sai que no llevara a cabo su intención, esos días no se había sentido bien y el hecho de que lo tocaran, sería un error de grandes magnitudes.

-Vamos…-murmuro el varón en voz baja, para que los ocupantes de aquella habitación no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

El pelirrojo con molestia comenzó a alejarse de la habitación, detrás de él lo siguió el varón, quien hecho una rápida mirada de nueva cuenta al cuarto, sintiendo cierta envidia y pena por la escena de ahí dentro. Sasuke miraba al doncel con melancolía.

 ** _~…era la primera vez… que alguien me llamaba la atención en un ámbito amoroso…~_**

Las palabras que uso Sasuke durante su pequeño episodio de vulnerabilidad en la enfermería, resonaron en la mente de Sai.

 ** _*Así que al final, si te enamoraste de Naru…*_**

Con ese pensamiento alcanzo a Gaara en el mostrador al que se supone que debían cuidar pero del cual se habían olvidado. Agradeció internamente que su amado no presenciara la escena de su primo con el rubio en brazos, porque no sabía cómo la interpretaría. Desconocía las intenciones de Sasuke con respecto a sus sentimientos pero por lo menos lo ayudaría con que el pelirrojo no se interpusiera. Una relación es de dos, el tercero sobra.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste alejarlo de Naru? -pregunto Gaara molesto por la intervención del varón.

-Ellos necesitan hablar. Al parecer las cosas se calmaron y Naru está cómodo con Sasuke, es mejor que ellos terminen de arreglar sus cosas.-se excusó el pelinegro de manera tranquila- Ambos sabemos que entre ellos existe una amistad de años, nosotros no podemos intervenir en eso.

-Naru…

-Es tu primo y por lo que he visto su conexión es muy profunda, pero así como nadie más puede ocupar tu lugar en el corazón de Naru-chan, tú no puedes ocupar el de Sasuke.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?... olvídalo. Es imposible que sepas…

Sai arqueo una ceja al no comprender a que se debió la repentina interrogante y luego la negación del doncel. ¿Qué es lo que sabía? Por supuesto que solamente sabía lo que ellos le contaron y lo que había podido entender, ¿había algo más que saber?

-No sé a qué hora termine Naru con tu primo y por lo que veo no me dejaras interrumpirlos. No estoy de ánimos para pelear, así que me voy a mi cuarto. -aviso el pelirrojo.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

El varón observo al contrario retirarse, suspirando una vez que lo vio ingresar a un cuarto a dos puertas del de Naruto. Comenzó a prepararse un café mientras pensaba en lo que hablo con Gaara y sobre Sasuke, por lo que veía, sus primos pasarían la noche en los cuartos de los donceles, así que a él le tocaría vigilar el mostrador. No es que se quejara, ya que había acordado tratar de llevar una buena relación con el pelirrojo durante su charla anterior, pero mentiría si negara sentir envidia por no poder hacer lo mismo.

-Que problemático…

Hubiera reído por su pensamiento de parecerse a Shikamaru en esos momentos, pero un almohadazo lo impidió.

-¿Qué demonios?

-Dormirás en el sofá que está en mi cuarto. -el varón busco rápidamente a Gaara, quien lo miraba cerca de su cuarto

-¿Por qué...?

-Si Naru se entera que te deje aquí se molestara conmigo y no estoy dispuesto a recibir un reclamo de Naru por ustedes. -decía el pelirrojo desviando la mirada.- Y no me obligues a arrástrate a mi cuarto porque prefiero pasar la noche aquí contigo, antes de si quiera tocarte.

El Ne rio un poco, algo le decía que el pelirrojo no era de todo sincero, y aunque su intención fue negarse ya que no quería incomodar aún más al doncel, prefirió aceptar, no quería que Gaara cumpliera su palabra de pasar la noche en el mostrador. El doncel merecía dormir en su cama.

-Intentas algo te mato…

Y con esa advertencia de parte del pelirrojo cuando ambos se acomodaron en la cama y el sofá respectivamente, se dispusieron a dormir por esa noche.


	32. Amistad

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 30 - Amistad...-**

* * *

.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Gaara no podía conciliar el sueño, en esos momentos envidiaba a Sai, quien yacía acostado con una frazada y una almohada sobre el sofá de la habitación, hacía mucho que había dejado de oír a Deidara e Itachi platicar, suponiendo que estaban dormidos. Dei no era de las personas que soportaran no dormir, aunque fuera por un día, por lo que haciendo el menor ruido posible se levantó de la cama, no soportaba más estar ahí sin poder conciliar el sueño, se sentía de cierta manera incompleto. Se sorprendió a si mismo cuando la presencia de Sai no lo incomodara durante todo el rato y al estar en un espacio reducido -tal vez no tan pequeño pero lo suficiente para que cualquier otro varón ya lo hubiera perturbado-, sin embargo ahí estaba, con aquel fastidioso pelinegro dormido sobre el sillón frente a él.

Con la naturalidad que lo caracterizaba se dirigió a la entrada para ir a la habitación de Naruto en el otro pasillo, aunque no se percató que el poco ruido que hizo al pasar al lado del varón basto para que se despertara. Sai tenía unos sentidos muy desarrollados, y el solo hecho de que alguien se acercara era suficiente para despertarlo. La puerta de su habitación había permanecido abierta ya que a Sai le parecía que de esa manera el pelirrojo no se sentiría tan sofocado. No tenía ningún conocimiento sobre psicológica pero suponía que tener una vía de escape notoria, relajaría al doncel.

Al pasar por la habitación de su primo mayor no pudo evitar su curiosidad por lo que se asomó levemente para ver el interior del cuarto; encontrándose con que Itachi estaba en el sofá de la habitación observando al rubio dormir tan tranquilamente.

-¡Hey, creí que ya estarías dormido! -susurro el pelinegro al notar la puerta abrirse un poco.

-No podía dormir. -comento con voz apenas audible abriendo un poco más la puerta para ingresar.- ¿Qué haces en su habitación? Creía que les habían dicho que vigilaran desde la recepción. Pareces un acosador viéndolo tan fijamente.

-Entonces me declarare el acosador número uno de Dei. -respondió el mayor con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Llegas tarde. Ese puesto ya lo tiene alguien más. -informo el pelirrojo.

El comentario por supuesto no fue del agrado del Uchiha sin embargo antes de dar una respuesta, Gaara se giró para ver cómo se acercaba Sai por el mismo pasillo por el que él camino.

-¿Porque te levantaste? -murmuro el joven Ne al acercarse al dormitorio.- Hola Itachi. Creí que dormías.

-Hey. Se supone que debemos velar por ellos, no dormir. -respondió el varón mayor.- Yo si hago mi trabajo, contrario a ti y Sasuke.

Al escuchar aquel nombre Gaara recordó que su plan inicial no era quedarse ahí con dos varones, se había olvidado momentáneamente que el azabache aún estaba con su primo en el mismo cuarto. Sin decir más retomo su camino hacia la habitación de su otra mitad, sintiendo como los varones lo seguían unos pasos atrás, tal vez curiosos por lo que haría. Frunció el ceño al llegar a su destino, la puerta de Naruto estaba cerrada con seguro. Nunca había sido de su gusto no tener acceso a la compañía de Naruto, por lo que agradecía al doctor Tobirama ser tan precavido y darles tanto a Dei como a él, una copia de la llave de la habitación de Naruto, una precaución por si el rubio tenía un ataque y se encerraba.

-¿Gaara...?

Sin dejar que Sai hablara o lo detuviera ingreso rápidamente en la habitación, era muy noche, no tenía paciencia y tenía mucho sueño, agregando el sentimiento de molestia y temor que sentía desde hacía unos días. Sin molestarse en no hacer ruido, encendió la luz no desperdiciando tiempo a la hora de acercarse a la cama. Dudo por unos segundos al reparar en la posición de los durmientes; Sasuke estaba en la cama sin ser cubierto con la sabana mientras abrazaba por la cintura a un rubio cubierto con la sabana.

-¿Tienen una cámara? -pregunto a los varones detrás de él.

-¿Eh? -los primos al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo salieron del asombro que les origino ver a los menores durmiendo tranquilamente en una posición tan cercana.

-¿Que si tienen alguna cámara? -repitió el doncel un poco más alto.

-Toma. -Sai le dio su celular rápidamente al notar como el rubio comenzaba a removerse en su lugar, probablemente por la voz del pelirrojo.

Se quedaron quietos durante los segundos en que el doncel durmiente se movió, intentando no despertarlo todavía. Gaara tenía la intención de tomar unas fotografías de ese momento para después enseñársela a su primo deleitándose con el sonrojo, tartamudez y negación del contrario. Sí, ese seria un bonito momento de torturar y disfrutar. Adoraba cuando Naruto insistía en negar el hecho de que después de años aun amara a Sasuke; porque lo sabía, sabía que Naruto estaba enamorado del Uchiha desde antes de irse de Japón.

Siempre supo que dentro de la vida del rubio nació el sentimiento del verdadero amor, pero le tomo tiempo saber a quién le pertenecía debido a que el Namikaze era muy reacio a la hora de hablar sobre sus vivencias de Japón cuando se conocieron y aunque el rubio nunca se lo asegurara y se aferrara en decir que solo era una amistad muy cercana e importante, sabia de primera mano que no era verdad, no había amistad, sino amor.

Después de mucha insistencia y de viarias teorías expuestas a Naru, a este último no le quedo más que confesar que Sasuke Uchiha se había robado el corazón y alma como el varón Namikaze y se instaló dentro de su nuevo yo, como doncel Uzumaki.

Ninguno de los primos varones supo que fue lo más sorprendente; si el hecho de que Gaara tomara más de cuatro imágenes, ordenándole a Sai que hiciera varias copias de seguridad o el hecho de que de un segundo al otro Sasuke yacía en el suelo quejándose por ser despertado de manera tan brutal.

-¡Quítate Unglücksrabe! -ordeno el Uzumaki pelirrojo al mismo tiempo en que jalaba del cuello de su playera a Sasuke hacia atrás.

Al no poner resistencia por estar dormido, Sasuke cayó de espaldas al suelo quejándose al instante por el impacto. Gaara aprovecho que Naruto se despertó por el ruido y lo empujó hacia el lugar que antes era del varón, acurrucándose en el mismo lugar en donde dormía el rubio minuto atrás. Gaara ignoro los quejidos del azabache por haberlo tirado y despertado de manera tan ruda, se limitó a abrazar a su primo y conciliar el sueño que tanto anhelaba.

-Maldito doncel...

-Tranquilo Sasuke...-pidió el rubio acariciando los cabellos rojizos del contrario quien ya estaba quedándose dormido.- Perdona por la brusquedad de Gaara, no tiene mucho tacto en ciertas circunstancias. -se adelantó antes de que el varón siguiera gritando, no eran horas y estaban en un hospital, además que entendía la necesidad de su primo por estar a su lado.

-Pero...

-Vamos Otouto. Tampoco es para que le grites a Naru. Él no hizo nada. -Itachi intervino antes de que Sasuke dijera algo ofensivo contra el pelirrojo, generando una pelea con el rubio por ello.

-Está dormido...-murmuro Sai sorprendido con la rapidez en que su amado perdió la consciencia.

Durante toda la noche estuvo consciente que Gaara no podía conciliar el sueño, y aunque tuvo la intención de irse para darle su espacio creyendo que era por su presencia, la verdad es que quiso seguir su egoísta deseo de permanecer a su lado esa noche, después de todo fue el mismo pelirrojo quien lo invito a quedarse en la habitación.

-No ha dormido bien en estos días. -comento Naruto acariciando más suavemente la cabellera del doncel a su lado.- Así que supongo que debe estar muy cansado.

-En ese caso será mejor que regresemos a nuestro deber. -dijo Itachi acercándose a la salida.- Descansa Naru. Vamos.

-Buenas noches Itachi-Niisan…

-Descansa Naru-chan y cuida de Gaa-chan…-se despido Sai al momento de salir.

-Adiós, Sai…

-Nos vemos Dobe.- se despidió con pesar oculto el azabache, revolviendo la cabellera rubia del contrario.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta debido a que quería asesinar al prepotente por arruinarle el momento, era claro que dormía pero aun podía sentir la calidez que le brindo el mantener el contacto con su amigo, así que era mejor tener algo que le impidiera realizar su crimen.

Al estar fuera del cuarto se recargo en la puerta, no podía sacar de sus pensamientos los besos que le robo a su "amigo" al quedarse dormido después de hacer las paces, se sentía ahora el traicionero. Naru había dejado en claro que una amistad era lo que los unía, era como si el rubio intuyera o conociera el hecho de que se sentía atraído hacia su versión de doncel y por eso remarcaba el hecho de ser amigos.

Se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano, no quería arruinar una amistad recuperada después de años por un sentimiento como era el amor; siempre cambiante, caprichoso, juguetón, lastimero… No, no podía y no debía dejar que aquel sentimiento siguiera avanzando más de lo debido. Al recargarse en la puerta cerrada alcanzo a escuchar la voz del rubio en el lado contrario… Lo que le parecía al inicio solo murmullos, resulto que era Naruto cantando…

 ** _-…Me propongo tanto continuar… Pero amor es la palabra… Que me gusta a veces olvidar_**

 ** _*¿Naruto cantando?*_** El azabache se quedó pegado en la puerta hasta que el rubio termino de entonar aquella melodía, la cual por alguna extraña razón, entristecía a quien la escuchara. Eso fue lo que experimento Sasuke. Tristeza en su expresión más pura.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

 **Lunes**

 ** _Camino a la escuela:_**

Una nueva semana empezaba, el día se veía tranquilo y normal, los donceles Uzumaki regresaban a clases después de haber tomado un buen descanso en el hospital y luego en casa por cuatro días más en lo que sus padres "aceptaban" el hecho de que los Uchiha desobedecieron la orden de alejamiento y mientras se recuperaban de su aislamiento en el sanatorio. El día que salieron del hospital el matrimonio Uchiha estaba en su comida para festejar el alta, y en verdad fue cómico cuando a media comida llegaron Sasuke, Itachi y Sai reclamando no haber sido invitados.

Cuando Fugaku les recordó sobre su advertencia, grande fue la sorpresa de los adultos al ver que los mismo donceles que pretendía proteger comenzaron a reñir de forma amistosa con los contrarios por llegar tarde. Cuando les contaron sobre lo que paso el día en que los varones los cuidaron, el matrimonio Uchiha comenzó a regañar a sus retoños por desobedientes, pero internamente estaban felices de que sus hijos se reconciliaran con los rubios.

Cuando el matrimonio Uzumaki cuestiono a los Otsutsuki ellos les contaron que no sabían nada, que cuando llegaron ese día al hospital, los Uchiha estaban en el lugar donde se suponía debían cuidar y sus protegidos nunca mencionaron nada.

Después de ese día era común ver a Sasuke y Sai en la casa de los Uzumaki prácticamente todo el día, y el ver llegar a Deidara al lado de Itachi, luego cenaban y los Uchiha se iban. Pero ahora al fin podían ser libres, después de días encerrados con las únicas visitas eran su familia, los Otsutsuki y los pelinegros al fin podían tocar la acera, podían sentir el aire libre.

-Waaa… -se quejó.- no quiero ir a clases pero quiero estar en la calle.

-No te quejes, además tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo en el consejo estudiantil.

-Déjaselo al teme y a Sai. -dijo el rubio con un puchero y poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza, quería salir a divertirse. Un pequeño encuentro de básquet no le haría mal.

-Naru, sabes que no me gusta dejarle mi trabajo a alguien más… es humillante.

-No lo es. Es simplemente flojera y astucia. -cito las palabras que alguna vez dijo Shikamaru durante sus pláticas.

-Maldito zorro, deberías de avergonzarte. -le dijo Gaara con una sonrisa mientras le daba una nalgada sonriendo como el mapache que era.

-¡Eso dolió! -dijo el rubio con fingida molestia, disimulando una mala sonrisa.

-Duelen más sus patadas. -le dijo Toneri quien caminaba a su lado, recordando sus experiencias con los golpes del pelirrojo.

-No es verdad. Sus pellizcos, esos si duelen.-les dijo Kimimaro caminando al lado del pelirrojo. El albino había sido víctima en más de una ocasión de aquellos pellizcos y no quería repetir nunca uno, le dolían los brazos de solo recordarlo.

-No sé de qué se quejan. Los golpes de Dei-nii duelen aún más. -les dijo Gaara, lo estaban acusando de violento y él no lo era.

Cruzados de brazos y en pose pensativa los otros tres asintieron, los golpes del pelirrojo no eran nada comparados con el doncel mayor, el cual poseía una fuerza sobrehumana cuando se enojaba, era evidente que la sangre Uzumaki corría por sus venas.

-Pero al menos es casi un 90% que Dei-nii prefiera golpear a su saco de arena llamado Tobi, antes que golpearnos a nosotros aun cuando hagamos una travesura. -argumento Naruto.

-En eso tienes razón. Mi hermano es un masoquista. -contesto el varón soltando una carcajada.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo nuevamente, el tercer hijo de Kaguya definitivamente era un masoquista ya que a pesar de saber que un comentario mal hecho de su parte con referencia a Dei, le aseguraba un golpe, y aun así lo hacía. Solo bastaba con mirarlo para saber lo masoquista que era.

-¿Y Karin? -pregunto Kimimaro.

-Ella… ella… es definitivamente peligrosa… ella no tendrá fuerza pero su aliada es la información. -dijo Toneri, la pequeña pelirroja era sumamente peligrosa para él y varios de sus amigos.

-Es la peor enemiga que puedes tener.-acordó Naru.

-No creo que mi pollito sea un peligro… -dijo una nueva voz agregándose a la conversación.

Todos rápidamente voltearon hacia tras, encantándose con los pelinegros que los saludaban uno con una sonrisa grande y un ademan de mano, y otro con la sonrisa ladina que lo caracterizaba.

-¡Waaa! ¡Maldito Teme aparece como la gente normal! -exclamo el rubio al azabache quien sonrió, había espantado al zorro.

Naru miro a su alrededor, notando que ya se encontraban en el parque que cruzaban para ir a la escuela, y el único lugar que coincidía con la ruta que usaban los varones.

-Buenos días, chicos. -saludo Sai.

-Buenos días. -dijeron las lapas y los donceles.

Retomaron su camino de nuevo, mientras que los albinos comenzaban a divagar en el hecho de que los Uchiha´s serian a partir de ahora algo común en su rutina, no es que les molestara ya que no tenían nada en su contra, por el contrario, les tenían cierto aprecio -en menor grado a sus protegidos, obviamente- pero no se lo dirían a nadie.

-Olvídate de todo y mejor dime, ¿qué tiene contra mi pollito? -pregunto Sasuke un poco molesto

-Ella cambio mucho en estos años. Karin es peligrosa. Muy peligrosa, esa pequeña monstruito.-dijo Naruto.

-Pero de igual manera la conscientes. -le contradijo Gaara.

-Moo~ Gaara.-dijo con un puchero.

-Por cierto ¿qué es eso de pollito? -pregunto Kimimaro.

-¿Eh? Ah, es un apodo que Sasuke le dio a Karin desde niña. Karin siempre perseguía a Oka-san como un pollito a su mamá gallina, además que era adorable.-dijo feliz de recordar a su pequeña hermana de 5 años.

-Ese monstruo, ¿era adorable? Ja, ¿no se habrán equivocado? -preguntó Toneri.

-No sé qué habrá pasado para que levanten falsos contra ella.-dijo el Uchiha defendiendo a la pelirroja.- Pero no importa, no dejare que digan malo de ella.

-Sasuke siempre tuvo una relación única con Karin, mi hermanita gustaba pasar mucho tiempo con su _"Sasu-oniichan"_ -explicaba el rubio a sus guardianes para que entendieran por qué el varón protegía a la pelirroja ausente

-Oh, hace tiempo que no escuchaba eso. -dijo el azabache con una sonrisa.

-Siempre se han defendido mutuamente.-agrego el rubio enseñándole la lengua, siempre había sentido celos que su hermana mostrara más aprecio por el Uchiha que por él y Deidara.

-Por lo visto las lapas son como Itachi. -comento Sasuke mirando a los albinos que habían comenzado a decir que la menor era una peligro viviente y constante.

-¿Cómo Itachi? -pregunto Sai mirando a su primo.

-Sí, siempre levantando falsos al pollito.-decía Sasuke.

A la mente del azabache regresaron aquellos tiempos en que su hermano mayor acusaba a Karin con Deidara o con sus padres porque según Itachi ella le hizo alguna maldad. Algo ciertamente falso, ¿qué daño podía hacer una pequeña niña de 5 años contra un varón de 13 años?

-Itachi siempre decía que Karin le hacía travesuras pero ella aseguraba que nunca le podría hacer alguna de las cosas escalofriantes que decía Ita-nii. -seguía explicando el rubio a los Otsutsuki.

-Y era verdad, Karin es un amor de niña. Es un pan de dios.-aseguraba el Uchiha. -Itachi mentía cuando aseguraba que ella era peligrosa y malvada. Era obvio que Karin no tenía oportunidad de torturar a alguien mayor a ella.

-Pues que yo recuerde esa niña golpeo a Toneri en el estómago el día de la cena. -dijo Sai remarcando sus palabras con movimientos de mano.

Todos miraron a Sasuke para ver que contestaba puesto que él era quien defendía a la menor, había varios testigos del arranque de la niña ese día, como para seguir defendiendo que era inocente.

-Es simple, me estaba defendiendo. Está justificado su mala conducta.-respondió egocéntrico el chico aunque tenía razón, la menor lo había vengado.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿porque tu ojo no se ve morado? -el rubio cambio de tema al ser consciente de ese detalle.- Estoy seguro que ayer aún se veía lo morado de tu ojo.

Sai miro raro al doncel, ¿cómo podía cambiar tan rápido de un tema a otro? Los Alemanes ahogaron la risa ante la expresión de desconcierto del Ne, y es que para ellos era normal los cambios tan bruscos que hacia Naruto con los temas de conversación.

-Es maquillaje para ocultarlo. -contesto el azabache también acostumbrado a os cambios de su viejo amigo.

-¡Pfff! –se aguantó la risa el rubio- ¡¿Usas maquillaje, teme?!

-Jajá, te queda muy bien...-dijo Toneri burlándose.- Ya sabía yo que esa carita de muñeca tenia truco…

-Calla lapa.-dijo el Uchiha avergonzado.

Esos tipos lo estaban tomando por un afeminado, lo cual no permitiría. Era solo por ocasiones como esa en las que usaba aquel truco, su hermoso rostro era natural.

-¿Por qué traes maquillaje? -pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Mi madre me maquillo. -respondió después de suspirar para calmarse, aun quería hacer papilla blanca- Dijo algo como que un chico guapo como yo no podía estar por allí con un ojo morado. -tanto Gaara como los Otsutsuki cubrieron su mano para no reírse tan fuerte, en verdad que el contrario tenía un gran ego.- Además de que te quejas Narut…-no termino de decir el nombre al recibir un codazo en sus costillas de parte del pelirrojo- ¡Mal…dito…!

-¿Gaara? -pregunto Naruto ante la acción de su primo.

Era común que golpeara pero no a alguien a quien acabara técnicamente de aceptar tratar. La relación del pelirrojo y el azabache nunca había sido realmente buena, solo cordial. Y aunque se insultaban y molestaran todo siempre había sido verbal, nunca físico, como el golpe recién.

-No te preocupes NARUKO.-dijo el doncel resaltando el nombre por lo que todos entendieron la razón del golpe, el Uchiha iba a decir su nombre verdadero.

-¿Qué ibas a decir? -preguntó Sai a su primo, quien seguía matando con la mirada a su amado pelirrojo.

-Que no sé porque se burla el Usuratonkachi cuando el también usa maquillaje en sus mejillas y el doncel prepotente en sus ojos para ocultar sus ojeras.

-Pero nosotros si podemos usar maquillaje sin ser considerados afeminados. -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa echándose poco después a correr siendo seguido por su amado primo quien le enseño la lengua al Uchiha.

-¡No soy afeminado! -grito.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **Salón 1-B:**

Todos habían estado murmurando desde que llegaron a la escuela, las razones eran simples; se aparecían después de dos largas semanas de ausencia y luego llegaban muy amigablemente con el Uchiha y Ne como nunca habían hecho. Era de conocimiento público que evitaban estar mucho tiempo con aquellos varones.

Aquello no pareció pasar por alto para nadie e incluso ya empezaban con teorías de posibles triángulos amorosos, amistades o quien sabe que más cosas pasaban por las cabecillas de todos aquellos alumnos ajenos a toda la situación que vivieron los protagonistas de los rumores. Sin embargo para los donceles Uzumaki, los hermanos Otsutsuki y los pelinegros lo que se dijera les importaba poco, para ellos empezaba una leve paz que no dejarían que nadie perturbara. Ya no había secretos, ya no había que fingir.

-Bienvenido de vuelta Naruko. -regreso el recibimiento de Shikamaru al verlo entrar al salón acompañado de Toneri y Sai con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, Shika…! ¡¿Qué te paso?! -Pregunto exaltado al ver al Sarutobi con el labio partido- ¡Es que es una competencia ¿o qué?! Sasuke también tiene el labio partido y el ojo morado.

Toneri comenzó a ser conjeturas; todo le indicaba que ambos varones se habían peleado y si conoció lo suficiente al perezoso durante esas semanas, ahora comprendía el cambio que tuvo el Uchiha. Algo le habría dicho Shikamaru para que el orgulloso aclarara sus pensamientos.

-No te preocupes por pequeñeces. -dijo el varón para luego cambiar el tema.- Parece que disfrutaste de tus vacaciones.

Todos los demás alumnos paraban oreja para escuchar la conversación, los donceles Uzumaki eran un notición. Naruto hizo un puchero al saberse evadido, quería saber. Tenía curiosidad. Toneri le revolvió su cabellera al pasar a su lado y dejar las cosas del doncel en su escritorio para luego retirarse. Su deber era cuidar al rubio y es lo que siempre hacia, a la distancia.

-Claro que no. Ni siquiera fueron vacaciones, estuve todo el tiempo en el hospital, Tobirama-sensei no me dejo moverme a ningún lado. -aclaro el rubio, era obvio que no disfruto de ser inyectado, picado y ser sujeto de prueba de varios procedimientos.

-Pero todo está bien, ¿cierto?

-Sí. -dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.- Pero ya en serio ¿qué te paso? -insistió el doncel.

-Nada.

-¿Por qué no me quieres contar?

-Porque no oculto nada, por lo que no hay nada que decir. -dijo el chico mintiendo.- Dejando eso de lado, me alegra saber que ya están las cosas en paz con el Uchiha ¿al final que decidieron?

-Oh, sí. Fue largo y doloroso el camino pero nuestra amistad se recuperó.-una sonrisa sincera se instaló en sus labios aunque las palabra fueron una copia de algún libro que leyó por ahí, aun había cosas intermedias pero nada que quebrara la amistad.- Y me alegra porque hubieran sido años de buenos recuerdos desperdiciados.

-Entonces el Uchiha no se libró de ti. -dijo con una sonrisa burlona el Sarutobi empezando a molestar al doncel.

-¿Eh? ¡Yo soy el que no se libró de él! -exclamo empezando una pelea amistosa con el Sarutobi en la que se agregó Sai mientras esperaban al maestro.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Salón 1-A:**

Los tres chicos entraron al salón, ellos para nada eran tan comunicativos como los otros pero aun así los murmullos de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Tanto escándalo solo porque llegamos juntos? -pregunto al aire Gaara pero en voz baja que solo pudiera escucharlo Kimimaro quien sonrió divertido.

-Vamos, no te estreses o te saldrán canas verdes. -decía el doncel albino.- Aunque no te quedarían mal, tienes ojos aguamarina.

Sabía que a su protegido no le gustaba que corrieran rumores de él con los varones, en Alemania era bien sabido que el príncipe Gaara Uzumaki gustaba de donceles y mujeres, con los cuales nunca mantenía una relación pero si disfrutaba con ellos. Y que con los varones solo mantenía una relación cordial pues le gustaba ser el dominante de la relación.

-Tu apoyo no es de mucha ayuda. -le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Esa es la idea.-dijo el albino con una sonrisa.

Por su parte Sasuke se había mantenido ajeno a la conversación, el pelirrojo no era de su interés a menos que interfiriera su relación con Naruto, y es que aunque le molestaba la idea, sabía que su relación no sería igual a antes por mucho que se esforzaran. En la vida del rubio, Gaara era una parte esencial, llegaba a pensar que incluso más que él y en parte lo entendía ellos compartían algo en común, algo que era demasiado grande e incomprensible aun para la ciencia.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Martes**

 ** _Receso:_**

-Maldita sea.-dijo Sasuke maldiciendo y acercándose a la mesa de los donceles Uzumaki para sentarse junto al rubio seguido por el pelinegro sin importarles si habían sido invitados o no.

Los Otsutsuki rieron en sus mentes, parecía ser que así sería desde ahora, con ese eran dos días seguidos en los cuales se encontraban con esos varones antes de llegar a la escuela y con los cuales comían el almuerzo. El pelirrojo suspiro, mas rumores se harían, en realidad no le importaba que dirían los rumores sino que…

Gaara miro hacia atrás, los chicos del club de periodismo les estaban tomando fotos… eso si era molesto, escuchar los click de las cámaras y hasta a veces los flash lo cegaban; porque si, los chicos del periodismo no tenían vergüenza alguna a la hora de tomar una foto tan cerca y enfrente de sus narices.

Mientras tanto el rubio sonrió al ver a los pelinegros sentarse, le gustaba hablar con Sasuke como en los viejos tiempos, y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, internamente se llenaba de cierto sentimiento de orgullo al saber que algunos rumores los presentaban a él y al Uchiha como pareja. Esa sería la única manera en que podría ser pareja de su viejo amigo. Mentiras a voces.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa a ti teme? -pregunto Naruto al ver la cara de molestia del azabache.

-Sakura. -contesto como si todo se respondiera con ese nombre, aunque en cierta manera lo hacía.

Para Naruto que sabía del infinito acoso de la chica, la sola mención de la chica contestaba muchas preguntas. En más de cien ocasiones durante esos dos, casi tres meses, había sido testigo de lo empalagosa que era la chica y lo pesada que era a la hora de querer llamara la atención del Uchiha. Siempre huía del lugar cuando la pelirosa estaba de encimosa con el varón, se revolvían sus entrañas de solo ver como Sasuke se había acostumbrado a ese hecho y en ocasiones para evitarse la fatiga de una discusión, la dejaba colgarse de él.

Odiaba sentir celos… celos por la persona a la que se negaba amar. ¡Por Kami! No debía seguir con esos sentimientos hacia su amigo, a su casi hermano. Se obligaba a encerrar aquellos sentimientos que nacieron cuando era varón y que se mantenían aun ahora… Como varón no quería enamorarse de otro varón. Aunque ahora eso no importaba, era doncel. Se había convertido en doncel. Eso cambiaba… ¿significaba que estaba bien aceptar eso e intentar algo con Sasuke? Negó con la cabeza fervientemente ante su tonta idea.

-¿Qué hizo? -pregunto curioso, era raro que el Uchiha se molestara por algo que hizo la chicle ya que estaba acostumbrado a ella y sus revoloteos.

-Piensa que porque la otra vez le pedí un favor, ahora tiene un control sobre mí. -dijo molesto empezando a desamarrar la tela que envolvía su obento.

-¿Un favor? Es raro de ti tener que recurrir a ella, en especial si es ella. -dijo el rubio extrañado- ¿Qué le pediste? ¿Y quién te dio ese obento?

Gaara oculto disimuladamente con su mano la sonrisa que surco sus labios, demás estaba decir que sabía que no solo era por curiosidad por lo que preguntaba Naruto. Si no fuera porque los demás siempre escuchaban al rubio sobre que nunca amaría a un varón y afirmara no amar a nadie, seria obvio que era por los celos que sentía su pregunta, y más a sabiendas de que el azabache seguía aceptando comida y algunas otras cosas, de donceles y mujeres que se le declaraban o se le ofrecían.

-Mi madre me lo dio. -el rubio sintió un leve alivio- Y sobre Sakura… le pedí que me maquillara…-contesto empezando a comer con una sonrisa al ver lo que traía, una ensalada de tomate- La primera vez que tuve así mi ojo, asistí a clases y todos se sorprendieron, realmente no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí pero incluso yo sabía que se veía realmente mal y no tuve opción que pedirle que me maquillara.

-Pudiste pedírselo a otra persona. -dijo con cierta molestia el rubio.

-Ella era la más cercana… -contesto encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia- Además, si se lo hubiera pedido a otro, estoy 100% seguro que se creería con más derecho que la pegajosa de Sakura, quien piensa que debo comer con ella y debo llevarla a su casa.

-Pudiste habérselo pedido a Shin-sensei. -dijo el rubio, su molestia había aumentado al saber lo que exigía la chica.

-Shin-sensei no usa maquillaje. -dijo Sasuke.

-Solo confiésalo Sasuke, te gusta la chica Haruno.

Tanto Naruto como Gaara se atragantaron con el jugo que bebían, conteniendo las ganas de expulsarlo de su boca al oír semejante comentario de Toneri, el cual solo lo había dicho para molestar al chico al convertirlo en la comidilla de la escuela de nuevo, y es que lo dijo lo suficientemente para que el grupo de chicas que pasaban por ahí lo escucharon y lo fueran a contar. Quebrando la paciencia del varón con lo exagerados que llegaban a volverse esos rumores. Ya podía imaginar los más exagerados; que se había acostado con ella, que en realidad siempre fueron prometidos y estaban próximos a casarse, que le ponía los cuernos con otras chicas… sonrió al casi oír esas habladurías.

La afirmación de su guardián le había dolido a Naruto, aunque sabía que era egoísta pensar y desear que Sasuke nunca se enamorara y permaneciera a su lado siempre aunque fuera como amigo, era lo que más quería que pasara. Por su parte Gaara le piso con gran fuerza el pie al varón albino, reconocía que el mayor no conocía sobre el amor del rubio y que con sus palabras lo había lastimado, pero debía hacerle pagar el dolor de su alma gemela. Había hablado de más.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, el comentario le había parecido absurdo por no decir algo peor, ¿y es que, que parte de que le molestaba aquella chica no quedaba clara? Sakura Haruno era su acosadora desde la infancia. Le hubiera respondido de manera venenosa, de no ser porque noto que el comentario le molesto a Naruto, reflejado en su ceño fruncido…

-Cállate Toneri. -ordeno el rubio sorprendiendo a los presentes ya que se notaba su tono celoso y molesto.- No digas algo como eso. No es bueno bromear en el nombre del amor.

El corazón del azabache acelero los latidos de su corazón al pensar en la posibilidad de que Naruto estuviera celoso… pero de un momento al otro todo pensamiento positivo se desvaneció al seguir la mirada del doncel, la cual se había clavado en la mesa donde la pelirosa conversaba con algunas chicas de su mismo grado.

 ** _*¡Ah! Ahora que lo pienso, el dobe estaba enamorado de ella*_**

El Uchiha al recordar aquel detalle dejo escapar un suspiro de decepción, al mismo tiempo que el rubio dejaba escapar otro, se odiaba a si mismo cada vez que intentaba hacerse a la idea de que la pelirosa era la más posible pareja futura del Uchiha.

Naruto no tenía intención de revelarle a nadie -a excepción de Gaara que ya lo sabía- que en realidad nunca amo a Haruno. Si tiempo atrás le dijo aquello a Sasuke, fue con la única intención de que su amigo nunca la tomara como una opción; pensaba que su amigo nunca consideraría a Sakura como algún prospecto amoroso si pensaba que él estaba enamorado de ella. Se había valido de su amistad tiempo atrás en esa bajeza pero es que desde entonces lo amaba, nunca había soportado la solo idea de que Sasuke se enamorara de alguien. Y sabía que Sasuke nunca lo traicionaría por una chica…

 ** _*Que patético soy. Nunca he merecido ser alguien importante para Sasuke*_**

Los Otsutsuki no se habían tomado a mal lo dicho por el rubio, y es que ellos sabían que el tema del "amor" era algo sumamente, por no decir sagrado, para Naruto y Gaara. Ambos primos se ponían a la defensiva y muy serios cuando de ese tema se hablaba.

-Ahora que lo pienso. -llamo la atención Sai, intentando romper el tenso ambiente que se formó- Podrías habérselo pedido a Haku-sempai. El habría estado dispuesto a ayudarte.

-Sí, cierto. Debí habérselo pedido a Haku. -dijo Sasuke maldiciendo internamente por no recordarlo y ahorrase molestias.- Me olvide completamente de él, ese día no lo vimos.

-¿Yo que? -una voz delicada se escuchó detrás, llamando la atención de todos.

-Buenos días Haku-sempai.-dijeron los donceles y los varones a excepción del azabache.

-Buenos días chicos. -respondió el saludo Haku.- ¿Y bien? ¿Yo que, Sasuke?

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Haku.-respondió el varón sin respeto alguno.

-Hey, más respeto hacia Haku-sempai, Teme.-dijo el rubio, el doncel mayor le caía muy bien.

-No te preocupes Naruko, es común entre nosotros no usar los honoríficos. -la amabilidad del doncel mayor se hizo presente-. Viendo que no me dirás, Sasuke; dile a la tía Mikoto que mi madre la llamara en la noche para ponerse de acuerdo sobre el viaje a Alemania.

-Yo paso el recado.

-Gracias. Nos vemos al rato en el consejo, chicos. -se alejó caminando lento para luego correr al ver a su profesor Zabuza.

-¿Tía Mikoto? -pregunto Naru al Uchiha.

-Mi madre pertenece a la familia Yuki de la rama española, Haku es mi primo de algún modo.-contesto la interrogativa el varón conteniéndose de no abrazar a su amigo al ver como ladeaba su cabeza de manera tierna.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso yo no lo sabía! -Dijo el rubio sorprendido- La verdad jamás me pregunte cual era el apellido de Mikoto-san cuando era soltera.

-¿Quién es la madre de Yuki-sempai? -preguntó Kimimaro.

Ambos guardianes tenía un extraño presentimiento hacia este nuevo descubrimiento, uno no muy bueno cabía resaltar.

-Yuki Shizune. -respondió Sai.

Todos enmudecieron, aquel nombre era el de la asistente personal de su tía Tsunade y psicóloga de cabecera de Gaara y Naruto.

 ** _*Y pensar que Sasuke pudo haberme encontrado antes si se hubiera hecho conocedor de las cosas sobres las familias nobles…*_**

Pensaba el rubio… Cuando iba a dar un nuevo bocado a su comida, detuvo la cuchara a centímetros de su boca, y es que había tardado en relacionar los cabos sueltos.

 ** _*¡Espera! Eso significa…*_**

Con rapidez giro a mirar a su primo, quien también lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No puede ser…-dijeron los Uzumaki al mismo tiempo.

-Que pequeño es el círculo en que nos movemos las familias nobles…-le dijo Toneri a su hermano menor.

-Ni que lo digas.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Sai al no entender las expresiones de los donceles y los comentarios de los albinos.

-¿Crees que Dei-nii lo sepa? -pregunto el rubio ignorando a los demás, ya que se encerraba en su propio mundo con Gaara en situaciones así.

-Lo dudo…

-¿Le decimos?

-No. Creo que será mejor que no lo sepa…

-…ruto… Naruto…

Ante el repentino golpe en su hombro cortesía de Sasuke al ser ignorado, la burbuja personal de los primos exploto, regresando a los donceles a la realidad.

-¿Qué sucede teme?

-Eso es lo que quiero saber…-dijo el Uchiha con el ceño fruncido, ¿qué había dicho para que su rubio actuara de esa manera?

-No pasa nada. Más importante…-el rubio desvió el tema al no querer decir nada por el momento.- ¿Por qué Haku-sempai vive aquí, si su mamá vive en Alemania?

-Quien sabe. -contesto de manera cortante el varón, le molestaba que Naruto no contestara a lo que le preguntaba.- Hace un año y medio mi mamá solo nos dijo a la familia que un pariente suyo viviría en Japón por cuestiones personales y quería que nos lleváramos bien. -decidió hablar al conocer sobre la insistencia futura del rubio por que le contara- Al principio pensé que viviría con nosotros y por eso nos lo decía, pero al final Haku vive por su cuenta en compañía de su tutor.

-¿Tutor? -pregunto Toneri extrañado.

Ambos guadianés sentían que algo se les escapaba, y es que según el informe que la familia Otsutsuki tenía sobre la familia Yuki; mostraba que la actual líder, Shizune, tenía dos hijos. La mayor, una chica que era muy conocida por ellos y una de sus amigas en Alemania, reconocida en toda la institución Akatsuki por ser una digna sucesora de su familia, así como de sus logros académicos, militares y personales, además de su hermosa voz a la hora de cantar y su don nato por la actuación.

Y luego estaba el hijo menor, un doncel del cual desconocían casi todo porque se mantenía en el anonimato y muy lejos del círculo social de la nobleza. Lo poco que sabían -ya que no les interesaba investigar a alguien con el cual no trataran-, era el hecho de que era un año mayor que Naruto y Gaara, de gran belleza y delicado. También sabían que había sido enviado a estudiar al extranjero después del escándalo que se desato sobre un matrimonio secreto del doncel con un hombre mayor, al cual por cierto, la familia Yuki había aceptado contra todo pronóstico. Y es que como conocedores sobre algunas situaciones de las familias nobles, sabían que dicho rumor era real, el segundo heredero de la rama principal de la familia Yuki si se había casado con alguien mayor, con el cual vivía en el extranjero.

Rápidamente la mente de los Otsutsuki entendió la situación, aquel doncel era Haku y su esposo seria posiblemente su tutor, por lo que solo les quedaba saciar aquella intriga. ¿Quién era aquel hombre mayor?

-Su tutor es el profesor Zabusa…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Miércoles**

 ** _Consejo Estudiantil:_**

-¡QUE NO! -grito el azabache.

-¡QUE SI! -grito el rubio.

-Sempai´s por favor dejen de pelear. -pidió cortésmente Kokuo.

-Naru, sabes que la escuela no tiene el presupuesto para aquello. -dijo Gaara suspirando.

Para sorpresa de todos -incluso de él mismo-, en esta ocasión estaba de parte del Uchiha. Llevaban ya una hora peleando por el mismo asunto y no llegaban a ningún acuerdo y es que el rubio no entendía que esta vez no se le podía cumplir su capricho. Los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil ya no sabían que hacer. La situación los superaba.

-Yo quiero los juegos de gotcha, Gaara. -el rubio no podía creer que su primo lo traicionara.

-Lo siento Naru pero esta vez el Unglücksrabe tiene razón. -contesto el pelirrojo

A Sasuke le dio un tic en su ceja ante el apodo que le seguía dando el pelirrojo, aunque por esta vez no le contestaría nada, era su aliado para intentar hacer que el rubio se rindiera ante su ridícula petición.

-Pero… pero yo quiero… incluso Sai me apoya...

-La copia es un tonto que debería de hacer bien su trabajo como tesorero antes de apoyar una ridiculez así. -interrumpió de manera seria Sasuke.

-Así es.

El consejo estudiantil se mantenía en silencio a excepción de aquellos cuatro, quienes seguían discutiendo sobre las actividades posibles a realizar el día del festival escolar la próxima semana. Aunque seguía siendo sorprendente el gran equipo que hacían Gaara y Sasuke mientras fuera relacionado con el consejo, y es que ambos se entendían de gran manera pero debido a sus personalidades tan iguales era que no se llevaban personalmente bien. Sin embargo en esta ocasión, su trabajo en equipo se hacía más sólido y lo más sorprendente era que estaban en contra del rubio, el consentido del pelirrojo y últimamente del Uchiha.

-¡Son malos! -exclamo Naru con un gran puchero.

-Y por eso me quieres. -contrataco el pelirrojo- Ahora deja de ser un niño mimado y…

-No. Yo quiero los jugos gotcha. -volvió a lo mismo el rubio.

-Dobe, entiende que…

-¿Porque no tienen una competencia? -pregunto Haku con una sonrisa, disfrutando de la pelea de sus kohai´s.

-¿Competencia? -dijeron al unísono todos.

-¿De qué? -pregunto Tenten interesada.

-De lo que sea y el ganador cumple lo que quiere. -respondió Neji en acuerdo con lo dicho por el doncel, sería la manera más rápida en que se arreglara aquello, y la cual fuera aceptada por el rubio si perdía.

-Pero sempai, no tenemos el presupuesto para aquello… -dijo Sakura, era obvio que ella apoyaría al Uchiha por mucho que le gustara la idea del molesto que quería quitarle a su amado.

-Nosotros ponemos el dinero. -dijo el rubio como si nada, no gustaba abusar del dinero que sus abuelos le daban pero… esta vez haría una excepción.

En serio quería tener un encuentro de gotcha en la escuela durante el festival, sería divertido para él y las personas que fueran ese día.

-¿De qué será la competencia? -pregunto esta vez Sai.

-Básquet. -dijo rápidamente el rubio.

-Me parece bien.-dijo el doncel Yuki.

-Pero…

Los de tercer año rápidamente le explicaron sus razones a Gaara y Sasuke, quienes eran los que se negaban a dejar un asunto tan importante a la suerte. Tanto el presidente como el vicepresidente comprendieron que esa sería una manera segura en que el rubio no objetara nada por conseguir lo que quería si perdía, era bien sabido que Naru cumplía su palabra si apostaba en un partido. ¿Cómo lo sabían? Porque habían sido testigos de como pagaba la deuda cuando se enfrentaba con Toneri en los recesos si llegaban a apostar algo

-Morderás el polvo Sasuke. -dijo seguro el rubio cuando el azabache acepto el encuentro.

-Ya quisieras Dobe. -respondió con una sonrisa arrogante el varón, sintiéndose de repente emocionado.

¿Hacia cuanto que no competía con Naruto? Al fin podría mostrarle la gran resistencia y habilidad atlética ganada durante esos años. Ahora al fin podía ser igual en ese aspecto al doncel. Gaara aun estaba dudoso de que ese fuera un tato justo, y es que su primo era muy bueno en ese deporte, sin embargo acepto después de comprender que ya nada podía hacer, rezaba porque el azabache pudiera igualar la habilidad de Naruto, porque él solo no podía contra el rubio.

-Vamos ahora mismo a una can…

-Espera Naru.-pidió Haku.- Seria mejor que lo hagamos el viernes.

-Pero…

-De esa manera les dará tiempo de que formen una estrategia…-dijo Neji de manera seria.- Y podemos aprovechar que a partir de ese día no tendremos clases debido a los preparativos del festival para la siguiente semana.

-Pero...

Gaara convenció a su primo de que eso sería lo mejor para todos, por lo que a regañadientes el rubio cedió a esperar hasta el último día de clases para llevar a cabo el encuentro...

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Jueves**

 ** _Casa Uzumaki._**

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en el cuarto del primero, jugando uno de los tantos videojuegos del doncel. Ese día sus familias cenarían juntas como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre desde que les dijeron que se habían reconciliado, por lo que para matar un poco de tiempo en lo que los demás miembros de las familias llegaban, habían hecho un mini maratón de partidas de lucha, siendo que el perdedor debía confesar alguna anécdota de sus años de separación. El castigo había sido propuesto por el azabache, quien deseaba saberlo todo de aquellos años, no quería puntos ciegos. El doncel había aceptado por la misma razón, deseaba saber que había hecho Sasuke durante esos años. Sin embargo ninguno confesaba nada relevante a lo que en verdad deseaba saber -en secreto- sobre la vida del contrario; y el tema que se negaban a tocar y era el más deseado... era el AMOR.

-¡Si, gane! -exclamo con gran jubilo el rubio al ser ganador de 10 jugadas de un total de 17.- Ahora confiesa teme.

El varón suspiro, no entendía como era que el contrario le ganara constantemente, no es que fuera un dios a la hora de jugar, pero se defendía. Siempre terminaba ganándole a Itachi y Sai durante sus pocos encuentros en esos juegos. Y aunque antes le estaría gritando por aquella forma de insultarlo, ahora en realidad le gustaba saber que había alguien que lo llamara de esa forma, porque eso significaba que Naruto estaba a su lado.

-Ya no se me ocurre de que hablar. -confeso el varón.- Sera más fácil si me preguntas algo que quieras saber.

-Mmm…-el doncel fingió pensarlo, porque en realidad ya sabía que quería.- ¿Qué sería bueno?... ¡Ah, ya se! Sasuke, a ti… bueno…

-¿Yo que…? -el azabache se acomodó para mirar al contrario, y es que tenía que levantar la mirada ya que él estaba en el suelo y su amigo sobre la cama.

-Bueno… ¿A ti te gusta Sakura-chan? -exclamo más alto de lo que deseo por lo que se sonrojo, desviando la mirada al terminar

-¿Ahhh? -el varón no podía creer lo que escuchaba- ¿Qué te ha dado esa idea?

-Bueno, es que tu… y ella… -el rubio no miraba al contrario, y es que la vergüenza al tocar ese tema era mayor.- Es que en estos días los he visto más juntos y habladores de lo normal… por lo que yo pensé, que tal vez…

-Escucha Dobe, a mí nunca me ha gustado, no me gusta y no me gustara esa chica. -Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior al contener su deseo de preguntar lo mismo al rubio, quería saber si seguía amando a esa chica.- Ella es la que se me pega cada vez que nos vemos o me encuentra.

-Bueno, tampoco es como si tú la alejaras…-murmuro el doncel, siendo escuchado.

-Es demasiado fastidioso. Tu viste que las primeras veces lo hacía pero me he cansado de ello.-dijo el azabache con tono indiferente- No sé qué le pasa últimamente que está más insoportable…

*Honestamente quisiera ahorcarla por quitarme mi tiempo a solas contigo*

-¡Teme, comencemos la siguiente jugada! -la petición del rubio interrumpió el pensamiento del contrario, quien con su inexpresivo rostro asintió.

.

-¡Teme, comencemos la siguiente jugada!

Gaara sonrió al pasar a las afueras del cuarto del rubio, se le notaba feliz y eso a su vez lo hacía feliz a él. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras para bajar al primer piso y ver quien más estaba alrededor. Estiro un poco sus brazos debido a que los sentía agarrotados, y es que llegando de la escuela se había dirigido con su primo a dormir un rato, sin embargo todo indicaba que el contrario despertó durante la llegada de los Uchiha, dejándolo descansar a él un poco más.

Cuando llego a la sala se encontró con varias personas viendo en la televisión, lo que parecía ser una película de terror. Karin e Ino se encontraban en un sillón de dos, abrazando sus rodillas a la par de un cojín, se les notaba asustadas. En el sillón de al lado y con rostros casi aburridos -contrario al de las pequeñas- se encontraban Kimimaro y Sai, los cuales desde el inicio se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Después de darles un susto de muerte a su prima y a su guardián, provocándoles un desmayo, el pelirrojo se sentó al lado del varón mientras reía un poco por su travesura.

Sai lo miro con los ojos abiertos, su amado doncel se había sentado a su lado como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, no era que se quejara pero le extrañaba eso, ¿lo había hecho inconscientemente? ¿No se alteraría al darse cuenta? ¿Y si eso lo dañaba? Mientras se debatía si su amado saldría lastimado por esa acción, el doncel pelirrojo dejo de reír, le incomodaba la mirada fija del contrario en su persona.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? -pregunto el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.

-Eh... Ah, no. Lo que pasa es que... bueno... -ambos donceles se miraron al no entender lo que quería decir el invitado de la casa- ¿Estas bien con sentarte aquí?

-Deja de preocuparte. Ya te dije que no es tan grave. Puedo soportar estar cerca de un varón. -ordeno claramente el Uzumaki.- El que le des más importancia de lo que es, solo empeora las cosas.

Ahora entendía porque la reacción del varón. Una parte de él agradecía que el varón se preocupara por su estado psicológico, pero la mayoría de su ser se sentía harto. Desde que Sai se había enterado de su fobia, no había momento en que sus acciones o sus palabras de preocupación, le recordaran que le tiene fobia a los varones. Honestamente su temor ya no era tan extremista desde que Naruto entro a su vida, ahora en verdad soportaba estar cerca de un hombre e incluso tocarlo un poco dependiendo la situación y la persona; el hecho de que Sai reaccionara siempre a la defensiva, era algo perjudicial, ya que le recordaba su temor en vez de hacerlo más cómodo como le indicaba su psicóloga, la cual le decía que debía tratar de convivir con hombres olvidando su miedo.

-Pero...

-Olvídalo. Mejor, Kimimaro dime, ¿dónde está Toneri? ¿Y mi papá aun no vuelve o ha llamado? -preguntó Gaara a su guardián

-No...

-¿Tu padre esta aquí? -pregunto asombrado el joven Ne, llevaban varias veces cenando en la casa y aun no conocía al padre su amado.

-Es mi papá doncel, no varón. -aclaro el pelirrojo.

-Y Yahiko-sama tuvo que hacer un viaje de improviso a Rusia hace unos días, es por eso que no lo has visto. -explico Kimimaro.- Mí madre decidió que Toneri lo acompañara por hoy, aprovechando que ahora hay más personas que cuidan de vosotros. Al parecer Yahiko-sama quería supervisar la unión con aquella empresa en persona -se mantenía calmado.

El pelirrojo se conformó con la respuesta, indicándole a su guardián que continuaran con la película, al no tener nada más que hacer en lo que esperaban a los demás integrantes de la familia, decidió hacerles compañía durante la función.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Jueves**

 ** _Residencia Uzumaki en Alemania:_**

 **-¡Hey inútil! ¡¿Ya acabaste de empacar todo?!** -grito un joven varón de cabellera larga hasta los hombros color anaranjado, ojos del mismo tono, alrededor de ellos pintados con negro, tez clara y alto.

 **-¡No soy tu, estúpido!** -grito un joven doncel de cabellera larga hasta mitad de cintura café claro, ojos amarillos y tez neutra, tomando su maleta y acercándose al varón que estaba parado en la puerta de su habitación.- **Además no grites, ni que estuviera lejos**.-exclamo irritado.

 **-Es la única manera en que me haces caso.** -contesto el varón moviéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al contrario con sus cosas.

 **-¿Qué hacen tío?** -pregunto un hermoso doncel de 6 años pelirrojo de tez clara y ojos azules, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

El pequeño movido por su curiosidad innata se acercó a los mayores para ver que hacían, no era común ver a su tío en la casa y más en compañía del doncel mayor, ya que se la pasaban en el colegio castigados por alguna locura.

 **-Oh, Kay~** -saludo el varón al verlo junto a ellos- **estamos preparando nuestras maletas.**

 **-¿Para qué?** -pregunto el menor ladeando su cabecita.

 **-Iremos a Japón.** -contesto el doncel con una sonrisa.

 **-¿Irán a donde están papá y papi?** -pregunto con alegría el niño.

 **-Así es. Iremos con ellos…**

Mientras le contaban al pequeño sobre su viaje al país de oriente, comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la entrada principal, ya tenían todo preparado, solamente les faltaba tomar el vuelo. Ahora si nadie les impediría viajar al encuentro con las personas más importantes para ellos. Al bajar las últimas escaleras, el varón comenzó a dar algunas instrucciones a los donceles del servicio sobre las medidas a tomar en algunos asuntos, y mientras el peli naranja hacia eso, el pequeño Kay escucho algunos ruidos provenientes de uno de los despachos de aquel gran castillo, como todo niño curioso se propuso descubrir que era aquel sonido.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de donde salían los sonidos, descubrió a un pelirrojo adulto cubierto en la oscuridad. Los mayores se acercaron al pequeño para ver lo que atrajo su atención.

 **-Tío ¿qué está haciendo el abuelo Nagato?** -dijo el menor señalando a la esquina donde el nombrado estaba con un aura deprimente.

 **-¿Nagato?** -al varón le salió una gotita por ver al adulto en tan reprobable actitud para alguien de la familia principal- **Bueno… él está deprimiéndose porque su esposo lo abandono al igual que su hijo.** -dijo el varón con una sonrisa de burla al ver como sus palabras literalmente atravesaban al Uzumaki como flechas.- **Y no debemos olvidar que también sus sobrinos también lo dejaron atrás… y próximamente sus propios padres.**

 **-Mmm…** -los sollozos del adulto se hicieron aún más audibles para el pequeño Kay.- **¿Yo puedo ir?** -pregunto el niño al peli naranja quien sonrió al ver como Nagato volteo con un rostro más deprimido. El pequeño también lo estaba abandonando.

 **-¡Nooo! ¡Kay no puede irse! ¡Es el único que me queda! ¡Mi pequeño nieto!** -dijo el pelirrojo empezando a abrazar y a restregar su mejilla sobre la del niño, que se dejaba abrazar con una sonrisa.

 **-Me haces cosquillas abuelo.** -rio el menor.

El pelirrojo se levantó cargando al pequeño niño entre sus brazos, no queriendo soltarlo por temor a que también lo abandonara, algo que era imposible debido a que el niño no tenía ese derecho, no podía abandonar aquella fortaleza hasta cumplir los 8 años.

 **-Kay** -llamo el doncel mayor de forma seria- **no puedes venir con nosotros porque tienes una misión muy importante.**

 **-¿Una misión?** -pregunto el menor con ojitos brillosos, ser útil le gustaba.

 **-Sí, tienes que quedarte aquí con tu abuelo y descubrir a la competencia.** -explico el varón viajero de manera solemne.

 **-¿Competencia? ¿Te refieres a los monstruos que quieren separar a papá y a papi?** -pregunto el menor aun en brazos del mayor y con temor de que algo así pudiera pasar.

 **-Así es.** **No queremos que nos ganen.**

 **-De acuerdo. El abuelo Nagato y yo tomamos con honor la misión**.-dijo el pequeño doncel poniendo su mano en la frente en el típico saludo militar.- **Abuelo tú también**. -dijo el niño con un puchero.

Sus padres debían estar juntos o por lo menos con personas que él mismo aprobara. No dejaría que cualquiera se acercara a sus padres. Cumpliría ese deber como se llamaba _Kay Uzumaki_.

 **-Claro, yo también acepto la misión.** -dijo Nagato con una sonrisa saludando a los viajeros.

 **-Bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos con nuestros donceles.**

 **-Me saludan a la abuela Kushina, al abuelo Minato, al abuelo Yagiko, al tío Deidara y a la tía Karin. A mis papis denles muchos abrazos y besos de mi parte**. -dijo el pequeño estirando sus bracitos del centro hacia afuera.

 **-Claro, nosotros se los damos. -** dijo el doncel con una sonrisa hacia el niño.- **Nos vemos su alteza. Adiós Nagato.**

 **-Bye Nagato~** -dijo el varón con burla al oírlo gruñir por la parte en que besarían a su hijo.- **Nosotros si esteremos con ellos.**

 **-Soy su director muéstrenme respeto, mocosos.** -demando el pelirrojo.

- **Como usted diga Nagato**. -dijo el doncel saliendo del lugar.

 **-Adiós cuñadito, nos vemos Kay.-** dijo el peli naranja saliendo con una gran sonrisa.

 **-Esos mocosos…**

 **-Abuelito** -llamo Kay, deteniendo los posibles insultos de una hora que lanzaría su abuelo hacia su tío- **Los tíos no les causaran problemas a mis papis ¿verdad?**

 **-Eso no lo sé, después de todos son como tus padres…**

 **-¡Un Zorro y un Mapache!** –exclamo Kay con una gran sonrisa.

 **-Así es…**

 **.**

* * *

 **Contestando RW:**

 **Haruki-chan:** ¡Hola! Gracias, realmente no lo tengo abandonado, me da un poco de flojera publicarlo aquí además de que parece que a nadie le gusta porque no hay comentarios, no te preocupes lo continuare subiendo.

Me alegra saber que te guste el fic y que se pueda explicar lo que concierne ser doncel. Por supuesto que es Mpreg. Gracias por leer. Nos vemos.


	33. Bijuu

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 31 - Bijuu...-**

* * *

.

 **Viernes…**

 ** _Preparatoria Konoha:_**

 ** _._**

Cuando se escuchó el timbre anunciando el fin de la jornada escolar, los miembros del consejo salieron rápidamente del salón para dirigirse al gimnasio, los demás los siguieron emocionados por aquel giro inesperado.

Al llegar al gimnasio, el club de básquet estaba haciendo su práctica. Sin embargo debido al encuentro que tuvieron Konohamaru y Naruko tiempo atrás, todos los basquetbolistas se detuvieron inmediatamente al ver al consejo estudiantil.

Sasuke rápidamente junto con Gaara se acercaron al entrenador para pedir permiso para la competición. Cuando ambas autoridades estudiantiles explicaron la situación, el entrenador no tuvo ninguna objeción en aceptar, dejándoles la cancha libre; el solo hecho de ver un encuentro con aquellos competidores, sería una gran enseñanza para su equipo.

Mientras se cambiaban el uniforme ordinario por el de deportes, Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar al rubio, teniendo uno que otro pensamiento inapropiado referente a su amigo. Cuando observo a Kimimaro con los donceles sitio cierto nivel de celos, odiaba el hecho de que aquellas lapas siempre estuvieran a su alrededor como si fuera algo natural como respirar. Lo que lo consolaba era el hecho de que Toneri no se encontraba, lo cual significaba que al menos Naruto no tenía una sombra detrás de él.

-Entonces ¿será un juego de tres contra tres? -pregunto el pelinegro interesado por su compañero en ese encuentro.

-Yo también quiero jugar. -dijo Konohamaru, Fuu también se acercó interesada.

-Aquí…-llamo la atención Sasuke con unos tiras de papel en su mano cerrada en puño.- La tira de papel tiene una mancha de color al final. Con ello se decide el equipo. Si a Naru y a mí nos toca el mismo, lo volveremos a repetir.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con esa forma de elección, por lo que rápidamente sacaron una tira de papel de la mano del azabache

-¡Oye, estos no tienen color! -se quejó Konohamaru.

-Los que no tienen color, significa que están fuera. En otras palabras no juegan. -dijo el azabache con una sonrisa mientras que los donceles se quisieron reír por la cara del único guardián al saberse fuera del encuentro.

-Gaara~ -dijo Kimimaro con un puchero, acusando al Uchiha.

-Lo siento, no te toco color. -dijo de modo juguetón el rubio.

Los demás también hicieron puchero dejando solos, a aquellos cuatros ganadores. La situación era la misma, las dos cabezas que querían el juego de gotcha; Naruto junto a Sai, y los dos que se negaban a aquella petición, Sasuke y Gaara.

-Esto se puso emocionante. -dijo Tenten con una sonrisita.- Haku ¿crees que podrán ganar Sasuke y Gaara? Aquellos dos no se llevan para nada bien al contrario de Naru y Sai.

-No te preocupes Tenten. Mi primito sabe cuándo dejar su orgullo a un lado. -respondió el doncel con una sonrisa al ver como los jugadores tomaban sus posiciones para dar inicio.

-¿En serio? -pregunto con diversión la castaña mirando a su amigo.

-Bueno… no siempre… pero tu entiendes a lo que me refiero. -dijo avergonzado.

El juego comenzó. Siendo Naru quien ganara el balón primero. Sasuke se puso enfrente de él con una sonrisa arrogante muy seguro de sí, provocando que el rubio sonriera emocionado. Naru sabía que su amigo ahora tenía resistencia a diferencia de antes, por lo que el juego seria emocionante a su parecer.

-Veamos que puedes hacer Teme. -Reto el doncel al momento de burlar al azabache.

-Te arrepentirás Dobe. -respondió el varón rival al momento de bloquearle nuevamente la ruta.

El rubio rápidamente quiso quitarse de encima al azabache más sin embargo la marca que el Uchiha le ponía, era buena. No se podía mover ni lanzar hacia la canasta. Rápidamente observo que Sai estaba libre del lado contrario y Gaara estaba detrás del Uchiha, lo que significaba que Gaara aún no confiaba en las habilidades de su compañero. Un error que él utilizaría.

Lanzo el balón hacia el pelinegro quien lo tomo y se preparó para lanzar, más sin embargo el pelirrojo bloqueo su lanzamiento. El rubio chasqueo la lengua, conocía a la perfección las habilidades de su primo por lo que no le sorprendía la facilidad con la que hizo el cambio y acorto la distancia. Al golpear el balón, este reboto en dirección de Sasuke, quien lo tomo empezando a dirigirse a la canasta contraía; seguido de cerca por el rubio.

Los espectadores estaban más que emocionados viendo los desplazamientos, las fintas, los robos y los lanzamientos fallidos al ser bloqueados de los jugadores. Varios varones gritaron animando al doncel rubio cuando con dificultad logro quitarle el balón al Uchiha y logro el primer punto del partido.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **Viernes…**

 ** _Universidad / Facultad de Arte:_**

 ** _._**

-¡Dei!

El grito de Itachi mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la facultad de arte, lugar donde estaba Deidara platicando con Tobi, llamo la atención de más de uno, sintiendo curiosidad por el repentino tono familiar en el que se trataban las personas más famosas del lugar.

El rubio al escuchar su nombre volteo para encontrase al azabache que le sonreía, le devolvió el gesto hasta que reparo en la compañía del varón; otro chico que conocía muy bien, no entendía la presencia de Utakata Bijuu pero sonrió aún más al ver a un viejo amigo después de un largo tiempo.

-Oh, pero si es Dei. -exclamo Utakata una vez que ambos llegaron al lado del rubio.-

-Pero si es el emito. -dijo el doncel con una sonrisa.

Guiándose por su personalidad amistosa y afectuosa, el doncel no resistió abrazar a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-No me llames así. -dijo el chico correspondiendo el gesto, para luego separarse y saludar al varón albino.- Pfff ¿qué te paso?

-¡No te rías, Uta-chan! Es culpa de los gemelos. -Tobi reclamo al saberse objeto de burla del Bijuu. Él no tenía la culpa de que sus hermanitos quisieran jugarle una mala broma con su cabello.

-¿Se conocen? -pregunto sorprendido el Uchiha, sintió un poco de celos en el abrazo que se habían dado pero confiaba en su amigo.

-Sí, yo era su acosador número uno en Alemania. -dijo con una sonrisa el Bijuu, señalando al rubio y luego a él.

Itachi enarco una ceja al no entender nada. Nunca espero que uno de sus pocos amigos conociera a su amor y no solo eso, este le decía sin vergüenza alguna, que acosaba al rubio. Quizás no debería de confiar tanto en él cómo pensaba. Conoció a Utakata al término de la preparatoria, el primer día de clases se topó con el _"emito"_ y congeniaron muy bien, sabía que estudio un tiempo en Alemania pero nunca espero que en Akatsuki, principalmente porque el contrario no lo menciono y decía no estar interesado en la nobleza.

-No lo creo. -negó con el dedo- El idiota de tu primo, ese si es un acosador profesional. -dijo el rubio con alegría al recordar tiempos pasados.

-Hahaha. Tienes razón, no me comparo a él. -empezó a reír Utakata.

-¡No le digas _idiota_ al idiota! -exclamo Tobi, _"defendiendo"_ a su amigo del alma y que no se encontraba presente.

-Aunque ese _idiota_ solo lo hacía para molestar. Al igual que Tobi. -contesto el castaño con una sonrisa señalando al albino.

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no molesto. Yo alegro a todos. -se defendió el guardián.

-¿Dei?

-Ah, sí. Lo siento. -el rubio se sonrojo por olvidarse momentáneamente del Uchiha.- Hola Ita… Itachi…-el color rojizo se incrementó al notar que agregaría el _"chan",_ algo que ya no debía hacer en público.- ¿Porque la molestia?

-No sé de qué hablas, ¿por qué debería estar molesto? -el rubio se encogió de hombros- Yo más bien diría que estoy sorprendido, nunca espere que se conocieran. -comento el varón de modo neutral, el rubio era el único capaz de ver a través de su inexpresividad.

-Conocí a Utakata cuando ingrese a Akatsuki. Él era uno de los varones que me tomaron a su cuidado…-conto el rubio con una sonrisa.- Años después de repente se fue…-hizo un tierno puchero.

-Lo siento.-dijo el varón desaparecido.- Mis padres dijeron que ya habían soportado suficiente del mal trato a la familia, por lo que decidieron que era mejor irnos de ahí…

-Pero…

-Ya sé que Naru y tú se las han arreglado para que las cosas cambien, y es por eso que pienso volver en cuanto termine la carrera…-aclaro el Bijuu con calma.- Así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Por cierto Utakata…-el mencionado puso atención a su amigo.- ¿Por qué fingiste no conocer a Naru y Gaara en la reunión en mi casa?

-Porque me di cuenta que ellos fingieron no conocerme, pensé que tramaban algo y era una clara invitación a que me quedara callada. -contesto el Bijuu- No es por nada, pero Toneri y Kimimaro son los mejores guardaespaldas que pueden tener. Una simple patada de ellos puede causar grandes heridas internas, no quería morir. Y más si Naru daba la orden de que me degollaran por arruinarles su plan…

El doncel le dio un golpe en el hombro a Utakata, él tenía que defender a su familia después de todo.

-Mi hermano no haría algo así. -defendió el rubio.- Mejor aclárame ¿cómo es que sabes lo que hicimos en Alemania?

-Que este lejos de Alemania, no significa que no esté en contacto con mi demás familiares de ahí. -respondió Utakata a la pregunta del Otsutsuki.- Sé que las cosas han mejorado demasiado para mi familia y en verdad te lo agradezco Dei. A ti y a Naru…

-En realidad no hay nada que agradecer. -dijo Dei con un leve sonrojo.- Naru es quien más se ha encargado de limpiar el nombre de tu familia. Nunca debió de existir ese estigma para empezar.

-Siempre has sido un sol, Dei. -expreso Utakata con verdadero agradecimiento.

Sin ninguna advertencia el varón abrazo al Uzumaki, quien no se alejó, por el contrario, correspondió el gesto más que feliz.

Itachi frunció el ceño; nunca le gusto, ni le gustaría cuando su doncel era tocado por manos ajenas. No entendía a que se referían con todo aquello pero eso no justificaba que su amigo tocara con tanto cariño a su amado. Tal vez no debería perdonar a Utakata, más adelante lo haría sufrir por tocar propiedad privada.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu familia? -pregunto el Bijuu.- ¿Quiénes viajaron a Japón aparte de Naru, Gaara-sama y tú? En aquella reunión no pude cruzar palabra alguna con ellos.

-Mis padres y Karin.-contesto Deidara.- Mis abuelos y tíos se quedaron en Alemania, bueno, mi tío Yahiko llego hace unas semanas en realidad.

-¿Y Kay?

-Ya sabes, él sigue allá pero estamos en contacto. -a Itachi no le gusto para nada la sonrisa dulce e ilusionada que hizo Dei al hablar sobre el famoso "Kay"- Hablo con él todas las noches antes de que se duerma, y me cuenta como le está yendo…

-Uta-chan, ¿a mí no me vas a preguntar? -exclamo herido el albino.

Ambos varones comenzaron a forcejear; el Otsutsuki intentando abrazar y besar al contrario mientras este intentaba mantenerlo alejado. Utakata quería mantener su reputación intacta.

Cuando los viejos amigos se detuvieron comenzaron a hablar de historias viejas, integrando al Uchiha en ellas. Incluso le aclararon a lo que se referían con el estigma de la familia Bijuu. Tan concentrados estaban en su plática, que no notaron el momento en que se unió una quinta persona, a la cual era la que esperaban el Uzumaki y el Otsutsuki desde el inicio.

-Dei, ya nos…-No termino su frase al ver que su amigo no estaba solo.- Hola, Itachi. Es raro verte por aquí. ¿Me viniste a buscar? -pregunto el pelirrojo sonriendo y acercándose al pelinegro para darle un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo.

-¿Cómo estas Sasori? -Dijo también besando la mejilla del doncel, una vieja costumbre que tenían entre ellos- Bueno, en realidad vine a ver a Dei pero… no sabía que lo conocías.

-Yo tampoco sabía que ustedes se conocían. -dijo el rubio un poco molesto por ese beso entre el Sabaku No e Itachi.

-Nos conocemos de la preparatoria. -se apresuró a aclarar Itachi, no quería malos entendidos con Dei, ya no.

-¿Y ustedes? -pregunto Sasori.- No me digas que ustedes dos…

-Somos amigos de infancia. -respondió de modo cortante el rubio, no podía dejar que conjeturas equivocadas se extendieran.- Del tiempo en que mis padres estuvieron en Japón…

El pelirrojo asintió, Deidara ya le había contado casi toda su historia, pero nunca se imaginó que el famoso, dulce y amable "Ita-chan" fuera en realidad el sexy varón Itachi Uchiha, el hombre más frio e inalcanzable de toda la universidad.

Deidara nunca espero que el mundo fuera tan chico como para que todos se conocieran, no obstante llego a su mente el hecho de que todos pertenecían a una casa noble, por lo que tenía más sentido esa casualidad. Tanto el rubio como el pelinegro hubieran deseado decir que eran algo más, pero sería mentir; no había algo más que una relación de amistad entre ellos.

-¡Oigan, no se olviden de mí! -se quejó el Bijuu.

-Oh, Utakata no te había visto. ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? -preguntó el doncel pelirrojo acercándose para besarlo igual en la mejilla.

El albino se sintió molesto e hizo una leve mueca que desapareció en cuanto se formó. No era tan tonto para no darse cuenta que esa molestia eran celos, sin embargo no podía dejar que eso fuera expresado, no ahora que era un potencial candidato a casarse con Deidara. Tobi conocía a Sasori desde tiempo atrás, era común que se encontraran durante alguna fiesta de negocios de sus familias, siempre le atrajo pero debido a todos sus deberes nunca hizo nada por acercarse. Pertenecer a la familia Otsutsuki, ser el guardián del primogénito y próximo líder era lo más importante. Ser la sombra de Deidara era lo que más importaba. Corría por su sangre ese deber.

-Estoy desde el principio. Incluso antes de que tú llegaras pero bueno…

-¡Tobi tiene hambre! ¿Pueden llevar a Tobi a comer y luego hablan? -pregunto el albino con su voz infantil y con el brazo levantado.

-Yo también tengo hambre. -concordó el rubio.- Vayamos a comer.

-Claro. -dijeron los varones.

Sasori sonrió levemente por la personalidad infantil de Tobi. Siempre le había gustado el hecho de que no importaba con quien tratara, ese carácter del varón no cambiaba. Internamente le complació cuando Deidara llego con Tobi y lo presento como su guardián, eso significaba que el varón estaría en Japón. Tiempo atrás Sasori se hubiera descrito como un chico tímido pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por cambiar eso, y es que deseaba atraer la atención del alegre varón Otsutsuki, algo que no lo logro debido a ambos dejaron de asistir a fiestas, cada uno sumergiéndose en sus propias actividades.

El grupo de amigos comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cafetería en la que tomaron un café tiempo atrás Deidara y Sasori. Era un lugar tranquilo y que les quedaba cerca de la universidad, aún tenían clases ese día.

-A mí me debes un mes completo de rebanadas de pastel, Uchiha Itachi. Llevamos ya varias semanas y no me has comprado ninguna…-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa peligrosa.

-Lo sé. Te la compro de una vez. -dijo el moreno.

-Me parece bien. -dijo feliz.

-¿De qué le debes? -pregunto Utakata, no era común que su amigo debiera favores.

-Me ayudo a recuperar la mayoría de mis cosas de la USB que quedó inservible. -respondió Itachi, pero especifico un poco más al ver que su amigo no entienda- La USB que casi quedaba destruida en aquella ocasión en que alguien exploto un salón de nuestra facultad…-el comentario avergonzó al rubio- Ahora ya sé quién es ese doncel loco de la explosiones.

-¡Fue tu clase! -exclamo Deidara sorprendido, en realidad nunca puso atención que salones y que facultades salieron afectadas por su descuido.

-¡Que cruel eres Dei, no me esperaste para explotar cosas! -expreso el albino como si le hubieran hecho la peor traición del mundo.

-¡No fue por diversión! -se defendió el rubio.

-¿Entonces si lo hubieras hecho a propósito? -pregunto el Uchiha sorprendido.

-Haha. No tienes que preguntar aquello Itachi. -contesto Utakata intentando reprimir la risa.- Dei explotaría un edificio completo si se quisiera divertir.

-Tu silencio. -el doncel golpeo al pobre Bijuu, no necesitaba más mala fama, solito se la había creado.

Tanto Sasori como Tobi rieron también. Itachi no podía creer lo que le decían, y es que Utakata habían empezado a contar las hazañas del rubio en Alemania.

-Más importante, Dei. ¿Qué haces en Japón? -pregunto el Bijuu dejando de reír y de manera seria.

-Larga historia…-con un ademan de mano el Uzumaki le restó importancia.- Para abreviar solo diré que estoy de visita por un tiempo indefinido, aunque tal vez pronto regrese a Alemania.

Itachi miro con ojos sorprendidos a Deidara. Ingenuamente creyó que al reconciliarse, la residencia de los Uzumaki seria permanente ahí. Quiso golpearse en la frente al no considerar que ahora el rubio pertenecía a la familia principal, y como tal debía regresar a Alemania.

-¿Y eso…? ¡Ah! El mes de debutantes. -exclamo Utakata al recordar la próxima fecha.- Este año es el turno de Naru-chan y Gaara-sama ¿cierto?

-Sí. Este es su año…-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa orgullosa.

A partir de ese momento, tanto Itachi como Sasori se sintieron fuera de lugar al escuchar a los otros tres hablar tan animadamente de las próximas fechas. El Uchiha y el Sabaku No suspiraron, ninguno nunca mostro interés en los temas de familias nobles por lo que no se sentían confiados al exponer sus opiniones.

Quizás Sasori tenía un poco más de conocimientos, aunque solo había investigado los nombres más importantes de cada familia; no estaba realmente interesado en los negocios y tratos, a pesar de ser el próximo líder de esa ramificación.

Mientras que Itachi apenas había empezado a investigar sobre las tradiciones y todo lo que tuviera ver con aquello, y solo por querer estar cerca de Deidara. En la familia Uchiha se decía que él sería el próximo líder, aunque aún no estaba del todo definido. El actual líder era su tío Madara, el mayor de los famosos trillizos y el primer varón noble, por lo que los hijos de este, eran los que tenían el derecho y deber de ser los siguientes líderes, sin embargo hasta donde Itachi sabía, sus primos se negaban a tomar control de la familia, por lo que todo recaía en él como el primogénito del segundo al mando, Fugaku.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo esta Sasuke? La otra vez lo vi con el ojo morado y que por cierto no pude evitar reírme de él. -comento Sasori intentando hacer platica, no sabía cómo incluirse en la conversación de los Alemanes.

-¿Sasuke? Está bien, tuvo una pelea con un viejo amigo.-contesto Itachi- Ya se han reconciliado, no hay nada por lo que haya qué preocuparse.

-Menos mal. -comentó el pelirrojo.- Este año es la fiesta de debutantes de Sasuke ¿cierto? -agregó al oír como ese era el tema primordial del trio que iba unos pasos por delante.

-Sí, pero conociéndolo tendrá una cara de fastidio cuando mi madre se lo diga. Incluso yo intente hacer de todo por no ir a Alemania.

-Nunca les han gustado las fiestas sociales y de negocios ¿verdad? -dijo con una sonrisa. Llevaba el tiempo suficiente de conocer a los hermanos Uchiha, para asegurar eso.

-A mí me es igual. -se encogió de hombros restándole importancia- Pero a él nunca le han gustado. Es más que seguro que se quejara con mi madre, quien posiblemente ya está planeando a donde llevar a Sasuke a comprar un nuevo traje.

-Haha. Típico de Mikoto-sama.

-Oigan ustedes dos, ¿qué hablan con tanto secreto? -dijo Utakata con una sonrisa.

El trio se había detenido al reparar en que esos dos se habían quedado pasos atrás. Los japoneses aceleraron el paso.

-Nada realmente. -dijeron ambos.

-Si como no.

Una vez todos juntos continuaron su recorrido a la cafetería mientras platicaban sobre ir a festival de la preparatoria Konoha dentro de una semana. Querían pasarla bien, y los hermanos mayores deseaban ver a los menores.

-¿Qué sucede Dei? -pregunto Tobi cuando vio que su protegido se estremeció.

-Nada…-el albino arqueo una ceja al no creerle.-…Solo tengo un mal presentimiento… Nada bueno va a suceder…

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

 ** _Preparatoria Konoha…_**

 ** _._**

El juego continúo reñido hasta sus últimos minutos. Para sorpresa de todos, el azabache y el pelirrojo llegaron a acoplarse bastante bien a la hora de pasar el balón, y es que a ambos les motivaba lo mismo; no dejar que Naruto se saliera con la suya con aquella locura.

El acuerdo era que el primero que anotara 10 canastas ganaba y, para desgracia de Sai y Naruto, los otros ganaron por dos canastas seguidas en los últimos minutos. Ninguno nunca espero que Sasuke con lo arrogante que era, le pasara el balón al doncel para que se llevara la anotación ganadora.

-¡NOOOOOOO! -grito el rubio.

-Adiós a tu jueguito Dobe.-dijo Sasuke con una gran sonrisa llena de arrogancia por haberle ganado por primera vez a su amigo en su especialidad.

Cuando eran pequeños, él no tenía resistencia para nada y el rubio le ganaba cuando se trataba de alguna actividad física, pero ahora él era quien poseía la fuerza. Todos los esfuerzos que hizo valieron la pena por ver como el doncel hacia un drama de su derrota.

-¡Gaara! -exclamo el rubio hacia su primo quien estaba tomando agua después de aquella partida.

-Lo siento Naru, pero como te dije esta vez no te apoyare.

-¡Teme!

-¿Crees que te apoyare cuando me dices Teme? -dijo el Uchiha de forma sarcástica a su viejo amigo.- Además, acabo de ganarte, ríndete. No insistas.

-¡Maldito Teme!

-¡Maldito dobe!

Ambos amigos comenzaron a insultarse ante la mirada sorpresiva de los espectadores. Nadie en la escuela había sido testigo de un arrebato como ese por parte del Uchiha, quien siempre se caracterizó por ser serio, formal y antisocial; contrario al varón infantil que tenían enfrente, expresivamente enojado pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, Sasuke se estaba divirtiendo en esa discusión.

Todo el club de fans de Sasuke estaba más que extasiado; ese día había sido muy nutritivo para ellas y ellos. Habían presenciado primeramente a un Sasuke competidor luego de uno infantil. Varias chicas y donceles casi mueren por un sangrando nasal durante el encuentro deportivo; un Sasuke brillante debido al sudor por el esfuerzo era místico, con aquella sonrisa victoriosa cada vez que anotaban contra el Uzumaki rubio, ordenando el siguiente movimiento a efectuar al lado del pelirrojo era simplemente maravilloso. Sumándole después su comportamiento de un niño chiquito al término de la contienda, presumiéndole al doncel su victoria, respondiendo a los insultos con otro mientras sonríe con arrogancia cuando el contrario tarda en buscar un nuevo.

Sakura Haruno, la autoproclamada futura señora Uchiha, era la más emocionada y casi complacida por su dotación del día de su _"Sasuke-kun"_ , y era casi, ya que no le gustaba el hecho de que su futuro esposo solo era así con el Uzumaki. Le molestaba. De un tiempo para acá su amado parecía muy cercano al doncel, pero no sabía dónde comenzó y cuando. Ella hacia todo lo que podía para interferir entre ellos pero aun así aquellos terminaban siempre juntándose. La molestia que sentía era acompañada por una sensación de _deja vú_ , similar a cuando veía tiempo atrás a Sasuke con aquel varón rubio, el cual se decía su mejor amigo. Para ella, Naruto Namikaze solo era un pobre diablo que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero que no le era útil. Además de que le era insignificante, ya que el Namikaze no poseía ningún atractivo, posición de prestigio, ni dinero; muy contrario a Sasuke.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 ** _Salón del consejo estudiantil:_**

.

Después de la trágica derrota en el partido, todos regresaron a sus actividades en el consejo estudiantil, con el festival a una semana, los deberes eran muchos y no tenían tiempo que perder. Konoha era clasificado como el mejor colegio de Japón, perteneciente a línea de escuelas de elite de la familia principal, por lo tanto el festival era muy famoso en la ciudad, siendo los únicos días en que duraba el evento, el momento de ingresar y ver la institución si no perteneces a ninguna ramificación noble o hijo de algún importante.

Siendo que debían estar en todas partes supervisando a los demás alumnos y estar pendientes de las cosas que cada grupo utilizaría, los miembros del consejo están dispersos por toda la institución, quedando solamente Naruto y Sasuke en el salón. Ellos eran los encargados de terminar el papeleo referente a las peticiones de utilería que pedían los diferentes clubs de la escuela.

El ambiente entre ellos era ameno, como lo era desde que habían hablado en el hospital, y de vez en cuando el rubio dejaba las hojas que leía y comenzaba una charla con el azabache, quien se hacía del rogar a la hora de contestar. Sasuke disfrutaba cuando Naruto comenzaba a gritarle porque no le daba una respuesta, el hecho de que el contrario se exaltara y mostrara su vieja actitud era algo que le gustaba.

-Ya dobe, deja de molestar que no te dejare hacer lo que quieras. -dijo el varón con gran arrogancia, haciéndole frente a aquella mirada exigente del contrario.

-Por favor Sasuke, hagamos una fogata como cierre del festival. -siguió el doncel, ignorando las palabras del contrario.- todos se divertirían si…

Por unos segundos, Sasuke sintió su sangre subir a la cabeza, Naruto había inclinado su rostro muy cerca del suyo. Agradeció internamente a su sangre Uchiha, la cual le permitió impedir el sonrojo que posiblemente se formaría al tener aquel rostro tan hermoso tan cerca. El parloteo del doncel comenzó a oírse más lejano mientras él se concentraba en aquellos labios tan apetecibles y tentadores que se moría por saborear de nuevo. Desde lo sucedido en el hospital no los había vuelto a saborear.

¡Oh, daría lo que fuera por probarlos de nuevo! Aun a pesar de prometerse qué pensaría en Naruto como su viejo amigo, no podía. No ahora que sentía una atracción por el Uzumaki. Sin embargo no dejaría que eso arruinara su relación. Una promesa que estaba por reformularse al ver como los labios del doncel se movían, presumiendo su lindo color rosado natural, instándolo a dejarse guiar por su instinto. Si lo besaba una vez más, ¿Naruto se enojaría? No lo sabía pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo ya después inventaría alguna excusa. Quería besarlo.

-¡Hey! Me estas escuchando teme. -el reclamo acompañado por un leve golpe en su frente lo saco de sus pensamientos impidiendo llevar a cabo su deseo.- Maldito teme, yo diciéndote lo maravilloso de una fogata con los amigos y tu ignorándome…

Sasuke parpadeo unas veces al salir de sus pensamientos, agachando la cabeza para que el doncel no se diera cuenta de su rubor. Y es que había dejado ir sus pensamientos un poco más allá de un beso. Puso una mano como barrera entre ellos dos y fingió poner su atención en los papeles que tenía en mano desde el inicio, sin dar una contestación.

-¡Teme! – se ofendió el rubio al sentirse ignorado.

Se iba a mantener en el mismo plan, ignorar y fingir leer hasta que el contrario se cansara, pero de repente una idea a su parecer maravillosa y placentera se instaló en su mente. Dudo exponerla pero había llegado a su límite, Naruto se veía tan adorable mientras intentaba buscar un ángulo para verle la cara.

-¿Nunca te enseñaron que si quieres algo debes dar otra cosa a cambio? -pregunto engreídamente Sasuke manteniéndose en su posición, ocultando muy bien el doble sentido en su segunda pegunta.- ¿Qué estás dispuesto a darme a cambio de cumplir este nuevo capricho tuyo?

Naruto abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa, frunciendo enseguida el ceño al pensarse objeto de burla del Uchiha. ¿Sasuke hablaba enserio? Si era así, no entendía la diferencia entre antes y después.

-¿En serio si te doy algo, me darás permiso?

-Sí.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre mi capricho de la fogata y el de gotcha? -pregunto el doncel.

-Es muy sencillo, tu anterior capricho tenía un presupuesto muy alto, y la fogata no. -respondió secamente el azabache, mirando directamente aquellos ojos azules.- En aquel no tenías mi apoyo y en este si…-agrego con una sonrisa ladina.

Su instinto le sugirió alejarse, pero el doncel se negó. Reconocía que era un masoquista al no hacerlo, pero es que era una de las pocas veces que podía estar así de cerca del Uchiha sin que sospechara de sus sentimientos. Tan cerca que sus narices se tocaban, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración y el calor del contrario… Y lo mejor es que el no alejarse, no sería sospechoso, después de todo fue el contrario quien había acortado la distancia.

-¿Solo eso? -indago el doncel

-Solo eso. -contesto el varón.

Sasuke alabo la ingenuidad intacta del rubio en algunos asuntos, y es que no había preguntado cómo es que sabía sobre el hecho de que el presupuesto para hacer una fogata era menor a lo otro. Nunca le diría al doncel que aquella propuesta ya estaba hecha, Gaara un día antes la había hecho. Honestamente le sorprendió cuando el pelirrojo le mando un mensaje de texto por la noche, donde le pedía que si ganaban el partido aceptara la fogata e incluso le mandaba el presupuesto hecho y todo lo referente al material que utilizarían.

Cuando le pregunto porque del repentino pedido, le fue contestado que era por Naruto; todo indicaba que el pelirrojo había intuido un posible capricho del rubio y lo quería complacer en esta ocasión, algo que Sasuke también estaba dispuesto hacer.

-Entonces…

-Pero ya te lo dije, dame algo a cambio…

-¿Algo? -pregunto el Uzumaki mientras se alejaba para ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Poniendo distancia entre ellos y es que mientras Sasuke le pedía el cambio, unas enormes ganas de besarlo lo invadieron al sentir un leve roce de los labios del varón y los suyos. ¡Quería besar a Sasuke! Era por eso que mejor ponía distanciamiento. ¡No se había dado cuenta que estaban tan cerca que incluso sus labios ya se tocaban!

El azabache suspiro ante la desilusión de la distancia, asintiendo solamente como respuesta a la pregunta de Naruto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -sus ojos brillaron con reflejada emoción al saber que podía tener lo que quería.

Estaba dispuesto a cumplir cualquier cosa que quisiera Sasuke, no importaba el precio, sus abuelos les habían entregado una tarjeta sin límite, por lo que podía comprarle cualquier cosa que quisiera. No se había puesto a pensar que el Uchiha también tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarse cualquier cosa, y ni había pensado en la posibilidad que pidiera algo más personal.

El doncel observo como el más grande se levantó de su lugar, rodeando la mesa para poder acercarse a él. Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de un leve rojo al ver la sonrisa arrogante del contrario, la cual cabía recalcar lo hacía ver más apuesto, y quien le tomo una mano, para jalarlo y acortar aún más la distancia.

-¿Sasuke?

-Lo que quiero es que tú me…

El pedido quedo al aire en el momento en que la puerta del consejo fue abierta.

Sakura frunció levemente el ceño al observar que en el interior de aquella aula solo estaban su amado Sasuke-kun y aquel doncel que de no ser porque era Uzumaki sería un cualquiera. No podía descuidarse un segundo porque aquellos dos ya estaban muy juntos y a solas. Estaba muy segura que entre ellos aún no había una relación oficial debido a que el doncelucho no había estado alardeando de ello.

-¡Sasuke-kun! -chillo la chica lanzándose a abrazar al varón del cuello, queriendo dejar en claro a quien pertenecía.

Mientras la chica rosada seguía con su monologo de lo guapo que se veía el azabache, Konohamaru y Fuu se limitaron a saludar a su sempai favorito -Naruto- y comenzaron a dejar sus papeles en el escritorio, ya habían terminado sus deberes por lo que en cualquier momento se retirarían.

El doncel desvió la mirada para no ver a Haruno y el Uchiha, centrándose en sus kohai´s. Nunca había soportado que alguien estuviera tan cerca de Sasuke pero siempre mantuvo eso en secreto, algo que se proponía que siguiera así. Sin embargo se había prometido no interferir, su amado debía ser feliz con alguien…

-Sakura suéltame…-el azabache intentaba hacer que la chica lo soltara.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos juntos a casa? -decía la chica ignorando lo demás.- Hace mucho que no me acompañas a casa…

Naruto regreso a su escritorio, más tarde hablaría con Sasuke para ver qué era lo que quería a cambio del permiso para la fogata. Al acercarse a su lugar fue interceptado por Konohamaru, quien le entrego los papeles que se habían dedicado a recoger durante todo aquel rato.

-… ¿estos son todos? -pregunto el rubio ojeando que los papeles estuvieran firmados correctamente.- Eso fue rápido…

-Sí. -respondió el varón menor.- Todos los salones ya los tenían agrupados, solo esperaban que fuera alguien del consejo para entregarlos.

-Buen trabajo. -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, provocando que el menor correspondiera el gesto pero con las mejillas sonrojadas.- Ya pueden retirarse, nos vemos mañana para coordinar la toma de sangre.

-Hecho. -contesto el Sarutobi, regresando a su asiento para empezar a recoger sus cosas mientras molestaba un poco a Fuu en el proceso.

Muy a su pesar, el doncel se vio en la necesidad de interrumpir a los otros dos, necesitaba que Sasuke le echara un vistazo a los papeles. Se acercó a ellos y con voz tranquila le pidió al presidente que los revisara; el Uchiha pensó que esa era una gran oportunidad para que la empalagosa lo soltara pero ella no lo hizo, solo aflojo el agarre dejando que tuviera mayor movilidad.

El azabache suspiro pero se resignó a cumplir su deber. Miro las solicitudes, asombrándose de que estuvieran en orden alfabético, por grado y grupo. Todo estaba en orden hasta que llego a la parte final, donde se suponía estarían las autorizaciones de los miembros del consejo. Aparte de que faltaban las de Gaara y Naruto; las de Fuu y Kokuo tenían un claro rechazo al procedimiento.

-Fuu…-la chica miro al presidente en cuanto lo oyó llamarla, dejando a su amigo en el suelo debido al golpe que le dio.- ¿Por qué Kokuo y tú no pueden donar sangre?

Sakura miro de reojo la solicitud que se les habían entregado a todos los alumnos durante esa semana, donde les anunciaban a las familias que se llevaría a cabo una campaña de donación de sangre el sábado y se pedía la autorización de tutor, pero se encontró la solicitud de los primitos Bijuu negando el permiso. Todos los años Konoha realizaba esa actividad, inculcando a sus alumnos el gusto por la filantropía y aunque era opcional, era una regla no dicha; el que los miembros de familias nobles aceptaran participar.

-… ¿Están bien? -pregunto Sakura fingiendo que le importaba el tema.

-¿Qué se los impide? -preguntó el rubio preocupado por si los menores estaban enfermos, era la opción que cruzo su mente.

-No me digas que le tienen miedo a una aguja…-se burló Konohamaru.

-Claro que no. -respondió la chica golpeándolo de nuevo en la nuca.- Lo que pasa es que nosotros no podemos donar porque tenemos apenas 4 meses de habernos puesto el tatuaje…

-…Por eso no pueden donar. -Sasuke suspiro.

-¡Oh! -exclamo Naruto al comprender todo.- ¿Puedo verlo?

La joven Bijuu asintió mostrando su piel entintada y atrayendo rápidamente la atención del Uzumaki quien comenzó a admirar el diseño. Ya lo había notado en la pequeña fiesta en casa de los Uchiha, pero en ese entonces tenía sus propios asuntos -no dejar que Sasuke lo descubriera-, por lo que no puso atención a algo más.

-Es muy bueno…-comento el doncel.

-Gracias. -la chica sonrió por el alago sincero.

-La escuela prohíbe tener tatuajes o alguna perforación. -regaño Sakura, creyendo que con eso quedaría bien con su amado.- Están incumpliendo las reglas de la escuela. Si alguien de afuera se da cuenta de eso, dejaran en mal concepto a Konoha. Nuestra escuela nunca se ha visto envuelta en un escándalo, es nuestro deber que siga así como miembros del consejo. Y ustedes están dejando la idea de que todos pueden hacer lo que quieran. Pueden ser considerados unos delincuentes…

-En realidad no incumplen nada. -comento Naruto molesto por la actitud de la chica.

-Claro que lo hacen…-acuso la chica.

-En realidad lo hacen dobe.-agrego Sasuke.

No es que le importara realmente si se rompía o no alguna regla, pero debía aclarar la verdad para que más adelante el rubio no se quejara que ninguno lo menciono.

El doncel frunció el ceño molesto el doble; Sasuke le estaba dando la razón a la chica e indirectamente aceptando sus palabras sobre los Bijuu. Algo que no iba a permitir.

-La familia Bijuu tiene permiso para hacerlo.-respondió Konohamaru defendiendo a sus amigos, él había estado presente cuando Jiraiya los felicito por sus tatuajes.- Pueden preguntarle al director, él lo sabe.

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto el Uchiha.

-Es una tradición en nuestra familia el ponernos un tatuaje a los 15 años. -respondió Fuu agachando la mirada, no era un tema que le gustara.- Por lo tanto la escuela no debe interceder, ya que es un mandato de la casa principal…

-Lo siento…-el rubio se disculpó colocando su mano sobre los cabellos de la chica.- Intente quitar eso pero…

-No hay razón para que Naru-sempai se disculpe, es lo menos que podemos hacer por pagar nuestro error…

-Yo también tengo uno.- conto el doncel aceptando la petición de la chica de que se lo mostrara. El doncel se levantó su playera, exponiendo parte de su abdomen- Pero me lo hice hace unos años. Junto a Gaara y unos amigos.

-¿Naruko-sempai? -Konohamaru no entendía nada de lo que decían.

Tanto la Bijuu como el Uzumaki abandonaron la atmosfera personal que se crearon para poner atención a su alrededor, notando las expresiones confusas de sus compañeros. Ya que de no ser por la sorpresa de ver aquella figura de tinta en el abdomen del doncel, Sasuke se hubiera ruborizado.

-¿Por qué la casa principal impone eso? -el Sarutobi formulo la pregunta que invadía la mente de los mayores.

-Konohamaru baka, ¿que no conoces la historia de las familias nobles? -la chica menor intento ocultar sus sentimientos con el tono de burla.

-¡Fuu maldita! ¡Por supuesto que la sé!

-Konohamaru…-los menores dejaron de pelear al oír la voz de Sasuke.- ¿Podrían explicarme de que me perdí?

-La familia principal es una dictadora al imponer algo así a una rama familiar. -expreso la pelirosa con indignación.

Naruto frunció el ceño, preguntándose si la chica no sabía lo que decía o fingía no saber. Después de todo, la familia Haruno no estaba fuera en ese asunto.

-Creo que era en segundo año de preparatoria que contaban esa parte de la historia. -murmuro el doncel.

-¿Qué parte? -pregunto Sasuke al no entender a donde quería llegar el rubio.

-La parte en que se estudia a detalle la vida de los líderes de la familia principal. Entre ello, el asesinato al noveno líder de los Uzumaki y la familia _"responsable"_ de tal acto.

-No vi nada de eso en los temarios que nos dieron al inicio. -dijo Sakura.

-Eso era antes. -dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros- Ahora no se cuenta del mismo modo, ya que se comprobó que esa familia es inocente y solo fue usada.

-Entonces esa familia, ¿es…? -todos dirigieron su mirada a la chica, quien quiso huir del lugar.

Naruto al notar que los contrarios ya habían entendido y miraban de forma reprobatoria o tal vez analítica a la Bijuu, la cubrió con su cuerpo y le susurro solo para sus oídos, _"todo está bien."_

-¿Cómo es posible que muerdan la mano…?

-La familia que fue inculpada en aquellos años por el asesinato del noveno líder, fue la Bijuu. La familia principal la perdono e impuso la condición de que fueran vigilados para probar su lealtad y el uso de una marca la demostraría. -interrumpió el rubio, no permitiría que la Haruno completara su frase.- La familia Bijuu fue repudiada por años por las demás familias y el llevar un tatuaje fue su forma de ser aceptados como nobles…

-¿Cómo es que nadie sabe sobre esto? -pregunto Sasuke extrañado de que nunca lo hubiera escuchado.

-Supongo que se debe a que Japón no está al tanto de la nobleza y esta parte de la historia solo se cuenta a nivel superior. -el doncel se encogió de hombros.- Además de que desde hace casi tres años mi familia prohibió contarla de esa manera; la familia Uzumaki corrigió esa parte. Los Bijuu tal vez participaron en cosas que contribuyeron a aquel desenlace, pero no fueron los responsables. -la voz del rubio no dejo duda en los contrarios e impidió que dijeran algo más.- Así que, Konohamaru…-el nombrado dejo de ver a su amiga para centrarse en su superior favorito.-…espero que esto no afecte tu amistad con Fuu y los demás Bijuu…

La chica no levanto la mirada en ningún momento, sintiendo que el minuto en que su viejo amigo no hablo fue una eternidad.

-Por supuesto que no. -respondió el varón menor con una sonrisa.- Eso es el pasado y Fuu aún no había nacido. Además, si el sempai que pertenece a la familia afectada está bien con ello, a mí no debe afectarme.

La peliverde sonrió y se aferró a la parte de la espalda de la ropa del rubio para que no vieran que lloraba. Naruto sonrió más que orgulloso de su kohai. Sabía y había vivido lo que se sentía ser repudiado por lo demás, además de que fue testigo también de lo que tenían que vivir los Bijuu en Alemania.

-Por cierto Fuu…-el doncel se giró a mirar a la cara, limpiando las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.- ¿A qué grupo perteneces?

-Yo pertenezco al séptimo, mi padre es el líder.

La familia Bijuu fue una de las familias que adopto el mismo sistema que seguían los Uzumaki a la hora de manejar a las ramificaciones. Debido al rechazo que sufrían en Alemania, algunos miembros preferían irse de aquel país, esparciéndose por el mundo, creando más divisiones; fueron la familia que tuvo mayor descendencia por lo que se vieron en la necesidad de dividirse en nueve sectores o grupos, con líderes escogidos y que se reportaban al noveno y principal grupo, quien a su vez servía directamente a la familia Uzumaki.

-¿La séptima? -el rubio ladeo la cabeza, intentando recordar quien regia ese sector.- ¡Ah! El viejo Choumei. -la chica asintió.- Así que eres su hija, y por lo tanto serás la próxima líder. Serás muy buena.

La chica se sonrojo ante los halagos sinceros del Uzumaki, sintiendo que en verdad no había rechazo alguno a su familia y persona.

-El viejo Chomei es una gran persona. -agrego Konohamaru, conocía al mencionado y disfrutaba ser consentido por un doncel tan apuesto.

-Sí. Ya lo creo. -aseguro el rubio.- ¿Y Kokuo?

-Él es el segundo hijo del líder del quinto grupo. -contesto la chica.- Y Utakata-niichan es el primogénito, son hermanos.

-¿Eh? Cuando yo conocí a Utakata en Alemania se presentó como el próximo líder del sexto grupo. -alego el rubio confuso.

-Eso es porque está comprometido desde nacimiento con el primogénito del sexto grupo, Saiken-niichan. -respondió la chica.- Lo que lo hace el próximo líder de ese grupo y a Kokuo el del quinto.

-¡Oh! Con que comprometido… Maldito, y aun así acosaba a mi hermano. -comento el doncel preparando sus puños para hacer papilla a un varón en cuanto lo volviera a ver.

-Dobe, deja de hacer el tonto que a ti también te falta entregar el permiso. -dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de su amado.- ¿Dónde está el tuyo y el del doncel prepotente?

-Nosotros se lo entregaremos directamente mañana al director, no te preocupes teme. -contesto el rubio de forma despreocupada.

-¿Por qué se lo darán a él directamente? Se supone que deben entregarlos todos juntos. -alego el Uchiha.

-Si ese es tu problema, dame todos y se los daré junto con los nuestros. -dijo el doncel.

-Es mi trabajo como presidente.

-Sasuke, relájate. -dijo burlón el rubio al ver el ceño fruncido del varón, no entendía porque se enojaba tanto por algo de poca importancia

-¡Oye, ¿cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Sasuke-kun?! -grito Sakura encarando al doncel, dejando al fin libre al varón.- No te creas tanto solo por tu apellido.

La chica ya había llenado su recipiente interno, no soportaba más ser testigo del modo tan amistoso en que se trataban ahora Sasuke y Naruko. No podía permitir que aquel rubio hiciera -tratar al azabache tan confianzudamente- tan fácilmente, lo que a ella le costó varios años. No permitiría que un doncel salido de la nada le quitara su gran sueño de ser la señora Uchiha en el futuro.

-¿No debería yo decir lo mismo? -comento Naruto con un tono firme, que ninguno ahí presente nunca había oído.

La pelirosa retrocedió unos pasos, algo dentro de ella le indicaba que se alejara de ahí pero su cuerpo temblaba de miedo. A Sasuke le invadió la misma sensación que cuando Gaara le ordeno a su hermano hablar sobre su viaje a Alemania; una necesidad de agachar la mirada y simplemente obedecer a lo que le dijera el contrario. Algo ridículo a su parecer.

El lugar se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que el timbre de un celular se hizo presente. Naruto abandono la mirada fija que tenía en la Haruno para sacar el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón. Todos los demás salieron del trance y observaron como el rostro del rubio mostraba tantas expresiones a la vez.

Sorpresa, confusión, miedo, alegría…

-¿Naru…? -Cuando Sasuke le iba a preguntar si le pasaba algo el doncel solo grito mientras salía del salón a toda prisa.

-¡Nos vemos mañana teme, tengo algo que hacer!

El rubio salió corriendo del salón en busca de la única persona que seguramente había recibido el mismo mensaje.

 **-Estoy en tu casa. No me hagas esperar.-**

-¡Hey Naruto! ¡Espera! -grito Sasuke mientras se intentaba soltar de aquella tipa que lo retuvo para que no siguiera al doncel.- Sakura, suéltame…

-Sasuke-kun mejor aprovechemos que la molestia se fue para…-la mujer enmudeció al recibir una mirada asesina del varón.

-Cállate. -ordeno el azabache, la pelirosa obedeció y se alejó un poco.- Maldito tonto…

Sasuke se acercó a tomar sus cosas, dispuesto a seguir al doncel cuando se dio cuenta que el rubio en su arrebato incluso había olvidado sus pertenencias. Les dio las últimas Indicaciones a los menores por ese día y salió en busca de respuestas. No sabía a donde iría el rubio, ni porque había salido de esa manera, por lo que llamo a su hermano, quien seguramente estaría con Deidara, de ese modo podría preguntarle al rubio mayor sobre qué hacer. Mientras hablaba se encontró en el camino con Sai quien le siguió al no saber si Gaara también se fue o seguía en el colegio.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Al no encontrar a Gaara en el club de música, opto por llamarlo, de esa manera podían encontrarse más rápido o acordar que hacer con la situación que se les presentaba de la nada. Nadie le aviso en algún momento, sobre la repentina llegada del loco que decía estar en su casa.

 _-¿Naru?_ -contesto el pelirrojo.

-Gaara, él están aquí…-decía el rubio mientras se detenía cerca de la entrada.

Dependía de lo que hablara con su primo, que incluso podía irse de la escuela sin importar lo demás. Había asuntos más importantes que atender.

 _-Lo sé, me acaba de llegar un mensaje…_

-¿Qué hacemos?

 _-Yo aún debo entregar algunos papeles que son importantes para el evento de mañana, y no s donde está el Narr, para dejárselo a él. Es mejor que vayas a la casa, nunca es bueno dejarlo solo._

-Entiendo. -el rubio asintió de acuerdo a lo dicho.

Guardo su teléfono una vez que colgó y salió corriendo. Sus cosas podría dejárselas a Kimimaro y Gaara, él solo se dedicó a salir de la escuela para impedir un escándalo, debían mantener un perfil bajo en su estancia en Japón, algo que era seguro no podría hacer el recién llegado.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **Casa Uzumaki:**

.

Un varón peli-naranja se encontraba intentando brincar la gran barda de aquella casa, ya había lanzado una maleta del otro lado y solo le quedaba cruzar para forzar la cerradura e ingresar a la residencia. Sí, todo era normal aquel día para el peli-naranja.

-Ya se tardó ese tonto. Dijo que no tardaría porque la escuela estaba cerca. -se quejó al aire, al reparar en que su compañero de viaje al parecer le había dejado todo el trabajo a él.

Tomo distancia de la muralla de concreto para después correr hacia ella y brincar lo más alto que pudiera, alcanzando al fin la cima. Con ayuda de sus manos y brazos se impulsó lo suficiente para subir hasta arriba. Debido a su gran resistencia y reflejos militares, lo que hacía no era un gran esfuerzo.

Mientras se levantaba en aquella delgada y alta pared de concreto, observo la casa; era justo como se lo esperaba de Kushina, sencilla pero con gran estilo. Una vez de pie y dispuesto a adentrarse al jardín alrededor de la vivienda, a sus espalda escucho la voz de la persona que más esperaba ver.

-¡¿Qué haces ahí colgado?! -grito Naruto al ver a aquella persona en lo alto de la barda protectora de su casa.- Te podría acusar de invasión a propiedad privada, ¿sabes? Te iría muy mal ya que estas invadiendo propiedad de la familia más importante del mundo.

-¡Naru! ¡Mi pequeño y hermoso Naru! -exclamaba desde lo alto agitando ambos brazos, siempre manteniendo el equilibrio.

-Haha. Ven baja. -pidió el rubio.

Con una gran sonrisa el mayor salto sin importarle la altura, la cual era de cuatro metros. Al tocar el suelo rápidamente dio media vuelta para poder patear el costado del Uzumaki con gran fuerza pero su táctica fue bloqueada por el brazo del oji-zafiro quien sonrió al igual que el varón. No importaba el lugar ni el momento, es siempre era su manera de saludarse.

-¿No te estarás oxidando _viejo_? -reto el menor con una sonrisa ladina al recalcar la última palabra.

-¡Ohh! El mocoso sabe hablar. -expreso el mayor mientras bajaba su pierna y dirigía un puñetazo al rostro del contrario.

Empezando así una pelea, en la cual ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a retroceder. Ambos usaban todas sus fuerzas en atacar, buscando acertar un solo golpe, sin embargo todo era inútil, porque el contrario bloqueaba todo con facilidad.

Continuaron su pelea, olvidándose de su alrededor y la verdadera razón del porque el rubio se suponía se había adelantado. Los minutos seguían y ellos continuaban, con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros al disfrutar de su encuentro.

Para Naruto ese momento era el primero en hacía meses en que se sentía de nuevo un varón, la adrenalina que le generaba la pelea siempre era bien recibida por él. Y es que a pesar de mantener durante las mañanas antes de ir a clases varios entrenamientos con Toneri, Deidara, Kimimaro y Gaara no era igual.

-¡Dobe! -la exclamación los despertó de su mundo feliz.

Ambos voltearon la esquina más cercana de la calle, encontrándose con varias personas ahí. La atención de Naruto se quedó sola al identificar de inmediato a Sasuke, quien miraba con el ceño fruncido al peli-naranja. Y es que el varón estaba horrorizado al ver un desconocido intentaba golpear a su amigo.

Sai miraba todo con curiosidad solamente reflejada en sus ojos, después de todo lo vivido en esos meses ya no le sorprendía ver una escena de un varón peleando con un doncel, y más si el doncel era un Uzumaki. Por su parte Itachi y Deidara estaban sorprendidos, por diferentes razones pero tenían el mismo sentir.

-¿Kurama? -Dijo Dei feliz mientras daba unos pasos hacia el varón.

-Yo, Dei. -saludo Kurama con una sonrisa.

.

* * *

 ** _Yukihana-Hime:_** Pido disculpas por la tardanza pero al fin aquí esta! Agradezco mucho el apoyo que me brindan y espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado… No se olviden de comentar, ya que eso es lo que me anima a escribir la continuación.

 ** _Se cuidan~_**

 ** _Bye~ Bye~_**


	34. Candidatos

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 32 - Candidatos...-**

* * *

.

-¿Kurama? -Dijo Dei feliz mientras daba unos pasos hacia el varón.

-Yo, Dei. -saludo Kurama con una sonrisa para después rápidamente tomarlo de la cintura y acorralarlo en el muro- ¡Te extrañe! -coloco sus manos sobre las mejillas del doncel.- No sabes cuanta falta me hacías…

Acostumbrado a los arrebatos del varón, Deidara puso sus manos arriba de las del varón sonriéndole siendo correspondido y mirándolo fijamente. Fue en ese momento en que Itachi lo noto, ambos compartían el mismo anillo, el cual en esos últimos días se había dado cuenta que para el rubio era importante. Se aguantó las ganas de ir y golpear al peli-naranja y gritarle al doncel que necesitaba una explicación debido a que en realidad no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

-Yo también te extrañe. -acepto el rubio.- Hay muchas que contar y yo quiero…

Ok, eso fue lo último que soporto, no controlando sus celos; Itachi jalo del brazo a Deidara para alejarlo del contrario. Tanto el peli-naranja como el rubio mayor quedaron estupefactos por la repentina acción del pelinegro, quien fulminaba al varón contrario con la mirada. Kurama no supo cómo reaccionar, no le había dado mayor importancia que la que se le da a un ave en un cable eléctrico, a los pelinegros que no reconocía.

-Un varón no debe tocar de manera tan familiar a un doncel. -Sai intento excusar a su primo mayor.

-¡Hey no se olviden de mí! -Naruto con un tierno puchero termino con el silencio y el tenso ambiente que se formó después del Ne.

Los varones más grandes terminaron con su pelea de miradas, centrándose en él. El rubio menor había intervenido al intuir que posiblemente Kurama podría comenzar a pelear con Itachi, algo que no podía permitir.

-¡No cambias nada mocoso! -dijo con burla el varón mientras lo abrazaba, omitiendo momentáneamente lo ocurrido.

-¡Yo también te extrañe Kurama! -dijo con burla el rubio menor aceptando el gesto.

-¿Cómo has estado pequeño? -pregunto alejándolo de él para poder verlo.

-¡No me llames pequeño! He estado bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por allá? ¿Cómo están los demás? -preguntaba rápidamente, haciendo sonreír al varón por su impulsividad caracteriza- ¿Los abuelos? ¿Kay? ¿Mmdohlmh…?

La mano del peli-naranja le cubrió la boca acallándolo, sabía que si no lo interrumpía seguiría preguntando durante horas y al final se terminaría su paciencia, comenzando una pelea con él.

-Más despacio Naru.

-Lo siento…-dijo el doncel abrazándolo de nuevo.

-Sí, si...-dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Dobe. -llamo la atención Sasuke, odiaba ser ignorado y odiaba que Naruto fuera tan cariñoso con los demás cuando no lo era con él.

-¿Qué pasa Teme? -pregunto el rubio desde su refugio en brazos ajenos, por un momento se había olvidado que no estaban solos y en la calle.

-¿Quién es Naru? -pregunto Kurama soltando al doncel, analizando a todos los pelinegros.

Frunció el ceño de nuevo al ver a Itachi, ya había salido de la sorpresa y la curiosidad de saber quién había osado arrebatarle de sus manos a Dei durante su reencuentro.

-Son amigos de Japón. -contesto Deidara ocultando la incomodidad que le generaba categorizar a Itachi como un amigo e intentando ocultar el sonrojo que le provocaba pensar que lo anterior lo hizo por celos.- Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha de la rama japonesa y su primo Sai Ne, de la rama principal de esa familia. -presento de manera informal.

-El nieto de ero-senin. -agrego Naruto con una sonrisa, provocando que el Bijuu riera también.

-Él es Kurama Bijuu, el líder desertor de la novena sección. -continuo Deidara.- Así como hermano menor de mi tío Yahiko.

-Mucho gusto. -saludo Itachi ocultando las ganas que tenia de golpearlo.

-Un placer. -dijo Sai con su mejor sonrisa fingida.

Por su parte, Sasuke no hizo nada más que verlo con el ceño fruncido ya que el peli-naranja había arrogado a Naruto de la cintura.

-Mmm… si, bueno. No importa. ¡Te extrañe! -exclamo de nuevo al rubio menor.

Ahora que ya había examinado a los otros varones, llego a la conclusión de que no representaban ninguna amenaza física, pero era posible que quisieran a sus Uzumaki, algo que no permitiría. Naruto, Gaara y Deidara estaban bajo su protección, no dejaría que ningún varón, doncel o mujer que no aceptara él, intentara algo más allá de amistad.

-Haha. Ya te dije que yo también, no tienes que estarlo repitiendo. -decía Naruto mientras intentaba alejar al contrario, quien restregaba su mejilla con la de él.

-¡Oye! -exclamo Sasuke enojado mientras jalaba del brazo a Naruto para alejarlo igual que había hecho Itachi.

Era más que obvio que el recién llegado protestaría al pasar por lo mismo doble vez, ¿quiénes se creían esos sujetos para arrebatar de sus manos dos de sus grades tesoros? Sin embargo el grito de alguien que conocían muy bien se escuchó a los lejos, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡KURAMAAAAA!

Todos giraron hacia dónde provenía la voz, riendo al ver una escena típica de lo que vivían en Alemania. Gaara venia corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, algo que probablemente era verdad debido a quien era su perseguidor, que venía justo detrás de él gritándole las mil torturas que ejecutaría. Kurama inmediatamente tomo su posición de combate protegiendo a los Uzumaki con su cuerpo -por si corrían peligro- pero se calmó al momento de escuchar otro grito que especificaba de quien querían la cabeza.

-¡GAAAAARAAA!

Sai frunció el ceño al ver como su amado doncel era perseguido por otra persona, tenía la intención de interferir pero la actitud del rubio lo distrajo.

-Oh, es… ¡Shukakuuuu! -grito Naruto con alegría, saltando y agitando su brazo a modo de saludo.

-¡Kuraaamaaa! -grito de nuevo Gaara, que rápidamente llego con ellos, abriendo los brazos para ser recibido en la protección de las extremidades del varón que ya lo esperaba.

-¡Mi Gaara! -dijo feliz de verlo.

Una vez que Kurama tenía protegido otro de sus tesoros, utilizo una de sus piernas de barrera, evitando que Shukaku avanzara más, dejando esa distancia pequeña pero protectora.

-¡Zorro idiota, suelta a Mi Gaara! -demando mientras forcejeaba con la pierna del pelinaranja.

-¡Estúpido Mapache ¿qué tratabas de hacerle a Mi Gaara?!

-¿A quién llamas "estúpido mapache", zorro imbécil?

Ambos alemanes se lastimaban con palabras y se mataban con la mirada, nunca habían logrado llevarse bien y habían hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano por viajar en el mismo avión ignorándose para no matarse o provocar un accidente aéreo. Gaara empezaba a sentirse incomodo en los brazos de Kurama, por lo que rápidamente lo soltó y se fue a abrazar al rubio que desde hacía unos minutos atrás ya lo esperaba, sabía que el pelirrojo no soportaría por mucho tiempo el contacto con un varón.

Shukaku decidió empezar una pelea física al ver al zorro libre del pelirrojo, pero antes de que pudiera acertar el primer golpe fue tacleado de lado. Todos observaron cómo el castaño quedo debajo del doncel albino. Shukaku había sido tacleado por Kimimaro al distraerse con Kurama.

El Otsutsuki había tardado debido a que después de que Gaara le explicaba porque Naruto se había ido, y le pidiera que fuera por las cosas de ambos en lo que él terminaba de entregar los últimos informes, Shukaku había aparecido a unos metros, gritando y amenazando al pelirrojo. Gaara salió despavorido de la escuela mientras le gritaba a Kimimaro que se encargara de los papeles y las cosas. A sabiendas de que el Bijuu no le haría nada malo a su protegido, obedeció las indicaciones, mas adelante golpearía al recién llegado.

-Eso te pasa por molestar a Mi Doncel. -dijo Kimimaro levantándose, el momento de golpearlo llego.

-Haha. Eso te pasa por idiota. -se reía Kurama.

-Como que todos creen que soy de su pertenencia ¿no? -dijo Gaara aun en brazos de su primo.

-Solamente eres mío. -dijo Naruto reforzando el abrazo.

-Y de Kay también. -aclaro el pelirrojo.

Los Uchiha solo podían quedarse viendo como aquellos extraños, acaparaban la atención de sus donceles dejándolos a ellos de lado, como si no existieran ya, como si su presencia no valiera nada contra la de los recién llegados. El orgullo de los varones estaba siendo golpeado una vez más. Mientras que Sasuke y Sai tenían un pequeña sensación de deja vu, al recordar la llegada de los albinos.

-En cualquier caso ¿por qué estabas persiguiendo a Gaara, Shukaku? -pregunto Deidara ayudando al doncel a levantarse.

-Hola Dei, Naru. -saludo al darse cuenta que no lo había hecho- Era su castigo por no haberme dicho que vendrían a Japón. -confeso con un puchero.

-No es mi culpa que tú y ese tonto de allá -señalo al peli naranja- se hayan metido en problemas y mi padre los haya mandado a una misión a otro país como castigo, razón por la que no estuvieran para que les dijéramos y mucho menos despedirnos. -se defendió el pelirrojo.

-Fue culpa del zorro idiota. -el doncel castaño señalo al pobre varón que se decía _"inocente"._

-¡¿Mía?! Si fuiste tú quien me persiguió con la ametralladora por todo el instituto. -le acuso el zorro apuntándolo con el dedo.

-¡Pero tú fuiste quien salió corriendo como un cobarde! -exclamo el peli café acusando igualmente con el dedo.- ¡Si no lo hubieras hecho, no te tendría que haber perseguido por todos lados y no hubiéramos destruido nada!

-¡Si no hubiera corrido habría muerto, estúpido mapache!

-¡Le hubieras hecho un gran favor al mundo, zorro idiota!

-Ya~ Ya~ -llamo la atención el rubio mayor tranquilizando de inmediato a todos.- No peleen.

Gaara, Naruto y Kimimaro estaban disfrutando del momento, siempre era divertido ver a esos dos pelear. Por otra parte, los pelinegros no podían asimilar lo que escuchaban, sentían que sus vidas cada día comenzaban a convertirse en parte de una película y el evitarlo significaría perder algo muy valioso.

-Naru~ te extrañe. -dijo de nuevo el peli naranja acercándose y uniéndose al abrazo de los donceles.

-Ya me lo habías dicho. -le comento el rubio con una risita.

-¡Hey! Suelta a mi rubio. -Gaara empujo levemente al varón de ellos.

-Es mío. -dijo Kurama enseñándole la lengua como un niño pequeño, empezando así una guerra aun abrazando al rubio.

-Van a arrugar mi ropa. -dijo Naruto como excusa para detenerlos, no quería estar en medio de una pelea.

-Oh, por cierto Naru… desde que te vi me he estado preguntando, ¿porque traes puesto esto? Parece muy afeminado para ti. -decía el varón visualizando la vestimenta del rubio, el cual consistía en el uniforme de la preparatoria.

-Oh, eso… Ya te había contado que en Japón separan a los varones, donceles y mujeres a la hora de vestir. Este es mi uniforme de escuela.

-Creo que ya habías mencionado algo. -murmuro Kurama para sí.

-Pero entonces ¿por qué llevas el mismo que Gaara? -pregunto Shukaku al ver que vestían igual.

-Porque soy doncel. -respondió tranquilamente Naruto. Ambos Bijuu se quedaron quietos después de aquella respuesta.

-Mmm…

-¿Qué pasa zorro? -pregunto Shukaku confundido al ver la expresión pensativa de su familiar.

-Creo haber escuchado mal…-respondió con los brazos cruzados y ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Sobre qué? -pregunto Kimimaro.

-¿Por qué traes tú el uniforme de doncel? -pregunto nuevamente al rubio menor.

-…Porque soy un doncel…-respondió no entendiendo porque lo hacía repetir la respuesta.

-Oh, porque eres doncel… -el varón asentía con los ojos cerrados, ya había asimilado la razón del porque su rubio tesoro vestía ropa tan afeminada.

Varios segundos pasaron para que los recién llegados gritaran al unísono más que sorprendidos por la revelación.

-¡¿ERES DONCEL?!

-¡¿APENAS SE DAN CUENTA DESPUES DE TANTOS AÑOS?! -grito Deidara golpeándolos en la cabeza.

-Es que… es que…-Kurama sobaba su parte dolida, señalando al oji zafiro también.

-¿Gaara tú lo sabias? -pregunto Shukaku. El pelirrojo asintió.

-Obvio. -respondió Kimimaro en su lugar.

-Ahh…-suspiro el rubio mayor con cansancio. Seguro de que los Bijuu no podían ser más idiotas, porque le ganarían a un pájaro dodo.

Deidara en serio que se encontraba feliz de volver a ver a los idiotas que eran sus amigos pero eso no quitaba que se cansara de sus tonterías. Aunque al pensarlo mejor, la mayoría de las veces los acompañaba en ellas o él era la mente maestra detrás de alguna travesura, razón por lo que tampoco iba a hacer tanto escándalo.

-Espera zorro idiota. ¿Cómo es que tú nunca te diste cuenta si a cada rato lo estas toqueteando? -pregunto Shukaku mirando a su familiar, al menos uno se debió dar cuenta después de tantos años.

-E incluso duermes con él. -agrego Gaara

Aquellas revelaciones molestaron inmediatamente al azabache, no le agradaba lo que estaba escuchando, ¡¿ese estúpido varón había manoseado a su rubio?! ¡E incluso habían dormido juntos! Sentía su sangre nublar su cordura, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de cometer homicidio contra el Bijuu y luego secuestro, ya que no dejaría que nadie más viera, tocara o conociera a su amado Naruto.

-Bueno eso es porque…

-Stop Kitsune. -dijo Deidara detenido toda conversación.- Entremos a la casa, allí hablaremos.

-Sempai, tiene razón. -dijo una voz animada atrás del rubio mayor asustándolo. - Este no es un lugar para hablar.

-¡No me asustes idiota! -dijo el rubio dándole un coscorrón al recién llegado.

-¡Eso duele Sempai! -se quejo tobi con un puchero.

-¡TOBIIIIIIIIIIII~! -exclamo Kurama empezando a _"correr"_ hacia el albino mayor con los brazos abiertos.

-¡KURAMAAAAAA~! -el albino imito la misma forma de _"correr"_ de su amigo.

A todos les salió una gotita de sudor al observar la escena frente a sus ojos, incluso creían ver un fondo rosita con algunas flores mientras aquellos dos varones movían sus pies como si corrieran tan rápido como les fuera posible, cuando en realidad una tortuga hubiera sido más veloz. Cuando por fin ambos varones se abrazaron, no duraron más de un segundo ya que el Deidara llego hasta ellos golpeándolos y noqueándolos, todo porque habían hecho el ridículo.

-Shukaku carga a Kurama e Itachi ya que estas aquí, carga a Tobi. -ordeno el doncel mayor caminando a la entrada de su casa- Bien. Chicos ¿quieren comer algo?

-Quiero pastel de chocolate. -exclamo el rubio menor ignorando su alrededor.

-Yo quiero un poco de café. -dijo el pelirrojo caminando detrás de sus primos, pero al pasar al lado del zorro desmayado lo pateo levemente en las costillas.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción por la acción del Uzumaki, Shukaku agarro ambos pies de su rival, llevándolo arrastrando al interior de la casa. Pensó por un momento en dejarlo tirado en la calle, pero Deidara lo mataría por no obedecer. Los Uchiha estaban seguros de que ya se hubieran ido a casa antes de involucrarse en algo tan inverosímil, de no ser porque se trataba de los donceles que querían.

Cuando entraron a la casa, lo primero que visualizaron fue a Karin bajando las escaleras. La chica se mostraba tranquila mientras les daba la bienvenida.

-¡Oh, pero miren que tenemos aquí! -expreso la pelirroja de forma juguetona al ver a Shukaku entrando arrastrando a un loco conocido.- Tenemos visitas.

-¡Hey! -saludo el castaño, dejando en la menor oportunidad al varón olvidado en el suelo.

-Así que estabas en casa. -dijo Deidara negando con la cabeza.

Karin sonrió de manera traviesa, la verdad era que ella había estado todo el tiempo observando por medio de las cámaras de vigilancia que había instalado la familia Otsutsuki; desde el momento en que un taxi se detenía enfrente de su casa y de ahí bajaban los Bijuu, discutiendo sobre quien tocaría el timbre, momento que aprovecho para mandar a su guardiana por alguna chuchería que ya ni recordaba. A petición de Karin, Ino se fue por la puerta trasera, motivo por el que no se encontró con los recién llegados, quienes no tardaron en tocar el timbre pero al que la pelirroja ignoro, luego de varios intentos vio como Shukaku se retiraba en busca de la preparatoria dejando solo a Kurama, quien desesperado intento subir el muro. A chica se divirtió bastante con los cuatro intentos fallidos, en los cuales el varón se golpeó al caer al suelo

-Bienvenidos a casa. -dijo la pequeña, sonriendo mas feliz al ver entrar al azache- ¡Sasuke-oniichan!

Corrió a abrazar a su favorito pasando por arriba del cuerpo del peli-naranja noqueado, el varón le revolvió el cabello de manera fraternal. Itachi detuvo su avance al interior de la vivienda pensando si era prudente avanzar un paso más con Karin tan cerca, al final se decidió por avanzar, si algo pasaba usaría a Tobi como escudo, que el albino regresara el favor que le hacía al cargarlo siendo su escudo humano.

-Nosotros deberíamos ser a quienes recibieras así. -expreso Naruto con un puchero.

-Mejor preparemos los pasteles. -dijo Deidara caminando a la cocina, resignado a que su hermana prefiriera a otros.- Itachi puedes dejar eso donde sea. -el Uchiha simplemente soltó el cuerpo que cargaba, aun sentía celos de ese albino- Siéntanse como en casa.

Sin darles tiempo a los demás para hablar, los donceles Uzumaki se habían retirado a la cocina para preparar las cosas. Karin arrastro a Sasuke al sillón, mientras que Kimimaro obligo a que Shukaku colocara a Kurama en el sillón, el doncel albino no quería escuchar más tarde al varón quejarse de que lo dejaron en el suelo, por otra parte, pensó hacer lo mismo que Itachi, ignorar a Tobi y dejarlo donde el Uchiha lo dejo, pero sabía que si el peli-naranja era molesto, Tobi sería peor, no soportaría medio día escuchándolo llorar y gritar que nadie lo quería, razón por la que al final lo llevo al sillón al lado del Bijuu.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Todos pensarían que al ser una familia noble, los Haruno serían poseedores de una gran fortuna, una gran empresa, una casa imponente con criados y guardias, además de ser felices. Lo que muy pocas personas sabían, es que en realidad años atrás eso era real y en la actualidad lo único que poseían los Haruno era esa imponente casa, aunque eso tampoco era del todo cierto, ya que había una hipoteca de por medio.

Después de la charla sobre la familia Bijuu y ser rechazada nuevamente por Sasuke, Sakura llego a su hogar intrigada por saber más por aquel hecho histórico, tenía cierta curiosidad repentina por saber sobre aquella traición y lo que el rubio oculto, como mujer poseía -según su familia- una intuición más desarrollada y superior a un doncel, quienes eran una aberración de la naturaleza, fue gracias a ese don superior que se dio cuenta que Naruko ocultaba aun cosas referentes a ese hecho.

Al entrar a su casa, como era de esperarse no había quien la recibiera, no tenía personal de servicio, como era costumbre se dirigió a la cocina donde su mamá preparaba la cena, la saludo contado sobre su día y sus avances a la hora de conquista a Sasuke Uchiha.

Una vez que termino se dirigió a su cuarto, encontrándose a su hermano mayor Mizuki -un varón con el pelo grisáceo hasta los hombros, ojos negros, piel blanca- el cual hasta donde ella sabía, estaba comprometido con alguien impórtate pero que su abuelo y sus padres le ocultaban. Ni se molestó en saludarlo, ya que estaba segura de que comenzaría a molestarla sobre que una vez que se casara será más rico que el Uchiha.

Y justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de su cuarto, el saludo de su abuelo la detuvo, un varón de cabello color oscuro, piel blanca y su ojo color negro.

-¿Cómo está mi querida nieta? -pregunto aquel varón de aspecto intimidante y maltratado.

Sakura sabía que su abuelo había tenido un accidente automovilístico en su pasado, y como consecuencia tenía que usar un bastón como apoyo al caminar, obtuvo una cicatriz en forma de _"X"_ en la barbilla y también perdió su ojo derecho el cual siempre tenía vendado.

-Hola Abuelo. -saludo la chica con su mejor sonrisa inocente.- Perdón por no ir a saludarte, primero quería tomar un baño, estuve todo el día alrededor de donceles.

El mayor asintió de acuerdo revolviendo el rosado cabello de su nieta, decidió dejarla para que se alistara.

-Está bien. No tardes.

-Si…-la chica lo vio alejarse unos pasos pero recordó que había algo que deseaba saber antes- Abuelo.

-¿Qué sucede? -el adulto detuvo su andar, girando a ver a su nieta.

-Bueno… es que deseaba saber algo. -decía la chica con un toque inocente.

-Puedes preguntar…

-¿Sabes algo sobre la traición de la familia Bijuu a los Uzumaki hace años?

El adulto abrió los ojos ante la repentina pregunta de su consentida, rápidamente cambio su expresión disimulando que fue sorprendido.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Eh…ah… bueno…- Sakura ya no estaba tan segura de continuar aquello, le había alterado escuchar el tono exigente de su dulce abuelo y la rápida expresión de molestia que mostro.

-Sakura…

-El doncelucho Uzumaki…-contesto en voz baja, pero fue escuchada.

El varón miro a su nieta estupefacto, después de procesar la respuesta ejerció mayor fuerza en el agarre de su bastón, así como con su otra mano tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer.

 ** _*Uzumaki… Uzumaki…*_**

Aquel impórtate apellido seguía repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez, así como personas de cabello rojo se apoderaban de sus recuerdos.

-¿Cuándo…? -la pelirosa fijo su vista en el mayor que parecía en shock.

-¿Abuelo?

-¿Cuándo te topaste con un Uzumaki? -exigió saber, intimidando a la chica por su mirada- ¿Con quién te encontraste? ¿Dónde lo viste?

-Eh… ah… bueno… -tartamudeaba por miedo y sorpresa.- Son… son alumnos en el colegio…

-¿Gaara-sama esta en Japón? -pregunto para sí mismo, el pelirrojo menor era el único príncipe.

-Sí… junto con su primo Naruko…

El varón se mostró incrédulo, no tenía conocimiento de que el pelirrojo tuviera un primo debido a que no había familiares tan cercanos de Sora Uzumaki que él conociera. ¿Quién era ese Naruko? ¿Qué tan directo era su linaje?

-¿De quién es hijo? -pregunto creyendo en la posibilidad de que la chica tuviera esa información.

-Ah… Bueno, no sé, si sea verdad o no…-Sakura se sentía un cordero indefenso ante la mirada de su abuelo-…Algunos chicos dicen que… que es de la primogénita…

-¡¿Kushina?! -grito el varón.

-Si… según lo que he oído, así se llama…

El varón no podía asimilar todo aquello, nadie le había informado que la primogénita rebelde había regresado por su imperio, además de que fuera aceptada con sus bastardos. No sabiendo como exteriorizar sus emociones, termino golpeando con gran fuerza la pared a su lado, asustando a la pelirosa y llamando la atención de las personas en la casa.

-¿Señor Danzo que sucede?

Sakura agradeció internamente que su padre apareciera, ya que no sabía cómo tratar a su único abuelo materno.

Danzo respiro profundo al ver a su yerno, no se había dado cuenta que se había alterado tanto como para espantar a su nieta.

-No es nada.-contesto al varón mayor.- Dile a mi hija que voy a salir, no cenare en casa.

Con esas palabras de despedida, se encamino al primer piso y luego a la entrada.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Poco a poco sus ojos se iban abriendo, no recordaba haberse quedado dormido, así como tampoco reconocía donde estaba. Se reincorporo mientras intentaba poner en claro sus recuerdos, llegando al último, donde había sentido un golpe en la parte detrás de su cuello.

-Deidara…-murmuro para si al sentarse correctamente en el sillón.

-Al menos no te mando al hospital como es su costumbre.

Kurama levanto la vista, encontrándose a Kimimaro sentado enfrente y junto a él estaban los pelinegros que conoció momentos atrás. Iba a hablar cuando sintió como era abrazado por la cintura, dirigiendo su mirada a su lado, se encontró con un Tobi dormido que lo quería abrazar como si fuera peluche.

-¡Despierta maldito! -grito al momento de golpear al albino.

-¡Eso duele! -grito en respuesta el Otsutsuki.- ¡Kurama eres un idiota!

Todos los presentes solo observaron como el varón albino se iba corriendo de la sala en busca de Deidara, gritando algo sobre que nadie lo quería.

-Es mi hermano. -dijo Kimimaro.

-También es mi amigo, pero eso no le quita lo idiota. -el doncel asintió de acuerdo con el Bijuu.- ¿Dónde está el mapache y los chicos?

-Dei y Karin están en la cocina preparando algunos pasteles para comer y los chicos han ido a cambiarse. -contesto Shukaku ingresando a la sala.- Hasta que despiertas, zorro idiota.

-Cállate.

-¿Y bien? ¿Algo que me quieran decir? -pregunto el doncel albino a los recién llegados.

-Dei sigue igual de fuerte. -comento Kurama acariciando la parte golpeada. Los donceles rieron.- Nos quedaremos a partir de ahora aquí.

-Ya lo suponía. -dijo el albino con resignación, a su repertorio de cuidado se unían dos chicos problemáticos.- Solo no hagan mucho revuelo, debemos mantener un perfil bajo hasta que regresemos a Alemania.

-¿Y eso cuando será? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Kurama.

Ambos varones se miraron de manera desafiante. El Bijuu no entendía la razón del porque la presencia del contrario lo irritaba, no tenían más de media hora de conocerse y ya sentía que lo odiaba, era como si internamente algo le dijera, que el azabache se quedaría con algo importante.

-El próximo mes. -contesto divertido Kimimaro por ver a los varones.- Hasta entonces no hagan ninguna locura, ni seduzcan a los chicos a hacerlas. Bastante problemas ya hay, como para que ustedes agreguen más.

-No prometo nada. -sonrió zorrunamente, maquinando mentalmente diferentes formas de hacer de las suyas en ese país extranjero.- ¿Qué problemas hay?

-Ninguno del que la familia Otsutsuki no se pueda hacer cargo. -respondió el albino.

Kurama asintió ante la sutil forma del doncel de rechazar su ayuda, era consciente que las familias guardianas eran las encargadas de cuidar a la familia principal pero eso no disminuía su deseo de ayudar.

-¿Quiénes son esos? -pregunto el doncel Bijuu observando detenidamente por primera vez a los varones pelinegros.

-Ellos son amigos de infancia de Naru y Dei. -contesto Kimimaro al darse cuenta que no los habían presentado.- Son miembros de la familia Uchiha de la rama japonesa y de la familia Ne… **Itachi y Sasuke, hijos del conde Fugaku Uchiha.** -señalo a los susodichos, quienes no hacían un esfuerzo por parecer amigables.

Había decidido presentarlos formalmente y utilizado el alemán debido a que aún no sabía que término se usaría en Japón para representar a un conde, que era el título otorgado a los segundos hijos de las familias nobles. Mientras que los primogénitos se denominaban duques. Después de que el mundo volviera a la relativa calma con la familia Uzumaki en el control y se diera la división entre familias, se decidió usar la antigua estructura jerárquica para indicar la nobleza de las familias.

 **-…Y su primo Sai, nieto del duque Jiraiya Ne, también sobrino del conde Kakashi.** -en contraste a sus primos, Sai les sonreía de manera cortes- Llévense bien entre ustedes, lo digo principalmente por ustedes dos…-los alemanes bufaron- …ellos son consentidos de Kushina-sama y Minato-sama, son como sus segundos hijos.

Ambos Bijuu sintieron que la información se les clavaba en la espalda, siendo verdad aquello, no podían tratar de manera grosera a los varones.

-Da igual, vinimos a ver a los chicos, no a hacer amigos. -sentencio Kurama fingiendo indiferencia.

-Siento que sea tan descortés. -dijo el albino dirigiéndose a los pelinegros.- Es un poco bruto.

 ** _*Se nota.*_**

Pensaron los hermanos Uchiha, no le dirían a nadie pero en esos últimos días habían empezado a tomar clases de alemán, tal vez aun fueran nuevos pero las palabras usadas en la presentación les fueron sencillas de comprender.

-No te preocupes por eso. -contesto Itachi tranquilamente.

-Está bien. -el albino asintió.- Por lo que vi, ya conocen a Kurama. -los pelinegros asintieron, Dei ya los había presentado- Él es Shukaku, es hijo del líder del primer sector de la familia Bijuu. -señalo al castaño. Prefirió una presentación más informal debido al poco conocimiento de los varones con la nobleza.- Técnicamente ellos son como primos…

-¡No somos nada! -vociferaron los Bijuu, molestos porque los emparentaran.

-Pero como ven, no gustan ser llamados familia. -susurro Kimimaro para que solo lo escucharan los pelinegros.

-¡Yo no tengo parentesco con este! -exclamo Kurama.

De ese modo los demás solo observaron a los extranjeros pelear durante unos minutos. Los Uchiha´s temían porque un gran dolor de cabeza amenazaba con instalarse en ellos.

-¡Al menos yo no reniego de mi apellido! -contraataco Shukaku después de varias ofensas

Itachi tiro de la manga de su ropa a Kimimaro, de todos los albinos le parecía que era el único que valía la pena y seria el único que no lo molestaría si le pedía que le explicara, Kimimaro era una buena persona, contrario a sus hermanos. El doncel al ponerle atención lo vio señalar a los familiares que seguían pelean, entendió que el Uchiha le pedía mudamente que le explicara sobre lo que dijo Shukaku.

-Yahiko-sama es el primogénito de la novena sección, por lo que él debería ser el líder de la familia Bijuu, sin embargo se casó con Nagato-sama y al hacerlo perdió ese derecho. -explicaba en voz baja el albino.- Siguiendo el orden de sucesión, Kurama como segundo hijo debería tomar el cargo pero se niega a hacerlo, no es muy devoto a las familias nobles.

-¿Quién maneja ahora esa familia? -pregunto un poco curioso Itachi.

-Yahiko-sama manejo por un tiempo los negocios de la familia, pero después de lo de Gaara dejo que el quinto sector se hiciera cargo hasta que su hermano aceptara el cargo. -respondió Kimimaro.- Hasta la fecha sigue así. El único cambio es que Kurama participa más en las decisiones pero sigue siendo el líder en las sombras.

-Gracias. -El albino sonrió ante el agradecimiento de pelinegro.

-¡Hey! -el llamado del doncel albino detuvo el encuentro y es que a su parecer ya bastaba de lucha.- Dejen de pelear, antes de que los chicos vengan quiero saber algo.

-¿Qué?

-Kurama, Shukaku, sobre Naruto…

-En verdad me sorprendió pero supongo que fue nuestra culpa por asumir algo que no se nos dijo…-interrumpió de manera amable el mayor.- Aunque, mapache...

-¿Qué? -pregunto el doncel castaño.

-¿No se suponía que tu habías investigado a Naru? -pregunto el varón Bijuu a su "no" primo.- Ni para obtener sirves.

Shukaku tenía la manía de investigar a todos los alumnos nuevos de la academia Akatsuki. Y él había sido el responsable de que varios secretos de los Namikaze salieran a la luz en la época en que ingresaron a la escuela; como la edad, donde vivieron antes, su familia, su parentesco con los Uzumaki y por medio de quien lo tenían, así como el género, el cual se convirtió en ese momento el problema.

-¡Zorro idiota! -insulto Shukaku- Mis investigación son intachables.

-Pues con Naruto te equivocaste. Aseguraste que él era varón, cuando en realidad es doncel. Por tu culpa todos en la escuela creen que él es varón.

De ese modo comenzaron nuevamente a pelear. Los demás habían decidido ignorarlos y mejor concentrarse en lo suyo, rogando porque los Uzumaki hicieran acto de aparición y los detuvieran.

-¿Podrían dejar de pelear?

Todos dirigieron su atención en dirección de las escaleras, donde vieron a Naruto y Gaara ya vistiendo ropa estilo militar, las cuales ocultaban su hermosa figura.

-Ahora si eres quien yo conozco.-dijo Kurama.

-No uso esa ropa por gusto.-respondió el rubio de manera indiferente.- Cambiando de tema, pensaba que ya no vendrían.

-Mi padre me conto que los había castigado hasta el mes de debutantes.-comento Gaara.

-Sí, bueno. Pasaron algunas cosas que debemos habar con ustedes.-Kurama miro alrededor.- ¿Dónde está Toneri?

-Mi papá tuvo que viajar a China hace unos días y su guardián está en Alemania por lo que él lo acompaño.-respondió Gaara.- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirnos?

-Hubiera preferido que mi hermano y el tonto de Toneri estuvieran presentes. -el Bijuu se encogió de hombros.- Pero será mejor esperar también a Dei

-Gaara…-Shukaku se abrazó al pelirrojo de su cuello desde la espalda.- ¿podrías explicarme que pasa?

-¿Eh…? ¿A qué te refieres? -Sai gruño por lo bajo por la cercanía de los donceles, exhalo discretamente para tranquilizarse.

-Cuando investigue sobre Naruto, estoy seguro que su expediente decía que era varón.

-Nací varón. -contesto primero Naruto, sentado junto a Sasuke, quería darle su espacio a los invitados.

-Acabas de decirnos que eres doncel.-alego Kurama.

-Lo soy.-los donceles Uzumaki rieron un poco por las expresiones confusas de sus amigos.- Antes de cumplir 12 años mi cuerpo de varón tuvo unos cambios. Caí dormido por meses y envuelto por un capullo de seda. Cuando me libre de eso, mi cuerpo era de doncel.

Los pelinegros no podían creer la facilidad con la que el rubio conto algo tan importante y que cuando se los dijo a ellos duro horas. Los Bijuu guardaron silencio, con una expresión neutral con la boca semi-abierta.

-Ah… igual que Kay. -fue todo lo que dijeron los invitados al asimilarlo.

Los donceles asintieron afirmando el comentario, con una sonrisa en diferente grado.

-Y antes de que tengan otra duda, yo también pase por eso. -aclaro Gaara.

Los familiares lo miraron, examinándolo de pies a cabeza, tenían más años conociéndolo a él y nunca se habían enterado de ello.

-Bueno… creo que eso aclara varias cosas. -el primero en hablar fue el varón.- Pero más importante…

-¡Espera! -todos se sorprendieron ante el grito de Sai, incluso el mismo.- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Es todo lo que dirán?

Los Uchiha no podían creer que los alemanes aceptaran todo aquello tan fácil, ellos aún seguían asimilándolo.

-¿Qué quieres que digamos? -pregunto Shukaku con la ceja arqueada.

-¿Eh?... No sé… bueno… -sorpresivamente Sai no podía hablar de manera corrida, era claro que los contrarios no tenían cosas que preguntar.- Bueno… ellos… nacieron varones y ahora son donceles.

El joven Ne comenzaba a pensar que él era el único fuera de lugar, por lo que miro a su primo mayor pidiendo ayuda con la mirada. El arrebato y los gestos de Sai, le parecieron tiernos a Gaara, que se sorprendió a si mismo por tal pensamiento y desvió la mirada. No podía creer lo que por un momento cruzo su mente. ¿Sai tierno? Contuvo su deseo de salir corriendo ya que eso sería sospechoso, se sentó al lado de Kurama, cubriendo su rostro con un cojín del sofá en espera de que su mente comenzara a trabajar correctamente.

Itachi interpretando correctamente el gesto de su primo suspiro antes de hablar, no sabía cómo debía tratar a los extranjeros pero ya estaban ahí con ellos.

-Lo que mi primo quiere decir, es que no parecen sorprendidos como se espera comúnmente en estos casos.

-En realidad eso no importa.-respondió Kurama de manera sincera y tranquila.- Ellos son Uzumaki después de todo.

-¿Eh?

Los Uchiha's estaban desconcertados, la respuesta del Bijuu significaba todo, no había algo más detrás de sus palabras y ellos no las entendían.

-Lo que ese inútil quiere decir, es que se supone que los Uzumaki son casi dioses ¿no?...

El peli-naranja bufo molesto, ¿por qué los japoneses no entendieron su respuesta? Fue clara y sencilla, además de que la tuvo que explicar su odioso familiar.

-…Ellos fueron los primeros donceles y todo eso. -continuaba el doncel castaño.- Así que no es sorpresa real de lo que son capaces, se espera lo que sea de ellos.

 ** _*…Y hemos visto el cambio.*_**

Pensó para sí solo. Como miembros de familias nobles criados en Alemania, hogar de los Uzumaki, esa era la verdad absoluta, lo único que necesitan pensar y con la que crecen dentro de ese entorno; "Los Uzumaki son casi dioses" o "Han sido bendecidos por los dioses". Desde tiempos antiguos se considera especial a la familia principal.

-¡A comer! -el vital grito de Tobi rompió toda aquella atmosfera, entrando a la sala con charola repleta de pasteles.- ¡Y no se vale rechazar! -agrego al ver las expresiones de desagrado que mostraron Sasuke y Kurama, quienes odiaban el dulce.- Sempai se esforzó y lo hizo con mucho amor, no deben desperdiciar nada.

Con un sonrojo en sus mejillas por las palabras de Tobi, Deidara coloco otra charola en la mesa ofreciéndoles a los Uchiha y su guardián un pedazo de pastel.

-El de Sasuke y Kurama es de chocolate amargo. -con esa explicación ambos varones, con mayor confianza tomaron su postre.

Karin se encargó de servirles te o café para acompañar. De ese modo todos disfrutaron mientras platicaban entre todos. La conversación se detuvo en el momento en que una jovencita rubia entraba por la puerta, sorprendiéndose de las inesperadas visitas.

-¡Hermano! -Ino nunca se esperó encontrar a Kurama cómodamente sentado en el sofá después de regresar de un simple pedido que hizo su caprichosa protegida.

-¡Hey! -el varón levanto la mano para saludarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -la chica se acercó al mayor.- ¿En qué momento llegaste?

-Tengo menos de unas dos horas o algo así… La verdad no sé, perdí la noción del tiempo cuando Deidara me golpeo. -respondió con un puchero, no se había dado cuenta de que no sabía ni la hora.- ¿Dónde estabas tú?

-Karin me pidió algunas cosas, pero tuve que ir un poco lejos ya que no las encontré en las tiendas cercanas. -comento Ino acercándose a la pelirroja entregándole lo pedido.

La Uzumaki agradeció, sintiéndose mal por haber mandado tan lejos a su amiga y por cosas que ni recordaba, solo por su egoísta deseo de ver a Kurama esforzarse. Era consciente que Ino no dudaría en salir a abrirle la puerta a Kurama y era por eso que la mando a comprar lo primero que se le ocurrió. Suspiro con alivio al darse cuenta que en su encargo solo pidió golosinas, algo común en ella y por lo que la rubia no sospecho.

-…Siento no haberlos saludado chicos, jóvenes Uchiha. -los donceles la saludaron restándole importancia al igual que Tobi, mientras que Sai se encargó de repetirle que no les llamara jóvenes Uchiha, sino por sus nombres.- Es un gusto verte de nuevo Shukaku. -el doncel castaño la saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza- Pensé que no vendrían. ¿Qué es lo que los trae por aquí?

-Es cierto, aún no han dicho. -dijo Naruto

-Querían que Dei estuviera presente, hablen. -les recordó Gaara.

-De seguro es una de sus tonterías que…

Kurama suspiro antes de interrumpir a Karin, el tema era delicado, por no decir odioso. Ninguno de los de ahí presente deseaba tratarlo pero tenía un gran impacto en la vida de algunos, así que debían tratarlo.

-La cacería comenzó…

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mansion Uzumaki Alemania.**_

Sora Uzumaki se encontraba cómodamente en su sofá cuando uno de sus sirvientes llamo a la puerta, para que no despertara al dulce doncelito que dormía a su lado, hizo pasar a su mayordomo de manera rápida indicándole que hablara en voz baja.

-Mi señor, tiene una llamada de su hija.

-Dame el teléfono. -ordeno al doncel de servicio, ya que si se levantaba era más que claro que el pequeño Kay despertaría.

Sin perder tiempo le fue entregado el teléfono, y espero hasta quedarse nuevamente solo en el cuarto para poder hablar con su primogénita.

-Hola Kushina. ¿Cómo se encuentran…?

Permaneció unos minutos hablando con su alegre hija sobre su estadía en Japón, y es que a pesar de estar al tanto de su familia por medio de diferentes métodos, se sentía más tranquilo al oír las cosas de la boca de su pelirroja.

-¿Los papeles que nos entregaron son correctos y oficiales? -pregunto repentinamente Kushina, recordando el verdadero motivo de su llamada.

-Sí. Las confirmaciones llegaron esta mañana, por eso te las envié. -contesto el líder.- Ellas son mis elegidas verdaderas.

-¿Qué intenciones tienes papá? -pregunto la mujer al leer nuevamente los papeles.

-Espero que me creas cuando te digo que solo pienso en lo mejor para mis nietos…

Respondió el doncel un poco dolido de que su hija aun dudara de él, aunque lo comprendía ya que tiempo atrás no hizo exactamente lo que un progenitor debería hacer por su retoño. Dejarla amar en vez de usarla por conveniencia.

-…Tal vez no pueda impedir a las demás familias, pero puedo crear una trampa para ellos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, cuando por fin se decidió por romperlo la menor. Kushina estaba feliz de que su padre pensara en la felicidad de sus hijas a su manera, ya que al menos de ese modo no se repetiría su historia. Ella también haría sus movidas en tiempo y forma para que sus hijos fueran felices.

Los dos adultos continuaron hablando, mientras un pequeño fingía dormir para cumplir con su tan importante misión. Ahora sabía quiénes eran las personas malas. Cuando su tío Kurama llamara, le informaría sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Los Uchiha se negaron a dejar a los donceles con aquellos sujetos sospechosos, se propusieron esperar a que los adultos Uzumaki llegaran para ir a su casa. Porque si, eran sospechosos. Si ellos no conocían a las personas -les importaba poco si sus donceles si-, eran considerados sujetos potencialmente peligrosos, posiblemente psicópatas por su forma de actuar momentos atrás. ¿Quién dice que no podían lastimar a los donceles?

Sasuke cada vez fruncía más el ceño, allí estaban él, su hermano y su tonto primo viendo como los donceles se divertían de lo grande con los recién llegados. Después de que el Bijuu renegado dijera que la "cacería había comenzado", los donceles habían actuado raro. Incluso fue demasiado obvio como Naruto cambio el tema por otro y muy diferente, siendo apoyado por sus familiares. Era claro que los Uzumaki no querían tratar aquel tema.

-Aun cuando tengas esa aura de los mil demonios, no llamaras su atención nunca, parecen muy felices con los recién llegados. -le dijo en voz baja Sai a su primo menor, quien lo mato con la mirada inmediatamente.

-¿Y tú? ¿No tienes celos de tu pelirrojo? -bufo Sasuke.

-No voy a negar que tengo celos porque aquellos reciban más atención que yo, pero ver a Gaara muy feliz me tranquiliza. Significa que son personas de gran confianza. Tanto, que Gaara ha bajado la guardia casi por completo. Y también me es un deleite verlo sonreír. -contesto Sai encogiéndose de hombros, sin quitarle la mirada al doncel pelirrojo, había decidido pensar mejor en positivo.

-¿Tanto que estas tomando fotos a escondidas? -pregunto Itachi al ver como discretamente su primo tenía el celular en mano

-Deberían de aprovechar esta situación también para hacerlo.-sugirió el Ne

-…Bueno ahora que ya comimos, platicamos y demás quiero regresar a algo serio. -el peli naranja interrumpió la plática sobre los Bijuu de las ramas en Japón.

Era interesante saber que habían encontrado a Utakata, un gran amigo por cierto, pero debía informar a los donceles quisieran o no.

-¿Tenías que arruinarlo? -pregunto Naruto con un puchero.

-Sí. -respondió cortante y serio.

-Está bien. -acepto resignado Deidara.- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-En realidad más que decirles, es mejor mostrarles. -dijo Shukaku, entregándole a Naru y Gaara ya que estaban más cerca de él, varias carpetas.

Los menores tomaron las carpetas que se distinguían por tener la insignia de diferentes familias en un lado; Yamanaka, Otsutsuki, y otros dos que tenían el espiral rojo distintivo de la familia Uzumaki. Abrieron primero la carpeta con la insignia Yamanaka, encontrando diferentes documentos.

-¿Esto es…?

Naruto no podía creer lo que tenía en mano, se suponía que aquellos papeles les serian mostrados según la tradición hasta que comenzara el cortejo. Sintió tantos deseos de romper las hojas al leer claramente el nombre de su hermano mayor en ellas, pero se contuvo ya que no obtendría nada al hacerlo, por el contrario, al tenerlos ahora podría prepararse de antemano.

-¿Cómo las obtuvieron? -pregunto Gaara igual de sorprendido.

-Tengo mis manías. -respondió Shukaku encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué es Dobe? -pregunto Sasuke preocupado por que fueran en verdad malas noticias.

-Eh… ah… son los perfiles de algunos candidatos…-respondió Naruto sin mirarlo a la cara, no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos y más por lo que estaban hablando.-…a matrimonio.

Los varones pelinegros sintieron su alma salirse del cuerpo al oírlo, pero se mantuvieron inexpresivos, no querían demostrar que dolía saber que por tradición lo donceles estaban siendo subastados al mejor postor. Mikoto ya les había aclarado que no era que los Uzumaki quisieran casarse y tener un hijo a tan temprana edad, como pensaron momentáneamente durante la charla en la preparatoria con ellos y Kaguya, sino que debían hacerlo por tradición de la escuela.

-¿Cuáles son los rangos? -pregunto Deidara al leer el primer perfil del prospecto que le fue otorgado en la carpeta de los Otsutsuki, Tobi, su guardián.

-Para ti tengo entendido que deben ser solamente nobles…-le respondió Kurama seriamente, conteniendo la molestia que sentía al saber que sus donceles debían buscar marido.- Al parecer buscan un RB alto ya que el heredero debe mantener la pureza, no hay restricción de género y la edad oscila entre los 8 años mayor y 4 menor. Según me contaron se pidió que no fueran próximos lideres a menos que tuvieran a alguien más que se hiciera cargo del liderazgo que abandonaría al casarse con un Uzumaki.

-¿Si eso es para Dei-nii que es lo que piden para nosotros? -pregunto seriamente Naruto, leyendo el perfil de la chica que la familia Yamanaka proponía para candidata, era claro que la rechazaría por varias razones.

-Con ustedes fueron más específicos. -respondió después de suspirar.- No importa si es noble o empresario ya que la prioridad yace en el género, el cual se especificó que fuera mujer o doncel, solo se harían excepciones con la nobleza al proponer un varón. -sonrió un poco por la razón por la que se hizo esa excepción- La diferencia de edad es la misma a vosotros o 3 años menor, pero en caso de ser varón el candidato, se permite la diferencia de 10 años más grande. El RB no tiene prioridad para ustedes, ya que son demasiado altos por sí mismos. Además se busca tengan buenas referencias y conocimiento para moverse en nuestro mundo. En caso de que se desee la nobleza por privilegio se pide que sea hijo o hija única, ya que lo que se busca es absorber la empresa de la familia.

Los donceles revisaron rápidamente los documentos, ya tendrían tiempo después de leerlos con detenimiento, sin embargo notaron que no todos tenían a los tres candidatos de cada familia como correspondía. La carpeta de la familia Yamanaka solo contenía a la candidata de Naruto, mientras que la de los Otsutsuki contenía los tres candidatos, Tobi, Toneri y Kimimaro. Siendo familias guardianas tenían el privilegio de proponer un candidato para cada príncipe, ya que al final serian ellos quienes deberían cuidarlo.

Cuando Gaara tomo entre sus manos el folder con la insignia de su familia, específicamente el del consejo, lo arrojo de inmediato como si le quemara la mano después de leer el nombre del primer perfil. La perteneciente al consejo de la familia principal solo venia un candidato para cada uno, algo raro, ya que aquellos ancianos tenían el privilegio de proponer dos futuros maridos para cada príncipe. Mismo privilegio que tenían los abuelos y padres de los debutantes.

A todos les pareció curiosa la reacción del menor, por lo que siendo más rápido que los demás Shukaku pregunto.

-Gaara, ¿qué sucede?

-¿Por qué ese tipo es un candidato para Deidara? -su pregunta salió más que forzada ya que no soportaba saber que alguien pensó por un segundo que seria aceptado.

-¿Quién? -preguntaron Itachi y Dei al mismo tiempo, enmudeciendo y desviando la mirada por ello.

-Zu Aburame.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido y asqueado por tal revelación, todo indicaba que no podría librarse de aquel sujeto. Por su parte, el moreno apretó sus manos en puños, claro que recordaba ese nombre, era el número uno en su lista de matar una vez que se quedara con Dei. Se mordió la lengua al recordar que eso cada vez parecía más lejos, pero prometiéndose hablar cuanto antes con su madre, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo o perdería la oportunidad, lo intuía.

-El consejo lo ha propuesto de candidato. -gruño el Bijuu, el Aburame tampoco era su favorito- Es noble, no es próximo líder, tiene méritos propios etc… etc… Quisiera golpearlo.

-Te ayudo. -se unió Naruto, no dejaría que su hermano terminara unido a ese tipo.

-Mejor torturémoslo. -opino Gaara mas que dispuesto a ayudar

-Yo opino que lo castremos, de ese modo no podría tener descendencia y seria el mayor impedimento siquiera para estar en la lista final. -dijo con gran malicia Tobi, siendo correspondido por el mismo gesto por varios ahí presentes.

Por primera vez Itachi estuvo más que de acuerdo con la lapa albina, él se unía a ese plan.

-Creo que es mejor. No tenemos cargo de consciencia y sería una humillación pública el que se revele porque no llego a ser candidato. -aporto Kimimaro con una sonrisa sádica.

Al escuchar una puerta abrirse, todos a excepción de los peli-oscuros se sobresaltaron, siendo os donceles quienes escondieron inmediatamente las carpetas y los papeles que sacaron, en el primer lugar que encontraron; detrás de los cojines del sofá y debajo de uno. Los Uzumaki sabían que si sus padres se enteraban que habían conseguido esa información, los regañarían y se las quitarían, no podían permitirlo, más bien no querían. La única carpeta que ningún príncipe reviso, fue la perteneciente a sus abuelos, por lo que la información quedo escondida sin ver más allá que la insignia.

Todos suspiraron aliviados al ver que no eran sus padres, ni fue la puerta de la entrada, sino fue la puerta del comedor de donde salían Kyu e Ichi, que no tardaron en lazarse a los brazos de los recién llegados. Naruto y Gaara rieron un poco porque sus mascotas que creían dormidas los habían asustado. Parecían niños pequeños, pensando que eran sus padres y ellos habían roto el jarrón favorito de mamá.

-Como sea, por ahora no hay mucho que hacer. La única familia que ha propuesto los tres candidatos juntos para los príncipes, es la Otsutsuki. -retomo la plática Shukaku acariciando a Ichi.

-Hablaremos después, quiero darme un baño y dormir. -dijo Kurama levantándose del sofá con el zorrito en brazos.- Naru, ¿dónde está tu cuarto?

-El tercero a la izquierda al subir las escaleras. -respondió el rubio revisando su celular, tenía un mensaje de su madre y no lo había notado.- Puedes instalarte ahí, no lo uso.

-Así que sigues durmiendo con Gaara. -dijo Shukaku al pararse, también quería dormir.- En ese caso, ¿cuál cuarto debo usar yo?

-El que está junto al mío está disponible. -respondió el pelirrojo.- Te llevo.

Los Bijuu se despidieron de los demás, pidiendo que los despertaran para la cena ya que querían saludar ese mismo día a Kushina y Minato, cuando los donceles lo prometieron; los invitados siguieron al pelirrojo para instalarse en las que serían sus habitaciones temporales en ese país.

-Dei. -el mayor miro a su hermanito.- Dice mamá que nos tocara preparar la cena, al parecer saldrán un poco tarde.

-Está bien. -dijo el rubio levantándose para dirigirse a la cocina.

-Sasuke, Ita-nii, Sai. -los nombrados miraron al rubio menor, saliendo de sus pensamientos homicidas que tuvieron al saber que en verdad los contrarios vivirían bajo el mismo techo que sus amados.- La tía Mikoto dice que van a cenar aquí.

Ante la expresión confundida de los varones, Naruto les mostro el mensaje que le había enviado la mujer azabache, donde le avisaba que cenarían con ellos esa noche y que les avisara a sus hijos ya que seguramente estarían como lapas con ellos. Después de ser la burla momentánea del menor de los rubios, este se retiró para ayudarle a su hermano mayor con los preparativos.

Al ver que Karin e Ino comenzaban a levantar los platos de la sala, les ayudaron. Y mientras ellas llevaban las cosas a la cocina para lavarlas, ellos se dedicaron a acomodar los cojines y demás cosas que movieron de lugar, fue en esa actividad que se dieron cuenta que los despistados donceles dejaron toda la información ahí, no conteniendo su curiosidad decidieron leerlos en lo que estaban solos. Para que fuera de manera más rápida y evitar ser descubiertos, solo leyeron el nombre del candidato y el nombre del príncipe asignado.

 ** _Yamanaka:_**

 ** _Segundo príncipe Uzumaki Naruto / Prospecto: Shion Yamanaka_**

 ** _Otsutsuki:_**

 ** _Primer príncipe Uzumaki Deidara / Prospecto: Tobi Otsutsuki_**

 ** _Segundo príncipe Uzumaki Naruto / Prospecto: Toneri Otsutsuki_**

 ** _Cuarto príncipe Uzumaki Gaara / Prospecto: Kimimaro Otsutsuki_**

 ** _Consejo Uzumaki:_**

 ** _Primer príncipe Uzumaki Deidara / Primer prospecto: Zu Aburame_**

 ** _Segundo príncipe Uzumaki Naruto / Primer prospecto: Layla Rose_**

 ** _Antecesores:_**

 ** _Primer príncipe Uzumaki Deidara / Primer prospecto: Zet Aburame_**

 ** _Segundo príncipe Uzumaki Naruto / Primer prospecto: Kurama Bijuu_**

 ** _Cuarto príncipe Uzumaki Gaara / Primer prospecto: Shukaku Bijuu_**

.

* * *

 **Yukihana:** Bueno debido a que de repente tengo mis temores de no haberme explicado bien durante el capítulo lo aclarare aquí…

1.- El consejo Uzumaki está conformado por ancianos descendientes de los segundos hijos de tiempo atrás -cuando en una generación pasada había dos hijos, solo el primogénito tomaría el liderazgo, los segundones no tenían otra forma de liderar más que al ser ancianos se volvían consejeros- Un ejemplo aquí sería Nagato, quien pasa a perder el liderazgo y solo podrá tener voto cuando pertenezca al consejo. O en un futuro serian Naruto, Gaara y Karin, ya que el líder será Deidara…

2.- De toda la horda de candidatos que tendrían los príncipes se escogen solamente 10, siendo divididos así… Las familias guardianas y la familia Senju quien también tiene ese privilegio, proponen un candidato por cada príncipe. El consejo de ancianos, los abuelos -en caso de que vivan como es aquí- y los padres -del doncel a desposarse- proponen 2 candidatos por cada príncipe.

3.- Como anteriormente lo había dicho Sai, durante un matrimonio el apellido que perdura será el de mayor rango, por lo que quienes se casen con los donceles deberán perder su apellido y portar el Uzumaki, y al hacer eso pierden sus privilegios en su propia familia pero ganan los que se les otorga al ser de la familia principal… Creo que no me explique o no sé ustedes… de todos modos avísenme si deje más dudas… jajajaja XD

Por cierto tenía una pregunta para los fieles seguidores de la historia, se que no he dicho todos los nombres pero si he dicho cuántos son, así que quiero ver quien es audaz… ¿Cuántos hijos tiene Kaguya?

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**


	35. Sucesos pasados

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 33 - Sucesos pasados...-**

* * *

.

Después de haber leído aquellos papeles los hermanos Uchiha se dirigieron hacia la cocina, mientras Sai se quedaba en la sala esperando a que bajara Gaara para intentar hablar con él un rato. Siendo Itachi el único que encontró a su doncel. Deidara se encontraba buscando algunos refractarios en la alacena más grande, al verlo Itachi se acercó para alcanzar los que deseaba.

-Toma.

-Gracias. -el rubio le sonrió aunque lo tomo por sorpresa la presencia de los varones que dejo en la sala.- ¿Tienes algún pedido en especial para la cena?

-Cualquier cosa que cocines estará bien…-respondió Itachi sintiendo cierto deseo de que aquello sucediera más adelante cuando estuvieran casados y vivieran juntos.

En esos momentos olvido todo mientras contenía sus deseos de abrazar a Dei y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire, tocar al rubio el mayor tiempo posible… ¡Ah! En verdad se contenía para no asustar repentinamente al doncel.

-Deidara…-llamo Sasuke interrumpiendo a los mayores.- ¿Dónde está Naruto?

-Fue al almacén en la parte de atrás para buscar algunos ingredientes. -respondió Deidara sobresaltándose y desviando la mirada de la de Itachi, se había emocionado al oír aquellas palabras del varón.- Hay algunas cosas que hacen falta y queremos ver si las tenemos en el almacén…

Antes de que el mayor terminara de explicar el azabache ya había ido en busca del rubio menor, y aunque deseaba una explicación sobre lo que sucedía, Sasuke se prometió no tocar el tema hasta que surgiera de parte del contrario. Quería saber lo que pensaba en verdad el rubio de todo eso y solo lo lograría si era Naruto quien tocaba el tema.

-Hmp… se nota que su carácter no mejoro durante todos esos años. -dijo Deidara regresando a sus labores en la estufa.

-De hecho empeoro después de que se fueron. -comento el varón, arrepintiéndose enseguida por ello.- Como sea. ¿Dei?

-¿Mmm? -formulo el doncel, incomodo cuando al mencionarse el tema de su partida.

-¿En verdad piensas casarte? -El rubio dejo caer el frasco que sostenía entre manos al escuchar la repentina pregunta del contrario.- Perdón…-se disculpó el varón por hablar de un tema tan personal.

-No pasa nada. Solo me tomo por sorpresa.

Después de dejar el frasco en su lugar y de permanecer en silencio un momento, Dei se decidió por contestar, intentando convencerse más a él mismo que a su compañía. Dándole siempre la espalda a su viejo amor por temor a que sus ojos lo delataran.

-Si… aunque no se trata de si lo deseo o no. Como el próximo líder es mi deber seguir con la tradición, comprometerme con alguien que sea digno de portar nuestro apellido.

-No pueden obligarte a…

-No me están obligando a hacerlo. -interrumpió el doncel con voz firme.- Así como tampoco me imponen con quien hacerlo, por eso se escogen 10 candidatos, yo soy quien tomara la decisión final.

-Dei…-Itachi lo jalo del brazo acercándolo a su cuerpo.- Quiero que seas honesto conmigo, no me mientas. ¿Es tu deseo unirte a alguien más?

Las mejillas del doncel se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, sus labios tocaban los de Itachi, quien mientras hablaba rozaba ambos. Pensó en apartarse pero la mirada fija del contrario sobre su persona le impidieron pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el desear que sus labios terminaran por unirse. Un toque aquí, otro allá sin embargo ninguno se atrevía a sellar por completo aquella muestra de amor.

-¡Sempai!

Al escuchar un puerta no tan lejana cerrarse y luego el grito repentino del guardián albino del doncel, ambos se alejaron tan rápido como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Dei fingió mover un poco a comida mientras Itachi simulaba jugar con su teléfono, a los pocos segundos la puerta de la cocina fue abierta por un alegre albino.

-¡Sempai, llevo un rato buscándolo! -reprocho con voz infantil mientras abrazaba al rubio por la espalda.

-¿Qué… que es lo que quieres? -pregunto con dificultad el doncel.

-Sempai, ¿podrías darme la cajita que te entregue en la Universidad? La necesito.

Viendo en esa petición la oportunidad de salir de aquella bochornosa situación, Deidara le entrego el cucharon con el había estado moviendo la comida a su guardián, para luego salir corriendo, gritando en el proceso.

-¡Espera ahí! ¡Iré por el!

Ambos varones no perdieron de vista al doncel hasta que les fue imposible. Quedando en silencio mientras Tobi meneaba el estofado.

-¿Lo hiciste a propósito? -cuestiono Itachi, no creía que el albino los hubiera interrumpido por casualidad en el momento preciso en que pensó besar por completo a su amado.

-¿Qué cosa? -fingió no entender de lo que hablaba el contrario.

-Interrumpirnos. Hacer ruido con la puerta.

-Sí. -respondió con sinceridad siguiendo con lo suyo.

-¡Maldito! -Itachi se acercó al albino para encararlo, jalándolo del cuello de su camiseta.

-No, no, no, Itachi-chan…-decía con voz juguetona el albino, negado con el dedo índice.- No deberías encender una fogata cuando no sabes apagarla, podrías provocar un incendio.

Ambos varones se miraron de manera seria, el pelinegro intentando contener sus deseos de cometer homicidio bajo control y el albino disfrutando de los pocos gestos faciales que mostraban los Uchiha, y es que en ese momento podía disfrutar de ver a uno con una expresión psicópata.

Itachi noto que el Otsutsuki no mostraba ninguna señal de temerle, por el contrario, aquella animada sonrisa le indicaba que disfrutaba hacerlo enojar, se regocijaba al verlo tan alterado. Tobi solo estaba jugando con él, lo peor del caso es que él lo permitía, había caído en la provocación. Empujo al varón albino al momento de soltar el agarre en la camisa, regresando al mismo lugar en el que estaba anteriormente.

-¿No querrás decir que no toque lo que podría ser tuyo? -gruño el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

Siendo la única respuesta que recibió, una sonrisa ladina algo pretenciosa. Tobi al sentir como los deseos asesinos del contrario incrementaban nuevamente agradeció internamente que su protegido entrara de nuevo a la cocina, no quería tener una lucha mano a mano contra el pelinegro, ya que no deseaba realmente lastimarlo solo quería jugar un rato.

-Aquí esta lo que me pediste. -anuncio Deidara al momento de entrar a la cocina.

-¡Sempai! -grito abalanzándose al doncel, quien acostumbrado sólo suspiro.

-Tobi, deja de jugar. -ordeno el rubio mostrando la cajita que su guardián le pidió que guardara.- ¿Qué es? -pregunto curioso.

Lo hubiera averiguado por sí mismo desde el momento en que lo recibió en la escuela, pero la cajita incluso contaba con una pequeña cerradura. Tobi se acercó a su protegido no sin antes entregarle el cucharon ahora al Uchiha. Tomo el objeto, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeña lave.

-Es un regalo para sempai. Estira el brazo. -pidió el albino mientras abría la cerradura.

-Pero…

-Vamos. Vamos. No te lo cortare. -dijo a modo de juego, tomando el brazo derecho del doncel.

El Uzumaki se sorprendió al ver el contenido de la caja y que le fue puesto en su muñeca. Un hermoso brazalete plateado, con unos diamantes pequeños incrustados.

-Es hermoso…-susurro, viendo con más detenimiento el accesorio.- Pero yo no acostumbro usar este tipo de cosas. Lo sabes.

-Lo sé. -el Otsutsuki se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.- Pero lo bueno de este brazalete es que no importa si lo quieres usar o no. Ya no podrás quitártelo. Ahora eres mío.

-¿Qué? -el doncel intento quitar la joya, pero le era imposible.- ¡Tobi!

El Uchiha se acercó a Deidara para ayudarlo mientras que el albino reía por las maldiciones del Uzumaki.

-Maldito. -dijo Itachi encarando de nuevo al otro varón.- Quítale eso.

-Sempai, es mejor que lo deje así. -el guardián ignoro al pelinegro- Se va a lastimar.

Itachi detuvo a Deidara en su forcejeo, y es que aceptaba que Tobi tenía razón, la muñeca del rubio ya estaba roja por la fricción.

-Entonces…

-No lo hare. -interrumpió con firmeza el Otsutsuki.- Es verdad que es un regalo pero tiene una finalidad diferente a adornar tu belleza. -el doncel le lanzo una mirada amenazante, exigiendo na explicación.- Es un rastreador. El ultimo diseño de hecho.

-¿Rastreador?

-Sí. -el Otsutsuki marco algunos códigos en su celular, mostrando un mapa con la marca de la ubicación.- Es para tu protección. Llegaron hoy en la mañana, es el último modelo fabricado por nuestra familia. Y antes de que me digas que no necesitas eso, déjame decirte yo, que si lo necesitas. No estamos en Alemania, nuestro territorio. Además de que no podemos movilizar gran cantidad de guardia para no llamar la atención, debemos usar todos los medios…

-Pero no poder quitarlo…

-De no hacerlo así, es 100% seguro que no te lo pondrías al salir.

Después de una breve explicación sobre cómo usarlo, Deidara se calmó, el aparato le seria molesto ya que no le gustaba ser vigilado siempre pero al menos tenía más funciones con el celular como auxiliar. Tobi se encargó de informarle que no sería el único en usarlo, todos los miembros de la familia deberían hacerlo.

-Bueno, ahora me retiro.

-¿Te vas? -pregunto preocupado por quedarse con Itachi a solas.

-Sí. Llego un informe hace un rato y debo llevarlo con mi madre. -decía Tobi, tomando de un mueble cercano los papeles que traía consigo al entrar a la cocina.- Kimimaro viene conmigo.

-¿Y la cena?

-Puede que ninguno de nosotros venga a cenar por trabajo, así que nos veremos hasta mañana. -el albino salió del lugar regresando en pocos segundos, se le había olvidado algo- Por cierto, no deben salir de la casa bajo ningún concepto.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Adiós. -se despidió alegremente el varón, ahora si retirándose.

Itachi pensaba aprovechar el momento para continuar la conversación con Deidara, pero el regreso de Naruto y Sasuke, así como la entrada de la pequeña Karin les impidió hablar de nuevo a solas.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 ** _Empresa B.U.J._**

-Kaguya-sama, está listo el informe.

La líder de la familia Otsutsuki retiro la mirada de los papeles que estuvo leyendo, ante la abrupta entrada de unos de sus subordinados más confiables, un doncel de piel pálida, rasgos faciales delicados, cejas cortas, ojos blancos y su cabello largo color grisáceo azulado agarrado en una coleta de caballo con un flequillo entreabierto con patrón de zigzagueante.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes, Momoshiki? -pregunto seriamente la mujer.

-Ya hemos descubierto el paradero del señor Danzo.-dijo el doncel de manera directa, entregándole algunas hojas con la información.

Kaguya las tomo rápidamente, leyendo el informe que les tomo a sus subordinados bastante tiempo, debía reconocer que danzo se había ocultado muy bien

-¿Qué tan acertada es? –pregunto seriamente.

Confiaba en sus hombres y en sus investigaciones, pero con un hombre como Danzo no todo era como parecía.

-Es 100% segura. En estos momentos tenemos la casa vigilada y a él en la mira.-respondió con seguridad, mostrándole a su jefa a pantalla de su celular, donde se mostraba al varón vigilado.

La Otsutsuki tomo el aparato, muy pendiente en vivo donde se veía al varón entrado a un bar. La líder asintió orgullosa de la medida que tomaron sus subordinados, ella solo había pedido que investigaran el paradero actual y lo que pudieran de su vida, sin embargo sus chicos ya tenían en la mira al indeseado, lo que disminuía el potencial peligro.

-Así que se escondía bajo el apellido de la deshonra.-comento la mujer dejando los papeles en su escritorio- Justo como él.

El doncel no sabía, si sería corrector lo que deseaba decir por lo que no podía evitar moverse un poco incómodo.

-Habla.-ordeno Kaguya con un leve tic en su ceja ante el irritante movimiento del doncel- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Eh… ah… no

-Habla.

-Lo siento.-Momoshiki respiro profundamente dándose valor.- No quería ser descortés.

Kaguya negó con la cabeza, dispuesta a responder cualquier duda que tuviera su subordinado, aunque sospechaba que podía ser.

-No te preocupes por eso. Mejor dime que es lo que deseas saber.

-Es solo que me preguntaba porque siendo danzo un simple estafador, estamos precediendo como si fuera un potencial peligro.-confeso el doncel con un sonrojo en las mejillas por su atrevimiento- además de que perteneció a la familia Otsutsuki, por lo que he oído que algunos están en contra de que lo arrestemos.

La mujer asintió de acuerdo a lo último, era consiente que ese delincuente aun contaba con el apoyo de algunos ancianos de su familia, pero debido a que no había pruebas en contra de ellos, no podía hacer otra cosa que desconfiar y mantenerlos vigilados en espera de que cometan un error.

Por supuesto la familia Uzumaki conocía de los nombres de quienes se sospechaba, por lo que no los toman en cuenta a la hora de opinar.

Momoshiki temió haber hablado de más cuando la mujer se mantuvo en silencio, decidido a pedir disculpas y salir corriendo se quedó en su lugar al oír a voz de su jefa.

-Es verdad que Danzo fue miembro de la familia Otsutsuki, más concretamente, fue el líder anterior a mí.

El doncel asintió, por supuesto que conocía esa parte, así como la razón por la que se retiró del cargo, convirtiéndose en un estafador buscado.

-….como es sabido, mis padres murieron cuando apenas tenía cinco años…-contaba Kaguya de manera tranquila, y de espalda a su subordinado, admirando el paisaje de la cuidad que le ofrecía el ventanal de su oficina.-el hermano menor de mi papá, se hizo cargo de mí y tomo el liderazgo de la familia. A los poco años el que fue mi papá sustituto se casó con Danzo y debido a que siempre fue un doncel enfermizo, prefirió dejarlo a cargo de los negocios, para dedicarse a mí.

El falleció en aquel accidente cuando cumplí 12 años y Danzo se hizo cargo de todo, por "casualidades" convenció a Sora-sama y Alfonze-sama de que le dieran la mano de Kushina en matrimonio y de ese modo unir a ambas familias. Aun no entiendo como lo logro. ¡Por dios! Es un anciano al lado de mi niña.

Una gotita de sudor resbalo por la frente del doncel por la indignación de su jefa, aunque estaba de acuerdo en que el tipo era una momia al lado de Kushina.

-…después paso su secuestro de ella a manos de los Haruno y ella se escapó al enterarse. Dejando en deuda los Uzumaki con él. Deuda que se cobró estafando una buena cantidad a la familia principal, dejándolo al borde de la quiebra. -Agrego Momoshiki- Razón por que es un sujeto buscado…

-Correcto… ahora respondiendo él porque es un criminal peligroso… -la mujer suspiro, tomando asiento en su silla- Danzo nunca fue alguien de mi agrado, aun así lo soporte por mi tío, pero cuando el murió sentí que había algo más que un accidente.

-Pero el señor…

-Sé que según el informe, mi tío tuvo un ataque respiratorio mientras conducía, provocando que se saliera del camino y cayera en el barranco que rodea al heiliges dreieck (triangulo sagrado). Las preguntas son ¿Por qué salió en busca de danzo tan desesperadamente ese día si no se había sentido bien toda esa semana? ¿Qué fue lo que lo altero tan para provocarle un ataque?

-¿Cree que Danzo tuvo algo que ver?

-Ese día mi tío recibió una llamada que lo hizo alterarse y salir, segundo algunos donceles del servicio. Las cámaras de la empresa muestran que mi tío discutió en su oficina con Danzo y luego corrió a su auto hecho un mar de lágrimas.

-El contenido de la grabación debería mostrar la discusión.

-Sí, la llamada fue realizada por la esposa de Danzo, el maldito tenía otra mujer y una hija. Mi tío fue en busca de respuesta con la esperanza de que fuera mentira y el desgraciado le dijo que era verdad. Claro, todo esto lo supe hasta que tome el liderazgo y sospeche aún más por lo de Kushina.

-¿Cree que él y la familia Haruno?

-Mi conjetura es que la esposa pertenecía a los Haruno y es posible que no supiera nada o estuviera de acuerdo en que Danzo realizara un matrimonio falso con mi tío. No importa realmente cual sea, el resultado es que llamo a casa revelando la verdad y mi tío murió, de ese modo Danzo vio su oportunidad de unirse a los Uzumaki. Algo que no resulto por Minato…

-Es posible que la esposa no estuviera de acuerdo…

-¿Por qué lo crees?

Momoshiki se mordió la lengua, había hablado solo por instinto.

-Porque el secuestro de Kushina-sama fue algo que realizo la familia Haruno antes del anuncio oficial… -contesto seriamente, uniendo las piezas en su mente- Es posible que con el fin de impedirlo. Kushina-sama se unió a Minato-sama en secreto por lo que los planes de la unión pertenecieron en secreto con todo el revuelo de los Namikaze. Y cuando la relación fue revelada igual que el compromiso, se dio a la fuga.

-Es muy posible. -acepto Kaguya- La esposa de Danzo no quería que se uniera a alguien más e intentaron deshacerse de Kushina. Danzo pudo convencer a su mujer después de que Minato rescatara a Kushina de que lo dejara unirse con ella y se quedarían con el Imperio Uzumaki, por lo que continuaron con ellos otros meses y al final Kushina se fugó dejando a él con la única opción de estafar.

-Se aprovechó que desconocíamos su unión a la familia Haruno para mantenerse oculto todos estos años, en los cuales derrocharon la fortuna Uzumaki. -continuaba el doncel- Ellos están en la quiebra total…

-Los más anciano de esta familia, sí que resultaron ser unas joyitas.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A pesar de que iba en contra de la orden de sus guardianes, se vieron en la necesidad de salir a comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena. Esperaban que los Otsutsuki no se enteraran y si lo hacían que al menos el regaño disminuyera por la presencia de la compañía, esperaban que fueran perdonados ya que no iban solos, Sasuke y Sai iban con ellos.

Aunque también al final terminaron separándose en pares por un capricho del rubio, quien en camino al supermercado exigió comparar unos takoyaki. Ninguno pudo negarse a esa combinación de un doncelito rubio con ojos hermosamente azules brillosos conteniendo alguna lágrima y con los brazos en posición de ruego.

Gaara y Sai terminaron yendo a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, entretanto Sasuke y Naruto irían a comprar el capricho del último. Al llegar a un puesto de deliciosa comida japonesa, Sasuke no tardo en pedir dos órdenes, no se quedaría sólo mirando al otro comer. Durante el tiempo en que esperaban, el varón comenzó a escuchar algunos murmullos de los demás varones en el lugar, quienes observaban al rubio con deseos de ligárselo. Chasqueo la lengua por ello; y es que a pesar de la ropa que solía usar, aun se mostraba un poco de su silueta de doncel y más si lo comparaban con la compañía que tenía.

-¿Qué sucede teme? Tienes el ceño fruncido. -decía juguetonamente el rubio.- Si no dejas de hacerlo vas a terminar con una sola ceja.

-No es nada. -se acercó un poco más al contrario para demostrarle a los fisgones que tenía alguien a su lado.- ¿Dobe?

Sasuke miro curioso la reacción del Uzumaki, ya que en cuanto dio un paso para acercarse, el otro retrocedió uno desviando la mirada. Hicieron lo mismo en dos ocasiones, por ese motivo Sasuke se hubiera molestado pero le fue imposible al ver el sonrojo que tenían las mejillas de su amigo. No sabía el motivo de aquel tono rojo pero le pareció tierno verlo así. Antes de dar el tercer paso de aquella danza singular, sujeto al rubio del brazo para impedirle retroceder. Acerco ambos cuerpos siendo la única barrera de separación los antebrazos del doncel en su pecho.

-Suéltame teme. -ordeno el doncel en un tono que quería ocultar su vergüenza de estar tan juntos.

-No. -fue la simple respuesta del azabache.

El doncel forcejeo un poco para alejarse pero le fue imposible hacerlo debido a que el varón lo tenía sujeto ahora de ambas manos. Al Uchiha le parecía tierna la reacción de su compañía, un pequeño gatito que se sentía acorralado e intentaba huir a través de la pared, algo imposible pero una escena adorable. Así lo vio hasta que recordó que Naruto se dejaba abrazar por los demás varones a su alrededor, pero con él parecía querer huir a como dé lugar.

-¿Te avergüenza que alguien nos vea así? -pregunto con un tono algo molesto

-No. -se apresuró a contestar Naruto

¿Cómo podría sentir vergüenza por que lo vieran con alguien como Sasuke, el chico del que estaba enamorado? Lo que lo hacía sonrojar y le generaba vergüenza era eso mismo, la cercanía con la persona que amaba. No quería que Sasuke se molestara al saber que lo amaba, a él, a su mejor amigo.

No tenía ni idea de donde llego el pasajero pensamiento de que no le era tan indiferente a Naruto, aunque tampoco quería admitir que el rubio le atraía de manera amorosa. Aun así, se aventuró a suponer que la cercanía era lo que avergonzaba al doncel.

-¿Entonces es porque estamos tan cerca? -Sonrió ladinamente al no oír una contestación pero si obtener un sonrojo mayor.- ¿Y bien miedoso?

-¡¿A quién llamas miedoso?! -exclamo Naruto aun con la cara roja y molesto porque lo llamaran cobarde.

-A ti.

-¿Por qué debería tener miedo o vergüenza de… de estar tan cerca… de ti? -pregunto entrecortado debido a que en realidad si se sentía avergonzado por la cercanía.

-Eso mismo digo yo. -contuvo la risa, el nerviosismo del más pequeño le provocaba un deseo de abrazarlo aún más. Naruto forcejeo un poco otra vez, algo que molesto de nuevo a Sasuke.- Somos amigos, pero parece que quisieras huir de una víbora venenosa cuando me acerco un poco a ti. Algo que no haces con tus demás amigos. -Naruto lo miro con los ojos abiertos, negándose a dejar que cierta alegría se apoderada de su ser. Sasuke no podía estar celoso ¿verdad?- Porque a ellos claramente los dejas tocarte y no dices nada, por el contrario... -el azabache no podía detenerse, ya ni siquiera pensaba en lo que decía-…tu les sigues el juego y te cuelgas de ellos…

Sasuke enmudeció al sentir los brazos de su amigo a su alrededor. ¡Naruto lo estaba abrazando por su propia voluntad! Rodeo al doncel con sus brazos, correspondiendo el abrazo antes de que el rubio recapacitara y se alejara.

-¿Podría ser que estés celoso? -pregunto el Uzumaki mirando al contrario con una gran sonrisa burlesca.

-Hmmm… ¿Por qué debería estar celoso? -se apresuró a agregar algo más al sentir como el agarre del mas pequeño disminuía, quería seguir así un poco más.- Es solo que me parece injusto el trato diferencial que les das a ellos y a mí. Yo soy tu más viejo amigo. Nos conocemos…

-…desde que estamos en pañales. -a completo el doncel comprendiendo que el trato que pedía Sasuke solo era de amigos, aun así no lo soltó.

De ese modo les fue otorgado su gran pedido de comida, esperando a que Gaara y Sai llegaran para comer.

 ** _._**

Mientras escogían algunas verduras que usarían, Sai se debatía si Gaara resolvería sus dudas, a pesar de que hablaban un poco más, aun así no sabía si el pelirrojo hablaría con el sobre un asunto tan impórtate. Al final se decidió por preguntar, dejaría a la suerte si obtenía una respuesta.

-Gaara.-llamo la atención del doncel que comparaba dos lechugas.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el pelirrojo al escoger una y mirando al varón,

Hubiera preferido ir con Naruto en vez de con Sai pero ninguno de los pelinegros conocía la mitad de los ingredientes, algo comprensible por ser hijos de ricos y que entendía a la perfección porque de no ser por su tía Kushina y sus primos el sería igual, no obstante por no saber lo que debían comprar, él termino yendo a comprar con Sai.

-Es sobre tu… ¿tío? -dudo en el parentesco, si sus cálculos no le fallaban Kurama tenía casi la misma edad que el guardián del rubio mayor.

-¿Qué pasa con ese tonto? arqueo una ceja al ver la sonrisa tonta que mostraba Sai.

-Bueno… es que yo quería saber…

 ** _*¿En verdad piensas casarte con cualquiera de esos candidatos?*_**

Pensó con gran duda el varón, mordiese el labio inferior para no decir su pregunta en voz alta

-Es que yo… ¿no es muy joven para ser tu tío? -pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente- Digo… no parece tener más de 30 años.

El pelirrojo rio un poco, la pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido, pensó por unos minutos que le preguntaría por los candidatos pero se equivocó. Por su parte Sai, de no ser porque mintió a medias -porque en realidad si le interesaba saber por el parentesco- hubiera disfrutado ver a su doncel amado reír junto a él.

-No pasa de los 25 en realidad.-aclaro Gaara retomando la búsqueda de ingredientes- Pero en verdad es hermano de mi papa y mi tío. Tengo entendido que mis abuelos _"maternos"_ se divorciaron cuando mi papá cumplió 15 años y debido a que mi abuelo varón pertenecía a una familia noble mientras que mi abuelo doncel no, les fue fácil a los Bijuu quitarle la custodia de papá. El proceso fue rápido y desigual, dejando a mi abuelo doncel en la calle total y sin posibilidad de acercarse a su hijo. Por temor a que se repitiera la historia de que le fuera arrebatado otro hijo, oculto estar embarazado de mi tío. Nunca informo a los Bijuu que esperaba otro bebé cuando se divorciaba…

El joven Ne escuchaba el relato con gran impresión, era algo que parecía una novela emocionante pero el pelirrojo lo narraba como si leyera el artículo del clima en algún periódico. Mientras el Uzumaki tomaba los productos buscados a la canasta de compras, relataba la historia de su familia, prefería hablar de algo a mantener silencio y sin fundamento, quería confiar en Sai.

-…Mi abuelo doncel desapareció de la vista de los Bijuu y dio a luz a Kurama, vivieron siendo solo ellos dos, sobreviviendo como podían pero felices.

-¿Por qué, "cómo podían"?

-Mi abuelo no quería llamar la atención de la familia Bijuu, así que solo podía trabajar en lugares cuestionables o de medio tiempo…-Sai asintió ante lo dicho- Así vivieron hasta que Kurama cumplió 9 años. Fue en esas fechas que mi abuelo conoció a un hombre que había enviudado cuando su esposo dio a luz a su única hija. Mi abuelo ayudo a aquel hombre con el cuidado de la niña de meses, se convirtió en su niñera. No obstante, con el tiempo de convivencia entre ellos nació el amor… el nuevo problema resulto que él también pertenecía a la nobleza, más concretamente a la familia Yamanaka, era el líder de la familia guardiana. Cuando informó a su familia que se casaría de nuevo, sus familiares se opusieron, el jefe no podía casarse con un doncel pobre y con hijo de padre desconocido.

-Ahora entiendo por qué tan grande diferencia de edad… ¿Hay más?

-El señor Inoichi quería a mi abuelo y abandono el cargo en su familia, llevándose a su hija Ino con ellos. -Sai resolvió la duda de porque la rubia llamo _"hermano"_ al varón cuando lo vio en el sofá, no era un tema que necesitara saber pero nunca estaba de más conocer sobre la vida de la familia de la persona que amaba- Vivieron dos años como familia y a unas semanas de que Kurama cumpliera los 11 años mi abuelo varón falleció, la noticia se hizo pública y es por eso que mi abuelo doncel vio la oportunidad de acercarse a mi papá sin correr riesgos, regreso a Alemania junto con su nuevo esposo. Se reunieron en secreto con mi papá para no afectar su estatus, mi padre ya era un Uzumaki en aquellos años. Le contaron todo a mi papá, el siempre creyó que fue abandonado por mi abuelo doncel. También le contaron sobre Kurama e Ino y prometieron llevarlos para que se conociera más adelante.

-El estatus es molesto…-el pelirrojo asintió al comentario de su acompañante.

-Lo es. -acepto- Mi abuelo se mantuvo apartado un año más debido a la pelea por el liderazgo de la familia Bijuu, mi papá no tenía derecho a ser el líder por ser Uzumaki y me tenía a mí… Entre tanto revuelo se revelo la existencia de Kurama para que el fuera el líder… Pero él no sabía nada sobre su origen y todo eso, así que cuando le iban a contar todo, en el camino a la casa de la familia Bijuu, un coche con un conductor ebrio se estrelló con ellos. Kurama en su estado de shock salió con Ino del coche y caminaron en busca de ayuda. Al final los llevaron a un hospital pero en término de desconocidos ya que los encontraron muy lejos del accidente. Al recuperarse, fueron llevados a un orfanato donde se mantuvieron por años.

-¿Y sus padres? ¿Por qué un orfanato?

-Mi abuelo y el señor Yamanaka quedaron en coma, debido al golpe que recibió Kurama en la cabeza perdió la memoria e Ino era muy pequeña para saber quiénes eran. Mi tío poco a poco recupero la memoria pero nunca quiso obtener nada de los Yamanaka, era la única familia que conocía, pero se negaron siquiera a aceptar a Ino cuando el trato de hablar con ellos. -contaba Gaara conteniendo su enojo con el líder que tomo el lugar en esa familia- Cuando mis padres los encontraron, Kurama estaba por salir del orfanato por la mayoría de edad, le contaron la verdad y el acepto convivir con mi papá como familia. Los Uzumaki obligaron a los Yamanaka a tomar la custodia de Ino y los Bijuu tomaron a la fuerza a Kurama, ya que algunos lo rechazaban por ser un _"bastardo"_ es su opinión…

-Es hijo del anterior líder…

-Pero mis abuelos ya estaban divorciados cuando nació. -se encogió de hombros, era cosa del pasado.

-Parece que ha sufrido mucho…

-Según sus palabras, él nunca sufrió ya que siempre había alguien a su lado.-respondió el pelirrojo- Aunque si odia la nobleza por todo lo que impide y lo que obliga a hacer.

-Estoy de su lado. -comento el pelinegro referente a la tradición de obligar a Gaara a casarse.

Una vez tuvieron todo se acercaron para pagar por la mercancía, recibiendo un comentario de la trabajadora que los atendió y que los avergonzó, generando que Sai fuera testigo de una faceta nueva del pelirrojo.

-Que linda pareja, ¿comprando algunos ingredientes para hacerle un almuerzo a tu novio?

-Yo… no… nosotros.-el rostro de Gaara era completamente del color de su cabello mientras tartamudeaba.

Con una muestra nueva de las reacciones de su amor, el varón le entrego su tarjeta a la mujer con la cual estaba muy agradecido.

-Su comida es la mejor.-dijo juguetonamente el pelinegro.-Vamos Gaa-chan

Debido a que ambos jóvenes estaban en su propio mundo -Gaara en la vergüenza y Sai gozando de ello- ninguno reparo en el hecho de que el Ne tomo de la mano al Uzumaki para salir del lugar.

.

Seguían agarrados de las manos cuando llegaron con Naruto y Sasuke, siendo el doncel quien cuestionara primero por qué venían así, para luego de oír la versión de los hechos, burlarse de su primo.

Sasuke se unió a su amigo al ver su rara oportunidad de molestar al doncel prepotente. Para que los recién llegados disfrutaran de su parte de comida -Naruto no soporta la espera y comieron antes- el rubio les quito las bolsas con los artículos pero no conto con que Sasuke se los quitara para que no cargara.

Cuando el Uzumaki iba a reclamar a Sasuke, este le metió a la boca una de las bolitas de pulpo que estaban a punto de comer Sai para si silenciarlo. Con todo aquello retomaron su camino para el azabache entrelazo su mano con la de un Naruto que estaba refunfuñando, provocándole un sonrojo.

De camino los donceles le platicaban a os varones sobre su misterioso brazalete plateado que les regaño Kimimaro, ninguno sabía que en realidad aquel objeto era un rastreador.

El buen ambiente se vio roto cuando el timbre de un celular se escuchó. Naruto saco su teléfono de la bolsa del pantalón, soltando la mano de Sasuke de inmediato al ver al remitente de la llamada. Intercambio una mirada rápida con Gaara y se alejó de ello para hablar.

-¿Quién será? – pregunto al aire Sai al ver os gesto que hacia el rubio.

-Su ex-novia.-contesto Gaara antes de comer otro takoyaki.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Sasuke, no vio que intercambiaran palabras.

-Naruto es de los que personaliza una melodía diferente para casa contacto.-respondía el pelirrojo con tranquilidad ya que la sonrisa de su primo era sincera.- Es difícil olvidar que melodía tenia ella si la he escuchado por años en Alemania.

-No sabía que seguían en contacto.-comento fingiendo indiferencia el Uchiha.

-no es común hablar con normalidad con una persona a la que dejaste.-agrego el Ne.

-Digamos que ella es especial –contesto el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros- Además de que nadie puede odiar a Naru, no importa que haga.

Los varones no pudieron negarlo quedando en silencio hasta que el rubio regreso a su lado. Naruto fingió que nada paso y comenzó cualquier conversación con tal de evitar que le preguntaran por eso llamada.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 ** _Empresa B.U.J._**

-Los más anciano de esta familia, sí que resultaron ser unas joyitas.

-No solo los más ancianos. Toda la familia es una caja de monerías.

Al oír el comentario, tanto el doncel como la mujer dirigieron la mirada a la entrada de la oficina, encontrando al tercer y quinto hijo de la líder, quienes no tenían un rostro muy amigable. Los jóvenes se acercaron y tomaron asiento en el sofá de la habitación.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Llegaron los resultados de la huella dactilar que se recuperó de los objetos del acosador de Dei-chan. -a la pregunta de su madre, Tobi contesto fingiendo un tono juguetón.

-Es imposible. Nosotros revisamos todos los registros de la universidad y no hubo ninguna coincidencia. -el doncel le arrebato los papeles al varón.

-Eso es porque Momo-chan no sabe buscar…-dijo Tobi con la clara intención de molestar.

Kimimaro rio al ver la pelea que iniciaban su hermano mayor y el subordinado de su madre. Tobi y Momoshiki nunca habían podido llevarse bien, ya que el doncel aun no comprendía porque de todos los hijos de su jefa, el que tenía el rol más impórtate de todos -Tobi siendo guardián del próximo líder- se comportaba siempre como un idiota, un niño caprichoso, incluso enfrente de los miembros de la familia principal.

-Dejen de pelear niños. -regaño la mujer divertida por la forma en que su hijo sacaba de sus casillas a su siempre serio y servil subordinado.

Los jóvenes detuvieron su pelea, el varón con una sonrisa mientras que el subalterno con un leve sonrojo, se había dejado llevar enfrente de su jefa.

-¿Dónde dejaron a sus joyas? -pregunto Kaguya un poco molesta por el descuido de sus hijos- Creí haber dicho que no se separaran por mucha distancia de ellos.

-Están en casa. -contesto Tobi con una sonrisa.

-…Cenando con la familia Uchiha e Ino está ahí. -agrego Kimimaro, la explicación de su hermano no satisfacerla a su madre.- También llegaron Shukaku y Kurama, así que no vimos que hubiera problemas en dejarlos solos.

-Además de que ya les di el rastreador a los tres. -agrego Tobi.- Tendré siempre su ubicación con solo apretar un botón

-En ese caso explícame, ¿qué tienen que ver los Haruno con el acosador de Dei? ¿Y cómo es que obtuviste algo que los demás no?

-No fue tan fácil. -confeso el varón.- Pero cuando los chicos me informaron que no encontraron nada en la base de datos de la universidad o en las más cercanas, pensé en la posibilidad de que fuera alguien mayor y que vio a Dei en la calle por casualidad… pero buscarlo de empresa en empresa tomaría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. -la madre y hermano rieron al ver la expresión de fastidio de Tobi, el chico nunca se esforzaba a menos que no hubiera otra opción.- Luego pensé en la posibilidad de que no era necesariamente alguien mayor, sino un joven que no asistiera a la universidad por decidirse a trabajar. Así que pensé en investigar la base de datos de la preparatoria.

-¿Lo encontraste?

-No lo busque ahí después de leer una de las tantas cartas, déjenme decir que el acosador parece nunca haber asistido a la escuela superior, su forma de escribir y expresarse parece alguien de primaria. -decía Tobi con tono sabio. Momoshiki le entrego los papeles que le arrebato al varón a su líder.- Razón por la que corría el riesgo de tampoco encontrarlo, cuando casi me rindo llego a mí una gran idea… ¡buscarlo por un nivel más abajo! -levantó los brazos al aire para darle más dramatismo a su historia.- Lo busque en la base de datos de la primaria. No importa cuánto crezcas, la huella dactilar no cambia y esa es una ventaja que nos otorga que en las escuelas de la familia principal, se pidan grandes informes de sus estudiantes.

-Mizuki Haruno…-leyó Kaguya viendo el informe del tipo en cuestión y observando la foto agregada.

La mujer con cada palabra que leía, fruncía aún más el ceño. Nada de lo que decía ese informe le agradaba. El acosador resulto ser un varón que abandono los estudios, y se dedicó a divertirse con el dinero de sus padres. Cuando quedaron en la bancarrota no quiso perder su vida de lujo, y encontró la manera de darse el mismo estilo de vida engatusando a mujeres y donceles mayores, las cuales a cambio de su compañía y algo más lo complacían en sus caprichosos. Era lo que se clasificaría como un vividor, una sanguijuela.

-Es el tipo de persona que no puede estar alrededor de mis niños. -termino por decir la líder albina al dejar el informe sobre su escritorio.- La pregunta sería ¿cómo fue a parar con Dei?

-Supongo que lo vio en la calle y lo reconoció o simplemente intuyo que tenía dinero. -Respondió Kimimaro encogiéndose de hombre; el tema de como paso ya no importaba, sino el que harían ahora.

-Es probable. -acepto el mayor de los hermanos.- Si no lo reconoció al inicio eso explicaría porque no era tan persistente antes, tal vez solo le gusto para pasar el rato… pero luego descubrió quien es en realidad y decidió ir mas enserio, al investigarlo debió leer los periódicos donde se habla sobre su creencia en el verdadero amor…

-…Y pensó que el príncipe Deidara era un ingenuo romántico, razón por la que solo fueron cartas y regalos de parte de un admirador secreto. -concluyo Momoshiki.

-Bueno, la manera más fácil seria _"invitarlo a venir de manera amable"…-_ decía con cierta rabia la mujer.-…pero sería alertar a Danzo, algo que no podemos permitir. Tendremos que dejarlo así por el momento. Faltan unas semanas para regresar a Alemania, hasta entonces evitemos que este tipo se acerque. Quiero que alguien lo vigile a él y otros tantos a Danzo. Aumentaremos la seguridad de los chicos…

-De hecho creo que sería mejor no hacer lo último. -opino Kimimaro.- Seria llamar mucho a atención en las escuelas y de las personas alrededor. Con el dispositivo bastara.

-Supongo que tienes razón. -concedió la mujer- ¿Qué tan buenos son los Uchiha? ¿Podrían servir?

-Son buenos atléticamente, así que sí. -acepto el doncel menor.

-Yo hablare con Fugaku para que ellos nos ayuden, ustedes no se despeguen de sus protegidos. No quiero errores. -ordeno la líder, recibiendo un asentimiento de sus hijos.- Quiero que vigilen a toda la familia Haruno en todo momento, no confiare en nadie.

Momoshiki se retiró después de escuchar el procedimiento a seguir, dejando a solas a madre e hijos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 ** _Casa Uzumaki Japón_**

Los dos matrimonios habían llegado justo en el momento en que la pequeña Karin preparaba la mesa para la cena, saludaron a sus hijos y escucharon la novedad del día; la repentina llegada de los Bijuu, de quienes ni Minato y Kushina sabían que viajarían a Japón.

Después de las debidas presentaciones entre los recién llegados y el matrimonio Uchiha, todos se dispusieron cenar mientras escuchaban a Minato y Fugaku contar sobre su día.

-Pero sí que fue una sorpresa el ver al joven líder de la familia Bijuu – comento Fugaku después de que todos terminaran de comer – Y al próximo líder de la primera sección.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí! -decía con voz indiferente el varón.

Los jóvenes Uchiha se molestaron un poco por la actitud del extranjero a quien no parecía importarle nadie que no fuera un Uzumaki.

-¡Kurama, compórtate! -regaño Deidara golpeándolo en la cabeza.

El doncel mayor y Karin habían estado llevando la vajilla utilizada a la cocina por lo que al regresar escucho la respuesta de su amigo.

-¡Eso duele! -se quejó el varón.

-Calla y come. -ordeno el rubio colocando unos pastelillos enfrente del peli-naranja - Los prepare mientras dormías por lo que se puede decir que son recién hechos.

El Bijuu no tardo en comer uno mientras Dei les servía a los invitados.

-Gracias De…

-¡Deidara Uzumaki, cásate conmigo! -la proposición improvisada de Kurama interrumpió a Itachi.

-¡Nunca! -respondieron Naruto y Minato a la vez golpeando la mesa.

Por su parte Sai y Sasuke se limpiaban la cara, la propuesta tomo también por sorpresa a los donceles menores que tomaban jugo exactamente enfrente de ellos.

-Deja de jugar.-dijo Deidara como si nada ante la incrédula mirada de los Uchiha.- Ni siquiera podrías ser considerado como candidato -le enseño en juego la lengua.

-¡Oh! ¿Y qué te hace creer que no puedo serlo? -pregunto el varón viendo a su viejo amigo de manera sugerente.

-Que eres líder de familia.

Una piedra invisible cayó sobre el varón no pensó que el Uzumaki rubio tuviera manera de responderle. Ahora se arrepentía de hablarle contado antes los requisitos de no haberlo hecho hubiera ganado ahora.

-Dei, ¿no lo sabes? -pregunto Shukaku de repente, no quiero a hablar as porque de lo contrario se metería en problemas.

Si insinuaba algo referente a las carpetas que les entregaron a los donceles a su llegada, se meterían en problemas con los padres. Sin embargo la actitud alegre del rubio al hablar sobre el compromiso y más con Kurama, era extraño, sabiendo de antemano lo sobreprotector que era con Naruto y Gaara.

-¿Qué?

Los Bijuu se miraron entre sí, la sonrisa en Dei significaba que ninguno de los donceles leyó las demás carpetas en lo que ellos dormían.

-¿Les decimos nosotros o lo hacen ustedes? -la pregunta de Kurama hacia Minato y Kushina intrigo a todos.

El matrimonio Uzumaki se miró entre sí y luego a sus hijos, no hubieran querido tocar el tema esa noche y por parte de Minato nunca lo tocaría, pero conocían a los Bijuu y sabían que la lealtad de ellos estaba con sus hijos por lo que nunca les ocultarían nada.

-Chicos. -llamo la atención el rubio mayor- Kurama y Shukaku se refieren a que ellos… bueno… ellos fueron…

-Fuimos escogidos como candidatos matrimoniales para Naruto y Gaara. -revelo el Bijuu mayor, si se lo seguía dejando a Minato no terminarían con eso.- Somos los primeros candidatos de los ancianos Uzumaki.

-¡¿Qué?! -dijeron al unísono Gaara y Naruto, no creyendo lo que oían.

-Si nos levantaron el castigo fue para que viniéramos con ustedes y obtuviéramos ventaja. Como si necesitáramos más…

-¡Me niego! –declaro el rubio menor, saliendo del comedor si dejar que el peli-naranja de hablar.

Sasuke salió detrás de él, con la intención de ver como estaba. Gaara detuvo su salida al vero como el azabache salía detrás de su primo, le daría unos minutos.

-¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto el varón Bijuu.

-No quiere casarse.-respondió el matrimonio Uzumaki suspirando.

Ellos tampoco deseaban casarlos pero era una tradición que debían realizar, lo único que podían hacer era rezar porque fuera con alguien al que amaran o llegaran a amar.

-Más bien, no quiere casarse contigo. -aseguro Gaara mirando a su tío- Él no hizo eso cuando le contaron lo de Toneri…-sin decir más se fue dejando al varón con palabras en la boca y con la daga de saberse inferior al albino.

-Esos niños, deberían de aprender a respetarme. Soy el mayor. -decía el peli naranja.

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio por unos momentos. Kurama sentía una mirada asesina a su espalda, temiendo voltear, prefirió ver a través del reflejo de la copa de cristal en la mesa. Palideció al ver la imagen de un hermoso Deidara que sonreía ocultando nada bien sus deseos de matar a su viejo amigo y tío de su primo. Shukaku por su parte se abrazó a Ino, temiendo por su vida al tener al lado a Karin, la menor de la familia no los dejaría salir con vida al ser candidatos de su hermanito y primo favorito.

-Kurama~ / Shukaku~ -dijeron a la vez la pelirroja y el rubio.

-Ha… Hay una… una explicación…-intento decir el doncel Bijuu.- En serio…

-¿Dei…Dei-chan? ¿Po… podemos ha… hablarlo primero? -pedía el varón levantándose lentamente de su asiento preparándose para correr.

-Por supuesto que hablaremos…-dijo Karin tronando los dedos de su mano.

-Pero será después de comunicarnos sin palabras…-continuo Deidara.

-¡Gyaaa!


	36. Iris: quiero decirte algo

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO 34 - Iris: quiero decirte algo-**

* * *

.

Mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto para comprobar que ahí estuviera Naruto, alcanzo a escuchar el doloroso grito proveniente del comedor. No necesitaba ser genio para saber del porque los Bijuu gritaron. Sonriendo satisfecho porque sus parientes sufrieran la ira de la hermandad, entro al cuarto que compartía con Naruto, encontrándose con la novedad de que no estaba. Después de cerciorarse de que no estuviera en el baño o en el armario decidió buscarlo en su cuarto real pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando escucho voces desde el jardín, se dirigió con cautela a su balcón que se encontraba abierto y vio a su primo hablando con el Uchiha.

 ** _._**

Sasuke había salido detrás del rubio en cuanto este salió del comedor, no entendía su comportamiento y estaba preocupado. Por supuesto estaba feliz de que al parecer aquel Bijuu fuera rechazado tan rápidamente pero le preocupaba las posibles razones de Naruto.

-¡Hey Dobe!

El rubio dio un leve salto por el susto al ser llamado, nunca pensó que Sasuke fuera detrás de él, deteniéndose cerca de la piscina en espera de que se colocaran a su lado.

-¿Qué es lo que…?

-¿Qué paso ahí dentro? -pregunto Sasuke interrumpiendo lo que fuera a decir el contrario.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Sabes bien de lo que hablo.-con una mano y un poco de fuerza, Sasuke tomo del mentón a su amigo para que no siguiera evadiendo su mirada.- ¿Por qué que te alteraste tanto con que ese tipo sea tu candidato?

-¡¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?! -exclamo el rubio con el ceño fruncido y alejándose para soltarse- ¡¿Qué me quede callado y me deje mangonear?!

Sasuke dudo que decir, desde el principio siempre creyó que Naruto estaba dejando que los demás manejaran su vida pero el verlo ahí, tan alterado y confundido le decía que se perdía de algo… La pregunta era… ¿Qué?

-No es lo que quise decir…-aclaro intentado transmitirle al contrario tranquilidad- Pero me intriga saber porque te alteraste en esta ocasión, cuando con tu guardián no lo hiciste.

-Yo… - Naruto enmudeció, desviando la mirada- Olvídalo. Tal vez exagere.

Sasuke lo detuvo del brazo para impedir que se fuera, su amigo actuaba raro y el averiguaría todo lo que pudiera.

-Naruto, en serio me preocupa. -se sinceró al azabache viéndolo fijamente- ¿Qué es lo que es diferente? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

El rubio mantuvo la mirada, tensando la mandíbula al debatirse si hablar con él o no. A pesar de que habían arreglado las cosas y de que su relación fuera un poco como antes, existía una muralla de cristal entre ellos. Una barrera que él mismo se obligaba a no atravesar y reforzaba con la única intención de detener el avance de Sasuke impidiendo que viera su interior. Que descubriera el gran secreto que guardaba.

Solo dos personas se encontraban del mismo lado que él, esos eran Gaara y Kay, con quienes compartía el mismo secreto que se proponían llevar hasta la tumba. Se mordió el labio inferior antes de decir la verdad a medias como últimamente era su costumbre.

-Es porque Kurama es diferente. Con Toneri puedo alegar que el ama a alguien más… pero con Kurama no. Según él, no está enamorado de nadie por lo que yo no tendría…

-Un motivo para rechazarlo...-dedujo Sasuke, soltando el brazo ajeno y cerrando sus manos en puños.

-Algo así… Puedo rechazarlo simplemente porque no lo deseo. -explico el rubio ya más tranquilo al ver que Sasuke no se internó más en el tema.- El problema es que el hecho de que él entrara a esta absurda tradición, podría ser considerado una traición mía hacia alguien más.

-¿Traición? ¿Por qué pensarían que tu…?

-Porque tal vez el baka de Kurama no este enamorado pero si hay quien lo ama…-aclaro el rubio en voz baja por si el chico problema estaba cerca.

-Pero no es tu culpa. -agrego Sasuke molesto.- Todo es por esta tonta forma en que la familia Uzumaki lleva a cabo las cosas.

-Lo sé pero ahora yo también soy un Uzumaki, debo aceptar algunas cosas con tal de estar con mi familia. -Naruto suspiro revolviéndose su cabello con frustración.

-Aun así…

-Olvidemos esto por favor. -pidió viendo hacia arriba, encontrándose con los ojos aguamarina de su primo que los veía desde el balcón de su habitación- Cuando regrese a Alemania aclarare las cosas.

-Así que en verdad piensas irte…

-No es que quiera, debo hacerlo. -interrumpió obligando ahora él, a que Sasuke lo viera a los ojos.-Toda la familia se reunirá allá para el festival, además de que este año los debutantes somos Gaara y yo. Debo estar ahí.

-Y dices que no te dejas ordenar.

-¡Hey! Yo no lo hago. -se defendió ofendido.

-¿Y el hecho de que te vayas a Alemania y tengas que escoger pareja por una tradición no es obedecer a los demás?

Sasuke sabía que hería al rubio, además de que no era su culpa, pero sabía que el contrario en verdad pensaba escoger prometido o prometida para casarse en un futuro. Sabía que aquel viaje significaría el fin de algo.

-Es posible que tengas razón…-un nudo se formó en su garganta.- Y el aceptar estas tontas tradiciones sea rebajarme a ser un perrito fiel… aun así lo hare. No puedo dejar que Gaara y Deidara pasen solos por esto mientras yo me salgo por la puerta fácil al abandonarlos...-sonrió con un toque de tristeza.- Al menos tengo la opción de escoger a mi pareja…

Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa sin que Sasuke pudiera reaccionar y lo detuviera.

-Nos vemos mañana teme. No llegues tarde solo porque tengas miedo a que te saquen un poco de sangre.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que el Uchiha escucho de parte de su amigo, de quien solo pudo ver su espalda en silencio. Con cada suceso Sasuke sentía más lejano al rubio. Con un golpe a un árbol cercano para desquitar un poco su enojo y después de chasquear la lengua ingreso él también a la casa.

.

 ** _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

.

-¿Entonces solo es eso? -pregunto Deidara con el puño alzado dispuesto a arremeter contra la cara de Kurama si la respuesta no le satisfacía

-¡Sí! ¡Ya te dije que es eso! -exclamo el varón temeroso por su rostro.- Soy lo mismo que Toneri. A menos que Naruto me quiera como esposo, yo solo sirvo como para ocupar un puesto entre los candidatos para dejar pocos lugares.

-Dei… -Llamo Minato gentilmente.- Deja ir a Kurama.

-Pero…

-Tu igual Karin, sabes que Shukaku es un doncel. -siguió Minato.

-Lo que él tiene de doncel delicado, yo lo tengo de pequeña. -alego en su defensa la pelirroja, haciendo reír a su familia y visitantes de Alemania.

-Eres pequeña. -dijeron los chicos enlistados en Akatsuki.

-¡Cállense! -grito Karin sonrojada.- Entienden lo que quise decir. Shukaku es uno de los sargentos más jóvenes en la academia, excelente con las armas y especializado en asalto. Solo conozco dos personas mejores que él; el zorro idiota y Deidara-niisan, así que de delicado no tiene ni un hueso.

La expresión de perplejidad de los miembros Uchiha fue algo que no pudieron evitar, asombrados sobre todo por enterarse del hecho de que el delicado doncelito que vieron crecer era un arma humana en potencia.

-Sea como sea. -dijo Minato terminando con aquel ambiente.- Dei, tanto Kurama y Shukaku han sido escogidos por tus abuelos para ser candidatos de Naruto y Gaara, no podrán cambiarlo digan o hagan lo que sea.

-¿Ustedes lo sabían? -pregunto Deidara, golpeándose mentalmente por hacerlo, sus padres debían saberlo desde el inicio o de lo contrario el peli naranja no les hubiera dado a escoger quien lo decía.

-Ayer por la tarde llegaron los perfiles y hoy le he llamado a tu abuelo para confirmarlo. -explicaba Kushina con tono tranquilizador.- El rol de ellos en esto, será solo para que candidatos menores no tengan lugar en el listado final, después de todo tanto Kurama, Tobi, Toneri, Shukaku y Kimimaro son perfectos para ser miembros honorables del clan Uzumaki, muy pocos los superan.

-Y esos pocos serán los que ustedes escogerán si así lo desean. -agrego Minato. Aunque no le gustaba la idea, estaba resignado a que sus hijos debían comprometerse, ya vería después como deshacerse del canalla.- Sus abuelos desean que ustedes sean felices pero con la tradición solo pueden ofrecerles a las parejas que consideran adecuadas e impedir el acercamiento de inútiles. Solo propondrán un candidato verdadero; por lo que tanto tú y como Naruto que mantuvieron una relación en el pasado con alguien…

-Así que ella es la opción más viable para mí…-concluyo Deidara en un murmullo poco audible. Miro a su padre fijamente antes de hablar nuevamente- Poner a Tobi y a los demás que son mis amigos es solo para cerrar los canales a otros candidatos… Y de ese modo, como yo solamente veo a los demás como amistades tendré que quedarme con ella, ya que es la única que he considerado en un ámbito amoroso.

-Es la solución que encontraron tus abuelos para esto…

-¿Y ustedes? -pregunto el rubio- ¿A quiénes escogerán?

-Pensábamos seguir el ejemplo de tus abuelos y proponer a tus amigos…-confeso Kushina con una sonrisa culpable.- Entre tus conocidos hay muchos buenos prospectos y no habría peligro de que te fallaran…-Deidara iba a decir algo pero ella le pidió con un gesto que la dejara seguir.- No obstante, si tú y Naruto tienen alguien en mente, a quien amen o piensen que pueden llegar a amar con el tiempo, ya sea él o ella ese será nuestro candidato…

-Siendo tus padres tenemos el privilegio de escoger a quien queramos sin importar cuantos contras tenga a comparación de otros candidatos.-agrego Minato con una sonrisa.- Si tú quieres…

-No. -Interrumpió el doncel.- Escojan ustedes a los que quieran, da igual.

-Dei…

-Lo he pensado desde que me entere de Tobi, también sospechaba que ella entraría al listado final y sería una candidata…-el doncel no dejo que su padre hablara.- Además…-mordió su labio inferior.

Dei miro de reojo a Itachi, quien a pesar de no mostrar emoción alguna por dentro era consumido por el miedo de las decisiones del rubio. El matrimonio Uzumaki permaneció en silencio en espera de las palabras de su hijo mayor, querían que expusiera sus planes para después proponerle algo si es que no les parecía lo mejor para que encontrara la felicidad.

-…Yo… Yo no amo a nadie así que ellos dos serán los candidatos finales…-dijo al fin después de combatir en su interior contra sus sentimientos, ganando el raciocinio que buscaba lo mejor como heredero de la familia principal.- Escogeré entre ellos…Aun lo más probable es que la escoja a ella...-Itachi se levantó de su lugar de manera abrupta pero ni eso impidió que Deidara le prestara más atención por más de un segundo y continuara hablando.-…De hecho pensaba hablar mañana con ella sobre esta situación…

-Dei, cariño, sabes que no es necesario que tomes una decisión de esta magnitud… tan de golpe…-decía Kushina acercándose a su hijo.- Puedes tomarlo con calma, aún quedan unas semanas para que comiencen los festivales en que tu debas tratar los candidatos y aún no están todos…

-Nada cambiaria. -respondió el doncel con una sonrisa que oculto muy bien sus sentimientos.- Ya decidí que la persona que estará a mi lado será K…

-¡Baka! ¡Deidara-baka! -Kurama se había levantado de su lugar y golpeado con la palma de su mano la cabeza rubia de su amigo

-¿Kurama?

-Deja de tomar decisiones de forma tan sencilla solo porque piensas que no estas enamorado. -regañaba el varón con seriedad.- Y escucha lo que se te dice, aún quedan unas cuantas semanas en las cuales puedes conocer a alguien en tu universidad o por ahí, mientras demuestre ser alguien valioso tendrás a tu familia apoyándote. -El Bijuu señalo a los padres del doncel quienes asintieron.- Y contaras con mi apoyo para fugarte en cualquier otro caso. -el comentario hizo reír a unos cuantos.- Tómalo con calma y si al final no hay nadie decente entre todos esos candidatos podemos buscar una forma de atrasar tu decisión, me enfrentare a esas momias del consejo por ti…

-No sabía que me querías tanto como para enfrentarte a tus peores enemigos…-comento de forma juguetona el rubio.

-Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, por supuesto que te apoyare a un contra el mismo demonio. -Respondió con una sonrisa de superioridad, golpeando con el puño su pecho.-También está la opción de que deje a Naruto y me una a ti en matrimonio…-bromeo- Aunque tu hermano me odiaría por cambiarlo...

-Dei-chan yo no puedo opinar mucho de este asunto. -se unió a la conversación Mikoto.- Pero a mí no me gustaría ver a uno de mis niños que vi crecer siendo infeliz en un matrimonio sin amor.

-Mikoto-san…

-Yo los apoyo Dei. -intervino Shukaku.- Sabes bien que no soy de los que se tomen una relación en serio y es eso lo que me une también a Gaara, ninguno de los dos busca más que diversión en el otro, sin embargo acepte todo esto solo por el bienestar de ustedes tres. No tengo nada contra la _princesita Yuki_ además de que es una de mis amigas de infancia pero si por una decisión tomada al azar tú sales mal, no tiene caso que tu familia haga jugadas tan arriesgadas al manipular la lista de candidatos y que al final quedes atado a una persona que no ames ni amaras…

-¿Qué te une a Gaara? -el doncel escucho a Sai murmurar, sonriendo antes de contestar.

-Gaara a diferencia de estos dos…-hizo referencia a los hermanos rubios-…no mantiene una relación seria con nadie, solo busca la diversión y el placer que alguien puede darle de manera temporal. Yo solo soy uno más de su lista y él es uno más de la mía.

-El único que ha tenido el privilegio de durar más de un mes en una relación con Gaara ha sido Kimimaro. -conto Ino de repente.

-Y eso es solo porque el tío Nagato se enteró que tenían algo…-continuo Karin.

Los Uchiha miraron al matrimonio Uzumaki buscando una explicación a lo dicho por el doncel extranjero, no creyendo que el pelirrojo fuera tan liberal, por decirlo de una manera.

-Debido a su fobia, Gaara no ha encontrado paz al lado de alguien por mucho tiempo y prefiere buscar algo de días, que algo que aunque ame lo dañe. -explico Minato en defensa de su sobrino.

-Es compresible pero…

-Da igual, Gaara ahorita no está en discusión. Él sabe sus opciones y por lo que hable hace un rato con él, al parecer ya está viendo que hacer…-interrumpió Shukaku de manera abrupta.- La cuestión eres tu Dei… Toma una decisión pero bien hecha…

El doncel rubio miro a su familia, al matrimonio Uchiha y a sus amigos, dejando para el último a Itachi quien estaba estático en su lugar solo viéndolo de manera inexpresiva. Suspiro al darse cuenta que se dejó llevar al tomar una decisión solamente porque de esa manera quería enterrar el fuerte amor que sentía por su amigo de infancia y al que consideraba imposible totalmente ahora que sabía los rangos que pedían para su prometido.

-Esperare hasta que el último candidato sea presentado para tomar una decisión. -acepto el rubio con una sonrisa de derrota.

La decisión tranquilizo a los presentes que no impidieron que un suspiro de alivio se escapara de sus labios, sonriendo ahora que todo había terminado y la decisión del rubio no impediría su felicidad.

-Aunque en mi opinión Deidara debería comprometerse completamente con Tobi, él debe tomar la responsabilidad después de todo.

Ninguno entendió el comentario sugerente de Kurama, quien le sonreía con complicidad al rubio doncel. Sin embargo a pesar de no entenderlo, a Itachi le molesto el tono empleado, que claramente insinuaba que entre su amado y aquella lapa hubo algo mucho más íntimo de lo que sabía.

-¿A qué te refieres zorro? -preguntó Shukaku molesto, al fin habían convencido al doncel de que viera opciones y el contrario lo arruinaba.- ¿Por qué ese tonto debería tener alguna responsabilidad como esa con Deidara?

-¿No lo sabes? -cuestiono el varón con una sonrisa traviesa.- La manera en que se conocieron esos dos…-señalo al rubio que mostro una expresión de horror al saberse delatada enfrente de sus padres.- Después de lo que hizo Tobi, es el deber de un varón tomar la responsabilidad…

-¡Habla! -exigieron emocionadas las chicas más pequeñas, a quienes les brillaban los ojitos debido a la emoción.

-¡Nooo!

-Alto ahí. -Ahora fue el turno de Kurama de someter a Deidara, a quien sentó en la silla y lo forzó a permanecer ahí debido a la fuerza que utilizaba en sus hombros impidiéndole levantarse.

-Kurama, no te atrevas… mmm…-al doncel le fue cubierta la boca por su hermana menor, quien estaba más que deseosa de escuchar la historia.

Kurama sonrió de manera perversa ya que obtendría esa noche venganza doble, se las pagaría Deidara por el golpe de la tarde y a Tobi por el simple hecho de comenzar un duelo de venganzas como el que siempre tenían; uno hacia algo malo, el otro se las cobraba y el primero volvía a cobrárselas, formando una cadena.

-Escuchen bien…-decía el varón con diversión.- Muy bien sabemos que cuando Deidara no encontró a un guardián entre todos los miembros de la familia Otsutsuki y Yamanaka, se le impondría a cualquiera de la familia, sin embargo Toneri propuso el último miembro de su familia…

-Sí, sí. -las más pequeñas de la casa asistieron con efusividad.

-Siendo Tobi, quien vivía con su padre lejos de Alemania por razones familiares. A ese tonto le fue exigido por los Otsutsuki que fuera al castillo Uzumaki…

Todos escuchaban de manera atenta el relato, ignorando al rubio que seguía forcejeando por librarse e impedir el relato y es que muy bien sabia Deidara que si su padre se enteraba ardería todo Japón de ser necesario si con eso recuperaba su _inocencia_ en creencia de su padre.

-El día que ese tonto llego al castillo…

.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

.

 **-Me presento mis altezas; soy el tercer candidato a liderazgo dentro del clan Otsutsuki, mi nombre es Tobi Otsutsuki.** -se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo mientras hablaba con una sonrisa que contrastaba con la seriedad común en sus hermanos.- **Se me ha pedido presentarme el día de hoy para conocer al joven maestro Uzumaki Deidara.** -hizo una leve reverencia.- **Y ver si es posible que sea su guardián.**

 **-Muchas gracias por venir.** -dijo Gaara en alemán.

Sus padres, abuelos y tíos no se encontraban en esos momentos en la casona principal por lo que tanto él como Naruto habían sido los encargados de atender al varón que era la última opción como guardián destinado de Deidara, si el Otsutsuki resultaba no ser el correcto, al mayor le seria asignado al mejor entre todos los miembros de las familias guardianas.

 **-Por el contrario, pido perdón por no haber podido presentarme antes.** -respondió Tobi en la misma posición.

-Levántate, levántate. -hablaba en japonés el rubio de manera alegre.- No es necesario que hagas eso.

-Pero…-agradeciendo el hecho de saber aparte del inglés, el alemán y el japonés.

-Tenemos nuestras expectativas en ti. -agrego Naruto con una gran sonrisa, hablando en japonés al no sentirse del todo cómodo con su alemán después de varios meses de vivir ahí.

-¿Perdón? -Tobi no entendía a lo que se refería ese rubio, que en su opinión le parecía hermoso.

-Mi hermano mayor no tiene por el momento quien lo cuide de manera tan especial como los tuyos nos cuidan a nosotros, así que esperamos que tú seas el elegido. -respondió con una sonrisa aún mayor.

Naruto deseaba que su hermano disfrutara de una amistad tan especial como la que nació entre él y Toneri al ser protegido y protector destinados. No le parecía justo que Deidara no conociera esa peculiaridad y solo mantuviera una relación de deber con la persona que lo cuidara por el resto de su vida.

 **-Es un honor para nuestro Clan proteger a valiosas personas, nos enorgullece y nos hace feliz aceptar nuestro deber.** -respondió Tobi.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo le era indiferente ser escogido o no, él había crecido lejos de aquel entorno al vivir desde pequeño siempre con su padre, por lo que no sentía nada realmente por cumplir un deber como el que la familia Otsutsuki proclamaba. Solo había regresado a Alemania porque su madre lo engaño diciendo que tenía una enfermedad terminal y quería pasar los últimos meses con todos sus hijos. Grande y frustrante fue la sorpresa con la que se encontró al ver a su llegada a su madre más viva que un bebé recién nacido y sonriente como nunca la vio.

Al cuestionarle lo que pasaba le fue dicha la verdad y ordenado presentarse ante la familia principal, Tobi no tuvo la opción de negarse si su intención era vivir una vida larga y poder ver a sus nietos… Nadie le decía que NO a Kaguya Otsutsuki, razón por la que sus padres se habían divorciado.

 **-Pero dejando de lado que si serás o no su guardaespald** as. -hablo Naruto nuevamente terminando con el silencio que se formó cuando el varón se quedó pensativo.- **Espero que entre mi hermano, nosotros y tú, nos llevemos también como amigos.**

- **Yo espero lo mismo.** -contesto el Otsutsuki.

 **-En ese caso, bienvenido a nuestra familia.** -Naruto sonrió abrazando al varón.

 **-Gracias príncipes.**

 **-No es necesario tanta for…**

 **-¡Kyaaa!**

Repentinamente la conversación se vio interrumpida por un grito, los donceles reconocieron al dueño como el rubio mayor.

 **-Deidara…**

Al saber por el murmullo de Naruto que el grito pertenecía a la persona que debía conocer y a quien posiblemente cuidaría, reaccionando primero que todos el Otsutsuki rápidamente salió del gran salón, dirigiéndose al lugar desde donde se escuchaban gritos un poco más pequeños pero igual de preocupantes. Fue guiado hasta una de las habitaciones del segundo pido y perteneciente al doncel, abriendo la puerta rápidamente petrificándose en la entrada.

Un minuto de retraso en su reacción fue suficiente para que Naruto y Gaara perdieran al varón, sabían que Deidara se encontraba en su alcoba por lo que fueron directo allá, pero nada los preparo para la escena que se encontraron. Les pareció curioso que Tobi les obstruyera el paso al estar en la entrada del cuarto del doncel mayor pero haciéndolo un poco al lado lograron entrar.

-¡Dei ¿Por qué gri…?! / **¿Estas bi…?**

Naruto y Gaara enmudecieron ante la situación. Ahora ahí dentro entendían por qué Tobi se había quedado como estatua en la puerta. Deidara se encontraba desnudo cerca de la cama viendo fijamente al varón, y sin hacer nada.

Deidara estaba en shock, sin ser consciente que sus hermanos estaban con ellos, y es que la entrada abrupta del Otsutsuki era todo lo que ocupaba su mente, la cual para su desgracia había decidido ir paso a paso al procesar las cosas. Uno: había gritado en el baño… Dos: salió corriendo queriendo alejarse de ahí… Tres: la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta… Cuatro: no conocía al intruso…

-¿Qui… quién eres? -pregunto el rubio mayor dirigiéndose al primer invasor, debido al shock lo hizo en japonés.

 **-¡Dei!** -Grito Gaara sonrojado y haciéndose notar- **¡Tu ropa!**

El rubio presto atención a los menores; Gaara sonrojado y Naruto con una sonrisa que amenazaba en soltar una carcajada… al procesar como segundo paso las palabras del pelirrojo se miró a si mismo, viendo la facha en la que se encontraba. Con la cara roja y los ojos muy abiertos, miro al varón enfrente de él…

 **-¡Pervertido! -** exclamo tan fuerte al momento de darle una cachetada al pobre de Tobi, para después tomar la colcha de su cama y cubrirse con ella, más que dispuesto a no salir nunca en su vida. Un varón desconocido lo había visto desnudo, ya no podría casarse.

.

 ** _~Fin del Flash Back~_**

.

-…Y así fue como se conocieron. -termino Kurama dando otra mordida al pastelito que se robó de la nevera mientras contaba la anécdota.

Los adultos así como los varones pelinegros tenían una expresión de perplejidad ante aquel relato -Sasuke ya habían regresado al comedor a tiempo para escuchar el relato-, siendo Minato el que no podía acabar de procesarlo por completo… Su pequeño, su hijo, su lindo Dei-chan había sido visto por otro varón y él ni siquiera se enteró hasta ahora, hasta después de varios años en el que trato muy bien a ese pervertidor de niños de sus ojos.

-¿Y porque gritaste? -pregunto Shukaku como si aquel detalle fuera el más importante de la historia.

-Había una rata y me tomo por sorpresa. -respondió el rubio resignado a la vergüenza.- Odio esos animales.

-¡Oh! Así que por eso nadie nos contaba a Ino y a mí sobre ese día. -dijo Karin con una sonrisa.- Naru-oniichan y Gaara-niichan solo se reían.

-Sí, nadie nos contaba nada. -apoyo Ino igualmente.

Las chicas hubieran seguido hablando de no ser porque detrás de ellas sintieron un aura asesina ir creciendo. Sensación que obligo a todos a mirar al rubio mayor, que poco a poco levanta el rostro que había agachado y mostraba una sonrisa que no daba la sensación de felicidad sino más bien de querer sangre.

-DEIDARA UZUMAKI ANTIGUO NAMIKAZE, ESPERO QUE LA RESPUESTA QUE ME DARAS SEA LA CORRECTA DE LO CONTRARIO SERA PEOR. -decía Minato con voz de ultratumba.

Para todos los presentes que conocían de sobra el miedo que generaba Kushina Uzumaki cuando se enojaba juraban que en esos momentos el siempre alegre, amable y un poco torpe Minato Uzumaki daba más terror que ella. Comprendieron que el dicho de _nunca juzgar por las apariencias_ era totalmente aplicable ahí.

-Papayo… pa… papá, yo… sa…sabes, pu… puedo expli… explicarlo…-tartamudeaba Deidara debido al miedo.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 ** _Oficinas B.U.J~_**

Los miembros Otsutsuki se encontraban aun en la oficina discutiendo los movimientos a seguir ahora que sabían de la realidad de los Haruno. Mientras Kaguya les explicaba a sus hijos las fechas para el regreso a Alemania de todos los miembros Uzumaki se escuchó un timbre de celular en la sala. Tobi se disculpó y tomo su teléfono en mano, viendo que era un mensaje de parte de Kurama.

 **-Huye lo más lejos que puedas. Lo siento.-**

Extrañado por el mensaje tan peculiar de parte de Kurama le fue imposible responder y preguntar el motivo por el cual debía huir e incluso le pedía perdón, al recibir un mensaje nuevamente pero en esta ocasión de su protegido. La gran sonrisa que tenía al pensar que le contaría a Deidara la nueva tontería que le había enviado el Bijuu, se borro al leer el contenido de aquel texto.

 **-Mi padre se enteró de nuestro encuentro. Vive lejos.-**

Kaguya y Kimimaro solo pudieron ver como conforme leía el segundo mensaje el color desaparecía del rostro del tercer miembro de la familia, haciéndolo por completo un albino más. Se miraron entre ellos sobresaltándose cuando el varón se levantó de su lugar más rápido que un rayo y comenzaba a juntar algunos documentos.

-Hijo…

-Lo siento familia, ha sido un placer y una gran alegría vivir a su lado pero me temo que eso termino, debo marcharme lejos de la influencia Uzumaki. -hablaba rápidamente Tobi dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Tobi que esta pasando? -pregunto la mujer al momento en que su vástago movía la perilla de la puerta.

-No existe un lugar así. -Dijo Kimimaro sin comprender que pasaba.

El varón se dejó caer al suelo al oír a su hermano, sosteniendo la mano derecha en la perilla, el menor tenía razón y eso solo significaba algo. Estaba muerto. Enterrado.

Kaguya abrió los ojos sorprendía cuando su hijo dejo de darle la espalda y mostro sus ojos negros derramando lagrimas sin parar. Se quedó estática al ver como se acercaba a ella gateando rápidamente y se aferró a sus piernas llorando más fuerte, algo que ni de pequeño había hecho.

-Mami, soy hombre muerte…~ Minato-sama se enteró como conocí a sempai~

Kaguya solo pudo confortar con unas palmaditas a su pequeño, preguntándose de qué tipo de madera debía comprar el ataúd en el que depositaria a su tercer regalo.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 ** _Residencia Uzumaki~_**

Después de que el pobre de Deidara se sometiera a un interrogatorio peor que militar de parte de Minato, el ambiente en la sala se había relajado junto a la confesión de que el varón Otsutsuki recibió un golpe y tan fuerte de parte de los donceles presentes en aquella ocasión que tuvo que internarse. Minato y Kushina ahora entendían porque el conocer a Tobi en el pasado se había retrasado una semana, y el rubio mayor juraba internamente tomar vengar la inocencia de su pequeño en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

 ** _*Tobi Otsutsuki eres un hombre muerto...*_**

-Ku-chan. -llamo alegremente Mikoto la atención de la pelirroja, quien disfrutaba de ver a su familia tan alegre como siempre.

La pelirroja dejo de ver como su hijo mayor era _"consolado"_ -en realidad era el centro de la burla- por los Bijuu quienes habían empezado a realizar apuestas sobre el futuro del pobre guardián Otsutsuki, actividad a la que se unieron Karin y también sorpresivamente Itachi y Sai.

-¿Si?

-A Fugaku y a mí, nos gustaría hablar contigo y con Mi-chan de algo importante. -viendo como su amiga iba a pedir que hablara, la interrumpió.- En privado. -agrego.

-¿Eh? Ah, claro. En ese caso vayamos al despacho. -dijo Kushina confundida por la repentina seriedad de sus amigos, pero después de una simple mirada con la pelinegra entendió.

Las mujeres fueron las primera en levantarse seguidas por sus esposos que no entendían nada, principalmente Fugaku, quien a pesar de que su esposa lo agrego a la petición en realidad no sabía que tema quería tratar la señora Uchiha. Sin embargo ambos hombres aceptaron, si sus mujeres tenían algo que hablar; irían. Quien sabe que podrían planear esas mujeres si las dejaban solas y juntas.

-Itachi, vienes con nosotros. -ordeno Mikoto ante la mirada desconcertada de su hijo.

Itachi no dijo nada, por unos segundos miro a su hermanito y a su primo que lo miraban igual de confundidos, solamente le entrego el dinero de la apuesta al varón peli naranja y comenzó a seguir a los adultos.

-Dei quédate con los chicos. -pidió Kushina con una sonrisa antes de salir del comedor y seguir a los demás al despacho.

-Sí. -respondió el rubio.

Kurama se retiró del comedor al tener el dinero de la apuesta, sus asuntos ahí habían terminado y aún tenía que resolver un problema en otro lugar de la casa. Shukaku fue a la cocina a buscar algo más que comer y las más pequeñas dijeron que irían a buscar algo al jardín, dándole al rubio la idea de cómo entretener a sus invitados.

-Sasuke, Sai, ¿quieren ir a ver las estrellas al jardín?

Los varones aceptaron siguiendo al doncel al no tener nada que hacer en lo que esperaban a los adultos, no les parecía tan mala idea, además de que tal vez _ver las estrellas_ le ayudaba al azabache a encontrar el motivo que buscaba.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Al entrar al despacho, Kushina tomo asiento detrás del escritorio y Minato se quedó de pie a su lado, invitando a los pelinegros a tomar asiento en frente, siendo Itachi quien se quedara en pie en medio de sus padres. El pobre pelinegro no sabía que se discutiría en ese lugar, sin embargo suponía que se trataría de algún tema referente de trabajo por la seriedad inusual de su madre, que incluso desconcertaba claramente a Kushina, que sonreía de manera nerviosa…

-¿Mi-chan? -pregunto la pelirroja rompiendo el silencio que mantenía la pelinegra.

Mikoto se mantenía mirando fijamente a su amiga pensando en cómo abordar el tema, después de suspirar y de toser dos veces para aclarar su garganta por fin se decidió ir al grano.

-Como esposa de un conde de la familia Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, yo, Mikoto Uchiha, pido permiso para hacer una petición formal a la familia Uzumaki, su alteza. -la expresión en su rostro era tan serio como nunca lo había visto su hijo.

La expresión nervioso del matrimonio de la familia principal cambio a una de seriedad, no podían tomarse a juego nada cuando se nombraba su apellido y llamaban de esa manera a la pelirroja. Kushina se acomodó mejor en su lugar, siendo rodeada por un aura diferente al igual que Minato que se recargo en un mueble detrás y cruzo los brazos sobre su torso.

Para Itachi que estaba acostumbrado al aura amorosa y familiar del matrimonio fue una gran impresión, no había rastro de los dulces y cariñosos padres, solo dos personas imponentes e intimidantes. Incluso los comparo con Kaguya Otsutsuki, la persona que lo había intimidado más hasta el momento, y en su opinión, el matrimonio ganaba por creces.

-¿De qué se trata? -pregunto el rubio dirigiéndose a su viejo amigo.

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta del hombre, Fugaku ni siquiera sabía que era aquella repentina petición de su esposa y de la formalidad que había adquirido el ambiente.

-Para ser honesto ni yo lo sé, su excelencia. -se sinceró el mayor con pesar.

-Quisiera que nos otorgaran el honor de proponer a dos candidatos potenciales para contraer matrimonio con los príncipes Uzumaki. Y que de ser posibles sean aceptados.

Para el más pequeño era desconcertante el hecho de que su madre no hablo de nuevo para responder la pregunta y lo hiciera hasta que los Uzumaki la miraron. Era como si le hubieran dado permiso para hablar y no se equivocó, en ese momento trataban con la próxima líder de la familia principal y su cónyuge, y como tal debían comportarse. Itachi comprendió y se avergonzó internamente lo que estaba haciendo su madre, por lo que decidió que se mantendría en silencio hasta que le preguntaran algo directamente a pesar de que el tema le era de su completo interés.

-¿Qué? -preguntaron Minato y Fugaku a la vez, recuperando la compostura a los pocos segundos fingiendo que no paso.

-¿Quiénes? -pregunto Kushina forzándose a no gritar de a emoción que sentía.

Conocía lo suficiente a Mikoto para entender lo que su mejor amiga estaba tratando de hacer, y ella no podía estar más que complacida en apoyar si con ello obtenía la felicidad de sus hijos.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Los restantes salieron al jardín en espera de los adultos y de Itachi, pensaban pasar un buen rato al aire libre. Karin e Ino junto con ayuda de Deidara ya estaban afuera acomodando un telescopio para pasar el rato, mientras que por su parte Sasuke y Sai que se tardaron unos minutos más en salir, escucharon algunas risas y voces. Al buscar la procedencia, se encontraron con Kurama trepado en el árbol más cercano a la casa, sentado en una rama cerca del balcón del cuarto de Gaara, en donde quien estaba hablando y riendo con el varón era Naruto.

Aquella escena _"romántica"_ sacada de alguna novela; en donde el príncipe azul -en este caso anaranjado- se escabullía de la seguridad del lugar para ver a su princesa desde el balcón de su habitación, ayudado por la oscuridad de la noche para ocultarse pero aliado a la luz de la luna para poder ver a su ser amado, ser testigo de todo aquello género que Sasuke frunciera el ceño muy notoriamente y chasqueara la lengua. Estaba molesto, no podía creer la actitud de Naruto, hasta hace poco estaba enojado y dolido con aquel varón, y ahora reía felizmente.

Un gruñido ronco desde el fondo de la garganta del azabache fue lo que alerto a Sai de que estaba furioso y más porque vio como el Bijuu estiraba una de sus brazos para acariciar con la mano la mejilla del doncel para luego tocar el rubio cabello mientras escuchaba atentamente alguna anécdota del doncel.

-No importa que tanto te enojes, él no sabrá si no lo dices.-las palabras de Sai, solo provocaron que gruñera un poco más bajo y desviara la mirada.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Lo sabes.-aseguro el Ne- No sé porque sigues negándote a aceptar tus sentimientos por Naruto. Si…

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! – pregunto a gritos el Uchiha, llamando la atención de todos.

Con un leve sonrojo al ser el centro de atención con un leve sonrojo al ser el centro de atención de Deidara, Karin e Ino, Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia a aquel balcón, caminando de manera rápida al interior de la casa cuando descubrió a Naruto y el indeseado mirándolo también. Sai lo siguió después de excusarse con Deidara por su arrebato, diciendo que le dolía el estómago.

Los Uzumaki en el jardín rieron al imaginarse al gran Uchiha Sasuke retorciéndose de dolor de estómago. Naruto quien solo escucho el grito no dejo de ver por donde se fue su amigo, acción que fue vista por un curioso Kurama, que ladeo la cabeza intentando descifrar que pasaba.

Una vez en la sala se revolvió el cabello al sentirse frustrado, se había dejado afectar por las palabras de su primo, sin embargo le había sido imposible seguir manteniendo la indiferencia.

-Al menos ya lo has aceptado.-dijo Sai entrando en la sala- Te ha tomado bastante tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga Sai? -dijo Sasuke en tono bajo por si había alguien cerca.- No puedo simplemente hacer algo como decirlo a los cuatro vientos.

-…Puedes hacerlo…

-¡No puedo! Naruto es mi mejor amigo.-el azabache no dejo que lo interrumpieran- No puedo simplemente aceptar que me enamore tontamente de alguien a quien vi como mi hermano por años.

-Entiendo que te sea complicado. -expreso Sai- Pero el negarlo no lo hará desaparecer y mucho menos dejara de afectarte. Ya está ahí. A menos que llegue alguien mejor que él y que termines enamorado de nuevo no pasara… y seré franco contigo, esa teoría es imposible.

-Ya lo sé. -contesto Sasuke claramente molesto.- Pero de mostrar esto que siento, puedo perder a Naruto. Él me ve como un amigo y así es como yo debería verlo…

-Pero no lo haces. -interrumpió el Ne, viendo en los ojos contrarios que había algo oculto.- Eso no es todo ¿cierto?

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior ante la pregunta, debatiéndose si contestarla o no temiendo a que sonara ridículo pero principalmente porque estaban en casa ajena y corrían el riesgo de que alguien los escuchara. No obstante accedió a contestar al ya no poder seguir callando, hubiera preferido hablar primero con su hermano antes que con Sai pero las circunstancias no se dieron. Al analizarlo tampoco le parecía tan malo, a pesar de la retorcida personalidad de su primo, había demostrado ser alguien sensato en ocasiones y que guardaba los secretos que no le correspondía revelar.

-Estoy un poco asustado…

-¿Qué podría asustar al gran Sasuke Uchiha? -a pesar de que la frase hubiera soñado a burla, el tono utilizado dejo en claro que hablaba en serio lo que motivo a que continuara la conversación.

-De lo que conlleva aceptar un amor así…-respondió el Uchiha-…En la remota posibilidad de que Naruto me corresponda o al menos me diera la oportunidad, en estos momentos ellos están en algo mayor…

-…Matrimonio…

-Sí. Ellos piensan ya en una unión de ese tipo, mientras que yo aún me debato en el punto de si solo me gusta o lo amo. -Sasuke se dejó caer el sofá- No estoy preparado para algo así, y más sin aclarar mis propios sentimientos.

-Tampoco es como si se fueran a casar ya. -agrego Sai sentándose enfrente de su primo.- Según lo que me dijeron Kimimaro y Toneri, tienen planeado alargar lo más posible el compromiso de los chicos, ellos tampoco desean que contraigan una responsabilidad tan grande estando solo en la preparatoria.

-Aun así…

-Lo que quiero decir, es que no necesitas preocuparte por eso ahora, el matrimonio solo es un plan a futuro y un seguro en los boletos para los candidatos de pertenecer a la familia principal. -continuo Sai.- Lo que debes aclarar es ese _me gusta o lo amo,_ y debe ser antes dos semanas, al parecer es el límite para entrar como candidato e impedir que alguien te quite a Naruto.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto? -pregunto Sasuke con tal de cambiar el tema, quería dejarlo para después.

-La ventaja de hacerte amigo de los albinos y no insultarlos como tú.

-Una lapa será una lapa hasta que muera…

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

 ** _Día siguiente~_**

Deidara se encontraba viendo la televisión tranquilamente en la sala de su casa, a ser sábado no debía asistir a la universidad y extrañamente sus padre le habían dado el día libre del trabajo. Pensó en acompañar a su hermano y primo a la preparatoria, siendo que solo seria para la donación de sangre, al terminar podrían ir a pasear por cualquier lado, sin embargo su madre le dijo que no saliera sin Tobi y aunque alego que podía cuidarse, su madre insistió, contándole que varias cosas pasaban. Al ver la seriedad de la mujer termino aceptando a quedarse en casa hasta que apareciera su guardián.

Llevaba una hora sólo y aburrido, sentado enfrente del televisor comiendo una cubeta de helado para él solo, con un conjunto deportivo que le quedaba grande pero le era cómodo. Mientras maldecía por centésima vez a su guardaespaldas por tomarse su tiempo en llegar el timbre de su casa sonó, furioso como estaba por soportar estar encerrado se juró golpear a Tobi en cuanto le abriera la puerta, estaba seguro que sería aquel inútil.

La puerta volvió a zonas tres veces seguidas y es le molesto; si el había tenido paciencia por esperarlo, Tobi bien podría esperar a que llegara a abrir con un poco de retraso debido a que su pierna estaba dormida.

-¡Ya voy! -Grito furioso cuando otra oleada del molesto timbre sonó - ¡Tobi serás un desgraciaaaa…!

El rubio alargo la última letra al sentirse sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta y en vez de encontrarse al travieso y simpático albino, se encontró con un serio y reservado pelinegro.-

¿Itachi? – Pregunto pestañando repetida veces no creyendo lo que veía- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Dei- saludo el varón con una leve sonrisa.

-Ah, si… lo siento… Hola…-contesto como pudo al recodar que ni lo saludo.

-¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto el varón con una sonrisa que no podía borrar.

-Ah, sí. Lo siento.-se hizo a un lado.

-Siento venir tan de repente.-cubrió sus labios al terminar de hablar debido a que le causo risa el ver como el doncel se ruborizaba avergonzado por su vestimenta.

-No… No te preocupes. Y perdona por recibirte en este… en este estado. -el doncel intentaba acomodar su cabello con las manos.- Como no puedo salir hasta que aparezca el tonto de Tobi, lo estaba esperando con algo cómodo. -se sentía como niño pequeño diciéndole a su vecino que no podía salir a jugar pero estaba nervioso por la repentina aparición del varón.- Siento el arrebato al abrir.

Itachi comprendía que para el doncel su vestimenta era inadecuada y eso lo avergonzaba pero para él era algo con que disfrutar; ver a su amado con esa ropa que le quedaba grande, le brindaba la oportunidad de fantasear con que el rubio portaba ropa de él y hubiera seguido disfrutando el momento de no ser por la mención del albino.

-…chi… Itachi…

-¿Eh?

Salió de su mundo, al ser consciente de la mano enfrente de su rostro y a voz del rubio diciendo más fuerte su nombre.

-Lo siento, ¿qué decías? -pregunto retomo la conversación después aclararse la garganta.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Sí, es solo que pensaba en un asunto. -respondió Itachi con tranquilidad al seguir al doncel a la sala.

-En ese caso está bien. -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.- ¿Te ofrezco algo?

-Café, está bien. -el rubio cambio el rumbo hacia la cocina y le señalo al varón el camino hacia la sala.- Espera, antes de eso…-lo detuvo antes de que se fuera.- Dei, ¿tienes algo que hacer en el día?

-No, pero…

-¿Entonces me harías el favor de acompañarme a un sitio? -pidió el varón- Quisiera enseñarte algo y hablar de un asunto muy importante contigo.

-¿Tienes algún problema? -pregunto Deidara mientras lo acompañaba hacia a sala, luego iría por la bebida.

-No…

Pero antes de que continuara un tercero los intercepto en la entrada de la sala, vistiendo su pijama y comiendo el helado que con anterioridad degustaba el rubio.

-¿Tobi? -el Uzumaki no creía lo que veía, hace menos de dos minutos estaba solo en la casa y de la nada salía el albino.- ¡Ahh! ¡Mi helado!

-Sempai~, no grite. Me duele la cabe…

-¡Maldito! -el doncel se abalanzo al contrario, tirándolo al suelo con él encima.

Para Itachi la escena fue fatal, por lo que no tardo en separarlos tomando de las caderas al doncel. ¿A que varón le gustaría ver a su amado sobre el abdomen de otro varón mientras están en el suelo forcejeando, vistiendo solamente ropa de dormir?

-¡Itachi suéltame! ¡Quiero golpearlo!

Por unos segundos el Uchiha considero soltarlo y que des cargara su ira contra el albino, pero el recuerdo de que aquel sujeto ya había visto demasiado de su doncel lo detuvo. No deseaba que hubiera algún contacto cercano entre ellos por ahora, era consciente que no podría separarlos nunca debido a su conexión de protector-protegido pero al menos pedía un tiempo en que Deidara le prestara atención a él.

-Venga Dei, que tú y yo estábamos en algo. -Le susurro en el oído el pelinegro, sonriendo al sentir como se estremecía el cuerpo que tenía entre brazos.

Tal acción hizo que el doncel dejara de forcejear al instante, sonrojándose levemente por la cercanía.

-Ya entendí, pero por favor suéltame. -pidió el rubio en un quedo murmuro.

-No, si lo hago nada me garantiza que no lo ataques. -siguió hablando en el oído del doncel.

-No lo hare, me comportare. -aseguro el doncel con suplica.

Sentir las manos de Itachi sobre su cintura, la varonil voz en su oído y el pecho del contrario en su espalda era demasiado para su propia seguridad.

-…Por favor suéltame...

Aquel tono tan sumiso basto para que Itachi lo dejara libre, muy a su pesar ya que le gustaba tenerlo pegado a su cuero y envuelto con él. Puso un poco de distancia entre ellos al retroceder dos pasos y alzar las manos para que Dei se sitiera cómodo.

-Tobi, ¿qué haces aquí? -Pregunto el rubio después de unos segundos en los que recupero la cordura y alejo la sensación de sentir el cuerpo del varón pelinegro pegado al suyo.

-Sempai~ es muy malo conmigo. -murmuro el albino aun tirado en el suelo.- ¡Aghhh! -se quejó de dolor, el doncel aplastaba su abdomen con un pie.

-¡Oh! tienes energía para retarme. -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sádica.- ¡Ya! ¡Ya, está bien! -retiro su pie del pobre guardián al percibir la intenciones de Itachi de volver a abrazarlo para que dejara de golpear.- Habla. -le ordenó a su guardián.- ¿Por qué apenas te apareces y con esas fachas?

-Sempai, ¿no puede al menos preocuparse de mejor manera por mí? -chillo el albino pero se abstuvo de agregar algo más al escuchar como Deidara cerraba la puerta de algún mueble con gran fuerza.- Para empezar, sempai es el culpable de mi mal aspecto y mi tardanza.

-Haaa. ¿Yo? -grito Deidara sin creerlo.

Itachi que estaba observando como el doncel preparaba el café y escuchaba en silencio en espera de su oportunidad para volver hablar, tampoco comprendía que tenía que ver Deidara con el contrario.

-Sí. ¿Quién fue si no, quien le dijo a Minato-sama el cómo nos conocimos? -ataco el albino sin moverse de su lugar en el suelo de la sala.

El Uchiha escupió un poco del café que le había dado ya el doncel mientras que el rubio se sonrojaba al recordar que su secreto había sido expuesto la noche atrás, ahora todo tenía sentido para él.

-Moo~ ¿puedes imaginar el temor que sentí al ver tu mensaje? -continuaba Tobi con aquel tono infantil que lo caracterizaba- Anoche no pude dormir ni un poco por temor a que Minato-sama entrara por la ventana de mi alcoba y me matara. Me escondí desde antes de que él saliera a trabajar en la azotea de la casa, con tan solo la pijama y sin nada más. Baje hasta que lo vi marcharse con Kushina-sama esta mañana. ¡Me estaba muriendo de frio! -se quejaba pataleando de vez en cuando.- Al fin me sentí seguro cuando Naruto y el batallón se marcharon a la escuela, pero no pude volver a mi casa ya que olvide las llaves al salir y con ello también las de aquí. Entre a tu cuarto desde la ventana y me quede dormido en tu cama hasta que escuche el timbre. -los otros dos sintieron el enojo incrementarse por tal atrevimiento, regresando a la sala para ver al albino en el mismo sitio y un puchero.- Lo menos que podías hacer por mí era compartir tu helado.

Deidara suspiro tratando de calmarse, una parte de él entendía todo lo que vivió el pobre de su guardián por culpa de que _aquello,_ le fuera revelado a su padre sobreprotector, y aunque le hubiera gustado golpearlo no lo hizo, por lo que mejor le entrego la taza de café con leche -el favorito de Tobi- que le preparo por costumbre.

-Gracias sempai~ -el Otsutsuki se sentó en la alfombra para tomar en mano la bebida.

-Aun así. Si tenías frio, ¿porque comer mi helado? -hizo un puchero mientras se sentaba en el sillón y a su lado Itachi.- Además que podrías haber entrado a mi habitación desde el inicio y no pasar el tiempo afuera en el frio. Te hubiera dejado dormir en el sofá.

Itachi agradeció a los dioses porque el varón no hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad, ya que eso fue lo que impidió que llevara a cabo el plan de Deidara y compartieran también habitación.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que Minato-sama entrara a verificar tu estado, me viera cómodamente dormido ahí y matara sin esforzarse siquiera en buscarme? -pregunto el varón con ironía.- No, gracias. Prefiero mantenerme un tiempo así y esperar a que se le pase… tal vez alguien más terminara haciendo posiblemente algo peor que yo o al menos más actual.

La insinuación de Tobi fue muy obvia para Itachi, quien no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño; era obvio que lo había dicho por su movimiento de pasar su brazo por detrás del doncel, sin que este fuera consciente al dejarlo reposando en el sillón y no en sus hombros. Por su parte Deidara ignoro el comentario al no verle sentido, ya que dudaba que alguien pudiera hacer algo peor que Tobi.

-¿Y que hace Kuro-pollo aquí? -pregunto el Otsutsuki con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Ku… Kuro-pollo? -pregunto el rubio conteniendo la risa, era obvio que se refería al Uchiha que tenía un tic en el ojo por ser llamado así.

 ** _*¡¿Kuro-pollo!?*_**

-Sí, Ita-chan. Kuro-pollo. Es lo mismo. -contesto el albino divertido por el claro enojo del pelinegro por el apodo.

-¿Por qué Ku…Ku…? -Deidara sabía que si a completaba la frase, reiría a carcajada abierta por lo que prefirió evitarlo.- ¿Por qué le dices así a Itachi?

-Siempre que está a tu lado te sigue como pollito a su mami, según la lógica de su hermano Sasuke, esa es la manera de decirles a ese tipo de personas. Solo agregue el calificativo por el cabello para de ese modo diferenciarlo de Karin, ella seria Aka-pollo. -razonaba con seriedad el albino, haciendo reír por completo a su protegido al darle tanta solemnidad a un tema sin sentido.- Al menos ya no pareces tan tenso. -murmuro el albino con una sonrisa que cubrió con la taza de su café.

-Y tú serias Shiro-pollo. -contraataco Itachi provocando que riera más el doncel y el albino por su ataque infantil.

Continuaron hablando o más bien, Tobi e Itachi se la pasaron alegado como niños pequeños haciendo reír a Deidara. El verdadero motivo del Otsutsuki para hacer algo así era sencillo; quería que su protegido se relajara lo suficiente para aceptar de buena gana lo que suponía estaba por revelarle el Uchiha. Kurama le había notificado durante la madrugada lo que había sucedido durante la cena, principal razón por la que no abandono el país… Después de un rato lo consiguió. Deidara reía sin preocupación alguna reflejada, por lo que regreso al tema principal.

-…Sempai~ Ita-chan es muy malo conmigo. -se quejó con un puchero.- Yo solo quería saber porque esta desde temprano en nuestra casa.

-Es la casa de la familia Uzumaki, no tuya. -alego el pelinegro.

-Es lo mismo, soy parte de la familia. -le mostro la lengua como niño pequeño.

-Itachi vino a… vino…-el rubio quiso intervenir para que detuvieran la pelea pero había olvidado la razón de la visita.- ¿A qué viniste?

El Otsutsuki comenzó a reírse con gran fuerza agarrando su estómago porque le dolía, todo por culpa de la expresión de shock que mostro el visitante por la pregunta del dueño de la casa. Itachi no podía creerlo, pero se recompuso un poco al razonar que no le dijo del toda su razón al rubio, solo había expresado una parte.

-Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar porque necesito hablar de algo muy importante. -respondió después de soltar un suspiro.

-Cierto, dijiste lo mismo hace rato. -murmuro el doncel con vergüenza al olvidarlo.- ¿Pero a dónde? Debo cambiarme primero.

-¿Ahora si podemos ir? -pregunto Itachi confundido porque lo aceptara tan fácilmente cuando antes ponía excusas.

-Bueno, no podía salir sin protección a petición de mis padres…-respondía el rubio como si nada.-…Pero ya llego Tobi, así que está bien mientras él nos acompañe.

-Preferiría que no…

-¡Yey! Vamos a pasear. -Grito emocionado el albino.- Sempai~ ve a cambiarte, rápido. Rápido.

Deidara fue jalado del brazo y empujado por su guardián tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta estaba a los pies de la escalera, por lo que resignado comenzó a subir, deteniéndose dos peldaños arriba cuando sin bajar solo giro para cuestionarle algo al Uchiha.

-¿A dónde vamos? Lo pregunto para saber qué tipo de ropa llevar, si hare esfuerzo es mejor algo deportivo.

-Vamos a tu antigua casa. -respondió Itachi con una sonrisa ladina.

No necesito ninguna palabra más, salió corriendo hacia su cuarto en busca de algo rápido para ponerse. Desde que llego a Japón había deseado ir a la que fue su hogar en el pasado pero siempre había algo que se lo impedía. Tenía entendido por sus padres que la edificación seguía en pie, sin ser habitada aunque alguien más la había comprado años atrás, pero desconocía todo lo demás. Quería ver el estado de la casa en la que creció, en la que vivió grandes momentos… Y la que guardaba posiblemente aun su más grande secreto.

-Y bien, que es lo que busca la familia Uchiha con una unión de ese tipo con la familia principal. -pregunto Tobi de manera seria e intimidante, sin deje de infantilismo.


	37. Tulipán rojo I

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO** **35 -Tulipán rojo: declaración de amor I-**

* * *

.

 ** _Mansión Uzumaki en Alemania~_**

.

En uno de los tantos salones de tan majestuosa residencia se encontraba el imponente líder de la familia más importante, Sora Uzumaki jugando con el más pequeño de la línea principal, Kay Uzumaki, se encontraban en medio de un mini torneo de un videojuego de carreras, siendo el infante quien llevaba el liderazgo con dos carreras ganadoras.

-¡Sí! -grito eufórico el mayor, mientras movía la cadera en círculos en una danza triunfante.- ¡Una carrera más y estaremos empatados! ¡Prepárate corazón que voy a recuperar mi honor!

-¡Ah, yo debí haber ganado! -grito el pequeño en el suelo con aura de derrota, golpeando con su puñito la alfombra.- ¡Empecemos el siguiente! ¡Mantendrá mi ventaja!

-¡Oh, no! No lo harás, he de ganarte como me llamo Sora Uzumaki. -afirmo

La puerta de la sala fue tocada, atrayendo la atención de los jugadores quienes después de mirar la madera se miraron entre ellos, sonriendo en complicidad mientras se acomodaban sus vestimentas, adquiriendo una actitud seria y sofisticada. Sora pudo aguantar su deseo de reírse al ver al infante, y es que le parecía tierno como Kay intentaba parecer ser serio e imponente a su dulce edad.

-Esto no ha terminado. -reto en voz baja el menor para no ser escuchado por quien llamaba.

-No vayas llorando después con tus padres porque te gane. -respondió en susurro el mayor con una sonrisa.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta, Kay rápidamente guardo la consola debajo del sofá apagando después el televisor mientras que Sora acomodaba los sillones que movieron para tener un espacio mayor cerca de la pantalla. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el sofá y de la mesa cercana tomaron unos libros que ya habían preparado con anterioridad por si la situación lo requería. Abrieron los libros en cualquier página solo para simular que leían, y al fin estaba listo.

-Adelante. -dio paso el líder de la familia con su lectura en el regazo y la cabeza del doncelito en su brazo derecho.

El pequeño Kay cubrió su rostro con el libro totalmente con la intención de ocultar la gran sonrisa que tenía, su cuerpo temblaba debido a que deseaba reírse pero no podía. Los dos jugadores querían terminar rápido con aquel asunto para regresar a su mini torneo familiar el cual tenían mientras esperaban a los miembros faltantes de la casa; el esposo de Sora, Alfonze y el hijo menor del matrimonio, Nagato.

-Disculpe que interrumpa su descanso mi señor. -la puerta fue abierta, entrando un doncel del servicio.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Sora de manera seria.

-Ha llamado la guardia de la primera entrada para informar que la heredera de la familia Yuki pide permiso para verlo.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? -pregunto Sora levantándose de su lugar para acercarse a la ventana más cercana y ver al exterior.

-Al parecer desea preguntar si sabemos algo del príncipe Deidara. -respondió el doncel de manera respetuosa, siempre con la mirada hacia abajo.

El doncel de la casa principal dejo escapar un suspiro, el hecho de que los demás supieran su paradero debido a sus nietos se había vuelto un inconveniente.

-Denle permiso para entrar. Mis nietos no estarán pero no por ello podemos impedirle ahora el paso. -ordeno el líder esperando que el contrario se retirara, acercándose después al niño.- Lo siento Kay, solo veremos que desea.

-Está bien abuelito, es el deber del líder de la familia. -Kay le sonrió al mayor para demostrarle que no había problema, entendía a la perfección todo aquello.- ¿Pero porque no llama al tío Dei? Yo hablo todas las noches con él.

-Seguramente Deidara no se ha puesto en contacto con ella. -acaricio los cabellos rojizos de su nieto mientras se colocaba de nuevo a su lado.

-¿Se pelearon? -pregunto el pequeño con voz angustiada.- A mí me gusta la tía, no quiero que se pelee con el tío Dei.

-No creo que se peleara. Pero ellos terminaron su relación o algo así. -respondió el mayor de manera tranquila y buscando las palabras correctas para explicarle la situación al pequeño.- Debes recordar lo que te explicaron tus padres sobre lo que iba a suceder en las próximas semanas y sobre la situación de los candidatos.

-Sí. Ya sé que el tío Dei también participara en la cacería de monstruos. -aclaro el pequeño con alegría.

-¿Cacería de monstruos?

-El tío abuelo Kurama y el abuelo Nagato dijeron que unos monstruos andarían rondando a la familia. -explico el pequeño con emoción- Que por eso habría cacería de monstruos.

-Algo así. -acepto Sora negando con la cabeza, ya le daría su escarmiento a su hijo y al hermano menor de su yerno después.- Kay…-miro fijamente a los ojos del pequeño-…quiero que entiendas que tu _"tía",_ así como también tu _"mami"_ pueden cambiar pero no por ello...

-No entendí mucho, pero papi me explico lo que pasaría debido a las tradiciones de la familia…-interrumpió el pequeño intentando sonreír.- Aunque quiero a mami y a la tía, ahora sé que hay cosas que deben ser elegidas pensando en la familia… ¿Cómo decía papá? -se preguntó a sí mismo el pequeño ladeando su rostro- Ah, ya recordé... " _Solo era una relación de noviazgo, que terminaría en algún momento si la situación lo ameritaba_. -sonrió al haber recordado correctamente las palabras de su padre- Yo estoy bien. Siempre tendré a papi y a papá a mi lado, con eso me basta.

-Ya veo. -Sora regreso una sonrisa igual de grande como la que mostro su nieto.

Para el líder de la familia principal, Kay era tan maduro a pesar de su corta edad que en ocasiones olvidaba incluso que era un niño, del cual en verdad estaba orgulloso. Era probable que aquella madurez se debiera al haber pasado por un cambio de varón a doncel como el que tuvo no hacía mucho tiempo, al menos esa era la conclusión a la que llegaron los doctores debido a que los casos anteriores eran similares.

Gaara y Naruto que habían sufrido un cambio igual al niño enfrente de él, también habían mostrado una madurez sorprendente después de su cambio. Y aunque no podía confirmarlo con Naruto, aunque Kushina y Minato lo aseguraban, con su pelirrojo nieto lo vivió por sí mismo; Gaara había sido hasta antes del cambio un niño muy dulce, alegre, más sonriente e incluso más hablador, sin embargo después de aquel evento o incluso unos meses atrás, aquella actitud cambio, se volvió menos sociable, más serio, melancólico, encerrándose en un mundo donde solo existía él hasta la llegada de Kushina y su familia.

-Abuelito, ¿qué sucede? -preguntó el pequeño confundido, repentinamente su abuelo se le había quedado mirando fijamente sin hablar.

-Nada, es solo que ahora con tu largo cabello rojo te pareces tanto a Kushina, Gaara y un poco a Nagato. -le sonrió al menor, quien se alegró por la comparación.- Pero no le digamos nada a mi hijo, o de lo contrario hará todo un escándalo.

-También me parezco a ti. -dijo el pequeño riendo un poco.- Soy un Uzumaki.

-Sí, eres un Uzumaki.

Después de unos quince minutos en los que el mayor continuo hablando con el pequeño sobre algunos asuntos de la familia, la puerta fue tocada nuevamente y al dar el permiso correspondiente, entro el mismo doncel del servicio anunciando y dándole paso a la heredera de la familia Yuki.

-Es un honor y alegría ver que se encuentra bien su majestad. -dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia desde su lugar en la entrada.- Mis disculpas si he interrumpido un tiempo con su familiar. -Hizo referencia al pequeño que la miro confuso.- Buenas noches…

-Hola tía. Soy yo. -respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa desde el sofá.

-¿Príncipe Kay? -la chica estaba sorprendida, su rostro y su voz claramente lo demostraron.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo…?

-Con su permiso mis señores. -el doncel del servicio se retiró haciendo una reverencia a los Uzumaki- Con su permiso señorita. Les traeré algo para degustar.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, pequeña? -pregunto Sora con tranquilidad una vez solos, sacando a la chica de su estupefacción.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento de molestarlo a estas horas de la noche...-se apresuró a hablar, sin perder la sorpresa y de vista al pequeño.

-No te preocupes por ello. -el pelirrojo mayor le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.- Y sobre Kay, ¿podrías guardar el secreto?

-Por supuesto. Disculpe mi reacción, es solo que ver al príncipe Kay…

-Lo entiendo, el cambio es radical. -Sora revolvió con cariño los cabellos de su nieto.

-¿A que soy más guapo? -pregunto el pequeño haciendo gestos que le causaron risa a su compañía.

-Siempre ha sido un niño hermoso, príncipe Kay. -respondió la invitada con una sonrisa.

La chica pelinegra entendió que no le seria revelada la razón del aspecto del pequeño al que conoció con otros rasgos, no obstante recordó que el pequeño había sido hospitalizado no hace mucho en el hospital de la familia Senju por lo que ya más tarde le preguntaría a su madre si ella sabía algo al respecto.

-Por favor toma asiento y dime en que puedo ayudarte. -con un gesto de mano le indicó el sofá enfrente de ellos, por lo que sin perder tiempo y elegancia la chica tomo asiento.

-Muchas gracias. Lamento tener que venir con este tipo de asunto. Lo que sucede es que después de haber tenido el honor de ser elegida como parte de los candidatos del primer príncipe, intente contactarlo, deseaba hablar con el príncipe Deidara sobre ello pero me fue imposible. -explicaba la chica preocupada y con las manos en puño cerca del pecho, intentando contener sus emociones.- Su celular se mantiene apagado, el correo electrónico no lo contesta, su guardián me negó cualquier información y me apena decir que a pesar de nuestra cercanía pasada, en estos momentos no sé dónde se encuentra u otra manera de contactarlo. Si es posible…

-Me apena negarte tal información, después de todo tu y mi nieto han mantenido una relación de años, pero en estos momentos nadie debe saber su paradero. -interrumpió el Uzumaki mayor.

-Oh, no. No me malinterprete, por favor. -pidió la chica con rapidez.- Solo deseaba saber si era posible que me informara si se encuentra bien. Me tiene preocupada que le haya sucedido algo y sea por ello que no responda a mi llamado.

-Si se trata de eso me es más fácil contestarte. -el mayor la miro fijamente.- Deidara se encuentra bien, por lo que no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. -suspiro aliviada al oír que no sucedía nada malo con el rubio mayor.

Kay se mantenía callado y quieto en su lugar debido a que el tema no era algo en lo que pudiera intervenir, además de que por lo regular debería haberse retirado desde antes de que la visita lo viera según la tradición, pero debido a que la chica lo conocía desde que se había involucrado sentimentalmente con Deidara no había necesidad de que se fuera. Mientras escuchaba a la chica no pudo evitar que una sonrisa zorruna apareciera en su rostro, ahora tenía un nuevo monstruo que debía ser reportado a su tío Kurama, junto al que había llegado durante el día por parte de Kushina.

-Pido perdones su descortesía si no te ha contactado pero debe tener asuntos importantes que se lo impiden. -Sora se mantenía firme en no revelarle mucho a la chica- Posiblemente se comunique más adelante o podrás verlo en el mes de debutantes.

Sora no pudo evitar mirar de reojo uno de las carpetas que reposaban en la mesa del centro, la cual había sido enviada unas horas antes por su hija, y en donde presentaba algunos datos superficiales de su candidato selecto. Había muchos datos faltantes pero Kushina le había asegurado que en unas horas tendría todo lo necesario para presentarlo al consejo como el único candidato elegido por ella y Minato para Deidara.

Sabia por boca de Kushina, que el varón escogido era un viejo amigo de su nieto, así como un hijo más para la pelirroja y esposo, como bonus para semejante semental que mostraban las fotografías añadidas a la información, el varón parecía ser un viejo amor de Deidara según insinuación de la pelirroja. A su parecer el varón era perfecto en muchos sentidos, por lo que estaba satisfecho con la elección de su hija, aun así no podía cerrar otras vías, por lo que la chica pelinegra y de buena familia enfrente de él era otra opción viable al matrimonio del mayor de su nieto.

-No tiene que disculparse, quiero pensar que en parte es normal que no se ponga en contacto conmigo, después de que el príncipe y yo hemos terminado nuestra relación. -la chica hablaba seriamente y con tono tranquilo, haciendo gala de su educación al moverse lo necesario al hablar, algo que le gustaba a Sora.- Es solo que ante nuestra nueva situación, quería hablar con él por si le disgustaba que aceptara. Lo que menos quiero es que se moleste… Siento que hay cosas inconclusas entre nosotros, y yo…-repentinamente la chica se alteró y mostro un leve tono rojizo en las mejillas.- ¡Oh, disculpe, he hablado de más!

-No te preocupes. Durante los años en que llevan juntos he visto lo mucho que se quieren mi nieto y tú, incluso me sorprendió mucho cuando él nos anunció que habían terminado su relación. De haber continuado juntos, Deidara no debería en estos momentos ni siquiera estar envuelto en el asunto de candidatos…

En ese momento la puerta fue tocada nuevamente, dándole paso al doncel del servicio que les sirvió un té a los mayores y al pequeño un jugo, con unas galletas para acompañar. El trio continuo platicando durante un rato muy breve, en el que Sora se encargó de averiguar algunas cosas sobre la relación de Deidara y la chica a la que consideraba digna de ser una Uzumaki. Una vez la chica Yuki se retiró, el líder se quedó pensando en las razones de su nieto al terminar aquella relación si no parecía haber ningún problema.

-Abuelito…-El mayor, presto atención ante el llamado del menor-… vamos a jugar.

Sora sonrió ante la petición del pequeño, que mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, derrochando alegría y calidez… una sonrisa tan similar a la de su nieto Naruto.

El actual líder de la familia principal en ocasiones así, se preguntaba sobre cómo era posible que ese pequeño pelirrojo siguiera sonriendo de forma tan radiante a pesar del dolor que había pasado…

Kay había sufrido por el rechazo que mostro su papi al llegar a la familia, soportándolo por sí mismo ya que aunque todos lo sabían, ninguno hizo algo; además de que pesar de ser juguetón y alegre por naturaleza, el pequeño aceptaba tantas restricciones como algo natural; sumándole que en ocasiones sufría por los comentarios mal intencionados de los miembros del consejo por culpa de su mala unión a la familia Uzumaki; como adorno del pastel había padecido de una enfermedad muy fuerte a tan corta edad y la cereza había sido el cambio que sufrió…

Sin poder evitarlo Sora lo abrazo y es que la sonrisa que mostraba Kay era un gran regalo para él y todos los miembros de su familia. Por ese pequeño todos los Uzumaki residentes en ese castillo estaban dispuestos a dar lo que fuera… solo deseaban que fuera feliz ya que a pesar de haber tenido un oscuro pasado el pequeño sonreía y les regalaba su amor, lo mínimo que podían hacer era regresárselo con mayor magnitud y con bonus.

-¡Voy a ganarte! -declaro el gran líder Sora Uzumaki, moviendo rápidamente los muebles a como los tenían antes de ser interrumpidos mientras el menor reiniciaba la partida.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 ** _._**

 ** _Casa Uzumaki en Japón~_**

Los varones se miraron en cuanto el doncel se perdió en la cima de la escalera, guardando silencio mientras el albino se levantaba y sentaba en el sofá enfrente del contrario.

-Y bien, ¿qué es lo que busca la familia Uchiha con una unión de este tipo con la familia principal? -pregunto Tobi de manera seria e intimidante, sin deje de infantilismo.

Se desafiaron con las miradas. Itachi internamente estaba sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud que había mostrado Tobi, aquel porte aunque odiaba admitirlo comenzaba a intimidarlo. El albino era rodeado por un aura que el contrario nunca había visto, madura e imponente, siempre creyó que era un idiota por naturaleza.

-No sé a lo que te refieres. -respondió el pelinegro intentando mantener un toque de indiferencia.

-Dejémonos de juegos Uchiha. -ordeno el albino aun con aquel tono demandante.- La señora Kushina se encargó de explicarle la situación a mi madre en la madrugada, por lo que estoy obligado a mostrarte cierto respeto pero no creas que eso impedirá que te de una paliza…

-¿Por qué habríamos de llegar a los golpes? -interrumpió el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.- ¿O es que en verdad estás enamorado de De…?

-Solo te advierto que si mi joya más valiosa sufre, por aunque sea un segundo por tu culpa, puedes considerarte hombre muerte y tu familia recogerá lo que quede de ti en la morgue…

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera contestar algo, el doncel bajo corriendo las escaleras llamando la atención de los varones. Itachi enmudeció al ver la ropa que había escogido su amado, por ese día dejo a un lado la ropa estilo militar con la que siempre lo veía, y vestía ropa de doncel la cual enmarcaba muy bien su figura dándole un toque sensual e inocente a la vez. No tardo en reconocer aquella ropa, había visto a su madre comprarla en una tienda en línea. Aunque su gozo no duro mucho, ya que el albino regreso a su exasperante actitud de siempre.

-Sempai~ luces muy bien. -alabo el Otsutsuki después de un pequeño chiflido.

-¿En verdad? -pregunto con cierta esperanza el rubio.- Hace mucho que no uso ropa de este tipo. -murmuro un poco más bajo.

-Sí, muy bien… ¿verdad Ita-chan? -pregunto el albino con una sonrisa.

-No me llames así. -Itachi frunció el ceño al ver al otro varón, cambiando su expresión a una más dulce al dirigirse al doncel.- Te ves muy bien Dei…

 ** _*Demasiado bien…*_**

Le hubiera gustado agregar pero sabía que al decirlo no podría quitar el tono sugestivo con el que hubiera hablado. Forzó una leve sonrisa controlando sus más bajos instintos y es que tenia deseos de agarrar al rubio de la cintura, acercándolo todo lo posible a su cuerpo mientras le decía lo bien que le sentaba aquella ropa ceñida al cuerpo, remarcando sus hermosas curvas, a la vez que besaba la piel expuesta al portar una playera con cuello de barco dejando a su disposición parte del cuello y un hombro, sin embargo hacer todo aquello posiblemente asustaría al doncel, por lo que en verdad se contenía.

-Gra… gracias…

Deidara hizo hacia un lado el rostro para ocultar se rubor y la sonrisa que le causaron las palabras del moreno. Siendo honesto no se había puesto aquella ropa para verse bien frente a Itachi pero no se sentía mal saber que le gustaba como se veía al varón. Se había puesto aquel tipo de ropa por la ocasión; en varias ocasiones quiso ir a ver su antigua casa pero con tantas cosas que hacer no encontró el momento además de que tampoco hacia el gran esfuerzo por temor a los recuerdos, no quería sentirse abrumado por los recuerdos de su antigua vida, una en la que era libre completamente de elegir su vida, su futuro… una en la que hubiera podido unir su vida a la de Itachi.

Tobi sonrió al ver el cambio en el doncel. Su opinión personal siempre había sido que Dei debía usar ropa de ese estilo para que conquistara a cualquier varón pero el contrario decía que no, que no le interesaba que algún varón lo viera de ese modo, además que al tener novia portaba ropa más acorde para no sobresalir y dejarla a ella lucirse. Llegaba a usar ropa parecida solamente en las reuniones sociales en las que no asistía con su vieja novia o en la que su compañía era él como guardián u otro varón, demostrando así su lugar como doncel heredero de la familia principal.

 _-Sempai luce muy hermoso~… Sempai luce muy hermoso~…-_ cantaba alegremente el Otsutsuki girando alrededor del rubio, quien avergonzado intentaba golpearlo pero era fácilmente esquivado. - _Sempai luce muy hermoso~…_

Conocía el verdadero motivo del porque a su protegido no le interesaba que ningún varón lo viera de esa manera y era porque para el rubio solo existía un varón con ese derecho. Tiempo atrás se había enterado gracias a Naruto -que les confeso a algunos amigos la verdad- que; Deidara estaba enamorado desde pequeño de un viejo amigo de Japón y al cual dejaron al irse. Si bien Deidara tenía el poder para escoger a quien deseara como niño mimado que señala al objeto que desea conseguir e incluso sus padres podrían obtenerlo para obsequiárselo sin importar el precio, sabía de primera mano que Dei era alguien muy fiel a sus creencias, así como a las personas; siendo la primera la razón por la que seguía al pie de la letra a sus abuelos al buscar al mejor prospecto para la familia principal… y de hecho Itachi seria alguien correcto, no obstante era por lo segundo, por lo que no lo escogía, para el doncel escoger al moreno significaría hacer daño a dos personas muy valiosas, a Naruto y al mismo Uchiha.

La prioridad de Deidara eran sus hermanos, y por el cambio, muchos entendían que Naru era alguien que tendría muchos problemas a la hora de encontrar un amor, incluso era posible que nunca lo encontrara y Dei no estaba dispuesto a ser feliz solo, por lo que se conformaría con encontrar a alguien que fuera buena compañía por el resto de su vida y fuera digno de portar el apellido. Por otra parte, Itachi era alguien que se enorgullecía de ser parte de su país, de ser considerado un macho alfa -por decirlo de algún modo-, pero sobre todo de la familia Uchiha y su libertad; por eso mismo que no lo aceptaba, de pedir que Itachi fuera un candidato y después escogerlo, significaría arrebatarle todo aquello.

Para empezar cambiaría su residencia en Japón a una en Alemania donde en ocasiones podría ser considerado un externo, sumándole que quien lleva la rienda en muchos asuntos siempre seria el doncel ya que para el mundo quien importa es el Uzumaki de sangre, y aunque al unirse a la familia Uzumaki se podría decir que obtendría mucho poder e influencia, perdería cualquier derecho con los asuntos de su familia original, su nueva familia sería una más estricta y opresora, por lo que terminaría perdiendo mucha libertad y sentiría el peso de los grilletes de pertenecer a una familia reinante como lo era la Uzumaki.

 _-Sempai luce muy hermoso~…-_ seguía cantando el albino mientras evadía los puñetazos de su joya.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos. -dijo Itachi fastidiado por el comportamiento tan infantil que mostraba la persona que minutos antes lo estaba amenazando de muerte.

-¿Ehhh? Pero Tobi aún no se viste…-se quejó el Otsutsuki deteniéndose repentinamente y recibiendo por fin un puñetazo que lo derribo al suelo.

-Te lo mereces. -dijo Deidara feliz de al fin haberlo golpeado.

-Eso dolió sempai~ -chillo el albino desde el suelo.

-Vamos Dei. -Itachi ignoro lo demás y tomo de la mano al rubio, llevándolo consigo sin darle tiempo a los contrarios de reaccionar.- Se hará más tarde…

 ** _*Y quiero saber cuanto antes la afirmación a mi sospecha. He esperado por años y no pienso hacerlo más…*_**

Itachi sonrió satisfecho ante su pensamiento mientras jalaba de la mano al doncel para salir de la casa y dirigirse al lugar en el que paneaba declararse.

-¿Eh? ¡Espera Itachi!

Tobi se levantó rápidamente y fue tras el par, alcanzándolos justamente cuando Itachi cerraba la puerta de copiloto de un carro negro que identificó como la propiedad del Uchiha gracias a la investigación que había hecho con anterioridad. Descalzo y con pijama aun, se interpuso en el paso del pelinegro cuando se proponía subir al auto, no podía permitirle marcharse con su protegido alejándolo de la seguridad que él le brindaba.

-Espera, no dejare que te lo lleves…-le aclaro el Otsutsuki.

Después de cerrarle la puerta del carro al Uchiha, lo jalo del brazo hacia la parte delantera del automóvil para impedir que el doncel se enterara de lo que hablarían. Todo lo hecho por lo varones era observado por el rubio quien hizo el intento de salir del auto al verlos molestos, sin embargo le fue pedido que perteneciera dentro del auto por Itachi, Deidara se encontraba muy feliz por ir a su antigua casa por lo que prefirió obedecer y no amargarse al interponerse en una riña de varones estúpidos llenos de testosterona.

-…No sé qué trames al convertirte en un candidato pero ni eso te permite que lo alejes de mí, soy su guardián. -susurro para que el doncel no los escuchara a pesar de la distancia.

Tobi se había colocado de espaldas al rubio cubriendo también de su visión al pelinegro, la razón era simple, Deidara era capaz de saber lo que hablarían con solo ver el movimiento de sus labios y aunque no le importaba realmente que se enterara, debía respetar en cierto punto al Uchiha al ser un candidato y si aún no le había dicho al doncel nada, él no podía hacerlo.

-Como candidato tengo derecho a pasar tiempo con él para conocernos. -el Uchiha también susurraba para que su compañía no escuchara.

-Eso ya lo sé. -Dijo el albino de manera seria- Pero es una condición el que yo los vigile desde una distancia adecuada. No puedes permanecer con él a solas a menos que seas el escogido.

-Yo nunca te he impedido venir. -aclaro el Uchiha, ahora sabía todo aquello gracias a la plática que mantuvo con su madre después de hablar con el matrimonio Uzumaki.- Por supuesto que puedes acompañarnos.

Tobi sonrió complacido y se dirigió hacia el lugar del conductor, abriendo la puerta y extendiendo la mano hacia el Uchiha, quien le sonreía igualmente.

-Las llaves. -ordeno.

Itachi no cambio su expresión al acercarse al contrario, sin mostrar ningún movimiento de querer entregar lo pedido paso de largo al albino, entrando al auto sin que pudiera evitarlo. Tobi retrocedió inconscientemente cuando el Uchiha cerró la puerta, viendo de manera perpleja lo sucedido después.

-No te impido ir al mismo lugar que nosotros a cumplir tu deber, sin embargo la distancia que brinda de asiento en asiento en un auto no es " _prudente"_. -declaro Itachi con una sonrisa victoriosa.- Esta es la dirección, asegúrate de presentarte con la vestimenta acorde del guardián del primer heredero.

Sin decir más y sin esperar respuesta el varón pelinegro arranco el automóvil, riendo a la par del rubio, quien aunque no entendió del todo el asunto disfruto el ver la cara desconcertada de su guardián, era la primera vez desde que conocía al Otsutsuki que veía que alguien lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

-Jajaja… ¡Oh, por dios!... ¿Qué demonios fue eso?... Jajaja… Me duele el estómago…-decía el rubio.- ¿Viste su cara?

-Oh, claro que la vi… me he divertido pero… siento que he ganado un gran enemigo…-decía de manera entrecortada el varón por culpa de la risa.

-Nah, Tobi puede hacer muchas cosas incoherentes pero no creo que te llegue a odiar…-hablo una vez calmo su ataque de risa.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? -cuestiono arqueando una ceja, el albino ya le había dado una advertencia de muerte.- Le he impedido que siga cuidando de ti…

-Digamos… mmm… ¿Cómo lo explico? -el rubio coloco su mano en el mentón, buscando las palabras adecuadas.- La vedad no lo sé…-rio un poco.- Es solo un presentimiento. Cuando los conoció a ustedes no sentí que estuviera en guardia como se pone cuando conoce a alguien nuevo… ¡Agh! La verdad no sé cómo explicarlo…

-Ok. Ok. Ya entendí. -no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, al fin estaba a solas con su amado rubio.

-Por cierto, ¿de quién es el carro? -pregunto después de unos minutos en silencio.- Me gusta…

-Mio…

-Mentiroso, no he visto que lo lleves a la universidad.

-La escuela no esta tan lejos así que no le veo sentido llevar el carro. -aclaro el pelinegro sin apartar la mirada del camino.- Por el contrario, tu antigua casa está un poco apartada, así que por hoy he decidido usarlo.

-Entiendo. -el doncel asintió, observando las casas cambiar conforme el auto avanzaba, se sentía muy ansioso.- ¿Puedo saber porque la repentina invitación?

-Quiero pedirte que me ayudes a resolver un asunto muy importante. -respondió el pelinegro.- El ir a ese lugar es algo así como un regalo. Supuse que querrías ir desde hace un tiempo pero no habrías podido, ¿me equivoque?

-No…-respondió el rubio con una sonrisa y un sonrojo porque el contrario aun lo conociera.- He querido ir pero…-dudo-…pero temo con lo que me encontrare. No sé qué queda de la casa.

-Está en buen estado. -informo el pelinegro comprendiendo los posibles temores del rubio.- Mis padres pagaron la hipoteca y se han hecho cargo de ella desde entonces, pero…

-¿Eso significa…? -interrumpió el rubio debido a la emoción.

-Significa que nada ha cambiado. La última vez que fui, fue un mes antes de aquella cena. Cada cosa está en su lugar, tal y como ustedes lo dejaron. -Itachi hablaba con cierto tono alegre, que fue contagiado al doncel.- Una compañía de limpieza se encarga una vez por semana de mantener el lugar limpio e intacto.

-Gracias. -le regalo una gran sonrisa al varón.- Gracias por todo lo que han hecho tú y tu familia.

Permanecieron en un silencio agradable por unos minutos, hasta que Itachi quien amaba escuchar la voz del rubio pensó un tema para iniciar nuevamente la conversación. Aún quedaba un tramo para llegar al lugar, y es que debido a que los Namikaze se ocultaban, la ubicación de aquella casa era cerca de las afueras de la ciudad.

-Creía que ya no te ponías ese tipo de ropa. -hablo el varón al detenerse en un semáforo.

-¿Me veo mal? -Pregunto temeroso, revisando nuevamente su vestimenta.- Hace poco dijiste que me…

-Te ves bien. En verdad. -interrumpió con tono amable- Es solo que me he acostumbrado a tu otra forma de vestir. Llámalo curiosidad por saber por el cambio.

-Oh, es eso. -el doncel asintió.- Bueno, cuando dijiste que me llevarías a mi antigua casa me sentí muy feliz, pensé en ponerme un traje deportivo para poder moverme mejor pero… bueno, es mi antiguo hogar, parte de mi pasado, uno en el cual vestía algo así. Ropa de doncel. Por lo que creí que sería correcto regresar ahí con el mismo estilo. -el rubio le sonrió radiante a su compañero, sintiendo cierta alegría nostálgica mayor a cuando regreso a Japón.

-Bienvenido Dei.

El rubio contuvo las lágrimas que iba a derramar al oír la sinceridad y el calor que tenían aquellas palabras dedicadas por el varón que tenía al lado y que conocía desde pequeños, desde aquel singular primer cumpleaños de Sasuke.

-Estoy en casa…

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 ** _._**

 ** _Empresa B.U.J~_**

El matrimonio Uzumaki se encontraba en la oficina de presidencia revisando papeles referentes a las medidas de seguridad que tomaron los miembros de la familia Otsutsuki, mientras que Kaguya les explicaba sus sospechas por primera vez con respecto a Danzo.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, y no es que dude de ti…-Minato aclaro antes de que su compañera en deber, le reclamara.- Lo mejor sería enviar a los chicos a Alemania lo antes posible. Allá estarán mejor protegidos que aquí…

-Esa es también mi propuesta. La mayoría de la guardia Yamanaka y Otsutsuki se encuentra en Alemania y a diferencia de aquí, podemos movilizarla por la ciudad sin llamar la atención, además que contamos con la seguridad impenetrable de Akatsuki pero…

-…El problema es que ellos quieran regresar ahora. -Kushina suspiro después de completar la frase de su guardiana.- Es probable que busquen regresar hasta el día en que comience el mes de debutantes con tal de no tener que pasar mucho tiempo con los candidatos.

-Eso es lo que pienso. -dijeron al unísono y con pesar los guardianes de la pelirroja.

El silencio en el que se mantuvieron los tres se vio terminado por el teléfono de la oficina, siendo la pelirroja quien contestara al poner el alta voz.

-¿Qué sucede Hayate?

 _-Disculpe que interrumpa su reunión mi señora. Pero el señor Uchiha y su esposa solicitan verla junto con el señor Minato, dicen tener una cita._

-¿Fugaku y Mikoto? -pregunto Kaguya mirando al rubio, quien asintió.

-Está bien, Hayate. Que pasen, por favor. -pidió la pelirroja cortando la comunicación.

-En ese caso yo me retiro, no quiero ver a los padres de la persona a la que deseo cortarle la cabeza por poner una mano en uno de mis niños. -La albina se levantó de su lugar al ver la emoción de su protegida y el gran pesar de su compañero, sentimiento que compartían.

-No tienes permitido hacer eso. -aclaro la Uzumaki en el momento en que la puerta fue abierta.- Buenos días, Mi-chan, Fugaku.

Al abrir la puerta el matrimonio Uchiha se sorprendió al ver a la Otsutsuki con su imponente presencia muy cerca de ellos debido a que estaba por retirarse.

-Buenos días Ku-chan, Minato…-saludo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, haciendo una reverencia al dirigirse a la guardiana.- Buenos días, Kaguya-sama.

Fugaku también hizo el mismo procedimiento que su mujer, siendo correspondido por los presentes, tomando asiento enfrente del matrimonio principal cuando se les invito con un gesto de la mano.

-…Yo me retiro. -repitió la albina ya en la puerta.- Mas tarde hablamos sobre qué haremos con los chicos.

-Sí, pensare en algo. -respondió Minato con una sonrisa.

-Fue un gusto verlos de nuevo señores Uchiha. -Kaguya cerró la puerta en cuanto termino de hablar, suspirando una vez afuera de esa oficina.

Le indico algunas cosas sobre los planes de esa semana a Hayate, quien la miraba de manera picara. Soltó un leve gruñido al oírlo reírse de ella, eso era lo malo de que las personas que conocía estuvieran al tanto de su vida pasada.

 ** _._**

-¿Señores Uchiha? -la pelirroja negó con la cabeza por la clara huida de su guardiana- Debería ser más sincera…

-El que escapara es sincero. -agrego Minato con una sonrisa, a la par que el matrimonio invitado reía.

-Creo que seguimos incomodándola un poco. -dijo Mikoto uniéndose a la conversación.

-No fue nuestra intención interrumpir su reunión, espero no se lo tome a mal. -aporto Fugaku mirando a sus amigos, quienes negaron con la cabeza.

-Está bien. De todos modos no llegaríamos por ahora a un acuerdo. -Kushina se encogió de hombros.- Cuando se trata de asuntos así es mejor pensarlos un rato por separado.

El matrimonio de pelo negro no entendió a lo que se refería la pelirroja, pero todo careció de importancia cuando Mikoto saco de su bolso unas carpetas y se las extendió a su mejor amiga, quien con una sonrisa las tomo.

-Venimos a dejarte lo que nos pediste ayer por la noche. Entre más rápido mejor ¿no? -explico la pelinegra con gran alegría, resistiéndose a dar saltitos por el lugar.- Son todos los papeles correspondientes y en orden. También he traído los de mi hermano.

-Están bien. -dijo la pelirroja revisando los papeles con una sonrisa que no podría bórrasela nadie.- Le pediré a Hayate que le envié esto a mis padres, aunque ya le envié unos cuantos en la madrugada. Sobre Yahiko, llego esta mañana de su viaje por lo que en cuanto se aparezca por aquí se los mostrare.

-Te lo agradeceré con toda el alma. -dijo Mikoto inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Mientras las mujeres reían por estar a poco de cumplir su sueño, Fugaku se había levantado de su asiento acercándose a su viejo amigo para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda en muestra de apoyo, Minato refunfuñaba cosas inentendibles con la frente contra el escritorio por la situación que vivía.

-Vamos Minato, que no es tan malo. -intento animar el varón Uchiha.- De cumplirse el compromiso seremos familia.

-Claro, como no es tu hijo al que se comerán. -ataco el rubio aun en la misma posición.

-Así que eso es lo que te molesta. -dijo Fugaku con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

Al escuchar el comentario del rubio, las mujeres no pudieron evitar gritar como locas, imaginándose y hablando de lo bien que se verían sus hijos juntos.

-Aun no puedo creer lo que dijo tu hijo. -Minato suspiro al momento de sentarse correctamente en su silla.- Y yo que le confié a mi pequeño porque creía que no lo veía de ese modo…

 ** _._**

 **~Flash Back~**

 **.**

-¿Qué? -preguntaron Minato y Fugaku a la vez, recuperando la compostura a los pocos segundos fingiendo que no paso.

-¿Quiénes? -pregunto Kushina forzándose a no gritar de la emoción que sentía.

Conocía lo suficiente a Mikoto para entender lo que su mejor amiga estaba tratando de hacer, y ella no podía estar más que complacida en apoyar si con ello obtenía la felicidad de sus hijos.

-Un candidato para el príncipe Deidara sería mi hijo mayor, Uchiha Itachi. -aseguró la pelinegra con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Espera mamá! / ¡Espera Mikoto! -pidieron al unísono el moreno y el rubio.

-¿Qué? -pregunto la señora Uchiha con el ceño fruncido viendo a su hijo.

-Es…-el moreno había interrumpido debido a la vergüenza por lo que hacía su madre, pero al pensarlo mejor fue diferente.- No, no necesitas esperar, continua. Perdón por interrumpir.

-Ah… No… Claro que debe esperar…-dijo Minato con dificultad.

El rubio no podía creerlo que proponía esa mujer, ¡por todos los cielos! Había visto crecer, jugar y convivir a esos dos niños como hermanos, lo que pedía Mikoto estaba fuera de discusión. Mientras intentaba explicar sus razones para negarse, su boca había decidido ponerse en huelga ya que en realidad a pesar de mover los labios y exigirle a sus cuerdas vocales hacer su trabajo, el sonido se negaba a hacer acto de presencia, mostrando solamente el movimiento de labios y los extraños ademanes que hacía con las manos.

-Bueno, para ser candidato…

-…No puedo aceptarlo. -dijo al fin el varón Uzumaki interrumpiendo a su esposa.- No podemos hacer que Itachi-kun entre en este asunto…

-¿Por qué no? -pregunto la pelirroja con inocencia.

-Kushina… Ellos son…

-No sería diferente a lo que planeamos inicialmente. -dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa- Pensábamos involucrar a los amigos de Dei, e Itachi entra en esa categoría.

-Pero…

-Minato-san, Kushina-san…-el matrimonio Uzumaki presto atención al joven, que con un sonrojo en las mejillas se mantenía de pie frente a ellos.-…Sobre ser candidato…

-No te preocupes Itachi-kun, no es necesario que…

-No, es necesario. -tosió un poco al notar que estaba alterado.- Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero es que a mí no me molesta.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero no sería incomodo siendo amigos de infancia?

-Disculpe por haberle ocultado la verdad durante años. -Itachi hizo una reverencia, desconcertando aún más al rubio.

-¿La verdad?

-Aunque me hubiera gustado que Deidara fuera el primero en escucharlo, creo que en esta situación es correcto decírselo a ustedes. -Las mujeres que ya sabían de la situación asintieron orgullosas del valor del menor- Yo… Desde pequeño he estado enamorado de Deidara, por lo que en verdad agradecería que me consideraran un prospecto para él.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Itachi?

-Por mí no hay problema. -aseguro Kushina con una sonrisa, ignorando a su marido.- De hecho por mi podrían casarse desde ahorita pero la tradición es la tradición.

-¿Kushina? -Minato la veía como si le hubiera salido una cabeza más- ¿Has pensado en Deidara?

-Claro que lo hago, y es por eso que acepto esta propuesta. -le sonrió a su mejor amiga, quien se resistía a mostrar su emoción.

-Dei no estará muy feliz con ese asunto…

-De hecho…-el moreno interrumpió el lamento de su próximo suegro, quien lo miro fijamente.- Actualmente no puedo asegurarlo pero…-desvió la mirada, con su sonrojo en aumento-…en el pasado Deidara me correspondía.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué supones eso? -pregunto el rubio, quería creer que todo aquello eran solo suposiciones.

-Digamos que me lo dijo él de manera indirecta. -respondió el moreno, no queriendo confesar la razón del porque estaba seguro de que en el pasado era correspondido.

-Si no estás seguro…

-Puede que en este momento no esté seguro de los sentimientos de Deidara hacia mí…-Itachi dejo atrás la vergüenza y miro fijamente al varón Uzumaki-…pero puedo asegurar que los míos no han cambiado y que hare lo posible para conquistarlo a él… De hacerlo feliz en un futuro… Por favor permítame tener la oportunidad de estar a su lado…

Mientras Itachi hacia una reverencia, Kushina acaricio el brazo de su marido. Minato intercambio miradas con su esposa, resignándose en que en ese asunto había perdido. Por mucho que odiara la idea de casar a sus hijos, no podía negar que Itachi era de los pocos o mejor dicho al único varón al que no le importaría dejar el cuidado de su hijo mayor.

.

 **~Fin Del Flash Back~**

 **.**

-Tampoco es para que lo digas de ese modo. -dijo Fugaku.- Itachi te aseguro que nunca le hizo nada a Dei.

-Sí, Minato. Deja de llorar. -regaño Kushina con su permanente sonrisa.- ¡Nuestros hijos se casaran!

-¡Por fin tendré a mi nieta! -grito Mikoto dando saltos de alegría junto a su amiga.- ¡Una linda rubia de ojos azules!

-¡¿Qué dices Mi-chan?! -la pelirroja se detuvo de golpe- Sera una pelirroja de ojos negros o azules.

-No, será rubia…

-Sera pelirroja…

-Rubia…

-Pelirroja

-¿No se han puesto a pensar que podría ser varón o doncel? -pregunto Fugaku intentando detener la pelea.

-¡Sera niña! -gritaron al unísono las mujeres.

Los varones solo pudieron quedarse observando como sus esposas siguieron discutiendo sobre la apariencia de la tan famosa nieta que llevaban años imaginándose.

-Y a todo esto, ¿dónde está Itachi? -pregunto el rubio a su amigo.

-Nos dijo que él quería darle la noticia a Deidara y esta mañana ha salido en su busca.

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

 ** _Antigua casa Namikaze Japón~_**

Al llegar a su destino y bajar del carro en frente de la casa, Deidara no pudo evitar que una lagrima traicionera recorriera su mejilla, su antigua casa, su viejo hogar se mostraba tal cual recordaba, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquel terreno; el color de la casa, las marcas de la patineta de Naruto en las escaleras de la entrada… incluso el hermoso y bien cuidado jardín de su madre seguía ahí.

Aquellos tulipanes rojos que había cultivado su madre el último mes en que vivieron en aquella casa se encontraban en perfecto esplendor, como si le estuvieran dando la bienvenida. Sonrió ante su pensamiento tan infantil. Los tulipanes rojos eran la flor favorita de su madre y padre, debido a que tenían un pasado y significado en la vida pasada de sus progenitores. Acaricio la flor más cercana a él, disfrutando de verlas en ese lugar y es que en Alemania también se habían plantado una gran cantidad de aquellas flores como un regalo a su adre de parte de los abuelos… no obstante, las de ese lugar eran especiales, habían sido plantadas por su madre o al menos quería pensar que se trataban de las mismas.

-¿Dei? -llamo Itachi al verlo ensimismado observando tan fijamente aquellas flores rojas.

-¿Qué sucede? -el rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz a su lado, se había olvidado que no estaba solo.

-Es lo que me gustaría saber. -el pelinegro limpio con su mano el rastro que había dejado la gota de agua en aquella mejilla de la cual disfrutaba al tocar.- Estas llorando…

-No es la gran cosa, es solo que en verdad sigue igual. -el rubio sonrió, con las mejillas con un leve color carmín.- Gracias por traerme Ita-chan~

-No tienes nada que agradecer. -dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa ladina.

-Todo es igual. Incluso el vecindario tampoco ha cambiado. -comento el doncel al observar las casas de alrededor.

\- Sígueme.

Itachi entrelazo su mano con la del rubio, quien avergonzado solo se dejó guiar hacia un costado de la casa, desde donde después de abrir la pequeña puerta de madera de ahí, rodearon un lado de la casa para entrar por la puerta trasera de la casa. Sin que el doncel se diera cuenta, tomo una de las flores del lugar, manteniéndola al esconderla entre su ropa siempre fuera de la vista del doncel que se encontraba más interesado en observar la casa.

-¿Por qué no entramos por la puerta principal? -preguntó el doncel observando el jardín trasero mientras Itachi sacaba las llaves de la bolsa de su pantalón.- Parecemos ladrones…

-No cuento con esas llaves…-explico el Uchiha haciendo un espacio para que entrara el contrario- Eso quería decirte en el carro pero perdí mi oportunidad. Mis padres al parecer vendieron hace unas semanas la casa.

-¿Qué? -el rubio lo miro directamente.- ¿A quién? ¿A mis padres?

-No lo sé. No me quisieron decir otra cosa que no fuera que era lo correcto. Aun así yo tenía una copia de la puerta trasera. -le mostro la llave- Y al parecer el nuevo dueño no piensa hacer uso de ella por el momento. -respondió el pelinegro cerrando la puerta detrás de él- Les pidió a mis padres que siguieran al pendiente de la casa, así que es probable que sean tus padres las personas a quien se la vendieron. El tener una casa nueva los limitaría a usar esta.

-Tienes razón. -acepto el rubio con una sonrisa al pensar que la casa podría volver a ser de ellos.- ¿Puedo ver la casa o quieres que resolvamos primero el asunto que es importante para ti?

-No es importante solo para mi…-Itachi ejerció un poco más de fuerza en el agarre de sus manos, haciéndole notar al rubio que seguían tomados de la mano.- Pero escoge tu…

-¡Entonces resolvamos tu asunto primero y luego disfrutare de mi vieja casa! -grito por la vergüenza el rubio, desasiendo el agarre y comenzando a alejarse para ocultar su rostro rojo.

Itachi sonrió por las reacciones un tanto exageradas del doncel, le parecían tiernas e inocentes, como cuando eran niños y le alegraba ver que no había cambiado mucho.

-En ese caso vamos a tu antigua habitación. -el Uchiha no dejo que el doncel se apartara mucho antes de volver a unir sus manos con la intención de salir de la cocina y llevarlo al segundo piso.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué a mi habitación? -el doncel se resistió a ser llevado en esta ocasión, con su cara de color rojo.- Hablemos aquí…

-No, debe ser en tu cuarto…


	38. Tulipán rojo II

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO** **35 -Tulipán rojo: declaración de amor** **II** **-**

* * *

.

-En ese caso vamos a tu antigua habitación. -el Uchiha no dejo que el doncel se apartara mucho antes de volver a unir sus manos con la intención de salir de la cocina y llevarlo al segundo piso.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué a mi habitación? -se resistió a ser llevado en esta ocasión, con su cara de color rojo por la vergüenza de estar con un varón en uno de sus espacios más íntimos.- Hablemos aquí…

-No, debe ser en tu cuarto…-aseguro el varón, ejerciendo más fuerza al arrastrarlo.- Solo ahí podré demostrar las cosas.

El rubio no entendió a lo que se refería su viejo amigo, por lo que se limitó a seguirlo al notar la seriedad. Deidara se detuvo con toda su fuerza, forzando al varón a hacer lo mismo al pasar por la puerta de la cocina, y el contrario no necesito explicación al notar lo que había llamado la atención del doncel.

-Sí, todo está igual. -murmuro el rubio con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia, acariciando con sus dedos el motivo de que se detuviera.

Al pasar cerca de la puerta su mirada se había fijado en el marco, en donde se exponía una curiosa mancha oscura que les había brindado en la niñez momentos llenos de alegría a ellos al ser mayores y de sufrimiento a los hermanos menores.

-Me había olvidado de eso. -confeso el pelinegro.- ¡Pfff! -se tapó su boca antes de que la risa saliera.

-¿Qué te causa risa? -pregunto mirando al Uzumaki.

-De nada. -dijo aun con la sonrisa en su boca.

-Dime. -pidió de nuevo.

-Nada… solamente recordé el día que apareció eso. -señalo la mancha de la pared.

-Ah… Me hicieron llorar ¿recuerdas? -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Actualmente la anécdota le parecía graciosa pero en el pasado había sido triste y desastroso para su sentido artístico.

-Lo siento por eso...

 ** _._**

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

 _Deidara e Itachi se encontraban cómodamente platicando en la sala, sus padres habían salido a pasar el rato y ellos eran los encargados de cuidar a los menores, los cuales estaban en el patio jugando con la más pequeña de la casa. El varón como era usual, no perdía la oportunidad de acariciar el rubio cabello del contrario, el cual le fascinaba al ser lo contrario al suyo. Brillante y luminoso. El doncel mantenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas, a pesar de que era común esa cercanía entre ellos no podía evitar que su pulso se acelerara._

 _-Entonces mañana, ¿puedo pasar por ti a la escue…?-Itachi se vio interrumpido por los gritos de sus hermanos menores, los cuales provenían de la cocina._

 _-¡Te da miedo!_

 _-¡No es verdad! ¡A ti te da miedo!_

 _Ambos chicos escucharon a sus pequeños hermanos por lo que rápidamente se levantaron de su lugar, y se dirigieron hacia ellos. Encontrándoselos, aventándose mutuamente hacia una de las paredes mientras se gritaban._

 _-¡Claro que no! -se defendía Sasuke, empujando nuevamente a Naruto hacia la causante de todo el alboroto._

 _-¡Si, es verdad! -Naruto se libró del empuje, colocándose rápidamente detrás de su amigo y empujándolo ahora a él._

 _-¿Por qué pelean? -pregunto Dei acercándose con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlos y que dejaran de empujarse._

 _-Dei-nii, ¿qué es eso? -pregunto el pequeño rubiecito, señalando una mancha en la pared de la cocina._

 _Naruto dejo de ejercer fuerza en la espalda de Sasuke y corrió hacia su hermano mayor, aferrándose a la parte baja del kimono. El pequeño azabache cayó de espalda al suelo al perder su soporte, molesto por perder la atención de su amigo y por el golpe, no tardó en levantarse e ir a jalarle de los cabellos._

 _-Maldito dobe…-se quejó el Uchiha menor jalando a su amigo del cabello._

 _-¡Suéltame teme! -Naruto no se quedó atrás, e hizo lo mismo con el pelo negro._

 _-Eres un tonto… grrr…_

 _-Prefiero ser eso, a tener un peinado de cacatúa._

 _Cuando el forcejeo se hizo más fuerte, Deidara no sabía a quién tomar para separarlos, principalmente por su amor de hermano. Le gustaría alejar a Naruto de Sasuke para que no sufriera más daño, sin embargo el Uchiha era su invitado… Al final, Itachi abrazo a su hermano para que dejara de pelear, mientras que Deidara hacia lo mismo con el suyo._

 _-¿Verdad que es un chupacabrás? -el varón rubio ignoro a su mejor amigo, viendo solamente al doncel ahora que estaban separados._

 _-¡Claro que no! ¡Es una pintura extracta ¿verdad Nii-san?! -pregunto Sasuke con gran seguridad de su teoría._

 _-¿Eh? Pues… -Itachi miraba aquella mancha sin forma alguna a su parecer. Le sorprendía un poco la gran imaginación de Naruto al ver un chupacabras ahí, donde él solo veía una mancha - ¿No es un zombi con alas? -no quería quedarse atrás a la hora de imaginar._

 _-Será una vaca con cuello largo. -opino Naruto._

 _-¡Vaca! ¡Vaca! -apoyaba la pequeña pelirroja, saltando intentando alcanzar la pintura._

 _-No, es más bien el monstruo del lago Ness. Su largo cuello, sus escamas, su hocico… -negó Sasuke, señalando con sus dedos las áreas que él pensaba eran partes del cuerpo._

 _-Un robot…-dijo Naruto nuevamente._

 _-Podría ser…-apoyo Itachi, de acuerdo en esa posibilidad._

 _Los varones comenzaron un nuevo debate sobre lo que representaba aquella misteriosa mancha, que había aparecido repentinamente de un día para otro. Cada opción era peor que la anterior en opinión del único doncel, que con cada nuevo monstruo mencionado sentía que recibía un piedrazo en su orgullo._

 _-Sniff… sniff…_

 _Detuvieron el debate al escuchar unos sollozos, volteando a ver al doncel que ya estaba derramando lágrimas y tallándose los ojos. Los varones se asustaron al desconocer el porqué del llanto._

 _-¡¿Dei-chan que sucede?! -pregunto preocupado Itachi._

 _-¡Dei-nii no llores! -exclamo Naruto, abrazando más fuerte las piernas de su hermano._

 _-¡Si, no llores Nii-chan! -dijo Sasuke, sin saber dónde ocultarse._

 _-¡No estoy llorando! -intentando negar lo que era obvio._

 _-¡Si lo estas! -exclamaron todos los varones._

 _-¡No lo estoy!_

 _-Sí, si lo estás…-dijeron al unísono_

 _-¿Dei-nii, porque lloraras? -volvió a preguntar Naruto, con sus ojos brillosos conteniendo el llanto._

 _Nunca le había gustado ver a sus hermanos llorar, y él como el varón que era debía protegerlos de cualquier daño. Lo malo de ese momento es que desconocía que lastimaba a su hermano mayor, por lo que no sabía cómo podía ayudarlo. Se sentía impotente._

 _-¡PORQUE ESO ERA UN BORREGO! -exploto al fin el doncel._

 _-¿Ehhh? -los hermanos Uchiha dirigieron su mirada a la mancha, buscando la semejanza con aquel animal._

 _-¿Y cómo lo sabes? -pregunto Itachi con una sonrisa nerviosa, temeroso de la respuesta._

 _-¡PORQUE YO LO DIBUJE!_

 ** _~Fin Del flash back~_**

.

-Ese día nuestros padres llegaron cuando comencé a llorar más fuerte. -recordaba divertido el rubio.- Se sorprendieron mucho…

-Ni que lo digas…-el varón dejo escapar un suspiro.- Mi padre me llamo la atención porque creyeron que yo te hice llorar.

-Bueno, Naruto lloraba conmigo, y Sasuke sollozaba no queriendo derramar una lágrima…-reflexionaba con una sonrisa divertida.- Y Karin corrió a brazos de mi madre también en lágrimas. El único que quedaba sin llorar eras tú, por descarte, eras culpable…

-Aun ahora mi tonto hermano se niega a ser más expresivo.

-Sí, lo he notado durante lo poco que hemos convivido en las cenas. -Deidara respondiendo a la leve sonrisa de su compañero.- Debería aprender a relajarse.

-Se lo repetiré más tarde. -Itachi con un gesto de mano, invito al doncel a avanzar hacia el interior de la casa.- Pero me sorprende que aun recuerdes todo aquello. Yo apenas recuerdo algunos detalles…

-Eso es fácil. Es porque las únicas ocasiones de las que tengo memoria sobre que te regañaban, a ti, el genio de la familia Uchiha, el futuro de la familia y los negocios…-el doncel sonrió con burla, sabía que el varón odiaba ser considerado genio.-…era por nosotros. Tus padres siempre me han querido más a mí que a ti…

-De eso no lo dudo. En verdad a veces me pregunto, ¿quiénes son sus hijos?

El comentario hizo reír al doncel, quien caminaba por la sala de la casa observando todo. Rememorando sus viejas vivencias en aquella casa. Sus hermosos recuerdos al lado de sus seres queridos sin ninguna presión de por medio.

Itachi siguió el juego del doncel, aunque en realidad si tenía esa incógnita. Siempre le había parecido curioso el don de los Namikaze y del cual no eran conscientes, no importaba a quien conocieran y desde cuándo, se hacían querer al extremo de ser considerados familia o en caso contrario, eran envidiados al extremo de ser odiados… pero siempre era uno u otro extremo. Aunque en su caso era aún más allá del extremo de la familia, amaba a Deidara como pareja, como doncel.

-¿Subimos? -pregunto el rubio al pie de las escaleras.

Dudaba un poco al ver como Itachi estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, provocándole un escalofrío al verle hacer una sonrisa maliciosa. ¿Qué había hecho o planeaba hacer aquel varón? Temía descubrirlo, por lo que mantenía su distancia.

-¿Ehhh? ¡Ahhh! Si, subamos.

Ambos jóvenes subieron entre risas por parte del doncel al burlarse del contrario. Para el Uchiha era claro que su compañía estaba nervioso e intentaba ocultarlo al hacerlo su centro de burla, razón por la que no le molestaba y estaba dispuesto a aguantarlo mientras eso relajara un poco a Deidara.

Al colocarse enfrente de la puerta de lo que alguna vez fue su habitación removía sensaciones en Deidara, ¿cuantas veces había soñado con regresar ahí? ¿Qué cambios había dentro que le recordaran el tiempo lejos? ¿Qué otra cosas valiosas simbólicamente hablando había olvidado? Ejerció demasiada fuerza en la perilla de manera inconsciente, sin llegar a moverla ni un poco durante unos minutos, llamando así la atención del varón que mostro una sonrisa ladina ante lo tierno que le parecía: un perrito tímido recién adoptado que conocía de a poco la casa.

-¿Dei, sucede algo?

-¿Eh?

-¿Piensas abrir? -Itachi se hubiera reído de la expresión del doncel cuando le llamo, de haber estado en otra situación.- ¿O vamos a quedarnos todo el rato aquí afuera de pie?

-Ha, ha, ha…-rio de forma irónica el rubio ante la burla del varón.- Claro que entraremos, no es como si tuviera miedo de entrar. -hablaba al mismo tiempo que se adentraba a su habitación.- Es solo que…

Deidara enmudeció al observar el interior de su antiguo cuarto, sintiendo sus ojos arder por contener las lágrimas. Ahora que estaba ahí, sentía que el tiempo se había detenido en su totalidad en aquella época, todo era igual a como él recordaba o al menos de cierta manera; su tocador, su ropero, su cama, la pintura de las paredes y los pocos poster que tenía pegados… todo igual, aunque ahora le parecían más pequeños de lo que creía. Eso solo reflejaba el paso del tiempo.

Itachi guardo silencio por respeto a su amor, quien vivía en ese momento algo que él no podría entender, añoranza por el pasado, por el lugar que abandonaron hacia años… sin embargo había algo que compartía con el doncel y eso era; la alegría. Estaba feliz de volver a ver al rubio en medio de aquel cuarto, en aquella alcoba en donde siempre soñó volver a encontrarlo durante una visita… de donde nunca debió desaparecer.

 _¿Cómo habría sido su vida juntos, si los Namikaze no se hubieran ido?_ Esa era la pregunta que constantemente habían tenido desde su reencuentro, pero que ambos sabían nunca tendría respuesta. El pasado no podía cambiarse, por lo que solo podían ver hacia adelante. Un futuro juntos, lado a lado.

Deidara detallo cada parte del cuarto abandonado, embargado en la nostalgia de ver antiguos objetos importantes en un sentido sentimental. Exactamente como el que reposaba sobre su cama, un hermoso cuervo de peluche tan viejo como su amistad con el Uchiha y el cual había sido su confidente más íntimo en la infancia y parte de su adolescencia.

-¡Karasu! -exclamo el doncel, corriendo hacia su cama para tomar entre sus manos a su fiel amigo.- Pensé que nunca volvería a verte.

-Estando ahí sobre la cama, es como si hubiera esperado a que regresaras todos estos años. -comento Itachi.

No recordaba haber visto aquel peluche en años a pesar de haber ido en varias ocasiones a esa casa y cuarto, por lo que en verdad estaba un poco sorprendido de su repentina aparición. ¿Tal vez su madre tenía algo que ver? Dejo de darle vueltas a aquel asunto al recordar las prioridades, las cuales el doncel desconocía y por lo que terminaban hablando de otros asuntos. Aprovechando la distracción del contrario, dejo en un mueble cercano la flor que escondía desde su llegada, ocultándola detrás de unos adornos aun no era su momento.

-Dei…

-¿Recuerdas cuando lo trajiste? -inconscientemente interrumpió el rubio, viendo fijamente y emocionado a su compañía.

-En realidad no…-mintió, claro que lo recordaba pero quería tocar un tema más importante.

 **.**

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

 _-¡Dei-chan, tienes visitas! -Grito Kushina desde la planta baja, con una sonrisa llena de ternura de ver a la dulce personita que había llamado al timbre de su casa.- En unos momentos baja Itachi-kun. -le anuncio al tierno pelinegro de 9 años- Vamos, pasa a la sala. Traeré un poco de jugo._

 _-Gracias Kushina-san._

 _El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha entro a la casa con confianza, dirigiéndose a la sala en espera de su amor secreto, siempre ocultando el motivo de su visita en su espalda para que fuera una sorpresa._

 _-¡Ita-chan! -exclamo un feliz Deidara, entrando a la sala corriendo y colocándose al lado del varón.- No sabía que vendrías._

 _El pequeño doncelito mantenía apretando sus manitas en puño cerca del pecho, conteniendo de ese modo su creciente deseo de lanzarse a abrazarlo como antes, pero no haciéndolo por vergüenza y porque ayer se había peleado con el peli-negro, por lo que se alegraba que fuera a visitarlo._

 _-Hola Dei-chan._

 _-Me alegra verte. -dijo con una gran sonrisa y un leve sonrojo._

 _-Etto… bueno… veras… -Itachi dudo sobre cómo darle el regalo que le había llevado._

 _-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto el doncel ladeando su adorable cabecita rubia._

 _-Eh… pues…-un tiernito sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas, desviando la vista de la mirada azulina.- Lo que pasa es que… me encontré este peluche y… quise que lo tuvieras… lo siento por lo de ayer… -dijo sacando de su espada el regalo._

 _-¡Waaa! ¡Qué hermoso! Gracias Ita-chan._

 _El Namikaze como muestra de agradecimiento le dio un dulce e inocente beso en la mejilla al contrario, provocando que se desmayara, había llegado a su límite de vergüenza y fiebre. El Uchiha en su delirio de fiebre, se había escapado de su casa con el único propósito de entregarle aquel peluche a Dei._

 _-¡Ita-chan!_

 ** _~Fin del Flash Back~_**

 ** _._**

-¿Y bien? -pregunto el doncel colocando el peluche en su regazo, se lo llevaría con él en esta ocasión.- ¿De qué querías hablar?

Itachi boqueo algunas veces sin emitir sonido y con leve sonrojo en las mejillas que intentaba ocultar con una de sus manos, paseándose de un lado a otro sin saber cómo empezar a revelar lo que oculto por años.

-Bueno… sobre eso… veras…-balbuceaba.- Lo que yo… es que tu…

Creía estar preparado para ello pero ahora que había llegado el momento sentía los nervios carcomerlo por completo. Su boca reseca y su garganta cerrada. ¡Venga! Que ya había ensañado y tenía sueños en donde le confesaba al fin su amor, debía hacerlo. Estaba listo. Preparado.

No podía creer que él, que el gran Uchiha Itachi se encontrara a si mismo contra la espada y la pared en un asunto del cual no tenía duda alguna.

-¡Soy uno de tus candidatos matrimoniales! -grito al fin desviando la mirada, ocultando el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Deidara parpadeo varias veces mientras sus labios querían curvearse en una sonrisa, convenciéndose a sí mismo que escucho mal o que se trataba de una broma generada por su mente. Itachi no podía estar diciendo lo que escucho, eso no… ¿o sí?

 ** _~Candidato... Candidato matrimonial..._** ~

Negó con su cabeza varias veces, sintiendo sus mejillas arder un poco por la sola mención de aquella frase que se repetía en su mente.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? -los nervios aumentaron ante el mutismo del contrario.

-Ah… bueno… en realidad, ¿podrías repetir lo que dijiste? -pidió, agarrando inconscientemente el peluche para abrazarlo, temeroso de descubrir que sus pensamientos eran reales.- Creo que no escuche…

Itachi miro al doncel unos segundos, debatiéndose si el contrario lo decía en serio… ¿tenía que repetir algo tan vergonzoso? estaba de acuerdo en que no lo dijo con su característica tranquilidad pero creía haberlo hecho de manera clara. Cruzando miradas con el doncel, suspiro tranquilizándose para hablar correctamente en esta ocasión.

-Desde el día de ayer, yo también he sido seleccionado como uno de tus candidatos matrimoniales…

-¿Por qué harías una cosa así? -pregunto escandalizado el doncel.

-¿Cómo que ‟ _una cosa así"?_

-¿Por qué has cometido esa tontería?... ¿Candidato…? ¿Por qué te involucrarías en algo tan conflictivo? A ti no te interesa nada de la política…

-Eso es…

-Ya se… Mis padres te involucraron ¿verdad? -Deidara se paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación.

-Eso es…

-¡Ahh, no debieron involucrarte también a ti!

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, Itachi. Hablare con ellos para que dejen de hacer locuras. -Itachi suspiro derrotado, Deidara no le permitía ni pronunciar dos palabras seguidas.- No debieron haberte involucrado en esto, no entiendo en que están pesando. Primero me piden que les dé tiempo antes de tomar una decisión y al otro día, ya están involucrando a otra persona en este asunto en el cual no tienen…

-¡Ya basta! ¡Permíteme hablar! -el doncel enmudeció ante el repentino ataque del varón- ¡A mí me importa! ¡Y yo pedí ser aceptado como un candidato!

-¿Por qué lo…?

-¡PORQUE TE AMO!…-confeso al fin el varón.- ¡Esa es la verdad!

-¿Qué…?

El rostro del doncel paso de un leve tono rosa hasta un rojo sangre en cuestión de segundos, avergonzado de lo que sus oídos traicioneros le hicieron creer haber escuchado otra vez. No, no podía haber escuchado que Itachi… que Itachi lo amaba…

-TE AMO…-repitió al ver que el contrario no procesaba bien la información.

-¿Qué estás diciendo…? ¿Te sientes bi…?

-Venga Dei, ¿me vas a decir que nunca sospechaste de mis sentimientos por ti?

-Si… bueno, no… digo… ¿De qué estamos…?

El rubio tartamudeaba sin comprender como llegaron a ese momento, él solo había ido a visitar su vieja casa con la intención de recordar viejos tiempos. Con la mirada busco desesperadamente un salvador, algo que le ayudara a entender bien si aquello era real o no.

-Desde que te conocí me sentí atraído hacia ti y con el tiempo te volviste mi mejor amigo, mi confidente y al final descubrí que te ama. Crecimos juntos, pero a diferencia de con Sasuke y Naruto, yo nunca logre verte como un hermano, tú eras diferente. Eras único para mí. Deseaba siempre estar a tu lado…-Itachi había suavizado el tono de su voz, transmitiendo con sus palabras los sentimientos que había guardado durante años.- No importaba donde estuviéramos, terminaba buscándote con la mirada, deseando ver tu sonrisa. Los momentos contigo eran un tesoro para mí.

Cuando el doncel se sentó en la orilla de la cama abrumado por las palabras dichas, Itachi comenzó a acercarse nuevamente, acortando la distancia, arrodillándose enfrente del rubio para poder verlo a los ojos ya que tenía la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Yo no sé…

-Hablo en serio. -el varón tomo las manos del doncel-Te amo, Dei… es por eso que he entrado a ese tonto listado, buscando tener una oportunidad para estar contigo.

 ** _*Aunque no te daré oportunidad de rechazarme ahora que te tengo a mi lado y también el permiso de nuestros padres…*_**

Cuando el Uchiha le dedico una sonrisa como muy pocas, el Uzumaki movió sus labios para dar una respuesta, pero el sonido se negó a formarse en sus cuerdas vocales. Su rostro rojo podía ser comparado con un tomate y su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina por sentirse abrumado. Su amor de infancia era correspondido, ¿en verdad no estaba soñando? El calor ajeno en sus manos le indicaba que no y se sentía estúpidamente feliz…

¿Cuántas veces en el pasado Naruto no se burló de él por su miedo a ser rechazado? Ahora comprendía que el menor lo sabía o al menos intuía que su amor era correspondido. Una sonrisa y unas cuantas lagrimas se adueñaron de su rostro por culpa de la felicidad que sentía, sentimiento que se terminó al recordar su situación actual.

No quería involucrar a Itachi en el mundo en el que estaba sumergida la familia Uzumaki, un entorno que limitaba en muchos aspectos a los involucrados. Las cadenas invisibles que él portaba también las portaría su pareja, y era por el amor que le tenía al varón enfrente de él que tenía que rechazarlo. Sabía que Itachi tenía muchos sueños que cumplir en un futuro y confiaba en que podría cumplirlos todos, sin embargo, al aceptarlo como su prometido algunos de aquellos planes se verían opacados e incluso desechados.

 _Debía rechazarlo…_ aunque le doliera, debía decir que no. Al menos le quedaría el recuerdo de aquella confesión y de que su amor fue correspondido en algún momento.

-Lo siento, yo no puedo…

-Y de hecho no puedes rechazarme…-afirmo el varón con una sonrisa llena de confianza, ignorando el claro rechazo del doncel.- Yo sé que tú también me amas desde que éramos pequeños.

Itachi lo sabía. Estaba al tanto de las posibles dudas que agobiarían a su amado, lo conocía lo suficiente para intuirlas, pero su madre y Kushina se habían encargado de hacerle ver por completo el panorama del mundo en el que se involucraba. No solo se estaba comprometiendo con Deidara, sino con toda la familia Uzumaki y a la vez, con el mundo, al ser los representantes del futuro de la familia más importante.

Le explicaron los límites, los sacrificios, los deberes y muchas cosas más que debería aprender para poder permanecer al lado del rubio. Y aunque era verdad que se sintió abrumado y un poco atemorizado al saberlo, llego a la conclusión de que valían la pena si eso le otorgaba una vida entera con su amor verdadero. Al hablar con Sasuke durante la noche anterior, llego a la conclusión de que era más terrorífico volver a perder a Deidara, que aceptar algunas restricciones.

-¿Q… qué? -tartamudeando por la vergüenza, sintió sus manos ser liberadas- ¡O… oyeee…! ¿Qué estas…?

Dei observo al contrario levantarse y alejarse de su lado para acercarse a una de las paredes de su cuarto, la cual curiosamente estaba tapizada de posters, no fue hasta que el varón comenzó a golpearla levemente que comprendió lo que buscaba. Aquel secreto que compartían de niños… aunque seguía sin saber porque buscaba el agujero en la pared que hicieron de pequeños y que cubrieron para evitar un regaño.

 **.**

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

 _Se encontraban jugando con unas espadas de bambu que pertenecían a Itachi debido a que pertenecía al club de Kendo. El pequeño varón las había llevado ese día a casa del doncel para mostrarle sus habilidades e impresionarle, no obstante lo que al inicio fue una simple demostración se convirtió en un juego infantil, en donde los dos simulaban ser guerreros._

 _-Eso fue trampa. -se quejó el doncel con una sonrisa mientras intentaba golpear al varón, el cual lo esquivaba fácilmente._

 _-Claro que no. Puedo ver todos tus puntos fáciles Dei-chan. -aseguro Itachi con una sonrisa ladina._

 _Solo con el pequeño rubio Namikaze podía mostrar su faceta infantil, dejando su forma madura de comportarse. Se olvidaba de todo lo demás y solo se concentraba en pasar un tiempo feliz al lado del doncel._

 _-Ahora veras. -dijo el doncel._

 _Dei salto de la cama, lanzándose hacia Itachi que termino esquivando fácilmente el golpe pero ninguno de los dos noto la trayectoria que seguía la espada hasta que fue demasiado tarde…_

 _Track…_

 _La pared estaba rota, con un gran agujero exhibiéndose y mostrando la prueba del delito cometido, ya que muchas veces les habían dicho que no jugaran dentro de la casa._

 _-Waaa ¿y ahora que hacemos? -pregunto Deidara en pánico total._

 _-No lo sé. -respondió Itachi nervioso pero no al grado del contrario._

 _Su sensatez le decía que bastaría con pedir perdón a sus padres, una pared podría ser reemplazada fácilmente, además de que el matrimonio Uchiha adoraba al rubio, usarían eso a su favor, no obstante, recordó el error en su conjetura al oír al doncel hablar de nuevo._

 _-Mis padres me van a matar._

 _-No lo creo…-por un momento al pelinegro se le olvido que no se trataba de su casa, si no la del contrario._

 _-Hablo por mi mamá._

 _-Estamos muertos. -apoyo Itachi sintiendo gran temor._

 _Por mucho que Kushina lo amara, Itachi estaba seguro que la pelirroja lo regañaría, después de todo él debía hacerse responsable siendo el varón._

 _-¡Waaa! ¡Aun soy joven! ¡Quiero casarme y tener hijos! -el doncel corría de un lado a otro en su alcoba, imaginando a su furiosa madre persiguiéndolo con un cucharon en mano._

 _-Calma Dei. -detuvo al menor de su persecución imaginaria._

 _Como el varón Uchiha que era, debía trasmitirle a su amado seguridad. O al menos eso decía su madre._

 _-Pero…_

 _-¿Y si hacemos esto? -pregunto Itachi tomando un poster de un grupo que al doncel le gustaba, colocándolo encima del agujero para cubrir el delito._

 _-No creo que eso sirva...-murmuro no muy convencido, su madre solía limpiar su cuarto por lo que pensaba que el cambiar un poster de una pared a otra le llamaría la atención._

 _-Por ahora si… luego averiguaremos como cerrar el agujero. -dijo con orgullo el pelinegro, ni mirando de cerca se notaba que el poster solo era una improvisada forma de salirse con la suya._

 **~Fin del Flash Back~**

 **.**

-Aquí está la prueba de que tú también me amas. -afirmo nuevamente el varón, sacando del agujero su evidencia.

Deidara palideció cuando su amado volteo mostrando en sus manos varios cuadernillos, los cuales reconoció como sus diarios personales. Desde pequeño su madre le había inculcado mantener parte de su vida en papel, en aquel entonces solo hacia lo que le habían dicho pero ahora sabía que se trataba de una tradición familiar, y a pesar de que su madre dejo a los Uzumaki, seguía cumpliendo con la tradición.

La tradición indicaba que los miembros Uzumaki desde pequeños debían mantener un diario donde contaran cada aspecto de su vida antes de tomar el liderazgo y después de este, o siendo los segundos hijos, debían contar lo que ellos vivían como parte de la familia más importante del mundo, todo para que las futuras generaciones estuvieran al tanto de los secretos que ocultaban al mundo, de los hechos que solo involucraban a los Uzumaki.

Su abuelo aun seguía realizando esa tradición, así como su madre y su tío, incluso Gaara había sido sometido a hacerlo pero el pelirrojo los mantenía desde hacía años ocultos, lejos de los ojos ajenos... su abuelo había dicho en alguna ocasión que probablemente lo dejo de hacer cuando ellos aparecieron, pero en alguna ocasión lo vio escribiendo.

Y él no se quedaba atrás, seguía escribiéndolos pero se había olvidado de los que dejo atrás cuando se fueron. Siendo honesto, nunca se preocupó por ellos, ya que supuso que se perderían junto a la casa, jamás espero que Itachi los leyera. Que leería lo que escribió en el pasado sobre su vida, sobre su amor.

Su rostro pasó por todos los tonos del rosa, rojo y blanco. Y a pesar de sus deseos de querer huir y esconderse, en aquel pequeño cuarto no tenía donde. Observo en cámara lenta como el varón se acercaba con aquel porte maduro y sensual que lo caracterizaba, sintiendo su mente nublarse por completo.

-Aquí en mis manos tengo cada una de las palabras de amor que fueron dedicadas a mí. De ti. No hay manera en que me lo niegues. -aseguro el varón con seguridad. - Conozco tu letra como si fuera mía.

Itachi sonrió levemente, sintiéndose culpable por la expresión del doncel que indicaba que estaba a punto de desfallecer. Pero aun así, estaba dispuesto a usar cualquier método para tener a Dei. Estaba seguro que el doncel no moriría por vergüenza, y solo sería momentánea.

 **.**

 ** _~ Flash Back~_**

 _Habían pasado dos meses desde la desaparición de la familia Namikaze, los habían buscado en todos los lugares que se les había ocurrido e incluso otros que dudaban que la familia hubiera conocido, sin embargo, ni aun así habían conseguido alguna pista sobre su paradero. Y a pesar de su personalidad tan orgullosa que poseía como cualquier miembro de su familia, él, el gran Itachi Uchiha, considerado un genio entre sus familiares había derramado lágrimas nocturnas diarias preocupado por el bienestar de su amor._

 _No entendía porque había sido dejado atrás sin ninguna explicación o aviso. Envidiando a su hermanito por primera vez, tal vez no era lo que se consideraban grandes palabras o la mejor noticia, pero era algo. Naruto al menos había tenido el gesto de mandar un mensaje, era en sí, el gesto lo que envidiaba. Le hubiera gustado que Deidara le dijera una sola palabra o que por lo menos se hubiera mostrado ante él, después de todo, se sentía culpable por su último encuentro._

 _Había ido a la casa de la familia desaparecida con la esperanza de encontrar la menor pista que los ayudara, o algún mensaje de su rubio amor. Lo que fuera que lo ayudara a poder comprender mejor la situación a la que se enfrentaba. Varios de sus amigos varones le habían dicho que su enamoramiento y dolor pasarían, que se trataba solo de algo pasajero como lo era la pubertad, que a su edad todo quedaba en el olvido... pero ellos no comprendían que era obvio que no sería así._

 _Llevaba años amando al dulce primogénito de los Namikaze, desde el primer momento en que conoció a Dei, algo en su interior cobro vida y sentido; quería a ese rubio como parte de su vida, él había marcado un antes y después tal como lo hizo Sasuke al nacer, a ambos los quería pero lo del doncel era especial... era único. Y era valioso. Un sentimiento único, inexplicable pero maravilloso. Algo solo suyo..._

 _Como anteriormente había visto en la primera visita a esa casa al lado de sus padres, no encontró nada. Con la intención de sentir aunque fuera momentáneamente a su lado la esencia del rubio, se adentró a su recamara, aquella en la que vivió grandes momentos junto al doncel. Observo detalladamente todo, analizando si había algo diferente a cuando el doncel aún estaba ahí, pero la única diferencia notable era el polvo que se acumulaba._

 _Sintiendo la pena a cuestas, se encamino a la cama apoyado de la pared, tropezando a pocos pasos de su destino y sosteniéndose aún más fuerte de su apoyo._

 _-Diablos. -maldijo su torpeza._

 _Al tropezar y ejercer más fuerza en la pared para evitar la caída, no noto que se apoyó justamente en un poster que era utilizado para cubrir un gran hoyo en el concreto. Itachi sonrió de manera irónica, por poner aquel papel para cubrir su delito y no ser regañados, ellos mismos olvidaron que tenían que sellarlo de algún modo. Al momento de retirar la mano, esta choco con algo diferente al cemento. Extrañado y curioso, retiro por completo el poster, observando en el interior de ese agujero al menos veinte cuadernillos._

 _Al tomarlos y examinar uno se dio cuenta que se trataba de un diario, y no de cualquiera, le pertenecían a su amado. Desconocía por completo el hecho de que Deidara escribiera un diario personal, nunca le pareció que el doncel fuera del tipo que gusta desahogar lo que no podía decir al imprimirlas en hojas. Los tomo todos como pudo, acomodándose sobre la cama sin importarle que la sabana que la cubría estuviera polvorienta._

 _Gracias al número que cada cuadernillo portaba sobre el lomo, encontró el orden en que debieron ser escritos. Por un momento dudo si era correcto leerlos, después de todo se trataba de la intimidad de la persona que más amaba, pero por eso mismo se decidió al final a invadir la privacidad del doncel. Espera encontrar en aquellas hojas alguna respuesta de lo que sucedía. Los primeros cuadernos solo mostraron dibujos, algo que le sorprendió un poco ya que por la forma se notaba que debieron ser hechos por un niño muy pequeño._

 _La verdad no entendió que significaba aquello o que intentaba transmitir el doncelito; podía deducir cuando se trataba de Deidara con sus padres realizando alguna actividad, pero en ocasiones; había una mujer rubia con extraños y enormes círculos dibujados en la parte del pecho acompañada por un hombre de pelo puntiagudo y marcas rojizas en el rostro, en otras mostraban a una mujer de pelo largo y orejas de conejo sobre su cabeza, a veces Dei dibujaba a un hombre grande de pelo largo y puntiagudo con los ojos marcados con rojo o a un hombre de aspecto extraño, ya que el doncelito lo pintaba vistiendo un tronco. En todos los dibujos el muñequito que representaba a Dei se notaba feliz alrededor de esas personas._

 _De ese modo los dibujos cambiaban, mostrando lo que parecía lo más llamativo de los días en la vida del menor Namikaze, contando alguna historia o algo que Itachi no supo descifrar hasta que noto como el aspecto del niño protagonista cambiaba, así como algunas letras poco a poco se hacían presentes en las pinturas, las cuales llegaban a ser normales y otras muy peculiares; Dei podía un día jugar con la pelota en el interior de una casa y al siguiente jugar en un gran jardín, en otras se mostraba a si mismo enfrente de una pequeña casa en la ciudad y pocas hojas después en una enorme casona en algún lugar rodeado de árboles, se dibujaba a veces solo o en otras rodeado de personas adultas con las que sonreía._

 _Una en particular que le llamo la atención al varón, fue cuando Dei se dibujó a si mismo siendo cargado por el "hombre tronco" enfrente de un carro, mientras sus papás estaban dentro del auto._

 _La ultima hoja del tercer cuaderno de dibujo, resulto ser algo nuevo, se trataba de una fotografía de la familia pegada al papel con las palabras, "seré Onii-chan". En la imagen impresa se mostraba a un pequeño Dei besando la barriguita abultada de su madre, la cual parecía tener cerca de 8 meses de gestación, a la vez que el único hombre en la fotografía los abrazaba a los dos._

 _El siguiente cuaderno cambio. Los dibujos eran escasos y en su mayoría eran palabras. Deidara había comenzado a escribir para expresar mejor lo que vivía día con día, sin embargo la verdad es que su redacción por aquellos años era difícil de descifrar, se trataba de lo escrito por un niño de 5 años a lo mucho. Aun así el cambio resulto ser beneficioso para el varón, quien poco a poco comenzó a entender los sucesos de los días que desconocía al no haber entrado aún a la vida del doncel, aunque tampoco era muy revelador, Deidara hablaba más que nada de su madre y de su próximo hermanito. Solo expresaba la felicidad que sentía y la ilusión de ser el hermano mayor._

 _Lo que le parecía más curioso y extraño es que Dei nombraba a varios "tíos y tías", pero hasta donde él sabía, los Namikaze no tenían familiares. El paso del tiempo marcado en las hojas llego al punto en que se conocieron, siendo la hoja dedicada a aquel día la que releyó repetidas veces y detallo cada palabra._

 _._

 _Kueido diario:_

 _Hoy fue día de la fieta que mami contaba y conocí a un niño bueno. se llama Itachi pero le queda más bonito Ita-chan. Me divertí en la fieta a persar de solo ser nosotros dos y nuesto ermanitos no se llevaron bien y yo tampoco le cai bien a Sasu-chan_

 _ah! Sasu-chan es el hermanito menor de Ita-chan es un bebé como Naru-chan. Mami dice que les cai bien a toda la famislia de Ita-chan pero yo no lo ceo con sasu-chan_

 _a la hora de comer Sasu-chan y Naru-chan empezaron una guerra de conida pero toda la conida que lanzaba Sasu-chan iba hacia mi… TTuTT Sasu-chan me odia y Naru-chan lo odia a el por alguna rason._

 _._

 _Después de él mismo recordar aquel día continuo con la lectura, saltándose algunas cosas y leyendo con más detenimiento otras. El pasar de las hojas solo relataba la vida de un pequeño que era feliz al lado de su familia y amigos, pero sobre todo con su hermanito menor, quien era preciado. La redacción mejoraba conforme pasaban los días y eso lo agradecía Itachi, le costaba entender lo escrito por un pequeño._

 _._

 _Kelido dialio:_

 _Hoy me siento felish, vino de visita la tia Usagi despues de mucho tiempo. Le conte a la tia Usagi sobre Ita-chan y me dijo que me cuidala polque los Uchiha son valones alogantes. ¿que es alogante? Cuando le plegunte a papi solo me ablazo diciendo que no ela asi, que yo selia un niño bueno hasta la tumba. ¿ita-chan es alogante? ¿poque voy a il a la tumba? No entendi nada de lo que hablaban asi que sali a juga con Naru-chan pelo el solo pedia il con sasu-chan. T.T quiele jugar mas con el que conmigo._

 _Pelo yo me esforzare pa que eso cambie. Animo Dei-chan!_

 _._

 _Itachi podía imaginarse el aspecto de aquel pequeño rubio escribiendo todo aquello, y era lo más tierno que podía pensar. Por un momento pensó que el sueño de su madre de una nieta no sería malo si era con Dei. Aun así, el sobrenombre de "tía Usagi" se quedó grabado momentáneamente en su mente, hasta que fue reemplazado por otros más. Sintiéndose estúpidamente feliz porque su nombre poco a poco aparecía más seguido, siendo prueba infalible de que Dei estaba al pendiente de él._

 _El pequeño Dei poco a poco a través del diario se convirtió en un pequeño de 5 años a uno de 7, 8 y 9 años, creciendo igual de feliz. La familia había crecido agregando a Karin, así como también los amigos que Dei formaba en la escuela para donceles y en las clases especiales que recibía al lado de mujeres y donceles a la par._

 _La escritura mejoraba y las palabras comenzaban a tener más significado de lo que se imaginaba. Poco o mucho se notaba el cambio de un niño en su crecimiento._

 _._

 _Querido Día-chan:_

 _Ita-chan hoy vino a mi casa, estoy feliz. ¿Recuerdas que ayer dije que nos peleamos?… Hoy pienso que fue mi culpa. Pero la verdad es que no sé porque me enoje con él. Solo que no me gusto que esa niña me quitara la atención de Ita-chan cuando él paso a recogerme a las clases especiales, por eso nos peleamos._

 _Pero es que él decía que no le ponía atención y eso no era verdad, se la paso hablando con ella un rato. En todo caso, como ayer te dije, nos peleamos y hoy vino a disculparse... pero ahora yo soy quien se siente mal, mañana me disculpare._

 _Vino a mi casa a pedirme perdón con mucha fiebre y a darme un peluche, mamá me dijo que se desmayó por tener la fiebre tan alta. Lo fuimos a llevar a su casa, la tía Mikoto me dijo que no me preocupara, que él estaría bien y yo le creo. Ita-chan es el varón más fuerte que he conocido aparte de mi papá y el tío Fugaku y también del tío Tobirama._

 _Hoy dormiré con el peluche que me trajo como disculpa, es un bonito cuervo._

 _Buenas noches Ita-chan..._

 _Buenas noches Día-chan..._

 _._

 _Querido Día-chan:_

 _El día de hoy a la salida se me ha declarado alguien de la escuela de varones, pero yo lo rechace. La verdad es que cuando me dijo que yo le gustaba, solo pude pensar en Ita-chan y es que por un momento llego a mi mente. ¿Por qué será? No recuerdo haber tenido ningún compromiso para hoy con él. Aunque siempre estoy con él y Konan-chan... tal vez será por eso... Aunque tengo que admitir que últimamente me siento nervioso a su lado._

 _Ita-chan ha crecido mucho... Me gustaría pasar más tiempo con él y ver sus cambios durante la escuela también._

 _¿Sería malo desear ser un varón como Naru-chan?_

 _Mi hermoso hermanito puede ver los cambios de Ita-chan, así como también como se divierte con sus amigos varones y que no me deja conocer... Ojala pudiera ir a la misma escuela que Naru-chan._

 _._

 _Querido Día-chan:_

 _¡Cada vez es peor! Ya no puedo estar cerca de Ita-chan sin sentirme raro. Además de que mi temperatura sube mucho, mi rostro se vuelve rojo sin que yo lo quiera y mi corazón corre rápido... Me siento muy avergonzado con él cerca. Cuando hable con Konan-chan sobre lo que me pasa, se rio de mí. Me moleste un poco, ya que dijo que era mejor que lo descubriera por mí mismo..._

 _Hoy evite ir a casa de los tíos Uchiha, no quería ver a Ita-chan hasta saber porque estoy raro. Naru-chan y Karin me pidieron ir pero yo no quise, ojala no me odien después. Me pase toda la tarde pensando, pero solo se me ocurre que estoy enfermo. ¿Será que Konan-chan sabe que es esta enfermedad?_

 _En verdad comienzo a preocuparme. No quiero alejarme de Ita-chan pero tampoco me gusta estar enfermo al estar cerca de él… Lo peor es que tengo que ir al hospital y las inyecciones no me gustan. Esperare hasta el próximo mes que me toque revisión... No creo morir en un mes..._

 _¿Tú que piensa Día-chan?_

 ** _._**

 _Querido Día-chan:_

 _¡Amor! ¡Lo que siento por Ita-chan es amor! Las revistas que Konan me dio funcionaron, tengo que admitir que por un momento me asuste que fuese una enfermedad incurable, ya que Konan me dijo que ni el tío Tobi me podría ayudar con esto. ¡Pensé que moriría!_

 _Pero gracias que no es una enfermedad. Se trata de un sentimiento hermoso pero creo que problemático, ahora no sé qué hacer con lo que siento. ¿Ita-chan me querría igual si lo sabe? Tengo miedo de que él se moleste. Siempre dice que las mujeres y donceles que se le confiesan son complicadas. Que no le interesa ninguna._

 _Creo que lo mejor por el momento es guardarme todos mis sentimientos hasta que descubra que hacer._

 _¿Tú qué opinas, Día-chan? ¿Le digo? ¿O me quedo callado?_

 _Sí, es lo mejor. Callar._

 ** _._**

 _¡Querido dia-chan!_

 _Hoy me siento demasiado triste, a pesar de que mañana comienza el campamento al que siempre he soñado con ir y al fin podre asistir. El día de hoy he discutido con Ita-chan, al parecer le molesto que no le dijera nada sobre el campamento hasta hoy, yo esperaba que se alegrara y me felicitara como cada vez que cumplo con algo que sueño hacer, pero al contarle que durante todas las vacaciones estaré en el campamento de principio a fin e incomunicado se ha enojado, y comenzado a gritar. :(_

 _Siento que cada día es más complicado ver a Ita-chan como un amigo, el amor que le tengo crece cada vez que pienso en él y lastima ver que su comportamiento conmigo es más frio. Ahora entiendo cuando la tía Mikoto y Naruto dicen que ser "fríos" es algo en los genes Uchiha. En ocasiones así, me gustaría volver a los tiempos en que nuestra única pelea era por ver quien tenía el hermanito más tierno..._

 _Creo que mañana tendré que pedirle a alguien más que me acompañe al campamento, deseaba pasar las últimas horas con Ita-chan pero no podrá hacerse nada. Probablemente aceptare irme con Konan-chan..._

 _Eso es todo por hoy, ahorita voy a ir con Naru-chan a jugar un videojuego. Mi hermanito ha estado decaído últimamente y quiero verlo sonreír antes de irme por un mes._

 _Nos vemos el siguiente mes, te contare todo lo que hice en el campamento, Día-chan..._

 _Y espero que las cosas con Ita-chan se calmen a mi regreso..._

 _Buenas noches~_

 ** _._**

 _Itachi dejó caer el cuadernillo a un costado, sintiendo varias lagrimas recorrer sus mejilla. Aquel era el último cuaderno, así como la última anotación del doncel, sintiéndose fatal por dejar que su última mención estuviera llena de errores que deseaba olvidar. No había encontrado ninguna pista de lo sucedido, pero si pistas de lo infantil que llegaba a ser por los celos que tenía porque alguien le arrebatara a su amado si se separaban._

 _Ahora solo podía esperar que la penúltima frase se cumpliera... "a mi regreso"..._

 _-¿Y cuándo será eso, Dei?_

 ** _~Fin del Flash Back~_**

 ** _._**

-Me gustaría decirte que; " _siento mucho haber leído tu diario…"-_ una sonrisa ladina que evidenciaba la clara mentira se mostraba en el rostro del varón -…pero…

-…No te arrepientes ni un poco…-a completo el rubio cubriendo su rostro sonrojado, dejándose caer hacia atrás en su cama.- ¡Eres un maldito, Uchiha!

El pelinegro rio un poco ante el insulto dicho sin toque de enfado y sin con mucha vergüenza, sentándose al lado del rubio en la cama.

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Dei? -pregunto con el corazón en la mano, ya había expuesto sus sentimientos, no había más que hacer de su parte.

Por su parte, Deidara repasaba en su mente la confesión de la persona a la que siempre amo e intentaba encontrar una respuesta que de no ser por su apellido ya hubiera dado. Itachi lo amaba al igual que él, era un amor correspondido sin embargo le parecía un sueño...

Ante el mutismo y la clara duda del doncel se puso de pie ofreciéndole su mano con la intención de ayudarlo a levantarse. Entendía a la perfección el temor de Deidara ya que él sentía lo mismo, y aunque no quería presionarlo, después de largos años necesitaba una respuesta, algo que fuera más real y conciso que unas palabras escritas en viejas hojas de papel.

-¿Dei? -intento llamándolo, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Suspiro con pesar, aunque de antemano tenía un plan y en el cual Deidara no necesitaría palabras, se lo demostraría con acciones. Una vez de pie, jalo sin fuerza el brazo contrario para acercarlo a su cuerpo y envolverlo entre sus brazos.

-Te amo Dei, en verdad...-susurro en el oído del doncel, ejerciendo más fuerza en el abrazo.- Escógeme...

Deidara se dejaba hacer aún un poco confundido por los sucesos pero sintiéndose completo al sentir el abrazó que le regalo Itachi. El rubio correspondió el gesto al fin, aferrándose con fuerza a la playera del varón, dejando que algunas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Se sentía bien. Se sentía completo después de años. Su cuerpo presentaba algunos espasmo por culpa del llanto, aun así se aferró con más fuerza al abrazo cuando el varón quiso alejarlo para verlo.

-No me sueltes. Por favor. -pidió, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se unían más.

Paso años preocupado por su amor, y ahora al fin el tenerlo entre sus brazos lo tranquilizaba de una manera increíble y más, al no sentirse rechazado. Deidara era tan valioso para él, que lo único que deseaba era protegerlo con todo lo que tenía, no permitir que se alejara de nuevo de su lado o sería fatal para él.

Deidara dudaba, no podía evitarlo después de pasar varios años dando por imposible aquel amor. Abría la boca, movía sus labios pero ningún sonido era producido. Su mirada azulina se fijó en la otra, y un torrente de emociones se apodero de él; la mirada negra e intensa de Itachi le transmitía lo mismo que sentía... el amor, anhelo y el temor por el rechazo. No era el único. No solo sufría él.

Fue un abrazo significativo para ambos, ya que los sentimientos se transmitieron; Itachi quería demostrarle que estaba allí con él, que podían ser felices juntos. Ambos se sentían en el lugar indicado. Toda la soledad, el dolor, tristeza y demás emociones que sintieron durante los años en que se callaron su amor y que aumentaron en magnitud al separarse, estaban desapareciendo con cada segundo que seguían unidos, el calor que sentían emanar del cuerpo contrario estaba haciendo que poco a poco olvidaran todo lo malo y se dedicaran a ser felices aunque fuera momentáneo, todo se resolvería al obtener una respuesta del doncel.

-¿Dei...?

-Aun te amo Itachi. Aun siento ese amor descrito en las hojas de mis viejos diarios. -confeso al fin el doncel, enterrando aún más su rostro en el pecho del varón.- Pero... yo soy un Uzuma...

-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber...-murmuro el Uchiha.

-¿Qué?

-Venga Dei, desde el inicio sé que te preocupa lo de ser un Uzumaki, pero dime algo; ¿quién no desea pertenecer a la familia principal, la cual te otorga todo lo que desees?...

Deidara miro perplejo al Uchiha. ¿Era el hecho de pertenecer a la familia principal lo que desde el inicio había buscado? ¿Y todo el teatro de amor correspondido? Se sentía tonto. Se soltó del abrazo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Nunca creyó que Itachi fuera de los que buscaran los beneficios.

-Si hay algo que quieres, yo puedo dártelo sin que tengas que unir tu vida a la mía...-le aclaro al varón sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-No creo que puedas darme lo que deseo Dei. -le regalo al contrario una sonrisa maliciosa- Es algo que solo puedo obtener al pertenecer a los Uzumaki, ya que ellos no se desprenderán tan fácilmente de...

-¡Yo soy el próximo líder Uzumaki! Claro que puedo dártelo. No me subestimes de nuevo...-interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.- Solo dime que es, y te lo daré para que terminemos con todo esto...

-No, no podrás dármelo. -sin darle tiempo al rubio de replicar, acorto la distancia de nuevo, abrazando al doncel de la cintura y susurrando la respuesta en su oído.- Lo que deseo es a ti...

Deidara dejo de forcejear al escuchar aquella petición, entendiendo por completo porque Itachi aseguraba no poder obtenerlo sin ser un Uzumaki, sin embargo como se le hacía costumbre al varón, no le permitió decirle algo ya que se adueñó de sus labios en un beso demandante.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Aunque tuvo que romper la ventana de su cuarto para poder cambiarse por una ropa más adecuada, no perdió tiempo a la hora de seguir a su protegido y a aquel niñato que se lo había llevado, vale, que Itachi ya estaba grandecito pero la actitud que había visto de él en esos días, podía compararse a la de un niño caprichoso que se molestaba con su amigo por que no hacia lo que él quería.

A Tobi en realidad no le interesaba nada del varón Uchiha -aunque tuvieran muchas cosas en común-, lo único de relevancia era Deidara y su felicidad. No importaba si el pelinegro deseaba amistad, dinero, fama o lo que fuera con aquella unión; si el doncel lo pedía aunque solo fuera un capricho, la familia Otsutsuki se lo daría… Entregarían con todo y moño de regalo a Itachi Uchiha, como una ofrenda al joven Uzumaki para que dispusiera de él como deseara mientras eso lo hiciera feliz.

Era verdad que cuando se conocieron no fue lo más deseado, lo que provoco que el inicio de su relación no fuera la mejor, pero para Tobi todo lo vivido hasta el momento era valioso, algo que no cambiaría por nada. Aceptaba que nunca fue su deseo formar parte de la tradición de la familia de su madre, era feliz al lado de su padre y de la familia de este, sin embargo después de conocer a Dei suponía que no le fue tan mal.

Desde el inicio sintió deseos de saber más de aquel doncel voluble, y aunque sabía que mitad de ese deseo se debía a que resultaron ser _destinados_ , protegido-guardián, el Otsutsuki amaba ser testigo de las diferentes expresiones del rubio. Le encantaba exasperarlo con su actitud aniñada. Lo amaba, pero de una manera especial y diferente al de una pareja amorosa, y aunque Tobi ya amaba de ese modo a alguien más, era consciente de que Deidara siempre tendría la mayor prioridad; en casos como el de ellos, los guardianes de la familia principal, era consciente que llegado el momento, no dudaría en escoger permanecer al lado de su protegido y no su familia.

La unión de las familia guardianas con sus protegidos era irrompible una vez formado el vínculo, y había casos en que el guardián llegaba incluso a sacrificar a su propia familia por proteger a los Uzumaki. Aquella conexión podría ser considerada una maldición, pero los afectados no lo veían así, para ellos era una bendición.

Pero a pesar de tener esa voluntad, y por lo que sabía gracias a la información que había recolectado con anterioridad, estaba al tanto que esos dos se gustaban o incluso podría decirse que se amaban, haciendo que todo el proceso fuera más fácil y favorable. Si Deidara lo aceptaba como futuro esposo, no tendría que casarse con alguien más a quien nunca amaría, además de que sería feliz al lado de una persona decente.

 _Sí, eso era lo mejor._

No obstante, no dejaría pasar la actitud matutina del varón japonés, así que mientras se dirigía a la vieja casa Namikaze, llamo a sus jefes con la intención de notificar el _"secuestro"_ del primogénito Uzumaki solo por molestar a Itachi, a quien le harían un llamado de atención por tal acción.

Lo que nunca imagino el guardián Otsutsuki, fue que la jugada no saliera como quería. No solamente había sido regañado de muerte por Minato por su primer encuentro con Deidara, también Kushina lo había agobiado con planes a futuro sobre la pareja y sus salidas en las cuales él debía cuidarlos como guardián que era; y a eso se le sumaba que había sido reprendido por su madre por permitir que lo separaran de su protegido tan fácilmente, algo que no pudo negar… finalizando su desgracia con el hecho de que al llamar a su dulce hermano menor Kimimaro para que lo consolara un poco, solo recibió un trato cortante al estar ocupados con otros asuntos, del cual solo entendió que se trataba de una zorra pelirosa y un Gaara soñoliento.

Al llegar a la dirección indicada, estaciono la camioneta que lo transportaba detrás del carro del Uchiha. Al bajar del auto y quedar enfrente de la construcción no pudo evitar quedarse un momento observándola, asintiendo para sí, ya que el lugar era acorde a sus anteriores dueños. Se notaba que era del gusto de Kushina; un lugar lindo, rodeado de flores, tranquilo y cálido.

Por costumbre también analizo el vecindario, el cual se notaba seguro y pacífico. La familia Ne había hecho un buen trabajo al cuidar a los Namikaze en el pasado. Después les diría a sus hermanos que al menos debían darle las gracias al viejo Jiraiya. Después de su reflexión, inspecciono la puerta delantera y las ventanas, encontrándolas cerradas totalmente.

-¿Por qué el mundo está en mi contra? -se preguntó, sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño conjunto de herramientas.

Se hinco enfrente del picaporte para comenzar su labor de forzar la cerradura para entrar al interior de la casona cuando el timbre de su celular lo asusto.

-¡Diablos! -se quejó por una cortada en su dedo que se hizo a sobresaltarse.

Busco con desespero el celular entre su ropa, no quería alertar a la posible pareja de su llegada, tenía la intención de sorprenderlos en una situación incómoda pero el ruido de su teléfono no lo ayudaría. A punto de gritar mil maldiciones dio con el aparato, contestando de mal modo.

-¡¿Qué?!

 _-Qué carácter. De seguir con ese humor, Dei te matara y todo terminara antes de empezar con aquel pelirrojo…_

-¿Qué quieres Kurama? -se acomodó el teléfono entre el hombro y su oído, para de ese modo seguir con su labor.- En estos momentos estoy muy ocupadoooo~ ¡Listo! -exclamo con alegría por abrir la puerta, con brazos al aire dejo caer el celular.- Diablos…

 _-¿Me estas oyendo? ¡Oye!_

-Perdón, perdón…

 _-¿Qué haces?_

-Yendo a recuperar lo que es mío…-a pesar de haber abierto, se quedó sentado en la entrada, observando la calle tranquila.- ¿Para qué me solicitas? Creí que estarías ocupado marcando territorio con esos adolescentes alrededor de Naru y Gaara…

 _-Pero por eso mismo llamo, pasaron algunas cosas…_ -fue evidente que el varón Bijuu dudo sobre decir lo que sucedía.- _Bueno… ¿quería saber tu opinión sobre los Uchiha? Tu eres el más capacitado para decirme sobre ellos, tus hermanos se niegan a hablar…_

-Malvados, orgullosos, arrogantes, obsesivos… ¿Ya dije que son maliciosos?...-ambos varones rieron.- Tienen complejos de dios, pero lo llevan de sangre, así que está en su ADN…-Tobi miro su mano con la cortada, sangraba muy poco.- En conclusión, son de temer…

 _-Mira quien lo dice…_

-Pero a todo esto, ¿por qué deseas saber de esa familia en particular?

 _-Esos varones en realidad pueden ser interesantes… -aclaro el Bijuu.- Además… aunque no me gusta decirlo, creo que no habrá necesidad que intercedamos realmente…_

-Mmm… no entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero supongo que hicieron algo que llamo tu atención…

 _-¿Ser capaz de convencer a Naruto de que se apoye en él cuando no pueda Gaara, y se deje tratar de manera delicada, es suficiente? Yo creo que es un gran logro…_

-¿En verdad paso? -pregunto perplejo, a sabiendas del revuelo que generaba el rubio si era tratado de manera especial.- Me hubiera gustado verlo… pero, ¿cómo que Gaara no…?

 _-¿Gaara…? Oye, ¿por qué estas levantado? Deberías seguir reposando…_

Tobi presto atención, su compañero de armas lo había dejado esperando en línea, no entendía que pasaba ya que escuchaba la voz de su hermano Kimimaro y de Kurama llamando al pelirrojo pero no alcanzaba a escuchar algunas contestación de su parte. Segundos después escucho un grito y un gran estruendo, así como el sonido del celular golpear con el suelo.

-¿Kurama?

 _-¡¿Gaara, porque hiciste esto?! -se escuchaban de fondo los gritos desesperados del albino- ¡Gaara!_

-¡Oye, ¿qué está pasando?! -pregunto, aunque no confiaba en recibir repuesta.- ¿Kimimaro? Oy…-varios pitidos lo detuvieron.

La llamada había terminado. Alejo el teléfono de su oído para observar la pantalla, cerciorándose de que en verdad acabara la comunicación. Se levantó del suelo con la intención de adentrarse a la casa para buscar a su protegido, pero regreso a su lugar para llamar primero a sus hermanos. Intento con Kimimaro siendo al que había escuchado, pero no obtuvo contestación, insistió varias veces pero con el mismo resultado, por lo que termino llamando a Toneri, quien contesto hasta el quinto intento.

-¿Qué sucede? -demando saber en cuanto le respondieron.

 _-No sé a qué te refieres. -se escuchaba agitado._

-De Gaara.

 _-¿Gaara? ¿Qué tiene que ver Gaara?_

-¿No están con él?

 _-No… yo estaba con Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru…_

-Bueno, es que yo estaba hablando con Kurama sobre algo y de repente menciono a Gaara, se oyeron gritos…-intentaba explicarse de manera breve pero de algún modo se sentía inquieto.- La llamada se cortó…

 _-Eso lo explica…-murmuro el albino menor._

-¡Oye, no vayas a cortar! -ordeno al aire, le habían colgado. Frustrado marco de nuevo.

-Lo siento hermano, pero estoy ocupado...

-Lo entiendo, pero explícame que sucede para saber que hacer…

-Sucedieron algunas cosas en la escuela y nos separamos... Naruto salió repentinamente corriendo murmurando cosas…-Toneri intentaba darse entender a la vez que corría.- Creo que Gaara está…

 ** _._**

Preocupado por aquella extraña llamada y la concusión a la que llego, olvido la delicadeza que pensaba tener al ingresar. Busco velozmente a los fugitivos en el piso de abajo y al no encontrarlos, subió con gran rapidez al segundo piso, abrió una por una de las puertas, identificando con rapidez el dueño. La primera en abrir fue la de Karin, el color rosa y exceso de peluches se lo indicaron así. La segunda fue la del matrimonio, el toque adulto en la decoración lo confirmaron junto a la cama matrimonial. La tercera de Naruto, el poster de ramen y el color naranja predominante en la decoración reforzaban la teoría.

Una a una abrió las habitaciones, deteniéndose cuando se topó con una que tenía el seguro puesto, siendo la habitación de Dei la faltante, dedujo que ahí dentro se encontraban. Considerando los sucesos ocurridos, prefirió abrir abruptamente de una patada, sobresaltando a los jóvenes que estaban en la cama.

-Siento mucho interrumpir tan buen ambiente pero hay algo que debo informar.

-¡Tobi! -grito avergonzado el doncel, empujando en el proceso a su pareja que estaba sobre él.

Itachi cayó de sentón al suelo, pero antes de poder reclamar que el guardián arruinara su momento más deseado, Deidara nuevamente hablo dejando su actitud avergonzada, preocupado por el tono serio empleado por Tobi al igual que por su semblante, el cual reflejaba que había sucedido algo muy malo. Por lo común, Dei estaba seguro que su guardián hubiera usado aquel momento para burlarse, avergonzándolo todo lo que pudiera. Pero no era así, por el contrario. Conocía aquella expresión en su guardián, la había visto varias veces en el pasado, como cuando su vida corría peligro o había sucedido un accidente a su familia. No presagiaba algo bueno.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Debemos ir a la preparatoria Konoha. -respondió el albino comenzando a caminar a la salida- Gaara ha tenido un ataque.

* * *

 ** _Yukihana: SIENTO LA LARGA ESPERA! Al fin he podido traer la continuación de esta historia… Espero el capítulo compense un poco la larga espera, y de faltar, he subido un One-shot de una singular pareja…_**

 ** _Los comentarios son bienvenidos, incluso si quieren reclamar la ausencia…_**

 ** _Se cuidan~_**

 ** _Bye~ Bye~_**


	39. Haruno

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO** **37 - Haruno** **-**

* * *

.

Después de su charla con Sasuke y de sentirse mentalmente agotado, Naruto prefirió dirigirse al cuarto que compartía con su primo, tampoco quería regresar al comedor a enfrentarse con Kurama y los demás, eso lo dejaría para después. Se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse con Gaara sentado a la orilla de la cama, observando hacia fuera de la ventana.

-Pensé que seguirías con los demás.-comento el rubio acercándose al guardarropa para cambiarse y dormir.

-Yo pensé que tenías todo bajo control.-dijo el pelirrojo sin despegar su mirada de la ventana.-Esa escena en el comedor estaba demás. Kurama no tiene la culpa.-se ha como al otro lado.

Ambos se daban la espalda, razón por la que el rubio pudo ocultar su expresión de culpa que se posó en su rostro.

-… Lo sé. Lo siento.-dijo después de unos minutos de silencio.- ¡Ahh! ¡Perdón! ¡Es que nada de esto debía pasar! –Grito a la vez de jalarse algunos mechones rubios- Ni Toneri, ni Kurama deberían haber estado en ese listado… ellos… ellas… ¡Ahh! ¡Que molesto! –Se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama- ¿Ahora cómo demonios las veré a la cara?

Gaara guardo silencio entendiendo ahora por completo por qué se alteró tanto su primo, ahora comprendía lo único que tenía en duda; la diferencia entre la propuesta de Toneri y Kurama.

-¿Y bien? -Naruto se incorporó el escuchar el repentino cuestionamiento de su primo- ¿para qué te ha llamado de repente y de manera directa?

-¡Oh, eso! -El rubio tomo la ropa que había sacado y comenzó a cambiarse- quería decirme ella misma que ha entrado como candidata por parte de los abuelos.

.

 **~Flash Back~**

-No es que me guste la joyería, solo que le prometí a Kimimaro no quitarlo. -Naruto le aclaro.

Durante el regreso a casa, Sasuke noto los brazaletes casi iguales de los donceles, accesorio que llamo su atención debido a su diseño para parejas. Siendo indirecto para ocultar su molestia, le hizo la burla sobre que se había vuelto vanidoso durante la separación, por lo que el rubio se defendió.

-¿Y la lapa que tiene que ver? -le pregunto el azabache.

-Él nos lo regalo. -le informo Gaara- Siempre usamos lo que nos regalan aunque solo sean unos días.

-¿Solo unos días? -pregunto Sai, sintiendo que si él le regala algo el doncel, este no lo usaría- eso es un poco cruel.

-No podemos evitarlo- aclaro el rubio- si o usamos seguido no siempre combina con el atuendo que necesitamos usar, además que si alguien pregunta donde lo compramos o quien nos lo dio, puede crearse un malentendido.

-Aun en estos momentos, el único accesorio que usamos es uno dado por Kurama. -hizo referencia Gaara, señalando su broche, el cual usaba en una parte de su cabello.- Y nadie sabe que él nos lo dio, decimos que los compramos.

-El mío se perdió, así que no tendré que decirlo más…-dijo el rubio con pesar.- Aunque también está el anillo que usan Dei-Nii y Kurama. Papá hizo un escándalo por ello y el abuelo Sora también, sobre todo porque son de pareja.

-¿Y porque usarían algo así? -pregunto Sasuke

-Dijeron que era solo una promesa. Que ese anillo la representaba. -respondía el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-No hablan mucho en realidad de eso. -siguió el pelirrojo, comiendo una bolita de pulpa.

Gaara hablaba más de lo común de manera inconsciente, su mente en realidad estaba concentrada en algo más, específicamente en la mano derecha de Sasuke, la cual sostenía la de su primo, quien parecía de lo más cómodo con ese contacto.

El buen ambiente que mantenían se vio roto cuando una melodía muy conocida por ambos donceles se hizo presente. El rubio rápidamente soltó el agarre, sacando del bolso de su pantalón su celular, intercambiando mirada con el pelirrojo se alejó para contestar. Siendo observado por los otros tres, a los cuales prefirió ignorar.

 **-Hola…-** contesto en alemán, siendo de ala el remitente.- H **abla Naruto.**

 ** _-Buenas tardes_** _**Naruto**_. -hablo una dulce voz que hizo que el rubio sonriera sin poder evitarlo.- ** _Lamento moles…_**

 **-No lo haces.** -aseguro- S **olo es… mmm… ¿Cómo decirlo?...**

 ** _-¿Incomodo? -_** pregunto la chica.

 **-No, nunca me incomodarías.-** aseguro nuevamente el rubio- **Más bien diría que es sorpresivo.**

 ** _-Oh._** -Exclamo la chica, riendo u poco- **_Me disculpo por malinterpretarlo su majestad._**

 ** _-No. No. No._** -El rubio también rio- **Discúlpeme usted bella dama. Error mío al no poder expresarme bien.**

Ambos jóvenes rieron un poco, solo usaban esa manera formal de hablar en reuniones sociales y solo lo hacían por obligación, aunque ahora lo hacían a modo de juego. Sabían que de ser escuchado por el señor Sora serian regañados.

 ** _-En verdad siento molestarte._** **-** Retomo la conversación la chica- **_Es solo que…_**

 **-…Es importante.** -termino de decir el doncel- **Creo saber de qué va, pero quisiera escucharlo de ti…**

 ** _-Sí, yo también quería decírtelo. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo cara a cara, pero me temo que vuestra ubicación es clasificada, por lo que solo se me permitió hacerlo por medio de una llamada._** _-_ Naruto era consciente del nerviosismo de su expareja, solía justificarse o dar mucho rodeo al asunto cuando estaba nerviosa.- **_Aun así, sentí que…_**

 **-Ya entendí. Ya entendí. -** interrumpió el doncel- **No te preocupes por eso.**

 **- _Perdón. Es que estoy nerviosa…-_** confeso la chica, respirando profundamente para relajarse antes de hablar.

 **-Te escucho…**

 ** _-Naruto… no, así no…_** -se corrigió a si misma.- **_Por esta ocasión será diferente… Segundo príncipe, quiero comunicarle que hace una semana me fue informado que era considerada como posible candidata matrimonial para usted, y aunque lo nuestro termino por mutuo acuerdo antes de su partida, he aceptado._**

 **-¿Por qué harías algo así?** -pregunto el rubio recargándose en la pared más cercana.

 ** _-Es…_**

La voz de la chica se escuchó dudosa, guardando silencio unos segundos. Naruto espero de manera paciente pero se sintió intrigado cuando escucho ruidos del otro lado de la línea, incluso creyó que la llamada se perdió pero cuando se iba a cerciorar, escucho de nuevo la voz de la chica.

 ** _-…Creo que diré la verdad…_**

 **-¿De qué…?**

 ** _-Quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo…_** -interrumpió al doncel, el cual se sorprendió por la seguridad de la chica.

 **-Eso no es…**

 ** _-Sé qué piensas en lo que deseo y sé que todo quedo claro… pe… pero yo…_**

 **-Está bien…-** dio un gran suspiro, reconociendo al fin a la persona del otro lado. Le habían engañado por un momento.- **Ahora ¿podrías volver a comunicarme con tu hermana? Teníamos una conversación importante antes de que le quitaras el teléfono.**

 ** _-Oh, te diste cuenta._** -la voz del otro lado rio, el juego termino.

\- **¿Puedes darle el teléfono?**

 ** _-Sí, pero quiero dejar en claro algo._**

 **-¿Qué?**

 ** _-Naruto Uzumaki, estas muerto en cuanto pongas un pie en Alemania._**

 **-¡Oye…! -** sin embargo ya no fue escuchado.

El rubio suspiro, revolviendo sus cabellos sin prestar atención a los demás, sabía que la amenaza era real y por lo tanto su tiempo estaba contado. Ahora el regresar a Alemania era un peligro, pero aún más peligroso era quedarse en Japón con Sasuke a su lado.

 ** _-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!_**

 **-¡Ah, sí! ¡Lo siento!** -Debido al susto se olvidó de la llamada- **¡Perdón! ¿En que estábamos?**

 ** _-Perdón, mi hermana me arrebato el celular en cuanto me descuide. No pensé que ella te amenazaría._**

 **-No, no importa. Está en su derecho.** -Aclaro el doncel sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo- **Retomando el tema de los candidatos.**

 ** _-Perdón por tomar una decisión de manera tan egoísta._**

 **-Está bien. Supongo que también estás en tu derecho. -** el doncel suspiro- **Además, puedo imaginar las presiones. No te preocupes por ello.**

 ** _-Presiones o no…_** -por un momento dudo en hablar, temía la reacción del doncel- **_La verdad es que yo quise aceptar. Yo… yo quería un último intento._**

Ambos adolecentes guardaron silencio. El doncel sorprendido y con algo de culpa por lo dicho por su ex-pareja. Mientras que la chica estaba sumamente avergonzada, había usado toda su valentía en admitir aquello, por lo que ahora lo único que deseaba era meterse en un agujero bajo tierra y no salir jamás.

 **-Yo…** -Naruto rompió el silencio, pero no encontraba que palabras usar.- **Lo siento. Todo este tiempo he sido un egoísta. Tú me has apoyado y ayudado en muchas ocasiones, me has dado amor y comprensión y yo… yo no he podido regresarte nada.**

 ** _-¡No! ¡Tú… no… no tienes la culpa de…!_** -Tartamudeaba.- ** _Yo… yo entiendo que tú… que no… que no me ames como yo…_**

 **-Creo que lo mejor es que hablemos en persona.** -interrumpió el rubio- **Puedo acceder a esa oportunidad, pero…**

 ** _-…Pero no crees que algo cambie_** _.-h_ a completo la chica.

 **-Lo siento.**

 **- _No. Tú no tienes la culpa. No debes sentirte mal._**

Guardaron nuevamente silencio, no sabiendo como continuar con aquella llamada que se había vuelto incomoda. De reojo el doncel observo a su compañía, los cuales se mantenían conversando o al menos Sai y Gaara lo hacían, ya que Sasuke lo miraba fijamente.

 **-Regreso a Alemania en unas tres semanas o poco menos.** -Informo repentinamente- **¿Te parece si lo arreglamos entonces?**

 ** _-Sí. Creo que es lo mejor_** _._ -acepto la chica.

Se despidieron rápidamente, por lo que el doncel no tardo más en regresar con sus acompañantes. Y aunque Naruto se contuvo, le hubiera gustado que tomar nuevamente la mano del azabache.

 **~Fin del Flash Back~**

.

-¿Solo eso? -cuestiono el pelirrojo, sacando al rubio de sus recuerdos- ¿No te dijo nada más?

-Su hermana me amenazó de muerte. -conto divertido el rubio, aunque temeroso por su vida.

-¿Motivo?

-Dudo que sepa lo de Kurama, por lo que solamente la de ser por terminar mi relación. -cavilo Naruto, terminando de colocarse la pijama y quitándose la liga para soltar su cabello.

-En cuanto ella se enterré que Kurama también es candidato…

-Es más que probable que en verdad tenga un funeral. -a completo el rubio, sintiendo su cuerpo ser recorrido por un escalofrió ante su futuro.- Me gustarían girasoles para mi tumba.

-Lo sé. -le sonrió el pelirrojo.

Mientras seguían hablando salieron al balcón para tomar un poco de aire fresco antes de dormir. El sonido de las hojas del árbol cercano los alerto, colocándose en guardia esperaron ver quien provocaba aquel movimiento.

-¡Hey!

-¡Kurama!

Estaban sorprendidos y lo demostraban en su rostro, haciendo reír al varón por sus expresiones perplejas por verlo trepado en el árbol enfrente de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto el rubio, acercándose lo más posible a la orilla del balcón.- Creí que Dei-Nii estaba dándote una paliza.

-Y así era, pero me sorprende que lo sepas ya que huiste del comedor.

-No necesitaba quedarme ahí para saberlo. -dijo con burla- Con tus gritos es más que suficiente para saber que casi morías.

-Mmm…-el peli naranja dirigió una rápida mirada a su sobrino, quien entendiendo la muda petición, retirándose al interior de la habitación- Honestamente creí que huirías nada más verme, así que el hecho de no hacerlo ¿puedo tomarlo como que estas más calmado y me dejaras explicarme? -se acomodó en la rama que le permitía mayor cercanía al doncel.

-¿Tú quieres casarte conmigo por amor? -pregunto el rubio desviando la mirada y con un sonrojo.

-Tú…-el Bijuu tenía un leve tono rojo en las mejillas por tan directa pregunta, suspiro para calmarse- No.

Naruto regreso su azulina mirada al varón que lo miraba y sonreía con un toque de arrogancia, había aumentado su ego masculino por sus dudas. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando estuvo seguro de que el contrario no mentía, se sentía más relajado ahora, tal vez podría evitar su muerte futura.

-¿No soy lo suficiente bello para ti? -pregunto en broma, provocando la risa de su compañía.

-Lo eres. -acepto el varón, alcanzando los rubios cabellos del contrario con la mano- Pero no eres mi tipo…-agrego en broma también.

Naruto rio al salir de la sorpresa que le genero la primera aceptación de su amigo.

-Soy igual que Toneri, solo un obstáculo para los demás aspirantes. -acaricio la mejilla del doncel- Además, yo solo te he visto como el hermanito de Dei, mi amigo y un sobrino más junto con Gaara. -Le revolvió el cabello de manera juguetona- No podría salir contigo ni aunque me ofrecieran ser el rey del mundo… cambiando de tema, hay algo que me está matando de curiosidad.

-Dime.

-¿Qué le paso al cabello de Gaara? -pregunto de manera seria.

El doncel no pudo reprimir la risa, contagiando a su compañía mientras le contaba todo lo sucedido el primer día en que llegaron a Japón entre Gaara y Karin.

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga?!

El repentino grito interrumpió la conversación, llamando principalmente la atención del doncel que reconoció la voz de Sasuke. Al ver el recuelo dirigió su atención abajo, donde sus miradas se encontraron unos segundos, rompiendo la unión por parte del azabache que ingreso al interior de la casa. Naruto se sintió intrigado por lo que había pasado, por lo que no perdió de vista al varón hasta que le fue imposible.

-¿Y eso que fue? -la pregunta de Kurama hizo que el doncel dejara de ver por doncel se había retirado el Uchiha.

-Quien sabe. -fingió indiferencia- Sasuke es algo raro.

No quería que Kurama le prestara demasiada atención a su viejo amigo, si demostraba algo especial por Sasuke, el varón de enfrente lo atosigaría. El Bijuu era alguien sobreprotector como Deidara y Minato cuando se trataba de alguien a quien le mostraba mucha atención. Kurama estaba afiliado al mismo club de los rubios mayores y su tío Nagato, _el club de protección a la pureza y castidad_. Todos sus amigos -sin importar género- en Alemania, habían sufrido el hostigamiento de parte del peli-naranja hasta demostrar que no tenían un interés amoroso a su persona.

-Mmm… aun así, ¿qué relación dijiste que tenías con los Uchiha?

¡Y ahí estaba! Debía encontrar una buena respuesta para evitar el desastre. Nadie debía saber de su amor secreto.

-Son amigos de la familia. -contesto Gaara, que había salido al escuchar el grito del azabache.- Muy preciados por mis tíos y amigos de infancia de Dei, Naru y Karin.

-¡Oh! Regresaste. -exclamo el varón con una sonrisa- ¿Sabes que deberías mostrarme más respeto como tu tío?

-Cuando te comportes como uno, y no un adolecente que se escabulle a escondidas a la habitación de unos donceles, tal vez lo haga.

-Gaara mald…

-¡Kurama, baja! ¡Debemos hablar! -el grito de Deidara interrumpió la riña ante tío y sobrino.

-Nos vemos, descansen. Mañana seguiremos hablando…

-Sera por la tarde. -interrumpió el rubio.

-¿Eh? ¿Van a salir?

-Si, debemos ir a la escuela…

-Pero es sábado…

-Se realizara una campaña de donación de sangre. -respondió el pelirrojo- Debemos estar presentes.

-Pero como familia principal podrían rehusarse y quedarse. -dijo Kurama con una expresión de fastidio.

Sus planes de pasar el día entero con los donceles de aquí para allá, se habían arruinado. Necesitaba distraer a su sobrino de alguna forma.

-Nosotros no vamos a donar. -aclaro el rubio- No podemos compartir nuestra sangre con alguien más.

-Solo asistiremos porque somos parte del consejo estudiantil por orden del abuelo, así que debemos supervisar el evento. -agrego el pelirrojo.

-Bueno. Si fueron órdenes del viejo Sora, no hay nada que hacer. -Kurama suspiro, observando hacia abajo donde Deidara lo esperaba- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. -dijeron al unísono los donceles mientras el Bijuu se dejaba caer de la rama.

Lo último que vieron Naruto y Gaara antes de adentrarse a su habitación, fue como los mayores comenzaban a pelear en juego.

-Gracias. -dijo el rubio con una vez dentro del cuarto.

-Nadie sabrá, lo que no quieres que se sepa. -aseguró el pelirrojo acomodándose en la cama.- Al menos de mi parte.

-¿Qué insinúas? -pregunto el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-Que últimamente eres demasiado obvio al lado de Sasuke. -respondió arrojándole la almohada de al lado.

-¿En serio? -El contrario asintió- ¡Diablos! Pero es que ya no sé cómo crear la distancia, Sasuke rompe mis murallas como si no existieran.

-Entonces solo…

-No se lo diré.

-No iba a decir eso. -el pelirrojo le mostro una sonrisa burlona- Pero si lo pensaste, es porque has dudado sobre hacerlo o no.

-…- Naruto no pudo negarlo, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada que abrazaba dirigiéndose a su lado de la cama.- No quiero perderlo por segunda vez. Al menos quiero su amistad.

-¿No has pesado que él podría llegar a amarte?

-¡Imposible! -Aseguro el rubio dejándose caer dentro de las sabanas- Él solo me ve como un amigo. El único que nunca lo ha visto así, soy yo.

-Hubo un tiempo que era solo tu amigo. Si estas seguro de que es imposible que lo enamores, solo intenta volver a aquella época, a antes de que tuvieras 11 años.

-¿11, eh? -Murmuro el rubio- Es verdad que a esa edad aun lo veía como mi mejor amigo. -suspiro- No estoy seguro de cuanto podre simular. -hundió su rostro en la almohada, sintiendo como Gaara acariciaba su cabello.- Quiero volver a Alemania.

-Si pones distancia de ese modo…

-Tendré su amistad aunque sea por correos y llamadas. -interrumpió el rubio con una sonrisa desganada- Y no la tentación en persona.

Cuando Naruto observo a su primo a los ojos noto algo que no había visto, tristeza y soledad. Se incorporó rápidamente de la cama, confundiendo a su compañía. Observo detenidamente la habitación antes de hablar en busca de algo fuera de lugar, encontrando una jarra con agua y dos vasos en una bandeja sobre un mueble cercano.

-¿Vino alguien? -le pregunto de manera seria.

Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido y para ocultarlo se dejó caer por completo en la cama, cubriéndose con la sabana dándole la espalda a Naruto. Simulando que dormiría ya.

-Shukaku, solo vino a dejar la jarra con agua.

-¿Solo eso?

-Sí.

-¿Te dijo algo?

-…-Gaara guardo silencio unos segundos, hasta que sintió a Naruto moverse con la intención de levantarse.- ¿Debía decirme algo en especial? Porque solo me ha dicho que Kay está bien. Y no debo preocuparme tanto por eso.

Naruto no creyó del todo las palabras de su primo pero se sentía cansado emocionalmente para indagar realmente en lo que sucedía. Tal vez no fuera tan grave, por lo que tomo su lugar en la cama.

-Bueno. Si Kay está bien, no pasa nada. Puedes estar más tranquilo y dormir mejor. -dijo mientras apagaba la luz de la lámpara cercana.- Buenas noches.

-Sí, tienes razón. No pasa nada. -susurro lo otro con cierta tristeza.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sus padres tardaron un poco en su plática con los Uzumaki, pero cuando salieron al fin, le sorprendió la sonrisa de "bobo" que tenía su hermano, el mal humos que se reflejaba en el siempre sonriente Minato, así como también as sonrisas traviesas de las mujeres y el orgulloso de su padre.

-¿De qué diablos hablaron ahí? -murmuro por lo bajo Sasuke.

Sin oportunidad de poder preguntar al respecto, la mujer Uchiha les indico que se despidieran por esa noche de los anfitriones. Y aunque les hubiera gustado a los varones despedirse de los donceles, les fue imposible todos ya habían caído en brazos de Morfeo. Naruto y Gaara en su alcoba y Deidara en la sala junto a los Bijuu.

El trascurso a casa fue algo incómodo; su padre tenía un rostro serio pero no parecía atemorizante sino satisfecho; su madre parecía una chiquilla que recién cometía una travesura que le brindaría diversión por semanas mientras platicaba con Sai sobre los planes de Jiraiya para con él y la familia Ne, un tema algo extraño que tratara su progenitora; pero el más extraño seguía siendo su hermano, el cual solo se dedicaba a observar por la ventana, con aquella sonrisa boba mientras tarareaba una melodía… ¡una melodía!

¡Qué le llamaran loco, paranoico o como quisieran! pero comenzaba a temer por su vida o el fin del mundo.

Al llegar a casa nada mejoro. Sai, sus padres y su tío Izuna se encerraron en el despacho, donde según su madre, discutirían el futuro del joven Ne. Por su parte, Itachi solo se retiró a su alcoba sin cambiar su estado de felicidad no sin antes darle un leve golpe en la frente como cuando era un niño pequeño. Aun desconcertado por todo, se limitó a hacer lo mismo.

Ya en su habitación, se dejó caer sobre su cama, permitiendo que su mente se nublara con los recuerdos de su plática con Sai.

 ** _*~Lo que debes aclarar es "ese" me gusta o lo amo…"~*_**

Sacudió la cabeza con la intensión de alejar aquellos pensamientos, si seguía con ello solo se buscaría un dolor de cabeza. Había sido un día muy agitado; desde la llegada de los Bijuu, los candidatos, la cena, el arrebato de Naruto así como la charla con él, el misterio de sus padres y la plática con Sai.

Estaba más dispuesto a dormir, no obstante solo giraba sobre su cama, el sueño se negaba a llevarlo con Morfeo y los recueros seguían en su mente.

 ** _*~Dos semanas, al parecer es el límite para… impedir que alguien te quite a Naruto~*_**

Se incorporó rápidamente cuando las palabras de Sai resonaron en su mente, opacando lo demás. Puso un pie en el suelo, indeciso sobre si recostarse nuevamente y olvidarlo todo o ir a pedir consejo a la única persona en la que confiaba lo suficiente como para contarle todo.

Y para él, fue como si alguien le diera la respuesta. Escucho como la puerta del cuarto de a lado se cerraba un poco fuerte, Itachi habla salido o algo así. Sin perder más tiempo se encamino a buscar consejo a Itachi, su hermano mayor, estaba seguro de que era el único que lo comprendería y no se burlaría de su confusión.

Toco repetidas veces la puerta, sin obtener alguna respuesta. Pensando que tal ver su hermano si había salido estaba por retirarse, cuando escucho murmullos desde el interior.

-Itachi... Oye, Ita...-Al abrir la puerta y adentrarse en el cuarto frunció el ceño al ver a su campante hermano sobre la cama.- Si estás aquí al menos...

Guardo silencio al notar que no importaba que tanto dijera o tacara la puerta, nunca obtendría una respuesta de su hermano ya que mantenía los ojos cerrado y traía un par de audífonos mientras tarareaba una canción. Se acercó a él y aprovechando que no lo notaria, tomo en sus manos la almohada debajo de la cabeza del mayor y sin darle tiempo a recuperarse del susto por tal acción, lo golpeo en el rostro.

-¿Sasuke? -Itachi se incorporó rápidamente en su cama después del golpe, en verdad su hermano le dio un susto.

-No, soy tu bisabuela. -dijo de forma sarcástica, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Y ahora que sucede? -pregunto el mayor acomodando su almohada en su lugar.- Que es lo que te tiene de mal humor.

-Naruto.

-¿Eh? Creí que habían arreglado sus cosas. ¿Te has vuelto a pelear con él?

-Si... bueno no. -se corrigió al no saber cómo nombrar a su charla anterior.

A pesar del tema de los candidatos, creía que durante su salida por las cosas de la cena había hecho un progreso pero todo se había arruinado después de esta. Durante la cena comprendió que todo avanzaba a pasos agigantados y él no podía seguirle el paso; mientras se debatía un si era un gustar pasajero o un amar profundo, Naruto se veía en el dilema de comprometerse con seriedad.

-¿Cuál de las dos?

-Mi problema no es con Naruto exactamente. -respondió tomando asiento en la silla del escritorio de su hermano.- Mi problema es Naruto. -Itachi enarco una ceja, su hermano estaba siendo muy confuso.- Creo que estoy enamorado de Naruto. Y no quiero que se comprometa con alguien más pero no sé qué tan serio es lo que yo siento.

Itachi abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió. Boqueo un par de veces más antes de cerrarla y procesar lo dicho por su hermanito menor. Después de unos segundos en silencio, sonrió de lado con un poco de orgullo, había sido tomado por sorpresa pero siendo honesto consigo mismo no era algo que lo sorprendiera. A su pensar, aquella duda que atormentaba al menor extrañamente estaba llegando tarde.

Siempre pensó que lo que Sasuke sentía por Naruto era algo más que amistad y si no mal recordaba, se lo dijo cuándo los Namikaze se fueron por lo que estaba seguro que lo que sentía su hermano era algo serio, algo que no sería pasajero. Ahora, el único problema que veía, era que Sasuke lo aceptara.

-¿Puedes quitar tu sonrisa tonta? Me ha molestado desde hace un rato.

-Lo siento por ti, hermanito. Pero no creo poder hacerlo. -respondió con calma el mayor.

Sasuke iba a replicar pero Itachi lo interrumpió y la seriedad con la que hablo, lo hizo callar, además que no se esperó saber qué es lo que tramaba su madre con su rara alegría.

-Sasuke, me he comprometido con Deidara. Mamá lo ha arreglado hace un rato con la señora Kushina. Soy un candidato a matrimonio…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando los rayos de sol iluminaron la ventana del cuarto de los donceles Uzumaki, ambos fingieron despertarse, ya que en realidad ninguno puedo dormir más de dos horas seguidas. Pretendieron que era un día normal y que la mala noche nunca paso, que ninguno se percató de lo contrario. Se asearon y vistieron con el uniforme de la escuela como si fueran robots automáticos.

Se limitaron a seguir su rutina, la única actividad que no realizaron debido a los sucesos del día anterior fue el de practicar un poco con sus guardianes pero de ahí en fuera hicieron lo demás; llamaron a Alemania unos minutos para saber sobre Kay y su demás familiares, bajaron a desayunar y salieron en dirección a la escuela. El único cambio en su vida, fue que los Bijuu se agregaron al viaje a la escuela con el pretexto de conocer una de las instituciones extranjeras con mayor prestigio de la familia Uzumaki.

Al salir de casa, ya los esperaban los hermanos albinos en la camioneta que habían dejado a petición del rubio, pero ahora por seguridad de ellos, la líder Otsutsuki había dado la orden de que no podían moverse a pie, ni mucho menos sin protección.

-¡Hey Gaara!

El pelirrojo se detuvo cuando se disponía subir al carro, donde ya todos estaban a excepción de él y Shukaku.

-Un momento. -les indico a los demás.

Ambos donceles se alejaron un poco para evitar que los demás se enteraran de lo que hablarían. Los chicos en el auto los observaron alejarse y luego prestaron atención a Naruto, quien no se había movido de su lugar observando por la ventana contraria como si lo sucedido no fuera de su interés.

-¿Saben algo? -murmuro Kurama a los hermanos, quienes negaron.

Nadie había notado que ambos donceles Uzumaki a pesar de aparentar la alegría de siempre, durante el desayuno y enfrente de la familia, no habían intercambiado ni una palabra entre ellos. Manteniéndose ajenos de lo que sucedía con el contrario al sumirse en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Estas bien?

Gaara salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la voz de su amigo, parpadeando varias veces para concentrarse, en cuanto se alejaron de los demás se había perdido en sus pensamientos que lo atormentaban desde la noche anterior.

-Perdón, ¿qué decías?

-¿Qué si estás bien? -Pregunto el Bijuu después de observarlo unos segundos- No tienes buen tono.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-¿Seguro? Porque si es por lo que te dije ayer...

-En verdad estoy bien. -interrumpió el pelirrojo- Ya esperaba algo así cuando se anunció su compromiso…

-Pero Shira…

-El que Shira se case con alguien más, no debe y no me afecta. -aseguro el pelirrojo.- Solo es algo del pasado. Más tarde le pediré a alguien que compre un regalo y lo envié. Ahora vámonos, no puedo llegar tarde. -ordeno, impidiendo que el contrario agregara algo más.

Una vez ingresaron al auto, todos sintieron cierta tensión de parte de los donceles por lo que prefirieron mantenerse en silencio. Pero quienes sufrieron principalmente aquel ambiente fueron Kimimaro y Shukaku, ambos iban en medio de los donceles Uzumaki, que desprendían cierta aura de peligro.

Al llegar al colegio, no pudieron evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando los Uzumaki bajaron del auto. La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Naruto y Gaara suavizo su expresión; ambos volvieron a su actitud de siempre. Camino al salón del consejo estudiantil saludaron a los demás alumnos como siempre y el rubio mantenía leves platicas con algunos. Los Otsutsuki y los Bijuu estaban extrañados pero intentaban aparentar, comportándose de manera normal.

Naruto se detuvo a un paso de la puerta del consejo, provocando una reacción en cadena en sus seguidores. Giro sobre sus talones y encaro a su sequito. Los ojos azules los escanearon a todos. Y ahora que lo razonaba, no entendía porque los Bijuu se habían integrado al viaje en la escuela pero ya nada podía hacer, al menos los pondría ayudar en caso de necesitar más personas.

-Escuchen, estamos en Japón y aquí no pueden armar mucho revuelo, así que no vayan a hacer nada extravagante. -les indico a los recién llegados.

-Quédense como estatuas en una esquina -agrego en burla el pelirrojo- Sean Toneri y Kimimaro versión 2.0.

-Oh, gran idea. -apoyo el rubio.

Gaara le sonrió a su primo y rieron un poco. Conscientes de que los Bijuu eran demasiado imperativos y les sería imposible quedarse quietos como los albinos. Ambos donceles al fin se sintieron a gusto al escuchar la sonrisa del contrario, su actitud hasta el momento había sido inconsciente por culpa de las emociones generadas el día anterior y un poco más atrás. Pero al oír la risa de su primo, de su alma gemela al fin el sentimiento de soledad se alejaba.

-Jajaja. Muy graciosos...-reía irónico Kurama.

-¡Ah, ya llegaron!

El repentino grito de tres atrajo la atención de todos, quienes voltearon a ver la puerta del consejo donde se encontraban los chicos de primer año.

-Sempai, al fin llegan.-dijo con alivio Fuu, corriendo a abrazarse a Naruto.

-Por favor ayúdanos. -pidieron Kokuo y Konohamaru.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Gaara, adentrándose al salón seguido de los demás.

-Al fin llegan. -dijeron Sasuke y Neji a la vez.

El azabache frunció el ceño al ver entrar a los albinos y los Bijuu, siendo los varones quienes movían una mano en forma de saludo y burlándose. Kurama y Sasuke se mataron con la mirada, sintiendo por inexplicable que fuera, el deseo de deshacerse del contrario. Naruto al notarlo, se interpuso en el intercambio de miradas asesinas, acaparando la atención del Uchiha que sonrió de lado cuando sus ojos negros se encontraron con los azules.

-Hola dobe, ¿se te pegaron las sabanas?

-Jajá, muy gracioso teme -ironizo el rubio- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué tanto revuelo?

Tal y como lo pidieron los Uzumaki, los Bijuu y los Otsutsuki se situaron en una esquina, desde donde estaban atentos al entorno, pero los Bijuu por una razón un poco diferente a la seguridad de los donceles, y se debía a que les parecía curioso como sus amigos ya estaban acoplados a esa vida. Observaban como Gaara no había tardado en comenzar a trabajar al lado de Neji e intercambiando algunas palabras con Sai sobre los almuerzos que se repartirían durante la compaña. Y también veían como el rubio ya estaba al lado del Uchiha viendo los últimos detalles sobre como manejarían aquel caótico día.

Mientras se encontraban disfrutando de su observación y una charla amena con los Otsutsuki, sintieron la mirada penetrante de alguien y al buscar al dueño, se encontraron con un par de ojos jade que si bien pudieran, los estarían acuchillando.

-¿Y esa es? -pregunto en un murmullo Kurama, retando con la mirada a la chica que termino desviando el rostro.

-Sakura Haruno. -respondió Toneri con desdén.- Se cree la diosa o reina por aquí...

-¿Haruno? -repitió el mayor, gruñendo después por tal revelación.- Creo que ya la odio.

El albino sonrió, más que de acuerdo por tal sentimiento. La Haruno no era de su agrado, pero se libraba de ser la #1 en su lista de _"los más odiados",_ debido a que encabezando su lista se encontraba un pez más gordo; Danzo Shimura, Otsutsuki o Haruno, como se hiciera llamar.

-Los doctores y las enfermeras están por llegar, deben ir a ayudarlos a establecerse. -informo Sasuke a todo el grupo, guardando lo que debía llevar y regresando a su plática con el rubio sobre la noche anterior.- En verdad parecías una damisela…

-¡Oh, cállate! -El doncel sonriente lo golpeo en el hombro con la hojas- Solo dime…

-Naru ¿no tienes que entregar los formularios? -interrumpió Gaara, recordando aquel detalle mientras hablaba con Neji.

-¡Cierto! ¡Lo olvide! -exclamo el rubio buscando su bolsa escolar.

-Serás dobe.

-Teme…

-En vez de insultar a Sasuke-kun deberías aprender a hacer tus tareas. -el claro reclamo de Sakura atrajo la atención de los presentes- Todos estamos ocupados, no deberías estar jugando en vez de hacer tu trabajo.

-No estoy jugando. -se defendió el rubio frunciendo el ceño al verla colocarse a un lado de Sasuke.

-Pues no lo parece…-interrumpió la chica, sintiéndose bien.- Este salón no es un centro de diversiones como para que traigas tantos _amigos._

-¡Oye tu…! -Shukaku guardo silencio cuando Gaara alzo la mano, un gesto para que no se involucrara.

Naruto se abstuvo de fruncir el ceño como lo habían hecho los Otsutsuki, los Bijuu e incluso Sasuke ante el tono empleado en la palabra _"amigos",_ fue claro que la chica hacía referencia a algo más.

-Te concedo la razón al decir que no es un centro de diversión, es por eso que ellos irán con los chicos de primero a colocar las carpas para los médicos…

Kurama y Shukaku boquearon incapaces de articular una palabra en su defensa, no habían ido a trabajar, solo a observar la vida cotidiana y temporal cabía que recalcar, de los donceles Uzumaki. Por su parte, los Otsutsuki ahogaron la risa burlona que les provocaron sus compañeros por su puchero al resignarse de que no podían negarse.

-Y yo por mi parte, me retiro. Llevare las solicitudes al director. -le sonrió con superioridad a la chica antes de retirarse.

-Estoy seguro que estará encantado de verme. -le dijo Gaara cuando paso a su lado.

-Lo sé.

Todos los chicos de Alemania sonrieron al oír al rubio, quien siempre mantuvo su porte digno de un Uzumaki y aunque le dio la razón a la chica, dejo en claro quién era superior al no pedir perdón. Toneri palmeo el hombro de Kurama para seguir a su protegido, con el que comenzó hablar en cuanto se alejaron, disfrutando del mal momento que paso la Haruno al no conseguir su objetivo.

Gaara fue el encargado de presentar a los familiares, ya que a pesar de ser Bijuu, los alemanes no conocían a los menores. No tardaron en crear cierta camaradería debido a sus personalidades amistosas, a excepción de los dos donceles que se unieron entre sí, al considerar a Fuu y Kurama muy infantiles. Los chicos se retiraron para hacer lo que indico el rubio, pero ahora más conformes porque la compañía era grata. Los Bijuu mayores disfrutaron el mostrarles los tatuajes a sus familiares, quienes seguían nerviosos por aquella marca.

Los demás miembros del consejo regresaron a sus deberes para poder retirarse y recibir a al personal médico, por lo que Sasuke aprovecho para agarrar a Sakura de un brazo y jalarla a una esquina alejada para que los demás no escucharan lo que estaba por decirle.

-¿Sasuke-kun? -pregunto la chica con una sonrisa y sonrojada por sentir la mano de su amado tocarla, alejándola de los demás para tener privacidad. -¿Necesitas ayuda? -pregunto cariñosa.

-Quiero que te alejes y dejes en paz a Naru…Ko -le costó la última silaba, por poco olvidaba que tenía una diferencia.

-¿Qué…? -la sonrisa de la chica se borró, aunque se abstuvo de fruncir el ceño.

Estaba moleta. Muy molesta. Pero no con su amado Sasuke, su ira y rencor estaba dirigido a una sola persona; Uzumaki Naruko. Aquel doncel de baja importancia, que se creía superior solamente por su apellido. Como toda Haruno, se consideraba superior por ser mujer. Las cuales eran más valiosas por ser minoría y por ser las primeras en tener el don de la vida. Una mujer era superior a un doncel… y eso era algo que los Uzumaki no aceptaban pero ella estaba dispuesta a enseñarles.

Sasuke la dejo en ese lugar sin intercambiar otra palabra o mirada. A partir de ese momento cada uno realizo su trabajo sin involucrarse en temas innecesarios. Centrándose solo en la campaña de donación de sangre.

Recibieron con agrado a los enviados del hospital Senju, entre ellos al gran y respetado medico Tobirama Senju, quien no tardo en tener un trato especial para con Naruto y Gaara, aunque más se la paso regañándolos por su aspecto tan descuidado, él notaba claramente los ojos un poco rojizos y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos por la falta de sueño. También regaño a los Bijuu y Otsutsuki por dejarlos moverse de aquí para allá, siendo que eran ellos como miembros serviciales a los Uzumaki quienes debían hacer el trabajo.

No obstante y a pesar de la insistencia del varón albino porque dejaran de hacer algunas cosas, ayudaron a acomodar todo para los doctores y enfermeros. Después de eso, comenzaron a recibir a los estudiantes que empezaron a llegar, indicándoles el orden de cómo se llevaría a cabo la recolección.

Los del consejo estudiantil mantuvieron un ritmo ajetreado ante tanto trabajo, que se incrementó cuando comenzaron a pasar los estudiantes. Mientras algunos mantenían orden en los grupos y grados, otros ayudaban trayendo y llevando equipamiento médico, así como ayudando a los enfermeros cuando algunos querían huir para no ser picados con la aguja u otros gritaban, etc.

Cerca de dos horas más tarde, Tobirama se acercó a los pobres miembros del consejo para indicarles lo siguiente. Los consejeros se encontraban agotados, sedientos, hambrientos e incluso irritados. Había sido peor de lo que creyeron.

-Hemos acabado con todos los grupos de primero. Tomaremos un descanso antes de llamar a los de segundo. -aquello los alegro mucho- ¿Pero porque no pasan ustedes de una vez para que puedan comer algo y regresar en mejor estado al trabajo?

-Es buena idea. - acepto Sasuke.

Algunos se levantaron del suelo en donde se dejaron caer dramáticamente al oír sobre un descanso, los demás empezaron a pasar con Tobirama para que les sacara la sangre y luego disfrutar de su bento. Pasaron uno por uno a excepción de los Bijuu de Japón al poseer los tatuajes, por lo que ellos desde el inicio comenzaron a devorar su almuerzo.

Al acabar con los Uchiha, los miembros del consejo miraron a los donceles Uzumaki que aún no pasaban y se encontraban cómodamente tomando agua y charlando con sus amigos de Alemania. Se suponía que la prueba era en ayunas, por lo que ellos estaban haciéndolo mal.

-Les toca a ustedes. -les dijo Tenten con una sonrisa amenazante.

-Oh, no. Nosotros no donaremos. -dijo Naruto rápidamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -pregunto Fuu.

-Bueno… nosotros… -el rubio miro a su primo.

Naruto no sabía cómo decir que para él y Gaara les era imposible donar sangre incluso si quisiera. Sería peligroso el solo hecho de hacerlo.

-Es más que obvia la razón por la que no donan. -la voz de Sakura atrajo la atención de todos hacia ellas- Como son Uzumaki, es obvio que se creen reyes. No pueden donar su valiosa sangre a plebeyos.

Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí, incapaces de creer las palabras de la chica. Cada uno había convivido con los donceles y aunque quizás no los conocían del todo, al menos sabían que no eran del tipo que menospreciaba a los demás por su status. Los Uzumaki eran unos donceles demasiado amables en varios aspectos por lo que aquella idea no era aceptable.

Por otro lado, para Naruto y Gaara aquello había sido un golpe muy bajo, esa no era su razón, sino porque la sangre que portaban era una maldición. Un tema que incluso entre sus familiares era abordado con mucha delicadeza, ya que ellos eran aún más espéciales. Pero aun así, la pelirosa que no sabía nada, se atrevía a mencionarlo como si se tratara de algo común. La furia creció en el interior de los donceles, aquello no lo dejarían pasar.

-…incluso hicieron que sus amiguitos doran su parte, quien sabrá como pagaran por ello.

Aquello fue lo último que soportaron los primos. Sakura Haruno había llegado al límite de su paciencia, y pensar que no fue por su obsesión por Sasuke. Aunque también estaba el hecho de que ese día no estaba para soportarla realmente. La chica había escogido un día para nada agradable.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? ¿Crees que por tener dinero somos superficiales? -pregunto Naruto, su expresión alegre cambio radicalmente a una furiosa.

-¿Qué, no lo son? -Pregunto Sakura con ironía- Eso es lo único que han mostrado desde que llegaron, que se creen reyes. Han hecho su santa voluntad con la escuela. -lo encaro- No son los dueños.

-Oh, ahí te equivocas. -se unió Gaara con una sonrisa de superioridad.- Claro que lo somos.

No es que realmente le importara a quien le pertenecía la escuela, aunque en verdad fuera suya, pero aquella plasta rosada que decía ser mujer, lo estaba haciendo perder los estribos. Tenía demasiadas cosas en su mente como para lidiar con una niñata a la que su propia familia le había lavado el cerebro. Su interior era un caos total. Sentía la irritación, la falta de sueño, el vacío, la confusión y el miedo, recorrerlo constantemente. Sakura Haruno se había convertido solita en su chivo expiatorio, sería algo con que desahogarse.

Los demás se sorprendieron por las palabras de Gaara pero no dijeron nada, ciertamente era verdad. Los Uzumaki eran los verdaderos dueños de la escuela, Konoha y otras más de la región. Nunca esperaron escuchar a Gaara echárselos en cara, pero comprendían que dada la situación donde Sakura los estaba insultando, debían y tenían que defenderse, por lo que ninguno de ellos iba a interferir.

El personal médico simplemente se retiró a petición de Tobirama, quien dejaría que los donceles hicieran lo que desearan. Él por obviedad estaba al tanto de que no donarían, así como que la Haruno no era de su agrado por sus antecedentes familiares. No se pondría en contra de la familia principal por alguien como ella.

-El director es el dueño. -dijo Sakura.

-Idiota. -dijo Gaara y los demás estuvieron más que de acuerdo.- Nosotros somos los dueños de la Institución Konoha. Deberías recordar quien la fundo, el primer doncel, Uzumaki Tomoe…-no pudo evitar su incomodidad ante aquel nombre. Naruto igual se tensó al escucharlo.- Esta escuela simplemente fue dejada a cargo de la Familia Noble Ne, razón por la que Jiraiya-sensei es el director.

-No me cambien el tema. -Exclamo la chica avergonzada, se había olvidado de aquel detalle.- ¿Ustedes quienes se creen? No son reyes para hacer…

-Son de la realeza. -dijo Kurama con una sonrisa arrogante.- Son los príncipes de Alemania. Y pueden hacer y deshacer como deseen…

-Kurama…-llamaron ambos donceles para callarlo.

-Es obvio que no. -dijo Sakura- Solo son una familia noble tal y como la mía. Y desgraciadamente los Haruno tenemos que ser familiares lejanos de estos donceles. Es obvio que mi familia es mas importarte, somos mujeres. Somos valiosas.

-Ha, ¿familia noble tú? -fue esta vez Shukaku quien se burló.

Los donceles lo miraron para que se callara, comprendían perfectamente que sus amigos Bijuu quisieran golpear hasta muerta aquel ser, pero esta vez aquella plaga se había metido con ellos, y no dejaran que nadie los interrumpiera _. Esa chica era su chivo._

Ambos donceles se miraron y sonrieron cómplices, lentamente Naruto se acercó a Sakura lo suficiente para que la chica diera un paso atrás algo intimidada por la mirada del doncel, que la miraba por debajo de él. Sonrió con satisfacción al verla retroceder.

-Nee~ Haruno-san ¿en serio crees, ser una noble? -hablo de manera baja para que tan solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

-Po…por supuesto que sí. -la presencia del rubio la incomodaba, se sentía inferior.

-Entonces no lo sabes…-se burló.

-¿Saber qué?

-La familia Haruno ya no es noble. -susurro en su oído.- Hace años fue desterrado de Alemania, así como les fue arrebatado el título de nobleza.

-¡Eso es mentira! -exclamo enojada, empujando al doncel y retrocediendo un poco más.

Todos permanecían en silencio, expectantes a las acciones de los príncipes mientras la duda de lo que estarían hablando les carcomía.

-Shh… -dijo Naruto aun en voz baja y un dedo en sus labios- No creo que quieras que los demás se enteren que eres portadora de la sangre traidora, aquella que se atrevió a ir en contra de la familia principal.

-¿Haa? Serás tonto, tú mismo lo dijiste ayer. Eso fueron los Bijuu…

-Oh, pequeña. -se burló de nuevo, avanzando los pasos que la chica retrocedía.- Yo dije que aquello es lo que cree la gente. -Sakura se detuvo al chocar contra uno de los árboles de la zona verde- Pero seamos honestos, no eres tonta ¿o sí? ¿Nunca te has preguntado porque tu familia no porta con el sello Noble? Por qué lo conoces, ¿cierto? Aquel vidrio que fue otorgado hace años a cada ramificación, para representar a las familias.

-Eres estúpido, el sello noble se encuentra en la oficina de mi abuelo.

-¿Segura que es el real?

Naruto estiro su mano hacia atrás para recibir el celular de parte de su primo, quien había estado buscando en su galería, una foto en específico. Volteo el celular para que la chica lograra ver lo que se mostraba.

Una foto de una fuente para aves en la cual se encontraba justo en el centro, un cristal pequeño con una figura en el interior de una rama de cerezo en 3D grabada con láser, así como una hermosa piedra amatista color rosa en una esquina y el nombre de la familia _HARUNO_ igualmente grabado con láser.

-¿Eso es…?

-Se encuentra en la fuente para pájaros de mi abuelo, en su jardín. -le aclaro con una sonrisa.- Aquella piedra es muy especial, cada sello noble posee una piedra única ya que fueron otorgadas por el mismo Tomoe en persona, a cada ramificación...

La chica abrió los ojos ante aquel pequeño cristal que le mostraban, ciertamente se parecía mucho al que tenía su abuelo en su despacho dentro de una vitrina con gran seguridad, la diferencia recaía en la piedra a su lado, el que ellos poseía no la tenía. No había joya alguna en el sello en su poder.

-Ahora bien, dime ¿la que tú dices poseer la tiene? -sonrió victorioso.

Era claro que había muchas piedras preciosas iguales, pero las que fueron usadas en los sellos nobles tenían la peculiaridad de haber sido bañadas en la sangre del primer doncel, por lo que deberían aun tener rastros al permanecer dentro del vidrio. Además del gran trabajo que se realizó al sellarlas dentro del cristal como si siempre hubieran estado ahí.

-…Es imposible que… que nosotros ya no seamos nobles. -hablo al fin después de unos minutos en que acepto la diferencia de calidad en el sello. La que su familia poseía no podría mostrarse tan valiosa e invaluable en una simple fotografía como el cristal que le mostraban.- Esos… esos deberían de ser… ser los Bijuu.

-Los Bijuu fueron engatusados por tu familia. Ellos en realidad solamente se vieron vueltos en la traición hacia los Uzumaki por culpa de tu familia. -frunció el ceño- ¿Porque crees que tu familia no se mueve de Japón? Es porque no tienen a donde ir sin ser cuestionados por mi familia. No tienen otra opción más que quedarse aquí. Encerrados en un país lejano.

-Los Haruno somos incluso más valiosos que tú. -intentaba convencerse a si misma.- Somos…

-¿Mujeres? -Termino Naruto al acorralarla por completo en el árbol al bloquear ambos lado con sus brazos.- Déjame decirte que tú misma te tratas como un animal en extinción. De hecho es posible que lo sean.-asintió para sí.- Después de todo, a los miembros de Akatsuki les gustaría atrapar a un Haruno, ¿sabes? Quieren sus cabezas.

-¡Tu, maldi…! -iba a gritar pero la mirada azulina la callo.

-Shhh… -susurro en su oído- No quieres que los demás se enteren de la verdad y yo no quiero lidiar tampoco con ella. -aclaro- Mantengamos en secreto el hecho de que la familia Haruno traiciono a los Uzumaki, ¿sí? De lo contrario, tendrías todo el odio del mundo contra ti. ¿Crees poder soportar eso?

La chica guardo silencio, su sangre hervía por la humillación. Aunque no quería créelo, tampoco podía negar lo que aquel doncelucho le decía. Recordaba la reacción de su abuelo Danzo cuando se enteró que los Uzumaki estaban aquí, así como la piedra… Además de un viejo recuerdo, en el cual ella había escuchado sobre la prestigiosa academia Akatsuki, el centro de las familias nobles, les había pedido a sus padres asistir a ella pero se lo negaron argumentando no poder costearlo, pero tiempo después se enteró que los nobles no pagaban nada debido a que la familia Uzumaki cubría sus gastos.

¿Era verdad que ya no eran una familia noble?

-Eso creí. -tomo el silencio de la chica como un si.- Es mejor que guardes silencio de ahora en adelante y procura permanecer encerrada aquí, en este país. -Naruto se alejó.

-Puedes decir todo lo que quieras sobre nuestra forma de ser…-dijo Gaara que había permanecido cerca para poder escuchar- …Pero nunca te metas nuestra familia y amigos. Así como con la sangre que corre por nuestro cuerpo… porque tú no sabes lo que significa cargar con una maldición.

Ambos donceles se alejaron de la chica, quien se deslizo por el árbol incapaz de creer lo que le habían dicho. Tobirama llamo a los donceles solo para tomar una muestra de sangre que él personalmente analizaría por precaución ante la alteración que tuvieron con esa chica. Los llevo en compañía de los Bijuu y Otsutsuki a la enfermería escolar, dejando los pendientes a los demás miembros del consejo.

Sasuke que había permanecido en silencio y en su lugar porque Toneri se encargó de ello, solo pudo ver a su acosadora de rodillas en aquel árbol y con una mirada perdida. Por primera vez se preocupó por ella. No sabía que le habría dicho Naruto para dejarla así, pero estaba seguro que fue algo grave. La ayudo a levantarse, dejándola descansar en una de las sillas mientras él y los demás, comenzaban a llamar al siguiente grupo para que les realzaran la toma de sangre.

…

Después de aquello, nadie dijo nada, aunque existía la curiosidad de que fue lo que le dijo Naruko a Sakura como para dejarla en un estado de confusión al mostrarse nerviosa, asustada, ansiosa. No era la Sakura Haruno que conocían. Aquella chica arrogante y presumida ahora solo parecía una chica sumisa.

Dejaron pasar aquel momento amargo centrándose en lo que hacían. De ese modo los alumnos de segundo continuaron con la donación. Se repitió todo el ajetreo, pero esta vez eran los de segundo grado quienes armaban más relajo que los de primero, no eran tan obedientes los chicos.

De un lado a otro, todos los del consejo se encontraban agotados al intentar mantener el orden que empeoro cuando les toco la hora a los de tercer año, quienes al ser mayores no obedecían fácilmente a los menores. Las instrucciones se veían opacadas por culpa de los gritos de los alumnos, además de que debían interceder para separar las pequeñas peleas que empezaban por decirse entre ellos cobardes, y muchas cosas más.

Era todo tan caótico. Internamente los del consejo agradecían que todo el revuelo de la Haruno y los Uzumaki se realizara durante el descanso, ya que no fue visto por el alumnado. De haberlo presenciado, estaban seguros que habría sido peor el mantener el orden.

Al término de la donación tuvieron que ayudar nuevamente a los doctores para poder transportar con cuidado la sangre a las ambulancias. Así como recoger lo utilizado y acomodar debidamente los documentos. Los alumnos disfrutaron mientras tanto un pequeño almuerzo proporcionado por la escuela. Algunos se retiraron en cuanto se lo terminaron y otros permanecieron en la escuela para pasar el tiempo.

Para los del consejo, todo termino cerca del mediodía, cuando vieron la última ambulancia irse. Agradecieron que se fueran porque estaban completamente agotados, tanto física como psicológicamente, ya no podían. Tomaron un breve descanso pero aún tenían trabajo en el consejo por lo que con mucho pesar fueron dirigiéndose allí.

En el camino los de tercer años fueron llamados por el director, los menores junto con la pelirosa tuvieron que ir a otro lugar por pedidos de algunos profesores, quedando así, solamente los alemanes, los Uzumaki y los azabaches que caminaban al salón del comité.

Naruto hablaba con los Bijuu animadamente pero Gaara se mantenía callado con la mirada hacia el frente, perdida. Una conducta extraña pero ese día había sido largo por lo que supusieron que estaba cansado, y no lo molestaron.

Sai miraba de reojo al pelirrojo, estaba preocupado pues había notado a su amor pálido y cansado. Con valentía se acercó al doncel para comenzar una plática, pero lo que no espero fue ver como el doncel perdía la consciencia y el equilibrio. Por reflejo y rapidez tomo al pelirrojo para que no cayera al suelo y se golpeara.

Gaara abrió levemente sus ojos al sentirse en brazos ajenos, levanto el rostro y se topó con los ojos negros de Sai, quien le sonrió nervioso y con su cuerpo completamente paralizado. Seria golpeado. Su cuerpo había reaccionado antes de poder pensar en lo que haría.

Todos se acercaron preocupados pero antes de poder hacer o decir algo, enmudecieron al ver como el doncel sonreía mientras acercaba su rostro al del varón para besarlo en los labios. Por el culpa del shock, el pelinegro soltó a Gaara, provocando que cayera esta vez completamente al suelo debido a que el doncel había quedado completamente inconsciente después de sus acciones.

-¿Qué hiciste? -exclamo Shukaku al salir de la impresión.

-Lo-lo siento… me tomo por sorpresa…-dijo Sai aun sin entender la situación.

Naruto ya se encontraba al lado de su primo, intentando despertarlo. Estaba confundido porque el pelirrojo fuera quien besara al Ne pero su prioridad era ver que le sucedía. No importo cuanto le llamo o le golpe o el rostro, el doncel no despertó. Por lo que con ayuda de Kimimaro ambos lo llevaron a la enfermería de la escuela. El rubio comenzaba a alterarse también.

* * *

 ** _Yukihana:_** Siento la tardanza, pero como recompensa el de hoy fue un poco más largo de lo habitual. El día de hoy quiero decir algunas palabras para aquellos lectores fantasmas, de quienes me gustaría saber su opinión de la historia, por lo que agradecería sus comentarios. De antemano, gracias por el apoyo a los lectores habituales. Nos vemos la próxima actualización.

 ** _Se cuidan._**

 ** _Bye~ Bye~_**


	40. ¿Un sueño real?

**NOTAS:** ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS** **:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **\- CAPÍTULO** **38 - ¿Un sueño real?** **-**

* * *

.

 ** _Explicación antes del cap. La parte que este en negritas y con encerradas en estos signos_** ** _son parte del sueño que tiene Gaara._**

 ** _――――――――――――――-_**

Después de un gran debate entre las mujeres, llegaron a la conclusión que tendrían una nieta rubia de ojos negros. Minato y Fugaku se miraron lamentándose por sus hijos; Deidara e Itachi que serían los encargados de satisfacer la fantasía de sus madres.

Minato había a su asistente que les levaran el desayuno, por lo que mientras esperaban la comida, el rubio noto que Mikoto durante todo el rato había mantenido otro sobre cerca de ella.

-No puedo esperar a contarles a Naru y Gaara, sobre el compromiso de Dei-chan.

-Hay que reunirnos a la hora de comida para decirles –apoyo Mikoto con gran alegría.

-¿No creen que primero deberíamos saber que sucedió con ello, antes de planear ya un compromiso? -Intervino Fugaku- Aun no sabemos lo que escogió Deidara…

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo Fugaku? -Reprocho la azabache- Es obvio que Dei-chan le dará el _"si"_ a Itachi…

-Es verdad, desde pequeños ellos se han sentido atraídos. -apoyo la pelirroja- Su amor es verdadero.

-Mikoto, ¿qué es lo que tienes ahí? -pregunto Minato queriendo cambiar el tema, aun le costaba hacerse a la idea de que su _"bebé"_ tuviera un varón a quien amara más que a él.

-¡Oh! Esto… casi lo olvido…-la azabache e dio un leve golpe en la frente.

-¿Qué es? -Kushina tomo con mucha curiosidad el folder que le era entregado por su amiga.- Esto es…

-La verdad es que me ha sorprendido que Sasuke me pidiera el favor esta madrugada,

La pelirroja se mantuvo leyendo los documentos del interior con una sonrisa que se agrandaba conforme leía y escuchaba a su dulce amiga, no creía que tuvieran tan buena suerte. En el pasado nunca pensó en esa posible unión debido a las circunstancias, pero eran el cambio de estas, las que daban la oportunidad a aquel desenlace que comenzaba a formarse en su mente.

-Oh, no puedo creerlos. Esto es magnífico.

-¿Verdad que si? Es lo mismo que pensé yo. -aseguro la pelinegra.

Minato se unió a la lectura, frunciendo levemente la ceja al no comprender o no querer hacerlo del porque le eran entregados aquellos documentos.

-¿Por qué nos has traído los documentos de Sasuke-kun? -pregunto extrañado el rubio ya que los papeles eran los mismos que los de Itachi.- ¿No me digas que…? -comenzó a negar fervientemente con la cabeza.- ¡¿Se trata de una pelea de hermanos por mi adorado hijo?!

Los presentes expresaron su incredulidad, ¿qué tan denso podía ser el rubio para entender lo que aquellos documentos significaban?

-Minato, amor…-llamo dulcemente la pelirroja, atrayendo la atención de su esposo.- Es imposible que Dei-chan y Sasuke-kun puedan tener algo, y tú sabes mejor que nadie por qué…

-Es por eso que no entiendo porque han traído estos documentos. Creía que el acuerdo solo incluía a Itachi.-respondió el rubio.- Esos dos son peores que perros y gatos.

-Y esa es a razón del porque Sasuke-kun no puede ser un candidato para mi hijo mayor…

-¿Entonces lo quieren unir a mi Gaara? -se escandalizo el rubio.

-No. -le aclaro su esposa.- Minato, dime. ¿Por qué Dei-chan y Sasuke-kun peleaban?

El rubio permaneció en silencio, la vedad era que nunca presto atención a la rencillas de los pequeños y una vez que veía a su pequeño rubio ser encarado por el pequeño azabache, simplemente se dedicaba a echarle la culpa. Su dulce ángel no podía haberle hecho nada al varoncito.

-Porque ambos querían tener la atención de Naru-chan solo para ellos. -le aclaro ahora la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa.

-Y es por eso que desde hoy, Sasuke-kun será candidato matrimonial para mi pequeño…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los incesantes golpes en la puerta me molestan por lo que me remuevo entre las sabanas al dar el permiso.

-Príncipe Gaara, siento molestarlo pero casi es hora del desayuno.

Abro los ojos de golpe, incorporándome en mi cama, observando mi cuarto en todo su esplendor mientras el doncel de servicio recorre las cortinas dejando entrar la luz del sol.

-¿Desayuno? ¿Y Naruto? –pregunto repentinamente.

-¿Naruto?

El doncel ladeo la cabeza confusa y no puedo estar más de acuerdo por ello.

 ** _*¿Naruto? ¿Quién diablos es Naruto?*_**

Me dueles la cabeza.

-Príncipe Gaara, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Qué es Naruto? -Me pregunta conforme se acerca a mí - ¿quiere que le consiga...?

-No, está bien.

Lo interrumpí con un poco de brusquedad debido que su voz y la luz solar a gravaban mi dolor de cabeza. Me siento mareado y con la sensación de vacío. Observo el lado derecho de mi cama y aunque no sé qué es, falta algo o alguien ahí.

 ** _*Falta Naruto…*_**

-¿Dijiste algo? –le pregunto al doncel de servicio, que buscaba en mi closet la ropa que usare.

-No, alteza.-me responde forzando una sonrisa.

Es obvio que algo pasa pero ni yo entiendo que es. Aquel susurro en mi mente. Aquel vacío y ese nombre quedan en el olvido al ver la hora y fecha en el reloj digital sobre mi buro. 5:00, falta mes y medio para mi cumpleaños.

-Príncipe Gaara, el desayuno esta por ser hervido.-atrae mi atención al colocar la ropa en la cama.

-¿Mis padres? –le pregunto al levantarme.

-El amo Yahiko salió hace media hora y el amo Nagato no llego anoche.-me responde con el rostro hacia abajo. Ya no me sorprende el hecho de no ve a mis adres, por lo que ignorare eso y me concentre en vestirme para bajar a desayunar y comenzar mi día como el príncipe heredero de la familia principal, como el menor de los Uzumaki.

El doncel encargado de cuidar de mi me ayudó a arreglar en su totalidad mi atuendo, así como mi cabello. A pesar de ser varón lo he dejado crecer.

Al bajar, se me indico que habían colocado mi desayuno en la terraza para que disfrutara del paisaje de ahí.

-¿Y mis abuelos? – pregunte al tomar asiento, solo había mi parte sobre la mesa.

-Se encuentra en su despacho, parecer ser que los amos tienen demasiado trabajo.

Como parte de mi rutina comí solo, ya no esperaba otra cosa. Era común para mí desayunar, comer o cenar solo, en compañía de las personas del servicio que se mantenía cerca por si solicitaba algo. Al terminar era casi la hora de mi clase de aikido por lo que aproveche e tiempo sobrante para al menos saludar a es abuelos. Toque tres veces la puerta antes de que me dieran permiso, pero al entrar sentí un gran deseo de cerrar mis ojos. Dejarme guiar por una voz ajena.

-¿Qué sucede Gaara?

La voz de mi abuelo varón me regresa al momento, se encuentra en el sofá con algunos documentos en mano, mi abuelo sora se encuentra en el escritorio también con documentos que leía.

-Buenos días abuelo.

Después de mi saludo fue que atraje la atención de mi abuelo doncel. Ellos me regresaron el saludo e intercambiamos algunas palabra sobre como desperté. Luego solo me dieron el horario que estaría llevando debido a la ceremonia de mi cumpleaños número 8.

Al fin podría salir del encierro al que soy sometido como parte de una tradición. Es por esa tradición por la que mi abuelo doncel está ocupado.

-¡Al demonio con esto!

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto mi abuelo Alfonze al ver la expresión de mi otro abuelo.

-No hay varones de la edad de Gaara en la familia para la escolta…

Se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre varones dentro de la familia y que yo desconocía por lo que me limite a observar la oficina del abuelo.

Los colores rojo y blanco predominan por doquier al ser los colores que caracterizan a la familia. La gran cantidad de libros que rodean el lugar, son de diferentes épocas y géneros, cada generación ha aportado algo a esta gran colección. El abuelo sora se refiere a ellos como la línea de tiempo de la familia.

Aun observando e lugar, me detengo a mirar la puerta secreta detrás del abuelo la cual es ocultada al parecer un pared con un cuadro que muestra a nuestro antepasado y su familia; la primera generación de los Uzumaki y Tomoe está en él.

Solo he estrado una vez ahí en compañía del abuelo. Detrás de esa puerta hay una gran habitación blanca con grandes libreros repletos de cuadernos viejos; son los diarios de vida de los antiguos líderes de la familia. En el futuro mis diarios serán guardados ahí.

-Todo sería más fácil si Gaara fuera doncel, la vestimenta para varones es tan… simple.

Mi sonrisa se borró al oír la voz del abuelo Sora, aunque no es la primera vez que dice que todo sería más fácil si fuese doncel, aun no sé cómo se supone debo reaccionar. Los Uzumaki de sangre siempre han sido donceles, mi padre y yo hemos sido la excepción al nacer varones, junto con la malagradecida hija de mis abuelos la cual nació mujer.

-Gaara… -dirijo mi atención al abuelo Alfonze que coloca su mano en mi cabello.- Creo que es hora de tus clases de idiomas. Debes irte.

-Sí. Nos vemos a la hora de la comida.

Bajo del sillón y me dirijo a la entrada, pero me detengo antes de salir para escuchar lo que me dice el abuelo Sora.

-Gaara, deberías cortar tu cabello.

-¿Eh? -toco mi cabello largo con las manos, ¿tiene algo raro?- Pero creía que los Uzumaki debíamos…

-El cabello largo es para donceles, Gaara. Tú eres varón. -agacho la mirada.

-Entiendo.

-Le pediré a alguien que te lo corte más tarde.

-Está bien abuelo. -Asiento ocultando mis ojos- Se hará como tú digas.

Después de hacer una reverencia, salgo y cierro la puerta, recargándome en ella. Tomo entre mis manos mi largo cabello que pronto perdería. Desde hace mucho sé que el abuelo Sora esperaba un nieto doncel y pensé que al menos por tener el pelo algo y rojo como el suyo lo alegraría, creo que me equivoque.

-Si es tan estresante las cosas de la ceremonia deberías dejárselas a Yahiko…

La voz del abuelo Alfonze se escucha y a pesar de que me enseñaron que está mal escuchar a escondidas, me quedo al oír el nombre de mi papi.

-Ha, ¿Yahiko? Como si él tuviera algún conocimiento de estas ceremonias. Te recuerdo que se unió a la familia…

-Nagato podría…

-El tonto de nuestro hijo está más ocupado metiéndose con aquel doncel que le abre las piernas en la escuela, buscando un hijo doncel. Como si fuera aceptar a un bastardo en la familia. Suficiente tenemos con los bastardos que dejaron mis padres…

-El informante de la familia Aburame no te ha confirmado que tu hijo haya cometido la tontería de acostarse con ese doncelucho…

-No necesito que me lo confirme. El matrimonio que nos forzó a aceptar se está yendo a la ruina, por supuesto que era obvio que buscaría a alguien más para complacerse. Es varón a fin de cuentas. Así son todos.

-¿Lo dices por mí? -escucho un ruido como si el abuelo Alfonze se hubiera levantado pero aun así me mantengo en mi lugar.- Ya han pasado años desde aquello, y me he disculpado en innumerables veces. Solo fue una debilidad momentánea. Éramos recién casados y la carga de ser un Uzumaki era demasiado para mí, aquel doncel simplemente…

-Oh, cállate Alfonze. No necesito que me digas de donde saco Nagato la idea de que así resuelve las cosas…

No entiendo la discusión de los abuelos por completo. ¿De qué donceles hablan y porque papá esta con uno de ellos? ¿Qué hijos bastardos? ¿Mi padre tiene un hijo doncel? Mi mente da vueltas y todo se vuelve negro. Me apoyo en la pared e intento alejarme. Mi cabeza duele mucho y la palabra _"doncel"_ se repite muchas veces. Todo siempre se rige con los donceles, mi familia es de donceles…

 ** _*Yo debí nacer doncel…*_**

Es algo que en ocasiones he pensado, pero últimamente creo que fue un error que yo naciera como varón. Todo hubiera sido más fácil si fuera doncel. Mi papi sufre constantemente los sutiles -y no tanto-, reproches de los abuelos por no darles un nieto doncel, lo sé, los he escuchado y mi padre no interviene, pareciera que está de acuerdo.

Lo que ninguno sabe es que papi ha llegado a llorar por no poder embarazarse desde que por mi culpa perdió a quien sería su segundo hijo y mi hermano, el cual si sería doncel. Es por esa razón que mis padres evitan verme, es por esa razón que ya no me aman ni se aman, aún siguen juntos debido a que en los matrimonios Uzumaki no existe el divorcio. Una unión de ese tipo es para siempre. Sin importar si hay amor o no…

 **~Solo en mis sueños todo es como debe ser…~**

-¿Quién anda ahí? -busco en todas direcciones al dueño de esa dulce voz, pero no encuentro a nadie. Estoy solo en este pasillo igual a los miles de esta casa.

 **~Solo durmiendo puedo soñar que soy feliz…~**

 ** _*De nuevo*_**

Una vez más busco a quien dice eso pero no hay nadie, comienzo a correr para alejarme de ahí. Si es algún invitado de los abuelos, no debo dejar que me vean, aun no cumplo los 8 años.

 **~Solo dormir me permite un segundo de paz~**

Me detengo al escuchar de nuevo aquella voz a pesar de que me he alejado bastante. Me deslizo por la pared más cercana hasta el suelo. Estoy cansado, tengo sueño. Mucho sueño.

 ** _._**

Intento abrir mis ojos pero es mucho el sueño que tengo pero me obligo a despertar ya que he tenido un sueño muy raro. Un sueño de mi mismo pero como un adolecente pelinegro en un lugar que no conozco, rodeado de personas que nunca he visto, pero creo que hablaban japonés. Aun no lo domino pero es uno de los idiomas que me ense…

-¡Mi clase!

El levantarme de manera tan rápida me provoco un marco y mejor me recuesto de nuevo, pero el sentir lo cómodo de mi cama me hace querer dormir de nuevo.

 ** _*Espera, ¿mi cama?*_**

Abro los ojos y justo en el momento la puerta es abierta por la persona que siempre me ha cuidado porque mis padres están ocupados, la misma que cuido de mi padre y de la desvergonzada de mi tía en su niñez. Fuso Uzumaki, un doncel pelirrojo como todos los sirvientes de la casa. Las únicas personas que deben servir a la familia principal, son aquellos miembros del clan que no sean de línea directa. Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería ser doncel y si de serlo, sería como mi niñero, alguien amable y cariñoso.

-Veo que ya despertaste mi niño.

-¿Qué sucedió, Fuso?

-Uno de los muchachos te encontró durmiendo en el pasillo y te trajeron a tu cuarto cuando no despertaste. -se sienta a mi lado y colca su mano en mi frente- Sabes que no deberías hacer eso…

-Lo siento

-Está bien –me acaricia mi cabello- Debes estar muy adoptado, descansa un poco más.

-Pero mis clases…

-Gaara… -me callo para dejarla hablar- Mira por la ventana, ya es muy tarde. Las clases pararon.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 5:30 pm.

-¿5:30 pm? -Me quito las cobijas- Es la hora del entrenamiento. Shira debe…

-Ya dije que descanses.-me regreso a mi lugar- Shira ya fue notificado de que la clase de hoy se suspende.

Suspire sin pensar pero me sentía triste al saber que por hoy mi clase de entrenamiento junto a mi guardián se cancelaba. No vería a Shira.

-¡Oh, cierto! Casi lo olvido.

Me obligo a levantar la mirada y poner atención a Fuso, que se levantó y me trajo la bandeja de comida con la que había entrado y dejo en un mueble cercano.

-Shira está afuera, me ha pedido que lo deje verte. ¿Qué quieres le diga?

-¡Que entre!

No fue mi intención gritar, así que estoy seguro que me sonroje al oír la risa de Fuso mientras se alejaba para salir.

-Entonces lo dejare pasar un rato.-se detuvo un momento- En verdad que lo quieres mucho.

-Es mi guardián.-agache de nuevo la mirada, sentí como si sus palabras me recordara la diferencia.- Come un poco mientras hablan.

-Fuso. -ahora soy yo quien detengo su andar, ver la bandeja me recuerda que la hora de la comida ha pasado- ¿Los abuelos y mis padres? ¿Ellos… ellos lo saben?

-Su majestad Sora fue notificado, en estos momentos esta con unos invitados de la familia Aburame. Su alteza Nagato llego hace un rato pero pidió que no se le molestara porque iba a descansar, su alteza Yahiko le fue notificado por teléfono también se le dijo que usted se encontraba durmiendo, por lo que ordeno que no le molestara, que lo dejáramos descansar príncipe Gaara.

Intente mantener una expresión neutral al saber que mi familia lo sabía y no estaban conmigo. Es algo común, somos Uzumaki´s y todos están ocupados como asuntos de suma importancia.

 ** _*No debe afectarme*_**

Me repito una y otra vez en mi mente. Una y otra vez. Tal vez si fuera doncel seria dieten, solo tal vez.

-¿Mi niño?

-Que pase Shira –interrumpí rápidamente, comenzaba a tener de nuevo mucho sueño.

Quería hablar con Shira antes de quedarme de nuevo dormido. Fuso se dirigió a la puerta y le dio paso a mi guardián, que me sonreía desde la lejanía.

-No tarden en mucho, el príncipe Gaara debe descansar.

-Sera breve.

Fuso se retiró después de que Shira le prometiera aquello. Él se acercó a cama y se seto a un lado, mirándome con una gran sonrisa miente me alborota el cábelo.

-Me distes un gran sus cuando me dijeron que se cancelaba el entrenamiento.

-Lo siento -agacho el rostro, disfrutando la caricia de su mano sobre mi cabeza.

A pesar de los 6 años de diferencia entre nosotros, Shira es de las pocas personas con las que puedo tratar fuera del Clan Uzumaki. Me alegra y me hace feliz que él fuera mi guardián destinado.

 ** _*Lo amo…*_**

-¿Tienes fiebre?

-¿Eh? –levanto el rostro para verlo directo a los ojos.

-Estas completamente rojo. Iré a pedir que traigan un doctor.

-¡No!

Lo detengo al tomar su mano entre las mías, no quiero que se aleje, aunque acepto que fue mi culpa por pensar aquello solo por verlo.

-Pero…

-Estoy bien. Muy bien. -Le aseguro- No hay necesidad de ver un doctor.

-¿Seguro?

-Si -asentí- Mejor dime, ¿Cuál es la sorpresa que me diarias hoy?

Tres días atrás durante nuestro entrenamiento Shira menciono que me daría hoy una sorpresa. Estaba ansioso y feliz por saber que seria, pero el ver su rostro sonrojado y avergonzado en lugar de alocar mi corazón como veces atrás solo me provoca nerviosismo.

-¿Qué… que sucede? Te quedaste callado. -tartamudee al inicio.

-Bueno… veras…-comenzó a caminar alrededor de mi cama- Ayer… lo que quiera contarte es que ayer… ayer me confesé a Yome.

-¿Eh?

-Ella me gusta y me le confesé…

Intento mantener mi sonrisa pero no sé si se verá rara, espero y deseo que no. Espero que a pesar de que la noticia me ha tomado por sorpresa no se exprese mi dolor.

-Así que Yome, ¿era la persona que te gustaba pero no sabías si podía ser posible?

-Si… bueno… hay problemas con el liderazgo del clan Yamanaka y no sé si el líder me permitiría estar con alguien sin título… -se dejó caer sobre mi cama, en mi regazo.

 **~Si tan solo pudiera ser alguien a quien amaras…~**

La voz resuena en mi mente y mi cabeza duele. Otra vez sucede. Aquella voz es más frecuente y comienzo a creer que es mi inconsciente. Mis deseos ocultos.

-¿Gaara?

Shira acerca su mano hacia mí, pero todo el lugar se oscurece con lo única vista de aquella mano acercándose a mí. Mi cuerpo tiembla y una sensación de miedo, demasiado temor, me invade.

 **~Tú me perteneces~**

-¡No!

El escuchar otra voz diferente me atemorizo, mi cuerpo entero sufrió por aquella sensación y lo único que pensé hacer fue alejarla de un manotazo. Cubrí mis oídos y cerré con fuerza los ojos. Esa voz no pertenece a alguien con quien viva, pero genera reacciones en mi cuerpo a causa de que me aterran, no sé a quién pertenezca pero me es familiar. Como si fuera parte de mí.

-¿Gaara?

Escucho de nuevo la voz de Shira y recuerdo donde estoy en realidad. Abro uno de mis ojos solo para comprobar que no es aquel lugar lleno de oscuridad, pero ahí lo veo; Shira me observa fijamente con la preocupación en su rostro.

-Ga…

-Estoy…

-No estás bien…-me interrumpe de golpe levantándose de la cama- Les diré que traigan al médico.

-No.-lo detengo- No es necesario.

-Aunque tú lo digas…

-Shira retírate. -le ordeno y él solo me observa sin creérselo- Solo tengo sueño. Lo siento, pero por hoy retirarte.

No deje que me diera respuesta, simplemente me recosté en mi cama y me cubrí con las sabanas. Dejando que el sueño me hundiera en lo más profundo…

 **~Solo en sueños termina el infierno…~**

Es verdad, solo en sueños todo es como yo quiero y el infierno termina…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¿Cómo está?

Naruto se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Sasuke a su espalda, dejo de acariciar la cabellera pelirroja y se levantó de la silla sin soltar la mano que sujetaba de su primo. Desde el momento en que habían llevado al pelirrojo a la enfermería, no se había separado de su lado, manteniéndose en una silla al lado de la camilla. Shin, el médico de la escuela había acompañado al equipo a entre la sangre que se donó, razón por la que solo dejaron descansar al pelirrojo. Los demás habían vuelto a sus deberes; siendo Toneri y Kimimaro quienes reemplazaran en la tarea a sus protegidos y Sai, el pobre varón, después de salir del shock inicial quiso quedarse en la enfermería pero fue llevado a rastras por Sasuke y Neji para que terminara con su pate.

-Sigue sin despertar –le contesto con pesar.

Se sentía mal, pero lo asociaba al hecho de lo sucedido con Gaara, desde el día anterior había notado algo diferente en el pero estaba sumido en sus propios pensamiento que no le dio importancia y aceptaba los "estoy bien" que le dio el pelirrojo como la verdad. Si tan solo el…

-No te culpes.-pidió el azabache.

Naruto no supo que fue lo que más lo estremeció, si el hecho de que Sasuke descubriera sus pensamientos o que lo abrazara por la espalda. Sentía el calor del cuerpo ajeno, el abrazo de aquellos brazos, la respiración de Sasuke en cuello… ¡Alto! ¿Cuello? Se removió inquieto y nerviosos, de seguir con esa cercanía Sasuke lo notaria. Seria perceptible el alocado latir de su corazón que estaba provocando también que la sangre tiñera sus mejillas.

Sasuke ejerció mayor fuerza al abrazo para impedir que el doncel se alejara, estaba disfrutando de la cercanía. Tal vez sus dudas no estaban del todo sueltas, pero confiaba en lo que le dijo su hermano; "solo el tiempo dirá si tomaste la decisión correcta y si ese gustar podrá ser amor".

Era una posibilidad que su "gustar" solo fuera pasajero, pero sabía que de seguir dudando no tendría oportunidad siquiera de comprobarlo; al menos como candidato, tendría la oportunidad de convivir con Naruto en un ámbito amoroso, impidiendo que otros se le acerquen. Y al final, en caso de no resultar nada, podría volver a su antigua amistad.

-No te voy a soltar, así que dejar de pelear.-dijo con cierta burla el azabache cerca del oído del rubio.

-Pero…

-Recuerda que me prometiste que no me alejarías.-acerco el cuerpo del doncel al suyo cuando dejo de forcejear - ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Nada

-¿En serio?

El rubio permaneció en silencio al comprender que no podría engañar al azabache, al menos no en esos momentos en que el mismo se sentía vulnerable.

Se dejó confortar por el abrazo, recargando su cuerpo en el pecho de varón y su cabeza cerca del hombro, colocando sus manos sobre las que apresaban su cintura.

-Eso solo que no hice nada por saber que es lo que preocupa a Gaara-confeso al fin.

-¿Esto paso porque está preocupado?

-Gaara siempre está ahí para ayudarme y yo no estuve para él. -Naruto ignoro deliberadamente la pregunta del contrario- Desde ayer lo note raro pero nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esto.

-¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con el compromiso con el doncel de la familia Bijuu?

-No. Gaara y Shukaku son muy cercanos pero sobre todo sabemos que el compromiso es solo una pantalla. Es algo más… algo que…

-Puede que sea sobre lo que hable con él.

Naruto y Sasuke se separaron y dieron media vuelta para encarar a quien se agregó a la conversación, encontrando en la entrada de la enfermería a Shukaku, con Kimimaro y Kurama detrás de él. Tanto el Uchiha como el Uzumaki se sonrojaron, ¿ellos habían estado ahí todo el tiempo? ¿Los habían escuchado o visto?

El doncel movió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos, no era momento para preocuparse por asuntos que tuvieran que ver con el Uchiha. Lo importante era Gaara, quien no parecía tener un sueño del todo tranquilo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto el rubio- ¿De qué hablaste con…? ¿Kay está bien?

-Sí, él está bien.-aseguro Shukaku rápidamente- de hecho le dije a Gaara que le tenía algunas fotos y videos de el para después. No se trataba de Kay.

-¿Entonces de que hablaron?

-Bueno… eso es…

Shukaku miro levente a Sasuke, haciéndole ver que debido a la presencia del varón azabache dudaba hablar.

-No te preocupes, es de confianza.

Kurama le murmuro algo a Kimimaro y ambos salieron de la enfermería, Shukaku miro al pelirrojo y luego al rubio, suspirando para calmarse debido a que era probable que Naruto lo golpeara si era el causante de todo.

-Hablemos afuera…-pidió el Bijuu- No se si Gaara nos escuche pero no quisiera arriesgarme que me escuche repetir la noticia.

Naruto miro a Sasuke y tomo su mano para seguir de ese modo a su amigo. Se dirigieron hasta el otro lado de la escuela, alejándose bastante de la enfermería, se detuvieron en uno de los jardines de la institución.

-Habla. -pidió el rubio.

-¡Naru!

Shukaku aguardo al ver como Toneri se acercaba a ellos. El albino regresaba de la oficina del director en donde dejo algunos papeles cuando vio a su protegido junto al Bijuu y el Uchiha. Una vez llego al lado del rubio, pregunto por el estado de Gaara, recibiendo una negativa de parte del doncel.

-Igual. Kimimaro y Kurama se quedaron cuidando la entrada de la enfermería.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí? -el albino observo a detalle las expresiones de todos comprendiendo que se trataba de algo serio.

-Parece que Shukaku sabe algo. -explico el rubio, dirigiendo su mirada azulina al Bijuu.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Gaara para que incluso tú mismo creas que eres responsable?

-Bueno, veras… -Shukaku miro al Otsutsuki- Lo que sucede es que le conté de cierto compromiso que está a la orden del días en Alemania…

-¡Oh, no! No lo hiciste ¿cierto? –se alarmo el guardián.

-Si, se lo dije. Pensé que ya lo sabía…

-¿Es que no podáis guardártelo?

-Gaara necesitaba…

-¡¿De qué diablos están hablando?!

Tanto la Bijuu como el Otsutsuki detuvieron su discusión por el grito del rubio, el cual los miraba con el ceño fruncido porque no le decían nada y solo lo confundían.

-¿Qué compromiso? ¿Por qué no sé nada de ello? –Preguntaba continuamente el rubio - ¿y porque eso afectaría a Gaa…? Esperen. Compromiso… Alemania… Gaara… -murmuraba una y otra vez, analizando la conexión.

Toneri y Shukaku se observaron, era obvio que el rubio lo entendería ahora. El guardián cerro los ojos, tanto esfuerzo de dos semanas por ocultarlo de los donceles y ahora ya lo sabias, por culpa de un descuido. Bien, ahora solo les quedaba escuchar los reclamos del Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué nos lo ocultaron? –pregunto furioso Naruto hacia su guardián.

El albino maldijo unas cuantas veces en alemán antes de responder, el regaño había pasado de ser de dos a él solamente. Maldijo el favoritismo que tenía Naruto hacia los Bijuu.

-Pensamos decirles más adelante.-contesto al fin- Nagato-sama…

-¿Qué? ¿Mi tío es el responsable? –Interrumpió el rubio- ¿En qué diablos está pensando al formalizar un compromiso sin decirnos? ¿No se suponía que lo dejaría al listado?

Sasuke coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del doncel para que se calmara y permaneciera en un lugar, era complicado mantener una conversación decente si se movía a un lado a otro. Toneri proceso lo dicho por su protegido, mostrando la sorpresa por la conclusión a la que llego.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No se trata de eso!

-¿Eh?

-¿En que estas pensando? -pregunto Shukaku.

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? –exclamo Toneri en verdad sorprendido- Nagato-sama jamás haría algo como comprometer a Gaara contra su voluntad…

-Pero tú dijiste… Shukaku dijo… -balbuceo.

-¡Shira se va a casar! -dijo el doncel castaño provocando que el rubio guardara silencio.- Eso fue lo que le dije a Gaara ayer en la noche. Shira se casara en dos días.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Debido a que desconocía si su presencia afectaría al pelirrojo durmiente, Kurama y Kimimaro se mantenían afuera de la enfermería, pendientes por si abría los ojos y solicitaba algo.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan inquieto Kurama?

-¿Naruto siempre fue tan… tan… fácil de tranquilizar? –el Bijuu ladeo la cabeza.

La situación con la que se encontraron al Uchiha y al Uzumaki le parecía inusual, por lo regular, Naruto no se mostraba tan vulnerable enfrente e los demás y mucho menos se dejaba confortar por alguien que no fuera su ex-pareja.

-¿Quiénes son los Uchiha?

-Una familia noble…

Kurama miro al doncel a su lado, nunca espero respuesta a su pregunta ya que en realidad peno que lo había dicho en su mente, no obstante lo dicho por el albino tampoco era mucha información o más bien era una burla.

-No me refería a eso… sino a su relación con mi Naru y mi Gaara.

-Son amigos de infancia de Naruto y los demás, ya te lo había aclaro ayer –el varón iba a interrumpir pero no se lo permitido- Y solo son compañero sede salón de Gaara…

-¿Y Dei?

-No tengo la menor idea de a que te refieres.-evadió el Otsutsuki.

-Algo tramaban con el Uchiha mayor ayer.-aseguro el peli naranja- La sonrisa de Kushina y el pesar de Minato que tenían ayer después de la reunión, no eran por nada.

-Ya…

-¿No me dirás nada?

-No hay nada que yo deba decir…

-Mmm…

Kurama insistió otros minutos pero el doncel no le brindo ninguna información que le aclarara el comportamiento de Naruto. Tan centrados estaban en su charla, que no notaron que el pelirrojo se quejaba en sueños.

 ** _Ayer he venido a visita a la mansión principal pero él me ha pedido que pasara la noche aquí ya que no suelo visitarlo tan seguido, le he concedido su deseo y el día de hoy al observarme en mi espejo antiguo, me miro diferente. Desde semanas atrás lo he notado, hay algo diferente en mí, pero no sé qué será._**

 ** _Para alejar aquellos pensamientos cepillo mi cabello negro, el cual ha crecido bastante. Siempre he procurado traerlo muy corto pero desde que conocí a Ashina y me entere que le gustan las chicas de pelo largo no he querido cortarlo. Algo tonto teniendo en cuenta que él es heterosexual y no porque existan pocas chicas actualmente vaya a fijarse en los hombres. Como he deseado haber nacido chica, haber nacido en alguien capaz de darle los hijos que él desea._**

 ** _Uno de los chicos de servicio me avisa que Ashina ha llegado para irnos a la universidad pero antes de poder siquiera salir de mi cuarto, él me ha encerrado. Golpeo la puerta e intento gritar pero nadie me ayuda, cuando le exijo una explicación, solo me recuerda que ya me había advertido sobre esta relación. Él me impide ver a Ashina ya que dice que yo le pertenezco._**

Al no obtener ninguna información de parte del doncel albino y no tener a Toneri cerca, Kurama opto por informarse con alguien con quien era posible obtener o que buscaba. Tobi era alguien muy informativo. Tomo u celular y marco el número del guardián de Deidara, que le contesto molesto.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Qué carácter. De seguir con ese humor, Dei te mara y todo terminara ante de empezar con aquel pelirrojo…

No sabía porque la molestia del albino mayor, quien siempre estaba contento, por lo que para aminorar su humor, bromeo un poco. Sabía que al mencionar a los dos donceles más importantes del guardia, se tranquilizaría; Dei era su protegido, alguien irremplazable, por otra parte, Sasori era el doncel del que estaba enamorado desde hacía tiempo.

Mientras ellos hablaban afuera, los sueños de Gaara comenzaban a atemorizarlo aún más. Se movía inquieto sobre la cama, hasta que abrió los ojos. Su respiración se encontraba alterada, con sus mejillas humedecidas por culpa de las lágrimas. Se levantó de la cama con su cuerpo temblando a causa del miedo.

Durante el camino hacia la salida se tambaleo. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Kurama y Kimimaro recargados en la pared, observándolo sorprendidos.

-¿Gaara…? Oye, ¿Por qué estas levantado? -el pelinaranja se levantó del suelo y se acercó al doncel.- Deberías seguir reposando…

El varón agarro al pelirrojo de la muñeca para guiarlo a la cama a que descansara de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera dar el paso, Gaara se había zafado y lanzado un puñetazo directo al estómago de Kurama. El golpe fue tan fuerte que lo dejo sin oxígeno, arrodillándose por el dolor, aprovechando la postura, el pelirrojo realizo una patada directa al cuello contrario. Dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

 ** _Llevo meses encerrado en mi cuarto y al fin he logrado convencer a uno de los chicos del servicio que me dejara escapar. El comportamiento de él es aterrador con cada día que pasa, no quiero creer en lo que dice. Él y yo no podemos ser algo así. He logrado salir de la casa sin problemas pero los perros me ha descubierto y alertan a toda la casa._**

 ** _Los guardias han salido a buscarme y solo puedo huir al bosque que rodea nuestra propiedad. Debo escapar. Debo irme de aquí y pedir ayuda. No soportare ni un minuto más siendo su juguete. Mi huida es detenida cuando uno de los secuaces de aquel hombre que me retiene cautivo me sujeta del brazo. ¡Debo irme! ¡Quiero irme!_**

 ** _Le doy un golpe en el estómago y tomo un objeto cercano para darle en el cuello. En cuanto me veo libre, salgo de ahí._**

Cuando Kurama quedo inconsciente por la patada dada en su estómago por parte del pelirrojo, Kimimaro observo fijamente a su protegido, muy confundido por su comportamiento. Y lo que observo no le gusto, los hermosos ojos aguamarina derramaban lagrimas sin parar, carecían de cualquier brillo y la expresión de horror que mostraba estremeció al propio guardián. Gaara tenía genuino miedo, un miedo a algo que él desconocía...

-¡¿Gaara, porque hiciste esto?! - pregunto el albino retrocediendo los pasos que el contrario avanzaba.- ¡Gaara! ¡Gaara, ¿qué sucede?!

El pelirrojo no contesto, ignorando a su guardián al pasar a su lado. El Otsutsuki se sentía inseguro de cómo proceder ya que era la primera vez que sucedía algo así enfrente de él; cuando hizo el amago de detener al Uzumaki, apenas y pudo evitar el codazo que iba dirigido hacia él. Gaara salió corriendo tropezando cada tres pasos sin caer. Su andar era muy inseguro y constantemente miraba hacia atrás, observando a su perseguidor albino.

-Gaara, espera… Gaara…-pedía en vano el albino.

 ** _Corro a través del bosque, sin importarme que me encuentro descalzo y con solo una bata cubriéndome. Solo quiero escapar de aquel infierno…_**

Gaara parecía estar perdido, corría de un lado para otro sin rumbo fijo, simplemente queriendo huir de su perseguidor. Kimimaro comprendió que no debía tratar de tocar a su protegido, eso parecía alterarlo más, por lo que habría querido llamar a su hermano o Naruto, pero su celular había quedado junto al cuerpo de Kurama.

Todo se complicó cuando al dar vuelta en una esquina el pelirrojo choco con Sakura, cayendo ambos al suelo. Gaara se levantó de inmediato, sin importarle el fuerte golpe que se dio al caer.

-Oye, fíjate por donde caminas, maldito doncel…-la pelirosa lo detuvo cuando se vio ignorada.- Te estoy hablando…

-¡No! ¡No volveré! -grito el pelirrojo

-¡Cuidado! -grito Kimimaro al interponerse entre la chica y la patada que Gaara realizo para soltarse del agarre.

No es que le importara si la chica salía lastimada con varios huesos fracturados, pero estarían en muchos problemas si en verdad pasaba. La Haruno podría usar aquel ataque a su favor en el futuro. No le extrañaría que lo usara para chantajear a la familia principal o demandarlos para sacar a su familia de la ruina. No permitiría que algo así pasara.

Kimimaro no pudo contener el grito de dolor que le provoco recibir todo el impacto de la patada con su brazo. El golpe lo hizo perder el equilibrio y al resbalarse termino por golpearse con la esquina del edificio, perdiendo la consciencia.

 ** _cada vez que me creo libre y con ventaja de los secuaces de aquel hombre, alguien me atrapa de nuevo e intentan llevar de regreso a aquella mansión que me enseña cada día un nuevo tormento. Me sujeta de la cadera, intento librarme pero no logro liberarme. Fugazmente recuerdo las clases de defensa que he recibía de niño y le doy una patada con la mayor fuerza con la que cuento en estos momentos…_**

Naruto se encontraba hablado con Sasuke, Shukaku, Toneri y con Shikamaru -que se unió a ellos al topárselos por accidente- cuando un sentimiento de inquietud se apodero de él. Una pulsada en su hecho lo hizo tambalearse y buscar apoyo en Sasuke.

-Naruto, ¿estás bien?

-Gaara… es Gaara… ¡oh, no! -murmuraba ignorando a sus acompañantes- Gaara está perdido… él regreso…

El rubio salió corriendo desconcertando a todos que lo siguieron después de intercambiar miradas. El Uzumaki les llevaba una pequeña ventaja ya que era muy rápido, además de que en el camino Toneri había recibido una llamada de parte de Tobi pidiendo una explicación de lo que sucedía con Gaara.

 ** _La oscuridad de la noche no me es de ayuda, no sé dónde estoy. Me encuentro perdido en este espeso bosque. No sé hay nadie a quien pedir ayuda y las personas que me he topado son los sirvientes de mi carcelero… lo escucho gritar mi nombre incontables veces, así como su advertencia del castigo que me espera por haber escapado de él… tengo miedo… no quiero volver ahí…_**

Naruto se dejó guiar por su instinto, encontrando a Gaara adentrándose a una de las zonas llena de árboles con la que contaba la escuela. No dudo el intentar detenerlo pero termino recibiendo en el rostro un puñetazo con algunos gritos de su primo. Lo segundo que hizo fue bloquearle el paso al doncel, el cual se detuvo unos instantes negando con su cabeza y pidiendo que o dejara pasar.

-Gaara, escúchame. -pidió el rubio.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! -repetía el pelirrojo retrocediendo unos pasos.- Déjame ir, por favor. Por favor, déjame ir.

Naruto no quería responder a los golpes que repentinamente su primo había comenzado a realizar con tal de alejarlo. Sabía lo que vivía Gaara en esos momentos y lo único que lograría si usaba la violencia, seria empeorarlo. Era consciente de que el único modo de sacar al pelirrojo del tormento en que lo hundían los recuerdos, era el hacerle entender en donde estaban y con quien. Gaara necesitaba regresar a la realidad y verlo a él.

-Gaara, escúchame… soy yo… soy Naruto… escúchame… no estás ahí…

-No quiero volver ahí… no lo hare…

-No tienes que hacerlo…

Cuando los varones y Shukaku los alcanzaron, se encontraron con la escena de Naruto intentando esquivar y bloquear los golpes que daba Gaara a la par que pedía que lo dejara pasar, que no volvería a aquel infierno.

-Gaara, escucha mi voz…-seguía insistiendo.- ¡No te acerques! -le grito a Sasuke, quien se acercaba a ellos.- Toneri, Gaara está ausente. -le explico brevemente a su guardián para que tomara las medidas adecuadas.- Gaara… escúchame mi voz, no la de él…

Toneri detuvo el paso de Sasuke, no debían acercarse a los donceles. No era prudente que un varón se acercara en el estado en que se encontraba el pelirrojo. En esa situación, el único que podría hacer algo por el pelirrojo sin lastimarlo seria Naruto.

 ** _Soy rodeado por los guardias de aquella mansión y entre ellos esta él. Quien me ha mostrado el infierno en vida durante meses. Pido que me deje ir, pero me repite que yo le pertenezco. Que soy de él. Los guardias se arrojan contra mí y como puedo los golpeo para buscar librarme de ellos y salir corriendo por un punto fácil._**

 ** _Me he quedado sin fuerza para huir cuando él me ha alcanzado y ha dicho mi nombre. No hay escapatoria. Mi cuerpo se ha petrificado en cuanto lo he tenido de frente. Su voz se ha vuelto un látigo que me obliga a obedecerlo y temo que no puedo resistirme a él. Sus ojos rojos son mis cadenas…_**

-¡No! -grito Naruto cuando vio como Sai apareció detrás del pelirrojo.

Sai no entendía lo que sucedía cuando vio a los donceles peleando, pero al acercarse noto que el único que daba batalla era su querido pelirrojo y supuso que Naruto no podía regresarle los golpes. Se acercó lentamente por detrás para detener al pelirrojo, pero el grito de Naruto lo distrajo, ventaja que utilizo Gaara para tomar su mano y jalarlo, le dio la vuelta para caer de espalda al suelo. Para el pelirrojo no basto el golpe que recibió en el impacto, además se aseguró que no se levantara al darle una patada en el costado.

-¡Revísenlo!

Después de ordenarle a los demás, Naruto seguido a su primo que había comenzado a correr al librarse en su ente del perseguidor. Se colocó a su lado aprovechando que en la ilusión que vivía su primo no lo percibía, y le puso el pie para hacerlo caer. Gaara se levantó un poco, oportunidad que utilizo Naruto para abrazarlo por los hombros.

Los varones se acercaron un poco después de asegurarse que Sai estaba bien, y los encontraron de rodillas en el suelo. El pelirrojo forcejeaba a la par que seguía pidiendo que lo dejaran huir, pero ni aun así, el rubio lo soltaba, murmurando en el oído del contrario quien era, donde estaban y que debía despertar.

 ** _Me retiene, y por más que he peleado por resistirme me es imposible. He perdido mi libertad…_**

-Por favor, Nii-san, déjame ir… por favor…

-Escúchame, no soy él, no estas encerrado y no estas siendo…-Naruto se mordió la lengua, nada de lo que decía parecía llegar al interior del pelirrojo.- Gaara, escucha mi voz…-pidió al ejercer más fuerza en el abrazo.- **_Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad... con el nudo en la garganta… y es que no te dejo de pensar… Poco a poco el corazón va perdiendo la fe… perdiendo la voz…_**

Poco a poco Gaara dejo de retorcerse, cerrando los ojos para escuchar la voz en su oído. Le parecía conocida, familiar. El frio que su cuerpo sentía desaparecía con el calor ajeno, y el miedo disminuía al sentirse protegido. En aquel oscuro bosque que había alrededor de él comenzó a difuminarse, y unos pasos más adelante vieron una luz brillar. Estiro su mano para intentar alcanzarla.

-Na… Naru…

-Gaara…-el rubio se alejó un poco para ver a su primo de frente al escuchar su murmullo.

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos ante el movimiento. Al principio se asustó al ver el rostro de su captor enfrente de él, pero los ojos rojos que antes había visto cambiaron lentamente a un tono azul zafiro que conocía muy bien. Sonrió levemente al reconocer a Naruto, a su primo. No estaba en aquella cabaña que tanto temía.

-Na… Naru… yo…-le costaba hablar, sintiendo el cumulo de los sentimientos y emociones que dejaba revivir aquellos recuerdos- te… tengo miedo, él viene…

-Está bien… todo está bien…-aseguraba el rubio, derramando algunas lágrimas al haber recuperado a su alma gemela.- Él no podrá hacerte daño… él no está aquí… solo somos nosotros… tú debes…

No termino de hablar, cuando Gaara volvió a perder el conocimiento en sus brazos. Con esfuerzo lo sostuvo, no permitiendo que se alejara. Viendo que todo había terminado, Toneri se acercó con cautela, siendo seguido por los demás que estaban confundidos por lo que había pasado. ¿Qué diablos había sido todo eso?

-¿Esta bien? –preguntaron Sai y Toneri a la vez.

-Sí, pero creo que esto no quedara en secreto de mis padres…

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto el albino.- Sabes que si ustedes nos lo piden nosotros…

-Lo siento To-chan, tendrás que hacerte cargo de todo…-lo interrumpió el rubio. Con delicadeza, le dio un beso justo en el tatuaje que tenía en la frente-

 **~Sálvame de la oscuridad… ~**

Los presentes solo pudieron ver como Naruto seguía el ejemplo de Gaara y se desvanecía con su primo en brazos. El Otsutsuki hizo el amago de detenerlos antes de que tocaran el suelo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría el pelirrojo ante un toque de varón por lo que se abstuvo de hacerlo.

-¡Naruto!

-Espera, no lo toques. -ordenó el albino, deteniendo a Sasuke.- Recuerda que Gaara no soporta a los varones.

-¿Y qué propones hacer? -interrogó Sai con el ceño fruncido

Estaba preocupado por su amado pelirrojo, quería respuestas para poder ayudarlo e incluso ignoraba el dolor pulsante de su costado. El doncel en verdad no se contuvo al golpearlo.

-Como dijo Naruto, no podremos guardarlo en secreto de Kushina-sama y Minato-sama ya que habrá que llevarlos al hospital. -Toneri observo a los donceles recostados en el césped, ¿que había sido todo aquello? ¿Porque ahora?- Tobirama-sensei podría ayudarnos...

-Entonces hay que cargarlos para llevarlos...

-Sí, pero ninguno de nosotros sería adecuado. No sabemos cómo reaccionaría incluso Naruto que se ha visto afectado.-el albino miro a su alrededor.- ¿Alguno de ustedes a visto a Kimimaro?

-No. Gran guardián es, ¿no crees?

-Es el único que podría cargar a Gaara. -el mayor ignoro el comentario sarcástico del Uchiha.

-Creo que eso no podrá ser...

Los presentes dirigieron su atención hacia atrás, encontrándose con un Kurama presionando su estómago y cargando a medias sobre su hombro a Kimimaro, el cual seguía inconsciente.

-¡Hermano! ¡Kurama!

Toneri corrió a ayudarlos, tomando en sus brazos a su hermano y recostándolo en el suelo. Mientras que el Bijuu que se libró del peso extra, se dejó caer de golpe al pasto, aun le dolía su propio golpe.

-Puede tener el brazo roto. -el Bijuu señalo al doncel herido y observo a su alrededor.

Shukaku estaba cerca de los Uzumaki, pendiente de lo que les rodeaba. Mientras que Sasuke estaba "examinando" el golpe en el costado de Sai que se encontraba recargado en un árbol, aunque en realidad solo lo golpeaba justo en la herida para ver su expresión de dolor.

-¿Que sucedió? ¿Porque Kimimaro y tú?

-Gaara despertó, no lo note y lo toque. Quede inconsciente con su patada. -explico rápido el mayor.- Al parecer en la huida se toparon con la chica Haruno y Kimimaro se interpuso en el golpe que Gaara le iba a dar cuando la idiota le retuvo. Recibió el impacto en el brazo.

Toneri que ya había examinado el brazo de su hermano, por lo que le indico al Bijuu que sujetara de un lado al doncel. Toneri coloco su rodilla en el antebrazo del doncel y con ambas manos tiro del resto para colocarlo de nuevo en su lugar.

Sasuke y Sai dirigieron su atención en el momento justo cuando el doncel Otsutsuki recobro el conocimiento y grito de dolor. Con esfuerzo Kimimaro reconoció a su hermano y Kurama.

\- ¡Gaara!

-Despertaste. -Toneri sintió cierto alivio- Gaara está bien ahora. -lo obligo a recostarse de nuevo en el suelo.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien. ¿Pero qué sucedió exactamente?

-Parece ser que Gaara tuvo un episodio.

Kimimaro dirigió su mirada hacia donde su hermano señalo y observo a sus donceles juntos recostados en el césped.

-¡Gaara! ¡Naru...!

Toneri lo obligo a mantenerse en su lugar, explicándole lo sucedido de manera rápida. Para los peli-oscuros fue curioso como en ambos guardianes se observaba el deseo de querer acercarse, pero se contenían para no alterar más a los Uzumaki.

-No creo poder llevarlo sin tocarlo de más para que no se lastime. -dijo Kimimaro mientras su hermano amarraba las mangas de su suéter alrededor de su cuello.- ¡Auch! Eso duele. -se quejó cuando Toneri doblo su brazo para acomodarlo en medio de la prenda.

-Has recibido golpees peores y nunca te has quejado.

-Sí, pero es porque no puedo.

-Bien, como sea, ¿qué es lo que haremos? -pregunto Kurama - Los chicos que aún están en la escuela pudieron ver algo. Además, es prioridad movernos al hospital.

-Ya me encargue de que nada de esto llegue a oídos ajenos aseguro el albino mayor.- El problema principal es Gaara, no quisiera que lo tocara un varón...

-¡Chicos!

Todos dirigieron su atención al doncel rubio que corría hacia ellos con dos varones detrás. Los guardianes se estremecieron aterrorizados por la expresión molesta del doncel, que les aseguraba hacerlos a ellos pagar por los daños. ¿Que se suponía que hacían ellos ahí?

-Dei, hermano...

-¿Quién va a explicarme que es lo que paso aquí? -exigió saber el rubio mayor en cuanto los tuvo de frente.

Los recién llegados dirigieron su atención al lugar que los albinos miraron de reojo. Deidara no tardo en correr hacia sus familiares a pesar de oír la negativa de los Otsutsuki, y no dudo en cerciorarse por sí mismo que no tuvieran heridas.

-¡Eso es! Del, carga a Gaara. Te explicaremos en el camino al hospital. -dijo Toneri Shukaku, lleva a Naru.

-Yo podría...

-¡No! -gritaron todos, interrumpiendo a Itachi.

El varón pelinegro no podía dejar atrás tan pronto sus modales, los cuales le prohibían dejar que un doncel cargara algo pesado en su presencia, no obstante, los presentes estaban hartos de verse n el dilema de "Gaara y un varón".

-¿Porque tardaron tanto en hacerlo ustedes? -interrogo Tobi camino a los autos.

-Gaara fue el primero, no sabíamos cómo proceder sin incomodarlo. -explicó Kurama, a quien Toneri ayudaba a caminar

Sasuke iba junto a Shukaku, observando el rostro del rubio dormido, de nuevo no había podido ayudarlo, desconocía tantas cosas que comenzaban a molestarlo. No podía seguir de ese modo. No si quería permanecer al lado de Naruto más adelante, y eso era algo que pasaría. Haría todo lo posible y aprendería hasta lo que no, para poder estar a su lado.

Kimimaro iba detrás de Deidara el cual llevaba en brazos a su protegido, y a su lado iba Sai, ambos preocupados por el pelirrojo. Aunque ambos se sentían frustrados por no haber sido de ayuda, era peor para el albino, quien se suponía debía estar preparado para un momento así, pero no fue de ayuda. La verdad era que esa era la primero vez que se enfrentaba a Gaara en un trance. Nunca había vivido un ataque del pelirrojo con anterioridad, solo había escuchado de parte del antiguo guardián de Gaara y de su madre lo que sucedía.

Por orden del Tobi, todos los varones a excepción de él se fueron en la camioneta del U hija, mientras que los donceles se iban con él en la suya. Aunque no estuvieron muy de acuerdo por separarse de sus amados, los varones pelinegros aceptaron para no retrasar más el camino al hospital.

-¿A quién le encargaste que se hiciera cargo del escándalo? - preguntó Sasuke camino al hospital

-A Shikamaru. Cuando Naruto detuvo a Gaara fue con Jiraiya, entre los dos harán algo. -respondió Toneri.

Un celular se hizo notar, y el albino saco el aparato de sus bolsillos. Frunció el ceño al ver que era el de Naruto, contesto bajo la mirada de todos los presentes.

-Bueno.

-¡Al fin contestas! -se escuchó el grito femenino por todo el auto.

-Tuvimos algunos contratiempos...

-¿Toneri? Creí que era mi Naru...

-Sí, bueno... Siento ser yo. Naruto y Gaara no podrán contestar por el momento...

-Entonces ellos también...

-¿También?

-Estoy en el castillo Uzumaki, vine a ver a mi pequeño pero después de un mareo, él ha quedado inconsciente...

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

-Abuelo, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? -preguntó Deidara no queriendo creer lo que le decía Alfonze.

Camino al hospital Kimimaro iba contándoles a Tobi y Dei lo sucedido desde el principio, pero todos callaron cuando el celular en el bolsillo de Gaara comenzó a sonar. El rubio mayor lo tomo con cuidado y respondió inmediatamente al notar que era de parte de su abuelo. Todos lo miraban preocupados al notar como su rostro paso de la sorpresa al pánico. Cuando colgó lo miraron con la interrogativa reflejada en el rostro.

-Parece ser que Kay también fue alterado, la tía Tsunade ha ido a verlo a la mansión. Cayo inconsciente hace media hora.

Todos miraron a los donceles menores, preocupados por lo que estaba sucediendo. No sabían que había causado todo aquello y mucho menos sabían que iba a suceder al no poder ocultarlo de sus padres.

-Bueno, después de todo es su hijo. Si Naruto se vio afectado, no me extraña que Kay lo resintiera el doble, sus padres sufrieron un ataque…

* * *

 ** _Yukihana: Siento en verdad el retraso con este capítulo pero la parte en donde debía poner lo que vivía Gaara en su sueño se me dificulto un poco, no suelo escribir en POV… Una aclaración para aquellos que piensan que odio o que tengo algo contra los Uchiha, la verdad es que los adoro, pero me gusta ser diferente a los fic que suelo leer donde ellos son lo máximo, en esta historia quiero que ellos se sientan inferiores ante el alguien con mayor poder, en este caso los Uzumaki, y deberán ganarse su lugar en esa familia, pero como sabemos, al final lo lograran… sin nada más que decir, espero disfrutaran el cap., si es un poco confuso, con gusto responderé sus dudas mientras no sea spoiler. Sus comentarios serán bien recibidos, nos vemos~ Bye~ Bye~_**


	41. Hospital

**NOTAS: ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND**

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

.

* * *

 **39.- Hospital**

* * *

.

\- ¡Oto-san, Oka-san ha venido a verte…!

Shin Senju abrió de golpe y muy felizmente la puerta del consultorio privado de su padre, sin embargo se quedó callado al notar que no se encontraba solo como suponía, sino que estaba en compañía de Yahiko Uzumaki. El menor trago con gran dificultad saliva a la par que sonreía de manera inusual, había pensado bromear un poco con su progenitor, pero la presencia de aquel personaje de importancia le era imposible, ni siquiera podía encontrar la continuación de su frase inicial.

\- Shin, te he dicho que toques antes de entrar. -regaño Tobirama.

Su despreocupado retoño había interrumpido un asunto de suma importancia. Por no decir que lo había dejado en vergüenza enfrente de un miembro valioso de la familia principal. El llamado de atención de su padre lo hizo reaccionar, sonriendo de mejor manera y colocando una mano detrás de su cabello, claramente avergonzado.

\- Yahiko-sama… Jajaja… Bu… Buenas tardes. -tartamudeo.

\- Buenas tardes Shin. -respondió divertido al ver el nerviosismo del menor.

\- Tu agenda decía que no tenías una cita a esta hora, por lo que entre así... -intento justificarse.- Jejeje...

\- Los miembros de la familia Uzumaki no necesitan cita. -le recordó sutilmente el varón.- Ten más cuidado para la próxima.

\- Sí, lo siento. -realizo una reverencia hacia el doncel mayor.- Bueno… yo solo quería decir que Oka-san está aquí. -anunció nuevamente, haciéndose a un lado con una sonrisa para darle a la persona que había estado ocultando.

\- Buenas tardes. -saludo con una sonrisa mientras se adentraba al consultorio con un sonrojo por tal presentación.

\- ¿Izuna? -dijo sorprendido Tobirama, levantándose de su asiento.

Yahiko observo la expresión de alteración del médico, el cual casi siempre mantenía una expresión neutral. Era algo nuevo, en una persona a la cual contadas veces vio sonreír tiempo atrás al lado de su difunta esposa y su único hijo.

\- Buena tardes, Uzumaki-sama.

El doncel Uchiha hizo una reverencia al pelinaranja, quien le regreso el gesto con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa, ladeando el rostro al intentar recordar de donde conocía a tan hermoso pelinegro. La verdad era que a pesar de que era uno de sus deberes, no siempre lograba recordar a las personas al instante.

\- Lamento interrumpir, le dije a Shin que tocara antes de entrar pero no quiso. -dijo Izuna avergonzado por la situación y la mirada analítica del doncel visitante.- No quisimos interrumpir la consulta de Uzumaki-sama.

\- Yahiko. -corrigió el miembro de la primera familia.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Solo dime Yahiko.

\- No. Yo no podría…

\- Está bien, no hay problema con que lo hagas. -interrumpió Yahiko de manera tranquila y una sonrisa amigable.- Mi esposo es el Uzumaki, yo no. -le sonrió cómplice.

El Uchiha enmudeció, incapaz de llamar de manera tan informal a un miembro de la rama principal. No sabiendo que hacer y notando que no obtendría ayuda de los Senju en ese momento, ya que ambos doctores se habían juntado para discutir sobre algunos papeles como si fueran los más interesantes que hubieran descubiertos, solo encontró una salida de tal situación.

\- Etto… Creo que será mejor que me retire para que…

\- Oh, no te preocupes. -dijo el peli naranja de manera amigable, incitándolo a que no se moviera.- Ya hemos terminado, ¿cierto, Tobirama?

\- ¿Eh…? Ah… Si… -el peliblanco dudo.

Shin oculto con su mano la sonrisa que le causo ver a su padre desconcertado, ambos habían fingido verificar algunos estudios médicos para evadir la incómoda situación entre los donceles, sin embargo su padre fue incluido a la charla -de la cual huyeron- de manera repentina.

\- ¿Ves? -Yahiko llamo la atención del pelinegro.- Mas bien, pareciera que soy yo, quien interrumpe tu visita.

\- ¿Eh…? No, por supuesto que no. -se apresuraron a negar el Uchiha y el Senju mayor.

\- Coff… Coff…-el medico peliblanco fingió un ataque de tos.- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Izuna?

\- Bueno… Veras…-dudaba, la presencia del Uzumaki fue algo inesperado y más cuando era víctima de lo miraba fijamente. - ¡Sorpresa! Te traje un almuerzo. -alzo una bolsa que traía en mano.

Bien, ya nada podía hacer en esa situación más que decir la verdad. Tampoco es como si deseara ocultar a los demás sus acciones como si hiciera algo malo, sin embargo, tampoco podía revelar más de la cuenta por su hijo y hermano. Estaba esperando el momento oportuno para hablar con Sai y con Fugaku referente a lo que deseaba para su vida en un futuro cercano, aunque todavía no sabía cómo exactamente abordar el tema, solo esperaba que por ese descuido ninguno se enterara y armara un revuelo innecesario, amaba con locura a su familia pero había encontrado a alguien que lo hacía feliz.

\- No sabía que te habías vuelto a casar, Tobirama. -dijo Yahiko sorprendido, observando a su médico y viejo amigo.

\- No estamos casados. -aclaro Izuna con un sonrojo.

\- Oh, lo siento.

\- No se preocupe, Uzumaki-sama.

\- Ya~ hi~ ko~ -corrigió el pelinaranja de manera amable.

\- Yah…

\- ¡Tobirama-sensei!

La voz del doncel pelinegro fue opacada ante el fuerte grito proveniente del pasillo en busca del médico albino. Los donceles intercambiaron miradas, mientras los doctores salían corriendo de la sala para responder a la emergencia.

\- ¡Tobirama-sensei!

Shin y su padre salieron del pasillo en donde estaba el consultorio del segundo, topándose con un conjunto de enfermeras que traían consigo dos camillas, con personas muy importantes para el mundo. Corrieron al encuentro de los donceles que eran transportados, observando detrás a los jóvenes que los acompañaban, unos ayudando a otros.

Toneri ayudaba a su hermano menor a caminar, el doncel albino se sentía mareado aun y a un lado de ellos, venían Shukaku con Sasuke pegados a las camillas de los donceles.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? -demando saber rápidamente Tobirama, observando a los donceles en las camillas.

\- Tuvo un ataque. -contesto Kimimaro mientras dejaba que Shin lo ayudara a subir a una camilla que trajeron para él y revisara sus heridas

Tobirama retiro sus manos, estaba a punto de comenzar a examinar a Naruto pero ante la situación reportada por el guardián debía tomar medidas antes de tocarlo.

\- ¡Gaara! -grito Yahiko al reconocer a su hijo sobre aquella camilla.- ¡Naruto!

Había tardado en seguir a los Senju pensando en no interponerse en su trabajo, nunca espero ver a su hijo y sobrino ahí, en ese estado. El verlos en un hospital, dormidos y con claras heridas externas traía recuerdos nada gratos a su memoria.

\- ¡Yahiko-sama! -dijeron los Otsutsuki y Shukaku ante la nueva presencia que ni los miraba.

Nunca pensaron toparse tan rápidamente con los familiares de los donceles, esperaban reportar todo aquello cuando Minato y Kushina llegaran al hospital un poco más tarde, primero hubieran querido que Tobirama les diera a ellos los detalles de la salud de los donceles y así reportarlo a la familia.

\- Continúen. -ordeno el medico albino, quería detalles de lo sucedido para tomar pensar en cómo proceder.

\- Después de que se marcharan, Gaara cayó desmayado y lo dejamos descansar en la enfermería pero cuando despertó estaba en trance, no nos reconocía. -intento explicarse Kimimaro, incomodo al ver la mirada del padre de su protegido.

Si Yahiko o alguien de la familia principal los culpaba por su negligencia al cuidado de los donceles, ninguno de los Otsutsuki iba a defenderse, estaban dispuestos a recibir los llamados de atención o los castigos que les impusieran ya que se creían merecedores de ellos.

\- Regreso en sí, gracias a Naruto, que lo calmo. Pero a los pocos segundos volvió a perder el conocimiento y esta vez Naruto lo secundo. -Agrego Toneri- Los trajimos lo más rápido que nos fue posible.

\- Tobirama, ¿qué está sucediendo? -pregunto Yahiko preocupado por su hijo y sobrino.

Izuna no entendía nada sobre la situación pero no pudo evitar querer mostrar un poco de apoyo al Uzumaki, al observar su clara preocupación en su rostro. Era claro que Yahiko se sentía impotente al como muchas veces en el pasado sin embargo sintió la tranquilidad que Izuna quiso trasmitirle cuando coloco sus manos en su hombros en muestra de apoyo. Suspiro, no era momento de alterarse, debía mantener la calma.

\- Aun no lo sé. Debo revisarlos primero. -informo el doctor, llevándose a los donceles y las enfermeras consigo.

El doncel peli-naranja asintió, sabiendo que el medico tenía razón. Estaba acostumbrado a dejar el cuidado de su familia en manos de lo Senju ante la falta de conocimiento de él en esa situación. Ninguno de los presentes perdió de vista a los pacientes hasta que dieron vuelta en una equina, siendo Yahiko el primero en regresar su atención a los demás, observando a Shin revisando el brazo de Kimimaro. Su mirada se enfocó en un mechón rubio que había visto de reojo, reconociendo como su otro sobrino se acercaba en compañía de más personas.

\- ¡Oh, dios! ¡Dei! -exclamo al momento en que su sobrino mayor corrió a refugiarse a sus brazos.

Deidara venía en compañía de su guardián, su prometido y con Sai que ayudaba a caminar a Kurama. Se habían rezagado porque después de dejar a lo donceles en manos de las enfermeras. Tuvieron que buscar donde dejar los automóviles, y aunque Deidara pudo haber ido con sus hermanos, el guardián Otsutsuki vio prudente que se tranquilizara primero antes de bajar del auto y entrar al hospital.

Por su parte, Kurama había esperado en la entrada del lugar a sus amigos, entreteniendo a Sai ya que lo ayudaba a sostenerse de pie debido a que aun sufría por el golpe en el estómago y cuello.

En cuanto visualizo a su tío, Deidara se separó de Itachi, quien lo abrazaba brindándole apoyo en ese momento. Aunque le sirvió el no ver como las enfermeras rodeaban a sus hermanos, aun le era imposible tranquilizarse del todo a sabiendas de que no solo ellos eran quienes estaban en esa situación, sino que su sobrino, muy lejos de ahí, estaba pasando por lo mismo. Corrió hacia su tío, quien ya lo estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos.

\- Yo… yo…

El rubio no podía articular una frase coherente y corrida por culpa de las lágrimas, se sentía abrumado por sus emociones. Naruto y hospital nunca era bueno, sumándole la situación de Gaara y Kay. Se aferró con mayor fuerza a la ropa del mayor, siendo correspondido por su tío, calmándose al saberse apoyado por alguien que conocía las emociones y sentimientos que vivía por tal situación.

Estaba mal, lo sabía. No obstante, no podía evitar sentirse molesto porque Deidara lo abandonara para correr a los brazos de quien parecía varón, y uno muy llamativo con todos los piercing que tenía en el rostro y el cabello alborotado. Quería convertirse en alguien que brindara el confort que necesitaba Dei, evitando que se fuera con otro como había hecho recién pero controlo el no exteriorizar aquellos pensamientos por la situación que vivían.

\- ¿Oto-chan? -pregunto Sai sorprendido de ver a su papá doncel en el hospital.

Por culpa de la sorpresa por tan repentino encuentro, disminuyo la fuerza en el agarre a Kurama, dejándolo caer al suelo. El pobre varón peli-naranja se quejó fuertemente por el nuevo golpe que se llevó contra el piso, ingenuamente había confiado en el joven Ne, dejando todo su peso al apoyo que le brindaba el contrario y que perdió de un momento a otro.

\- Como que todo se te cae el día de hoy, ¿no? -burlo Toneri al pelinegro, viendo al zorro adolorido y ayudándolo a levantarse.

El joven Ne reacciono ante las palabras del segundo varón Otsutsuki que hacía referencia a lo sucedido con Gaara horas atrás, en donde sus labios se tocaron por primera vez. Inconscientemente y olvidándose de ayudar a levantar al Bijuu, se sumergió en el recuerdo de aquel beso, el cual se volvería desde ese momento en una memoria inolvidable e irremplazable.

\- Sai, ¿qué haces aquí? -pregunto Izuna, trayendo a su hijo de vuelta al mundo real.

\- Lo… Lo mismo debería decir Oto-chan. -ataco el varón pelinegro, recapacitando que no debería estar soñando con cosas ajenas en momentos críticos.

\- ¿Te sucedió algo, tío? -pregunto Sasuke, reprochándose no haberlo notado antes.

Había centrado toda su atención en Naruto, que no fue consciente de lo que le rodeaba aun cuando el rubio había sido llevado muy lejos de ahí. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que apenas había logrado procesar los sucesos. Por la charla fugaz que mantuvieron en el camino con Toneri, todo parecía indicar que ambos donceles Uzumaki sufrieron de lo que conocen como un _episodio_ , y lo preocupante es que desconocían el causante y las consecuencias.

¿Y si Naruto despertaba ausente como Gaara o algo peor? Negó repetidamente con la cabeza. _No quería pensar en ello._

Toneri y Kurama habían dejado en claro que no era lindo ver a los donceles tan asustados, salvajes, evasivos… tan apartados del mundo real. Como si fueran otra persona temerosa incluso del aire que les rodea. Los donceles Uzumaki caracterizados por su desbordante orgullo, agallas y seguridad en sí mismos, desaparecía después de sufrir algún episodio, dejando en su lugar, solo un trapo sucio que no servía ni para comparar.

\- No chicos, estoy bien. -respondió el doncel Uchiha incomodo a no tener una respuesta adecuada para ellos- Pero… ¿Qué les paso a ustedes?

La mayoría de los recién llegados parecía portar algún golpe, por lo que se benefició de aquello para desviar la atención del momento. Izuna estaba confundido por lo que sucedía de manera tan sorpresiva, pero rogando internamente porque Yahiko no comentara nada con respecto a lo sucedido en el consultorio, y como si fuera un regalo de Dios, el doncel Uzumaki estaba muy entretenido en el abrazo con el rubio mayor, quien parecía ya más calmado y contaba lo que sabía de los hechos.

\- Jejeje… Gaara nos golpeó. -confeso con vergüenza el pelinegro.

No deseaba que su papá se hiciera una mala imagen de su amado pero intuía que el solo hecho de mentir y luego su padre se enterara de la verdad, solo empeoraría las cosas. Aún estaba comprendiendo todo lo vivido en el día, tenía tantas preguntas sin respuestas y de lo único que estaba seguro es que Gaara y Naruto solo eran víctimas de algún mal.

\- Actuó por instinto, recibí mi golpiza del año. -agrego Kurama para informar a su hermano.

El varón Bijuu estaba muy adolorido pero deseaba transmitirle un poco de paz a su hermano mayor, quien lo observo al reconocer su voz entre todo el bullicio del pasillo.

\- Ellos estarán bien. -le aseguro con seriedad desde otra camilla en donde fue recostado por Toneri.

Shin lo reviso rápidamente, explorando su abdomen e indicando algunos estudios a realizar a una enfermera. Aliviado porque ninguno parecía tener más allá de heridas físicas externas, conocía la fuerza de ambos donceles por lo que le preocupaba que Gaara hubiera usado exceso para noquearlos.

\- Veo que ni un demonio como tú ha salido bien librado. -burlo el Uzumaki mayor, separándose de su sobrino pero sin soltarlo de todo.

\- Heridas de honor, en cumplimiento de mi deber. -presumió en broma el líder Bijuu, recibiendo un golpe en la nuca de parte de Shukaku.

\- Idiota. -murmuro el doncel Bijuu, no estaban para bromear.

\- ¡Maldito!

\- ¿Buscas pelea?

\- Ustedes dos, deténgase ahí. -ordeno Yahiko.

Los peleoneros desviaron el rostro, se habían dejado llevar en busca de alguna excusa para exteriorizar su inquietud. Los presentes guardaron silencio aun después del inicio de una riña de ambos extranjeros hasta que el medico encargado del caso apareció segundos después.

\- Tobirama. -Yahiko se acercó al albino, sin soltar a Dei de la cintura.

\- No parece haber heridas externas, una colega los ha examinado. -informo el doctor, regresándoles un poco de su alma a los donceles de la línea principal.- Naruto-sama solo presenta algunos golpes pero ninguno de gravedad.

\- Deben ser de cuando Gaara lo atacaba y él intentaba calmarlo. -dijo Kimimaro, acercándose con dificultad.

\- La revisión preliminar concuerda con ello, pero para estar seguros, mi colega y yo le realizaremos algunos estudios…

\- Espera, ¿dejaras que alguien más se involucre? -dijo Dei con desespero, solo podía confiar en los Senju para tratar con lo sucedido a sus hermanos.- La tía Tsunade es quien siempre está con ellos, tu deberías de…

\- No tengo otra opción, Deidara-sama. -interrumpió el medico con firmeza y paciencia.- Mi hermana mayor tiene la ventaja de su género, sin embargo, en mi caso deberemos esperar hasta realizar la prueba de _percepción_. Y eso tendrá que ser después, la prioridad ahora es realizar los estudios para garantizar el estado físico de ambos príncipes.

\- Dei. -llamo dulcemente Yahiko, acariciando la mejilla de su sobrino para que comprendiera la situación.

\- Entiendo.

\- Lo dejamos en tus manos. -declaro el doncel mayor, transmitiéndole con su mirada al médico que dejaba a su cuidado algo muy valioso.

\- Entendido. -el varón Senju observo a Dei, quien parecía agotado pero más tranquilo.- Por favor descansen en una de las salas. Shin, escóltalos y hazte cargo de lo demás.

\- Sí. -después de escuchar la respuesta de su hijo, Tobirama se retiró rápidamente, tenía que hacerse cargo de asuntos de suma importancia.- Por aquí, por favor.

Ambos donceles, en compañía de Toneri y Tobi estaban por retirarse para seguir al joven Senju, pero aprovechando que se detuvo para firmar el ingreso de los heridos, Yahiko dio la vuelta para observar a los miembros de cabello oscuro, quienes Dei le aclaro que eran amigos.

\- Les agradezco por su apoyo en esta situación y siento mucho los problemas que causaron los miembros de mi familia. Gracias por tráelos hasta aquí, pero desde ahora yo tomare la responsabilidad de todos ellos.

\- No podemos hacer eso. -interrumpió Itachi de manera severa, harto de que aquel varón se tomara atrevimientos que no le correspondían.- No dejare a Deidara en esta situ…

\- ¡Itachi! -alzo la voz Izuna, escandalizado de lo que su sobrino más tranquilo hacía en esos momentos.- Disculpe su atrevimiento, Yahiko-sama.

\- Pero tío…-el doncel azabache lo tomo de la nuca para obligarlo hacer una reverencia.

\- Está bien, tío. Ellos pueden quedarse. -todos los varones Uchiha abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa que les causo las palabras de Dei aclarando el parentesco.- No, creo que es más correcto decir que deberían quedarse. Son amigos de la familia.

\- Yo también opino lo mismo Yahiko-sama. -se unió Tobi, llamando la atención del mayor.- Además, creo que el joven Itachi tiene ciertos beneficios con la familia por el momento…

\- ¡Tobi! -grito Deidara, avergonzado ante la insinuación de su guardián.

\- Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Dei. Aunque no comprendo lo último dicho por Tobi. -dijo Yahiko, observando al guardián con una ceja alzada.- Pero si así lo deseas me parece bien. Por ahora hay que llamar a mis hermanos mayores, no sé qué pueda pasar con esto y no solo mi hijo está involucrado.

\- Gracias. -dijo el rubio con una leve sonrisa.- Pero papá y mamá estarán aquí dentro de poco, les hemos llamado mientras veníamos al hospital.

\- Eso ahorrara tiempo. -aprobó la acción el mayor.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **Mansión Uzumaki en Alemania~**_

Después de asegurarse de que el pequeño Kay se encontraba bien y que solo había perdido el conocimiento como consecuencia de lo que sucedía en Japón, la doctora Tsunade salió de la habitación para informar a los familiares y brindarles alivio. Como doctora y científica se sentía frustrada al no poder encontrar algo que explicara con lógica lo que vivían los antiguos varones de la familia Uzumaki, pero aun con ello, sentía gran fascinación por los cambios que tenían y la conexión única entre ellos.

Si tan solo pudiera encontrar una pieza más de aquel gran misterio, era probable que pudiera resolver y ayudar con lo que vivían los Uzumaki. Y con algo de suerte, podría aclarar cosas referentes al nacimiento de los donceles años atrás, un gran misterio de la naturaleza que aun después de años no tenía una explicación por completo.

 _ ***Solo una pieza más***_

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi nieto, Tsunade? -la repentina voz de Nagato, la hizo regresar a la realidad.

\- Se encuentra bien. -contesto con seriedad al recapacitar en donde se encontraba.- Por ahora está descansando.

Hundida en sus pensamientos había llegado hasta una de las salas de aquel gran castillo que fungía como hogar de los Uzumaki de la primera línea, en donde la esperaban todos los miembros de la familia que permanecían aún en Alemania.

\- ¿Porque paso esto? -Cuestiono Sora preocupado, en el momento del desmayo de su nieto, ellos dos estaban juntos jugando en la parte del jardín trasero.- ¿Tiene que ver con lo que sucede en Japón?

\- Es mi suposición, su alteza.

\- Aun no puedo creer que fuera mi hijo el que tuviera un ataque. -Nagato suspiro, conteniendo su deseo de ir hasta donde su esposo e hijo estaban.- Hace años que no tenía uno. No debí dejarlo ir. -paso una mano por su cabello con gran frustración.

\- No es momento de arrepentimientos, Nagato. -regaño Sora- Fue decisión de Gaara y no es la primera vez que viaja por su cuenta.

\- Pero…

\- Ya basta, Nagato. -ordeno esta vez Alfonze, comprendía la preocupación de su hijo pero no era momento de lamentaciones.- Aunque le hubieras negado el permiso a Gaara, todos sabemos que él hubiera seguido a Naruto sin decirnos. Tanto Gaara como Naruto se encuentran en manos de Tobirama, estarán protegidos.

\- Por lo que ahora, nuestra prioridad es Kay. -agrego Sora de manera contundente- Tsunade, ¿cómo hay que proceder?

\- Siendo honesta, solo podemos esperar a que el pequeño príncipe despierte. -la rubia tomo asiento como se lo indico el líder Uzumaki con un gesto de mano.

\- Pero, ¿no hay posibilidad de que algo le suceda?

\- En estos momentos no parece haber peligro de que vaya a sufrir otro cambio. -aclaro la doctora con calma, intentando transmitirla a la familia- Más bien, yo calificaría esto como el primer episodio del príncipe Kay. Él pequeño príncipe hasta ahora no había presentado alguno…

\- Pero… ¿y mis nietos…?

\- Lamento no ser de gran ayuda, su alteza. -Tsunade inclino levemente la cabeza- Pero actualmente estoy lejos de saber porque solo tres príncipes han sufrido tal cambio y como revertirlo o evitarlo si volviera a presentarse. Ellos son los primeros en sufrir de algo parecido desde la aparición de los donceles.

\- ¿Tienes alguna teoría? -pregunto Nagato, sospechando por los gestos de la mujer que había acertado.

\- Menos que teoría. Es más bien una suposición y la cual no ayuda a comprender el porqué de las cosas. -confeso con pesar la doctora.- Aunque de estar en lo correcto, ayudaría a entender el inicio de esta nueva era.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto Alfonze, recargándose en el respaldo del sofá.

\- A pesar de todo lo que en la actualidad sabemos sobre la anatomía de los donceles, aún no hemos podido hacer algo más que teorías sobre el nacimiento de este nuevo género; evolución, experimentación o un milagro de un ser superior. -la rubia sonrió con burla ante la última opción, le parecía absurda pero la sociedad la aceptaba.- Desconocemos como fue que Tomoe Uzumaki, adquirió el don de la vida.

\- A dónde tú quieres llegar, es que probablemente, mi antepasado pasó por lo mismo que Gaara y Naruto ¿cierto? Un cambio de varón a doncel. -Sora se estaba impacientando, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

\- Esa es mi creencia. -respondió Tsunade con seriedad- Los príncipes son descendientes directos, portan la sangre Uzumaki en sus venas. De ser cierto que su alteza Tomoe vivió lo mismo, se explicaría porque los príncipes tuvieron un cambio así.

\- Ahora no me importa cómo es que Tomoe concibió. Así que dejando el hecho de que puedas resolver un gran misterio con esa hipótesis…-la voz de Nagato interrumpido la emoción de la científica- ¿Qué hay de Kay?

\- Los últimos exámenes lo han confirmado por completo, el príncipe Kay está 100% sano. Y actualmente, él también tiene sangre Uzumaki recorriendo sus venas. Es tal como lo proclamo el príncipe Naruto, el príncipe Kay es su hijo biológico y del príncipe Gaara, es por eso que presento un cambio también.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **Japón~**_

Minato y Kushina no tardaron en llegar al hospital, en compañía del matrimonio Uchiha y Kaguya, que a pesar de querer evitar a los pelinegros no podía dejar de estar junto a la pelirroja cumpliendo su deber como guardiana.

Deidara no tardó en ser apresado por su padre, mientras que Kushina se acercaba a Yahiko, con su llegada, el silencio y la impaciencia que había reinado hasta ese momento en la sala privada que les asignaron, se rompió.

-Oh, Dei. Mi pequeño, debiste estar muy asustado. -apresaba Minato a su hijo en brazos.

-Papa, ya no soy un niño. -alejo a su padre, con el ceño fruncido- Y yo llegue cuando todo había pasado. Estaba con Itachi y Tob…

El rubio menor enmudeció al ver la clara y poco usual expresión de enojo que mostró su padre, quien giro el rostro en dirección a los dos varones mencionados. Por instinto de supervivencia, tanto Itachi como Tobi pasaron saliva a la par que retrocedieron dos pasos, estaban seguros que Minato quería sus cabezas en bandeja de plata y las podría obtener con facilidad.

-Oh, cielo. En verdad lo siento tanto. -dijo Kushina a las personas que ingresaban a la habitación, ignorando la matanza mental que estaba haciendo su esposo.

Todos dirigieron su atención a la puerta, en donde Toneri y Kimimaro iban entrando. La pelirroja y pelinegra observaron con gran pena al doncel albino, el cual traía su brazo enyesado usando cabestrillo. Ahora que sus líderes habían llegado, los Otsutsuki habían hecho acto de presencia para afrontar la situación.

-Lo siento tanto Kimimaro. -dijo Yahiko, acercándose al menor. Preocupado por su hijo se olvidó de los daños a los demás.- Lo note cuando llegaron pero no creí que fuera tan grave. Lo siento tanto, Gaara no quiso…

-Lo sé y lo entiendo, Yahiko-sama. -le sonrió al padre de su protegido- Ese no era nuestro Gaara.

Los Uzumaki sonrieron levemente, pensar de ese modo era algo que les brindaba un poco de alivio, ya que era verdad, su Gaara no haría algo así por gusto. Tal vez el doncel pelirrojo fuera un poco sádico pero no al grado de lastimar a las personas que estimaba, y todos sabían que Kimimaro estaba entre esas personas.

Con las experiencias de ataques anteriores, tenían el conocimiento de que tan mal podía llegar a ponerse la situación y mas no estando preparados para tranquilizarlos, al menos agradecían que en esta ocasión, las lesiones no fueran tan malas.

-Bien hecho en salir librado de una lesión más problemática. -la imponente voz de Kaguya, atrajo a la realidad a todos- Pero su desempeño en esto…

-Kaguya…

-Lamentamos la falta de manejo en la situación y aunque no es excusa, nos tomó de improviso. - Toneri intervino antes de que Kushina intercediera a su favor.

Conocían la amabilidad y el cariño que les tenía la pelirroja pero no podían aceptar que esta vez los ayudara a evitar el regaño de parte de su madre y líder de familia. Sentían que habían fallado como guardianes en su deber de proteger a sus donceles.

" _No importa contra quien te enfrentes, desconocidos, amigos, hermanos, hijos, padres… incluso contra ti mismo, el único deber como miembro de la familia Otsutsuki, es proteger y hacer feliz a tu destinado…"_ era el juramento que hicieron tiempo atrás y que prometieron cumplir sin falta pero al final terminaron fallando. ¿Cómo podrían ser dignos de confianza ahora?

La expresión de culpa, remordimiento y confusión que mostrando los albinos menores, fue reemplazada por la sorpresa cuando sintieron una mano ajena sobre su cabello. Al levantar el rostro se toparon con la mirada de su madre, quien aunque no les sonrió, les transmitió cierto sentimiento de orgullo.

-Para ser tu primera vez enfrentado esto, lo hiciste bien. -le dijo a su hijo doncel, dirigiéndose a ambos después.- No se quemen la cabeza pensando sobre que pudieron hacer para protegerlos, en este caso, no hay forma de cuidarlos de ellos mismos.

Los adultos presentes sonrieron ante las palabras de la mujer albina, tal vez no fueran las más cariñosas o alentadoras, sin embargo, conociendo la personalidad de la líder Otsutsuki, sabían que eso era mucho.

-Gracias. -susurraron los hermanos.

Las palabras de su madre, sirvieron para alejar los malos sentimientos y prometieron para sí, buscar algún modo de proteger a sus donceles incluso de sí mismos en el futuro. Era un trabajo que no sería para nada fácil, pero estaban dispuestos a cumplir con su labor.

-En ese caso, ¿alguien puede ponernos al tanto de todo? -pidió Kushina, observando a todos los chicos de preparatoria.

-Bueno… vera…-comenzó Sasuke para sorpresa de todos, pero es que ya no soportaba sentirse excluido.

Poco a poco, tanto Sai como Sasuke contaron lo sucedido aquel día en la escuela, apoyados ocasionalmente por los albinos que se encargaban de narrar lo que notaron desde la mañana en que recogieron a los Uzumaki.

Aunque no lo demostró, el joven Ne se sentía incómodo por la insistente mirada de Yahiko desde que conto lo del beso que le robo el pelirrojo y aunque Sasuke se hubiera burlado de su primo por tener aquel fatal encuentro con quien podría ser su suegro en el futuro, no lo hizo, el mismo estaba teniendo sus propios problemas, por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, Minato no dejaba de acuchillarlo con su azulina mirada a la par que impedía que Deidara se colocara al lado de Itachi, quien era hostigado por Mikoto para que le diera un reporte de su confesión.

-Y, ¿qué piensas?

Yahiko se sobresaltó, Kushina se había acercado a su lado y no la noto hasta que hablo. La miro interrogante no comprendiendo la pregunta y la sonrisa traviesa que portaba en tal momento.

-Oh, vamos. -la pelirroja rodo los ojos- Hablo de Sai-kun.

-¿Sai? -arqueo la ceja, cerciorándose que nadie prestara atención a sus murmullos.

-Toma.

El peli naranja tomo el folder que le proporcionaba su hermana política, abriéndolo y sorprendiéndose al ver los documentos a candidatos para Gaara y la foto del joven Ne.

\- ¿Era él de quien…? -el doncel dirigió su atención al pelinegro que hablaba con su papá doncel.

-Sí. -contesto alegre la mujer- ¿Qué piensas? ¿Vale la pena intentarlo?

-No creo que sea el momento para hablar de esto, hermana.

-Por el contrario. -contradijo la pelirroja- Es en momentos así de estresantes, que debemos enfocarnos en algo más alegre.

-No creo que nuestros hijos consideren esto como algo alegre. -alzo levemente el folder, dedicándole una sonrisa negativa a la mayor.- Más bien, Gaara me gritaría por siquiera considerar a un varón como su candidato… y no hablemos de Nagato…

\- Olvídate del tonto de mi hermano menor. -ordeno la mujer.- Y en cuanto a nuestros hijos no pueden continuar huyendo de sus temores por siempre, ¿no crees?

Yahiko asintió, tal vez ninguno de los padres sabían todo pero intuían que los donceles ocultaban cosas que solo les generaban miedos, razón por la cual no los atosigaban para que las contaran, como padres, habían llegado al silencioso acuerdo de dejarlos libres y ayudarlos en las sombras, no obstante, comenzaban a considerar cambiar aquella estrategia.

\- Que hables en plural quiere decir que has considerado a un varón como tu candidato para Naruto, ¿cierto?

-Así es. De hecho para mis dos niños. -acepto gustosa la mujer.- A Sasuke-kun para Naru-chan y a Itachi-kun para Dei-chan. Aunque aún no los he dicho nada a mis hijos.

-Ahora entiendo porque Minato parece un perro rabioso a punto de morder a ambos jóvenes de ahí.

La risa de ambos Uzumaki se detuvo cuando la puerta de la sala fue abierta, mostrando al doctor a cargo de sus hijos. Minato y Kaguya fueron los primeros en abordarlo, pidiendo-exigiendo saber de la condición de los donceles. Conociendo las personalidades sobreprotectoras de los guardianes de la próxima líder de la familia principal, Tobirama les informo sobre todo, dándoles consuelo al saber que solo se trató de un leve desmayo lo que los mantenía inconscientes y que en cualquier momento despertarían.

-En esta ocasión sí que nos asustaron. -suspiraron Minato y Fugaku, dejándose caer sobre uno de los sofás del lugar.

-Jejeje… Hacía más de medio año que no tenían una ausencia así. -comento Kushina aliviada.

-No creo que yo pudiera resistir sustos así. -dijo Mikoto aliviada.

-Cada vez que pasa esto, siento que pierdo años de vida. -Yahiko se dejó caer también sobre el sofá, a un lado de Minato quien coloco su mano en el hombro del doncel, apoyándolo.

Aunque fingían no darle mucha importancia al haber sufrido varios sustos en el pasado, todos temían en momentos así. Temían que alguno de los donceles sufriera de nuevo aquel sueño y que no despertaran de nuevo. Tsunade había dicho tiempo atrás que era una posibilidad y ellos debían estar preparados.

\- ¿Y ahora que se debe hacer? -pregunto Fugaku, por las acciones que veía en los demás, no creía que la espera fuera todo lo que faltaba.

-Bueno, aparte de esperar a que ellos despierten por cuenta propia y no saber a qué nos atenemos, debemos realizar la prueba de percepción. -contesto Tobirama de manera formal.

-En ese caso papá y yo lo haremos. -dijo rápidamente Deidara, siendo apoyado por su padre.

-Nagato no está aquí, así que necesitare que tomes su lugar. -dijo Yahiko, viendo al doctor- O también puede hacerlo Minato.

-Por mí no hay problema.

-Si no les molesta, lo hare yo. -intervino el doctor- Quisiera realizar la prueba al mismo tiempo en los dos, por lo que no hay otro modo…

-¿De qué trata esa prueba? -quiso saber Sasuke.

-Es algo sencillo, pero que nos ayuda un poco para prepararnos. -dijo Kushina, pendiente de que su esposo no hiciera locuras ante la presencia del joven varón que solicito ser candidato.

Durante todo el rato los Uchiha habían permanecido cerca pero sin intervenir a pesar de las dudas que probablemente tuvieran ya que no les explicaron nada al llevarlos ahí. Los miembros de pelo oscuro habían respetado el mal momento que vivían los Uzumaki al no exigir antes explicaciones.

-Aun inconscientes, ambos príncipes saben cuándo hay un varón cerca, lo que en ocasiones les incomoda. -explico el medico.- La prueba solo es para tener la ventaja de ese detalle.

-¿Y eso en que ayudara? -pregunto Sasuke, comenzaba a impacientarse.

El timbre del celular de Kushina interrumpí la conversación, después de disculparse, ella salió de la habitación a responder.

-Eso nos ayudara a saber si despertaran de forma ausente como Gaara-sama horas atrás o si será de manera normal. -retomo la charla Toneri, siendo formal al tener la presencia de su madre.

-En caso de que se alteren al hacer la prueba, es probable que despierten ausentes y en ese caso es mejor sedarlos, esperar nuevamente y realizar la prueba más tarde. -explico el hombre de bata.

Los Uchihas asintieron a la explicación, convencidos de que era lo mejor en esos casos. Minato, Yahiko y Deidara se acercaron al médico e iban a marcharse cuando Sasuke llamo impulsivamente a Minato, quedándose sin palabras cuando obtuvo su atención.

-Etto… yo…

-¿Sasuke-kun? -el rubio mayor arqueo la ceja.

Era la primera vez que veía al orgulloso e inexperto joven Uchiha con expresión confusa, debatiéndose entre si hablar o callar.

-Yo… -el azabache se percató de las miradas de sus familiares y eso lo avergonzó.

Kushina entro de nuevo a la habitación, atrayendo la atención de los presentes. La mujer pelirroja sonrió nerviosa por el ambiente que se sentía, ajena a la situación por lo que uso la ruta más fácil para romper el silencio y aligerar el ambiente.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Ya se van? -pregunto a sus familiares.

\- Ah, sí. -respondió Minato, recobrando el sentido junto a los demás.- Haremos la prueba ahora.

\- Minato-san, Kushina-san. -volvió a llamar Sasuke, recobro el habla y esta vez de manera segura sabía lo que quería.- ¿Podría ser posible que me permitieran a mi representar al varón en la prueba de Naruto?

\- ¡Oh! En ese caso quisiera ayudar con Gaara. -dijo Sai alzando la mano.

Al igual que el joven Uchiha, el Ne entendió que ayudar en la prueba seria posiblemente la única oportunidad por ese día -y desconocían si más adelante sería igual- que verían a los donceles, por lo que no podía perder la oportunidad de participar. No se trataba de creer o no, en las palabras del médico pero no estarían tranquilos del todo, hasta no verlos con sus propios ojos.

\- No creo que…

\- Me parece una buena idea.

Kushina interrumpió a su esposo, más que fascinada ante la petición. El hecho de que no se le ocurriera a ella con anterioridad, era irrelevante, ya que el plan que comenzaba a diseñar sobre el futuro de los jóvenes, involucraba y necesitaba que Sasuke, conociera todo lo referente a la condición del rubio.

Minato observo a su esposa con la boca abierta, no creyendo lo que escucho salir de los labios que más amaba. ¡Su amada esposa lo traicionaba! No es como si no conociera desde el inicio el hecho de que estaba solo en proteger la castidad de sus hijos, pero dolía ver en primer plano como la pelirroja entregaba el cuidado y protección de sus retoños, a lobos hambrientos. Primero perdía a su hijo mayor y al siguiente día, perdía a su segundo hijo y sobrino. ¿Qué más pasaría? ¿También perdería a su inda Karin? No, eso sí que no.

\- ¿Mamá? -Deidara no sabía que decir al desconocer el motivo de que su madre pareciera tan feliz.- No creo que Naru…

\- Sasuke-kun es el mejor amigo de Naru-chan, estoy segura que querrá verlo si despierta.

 _ ***No lo creo así.***_

Fue el pensamiento unánime de los albinos Otsutsuki a lo dicho por la pelirroja.

\- ¿Tu qué opinas, Yahiko? -pregunto la Uzumaki con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que no aceptaba una negativa.

\- Lo que sea. -el doncel salió rápidamente de ahí.

Lo poco que observo del varón azabache no le pareció peligroso si llegaba a ser aceptada su petición, por lo que no se negó, sumándole que no se podría a discutir con su hermana mayor, deseaba tener una larga vida al lado de su familia ahora que se encontraba más unida y amorosa.

\- Pero…

\- Andando. O se hará más tarde. -dijo Tobirama interrumpiendo a Minato que tuvo que quedarse y siguiendo al doncel Uzumaki.

 _ **::::**_

 _ **::::**_

Tobirama llevo a los cuatro hasta el área "B" del hospital, la cual tenían aislada en esos momentos para protección de los donceles de la familia principal. Deidara y Yahiko intercambiaban algunas palabras referentes a las locuras de la pelirroja, principalmente el rubio, quien no perdió la oportunidad de contarle a su tío sobre la nueva locura de su madre y de la cual era víctima. Mientras que los varones permanecían en silencio, nerviosos por lo que podrían ver. Sasuke no quiera ver nuevamente el cuerpo de Naruto conectado a varias máquinas pero necesitaba estar a su lado para asegurarse que respiraba.

\- Bien, aquí es.

Todos se detuvieron al oír la voz del médico, justo enfrente de dos cuartos que estaban conectados por paredes de vidrio.

\- ¿Por qué están aquí? -Cuestiono Yahiko después de leer en un cartel que esa era la sección de quemaduras.- ¿Hay algo que no nos hallas dicho?

\- No, por favor no se adelante, Yahiko-sama. -pidió el albino.

\- ¿Por qué están separados? La tía Tsunade siempre los ha mantenido juntos. -dijo Deidara, observando a su hermanos y primo plácidamente dormidos en diferentes habitaciones

\- Lo sé. Tengo el manual creado por ella para el trato con los príncipes, pero me temo que el hospital no tiene una habitación acondicionada para ello. -explico el varón Senju.- El mantenerlos juntos en una de las habitaciones normales, perjudicaría a los equipos de enfermeras que tiene cada uno asignado. El espacio para moverse es muy reducido, se interpondrán constantemente entre ellas.

\- Entiendo. Perdón. -dijo el rubio más calmado.- Estoy nervioso, hace tanto que ellos no nos asustaban de este modo que, yo no…

\- No se preocupe Deidara-sama, es comprensible. -le aseguro el albino- Este lugar es lo más cercano a una habitación grande del hospital en Alemania. Y el hecho de que estén conectadas por una puerta de vidrio, me permite estar al pendiente de salir de una para entrar a otra.

\- Ok, ¿entonces como lo haremos? -preguntó el doncel mayor.

\- Al mismo tiempo. Deidara-sama y Sasuke-kun con Naruto-sama mientras que Yahiko-sama y Sai-kun con Gaara-sama.

\- ¿Exactamente qué debemos hacer? -pregunto Sai, sin quitar la mirada de su amado.

Ninguno de los varones menores había quitado su vista de los donceles pero se mantenían atentos a lo que hablaban los contrarios. Sasuke estaba realmente aliviado de ver solamente una maquina en esta ocasión monitoreando al rubio, por lo que se permitió respirar de manera más relajada. Por su parte Sai continuaba un poco inquieto ante la posibilidad de que el pelirrojo despertara de nuevo de forma tan diferente.

\- Primero, entraran Deidara-sama y Yahiko-sama a las habitaciones de cada príncipe, vosotros dos…-explicaba el varón mayor, indicando con un gesto de mano a las enfermeras a un lado que estuvieran al pendientes-… entraran unos segundos después de que ellos lleguen a su lado. Deben acercarse lo más lento y tranquilos posible ¿entendieron?

Ambos primos asintieron, acercándose a la entrada de cada cuarto en lo que los donceles ingresaban a la habitación de manera calmada, acostumbrados a la prueba. Las maquinas registraron una leve alteración de parte de los durmientes pero aun así continuaron su camino después de que el doctor lo indicara, la alteración no fue grave. Pasos detrás y después de que Tobirama empujara levemente al azabache, Sasuke y Sai comenzaron a adentrare al lugar.

Fue hasta que Deidara y Yahiko tocaron a su hermano e hijo respectivamente, que las maquinas comenzaron a hacer mayor ruido. Las enfermeras ingresaron con gran velocidad junto al médico, el cual comenzó a dar indicaciones. Los donceles se hicieron a un lado para permitirles hacer su trabajo.

\- No esperen. -Tobirama trato de detenerlos, pero le fue imposible.

\- Naruto / Gaara

Por instinto y sin saber que más hacer para ayudar a sus amores, temerosos de que algo malo pasara, lo único que les ocurrió a los pelinegros fue acercarse a sus amados, diciendo su nombre y en el caso de Sasuke, tomo la mano del rubio para hacerle saber que estaba a su lado

Los Uzumaki, el equipo médico y el Senju quedaron mudos cuando las maquinas dejaron de sonar, regresando a la marcación normal, no podían creer que era por la presencia de los varones que tal reacción se llevó a cabo, después de todo los antecedentes indicaban que los varones alteraban a los durmientes más y en ese momento no solo se calmaron, sino que uno de ellos permitió el contacto sin alterarse de más.

\- Sasuke, Sai. -llamo rápidamente la atención el doctor, acercándose al rubio que era el doncel a cercano a él.- Quiero que se alejen. -los varones menores lo dudaron pero el rostro serio del mayor los hizo aceptar.- Despacio.

Ambos varones dieron un paso hacia atrás y Sasuke soltó la mano del doncel, fue en ese mismo instante que el ruido volvió. Las máquinas se alteraron y no se detuvieron hasta que los primos peli-negros regresaron a su posición anterior.

\- Creo que hoy es algo diferente. -comento Yahiko bastante desconcertado, observando a su sobrino e hijo junto a los posibles candidatos.

 _ **::::**_

 _ **::::**_

Después de lo sucedido con Naruto y Gaara, Deidara regreso con su familia para informales los resultados de la prueba. Con lujo de detalle les contó lo sucedido, así como el hecho de que aun en contra de los deseos de su padre Minato, Tobirama les permitió a los varones permanecer al lado de los donceles ya que en realidad no tuvo otra alternativa, cada vez que Sai se alejaba y Sasuke soltaba la mano de Naruto para dar un paso atrás, las maquinas resonaban ante la alteración que sufrían los Uzumaki.

Kushina palmaba cariñosamente la espalda de su esposo, brindándole consuelo aunque no podía borrar la traviesa sonrisa de sus labios, ante lo que ese suceso podía indicar en un futuro. Aquello daba oportunidad a ambos varones parra ser candidatos de los donceles, ya que parecía que su presencia no les afectaba como la presencia de los demás.

Una vez que terminaron de hablar sobre los menores y a sabiendas de que estaban en buenas manos, la pelirroja no pudo soportar más su curiosidad e interrogo a su hijo mayor sobre un asunto de suma importancia, la existencia de su futura nieta dependía de ello.

Aquellos minutos fueron los de mayor vergüenza que hasta ese momento había vivido Deidara. Su blanco rostro se volvió rojo cual sangre cuando su madre le cuestiono -más bien amenazo- si había aceptado a Itachi como candidato.

\- Ah… bueno… veras… -balbuceaba entre la vergüenza y el pánico al ver a su padre derrumbarse enfrente de él.- Nosotros…

¿Y si decía algo que diera el tiro de gracia a su amado progenitor? No quería ser el causante de eso, pero no podía negarse a la mirada insistente de su madre y de la Uchiha quienes pedían a gritos silenciosos saber e3l resultado de su plática con Itachi.

A pesar de saber algunos hechos por boca de su propio hijo, Mikoto quería oír la versión de Deidara, ya que por experiencia sabia que un doncel o una mujer daban más detalles sentimentales que un varón. Sumándole la fría actitud de su hijo Itachi, la pobre pelinegra no había obtenido la emoción que hubiera deseado.

\- Deidara me ha aceptado como su pareja permanente. -se vanaglorio Itachi, colocándose al lado del doncel y abrazándolo de la cintura.

\- ¡Kyaaa! -el grito de las madres de ambos jóvenes no se hizo esperar, provocando que algunos cubrieran sus oídos.

Deidara volteo a ver a su pareja con una expresión que claramente le gritaba: _"¿Qué has hecho?"_ mientras que Minato perdía el alma sobre el sofá donde estaba sentado, ya no había manera de salvar a su pequeño. Fugaku dejo a un lado su rostro inexpresivo para expresar la alegría y orgullo que sentía hacia los jóvenes que crio, estaba seguro que serían felices.

El rostro de Kaguya se deformo en una mezcla de sorpresa, confusión y celos. Demandando respuestas con la mirada a su hijo mayor, que se erizo por completo no sabiendo que decirle a su madre. Tobi se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa forzada, afirmando lo dicho por el Uchiha. El pobre albino no sabía dónde esconderse de la furia de su madre, la cual no podía creer que durante la guardia de su hijo, uno de sus amados _sobrinos_ consiguiera pareja.

\- ¿Es eso verdad? -cuestiono eufórica la pelirroja, sin creerse por completo que al fin su sueño se acercaba más a la realidad. La confirmación fue muda, siendo el sonrojo de su hijo.- En cuanto despierten Naru y Gaara, lo celebraremos. Mi-chan, ¡al fin!

\- Si, al fin. -la pelinegra acompaño a su eterna amiga en la celebración.

Ambas mujeres comenzaron hacer comentarios o preguntas más personales, avergonzando al doncel hasta el extremo de que ya no sabían si era un pulpo o Deidara, y haciendo que el varón se arrepintiera de su confesión afirmando la relación.

\- ¡Ya basta! -Grito Deidara con el rostro tan rojo como la sangre- ¿Quieren un café?... Si, quieren café. Yo quiero café, iré por un café. -balbuceaba sin saber cómo más salir de la habitación, alejándose cada vez más hacia la puerta.

Las alegres mujeres rieron ante la notable vergüenza del menor, permitiéndole marcharse al reconocer que tal vez se emocionaron mucho. Tobi intento seguir a su protegido, ocasionando que Itachi también se les uniera, no dejaría a su rubio a solas con el albino si podía evitarlo. Antes de salir de la habitación, Deidara recordó un asunto importante.

\- Mamá, ¿sabes algo sobre Kay? -pregunto, deteniendo toda actividad en el cuarto.

\- Tu abuelo me mantiene al tanto de él, no te preocupes. Está bien. Parece ser que solo perdió el conocimiento como tu hermano. -le respondió la pelirroja con tranquilidad.

\- Bien.

El doncel salió sin importarle quien iba detrás de él, siendo el segundo en salir Itachi y Tobi detrás, sin embargo Kaguya y Minato le bloquearon el paso, deteniéndole al colocar una mano en cada uno de sus hombros.

\- No los dejes a solas ni un segundo y evita cualquier contacto físico entre ellos. -ordenaron los guardianes mayores, con la mirada y voz tan fría que congelaron al menor.

-¡Oh! ¿Así que piensas interferir con mi sueño?

Los tres guardianes sintieron su cuerpo erizarse al escuchar la voz juguetona de la pelirroja. El rubio y la albina vieron su vida pasar frente a sus ojos cuando se percataron de que Kushina estaba detrás de Tobi, con los bazos cruzados y con una sonrisa que no pronosticaba nada bueno para ellos, incluso les pareció ver como algunos mechones de cabello rojo se movían como si tuviera vida propia.

\- Tobi.

\- ¡Sí! -se sobresaltó y dio media vuelta, palideciendo ante la presencia de la Uzumaki.

\- No hagas nada de lo que ellos te digan, deja a mi hijo y mi futuro hijo hacer lo que deseen. Puedes irte. -el chico asintió, huyendo lo más rápido que podía.

Minato y Kaguya intentaron alejarse a hurtadillas al saber que ya no podían hacer nada, pero fueron detenidos por Kushina, la cual no dejaría que las cosas así. Haría que sus guardianes dejaran en paz las relaciones amorosas de sus hijos.

\- Ustedes dos, más vale que no intenten sabotear esa relación…

\- Sí. -aceptaron los guardines de la próxima líder con gran rapidez.

Ambos sabían que ya no podían hacer nada contra Itachi mientras Kushina estuviera de su lado y tal vez habían perdido una batalla pero aun podían ganar la guerra. O eso pensaban…

-…Y tampoco deberán interferir en la relación de Naruto y Gaara. -agrego, intuyendo las intenciones de guardianes.

\- Ellos aun no…-Minato guardo silencio ante la mirada de muerte que le dedico su esposa.

\- Sí. -aceptaron derrotados, con lo hombros abajo.

 _ **::::**_

 _ **::::**_

Aprovechando que el guardia de su pareja no los seguía, Itachi jalo del brazo a Deidara, guiándolo a una de las habitaciones cercanas, aprovechando que el piso fue despejado de intrusos ante la presencia de la familia Uzumaki, el pelinegro estaba seguro que nadie los molestaría.

\- ¿Ita…?

El rubio doncel estaba a punto de hablar y preguntar por la repentina acción pero le fue imposible hacerlo cuando sus labios fueron sellados por los contrarios. Itachi lo había arrinconado contra la puerta al cerrarla, robándole un beso que le quito el habla al doncel por varios segundos después de que termino.

Al principio no sabía lo que sucedía y aunque siguió igual, dejo de pensar en el _"porque"_ de las acciones dominantes del varón ya que poco importo cuando se dejó envolver por la sensación de aquel beso. ¿Cuántos años deseo aquello? ¿Cuantas veces soñó con besar a Itachi? Y en ese día al fin conocía el tacto, el calor y sabor de los labios de su amado, y disfrutaba de ello. No negaría nunca aquel contacto ahora que lo conocía, quería que fuera solo suyo y como Uzumaki que era, se aseguraría que así fuera, más ahora que Itachi no tenía problema con su sangre.

El Uchiha sonrió para sus adentros al no recibir un rechazo de parte del doncel y con mayor gusto intensifico el beso. Olvidándose del porque lo hizo. Tal vez era absurdo e infantil pero tenía sus razones para no querer volver a escuchar la dulce voz de su doncel pronunciar el nombre de algún otro varón.

\- ¿Q… que…? -jadeo el rubio al separarse unos centímetros.

Tenía los brazos rodeando el cuello del pelinegro por lo que no le permitió alejarse mucho. Embriagado en las sensaciones anteriores, fue ahora el turno del doncel de robarle un beso al varón al ver la sonrisa satisfecha y orgullosa plantada en el rostro de su pareja, no dejaría las riendas de su relación en manos contrarias. Tal vez era doncel, pero los años alejado de Japón le enseñaron que él también podía guiar su vida en pareja. Olvidando incluso la pequeña molestia que sintió minutos atrás por culpa de que Itachi revelara cosas más de la cuenta de sus madres.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? -pregunto el pelinegro con una sonrisa propia de su familia.

\- Eso debería decirlo yo. -el rubio le dio un leve golpe con su puño en el hombro y así separarse- Has sido tu quien ha comenzado sin razón.

El doncel le sonrió de manera coqueta pero ni eso deshizo el ceño fruncido que repentinamente mostro Itachi al recordar su motivo.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Dei al no obtener una respuesta.

\- ¿Quién es Kay?

\- ¿Eh? -La sonrisa nerviosa se quedó congelada en el rostro del doncel, quien nunca espero ser cuestionado por aquel asunto. Deidara no sabía que responder, a pesar de que era un asunto de su familia era algo que afectaba más a su hermano y primo. - ¿Por qué quiere saber quién es Kay? –se mostró a la defensiva.

Itachi no contesto, mordiendo su labio inferior por la vergüenza de sus razones tan infantiles a ojos de otros. Deidara dudo, se sentía tonto ante la deducción a la que llego después de pensar las razones del repentino ataque de su novio pero era la única que se le ocurría.

\- ¿Acaso estas celoso? -indago el rubio con nerviosismo, sonrojándose. - ¿Y bien? -Insistió al no obtener respuesta.- ¿Estas celoso?

Aún era incapaz de acostumbrase al pensar en Itachi como su pareja, misma razón por la que con cierta vergüenza le agradaba la idea de pensar que el pelinegro se sentía celoso

\- ¿Y que si es así? -Itachi lo mito fijamente y con el ceño a medio fruncir.

Deidara boqueo al no dar con una respuesta, ya que no la tenía en realidad, nunca pensó que el Uchiha aceptara abiertamente estar celoso. Esperaba más resistencia de parte del contrario.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? -alzo un poco la voz, intentando aun controlar sus acciones.

No ganaba nada con seguir guardando lo que sentía, si algo había aprendido del pasado era a no volver a guardar sus sentimientos hacia el doncel. Sufrió mucho en esos largos años que paso anhelando volver a verlo para confesarle su amor.

\- Aunque he querido ignorarlo no puedo. -Itachi puso distancia entre ellos.- Han sido muchos años que hemos estado separados. Años en los que no he sabido nada de ti y mucho menos de lo que te rodea. No eres el mismo que se fue, y estoy bien con eso…-se apresuró a aclarar- pero… pero… no puedo estar bien con las personas que te conocen. -sin poder evitarlo Itachi exploto, dejo que las emociones negativas que reprimió en su interior salieran a flote- No sé con qué intenciones te ven o su historia contigo. ¿Cómo no voy a estar celoso? Por supuesto que lo estoy. Ellos conocen cosas de ti que yo no… entre ellas, que tuviste una relación pasada.

Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, Deidara estaba seguro que se hubiera molestado por todos los reproches, lamentaba decirlo, pero carecía de una gran paciencia, motivo por el que se ganaba varios regaños de sus abuelos al no poder con la prensa en ocasiones, sin embargo, en ese momento se traba de Itachi y aunque odiaba que le reprocharan las cosas si no había hecho nada malo, en ese momento no podía molestarse con el Uchiha ya que en gran parte lo comprendía.

Entendía lo que pasaba por la mente del varón porque era lo mismo para él, no había podido alejar sus inseguridades con respecto a lo que había hecho Itachi durante esos años de separación. Él también deseaba saber todo sobre quienes rodeaban al varón en la actualidad pero hasta el momento no sabía cómo sacar aquel tema a relucir, no quería parecer un acosador u obsesivo.

Pero ante todo, no sabía que responder. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, a pesar de que había decidido aceptar a Itachi como su pareja oficial, sus abuelos y demás miembros de su familia aún no habían dado su consentimiento. Todo lo relacionado con Kay, era clasificado. Los Uzumaki o mantenían en secreto del mundo, por lo que sentía que no podía decirle a Itachi.

Al recapacitar sobre su comportamiento inusual, el Uchiha libero los hombros del doncel de su agarre. Retrocedió un par de pasos, sintiéndose fatal por dejarse llevar por sus emociones negativas de un momento a otro,

-…Perdón. -se disculpó- Será mejor que regresemos.

\- Kay es… -Deidara guardo silencio, mordiéndose su labio inferior ante la duda.

Itachi lo observo, empeorando su estado de ánimo. Nunca fue su intención hacer que Deidara se preocupara por cosas ajenas y en un mal momento como el que estaban viviendo. Una noche atrás había tomado la decisión de no hacer nunca algo que entristeciera a su doncel, y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Bella forma de comenzar su relación, sin mantenerse firme a sus decisiones.

\- Perdóname. -dijo el varón sin mirarlo a los ojos.- No volveré a preguntar si te es difícil confiar en mi…

\- Itachi… no es lo que crees. Yo… perdona.

Deidara se sentía incapaz de explicarle correctamente sin dar tanto detalle, por lo que tampoco lo miraba a los ojos y estrujaba con sus manos el límite de su playera.

\- Yo creo que no habría algún problema si se lo cuenta, sempai…

Tanto Itachi como Deidara sintieron su cuerpo erizarse por el susto de escuchar una tercera voz cerca, y la cual reconocieron como del guardián Otsutsuki. De manera desesperada el pelinegro busco por toda la habitación, incrédulo que alguien hubiera podido entrar al cuarto si ellos habían estado bloqueando la entrada.

\- ¿En qué momento llegaste?

Itachi observo a su doncel más tranquilo al sobreponerse del susto inicial. Deidara se percató de que su guardián hablo desde fuera de la habitación, no le extrañaba que Tobi lo encontrara antes de lo planeado. Cuando se trataba de hacer su trabajo, el albino en verdad era bueno.

\- No hace mucho, en realidad. -contesto el Otsutsuki, recargado en la parte externa de la puerta en espera de su protegido y su odioso candidato.- Pero regresando a lo anterior. No creo que Naru-chan y Gaara se molesten.

Tobi estaba seguro que la relación de su protegido y el orgulloso Uchiha seria as seria de lo que pensó al inicio, más ahora que Deidara lo había aceptado con su prometido por encima de los demás candidatos, razón por la que lo anima a contarle uno de los tantos secretos que tenían dentro de la familia principal. Poco a poco, Itachi tendría que involucrarse en los asuntos de la familia Uzumaki si quería ser parte de ella, ¿y qué mejor que empezar por un asunto de aquel nivel?

\- Pero ni uno de ellos lo ha contado. -el rubio apretó uno de sus codos con el brazo contrario, esquivando la mirada del varón.- Deben tener sus razones…

Itachi prefirió no mirar al rubio, comenzaba a molestarle el hecho de no entender aquella conversación. Se sentía excluido nuevamente, ajeno a los asuntos que hablaban el doncel y aquel odioso varón extranjero. Listo para proponer retirarse de ahí, Deidara atrajo su atención llamándolo con un tono más serio de lo normal.

\- Kay es… Kay…

\- Este bien. No tienes que decir nada si no puedes. -le interrumpió.

Ahora que había recobrado la compostura y por mucho que muriera por saber la verdad, estaba dispuesto a contenerse, no queriendo poner a su amado en un predicamento o causarle algún problema.

\- No. Está bien. Tobi tiene razón. -Deidara al fin mantenía la vista en alto y firme.- Quiero que nuestra relación este basada en la honestidad…-suspiro- Solo te pido que guardes el secreto de lo que te contare…

Itachi se mantuvo firme en su lugar, a la espera de que su amado continuara. Se sentía satisfecho y feliz al saber que Deidara pensaba en su relación de esa manera. Asintió seguro y en silencio, regresaría con creces la confianza que su rubio le estaba mostrado al hablar de algo que parecía ser muy importante para los Uzumaki.

-…No podrás contarle a Sasuke o a alguien más…

Por un segundo pensó en preguntar el porque mencionaba a su hermano menor pero recordó que momentos atrás Deidara menciono que el nombre de Kay estaba vinculado a Naruto. Por obviedad, si el rubio menor estaba involucrado, era un asunto que Sasuke querría saber. Sin embargo guardaría silencio.

\- Tienes mi palabra. -Afirmo, pidiendo disculpas mentalmente a su hermanito, ya que no importaría lo que Deidara pudiera contarles, no lo revelaría a nadie más.

\- Kay es mi sobrino. -confeso al fin el doncel con una sonrisa formada por la mezcla de orgullo que sentía por el infante y por el nerviosismo que le causaba decir aquel secreto.- Es hijo de Gaara y Naruto…

\- ¡¿Qué?!

..

* * *

 _ **::::::::::: Yukihana: Bueno, no sé qué decir… me siento nerviosa, actualizo después de tanto tiempo, así que empezare con una disculpa por la larga ausencia. Gomenasai~ no fue intencional, razones importantes y externas me mantienen un poco ajena a la escritura. Para abreviar la explicación, me lastime mi mano dominante y hasta hace poco me quitaron el yeso. Motivo por el que no prometo volver a actualizaciones quincenales. Como buenas noticias, comencé a publicar algunas historias que quedaron atascadas cuando me lastime la mano. -Más detalles en la página de face de CLAN- Agradecería su apoyo en mis demás historias. Espero sus comentarios. Cualquier duda pueden ponerse en contacto directo conmigo. Y perdón de ante mano por la irregularidad de las actualizaciones… Nos vemos~ Bye~ bye~**_


	42. Una confesión y un adiós…

**NOTAS: ¡HOLA! Nuevo Capítulo de BUND despues de mucho XD**

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO**

 **TITULO:** Bund (Reunión)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **GÉNEROS:** AU, Romántico, Fantasía.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Lemon.

* * *

 **Una confesión y un adiós…**

* * *

 _ **Dato curioso: durante el flash back de la plática de Sasuke e Itachi, utilice la canción de cuando el amor comienza, espero les guste. Créditos de la canción a su compositor.**_

* * *

 _ **:**_

Recargado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados y observando el interior de las habitaciones de los donceles Uzumaki, se encontraba Yahiko Uzumaki. Mientras Deidara se retiró al encuentro con los demás miembros de su familia, él había decidido permanecer cerca de su hijo y sobrino por si se llegaba a presentar algún cambio en la situación. Siempre que sucedida un incidente como ese procuraba permanecer con su hijo al lado de su esposo, ambos habían aprendido que dejar solo a Gaara no era bueno, tiempo atrás lo hicieron y he ahí los resultados, su heredero había sufrido tal cambio.

Se encontraba sumergido pensando en lo singular de la situación, sus amados donceles habían tenido un ataque asociado a su temor por los varones debido al cambio que sufrieron pero en esos momentos se negaban a tranquilizarse sin la presencia de aquellos jóvenes de cabello oscuro.

\- Debería de ir a descasar.

Yahiko se sobresaltó saliendo de sus pensamientos cuando el silencio que lo rodeaba se rompió con la voz del doctor Senju, el cual se acercaba por uno de los pasillos.

\- ¿No tienes asuntos que atender, Tobirama? -Lo miro fijamente cuando el hombre de bata blanca se colocó a su lado, recargándose también sobre la pared.- No deberías de andar vagando, se supone que eres el director de este hospital.

\- No tengo ningún asunto importante por el momento. -respondió con tranquilidad el avino- Como jefe es mi deber estar al pendiente de los miembros Uzumaki y ahora ellos están estables, además de que con Shin en el hospital puedo tomarme un breve descanso.

\- No creo que este pasillo sea tan relajante como para tomar un descanso.

\- Tal vez no. -concordó el doctor- Pero quería decirle que he informado a su familia sobre el estado de los príncipes y de usted.

\- ¿De mí? -lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Nagato-sama me ha pregunto por usted.

\- ¿Nagato? -el doncel estaba desconcertado, no entendiendo porque preguntaban por él si los que se encontraban en mal estado eran los menores, a menos que.- Tobirama, no me digas que tu…

\- No le he dicho a nadie sobre el resultado de sus estudios. -respondió a la clara desconfianza de la que fue víctima.- El tema es algo delicado, por lo que me parece prudente que sea una decisión suya el decidir cómo decírselo a su familia.

Aliviado por conocer que su privacidad no fue revelada dejo escapar un gran suspiro, regresando la mirada a su hijo. Por un momento creyó que había sido traicionado y se sentía un poco mal por desconfiar de un hombre de confianza como lo era el doctor a su lado.

\- Gaara-sama se repondrá, no debe preocuparse.

\- Ya detente, por favor. -murmuro el doncel aliviado por que le reafirmaran que su hijo estaba bien.

Tobirama miro sin entender a su acompañante, no sabía a qué se refería con que se detuviera, solo había mencionado el estado del doncel pelirrojo pensando que eso aliviaría la carga emocional. Yahiko se apresuró a explicarse al ver la clara duda reflejada en los ojos ajenos.

\- No necesitas ser tan formal cuando estemos solos.

\- Ahora eres un Uzumaki. -se justificó el albino.

\- Creí que habías dicho tiempo atrás que eso no importaba. -contraataco el doncel- Me haría feliz saber que aun cuento con mi viejo amigo de la academia.

\- Eso es mucho pedir. -le aseguro el médico sonriendo un poco al recodar el pasado- Han sido muchos años desde aquel entonces.

\- Al terminar la academia yo me case con Nagato y tú realizaste un viaje a Japón a ver a tus padres. -recordaba el doncel con tono nostálgico- Prometiste volver pero no lo hiciste solo. -soltó una risita traviesa- Honestamente me sorprendió cuando me presentaste a Guren.

\- Bueno, mi madre ya tenía preparada aquella cita a ciegas con el hijo de su mejor amigo. -recordó con cierta vergüenza el albino, hacía mucho que no hablaba de su viejo amor.

\- Jajaja… eso es algo propio de la señora Mito. -aseguraba con gracia el doncel.

En la mente de ambos amigos apareció la figura de una hermosa pelirroja con una personalidad parecida a Naruto y Kushina, desbordante de alegría y amor pero juguetona, siempre logrando salirse con la suya. Siempre querida y jamás odiada a pesar de que les hiciera ver complicada la vida a los demás por sus ocurrencias.

\- Ser extrovertida es propio de su familia. -susurraron los dos, derrotados, jamás podrían con aquella amorosa mujer.

\- A veces me pregunto si mi madre madurara. -Tobirama suspiro derrotado.

Yahiko rio un poco, entendiendo aquel sentimiento y reconociendo la frase, era la misma que él pensaba al ver a su esposo y la que decía Minato ante las ocurrencias de Kushina. Se mantuvieron algunos minutos en un agradable silencio, recordando cada uno sus aventuras pasadas.

\- Siento no haber estado para ti cuando todo se puso mal. -el varón se sentía incómodo siendo sincero con su sentir.

Sai y Sasuke observaron de reojo a los adultos fuera de la habitación, incapaces de escucharlos y sintiendo curiosidad por lo que parecía ser una conversación de extremo secreto. ¿Seria sobre la salud de los donceles? ¿Había algo malo con ello? Querían ir a averiguar pero el temor de que los donceles se alteraran si se alejaban los mantenía en su lugar.

\- No te preocupes por eso. -Yahiko miro fijamente a su viejo compañero- Es una lástima que Guren no se acostumbrara a la vida en Alemania, pero fue correcto que vinieras a Japón para reemplazar a tu padre cuando se retiró. Todo lo hiciste por el bien de tu familia.

\- Aun si fue correcto, me hubiera gustado tener de frente a tu esposo y golpearlo. -confeso el varón- Me prometió que cuidaría de ti y en cambio...

\- Todo eso es pasado. -le interrumpió rápidamente el doncel al ver la furia con la que apretaba sus puños- Si hay algo en lo que mis suegros tenían razón al negarse a nuestro matrimonio es que éramos muy jóvenes. Cometimos muchos errores. -cerro los ojos- Ahora después de todo lo vivido comprendo que no solo fueron errores de Nagato.

\- Pero él te engaño y te dejo a la merced de la familia que desde el inicio mostro su desconformidad y hostilidad por ti…

\- Nagato me aseguro que nunca me engaño, no al menos de la manera que crees. -le sonrió intentando transmitir la confianza que tenía en su esposo- Es verdad que tuvo algunos encuentros con aquel doncel pero…-suspiro, no queriendo atraer aquello recuerdos a su mente- En fin, todo se ha arreglado y ha ido para mejor.

\- Si embargo para que eso pasara se tuvo que llegar hasta el límite. -bufo el Senju.

\- Supongo que tuvimos que tocar fondo para poder salir del pozo en el que nos hundimos.

\- El rechazo a vuestra unión, tu primer hijo siendo varón en una familia que deseaba un doncel, los problemas con la rama Bijuu y el liderazgo, la pérdida de tu segundo hijo y muchas cosas más…-enumero el doctor molesto por la poca importancia que parecía darle el contrario.

\- No quiero decir que fueron pocos e insignificantes sucesos pero he decidido no dejarme amargar por el pasado. Ya lo hice y lo único que provoque fue alejarme de mi familia, ignorando lo que sucedía con mi hijo. -aclaro el doncel, observando a su pequeño dormido en la lejanía- Aunque no es algo de lo que me enorgullezco, el cambio de Gaara fue lo que nos unió como familia… así que no te preocupes por mí. En verdad ahora estoy bien. -Sonrió de corazón- Mis hermanos políticos me han enseñado que algo bueno en esta vida vale lo suficiente para soportar lo malo. Y la vida me enseño que si me quedo de pie solo esperando, nada bueno llegara.

El doctor observo fijamente al doncel a su lado, aquel hombre a quien siempre considero un gran amigo y por quien se preocupaba como si fuera de su familia, con quien convivio y compitió por los primeros puestos durante sus días en la academia, a quien podía llamar su amigo de infancia y a quien por mucho tiempo considero un doncel hermoso pero frágil al poseer poca confianza en sí mismo… aquel doncel había cambiado.

El doctor se encontró a si mismo maravillado ante el cambio dado por los años, su amado amigo Yahiko, ahora mantenía una postura orgullosa y elegante aun recargado sobre la pared y con los brazos cruzados, con la mirada en alto observando las habitaciones de enfrente, rodeado de un aire majestuoso, lleno de sabiduría adquirida de la tristeza, realmente se podría decir que parecía un ser digno miembro de su apellido.

El Senju sonrió, un ser superior era exactamente lo que era aquel doncel, después de todo Yahiko también era un Uzumaki. Un miembro de la familia principal de pies a cabeza.

\- En verdad has cambiado. -murmuro muy bajo el más alto.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? -pregunto el doncel extrañado.

Antes de que el varón pudiera responder ambos adultos se percataron de la persona que se acercaba a ellos, se trataba de Tobi, el cual les sonrió a la par que agitaba una mano llamando su atención.

\- Disculpe que lo interrumpa Yahiko-sama. -el guardián se detuvo a unos pasos de los mayores, observando de reojo el interior de las habitaciones.

\- ¿Qué necesitas Tobi? -pregunto el doncel, atrayendo la atención del varón menor- Deberías de estar al lado de mi sobrino.

\- Le puedo asegurar que el príncipe Deidara está muy bien acompañado. -sonrió con un toque de perversión y diversión- Y no creo que me extrañe por el momento.

El doncel sonrió levemente suponiendo de quien se trataría la compañía de su sobrino mayor, aunque no había tratado con aquel varón de cabello largo, por palabras de Naruto y de Kushina, sabía que era un buen hombre.

\- Aun así deberías permanecer a su lado. -fingió un tono de regaño.

\- Regresare a mi deber después de ponerle al corriente con la decisión de Minato-sama y Kushina-sama. -hablo de manera respetuosa.

\- ¿Qué planean mis hermanos ahora? -preguntó el doncel adoptando una postura más firme pero preparándose mentalmente para alguna locura.

\- Debido a la presencia de Danzo en Japón, los señores pensaron mandar de regreso a Alemania a los príncipes. -respondió el guardia, mirando a los donceles durmientes.

Los veía tan indefensos que si bien darían su vida por protegerlos, en ese momento cualquiera podría dañarles. Naruto y Gaara desde que los conoció siempre le mostraron una actitud rebelde con carácter dominante, era claro para cualquiera que no por ser donceles les podrían doblegar, que darían pelea a cualquiera que lo intentara in embargo, verlos en la camilla era una imagen devastadora, que rompía todo estereotipo y solo brindaba la sensación de necesitad protección.

\- ¿Pensaron? -repitió en forma de pregunta el peli naranja atrayendo la atención del Otsutsuki.

\- Dudaban que los príncipes aceptaran irse tan fácilmente -respondió el albino encogiéndose de hombro- y no querían forzarlos pero después de lo sucedido hoy, parece ser que tomaron la decisión de enviarlos sin objeción. Es mejor no mostrar debilidad al enemigo.

\- Entiendo. -el doncel suspiro, más que de acuerdo con sus hermanos mayores- ¿Cuándo es el vuelo?

\- Por la mañana. -respondió el albino- Los príncipes serán enviados a Alemania a primera hora despierten o no, mi madre ya se está haciendo cargo de todo.

\- En ese caso iré a preparar las cosas necesarias que falten. -anuncio rápidamente el medico antes de alejarse.

El par de extranjeros permanecieron en silencio hasta perder de vista al hombre de bata.

\- Haa…-el doncel suspiro, colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas - No hace mucho que llegue ¿y ahora debo regresar? Ni tiempo de hacer turismo tuve.

\- Puede quedarse. -sugirió el varón albino- Los señores Uzumaki lo harán.

\- No, lo mejor será que regrese junto a mi hijo y mis sobrinos. -dijo el doncel con seguridad- ¿Dónde están mis hermanos?

\- Preparándose para retirarse por esta noche del hospital, no hay mucho que puedan hacer hasta que los príncipes despierten.

Yahiko dio una rápida mirada a su hijo y sobrino solo para asegurar que continuaran dormidos, su pan era permanecer ahí hasta verlos abrir sus ojos pero al parecer le necesitarían para otros asuntos.

\- Andando. -le ordeno al varón, quien asintió y lo siguió- Hay que preparar las cosas para la llegada de los príncipes a su hogar.

Después de un rato fue cuando Sasuke y Sai notaron la ausencia de las personas que habían estado detrás de ellos durante bastante rato, disminuyendo el nerviosismo que les causaba sentir la penetrante mirada del doncel Uzumaki, principalmente Sai sintió menos presión, después de todo no quería quedar mal ante su futuro suegro.

Cansado de la posición en la que había permanecido por varias horas, el joven Ne se levantó de la silla preocupado por la reacción del doncel si se alejaba o se acercaba de más, pero en verdad ya no soportaba estar más tiempo sentado.

La reacción del pelirrojo al sentir que la presencia de la persona a su lado se alejaba fue diferente a lo que espero Sai, Gaara poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos temeroso de que la presencia que lo ayudo a tranquilizarse y mantener la paz dentro de la oscuridad que lo mantuvo cautivo durante su sueño se fuera de su lado.

Sai pudo ver claramente las reacciones que embargaron a su doncel desde el momento en que abrió los ojos temer, asombro cuando se dio cuenta que era él quien estaba ahí, siguiéndole la decepción expresada en un suspiro, era claro que Gaara habría esperado ver a Naruto a su lado. Al final lo vio avergonzándose mientras intentaba incorporarse, dudo en ayudarlo a pesar de ser testigo de cómo los brazos del doncel parecían gelatinas, incapaces de soportar el peso para levantarle.

\- ¿Vas a ayudarme o te quedaras simplemente viéndome hacer el ridículo?

El joven japonés contuvo con gran esfuerzo una sonrisa burlona, disfrutando en secreto el lindo sonrojo en las mejillas ajenas por tener que pedir ayuda para una tarea tan fácil. Tal vez la petición no había sido expuesta como un favor pero la verdad es que el príncipe sonó simplemente como un niño berrinchudo que no obtuvo lo que pidió a pesar de su vergonzosa escena.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que…? -se guardó su pregunta al recibir una mirada asesina de parte del doncel- Está bien, ya entendí. -con cuidado e intentando no tocarlo más de lo necesario, lo ayudo a sentarse- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Creo acertar al decir que estamos en el hospital. -dijo el pelirrojo, ignorando la pregunta sobre su estado.

\- Correcto. -le sonrió, realmente aliviado de tener de regreso al verdadero Uzumaki.

\- ¿Y Naruto?

\- Allí.

Sai señalo hacia la habitación contigua, sorprendiendo un poco al doncel pelirrojo que suponía que su primo estaría más lejos debido a que no sintió su presencia por ser más consiente de la del varón pelinegro. Gaara se llevó una grata sorpresa al descubrir a Naruto tan cerca, frunció el ceño al notar la situación en la que estaba el rubio. Murmuro una maldición en alemán ante la presencia del Uchiha que mantenía la mano de su primo entre las suyas.

-…ara…Gaara…

El pelirrojo parpadeo un par de veces saliendo de sus pensamientos al oírse llamado por Sai, que lo miraba preocupado porque se mostró ausente unos segundos.

\- Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

Sai y Sasuke no pudieron evitar expresarse sorprendidos al oír el tono amable con el que hablo el doncel, que se sonrojo y desvió la mirada al percatarse de su inusual tono de voz. Cubrió con una mano su boca, no fue su intención hablarle al varón con el dulce tono de voz que usaba para su familia.

Sai esbozo una sonrisa y batallo consigo mismo para retener su deseo de correr y abrazar a Gaara, el cual con aquella actitud avergonzada lucia tan lindo, adorable. Internamente el varón moría por tan dulce actitud del doncel.

Sasuke estaba aliviado al ver que el pelirrojo había despertado en mejor estado que antes, deseando que el rubio a su lado lo hicieron pronto. Quería ver la sonrisa de Naruto para cerciorarse de que todo estaría bien. De modo inconsciente ejerció mayor fuerza en el agarre a la mano ajena, ocasionando un quejido del durmiente pero que paso desapercibido por el sonido de las personas que iban llegando.

\- Veo que has despertado.

Para salvación del doncel pelirrojo que moría de vergüenza por mostrarse dócil frente a otros, Kimimaro y Toneri entraron con gran alivio al ver a Gaara sentado en la cama y con una actitud más tranquila.

\- Sí, siento los problemas. -hablo el Uzumaki al ver el brazo de su guardián.

\- Ah, esto. -Kimimaro sonrió despreocupado- No es nada, gajes del oficio. No te preocupes.

Realmente no recordaba nada de lo sucedido pero por las expresiones y estados de ánimo de las personas a su alrededor, le parecía muy obvio que fue el principal causante de todo un caos. Recordaba ir caminando hacia el salón del consejo cuando escucho una voz lejana pero conocida, al ver por la ventana todo se volvía nada. Los recuerdos lo embargaron y después se vio envuelto en el canto de Naruto, quien lo saco de aquellos oscuros recuerdos tormentosos de un pasado…

-…ara… ¿Gaara?

\- ¿Eh? -se sobresaltó un poco al ver una mano moverse en frente de él, trayendo su atención a la realidad una vez más.

Los leves temblores que lo invadieron al reparar de nuevo en aquellos recuerdos pasaron desapercibidos para los guardianes y Sasuke, pero no para Sai, quien retrocedió de nuevo un poco para no incomodarlo, autodenominándose la causa.

\- Perdón… aún estoy algo cansado.

\- Deberías volver a dormir. -dijo Kimimaro acercándose a su protegido.

\- Eso hare. -Gaara los miro solo para asegurarse que en verdad estaba en el hospital y no en aquel bosque que solo causaba pesadillas.

Tal vez había despertado consiente de que estaba en su vida normal pero si se desconcentraba un poco sentía que los fragmentos pasados lo tragaban, envolviéndolo de nuevo, atormentando su mente. De manera discreta se abrazó a sí mismo, mordiendo su labio inferior ante su repentino y tonto deseo de sentir calor ajeno confortándolo.

Desvió su mirada lejos de Sai, ante los malos pensamientos que tuvo por unos segundos en busca de su deseo, no debió pensar que le gustaría que Sai le hubiera abrazado y confortado. Estar lejos de Naruto le estaba afectando.

\- Pueden retirarse. -dijo al sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

\- ¿Adónde vas? -preguntaron los guardianes y el joven Ne.

\- Con Naruto. -respondió con un tono de obviedad

\- Pero Naruto esta…

Kimimaro dejo la frase incompleta, dedicándole una mirada rápida a Sasuke que parecía no prestarles atención y solo veía al rubio dormir.

\- Es por eso que dije que pueden retirarse. -el pelirrojo alzo la voz, atrayendo la atención del Uchiha- Ya puedes soltar a mi primo.

\- No creo que eso sea posible. -contradijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido- Cada vez que lo suelto se altera.

Gaara busco una confirmación de los Otsutsuki quienes se limitaron a asentir. Arrugo su ceño molesto, no era el mejor despertar que hubiera deseado. Bajo de un brinco de la cama, tambaleándose por lo repentino de su acción. Sai alcanzo a sostenerlo antes de que cayera al suelo, aunque temeroso al tocarlo. El Uzumaki lo miro _"molesto"_ y se alejó del agarre, manteniendo un leve sonrojo lejos de la visión del Ne.

\- Como sea, retírense. -ordeno nuevamente.

Camino hacia Sasuke que se levando de su lugar y lo miraba molesto, ninguno deseaba cerca del rubio la otra compañía.

\- Necesitamos hablar contigo de algo ahora que despertaste. -se apresuró agregar Toneri, interrumpiendo la batalla de miradas mortales que mantenían Sasuke y Gaara.

\- ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana? -cuestiono sin romper el contacto visual con el varón azabache.

\- No, no creo que sea conveniente. -respondió Kimimaro- Es sobre mañana.

\- Habla.

\- Preferiría decírtelo solo a ti.

\- Ya lo oyeron, pueden retirarse. Gracias por su ayuda. -Gaara sonrió altanero a Sasuke que lo fulmino aún más.

\- Ya dije que no puedo…

\- Ahora puedes soltarlo. -interrumpió el pelirrojo, sentándose en la orilla de la cama del rubio- Estoy aquí.

\- Tu…

\- Sasuke, creo que puedes soltarlo ahora. -la voz de Tobirama detuvo la disputa, atrayendo la atención de todos a la entrada de la habitación- Inténtalo.

El varón Uchiha mantuvo la mirada molesta durante un minuto en el que tampoco se movió, no tenía deseos de soltar la mano del doncel durmiente y mucho menos deseaba hacer algo dicho por el arrogante.

\- Sasuke. -insistió Tobirama.

El azabache suspiro y al fin cedió dejado con suavidad la mano del rubio sobre la camilla. Todos esperaron por la reacción de Naruto pero no hubo otra más que la tranquilidad. Gaara le sonrió triunfante al varón Uchiha quien intentaba contener un suspiro de decepción, le hubiera gustado que su amigo no le permitiera alejarse como horas atrás, sin embargo la maquina marcaba un ritmo normal.

A Sai le parecido curioso que durante todo ese proceso Gaara se mostrara tranquilo y confiado, como si supiera que no habría reacción de parte de su primo. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Tobirama les indico salir del lugar, se despidió de los guardianes y el príncipe pelirrojo, siguiendo a Sasuke.

Tobirama se acercó rápidamente al pelirrojo para realizarle un rápido chequeo. Las preguntas del médico fueron respondidas con seguridad así como los resultados del chequeo le parecieron adecuados, por lo que no tardo en retirarse para seguir con sus deberes.

\- ¿Y bien? -pregunto repentinamente Gaara, atrayendo la atención de los Otsutsuki

\- Sobre lo que paso…

\- Olvidemos mejor este día. -interrumpió el pelirrojo, incapaz de verlos a los ojos.- En verdad siento los problemas que les ocasione.

\- Está bien. No debes de disculparte por problemas que no pasaron, ¿cierto?

Los donceles sonrieron levemente ante las palabras de Toneri, dejando lo vivido atrás. No había necesidad de recordarlo si los príncipes no salieron dañados.

\- ¿Eso era todo de lo que querían hablar? -pregunto Gaara.

No quería ser descotes con sus guardianes después de todo lo que causo pero en verdad estaba cansado y lo único que deseaba era dormir al lado de su primo. El recostarse junto a Naruto comenzaba a ser lo único que ocupaba su mente.

\- En realidad de lo que queríamos hablar era otra cosa. -respondió Kimimaro.

\- ¿Sucedió algo más?

\- El señor Minato y la señora Kushina han decidió que viajen de regreso a Alemania.

\- ¿Es por lo sucedido hoy? -pregunto Gaara, acomodándose al lado de su primo.

Lo Otsutsuki se miraron antes de responder, los adultos Uzumaki´s les habían pedido discreción, y aunque era su deber obedecer, la realidad es que su total lealtad estaba en esos donceles. Ya habían ocultado información importante e días anteriores y al final los donceles se enteraron, provocando la situación actual.

\- Tiene un poco que ver. -confeso Toneri.

\- No me oculten la verdad. -Gaara entrecerró los ojos.

\- La principal razón de este viaje es porque descubrimos el paradero de Danzo. -Toneri se mostró incomodo- Él está en Japón.

\- ¿Danzo? -el pelirrojo los miro incrédulo.

Tal vez no había nacido aun cuando se desato el desastre que provoco aquel hombre pero gracias a que tiempo atrás él seria el sucesor de la familia, debía conocer hasta los últimos detalles de la misma. Conoció muchos puntos de visita de aquellos años oscuros para la familia Uzumaki, principalmente desde el punto de vista de Kushina y Sora gracias a sus diarios.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que van a hacer? -pregunto el pelirrojo al oír la confirmación -¿Ya lo arrestaron?

\- No -contesto Kimimaro con desagrado, como le gustaría hacerlo.

\- Por ahora se nos ha dado la orden de escoltar a los príncipes fuera del país. Danzo es un hombre peligroso y es mejor tenerlo a distancia de la familia principal. -Toneri miraba con cariño a los donceles que protegería a cualquier precio- La familia Otsutsuki en cooperación con algunos miembros de los Yamanaka mantenemos vigilado a Danzo.

\- Nuestra líder actuara después de asegurar su protección. -continuo Kimimaro.

\- ¿Cómo lo encontraron? -Lo que más deseaba era dormir, sus ojos se cerraban pero debía estar al tanto de lo que ocurría su alrededor.

\- Es el abuelo de Sakura Haruno.

La revelación de Kimimaro disipo por el momento el sueño, los miro incapaz de creerles por unos minutos antes de convencerse ante la seriedad que mostraban. Ellos no jugarían con un tema tan delicado.

\- Una razón más para odiar a esa familia. -murmuro fastidiado.

\- Hablaremos mejor de esto durante el viaje de regreso. -los Otsutsuki esperaban alguna negativa al regreso a Alemania pero no obtuvieron tal reacción de parte del pelirrojo- Ahora descansa.

\- Sí, gracias. -Gaara acepto la propuesta del varón- Lamento dejarles todo el papeleo. -bostezo.

\- No te preocupes. -Kimimaro le sonrió- Es parte de nuestro trabajo. Descansa.

Gaara asintió deteniendo a los hermanos antes de que cruzaran la puerta, debía saber algo más antes de dejarse vencer por Morfeo.

\- ¿Saben algo sobre Kay? ¿Ya despertó?

\- Él está bien. No debes preocuparte. -respondió con calma Kimimaro.

A ambos guardianes no les sorprendía del todo enterarse que el pelirrojo estuviera al tanto de lo sucedido con el pequeño, después de todo eran testigos en primera fila del extraño y fascinante lazo que compartían los donceles que sufrían el cambio o la _"emergió"_ como los llamaba Tsunade.

\- Los Senju y los señores Uzumaki están a su lado…

\- Y en unas horas más Naruto y tú también podrán abrazarlo. -Toneri termino la frase de su hermano con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias. -Gaara se acomodó por completo al lado de Naruto.

Se arropo con las sabanas de la camilla, abrazando el cuerpo del rubio. Ambos quedando de lado y de frente, inmediatamente los dos donceles se sintieron mejor.

\- Vendremos en unas horas para llevarlos al aeropuerto. -Toneri informó antes de apagar las luces de la habitación.

El lugar permaneció en la absoluta oscuridad sumergido en el silencio durante algunos minutos, una vez que el pelirrojo estuvo seguro de que sus guardias estaban lejos y no regresarían abrió los ojos y miro a su acompañante.

\- Ya puedes hablar

Naruto sonrió sin abrir los ojos, abrazando por la cintura a su primo. Nunca podría engañar al pelirrojo.

\- Perdona por dejarte todo a ti.

\- No hay nada por lo que debas disculparte. -el oji aguamarina retiro un mechón rubio del rostro contrario- Yo fui quien perdió la realidad en esta ocasión.

\- Pensé que Shira era cosa del pasado, si te afecto tanto la noticia podrías haberme dicho.

\- ¿Y que me dirías si te digo que todo sucedió en realidad porque está olvidado?

Naruto abrió los ojos al fin, incorporándose a media en la cama mirando interrogante a su primo, quien no mostro alteración alguna.

\- ¿Me estas tratando de decir que no sufriste la alteración por saber que tu viejo amor se va a casar, sino porque no sentiste nada?

Recostado cómodamente desde la cama Gaara miro fijamente a su primo, claramente se esperaba una reacción así de parte del rubio.

\- ¡Gaara! -Naruto exigía una respuesta.

\- Durante todos estos años guarde silencio sobre mi amor por Shira; de pequeños porque ambos éramos varones y como futuro líder se esperaba que tuviera un heredero, después del cambio callé porque sabía que él amaba profundamente a Yome. -el pelirrojo suspiro cerrando los ojos- Siempre pensé que mi amor por él permanecería inmutable como el tuyo. - el rubio se ruborizo- Después de todo no había día en que no me atormentara viéndolo al lado de aquella chica, sin embargo, cuando Shukaku me dijo que la boda sería en estos días, yo… yo simplemente no sentí ningún malestar…

\- ¿Entonces? -el rubio lo instó a continuar al verlo callar.

\- Me altere porque me alegre de corazón porque su sueño de unirse al amor de su vida se cumpliera. -abrió los ojos sin rastro de tristeza.- Me encontré con que al que considere mi amor verdadero durante años había desaparecido de mi interior sin notarlo, dejando detrás de si dos imágenes…

Naruto estaba impresionado, conocía la profundidad de aquel amor que el pelirrojo decía tener por quien en el pasado fue su guardián, era tan grande que generó una tormenta devastadora en Gaara cuando era pequeño. Un amor que terminó en tragedia para el Uzumaki.

\- ¿Dos imágenes? -indago, recostándose de nuevo sobre la cama y quedando de frente al otro doncel.

\- Un recuerdo de Shira y yo de pequeños, jugando en uno de los jardines de la mansión principal. -el pelirrojo se preparó para lo que le iba a confesar a su primo, no podía imaginar que reacción tendría.- Y la segunda era de otro varón a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Veras…-Gaara desvió la mirada avergonzado- Parece que me enamore sin saberlo de otro varón…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sus respiraciones eran erráticas por culpa de los largos minutos que llevaban corriendo por el aeropuerto buscando a los donceles Uzumaki, aún no podían creer que se marcharan después de lo sucedido y sin decir adiós, principalmente el azabache. Sasuke comenzaba a sentir una a sensación de _deja vu._

Naruto se marchaba sin despedirse, dejándolo atrás. ¿Es que acaso se volvería una tradición para el rubio?

Durante la madrugada se habían marchado después de que Gaara despertara y muy a su pesar, Tobirama los había sacado de la habitación cuando sus presencias se vieron de más. De regreso a casa sus padres les agradecieron el apoyo que les dieron a los donceles, informándoles que Kushina y Minato aceptaron -uno con más ánimo que el otro- su solicitud de candidato al igual que Yahiko cedió ante la insistencia de la pelirroja, que prometía convencer de igual forma a Nagato.

En ese momento el azabache entendió por qué el rubio mayor parecía querer matarlo cuando llego al hospital, pero a pesar de sus deseos asesinos de padre sobreprotector, Minato les agradeció su ayuda cuando se iban.

Al despertar y bajar a desayunar con su familia noto la ausencia de su hermano mayor, preguntando por él, su madre le dijo que estaba acompañando a Deidara al aeropuerto para despedir a Gaara, Naruto, Karin y sus guardianes, quienes regresarían a Alemania en ese momento.

Sin darle tiempo a su madre para decir más, se levantó de su silla y corrió hacia el chofer de la familia, indicándole que lo llevara al aeropuerto, con Sai siempre detrás de él. Ni siquiera se tomaron el tiempo para cuestionarle a Fugaku y Mikoto por qué no les informaron mucho antes a pesar de que durante el regreso a casa tuvieron más que tiempo suficiente para decirles un detalle tan importante como ese.

\- ¡Bastardo, por aquí!

El azabache volvió unos pasos en dirección a Sai, ignorando el hecho de la ofensa, tenia prioridades. Al doblar la esquina pudo ver a los donceles Uzumaki en compañía de sus guadianés e Itachi. Todos reían cómodamente como si nada malo estuviera pasando. Sus pies respondieron hasta que escucho la voz de Karin, la cual se acercaba al grupo junto a su rubia guardaespaldas.

\- Dicen que en unos minutos debemos abordar.

\- Este bien, Karin. Gracias por…

\- ¡Naruto!

El grito molesto de Sasuke interrumpió al doncel pelirrojo, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia los recién llegados. Ambos primos varones contuvieron sus ganas de golpear a Itachi que les sonreía como si desde el inicio hubiera contemplado aquella escena, fue ahí que entendieron que el mayor no les dijo nada sobre el retorno de los príncipes solo por el gusto de verlos llegar corriendo de aquel modo.

El mayor de los Uchiha había hecho una apuesta arriesgada al no decirle a su hermanito ni primo de la partida de los donceles, nada le garantizaba que ellos se enterarían a tiempo, pero sabía que de no verse presionado por las circunstancias, Sasuke jamás haría un movimiento rápido. Y aunque reconocía el esfuerzo que Sasuke y Sai contenían por querer golpearlo, se sentía a salvo porque la prioridad de los otros varones era la de hablar con sus futuras parejas.

\- ¿Sasuke? -Naruto parpadeo incapaz de creer lo que veía

\- Así que en verdad pensabas irte sin despedirte. -la expresión del azabache era claramente una de disgusto.

\- ¿Qué… que haces aquí?

\- Necesito hablar contigo… ahora… -demando, jalando al rubio para llevarlo lejos de ahí.-

Naruto se dejó haber entre su estado de sorpresa y un poco arrepentido por no haberle dicho nada al azabache. Comprendía que Sasuke se molestara porque de nueva cuenta se iba sin decirle pero en su defensa podía decir que existía una gran razón.

Itachi sonrió de lado al verlos alejare mientras Deidara estaba perplejo por lo sucedido. Tobi reía a escondidas, acompañado de las chicas. Sai se había acercado a un Gaara de brazos curazaos que se mostró molesto porque le arrebataran a su primo. Kimimaro se quedó en su lugar sonriéndole de manera comprensiva a Toneri, que suspiro con las manos en la cadera antes de irse por el lado contrario a su protegido y el Uchiha.

\- ¿Qué? -Gaara miro desafiante a Sai - ¿También quieres hablar?

El joven pelinegro sonrió aún más ante el tono sarcástico del doncel, el pelirrojo tenía el aura domínate con el que lo conoció y que se fue dulcificado durante su tiempo en Japón en compañía de Naruto, y por muy contradictorio e incluso masoquista que se escuchara aquel pelirrojo desafiante era el que más le gustaba. Un doncel con carácter era su tipo.

 _ **::::**_

\- Sasuke ¿a dónde vamos? -pregunto Naruto al detenerse en plena entrada del aeropuerto.

Se había dejado llevar por el Uchiha por todo el lugar ya que también deseaba hablar, sin embargo llevaban varios minutos sin detenerse, el varón no encontraba un lugar en que pudieran hablar a solas y con tranquilidad.

El azabache suspiro pasando su mano izquierda por sus cabellos, por su prisa no contemplo el hecho de que estaban en un aeropuerto que estaría lleno de gente que deseaba salir o entrar al país. De haberlo pensado correctamente, hubiera sido mejor que permanecieran del lado Oeste -donde encontró al rubio-, era muy probable que ahí se encontrara un lugar deshabitado al ser una zona exclusiva para los viajeros de vuelos privados.

\- Hay que buscar una zona sin tantas personas. -suspiro.

En el momento en que el Uchiha tomo de nueva cuenta la mano del doncel, Toneri se colocó enfrente, impidiéndoles avanzar, lleva uno minutos buscándolo y gracias a que tenían acceso a las cámaras de seguridad y por el brazalete del rubio no tardo tanto en encontrarlos.

\- Reserve una sala privada, hablen ahí. -le comunico con tranquilidad.

Por su orgullo estaba por negarse a aceptar tal gentileza pero antes de hacerlo, el doncel ya caminaba al lado de su guardián en dirección a la dichosa sala. Regresaron por la misma ruta, pasando cerca de quienes dejaron detrás pero que no se percataron de que estaban de regreso debido a que estaban más entretenidos viendo lo sucedido entre Sai y Gaara.

\- Aquí podrán hablar sin ser molestados. -Toneri abrió la puerta dándole paso a los viejos amigos.- Te avisaremos cuando llegue el momento de abordar.

\- Gracias. -dijo el rubio antes de que su guardia cerrara la puerta.

El lugar quedo en silencio. El doncel se acercó a la mesa en el centro de la habitación mientras el varón inspeccionaba el lugar, ninguno sabiendo como comenzar la charla. ¿Era un adiós definitivo o que pasaría con ellos?

\- Siento mucho el no haberte dicho que me iba hoy, pero fue una decisión repentina de mis padres. -Naruto fue quien decidió por romper el silencio.- Además de que no vi necesario decirte porque…

\- ¡¿No lo viste necesario?! -Sasuke suspiro liberando su frustración, no había sido su intención gritarle al doncel peros sus palabras le dolieron.

¿Naruto no veía necesario despedirse de él? ¿No le importaba volver a dejarlo atrás? La ira se acumulaba, durante el último tiempo juntos creyó que habían reanudado su amistad pero tal parecía que no era así… inhalo profundamente buscando calma, eso no era lo que estaba buscando tratar. Ya no se trataba solamente de una amistad lo que deseaba de Naruto, entendió que aquello ya no bastaba al sentir un gran miedo de perderlo nuevamente cuando le dijeron que regresaba a Alemania.

\- Sasuke, en verdad lo siento, no me despedí porque…

El doncel pensaba explicar porque decir adiós no fue tan importante para él y dejar en claro que no era su intención que el varón se sintiera mal, pero el contrario no le dejaba continuar hablado.

\- Como sea, no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar. Ya estoy acostumbrado a que hagas lo que quieras. -Sasuke no le veía- El irte sin decir nada es algo muy tuyo.

Ok, el Uchiha era consciente que tales palabras eran muy duras pero debía hacer notar su molestia, se sereno ya que no deseaba discutir, debía decirle algo muy importante al doncel. El rubio frunció el ceño, molesto de lo dicho pero sin ser capaz de refutar -de cierta forma eran verdaderas las acusaciones-, mordió su labio inferior para no soltar algún comentario mordaz de vuelta como su naturaleza le pedía.

\- Lo que quiero hablar contigo es sobre tu compromiso…- iría directo al tema.

\- Sasuke, ese es un tema que no te concierne. -Naruto de viso el ostro con un puchero.

Para el Uzumaki el tema de su futuro compromiso era incómodo y más al hablarlo con la persona de la que estaba enamorado. Vamos, que a nadie le gustaría que la persona que amas te hablara del hecho que debidas casarte con alguien más, sin ser consciente del daño que sus posibles palabras pudieran ocasionar.

El doncel ya había aceptado el hecho de que debía casarse sin amor, principalmente porque de ese modo tendría un motivo poderoso para no cometer algún error que dañara su amistad con Sasuke -como confesar su amor secreto-, el único lazo que los uniría seria de amigos ya que estaba muy seguro de que el varón nunca podría amarlo.

\- Me concierne. -le aseguro el azabache con gran seriedad.- Me concierne porque desde ayer por la mañana fui aceptado por tus padres como un candidato.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron como platos ante lo confesado por Sasuke. Incapaz de creerle. El Uchiha estaba bromeando, ¿verdad? Sus padres no podrían haber aceptado tal cosa sin consultarle, ¿o sí? Comenzaba a creerlo, después de todo últimamente lo adultos estaban haciendo lo que quisieran sin consultarles antes.

\- No, no, no, no, no…

El azabache solo observaba con tranquilidad como el doncel iba de un lado a otro en la habitación negando lo que le había dicho, no podía mentir diciendo que no le dolía ver como el rubio parecía desaprobar tal situación pero intentaría comprenderle.

\- No importa cuánto te niegues a creerlo, es la verdad. -Sasuke chasqueo la lengua, lo suyo no era la paciencia.- Acéptalo.

\- ¿Pero porque mis padres te pedirían tal cosa?

\- Ellos no me lo pidieron. -le aclaro- Yo fui quien le pidió a mi madre que intercediera por en mi nombre ante tus padres.

\- ¿Por qué harías tal cosa? -Naruto se escandalizo.

\- Porque…

 _ **~Flash back~**_

 _\- ¿Puedes quitar tu sonrisa tonta? Me ha molestado desde hace un rato._

 _\- Lo siento por ti, hermanito. Pero no creo poder hacerlo. -respondió con calma el mayor._

 _Sasuke iba a replicar pero Itachi lo interrumpió y la seriedad con la que hablo, lo hizo callar, además que no se esperó saber qué es lo que tramaba su madre con su rara alegría._

 _\- Sasuke, me he comprometido con Deidara. Mamá lo ha arreglado hace un rato con la señora Kushina. Soy un candidato a matrimonio._

 _\- ¿Qué? -el azabache lo miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza._

 _\- Que soy candidato a matrimonio para Deidara. -repitió con calma y lleno de felicidad._

 _El menor guardo silencio procesando lo dicho por su hermano, si bien sabía que Itachi estaba desde pequeño enamorado del rubio mayor y que estaba dispuesto a formalizar una relación con él, nunca espero que avanzaran tan rápido. Vamos, que apenas se reencontraban ¿y su hermano ya estaba comprometido?_

 _\- ¿Estás seguro de esa decisión? -pregunto seriamente después de unos minutos- el matrimonio es algo muy grade._

 _\- Sé que tan serio es un matrimonio, principalmente los señores Nami… los señores Uzumaki se encargaron de recalcarlo. -Sasuke enarco una ceja- Al parecer no importa que tan mal nos vaya en nuestra relación e incluso si llegamos a odiarnos, una vez que contraigamos matrimonio no habrá forma de separarnos. En la familia Uzumaki no existen los divorcios. Y en mi caso yo seré quien adopte el apellido debido a que Deidara será el próximo líder, y como tal, perderé todo lugar dentro de la familia Uchiha, mi carrera poder terminarla pero no ejercerla ya que mi deber será apoyar al líder, me mudare a Alemania y tendré que vivir siempre bajo los estándares de la familia principal, siguiendo sus tradiciones y continuarlas._

 _\- Eso es algo muy serio. -Sasuke imaginaba cosas por el estilo pero su hermano prácticamente abandonaría su vida hecha para reiniciarla desde cero después del matrimonio- Deberías tomar un poco más de tiempo para pensarlo…_

 _\- ¿Y dejarle el paso libre a alguien más? -le interrumpió el mayor con seriedad- Ni soñarlo. Estoy muy seguro de mi amor por él, lo he buscado por tantos años y ese sentimiento no ha hecho más que crecer._

 _\- Aun así…_

 _\- Escucha, Sasuke, comprendo los riesgos de mis decisiones pero estoy seguro de que mi lugar está a su lado. Y no importa lo que me diga los demás, la decisión está tomada. -Itachi lo vio con determinación- Ahora el problema principal, te acabo de decir lo que sucede en un matrimonio Uzumaki, la cuestión aquí es… ¿Tu estas dispuesto a sacrificar tanto por Naruto?_

 _\- Mi caso sería diferente, Naruto seria quien adoptara el apellido de la familia…_

 _\- Sería igual. -corrigió el mayor con la seriedad que requería el tema.- No importa que Naruto, Gaara y Karin no sean los próximos líderes de los Uzumaki, cualquiera que se case con uno de ellos adoptara el apellido debido a que son descendientes directos de los líderes de la familia._

 _Sasuke miro fijamente a su hermano, el regresar al tema por el que fue a verlo lo tomo desprevenido, sumándole que las reglas de la familia Uzumaki parecían no terminar y en verdad comenzaba a odiar tanto problema. ¿Él estaba dispuesto a hacer tantos sacrificios por el rubio? Claro que renunciaría a muchas cosas si era por el bienestar de su amigo de la infancia, pero eso no respondía su duda ya que estaba dispuesto a eso incluso siendo solo amigos._

 _Ambos hermanos guardaron silencio, el menor intentando buscar respuestas a sus interrogativas y el mayor por darle espacio, el sacrificar tantas cosas era una decisión que solo Sasuke podría tomar. Él ya había aceptado el futuro lleno de problemas y limitaciones que le esperaba siendo un Uzumaki, misma razón por la que solo su hermano debía decidir el mismo camino al lado del rubio o uno diferente en donde talvez pudiera apoyar a Naruto de lejos._

 _Sasuke se acomodó mejor en la silla, por la tormenta de pensamientos que tenía en su mente el asunto era bastante largo. Realmente estaba confundido, probablemente porque él nunca se había interesado en nada que tuviera que ver con asuntos amorosos. Claro que en el pasado salió con dos o tal vez tres chicas y un doncel, a los que solo acepto sus confesiones para ahuyentar a sus demás seguidores, sin embargo aquellas relaciones terminaron antes de que tuviera oportunidad de pensar si es que le gustaba su pareja o no._

 _Recordando aquellos momentos solo lo hizo porque sus seguidores se habían vuelto en verdad insoportables y solo se calmaban un poco al saber que salía con alguien más, aunque ahora no recordaba nada del físico de aquellos afortunados, quienes terminaron la relación al comprender que solo fueron usados y que no importaba que hicieran, el Uchiha nunca los vería como algo más que amuletos para espantar indeseados. Si lo pensaba bien, el azabache no podía encontrar memoria alguna de una salida con sus viejas parejas o siquiera una conversación en la que él aportara algo más que un monosílabo._

 _Nunca se interesó en contribuir en algo a aquellas relaciones vacías que solo acepto cuando se aseguró que ellos no se volverían un problema durante y después de la relación, no lo acosarían o insistirían por un segundo intento. Su mente siempre estuvo solo interesada en vivir su día a día sobrellevando sus deberes en la escuela y amigos cercanos, así como en la incertidumbre de saber de la familia Namikaze, específicamente del rubio menor. Su mundo desde pequeño había girado alrededor del rubio con el que creció, con el que jugaba desde pañales, con quien compitió muchas veces por ver quien aprendió primero a gatear, hablar, caminar, quien era más listo, el más aventurero y muchas más… cuando Naruto se fue, dejo un hueco en su corazón que no supo nunca cómo o con que llenar._

 _\- El problema principal aquí es que no sabes diferenciar lo que es un amor amistoso y uno amoroso, Sasuke._

 _Itachi decidió intervenir después de ver la gran variedad de gestos de frustración -casi imperceptibles para un humano normal- en el rostro de su hermano, le hubiera gustado reír de la confusión interna de alguien tan seguro como Sasuke pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado ni el tema era tan ligero._

 _\- ¿En verdad? No lo había notado. -No era su intención ser sarcástico con el mayor pero comenzaba a molestarse nuevamente.- Perdón…-suspiro- es solo que no sé qué nombres darles a estos sentimientos y emociones._

 _\- ¿Por qué no intentas diciéndomelos a mí?_

 _\- Es vergonzoso._

 _El Uchiha mayor realizo nuevamente un gran esfuerzo por no reír ante el rostro levemente sonrojado de Sasuke y el cómo evitaba verlo a los ojos. Itachi sabía que su hermanito siempre fue alguien que no exteriorizaba sus sentimientos, razón por la que comprendía que le fuera difícil empezar ahora._

 _\- Tu sabes que desde pequeño estuve siempre enamorado de Deidara y aun después de que se fuera, ese sentimiento no desapareció, simplemente creció a pesar de que en varias ocasiones intente olvidarle. Salí con algunos donceles pero no paso nunca nada más allá de algunas citas, además de que inconscientemente ellos tenían cierto parecido físico con Dei…_

 _El pelinegro llego a una simple conclusión, si su hermano no hablaba, él lo haría con la intención de que si Sasuke se sentía en parte identificado comprendería sus propios sentimientos. Era complicado, ya no que no todas las personas ven o sienten el amor del mismo modo._

 _\- Kisame cree que tal vez lo que siento por Dei ahora ya no sea amor, que solo es el deseo de concluir algo que quedo incompleto en el pasado. -suspiro frustrado._

 _Itachi era consciente de que las palabras de su mejor amigo podrían ser ciertas, claro, sino fuera porque el mismo lo pensó y reflexiono sobre ello, llegando a la conclusión de que si aquellas fuertes emociones y sentimientos que tenía por el doncel en cuanto lo veía o hablaba de él no existieran podría creer la opinión de Kisame. Solo alguien que ama verdaderamente podría ser feliz solo sabiendo que su amado es feliz._

 _Sasuke escuchaba con gran atención las palabras de su hermano sobre lo que sentía por el rubio, lo que generaba en su interior el solo hecho de pensar en él en el pasado y lo que Dei provocaba desde su llegada de nuevo a su vida._

 _-…Cada que lo veo siento que la luz del sol ilumina todo aunque afuera este lloviendo. Todo mi ser tiembla como hojas contra el viento cuando lo veo o escucho su voz. Cuando lo conocí de pequeño mi mundo dejo de ser monótono y se llenó de colores que perdí durante su partida, pero ahora que regreso el mundo gris que me rodeo se vuelve rosa…_

 _Itachi sonrió de lado, burlándose de sí mismo por lo cursi que se escuchaban sus palabras pero no podía ni quería mentir, no cuando se trataba de su sentir por su amado. Ahora entendía lo dicho por su profesor -aquel hombre intimidante y avaricioso- tiempo atrás, el amor vuelve idiotas a las personas, e incluso el hombre más varonil se vuelve un gatito deseoso de mimos ante las garras de tal sentimiento_

 _-…Sé que lo amo ya que solo basta con que vea una imagen de enamorados para que se vuelva un pensamiento deseando ver a Dei a mi lado de ese modo. Sé que es verdadero cuando las cosquillas en el estómago como si fueran mariposas son más allá que eso, como si se tratara de auroras de aire y fuego que alteran todo mi interior, derramándose en el alma como flores de verano. Cuando pasan cosas raras que antes nunca nos pasaron y parecen una novela hasta el tiempo de trabajo. Y es música del cielo para mis oídos el tono de mi teléfono cuando Dei llama. -en la mente del varón mayor solo podían aparecer las mil expresiones que conocía de su doncel, aquel de quien hablaba con tanto amor.- Sé que es amor cuando pasan por mis ojos bellos rostros, bellos cuerpos, y ni me doy cuenta hasta que los tingo muy lejos todo por perderme en la presencia de él. Duermo con sobresaltos pensando malos escenarios, temiendo perderlo, y soñando con un beso suyo para olvidar mis temores…_

 _Poco a poco Sasuke iba identificándose con las palabras de su hermano, al inicio no comprendió por qué repentinamente Itachi comenzó a decir puras frases empalagosas, llenas del amor que profesaba al doncel rubio pero conforme escuchaba, mas identificado se sentía, tal vez no sería la manera en que el expresaría sus sentimientos pero sin duda las cosas que decía Itachi se asemejaban a lo que él sentía por Naruto. Tan parecidas que podría temer._

 _-…Mi amor comenzó cuando escuche las campanas que los otros no escucharon, cuando comencé a preocuparme por la presencia del contrario y el horario en que convivíamos. Todo comenzó cuando el ir a su encuentro se vuelve prisa y el volver alejándome de él se vuelve una condena, cuando me dolían las demoras y mordía mis uñas enteras a causa de las ansias en las esperas…_

 _Itachi continuaba hablando, incluso olvidando por un momento la razón por la que había comenzado aquella charla, ¿y es que quien odia culparlo? Cuando hablaba del amor que sentía por Dei, era dominado por él olvidando todo lo demás. Dei era su principio y quería estar a su lado durante el final, estaba seguro de eso como de que se llamaba Itachi._

 _-…Es cuando todo eso se junta que el amor comienza. -fingió un poco de tos cuando al concluir no obtuvo reacción de parte de su hermano.- ¿Sasuke? -hacia un par de minutos que había terminado.- Sasuke, si hay algo que quieras decirme dile, no lo guardes._

 _Comenzaba a temer haber hablado de más y parecer como loco obsesivo a los ojos de su hermanito. El azabache ni siquiera le dirija la mirada, tenía el rostro ladeado impidiéndole verle, estaba por levantarse y moverlo de los hombros, deteniéndose al notar que la punta de las orejas del menor estaban teñidas de rojo. Oh, no, ¿Sasuke estaba sonrojado? Moría por verle el rostro pero sabía que de forzarlo a que le viera perdería la confianza que en esos momentos el menor depositaba en él. Una sonrisa cariñosa y comprensiva se posó en el mayor de los Uchihas, orgulloso de su acompañante._

 _\- ¿Has descubierto algo? -indago con tranquilidad, no queriendo forzar la charla pero necesitado de una respuesta._

 _Al menos durante los siguientes cinco minutos no obtuvo respuesta diferente al silencio, a punto de hablar de nuevo, Sasuke al fin volvió su rostro con una expresión neutra -sin rastro alguno del sonrojo- mirándole fijamente._

 _\- Yo… Yo creo que estoy enamorado de Naruto. -confeso al fin- Igual o más que tú lo estas de Deidara._

 _\- Suerte con ello, hermanito._

 _ **~Fin del Flash Back~**_

-…porque quería ayudarte. -Sasuke se recompuso rápidamente- Lo pedí por la misma razón que tu guardián y aquel idiota pelinaranja, quiero ayudarte.

Si bien aceptaba que estaba enamorado del rubio, deducía por su reacción anterior que no era un sentimiento mutuo y de confesar su verdadera razón solo lograría asustarlo. No era el momento de confesarse porque terminaría perdiendo alguna oportunidad que llegara a tener en el futuro.

Guardaría silencio por ahora y buscaría la oportunidad de conquistarlo antes de perderlo. Se ganaría el amor del doncel y se le declararía una vez estuviera seguro que Naruto le amaba. Ya lo había decidido. Iría paso a paso pero siendo consciente de su tiempo limite.

Decir que no se ilusiono por un momento al saber Sasuke fue quien pidió ser considerado un candidato seria mentira, por un breve momento de debilidad su corazón ser regocijo pensando que el azabache le amaba. Vaya tonto fue. El semblante del doncel se mostró neutral pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar, la puerta se abrió abruptamente por un pelirrojo que se notaba molesto a pesar de tener un leve sonrojo que solo el rubio noto.

\- Gaara.

\- Es hora, hoy que abordar. -fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir.

Naruto suspiro, regresando su atención al varón.

\- Gracias por el gesto.- el rubio se acercó a la salida.- Pero es innecesario, ya me librare yo mismo de esta situación. No hay necesidad de que te sacrifiques, podrías encontrar a tu amado en un futuro. Tú no sabes lo...

\- Soy consciente de lo que gano y pierdo. -Sasuke le interrumpí claramente molesto.

No le gustaba el hecho de que Naruto no le permitiera ayudarle cuando a los demás les dejaba. Era desigual el trato que tenía para con él.

\- Si ese fuera el caso, no estaría haciendo tal idiotez por un amigo. -Naruto se giró, mostrando una leve sonrisa- Nos vemos. -abrió la puerta y salió después de dejar en claro su siguiente paso- No hay necesidad de que sigas con esto de ser candidato, en cuanto llegue a Alemania hablare con mis abuelos para que se rechace tu petición.

Sasuke no tuvo oportunidad de decir más antes de que el doncel se marchara lejos de Japón. Su cuerpo tardó en reaccionar debido al shock del claro y tajante rechazo de parte de Naruto. Cuando reacciono y salió al pasillo no encontró rastro del rubio, camino hacia donde recordaba haberlo encontrado en compañía de los demás pero ahí solo encontró a Sai, a Itachi y a su futuro cuñado -por partida doble-, quien lo miro extrañado y luego furioso por algo que Itachi le susurraba en el oído.

\- ¿Y Naruto? -les pregunto al colocarse a su lado.

\- Creí que estabas con él. -le respondió Sai.

\- Están abordando el avión. -respondió Itachi con una sonrisa ladina.

El mayor de los Uchiha cubrió con una mano los dulces labios de Deidara para evitar que insultara a su hermanito ahora que le había explicado del porque Sasuke quería hablar en privado con Naruto. Conociendo los celos protectores del rubio, nadie en la familia Uzumaki le había dicho a Deidara que su hermanito y su primo serian comprometidos con Sasuke y Sai respectivamente, siendo protegidos de Kushina, su propia madre vendía al mejor postor -a opinión de la pelirroja- a sus queridos donceles.

Sasuke dirigió su oscura mirada afuera del ventanal, en dirección a donde su hermano señalaba, viendo a los donceles y la chica Uzumaki caminando por una alfombra hacia un jet en compañía de sus guardianes. En la puerta del avión pudo distinguir a otro par de albinos más grandes -claramente eran familiares de los Otsutsuki- los cuales escoltaban a Yahiko.

El doncel rubio miro en su dirección y el Uchiha menor no sabía si era posible pero por un momento creyó ver que le miraba a él específicamente. Al menos deseó que fuera así.

Lo último de lo que fue consciente, era que Naruto se marchaba.

* * *

 **Yukihana:** Bueno, después de 84 años al fin actualizo este fic… en verdad lamento la larga pausa, pero motivos personales me mantuvieron y aun me mantienen lejos de la escritura. Por ahora las actualizaciones serán irregulares pero tratare de no abandonarlo por tanto tiempo. Este capítulo lo pensaba subir antier pero me quede dormida enfrente del ordenador cuando lo estaba editando -que vergüenza- me desperté en la madrugada pero lo único que hice fue cambiar mi escritorio por la cama, Jajaja… durante la noche del viernes he corregido la ortografía y lo que no me gustaba, así que espero haya quedado decente… sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado. Comentarios y amenazas son bienvenidos.

 **No vemos~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**


	43. Bienvenidos a Alemania

**Notas:** ¡HOLA! Nuevo capitulo después de mucho.

 **Naruto no me** **pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto**

Titulo: **Bund (Reunión)**

Autora: **Yukihana-Hime**

Genero: **YAOI / Romántico / Fantasía**

Advertencias: **Mpreg / Lemon**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones antes del capitulo:**

*Debido al cambio de pais en la segunda parte del capitulo, **las letras en negrita** son de cuando hablan en aleman.

*Las letras entre estos signos son de cuando hablan por la radio

* * *

 **Capitulo 40 - Bienvenidos a Alemania**

* * *

 **.**

Observaron en silencio como el avión privado se alzaba por el cielo, llevándose a los menores de la familia Uzumaki de nuevo a su tierra.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de retirarnos. -Dei se notaba resignado.

\- Me adelantare a traer el carro. -aviso Tobi jugueteando con el cabello del doncel.- Dei-chan recuerda que es en el subterráneo 7.

\- Si.

Itachi dio un manotazo a las manos del varón albino, obligándolo a soltar el cabello de Deidara, quien rio al ver que Tobi intentaba iniciar una pelea infantil de manotazos con el Uchiha. De no ser porque se interpuso en medio de los dos varones y porque se abrazó -siendo correspondido- a Itachi, Deidara estaba seguro que el pelinegro le seguiría el juego.

Sasuke y Sai sonrieron de lado al ser testigos de los claros celos del mayor, que ejerció más fuerza en el abrazo a las caderas del doncel -aumentando su sonrojo- y fulminó con la mirada al Otsutsuki que se retiraba muy divertido.

La pareja dejo de discutir entre ellos -el doncel para que lo dejara libre el varón que se negaba-, fue hasta que los varones menores volvían a ver hacia las pistas de aterrizaje que decidieron dejar sus juegos.

\- Vamos. -Dei comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por Sai cuando se libró del mayor de los varones.

Aunque ambos se detuvieron pasos delante extrañados de que los hermanos no los siguieran. Entendían que Sasuke permaneciera viendo a la nada, pero no de Itachi y más al distinguir un gesto de extrañeza en sus facciones.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -cuestiono el rubio, colocándose enfrente de su prometido, tomando su rostro entre sus manos para obligarle a verle hacia abajo al ser más bajito. - He dicho que nos vayamos y te has perdido en tus pensamientos.

\- Ah... Bueno, en realidad recordé algo que llamo mi atención. -no tardo en rodear la cintura del doncel con sus brazos

\- ¿Qué?

\- Los varones albinos que recibieron a tu tío a la entrada del avión, siento que los conozco. -Itachi observo fijamente al doncel que le sonreía conteniendo una sonrisa- ¿Dije algo raro?

Deidara negó aun con la sonrisa peleando por brotar de sus labios, consciente de que la lejanía y las diferencias de cultura eran las causantes del malentendido.

\- En realidad son los hijos mayores de la tía Kaguya, son mellizos; el menor es doncel y el guardián del tío Yahiko. El mayor es un varón y es el guardián de mi tío Nagato. Son bastante agradables y muy responsables.

\- ¿Varon y doncel?

\- Si. -el rubio asintió. - El mayor es Otsutsuki hogor...

\- ¡Mira papá, es Ra!

El grito agudo de una chiquilla interrumpió la conversación, atrayendo la atención de los tres varones y el doncel, del cual el ultimo de manera casi inmediata identifico a quien la niña pedía su autógrafo.

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? -Dei no podía creer lo que veía.

"Ra" se despidió de la niña que le reconoció a pesar de usar lentes, ropa floja y una gorra que ocultaba en su totalidad su cabello, regresando su atención a su alrededor en busca de que nadie más le reconociera, se suponía que estaba en el país de incógnita antes de su concierto. La joven se mostró realmente feliz cuando su mirada se topó con la del doncel rubio que no había apartado sus ojos azules de ella. Sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se agrando conforme corría a abrazar al doncel Uzumaki.

\- ¡Oh, Dei-chan! No sabes cuánto te extrañe.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba realmente sorprendido de verla en Japón que tardo en regresar el gesto y justo cuando la abrazaría, la voz de su prometido le detuvo.

\- Dei, ¿qué se su...? -Itachi tomo su mano con intención de alejarlo de la chica.

\- ¿Y tú quien se supone que eres? -La recién llegada miro a mal al varón, aun aferrada a su abrazo al doncel.

\- Ah... bueno, veras...-el rubio no sabía a quién responder primero.

Sara le miro curiosa cuando se separó un poco sin soltarlo del todo, quería verle de frente. Al verse un poco más libre del agarre ajeno, Dei opto por aclarar la situación, primero con Sara y luego Itachi, principalmente porque comenzaban a llamar la atención de las demás personas en la zona, que a pesar de no ser muchas, podrían reconocer a la chica o a él.

\- Sara. -la sostuvo de los hombros, centrando la de la chica sobre él.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Dei...

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? -ambos ignoraron a Itachi llamando a su pareja- ¿Acaso no han venido a recogerme? ¿Y Naru? ¿Gaara?

\- ¿Recogerte? Ah... no, espera. -intentaba tranquilizarse y explicarse- Naruto y Gaara regresaron a Alemania hoy, por eso estoy aquí, he venido a despedirles. Nadie sabía que tú venias para acá, pensé que estabas a mitad de una gira.

\- Hoy por la madrugada les he enviado un correo anunciando mi llegada al país.

Itachi estaba molesto por ser ignorado y estaba seguro que de no estar Sai o Sasuke presentes, hubiera exigido una explicación inmediata aun si con eso se armaba un escándalo, sin embargo, se abstuvo de hacerlo al ver el desconcierto reflejado en el rostro de su pareja, quien parecía realmente perdido en todo ese asunto.

\- Hermano, creo que será mejor irnos.

Itachi miro detrás de Sasuke, encontrando lo que parecía molestar al chico; un grupo de jóvenes se habían agrupado cerca de ellos, por el uniforme que portaban supuso que se trataría de un viaje escolar y lo que llamaba la atención del grupo en particular, eran sus cuchicheos entre ellos, sus sonrisas cómplices, así como sus celulares en alto como si grabaran o fotografiaran a Dei y la chica.

Intuyo que nada bueno saldría de eso por lo que opto por hacer caso a la sugerencia de su hermano, volteando hacia el doncel para llamar su atención descubrió que fue tarde. Escucho a Dei llamándolos en alto, anunciando la retirada a la par que se adelantaba de la mano de la desconocida, que los miro curiosa al verles a ellos y no a un guardián noble. No les quedo de otra que seguirlos, todo había pasado tan rápido y desconcertante. Comenzaban a comprender a lo que se referían todos cuando decían que ser un Uzumaki no era cosa sencilla, ellos eran solo candidatos a portar el apellido y ya estaban hartos de su ignorancia, por lo que no querían imaginar lo que les esperaba más adelante.

Al llegar al estacionamiento fueron recibidos por Tobi, que saludo a la chica igual de sorprendido que su protegido, pero con más emoción por verla. El joven Otsutsuki con caballerosidad abrió la puerta de la limosina para Deidara y Sara, dejando el pedazo metalico abandonado y abierta para los varones, subiendo al lugar del conductor. Mientras el carro avanzaba entre las calles en dirección a la mansión Uchiha para dejar a los hombres de pelo oscuro primero, el ambiente en el interior no era del todo grato; Deidara nervioso y preocupado por la actitud molesta que tenía Itachi al no dejar de ver de forma molesta a Sara, quien se mantenía despreocupada y fascinada por el paisaje afuera de la ventana, ignorante de la curiosa mirada de Sai, que trataba de recordar donde le ha visto, por su parte, Sasuke es ajeno a todos, centrado en sus pensamientos alrededor de su plática con un rubio.

\- ¡Ah! Como sea. -se dijo en voz baja el doncel, animándose a relajar la situación. Optando por aclarar las cosas con su desconfiado novio- ¡Sara! ¡Oye, Sara! -la chica dejo de ver hacia fuera de las ventanas, prestando su atención en él- Debemos hablar.

La chica asintió, acomodándose en su lugar, observando de reojo a los varones.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Eso es lo que quiero saber. -Deidara suspiro, de seguir así tendría dolor de cabeza- Pero antes de eso, deja te presento. -Sentía que su pareja pronto llegaría a su límite de paciencia- Sara, ellos son Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, hermanos e hijos del segundo al mando de la familia noble. -señalo a los nombrados, que con rostro inexpresivo asintieron- Y él es Sai Ne, nieto del líder actual. Todos amigos de la familia.

\- Lo sé, Dei. -interrumpió la chica con una sonrisa con tranquilidad- Los reconocí por una fotografía que me mostro tiempo atrás la tía Kushina. No han cambiado mucho. Y el joven Ne no es fácil de olvidar con el eufórico abuelo que posee, que se pasa mostrando la fotografía de su nieto durante los eventos sociales buscándole pareja.

\- ¿Es en serio? -Sai cubrió el rostro con sus manos, sumamente avergonzado, no sabía tal detalle.

Sara solo asintió expresando su apoyo al varón con la mirada. Mientras que sus familiares intentaban aguantar la risa, convencidos de que era algo posible con Jiraiya.

\- Bueno, en ese caso. -Dei se aclaró la garganta, tratando de no reír por el descubrimiento- Chicos, ella es Sara, un familiar cercano y pertenece al clan Yamanaka. Y es la cantante más reconocida en Europa, así como en parte de Asia y América; Ra.

\- Es un placer conocerlos. -La chica mostro una gran sonrisa.

\- Igualmente. -Dijeron Itachi y Sai, que eran los que prestaban mayor atención a la conversación.

\- Ahora que eso está claro, ¿puedes decirme que haces aquí? -demando saber el doncel.- Se supone que estabas en tu gira por América. -la chica iba a contestar, pero guardo silencio mirando de reojo a los varones, por lo que el Uzumaki entendió su duda. - No te preocupes, son de confianza. Puedes hablar libremente.

La chica dudo, pero decidió confiar en el doncel, además de que guardaría el tema más importante para un lugar más privado y en compañía de los involucrados.

\- Hare dos conciertos en Japón, uno este fin de semana y otro el siguiente, con los que daré cierre a los conciertos en el extranjero. El cierre de mi gira será en el concierto del primer día del mes blanco al lado de la princesa Hyuga.

\- ¿Hinata? -Dei la miro confundido.

\- Si, tengo entendido que esta por firmar un contrato con mi disquera. -se encogió de hombros.- En realidad no sé mucho del asunto. Lo que sí sé es que adelante mi vuelo a este país por tus hermanos, hasta hace unas horas estaba en Alemania justo cuando se armó un revuelo por Kay...-noto que el doncel se tensó y miro disimuladamente a sus acompañantes, por lo que entendió que había temas importantes que no debía tocar con ajenos a pesar de lo dicho por el mismo.- Y ahora tú me dices que ellos se han largado de regreso dejándome aquí por una semana sin motivo.

\- Pensé haber escuchado que dijo que tenía dos conciertos. -Sai le sonrió.

\- Si, el concierto dentro de dos semanas es parte de mi gira desde el inicio. -La chica suspiro derrotada. - Pero el de este de fin de semana fue a petición de Gaara y Naruto, el día de ayer me pidieron que realizara un concierto en la escuela de Konoha como disculpa de todos los problemas que su llegada a provocado.

\- Ninguno lo menciono. -Sasuke al fin se unió a la charla, confundido por lo realizado a sus espaldas.

\- Ya, era una sorpresa para todos o eso me dijeron en su correo. Ellos me darían los detalles, pero ahora ya no sé qué hacer. -se quejó con el doncel.- Vine a este país sin preparar nada.

\- No te preocupes, si ellos te lo pidieron deben de haber preparado ya todo. Naruto es desorganizado, pero Gaara no dejaría nada a medias. -le sonrió- Mas bien me preocupa el hecho de que interrumpieras tu gira por ellos.

\- Esta bien, Dei. -aseguro la chica.- Estoy acostumbrada y me se mover a su ritmo, ahora más que nunca deberé hacerlo...

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Mas importante que eso. -Sara desvió el tema- Alguno de ustedes, ¿sabrá de un buen hotel? Mi reservación en el hotel de raíz es hasta la siguiente semana y no me conviene que el país esté al tanto de que estoy aquí.

\- ¿No tienes nada preparado? -Dei la miro extrañado. - ¿Y tú manajer?

\- Ah... bueno, veras...-la chica desvió la mirada.- Terminamos nuestra relación privada y ahora solo se encarga de manera esplendida como siempre de los asuntos de trabajo... Y, bueno, este viaje es de mi vida privada...

\- ¿Terminaron? -el doncel no obtuvo respuesta.- Pero se hace unos meses llamaste gritando a los cuatro vientos que te pidió matrimonio...

\- ¡Ok, está bien! -"Ra" le miró fijamente- Pero a pesar de que nos amamos no es posible. Shhh...-le impidió con el dedo que le interrumpiera.- No siempre porque exista amor terminara en matrimonio una relación, Dei. Entre nosotros todo termino de forma personal pero no profesionalmente, él me aseguro que se mantendrá a mi lado hasta el final de esta última gira. Si, ultima. -respondió una pregunta escrita en la cara del doncel.- Voy a retirarme si todo sale como lo planee.

\- Sara, ¿realmente que está sucediendo? -Deidara pedía una respuesta sincera que no llego.

La chica regreso su mirada seria al paisaje fuera de la ventana. El doncel intercambio una mirada preocupado con su prometido, quien negó con la cara, diciéndole sin palabras que le diera su espacio. Todo quedo en silencio hasta la despedida de los varones en la casa Uchiha. Cuando el Uzumaki ingreso nuevamente a la limosina, se encontró con la mirada perdida de la chica que había retirado su gorra y peluca negra, dejando su verdadero aspecto a la vista de él y su guardián.

\- Vayamos a ver a Minato y Kushina, necesito hablar con ellos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **Semanas después~**_

Minato miraba impaciente su alrededor, sintiéndose observado constantemente aunque fingía no darse cuenta, comenzaba a pensar que no fue tan buena idea el decidir ir por cuenta propia a recoger a la familia Uchiha al aeropuerto, bien podría haber mandado a alguien por ellos, sin embargo algunos miembros de su familia consideraban que sería ofensivo no ir -aunque solo fuera uno de ellos- por la familia de quien pronto seria el prometido del primogénito de los siguientes líderes Uzumaki.

Sintió un gran alivio ver a la familia de pelinegros dirigirse hacia él, acción que también le hizo comprender que los lentes oscuros y el gorro no era suficiente para cubrir su identidad. Suspiro ates de estrechar la mano de su viejo amigo y saludar al resto de la familia, guiándolos a la salida del lugar de manera apresurada. Si alguien más había descubierto su identidad, todo se volvería problemático y caótico, era mejor salir rápidamente de ahí.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde el incidente de los donceles y de que fueran enviados de regreso a Alemania, solo dos semanas más tarde el resto de la familia les alcanzo, de ese modo despidiéndose de Japón. Estaban a tres días para que comenzara el mes festivo de los Uzumaki y familias nobles, una de las razones por la que los Uchiha viajaron, los varones menores debían presentar su respeto a los líderes de la familia principal. Además de que los tres eran candidatos a matrimonio de la nueva generación, por lo que debían convivir con los donceles.

\- Espero disfrutaran de su viaje. -dijo al terminar de saludarlos a todos.

\- No ha estado tan mal. -Dijo Sai, haciendo reír a todos pues estaban adoloridos por las horas sentados.

\- ¿E Izuna? Pensé que vendría con vosotros. - Tomo otro vuelo hacia América para ver a nuestro hermano, parece que Madara se niega a venir por cuenta propia.

El rubio asintió, guiando a sus visitantes a la salida, había indicado al personal del aeropuerto enviar las maletas de la familia Uchiha a la mansión número 4 de la familia Uzumaki.

\- Bienvenidos a Alemania, hogar de los Uzumaki.

Minato les sonrió, señalando con un gesto de mano la gran ciudad que se presentaba frente a ellos justo en el momento en que salieron del aeropuerto. En el rostro de los menores se presentó la sorpresa, era la primera vez que viajaban al país europeo y lo que veían les sorprendía bastante. Una ciudad vivaz, llena de movimiento y sonidos, colores alegres, un aura cálida pero a la vez fuerte. Un reflejo de la personalidad de los gobernantes. No tenían duda de ello.

\- Es nostálgico estar aquí. -Mikoto sonrió.

\- Hace bastante que no nos presentamos ante la familia principal. -Fugaku miro a su alrededor.

\- Es más de lo que me imagine. -acepto Itachi genuinamente sorprendido.

Sai y Sasuke asintieron mas que de acuerdos.

\- Siento mucho interrumpir su contemplación pero debemos movernos. -Minato les sonrió con pesar.

Sasuke y Sai reaccionaron al oírle hablar, notándolo nervioso al momento en que se dirigía escaleras abajo hacia una camioneta estacionada bastante grande color negra y con vidrios polarizados, con el emblema del remolino en una de las puertas traseras. Le siguieron y subieron en la parte trasera, descubriendo a un joven hombre en el volante.

\- Familia, él es Hayate. -presento Minato subiendo rápidamente en el lado del copiloto.- Hayate, ellos son la familia Uchiha.

\- Mucho…

\- Ahora arranca, creo que me descubrieron. -ordeno el rubio interrumpiendo al observar a las personas que se dirijan hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunto al tiempo en que avanzaba el auto, mirando por el espejo retrovisor dos camionetas de dos famosos noticieros televisivos y un carro particular, que comenzaron a seguirles.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Fugaku notando lo mismo.

\- Nada en realidad, solo lo normal… -respondió Minato con una sonrisa avergonzada.

\- ¿Qué demonios hiciste para llamar la atención? -le reprendió el conductor, teniendo cuidado al conducir entre la carretera.

\- Nada, ni siquiera sé cómo me descubrieron. -respondió el varón rubio quitándose su disfraz.

Ante la mirada confundida de los visitantes, el Uzumaki tomo un pequeño aparato que identificaron como un radio. Fugaku tranquilizo a su esposa después de leer las leyendas que adornaban las camionetas que les seguían, descifrando la situación en la que estaban, entendiendo lo no dicho por su viejo amigo.

 _ **~Nada en realidad, solo lo normal… ~**_

…lo normal para alguien de la familia principal. Ser víctimas de los periodistas.

Los menores entendieron la mayoría de la explicación de lo que sucedía y las instrucciones que Minato dio a través del aparato, comprendiendo entonces que aquellas camionetas les seguían para obtener la primicia de las personas que fueron recibidos personalmente por el próximo líder de los Uzumaki. En momentos así, realmente agradecían la gran inteligencia heredada en su familia que les permitió aprender alemán en pocas semanas.

Los tenemos en la mira. El escuadrón de motocicleta se dirige hacia ustedes, servirán de distracción mientras nos permite guiarle a su destino.

\- Está bien. -acepto Minato con más calma- Indíquenos la mejor ruta para dirigirnos a la mansión de ladrillo.

Si me permite dar mi opinión. No creo que sea lo mejor que se dirija en ese carro a la mansión de ladrillo. Podremos librarle ahora pero en algún momento en el trayecto le descubrirán de nuevo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -cuestiono al no entender las palabras del miembro de la familia Yamanaka a través de la radio.

¿Mi señor, no se ha dado cuenta del carro que utiliza?

\- Es una de las camionetas que usamos para ocultarnos, una co…

No es una camioneta común, es una de las exclusivas de la familia.

\- ¿Qué?

El rubio rápidamente se asomó por la ventanilla de su lado, notando en la puerta el logo de los Uzumaki, maldijo varias veces el no haberlo notado. Regresando a su posición dentro del carro, suspiro derrotado. No sabía si sentir vergüenza o reír por su error a la hora de escoger el automóvil en el que pensaba pasar desapercibido.

\- Algo típico en ti. -le dijo Hayate con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Si lo notaste, debiste decirme. -suspiro nuevamente.- Sabes que no podemos dirigirnos a la mansión principal en un carro exclusivo.

\- Pensé que nuestro destino siempre fue una de las mansiones secundarias. -se excusó el conductor.- No es común que se reciba la visita de alguien que no sea líder de una familia noble en la mansión principal.

\- No será una simple visita, ellos se quedaran.

\- ¿Qué? -el secretario observo a su jefe incrédulo.

\- Esta bien, lo mejor será ir a una casa de paja por ahora.

Minato continúo acordando algunos detalles con la persona del clan Yamanaka, dejando pasar la expresión de sorpresa de su secretario así como ignoro la interrogativa que le dirigía Fugaku desde el asiento de atrás al no saber su destino.

\- Oh, aquí están.

Hayate bajo el cristal de su lado ante la indicación de un motociclista que toco dos veces. Llamando la atención de todos dentro del carro.

\- Mi señor, nosotros nos encargaremos del auto particular, por favor acuerde una ruta con la central para que pierdan a las camionetas. -indico el hombre del casco alejándose rápidamente después del asentimiento de Minato.

El motociclista redujo velocidad, colocándose al lado de otras 5 unidades y creando una barrera que dividía a los perseguidores de su objetivo.

\- El escuadrón hizo contacto. -indico a través del radio.

Contacto confirmado por medio del sistema de cámaras. Nosotros le indicaremos la ruta a seguir.

Rápidamente le fue indicado al conductor la ruta para llegar a una de las mansiones de paja pertenecientes a los Uzumaki, librándose en el camino de las dos camionetas que les seguían al ser bloqueadas de manera sorpresiva por otros automóviles con el logo de los Otsutsuki, todo de manera tan coordinada y perfecta. El escuadrón tal como había dicho, les libro del carro particular por lo que sin tardar mucho llegaron a su destino.

El Uzumaki les explico a su compañía la situación con más calma, contando su vergonzoso error de haber tomado uno de los carros que les identificaba con claridad como miembros de los Uzumaki en vez de tomar una de las camionetas que se usaban cuando se deseaba pasar desapercibido. Explicándoles también que por ese mismo motivo debían ir a una de las mansiones secundarias -de ahí el código "de paja"- para cambiar de carro y al fin poder dirigirse a su verdadero destino, la mansión principal o la mansión triangular -la mansión "de ladrillo"-.

Fugaku y Mikoto se mostraron interesados en aquella mansión, eran personas importantes dentro de su familia pero nunca habían escuchado de tal construcción, por lo que el rubio les explico que solo las familias guardianas o los líderes de cada familia noble y su familia directa tenían conocimiento de ella, algunos incluso tenían el privilegio de tener acceso sin restricción. Privilegio que tendrían ahora ellos debido a que se hospedarían ahí durante su estadía aquel mes festivo por ser la familia del prometido del primer príncipe. Les conto con un poco de resistencia -debido a sus celos paternos-, que Deidara había dejado en claro a sus abuelos que no cambiaría de opinión, era Itachi o ninguno.

Los Uchihas adultos y su primogénito se sintieron realmente orgullosos cuando Minato aclaro que Itachi ya era considerado completamente el elegido por los actuales líderes Uzumaki, por lo que realmente ya no se le podía considerar candidato sino miembro de la familia. Fugaku trato de consolar a su viejo amigo en su pesar, pero la realidad es que parecía más bien burlarse de que no pudo impedir aquella unión.

\- Minato-san, -llamo Sasuke interrumpiendo la charla de los adultos- ¿y Naruto?

Le era imposible confesar en voz alta que le hubiera encantado ver al rubio desde su llegada, siendo recibidos por él.

\- Oh, en estos momentos debería de estar en su encuentro del día de hoy. - Minato intentaba recordar, pero le era imposible por lo que opto por mejor confirmar con seguridad donde se encontrarían sus retoños. - Espera un momento por favor, Sasuke-kun. - Sin perder más tiempo tomo nuevamente la radio.- Alguno de vosotros puede decirme donde están mis niños.

Paso menos de un minuto para que las respuestas llegaran con voces diferentes.

El cisne está llegando al amanecer para supervisar los últimos preparativos del escenario. Todos reconocieron la voz de Tobi.

El zorro y el mapache están intentando contener las ganas de lanzarse por el balcón, parece ser que no soportan a las carroñeras. La voz burlona de Toneri se unió a la conversación.

El circo de los monos del rey cisne los están matando. Kimimaro se compadeció.

La monarca se encuentra en clases, sin novedad realmente. La voz de Ino dejaba en claro que estaba aburrida.

\- Manténganme al tanto. -pidió Minato, escuchando la afirmación de todos.

Al voltear a los visitantes les explico quién y donde estaban los príncipes Uzumaki, después de todo las familias guardianas usaban nombres códigos para varias cosas. Deidara estaba en la academia supervisando los detalles para los festejos de la primera semana del mes blanco. Gaara y Naruto habían sido llevados por Sora Uzumaki a un evento de beneficencia de la familia Sarutobi para que se dejaran ver y pasar un rato con dos de sus candidatas a matrimonio. Mientras que la más pequeña continuaba con su rutina de estudios en el lugar más seguro del país, la academia Akatsuki.

Escuchando de fondo la conversación de todos los demás, Sasuke se hundió en sus pensamientos, intentando hallar una manera de acercarse a Naruto al verlo de nuevo ese día. Desde su partida del país asiático, el rubio no contestaba sus llamadas en ningún momento del día, pero si respondía a sus mensajes, aunque fuera de manera breve, siempre omitiendo la pregunta clave, "¿has pensado en lo que hablamos en el aeropuerto?" Todo indicaba que el rubio lo evitaba por ello.

Y es que ahora ya no podía retractarse, no por orgullo, sino porque no tenía deseos de dejar libre a Naruto y que fuera de alguien más, le era imposible desearle felicidad al lado de alguien a quien está seguro puede superar, haciendo extremadamente feliz al doncel Uzumaki. Después de la partida de los donceles, fue consciente de lo importantes que se volvieron en su vida, y no solo la suya, sino en la de todos sus amigos, compañeros y cualquiera que los conociera. Los días habían vuelto a ser monótonos; la alegría disminuyo ante su partida, las risas alrededor de igual modo y el trabajo escolar aumento. Los Uzumaki dejaron un gran vacío al irse junto a todas las personas que llegaron tras ellos.

El carro se detuvo a causa de un semáforo en rojo e Itachi casi se ahoga al ver en un negocio de electrodomésticos, una televisión transmitiendo una entrevista al primogénito de los siguientes lideres Uzumaki. Deidara sonreía de manera dulce a su entrevistador, quien le pedía su opinión sobre los problemas en países donde no se aceptaban las leyes de los Uzumaki sobre la protección a los donceles. El rubio parecía tan natural y confiado sobre el tema en la pantalla, que Itachi se preguntó brevemente exactamente cuántas veces había estado en esa situación.

Sasuke y Sai se sorprendieron así como maravillaron al observar constantemente por las calles imágenes de los donceles Uzumaki posando para alguna marca de ropa -luciendo hermosos- o con algún mensaje político y/o social hacia la igualdad de géneros. Naruto y Gaara adornaban la ciudad constantemente, siendo los más jóvenes de la familia les era utilizado para representar el futuro y las tendencias de los jóvenes, alentando a su generación a crear un futuro mejor para los donceles e igualdad de género.

Con todo lo que vieron en su transcurso a la casa de paja, los menores Uchiha entendieron un poco más sobre la magnitud de lo que era ser un Uzumaki. La carga que llevaban en los hombros al ser la imagen de una familia de gran prestigio, el cómo todo mundo esperaba siempre algo de ellos y los observaban de manera fija, esperando alguna noticia fuera buena o mala. Ahora, viéndolo realmente por sus propios ojos, entendían por qué los donceles parecían negarse a arrastrar a sus amigos con ellos. Era una carga muy pesada ser el ejemplo de casi todo el mundo, así como representar lo mejor de la humanidad. Ser la representación del futuro y la ley en la mayoría del mundo.

En cuanto el carro ingreso a través del portal de entrada dejo en claro que aquella mansión no era cualquiera, desde la más simple flor adornando el jardín hasta el piso superior de la construcción irradiaba elegancia, antigüedad y poder, una mansión digna de una familia tan importante como lo eran los líderes de varios países. Mientras avanzaban en el auto por la pequeña glorieta del jardín fueron reverenciados por un grupo de mayordomos y sirvientas que daban bienvenida a uno de sus jefes con sus invitados.

Al detenerse en la entrada se incomodaron un poco al ver como una alfombra roja era colocada de manera rápida e impecable para darles paso a la mansión. Ninguno de los jóvenes se atrevió a desfilar antes de que Minato avanzara adelante siendo saludado por más personas que le reverenciaban dándole la bienvenida, el rubio parecía más que acostumbrado a ello, lo que les dio la confianza de seguirle.

\- Mi señor, disculpe nuestra desorganización, no esperábamos su visita con sus acompañantes. De habernos notificado hubiera preparado un recibimiento mejor para la familia visitante.

\- No te preocupes por eso. -Minato le sonrió- Necesitamos uno de los carros sombra para ir a la mansión triangular. -solicito con amabilidad al líder de los mayordomos de aquel lugar.- Nos marcharemos en cuanto esté listo.

El hombre mayor se mostró sorprendido y sin disimular levanto la mirada, pero dirigiéndola solamente a la familia de cabello oscuro. Se mostro indeciso de decir sus pensamientos o no, pero haciéndolo de todos modos.

\- Mi señor, no creo que sea correcto. -Mantuvo el rostro hacia abajo- Los únicos con permiso a la mansión triangular son los líderes de familia. Si me lo permite, con todo gusto puedo preparar algunas habitaciones en esta mansión para ellos.

\- He dado la orden. -la voz de Minato subió de volumen, atrayendo la atención de los sirvientes alrededor.- Y acostúmbrense a ver a esta familia por los alrededores ya que entre ellos está el prometido del primer príncipe y más que posible prontamente miembro de la familia principal.

Los sirvientes no pudieron evitar levantar el rostro y observar a las visitas, algunos grabando en sus memorias su físico y la mayoría tratando de procesar lo dicho por su señor, después de todo el mes blanco apenas estaba por comenzar y los candidatos poco a poco se revelaban, decir que uno de los príncipes ya había escogido era muy sorpresivo.

\- Me encargare de los preparativos necesarios. -el hombre mayor se marchó rápidamente.

\- Familia Uchiha, bienvenidos a la mansión número 5. -Minato sonrió, intentando relajar el ambiente sofocante que se creó por lo sucedido.- Me gustaría ofrecerles algo. -todos se negaron, después de todo habían entendido que no se quedarían mucho tiempo ahí.

\- Siempre creí que esta era la mansión principal. -confeso Mikoto avanzando, intentando del mismo modo no darle importancia al asunto.

Los más jóvenes admiraban a detalle todo el lugar, que si bien estaban enterados era una mansión secundaria la realidad es que parecía un lugar echo para reyes desde tiempos antiguos. El lugar derrochaba lujo en cualquier lugar que vieran.

\- Cada vez que asistíamos a saludar a Sora-sama o a Alfonze-sama éramos recibidos aquí por ellos. -Fugaku siguió a su amigo hacia una de las salas con toda la familia detrás.

Los varones observaron como una de las sirvientas se acercó al grupo, ofreciéndole a Minato una carpeta oscura que no tardo en abrir y comenzar a leer enfrente de ellos. Quisieron haber ignorado a la muchacha pero su cabello rojizo en un tono oscuro llamo su atención, así como el hecho de que en todo el tiempo siempre mantuvo el rostro hacia abajo.

\- No serán los únicos, hay muchos nobles que creen lo mismo. -respondió Minato, firmando los papeles y agradeciendo a la chica que se retiró.- Por lo regular mis suegros usan esta mansión para recibir a los nobles y gente importante.

\- Veo que el trabajo te prosigue. -bromeo a medias Fugaku al notar a otros dos donceles acercarse con carpetas negras.

\- Lamento esto. -hablo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa- Me escape del trabajo para ir al aeropuerto, así que el trabajo me ha alcanzado…

\- Somos nosotros los que nos disculpamos por molestarte en tu…

\- Oh, no te preocupes Mikoto. -le interrumpió igualmente el Uzumaki, firmando una de las carpetas después de leerla.- En realidad quería escaparme de la oficina, toda la mañana he estado encerrado ahí preparando las cosas para el mes blanco.

\- De haber sabido que esa era tu verdadera intención para ofrecerte a ir al aeropuerto, debí de haber hecho algo para que su alteza Sora no te lo permitiera, hay muchas cosas que supervisar en la oficina y con lo referente a la festividad.

Todos miraron la entrada de la sala en donde estaba Hayate con gesto de reproche a su jefe. Minato rio y se disculpó en varias ocasiones, recibiendo algunas burlas de sus amigos. El doncel suspiro y se encogió de hombros antes de volver a hablar.

\- Como sea, ya está hecho. El carro está listo. ¿Manejaras o quieres que les acompañe?

\- Manejare, es mejor que uno de los dos regrese a la oficina. -respondió el rubio.

\- Estoy más que de acuerdo. -acepto el contrario, entregando las llaves del carro preparado.

Cuando se marchó, ellos también tomaron rumbo hacia el subterráneo, siendo guiados por Minato que hablaba con el matrimonio explicando el modo que trabajaban las mansiones. Desde la numero 1 que era usada para recibir a empresarios menores y gente a la que ayudaban, hasta la mansión 5 que usaban solo para los nobles y muy privilegiados empresarios. Al ponerse en marcha una vez en el auto, continuaron por un túnel que les dio salida después de casi media hora por la cochera de otra casa a kilómetros de la mansión, por lo que Minato les explico que la salida era subterránea a las afueras de una casa común ya que debían de disimular que el auto pertenecía a una familia normal.

En el camino solo fueron charlas sin sentido, sobre saliendo solo unas palabras importantes hacia Itachi, recordándole que debía continuar practicando lo enseñado y más. Durante la primera semana después de la partida de los donceles, el primogénito del matrimonio fue obligado a asistir a diario a la mansión de los Uzumaki en Japón para que Minato o Kushina le enseñaran lo que le daría la victoria ante los señores Uzumaki para ser el candidato perfecto, claramente el mayor no asistió solo, Sai y Sasuke no desaprovecharon la oportunidad.

 **:::**

 **:::**

Media hora después de cruzar la entrada que correspondía a lo que tiempo atrás fue la mansión Namikaze y que ahora era custodiada por guardianes Otsutsuki, se toparon con una pequeña villa en la que curiosamente todos los habitantes tenían el cabello rojo, en tonalidades oscuras a comparación del rojo fuego que portaban Kushina, Karin y Gaara. Al preguntar por ello, el rubio les explico que todos los que habitaban ahí y los sirvientes de las mansiones -quienes también tenían el mismo rasgo físico- eran también Uzumaki´s. Descendientes de segundos hijos, alejándose de ese modo de la rama principal y disminuyendo su pureza al involucrarse con personas ajenas a la familia.

\- La familia Uzumaki solo puede ser servida por los Uzumaki. -

Tenía lógica y era un poco retorcida aquella regla; después de todo era muy poco probable una traición de parte de los suyos. Al salir de la villa el auto atravesó un bosque hasta que los arboles dejaron paso libre a un claro en el cual se presentaba una construcción digna de admirar, un castillo de gran tamaño y elegancia se unía al paisaje, no destruyéndolo, sino más bien dándole un toque mágico, irrealista. ¿Como algo tan grande y magnifico podía ser oculto en un bosque? No lo sabía y no querían hacerlo al menos en ese momento, pues estaban realmente hipnotizados. La mansión triangular era en realidad un castillo de habitaciones incalculables y años mayores a cualquier construcción del mundo.

\- Nunca imagine algo así. -confeso Fugaku al entrar.

Habían sido recibidos de manera similar a la mansión anterior; una alfombra roja, sirvientes en línea reverenciando a su señor y palabras de bienvenidas a coro.

\- Espero no perderme. -Mikoto suspiro.

\- Eso será imposible de no hacer, tía. -Sai miraba de un lado a otro.

\- Quiero regresar a casa. -murmuro más para si Sasuke. No le gustaba lo extravagante.

\- Creo que por ahora sería mejor que descansaran. Los llevare...

\- Sean bienvenidos.

La gruesa voz de un desconocido interrumpió a Minato, atrayendo todas las miradas hacia el centro de las escaleras principales que se abrían en dos cerca de la mitad. Un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro con algunos de tono grisáceo, alto, cuerpo atlético a pesar de la edad y de ojos claros -casi blancos- los miraba de manera detallada. Mikoto y Fugaku no tardaron en reverenciarlo, por lo que los menores les imitaron, debían ser cuidadosos de la impresión que daban.

\- Padre. No sabía que había alguien en casa. -Minato subió algunos escalones. - Creí que habría acompañado a papá al evento beneficiario.

\- Algunos asuntos me llamaron de regreso. -fue toda la explicación que dio antes de señalar con la barbilla a la familia japonesa.- Veo que es mas tarde de lo que pensaba. Sean bienvenidos, familia Uchiha.

\- Es un gusto verlo nuevamente, Alfonze-sama. -Fugaku levanto la mirada y dio un paso adelante como representante de su familia.

\- Lo mismo digo, veo que en esta ocasión te acompañan más jóvenes.

\- Si, aprovechando la ocasión y debido al mes blanco quisiera presentarle...

\- Eso podrá esperar. -Le interrumpió el Uzumaki.- Sora no se encuentra y es mejor que los presentes de manera adecuada a su llegada.

\- Como usted decida. -El Uchiha mayor asintió.

\- Por ahora, será mejor pasar a una sala para charlar un rato. Les hare compañía.

Minato y Fugaku asintieron, por lo que en cuanto los contrarios dejaron de reverenciar siguieron al varón mayor a una de las tantas salas en la segunda planta.

Tomando asiento en los sillones ante la indicación del líder Uzumaki. La charla la comenzó Minato por lo que con el tiempo los demás pudieron relajarse ante la imponente presencia del hombre mayor.

\- Parece un buen chico. -dijo Alfonze a Minato cuando el rubio lo presentó como el elegido por Deidara.

\- Le puedo asegurar que lo es. -Mikoto sonó segura.

\- No lo dudo. Lo parece y por lo que he escuchado de Kushina y Minato lo sé. -el hombre mayor sonrió.- Han criado a un gran muchacho, Fugaku, Mikoto. Si mi nieto mayor le ha escogido es por algún motivo. -el castaño observaba a detalle a Itachi que intentaba mantenerse firme ante el abuelo de su amado.

\- Me honran sus palabras, pero todo es mérito de él. -Fugaku se mostró orgulloso.

\- Sera una buena adquisición para la familia en el futuro. -Alfonze asintió a sus propias palabras.- Deidara fue muy claro al enfrentarnos a Sora y a mí con lo de su elegido cuando le mencionamos que tendría que esperar para elegir realmente.

\- Siento los inconvenientes, alteza. -Mikoto le sonrió avergonzada.

\- No lo sientas, Deidara siempre ha sido impulsivo y decidido, igual a mis otros nietos.

\- Y el amor es lo que le motivaba, por lo que era de esperar que reaccionara de ese modo. -aporto Minato.

Y es que, a pesar de estar en contra por amor paternal, no podía de estar feliz de que su hijo encontrara un amor tan fuerte y sincero como el que él profesaba a su esposa, por la cual incluso dejo su vida en Alemania años atrás.

\- Sin embargo, debo preguntar, joven Itachi, ¿qué opinión tiene sobre nuestra decisión?

El mencionado miro rápidamente a sus padres quienes asintieron al igual que Minato, alentándolo a ser honesto con sus sentimientos.

\- En realidad aun me molesta no poder decir que soy el prometido de Dei, así como no estoy muy a gusto con que él salga con los candidatos escogidos. -suspiro- Pero soy consciente de las circunstancias y entiendo que es por la igualdad entre los candidatos, siendo aún más que yo tengo la ventaja de los años que tenemos de conocernos...

\- Y ese es otro punto que quisiéramos tratar con toda la familia. -le interrumpió Minato.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Quisiéramos que se abstuvieran de mencionar ante personas ajenas al círculo que conoce la verdad, el hecho de que los muchachos son amigos de infancia y que vosotros tienen una amistad de años. -Alfonze contesto a la pregunta de Fugaku.

\- Eso es...

\- No nos malinterpreten. -pidió el rubio.- Es por vuestras seguridad.

\- Hasta él ahora se ha mantenido en extremo secreto lo que Kushina y su familia vivieron después de su huida hasta su regreso a la familia, debido a que, de saberlo, los enemigos de la familia podrían investigar quienes eran o son personas importantes para ellos y utilizarlos en contra. No sería novedad que usaran ese método para provocarnos.

\- Entendemos. -Los Uchiha asintieron de acuerdo y lo prometieron.

\- Bueno, por ahora los asuntos importantes pueden esperar, deben estar cansados del viaje. Siéntanse como en casa...

\- ¿Eh? Me equivoque.

La dulce e infantil voz de un pequeño interrumpió las palabras del castaño. Todos se sorprendieron al ver en la entrada de la sala a un niño de cabello rojo fuego y ojos azul zafiro.

\- Ah... yo...-tartamudeo al darse cuenta que había cometido más de un error.- ¡Lo siento, pensé que la presencia que sentí eran de mis papás! -se echó a correr.

\- ¡Kay, espera! -grito Minato levantándose del sofá para alcanzar al infante.

\- Pero...-miro a todos los presentes, dudando en quedarse a pesar de la petición.

\- Esta bien. Acércate. -pidió ahora Alfonze.

Kay volvió a mirar a todos los desconocidos, dudando por la tradición familiar. Aun así, se acercó con cautela, listo para correr a la menor oportunidad, las personas ajenas a su familia le parecían atemorizantes, y más los visitantes en esa ocasión, que tenían un físico similar ha...

\- Kay, quiero presentarte a unos grandes amigos. -Las manos de Minato lograron sobresaltarlo cuando las sintió sobre sus pequeños hombros.- Ellos son la familia Uchiha y el joven Ne, amigos de la familia de nuestros tiempos en Japón.

El pequeño dejo de ver al rubio y presto mejor atención a los invitados, reconociendo a cuatro de fotos que vio tiempo atrás. Respiro profundamente, no había peligro. Con un gesto de mano le pidió a Minato que se agachara a su altura para poder susurrarle en el oído.

\- ¿Está bien que ellos me vean?

El rubio sonrió, asintiendo de acuerdo, impulsándolo levemente hacia adelante. Los jóvenes estaban desconcertados ante la presencia del infante, siendo solamente Sai e Itachi que le sonreían, uno más abiertamente que el otro. Mikoto parecía emocionada e ilusionada con el infante, jalando la camisa de su esposo.

\- Preséntate como se debe. -indico Alfonze.

\- En un gusto conocerlos. -hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza con ambas manos en su espalda.- Mi nombres es Kay Uzumaki, el quinto príncipe de la familia principal. Hijo del segundo príncipe y el cuarto príncipe, Naruto Uzumaki y Gaara Uzumaki.

Los más jóvenes quedaron en shock ante la revelación, siendo los únicos en reaccionar el matrimonio, que no tardo en realizar una reverencia y presentarse, después de todo ellos conocían la existencia del miembro más pequeño de la familia principal; Minato y Kushina eran unos abuelos muy orgullosos de su nieto.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

* * *

 **Yukihana: Bien, no se que puedo decir... Han sido años y puede que esta historia haya quedado en el olvido para muchos pero no pienso abandonarla, es solo que los problemas me sobrepasan y en ocasion todo empeora... En estos momentos mi vida es un caos pero tengo la esperanza que todo mejore para este nuevo año, que por cierto...**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo 2018!**

 **Pero regresando al tema, con problemas y sin laptop debido a que la destrui en un arranque de tontes, me es dificil actualizar pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para continuar actualizando... Comentarios son bien recibidos... Cualquier novedad sobre la historia o las demas pueden verla en la pagina de facebook de CLAN AFY... Ahi tambien pueden contactarme... Sin mas que decir, espero les haya gustado y nos leemos en la proxima... Un agradecimiento para todos aquellos que siguen mi historia a pesar de mi falta...**


End file.
